Fallout: Las zorro ninja del yermo capital
by Keij-Masamune
Summary: En el año 2077 el mundo ah sido devastado por el fuego nuclear, sin embargo la humanidad a sobrevivido, al igual que antiguas tradiciones del viejo mundo, incluido el arte del ninjutsu. Ahora, de su guarida oculta en una vieja estación de metro en las ruinas de Washington D.C., 4 hermanas zorro mutante, Yuki, Ren, Yuzu y Nami, se preparan para salir por primera vez a la superficie
1. Prologo

Prologo: Hajime.

El mundo hace mucho que dejo de ser lo que era, en el año 2077, la gran guerra devasto la tierra en el fugo nuclear, pero aquello no fue el fin del mundo, pues la humanidad, en sus distintas facetas, sobrevivió a la aniquilación nuclear. Ahora es el año 2286, de entre las ruinas del viejo mundo, la humanidad vuelve a florecer lentamente en un mundo nuevo, lleno de criaturas tanto antiguas como nuevas, y las nuevas tradiciones toman forma, mientras que algunas antiguas que sobrevivieron del viejo mundo, continúan existiendo en secreto.

Es en este nuevo mundo que, en una vieja estación del sistema de metro de Washington D.C., ahora acomodada con el estilo de un dojo tradicional japonés, se llevaba a cabo una sesión de entrenamiento de una de las pocas artes marciales que aun existen, era nada menos que el Ninjutsu, y quienes lo practican, son cuatro hermanas, las cuatro con 15 años que cumplían ese dia, pero no eran hermanas comunes y corrientes, sino cuatro zorros blancos de tamaño humano y aspecto antropomórficos, es decir que podían caminar en dos patas, y en el caso de estas hermanas, con una agilidad casi sobrenatural.

Ellas son Yuki, la mayor de sus hermanas, blandiendo una katana en posición tradicional de pelea, todas las hermanas llevaban bufandas y pintura facial sobre sus ojos de colores distintos, las de Yuki eran de color celeste brillante. Frente a ella estaba la menor de sus hermanas, esta era Nami, quien también en posición de pelea portaba su baston Bo que podía dividirse para formar un sansetkuson o nunchako triple, siendo su bufanda y pintura facial de color verde oscuro. Al lado de Yuki estaba Ren, quien era seguida en edad solo por Yuki, estaba en posición de pelea más seria que el resto de sus hermanas empuñando sus tekko-kagi o garras ninja en sus manos, siendo su bufanda y pintura facial de un color rojo oscuro. Finalmente frente a Ren y junto a Nami estaba Yuzu, quien le seguía en edad a Nami, apuntando con su arco y flecha a Ren, su bufanda y pintura facial eran de color amarillo brillante.

En ese momento, se encontraban en un combate de práctica, Yuki se mantenía serena en su posición con su katana frente a ella apuntando a Nami, mientras que esta se encontraba algo ansiosa por comenzar girando repetidas veces su baston Bo.

-Espero estes lista Yuki- decía Nami entusiasmada por iniciar su combate contra su hermana mayor.

-Después de ti- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa serena. Segundos después Nami corrió hacia su hermana para luego saltar eh impulsarse con su baston para lograr mayor altura y así lanzar el primer ataque, Yuki rápidamente se hiso a un lado esquivando el ataque de su hermana sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, pues ni bien Nami volvió a ponerse en posición en menos de un segundo se encontraban chocando sus armas y esquivando sus ataques de una manera muy rápida y fluida, en un punto de la pelea, Nami presiono un relieve de su baston Bo el cual se separo en tres partes formando así un sansetkuson cuya flexibilidad y rapidez le hacía difícil a Yuki el esquivar o bloquear los ataques, finalmente vio su oportunidad cuando en un ataque que logro evitar, Nami tenía un extremo de su sansetkuson en el suelo, por lo que Yuki sonriendo con confianza lo piso sorprendiendo a su hermana y tras dar un paso pisando nuevamente el arma de su hermana, Nami es impulsada involuntariamente hacia adelante para luego ser golpeada con la empuñadura de la Katana de Yuki directamente en el estomago, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose su estomago teniendo sus mejillas infladas y ojos muy abiertos a lo que luego dejo ir un gran suspiro al igual que su lengua, casi como si hubiera vomitado para luego caer de frente al suelo, dándole así la victoria a Yuki.

Al mismo tiempo Ren y Yuzu se miraban fijamente esperando a que una de ellas hiciera el primer movimiento, sin bajar nunca la guardia o quitarse de vista una de la otra.

-Muy bien hermanita, suelta el arco y las flechas, y te prometo que no voy a lastimarte- decía Ren con un tono algo amenazante.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, y aun así me lastimaste- respondió Yuzu sin creerse en ningún momento lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho.

-Cierto, pero menos de lo que lo haría ahora- decía Ren tratando de convencer de nuevo a su hermana.

-Si Claro…- le respondió Yuzu preparándose a disparar una de sus flechas de punta de goma de entrenamiento, menos de un segundo después Ren corrió hacia ella lista para atacarla, rápidamente y en sucesión Yuzu disparo alrededor de 5 flechas, Ren logro bloquear y esquivar las flechas para luego comenzar a atacar a su hermana de una forma casi salvaje pero altamente estilizada mientras que Yuzu se las arreglaba para esquivar aquellos para luego responder con ataques igual de estilizados con arco como si fuera una espada de madera, chocando ataques con Ren en varias ocasiones, hasta que Ren en un rápido movimiento, y sin que Yuzu se lograra percatar, le arrebato tanto su arco como su estuche con flechas, mirando incredulamente como su hermana sostenía ambos en sus manos de forma burlesca. -¿Debí soltar el arco y las flechas?- dijo ella ahora algo temerosa de lo que vendria.

-Debiste hacerlo- respondió Ren quien luego dejo caer ambas cosas para así tomar de un brazo a Yuzu y de un rápido movimiento la lanzo por encima de sí misma y directo hacia el suelo, dejándolo totalmente aturdida y fuera de combate.

Finalmente solo quedaban las hermanas mayores, quienes se colocaron frente a frente mientras que sus hermanas menores ya fuera de combate se sentaban una al lado de la otra para darles espacio para combatir. Yuki mantenía una mirada calma pero sería mientras tomaba la funda de su katana y la sostuvo a la altura de su cintura para luego guardar su katana en esta, en posición para volver a sacarla nuevamente, al mismo tiempo Ren ahora con una expresión más fiera en su rostro se preparaba para pelear, empuñando con mucha fuerza sus tekko-kagi.

-cuando tú quieras Ren- dijo Yuki tentando a su hermana para que esta la atacara primero.

-con todo gusto…- respondió Ren a lo que se lanzo al ataque mientras gritaba con gran fiereza, al llegar a cierta distancia lanzo el primer ataque hacia adelante, el cual Yuki logro evadir para al mismo tiempo desenvainar a gran velocidad su katana y así atacar a Ren quien al atacar había bajado la guardia, o eso había pensado, pues con la misma rapidez Ren había logrado colocarse en buena posición para así bloquear la katana de Yuki cruzando sus tekko-kagi frente a ella y así empujar hacia atrás a su hermana, luego de ello las dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y bloqueando los mismos a gran velocidad y con gran agilidad en un combate que pareciera que podría durar para siempre, sin embargo en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, Ren logro desarmar a Yuki, quien nunca vio venir lo que ocurrió, enganchando sus tekko-kagi en la katana y tirando fuertemente de esta, la cual se clavo en el suelo del dojo y acto seguido con una patada horizontal directo al estomago Yuki era lanzada al suelo sacándola del combate, dejando como ganadora a una exhausta Ren.

-¡suficiente!- dijo una voz masculina, a lo que rápidamente las hermanas procedían a sentarse una al lado de la otra de rodillas, cuando el dueño de aquella voz se hiso ver, se trataba de su maestro, Kurosaki Kurama o maestro Kuro para ellas, un hombre de aspecto japonés ya mayor de corta barba gris, igual a su cabello corto del mismo color quien vestía un kimono japonés de color azul oscuro, en cuyo pecho y espalda llevaba el dibujo de un zorro encerrado en un circulo.

-bien hecho mis hijas, hoy todas ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo- decía el maestro Kuro mientras caminaba frente a ellas claramente satisfecho por lo que había presenciado, mientras las hermanas se mantenían firmes en su posición.

-claro, aunque yo gane al final- decía Ren de una forma presumida haciendo que Yuki la mirara desaprobando aquel comentario.

-Esto se trata de auto perfeccionamiento y disciplina Ren, no sobre ganar o perder- respondió el maestro Kuro tratando de hacerle ver su error a su hija y discípula.

-lo se sensei…- dijo Ren al principio mostrandose arrepentida pero luego volvió a su expresión y tono presumidos diciendo -pero yo gane y se sintió muy bien- sin que ella se diera cuenta el maestro Kuro ya estaba detrás de ella para así apretarle justo la punta de su oreja derecha, provocandole mucho dolor -¡auch, auch, auch! ¡pero lo importante es que todas hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡buen trabajo chicas!- gritaba ella con mucho dolor y ni bien lo hace el maestro Kuro deja ir una pequeña risa de satisfacción antes de soltar su oreja dejándola respirar aliviada aunque acariciando su adolorida oreja, mientras que sus hermanas no podían evitar reírse por como Ren nuevamente era disciplinada por su padre.

Luego de el maestro Kuro se puso frente a ellas con sus manos tras su espalda diciéndoles con mucha firmeza.

-¡de pie!- las hermanas hicieron caso inmediatamente a lo que el maestro Kuro agrego -¡de frente y saluden!- las hermanas se colocaron frente a frente una a la otra y tras una reverencia dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡arigato gozaimasu!- con ello dio fin aquella sesión de entrenamiento, uno más de las que las hermanas habían tenido desde siempre, sin embargo ellas aun no sabían que dentro de poco, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.


	2. Capitulo uno

Capitulo uno: la superficie, 1°parte

La vieja estación de metro en que viven las hermanas y su maestro se encontraba cerca de las ruinas de D.C., las rejas de entrada estaban cerradas y el acceso a la plataforma superior había sido sellada por planchas de madera con una puerta de servicio de los túneles. La plataforma superior de la estación estaba casi totalmente cubierta por alfombras limpiadas cuidadosamente, en las orillas de la plataforma habían paredes de estilo japonés tradicional hechas por el maestro Kuro en las cuales también había pintado lo mejor que pudo ilustraciones de estilo japonés tanto de ninjas en combate, como algo del viejo folclore de Japón, particularmente con zorros, adecuado ya que sus hijas eran cuatro zorros mutantes, y en uno de los lados del dojo, se encontraba la habitación del maestro Kuro, separado del resto del dojo por paredes similares las que rodeaban la plataforma. La plataforma inferior, conectada a la superior por escaleras mecánicas ya sin funcionar y una puerta corrediza que daba al dojo, se encontraba una improvisada sala de estar que contenía un viejo sofá, un sillón de cuero y una pequeña mesa de centro que daban de frente a una vieja televisión con reproductor de holocintas conectado a una de las terminales eléctricas de la plataforma, mientras que las oficinas del personal de seguridad como de servicios de mantenimiento en la plataforma se habían convertido en las habitaciones de las hermanas. La estación tenia electricidad gracias a que los generadores ubicados cerca de uno de los túneles bloqueados por escombros de cuando colapsaron, estaban aun funcionando y en buen estado, haciendo de esa olvidada estación del metro un hogar casi ideal.

El mismo día de su más reciente sesión de entrenamiento, Yuki se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro un capitulo grabado en holocinta de su caricatura favorita "Sheriff estelar", en particular una escena donde el protagonista, el sheriff federal Harry, se encontraba junto a sus aliados, el joven Roland y el reptiliano nativo Kazdan, a punto de asaltar un campamento de bandidos en un asteroide de la frontera.

-¡Sheriff Harry, este plan suyo es un suicidio!- decía el asustado Roland a lo que el confiado Sheriff le respondía.

-Calma mi asustadizo asistente, mi plan será atrevido y arriesgado…-

-¡…pero con coraje y determinación, tendremos éxito en traer justicia a los malvados!- repetía Yuki con mucho entusiasmo lo mismo que el sheriff de su caricatura decía.

-¿si sabes que esta caricatura es estúpida, verdad?- decía Ren quien estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero leyendo una historieta de "los indetenibles" ocultando su rostro con esta, Yuki se volteo algo molesta por el comentario de su hermana respondiéndole.

-¡oye! Sheriff estelar es una gran caricatura, y el sheriff Harry un gran héroe- entonces ella miro hacia arriba con sus manos cerradas con determinación -y algún día voy a ser como él-

-bueno a ambos les gustan los monólogos tontos, así que vas por buen camino- dijo Ren quitando el comic de frente a ella y mirando a su hermana mayor de forma burlona, haciendo que esta se molestara nuevamente inflando una de sus mejillas.

-¡Yuki, Ren, la cena esta lista!- gritaba Nami muy alegremente desde el comedor de empleados que usaban como cocina, a lo que ambas Ren y Yuki se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta allí.

En la cocina se encontraba Nami usando un delantal de cocina mientras miraba alegremente el horno moviendo su cola de lado a lado, en la mesa del comedor estaba Yuzu ya sentada trabajando en el viejo Pipboy 3000 que había encontrado días atrás en los túneles muy concentrada en este.

-Yuzu, ya sabes que a Sensei no le gusta que trabajes con tus cosas en la mesa- decía Yuki cuando entro a la cocina y encontrar a su hermana menor trabajando en esa vieja computadora de muñeca.

-lo siento, es solo que ya estoy tan cerca, solo me falta reconfigurar los circuitos de retrotransmision radiales y…- decía Yuzu centrada en aquel aparato que estaba reparando cuando Ren se sentó junto a ella diciéndole.

-blah blah, cosas de nerds- aquello molesto algo a Yuzu quien comenzó a guardar sus cosas a lo que Ren luego se dirigió a Nami preguntándole. -¿Qué preparaste hoy? ¿mas estofado de hormiga gigante?-

-nop, es algo muy especial…- respondió Nami alegremente moviendo su cola cuando del horno saco para la sorpresa de sus hermanas, un gran pastel de color café -¡tada! ¡es pastel!-

-¡wow! ¡de verdad es un pastel!- dijo Yuzu muy sorprendida mientras miraba de cerca el pastel junto a sus hermanas.

-¡si…!- agrego Ren sorprendida para luego oler aquel pastel su tono cambio a uno un tanto menos alegre -…hecho de carne de hormiga gigante-

-¿de qué está hecha la crema?- pregunto Yuki con curiosidad apuntando al pastel a lo que algo incomoda respondió-

-créeme, no quieres saberlo…- entonces volvió a su tono muy alegre de siempre colocando una vela encendida sobre el pastel exclamando -¡feliz cumpleaños y encuentro!-

-¡feliz cumpleaños y encuentro!- respondieron Yuki, Ren y Yuzu con el mismo entusiasmo, a lo que luego las cuatro hermanas no pudieron evitar reírse unos momentos cuando el maestro Kuro entro a la cocina tras escuchar todo aquello diciendo.

-ah si, quince años atrás nuestros destinos se cruzaron, y nos volvimos la mas particular de las familias-

-Sensei ¿nos puede cuentas la historia?- le pregunto Nami moviendo su cola con ansias de escuchar.

-Nami, ya les eh contado la historia muchas veces- respondió el maestro mirando con una sonrisa a su ansiosa hija cuando esta se apoyaba en la mesa con ojos de cachorra triste suplicándole.

-¡por favor! ¡por favor…!- en medio de su suplica Ren se coloco detrás de ella y le cubrió firmemente la boca para silenciarla mientras miraba al maestro Kuro.

-por favor Sensei, es la única forma en la que Nami va a callarse- el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar reírse un poco a lo que finalmente respondió.

-está bien, les contare de nuevo la historia- él se sentó en el cabezal de la mesa en lo que las cuatro hermanas se sentado más cerca de él para escuchar la historia.

-Mis hijas, como ya sabrán, antes de encontrarnos yo era parte del clan Kurosaki, uno de los últimos clanes ninja que existían tras la gran guerra que destruyo la superficie, nuestros enemigos, el clan Hasashi, lucho contra nuestro clan durante siglos, tanto antes como después de la guerra, y cuando creímos alcanzar la victoria final, el último miembro del clan Hasashi, Hasashi Hanzo, el dragón amarillo, juro venganza contra mi clan, nos cazo uno a uno, hasta que solo quede yo, el duelo que tuvimos sumió en fuego el hogar de mis ancestros, atrapado en las llamas, Hanzo me dejo a mi suerte, y aunque había sobrevivido, lo había perdido todo, mi clan, mi hogar, mi familia…después de eso, viaje sin rumbo por el yermo, con el tiempo llegue aquí, al yermo capital, y fue aquí, quince años atrás para ser exactos, mientras merodeaba por las ruinas de D.C., encontré en una caja de carton, de la cual escuche los llantos de unas bebes, al acercarme me sorprendí al encontrar allí cubiertas por una bata científica blanca y manchada por una sustancia verde ya seca, a cuatro cachorras de zorro blanco de aspecto semihumano-

-¡éramos nosotras!- dijo Nami interrumpiendo por un momento el relato, haciendo reir al maestro Kuro quien continuo diciendo.

-así es, al principio no sabía qué hacer con ustedes, pero algo en mi me decía que no pude dejarlas allí, cuando levante la caja, las cuatro se aferraron a mi con sus pequeñas manitas, mi corazón endurecido por la tragedia, se había conmovido, y supe que el destino me devolvía aquello que perdí hace tanto tiempo, una familia, en ese momento me volví su padre, y ustedes mis hijas…- poco después el maestro Kuro trajo la misma caja con la bata científica en que había encontrado a las hermanas para luego agregar con una sonrisa -no mucho después encontré esta vieja estación del metro, y junto a ustedes, la volvimos nuestro nuevo hogar- en eso Nami alcanzo aquella caja y la abrazo con mucho cariño para luego decir adorablemente.

-mama- Yuki poso una mano sobre el hombro de Nami y miro algo nerviosa a su padre diciendo.

-Padre, ya que cumplimos quince años…- tanto ella como sus hermanas se miraron mutuamente para luego las cuatro mirar a su padre y ella agregar -creemos que quizás…¿ya estamos listas para salir a la superficie?- luego de mirar a sus hijas que parecían ansiosas por su respuesta, el maestro Kuro les dijo.

-si-

-¡yeah!- gritaron las cuatro casi al unisonó en celebración mientras se abrazaban y chocaban palmas mutuamente cuando súbitamente el maestro Kuro agrego.

-y no-

-oooooouh…- se lamentaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo agachando sus orejas y miradas mientras Ren apoyaba su rostro contra su mano izquierda diciendo.

-odio cuando hace eso…- en eso el maestro Kuro se levanto de su asiento y mientras miraba a sus hijas decaidas les decía.

-es verdad que las cuatro se han vuelto muy agiles y fuertes en el arte del ninjutsu, pero siguen siendo muy jóvenes, y carecen del la madurez para usar sus habilidades sabiamente-

-pero padre ¿eso no es simplemente un no?- pregunto Yuki algo perdida por las palabras de su padre.

-si…y no- respondió el maestro Kuro y mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa agregaba -la sabiduria viene de la experiencia, y la experiencia viene de lo que se aprende de los errores cometidos-

-entonces, para ganar experiencia y sabiduría, debemos cometer errores, lo que significa que para cometer errores…- decía Yuzu con cierta confianza cuando súbitamente Nami surge entre ella y Ren para terminar diciendo con entusiasmo.

-¡tenemos que salir a la superficie!-

-no- respondió cortantemente el maestro Kuro.

-¿…y si?- pregunto cautelosamente Yuzu a lo que su padre ahora con más severidad respondió.

-¡no!-

-oooooouh…- dijeron Yuzu y Nami al mismo tiempo, en eso Yuki se les acerco posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Nami y mientras la acariciaba miraba a su padre diciendo.

-padre…sabemos que solo quiere protegernos y lo entendemos- en eso ella miro a sus hermanas para volver a dirigirse al maestro Kuro diciéndole -pero no podemos pasar toda nuestra vida encerradas aquí abajo- eso hiso pensar al maestro Kuro quien volteo la mirada unos momentos para pensar, pero ni bien volteo para ver de nuevo a sus hijas, lo tomo con la guardia baja verlas a las cuatro de rodillas una al lado de la otra mirándolo fijamente con ojos de cachorras tristes y suplicantes, sin poder resistir a esas miradas él se limito a suspirar y finalmente les dio su respuesta.

-muy bien, podrán salir…esta noche-

-¡yeah!- exclamaron las cuatro llegando a saltar de la alegría y excitación de salir por primera vez a la superficie.

El resto del día paso muy rápidamente para las hermanas, debido a la emoción y preparativos que estaban haciendo para poder salir, y cuando llego la noche, las cuatro estaban formadas firmemente cerca de la entrada escuchando a lo que el maestro Kuro les decía.

-Están por salir a un mundo lleno de peligros, deben permanecer alerta en todo momento-

-¡hai Sensei!- respondieron las hermanas dando a penas un paso en dirección a la puerta cuando el maestro Kuro agrego.

-quédense en las sombras-

-¡hai Sensei!- volvieron a responder las hermanas poniéndose firmes nuevamente, pero cuando dieron otro paso más a la puerta el maestro volvió a agregar.

-¡no hablen con extraños!-

-¡hai Sensei!- volvieron a responder las hermanas ahora con un poco menos de energía para luego detenerse nuevamente al dar un solo paso cuando su maestro volvió a hablarles.

-recuerden que todos allí arriba son extraños-

-¡hai Sensei…!- respondieron las hermanas ahora con menos energía ya ansiosas con salir, cosa que debía esperar pues ni bien dieron otro paso su maestro les dijo.

-¡miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle!-

-hai Sensei…- respondieron las hermanas ya sin energías y muy ansiosas por salir a explorar el mundo exterior, esta vez lograron ya casi llegar a la puerta cuando se detuvieron súbitamente cuando el maestro Kuro les exclamo.

-¡vayan al baño antes de salir! ¡los baños allí arriba son asquerosos!- Yuki y Ren chocaron la palma de una de sus manos contra su frente mientras que Nami y Yuki bajaron los brazos y orejas, las cuatro ya muy ansiosas por salir simplemente voltearon a ver a su maestro, su padre, y le exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sensei!- el maestro Kuro simplemente suspiro y lleno de preocupación, pero a la vez de orgullo, miro a sus hijas nuevamente diciéndoles.

-buena suerte, mis hijas- las cuatro sonrieron y muy emocionadas abrieron la puerta de su hogar, saliendo rápidamente y por primera vez de su hogar.

Al llegar a la reja de estación, Yuki y Ren la abrieron con algo de dificultad debido a lo oxidada que esta estaba, y cuando subieron por las escaleras cubiertas de polvo, se quedaron quietas unos momentos observando por primera vez el mundo de la superficie, a su alrededor habían edificios tanto intactos pero claramente gastados tanto por el tiempo y los elementos, otros edificios dañados a distintos niveles llegando incluso algunos a no ser más que ruinas polvorientas, y finalmente muchos vehículos oxidados y abandonados, reliquias de una era anterior ya hace mucho dejada atrás.

-wow…- decía Yuki mirando a su alrededor mientras daba unos pasos en frente de sus hermanas -esto es…-

-deprimente y…-decía Ren al caminar posicionándose al lado de su hermana -solitario…-

-esto no era lo que yo me esperaba…-decía Yuzu al reunirse con sus hermanas mayores seguida por Nami que mirando al cielo diciendo.

-todo esto es…- en eso las cuatro hermanas se miraron mutuamente y exclamaron llenas de entusiasmo y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡increíble!-

Poco después las cuatro hermanas se encontraban explorando aquellas calles abandonadas, siempre observando con mucha curiosidad y entusiasmo a su alrededor, llegando incluso a llevar a cabo alguna que otra agil pirueta en algún auto, pared o escombro que encontraban mientras seguían su camino.

-esto es estupende, la superficie esta llena de probabilidades- decía Yuki contenta estando a la cabeza de sus hermanas para luego correr hacia una esquina diciendo -¡puede haber una aventura tras esta esquina!- pero solo había otra calle vacía, pero entonces se dirigió a un callejón cercano seguida por sus hermanas mientras decía aun emocionada -¡oh quizás en este callejón!- lo único allí eran contenedores de basura oxidados por lo que ella luego puso se atención a un camion volteado a mitad de la caye asomándose por encima de este diciendo -¡oh quizás detrás de este camion!- pero solo había una rata solitaria disfrutando de un boca entre sus patas -¡no la hay pero aun así podría ser!- agrego ella para finalmente reunirse con sus hermanas quienes se mostraban igual de entusiasmadas. Yuzu por su parte se detuvo en una tienda de computadoras cuya ventanal principal estaba rota, por lo que pudo tomar una en muestra y tras quitarle algo de polvo con su bufanda para poder verla mejor y un primer vistazo a esta le hiso exclamar con entusiasmo.

-¡wow! ¡¿esto es una computadora Mk. 316 de Diamond Inc. con procesador quantum?!-

-no lo sé Yuzu ¿lo es?- pregunto Ren en un claro tono sarcástico, pero sin darse cuenta de ello Yuzu la limpio un poco más para ver el modelo para luego exclamar.

-¡si lo es! ¡con esto podría no solo reparar el Pipboy 3000 en casa, también podría mejorar su capacidad de procesamiento en un 55%...- pero mientras ella hablaba tanto ella como sus hermanas Yuki y Ren se sobre saltaron llegando a ponerse sus pelajes de punta y levantando alto sus orejas ante el fuerte sonido de una bocina de auto, cuando las tres voltearon pudieron ver a Nami sentada en el asiento de conductor de un viejo auto jugando con el volante y haciendo sonidos como si estuviera conduciendo.

-¡miren chicas, estoy conduciendo!- decía Nami muy contenta mientras seguía jugando en ese auto alegremente dejándose llevar a tal nivel que se asomaba por la ventana agitando uno de sus brazos y gritándole a conductores imaginarios. -¡sal del camino pelmazo!- aunque su alegría duro poco pues al hacer sonar mas la bocina, Ren abrió la puerta y tirándole de una de sus oreja entre sus protestas de dolor la saco del auto regañándola diciéndole.

-¡ya estuvo, suficiente furia de carretera para ti!- de esa forma ella llevo a Nami hasta reunirse con Yuki y Yuzu, siendo Yuki la siguiente en llamarle la atención diciéndole.

-eso fue muy imprudente Nami, quien sabe quien pudo escuchar esos…- a mitad del regaño las cuatro fueron iluminadas por una luz dirigida hacia ellas, y al voltear a ver de qué se trataba del primer ser humano con el que se toparon, un mercante del yermo quien las miraba atonito cargando una gran mochila y apuntando su linterna hacia ellas, Yuki, Yuzu y Nami se quedaron quietas sin saber como reaccionar, sin embargo su hermana Ren se acerco con una mirada y sonrisa algo malvadas para gritar de sorpresa levantando sus manos de forma aterradora.

-¡bu!- casi de inmediato el pobre sujeto dio un grito desgarrador para así correr despavorido dejando caer tanto su linterna como una caga enganchada a su mochila hasta desaparecer en la distancia mientras que Ren no odia evitar reírse a carcajadas para luego decir. -ok, eso fue divertido- sin embargo sus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Yuki le dio un golpe con la palma de su mano tras la cabeza para luego decirle a todas.

-estamos demasiado expuestas aquí abajo…- tras mirar a su alrededor señalo a las azoteas de unos edificios cercanos diciendo. -subamos allí, estaremos mas seguras- sus hermanas asintieron para así dirigirse a los edificios, pero Nami se detuvo mirando aquella caja que el mercante había dejado atrás, llevada por su curiosidad ella ajusto la caja tras su bufanda para luego subir por las paredes de los edificios y así unirse a sus hermanas.

Ya en la azotea de uno de los edificios, las hermanas estaban reunidas con curiosidad alrededor de aquella caja, en cuya parte superior tenia escrito con letras muy llamativas "Nuka-cola".

-¿Nuka…cola?- leía Nami mientras movía su dedo por aquellas palabras.

-¿y qué diablos es eso?- preguntaba muy extrañada Ren mientras observaba con sus brazos cruzados aquella caja.

-¡vamos a abrirla!- exclamo Nami llevada por la curiosidad apresurándose por abrirla a lo que Yuki respondió primero dándole una fuerte palmada en las manos para que las apartara y luego decirle.

-con cuidado, puede ser peligroso- ahora con más cautela, Nami abrió lentamente aquella caja dejando ver allí 6 botellas con un liquido oscuro y sellado por chapas metálicas.

-creo que…es algo que se bebe- dijo Yuzu algo intrigada al mirar más de cerca aquellas botellas.

-no se parece a nada bebible que yo haya visto- decía Ren algo escéptica.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo Nami tomando la iniciativa de tomar una de las botellas y con uno de los kunai que tenia retiro la chapa haciendo que escapara un extraño sonido que sobresalto a las hermanas y ante las miradas en mezcla de precaución de sus hermanas mayores, Nami finalmente se armo de valor para darle una probada a aquel liquido, ni bien este toco sus papilas gustativas, sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platos y sus papilas se dilataron totalmente, como si su mente hubiera explotado por el delicioso sabor de aquella gaseosa, pues como sus hermanas solo estaba acostumbrada al agua y al té que hacia su padre, tras ese primer sorbo ella procedió a tomarse en seco aquella botella dejando un gran suspiro de satisfacción, solo para darse cuenta de que sus hermanas la miraban de forma extraña, por lo que borro su sonrisa de satisfacción, limpio sus labios y dijo en el tomo mas monotono de voz que pudo poner.

-wow…realmente no es nada de otro mundo, a ustedes no les gustaria chicas, así que me quedare con estas…- pero ni bien intento apoderarse de la caja, sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre la caja, cosa que ella también hizo, tomando una botella cada una y abriéndolas y así todas ellas comenzaron a beber como si no existiera un mañana.

-¡jamás creí que probaría algo mejor que el té en mi vida!- exclamaba Ren mientras seguía bebiendo, entonces súbitamente Yuki dejo escapar un eructo por lo que inmediatamente cubrió su boca ante las miradas atónitas de sus hermanas, finalmente las cuatro comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, a lo que luego Nami exclamo a los cielos.

-¡amo la superficie!-

Durante el rato siguiente, las hermanas se la pasaron explorando la ciudad por entre los techos de los edificios largamente abandonados, libres de llevar a cabo increibles piruetas de ves en cuando, y cuando la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, las cuatro estaban sentadas en la orilla de uno de los techos, admirando la vista de las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad, felices de por lo que habían experimentado hasta ahora en su primera salida a la superficie.

-muy bien chicas, se esta haciendo tarde, ya es hora de volver a casa- les dijo Yuki a sus hermanas a lo que ellas respondieron con una leve queja mientras se levantaban alistandose para irse, pero antes que se fueran, el sonido de lo que parecía un motor hiso que una de sus orejas se moviera en dirección de ese ruido, y al darse vuelta vio lo que parecía una motocicleta aproximandose por la calle.

-chicas, miren eso- les dijo Yuzu señalando aquella motocicleta, parecía un viejo modelo militar con un pequeño vagón cargado de objetos varios, pero lo que más miraba la joven zorro era al conductor, un joven de cabello rubio corto, de unos 16 o 17 años, conduciendo con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, el corazón de Yuzu latía muy rápido y su rostro estaba muy ruborizado. -wow…- decía ella casi como si estuviera en trance. -es el chico mas apuesto que eh visto en mi vida…-

-¿no es el único chico que has visto en tu vida?- le pregunto Ren bastante extrañada por la reacción de su hermana.

-bueno…mi punto sigue siendo correcto- respondió Yuzu recuperando ya un poco la compostura.

-¿y esos quiénes son?- dijo Nami mientras señalaba cerca de donde el chico estaba conduciendo, cuando las demás fijaron su vista, vieron como dos sujetos gigantescos, de unos dos metros y medio aproximadamente, de piel amarillo verdosa con músculos enormes y que portaban enormes mazos y barras metálicas y con vestimentas hechas de cuero y pedazos de metal se colocaban en medio del camino forzando al chico detenerse, su mirada lo decía todo, con mucho miedo el chico intento dar la vuelta solo para toparse con otros dos sujetos similares se habían puesto detrás de él también.

-¡está en peligro, tenemos que ayudarlo!- decía Yuzu con una determinación rara en ella mientras tomaba su arco pero antes de tomar una de sus flechas Yuki la detuvo sosteniéndole una muñeca diciéndole.

-no, recuerda lo que dijo padre, debemos tener cuidado con los extraños…y los baños- aquello ultimo le hiso tener un escalofrío.

-tú siempre quisiste una héroe ¿no?- le decía Ren mientras apretando sus puños que hacía que las garras de su tekko-kagi salieran inmediatamente. -¡pues que yo sepa, los héroes no piden permiso!-

-lo se pero…- intento responder Yuki, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Yuzu ya estaba bajando el edificio, seguida por Ren y Nami, Yuki finalmente comenzó a bajar acompañando a sus hermanas.

En la calle, aquellos enormes sujetos se acercaban mas al joven quien intento tomar la pistola que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos pero ni bien apunto a uno de ellos se le fue retirada de la mano de un golpe y de una patada hicieron que el joven cayera de su moto, pero justo en el momento que uno de los gigantes lo atrapara, una de las flechas de Yuzu se clavo en la mano de este, haciéndole apartar la mano del chico, antes que los demás pudieran reaccionar debidamente fueron atacados por las hermanas, Ren subiéndose a la espalda de uno de ellos clavando sus tekko-kagi en este quien luchaba para quitársela de encima, Nami quien dé un salto propulsado por su bastón logro darle una patada en la mandíbula a otro logrando sacarlo de balance, Yuki de un rápido ataque con su Katana corto los dedos de la mano de uno de los gigantes logrando que soltara su arma, finalmente Yuzu se posiciono entre el gigante que había atacado antes y el chico disparando una rápida serie de flechas que se clavaban en los brazos del sujeto quien los usaba para protegerse haciéndolo retroceder. Si bien las hermanas habían logrado tomar por sorpresa a esos gigantes, las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse rápidamente, pues el que tenía en su espalda a Ren logro tomarla y quitársela de encima lanzándola hacia adelante, si bien logro caer de pie rápidamente tuvo que agacharse al ver un ataque de bastón de Nami pasarle por encima cuando esta intentaba atacar al gigante con el que luchaba.

-¡Nami, ten más cuidado!- le grito Ren pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo mas pues rápidamente tuvo que volver al combate cuando uno de los gigantes intentaba pisarla repetidas veces para luego comenzar a atacarla su mazo.

-¡lo siento…!- respondió Nami pero antes de que pudiera responder, una patada del gigante que tenia de adversario la mando contra Yuki a quien derribo mientras evadía los ataques del gigante que había desarmado y que ahora la atacaba con su arma en una mano.

-¡auch!- exclamo Yuki al tener a su hermana menor sobre ella tras el choque.

-¡¿estás bien?!- le pregunto Nami preocupada.

-estoy bien…- respondió Yuki sobando su cabeza pero ni bien noto a ambos gigantes a punto de atacarlas rápidamente aparto a Nami esquivando ella también exclamando. -¡cuidado!- por suerte lograron evadir el ataque y ni bien se pusieron de pie, Nami desengancho las uniones de su bastón volviendo su sansetsukon el cual maniobro a su alrededor para así comenzar a atacar a uno de los gigantes mientras que Yuki bloqueaba y evadía los ataques del otro con su katana y en un ataque giratorio logro apartar al gigante pero sin querer le corto algunos cabellos de la punta de la cola de Ren que estaba cerca de ella, la cual respondió mirando a su cola y gritando.

-¡¿en serio?!- Yuki intento disculparse con una incómoda sonrisa pero antes de poder decir nada las dos tuvieron que volver a sus combates. Cuando el gigante al cual le disparaba estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos, Yuzu se acerco al joven apoyándose en una rodilla para ver cómo estaba mientras le decía.

-oye ¿estás bien?- el joven levanto la mirada por primera vez y al ver a Yuzu tan de cerca no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y gritar apoyándose contra su motocicleta.

-¡espera!- le decía Yuzu tratando de calmarlo en lo que le ofreció una de sus manos. -tranquilo, vinimos a ayudarte, confía en nosotras- el chico la miro dudoso por unos momentos, a lo que ella le sonrió tranquilamente tratando de que no se asustara, pero ni bien el iba a tomarle la mano él le grito señalando detrás de ella.

-¡cuidado!- Yuzu volteo rápidamente viendo como aquel gigante con los brazos lleno de flechas se preparaba para atacarlos con su enorme barra de metal, por lo que rápidamente tomo al chico y se hiso a un lado con el justo a tiempo, pero cuando estaba por volver a dispararle al gigante, Nami cayó sobre ella al ser ella golpeada por uno de los gigantes, y al estar ambas indefensas, el otro aprovecho de atacarlas a ambas mandándolas contra sus otras dos hermanas que estaban ya acorraladas al no coordinar bien sus ataques juntas. estando ya las cuatro fuera de combate, los gigantes cubrieron la boca del chico con un pañuelo, y mientras este gritaba por ayuda mirando a las hermanas, estas solo podían ver con horror como estos se lo llevaban, demasiado debilitadas como para seguirlos.

-no…- dijo Yuzu desolada y triste, no había podido proteger a ese chico, y sus hermanas sentían ese mismo dolor, fue su primera noche en la superficie, su primera batalla, y había sido un fracaso…

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo dos

Capitulo dos: La superficie, 2° parte.

La primera noche de las hermanas en la superficie había comenzado de una forma que ninguna de ellas había imaginado, si bien inicio como una experiencia divertida, termino con el secuestro de un chico que no habían logrado rescatar de un grupo de mutantes gigantes, aunque eso no sería ni lejos fue la peor parte, tras volver a casa las cuatro estaban sentadas de rodillas una al lado de la otra en el dojo, con sus miradas bajas al igual que sus orejas, pues le habían contado todo lo ocurrido a su maestro, quien ahora las estaba reprendiendo diciendo.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidadas?! ¡su incapacidad para trabajar como un equipo no solo permitió que el enemigo escapara, sino que también puso en grave peligro a un inocente! ¡¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?!-

-Sensei…hicimos lo mejor que pudimos…- decía Yuki con su voz algo titubeante sin alzar la mirada al sentir que había decepcionado a su maestro.

-¡y hubiera sido mejor si alguien no hubiera estado tan cerca de mí y cortado los pelos de la punta de mi cola!- le exclamo Ren mirándola enojada mientras sostenía su cola apuntando a Yuki, a lo que esta le respondió igual de exaltada.

-¡ya te dije que fue un accidente!- entonces rápidamente volteo su mirada para ver a Yuzu exclamándole- ¡y hubiéramos rescatado a ese chico si alguien si alguien aquí no se hubiera adelantado a atacar por su cuenta! ¡¿no se supone que eres la más inteligente de nosotras?!-

-¡lo hubiera puesto a salvo si cierta zorro no hubiera caido encima mío!- respondió Yuzu ahora mirando a Nami que estaba a su lado, a lo que esta respondió con la misma animosidad que sus hermanas.

-¡pues nada de esto habría pasado si…!- ella miro a su lado pero al darse cuenta que era la última en la línea sin nadie a su lado a quien lanzarle la culpa, ella rápidamente pensó para luego decir.

-¡si alguien no hubiera confiado en nosotras para salir afuera en primer lugar!- ni bien dijo eso sus hermanas le hacían señas para que se callara y ella misma ya se había cubierto la boca, pues sin querer le había echado la culpa al maestro Kuro, quien en ese momento estaba dándoles la espalda algo sorprendido por lo que la menor de sus hijas había dicho.

-lo…lo siento padre…no fue mi intención decir eso…- decía Nami mirando al maestro con sus orejas agachadas y con una clara expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro, sin embargo ni bien ella decía eso, el maestro Kuro se volteo con una inesperada expresión serena en su rostro diciéndole a ella.

-no Nami, no te disculpes, tienes toda la razón-

-¡¿la tengo?!- dijo Nami muy sorprendida.

-¡¿la tiene?!- respondieron sus hermanas igual de sorprendidas que ella.

-las eh entrenado para luchar como individuos, pero nunca las entrene para actuar como un equipo, como su maestro, su padre, la responsabilidad es toda mía…- les decía el maestro Kuro mientras caminaba en frente de ellas para luego detenerse un momento frotando su barba pensando -quizás debamos entrenar otro año antes de que vuelvan a salir…-

-¡¿otro año?!- exclamo Yuzu -¡padre, ese chico no tiene otro año, si no lo ayudamos pronto quien sabe que puede pasarle!-

-Yuzu tiene razón, ya estamos involucradas en este asunto, es nuestra responsabilidad llevarlo a buen término- dijo Yuki en apoyo de su hermana Yuzu, aunque se notaba que su maestro aun no estaba convencido, por lo que Yuzu continuo diciéndole.

-padre…no viste como ese chico nos miraba…estaba asustado y contaba conmigo- inmediatamente se sonrojo un poco y mirándolas a todas corrigió diciendo - ¡con nosotras!, y aun necesita ayuda- tras ello el maestro Kuro considero lo que debía hacer según lo que le decían sus hijas y tras unos momentos les dijo.

-lo que dicen es verdad, deben ayudar a ese muchacho-

-con todo respeto Sensei, se que debemos ayudar, pero no éramos exactamente un equipo funcional en ese momento- replico Ren.

-y es por eso que desde ahora deberán de actuar como un verdadero equipo- dijo el maestro Kuro -y el primer paso para ello, es que una de ustedes sea la líder- al escuchar eso ultimo, Yuki con una sonrisa y muy decidida levanto una mano diciendo.

-¿puedo ser la líder?-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Ren -soy la mejor peleando, yo debería ser la líder-

-pero yo soy la mayor- respondió Yuki haciendo que Ren se enojara un poco y exclamara.

-¡solo por 5 minutos!-

-disculpen, pero yo soy la cerebro aquí, yo debería ser la líder- dijo Yuzu interrumpiendo la discusión de sus hermanas hasta que Nami alzo la voz diciendo con entusiasmo.

-¡nah, yo debería ser la líder!- sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando incrédulas unos momentos cuando Nami finalmente dijo sonriendo -no tengo motivo, solo creo que sería una líder genial-

-esta es una decisión importante- dijo el maestro Kuro en lo que deslizaba la puerta de su habitación y entraba para luego decir -meditare un momento antes de dar mi decisión- con eso el maestro Kuro cerró la puerta solo para abrirla segundos después diciendo -la líder es Yuki- y con eso dicho volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ren no tomo la decisión de su padre con mucha alegría, pues se quedo mirando al suelo mostrando los dientes y apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas pero al ver como la mano de su hermana Yuki se posaba logro recuperar algo la calma cuando esta le pregunto con una mirada y tono sincero.

-¿Ren, sin resentimientos?- Ren simplemente dio un gran suspiro para ventilar su frustracion para luego decir mientras la miraba.

-sin resentimientos- entonces tanto ella como Yuzu y Nami miraron a Yuki para preguntarle -¿entonces qué haremos? ¿tienes alguna idea?- Yuki se quedo pensando unos momentos a lo que finalmente se le vino una idea a la mente y miro a sus hermanas diciéndoles.

-de hecho creo que si-

Más tarde esa misma noche, las cuatro habían regresado a la misma azotea en la cual presenciaron el inicio del secuestro, mientras se encontraban de pie a la orilla del edificio mirando a la motocicleta que seguía allí abandonada, Nami rompio el silencio preguntando.

-¿me pueden repetir cual es el plan?- sus hermanas dieron un suspiro de frustración a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-Nami, ya pasamos por eso muchas veces camino aquí- en eso ella señalo a la motocicleta abandonada agregando -esa motocicleta no solo funciona, sino que parece que el chico la utiliza para transportar cosas de un sitio a otro-

-¿y entonces?- pregunto Nami con curiosidad observando a su hermana quien le respondió diciendo con mucha confianza en su plan.

-entonces, si yo fuera un gigante malvado viviendo en un yermo desierto, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerme con un vehículo funcional, así que es muy posible que ellos vuelvan para llevársela y cuando lo hagan, los seguimos a su guarida- en eso Yuki se sentó de rodillas en la orilla del edificio aprovechando la anchura de esta mirando a la calle -solo debemos esperar-

-¿estás segura que vendrán?- le pregunto Ren cruzando sus brazos algo escéptica sobre el plan, aun así Yuki volvió a responderle.

-confía en mí, ellos estarán aquí en cualquier momento-. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban sin que nada pasara, mientras Yuki seguía en posición sin quitar su vista de la calle, sus hermanas intentaban pasar el rato de distintas formas, por un lado Ren se encontraba haciendo abdominales invertidas sosteniéndose de sus piernas en el letrero de anuncios en el mismo techo mientras que Yuzu y Nami jugaban gato usando unas tizas de colores que habían encontrado anteriormente. el tiempo seguía pasando y aun nada, ahora Ren hacia flexiones de brazos mientras que Yuzu y Nami ahora jugaban a guerra de pulgares. finalmente tras dos horas de espera Ren se acerco a Yuki, quien no había dejado su posición en ningún momento para decirle.

-¡ya estuvo! ¡hemos estado aquí ya mucho tiempo, es obvio que no van a volver!-

-ellos ya vendrán Ren, solo necesitas ser paciente- le respondió Yuki tratando de calmar a su hermana sin mucho éxito ya que esta le replico diciendo.

-¡no, lo que necesitamos es otro plan, porque este claramente no funciona!- en eso en el rostro de Yuki se dibujo una gran sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Ren con los ojos entrecerrados por la confianza para decirle.

-¿eso crees Ren?-

-¿acaban de aparecer verdad?- dijo Ren con los brazos bajos fastidiada por la mirada de su hermana quien le respondió.

-yep- tanto Ren como Yuzu y Nami dirigieron sus miradas a la calle para ver a uno de esos gigantes que tomaba la motocicleta de los manubrios para así llevarsela arrastrando.

-debí quejarme dos horas atrás- dijo Ren aun algo fastidiada por el hecho de que Yuki tuviera razón, en eso Yuki se puso de pie en la orilla con una mano en cintura y la otra empuñada en su pecho para así decirles a sus hermanas al mismo tiempo que citaba un monologo del sheriff espacial.

-muy bien chicas, lo que viene ahora podría ser una misión muy difícil y cualquier cosa podría pasar- en eso ella cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el monologo para luego apuntar al cielo con la mano que tenia empuñada su pecho para así continuar -pero no se preocupen, pues si siguen mis instrucciones y mantienen la fe en alto, les aseguro que todas cumpliremos con nuestro deber con honor y…- entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos esperando ver a sus hermanas tan motivadas como ella, se llevo la gran sorpresa de que ellas ya se le habían adelantado a seguir al gigante sin ella, a lo que exclamo -¡oigan, espérenme!-

Mientras las hermanas seguían al gigante con el máximo sigilo para evitar ser vistas, se fueron alejando mas y mas del área metropolitana de Washington D.C. entrando a las afueras que tras la guerra y el intenso bombardeo que recibió la zona, esta ya no era más que un árido desierto. Finalmente lo siguieron hasta que se acercaba a un edificio gastado por el tiempo con un letrero que tenia escrito "Comisaria de Germantown" y rodeado por una reja metálica, pero junto a la reja habían sacos de arena militares apilados y alrededor del edificio habían tiendas de campaña con algunos de los gigantes patrullando por estas, pero lo más sorprendente eran lo que parecían torretas automáticas en la puerta y también que algunas partes del edificio parecían haber sido reparadas por placas de acero nuevas, la más grande de estas tenían una letra "E" rodeada por 12 estrellas que formaban un circulo. Desde las ruinas de un edificio cercano, las hermanas observaban como el gigante pasaba por la reja resguardada por esas torretas llevándola a la parte trasera del edificio y saludaba a los demás gigantes allí.

-no es lo que esperaba, pero esta parece ser su guarida- decía Yuki sospechando al igual que sus hermanas por como lucia aquel lugar.

-esas son torretas laser, tecnología anterior a la guerra- decía Yuzu fascinada mientras miraba aquellas torretas y cuando observa las placas de metal agrego diciendo -y esas placas son de acero fundido, pero no tienen oxido ni tienen desgaste, creo que fueron hechas no hace mucho-

-no tiene sentido, esos sujetos no parecen del tipo de crear cosas nuevas o de usar vieja tecnología- decía Ren sospechando como sus hermanas que algo mas estaba ocurriendo allí.

-quizás esos tipos de metal tienen algo que ver- dijo Nami casualmente lo que sorprendió mucho a sus hermanas que se acercaron a ella cuando Yuki le pregunto.

-¿Qué tipos de metal?- Nami simplemente señalo a donde estaba el gigante con la motocicleta del chico y allí pudieron ver como este parecía estar hablando con alguien que parecía un robot que llevaba una especie de arma en tipo rifle y con ojos amarillos brillantes y tubos saliendo de su rostro y que iban a su espalda.

-¿es eso un robot?- pregunto Ren ahora con mas sospechas que antes.

-eso no es un robot, es una persona, está usando una servo armadura Mk. II, tecnología militar en extremo avanzada- decía muy emocionada Yuzu de ver tan avanzado equipo.

-creo que los gigantes trabajan para ese sujeto, y quizás con los que esten dentro de ese edificio- dijo Yuki tratando de analizar la situación con lo que estaba viendo en escena.

-bien, suficiente charla…- dijo Ren presionando sus puños haciendo que las garras de sus tekko-kagi salieran pero antes de ir a combatir Yuki la detiene tomándola de un hombro diciéndole.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡no podemos simplemente lanzarnos al combate!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- replico Ren algo molesta.

-¡porque en caso de que lo olvidaras, hay una persona en peligro dentro!- le respondió Yuzu.

-Hermana, incluso yo se que sería muy tonto ir ahora- le dijo Nami inocentemente a Ren haciendo que ella gruñera un poco para luego mirar a Yuki preguntándole.

-¡está bien! ¿entonces qué hacemos?-

-ya sabemos dónde está su guarida, volvamos a casa a preparar un plan y equipo para poder entrar y rescatar al chico de forma segura- le respondió Yuki tratando de que ella entendiera que era el mejor plan de acción.

-¿y luego pateamos traseros?- pregunto Ren algo impaciente.

-y luego pateamos traseros- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa. Después de esa discusión las cuatro hermanas se vieron mutuamente y tras mirar la comisaria una última vez, se dirigieron rápidamente de vuelta a su hogar y así prepararse para su primera misión real.

De regreso a casa, las hermanas se prepararon cada una a su manera para lo que estaba por venir, Nami se encontraba en la sala de estar practicando los movimientos con su bastón y con su forma de sansetsukon. Yuzu por su parte se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos toques al Pipboy 3000 con los componentes de la computadora que había encontrado, cuando este finalmente se encendió, funcionando en su totalidad, incluidas las mejoras que ella misma le dio, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras lo ajustaba en su antebrazo para luego guardar en su estuche de flechas alguna de estas con puntas personalizadas en que había estado trabajando también. Ren por su parte estaba en su habitación guardando unos shuriken y kunais para luego pulir y afilar sus tekko-kagi, pero ella no estaba sola en su habitación, pues mientras hacía todo eso ella decía.

-esta es la primera misión en la que mis hermanas y yo estaremos, quien sabe que es lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí…- luego ella voltea para continuar diciendo -pero descuida, pase lo que pase voy a volver- en eso ella tomaba algo de la cómoda de su habitación y con ojos llorosos termina diciendo -te quiero amiguito- resulta que en sus manos había un pequeño erizo de tierra el cual simplemente se estaba rascando el rostro, se llamaba Púas y era la mascota de Ren, quien lo miraba con ternura.

-aaaaw- se escucho detrás de ella haciéndola guardar a Púas en su jaula para así voltear dándose cuenta que asomada en la puerta estaba Nami quien continuo diciendo con una gran sonrisa-¿estabas hablando con Púas?-

-¡n…no! ¡cállate!- le grito Ren muy sonrojada por la vergonzosa situación en que se encontraba.

-aaaawww eso es adorable- decía Nami juguetonamente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a la cada vez mas enojada Ren quien finalmente le grito.

-¡te mostrare quien es adorable cuando te haga comerte tu propia cola!- en ese entonces comenzó la persecución en que Ren perseguía muy molesta a Nami quien gritaba asustada pidiendo piedad. Finalmente Yuki estaba en el dojo revisando un dibujo algo mal hecho que hiso del exterior de la comisaria con el que trabajaba en el plan para infiltrarse en esta.

-creo que así funcionara…- decía para sí misma.

-ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo, hija mía- le dijo el maestro Kuro quien ahora se encontraba detrás de ella haciendo que se levantara y se pusiera frente a él mientras el continuaba diciendo. -es como reaccionaran a lo inesperado lo que determinara que tú y tus hermanas tengan éxito-

-hai Sensei…- respondió Yuki claramente preocupada por lo que estaba por venir, cosa que no escapo de la atención de su maestro quien le pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa hija mía?-

-Sensei…padre…la verdad no sé si estoy lista…¿y si algo llega a salir mal?- dijo Yuki con sus orejas agachadas mientras miraba a su padre claramente preocupada por lo que estaba por venir, a lo que el maestro Kuro respondió posando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y diciéndole calmadamente.

-el fracaso es algo que todo buen líder debe siempre tener presente, es ello lo que te dará la motivación para dar lo mejor de ti, pero no dejes que este se vuelva miedo y nuble tus decisiones- tras decir eso acaricio un poco a Yuki entre sus orejas para así, ahora con una sonrisa, decirle a su hija. -y si, estas lista- Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando el maestro Kuro dio unos pasos atrás ambos se dieron una mutua reverencia.

Más tarde esa misma noche, las hermanas se encontraban ahora en las ruinas de un edificio detrás de la comisaria de Germantown tras descartar el frente del edificio como punto de entrada debido a la cantidad de gigantes en patrulla como por las torretas autónomas en la entrada principal. Permanecían en las sombras esperando el momento indicado para poder entrar, este momento llego cuando los dos únicos gigantes en guardia se retiraban caminando mientras hablaban.

-esos sujetos de acero son unos estirados, pero su admito que su comida es deliciosa- mientras ambos seguían discutiendo, no se percataron que las hermanas habían saltado por encima de la reja que rodeaba la comisaria, y con silencio y rapidez escalaron por las murallas de cemento, gracias a que sus garras les permitía sujetarse más firmemente de esta, hasta llegar a una ventana del segundo piso, ubicándose justo debajo de esta. Cuando Yuki se asomo para revisar que no hubieran moros en la costa, rápidamente volvió a ocultarse cuando uno de los hombres en servo armadura se acerco a la ventana sosteniendo su rifle, y tras dar una rápida mirada se alejo hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, solo cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Yuki volvió a asomarse y tras verificar que no había nadie abrió la ventana lentamente para no hacer ruido, luego miro a sus hermanas y mientras se mantenía sujeta a la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra se comunicaba con sus hermanas con lenguaje de señas.

-¡no se qué diablos significa esto!- decía Ren en voz baja mientras movía una de sus manos de forma burlona, a lo que Yuki suspiro algo frustrada respondiéndole también en voz baja.

-¡significa que yo voy primero y que ustedes me sigan y vigilen nuestras espaldas!-

-¿entonces porque no solo lo dijiste?- pregunto inocentemente Nami también en voz baja haciendo que Yuki chocara su mano contra su frente y respondiera aun en voz baja.

-¡solo hagámoslo!- rápidamente Yuki fue la primera en entrar seguida por sus hermanas. Una vez dentro de la comisaria, las cuatro avanzaron por el interior silenciosamente, evitando las patrullas tanto de gigantes como de guardias en servo armadura tanto ocultándose en habitaciones vacías cercanas como ocultándose en las esquinas de los pasillos o en el mismo techo, siempre donde hubiera sombras para ocultarse, buscando el lugar en donde el chico pudiera estar captivo, así como cualquier cosa que les permitiera saber algo de lo que estuviera ocurriendo allí. Finalmente llegaron al primer piso de la comisaria, tras registrar el lugar les llamo la atención una habitación en la cual se podía escuchar discutir a alguien de voz grave y ronca, casi como si gruñera, mientras que la otra persona era de voz más suave pero claramente masculina, rápidamente se posicionaron estando Yuki y Nami de un lado y Yuzu y Ren del otro, de esa forma tanto Yuki como Yuzu se asomaron para poder observar de que se trataba, lo que vieron era el cuarto donde estaban las celdas para criminales, donde estaban una persona con uniforme de aspecto militar rodeado por dos guardias en servo armadura, frente a él estaba uno de los gigantes con piel más oscura que sus dos seguidores que tenia detrás, finalmente en una de las celdas, la cual había sido actualizada con un cerrojo electrónico, estaba el chico sosteniéndose de los barrotes mirando como discutían frente a él.

-¡ustedes prometieron su ayuda en reconstruir la gloria de mi tribu si les traíamos humanos para ustedes! ¡demandamos que cumplan con su parte del trato, capitán!- exclamaba el gigante bastante molesto.

-ah pasado un mes desde que iniciamos nuestra asociación y hasta ahora los aportes de su parte han sido menos que estelares- decía con una gran calma el supuesto capitán quien prosiguió diciendo mientras miraba al chico -por no decir que en las ultimas veinticuatro horas solo nos consiguieron a este…muchacho claramente sin potencial-

-¡oye, estoy justo aquí! ¡¿lo olvidas?!- decía el muchacho en protesta pero rápidamente se hace atrás cuando uno de los guardias en servo armadura se le acerco y le apunto con un arma como en forma de advertencia.

-¡allí esta! ¡y no esta lastimado!- dijo Yuzu emocionada pero en voz baja para que no la escucharan -¡debemos rescatarlo rápido!-

-es muy arriesgado entrar ahora, esperemos a que haya menos…- decía Yuki en voz baja cuando sus orejas se movieron ante un sonido muy estrado detrás de ella al que respondió seriamente. -Nami, no es momento para hacer ruidos raros-

-¡no fui yo!- dijo Nami consternada por la acusación.

-ah…Yuki…- decía Yuzu con voz temblante y expresión de miedo que compartía con Ren, eso ultimo sorprendió a Yuki y Nami, pues casi nunca veían a Ren asustada con algo, cuando ambas miraron atrás pudieron darse cuenta del porque, tras ellas había una criatura de seis patas que parecían brazos y manos humanas, un torse y cabeza humanas de la cual esta ultima salían tres tentáculos que se movían asquerosamente, esta criatura dejo ir un aterrador sonido por el cual las hermanas no pudieron reaccionar de otra forma que abrazarse todas juntas gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡hyaaaaaaaaaa!- sin embargo a los pocos segundos Ren y Yuki tomaron a esa criatura y tras darle una rápida paliza entre las cuatro la lanzaron afuera atravesando una ventana cercana, aliviadas las cuatro dejaron ir un suspiro pero luego se percataron de que estaban frente a la puerta, con todos en la sala de celdas mirándolos con ojos abiertos como platos ante la absurda situación que había ocurrido.

-¡hola!- dijo Nami tratando de romper la tensión del momento, acto seguido el capitán oprimió un botón de la pared haciendo que las alarmas de todo el edificio sonaran, rápidamente los guardias y los gigantes tomaron sus armas apuntando a las hermanas y cuando se preparaban para dispararles Yuki exclamo.

-¡Yuzu ahora!- Yuzu tomo una flecha y con su arco la disparo al techo del pasillo, al momento del impacto la flecha creó un pulso electromagnético que apago las luces de todo el primer piso, tanto los gigantes como los guardias dispararon hacia la puerta, siendo rayos laser los que disparaban estos últimos, pero cuando estos encendieron las luces de sus cascos, notaron que las cuatro hermanas ya no estaban, confundidos los gigantes se acercaron primero ayudados por la luz que los guardias les daban, súbitamente escucharon al capitán gritar y cuando todos voltearon este ya no estaba, solo su gorra quedo tirada en el suelo, luego se escucharon unos golpes y antes de que reaccionaran uno de los gigantes había sido noqueado.

-¡salgan cobardes!- gritaba el gigante que parecía ser el líder de estos mientras sostenía un enorme martillo mientras miraba alrededor en la oscuridad solo iluminada por los dos guardias detrás de él y de su seguidor restante mientras el chico se había hecho atrás en su celda sin saber que estaba pasando, aun así reconocía a aquellas criaturas, eran las que lo habían intentado ayudar antes, entonces las luces de los cascos de los guardias fueron apagadas por algo que se clavo en estas, cuando los guardias retiraron estas cosas vieron que era algo que ellos no reconocían, shurikens ninja, con zorros grabados en estos.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo uno de ellos, y ahora en la oscuridad escucharon a otro gigante ser golpeado y caer al suelo, y uno de los guardias súbitamente había desaparecido de la vista de su aterrado compañero el cual fue golpeado de la nada directo en el rostro y contra la pared, aun con su casco eso basto para que quedara inconsciente, ahora solo, el líder de los gigantes, con un sudor frio encima y temblando de miedo por primera vez en su vida agitaba su martillo en la oscuridad mientras gritaba aterrorizado.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- en ese momento la luz volvió y sobre él, sujetas a las paredes, barrotes de las celdas y al techo, estaban las cuatro hermanas rodeándolo.

-aquí- dijo Ren de forma amenazando cuando las cuatro al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sobre el gigante que ya sumido en miedo no pudo reaccionar, siendo noqueado fácilmente por las hermanas.

-eso fue divertido- dijo alegremente Ren mientras tenía un pie sobre el líder gigante y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-no hay tiempo que perder, los refuerzos ya deben estar por…- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente el disparo de un arma laser paso cerca de ella y para cuando ella como las demás lograron cubrirse por una de las puertas llovían disparos laser.

-¡creo que ya están aquí!- grito Nami tras preparar su arma al igual que sus hermanas.

-¡Yuzu, tu libera a ese chico, nosotras distraeremos a estos tipos!- exclamo Yuki cuando ella y las demás salieron para atacar al grupo de guardias desde un de los lados, ni bien los que se percataron de ellas les apuntaron, las tres lanzaron unos shuriken directo a las armas de los guardias haciendo que hicieran corto circuito y quedaran inútiles, para así atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, Yuki cortaba con gran precisión tanto las armas como las manos y brazos de sus contrincantes con su katana justo entre los puntos sin protección de las extremidades para desarmarlos, mientras tanto Nami daba saltos por encima de las cabezas de los guardias con gran agilidad mientras reía divirtiéndose mucho al hacerlo y cuando ya estaban desequilibrados terminaba por tumbarlos con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su Bastón y cuando caía al suelo golpeaba tras sus rodillas para que perdieran el equilibrio y tirarlos de una patada en la espalda, Ren por otro lado atacaba con gran fiereza evadiendo los disparos para luego atravesar las armas para inutilizarlas con una de sus tekko-kagi mientras que con la otra apuñalaba a los guardias entre las uniones de sus armaduras tanto en el abdomen como en el cuello aunque también se cubria de los disparos utilizando a algún guardia que apuñalaba con sus tekko-kagi en la espalda como escudo humano. en medio de ese caos Yuzu se acerco a la celda del chico y aunque claramente preocupada por la situación ella trataba de decirle con tranquilidad.

-¡no te preocupes, mis hermanas y yo te sacaremos de aquí!-

-¡gracias…tu…¿chica perro?!- decía el chico acercándose lentamente a Yuzu.

-de hecho soy una zorro- le dijo Yuzu en lo que metió una de sus manos entre los barrotes ofreciéndosela a él con una sonrisa. -me llamo Yuzu- el chico al ver aquel gesto de ella simplemente sonrió de vuelta y estrecho ahora sin miedo la mano de Yuzu diciendo.

-Yo soy Ian…Ian West- casi de inmediato las mejillas de Yuzu se ruborizaron y agacho tímidamente sus orejas diciendo con mucha pena.

-vaya…esto…ese es un nombre muy genial…- en eso un disparo laser atravesó la pared de la habitación haciendo que tanto a ella como a Ian se les pusieran los pelos de punta y en el caso de ella sus orejas.

-¡cuando tú quieras Yuzu!- grito Yuki desde el pasillo que ya era una zona de guerra.

-¡lo siento!- respondió Yuzu soltando la mano de Ian a lo que se inclino conectando su Pipboy a la cerradura mediante un cable para así comenzar a Hackear la cerradura. -Ian se que sonara tonto pero ¿tienes idea de quién es esta gente?- le pregunto ella mientras se encargaba de Hackear la cerradura.

-¿los tipos con armadura? se hacen llamar el Enclave, solo sé que tienen tecnología muy loca y que los supermutantes secuestran personas para ellos por alguna razón- le explico Ian mientras miraba sorprendido como Yuzu hackeaba aquella cerradura.

-¿supermutantes? ¿te refieres a esos gigantes?- le pregunto ella ya a punto de terminar.

-¡¿no saben de los supermutantes? ¿acaso has vivido bajo una roca toda tu vida?!- dijo Ian sin creerse que ella no supiera de los supermutantes a lo que ella algo incomoda respondió.

-es una larga historia…¡listo!- finalmente la cerradura se abrió permitiéndole a ella abrir la celda, tanto ella como Ian se miraron mutuamente sonriendo pero luego Ian cambio su expresión a uno muy serio gritándole.

-¡Yuzu cuidado!- detrás de ella había uno de los guardias del Enclave que había pasado a las demás a punto de dispararle a Yuzu, pero Ian logro tomarla y lanzarse al suelo con ella pasando el disparo laser muy cerca de ellos, entonces rápidamente Ian tomo uno de los rifles tirados por los guardias que estaban allí antes y con gran precisión disparo dándole al guardia directo en el pecho, atravesando su armadura y que cayera al suelo.

-¡wow! ¡buen tiro!- dijo Yuzu sorprendida a lo que Ian respondió alegremente.

-gracias- él se levanto y tal como Yuzu le había ofrecido una mano anteriormente, ahora Ian hacia lo mismo con ella -ahora vámonos de aquí- ella volvió a ruborizarse y a agachar sus orejas al tomar la mano de Ian quien le ayudo a levantarse. En el pasillo ya quedaban solo cinco guardias pero estaban fuera de alcance de las hermanas quienes estaban cubriéndose en las esquinas de dos pasillos y sin shurikens o kunais extra.

-¡esto ya no es divertido!- gritaba Nami sosteniendo su sansetsukon que había desplegado hacia unos momentos.

-¡¿Dónde está Yuzu?!- grito Ren frustrada de no poder acercarse para pelear.

-¡creo que sigue en la habitación…!- gritaba Yuki cuando súbitamente 3 flechas se clavaron directamente en los visores de unos guardias mientras que los otros dos recibieron un disparo laser cada uno, quedando el pasillo finalmente despejado, las 3 hermanas miraron atrás sorprendidas al ver llegar a Yuzu con su arco en mano y a Ian con el rifle laser.

-perdón la demora- dijo Yuzu en lo que procedió a presentar a sus hermanas. -Ian, ellas son mis hermanas Yuki, Ren y Nami-

-yo soy Ian, gracias por venir por mi- dijo Ian sonriendo ofreciendo estrechar manos a lo que Yuki procedió a estrechársela sonriendo también para luego decirle.

-no es nada Ian-

-¡buen disparo!- dijo Ren sorprendida en lo que le daba un suave golpe en el hombro a Ian. -¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así?-

-oye, si vives aquí en el yermo capital, saber usar un arma es esencial para sobrevivir- respondió Ian modestamente cuando Nami desde asomándose desde una esquina decía.

-no quiero interrumpir pero…- en eso dejo de asomarse cuando una nueva lluvia de disparos laser paso junto a ella haciéndole gritar -¡refuerzo!-

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamo Yuzu seguidamente, ellas habían venido por ese pasillo por lo que no podían salir de la misma forma que entraron y ya con los guardias alerta, subir por la reja estaba ya fuera de consideración, todo eso pasaba por la mente de Yuki quien no sabía veía una forma de salir, entonces recordó la ventana por la que arrojaron a la criatura y la motocicleta de Ian.

-¡Ian, ¿crees poder pasar por la puerta principal con tu motocicleta?!- exclamo Yuki haciéndole entender a Ian sobre su plan.

-si voy lo suficientemente rápido, creo que si- respondió el recibiendo una sonrisa de Yuki en respuesta a lo que ella les dijo a todos.

-¡muy bien chicas, eh Ian, nos vamos de aquí, síganme!- en eso ella salto por la ventana cayendo sobre aquel monstruo al que habían derribado antes, seguida por sus hermanas eh Ian, quienes se abrieron camino por patio entre algunos supermutantes a quienes atacaban para quitar del medio. Cuando llegaron a la motocicleta, Ian rápidamente quito la cubierta del vagón enganchado a esta y saco todas las cosas de este con la ayuda de Ren y tras subirse a su motocicleta y encenderla, él les grito.

-¡suban chicas!- las cuatro se subían al vagón y se sujetaban de los bordes firmemente cuando súbitamente Ian acelero a toda velocidad cruzando por todo el patio con su motocicleta evadiendo tanto a los del Enclave como a los supermutantes para así finalmente pasar por la puerta principal con tal velocidad que las torretas no lograron darles, habían logrado escapar de allí, y tras unos momentos de silencio, los cinco no pudieron evitar gritar en euforia por lo que habían logrado hacer, un escape digno de película.

Ya casi al amanecer, estaban de vuelta en las ruinas de D.C. detenidos en la orilla del rio Potomac, a la vista de las hermanas estaba la increíble vista de un enorme portaaviones varado en la orilla de este.

-aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar- decía Ian aun sentado en su motocicleta mientras que sus nuevas amigas ya se habían bajado del vagón mirando sorprendidas aquel enorme barco.

-¡¿en serio vives allí?!- le pregunto emocionada Nami notándose por como movía su cola con gran rapidez.

-así es, se llama Rivet City, es quizás el lugar más seguro del yermo capital- respondió Ian con una sonrisa para luego preguntarles -¿seguras que no quieren que las lleve a casa? es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudarme-

-no te preocupes, sabemos cómo volver por nuestra cuenta- respondió Yuki en lo que Yuzu se acerco a Ian tímidamente jugando con dos de sus dedos para decirle.

-sabes…si necesitas ayuda alguna vez…no dudes en contactarnos-

-claro, sería un placer- respondió Ian con una sonrisa lo que hiso que Yuzu se ruborizara nuevamente, poco después las hermanas ya sin decir más se despidieron de él, para así volver a casa.

De vuelta en el dojo, Yuki se encontraba sentada de rodillas informándole al maestro Kuro sobre lo ocurrido en la comisaria.

-lo has hecho muy bien Yuki, has demostrado ser una buena líder bajo las más difíciles de las circunstancias- decía el maestro Kuro claramente complacido por lo que había escuchado.

-gracias Sensei- respondió ella claramente feliz y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. -y creo que ya sé porque me hiso la líder-

-¿oh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el maestro Kuro con curiosidad.

-porque sintió en mi un verdadero espíritu guerrero que puede forjarnos en las heroínas que estamos destinadas a ser- respondió ella teniendo los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cola llena de orgullo.

-no- dijo el maestro Kuro haciendo que Yuki se sorprendiera tanto que abrió sus ojos del todo y le pregunto confundida.

-¿entonces porque me hiso la líder?-

-porque tu lo pediste- respondió él sorprendiendo mucho a Yuki quien no pudo evitar decir.

-¡¿eso es todo?! pero…parecía tan seguro de su decisión…-

-como una líder, te darás cuenta que no hay ni bien ni mal, solo elecciones- dijo el maestro Kuro.

-entonces…¿habría elegido a cualquiera de nosotras?- le pregunto Yuki aun muy confundida a lo que él respondió.

-así es-

-¡¿incluso a Nami?!- exclamo Yuki en medio de su confusión haciendo que el maestro Kuro se riera unos momentos para así responderle.

-no, eso habría estado mal- entonces poso su mano sobre el hombro de Yuki y para decirle -ahora hija mía, no es el momento de dudar, ahora celebramos el éxito que tuvieron hoy- Yuki simplemente sonrió al mirar a su maestro con el cual camino hacia la sala de estar donde ya estaban sus hermanas celebrando bebiendo algo de Nuka-cola que encontraron en el camino de vuelta.

-debo decir, Ian sabe manejarse bien bajo presión- decía mientras bebía de una botella de Nuka-cola recién abierta.

-si…es genial- decía Yuzu un poco sonrojada mientras jugaba con la botella que tenía en mano.

-¿oigan, creen que nos hagamos famosas por lo que hicimos?- dijo Nami contenta con sus mejillas llenas de Nuka-cola mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-no pidas por fama hija mía- dijo el maestro Kuro mientras se acercaba a ellas junto a Yuki para luego continuar diciendo. -la mayor arma de los ninja es el secretismo, hay muchos en la superficie que nos desearan mal, y salir a la luz sería peligroso-

-no te preocupes Sensei- decía Ren con mucha confianza -no creo que lo que hicimos llegue a llamar mucho la atención-

Más tarde, en un lugar oculto cerca de la ciudad de Boston, un hombre en túnica ninja negra se inclinaba de rodillas ante una persona cubierto en sombras y dándole la espalda sentado en posición de meditación.

-maestro, hemos recibido noticias de uno de nuestros contactos en Washington, cuanta de guerreros de las sombras, y de extrañas armas utilizadas, logramos identificarlas como shurikens…con el símbolo de un zorro grabado en estos- dijo el hombro de una forma muy respetuosa, la figura poco después fue salió a la luz, un hombre alto de túnica amarilla el cual apretó sus manos con fuerza en lo que finalmente dijo con una voz grave y algo siniestra.

-así que…mi viejo adversario sigue con vida…y entrenando a un nuevo grupo de ninjas para su clan…- entonces aquel hombre calvo con quemaduras en su cabeza se cubrió con una capucha negra y tomo una máscara amarilla la cual puso en su rostro antes de levantarse, dejando ver en su espalda el símbolo de un escorpión, símbolo del clan Hasashi, aquel hombre era Hanzo, el dragón amarillo, líder del reconstruido clan ninja Hasashi, este se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a su subordinado, lo poco que se veía de su rostro estaba quemado y se reflejaba nada más que irá en sus ojos, de forma intimidante, le dio instrucciones a su subordinado.

-prepara todo y da aviso a todo el clan, nos iremos a Washington…-

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo tres

Capitulo tres: Split Jack y el mal carácter de Ren.

Tras la primera misión de las hermanas, estas comenzaron a salir cada noche a patrullar las ruinas de la ciudad como las áreas en las afueras de la misma, buscando pistas sobre los planes de la tribu de supermutantes que secuestraba gente para sus enigmáticos socios del Enclave. En una de sus patrullas, las hermanas se encontraban en una azotea en las ruinas de Fairfax, vigilando un almacén en el edificio del frente cuya puerta tenía la marca de una mano amarilla pintada en ella. Mientras que Yuki miraba por unos binoculares que Ian les había regalado estando Yuzu al lado de ella revisando algunos datos en su Pipboy, Ren se encontraba sentada en el suelo haciendo girar uno de sus kunais en el mismo, todo mientras Nami se encontraba detrás de ella a hurtadillas y riéndose en voz baja tocando una de las orejas de Ren lo que hacía que esta se moviera graciosamente.

-ya deja eso Nami…- decía Ren algo intranquila por como su hermana menor seguía tocando sus orejas que se movían de forma graciosa con cada toque -dije que dejaras eso Nami- ahora más molesta por los toques que Nami daba a sus orejas, finalmente con un par de toques mas ella perdió los estribos y tras un gruñido bajo ella en un rápido movimiento la tomo de una muñeca y del antebrazo lanzándola hacia adelante contra el suelo haciendo que Nami diera un grito de sorpresa para luego aplicarle una llave de gancho al cuello con brazo y mano para así inmovilizarla pero sin la fuerza para cortar su respiración.

-¡Ren ya basta, no es el momento para eso!- le regañaba Yuki tras bajar los binoculares y voltearse para ver aquella infantil escena.

-¡no hasta que Nami diga lo que tiene que decir!- le respondió Ren mientras torcía un poco el cuello de Nami quien rápidamente comenzó a decir en desesperación mientras luchaba para soltarse.

-¡gah! ¡Ren es la más poderosa y hermosa chica zorro en todo el universo!-

-¡¿y?!- decía Ren quien ahora dejo de torcer para comenzar a hacerle fuertes coscorrones en la cabeza a Nami quien cerraba sus ojos y gritaba por lo odiosa que era esa sensación a la vez que pataleaba en el suelo forzada a decir.

-¡hyaaaaa! !y yo no soy más que una masa de torpeza babeante comparada con ella!-

-así me gusta- dijo Ren con una traviesa sonrisa dejando de hacerle coscorrones a Nami pero ahora chupo uno de sus dedos llenándolo de saliva para así meterlo directo en la oreja de Nami quien no pudo evitar gritar por aquella asquerosa sensación.

-¡¿quieren las dos guardar silencio?! ¡estamos en medio de algo aquí!- las regañaba Yuki a ambas por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-lo siento, la próxima vez tratare de gritar en silencio- decía Nami algo fastidiada ahora de pie pero con Ren aun sujetándola tras ella pero ni bien esta la suelta, ella caía al suelo mientras Ren caminaba donde sus otras dos hermanas preguntándoles.

-¿están seguras de que los supermutantes vendrán? llevamos casi toda la noche esperando aquí-

-ellos vendrán Ren, debemos ser pacientes- respondió Yuki con seguridad agregando mientras señalaba al almacén -esa marca es igual a la que tenían en sus atuendos los supermutantes de la comisaria-

-además según una fuente confiable, las caravanas de mercaderes dicen que una tribu de supermutantes ha estado activa en la zona, si son los mismos podríamos averiguar algo sobre sus planes y sobre el Enclave también- decía Yuzu para complementar a Yuki.

-¿fuente confiable? ¿te refieres a Ian, verdad?- dijo Ren cruzando sus brazos y mirando traviesamente a Yuzu quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al mismo tiempo que Nami llegaba junto a ella diciéndole en voz algo burlona mientras le daba toques en un hombro.

-¿tu "novio"?-

-¡uuuuuuh!- decían burlescamente Ren y Yuki mientras miraban con ojos coquetos burlescos a Yuzu quien se había puesto roja hasta las orejas por la pena para luego gritarle a sus hermanas.

-¡él…él no es mi novio! ¡solo es un chico al que salvamos y que ahora es mi amigo…!- al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo rápidamente ella intento corregir diciendo -¡nuestro! ¡nuestro amigo!- sus hermanas no podían evitar reírse a carcajadas por unos momentos mientras Yuzu las miraba totalmente sonrojada y con sus mejillas infladas de lo molesta que estaba, cuando finalmente dejaron de reírse, Yuki se dirigió a las demás diciéndoles.

-en serio chicas, hasta donde sabemos los supermutantes podrían estar allí dentro, como kunoichis debemos permanecer lo mas silenciosas posible-

-¡¿Quién demonios está haciendo tanto ruido?!- escucharon las hermanas a una voz masculina rasposa quedando sorprendidas por lo su súbita aparición, entonces voltearon en dirección de donde provenía esta, allí vieron como un hombre adulto que estaba subiendo a la azotea, estaba vistiendo una armadura metálica con púas en los hombros, la mitad de su cabeza estaba rapada con el resto de su cabello algo largo peinado hacia el lado sin rapar, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche negro, tenía un bigote espeso junto a una barba de chivo y cargaba lo que parecía ser una vieja escopeta de combate, cuando le dio una mirada a las hermanas, quienes lo miraban de vuelta quietas aun con la sorpresa, este hombre escupió a un lado no muy sorprendido para luego decir.

-¿y qué demonios se supone que son ustedes?- entonces el hombre les dio una mejor mirada para luego decirles con una sonrisa engreída en la cara. -¿son acaso perros o algún otro tipo de sacos de pulgas?-

-¡¿sacos de pulgas?!- exclamo Ren molesta por el aparente insulto a lo que Nami se le acerco preguntándole.

-¿Qué es un saco de pulgas?-

-¡no lo sé, pero no me gusta!- le respondió Ren poniéndose ahora frente a sus hermanas para confrontar a aquel hombre quien le apunto con su escopeta hacia ellas diciendo.

-escuchen fenómenos, no se quienes demonios son, pero están sobre la casa de Split Jack, y no me agrada tener a un grupo de pulgosas en mi propiedad-

-¡¿pulgosas?!- volvió a exclamar Ren y ahora mostrando los dientes estaba ya lista de darle una golpiza a ese tal Split Jack pero Yuki la detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-no vale la pena Ren, tan solo busquemos otro lugar donde vigilar- tras mirar a sus hermanas, Ren simplemente asintió y comenzaron a caminar dándole la espalda a Split Jack quien ahora con una mano sobre su cintura y la escopeta sobre su hombro diciéndoles engreída y burlesca.

-eso pulgosas, huyan de la pelea y ocúltense bajo la falda de su madre- Ren apretó fuerte sus puños y gruño mostrando sus dientes para luego desplegar sus tekko-kagi y darse la vuelta en posición de pelea exclamando.

-¡hare que te comas tus palabras, bocón!-

-¡oh! ¡no sabía que tenias tenedores en las manos, bola de pelos!- respondió él engreídamente mientras apuntaba nuevamente su escopeta hacia Ren.

-¡¿bola de pelos?!- exclamo ella furiosa pero antes de lanzarse contra Split Jack, lograron aferrarse a ella tratando de que no hiciera algo imprudente. Al mismo tiempo, mientras la discusión en la azotea continuaba, dos supermutantes del edificio del frente habían salido del almacen marcado mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué es todo ese molesto ruido?- dijo uno de ellos, no les tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que provenían de la azotea del edificio que tenían en frente, por lo que uno de ellos permaneció en guardia mientras que el otro se dirigió de vuelta dentro solo para salir poco después cargando con un lanzamisiles que apunto contra el edificio.

-¡Ren ya es suficiente!- decía Yuki quien junto a Yuzu y Nami intentaban calmar a Ren quien gruñía de la ira mientras que Split Jack seguía tirando leña al fuego diciéndole.

-¿Qué pasa pulgosa? ¿tu hermanita no te deja venir a tomar un pedazo de mi?-

-¡cuando termine contigo, un pedazo de ti será lo único que quedara!- le exclamo Ren aun luchando por soltarse del agarre de sus hermanas, sin embargo todo se vio interrumpido cuando un pedazo de la azotea misma estallo súbitamente haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo de lo que quedaba de esta, con sus oídos zumbando tanto las hermanas como Split Jack se sentaron para averiguar qué había pasado, y allí descubrieron a los supermutantes que ahora prendían fuego al almacén en que estaban para luego escapar del lugar.

-¡carajo! ¡mi casa!- grito él tomándose de la cabeza con ambas manos mientras que las hermanas estaban ya de pie mirando como el fuego estaba consumiendo tanto el edificio del frente como en el que estaban tras la explosión.

-¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!- grito Yuki mientras ayudaba a Nami a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de los supermutantes!?- exclamo Ren y al voltear a ver las llamas noto que Split Jack ya no estaba allí y que los supermutantes ya se habían ido también.

-¡Ren vámonos!- ahora le había gritado Yuzu, haciéndole gruñir antes de finalmente escapar del incendio junto a sus hermanas.

De vuelta en la estación del metro, las cuatro hermanas estaban en la sala de estar sentadas de rodillas una al lado de la otra tras contarle todo lo ocurrido al maestro Kuro, quien claramente estaba molesto, sobre todo con Ren a quien estaba regañando diciéndole.

-¡Ren, tu conducta esta noche ah sido inaceptable! ¡no solo alertaste al enemigo de su presencia, sino que también les permitió atacarlas mientras tu discutías con un completo extraño!-

-¡pero Sensei! ¡ese hombre era el tipo más desagradable e irritante que jamás haya existido!- decía Ren tratando de excusarse a lo que Nami que estaba a su lado interrumpió diciendo en forma de broma.

-¿además de ti?- acto seguido Ren la piñizco fuerte en un brazo haciéndole gritar solo para volver a dirigirse al maestro Kuro diciendo.

-¡además, los insultos que nos decía, eran…eran…muy insultantes!-

-oh, no sabía que sus palabras te habían ofendido, ahora entiendo que no tenias otra opción más que comprometer toda la misión- respondió el maestro Kuro de forma sarcástica haciendo que Ren agachara sus orejas de pena para luego gruñir al darse cuenta que sus hermanas no podían evitar reírse un poco de ella, entonces el maestro saco de una de sus mangas una espada de madera tradicional que golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo creando un sonido tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la estación y de inmediato sus cuatro hijas se pusieran firmes de nuevo con sus orejas y pelos de punta.

-véanme en el dojo- dijo el maestro quien se encamino hacia las escaleras al dojo, dejando a las hermanas algo confundidas sobre que iba a suceder.

Ya en el dojo, el maestro Kuro instruyo a Yuki, Yuzu y Nami que rodearan a Ren quien estaba en medio del dojo y le apuntaran con flechas con punta pegadizas.

-evade las flechas- instruyo el maestro a Ren quien sonrió confiada diciendo.

-sin problemas-

-¡hajime!- exclamo el maestro y acto seguido Yuki, Yuzu y Nami comenzaron a dispararle a Ren quien con mucha facilidad evadía las flechas con rápidos y agiles movimientos, la ultima flecha que evadió fue directo al maestro Kuro pero este la atrapo fácilmente con dos de sus dedos para luego exclamar.

-¡yame!- Ren se quedo en medio en posición firme mientras las demás recogían las flechas que quedaron pegadas tanto en el suelo como en las paredes del dojo, ni bien estas terminaron el maestro ahora instruyo. -repetiremos el ejercicio, pero ahora Yuki, Yuzu y Nami, insulten a Ren- Ren se quedo algo confundida por ello a lo que Yuki luego pregunto.

-un minuto ¿tenemos que insultar a Ren?-

-si- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-¿y ella no puede atacarnos si lo hacemos?- pregunto ahora Nami.

-correcto- afirmo el maestro, casi de inmediato las tres se miraron mutuamente sonriendo mientras Yuzu decía.

-este ejercicio ya comienza a gustarme- a los pocos momentos las cuatro estaban listas para cuando el maestro Kuro volvió a exclamar para que iniciaran.

-¡hajime!- de inmediato Yuki, Yuzu y Nami comenzaban a caminar alrededor de Ren mientras apuntaban a esta sonriendo casi maliciosamente en silencio hasta que Nami fue la primera en decir.

-¡roncas como Yao guai enfermo mientras duermes!- tras decir eso disparo pero Ren logro esquivar la flecha para luego ver a Nami molesta diciendo.

-¡claro que no!-

-y siempre estas como "buhu, pobre de mí, nadie me entiende"- dijo ahora Yuki antes de disparar aun cuando Ren logro esquivar eso también mientras decía.

-¡pues a veces ustedes no lo…!- pero al responderle a Yuki no se percato de un par de flechas que Yuzu y Nami le habían disparado y que se pegaron en su espalda y hombro haciendo que se enojara aun mas.

-¡y te apesta la boca a rata topo!- dijo Yuzu preparándose para disparar.

-¡eso no es cierto…!- exclamo Ren furiosa mientras recibía mas flechas que no podía ver venir.

-¡siempre actúas ruda y fuerte pero en el fondo solo eres una bebe que quiere atención!- dijo Yuki con malicia.

-¡que usa pañales!- dijo Yuzu de igual manera.

-¡y chupete!- termino por decir Nami.

-¡eso...! ¡auch! ¡no es…! ¡auh! ¡cierto…! ¡gah!- gritaba Ren furiosa mientras las flechas le llegaban sin parar hasta que una le da en la frente y cae directo al suelo.

-aaaah, ojala este momento durara para siempre- decía Nami sintiendo una gran satisfacción.

-¡ya basta! ¡esto es ridículo!- grito Ren tras levantarse y quitarse la flecha pegada a su frente para así tirarla al suelo.

-¡ugh ya se termino!- exclamo Nami algo frustrada para luego apartarse algo temerosa de Ren quien sintiéndose humillada y estando llena de flechas se acerco al maestro Kuro con sus orejas y mirada agachadas de la pena.

-ahora sabes que tan autodestructiva puede ser la ira si no la controlas- le dijo el maestro Kuro esperando que su hija entendiera la lección.

-hai Sensei…- respondió Ren aun desanimada.

-bien, ahora vuelvan y recuperen cualquier información que haya sobrevivido al incendio- les instruyo el maestro a lo que ellas simplemente respondieron dándole una reverencia para luego prepararse a salir nuevamente.

Más tarde esa noche, las hermanas estaban nuevamente en las ruinas de Fairfax, hurgando de entre los restos humeantes del almacen, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les diera una pista sobre el plan de los supermutantes o de su afiliación con el Enclave.

-oye Ren…¿ya no estás molesta por lo que ocurrió en el dojo, verdad?- preguntaba Nami un poco nerviosa mientras revisaba bajo una alfombra quemada junto a Ren quien revisaba algunos cajones chamuscados.

-solo sigue buscando Nami- le respondió Ren seriamente.

-¿si sabes que no dijimos nada de eso en serio…verdad?- seguía insistiendo Nami haciendo que Ren se molestara nuevamente llegando a cerrar con fuerza el cajon que revisaba y mirara a Nami enojada y mostrando los dientes mientras gruñía, haciendo que esta temblara un poco, sin embargo eso se vio interrumpido cuando Yuzu al revisar un escritorio en que había una computadora quemada exclamo.

-¡chicas, encontré algo!- rápidamente sus hermanas se reunieron con ella en lo que Yuki le pregunto.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Yuzu les mostro un pequeño chip que sostenía con dos de sus dedos para luego explicar.

-un chip de almacenamiento, y miran a quien pertenece- al dar vuelta el chip las demás pudieron ver una letra "E" rodeada por doce estrellas.

-¡el enclave!- exclamo Ren algo emocionada al ser esa la primera cosa buena que le pasaba esa noche.

-¿crees poder sacar información del Enclave o porque trabajan con los supermutantes?- pregunto Yuki mientras observaba como Yuzu metía aquel chip en un orificio de su Pipboy para luego tratar de acceder a la información guardada en su interior.

-mucha de la información está dañada, quizás por el calor del fuego o el mal uso de los supermutantes…- decía Yuzu mientras seguía revisando hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención -aquí no hay nada del Enclave, pero al parecer ellos proveen a los supermutantes de algo llamado "virus de evolución forzada" a cambio de personas que ellos puedan usar-

-¿virus de evolución forzada? ¿Qué cosa es eso?- pregunto Nami sin entender muy bien lo que Yuzu decía.

-no lo sé, pero si los supermutantes lo necesitan del Enclave, debe de ser algo importante…- respondió Yuki cuando súbitamente las cuatro se estremecen al escuchar un potente disparo y el impacto de algo de gran calibre contra la pared cercana a ellas haciendo que se apegaran mutuamente por el susto recibido y al voltear las miradas para ver de dónde vino el disparo se llevaron la sorpresa de que se trataba del sujeto con el que se habían encontrado anteriormente, Split Jack.

-vaya vaya, las pulgosas volvieron a la escena del crimen- decía él mientras les apuntaba con su escopeta claramente muy molesto con ellas.

-¡tú!- exclamo Ren separándose de sus hermanas y ya desplegando sus tekko-kagi lista para pelear, sin embargo Yuki se puso a su lado tomándola de un hombro tratando de que ella se calmara mientras le decía a Split Jack.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? no estamos en tu propiedad-

-¡ustedes destruyeron mi maldita casa!- exclamo él muy molesto sin dejar de apuntarles con su escopeta.

-¡eso no fue nuestra culpa, fueron los supermutantes quienes…!- decía Yuki tratando de razonar con él pero el simplemente no la escuchaba y la interrumpió diciéndole.

-¡me importa un bledo! ¡ustedes bolsa de pulgas no saldrán ilesas de este lugar…!- sin embargo la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un vehículo pesado acercarse, resulto ser un viejo camión del ejercito, conducido por un supermutante y de cuya parte de atrás bajaban un grupo de estos, al parecer habían regresado para terminar de eliminar cualquier prueba del almacén, sin embargo sacaban sus armas, las cuales eran grandes mazos hasta rifles de asalto y cacería preparándose para luchar.

-¡agh, no dejen a ninguno con vida!- grito uno de ellos y segundos después aquellos que tenían armas de fuego comenzaron a dispararles, sin embargo tanto las hermanas como Split Jack lograron evadir los disparos y ponerse a cubierto, ellas detrás de la pared del almacén en que estaban y él detrás de un auto abandonado cercano.

-¡Yuzu, flecha cegadora!- exclamo Yuki asomándose levemente fuera de la pared en lo que acto seguido Yuzu tomo su arco y disparo una flecha con una especie de tubo unida a esta la cual disparo desde cobertura al camión de los supermutantes, y al impactar pocos segundos después, los suficientes para que ellas volvieran a ocultarse, el tubo estallo liberando una intensa luz que dejo ciegos a los súper mutantes y a Split Jack quien se había asomado para tratar de disparar a los supermutantes, antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar debidamente las hermanas se lanzaron al ataque yendo en parejas, Yuzu subio al camino de los supermutantes y tras saltar para ganar aun mas altura disparo a los pies de algunos de estos para sacarlos de balance, permitiéndole a Nami el poder derribarlos con golpes en la cabeza y rostro usando su baston en su forma unida como con su forma de sansetsukon, mientras que Yuki con rapidos y precisos ataques de su katana cortaba las extremidades de algunos de los supermutantes y dándose impulso con alguno que cayera tras perder una pierna lograba cortar limpiamente las cabezas de algunos mientras que Ren utilizando sus tekko-kagi apuñalaba los torsos de algunos supermutantes para luego escalar sobre con sus tekko-kagi para así llegar a sus cuellos para cortarlos llegando a incluso saltar de un supermutante al otro en rápida sucesión. En medio de la pelea Ren se percato que Split Jack intentaba escapar mientras disparaba con su escopeta a los supermutantes, cosa que le hiso hervir la sangre y exclamara para si misma.

-¡oh ni lo pienses!- casi de inmediato se dirigió hacia Split Jack dejando a Yuki quien forcejeaba con un supermutante bloqueando el mazo de este con su katana mientras se percataba que venían otros dos supermutantes hacia ella.

-¡Ren, me vendría bien tu ayuda!- exclamo ella pero al no recibir respuesta de Ren ella se percato que esta se dirigía a donde estaba Split Jack. -¡¿Ren…?!- entonces otro de los supermutantes la golpeo en un costado con un gran tubo metálico lanzandola contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

-¡Yuki!- exclamaron tanto Yuzu y Nami quienes de inmediato fueron al rescate de su hermana mayor mientras que Ren finalmente había llegado donde Split Jack desarmandolo con sus tekko-kagi antes de que este reaccionara y luego lo derribo de espalda al suelo con una patada en sus piernas.

-¡aun tengo mucho que decirte tarado de un solo ojo!- le gritaba ella apuntando uno de sus tekko-kagi a este sin percatarse del supermutante que se puso tras ella golpeándola con fuerza con un garrote improvisado y mandándola contra el auto abandonado en que Split Jack se ocultaba.

-¡retirada!- exclamo aquel supermutante para luego tomar a Split Jack de la pechera de su armadura y levantarlo del suelo -¡nos llevamos a este para la prueba!- con eso ultimo los demás volvieron a subir al camión llevándose con ellos a un aterrado Split Jack para luego escapar a toda velocidad por la carretera.

-¡¿Ren, estas bien?!- exclamo Yuki mientras se acercaba junto con Yuzu y Nami a Ren quien aun estaba apoyada contra el auto tratando de reponerse del golpe.

-si…eso creo…- respondió ella levándose mientras se frotaba el costando donde había recibido el golpe.

-bien, entonces…¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- le grito Yuki muy molesta cosa que dejo a Ren algo confundida preguntando.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?!-

-¡¿de qué estoy hablando?! ¡ me dejaste sola en medio de una pelea para poder gritarle a Split Jack!- le respondió Yuki quien continuo gritándole -¡ahora los supermutantes se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde!-

-no exactamente…- interrumpió Yuzu algo nerviosa por lo tensa que estaban las cosas entre Yuki y Ren mientras les decía -dispare una flecha con transmisor a su camión, debería de poder guiarnos a su guarida…-

-¡bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo!- expreso Ren pero cuando intento caminar en dirección de donde se fue el camión, Yuki la detuvo posando una mano sobre su pecho y mirándola seriamente diciendo.

-nosotras iremos por ellos, tú te vas a casa Ren-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no puedes hablar en serio!- exclamo Ren desconcertada por lo que le decía Yuki quien le respondió muy seriamente.

-lo digo en serio, tu mal carácter ya nos puso en peligro dos veces esta noche, y no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer-

-¡esto es ridículo!- gritaba Ren indignada por lo que Yuki le decía para luego mirar a sus hermanas menores diciendo. -Yuzu, Nami ¿dejaran que Yuki haga esto?!- ambas se vieron mutuamente muy nerviosas a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-de hecho Ren…creo que Yuki tiene razón…-

-¿Qué…? no puedes decirlo hablar en serio…- dijo Ren impactada por lo que Yuzu había dicho fijandose ahora en Nami preguntándole. -tú no piensas eso…¿verdad Nami?- pero esta no pudo responder, Nami tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos y sus orejas estaban caídas, ver a su hermana menor de esa forma fue lo que más lastimo a Ren en ese momento, sus orejas se agacharon mientras se iba dibujando una expresión triste en su rostro también.

-lo siento Ren…pero hasta que te controles…no podemos confiar en ti…- dijo finalmente Yuki en una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza para luego dirigirse a Yuzu y Nami diciéndoles. -vamos chicas…tenemos trabajo que hacer- en ese momento ambas se acercaron a Yuki siendo esta y Yuzu las primeras en irse, mientras que Nami se detuvo para mirar todavía triste y con sus orejas agachadas a Ren para decirle.

-lo siento Ren…- el ver a sus hermanas, quienes ya no confiaban en ella y partiendo sin ella, fue un golpe tan grande para Ren que comenzaron a correr lagrimas de sus ojos y llena de tristeza y enojo le dio una patada tan fuerte al auto abandonado que le hiso una profunda abolladura para luego caminar de regreso a casa tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Ya en casa y un poco más tranquila, Ren se encontraba en la cocina con Puas dentro de su jaula sobre la mesa mientras le hablaba para desahogarse estando apoyada en la mesa mirando de cerca a su mascota.

-no puedo creer que dijeran que no pueden confiar en mi…soy la mejor peleando ¿y que si tengo mal carácter? si de algo sirve peleo mucho mejor cuando estoy enojada- finalmente suspiro metiendo un dedo en la jaula de Puas para así rascar su pequeña cabeza mientras el mascaba una semilla. -tú me entiendes…¿verdad Puas?-

-yo te entiendo- dijo el maestro Kuro al entrar en la cocina tras escuchar todo lo que había dicho su hija.

-¿Sensei?- dijo ella algo confundida cuando el maestro Kuro se le acerco mientras decia.

-la ira puede ser un arma poderosa, puede darte la fuerza y concentración para salir de una situación difícil, pero sin la habilidad de controlarla, no solo puede ser autodestructiva, sino que también puede dañar a quienes te rodean-

-¿a quienes me rodean? no entiendo Sensei- le pregunto Ren en lo que el maestro Kuro se volteo y mientras la miraba hacia atrás le dijo.

-permíteme contarte una historia-

-no te ofendas Sensei…pero no estoy de humor para historias- respondió Ren algo desanimada.

-que mal, pero te la contare de todos modos- respondió el maestro Kuro muy para el fastidio de su hija quien estaba apoyada en la mesa cuando él comenzó a contar su historia. -años atrás, mientras vagaba por el yermo hambriento y sediento, me tope con un pequeño pueblo habitado por personas amables quienes me ofrecieron comida y agua limpia, poco sabia que eran acosados por un grupo de saqueadores, cuando vinieron al pueblo y se vieron, intentaron buscar pelea conmigo, al negarme ellos me llamaron de muchas maneras, no hacía mucho que había perdido a mi clan, estaba molesto, sentía que no podía dejar pasar esos insultos, así que los ataque, y los humille en frente de todo el pueblo, cuando se fueron, ellos juraron venganza contra mí, al día siguiente quise pagar mi deuda con las personas del pueblo, así que salí a buscar comida al bosque cercano, no tenía idea que los saqueadores que había humillado el día anterior eran parte de un grupo mucho más grande, habían vuelto al pueblo para enfrentarme en mayor numero, pero al no encontrarme decidieron desquitarse con aquellas personas, cuando iba de regreso, sentí el aroma del fuego y podía ver el fuego a la distancia, pese a que regrese lo más rápido que pude, ya era demasiado tarde, vi con horror como el pueblo entero era consumido por las llamas, junto con todos los que vivían allí- tras terminar su historia, el maestro se encontraba pensativo con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Ren quien para ese momento había prestado total atención a la historia que su padre le contaba, no podía evitar su sorpresa por lo que había compartido con ella diciendo.

-pero padre…no fue tu culpa, ellos te insultaron, no tenias otra elección- en eso el maestro Kuro se volteo para ver a su hija y decirle.

-te equivocas, tenía otra elección, pude elegir ignorarlos, y dejar que sus palabras pasaran sobre mí, como un rio sobre roca, pero deje que me enfurecieran, fui yo quien convirtió sus palabras en armas, y personas inocentes pagaron el precio por mi falta de juicio- al escuchar eso de su padre, Ren no pudo evitar pensar en había puesto en peligro las vidas de sus hermanas por querer pelear con Split Jack, eso le hiso reflexionar de que ellas tienen razón en no confiar en ella, dejándola triste con su mirada y orejas caídas, en eso el maestro Kuro se acerco a ella inclinándose para estar a la misma altura que ella, poso una mano suavemente sobre su hombro y con la otra hiso que ella lo mirara a los ojos para así decirle. -pero esa fue la elección que yo tome aquel día hija mía ¿Cuál será la elección que tu elegirás esta noche?- aquellas palabras hicieron que ella reflexionara y una sonrisa apareció tanto en su rostro como en el de su padre para luego ambos compartir un abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo Yuki, Yuzu y Nami habían seguido la señal de la flecha transmisora hasta la vieja fábrica de autos Corvega al norte de la ciudad, donde encontraron en el estacionamiento el camión en que habían escapado los supermutantes.

-esta debe ser su guarida, nos infiltraremos, averiguaremos lo que sea que estén planeando y rescatamos a Split Jack antes de que algo le pase- decía Yuki mientras miraba la fabrica con sus binoculares para luego voltearse a mirar a sus hermanas y preguntarles -¿están listas?-

-no lo sé…siento que falta algo- dijo Nami algo inseguro pero súbitamente Yuki le da un fuerte piñizco en el brazo haciendo que se sobresaltara y dejar ir un grito pero mientras frotaba su brazo miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa diciendo alegremente -¡gracias!-

-no hay de que, ahora vamos- respondió Yuki para luego dirigirse junto a sus hermanas a la fabrica. Las tres lograron pasar por los mutantes que patrullaban la entrada pasando ocultas entre los autos abandonados y de exhibición para luego subir por la pared del edificio de ensamblaje de la fabrica hasta una de las ventanas por la cual entraron y se toparon con un gran grupo de supermutantes reunidos sobre un gran contenedor con una sustancia fluorescente de color verde por sobre la cual colgaba por una cadena atando sus piernas a una viga del techo un furioso Split Jack quien le gritaba a los supermutantes.

-¡suéltenme fenómenos súper desarrollados!- las hermanas se acercaron mas para poder darse una idea de que estaba sucediendo, en eso reconocieron a uno de los supermutantes, era el líder que discutía con el capitán del Enclave en la comisaría de Germantown.

-al fin, con la sustancia creadora que nos entrego el Enclave, nuestra tribu tendrá nuevos miembros primero, comenzaremos primero con este bocón- decía el líder supermutante mientras miraba satisfecho aquel gran tanque lleno de esa sustancia.

-¿sustancia creadora?- se pregunto Yuki en voz baja a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-debe ser el virus de evolución forzada, creo que es lo que usan para crear mas supermutantes-

-pues no podemos dejar que le hagan eso a Split Jack- dijo Yuki a lo que sus hermanas asintieron y se acercaron sigilosamente a Split Jack tomando la cadena de la cual colgaba y comenzaron a subirla lentamente evitando que los supermutantes se dieran cuenta, sin embargo al notar que estaba subiendo Split Jack miro hacia arriba descubriendo a las hermanas.

-tranquilo, vinimos a ayudarte…- decía Yuki en voz baja pero se vio interrumpida por el furioso Split Jack quien les grito a todo pulmón.

-¡oh no! ¡no quiero la ayuda de unas pulgosas asquerosas!- aquello de inmediato llamo la atención de los supermutantes quienes fijaron su atención en las hermanas que quedaron heladas al ser delatadas por el tipo al que intentaban rescatar.

-¿me pueden recordar por qué ayudamos a este sujeto?- dijo Yuzu frustrada por lo que estaba pasando, pero no hubo tiempo para responder pues de inmediato el líder grito.

-¡acabenlas!- los supermutantes comenzaron a dispararles a las hermanas quienes tuvieron que soltar a Split Jack para poder evitar los disparos corriendo por aquella viga, lo que no pudieron ver venir fue que uno de los disparos dio a la cadena de Split Jack rompiendose y para el horror de las hermanas, este cayo gritando directo al tanque lleno del virus de evolución forzada, desapareciendo dentro de este, en un último esfuerzo por enmendar lo ocurrido, Yuzu disparo una flecha de punta explosiva a la base del tanque la cual al impacto exploto creando un agujero por el cual se derramaba todo el virus por la superficie del suelo y como este se filtraba por las rendijas del alcantarillado, mientras que buena parte de los supermutantes al ser expuestos nuevamente al virus comenzaron a mutar nuevamente pero ahora se volvieron masas amorfas que cayeron al suelo, quedando solo el líder y otros más que estaban en las pasarelas de la fabrica.

-¡no! ¡la sustancia creadora!- grito furioso el líder supermutantes mientras que las hermanas bajaron de las vigas a las pasarelas de la fabrica.

-¡buen trabajo Yuzu!- exclamo Yuki mientras ella como sus hermanas se preparaban para pelear para luego decir llena de entusiasmo -¡ahora hagamos que estos villanos prueben una gran cucharada de justicia!-

-en serio Yuki, solo di "ah ellos"- le dijo Yuzu algo fastidiada por aquel nuevo intento de su hermana de sonar heroica, pero antes de que pudieran atacar, la pasarela entera se estremeció forzándolas a sujetarse cuando una gran mano roja se sujeto de la pasarela, sorprendiendo tanto a ellas como a los supermutantes, aquella mano pertenecía a un supermutante pero era un tanto más grande, musculoso y su piel era de un color rojo brillante y en cuyos hombros salían púas hechas de hueso, se miraba a sí mismo en una mezcla de horror como de ira y luego fijo su mirada a las hermanas gritándoles.

-¡ustedes! ¡ustedes me hicieron esto!- aunque su voz era un poco diferente, ellas pudieron reconocerla de inmediato.

-¡¿Split Jack?!- exclamaron las tres en sorpresa y horror mientras que el líder de los supermutantes se acercaba al ahora mutado Split Jack diciendo.

-¡hahaha! ¡bienvenido a tu nueva vida, iníciala aplastando a las enemigas de nuestra…!- sin embargo su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando Split Jack lo tomo de la cabeza con una de sus gigantescas manos y con gran facilidad aplasto la cabeza del líder supermutante, acabando con él al instante.

-¡tu cierra la boca!- grito Split Jack tras soltar el cuerpo inerte del líder supermutante, mientras que los demás al ver a su líder caído en batalla simplemente decidieron retirarse.

-¡me convirtieron en un fenómeno, ahora les hare pagar con sus vidas!- grito Split Jack quien se lanzo al ataque lanzando un puñetazo tan poderoso que al esquivarlo las hermanas y este impactar contra la pasarela, este le abrió un agujero con extrema facilidad.

-¡descuiden chicas, las cuatro podemos con él!- exclamo Yuki estando al frente de sus hermanas en lo que Nami la interrumpió diciéndole.

-Yuki…dijiste nosotras cuatro, pero enviaste a una de nosotras a casa…- en eso Split Jack corría hacia ellas dispuesto a atacar de nuevo haciendo que Nami gritara. -¡y ahora deseo que hubiera sido yo!- las tres lograron evadir otro puñetazo de Split Jack el cual atravesó la muralla de cemento de la fabrica con igual facilidad y mientras este retiraba su brazo del agujero que había causado, Yuzu se impulso en uno de los barandales de la pasarela para disparar en pleno aire una serie de flechas, siendo una de punta electrificada, si bien todas ellas hicieron impacto en la espalda y brazo derecho de Split Jack, este prácticamente no las sintió, salvo por la electrificada que le hiso gritar de dolor pero logro quitársela sin mayores problemas para así dirigirse a atacar a Yuzu, sin embargo Nami usando su ahora sansetsukon logro rodear el cuello de Split Jack y mientras sostenía los extremos ella se puso de pie y tiraba de su arma tratando de asfixiarlo, él lucho durante unos momentos hasta que logro tomarla de la cola, lo que le hiso erizarse hasta la punta de sus orejas, y la lanzo contra Yuzu derribándolas a ambas en el proceso y cuando este estuvo a punto de pisarlas con todas sus fuerzas con su pie, Yuki de un rápido ataque de su katana logro cortar el pie de Split Jack haciendo que este gritara del dolor mientras caía al suelo.

-¡¿están bien?!- les pregunto Yuki muy preocupada por sus hermanas las cuales asintieron con unas sonrisa mientras se levantaban, sin embargo el alivio no duro mucho, pues podian ver para su sorpresa como a Split Jack le crecía una pierna nueva.

-¿eh…Yuzu…que está pasando…?- pregunto Yuki mientras se mantenía con la guardia alta al igual que sus hermanas.

-¡algo en la genética de Split Jack debió hacer que el virus actuara diferente en él, le dio la habilidad de regenerarse!- decía Yuzu en una mezcla de preocupación como de asombro a lo que Nami simplemente exclamo.

-¡eso es trampa!- cuando Split Jack se levanto, miro a su nueva pierna mientras sonreía siniestramente y decía.

-esto si es conveniente- en eso el tomo las orillas de la pasarela y con todas sus fuerzas separo la parte en la que estaban las hermanas de los soportes, haciéndolas tambalearse tratando de sujetarse de los barandales. -¡veamos qué pasa con ustedes cuando esa cosa verde en el suelo las toque!- gritaba refiriéndose a los restos del virus de evolución forzada que seguía en el suelo debajo de ellas.

-¡yo no quiero saberlo!- grito Nami asustada en lo que él estaba a punto de dejarlas caer cuando súbitamente, una voz que ellas conocían muy bien se hiso escuchar.

-wow, no pensé que podías volverte más feo de lo que ya eras- al mirar todos en dirección de donde venia esa voz, pudieron ver que se trataba de Ren, mirando la escena de pie en una de las vigas del techo. -¡ahora deja en paz a mis hermanas!-

-¡Ren!- exclamaron sus hermanas llenas de alegría en lo que ella de un salto se paso a la pasarela en que estaba Split Jack, quien soltó la que estaba sosteniendo dejándola tambaleante en los soportes ya daños haciendo que las hermanas se sostuvieran lo mejor que pudieran para evitar caer, todo mientras Ren y Split Jack se ponían frente a frente listos para luchar.

-oh vaya, pero si es la pulgosa peleonera con manos de tenedor- dijo él de forma burlona a lo que ella respondió con confianza tras desplegar sus tekko-kagi.

-oh vaya, pero si es el bocón que esta por recibir una paliza- fue así como comenzó la pelea entre ellos dos, todo mientras las hermanas de Ren intentaba salir cuidadosamente de la dañada pasarela en que estaban para evitar caer a un posible peor destino que la muerte, Ren conectaba ataque tras ataque contra Split Jack, llenándolo de cortos y haciéndolo retroceder unos momentos cuando este de un solo poderoso golpe con su brazo la envió lejos y solo pudo frenarse a sí misma al clavar sus tekko-kagi contra el suelo de la pasarela, solo para mirar sorprendida como las heridas de Split Jack se iban sanando frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿pero qué…?!- exclamo ella.

-¡es inútil pulgosa, soy inmortal!- le grito él en medio de carcajadas maliciosas haciendo que ella gruñera mostrando sus dientes para luego de un salto lanzarse contra él nuevamente aunque este logro atraparla en el aire y la lanzo hacia una de las cintas transportadoras del piso de debajo de la planta.

-¡Ren!- gritaron sus hermanas preocupadas en lo que la pasarela seguía tambaleándose, impidiéndoles ir en su ayuda pues cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que cayeran al suelo lleno del virus de evolución forzada. Ren logro ponerse de pie nuevamente a lo que Split Jack aterrizo también en aquella cinta haciendo a un lado varios autos sin ensamblar completamente mientras ella se ponía en posición de pelea nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa pulgosa? ¿tienes miedo sin tus hermanitas? ¿quieres que te busque una manta para que te sientas segura?- decía Split Jack burlándose de ella, cosa que hacía que Ren se enfureciera aun mas notándose por sus orejas hacia atrás y por como gruñía mostrando sus dientes, sin embargo logro recordar lo que el maestro Kuro le había dicho, respiro profundamente dejando que los insultos de Split Jack pasaran casi mudos sobre ella y su ira fuera calmándose mientras ella decía para sí misma.

-como un rio sobre roca…- al ahora estar más calmada, logro percatarse del la gran camioneta ya ensamblada que colgaba de una grúa sobre ella haciéndola sonreír con confianza, cosa que desconcertó a Split Jack mas cuando ella le hacía señas con una mano para que viniera por ella, esto lo enfureció y rápidamente como si fuera una locomotora se lanzo al ataque y cuando estaba por lanzar su puñetazo contra ella, Ren corrió y se deslizo debajo de él evitando el puñetazo para al mismo tiempo lanzar varios shurikens contra los soportes de la grúa y luego levantarse rápidamente.

-¡hahaha! ¡tienes una puntería de porquería!- grito Split Jack al percatarse de los shurikens que ella había lanzado.

-¿Quién dijo que te apuntaba a ti?- le respondió Ren casi engreídamente justo cuando los soportes de la grúa comenzaron a ceder por el daño recibido y para cuando Split Jack se dio cuenta de ello, la pesada camioneta cayo de la grúa directo encima de él, fue tal la fuerza del impacto que pocos segundos después, tras tratar de levantar uno de sus brazos, Split Jack quedo fuera de combate. Después de eso Ren se apresuro a llegar donde sus hermanas para ayudarlas a salir de la pasarela inestable, la cual finalmente colapso ni bien salieron de esta, ya reunida con sus hermanas, Ren agacho la mirada y sus orejas mientras rascaba nerviosamente uno de sus brazos y decía.

-chicas…verán…lo siento…- entonces Nami rápidamente le dio un fuerte abrazo moviendo su cola feliz mientras Yuzu sonriendo miraba cuando Yuki poso una mano sobre el hombro de Ren diciéndole sonrientemente.

-disculpa aceptada Ren, nos alegra tenerte de vuelta- Ren no pudo evitar sonreír por como sus hermanas la aceptaban de vuelta con ellas, y así las cuatro abandonaron la fabrica rumbo a casa.

Al caminar rumbo a su hogar, las hermanas no podian evitar decirle a Ren lo impresionadas que quedaron al ver su pelea con Split Jack.

-debo decirlo Ren, me impresiona que lograras mantener la calma con Split Jack, por un minuto pensé que volverías a explotar- decía Yuki caminando junto a Ren quien le respondió.

-no fue tan difícil, una vez aprendes a no dejarte llevar por unos tontos insultos, el resto fue sencillo-

-¿estás diciendo que ya sabes controlarte cuando te insultan?- le pregunto Yuzu sonriendo con mucha curiosidad.

-yep- respondió Ren muy confiada a lo que Nami a su lado comenzó a decirle.

-entonces no te enojarías si en teoría alguien te dijera "pulgosa", "gruñona", "aliento de hormiga", "apática…"- sin embargo todo eso hiso que Ren volviera a enfurecerse de tal forma que rápidamente volvió a tomar a Nami con una llave al cuello y le apretaba fuerte ante las miradas de Yuki y Yuzu que luchaban para evitar reírse, todo mientras Ren le decía a Nami.

-¡dilo y el dolor se detiene!- cada que ella apretaba mas, Nami dejaba ir quejas y ahogados gritos de dolor tratando de soltarse inútilmente mientras decía para salvarse.

-¡gah! ¡Ren es la más poderosa y hermosa chica zorro de todo el universo!- Yuki y Yuzu no podían evitar reír a carcajadas, tanto ellas como Nami quien casi rogaba por piedad en ese momento, estaban felices de tener a su hermana de vuelta con ellas, y aunque pudieron notar que algo cambio en ella esa noche, les alegraba saber que seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Al mismo tiempo en la fábrica, tras despertar y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Split Jack logro quitarse aquella camioneta de encima, y cuando se levanto se sorprendió que habían varios supermutantes reunidos a su alrededor, todos de la misma tribu que lo había secuestrado esa noche.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren ustedes?!- les grito en lo que uno de ellos se le acerco ofreciéndole un enorme martillo forjado mientras le decía.

-la tradición de nuestra tribu dice "tuyo es lo que matas", mataste a nuestro líder, ahora su martillo y la tribu, son tuyos…líder- sorprendido, Split Jack tomo aquel martillo y mientras lo miraba noto como todos esos supermutantes lo miraban con respeto, fue allí que se dio cuenta, ahora era su líder, ellos le pertenecían y eso, dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Capitulo cuatro: Mi amigo, mi enemigo.

El viejo hotel Statesman sirvió en los tiempos antes de la guerra para alojar a personas de estatutos social alto, debido al lujo de sus servicios como de sus instalaciones, ahora si bien logro mantenerse relativamente impacto tras el bombardeo de la gran guerra, al igual que cada edificio de la ciudad no es más que un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo una noche, una aeronave de doble hélice, un vertibird, aterrizaba en la azotea del hotel, quienes lo reciben son nada menos que personas con atuendos oscuros en cuyos pechos y espalda están el símbolo de un escorpión encerrado en un círculo, eran ninjas del clan Hasashi, y al medio de estos se encontraba un ninja de atuendo negro también pero con hombreras y pechera de cuero color verde y mascara del mismo color, de cabello negro corto y de aspecto japonés, tanto este como los demás ninja rápidamente hicieron reverencia cuando la persona en el vertibird bajaba, era nada menos que Hanzo, líder del clan, su sola presencia era intimidante, todos allí lo respetaban y temían al mismo tiempo.

-bienvenido a Washington, maestro Hanzo…-le dijo el ninja de pechera y hombreras verdes con mucho respeto, en lo que Hanzo se le acerco diciéndole con su profunda y algo ronca voz mientras caminaba alejándose del vertibird.

-Sosuke, espero que me tengas información útil- Sosuke dejo su posición de reverencia para poder seguir a su maestro y poder hablarle respetuosamente.

-nuestra nueva base aquí en el hotel esta casi lista maestro Hanzo, tenemos patrullas en las cuadras cercanas, Zimer ya tiene su laboratorio instalado, solo falta que aquel asociado suyo de la compañía Talon que se presente, pero aun no puedo creer que Kurosaki Kurama continúe con vida-

-está con vida, oculto en esta ciudad e intenta reconstruir su asqueroso clan…- respondió Hanzo ante la duda de su discípulo Sosuke, para luego decir. -pero eso no importa, pondremos fin a lo que comencé tantos años atrás-

-no lo decepcionaremos, maestro- le respondió Sosuke.

-espero que no, no querrás saber lo que ocurre a aquellos que me fallan- dijo Hanzo de una forma amenazante, haciendo que un gran escalofrío corriera por todo el cuerpo de Sosuke, quien solo pudo responder.

-no le fallare, maestro…-

Esa misma noche, Ian viajaba en su motocicleta tras terminar su última entrega del día, al trabajar para la recientemente fundada compañía de envíos de Rivet City, le tocaba viajar por buena parte del sudeste del Yermo capital, sin embargo las últimas semanas antes de volver a casa, solía detenerse en una abandonada estación del metro, la misma que sirve de hogar del clan Kurosaki de ninjas, las hermana le habían confiado la ubicación de su hogar a Ian después de que lo rescataran y formara amistad con ellas, en especial con Yuzu, además que siempre les proporcionaba tanto información de lo que ocurre en el Yermo como provisiones de todo tipo, desde comida que ellas nunca habían probado, chatarra de distinto tipo para Yuzu, pero sobre todo Nuka-cola, bebida que las hermanas adoran. Antes de entrar en la estación, Ian oculto como siempre su motocicleta en un edificio cercano para luego bajar por las escaleras para luego abrir y cerrar la reja de la entrada tras él, cuando llegaba a la entrada fabricada al hogar de las hermanas, Ian toco la puerta de cierta manera para que supieran que se trataba de él y quien le abrió fue quien lo hacía normalmente, el maestro Kuro.

-buenas noches joven Ian- dijo él tras abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-hola maestro Kuro ¿están las chicas en casa?- pregunto Ian sonriendo, el maestro Kuro era distinto a otros adultos que él había conocido, pues se sentía en él un aire de sabiduría y disciplina que inspiraba respeto.

-acaban de llegar de su patrullaje, de seguro están en la sala de estar- le respondió el maestro Kuro a la vez que le daba la pasada.

-gracias maestro Kuro, por cierto…- dijo Ian respetuosamente al pasar mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel de su mochila ofreciéndosela al maestro Kuro. -tenga, le traje algo de té de Rivet City-

-gracias joven Ian- dijo el maestro recibiendo aquella bolsa mientras que Ian caminaba por el dojo y salir por la puerta que iba a la escalera hacia la plataforma inferior de la estación, donde está la sala de estar y donde en efecto estaban las hermanas. Yuzu se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones revisando una de sus flechas de pulso electromagnético, Nami se encontraba en el otro sillón con sus piernas recogidas hacia ella y abrazando una almohada ocultando parte de su rostro en esta, Ren se encontraba recostada en el sofá mirando la televisión junto con Yuki quien estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la televisión mirando contenta un capitulo en holocinta de su programa favorito "Sheriff espacial", en el que el Sheriff Harris y sus aliados el joven Roland y el reptiliano Kazda a cubierto dentro de una cantina espacial la cual recibía mucho fuego laser.

-!Sheriff, los rebeldes saturnianos nos tienen rodeados! ¡estamos perdidos, perdidos!- gritaba el joven Roland en pánico cuando el Sheriff Harris le dio una fuerte bofetada para que se tranquilizara para luego decirle.

-no teman amigos míos, quizás iniciamos esta rebelión por accidente…-

-¡pero por las estrellas de Centaury 4, la terminaremos apropósito!- decía Yuki al mismo tiempo que el Sheriff Harris dejándose llevar por la emoción.

-debes de ser la única en el planeta a quien le ah gustado esta caricatura- dijo Ren sin entender como a su hermana podía gustarle ese programa.

-para nada Ren, Sheriff espacial tenía un extenso club de fans con miembros en todo el mundo antes de la gran guerra- le decía Yuki con confianza en lo que también le mostraba a su hermana una revista de televisión antigua que tenia publicidad del club de fans del programa mientras decía. -incluso tenían publicidad en algunas revistas televisivas-

-pues gracias gran guerra- dijo Ren sonriendo de forma burlona por el hecho de que aquel club de fans ya no existiera.

-hola chicas- dijo Ian saludándolas al terminar de bajar la escalera.

-¡hola Ian!- respondieron Yuki y Ren sin moverse de sus lugares, mientras que Yuzu se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo y rápidamente volteaba la mirada algo sonrojada diciendo alegremente.

-¡ho…hola Ian!-

-espero estén sedientas chicas, porque les traigo…- decía Ian creando anticipación mientras bajaba su mochila al suelo y de esta saco nada menos que. -¡un six pack de Nuka-Cola!- exclamo mientras alzaba aquel six pack por encima de su cabeza.

-¡genial!- exclamaron Yuki, Ren y Yuzu quienes rápidamente se acercaron a él quien les dio una botella a cada una de ellas.

-aun no puedo creer que la vieja fábrica de Nuka-Cola este habitada y esten produciendo nuevamente- decía Yuzu recibiendo su botella de Ian tocando su mano sin querer haciendo que ella apartara la suya un segundo y algo sonrojada de la pena para luego tomar con cuidado la botella.

-yo aun no puedo creer que los de la fabrica te paguen con Nuka-Cola- le dijo Ren a Ian mientras abría su botella con uno de sus kunais.

-la fabrica ahora se llama Nuka Town y en realidad me pagan con chapas al igual que todos, tan solo me dan de su Nuka-Cola como agradecimiento por mis servicio- les respondió Ian quien al notar que Nami no había ido a buscar una botella y al acercarse a ella pudo ver que ella parecía desanimada, por lo que le pregunto. -¿Nami, estas bien? normalmente eres la primera en tomar una botella de Nuka-Cola-

-estoy bien…tan solo no tengo ganas de Nuka-Cola…- le respondió ella sin dejar de abrazar su almohada.

-ok ¿Qué diablos paso? porque Nami sin ganas de Nuka-Cola es más que aterrador- pregunto Ian a las demás hermanas muy desconcertado por la actitud de Nami.

-ella está bien Ian, tan solo…- decía Yuki tratando de contener la risa que le daba recordar lo ocurrido. -esta algo molesta por lo que paso esta noche-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ian ahora con mucha curiosidad en lo que Nami se levanto súbitamente colocándose junto a Ian gritándole a sus hermanas.

-¡no le digan!-

-veras, mientras pasábamos por los techos de Grayditch…-decía Yuki aun tratando de contener la risa de recordar lo sucedido. -cuando encontramos a una ancianita al que se le rompió la rueda de su carro de compras en que llevaba sus cosas-

-¡ya basta!- seguía gritando Nami tratando de que sus hermanas se detuvieran.

-así que Nami quiso ayudarla creyendo que así se haría amiga de la ancianita…- decía ahora Yuzu también conteniendo las ganas de reír mientras hablaba. -y aunque nosotras le decíamos que era una mala idea y que podía asustarse al vernos Nami nos decía "no se asustara, se alegrara de que la ayudemos y nos haremos amigas" así que fue igualmente a ayudarla-

-¡no sigan!- gritaba inútilmente Nami, pues nada detenía a sus hermanas que estaban por estallar de la risa.

-y cuando llego donde la anciana, esta se asusto tanto…- finalmente dijo Ren ya sin poder aguantar la risa cuando termino la historia diciendo -¡que comenzó a pegarle a Nami con su bastón hasta casi hacerla desmayar y escapo como a 100 km por hora!- con eso ultimo las tanto ella como Yuki y Yuzu estallaron a carcajadas, incluso Ian no pudo evitar reírse un poco de solo imaginarse semejante cómica escena, por su parte Nami ahora con cara de cachorra triste y con sus orejas agachadas se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de abrazar su almohada mientras se lamentaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerse amiga de los humanos…?- en eso, y tras reírse un momento, Ian se inclino al lado de ella posando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros para consolarla diciéndole.

-aw tranquila Nami, además ya tienes un amigo humano- Nami se le quedo mirando en lo que con una sonrisa el agrego diciendo -yo-

-sí pero tú no cuentas Ian- dijo Nami rodando algo sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en la almohada de nuevo -te salvamos la vida, como que tenemos que agradarte-

-wow…gracias- respondió Ian sarcásticamente en lo que Ren se acercaba a ambos para decirles.

-Nami acéptalo, eres una zorro mutante que habla, es prácticamente imposible que te hagas amiga de otras personas casi normales como Ian-

-¿si sabes que estoy parado justo aquí no?- pregunto con sarcasmo Ian al sentirse un poco ofendido por ser llamado "casi normal".

-lo que digo es que mientras ella lo acepte será lo mejor- le respondió Ren en lo que Nami volvió a levantarse aun sosteniendo su almohada con un brazo mientras empuñaba su otra mano diciendo.

-¡pues yo no quiero aceptarlo, y te lo demostrare!- en eso ella dejo ir su almohada y comenzó a caminar con una expresión de enojo con su mejilla inflada rumbo a la escalera.

-¿Nami, a donde vas?- pregunto Yuki algo preocupada por su hermana en lo que apagaba el televisor, Nami rápidamente se volteo para ver a todos y decirles llena de determinación.

-¡voy a salir y me hare amiga de un humano! ¡les demostrare que no es imposible!- en eso ella comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras mientras sus hermanas e Ian miraban un tanto sorprendidos de ver a Nami de esa manera.

-¿deberíamos ir con ella?- pregunto Yuzu preocupada por Nami en lo que Ren negó con su cabeza para responderle.

-nah, ella tiene que aprender por sí misma-

Tiempo después Nami se encontraba recorriendo ágilmente las azoteas de la ciudad buscando a alguien con quien posiblemente entablar una amistad mientras decía para sí misma.

-ya les demostrare, tendré un nuevo amigo esta noche y se los restregare en la cara ¡especialmente a Ren!- sin embargo al recorrer la ciudad, al ser de noche y de por si al ser una ciudad en ruinas del post apocalipsis, esta se encontraba totalmente desierta, salvo por una mutaracha que cruzo la calle, desanimada ella simplemente se sentó en la cornisa de un edificio mientras se lamentaba. -ouh…¿Por qué el yermo tiene que estar tan desierto…?- mientras ella consideraba regresar a casa, pudo escuchar el sonido de algo metálico y pesado caerse seguido por alguien gritando.

-¡oh carajo! ¡no de nuevo!- de inmediato ella se encamino por las azoteas y ruinas de los edificios hasta llegar a una esquina donde pudo ver a un hombre afroamericano de cabello corto y ropas militares sin mangas en sus brazos musculosos, este se encontraba junto a un pequeño jeep militar oxidado cuya rueda trasera izquierda estaba atascada en un gran agujero en la calle, este trataba de levantar aquella parte de su jeep para sacar la rueda del agujero pero pese a usar todas sus fuerzas, le era imposible sacarla del todo, lo que le frustraba muchísimo, Nami con una sonrisa vio esa oportunidad para ayudar y quizás tener a un nuevo amigo, rápida y ágilmente bajo por un lado del edificio en que se encontraba hasta bajar a la esquina y saludar alegremente a ese hombre con su mano diciendo.

-¡hola! ¿necesitas ayuda?- el hombre se volteo y cuando la vio rápidamente se sorprendió mucho sacando rápidamente su pistola de 10mm y apuntandola a Nami a quien se le erizo todo su pelaje y trataba de calmar al hombro agitando sus manos frente a ella y diciéndole.

-¡espera! ¡no quiero hacerte daño! ¡solo quiero ayudar!-

-¡¿ayudarme?! ¡para empezar ¿Qué carajo eres?!- le dijo aquel hombre alterado en lo que Nami seguía tratando que se calmara acercándose lentamente diciendo.

-so…solo soy una inofensiva chica zorro…- en eso ella le sonrió algo nerviosa y le extendió una mano ofreciendo que se la estrechara para luego presentarse. -me llamo Nami…Kurosaki Nami…- el escuchar eso llamo la atención de aquel hombre, sorpresivamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y guardo su pistola para estrechar la mano de Nami diciendo.

-es un gusto Nami, me llamo Alex, Alex Brown- los ojos de Nami se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando Alex había estrechado su mano, para ella era el inicio de una amistad entre ambos.

-entonces Nami ¿dices que me puedes ayudar con mi jeep?- dijo Alex quien tras estrechar la mano de Nami este había llevado sus manos a su cintura y señalo su jeep con su cabeza.

-¡claro!- respondió ella muy alegremente en lo que caminaba al jeep justo donde estaba la rueda atascada diciendo con mucha confianza. -aunque no lo creas soy bastante fuerte-

-que bien, porque nos hará falta para levantarlo- le respondió él cuando se colocaba junto a ella, ambos tomaron la esquina del jeep a lo que él la miro diciéndole. -a la cuenta de tres, levanta con todas tus fuerzas-

-¡por supuesto! ¿pero levantamos cuando digas tres o después de eso?- le pregunto ella inocentemente a lo que él le respondió.

-cuando yo diga tres, ahora prepárate…- los dos se prepararon para levantar el jeep cuando Alex comenzó a contar. -uno…dos…¡tres!- ambos levantaron con todas sus fuerzas y tras mucho esfuerzo lograron sacar la rueda del agujero dejando libre el jeep, los dos suspiraron tras bajar el pesado vehículo en lo que Alex miro a Nami diciéndole.

-gracias Nami, oye ¿quieres venir a mi casa a beber algo?-

-¡¿e…en serio?!- dijo ella llegando a mover su cola de la felicidad.

-claro, me ayudaste y ofrecerte algo de beber es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte, además no vivo lejos de allí -le respondió él apoyándose sobre su jeep con los brazos cruzados.

-¡por supuesto, me encantaría!- dijo ella subiéndose de inmediato en el asiento del copiloto del jeep, al cual Alex se sentó en el asiento del conductor y tras hacer andar el motor nuevamente para luego comenzar a conducir.

Alex llevo a Nami hasta su hogar en Georgetown, el cual estaba en el segundo piso en un departamento que él había ocupado, allí Nami se maravillo al ver una maquina de pinball, un televisor de pantalla grande, y montón de armas de fuego de exhibición.

-¡wow! ¡¿todo esto es tuyo?!- decía Nami moviendo su cola rápidamente mientras caminaba alrededor del departamento mientras que Alex caminaba a la cocina diciendo.

-son algunas cosas que encontré en mis días de recolector de chatarra, no te imaginas lo que uno encuentra tirado por allí en las ruinas- en eso el saco de su refrigerador un par de botellas de cerveza ofreciéndole una a Nami diciendo. -espero te guste la cerveza-

-¿Qué es cerveza?- dijo Nami mirando curiosamente la botella que le dio Alex quien le dijo.

-digamos que es una bebida popular por el yermo- con curiosidad ella abrió la cerveza con uno de sus kunai, pero ni bien le dio un sorbo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y escupió lo poco que entro el su boca sacando su lengua en desagrado y exclamo.

-¡¿Cómo puede gustarte esto?!- él no pudo evitar reírse un poco para luego decirle.

-es sabrosa cuando te acostumbras-

-¡pues no es Nuka-Cola!- dijo ella aun tratando de quitarse el sabor de su boca.

-me asegurare de tener Nuka-Cola la próxima vez- respondió Alex mientras bebía algo de la cerveza que tenía en mano, aquellas palabras hicieron que las orejas de Nami se movieran un poco, ella lo miro fijamente preguntando.

-¿próxima vez? ¿oh sea que puedo volver?-

-claro que puedes- él le dijo de forma graciosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nami y su cola se movía rápidamente para luego preguntarle nuevamente.

-¿significa…que somos amigos?-

-claro que lo somos ¿acaso tenias dudas?- dijo Alex sorprendiéndose cuando Nami dio un salto y lo abrazo mientras gritaba de alegría, él simplemente se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer por lo que simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Con el pasar de las un par de horas Nami y Alex estuvieron en el departamento de él charlando y a veces tomando turnos en la máquina de pinball así como en el admirar las armas de la colección de Alex, y en un momento mientras ella estaba jugando pinball, Alex le pregunto.

\- dime Nami dices que vives con tu padre y tus hermanas ¿puedes decirme algo sobre ellas o de tu padre?- mientras Nami jugaba pinball ella comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pues padre es algo estricto cuando entrenamos, pero nos ama mucho a las cuatro, mi hermana mayor Yuki intenta ser como él en muchas formas, aunque también quiere ser como una heroína, pese a que suele ser incomodo y cursi verla sonar o actuar así, mi hermana Yuzu es muy inteligente, siempre está inventando o haciendo cosas científicas, aunque nunca logro entender bien cuando habla de esas cosas y actúa graciosa con nuestro amigo Ian, mi hermana Ren…suele ser mala y molestarme mucho…pero sé que nos quiere mucho a mí y a mis hermanas-

-¿y donde viven ustedes? ¿es cerca de aquí?- pregunto Alex con mucha curiosidad, en ese momento Nami dejo de jugar y su expresión cambio a una pensativa con sus orejas algo agachadas cuando le respondió.

-esto…lo siento…se supone que no debo decirle a nadie-

-¿ni siquiera a tu amigo?- pregunto Alex en un tono más serio y levantando una ceja, sin embargo Nami simplemente volvió a alegrarse al escuchar que ellos ahora eran amigos y se le acerco moviendo la cola diciendo.

-¡ya se, deja que le hable con mis hermanas para que vengan a conocerte, así verán que eres de confianza y te diremos donde vivimos y podremos hacer cosas divertidas todos juntos! ¿Qué te parece Alex?-

-suena fantástico, y por favor, dime Al- respondió él haciendo que los ojos de Nami se iluminaran pues ahora podía llamarlo por un sobrenombre.

-¡excelente!- exclamo ella llena de alegría mientras decía. -ya es tarde y debo volver a casa, pero descuida, mañana tratare de traer a mis hermanas mañana en la noche para que te conozcan-

-estupendo, ten…- dijo Alex sonriente entregándole a Nami una insignia de tela negra con el bordado blanco con la forma de la garra de un halcón.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad mientras miraba aquella insignia.

-es una prueba de nuestra amistad, todos mis amigos la tienen- le respondió el con una sonrisa en lo que Nami muy contenta se acerco a la puerta y miro a su nuevo amigo diciéndole.

-¡gracias Al! ¡te veo de mañana!- ni bien Nami se fue Alex guardo camino hacia su habitación y activo una radio sobre su mesa de noche y tras ubicar la frecuencia que quería tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-oye Marcus, habla tu jefe, reúne a un grupo de nuestros muchachos en mi casa mañana en la noche, la compañía Talon va a preparar un pequeño regalo, para el maestro Hanzo-

Durante todo el día siguiente, Nami le hablo a sus hermanas de lo bien que lo había pasado con su nuevo amigo Alex, para la noche de ese día ella continuaba tratando de convencer a sus hermanas para que fueran con ella a conocerlo diciéndoles lo divertido que es realmente diciéndoles emocionada y moviendo su cola.

-¡y el tiene una gran, gran televisión donde podríamos ver películas y caricaturas juntos y su máquina de pinball es muy divertida y hace muchos sonidos chistosos y prometió que ahora tendría Nuka-Cola para nosotras y…!-

-¡está bien, ya entendimos! ¡es genial y todo eso!- exclamo Ren ya fastidiada de escuchar a su hermana menor hablar de su nuevo amigo, en eso Nami se le acerco con una expresión traviesa en su rostro diciéndole mientras le daba toques en un brazo.

-ooooh ¿no será que te molesta que te equivocaras y ahora estas un poco celosa?- súbitamente Ren tomo el dedo de Nami y se lo doblo haciéndola quejarse del dolor en lo que Yuki sentada en el sofá con Yuzu a su lado le decía.

-Nami, a este tipo lo conoces hace menos de un día ¿no crees que te estás precipitando un poco al considerarlo un amigo?-

-pues si es un poco raro ¡pero me dio esto como prueba de amistad!- le dijo Nami tras darle la insignia que Alex le dio, cuando Yuki la recibió y le dio un vistazo Yuzu la tomo también y al darla vuelta noto algo en ella y dijo.

-hay otra insignia detrás- cuando las cuatro la vieron notaron un bordado amarillo con la imagen en negro de un escorpión.

-vaya, no había notado esa otra- dijo Nami algo sorprendida pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues volvió a dirigirse a sus hermanas diciendo -¡vamos chicas, lo pasaremos bien donde Alex!- sus tres hermanas se miraron mutuamente antes de que Yuki mirara a Nami respondiéndole.

-lo siento Nami, pero creo es mejor que lo conozcas mejor a Alex antes de confiarle el conocernos- Nami inflo su mejilla y se cruzo de brazos un poco molesta mientras decía.

-está bien, si aun no quieren conocerlo, supongo que me divertiré yo sola con mi nuevo amigo- tras eso Nami se retiro hacia las escaleras mientras sus hermanas algo preocupadas miraban como ella se iba, con Yuzu aun sosteniendo aquella insignia.

De vuelta en Georgetown, Nami dejaba las azoteas para caminar por la calle frente al edificio donde vivía Alex en lo que gritaba alegremente moviendo su cola y saludaba mirando a la ventana del departamento.

-¡Al, soy yo Nami!- sin embargo no hubo respuesta, ella pensó que quizás no había escuchado, por lo que había decidido entrar y tocar la puerta, pero ni bien dio un par de pasos sus orejas se movieron un poco al sentir un ruido que la puso alerta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tomar su Bastón, dos dardos de un arma paralizante se clavaron en su costado dándole una fuerte descarga electrica que la hiso gritar del dolor, pero ella seguía de pie y pese a la intensa electricidad que corría por su cuerpo ella se mantenía de pie tratando de alcanzar esos dardos cuando otro par de dardos se clavaron en uno de sus muslos agregando mas electricidad a su cuerpo que finalmente la hiso desplomarse en el suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor a tal nivel que comenzaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos. Estando ella indefensa en el suelo pudo ver a cuatro tipos, dos de ellos con las armas paralizantes sin soltar los gatillos que le enviaban electricidad a su cuerpo mientras los otros llevaban rifles de asalto, tenían armaduras de combate negras, y en los pechos la insignia de la garra de halcon blanca, ella pensaba que eran amigos de Alex y que quizás todo era un mal entendido, finalmente habían dejado de electrocutarla, pero ella estaba tan débil que no pudo resistirse cuando la tomaron bruscamente de los brazos.

-¡esperen…!- exclamaba ella aun débil aun con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando le ataban las manos tras su espalda y la iban arrastrando a una camioneta grande que tenia la cajuela abierta. -¡esto es un mal entendido, soy amiga de Al!-

-me temo que no es ningún mal entendido- dijo una voz familiar para ella, de la camioneta salió nada menos que Alex, usando la misma armadura que aquellos hombres que la tenían restringida.

-¿Al…? ¿Qué…que está pasando?- ella le preguntaba muy confundida y asustada por lo que estaba pasando.

-es comandante Brown para ti- le él fríamente con una sonrisa siniestra mientras le quitaba el bastón a ella y miraba a su alrededor. -veo que no trajiste a tus hermanas, no importa, el maestro Hanzo estará contento con al menos una de ustedes en sus manos- al escuchar ese nombre, a Nami se le helo la sangre en lo que abría sus ojos como platos y sus orejas se agacharon en una mezcla de miedo y tristeza mientras miraba al hombre en quien había confiado diciéndole con voz rota.

-pero…pensé que éramos amigos…- Alex dejo escapar una risa al igual que sus hombres para luego responderle a Nami burlándose de ella.

-¿de verdad creíste que sería amigo de una fenómeno como tú?- eso termino por romper el corazón de Nami, de cuyos ojos corrían lagrimas cuando finalmente la hicieron entrar bruscamente al maletero de la camioneta, sin dejar de mirar a Alex con una expresión de profunda tristeza cuando este dijo. -llevémosla a la base del fuerte Bannister, nos contactaremos con el maestro Hanzo allí- él le dio una última mirada a Nami sin inmutarse al verla tan triste y asustada para luego cerrar la cajuela, dejándola en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Yuki y Ren estaban jugando intensamente un videojuego de carreras de 8bits mientras que Yuzu estaba revisando tímidamente y sonrojada algunos módulos de sensores que Ian, quien había llegado hacia unos minutos, le había traído y estaba él sentado a su lado en el sofá mirando la insignia que Nami le había dejado a sus hermanas.

-saben, creo que eh visto este símbolo antes, pero no recuerdo donde…- decía Ian de forma pensativa en lo que Yuki sin dejar de jugar con Ren le pregunto.

-¿y qué hay del de escorpión? ¿lo has visto antes?- él volteo la insignia para ver el otro símbolo para luego decirle.

-no, esto nunca lo eh visto- en eso el maestro Kuro salió de la cocina y al ver ese símbolo de escorpión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos del terror, recordando ese mismo símbolo en la espalda de Hanzo el día que este destruyo su hogar, rápidamente corrió hacia Ian quitándole bruscamente la insignia para luego comenzar a gritar de una forma que ni Ian y sus propias hijas lo habían visto antes.

-¡¿Quién les dio esto?!-

-¡¿Sensei…?!- pregunto sobresaltada Yuzu al igual que los demás cuando el maestro volvió a exclamarles.

-¡respondan!- rápidamente Yuki y Ren dejaron de lado su juego y se dirigieron donde él mientras Yuki le respondía ya bastante preocupada.

-es de Nami, se lo entrego un amigo suyo ¿padre que está pasando?-

-¡quien le dio esto a su hermana no es amigo de ella ni nuestro!- el exclamo en lo que camino hasta el medio de la sala mirando aquella insignia mientras decía. -este es el símbolo del clan Hasashi…la persona que le dio esto a su hermana es un aliado del dragón amarillo…Hasashi Hanzo…- al escuchar a las hermanas las invadió el terror casi inmediatamente, su hermana menor ahora estaba al alcance de alguien en extremo peligroso, incluso Ian a quien le habían contado sobre ello no pudo evitar el preocuparse mucho por Nami.

-¡¿Dónde está Nami?! ¡¿A dónde fue?!- comenzó a exclamar el maestro Kuro.

-¡Nami dijo que su amigo vivia cerca del centro de la ciudad, quizás sigan…!- respondió Yuki muy acelerada cuando súbitamente Yuzu la interrumpió diciendo.

-de hecho ella está fuera de la ciudad- rápidamente todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos por como ella podía saber eso a lo que ella les respondió incómodamente al mismo tiempo que les mostraba la pantalla de su Pipboy el cual mostraba una luz titilante en el modo mapa. -yo…puse un chip rastreador en la bufanda de Nami…-

-¡¿pusiste un chip rastreador en tu hermana?!- le pregunto Ian muy extrañado por el actuar de Yuzu la cual le respondió intranquilamente.

-¡estaba preocupada! ¡al tipo lo conoció hace un día! ¡¿y si se la llevaba a algún lugar peligroso?!-

-¡¿Cómo podría estar pasando ahora?!- exclamo Ren estando ella mas alterada que todos. -¡¿Dónde está?!- rápidamente Yuzu reviso su Pipboy para poder responder.

-está lejos al noroeste, y viajando muy rápido, quizás esta en un vehículo…- en eso Ian se le acerco haciéndola sonrojar mientras miraba el mapa en el Pipboy.

-conozco el lugar…creo que se dirigen al fuerte Bannister, una de las bases de la compañía Talon-

-¿compañía Talon?- pregunto Yuzu aun algo sonrojada al tener a Ian tan cerca de ella en lo que este le respondió.

-son un grupo de mercenarios, de los más temidos en el yermo, quizás el sujeto que Nami conoció es parte de ellos, pero podemos llegar rápido si vamos en mi motocicleta-

-¡¿y qué diablos estamos esperando?! ¡vamos!- exclamo Ren siendo la primera en correr a las escaleras seguida de sus hermanas e Ian, mientras que el maestro Kuro se quedo mirando aquella insignia, temiendo por su hija, pues uno de sus peores miedos se había hecho realidad, Hanzo sabía que estaba vivo, y lo peor, ahora sabia de sus hijas.

Tiempo después las hermanas e Ian se encontraban en una colina a cierta distancia del fuerte Bannister, la suficiente para que no los notaran, mientras Ian estaba sentado en su motocicleta con Yuzu a su lado mientras que Yuki miraba por sus binoculares al fuerte con Ren junto a ella.

-solo hay un edificio pequeño, más que un fuerte debe ser un deposito de armas…hay muchas tiendas de campaña…Nami de seguro se encuentra en una de esas…- decía Yuki mientras estudiaba el lugar en lo que Ren la interrumpió muy molesta al punto de mostrar sus dientes y apretar sus manos hasta hacerlas sonar mientras decía.

-si esos imbéciles le han puesto un dedo encima a Nami…- en eso Yuki poso una mano sobre su hombro para decirle.

-tranquila Ren, vamos a recuperar a nuestra hermanita-

-¿y luego destrozamos el lugar?- pregunto Ren pues buscaba represalia hacia los tipos que tenían a su hermana.

-y luego destrozamos el lugar- le respondió Yuki sonriendo sin poder ocultar que también buscaba eso, luego volteo para ver a Yuzu y preguntarle. -¿crees que tu chip nos diga en cuál de las tiendas la tienen?-

-así es- respondió Yuzu con gran determinación al igual que sus hermanas.

-excelente- dijo Yuki quien luego miro a Ian para decirle. -Ian tu permanece aquí y mantén el motor encendido, quizás necesitemos un escape rápido.

-está bien- respondió Ian. -tan solo tengan cuidado-

Poco después, ocultas en las sombras, las hermanas comenzaron su acercamiento al fuerte, habían un par de guardias patrullando las cercanías, sin embargo Ren se ocupo fácilmente de ellos al saltar sobre ellos y clavando sus tekko-kagi directamente en sus pechos, acabando con ellos al instante, dejando el camino libre tanto para ella como sus hermanas al fuerte, subiendo por las paredes de roca gracias a sus garras para evitar la fuertemente vigiladas y fortificadas entradas principales, evitando las luces y guiándose por el Pipboy de Yuzu, finalmente llegaron a una tienda de campaña cuya entrada estaba resguardada por dos guaridas.

-esta mocosa peluda no dejo de llorar todo el camino hasta aquí, casi me hace sentir lástima por ella…casi- decía uno de los guardias riéndose junto a su compañero quien le decía.

-lo sé ¿y se supone que debemos preocuparnos de que hagan algo? de seguro sigue llorando como una bebe mientras hablamos- mientras ellos charlaban, las hermanas se acercaron a la tienda desde la parte trasera, Yuzu miro a su Pipboy y asintió a sus hermanas confirmándoles que allí estaba Nami, inmediatamente Yuki tomo su Katana y rasgo la tela de la tienda para hacer una nueva entrada, cuando las tres se asomaron lo que vieron les partió el corazón, su hermana menor atada de pies y manos, con sollozando en silencio al tener cinta adhesiva en la boca y otra en los ojos, Yuki les hiso la señal a Ren y Yuzu para que se ocuparan de los guardias, lo que hicieron tapando sus bocas con una mano y clavando kunais en los cuellos de estos con la otra para luego arrastrarlos en silencio dentro de la tienda, todo mientras que Yuki levanto a Nami quien estaba muy asustada para así liberar sus manos y pies mientras decía en voz baja.

-tranquila Hermanita, somos nosotras…- finalmente retiro la cinta de sus ojos y boca, y al mirarse a sí misma rodeada por sus hermanas mayores, los ojos de Nami se inundaron de lagrimas y agachaba sus orejas triste y en extremo feliz al mismo tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos de Yuki abrazándola con fuerza sin poder contener el llanto.

-¡lo siento…! ¡tenían razón…no debí confiar en él…! ¡lo siento tanto…!- decía Nami mientras lloraba abrazando a Yuki quien le devolvió el abrazo mientras que Ren y Yuzu la consolaban también frotando su cabeza y su espalda.

-está bien Nami, ya estas a salvo con nosotras- le decía Yuki con una sonrisa esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-pero aun no terminamos aquí hermanita ¿te gustaría darle una lección al imbécil que te hiso todo esto?- dijo Ren posando aun con su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana quien la miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero tras unos momentos ella se limpio sus lagrimas para luego verla de forma muy seria diciendo.

-quiero mi bastón de vuelta…-

En la tienda principal, Alex se encontraba mirando el bastón que le quito a Nami con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro cuando uno de sus subordinados entro a su tienda diciéndole.

-comandante, nos contactamos con el clan, dicen que vendrán dentro de poco a llevarse a la chica zorro-

-excelente, con esto el maestro Hanzo nos pagara lo suficiente para vivir como reyes por un buen tiempo…- respondió él muy satisfecho mientras jugaba con el bastón de Nami cuando súbitamente se escucho una muy fuerte explosión que hiso que tanto él como su subordinado cayeran al suelo para luego gritar.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña sin soltar él el bastón de Nami en ningún momento, para su horror vieron que el depósito de armas había explotado del todo, y los escombros ardientes caían sobre las tiendas extendiendo el incendio por todo el fuerte, todo mientras que algo desde las sombras y las llamas iba tanto llevándose a sus hombres como derribándolos tanto con flechas como por shurikens y kunais, los gritos de todos ellos se escuchaban por todo el fuerte, algunos simplemente comenzaron a escapar del lugar, el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de Alex cuando tomo a su subordinado diciéndole. -¡as que todos se reagrupen en el…!- sin embargo tres flechas se clavaron en la espalda de este, cayendo inmóvil frente a él, para cuando se dio cuenta los gritos cesaron, y estaba rodeado por las cuatro hermanas, cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos en sombras aunque sus ojos se veían blancos y con una clara expresión de ira, antes de que pudiera tomar su pistola, Ren le lanzo un shuriken que se clavo en su mano haciéndole gritar del dolor, acto seguido ambas comenzaron a golpearlo de distinta manera, una a la vez, hasta que este cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyado en sus manos y cuando miro hacia arriba, pudo ver a aquella ingenua e inocente Nami mirándolo con una expresión llena de enojo en su rostro, luciendo absolutamente aterradora en lo que ella le quito su bastón de la mano que no tenia lastimada diciéndole.

-esto es mío…- de inmediato ella le dio una patada a un lado de la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, Alex se arrastro un poco en lo que Nami lo seguía de cerca, llegando un momento el se volteo y casi suplicándole le decía.

-¡espera Nami! ¡recuerda que somos amigos!- ella lo miro con un desprecio absoluto, sin embargo respiro profundamente y le dijo con mucha seriedad.

-no, no lo somos- luego desengancho su bastón formando así su sansetsukon y tras tomarlo de un extremo ella dejo ir un grito para así darle un golpe en extremo fuerte con su sansetsukon justo en la entrepierna de Alex quien grito tan fuerte del dolor que se supero el sonido de las llamas y sus ojos casi se salieron de su orbitas mientras este se retorcía del dolor en el suelo sujetándose de la entrepierna.

-¡uff! ¡ya me siento muchísimo mejor!- dijo Nami con mucha satisfacción limpiándose la nariz en lo que sus hermanas se le acercaron y Yuki le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-vamos hermanita, volvamos a casa- las cuatro pasaron al lado del adolorido Alex a quien Ren no pudo evitar escupirle en la cara por lo que le hiso a su hermana menor, dejándolo allí con su campamento en llamas.

A la mañana siguiente, Nami estaba en la cocina jugando con su desayuno con una expresión algo triste en su rostro cuando Ren entro allí preguntándole.

-hey Nami…¿Cómo te sientes?- Nami simplemente le sonrió levemente para poder responderle.

-estoy bien…gracias por rescatarme anoche…-

-cuando tú quieras hermanita- le dijo Ren con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, entonces Nami volvió a tener una expresión triste para luego decir.

-creo que tenias razón…quizás si es imposible que pueda hacerme amiga de las personas…tal vez es mejor que renuncie a la idea de tener más amigos…- al escuchar a su hermana decir eso Ren suspiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado para poder decirle.

-escucha, no le digas a los demás que te dije esto, pero eres la chica más divertida, graciosa y entusiasta que existe, y aunque a veces me sacas de mis casillas…- Ren entonces poso una mano sobre el hombro de Nami diciéndole con una sonrisa. -pero estoy segura que muchas personas allí afuera estarían felices de tenerte como su amiga, tan solo no te precipites de nuevo- de uno de los ojos de Nami surgió una pequeña lagrima la cual ella se limpio para sonreirle a su hermana diciéndole.

-gracias Ren…-

-no hay de que hermanita y no olvides que yo y las demás no solo somos hermanas, también somos amigas, mejores amigas para siempre- le respondió ella para darle un suave golpe en el hombro a Nami quien no podía más que sonreír feliz al escuchar eso, y pocos segundos después Ren la miro diciéndole, -sabes, creo que se algo que te animara aun mas- poco después en la sala de estar Nami se preparaba para lanzar un shuriken con su lengua afuera y sonriendo mientras sus hermanas e Ian quien paso temprano ese día, quienes le exclamaban repetida y alegremente.

-¡vamos Nami! ¡vamos Nami!- en eso ella lanzo el shuriken quien dio directo en la nariz de un retrato mal hecho que habían hecho de Alex y que debajo tenia escrito la palabra "tarado", sus hermanas e Ian exclamaron en emoción para luego darle todos un abrazo, allí Nami entendió que no debía apresurarse en hacerse de amigos, pues justo en ese momento, estaba feliz de tener a sus mejores amigas y amigo con ella.

Al mismo tiempo en el hotel Statesman, Sosuke hacia entrar bruscamente a Alex al salón principal del restaurante del último piso, el cual habían acomodado como una especie de salón del trono, con antorchas en los pilares que iluminaban el salón, estandartes del clan Hasashi en las paredes, alfombras en el suelo y finalmente un trono de piedra con el símbolo del clan grabado en el espaldar, allí se encontraba Hanzo

-maestro, su hemos a su asociado, el comandante Alex Brown, como usted lo solicito- dijo Sosuke con mucho respeto, Alex había caído de rodillas por el empujón que le habían dado, él no se atrevía a ponerse de pie, la sola presencia de Hanzo en en salón lo intimidaba demasiado como para moverse.

-me prometiste a una de las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama…y sin embargo estas aquí…con las manos vacías- decía Hanzo desde su trono, su voz resonaba en toda la habitación y el terror que infundía era tan intenso que Alex en silencio sudaba mucho cuando Hanzo le pregunto de forma amenazante pero calmada a la vez -¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

-¡per…perdóneme maestro Hanzo!- decía Alex aterrorizado incapaz de moverse mientras continuaba hablando. -¡se que le eh fallado! ¡pero tengo algo de información sobre las dicipulas de su rival! ¡no es mucho pero quizás pueda serle de utilidad…!- para cuando se percato pudo ver los pies de Hanzo frente a él, lo había sorprendido el no haberlo escuchado siquiera un poco, súbitamente Hanzo lo levanto con mucha facilidad tomándolo de su armadura para que así lo mirara a los ojos pese a lo aterrorizado que estaba él cuando Hanzo le dijo.

-entonces dime todo lo que sabes…-

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo cinco

Capitulo cinco: Hermandad y radio galaxia.

El distrito de Chavy Chase al igual que la mayor parte del área metropolitana de Washington D.C. era un conjunto de edificios deteriorados o en ruinas cuyas calles vacías estaban ocupadas solo por vehículos hace mucho abandonados. Aun así fue elegido por las hermanas como su lugar de patrullaje para aquella noche, pues según los rumores que les conto Ian, últimamente hay supermutantes moviéndose sospechosamente por la zona. Las hermanas se encontraban en la azotea del edificio en la esquina que daba a la estación Tenleytown del metro, habían estado allí buena parte de la noche y era el turno de Ren para observar los alrededores con unos binoculares.

-¿algo fuera de lo normal?- pregunto Yuki quien se acerco a ella por detrás.

-veamos…hay un montón de polvo…autos oxidados…¡ew, y una mutaracha!...nop, todo perfectamente normal- decía Ren sin dejar de ver por los binoculares en lo que los bajaba y daba un gran bostezo para luego mirar a Yuki frotando uno de sus ojos. -hemos estado aquí por horas, no creo que ocurra algo hoy- Yuki no pudo evitar bostezar para luego decirle.

-bueno, solo unos minutos más para asegurarnos…- era claro que tanto ella como Ren y Yuzu estaban cansadas, habían estado allí buena parte de la noche en vigia, la única que pudo notar que seguía animada era Nami quien estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada a una cornisa del edificio y talareando una canción, por lo que se le acerco a ella para decirle. -Nami ya que tienes tanta energía ¿Por qué no cambias de lugar con Ren?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le cambie el pañal a Ren?!- grito Nami haciendo que sus hermanas se sobresaltaran en lo que una furiosa y algo sonrojada de la pena Ren grito de vuelta.

-¡¿cambiar mi qué?!- era tal el enojo que sintió que llego a romper los binoculares de Yuki quien les exclamo de vuelta pero con un tono bajo.

-¡¿Quieren ambas bajar la voz?! ¡estamos en medio de una vigilancia!-

-¡¿Qué quieres bajar un colchón?!- grito de nuevo Nami.

-¡Nami!- le grito Yuki frustrada en lo que se dio una palmada en la frente por ahora ser ella la que grito y antes de que volvieran a gritarse, Yuzu se acerco a Nami desconectado un cable que iba de una especie de caja metálica enganchada a su cinturón de shurikens y kunais y que se dividía en dos dando cada uno a sus orejas donde tenía lo que parecían tampones para los oídos.

-lo siento chicas…- dijo Yuzu algo apenada cuando miro a Nami preguntándole. -ya escuchas mucho mejor?-

-¡oye! ¡estaba en medio de una canción fabulosa!- exclamo Nami algo frustrada en lo que mostraba aquella especie de caja.

-¡¿puede alguna decirme que sucede aquí?!- les exclamo Yuki alzando la voz un poco molesta con ambas en lo que Ren detrás de ella le dice con mucho sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

-¿no debíamos tener la voz baja?- aquello hiso que Yuki mirara a Ren inflando una de sus mejillas a lo que Yuzu les explico a ambas con mucho entusiasmo.

-Nami está probando mi nuevo invento, es un reproductor de cintas musicales portátil, te permite llevar tu música a todas partes-

-¡y tiene función de radio!- dijo Nami en lo que presiono un botón del reproductor y al hacerlo se comenzó a escuchar música de la estación de radio favorita de las hermanas, la cual al mismo tiempo era la única en todo el yermo capital, radio galaxia, por medio de un pequeño parlante en la .

-wow, es de hecho un muy buen invento- admitió Yuki sin poder evitar mover un poco su cola al ritmo de la música de la radio. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿recuerdas aquel deposito de chatarra militar que encontramos el otro día? pues combine algunos componentes electrónicos que encontré allí con los de una radio de auto y una batería de fisión dándole energía para los siguientes 40 años…- explicaba Yuzu con mucha motivación en lo que Ren la interrumpió diciéndole con algo de preocupación.

-espera ¿hiciste esa cosa con avanzada tecnología militar y se lo diste a Nami? ¡¿y si le funde el cerebro o llega a hacerla explotar?!-

-descuida, es un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro- respondió Yuzu llena de confianza en su invento.

-¿noventa y cinco por ciento? ¿Qué pasa con el otro cinco por ciento?- pregunto Yuki empezando a preocuparse también a lo que Yuzu algo nervioso rasco su mejilla encogiéndose de hombros diciendo.

-no querrán saberlo…-

-¡chicas! ¡es Three Dog!- exclamo muy emocionada Nami al ponerse de pie y acercando su reproductor portátil hacia sus hermanas para que escucharan al famoso locutor de radio el cual decía.

-¡buenas noches Yermo capital, al habla Three Dog! ¡aaaaauuuuh! ¡y están escuchando Radio Galaxia, trayéndoles lo mejor en música y noticias del post apocalipsis!- las hermanas se acercaron un poco más a la pequeña radio de Nami para escuchar bien mientras Three Dog decía. -como todas las noches les traigo algunos concejos para sobrevivir en las ruinas del viejo mundo, como el que no olviden las precauciones de explorar edificios en abandonados, si comienzan a escuchar un "crack crack crack" en las paredes o el piso significa que deben largarse de allí tan rápido como puedan, porque la cosa esta por venirse abajo, y no olvidar también entrar con sus armas listas y alguna fuente de luz, solo dios sabe lo que se oculta en los oscuros pasillos de las viejas ruinas ¡y eso es todo por hoy niños! ! ¡ ahora los una especial selección de música para la noche! ¡les ha hablado Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia! ¡deseándoles buenas noches!- tras eso comienza a escucharse música nuevamente en lo que Yuki miro a sus hermanas con una sonrisa diciéndoles.

-creo que ya es hora de ir a casa chicas, no hay que preocupar a Sensei-

-¡al fin! ¡estaba muriendo de aburrimiento!- exclamo aliviada Ren, pero cuando las hermanas estaban por irse, Yuzu pudo ver algo moverse por la calle vacio y rápidamente aviso a sus hermanas señalando a lo que veía y diciendo.

-¿y eso que es?- las demás se acercaron y pudieron ver a alguien corriendo por la calle poniéndose a cubierto entre los autos abandonados hasta llegar a una esquina, lo sorprendente es que esta persona llevaba una servoarmadura, pero a diferencia de los soldados del Enclave, la de este era ploma y en uno de sus hombros tenía el símbolo de una espada con engranes detrás de esta.

-no sé quién es, pero necesita una golpiza- dijo Ren mientras hacía sonar sus manos preparándose para pelear cuando Yuki poso una mano sobre su hombro y decirle.

-Ren no vamos a atacar a ese sujeto, míralo, no parece del Enclave-

-quizás no lo sea, pero se ve sospechoso- le replico Ren a lo que ella respondió tratando de racionalizar la situación.

-no lo sabes, quizás solo va camino a…¿la iglesia?-

-¿usando una servoarmadura? ¿Qué clase de iglesia es esa?- dijo Ren sarcásticamente en lo que súbitamente Nami se puso entre ellas diciendo entusiastamente.

-¡una bastante genial!- Yuki no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente para luego decirle a sus hermanas.

-escuchen, al menos que haga algo sospechoso, no le daremos una golpiza- en eso notan que el sujeto tomo un rifle laser de detrás de su espalda como preparándose a pelear, al ver esto Yuki termina diciendo. -muy bien, se gano una golpiza- en silencio las hermanas bajaron del edificio y se iban acercando lentamente al tipo quien entro a un callejón corriendo pero súbitamente se detuvo al dejar de moverse una de sus piernas, frustrado este miraba su pierna tratando de moverla y exclamando con voz femenina.

-¡oh vamos! ¡no de nuevo!- le daba golpes a su pierna y seguía tratando de moverla, al parecer esa parte de su armadura estaba fallando sin darse cuenta que las hermanas se habían posicionado detrás de ella ya con sus armas listas, observando aquella escena.

-esto es algo deprimente…- decía Yuzu mirando como el sujeto luchaba con su propia armadura a lo que Nami agrego.

-si…no sé si deberíamos golpearla o darle una paleta- cuando la tipa logro mover de nuevo su pierna, las hermanas se pusieron en posición de combate en lo que Yuki exclamo heroicamente.

-¡alto villana!-

-¡¿uh?!- exclamo ella sujeto al voltear a ver a las hermanas.

-¡¿"alto villana"?! ¡¿en serio?!- le decía Ren sin poder creer lo que su hermana había dicho.

-claro, somos heroínas, y las heroínas hablan así- respondió Yuki tratando de justificarse en lo que la tipa les apunto con su rifle y diciéndoles.

-¡¿a quién le dicen villana…?!- en eso al darse cuenta lo que ellas eran exclamo lleno de sorpresa. -¡santo dios! ¡son zorros!-

-¡así es!- exclamo Yuki para luego cambiar su pose a una mas heroica y así exclamar de nuevo. -¡somos las zorros de la justicia!- aquello hiso que sus hermanas suspiraran bajando tanto sus brazos como sus orejas sin poder creer lo cursi y tonta que sonó su hermana mayor la cual no entendía porque sus hermanas estaban así hasta que Ren le dijo.

-Yuki…literalmente nos duele escucharte a veces- pero no hubo tiempo para seguir discutiendo, la tipa comenzó a dispararle con su rifle laser, disparos que las hermanas lograban evadir fácilmente en lo que Ren lanzo un kunai directo a la batería de microfusíon del rifle lo cual causo un corto circuito que lo hiso fundirse, la tipa intento tomar su pistola del estuche en su cintura pero Yuzu con una flecha se lo quito de las manos, así que desarmada no tuvo de otra que comenzar a escapar por aquel callejón hasta llegar al frente de las ruinas de una escuela pública cuando Nami finalmente logro derribarla de espalda al suelo al deslizarse por entre sus piernas y haciendo que tropezara con su bastón, ya en el suelo Yuki dio un salto para así aterrizar sobre ella y con sus hermanas alrededor, mientras apuntaba su espada al rostro cubierto por el casco de la tipa le dijo.

-¡se termino, no tienes escapatoria…!- solo entonces tanto ella como sus hermanas pusieron expresiones de extrema sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente rodeadas por otros soldados con servoarmadura iguales que surgieron tanto de detrás de los autos, contenedores de basura, y otros en las ventanas de la escuela como del edificio cercano.

-esto…¿existe la posibilidad que podamos hablar de esto…?- les pregunto Yuzu muy nerviosa, pues ella como sus hermanas pudieron darse cuenta que no tenían escapatoria de esa situación.

Poco después las hermanas se encontraban con sus armas confiscadas por aquellos soldados y con sus manos esposadas firmemente tras su espalda, siendo escoltadas hacia la escuela con soldados aquellos soldados, incluido a la que habían derribado antes.

-¡déjennos ir, tarados de hojalata!- les gritaba Ren mientras forcejeaba contra sus esposas a lo que Yuki le exclamo de vuelta.

-¡¿puedes por favor terminar con eso?!-

-¡¿Por qué debería?!- exclamo de vuelta Ren a lo que Yuki le respondió con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡oh no lo sé! ¡¿quizás por la media docena de soldados armados apuntándonos mientras estamos esposadas?!-

-¡¿y qué?! ¡podemos vencer fácilmente a estos tipos incluso esposadas!- le exclamo de vuelta Ren confiada de que podían vencerlos sin ganas de "jugar" a la buena prisionera.

-¡¿quieren por favor callarse?! ¡nos están volviendo locos!- exclamo uno de los soldados que las escoltaban a lo que Ren simplemente lo miro desafiante y mostrando algo sus dientes, pues pese a no gustarle estar prisionera, no quería que lastimaran a sus hermanas. Cuando entraron a la escuela, la cual estaba al descubierto al ya no tener techo, pudieron ver a mas de esos soldados patrullando los pasillos así como las ventanas de lo poco que quedaba del segundo piso, mientras otros dejaban cajas de munición y armas en algunos salones así como otros que fortificaban con sacos de arena y tablas de madera algunas partes de la escuela.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí…?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad a lo que Yuki luego agrego.

-parece que se preparan para una guerra-

-solo tomamos precauciones, los supermutantes últimamente se han reunido en gran numero por en el distrito…- les respondió la misma soldado que habían derribado a lo que uno de sus compañeros le dio un fuerte palmazo tras la cabeza haciendo que sonara el metal para luego regañarla diciendo.

-¡Reddin! ¡¿Qué te eh dicho sobre contarle cosas confidenciales a la gente?!-

-¡pues perdóname por ser cortes y contestar a una pregunta!- le replico Reddin a lo que Yuzu desconcertada por la escena les pregunto.

-oigan…¿en serio están peleando frente a los prisioneros?-

-¡tú no te metas!- le gritaron ambos haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros y agachara sus orejas. finalmente al salir de la escuela pudieron ver una plaza con una vieja fuente en medio con la forma de un globo terráqueo y detrás un gran edificio con una torre de radio dibujada en oro en frente de esta y con las siglas Ry G escritas también, en la azotea había una antena de radio y al igual que la escuela, los soldados lo estaban fortificando. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, uno de los soldados le dijo a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

-traemos prisioneros, avisa a la centinela Lyons- el guardia asintió para luego poner una mano sobre su casco y comenzar a hablar, al parecer tenía un comunicador en su casco diciendo.

-centinela, Colvin y Reddin volvieron de patrullaje, tienen unas…interesantes prisioneras…entendido- el guardia les hiso una señal para que entraran. al entrar siendo escoltadas por Colvin y Reddin, además de otros soldados, pudieron ver a algunos mas allí tanto relajándose como haciendo guardia en las ventana, finalmente las hermanas fueron llevadas a una especie de oficina para luego ser puestas de rodillas en el suelo.

-quédense quietas, y compórtense con la centinela Lyons- dijo Colvin quien junto a Reddin permanecieron detrás de ellas en lo que los demás se habían retirado.

-¡¿compórtense…?!- exclamo Ren pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Yuki la hiso callar diciéndole.

-¡shhh! ¡ya cálmate Ren, al menos hasta que sepamos que planean estas personas!-

-eso es lo mismo que yo quiero saber- dijo una voz femenina con aires de autoridad, en eso a la habitación entraba una mujer con botas y pantalones similares a unos militares y playera blanca sin mangas, era de estatura promedio y de cabello rubio recogido como cola de caballo, Colvin y Reddin chocaron sus puños derechos contra sus pechos en forma de saludo, allí las hermanas se dieron cuenta que ella debía ser la tal capitana Lyons. Ella miro con los brazos cruzados a las hermanas y tras unos segundos miro a Colvin y Reddin diciéndoles.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿me traen a unos niños con disfraces de zorro?-

-¡¿a quién le dices niños con disfraces?!- exclamo Ren molesta mientras forcejeaba contra sus esposas a lo que Yuzu algo nerviosa por la presencia de la capitana agrego.

-técnicamente…somos niñas…oh más bien chicas… tenemos 15…-

-¿y yo tengo que ir al baño…?- dijo Nami nerviosa pero con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡chicas!- les exclamo Yuki molesta para que no hablaran aun con sus captores, al ver no solo sus bocas moverse, sino sus ojos, orejas y colas moverse, la capitana levanto una ceja al darse cuenta que no son disfraces.

-esto…no son disfraces centinela Lyons…son zorro de verdad…zorros mutantes…señora…- decía Reddin algo nerviosa al tener que confirmarle las sospechas a su líder.

-ellas atacaron a Reddin cuando patrullaba las cercanías de la plaza- agrego Colvin.

-¿ah sí?- dijo la centinela Lyons en lo que se inclino para estar a la altura de las hermanas para así preguntarles. -¿pueden decirme porque unas chicas tan jóvenes ataco a una de mis subordinadas tan tarde en la noche?-

-¿creímos que era una villana…?- respondió Yuki un poco reservada al estar en una posición muy comprometida a lo que Reddin la interrumpió exclamando.

-¡oye, no soy una villana!-

-confiscamos sus armas, no son nada que yo haya visto antes- dijo Colvin en lo que le mostro las armas de las hermanas a la centinela, ella se levanto para verlas más de cerca, al hacerlo se sorprendió al verlas, tomo la katana de Yuki examinándola de cerca mientras caminaba dándoles la espalda a las hermanas mientras decía para ella misma.

-estas armas…las he visto antes…- entonces al notar el símbolo del zorro en la vaina de la katana, inmediatamente volteo a ver a las hermanas y preguntarles seriamente. -¿Qué relación tienen con Kurama Kurosaki?- las hermanas se sorprendieron mucho cuando la centinela menciono el nombre del maestro Kuro, se vieron mutuamente y tras unos segundos Yuki respondió.

-¿conoce a nuestro padre…?-

-¿padre?- dijo la centinela algo sorprendida por la respuesta que recibió, tras mirar unos momentos la katana le dijo a Reddin y Colvin. -libérenlas, todo esto no ha sido más que un mal entendido-

-¡¿liberarlas?! ¡con todo respeto señora, pero ellas me atacaron…!- exclamo Reddin cuando la centinela la golpeo fuerte en la cabeza con la katana de Yuki haciendo sonar el casco y que ella se quejara.

-eso solo demuestra que le hace falta entrenamiento, iniciada Reddin, y cuando quiera su opinión se la pediré, ahora libérenlas- dijo la centinela calmadamente pero con mucha autoridad, cosa que sorprendió a las hermanas, sobre todo a Yuki, Colvin y Reddin se miraron fijamente para luego levantar a las hermanas y quitarles las esposas, quienes de inmediato se frotaron las muñecas al tenerlas adoloridas en lo que la centinela acerco un par de sillas a un escritorio cercano mientras decía. -ellas no son una amenaza, pueden darles sus armas de vuelta, y pueden quitarse los cascos- Colvin y Reddin con cautela les devolvían las armas a las hermanas, salvo la katana de Yuki que aun tenia la centinela.

-traten de no golpear a nadie más aquí…-dijo Reddin en lo que se quitaba su casco revelando ser una mujer caucásica con la cabeza rapada, mientras que Colvin era un hombre también caucásico de cabello con corte militar rubio y con una barba de chivo.

Unos minutos después, Nami volvió a entrar a la habitación con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro en lo que les decía a Reddin y Colvin quienes aun hacían guardia en la puerta.

-¡gracias por dejarme ir al baño! ¡no tienen idea lo mucho que lo necesitaba!- sus hermanas, quienes ya estaban sentadas frente a la centinela Lyons, se dieron una palmada en la frente un poco avergonzadas por lo que decía Nami en frente a los que eran sus captores hasta hace unos minutos, aun así la centinela no pudo evitar reírse un poco y cuando Nami se sentó junto a sus hermanas ella les dijo.

-creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, yo soy Sarah Lyons, centinela de la hermandad del acero, quienes las trajeron aquí son mis subordinados, la iniciada Reddin y el caballero capitán Colvin-

-yo soy Yuki, y estas son mis hermanas Ren, Yuzu y Nami- dijo Yuki presentando a sus hermanas aun cautelosa por la situación extraña en que estaban.

-¿hermandad del acero? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yuzu algo confundida a lo que Ren agrego con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿y qué es eso de centinela, iniciada y caballero?-

-me sorprende que no lo sepan, somos prácticamente la mayor y mas fuerte facción del yermo capital- dijo Colvin con orgullo y sorpresa, a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-llevamos solo unas semanas conociendo el yermo, padre nos mantuvo ocultas hasta que cumplimos quince-

-suena como Kurama para mi…- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa en lo que ella se acomodo en su silla para explicarles a las hermanas. -somos una orden militar que se origino de los restos del ejercito de los estados unidos, tenemos la misión de encontrar y conservar la tecnología antigua para proteger al débil y ayudar a reconstruir el yermo, tarea que no es fácil, pero que llevamos a cabo con orgullo-

-eso…suena bastante admirable- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa a lo que Ren luego pregunto.

-pero aun no nos dice cómo es que conoce a nuestro padre, el nunca la menciono ni a usted ni a la hermandad- Sarah suspiro para luego responderle.

-no me extraña…Kurama era alguien muy reservado cuando lo conocimos durante la guerra…-

-¿guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad.

-cierto…de seguro no lo saben, fue hace mucho tiempo, diecisiete años para ser exactos, aun no nacían en ese entonces- decía Sarah pensativa en lo que les comenzó a contar la historia. -quince años atrás, las tribus de supermutantes se unieron creando una gran horda al oeste del yermo capital, buscaban conquistar todo el yermo y destruir a todo humano que encontraran, las facciones del yermo, desde los mercenarios hasta asentamientos como Rivet City y Vieja Megaton se unieron con nosotros para defendernos de la horda, llamamos a esa época "la guerra supermutante", por dos largos años luchamos para frenar el avance de la horda, en aquella época era solo una iniciada, un día durante una intensa tormenta de polvo, mi escuadrón estaba rodeado por los supermutantes en una casa abandonada en Minefield, aunque las minas del lugar había logrado atrasar su avance, simplemente continuaron viniendo, y cuando ya estaban por sobrepasarnos, algo en la tormenta comenzó a acabar con ellos, era rápido, como un trueno azul, uno a uno los supermutantes iban cayendo por algo que no podían ver en la tormenta, y cuando esta termino, no quedaba un solo supermutante en pie, solo un hombre de túnica azul, portando una espada que nunca había visto antes…-

-una katana…- dijo Yuki sorprendida y sonriendo por lo que estaba escuchando a lo que Ren agrego muy emocionada al punto que movía su cola.

-¡wow! ¡¿padre derroto a un ejército de supermutantes el solo?!-

-y salvo nuestras vidas en el proceso- respondió Sarah con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con su historia. -poco después supimos que su nombre era Kurama Kurosaki, y se unio a nosotros para contener a los supermutantes hasta que muchas de las tribus finalmente decidieron que ya no querían luchar, y la horda se disolvió, hasta el día de hoy la mayoría de tribus supermutante solo quieren vivir en paz, y para aquel entonces Kurama y yo…bueno nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco sonrojada, cosa que sorprendió a Reddin y Colvin.

-¡aaawww! ¡eso suena muy lindo!- dijo Nami inocentemente feliz al imaginar a Sarah y al maestro Kuro juntos.

-pero si eran tan cercanos ¿Por qué padre no se quedo con ustedes?- pregunto Yuki, eso hiso que Sarah se pusiera mas pensativa, pero sin dejar de sonreír le respondió diciendo.

-fue complicado…le ofrecimos se quedara con nosotros, y nos ayudara a proteger el Yermo capital…pero él se negó…nos dijo que estaba cansado de tanto luchar…pero siempre pensé que estaba buscando algo…- entonces miro a las hermanas que la miraban con curiosidad y con calidez ella les dijo -pero ahora que las veo a ustedes aquí, creo que el finalmente encontró lo que buscaba- las hermanas no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, aun así ellas tenían muchas preguntas, y la primera en hacer una fue Yuki quien le dijo.

-gracias por compartir eso con nosotras centinela Lyons pero quisieramos saber ¿es esta su base? se ve que quieren proteger este lugar a toda costa-

-no, Radio Galaxia es solo uno de nuestros puestos avanzados en las ruinas- respondió Sarah en lo que Nami rápidamente empujo a Yuki a un lado llegando a tirarla al suelo para luego preguntar muy emocionada.

-¡espera! ¡¿esto es Radio Galaxia?!- en eso Yuki se levanto y con su mejilla inflada del enojo piñizco el brazo de Nami haciéndole quejarse del dolor en lo que Sarah no pudo evitar reírse por el modo de actuar las hermanas mientras les decía.

-así es, el dueño Three Dog nos deja usar el edificio como puesto avanzado a cambio de nuestra protección…- en eso para la sorpresa de todos, a la habitación entraba nada menos que un hombre afroamericano con una chaqueta negra y playera blanca y un pañuelo en la cabeza el cual se le veía muy cansado, y cuando este hablo, las hermanas reconocieron inmediatamente su voz.

-¿puedo saber que es todo este ruido…?- los ojos de Nami se iluminaron al ver a esa persona, súbitamente se lanzo a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras gritaba entusiasmada.

-¡Three Dog!- en efecto el hombre era el locutor de Radio Galaxia, Three Dog, quien había sido despertado por el ruido de aquella sala, sorprendido por el abrazo de Nami, el simplemente dio una risa nerviosa dándole algunas palmadas en la cabeza diciendo.

-oh vaya…hehe…¿quiénes son las esponjosas?-

-Three Dog, ellas son Yuki, Ren, Yuzu y Nami, son las hijas de Kurama- respondió Sarah a lo que Three Dog inmediatamente se quito sus lentes dejando ver su cara de sorpresa.

-no me digas…¿las hijas de ese Kurama?- Three Dog aparto a Nami para luego inclinarse y mirarla de cerca, ella le sonreía emocionada de conocer a su ídolo de la radio y este muy sorprendido les dijo con una sonrisa. -pues sus ropas son similares…el mismo dibujo…y son zorros…¿en verdad son sus hijas? ¿Qué clase de magia negra hiso ese hombre para engendrar a cuatro pequeñas esponjosas?-

-de hecho somos adoptadas- señalo Yuzu para aclarar la situación a lo que Yuki le pregunto a Three Dog.

-¿usted también conoce a nuestro padre?-

-hehehe, por supuesto que lo conozco, durante la guerra los caballeros de la hermandad no dejaban de hablar de él, un hombre más rápido que el rayo que salía de las sombras, no me lo creí hasta que lo vi yo mismo cuando una tribu intento tomar la estación, su padre salvo las vidas de su servidor y de muchos otros aquel día, aunque jamás fue alguien conversador, los ojos de Three Dog pudieron ver en él a alguien bueno, dañado y solitario, pero bueno en todo caso- respondió Three Dog mientras acariciaba a Nami quien movía su cola contenta por ser acariciada por su ídolo quien luego agrego. -pensar que se volvería el hombre de una familia de esponjosas- súbitamente se escucharon algunos temblores que sacudían el edificio entero, cosa que de inmediato las hermanas como Sarah y sus subordinados los puso alerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yuki mientras miraba a su alrededor en lo que los temblores se iban haciendo más intensos en lo que luego podían escucharse disparos provenientes de fuera del edificio, inmediatamente Colvin se puso su casco para y tras intentar llamar por radio a las patrullas exteriores el exclamo.

-¡perdimos contacto con las patrullas de la escuela!-

-que todos aquí dentro se preparen para la batalla, máxima alerta- respondió Sarah levantándose de su escritorio manteniendo la calma y antes de salir a la sala, posiblemente para prepararse ella misma para la batalla, Yuki y sus hermanas se le acercaron diciendo ella.

-¡déjenos ayudar centinela!-

-no lo sé esponjosas, puede ser muy peligroso- les dijo Three Dog algo preocupado pues a sus ojos ellas seguían siendo niñas, sin embargo Ren con mucha confianza le aseguro.

-¡no se preocupen por nosotras, sabemos valernos por nosotras mismas!- Sarah no pudo evitar admirar la valentía de las hermanas, con una sonrisa de confianza les dijo.

-vayan a la entrada principal y estén listas para pelear-

-¡hai!- dijeron las hermanas quienes rápidamente salieron de la habitación seguidas por Colvin y Reddin.

-¿estás segura de dejar que esas pequeñas luchen?- dijo Three Dog con una clara preocupación, a lo que Sarah le aseguro diciendo.

-son las hijas de Kurama, creo que no podemos pedir mejores aliados en este momento-

Poco después las hermanas junto con Colvin y Reddin habían llegado a la entrada principal del edificio ya preparados para luchar, los demás miembros de la hermandad ya estaban a cubierto y listos para pelear mientras apuntaban con sus rifles laser a la escuela de la cual se veían las luces y ruidos de los disparos como de los gritos de batalla. Los temblores se hacían más intensos, pronto las hermanas como los caballeros de la hermandad se dieron cuenta que eran pasos de algo muy grande que se acercaba cuando de pronto, un gran silencio lleno el lugar, lo único que podía escucharse eran los sonidos de las armaduras de los caballeros de la hermandad, así como los desesperados intentos de Colvin de contactar a alguien en la escuela.

-¡demonios!- exclamo Colvin al no poder recibir respuesta alguna de la escuela, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿no dijeron que habían supermutantes reuniéndose en el distrito? ¿quizás sean ellos los que están atacando?- pregunto Yuzu mientras apuntaba con su arco y flecha al igual que los caballeros con sus rifles.

-quizás, pero no podrían atravesar nuestra línea de defensa tan rápido…y ninguno es tan grande como para causar esos temblores- respondió Colvin con mucha seriedad cuando Reddin repentinamente exclamo.

-¡movimiento en frente, por la puerta de la escuela!- inmediatamente los caballeros y Yuzu apuntaron hacia la puerta de la cual salió alguien muy inesperado para las hermanas, un supermutante rojo de un solo ojo, era nada menos que Split Jack.

-¡buenas noches! ¡hermandad del acero!- exclamo este mientras cargaba un enorme martillo sobre sus hombros.

-¡¿Split Jack?!- exclamaron las hermanas muy sorpendidas al verlo.

-¡¿conocen a ese supermutante?!- exclamo Colvin mientras miraba a las hermanas, a lo que Yuzu respondió incomodamente.

-es una larga historia…- en eso al ver a las hermanas junto a los caballeros de la hermandad, Split Jack con una gran sonrisa no pudo evitar decir.

-¡vaya! ¡pero si son las pulgosas! ¡esta noche se está poniendo cada vez más gratificante!-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, engendro de un solo ojo?!- exclamo Ren molesta al tener a quien lejos es una de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo.

-¡pues desde la última vez que nos vimos las cosas se han puesto muy interesantes!- gritaba Split Jack lleno de confianza. -¡tienen frente a ustedes al nuevo líder de la tribu de supermutantes mas grande y mala de todo este yermo! ¡y las que intentaron oponerse a mi ahora me sirven! ¡tengo más poder que el que jamás tuve como saqueador! ¡y ahora Radio Galaxia, será nuestro nuevo hogar!- al decir eso ultimo varios supermutantes salieron de la escuela y se ponían en posición tanto entre los escombros y las ventanas de la escuela, apuntando a la estación de radio, sin embargo Reddin llena de confianza exclamo.

-¡si quieres apoderarte de Radio galaxia, primero tendrán que pasar encima de nuestros cadáveres!-

-¡yeah!- exclamaron el resto de caballeros llenos de confianza en su victoria, pero Split Jack en lugar de desmotivarse, sonrió de forma siniestra y dijo.

-no lo querría de ninguna otra forma- él chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato las enormes pisadas volvieron a escucharse cuando un enorme supermutante, casi del tamaño de una casa, atravesó la pared detrás de Split Jack, apenas vestido con un taparrabos dejo ir un rugido tan intenso que la sangre de todos en la estación se helo.

-¡¿Qué…rayos…es esa…cosa?!- pregunto Yuki muy nerviosa al tener aquel gigante frente a ellos, a lo que un igual de nervioso Colvin respondió.

-un supermutante behemoth…crei que no eran reales…-

-¡pues se ve muy real para mí!- exclamo Nami en lo que el behemoth tomo un auto abandonado sin darse cuenta que también tomo a uno de los supermutantes normales y con mucha fuerza los lanzo contra la estación abriendo en esta un gran agujero en la pared al impactar dejando a las hermanas y a los caballeros sorprendidos por semejante fuerza bruta.

-¡oye estúpido, no lances a los nuestros!- exclamo Split Jack muy molesto a lo que el behemoth simplemente no miro confundido rascando su cabeza, entonces Split Jack miro a sus demás supermutantes y les grito. -¡y ustedes no se queden allí parados! ¡abran fuego!- inmediatamente estos abrieron fuego y una gran lluvia de balas comenzó a caer sobre la estación, obligando a las hermanas y caballeros a ponerse a cubierto mientras que estos últimos comenzaron a devolver los disparos, aunque los concentraban en el behemoth mas que en las fuerzas de Split Jack, tratando de evitar los autos y escombros que el behemoth les estaba lanzando.

-¡no vamos a durar mucho así!- exclamo Ren quien estaba junto a sus hermanas a cubierto tras unos sacos de tierra con Colvin cerca de ellas quien le respondió.

-¡si tienen una mejor idea soy todo oídos!- tanto él como los caballeros seguían disparando pero los rayos laser no parecían tener efecto en la gruesa piel del behemoth, en eso Yuki se asomo un poco y tras analizar la situación se dirigió a Colvin diciéndole.

-¡Colvin, nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de Split Jack y el behemoth, pero no podemos acercarnos con los supermutantes disparándonos, necesitamos que nos cubran!-

-¡no te ofendas pequeña, pero no seguimos ordenes tuyas!- exclamo Reddin quien seguía disparando al behemoth sin mucho efecto cuando súbitamente por entre medio de todos paso un cohete que dio directo al pecho del behemoth haciéndolo retroceder un poco, cuando todos voltearon pudieron ver a Sarah con su servoarmadura puesta salvo por el casco y dejando caer un lanzacohetes a su lado en lo que decía con calma pero con autoridad.

-¡las armas laser no tienen efecto en el behemoth! ¡pero las físicas si parecen afectarlo! ¡cubran a las hermanas mientras acaban con el arma principal del enemigo y con su comandante en jefe! ¡no dejen que los supermutantes pongan un dedo sobre ellas!- en eso tanto ella como las hermanas se vieron mutuamente con una sonrisa cuando Sarah finalmente se puso su casco y tomo su rifle laser para luego exclamar. -¡por Elder Lyons! ¡al ataque!-

-¡ya oyeron a la centinela, fuego de cobertura!- exclamo confiado Colvin en lo que el resto de los caballeros de la hermandad comenzaron a disparar a los demás mutantes, dejandole lugar a las hermanas para maniobrar y realizar su ataque.

-¡Yuzu, Nami, ustedes vayan por Split Jack, Ren y Yo nos haremos cargo del behemoth!- exclamo Yuki al dar aquellas ordenes a lo que sus hermanas asintieron y rápidamente, a una velocidad que sorprendió tanto a Sarah como a los demás, se dividieron y fueron directo a sus respectivos objetivos. Por un lado Yuki y Ren se dirigieron al behemoth quien al notarlas tomo un pedazo de escombro, nuevamente tomando a otro supermutante por accidente, y los lanzo rumbo a ellas quienes los evadieron con gran agilidad, aunque el behemoth intento atacarlas con un puñetazo, estas lo volvieron a evadir aunque ahora Yuki de un salto rotatorio logro subirse a su brazo y tras correr hasta llegar al hombro le dio un profundo corte en el rostro con su katana que le hiso posar la mano sobre el corte mientras que Ren paso entre las enormes piernas de este evitando que la aplastara con esto y dando profundos cortes en sus talones con sus tekko-kagi. al mismo tiempo Yuzu y Nami se acercaban a Split Jack quien confiado preparo su martillo y se lanzo al ataque por su cuenta, Yuzu disparo una serie de flechas al rostro de Split Jack pero ese se cubrió con su mano sin inmutarse cuando estas se clavaron en él, aunque cuando quito la mano se dio cuenta que ambas se habían deslizado por el suelo y usando una llave con sus piernas, cada una en cada pierna de Split Jack, lograron tumbarlo de cara al suelo para rápidamente volverse a poner de pie en posición de combate, estando Nami con su bastón desenganchado en su forma de sansetsukon.

-¡van a pagar por eso pulgosas!- exclamo Split Jack en medio del fuego cruzado entre sus mutantes y la hermandad del acero mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque contra Yuzu y Nami. Al mismo tiempo Yuki continuaba maniobrando por entre los brazos de del behemoth dando una serie de cortes en los brazos y rostro para distraerlo y que este intentara atraparla mientras que Ren finalmente logro cortar los tendones de los pies con una serie de fuertes ataques y ni bien lo consiguió y el behemoth comenzó a tambalearse ella le grito a Yuki.

-¡ahora Yuki!- con eso Yuki se dio un gran impulso desde un brazo del behemoth y con un solo y preciso corte le corto los ojos cegándolo seguido por una patada en la nariz que finalmente hiso que el behemoth perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer. Al mismo tiempo Yuzu disparo una flecha cegadora que estallo justo frente a la cara de Split Jack y mientras este se quejaba y tambaleaba, Nami dio un salto rotatorio de lado y con la fuerza de su giro para darle más energía a su sansetsukon le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro a Split Jack haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas, pero este comenzó a levantarse diciendo.

-¿creen que eso va a detenerme?-

-¡nop!- dijo Nami alegremente a lo que Yuzu señalo algo detrás de él diciéndole.

-pero eso si lo hará- rápidamente las dos se retiraron y para cuando Split Jack se dio vuelta vio al behemoth cayendo en dirección a él, lo que le hiso maldecir diciendo.

-oh carajo…- rápidamente se puso de pie y tras saltar hacia adelante logro evitar por muy poco que el behemoth le cayera encima, y cuando el polvo se levanto, pudo ver a las hermanas mirándolo desafiantes estando paradas delante del ahora fuera de combate behemonth, ya sin su arma principal para el ataque, no tuvo de otra más que exclamar al resto de sus supermutantes. -¡retirada! ¡nos largamos de aquí!- sin pensarlo mucho estos rápidamente comenzaron a escapar del lugar.

-bueno, a eso le llamo "correr como el viento" hehe- bromeo Yuki ahora con sus manos sobre su cintura tratando de lucir heroica, aunque sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando sin decir nada y cuando vio su falta de reacción ella les replico. -¡oh vamos! ¡eso sonó cool!- sin embargo Yuzu poso una mano sobre su hombro y tanto ella como las demás negaron con sus cabezas haciendo que Yuki simplemente se cruzara de brazos molesta con su mejilla inflada, en eso el sol comenzó a salir de entre las ruinas, y al darse cuenta de que sobrevivieron a aquella batalla, los caballeros comenzaron a celebrar y a vitorear a las hermanas, quienes dieron la vuelta para ver satisfechas y sonriendo por el buen trabajo que habían hecho.

Más tarde esa misma mañana los caballeros se encontraban tratando de mover el cadáver del behemoth y también atendían de los heridos durante la batalla,

-¡carajo, este engendro es muy pesado!- exclamaba Reddin mientras jalaba de un brazo del behemonth junto a otros caballeros a lo que Colvin le exclamo mientras supervisaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-menos quejas y mas empujar nenitas, debemos sacarlo antes de que comience a apestar- mientras tanto en la entrada de la estación, Three Dog y Sarah estaban con las hermanas en lo que ella les dijo a estas.

-¿no quieren quedarse a celebrar? lo que hicieron hoy es digno de un banquete-

-nos gustaría, pero estuvimos afuera toda la noche, si no volvemos a casa a tiempo padre se enfadara con nosotras- dijo Yuki algo nerviosa de solo pensar en el castigo que el maestro Kuro les daría si no volvían rápido a casa.

-de todos modos gracias por salvar mi humilde morada esponjosas, Three Dog esta eternamente agradecido con ustedes- les dijo Three Dog quien les ofreció un portapapeles viejo de negocios el cual tenía escrito "para las esponjosas más radicales que existen, con cariño, Three Dog", inmediatamente Nami lo tomo muy contenta abrazándolo y dando saltos en el lugar moviendo muy rápido la cola al tener un autógrafo de su ídolo de la radio quien luego les pregunto. -¿seguras que no quieren que hable de ustedes en la radio? a mis radioescuchas les gustaría saber que un grupito de zorros adorables están velando por su seguridad- las hermanas se rieron un poco a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-gracias Three Dog, pero somos ninjas, y trabajamos mejor sin que sepan que existimos-

-qué curioso, su padre me dijo lo mismo hace muchos años- dijo Three Dog mientras se ajustaba sus lentes. -supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol- en eso Sarah se acerco a Yuki entregándole una pequeña placa metálica con unos números escritos y el símbolo de la hermandad mientras le decía.

-tengan esto, es mi frecuencia de radio, si alguna vez están en problemas no duden en llamarnos, desde hoy son amigas y aliadas de la hermandad del acero- las hermanas sonrieron mientras miraban la placa y tras dársela a Yuzu para que la guardara Yuki estrecho la mano de Sarah diciendo.

-gracias Centinela Lyons-

-por favor, soy Sarah para ustedes- dijo Sarah guiñándole un ojo a Yuki quien tras reír un poco respondió.

-gracias Sarah ¿quieres que le digamos algo a padre de tu parte?- tras pensarlo unos momentos, Sarah los miro con curiosidad y les dijo.

-una cosa, díganle a Kurama que Sarah Lyons le dice "hola"- con una sonrisa las hermanas le hacen una reverencia tanto a Sarah como a Three Dog para irse rápidamente del lugar y rumbo a casa, ansiosas de contarle lo ocurrido a su maestro.

Sin embargo al regresar a casa las hermanas se toparon con un mundo de dolor, pues ni bien pusieron un pie en casa y de explicarle el porqué habían llegado a esas horas, el maestro Kuro las tenía en el dojo haciendo trescientas sentadillas una al lado de la otra.

-¡Sensei ya dijimos que lo sentiamos!- exclamo Yuki quien al igual que sus hermanas esta muy exhausta.

-si creen que un simple "lo siento" las va a salvar del castigo por dejarse capturar y estar afuera toda la noche, están seriamente equivocadas- les dijo el maestro Kuro con mucha seriedad a lo que Nami le exclamo casi suplicante.

-¡pero Sensei, estamos agotadas y tenemos sueño!-

-pues debieron pensarlo antes de volver a estas horas- respondió el maestro y cuando finalmente las hermanas terminaron las trescientas sentadillas estas cayeron exhaustas y jadeando en el suelo, en eso Yuzu recordó lo que Sarah les dijo y ella aun jadeando exhausta dijo.

-Sensei...esta mañana…Sarah Lyons nos pidió…que le dijéramos…que ella le dice…"hola"…- el maestro Kuro froto un poco su barba algo pensativo, al parecer recordando a Sarah para luego decir.

-¿en serio? es bueno saber que una vieja amiga se encuentra bien y sana-

-Sensei…¿Sarah y usted eran…?- estaba preguntando Nami igual de agotada pero con su típica sonrisa cuando el maestro Kuro la interrumpió diciendo.

-al menos que quieran agregar flexiones de brazos a su castigo, no terminaran esa pregunta ¡trescientas sentadillas más!-

-¡aaaaaaaauh!- exclamaron las hermanas frustradas por como el castigo continuaba, sin darse cuenta que cuando su maestro se dio vuelta dándoles las espaldas, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su vieja amiga, y más al saber que sus hijas tenían quien les cuidara las espaldas en un mundo lleno de peligros.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo seis

Capitulo seis: Entre los pensamientos.

Los días domingos las hermanas se toman un descanso de sus patrullajes por la superficie, normalmente se dedican a relajarse o para entrenar. Uno de estos días domingo por la noche, Yuzu y Nami se encontraban en el dojo en medio de un combate de practica sin armas, intercambiando patadas y golpes a alta velocidad y con increíble agilidad, hasta que finalmente Yuzu logro tomar a Nami en una llave al brazo para así poder lanzarla por sobre ella misma, sin embargo en pleno movimiento Nami logro separarse de Yuzu realizando un salto giratorio hacia adelante y aterrizando sin dificultad para nuevamente ponerse en posición de pelea frente a su hermana.

-Nami ¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto Yuzu dejando de estar en posición algo confundida.

-esto…¿pelear contigo?- le respondió Nami casi o mas confundida y sin dejar de estar en su posición de combate a lo que su hermana se le acerco seriamente diciéndole.

-¿Por qué contrarrestaste una llave de lanzamiento al brazo con un salto giratorio? la mejor forma de contrarrestar eso es mantener el agarre aterrizando de pie y dar una patada hacia atrás-

-ah, no lo sé- Respondió Nami rascando su mejilla pensando para luego decir enérgicamente mientras movía su cola. -¡tan solo pensé que se vería cool!-

-¡ese no es el punto Nami! ¡se trata de eficiencia no de verse cool!- la regañaba Yuzu.

-¿pero no es igual si logre librarme de todas maneras?- le pregunto Nami en lo que el maestro Kuro entraba al dojo desde la entrada que iba a la sala de estar, con una botella de Nuka-Cola abierta, Yuzu rápidamente se le acerco para preguntarle.

-Sensei ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de contrarrestar una llave de lanzamiento al brazo? ¿aterrizar sin soltar la llave y dar una patada trasera o alejarse con un salto giratorio?-

-no lo sé- respondió el maestro Kuro muy relajado mientras bebía algo de Nuka-Cola, cosa que sorprendió a Yuzu quien le pregunto algo confundida.

-¿a qué se refiere que no lo sabe? ¿no planea la mejor respuesta ante cualquier ataque?-

-si uno piensa demasiado en lo que podría venir, pierdes la noción de lo que ocurre en el momento- le respondía el maestro Kuro mientras seguía bebiendo y dejando ir un suspiro al sentirse refrescado. -debes estar del todo en el momento y luchar con la mente libre de pensamientos-

-¿luchar sin pensar? ¿Por qué haría eso?- le pregunto ella sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el maestro Kuro quien dejo la botella de Nuka-Cola en el suelo diciendo.

-permite que te lo demuestre- súbitamente él se puso en posición de combate con sus manos tras su espalda, cosa que erizo el pelaje de Yuzu hasta las orejas quien de inmediato se puso en posición frente a él mientras que Nami miraba atentamente aquella escena.

-¡ahora prepárate para defenderte de una llave de lanzamiento al brazo!- exclamo Kuro haciendo que Yuzu se pusiera alerta, entonces él se le acerco tan rápido que ella apenas pudo reaccionar manteniendo la guardia alta cuando el maestro Kuro en un rápido movimiento y sin mover sus brazos en ningún momento uso una llave a las piernas de Yuzu tirándola al suelo y aplicando a una de estas una llave de sumisión que la hacía exclamar del dolor dando golpes al suelo con una mano mientras decía.

-¡auch, auch! ¡eso no fue una llave de lanzamiento al brazo!-

-hehe, pero tu pensaste que lo era ¿no es así?- le respondió el maestro Kuro con una sonrisa quien tras dejar ir a Yuzu le dijo. -¿quieres intentar ahora con una patada giratoria invertida?-

-no, creo que estoy bien…-respondió Yuzu quien estaba frotándose la pierna a lo que el maestro Kuro le froto suavemente la cabeza para luego tomar de nuevo la botella de Nuka-Cola que dejo en el suelo y retirarse a su habitación, en ese entonces Nami se acerco a Yuzu y mientras la ayudaba a levantarse le dijo con una sonrisa algo travieza.

-sabes, podrías haberlo evitado con un salto giratorio- algo frustrada Yuzu le dio un piñizco en el brazo haciéndola sobresaltarse del dolor a lo que luego le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por una Nuka-Cola fría?-

-¡esa es la mejor Nuka-Cola!- respondió Nami muy animada y moviendo su cola bien rápido mientras caminaba con Yuzu fuera del dojo.

Saliendo de la cocina se encontraba Ren llevando dos botellas de Nuka-Cola mientras se dirigía al sofá en lo que gritaba hacia la cocina.

-¡date prisa Yuki! ¡oh comenzare a ver la película sin ti!-

-¡voy enseguida!- grito Yuki desde la cocina mientras que Ren se sentaba en el sofá dejando las botellas en la mesa de centro notando que sobre esta había un cuaderno rosado que tenía algo escrito con la letra de Yuzu en la portada.

-¿"plan maestro"?- se pregunto Ren al tomar el cuaderno y leer lo que estaba en la portada al mismo tiempo que Yuzu y Nami salían del dojo, ni bien Yuzu noto que Ren tenía aquel cuaderno se sonrojo hasta las orejas con una expresión de terror en su rostro y rápidamente bajo por un lado de las escaleras y de un salto se lanza hacia Ren atrapando en el aire aquel cuaderno y cuando aterrizo al lado del televisor ella abrazaba fuerte el cuaderno contra ella mientras exclamaba muy sonrojada.

-¡no lo leas!-

-¡¿pero qué rayos…?!- exclamo Ren desconcertada por lo ocurrido en lo que tanto Nami como Yuki, quien llevaba un consigo un plato lleno de nachos, habían llegado al mismo lugar mirando todas muy extrañadas a Yuzu.

-¿Qué hay en ese cuaderno?- le pregunto Yuki.

-¡no…no es nada! ¡lo juro!- le respondía Yuzu aun sonrojada y abrazando con fuerza aquel cuaderno a lo que Ren la miro seriamente diciéndole de una forma algo amenazante.

-no parece como nada, o nos dices o te lo quito y lo averiguo yo misma- al ver que no tenia salida, Yuzu finalmente suspiro y les dijo muy nervioso y sonrojada.

-está bien…es mi plan maestro para…pedirle a Ian que salga conmigo…- sus hermanas se vieron mutuamente para luego estallar en risas, cosa que hiso que Yuzu se apenara mucho sonrojándose aun mas mientras se encogía de hombros y agachaba sus orejas.

-Yuzu, no necesitas un "plan" para eso, solo pídele que salga contigo- le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa mientras dejaba los nachos sobre la mesa de centro.

-no es tan sencillo…¿Qué tal si dice que "no" por alguna razón?- decía Yuzu algo nerviosa aunque rápidamente se recupero mostrando su cuaderno con mucho entusiasmo. -es por eso que cree este plan, en el que escribí todas las posibles situaciones y escenarios para incrementar mis posibilidades de éxito-

-aaaww, eso es tan romántico- dijo Nami inocentemente estando apoyada en el sofá mientras que Yuzu abriendo su cuaderno el cual incluía separadores de paginas les decía.

-por ejemplo, si él dice que no puede porque debe reparar su motocicleta, voy a la página 19C y donde podre sugerirle ir a buscar repuestos y si ya los tiene le propondré ayudarlo a repararla-

-¿y qué tal si dice que "no" porque eres una gigantesca nerd?- le dijo Ren con un tono burlón pero Yuzu le respondió con confianza.

-si ese es el caso tan solo voy a la página 13F donde remarco mis facetas "no nerd" como mi maestría en artes marciales o tiro al blanco con mi arco y flecha…- súbitamente Ian entro a la sala saludándolas mientras bajaba sosteniendo lo que parecía un diario.

-¡hola chicas!- cada pelo en el cuerpo de Yuzu se erizo y sonrojo mucho en lo que ocultaba su cuaderno debajo de un colchón del sofá y tratando de parecer calmada pero aun estando sonrojada con sus orejas agachadas respondió.

-hola Ian…-

-¿Qué llevas contigo Ian?- le pregunto Yuki con curiosidad.

-es el numero mas reciente del diario de Nueva Megaton, y tienen que ver esto- respondió Ian quien les mostro la primera plana del diario el cual Yuki comenzó a leer.

-"misteriosa criatura avistada en las ruinas de la escuela primaria de Springvale, tras muchos reportes de extraños ruidos y apariciones de la misma, el Sheriff de la ciudad Lucas Simms y sus ayudantes investigaron las viejas ruinas descubriendo lo que parecía un laboratorio destrozado en una de las viejas salas de clase, junto con marcas de garras y cadáveres sin identificar con señales de ataque animal, por precaución la escuela ah sido cerrada con seguros y se recomienda a los habitantes de la ciudad como a los recolectores evitar la zona hasta nuevo aviso de las autoridades"-

-¿y eso qué? nos encontramos con criaturas raras todo el tiempo- respondió Ren de forma algo engreída a lo que Ian le respondió.

-lo sé, pero esto es diferente, lo que sea que estuviera acabara con esos científicos claramente fue algo que ellos crearon en un laboratorio que nadie sabía que estaba allí ¿y qué tipo de personas conocemos que actúan con tanto secretismo y que tienen medios para crear cosas como los supermutantes?-

-el Enclave- respondió Yuki con seriedad.

-exacto, por eso creo que vale la pena investigar y encontrar algo que el sheriff haya pasado por alto, podríamos encontrar más información de ellos- dijo Ian a lo que Yuzu respondió mientras se acercaba a él.

-suena a una gran idea, pero las chicas iban a tener noche de peliculas- ella jugó un poco con sus dedos y algo sonrojada dijo. -así que creo que solo seriamos tu y yo…-

-suena bien- respondió el con una sonrisa en lo que guardaba aquel diario caminando hacia la escalera despidiéndose con Yuzu caminando detrás de él quien le guiño un ojo a sus hermanas mientras ellos dos se retiraban, en eso Yuki saco el cuaderno de Yuzu abriéndolo y al ir pasando paginas ella decía.

-apuesto que eso no estaba en su plan…- en eso ella queda sorprendida cuando llego a una de las paginas diciendo. -¡wow! ¡lo está! eso es aterrador…-

Más tarde esa misma noche, Ian y Yuzu habían llegado a las viejas ruinas de la escuela primaria de Springvale, la cual se encontraba no muy lejos de Nueva Megaton, un pueblo creado en las ruinas de Springvale. La puerta de la escuela estaba cerrada por unas cadenas y un enorme candado, pues parecía que el sheriff junto a sus ayudantes querían evitar que lo que fuera que estuviera allí no saliera, Yuzu tomo aquel candado insertando en este un aparato pequeño el cual tras hacer algunos sonidos hiso que el candado se abriera.

-hehe, no hay nada que mi ganzúa mecánica no pueda abrir- dijo Yuzu presumiendo un poco de su invento.

-eso es bastante útil- dijo Ian haciendo que Yuzu se riera un poco, el interior de la escuela estaba totalmente a oscuras, mientras que Ian encendió una linterna a la vez que llevaba su pistola en mano, Yuzu activo el modo pantalla luminosa de su Pipboy para luego tomar su arco y una flecha para así ambos entrar a las oscuras ruinas caminando uno al lago del otro, era la primera vez que Yuzu estaba a solas con él, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y algo sonrojada, tras unos momentos de silencio mientras ambos caminaban por los oscuros pasillos y salones de clase largamente abandonados, Yuzu buscaba algún tema con el cual romper el silencio hasta que algo nerviosa se decidió por preguntar.

-entonces…Ian…¿con quién vives en Rivet City?-

-no realmente, aunque a veces alguno de mis amigos pasa la noche en la cabina en que vivo- respondió Ian mientras iluminaba uno de los oscuros salones con su linterna, aquella respuesta llamo mucho la atención de Yuzu quien le pregunto.

-¿y qué hay de tu familia?-

-no tengo familia, mis padres murieron durante la guerra contra la horda supermutante, tenía una hermana mayor que era recolectora, pero desapareció cuando tenía seis- dijo Ian tranquilamente pero Yuzu no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste agachando sus orejas y mirada creyendo que había sacado un tema muy delicado para él diciendo con voz decaída.

-lo siento…no era mi intención traerte malas memorias…- en eso ella sintió como Ian posaba una mano sobre su hombro y al mirarlo este le estaba sonriendo diciéndole.

-no lo hiciste, mi historia es de las mas estereotípicas en el Yermo, además no me siento solo, mi trabajo me permitió conocer a gente bastante agradable- él quito su mano del hombro de Yuzu y sin dejar de mirarla poso suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de ella justo entre sus orejas diciéndole -eso y porque ahora tengo a mis cuatro mejores amigas conmigo- Yuzu se sonrojo mucho cuando Ian le decía eso además de tener su mano sobre su cabeza para luego sonreír y continuar caminando con él por los pasillos de la escuela, no fue hasta que subieron al segundo piso que finalmente encontraron un rastro de sangre ya seca que iba hasta uno de los salones de clase.

-debe ser de uno de los cuerpos que el sheriff encontraron…aquel debe ser el lugar- menciono Yuzu en voz baja para luego mirar a Ian quien la vio de vuelta, ambos asintieron y avanzaron hasta el salón de clases ambos apuntando sus armas hacia adelante listos para cualquier cosa, cuando entraron cada uno registro el salón de un lado distinto para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, lo que encontraron fue un laboratorio con equipos muy avanzados y una gran jaula destruida, ambos bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a registrar el lugar.

-wow…mira este lugar, casi todo aquí se ve…nuevo- decía Ian mientras miraba algunos de los equipos científicos del lugar. -no parece que los hicieran con chatarra local…-

-quizás se los proporcionaron, de cualquier forma quienes instalaron este lugar tenían alto conocimiento en tecnología de antes de la guerra y muchos recursos…- agrego Yuzu quien abrió el cajón de un escritorio y lo que encontró allí le hiso exclamar. -¡Ian mira esto!- él rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba Yuzu y lo que ella le mostro lo sorprendió también, un contenedor con una sustancia verde fluorescente.

-eso es…- decía Ian cuando Yuzu lo interrumpió diciendo con mucha seriedad.

-virus de evolución forzada…este definitivamente es un laboratorio del Enclave-

-pues lo que sea que crearon con eso aquí, era grande y estaba enojado con ellos…- agrego Ian mientras iluminaba la jaula rota para luego iluminar una de las computadoras dañadas del lugar. -¿crees que podamos sacar información de una de esas?- Yuzu le entrego el contenedor a Ian quien lo guardo en su mochila en lo que ella se aproximo a la que parecía la computadora principal encendiéndola para así comenzar a revisar los datos en esta mientras decía.

-casi todo esta encriptado, pero hare una copia del contenido y lo desencriptare en mi computadora en casa…- pocos segundos después de la computadora salió un pequeño chip y con una sonrisa ella dijo. -listo-

-eso fue rápido, es increíble lo inteligente que eres- dijo Ian con una sonrisa lo que hiso que Yuzu se sonrojara con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin embargo eso no duro pues casi de inmediato escucharon un fuerte rugido que les puso los pelos de punta ambos. -¿Qué diablos fue eso…?- se pregunto él mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta del laboratorio en que estaban, rápidamente ambos salieron para revisar el lugar apuntando con sus armas, pero al no encontrar nada ambos bajaron sus armas mientras Yuzu decía.

-creo que lo que sea que haya sido se fue…-

-no lo sé…algo me dice que no estamos solos aquí…- dijo Ian cuando súbitamente algo muy pesado cayo detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos mucho, voltearon lentamente para poder ver qué era lo que se trataba, dándose cuenta que era lo que había escapado de aquella jaula, un enorme mutante, que parecía ser un hombre lobo de las películas antiguas que le gustaban al maestro Kuro,

-¡¿acaso es un perro?!- exclamo Ian.

-¡uno mutante pero sí!- dijo Yuzu de vuelta y antes de que Ian pudiera apuntar su arma el mutante se la quito y destruyo con su hocico para luego de un manotazo lanzar a Ian lejos en el pasillo haciendo que Yuzu gritara preocupada mientras corría hacia él.

-¡Ian!-

-estoy bien…- respondió Ian tratando de levantarse cuando Yuzu llego donde él aunque luego se sobresaltaron de nuevo al escuchar el rugido del mutante el cual gruñendo se les acercaba a la vez que Yuzu se colocaba entre este eh Ian con su arco y flecha listos para atacar. -¡cuidado Yuzu, es un mutante peligroso!- exclamo él al ya estar de pie sin embargo ella le respondió con confianza.

-¡pues yo también soy una!- ella comenzó a disparar una rápida ronda de flechas las cuales por alguna razón el mutante logro evadir sin mucha dificultad, por lo que ella cambio de táctica rápidamente saltando a los casilleros a su lado para así impulsarse en el aire y darle una patada al mutante en el hocico, pero para la sorpresa de ella este la evadió y con una de sus enormes garras la tomo del tobillo para luego lanzarla contra unos casilleros cercanos, ella trato de levantarse y de alcanzar sus flechas pero rápidamente el mutante tomo su estuche con su hocico destruyéndolo al igual que el arma de Ian y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el mutante comenzó a darle una gran paliza a y con cada golpe Ian no podía evitar hacer una mueca del dolor con cada golpe que ella recibia, desesperado por ayudarla el tomo una escoba metálica de un armario de limpieza y sin pensarlo logro darle un golpe en el hocico al mutante el cual se quejo con sonidos típicos de un perro lastimado mientras que Yuzu estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en los casilleros bastante golpeada y quejándose del dolor cuando Ian se le acerco exclamando colocándose frente a ella para protegerla.

-¡aléjate de ella, canino súper desarrollado!- el mutante se frotaba el hocico mientras se quejaba con sonidos de un perro lastimado, este miro a Ian a los ojos y fue allí cuando sintió algo viniendo del mutante, lentamente bajo la escoba al suelo sin dejar de ver al mutante a los ojos y extendiendo una de sus manos diciendo.

-¿tienes…miedo?- el mutante entonces movió sus orejas y comenzó a escapar pero ni bien este llego a una esquina entre los pasillos recibió los disparos de varios dardos electrificados que le hicieron gritar del dolor y caer al suelo.

-¡objetivo localizado y reducido! ¡aseguren el lugar!- decían unas voces en uno de los pasillos, rápidamente Ian se acerco a Yuzu tomándola en brazos con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla más y rápidamente comenzó a huir en dirección contraria de donde venían las voces, no era de extrañar que aquellos hombres eran soldados del enclave, estos comenzaron a registrar el pasillo y el laboratorio mientras que otros mantenían las descargas que inmovilizaban al mutante hasta que llego un hombre caucásico de cabello castaño largo y uniforme de oficial quien se detuvo a ver satisfactoriamente lo que habían venido a buscar, entonces uno de sus soldados se le acerco diciendo.

-teniente el área esta asegurada, pero descubrimos que alguien hiso una copia de los datos de la computadora principal.

-los datos están encriptados, no encontraran nada útil- decía el teniendo con mucha seguridad. -preparan el especimen para el transporte y llevenlo al laboratorio secundario para seguir con los experimentos- mientras ocurría todo eso, Ian estaba escondido en un armario de limpieza cercano con Yuzu en sus brazos tratando de estar lo mas calladamente posible, y solo cuando escucho a los soldados irse, el pudo respirar aliviado, en eso ella recupero un momento la consciencia y al darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Ian ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero cuando trato de moverse ella se quejo del dolor a lo que Ian le dijo.

-tranquila, trata de no moverte mucho ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si…- respondió ella tímidamente en lo que se quejaba del dolor y decía. -pero sabré mas…con unas radiografías…- Ian no pudo evitar reírse un poco a lo que acomodaba lo mas suavemente posible a Yuzu en sus brazos diciendo.

-muy bien, vamos a llevarte a casa- ella se sonrojo mucho mientras Ian salió del armario y caminaba con ella en sus brazos.

Más tarde en la estación hogar de las hermanas, Yuki, Ren y Nami estaban mirando una vieja película de terror estando las tres sentadas en el sofá mientras comían de los nachos cuando súbitamente Nami apunto a la pantalla y exclamo.

-¡no entres allí!- segundos después se escucho un fuerte grito del televisor, ella frustrada se apoyo en el sofá diciéndole a sus hermanas. -¡¿pueden creer que de verdad entro allí?!-

-sí, y después de que le advertiste y todo- respondió Ren sarcásticamente en lo que escucharon a alguien bajar las escaleras creyendo que sería el maestro Kuro, pero se sorprendieron al ver que era Ian cargando a la golpeada Yuzu en sus brazos, las tres rápidamente saltaron del sofá para ir con ellos y Yuki les pregunto.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-

-a Yuzu le dio una paliza un perro gigantesco- respondió Ian lo que hiso que las demás se miraran mutuamente preocupadas mientras lo seguían hasta el sillón donde recostó con cuidado a Yuzu en este aunque de todas formas ella se quejo un poco del dolor.

-necesita algo de hielo, creo que tenemos una bolsa de hielo en el refrigerador- dijo Yuki preocupada en lo que vio a Ian quien no se separaba del lado de Yuzu.

-iré a buscarlo- dijo él en lo que se levantaba eh iba a la cocina en lo que Yuki se inclino junto a Yuzu para preguntarle mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-¿vas a estar bien?-

-si…eso creo…- le respondió Yuzu aun adolorida.

-bien…en ese caso…- dijo Yuki mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y acto seguido tanto ella como Ren y Nami explotaron a carcajadas llegando a llorar un poco de la risa mientras Yuzu se sonrojaba mucho de la pena llegando a encogerse de hombros y agachaba sus orejas ante las risas descontroladas de sus hermanas.

-¡hermana ¿te dio una paliza un perro?! ¡¿y frente a tu novio?!- decía Ren entre sus descontroladas risas.

-¡él…él no es mi novio! ¡y ese perro era un malvado mutante!- respondió Yuzu tratando de defenderse, pero Yuki rápidamente le dijo.

-¡si, seguramente seguro quería un hueso!- las tres no dejaban de reírse a carcajadas a lo que Yuki agrego. -¡oh quizás quería enseñarte a hacerte la muerta!- para ese momento Nami llego a caerse al suelo de la risa al mismo tiempo que Ian salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo y se acercaba algo molesto al ver como las demás se reían de Yuzu, cuando Ren se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba le hiso una seña a sus hermanas diciéndoles en voz baja.

-ya no mas bromas de perros- tanto ella y como Yuki comenzaron a silbar como si no pasara nada cuando Ian paso junto a ellas para luego inclinarse y colocar la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de Yuzu quien no pudo evitar sonreír apenada, para luego regañar a las demás diciendo.

-¡¿en serio se ríen de ella porque la golpearon?!-

-no, nos reímos de ella porque la golpeo…¡un perro!- dijo Nami y casi de inmediato las tres no pudieron evitar explotar de la risa una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, Yuzu había estaba sentada en medio de la sala pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras en su habitación su computadora corría un programa que ella había creado para desencriptar la información que había encontrado ayer, estaba bastante molesta consigo misma mientras decía para sí misma.

-no lo entiendo, soy una genio y una kunoichi altamente entrenada ¿Cómo pudo vencerme un tonto perro?- en eso una sombra se poso sobre ella y al voltear pudo ver que se trataba del maestro Kuro.

-tienes una mente brillante hija mía, pero en medio de un combate, no puedes estar "aquí"- le dijo el maestro apuntando a su cabeza al final, en eso Yuzu se levanto para estar frente a frente a él para luego decirle.

-pero es que aun no entiendo como uno puede pelear sin pensar…- entonces de su habitación salió Nami quien caminaba concentrada en el comic que tenía en sus manos.

-permite que te lo muestre- dijo el maestro Kuro quien se acerco a Nami para dar un puñetazo que ella evadió fácilmente y lo mismo paso cuando el intento con una patada baja, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yuzu a lo que el maestro le decía -¿lo ves? Nami puede hacer eso porque ella no piensa-

-¡gracias!- dijo Nami con una sonrisa y moviendo su cola.

-no hay de que- le dijo el maestro quien puso un pie frente a ella haciendo que se tropezara al no estar prestando atención en lo que Yuzu se acerco a él quien le decía. -no se trata de quitar los pensamientos de tu mente, se trata de encontrar el espacio entre tus pensamientos y quedarte allí- Yuzu pensó unos momentos las palabras del maestro Kuro para luego responderle.

-creo que ya entiendo maestro…pero honestamente...-tanto ella como el maestro miraron a Nami que seguía en el suelo al parecer olfateando algo. -Nami tiene mucho más espacio entre sus pensamientos que yo-

-¡oh, un dulce!- exclamo Nami tomando un dulce de debajo de ella y llevándoselo a la boca sonriendo y moviendo su cola.

-bueno…tu hermana también tiene sus desafíos…- dijo el maestro Kuro mientras miraba a Nami cuando un sonido en particular hiso que una oreja de Yuzu se moviera y la hiso correr a su cuarto, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que su computadora había terminado de desencriptar la información que había obtenido ayer.

-¡sí!- exclamo ella mientras se sentaba en su silla y comenzó a indagar en la información ahora que tenía acceso a esta.

Esa noche Yuzu había reunido a sus hermanas y a Ian en la sala de estar para decirles lo que ella había descubierto en la información del Enclave a la vez que colocaba el contenedor de virus de evolución forzada que habían encontrado en el laboratorio.

-este de aquí no es el mismo virus de evolución forzada que el Enclave le da a las tribus de supermutantes para crear más de ellos, es una nueva cepa que incrementa el número de células y conexiones neuronales en la corteza cerebral con el fin de despertar habilidades psíquicas en las personas- les contaba ella a lo que Yuki le pregunto.

-¿poderes psíquicos? ¿es eso posible?-

-tiene sentido, ayer aquel perro parecía saber lo que Yuzu haría incluso antes de hacerlo- respondió Ian.

-¿entonces ese perro además de gigante es psíquico?- le pregunto Ren a Yuzu quien le respondió casi de inmediato.

-eso creo, estaban haciendo pruebas con animales antes de probarlo con personas, pero cada experimento terminaba con mutaciones masivas en el resto del cuerpo, el debió ser el más reciente espécimen con el que experimentaban hasta que logro escapar, quizás la mutación salvaje y peligroso-

-honestamente…no creo que sea peligroso- dijo Ian cosa que sorprendió mucho a las hermanas a lo que Nami le dijo.

-¿acaso olvidaste que trato a Yuzu como un juguete de mascar?-

-claro que no, pero…quizás el solo reacciona a las emociones de las personas, después de todo nos ataco solo cuando nosotros lo atacamos a él…y cuando lo golpee…pude sentir su miedo…y como ya no quise lastimarlo quizás es por eso que no quiso atacarnos de nuevo- respondió Ian intentando explicarse a sí mismo en lo que Yuzu le dijo con los brazos cruzados y una mejilla inflada.

-pues me asegurare de pensar cosas felices mientras le patee el trasero…- entonces pensó en lo que Ian les había dicho y algo le llamo la atención por lo que le pregunto. -un minuto ¿dijiste que sentiste su miedo? ¿Cómo es que lo sentiste?-

-no lo sé, eh tenido ese tipo de sensaciones o presentimientos con las personas o animales desde que tengo memoria, es algo raro…- le respondió Ian dejando a Yuzu muy pensativa cuando Yuki los devolvió al tema diciendo.

-pues si capturaron a ese perro en lugar de acabar con él, significa que aun lo necesitan, Yuzu en la información que encontraste ¿hay algo que diga a donde pudieron llevarlo?-

-¿eh? si, tienen un laboratorio secundario en el último piso del "edificio Chryslus"- respondió Yuzu con mucha seguridad a lo que Ian agrego diciendo.

-eso no está lejos de la escuela primaria de Springvale, eso explicaría como llegaron tan rápido- finalmente Yuki se levanto del sofá diciendo con mucha determinación.

-muy bien, iremos allí esta noche, y detendremos los planes del Enclave-

El edificio Chryslus hacía de la oficina principal de la compañía Corverga en Washington antes de la guerra, y es uno de los edificios que resistieron el bombardeo nuclear casi sin sufrir daños, Ian estaciono su motocicleta detrás de un autobús para evitar que los descubrieran mientras las hermanas se bajaban del vagón enganchado a esta, aunque Yuzu seguía sentada detrás de Ian sujetándose de él.

-ya estamos aquí, Yuzu ya puedes soltarme- decía Ian con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Yuzu quien parecía extrañamente cómoda estando sujeta a él.

-¡oh! lo siento…- dijo ella un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se soltaba de él y bajaba de la motocicleta, al mismo tiempo Yuki se asomo de una esquina del autobús para así observar con una de las mitades de su binocular roto al edificio diciendo.

-no hay guardias en la entrada ni patrullando alrededor, deben estar confiados de que nadie los descubrirá-

-tiene sentido, este no era más que un edificio de oficinas, los recolectores tienen a dejar estos sitios sin tocar- agrego Ian quien estaba cargando su pistola en lo que Ren se le acerco diciéndole.

-¿no estarás pensando en ir con nosotras verdad?-

-por supuesto que iré, soy al que es menos probable que ataque si me le acerco- respondió Ian decidido a ir con ellas a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-está bien, pero nosotras iremos por delante, y céntrate solo en liberar al mutante-

-me parece un buen plan- respondió él y tras verse todos mutuamente se dirigieron al edificio, listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera allí.

Al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio instalado en el último piso, el perro mutante se encontraba dentro de una jaula ahora reforzada con dos soldados apuntándole con sus rifles laser en todo momento, estaba encogido en una esquina claramente asustado mientras el mismo teniente lo observaba detenidamente con dos soldados que hacían de sus guardias temporales en lo que un científico se encontraba cargando virus de evolución forzada en una jeringa pistola.

-¿está el virus listo profesor?- pregunto de forma algo engreída el teniente sin quitar la vista del mutante.

-si teniente, gracias al fluido encefálico que extrajimos del espécimen, pude aislar los componentes que generaban mutación masiva, con esto nuestros soldados podrán desarrollar capacidades psíquicas, sin el riesgo de mutaciones indeseadas- respondió el científico mientras le entrega la jeringa pistola al teniente quien procedió a examinarla detenidamente y con una gran sonrisa decía.

-buen trabajo profesor, el general Autumm estará muy complacido de que el proyecto finalmente diera frutos, con esto la restauración de los Estados Unidos se encuentra más cerca- sin saberlo las hermanas eh Ian habían escuchado todo lo que este decía, Yuki le hiso una señal a Yuzu quien silenciosamente tomo una de sus flechas de pulso electromagnético y asegurándose de no ser vista apunto hacia el medio del laboratorio y disparo clavándose esta entre el profesor y el teniente quienes se quedaron mirando sorprendidos justo cuando el pulso es emitido apagando tanto las luces como demás equipos en la habitación, los soldados intentaron preparar sus equipos pero en la oscuridad absoluta las hermanas los derribaron uno por uno y cuando las luces se encendieron pocos segundos después el único que quedaba en pie era el teniente quien estaba con su pistola laser en mano y apoyado contra uno de los escritorios del laboratorio rodeado por las hermanas quienes estaban listas con sus armas en caso de que él hiciera algún movimiento, todo mientras que Ian tenía sujeto al profesor por detrás y apuntándole con su pistola a la cabeza.

-¡está rodeado teniente! ¡ríndase ahora y no le haremos daño ni a usted ni al profesor!- decía Yuki con su katana apuntando al teniente quien no pudo evitar reírse engreídamente diciendo.

-si creen que ya me tienen…- el miro a la jeringa pistola que tenía en mano y rápidamente la puso en su cuello. -están seriamente equivocadas- presiono el gatillo inyectándose el virus y de inmediato comenzó a quejarse del dolor llegando a caer de rodillas haciendo que las hermanas retrocedieran de la sorpresa, mirando como las venas en su cabeza se tornaban de un color verdoso mientras gritaba del intenso dolor mientras se sujetaba de la cabeza, tras unos momentos el volvió a ponerse de pie, tenía una expresión siniestra en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso.

-¡los pensamientos…puedo verlos…sentirlos….escucharlos…se siente maravilloso!- exclamo este en euforia para luego reírse a carcajadas.

-¡funciona! ¡realmente funciona…!- gritaba el profesor con mucha alegría hasta que el teniente le disparo directo en la cabeza matándolo al instante y haciendo que Ian se apartara rápidamente mientras gritaba.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-porque ya no sirve, su trabajo puede ser replicado por otro- decía el teniente mientras comenzaba a caminar con mucha confianza hacia el mutante en la jaula quien también lo miraba lleno de miedo, incluso más que antes mientras Yuki le gritaba molesta sin bajar la guardia.

-¡¿así es como el Enclave trata a sus aliados?! ¡¿como…?!-

-¿recursos desechables?- la interrumpió el teniente completando la oración de Yuki quien muy sorprendida le pregunto.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

-¿supe lo que ibas a decir? ya les dije, ahora puedo ver y escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos- voy a decir el teniente ahora mirando a las hermanas y a Ian lleno de confianza en lo que apuntaba a Ian disparándole a su pistola desarmándolo y sobresaltándolo. -tu pensabas en dispararme mientras estaba distraído-

-¡¿ah sí?! ¡pues ¿en qué estoy pensado yo ahora?!- le grito Nami desafiándolo.

-estas pensando en unicornios voladores que disparan rayos laser de sus ojos- respondió el teniente con una expresión de fastidio.

-wow, él es bueno- dijo Nami con mucha sorpresa en lo que Yuzu sin dejar de apuntar una de sus flechas al teniente le gritaba.

-¡eso no importa, estas rodeado y…!-

-¿no puedo escapar? de todos aquí tus pensamientos son los más claros de todos- le dijo el teniente casi burlándose y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él le dijo. -pensabas en que podrían interrogarme para saber nuestros planes, pues ya que van a morir en este lugar creo que puedo decirles-

-¡ha! ¡suenas demasiado…!- le exclamo Ren a lo que el teniente la interrumpió diciendo.

-¿confiado? ahora soy superior a ustedes sucios mutantes, y ahora a lo que iba…- el teniente pese a estar rodeado por las hermanas continuo hablando sin ninguna preocupación en su voz. -nosotros el Enclave somos los remanentes del legitimo gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, solo queremos una cosa, reconstruir nuestro país, liberarlo de la anarquía en que ahora está sometido, volver a unirlo bajo nuestra bandera, es así de sencillo-

-¡si esas son sus intenciones, entonces…!- le gritaba Yuki a lo que el teniente volvió a interrumpir diciendo.

-¿ayudamos a los supermutantes y secuestramos personas? esos simios súper desarrollados son solo peones que mantienen un cierto nivel de caos en el yermo que cuando resolvamos, el pueblo nos recibirá como héroes, y en cuanto a los secuestros…bueno siempre necesitamos "voluntarios adecuados" para nuestros experimentos-

-¡son unos monstruos!- exclamo Ren lanzándose a atacar al teniente pero logro solo destruir su pistola, pues este evadió muy fácilmente su ataque, aunque sorprendidas las cuatro comenzaron a atacar al teniente todas juntas, pero pese a la rapidez y agilidad de sus movimientos, el teniente podía evadir todos y cada uno de los ataques dirigidos a él.

-¿acaso lo olvidan? puedo ver todos sus pensamientos- decía él con mucha calma en lo que de una patada en el estomago y un golpe en la nuca derribo a Yuki y Ren respectivamente, quedando solo Yuzu, Nami eh Ian.

-¡¿Cómo podemos luchar con alguien que sabe todos nuestros movimientos?!- exclamo Ian quien ahora sostenía una silla plegable estando al lado de Yuzu y Nami.

-¡descuida solo debemos pelear sin pensar!- dijo Nami con confianza pero luego comenzó a decir. -espera ¿y qué pasa si pienso en pensar? ¡ah! ¡ahora estoy pensando en pensar sobre no pensar!- en medio de eso el teniente de una patada mando a Nami contra la pared y de un puñetazo en el estomago dejo a Ian sin aire cayéndose este al suelo, solo quedaba Yuzu quien intento atacar con su arco al tener al teniente demasiado cerca para disparar una flecha, aun así el teniente logro ver eso venir también tomando el arco y quitándoselo a Yuzu dándole una patada que la mando contra la jaula del mutante.

-de todos ustedes, eres la mas predecible- dijo el teniente tras partir en dos el arco de Yuzu quien trataba de ponerse de pie, era la única que quedaba en pie, podía ver al teniente acercarse a ella mientras trataba de encontrar en su mente alguna forma de vencerlo. -tienes tantos pensamientos, tantas ideas, y puedo verlo todo, no eres más que un libro abierto para mí- decía él burlándose de ella, entonces Yuzu pudo recordar las palabras del maestro Kuro, se puso firme respirando profundamente en una posición casi como de meditación tanto el teniente como sus hermanas y Ian parecían algo confundidos, sin embargo el teniente sonrió pensando que ella finalmente se había dado por vencida, así que intento tomarla de su bufanda, pero para su sorpresa, Yuzu logro tomarle la muñeca sin que este lo viera venir y luego lo aparto con un poderoso golpe con la palma de su mano sin que tampoco lo viera venir, tras recuperar la compostura confundido vio como ella se colocaba nuevamente en posición de combate y se lanzaba contra él atacándolo con rápidos y agiles golpes como patadas desde distintos ángulos él por alguna razón ya no podía verlos venir de ninguna forma, haciéndole entrar en pánico mientras Yuzu lo iba reduciendo hasta que este quedo apoyado contra una ventana a duras penas consciente.

-¡esto se termino!- exclamo ella al ya tener la victoria asegurada contra el teniente quien seguía sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

-no puedo…ver tus pensamientos…¿Cómo…puedes…no pensar tus…acciones…?- preguntaba él muy confundido a lo que Yuzu con una sonrisa le respondió de la misma forma que el maestro Kuro le dijo a ella.

-no se trata de no pensar, se trata de encontrar el espacio entre tus pensamientos y quedarte allí- de esa forma ella de una patada lanzo fuera de la ventana al teniente, haciendo que este gritara hasta que cayó al suelo, tras ver unos momentos por la ventana, Yuzu se volteo pero para su sopresa sus hermanas ya estaban de pie y entre ellas y Ian le dieron un gran abrazo para celebrar su victoria.

-¡así se hace hermanita!- le dijo Ren dándole un suave golpe en un hombro.

-¡yo sabía que podías pelear sin pensar!- le dijo Nami muy emocionada, Yuzu no pudo evitar sino reír un poco pero luego recordó todo lo que había sucedido allí diciendo.

-¿y qué hacemos con este lugar?-

-esta investigación es demasiado peligrosa, lo mejor es que destruyamos todo lo relacionado con esta- respondió Yuki seriamente. Tras liberar al perro mutante de su jaula, las hermanas y Ian lo llevaron con ellos hacia afuera, en lo que lanzaron una granada incendiara cacera mediante un kunai hacia el laboratorio, haciendo que este comenzara a incendiarse, en ese entonces Ian se acerco al aun aterrado mutante y con una sonrisa poso una mano en su hocico para luego decirle calmadamente.

-ya todo termino, ahora eres libre amigo- el mutante pareció entender lo que Ian le decía, lentamente este se aparto de él y comenzó a correr deteniéndose solo un segundo para ver a sus salvadores para luego volver a desaparecer en la noche, tanto Ian como las hermanas miraron aquella escena llenos de orgullo hasta que Ren comento.

-oigan tengo una duda, si él responde mal a las malas emociones ¿es realmente un yermo post apocalíptico el mejor lugar para él?- aquello dejo a los demás muy pensativos y dudosos al respecto, pero entonces Ian rompió el silencio diciendo de forma no muy convincente.

-¿creo que estará bien?- ya con eso volvieron a subir a la motocicleta y partieron de vuelta a casa, sin saber que en el laboratorio que era consumido por las llamas, en una caja fuerte oculto, había más de aquel virus de evolución forzada modificado.

Ya de vuelta a la entrada de la habitación, las hermanas se despidieron de Ian mientras bajaban agotadas deseando una buena noche de descanso, todas menos Yuzu quien antes de bajar se detuvo y se acerco a Ian algo sonrojada y nerviosa para decirle.

-esto…nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte…por traerme y cuidarme de vuelta anoche…- Ian simplemente se apoyo en el manubrio de su motocicleta para responderle relajadamente.

-no tienes que agradecerme Yuzu, para eso son los amigos-

-hehe…supongo que tienes razón…- decía ella en lo que se tomaba las manos tras su espalda por los nervios mientras decía. -Ian…si algún día no estás ocupado…y yo no estoy en alguna loca misión o compromiso con mis hermanas…¿te gustaría…que saliéramos juntos?- aquello sorprendió a Ian, quien luego de unos segundos simplemente sonrió y le respondió alegremente.

-eso me encantaría…- Yuzu también se sorprendió con la respuesta de Ian, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco mas mientras sonreía ahora sin nervios, finalmente Ian encendió su motocicleta nuevamente y antes de irse dijo. -buenas noches Yuzu- y entonces partió mientras ella simplemente se despedía con una de sus manos para luego suspirar suavemente, en eso Yuki apareció detrás de ella posando una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole alegremente.

-te dije que solo debías preguntarle-

-si…creo que tiendo a sobre pensar mucho las cosas- respondió Yuzu rascando algo su mejilla, entonces Yuki saco el cuaderno del plan maestro de Yuzu diciéndole.

-¿entonces quieres que me deshaga de esto?- pero súbitamente Yuzu se lo quito de las manos y lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho mientras decía algo nerviosa.

-me lo quedare, solo por si acaso- de esa forma ambas comenzaron a reír mientras bajaban juntas de vuelta a su hogar.

Mientras en algún lugar del yermo, en una habitación de metal limpia y con muchas personas con uniformes del Enclave sentadas frente a varios monitores analizando una enorme cantidad de datos, se encontraba un hombre en medio de esta con un uniforme de oficial del Enclave se encontraba observando un mapa electrónico del área de Washington, lo particular era que su uniforme era negro y tenía el distintivo del grado de general del ejército bordado en uno de sus brazos, tenía el cabello aplomado y algo canoso y parecía ser un hombre de unos cincuenta años, a la habitación en que estaba entro otro oficial, cuyo distintivo era del rango de coronel, se acerco al general para decirle.

-general Autumm, hemos perdido todo contacto con el proyecto "ventana psíquica", creo que podemos dar el proyecto como pérdida total…señor-

-no se preocupe coronel, la perdida de aquel proyecto no afectara nuestra estrategia de ninguna manera, una vez "Adams" este operativo el "yermo capital" será nuestro, y el señor presidente dará inicio a la reunificación de los Estados Unidos- dijo el general con mucha confianza mientras seguía mirando el mapa. -solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-como usted diga general- dijo el coronel quien le hiso un clásico saludo militar al general para luego decir. -por el renacimiento de América- el general no pudo evitar mirar al frente a todas las personas que trabajaban en el análisis de los datos y de monitoreo de las tropas, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro para finalmente decir.

-por el renacimiento de América…-

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo siete

Capitulo siete: Serpientes de los corredores túnel.

En el restaurante del hotel Statesman, que ahora sirve de salón principal del clan Hasashi, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono de piedra cuando Sosuke junto a otro de los ninjas del clan entraron arrastrando a Alex, lleno de heridas y golpes además de ahora tener un parche en el ojo izquierdo, lo llevaron ante el maestro del clan dejándolo caer al suelo quejándose del dolor.

-espero que ahora estés dispuesto a decirme la verdad sobre los discípulos de Kurosaki Kurama- le decía Hanzo de forma intimidante a Alex que tenía muchas dificultades para ponerse de rodillas ante él. -¿oh me obligaras a continuar con mis métodos para sacártela por las malas?-

-maestro Hanzo…le suplico que me crea…todo lo que le he dicho…no ha sido nada más que la verdad…- decía Alex muy adolorido y casi suplicándole piedad a Hanzo quien le dijo sin levantarse de su trono.

-¿en serio esperas que crea que fuiste derrotado por cuatro niñas zorro?-

-de hecho…eran chicas zorro maestro…adolecentes…- respondió Alex temerosamente mientras que Hanzo simplemente se le quedo viendo con una intimidante seriedad haciendo que se quedara callado.

-cuando llegaste a mi pidiendo ayuda, tu compañía de mercenarios no era nada más que un puñado de salvajes, fue gracias a mi que ascendieron a la fuerza que son ahora ¿y así es como recompensas mi ayuda? ¿con fracaso y mentiras…?-

le decía Hanzo con mucha seriedad haciendo que bajara la cabeza al sentir la decepción en la voz de quien lo acogió como a su protegido.

-maestro, si me permite decirlo, creo que está diciendo la verdad, pese a todos nuestros métodos de interrogación, el continua contando la misma historia- dijo Sosuke a lo que Alex volvió a levantar su mirada para suplicar nuevamente diciendo.

-¡es cierto maestro! ¡deme otra oportunidad, acabare con esas mocosas en su nombre!- tras pensarlo durante unos momentos, Hanzo se levanto de su trono haciendo que Sosuke y el ninja que lo acompañaba se agachaba apoyándose en una rodilla mostrando respeto mientras que Alex seguía de rodillas pero bajando nuevamente la mirada en lo que las pesadas pisadas de Hanzo se le acercaban en lo que este decía con mucha intensidad.

-muy bien, tienes otra oportunidad, fállame de nuevo y me asegurare de que no lo hagas nuevamente- Alex trago saliva muy nervioso de solo pensar en el castigo que su maestro le daría si fallaba nuevamente -pero ahora Sosuke y un grupo de nuestro ninjas irán contigo, se aseguraran de que cumplas con tu misión-

-como usted ordene, maestro- dijo Sosuke con mucho respeto, cuando Alex levanto de nuevo la mirada exclamando.

-¡maestro Hanzo, no necesito una niñera!-

-¿no?- dijo Hanzo intimidantemente al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer un kunai en su mano.

-al menos…que usted lo desee maestro…- respondió Alex tragándose sus palabras en ese mismo momento, solo entonces Hanzo volvió a ocultar aquel kunai y sin decir una palabra más volvió a sentarse en su trono de piedra.

Esa misma noche en Rivet City, Ian se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de uno de los pisos inferiores de la ciudad, mientras que detrás de él las sombras de las hermanas quienes en silencio se movían por aquel mismo pasillo, pasando por entre compartimientos aun sin ocupar como moviéndose sujetas del techo, llegando a un punto él se detuvo y tras dar un suspiro se volteo hacia atrás para decir.

-vamos chicas, están tardando demasiado-

-¿nos estas llamando lentas?- dijo Yuzu asomándose de una esquina sorprendiendo un poco a Ian al igual que Nami y Ren que aparecieron de uno de los compartimientos sin ocupar a su lado.

-somos mas rapidas de lo que crees- decía alegremente Nami mientras que Ren dijo burlonamente.

-comparado con nosotras es como si caminaras en cámara lenta- en eso Yuki apareció de cabeza frente a Ian haciéndolo retroceder un poco diciéndole.

-creenos Ian, es mejor para nosotras el permanecer ocultas- ella ágilmente se bajo de la tubería del techo a la que se sujetaba y tras aterrizar dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla. -la gente reacciona mejor cuando no sabe que existimos- Ian no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa para luego decir.

-lo siento chicas, tan solo estoy contento de por fin sacarlas de su hogar en el metro para variar-

-¿de qué hablas? salimos de la estación todo el tiempo- dijo Ren algo confusa a lo que Ian le respondió.

-sí pero me refiero a hacer algo más que espiar y golpear personas-

-aaaagh…- se quejo Ren bajando los brazos pues pensaba que iba a ser una noche aburrida pero Ian se acerco a ella dándole un suave golpe al hombro y diciéndole.

-vamos, el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi les encantara, ella hace los mejores fideos del yermo capital-

-¿y a ella no le importara nuestra apariencia?- pregunto Yuki algo preocupada de cómo esta tal señora Kobayashi reaccionaria ante unas mutantes como ellas.

-no te preocupes, no le importara como se ven, es más, ni siquiera las verá, es ciega- respondió Ian tratando de que no se preocuparan.

-¡genial!- dijo Nami alegremente a lo que Ren respondió tirándole algo fuerte de una de sus orejas haciendo que se quejara del dolor y mientras se frotaba su oreja ella decía. -¡lo digo por nosotras!-

-además es una señora encantadora, es como una madre para muchos de los huérfanos en la ciudad, así que no se preocupen chicas, será estupendo- dijo Ian mientras seguía caminando mientras miraba hacia atrás. -y no tienen que estar tan ocultas por aquí, muy pocos viven en esta parte del barco- las hermanas se vieron entre sí para luego seguirlo caminando confiando en lo que él les había dicho. Poco después llegaron a uno de los hangares inferiores donde vieron una tienda de campaña grande con el letrero de cartón que decía "fideos Kobayashi" colgando sobre la entrada, al acercarse pudieron escuchar ruidos de platos romperse y muebles cayendo, rápidamente las hermanas y Ian se acercaron ocultándose detrás de uno de los vehículos de remolque sin funcionar cercanos para poder ver la situación sin ser vistos, allí vieron a un grupo de cuatro hombres, más o menos de la misma edad que Ian, unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, uno ellos, quien al parecer era el líder, llevaba un peinado de rockero de un estilo como el del antiguo cantante Elvis, todos tenían chaquetas de cuero café con serpientes tejidas en la espalda y estaban equipados por bates de baseball y manoplas estaban destrozando el lugar mientras que la señora Kobayashi, una señora de edad ya avanzada, de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, de cabello corto canoso con lentes oscuros de motociclista y un delantal de cocina azul estaba oculta detrás de una de las mesas.

-¿Quiénes son esos cretinos?- pregunto Yuki disgustada al ver como esos tipos molestaban a una anciana.

-ugh…son Butch y sus serpientes de los corredores…- decía Ian con disgusto al verlos. -son pandilleros de los pisos inferiores…solo se dedican a causarle problemas a las personas…-

-pues hoy no lo harán- dijo Yuki en lo que miraba a sus hermanas y a Ian haciéndoles entender que era hora de entrar en acción.

-supongo que hoy golpearemos gente después de todo- dijo Yuzu a lo que Ren respondió bastante feliz.

-oh bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- entonces ellas con gran rapidez salieron de detrás del vehículo y entraron al restaurante en posición de combate con sus armas empuñadas.

-¡quietos!- exclamo Yuki haciendo que los pandilleros se detuvieran unos segundos.

-¡wow! ¡esos tipos tenían razón! ¡son zorros gigantes!- exclamo Butch sorprendido al ver a las hermanas.

-¡¿sabes de nosotras?! ¡chicas, somos conocidas!- exclamo Nami muy contenta mirando a sus hermanas quienes la miraban de vuelta algo molestas en lo que Yuki la regañaba diciendo.

-¡eso es malo Nami!- entonces centro su atención a los pandilleros apuntando su katana a estos exclamando. -¡ah ellos!- en ese instante comenzó la pelea entre ellas y las serpientes de los corredores, pelea que las hermanas estaban dominando completamente, reduciendo a cada uno de estos pandilleros, en medio del caos Ian entro al restaurante para así llegar donde la señora Kobayashi ayudándola a ponerse de pie diciendo.

-¡señora Kobayashi ¿se encuentra bien?!-

-¿Ian? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que están peleando?- dijo la señora Kobayashi algo confundida por el caos que estaba escuchando.

-son las amigas de quien le hable, no se preocupe ellas se ocuparan de esos idiotas…- decía Ian en lo que noto a una serpiente del corredor que se dirigía hacia ellos y rápidamente se agacho junto a la señora Kobayashi gritando. -¡al suelo!- el pandillero paso justo sobre ellos atravesando la tela de la tienda de campaña, un par de minutos después Yuki evadía los ataques de Butch con su bate de baseball hasta que ella de un movimiento de su katana corto el bate a la mitad dejando a Butch sorprendido mirando su arma para luego quedar aterrado cuando ella apunto su katana muy cerca de su rostro, al verlo en ese estado Yuki sintió que ya no debía hacerle daño, al lado suyo Ren tenía a uno de los pandilleros sujeto contra una de las mesas a punto de acabar con este clavándole uno de sus tekko-kagi, por lo que Yuki sin dejar de apuntar a Butch con su katana se acerco a su hermana deteniéndola sujetándola de la muñeca y exclamando.

-¡ya es suficiente!- Ren se le quedo mirando sorprendida en lo que la apartaba del pandillero que tenia sujeto y está bajando su katana mirando seriamente a Butch diciéndole. -lárguense de aquí- sorprendido Butch se quedo quieto unos momentos y tras procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo rápidamente él y sus amigos se fueron de allí corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡¿los dejaste ir?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamo Ren muy molesta.

-¡ellos ya no eran una amenaza!- le respondió Yuki igual de enérgicamente.

-¡¿ya no eran una amenaza?! ¡esos idiotas continuaran causando problemas porque fuiste suave con ellos!- le gritaba Ren cuestionando enérgicamente el razonamiento de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿y que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿asesinar a alguien que ya no podía pelear?!- le respondió Yuki igual de molesta y cuando parecía que estaban a punto de pelear, Yuzu y Nami las separan y trataban de calmarlas.

-¡chicas ya basta, no vale la pena que peleen!- decía Yuzu a lo que Nami agrego diciendo.

-¡sí! ¡además ya salvamos el restaurante!-

-en efecto salvaron mi restaurante- decía la señora Kobayashi quien se acercaba siendo guiada por Ian. -muchas gracias por lo que hicieron, estoy en deuda con ustedes jovencitas- Yuki y Ren se vieron mutuamente unos momentos y tras calmarse sus tenciones gracias a la gratitud de la señora Kobayashi, las cuatro sonriendo la miraron mientras Yuki respondió.

-ah sido un placer señora Kobayashi- después de ayudar a ordenar nuevamente el restaurante, las hermanas y Ian estaban sentadas en el mesón principal mientras que la señora Kobayashi cocinaba con una habilidad increíble pese a no poder ver mientras esta decía.

-les preparare uno de mis platos especiales, este va por cuenta de la casa como agradecimiento por su ayuda- finalmente les sirve unos platos de sopa de fideos con una apariencia y aroma deliciosos. -¡tada! ¡miso ramen!-

-¿miso ramen?- pregunto Yuzu quien al igual que sus hermanas miraba aquella sopa de fideos de forma algo extraña, sin embargo luego se sorprendieron al ver como Ian comía con muchas ganas claramente encantado por el sabor para luego decirles.

-vamos chicas, les encantara- tras mirarse mutuamente las hermanas tomaron cada una cuchara y tras darle una probada a la sopa sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi de inmediato comenzaron a comer claramente disfrutando del sabor.

-¡esto es delicioso!- exclamo Yuki quien al igual que sus hermanas movía su cola de un lado al otro.

-les dije que les encantaría- dijo Ian con una sonrisa en lo que fijo su atención a Yuzu diciéndole. -no te muevas Yuzu, tienes un fideo en la mejilla- con cuidado el acerco su mano a ella y le quito el fideo de la mejilla dejándola muy sonrojada de la pena.

-señora Kobayashi ¿esos pandillero vienen seguido a molestarla?- pregunto Yuki mientras comía.

-vienen de vez en cuando…suelen exigir chapas por vivir o trabajar en su territorio…hoy no tenia para pagar por eso destrozaron el lugar…- decía la señora Kobayashi con mucho pesar en su voz. -pero sé que en el fondo no los chicos malos que aparentan ser…conozco a Butch ya los demás desde que eran pequeños…eran niños inquietos que jugaban mucho por los pisos inferiores…siempre me asegure que tuvieran los estómagos llenos y de que no se lastimaran…tan solo han tenido una vida muy difícil…pero aun creo que pueden ser chicos respetables si se lo proponen- aquello ultimo ella lo dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-todos en el yermo hemos tenido una vida difícil señora Kobayashi, eso no les da derecho a Butch y a sus amigos a tratarla de esa manera- decía Ian tratando de razonar con la señora en lo que Ren miraba de reojo a Yuki diciendo.

-ya no serian una molestia si alguien no hubiera sido suave con ellos-

-¿de verdad quieres continuar con eso?- respondió Yuki mirándola seriamente nuevamente.

-Yuki tipos como las serpientes de los corredores solo entienden un lenguaje y ese es el de los puños- dijo Ren apretando uno de sus puños en lo que Nami dijo enseñando uno de sus pies juguetonamente.

-¿y qué hay de los pies?-

-si Nami…también entienden pies…- dijo Ren algo molesta por el ridículo pero acertado comentario de Nami.

-¿eso no los haría bilingües entonces?- pregunto Yuzu tratando de fastidiar un poco a Ren quien se dio una palmada en la frente para decirles a todas muy seriamente.

-¡lo que intento decir es que no podemos mostrarle piedad a nuestros enemigos, ellos nunca la tendrán con nosotras y se aprovecharan si nosotras lo hacemos!- aquello ultimo hiso pensar a Yuki, ella se quedo mirando al ramen frente a ella, pensando que lo que Ren en cierto modo tenía sentido.

Más tarde esa noche, tras volver a casa junto a sus hermanas, Yuki se encontraba a solas en el dojo practicando una serie de movimientos avanzados del ninjutsu con una gran fluidez, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en lo que Ren había dicho anteriormente en el restaurante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el maestro Kuro quien había entrado al dojo y observo unos momentos los movimientos de Yuki para luego preguntarle.

-¿ocurre algo Yuki?-

-no Sensei- respondió ella tratando de centrarse en ejecutar bien sus movimientos en lo que el maestro Kuro se le acercaba diciendo.

-tus palabras dicen eso, pero tus movimientos y mirada dicen lo contrario- entonces él se sentó de rodillas en medio del dojo y sin ofreciéndole que se sentara frente a él le dijo. -dime lo que te preocupa, hija mía- ella se detuvo suspirando al no poder ocultarle aquello a su padre, ella se le acerco lentamente colocándose frente a él para luego sentarse también de rodillas y poder decirle.

-hoy tuvimos una pelea con unos pandilleros de Rivet City…los vencimos fácilmente…pero cuando vi que ya no podían pelear…los deje ir…pensé que era lo correcto…pero Ren insiste que simplemente volverán a causar problemas por dejarlos ir…y aunque aun creo que hacerlo era lo mejor…Ren tiene razón…- entonces ella agacho sus orejas y con una clara confusión en su rostro miro a su padre preguntándole. -¿hice mal en dejarlos ir…?- al decir eso ultimo el maestro Kuro le dijo.

-hija mía, un hombre sabio dijo una vez "en tiempos de paz nunca olvides la posibilidad de la guerra, pero en tiempos de guerra nunca olvides el valor de la compasión", quizás ahora no lo parezca, pero en algún momento la compasión que mostraste esta noche dará frutos en su debido momento- en eso él poso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki mientras le decía. -todos tenemos dudas en ciertos momentos, pero confía en tus instintos y en tus decisiones, no permitas que la duda nuble tu juicio- aquellas palabras hicieron que Yuki se sintiera mejor por lo que le tras hacerle una leve reverencia a su padre le dijo.

-gracias padre-

Al mismo tiempo en Rivet City, en el comedor que hace de hogar para las serpientes de los corredores, Butch era golpeado y empujado contra una de las mesas con tal fuerza que llego a caer con esta al suelo.

-¿entonces se encontraron con esas bolas de pelo, y solo ahora nos informan de ello?- decía una voz molesta en la oscuridad mientras dos de los amigos de Butch lo ayudaban a levantarse con algo de dificultad en lo que él respondía.

-ya te dije…tuvimos problemas con la radio que nos diste…no fue nuestra culpa…- de las sombras salió nada menos que Alex, acompañado por Sosuke y por dos de sus mercenarios, la pandilla había hecho de informantes para la compañía Talon desde ya hacia un buen tiempo, aunque el trato que recibían era terrible, ellos debían soportarlo de mala gana por las armas y equipos que estos les entregaban.

-¿Dónde están ahora?- pregunto Alex de forma amenazante en lo que Butch se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la boca para poder responderle.

-estaban en el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi…por alguna razón fueron a defenderla…pero no creo que sigan allí…-

-¡entonces no tienes nada útil que decirnos!- dijo Alex ahora apuntando su pistola a Butch pero antes de dispararle Sosuke lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca para luego decirle.

-espera, quizás si nos han dicho algo útil-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Alex ahora con curiosidad.

-si fueron a proteger a esa anciana, significa que de algún modo están afiliados a ella, así que podemos usarla para atraerlas a nosotros- dijo Sosuke confiando en lo que decía, cosa que le agrado mucho a Alex al punto de sonreír mientras guardaba su pistola para luego volver su mirada a Butch y así preguntarle.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esta "señora Kobayashi"?-

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Yuki y Nami se encontraban sentadas cerca de la Tv jugando un videojuego de boxeo una contra la otra mientras que Ren miraba sentada en el sofá bebiendo una botella de Nuka-Cola.

-¡no podrás ganarme si tienes la guardia baja Nami!- decía Yuki muy concentrada mientras presionaba constantemente los botones de su control a lo que Nami respondió también muy concentrada.

-¡solo espera a que encuentre una apertura!-

-¿Yuki, estás segura que no prefieres "dejar ir a Nami"? porque parece que ella "no es una amenaza"- dijo Ren burlonamente haciendo que Yuki se molestara mucho al punto de voltear la mirada y exclamarle.

-¡¿quieres ya terminar con eso?!-

-¡aja!- dijo Nami aprovechando el momento para conectar un gancho derecho que termino noqueando al peleador de Yuki. -¡yahu! ¡gane!-

-¡Nami!- exclamo Yuki muy molesta a lo que Ren le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿molesta porque no te "dejaron ir"?- aquello hiso que Yuki inflara su mejilla molesta con sus hermanas en lo que Ian llego bajando rápidamente las escalaras diciendo.

-¡chicas, algo le ocurrió a la señora Kobayashi!-. Minutos después estaban de vuelta en Rivet city en el hangar inferior donde estaba el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi, el cual estaba ahora casi totalmente destrozado y desordenado, sin rastro algo de la señora Kobayashi.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto Yuzu muy preocupada.

-no lo sé, cuando llegue el lugar ya estaba así- respondió Ian igual de preocupado.

-¡de seguro fueron esos estúpidos de las serpientes de los corredores! ¡sabía que no debimos dejarlos ir!- exclamaba Ren muy molesta mientras que Yuki seguía revisando el lugar para luego decir.

-esto no parece el daño que unos pandilleros con bates y manoplas pudieran hacer…alguien más hiso todo esto-

-¿pero quién?- pregunto Ian sin dejar de estar preocupado en lo que algo llamo la atención de Yuzu quien les dijo algo alarmada.

-¡oigan! ¡encontré algo!- cuando todos se acercaron a donde estaba Yuzu, encontraron clavado en una de las vigas de la tienda de campaña un cuchillo de diseño militar con una nota en este.

-¡genial! ¡cuchillo gratis!- exclamo Nami inocentemente.

-y también una nota Nami- dijo Yuzu un poco frustrada en lo que Yuki tomo aquella nota y comenzó a leer.

-"si no quieren que la anciana sufra daño, vengan a la azotea de la planta de comida "Mama Dolce's", a la media noche, con gran odio, Alex Brown, comandante de la compañía Talon"- al escuchar ese nombre Nami no pudo evitar inflar una de sus mejillas y que el pelaje en su cola se erizara mientras decía.

-¿Cómo supo ese tarado que conocemos a la señora Kobayashi?-

-es posible que las serpientes de los corredores sean informantes de ellos, eso explicaría también el cómo nos conocían- respondió Yuzu.

-¡lo sabia! ¡sabía que no debimos dejar ir a esos idiotas!- exclamaba Ren muy molesta.

-tenemos que hacer algo…- decía Ian pensativo cuando Yuki finalmente hablo diciendo con mucha determinación.

-lo sé pero esto claramente es una trampa…- le respondió Yuzu.

-es una trampa, pero no nos quedaremos sin hacer algo, se metieron con una amiga nuestra, es hora de que les enviemos el mensaje de que con nuestros amigos nadie se mete- ella empuño decidida uno de sus puños para luego decir. -¡y por entrega especial!-

-¿eso debía sonar rudo o tonto?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente a lo que Yuki respondió suspirado para luego decir.

-a lo que me refiero es ellos cruzaron una línea, y es hora que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, no mas señorita zorro amable-

-¡sí! ¡jamás me agrado la señorita zorro amable!- exclamo Ren emocionada.

-¿y qué tienes en mente Yuki?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad, a lo que Yuki en ese momento simplemente respondió sonriendo de forma algo traviesa.

Más tarde esa noche, en la zona de Georgetown, Alex salía del edificio en que vivía llevando consigo una radio portátil con la que se comunicaba con sus hombres diciendo.

-excelente, asegúrense de que la anciana no sea lastimada, al menos no por el momento…- en eso súbitamente es embestido por Yuki y Ren quienes tras tirarlo al suelo procedieron a golpearlo y someterlo para finalmente atarlo de pies y manos además de sellar su boca con cinta adhesiva y mientras este se quejaba ya de rodillas en el suelo luchando por liberarse, Yuzu y Nami lo miraban de forma algo malvada mientras sostenían un bote de basura al cual metieron bruscamente para luego sellarlo con cadenas y muchos candados, mientras este se sacudía en el interior del bote, las hermanas miraban con algo de orgullo su trabajo en lo que Yuki finalmente dijo con algo de travesura.

-chicas, bienvenidas al lado oscuro- en eso Ren le da una patada al bote de basura para que Alex dentro dejara de moverse mientras que Ian llegaba en su motocicleta con el vagón enganchado a esta diciendo con una sonrisa .

-¿entonces el plan es hacer un intercambio de rehenes?-

-así es, exigiremos a sus subordinados de la compañía Talon que nos entreguen a la señora Kobayashi sin lastimarla si es que quieren recuperar ileso a su comandante- respondió Yuki con mucha confianza mientras Ren y Nami con mucho esfuerzo cargaban el bote de basura tratando de llevarlo al vagón de la motocicleta de Ian.

-¡diablos! ¡este cretino es pesado!- se quejaba Ren cuando sin querer tanto a ella como a Nami el bote se les fue de las manos y este cae de lleno al suelo haciendo que Alex se quejara muy fuerte del dolor.

-¡lo siento!- dijo Nami inocentemente.

-¡no te disculpes con él! ¡es un tipo malo!- la regaño Ren por lo que Nami luego de pensarlo unos momentos dijo.

-oh…pues…¡lo siento por no hacerte caer con más fuerza!-

-así está mejor- la felicito Ren cuando finalmente tras volver a levantarlo lo subieron con ellas al vagón de la motocicleta de Ian y de esa forma partieron rumbo al punto de encuentro de la nota.

Cerca de la media noche, las hermanas y Ian se detuvieron en una esquina de la planta de alimentos "Mama Dolce's" por la cual Yuki se asomo para poder revisar el lugar usando la mitad del binocular roto que ellas tenían, centrándose en el lugar del encuentro, la azotea, allí pudo ver a la señora Kobayashi atada de manos y colgando de un asta de bandera horizontal en una esquina del edificio.

-allí está la señora Kobayashi…- decía Yuki mira estaba vigilando y se puso aun más seria cuando vio a algunos guardias de la compañía Talon en aquella misma esquina del edificio. -y también la compañía Talon-

-¿la señora Kobayashi está bien?- pregunto Ian claramente preocupado, a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-no parece que la hayan lastimado…pero mientras esté en manos de esos mercenarios no estará segura…-

-entonces vayamos y demostrémosles a esos cretinos lo que pasa cuando se meten con nuestros amigos- dijo Ren mientras hacía sonar sus puños preparándose para pelear.

-nos apegaremos al plan Ren, solo pelearemos si no tenemos otra opción…- le respondió Yuki seriamente mientras que ahora Yuzu vigilaba la esquina cuando en un momento le dijo a sus hermanas.

-chicas, hay alguien más- cuando Yuki tomo el binocular partido y al revisar en la dirección que Yuzu le indico, pudo ver a alguien muy familiar, Butch y uno de sus amigos.

-serpientes de los corredores…- dijo ella algo molesta de verlos allí.

-debieron ser ellos quienes le dijeron a la compañía Talon sobre la señora Kobayashi…- dijo Yuzu estando al lado de Yuki.

-¿aun crees que dejarlos ir fue lo correcto?- dijo Ren enojada a lo que Yuki simplemente bajo la mirada y un poco sus orejas durante unos segundos para luego decir con ahora mas determinación.

-no perdamos más tiempo- ella volteo mirando a sus hermanas y a Ian diciendo. -quédate aquí y mantén el motor funcionando Ian, Nami y Ren, ustedes bajen a nuestro invitado sorpresa-

-¡entendido!- dijo Nami alegremente en lo que le dio un fuerte empujón con sus piernas al bote de basura donde mantenían a Alex encerrado hasta que cayó del vagón al suelo, haciendo que este se quejara nuevamente del dolor, mientras ella estaba sentada en la orilla del vagón, Ren se le acerco posando una mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole y diciendo.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita-

Minutos después, las hermanas llegaron a la azotea, mientras Yuki y Yuzu iban al frente, Ren y Nami estaban detrás haciendo rodar al bote de basura para transportarlo más fácilmente, frente a ellas había una gran cantidad de mercenarios de la compañía Talon, al igual que Butch y algunos miembros de su pandilla.

-vaya, en verdad vinieron…- dijo Butch mientras jugaba con una navaja no muy feliz de ver nuevamente a las hermanas.

-verte aquí me hace lamentar el haberte perdonado ayer…- le respondió Yuki claramente decepcionada de Butch y de sus pandilleros. -la señora Kobayashi velo por ustedes, los alimento ¿y así es como le demuestras gratitud?- aquellas palabras dejo pensativo a Butch y a los demás de la pandilla, él le dio una mirada a la señora Kobayashi pero al sentir las miradas frías de los mercenarios de la compañía Talon el tuvo que volver a ponerse serio y así le respondió.

-tú no entiendes nada…no teníamos otra opción-

-siempre tienes opciones…- respondió Yuki aun decepcionada por el actuar de todos ellos hasta que una voz se escucho de entre las sombras tras los mercenarios de la compañía Talon.

-no me esperaba que ese zángano de Alex estuviera diciendo la verdad…- las hermanas se pusieron en guardia rápidamente en lo que veían como un hombre de túnica ninja negro pero con hombreras que cubrían hasta su pecho, así como brazales y protectores de piernas de un color verde oscuro, una máscara del mismo color y su cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra, se trataba de Sosuke quien les hablaba con una voz suave pero sombria al mismo tiempo. -pensar que las dicipulas del enemigo de nuestro clan son chicas zorro mutantes.

-¡¿y quién se supone que eres tú?!- exclamo Yuzu mientras apuntaba una flecha directo hacia él.

-yo soy Sosuke del clan Hasashi, discípulo del gran maestro del ninjutsu Hasashi Hanzo- respondió Sosuke calmadamente, aunque la mención del enemigo de su padre hiso que la sangre de las hermanas se helara por unos momentos, aun así Yuki logro armarse de valor para finalmente preguntar desafiante.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¡-

-estoy aquí por parte de mi maestro para asegurar de que la compañía Talon no decepcione nuevamente al clan…y veo que no es así, quien diría que en verdad son zorros mutantes…pero ya no importa…- respondió Sosuke quien luego chasqueo los dedos y de los lados del edificio surgieron muchos ninja de túnica negra y todos con el símbolo del clan Hasashi en sus espaldas. -no sobreviviran esta noche…- mientras estaban en guardia estando rodeadas por los ninja del clan Hasashi, Yuki estaba sonriendo con mucha confianza para luego decir.

-esperaba algo así de ustedes…¡Ren!- entonces Ren abrió el bote de basura y de este saco a Alex bastante golpeado por como lo habían estado arrastrando todo el camino para luego tomarlo y colocarlo de rodillas con una de sus tekko-kagi desplegada contra la garganta de él, los mercenarios se sorprendieron al ver a su comandante en aquella posición, al ver que la confusión comenzaba a surgir Sosuke le dio una señal a sus ninjas para que se detengan en lo que Yuki comenzó a decirles. -¡si no quieres que tu aliado salga lastimado, nos regresaran a la señora Kobayashi!-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos lo siguiente?- dijo Sosuke sacando de su cinturón un kunai hacia la soga de la que colgaba la señora Kobayashi cortando un poco de esta. -oh nos entregan a ese tipo, oh la señora se reunirá con sus ancestros- las hermanas se sorprendieron mucho al igual que las serpientes de los corredores por como las cosas se habían desarrollado y tras mirarse mutuamente Yuki le grito diciéndole indignada.

-¡¿acaso no te importa lo que hagamos con él?!-

-la compañía Talon es vasalla del clan, podemos elegir a otro comandante en jefe cuando queramos- decía Sosuke con mucha seguridad mientras que Alex quería gritarle pese a tener su boca sellada por cinta adhesiva mientras Sosuke continuaba diciendo. -pero creo que esta señora es demasiado importante para ustedes-

-¡espera, jamás dijeron nada sobre lastimarla…!- decía Butch indignado en lo que Sosuke rápidamente lo silencio diciendo.

-no teniamos porque, tu solo necesitas seguir ordenes-

-¿Yu…Yuki…? ¿Qué hacemos?- decía Yuzu muy preocupada al ver que la situación rápidamente se había salido de control para ellas, Yuki muy nerviosa miraba como lentamente la soga iba rompiéndose a partir del corte que Sosuke hiso, sin tiempo que perder y ya fuera de opciones volteo la mirada a Ren quien mantenía sujeto a Alex para así decirle.

-¡Ren suéltalo!- sin embargo Ren se quedo mirando furiosa a Alex manteniendo uno de sus tekko-kagi contra su cuello, ella podía terminar con él muy fácilmente. -¡Ren!- le gritaba Yuki insistiendole aunque ella no quería dejarlo ir, sabia de mala gana que si lo mataba en aquel momento, ellos matarian a la señora Kobayashi.

-¡ugh! ¡diablos!- exclamo ella para finalmente cortar las sogas de Alex y patearlo hacia adelante para que se fuera, este rápidamente llego a donde sus mercenarios luchando por quitarse la cinta adhesiva de la boca mientras que Sosuke dijo con mucha satisfacción.

-me alegra que nos entendamos…- dio nuevamente la señal y de inmediato los ninjas se lanzaron a atacar a las hermanas, quienes al ya tener sus armas en mano comenzaron su contraataque.

-¡¿y ahora qué?!- pregunto Ren conteniendo la katana de uno de los ninjas para luego desviar su arma hacia un lado para así clavar sus tekko-kagi contra el pecho de este y empujar atrás para luego bloquear los ataques demientras que Yuki evadió los ataques de otro ninja con katana para luego darle un certero corte en el estomago y luego bloquear el ataque otro de estos quien tenía una lanza para luego partirla con su katana para luego apartarlo con una patada y responderle.

-¡y tú qué crees?! ¡los vencemos y rescatamos a la señora Kobayashi!- Yuzu disparo una rápida rafaga de flechas que dieron a los pechos y piernas de algunos ninja aunque varios lograron evadir sus flechas rápidamente por lo que forzaron a que ella combatiera cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, al parecer no esperaban que ella fuera tan ágil como sus hermanas pues comenzó tanto a golpearlos con su arco como si fuera un bastón y clavándoles flechas empuñándolas con su mano libre, no muy lejos de ella Nami se movía con mucha agilidad entre los ninja que la atacaban derribando a algunos con su bastón antes de cambiarlo a su forma de sansetsukon derribando a varios enemigos con un ataque giratorio del mismo volviéndolo a pasar a su forma de bastón y golpear a uno de los ninja detrás de ella. Mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo, Alex logro finalmente quitarse la cinta adhesiva de la boca para así gritarle a Sosuke muy enojado.

-¡oye! ¡¿acaso sabias que ellas no me matarían?!-

-no, no lo sabía- respondió con total franqueza antes de tomar unos kunai y shurikens y lanzarlos contra Yuki y Ren quienes cancelaron aquel ataque con sus propios shurikens y kunais, todo mientras Sosuke desenvaino de detrás de su cintura un par de sais con los cuales se lanzo al combate contra ellas dos, intercambiando ágilmente ataques y evasiones con las hermanas mientras que un mercenario le entrego una escopeta de doble cañón a Alex quien fijo su vista a Butch y a las serpientes de los corredores diciéndoles.

-¡quédense con la anciana hasta que caiga!- finalmente el se unió al combate junto a sus mercenarios disparando su escopeta justo entre Yuzu y Nami quienes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas. -¡las hare pagar por encerrarme en ese bote de basura!-

-¡¿recuerdas que no te cortamos el cuello?!- exclamo Yuzu en lo que ella y Nami evadieron otro disparo de Alex y mientras este recargaba ellas lograron patearlo simultáneamente haciéndolo ir hacia atrás pero a este lo sostuvieron algunos de sus mercenarios, y antes de que las hermanas pudieran percatarse, estaban acorraladas contra un contenedor de agua, con los ninjas del clan Hasashi listos para atacar y los mercenarios de la compañía Talon apuntándoles con sus armas.

-ya no tienen escapatoria- decía Sosuke con confianza en lo que detuvo súbitamente a Alex quien estaba por dispararles, muy indignado este le pregunto.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-ellas son nuestra única fuente hacia Kurosaki Kurama, las llevaremos con el maestro Hanzo…- respondió calmadamente Sosuke, sin embargo Alex continuo exclamándole.

-¡al menos déjame matar a una de ellas!-

-¿y ahora que Yuki?- pregunto Ren sin bajar la guardia al igual que sus hermanas aunque estaba claramente preocupada por la situación sin salida en que estaban, Yuki sabía que podían usar el tanque de agua para tratar de dar vuelta la situación, pero al estar rodeadas y con el enemigo alerta, simplemente no era una opción, al mismo tiempo la soga de la señora Kobayashi se rompía aun mas, asiendo que ella dejara ir una suave pero temerosa queja, aquello llamo la atención de Butch, la mujer a la que intimido pero que toda su vida velo por él y sus amigos estaba por caer por un plan de las personas que los habían estado utilizando tanto tiempo y luego vio a Yuki, la única que le mostro piedad, sus pandilleros se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer, pero él si lo sabía, era hora de cortar lazos, de su cintura saco un revolver calibre cuarenta y cuatro, su arma favorita, apunto hacia los mercenarios y disparo contra uno de estos, matándolo de inmediato al impacto, todos ellos voltearon sorprendidos, incluso Sosuke parecía sorprendido, lleno de cólera Alex grito.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-¡considera esto nuestra carta de renuncia!- le grito de vuelta Butch cuando junto a sus muy complacidos pandilleros comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los mercenarios y los ninjas, fue en medio de este fuego cruzado, cuando tanto Sosuke como Alex estaban distraídos, fue cuando Yuki vio la oportunidad que esperaba.

-¡Ren, el soporte del tanque! ¡ahora!- exclamo ella, Ren al mirar atrás sonrió al darse cuenta de que pensaba su hermana, por lo que ella con su tekko-kagi corto el soporte izquierdo mientras que Yuki corto el derecho con su katana, todas ellas se apartaron rápidamente mientras el tanque comenzó a caer ante la mirada incrédula de Sosuke y Alex, al caer el tanque se reventó y dejo ir una enorme cantidad de agua que barrio tanto con ellos como con sus seguidores, haciéndoles caer por el borde del edificio, por suerte para Sosuke y Alex sus caídas fueron amortiguadas por unos convenientes botes de basura debajo de ellos, Butch y sus pandilleros lograron aferrarse a unos ductos de ventilación evitando caer, aunque la masiva cantidad de agua que también empujaba algo a la señora Kobayashi hiso que la soga se comenzara a romper con más rapidez.

-¡señora Kobayashi!- grito Nami quien rápidamente corrió hacia ella logrando sostener la soga justo antes de que esta terminara de cortarse del todo, aun así el agua aun en el suelo hiso que esta refalara.

-¡Nami!- gritaron sus hermanas mientras esta parecía estar cayendo en cámara lenta pero antes de que fuera en caída libre, sorpresivamente Butch la tomo con firmeza de la cola mientras que sus pandilleros lo sujetaban del otro brazo, Nami se erizo, quejo y sonrojo hasta las orejas al ser sujeta de la cola, al ser esa una de las partes más sensibles de ellas, ella simplemente exclamaba.

-¡de la cola no! ¡de la cola no!-

-¡deja de quejarte y no sueltes a la señora Kobayashi!- le grito de vuelta Butch mientras las iban subiendo hasta que ambas estaban a salvo en la azotea, Butch procedió a soltar a la señora Kobayashi quien con una sonrisa amable le dijo.

-gracias Butch…-

-en verdad muchas gracias- dijo Yuki quien se le acercaba junto a Ren y Yuzu, ni bien Nami volvió a su lado junto a la señora Kobayashi, ella con gratitud les dijo. -salvaste a mi hermana y a la señora Kobayashi, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- ella le ofreció que estrecharan manos, tras unos segundos de penarlo el aparto la mano de Yuki y con algo de rudeza dijo.

-no me agradezcas, estamos a mano…por ahora- con eso tanto él como sus pandilleros se retiraron lentamente de la azotea mientras que Nami se despedía juguetonamente de ellos.

-les dije que no eran malos chicos en el interior- dijo la señora Kobayashi aun sonriendo.

-supongo que no…- dijo Yuki sonriendo también.

-me salvaron nuevamente la vida mis queridas zorro, estoy por siempre en deuda con ustedes, pueden venir cuando quieran a mi restaurante, será gratis para ustedes- decía la señora Kobayashi lo que alegro mucho a las hermanas aunque luego se dieron cuenta de algo, de alguna forma ella sabía que no eran humanas.

-¿Cómo supo que somos zorros…?- pregunto Yuzu algo preocupada a lo que la señora Kobayashi se rio suavemente para luego responderle.

-tengo otros sentidos queridas, como el tacto y el olfato- con eso ultimo Yuki, Ren y Yuzu inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Nami quien indignada les grito.

-¡oigan, me baño todos los días!-

-¿y…no le molesta que no seamos humanas…?- pregunto Yuki nerviosa aunque luego se sonrojo un poco cuando la señora Kobayashi poso una mano sobre su cabeza y mientras la acariciaba les decía a ellas.

-por supuesto que no, son mis heroínas- eso hiso que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Nami quien rápidamente le dio un gran abrazo a la señora Kobayashi, poco después se unió Yuki y Yuzu y tras algo de insistencia, también Ren.

Un poco más tarde esa noche de vuelta en su hogar, las hermanas y Ian estaban celebrando la victoria del día con algunos nachos y Nuka-cola mientras veían algunas películas, fue en medio de esta celebración cuando el maestro Kuro se les acerco diciendo.

-hoy demostraron gran fortaleza-

-claro, pateamos muchos traseros hoy Sensei- dijo Ren algo engreida a lo que el maestro la corrigió diciendo.

-su fortaleza fue la compacion, fue por ello que al final, las serpientes de los corredores las ayudaron- entonces Yuki se acercaba con una sonrisa y mirada traviezas a Ren para luego decirle.

-vamos, solo admitelo-

-ugh…esta bien, dejarlos ir fue una buena idea- dijo Ren de muy mala gana haciendo que Yuki y los demás se rieran un poco.

-¿verdad que no fue tan difícil…?- decía Yuki en lo que Ren la interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona y diciendo.

-supongo que ser una "señorita buena y suave" no es tan malo de vez en cuando-

-oh, te mostrare quien es la "señorita buena y suave"…- decía Yuki quien con mucha travesura se lanzo contra Ren. -¡sin piedad!- exclamaba mientras ella y Ren entre risas y forcejeos luchaban en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Statesman, Alex y Sosuke estaban de rodillas y con las miradas bajas en el salón principal frente al trono de Hanzo, quienes los miraba lleno de enojo y decepción mientras les decía.

-esto es inaceptable…-

-¡maestro Hanzo…deme otra oportunidad…la próxima vez no fallare!- le suplicaba Alex a lo que Hanzo sin moverse de su trono le dijo con mucha severidad.

-no, no lo harás, me asegurare de que así sea- en ese mismo momento un hombre calvo de edad avanzada y llevando bata de laboratorio entro al salón escoltado por dos ninjas, se trataba del profesor Zimmer, el científico encargado del desarrollo de equipo y armas del clan Hasashi y uno de los protegidos más leales de Hanzo.

-¿me mando a llamar maestro Hanzo?- dijo el profesor con mucha curiosidad.

-el comandante Alex se ah ofrecido como voluntario para su estudio profesor, asegúrese de realizar un buen trabajo con él- dijo Hanzo ante la mirada aterrada de Alex mientras que el profesor sonrió para luego inclinarse ante Hanzo y decirle con respeto.

-así será, maestro Hanzo-

-¡oigan esperen…!- gritaba aterrorizado Alex en lo que los ninjas lo tomaban de los brazos y comenzaban a arrastrarlo pese a sus forcejeos hacia el profesor. -¡maestro, no me haga esto!- suplicaba él pero Hanzo sin cambiar su expresión le dijo.

-te advertí que me aseguraría de que no volvieras a fallarme y no soy un hombre de amenazas vacías-

-¡no hay nada malo con amenazas vacías!- gritaba Alex mientras era arrastrado mientras el profesor con una sonrisa siniestra caminaba a su lado. -¡por favor! ¡ noooooo!- cuando finalmente los gritos se silenciaron por la distancia, Sosuke levanto levemente la mirada para poder dirigirse a su maestro diciendo con mucho arrepentimiento.

-maestro…yo también le falle hoy…aceptare cualquier castigo que usted estime conveniente para mi…- entonces Hanzo se levanto de su trono haciendo que Sosuke volviera a agachar la mirada mientras que Hanzo decía.

-no…tu continuaras con tu entrenamiento, es obvio que las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama son mejores de lo que esperaba- entonces el comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón mientras hablaba con una siniestra determinación en su voz. -es hora de que pruebe su fuerza…por mi mismo-

Continuara…


	9. Capitulo ocho

Capitulo ocho: Declaración de guerra.

El National Mall fue en la época anterior a la guerra uno de los lugares más visitados de la ciudad debido a sus hermosos parques como por los monumentos y edificios icónicos que se encontraban en este, belleza que se perdió cuando las bombas cayeron y más cuando estallo la guerra entre las facciones unidas del yermo contra la horda supermutante, ahora se trata de un campo de batalla olvidado en el tiempo, con redes de búnkeres y trincheras que en su momento sirvieron para retener el avance de la horda. Pese a la turbulenta historia del lugar no está del todo abandonado, actualmente el ahora pueblo del templo de la unión se ubica en el restaurado monumento a Lincoln, y la hermandad del acero tiene un puesto avanzado fortificado en el monumento a Washington en el centro. Es en este lugar que Ian se encontraba una tarde realizando una entrega de provisiones en su motocicleta desde el templo de la unión al monumento a Washington, tras recibir las gracias de los caballeros de la hermandad, él comenzó su camino de regreso a Rivet City para su siguiente envió, sin embargo mientras se alejaba por una de las calles en ruinas de la ciudad, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo estaba observando, detuvo su motocicleta y tras tomar su pistola comenzó a revisar los alrededores, parecía no haber nadie, pero aquella sensación le decía todo lo contrario, súbitamente escucho una muy pesada pisada a uno de sus lados y al voltear pudo ver a un supermutante con las ropas rasgadas de uno de los refugios antiguos refugios.

-¡no dispares! ¡solo quiero hablar!- exclamaba el supermutante con sus manos frente a él. -¡tengo un mensaje para tus amigas y para la hermandad!- pero Ian no le creyó por su mala experiencia con los supermutantes, instintivamente le disparo cerca de los pies para que se alejara e inmediatamente acelero su motocicleta y escapo de allí a toda velocidad, cuando el mutante ya estaba fuera de su vista él comenzó a pensar en lo raro que había sido ese encuentro, pero sabía muy bien una cosa, debía decirle eso a sus amigas inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Yuki y Ren se encontraban en posición de combate una frente a la otra, mirándose ambas con mucha seriedad en lo que lentamente caminaban en círculos siempre con la mirada fija en la otra.

-recuerda, pierde la primera en caer al suelo y quien pierda deberá limpiar la sala de estar- decía Yuki sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-descuida, me asegurare de no dejar un desastre muy grande que limpiar- respondió Ren con mucha confianza aun sabiendo que una pelea con Yuki no iba a ser sencilla de ganar, entonces en un breve abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos se lanzaron una contra la otra al ataque, la primera en atacar fue Ren con una patada giratoria seguida de una patada de lado derecha a una muy alta velocidad, sin embargo Yuki logro evadir la primera al agacharse y bloqueo la segunda aprovechando la situación para darle un golpe con la palma de su mano libre justo en el pecho a Ren logrando sacarla de equilibrio aunque en lugar de buscar el ataque ella misma, decidió permanecer en posición en su lugar con su guardia alta, molesta por lo ocurrido Ren volvió a lanzar una serie de ataques a alta velocidad que chocaban con los que llevaba a cabo Yuki además de rápidos bloqueos y evasiones a los ataques de Ren. Luego de unos minutos ambas estaban jadeantes pero ninguna mostraba signos de darse por vencida y cuando estaban por comenzar a luchar nuevamente, Yuzu entro al dojo muy emocionada exclamando.

-¡chicas! ¡tienen que ver esto!-

-¡ahora no Yuzu, estamos ocupadas…!- decía Ren tras voltear para ver a su hermana menor sin darse cuenta que al hacer eso había bajado la guardia, por lo que Yuki aprovecho para deslizarse hacia ella y hacerle una llave a sus piernas con las suyas propias tirándola al de lleno al suelo de espalda.

-¡sí! ¡gane!- exclamo Yuki tras levantarse rápidamente del suelo aunque Ren se levanto también gritando muy molesta.

-¡oye! ¡eso no fue justo!-

-Sensei una vez me dijo "busca la victoria, no ser justa" simplemente aproveche que bajaste la guardia- decía Yuki con algo de arrogancia lo que impidio que notara a Ren acercarse a ella muy molesta la cual le dio un piñizco muy fuerte en un brazo haciéndole dar un grito de dolor, mientras ella se frotaba el brazo, Ren volteo la mirada a Yuzu preguntando.

-¿y qué es lo que nos querías mostrar?-

-¡nada menos que algo que nos volverá ninjas de verdad!- decía ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego mostrarles en su mano llena de emoción un huevo con el símbolo de su clan. -¡tada!-

-¿un huevo pintado nos hará ninjas de verdad?- dijo Ren con mucho escepticismo que compartía con Yuki quien aunque no dijo nada se le notaba en la cara.

-no solo un huevo- dijo Yuzu con mucha confianza cuando súbitamente arrojo el huevo contra el piso creando una gran cantidad de humo negro que la envolvió y que se disipo rápidamente, aunque ella ya no estaba allí, sino que detrás de sus hermanas quienes se le quedaron mirando con asombro mientras ella sostenía otro en su mano diciendo. -¡bombas de humo ninja caseras!-

-¡no es posible! ¡¿verdaderas bombas ninja de humo?!- exclamo Yuki muy emocionada acercándose a Yuzu y mirando el huevo. -¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-

-comencé por perforar el huevo en dos extremos sin romperlo, luego sople por uno de estos con cuidado para sacar el relleno y dejar la cascara secando, selle uno de los extremos con masilla para luego agregar potasio hidrolizado junto con carbonato sódico los cuales forman un compuesto químico que…- explicaba Yuzu con mucho entusiasmo cuando Ren la interrumpió diciendo.

-menos ciencia, mas español- suspirando al tener que quitarle lo emocionante, al menos para ella, de la explicación, Yuzu se limito a decir.

-básicamente puse unos componentes que al impacto generan el humo de la bomba, ahora hacerlas toma mucho tiempo, así que tratemos de guardarlas solo para emergencias…- súbitamente ellas escuchan una explosión similar a la de la bomba de humo de Yuzu, entonces Nami entro al dojo con toda la cara negra y tosiendo humo negro mientras cargaba una bandeja con muchos huevos diciendo.

-oigan creo que estos huevos están muy podridos…-

-¡Nami! ¡esas son mis bombas ninja de humo! ¡no son huevos!- decía Yuzu molesta por como Nami había desperdiciado una de sus bombas, sin embargo los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar esas mágicas palabras, rápidamente se sacudió volviendo a tener la cara limpia y muy feliz moviendo su cola ella exclamaba.

-¡genial!- de esa forma ella comenzó a arrojar bombas al suelo indiscriminadamente desapareciendo y reapareciendo en distintos lugares del dojo totalmente dejada llevar por la diversión.

-¡Nami ya basta, las estas desperdiciando!- gritaba Yuzu tratando de atrapar a Nami quien no dejaba de desaparecer y reaparecer en todos lados, entonces las cuatro escuchan la puerta de la forma en que sabía que se trataba de Ian, pero ahora tocaba repetidas veces y muy rápido.

-¡yo abro!- exclamo Nami lanzando otra bomba de humo desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a la puerta para dejar entrar a un agitado Ian quien trataba de decir.

-¡chicas…! ¡no van a creer…! ¡lo que sucedió…!-

-Ian tranquilízate primero- le decía Yuki quien junto a las demás se le acercaron para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-si, necesitas una Nuka-Cola - dijo Nami quien rápidamente tomo otra bomba de humo para luego exclamar alegremente. -¡te traere una!- lanzo la bomba desapareciendo en aquella nube de humo negro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- decía Ian sorprendido por como ella había desaparecido tan súbitamente en lo que Yuzu algo molesta con Nami tomo a Ian de un hombro diciendo.

-luego te explicamos-

-vayamos a la sala de estar para que nos expliques con más calma- decía Yuki quien junto a los demás se dirigieron a la sala, ni bien terminaron de bajar las escaleras y Ian se sentó en el sofá con Yuzu a su lado, Nami llego saliendo de la cocina con una botella de Nuka-Cola ya abierta en mano para entregársela. -ahora dinos que fue lo que paso-

-pues iba camino de vuelta a Rivet City tras hacer unas entregas en el National Mall, cuando este raro supermutante se me apareció de la nada…decía que tenía un mensaje para ustedes…- decía Ian ya un poco más calmado y bebiendo un poco de la botella de Nuka-Cola.

-¿un mensaje para nosotras?- pregunto Yuki un tanto confundida.

-¿Cómo es que esos fenómenos saben que eres amigo nuestro?- decía Ren igual de confundida.

-no lo sé, pero no se veía como uno de los supermutantes de Split Jack, tenía un atuendo de uno de los refugios puestos- decía Ian tratando de dar sentido a lo que le había pasado.

-quizás sea de otra tribu supermutante- dijo Yuzu.

-esto se siente complicado…- decía Nami en lo que moviendo muy rápido su cola ella tomo otra bomba de humo preparándose para lanzarla. -¡mejor llamo a Sensei!-

-Nami espera, no creo que sea…- decía Yuki tratando de disuadirla pero ella lanzo la bomba cubriéndose de humo y cuando este se disipo para la sorpresa de sus hermanas y de Ian, quien apareció en su lugar era nada menos que el maestro Kuro quien dijo como si nada.

-Nami me dijo que necesitaban decirme algo- luego de unos minutos, las hermanas y Ian le habían contado lo que habían estado discutiendo al maestro Kuro, quien tras escuchar mientras frotaba su barba dijo.

-esto en efecto es inesperado, nuestros adversarios han resultado ser más astutos de lo esperado si lograron averiguar la conexión del joven Ian con nosotros-

-puede que este mensaje se trata de una trampa, aun así necesitamos encontrarlo y que nos diga lo que sabe de nosotras- dijo Yuki.

-¡oh! ¡podríamos usar un señuelo!- decía Nami con mucha energía en lo que se puso a pensar. -¿Qué comen los supermutantes?-

-lo de la carnada no está mal y tengo la ideal para la tarea- decía Yuzu con mucha confianza y ante la mirada de sus hermanas, Ian y el maestro, ella les dijo. -Ian-

-¡¿Quieres usar a Ian de carnada?! ¡¿pensé que te gustaba?!- exclamaba Nami sorprendida.

-¡sí!- decía Ian igual de sorprendido, todo eso, sobre todo lo último que dijo Nami hicieron que Yuzu se sonrojara mucho muy apenada tratando de explicarse.

-¡lo…lo que quiero decir es que saben que Ian está ligado a nosotras…!-

-suena como un plan, y descuida Ian te mantendremos seguro en todo momento- decía Yuki llena de confianza mirando a Ian y luego a sus hermanas para luego decirles. -muy bien chicas ¡vamos a atrapar a un supermutante!-

-¡sí!- exclamaron sus hermanas y Ian quienes se dirigieron a la escalera que va al dojo, pero antes de poder subir el maestro Kuro les dijo deteniéndolas.

-¿van a salir a afrontar al oponente con un plan tan simple?-

-Sensei, es solo un supermutante, nos hemos enfrentado a docenas de ellos antes- decía Yuki algo extrañada por lo que les decía su maestro quien se les acerco diciendo preocupado.

-lo que saben de su enemigo es peligroso para este, lo que creen saber de su enemigo es peligroso para ustedes, me preocupa que se estén volviendo demasiado confiadas- las hermanas se vieron mutuamente para luego volver su mirada a su maestro estando calmadas para que este se tranquilizara mientras Yuki le decía.

-padre, en estos dos meses que hemos estado saliendo hemos enfrentado a pandilleros, supermutantes, mercenarios, una facción secreta eh incluso a ninjas rivales saliendo airosas en todas esas ocasiones, quizás no somos demasiado confiadas, quizás simplemente somos demasiado buenas- con eso dicho las hermanas y Ian se retiran del lugar, dejando al maestro Kuro aun muy preocupado por sus hijas.

Esa noche, Ian se encontraba caminando por la misma calle cerca del National Mall en que encontró al supermutante sospechoso, aunque ahora iba a pie y gritando para llamar la atención.

-¡aquí estoy, soy el joven repartidor! ¡caminando como si nada! ¡totalmente indefenso y desarmado!- en eso de la puerta de un edificio cercano se asoma Yuzu quien miraba desconcertada a Ian diciéndole en voz baja.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-me pediste que fuera carnada, estoy siendo carnada- le respondió Ian algo confundido.

-así no es como habla la carnada- le decía Yuzu.

-¿y cómo sabes cómo habla la carnada?- le pregunto Ian algo fastidiado.

-se que la carnada no te responde de esa manera- le respondió Yuzu igual de fastidiada dejando a Ian molesto sin palabras mirándola con los brazos cruzados en lo que sus hermanas comenzaron a aparecer de distintas partes, Yuki de la cajuela de un auto, Ren de un contenedor de basura, y Nami de una ventana, quienes mientras los miraban ellas decían de forma graciosa.

-¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!- tan rápido como aparecieron ellas se fueron, dejando a una apenada Yuzu con Ian mirándola molesto hasta que finalmente ella encogida de hombros le dijo.

-solo…actúa natural- de esa forma ella se escondió de nuevo en aquel edificio, Ian simplemente suspiro y aun algo fastidiado comenzó a decir.

-aquí estoy…actuando natural…solo en esta calle- mientras caminaba por la calle el comenzó a sentir nuevamente que lo estaban observando, hasta que de una esquina el mismo supermutante apareció caminando caminando despacio hacia él quien retrocedió un poco al no tener su pistola consigo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres…?-

-tranquilo…no te lastimare…solo quiero darte un mensaje para tus amigas las zorro…- decía el supermutante tratando de parecer calmado pero con la típica voz grave y ronca típica de su especie.

-¡eso no es necesario…!- dijo la voz de Yuki desde arriba de ellos, ambos miraron hacia arriba y para su sorpresa tanto ella como sus hermanas aterrizaron rodeando al supermutante apuntando sus armas hacia este en posición de combate. -¡estamos aquí mismo!-

-¡en serio ¿Cómo hacen eso?!- decía Ian muy sorprendido a lo que Nami le respondió alegremente.

-es un secreto-

-¡esperen! ¡no quiero pelear! ¡vine a hablar con ustedes!- decía el supermutante muy temeroso al estar rodeado.

-¡entonces habla! ¡¿Quién eres y como sabes de nosotras?!- preguntaba seriamente Yuki sin dejar de apuntar su katana al supermutante quien calmadamente comenzó a hablar.

-mi nombre es Fawkes, soy de la tribu del refugio 87, sabemos de ustedes por lo que hemos escuchado de quienes escapan de las tribu del llamado Split Jack, hermanas zorro que pelean para detener sus planes- al escuchar de que su tribu era enemiga de Split Jack, las hermanas se vieron entre si y bajaron sus armas y se reunieron con Ian en lo que Yuzu pregunto.

-¿Por qué son enemigos de Split Jack y su tribu?-

-deben entender, tras la guerra muchas tribus tuvieron suficiente, la mayoría de supermutantes queremos vivir en paz, pero el tal Split Jack ya se ha apoderado de muchas tribus, quienes no se le unen son conquistados, existe el miedo de que quiere crear una nueva horda, y gente misteriosa que no hemos visto antes parece estarle ayudando, le proveen del virus que nos creo en primer lugar- decía Fawkes con mucho pesar en su voz, ni bien escucharon sobre las misteriosas personas que proveen de un virus, de inmediato pensaron en el Enclave y el virus de evolución forzada.

-dijiste que nos tenias un mensaje ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto seriamente Yuki.

-las personas que lo ayudan, le han entregado un dispositivo, una especie de arma que traerá gran devastación al Yermo-

-¿un dispositivo? ¿Qué clase de dispositivo?- le preguntaba Yuzu con curiosidad.

-no lo sé, pero mi tribu no tiene los medios para hacerles frente, es por eso que vinimos por su ayuda, deben detener a Split Jack y a esas personas, antes de que causen daño al Yermo- respondió Fawkes con clara esperanza en su grave y rasposa voz, las hermanas notaron eso y con una sonrisa lo miraron y Yuki le dijo.

-no te preocupes Fawkes, nos haremos cargo de ellos-

-gracias jóvenes guerreras, no sé dónde está el dispositivo, pero si donde se encuentran las personas que se lo entregaron, están en una vieja estación del metro en el distrito de Vernon Square…- de tras decirles eso Fawkes comenzó a alejarse pero antes de irse del todo volteo hacia atrás para decirles. -buena suerte…- tras eso él se fue en la misma dirección de la que había desaparecido, rápidamente las hermanas y Ian formaron un circulo.

-muy bien la ubicación de una de las bases del Enclave, debemos ir rápidamente y encontrar cualquier información sobre el arma que le dieron a Split Jack- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-no tiene sentido ¿Por qué darle a Split Jack por sobre todos los mutantes un arma de destrucción masiva? ¿no se limitaban a darle el virus?- pregunto Ren teniendo bien en cuenta la forma de ser de Split Jack.

-eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- dijo Yuki aun con seriedad para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la motocicleta de Ian estacionada cerca de allí.

Más tarde esa noche las hermanas se encontraban vigilando la estación norte de Vernon Square, lugar donde se encontraba la base secreta del Enclave, poco después y tras mucho esfuerzo Ian logro unirse a ellas y muy cansado les decía.

-¿si saben…que yo no tengo tanta…energía…verdad…?- sin embargo las hermanas mantenían su vigilia y parecían muy serias como para responderle en ese momento, lo que le llevo a preguntar. -¿ocurre algo?-

-míralo por tu mismo…- dijo Yuki entregándole un binocular a Ian quien al echar un vistazo pudo ver que la entrada de la estación está totalmente sellada por lo que parecían gruesas puertas de metal con el símbolo del Enclave inscrito en estas, en las cuatro esquinas que rodeaban la entrada habían cuatro torretas autónomas que mantenían la en todo momento la vigilancia.

-parecen…más avanzadas que las de la comisaria…- decía él algo preocupado a lo que Yuzu tomo aquel binocular para decir.

-parecen modelos modificados y mejorados con sensores infrarrojos para avanzada detección de movimiento y emisiones térmicas-

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto Nami algo confundida en lo que todos pudieron notar como una mutaracha se acercaba a la estación cuando las cuatro torretas inmediatamente le apuntaron y le dispararon repetidas veces para el horror de las hermanas y de Ian dejando nada más que un montón de cenizas humeantes de lo que solía ser aquella mutaracha. -¡ok es malo! ¡muy malo!- gritaba Nami con temor de terminar como aquella desafortunada mutaracha.

-debe de haber otra forma de entrar allí- decía Yuki pensativa a lo que Ren interrumpió diciendo impaciente.

-¡eso tomara mucho! ¡¿acaso olvidan que le dieron a Split Jack un arma de destrucción masiva?!-

-chicas, creo que no será necesario buscar otra forma de entrar- decía Ian quien seguía mirando a la estación con el binocular de Yuki para luego entregarse para que pudiera ver ella también como la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a un soldado del Enclave que llevaba puesta su servoarmadura, para su sorpresa las torretas lo ignoraban completamente mientras este se alejaba de la estación.

-bueno, eso es interesante- decía Yuki quien luego le dio el binocular a Yuzu para que pudiera ver.

-su armadura debe de emitir una señal que las torretas reconocen como amistosa, pero sería muy complicado extraer el dispositivo que la emite- decía ella pensativa a lo que Ian les dijo.

-¿Qué tal si no se lo quitamos?- poco después en una esquina el soldado miro a todos lados y tras quitarse su casco se apoyo en un poste de luz para luego encender un cigarrillo para empezar a fumar con mucha satisfacción, sin notar que en ese mismo poste las hermanas se encontraban encima de él y sin que pudiera reaccionar ellas se le tiraron encima tumbándolo y tras unos minutos de forcejeo lo dejaron atado de pies y manos además de amordazado y luego lo encerraron dentro de un contenedor de basura. Minutos después las hermanas se encontraban en un callejón mirando a la calle sonrojadas pues en el callejón Ian estaba en las sombras dejando su ropa sobre un bote de basura abandonado.

-Ian…¿estás seguro de esto?- decía Yuzu mas sonrojada que sus demás hermanas y nerviosa por el plan que se le ocurrió a Ian.

-dijiste que sería muy complicado extraer el dispositivo de la armadura, así que si me acerco yo usando esta armadura, las torretas no me reconocerán y podre entrar a buscar información del arma- decía Ian quien trataba de ponerse aquella armadura en la oscuridad.

-recuerda Ian, solo debes buscar una computadora, insertar el chip que Yuzu te dará para extraer información y luego salir de allí- decía Yuki seriamente a que Ian ahora con voz algo robótica respondió.

-eso ya lo sé- las hermanas voltearon y vieron como ahora Ian llevaba aquella servoarmadura puesta. -¿Cómo me veo?-

-como alguien a quien le daría un puñetazo- respondió Ren sarcásticamente.

-gracias…eso creo- dijo él mientras respiraba profundamente algo extrañado dentro de la armadura. -aquí dentro se respira raro-

-son los filtros del casco los que eliminan toda suciedad del aire, estas respirando aire limpio por primera vez- decía Yuzu tras reírse un poco.

-wow…se siente extraño- respondió Ian aun desconcertado. Poco después él se encontraba de frente a la estación tragando algo de saliva por los nervios, Yuzu había logrado hackear la señal de radio de la servoarmadura por lo que podía hablarle por medio de su Pipboy.

-recuerda Ian, solo encuentra una de las computadoras, extraes la información y te retiras, estaremos esperándote en el punto de encuentro- le decía ella por la radio.

-está bien…voy a entrar- dijo él aun nervioso mientras caminaba tratando de imitar la forma de caminar de los soldados del Enclave para no llamar la atención, para su suerte las torretas no le dispararon y ni bien se acerco a las puertas estas se abrieron y el pudo entrar sin mayores contratiempos -ok chicas…estoy dentro…nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahora-

-ten cuidado…trata de no llamar la atención- le decía Yuzu preocupada por la radio, tras pasar por un punto de inspección sin contratiempos, llegando incluso a darle un disimulado saludo a uno de los guardias, Ian entro al corazón de la estación, lo que vio lo dejo solo podía ser descrito como un puesto de escucha, la plataforma superior de la estación estaba destinado a el monitoreo de transmisiones de radio de todo el Yermo, así como también de la vigilancia mediante pantallas que mostraban algunos lugares que Ian podía reconocer, desde la republica de Dave y Old Olney hasta algunas partes de Rivet City y Nueva Megaton, al ir bajando por la escalera a la plataforma inferior, llamo nuevamente a Yuzu diciéndole en voz baja.

-chicas…esto parece una base de espionaje…tienen imágenes de video de varios lugares…incluida Rivet City…-

-deben de tener agentes ocultos en todo el yermo…¿puedes ver algo mas?- decía ella en lo que Ian finalmente llego a la plataforma inferior, donde habían cajas con armas y municiones de todo tipo, sobre todo a base de energía laser.

-el resto del lugar parece ser un depósito de armas…no veo una computadora aquí…- decía él algo preocupado y tratando de pasar desapercibido saludando a otros soldados que patrullaban el lugar.

-Fawkes dijo que fue allí donde le entregaron el arma a Split Jack, debe de haber una computadora que tenga un inventario de todo lo que haya salido de allí, prueba en una de las oficinas de la estación- le instruyo Yuzu por lo que se dirigió a una de las oficinas la cual para su suerte tenia escrito en la puerta "registros electrónicos", mas suerte tuvo cuando vio a quien parecía ser el oficial encargado salir corriendo con sus manos en su trasero, al parecer estaba muriendo por ir al baño, tras fijarse rápidamente de que no lo vieran, Ian rápidamente entro a la oficina y encontró la computadora encendida, tomo asiento frente a esta diciendo.

-Yuzu encontré una de las computadoras de registros, creo que ya esta iniciada con el perfil del tipo encargado ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-muy bien, en el costado de la computadora debería de haber una hendidura cuadrada pequeña, inserta el chip allí y teclea en la computadora "administrador/copiar/disco local/destino: dispositivo de almacenamiento externo" y presiona "enter" para iniciar la copia de los datos- le instruyo Yuzu y aunque sonaba muy complicado él siguió las instrucciones que le dio ella y tras presionar la letra "enter" en la pantalla se vio el comando que decía "copia de datos iniciada…" y tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la pantalla finalmente dio el mensaje "copia finalizada, retire dispositivo externo", cosa que el hiso inmediatamente mientras decía por la radio de su casco.

-Yuzu ya tengo la información-

-bien, ahora sal de allí antes de que te descubran…- le decía Yuzu cuando súbitamente el oficial había regresado subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón diciendo muy desconcertado.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio Ian simplemente reacciono levantándose y dándole un puñetazo al oficial mandandolo a volar contra unas cajas dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo gracias a la fuerza que la armadura le dio.

-¡wow! ¡genial!- exclamo él muy sorprendido mirando su mano por la fuerza que ahora tenia aunque rápidamente se encogio de hombros cuando un disparo laser le paso por encima. -¡no es genial! ¡no es genial!- rápidamente se cubrió detrás de unas cajas en lo que los disparos le pasaban por encima.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclamo Yuzu por la radio.

-¡creo que ya me descubrieron!- grito él muy alterado tomando el rifle laser que le quitaron al soldado y disparaba por encima de las cajas metálicas con las que se cubría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡tienes que salir de allí!- le exclamo nuevamente Yuzu a lo que él respondió muy alterado y fastidiado mientras corría agachado de caja en caja cubriéndose de los disparos de los soldados.

-¡¿Qué crees que intento hacer?!- tras mucho esfuerzo logro subir por las escaleras y tras amenazar a los oficiales que operaban los monitores y dispararle a los guardias de la puerta, el comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con cuatro soldados pisándole los talones y disparándole fallando por muy poco, finalmente había recordado las torretas de afuera y tras pasar la puerta que se abría automáticamente el repetía casi en pánico. -¡no me disparen! ¡no me disparen! ¡no me disparen!- al salir a la superficie las torretas no le dispararon, por lo que él exclamo lleno de alegría, aunque duro poco tiempo pues los soldados aun lo seguían mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Ian estas bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- le gritaba Yuzu por la radio a lo que él respondió mientras disparaba hacia atrás con su rifle laser para ralentizar a los soldados que lo seguían.

-¡ya estoy llegando! ¡y no me molestaría algo de ayuda!- finalmente el logro doblar en una esquina junto a una fuente de sodas en ruinas, ni bien llego allí los soldados fueron emboscados por las hermanas quienes salieron de sus escondites y tras tirarlos al suelo y dejarlos fuera de combate se acercaron a Ian muy preocupadas mientras Yuzu le decía.

-¡¿estás bien!? ¡¿estás lastimado?!- Ian rápidamente se quito el casco y mientras jadeaba decía muy aceleradamente pero extrañamente muy emocionado.

-¡eso estuvo cerca…! ¡estuvo muy cerca…! ¡oh mi corazón late muy rápido…! ¡no lo puedo creer…! ¡eso fue extremadamente genial…!- las hermanas comenzaron a reír mucho al igual que él, al ser esa la primera misión de infiltración exitosa que él tuvo. poco después Ian estaba conduciendo su motocicleta aun con la servoarmadura puesta pero sin el casco puesto alejándose del lugar, con Yuzu sentada detrás de él y las demás en el vagón detrás de ellos, Yuzu ya había insertado el chip en su Pipboy e iba buscando entre los archivos recuperados hasta que finalmente dijo muy preocupada.

-ay no…chicas ya sé que fue lo que le dieron a Split Jack-

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Yuki.

-es un masivo dispensador aéreo de agentes químicos y biológicos- Yuzu muy preocupada todavía.

-¿y eso en español que es?- pregunto Ren con un poco de sarcasmo.

-es una maquina que esparce químicos o microorganismos por el aire, según esto la tribu de Split Jack planea utilizarla para dispersar una nueva cepa de transmisión aérea del virus de evolución forzada- respondió seriamente Yuzu.

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunto Nami algo confundida a lo que Yuzu le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-significa que cualquiera que respire el aire en un radio de un kilometro de esa máquina se convertirá en un supermutante-

-oh…- dijo Nami agachando algo las orejas a lo que Yuki le pregunto seriamente a Yuzu.

-¿en qué lugar planean dispersar el virus?- Yuzu inmediatamente comenzó a revisar aquel registro para poder responder.

-ay no…van a dispersarlo en el área de Rivet City…y lo harán esta noche, la maquina esta en un edificio frente al portaviones-

-¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Ian llévanos allí rápido!- dijo Yuki con mucha determinación a lo que Ian respondió de la misma forma.

-¡no tienes que decírmelo dos veces!- con acelero al fondo y condujo con mucha agilidad por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a Rivet City.

Frente Rivet City, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, los mutantes de Split Jack se encontraban patrullando la azotea de lo que parecía ser un viejo hotel, en medio de esta estaba aquella masiva maquina que era del tamaño de una camioneta cargada con una gran cantidad del virus de evolución forzada, uno de ellos parecía tenía una hoja de papel muy pequeña en medio de sus dedos en la que estaban las intrucciones para activar la maquina.

-¿aun te falta mucho? Split Jack quiere que estemos de vuelta en la guarida antes del amanecer- le dijo uno de sus compañeros supermutantes.

-tu intenta trabajar con estos enormes dedos…- respondió este tras terminar de oprimir unos botones, dejando la maquina programada para iniciar la dispersion del virus en cinco minutos, cuando súbitamente una luz cegadora lo cegó tanto a él como a sus demás compañeros, la causa fue una de las flechas cegadoras de Yuzu, rápidamente las hermanas aterrizaron en la azotea desde un edificio cercano y comenzaron a atacar a los supermutantes que protegian la maquina mientras estaban cegados, Yuki de un salto y un de un solo ataque con su katana decapito tanto al supermutante que había estado manipulando la maquina como a su compañero que estaba cerca, Ren salto contra otro de ellos clavando sus tekko-kagi con contra su pecho para luego impulsarse hacia el que estaba más cerca esta vez atacando el cuello de este, Yuzu con disparos rápidos de sus flechas hiso retroceder a uno hasta que cayó del edificio y con su arco rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara al que estaba al lado para que también cayera, finalmente Nami se impulso con su bastón para darle una fuerte patada lateral a un mutante haciéndole caer también el edificio y tras aterrizar desengancho su bastón formando su sansetsukon y de un rápido movimiento giratorio golpeo el rostro del mutante cercano a ella para que cayera también, dejando la azotea finalmente despejada.

-¡ese fue el ultimo! ¡Yuzu desactiva esa cosa!- exclamo Yuki en lo que Yuzu se acerco rápidamente al panel de la maquina y tras retirarlo para revelar el cableado y circuitos interiores la sangre se le helo diciendo muy preocupada.

-ay no…-

-¡¿"ay no"?! ¡Yuzu dijiste que podías desactivar esta cosa!- exclamo Yuki algo molesta a lo que su hermana le dijo preocupada.

-¡no esperaba que su estructura interna fuera tan avanzada!-

-¡es tecnología del Enclave! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿un interruptor que dijera "encendido y apagado"?!- le decía Yuki.

-¡eso ya lo sabia pero esto es muy distinto!- decía Yuzu a lo que Ren finalmente se puso entre ambas gritandoles.

-¡oh claro, continúen discutiendo durante los restantes cuatro minutos con quince segundos que nos quedan de vida!- acto segundo les dio un piñizco muy fuerte a ambas en un brazo haciéndoles gritar del dolor, poco después Yuzu muy nerviosa comenzó a revisar la estructura interna de la maquina en lo que sacaba un pequeño cortador de cables el cual acerco lentamente a los de la maquina.

-¡cuidado!- exclamo Nami muy nerviosa lo que hiso que Yuzu se erizara mucho y volteara a verla muy enojada para seguir examinando detenidamente la estructura de los cables y circuitos, quedaban solo dos minutos con diez segundos.

-¡date prisa Yuzu!- le decía Yuki quien solo la ponía más nerviosa al punto de exclamar.

-¡no puedo trabajar con tanta presión! ¡y gritarme no ayuda en nada!- las demás se quedaron en silencio y cuando ya solo quedaba un minuto ella les dijo con más seguridad. -ok…ahora solo estoy entre dos cables…el verde y el morado…-

-¡oh, corta el verde!- exclamaba Nami alegremente.

-¡solo corta uno!- le gritaba Ren cuando ya solo quedaban veinte segundos, ella finalmente respiro profundamente para así cortar el cable verde, lo que resulto ser el cable correcto pues el reloj de la maquina finalmente se detuvo para el gran alivio de las hermanas quienes dieron un gran suspiro de alivio en lo que Yuzu con su Pipboy le dijo a Ian por radio.

-Ian…desactivamos la maquina…-

-excelente, las estaré esperando para llevarlas a casa, buen trabajo chicas- les respondió él por la radio del Pipboy, las cuatro luego se reunieron muy satisfechas por una nueva misión cumplida mientras Yuki les decía alegremente.

-muy bien, en resumen obtuvimos información nueva del Enclave, derrotamos a los supermutantes de Split Jack y salvamos a Rivet City de una catástrofe en una sola noche-

-¡sí! ¡no estamos demasiado confiadas!- decía Nami con igual entusiasmo a lo que Yuki agrego diciendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-simplemente somos muy buenas- con eso las hermanas comenzaban a caminar riendo muy felices para irse de la azotea, pero se detuvieron súbitamente cuando una voz grave y profunda que les helo la sangre dijo.

-sus habilidades son impresionantes- rápidamente voltearon hacia atrás y un gran escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando sobre el letrero del hotel vieron de pie a un hombre con la luna iluminándolo por detrás, era alto, tenia un atuendo ninja negro además de hombreras, brazales y protectores de piernas de cuero amarillo, tenía también dos espadas cortas cruzadas detrás de su espalda, una máscara metálica amarilla que cubría parte de su rostro, una capucha negra que cubría su cabeza, solo podían ver sus ojos los que reflejaban solo una ira tan intimidante que paralizaba, este salto del letrero y solo tras aterrizar frente de ellas, haciendo que el piso temblara levemente, pudieron ver el símbolo del clan Hasashi en su pecho mientras este les decía. -pero no van a salvarlas- las hermanas no podían moverse, aunque era la primera vez que lo veían, sabían muy bien quien era aquel hombre.

-chicas…aquel es…- decía Yuzu con su voz temblorosa.

-el líder del clan Hasashi…- dijo Ren sonando muy nerviosa cosa que era raro en ella en lo que Yuki agrego de igual manera.

-es Hasashi Hanzo…-

-el dragón amarillo…- dijo Nami temerosamente, Hanzo comenzó dio unos pasos para poder ver a las hermanas más detenidamente en lo que estas rápidamente se ponían en posición en caso de cualquier cosa mientras él les decía con esa intimidante voz.

-sin duda hay una historia fascinante, detrás de cómo mi antiguo enemigo llego a enseñarle Ninjutsu a cuatro niñas zorro, quizás deje a una de ustedes vivir lo suficiente para contarla-

-¡tendrás que atraparnos primero! ¡Nami!- exclamo Yuki a lo que Nami saco una de las bombas de humo que había traído para luego decir con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡adiós tonto!- rápidamente lanzo la bomba a sus pies cubriendo de humo negro a ella y a sus hermanas, rápidamente ellas corrieron para tratar de escapar, pero para su sorpresa, Hanzo de alguna manera volvia a estar frente a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta.

-escape por bomba de humo, adecuado, pero inútil- les decía Hanzo dejandoles en claro que no podrían escapar de esa manera.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora Yuki?!- decía Yuzu quien al igual que sus demás hermanas ya tenía su arma preparada, a lo que Yuki simplemente respondió en una mezcla de determinación y miedo.

-¡solo nos queda una opción! ¡chicas, ataquen al dragón amarillo!- las hermanas de esa forma se lanzaron al ataque tras dar un grito de batalla, al llegar a él comenzaron a encadenar sus ataques una tras otra, pero la habilidad de Hanzo era muy superior, incluso más de lo que ellas creían en ese momento, con mucha facilidad esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques con sus manos desnudas, evadía los cortes de la katana de Yuki al igual que los furiosos ataques de las tekko-kagi de Ren, evadía como si nada las flechas de Yuzu y bloqueaba sin inmutarse los ataques del bastón de Nami, en un punto Ren comenzó a encadenar una serie de ataques con sus tekko-kagi con agiles patadas hasta que Hanzo logro tomarla de la muñeca para luego levantarla como si nada en el haría dándole una mirada y una especie de gruñido gutural asustándola en el momento antes de darle un poderoso ataque con la palma de su mano mandándola a volar contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea con tal fuerza que la pared se agrieto con el impacto para luego ella caer sin moverse al suelo.

-¡Ren!- exclamo Yuki sin percatarse que Hanzo estaba en el aire listo para atacarla con su puño, a duras penas logro esquivarlo y el puñetazo que él dio al piso tenia tanto poder que se agrieto al impacto, rápidamente comenzó intento atacarlo con su katana pero este volvía a esquivarla sin problemas hasta que de un sorpresivo movimiento le dio una patada lateral que la hiso caer y rodar por el suelo hasta chocar con la cornisa de a azotea a duras penas moviéndose.

-¡Yuki!- exclamo Yuzu acercándose a su hermana asustada, pero tras ver que se encontraba bien ella comenzó a disparar una muy rápida ráfaga de flechas, a veces de a tres a la vez, pero era inútil, Hanzo las esquivaba con facilidad llegando a atrapar una que se dirigía a su rostro con su mano, sin embargo no sabía que era una flecha cegadora, la cual estallo cegando a Hanzo quien sorprendido dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que Nami aprovecho para atacarlo con su bastón con un ataque giratorio, pero incluso sin poder ver Hanzo bloquear aquel ataque sosteniendo el bastón de Nami con su mano y cuando abrió los ojos comenzó a golpearla con el extremo de este en la frente para luego lanzarla hacia atrás de él con mucha fuerza, cuando ella cayó al suelo comenzó a girar en este y aprovechando eso lanzo varios kunais y shurikens a Hanzo quien lanzo los suyos propios para bloquearlos en lo que evadió a ciegas una flecha de Yuzu quien permanecía apoyada en una rodilla lista para disparar de nuevo mientras Yuki intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente, al mismo tiempo Nami corrió hacia Ren quien seguía sin moverse y tras moverla un poco Ren se dio vuelta algo aturdida pero al mirar a su hermana pequeña ella le sonrió, sonrisa que Nami le regreso. Ya recuperada Yuki comenzó a encadenar ataques tanto verticales como horizontales con su katana al igual que una serie de patadas que eran bloqueadas por Hanzo quien realizo un nuevo golpe de palma que Yuki logro bloquear pero este de igual forma la arrastro muy lejos hacia atrás, Hanzo rápidamente se dio vuelta para partir de un karatazo diagonal una flecha que venía hacia él a la vez que noto que Yuzu había saltado lista para atacarlo en el aire con su arco, pero él se agacho evitándolo y cuando Yuzu aterrizo rápidamente intento tomar una de sus flechas dándose con la sorpresa de que ya no tenía su estuche con ella, este estaba en la mano de Hanzo quien la miro amenazantemente antes de aplastar su estuche con sus flechas en este para luego tomarla del rostro y lanzarla contra Yuki tirándolas a las dos al suelo, cuando ellas intentaron levantarse, Hanzo ya estaba cerca de ellas, por primera vez tomo una de sus espadas cortas sacándola levemente de su funda a lo que Nami por detrás desengancho su bastón formando así su sansetsukon para luego saltar en un ataque giratorio el cual Hanzo evadió agachándose, tomo a Nami de la cintura y la lanzo cerca de Yuki y Yuzu, sin embargo antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Ren se le lanzo encima logrando sujetarse a él con sus piernas tratando de atacarlo con sus tekko-kagi, pero Hanzo se movía tanto intentando quitársela de encima que no podía dar un solo golpe, aquello le dio un momento a Yuki para analizar la situación, pido ver una cadena larga perteneciente a uno de los supermutantes y una antigua maquina de aire acondicionado al borde de un agujero enorme en el suelo.

-¡Ren! ¡mantenlo distraido!- grito ella a lo que Ren le respondió a duras penas sosteniendose de Hanzo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estoy…?!- en eso Hanzo logro tomarla de la bufanda para azotarla contra el suelo frente a él muy molesto pues finalmente y sin soltarla logro sacar su espada corta listo para clavarla en el pecho de Ren quien llego a gritar muy asustada justo en el momento que la cadena se enrosco en el brazo de Hanzo quien sorprendido vio como Yuki, Yuzu y Nami habían unido el otro extremo al aire acondicionado para luego patearlo haciendo que este callera por el agujero, arrastrando a Hanzo quien intentaba resistirse mientras que las hermanas se reunieron detrás de él quien tras quejarse por resistir el tironeo de la cadena finalmente dio un pisotón muy fuerte en el piso deteniéndose en seco, su hombro sonó muy fuerte y el dio un aterrador grito de dolor abriendo mucho sus ojos sin quitar su expresión de enojo de lo que se veía de su rostro.

-¡ahora chicas!- grito Yuki a lo que se lanzo con sus hermanas a atacarlo mientras gritaban decididas a ganar, sin embargo Hanzo volteo la mirada muy molesto, y tras reacomodar a la fuerza su hombro tiro de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas llegando a verse las venas en su brazo, las hermanas de inmediato se detuvieron sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, él había logrado no solo sacar el aire acondicionado del agujero, sino que con la cadena lo alzo en el aire haciendo un arco y mientras gritaba lleno de cólera intento atacar a las hermanas con este mismo, ellas se lanzaron hacia atrás al suelo justo cuando aquella pesada máquina impacto contra el suelo agrietando mucho el grueso piso y levantando una gran nube de humo. Agotadas, golpeadas y llenas de polvo las hermanas se levantaron don dificultad, y en su horror vieron como Hanzo apareció de entre la nube de polvo, aun sosteniendo su espada corta en su mano, y mirándola con mucha ira, ellas rápidamente volvieron a ponerse en posición de combate, aun determinadas a pelear, tras unos segundos de silencio, ellas se lanzaron al ataque al igual que él, pero el resultado no fue diferente, Ren cayó de un puñetazo en el rostro, Yuzu de un rodillazo en el estomago, Nami de una patada giratoria, solo quedaba Yuki cuyo último ataque fue atrapado por las manos desnudas de Hanzo arrebatándole así su katana, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar al perder su arma, él la tomo de la bufanda levantándola del suelo para luego azotarla contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea, acto seguido el clavo su espada muy cerca del rostro de Yuki asustándola mucho para luego decirle de una forma muy amenazante.

-dime donde está tu maestro, y te prometo que sus muertes serán rápidas- en ese momento Yuki no podía moverse por el terror que sentía al mirar a los ojos llenos de maldad de Hanzo, entonces para las sorpresa de ambos un disparo impacto cerca de ellos, cuando él volteo los refuerzos de supermutantes de Split Jack habían llegado y estaban apuntando a Hanzo mientras uno grito.

-¡acábenlos, por la gloria de Split…!- súbitamente un kunai se clavo en su frente, matándolo instantáneamente, y antes de que cayera al suelo Hanzo ya había soltado a Yuki dejándola caer al suelo en lo que él lleno de rabia se lanzo contra los supermutantes, las hermanas se reunieron rápidamente y aprovecharon aquella oportunidad para escapar, no paso más de un minuto cuando ya todos los supermutantes estaban muertes, uno de ellos era sostenido de la armadura de su pecho por Hanzo suplicándole.

-¡espera! ¡por favor! ¡no me mates…!- sin embargo Hanzo lo ignoro y sin pensarlo lo lanzo del borde del edificio, cuando volteo nuevamente y ver que las hermanas ya no estaban, no pudo contener su ira, dejando ir un grito furioso que se escucho en todo el lugar, su presa había escapado, por ahora.

Tras lograr sobrevivir y escapar de su encuentro con el dragón amarillo, las hermanas habían regresado junto con Ian a su hogar, aunque salvaron Rivet City, el ambiente en la sala de estar era sombrío, Yuki se frotaba el brazo mientras miraba el miedo y derrota en sus hermanas, Nami estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada baja, sus piernas recogidas y abrazando un oso de peluche con mucha fuerza, Yuzu estaba sentada junto a Ian, quien tenía de nuevo sus ropas normales puestas, en el sofá, quien con mucho cuidado le vendaba una herida que ella tenía en el brazo tratando de no lastimarla, Ren por su parte estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados pero su frustración la hiso patear el otro sillón que tenían tirándolo al suelo para luego sentarse junto a este de una forma similar a Nami, ver a sus hermanas de esa forma partía el corazón de Yuki haciéndole bajar la mirada y las orejas también, sentía que había fallado como hermana mayor y como líder, en eso el maestro Kuro se puso a su lado posando suavemente sobre el hombro de ella para luego dirigirse a sus hijas diciendo.

-todas ustedes fueron muy afortunadas…-

-no me siento de esa forma padre…- dijo Ren muy desanimada a lo que el maestro les dijo.

-muy pocos han enfrentado a un maestro del Ninjutsu, en especial a alguien como Hanzo y han sobrevivido…-

-él…era demasiado rápido…- dijo Nami con una voz muy triste.

-ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un rasguño…- dijo Yuzu de igual forma.

-padre…tenias razón…estábamos demasiado confiadas…no estamos ni remotamente listas para enfrentarnos a alguien como él…- dijo Yuki muy desanimada a lo que su maestro la animo un poco acariciando su cabeza para luego decirles.

-quizás sea cierto…pero eso ya no importa, al presentarse él mismo Hanzo ha demostrado ser una amenaza que no desaparecerá, al menos que estemos listos para llevar nuestro conflicto al siguiente nivel…- entonces las hermanas dejaron de lado un momento su tristeza y duda, para ver a su maestro y padre quien finalmente dijo. -así que prepárense hijas mías…desde este momento en adelante…estamos en guerra…-

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo nueve

Capitulo nueve: volver a levantarse.

La esquina trasera izquierda del hotel Statesman paso a ser un avanzado laboratorio científico dirigido por el profesor Zimmer, antiguo científico de una facción de Boston llamada "el instituto", sin embargo termino siendo exiliado y bajo la protección de Hanzo y del clan Hasashi al ver que su estudio sobre transhumanismo podría beneficiar al clan. Cerca de tres semanas desde su encuentro con las hermanas, Hanzo entro al laboratorio de Zimmer quien anotaba en una libreta ciertas lecturas que le arrojaban sus instrumentos, entre ellas unos signos vitales.

-espero que su experimento haya resultado un éxito profesor- decía Hanzo quien hiso que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del profesor al cubrirle con su sombra, este se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirar a su líder diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-maestro Hanzo…los implantes no han mostrado señal de rechazo alguno, y su evolución tras la implantacion de los mismos han sido rápida, más de lo que anticipe anteriormente-

-¿entonces está listo para volver al terreno?- pregunto Hanzo en lo que miraba directo a una camilla de hospital que estaba en una de las esquinas del laboratorio estando oculta la mitad del cabezal por las sombras.

-bueno…eso aún está por verse maestro, aun no eh realizado pruebas para determinar su eficiencia ante la presencia de estrés- decía Zimmer con inseguridad ante lo que pedía Hanzo quien se acerco a la cama diciendo.

-entonces lo probaremos en terreno- inclino la mirada hacia la parte cubierta por sombras para luego decir. -Brown ¿te sientes listo para una misión?- de las sombras se ilumino una luz roja, y una voz algo robotizada respondió.

-si…maestro Hanzo…-

Al mismo tiempo en el dojo, las hermanas se encontraban en posición de pelea rodeando al maestro Kuro quien se mantenía en una relajadamente de pie en medio del dojo con sus manos a la espalda y los ojos cerrados, desde su encuentro con Hanzo y a petición de ellas mismas, el maestro Kuro han comenzado a entrenarlas en técnicas mas avanzadas tanto de sigilo como de combate, el cual también incluía combates de entrenamiento mas seguidamente contra él, tras unos segundos de silencio y sin que nadie se moviera, la primera en atacar fue Ren quien lanzo una patada giratoria aérea hacia el rostro del maestro Kuro quien la detuvo enseguida tomándola del tobillo, sin embargo aprovecho el impulso que ya tenía para intentar darle una patada lateral con su pierna libre la cual el maestro volvió a tomarla del tobillo para así lanzar la contra Yuzu quien logro evadir a Ren agachándose y deslizándose por el suelo tratando de atrapar al maestro con una llave a en las piernas, pero este de un salto logro evitar el agarre y tras aterrizar le dio una patada que si bien no la lastimo si la mando rodando por el suelo directo hacia Nami quien dé un salto evadió a su hermana y se lanzo con una patada horizontal hacia el maestro, pero este logro atraparla con una mano del pie y de un empujón la mando hacia atrás aterrizando sobre Yuzu, finalmente solo quedaba Yuki quien permanecía en su lugar con su guardia en alto mientras que el maestro intercambiaba mirada también manteniendo su posición en lo que las demás se reunían a un lado del dojo para presenciar el combate que comenzaría entre su hermana y su padre, como era de esperarse, la primera en atacar fue Yuki quien dio un salto giratorio hacia adelante para así darle fuerza a la patada vertical, el maestro la evadió rápidamente eh intento darle a ella con un karatazo horizontal el cual Yuki logro evadir agachándose para luego dar un giro hacia atrás evadiendo una patada baja que el maestro intento usar para derribarla, rápidamente ella dio un puñetazo que para su sorpresa, como la de sus hermanas, dio directo en el rostro del maestro Kuro.

-¡ah! ¡Sensei lo siento!- decía Yuki casi entrando en pánico, cosa que el maestro aprovecho para tomarla de una muñeca y tirarla al suelo teniéndola sujeta en el allí firmemente.

-¡ay no! ¡Yuki está acabada!- exclamo Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡yo pido sus comics!- exclamo Nami levantando una mano.

-¡oye, yo quería esos!- le grito Ren molesta, en ese momento el maestro Kuro soltó a Yuki y la ayudo a levantarse diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-bien hecho Yuki, pero cuando tuviste la desventaja dudaste, y eso te hiso vulnerable, debes dejar las dudas de lado cuando enfrentes a tu enemigo-

-hai Sensei…- dijo ella mientras frotaba su brazo adolorida por como el maestro se lo había torcido.

-lo han hecho muy bien hijas mías, creo que podemos darlo por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy…- les dijo el maestro Kuro para luego dirigirse a su habitación, pero ni bien abrió la puerta volteo a ver a sus hijas diciendo con una picara sonrisa. -a no ser que quieran una revancha-

-¡no gracias!- respondió Yuki.

-¡yo estoy bien!- respondió Yuzu.

-¡tuve suficiente!- respondió Ren.

-¡quizás mañana!- respondió Nami, con eso él cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando la oportunidad de Ren Yuzu y Nami de acercarse a Yuki muy emocionadas.

-¡wow Yuki! ¡eso fue increíble!- exclamo Ren muy emocionada dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro a su hermana mayor.

-¡no puedo creer que lograras golpear a padre! ¡fue épico!- exclamo Yuzu igual de emocionada con sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho mientras que Nami tomo la mano de Yuki frotándola como si fuera un tesoro diciendo.

-la mano que golpeo a Sensei…- entonces levanto la mirada y moviendo su cola muy rápido le dijo con una sonrisa. -¡ya no puedes lavarte esta mano!-

-que puedo decir chicas, creo que de verdad estamos progresando rápidamente- toda esa conversación podía ser escuchada por el maestro Kuro quien se había sentado cerca de la puerta feliz de que sus hijas estuvieran de tan buen humor tras estar las últimas semanas muy decaídas.

-los habría venido bien cuando peleamos contra Hanzo…- escucho a Yuzu decir desanimadamente.

-no habría dado tanto miedo…- escucho a Nami hablar de la misma forma.

-vamos chicas…no pensemos de esa forma…mejor vayamos a relajarnos a la sala…- escucho a Yuki mientras ella y sus hermanas se iban del dojo, dejando al maestro Kuro muy preocupado por ellas, sabía que debía dejar que ellas volvieran a retomar la confianza en ellas mismas a su propio ritmo.

Poco después en la sala Yuki se encontraba mirando un capitulo en holocinta de su caricatura favorita "Sheriff espacial", en que el Sheriff Harris enfrentaba junto a sus aliados el joven Roland y el reptiliano Kazda a unos octópodos de la nebulosa del caballo quienes dispararon a una especie de rayo al Sheriff quien comenzó a agitarse mientras que Roland decía muy alarmado.

-¡Sheriff ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?!-

-¡los octópodos…me dieron con un rayo de ansiedad…! ¡vamos a morir!- gritaba el Sheriff entrando en pánico.

-¡debe controlarse Sheriff! ¡usted es nuestro líder! ¡actué como tal!- le gritaba Kazda con mucha determinación a lo que el Sheriff respondió respirando profundamente para luego darse dos bofetadas a sí mismo para luego decir ya calmadamente.

-lo siento amigo Kazda, era el rayo de ansiedad hablando por mi- tras intercambiar sonrisas mutuamente los héroes volvieron a dirigir sus miradas a los octópodos que seguían moviendo sus tentáculos de manera amenazante. -¡es hora de terminar con esto!- en ese momento Ren, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto con la jaula de Puas, lanzo un shuriken al botón de apagado del televisor para que este se apagara muy para el desagrado de Yuki quien rápidamente volteo la mirada y exclamo muy molesta.

-¡oye! ¡esa era la mejor parte!-

-lo siento, fue idea de Puas, dice que "Sheriff espacial" es muy estúpido para él- respondió Ren con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-que interesante, considerando que se la pasa todo el día contigo- respondió Yuki de igual manera, Ren no tomo muy bien aquella respuesta y tras darle una mirada a Puas quien comenzó a correr en una pequeña rueda en su jaula ella respondió.

-genial, hiciste que Puas se enojara- ella se levanto hasta estar muy cerca de Yuki y picándola con un dedo en el pecho le decía amenazantemente. -¡ahora tendré que barrer el piso contigo!- Yuki rápidamente aparto la mano de Ren de ella diciéndole.

-no quiero pelear contigo, así que tranquilízate-

-¡yo sé cómo ayudar!- grito alegremente la voz de Nami y ni bien ellas voltearon la mirada un globo de agua teñida de color verde súbitamente golpeo de lleno a Ren en la cara mojándola y dejándola manchada de ese color.

-¡sí! ¡golpe directo!- decía Nami mientras movía juguetonamente su cola a la vez que bailaba pero rápidamente se quedo de hombros encogidos y orejas agachadas cuando Ren se le acerco muy furiosa, con un aura en llamas que se reflejaba incluso en sus ojos. -wow…deberías ver tu cara ahora…te ves muy molesta…- decía ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro en lo que Ren volteo la mirada a Puas quien seguía corriendo en su rueda para luego decir con una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro.

-muy bien Puas, te voy a mostrar un espectáculo llamado "Nami no debería doblarse de esa forma"- tras decir eso comenzó a perseguir a Nami por toda la sala mientras esta gritaba por piedad mientras que Ren la seguía muy de cerca gritándole. -¡vuelve aquí!- finalmente ambas entran a la cocina fuera de la vista de Yuki en lo que esta comenzó a escuchar incómodamente los sonidos de Ren torciendo y doblando alguna parte del cuerpo de Nami. Al mismo tiempo en su habitación, Yuzu se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo invento en que había estado metida las últimas semanas, mientras soldaba algunos cables, Yuki, quien intentaba escapar del escándalo que hacían Ren y Nami, entro a la habitación de Yuzu para preguntarle con mucha seguridad.

-¿sigues trabajando en esas cosas? no has despegado tu atención de estas últimamente-

-es porque creo que ya están casi listas, esto nos ayudara mucho en el futuro- decía Yuzu muy emocionada al punto de mover su cola para luego ver a su hermana con una mirada algo nerviosa. -además…tener mi mente en este tipo de cosas me ayuda…a tener los nervios bajo control…-

-bueno, todas estamos lidiando con los nervios a nuestra manera- le decía Yuki con una sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa.

-¡sí! ¡y esta es la mía!- decía Nami quien se asomo en la habitación para lanzar otro globo de agua teñida esta vez a Yuki, pero esta logro evitarlo haciéndose a un lado y el globo termino dándole en la cara a Yuzu mojándola y manchandola tambien.

-¡Nami!- grito Yuzu muy molesta para luego comenzar a perseguir a Nami quien mientras corría de su hermana grito traviesa y alegremente.

-¡tú sigues Yuki!- aquello simplemente hiso que Yuki hiciera rodar sus ojos, si bien la atmosfera que había en su hogar se había vuelto pesada durante las últimas semanas, le alegraba ver que Nami con sus travesuras intentara levantar el ánimo de todas ellas, aun así no podía evitar bajar la mirada al recordar su enfrentamiento con Hanzo, y que debía estar lista para enfrentarlo.

Mientras tanto en los pisos inferiores de Rivet City, Ian se encontraba esperando a alguien en la esquina de uno de los oscuros corredores, equipado con una lampara que iluminaba parte de la oscuridad del lugar, en eso escucho algunos pasos acercarse a él, llevandolo a levantar su arma instintivamente en dirección de los pasos.

-¡wow!- dijo una voz conocida para Ian mientras que de las sombras aparecía nada menos que Butch, líder de las serpientes de los corredores, estaba con las manos levantadas, desarmado y algo confundido por la actitud de Ian hacia él mientras decía. -¿quieres bajar tu arma?-

-¿para qué me llamaste Butch?- pregunto Ian mientras bajaba su arma, si bien nunca había estado en buenos términos con Butch, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido con él por salvarle la vida a sus amigas cuando fueron emboscadas por el clan Hasashi y la compañía Talon.

-se trata de tus amigas las zorro, creo que la compañía Talon y sus cretinos amigos de la compañía Talon intentaran hacer algo contra ellas- respondió Butch ahora con las manos sobre su cintura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- pregunto Ian algo alarmado.

-aun tenemos la frecuencia de escucha que nos dieron los de la compañía Talon, los estúpidos ni se han molestado en cambiarla- dijo Butch alardeando poco de cómo había obtenido esa información a lo que Ian lo regreso al tema diciéndole.

-eso no me interesa Butch ¿Qué es lo que están planeando esos sujetos?-

-hasta donde pudimos escuchar, la compañía Talon y sus raros amigos ninja se reunirán en el Súper-Dupert Mart mañana en la noche, al parecer discutirán un plan para deshacerse de tus amigas- le explico Butch con mucha confianza en aquella información.

-¿Qué clase de plan?- pregunto Ian.

-no lo sé, hasta donde pude escuchar ese tipo, el tal Hanzo, sabe que ellas viven en una estación del metro, y que es todo lo que necesita saber- respondió Butch cruzándose de brazos.

-muy bien, digamos que te creo ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?- pregunto Ian aun dudando de la integridad de Butch quien le respondió engreídamente.

-no soy del todo un imbécil, tus amigas no son mis personas favoritas en esta tierra, pero advertirles de que esos cretinos van tras ellas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-debo admitir que no me esperaba esto de ti Butch…gracias- dijo Ian algo sorprendido por la aparente nueva actitud de Butch quien dijo.

-no me importa lo que pienses, y no quiero tus gracias, solo dije a tus amigas que después de esto me deberán una muy grande- dijo Butch para luego retirarse del lugar metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin notar que Ian se le quedo mirando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que el cretino que siempre pensó que era Butch quizás no era tan malo como decía la señora Kobayashi.

Esa misma noche, Yuki se encontraba practicando algunos movimientos con su katana a una velocidad aun mayor a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a realizar, había estado entrenando por ella misma por horas, llegando al punto de estar tan agotada que a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, cuando Ren entro al dojo y la vio en ese estado nuevamente, no pudo evitar preocuparse por como ella se estaba sobre exigiendo, por lo que se le acerco diciendo.

-Yuki creo que ya has entrenado suficiente por hoy, debes descanzar-

-estoy bien Ren…descansare luego…- respondió Yuki de manera entrecortada por el agotamiento.

-no, no lo estas- dijo Ren ahora mas asertivamente. -has estado entrenando mas que todas nosotras juntas, matarte a ti misma entrenando no te hará estar al mismo nivel de Hanzo…-

-¡debo intentarlo!- exclamo Yuki sorpresivamente molesta, lo que llego a sobresaltar a Ren en lo que ella bajo lentamente la mirada y sus orejas mientras decía. -no pudimos hacer nada contra él…no pude hacer nada contra él…no estamos ni remotamente listas para volver a enfrentarlo…soy la mayor se supuene que debo cuidarlas…si puedo si quiera acercarme un poco a su nivel…quizás pueda asegurarme que él no vuelva a lastimarlas…- aquellas palabras dejaron pensativa a Ren, quien tras unos segundos de silencio cruzo sus brazos y le dijo algo fastidiada.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que solo eres mayor que yo por cinco minutos?- aquello hiso reír un poco a Yuki quien respondió.

-como un millón de veces…-

-pues ahora te diré algo que no te he dicho nunca, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras, nos podemos cuidar muy bien solas- decía Ren en lo que con una sonrisa algo engreída poso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki y diciendo. -y también entre nosotras- con eso ultimo le guiño un ojo, cosa que hiso sonreír a Yuki sintiéndose de algún modo más aliviada, llevándole a decir.

-gracias Ren…creo que necesitaba escuchar eso…-

-no hay de qué, pero no le digas a Yuzu o Nami, no quiero que crean que me estoy volviendo "suave" como tu- dijo Ren sarcásticamente para luego darle un leve golpe en el hombro a Yuki quien respondió de la misma forma para luego decir.

-será nuestro secreto entonces- en eso ambas escucharon la puerta golpearse de la manera que solo Ian tocaba. Poco después él se había reunido las hermanas y con el maestro Kuro en la sala de estar, les conto todo lo que Butch le había dicho, sobre la reunión de la compañía Talon con el clan Hasashi.

-¿y de verdad le crees a ese idiota de Butch?- le pregunto Ren desconfiando un poco sobre la situación.

-no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, estoy seguro que decía la verdad- le aseguro Ian quien estaba sentado al lado de Yuzu en el sofá.

-si es así entonces nuestro hogar está en peligro, debemos detener el plan de Hanzo- dijo el maestro Kuro.

-¿pero cómo vamos a detener un plan que no conocemos?- pregunto Yuki algo preocupada en lo que sintió como Nami se preparaba para lanzarle un globo de agua, a lo que respondió lanzando un kunai hacia atrás reventando el globo sobre la mano de Nami mojándola completa haciéndole dejar ir un sonido como de cachorro triste.

-sabemos que se reunirán en el Súper-Dupert Mart mañana en la noche, es la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar su plan- menciono Ian.

-es como el joven Ian dice, espiar la reunión es la mejor opción que tenemos- dijo el maestro Kuro.

-pero Sensei…¿y si Hanzo está allí?- dijo Yuzu estando muy temerosa, cosa que también se reflejo en sus hermanas.

-mis hijas, se que la derrota contra Hanzo ah sido un enorme golpe para ustedes, pero como un sabio luchador dijo una vez "no se trata de que tan duro puedas golpear, se trata de que tal duro puedes recibir el golpe y seguir adelante, así es como la verdadera victoria se alcanza", es hora de que se levanten nuevamente, y alcanzar la victoria- aquellas palabras lograron llegar a las hermanas, quienes se sintieron animadas nuevamente, en eso Ian poso una mano sobre la de Yuzu haciéndole sonrojar en lo que él decía alegremente.

-y no estarán solas, yo las estaré cubriendo como siempre-

-gracias Ian…- decía Yuzu algo apenada.

-entonces está decidido, mañana en la noche espiaremos esa reunión y cualquier plan que ellos tengan contra nosotras, lo detendremos- decía Yuki con su confianza ya recuperada.

-creo que tengo lo que necesitamos- dijo Yuzu quien rápidamente corrió a su habitación y tras unos segundos regreso a la sala cargando lo que parecían unos relojes de muñeca. -les presento mi mas reciente invento ¡comunicadores de radio miniatura!- agrego con mucha emoción.

-¡wow! ¡se parecen a los de Sheriff espacial!- decía Yuki alegremente llegando a mover su cola mientras Yuzu los repartía a cada una de ellas diciendo.

-están sincronizados con mi Pipboy, así que podremos comunicarnos entre nosotras con un alcance de hasta veinte kilómetros- en eso se acerco a Ian algo sonrojada y nerviosa diciendo. -y también…hice uno para ti Ian...-

-¡wow genial!- dijo él tras recibir el comunicador y al igual que las hermanas inmediatamente se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡sí! ¡estamos de vuelta en acción!- dijo Nami alegremente llegando a dar un salto que hiso que sus hermanas y Ian comenzaran a reír un poco, escena que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del maestro Kuro, por primera vez en semanas podía ver a sus hijas nuevamente animadas.

-sin embargo si vas a acompañarnos Ian, ya no lo harás como antes- decía Yuki mientras que intercambiaba miradas con sus hermanas para volver a dirigirse a Ian. -tenemos algo para ti-

-¿algo para mí?- pregunto Ian algo confundido. Poco después las hermanas lo habían llevado a una parte de la sala cubriéndole Yuki y Nami los ojos con sus manos.

-ya casi llegamos…- decía Yuzu algo apenada pues era quien guiaba a Ian tomándolo de una mano.

-muy bien chicas, están comenzando a asustarme- dijo él algo preocupado en lo que finalmente se detuvieron a lo que Yuki y Nami retiraron sus manos de sus ojos mientras que Yuzu dejo de tomarle la mano y le dijo.

-ya puedes abrirlos- ni bien él abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, era la servoarmadura que habían robado del enclave, sin embargo ahora estaba pintada de un color azul oscuro mientras que las uniones eran de color negro, en un brazo tenia lo que parecía un cuchillo replegable, sobresaliendo de detrás de la espalda había algo parecido a la empuñadura de una espada y en el pecho estaba pintado en color brillante el símbolo del clan de las hermanas, un zorro rodeado por un circulo.

-¡sorpresa!- exclamaron todas ellas al mismo tiempo.

-¿esto…es para mí…?- decía Ian muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-Yuzu estuvo trabajando en ella durante días- dijo Yuki haciendo que Yuzu se encogiera de hombros y sonrojara apenada mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-creímos que si ibas a seguir viniendo a misiones con nosotras, esto te ayudaría a ser algo más que nuestro "conductor y guía designado"- dijo Ren con los brazos cruzados.

-¡y tiene un color genial!- dijo Nami alegremente teniendo un globo de agua detrás de ella lista para lanzárselo a Yuki pero esta volvió a reventarlo punzándolo con un kunai empapándole la espalda y cola a Nami llegando a hacer que esta se erizara.

-yo…wow…no sé qué decir chicas…esto es más que genial- decía Ian frotándose el cabello a duras penas creyéndose lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-eso no es lo más importante- dijo el maestro Kuro que apareció de detrás de ellos para luego posar una mano sobre el hombro de Ian diciéndole con una sonrisa en su rostro. -haz sido un gran amigo para mis hijas y por eso nunca podre estar más agradecido contigo, esto te lo entregamos no solo como una muestra de agradecimiento, el símbolo de nuestro clan en esta armadura te hace a partir de ahora un miembro honorario de nuestro clan- las palabras del maestro Kuro hicieron que salieran algunas lagrimas de los ojos de Ian, quien se coloco frente a sus amigas y a su padre para luego inclinarse de la misma forma que ellas lo hacían con el maestro en forma de agradecimiento.

-muchas gracias…origoto gozuimasu- las hermanas no pudieron evitar reírse por lo increíblemente mal que él había pronunciado aquellas palabras. -¡oh vamos eso estuvo cerca!- exclamo él quejándose de forma juguetona.

-¡ni remotamente!- dijo Ren de forma algo burlona.

-descuida, ya lo conseguirás- le dijo Yuzu posando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo a lo que él respondió colocando una mano sobre la que ella tenía en su hombro y diciéndole sonriendo.

-gracias Yuzu…- en eso al verse tan melosos y con las miradas picaras de las demás, rápidamente ambos se apartaron un poco algo apenados cosa que resulto en nuevas carcajadas de parte de todos ellos, incluso del maestro Kuro no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

El Súper-Dupert Mart se ubica en las orillas del rio Potomac y no muy lejos de Nueva Megaton, anteriormente era un refugio de saqueadores, sin embargo cuando la compañía Talon se instalo en el lugar paso a ser un punto de encuentro para mercenarios, bandidos y esclavistas, al punto que la mayoría de caravanas ahora evitan pasar por el lugar. La noche siguiente en ese mismo lugar, algunos mercenarios de la compañía Talon permanecían vigilando la entrada principal como la que parecía la entrada de un garaje, está en particular estaba bien protegida, pues había un grupo de soldados junto con algunos vehículos de combate militar estacionados en frente con soldados en las torretas vigilando en los alrededores, mientras que algunos soldados mas patrullaban tanto los alrededores del edificio como en la azotea del mismo, si bien parecía que el lugar era impenetrable no era problema para las hermanas, quienes cubiertas por sombras al punto que solo se veían sus ojos, aprovecharon una apertura en la patrullaje de los soldados y la enorme sombra de una nube que hacia el lugar incluso más oscuro, se abrieron paso al Súper-Duper Mart escalando rápidamente la pared usando sus garras, una vez estaban en el techo, iban pasando por entre algunos viejos aparatos de aire acondicionado para luego entrar por una de los ductos de ventilación y cerrándolo detrás de ellas justo cuando la nube paso por encima del edificio y que uno de los soldados pasara por allí. En los ductos las hermanas se arrastraban yendo Yuki por delante, seguida de Ren, Yuzu y por ultimo Nami hasta que finalmente encontraron una ventila por la cual se veía algo de luz, con algo de dificultad Yuki y Ren se acomodaron para poder mirar ambas por la rendija, allí vieron una mesa redonda con algunos capitanes de la compañía Talon así como algunos ninjas del Clan Hasashi, entre los ninja estaba Sosuke quien permanecía con sus manos juntas apoyadas sobre la mesa y entre las sombras cerca de los mercenarios una figura oscura cuyo ojo brillaba de un color rojo intenso.

-entonces ¿está todo listo?- dijo Sosuke, se le notaba algo ansioso pese a tener parte de su rostro cubierta por una máscara de cuero.

-todo está listo, encontrar lo que el maestro Hanzo requería no fue sencillo, pero logramos obtener la cantidad que necesitábamos- decía la figura oscura con una voz algo robotizada.

-¿Quién será ese sujeto?- pregunto Ren en voz muy baja. para que no fuera escuchada.

-quizás es un robot de teleconferencia…- respondió Yuzu a lo que Yuki hiso callar a ambas para que pudieran seguir escuchando.

-el camión que usaremos está en la bodega principal y tanto mis hombres ya tienen sus instrucciones, solo necesitamos que los tuyos lo estén y nos den el lugar objetivo- dijo la voz robotizada.

-mis shinobi están listos, proveerán de apoyo a la escolta, en cuanto al lugar objetivo será la estación del metro cercana a la librería Arlington, el Napalm 56 del camión hará el resto del trabajo- dijo Sosuke con mucha confianza, escuchar el nombre del compuesto hiso que Yuzu se alarmara mucho lo que la llevo a decir en voz baja.

-¡¿Napalm 56?! ¡esto es muy malo!-

-¿Qué es Napalm 56?- pregunto Nami en voz baja.

-es un arma química de antes de la guerra, se trata de un compuesto químico gaseoso altamente reactivo con al contacto con el oxigeno, lo crearon principalmente para despejar túneles chinos durante la recuperación de Alaska- respondió Yuzu.

-retrocede un poco ¿Qué quieres decir con altamente reactivo con el oxigeno?- pregunto Ren algo fastidiada por el vocabulario científico de Yuzu quien le respondió.

-significa que explota en el aire, solo basta un metro cubico de ese gas para volar una estación entera, un camión lleno haría explotar toda la línea del metro de la zona suroeste-

-incluyendo nuestro hogar- agrego Yuki ahora mas determinada a detener aquel plan, sin saberlo tanto la figura oscura como Sosuke miraron hacia arriba muy seriamente a lo que la figura oscura dijo con su robótica voz.

-no estamos solos aquí-

-lo sé- respondió Sosuke en lo que todos se levantaron súbitamente para luego comenzar tanto a disparar como a lanzar kunais y shurikenes a la ventilación, tras unos segundos de silencio sin respuesta de aquella ventila los mercenarios bajaron sus armas y los ninja levemente sus guaridas, sorpresivamente para todos ellos de las ventilas que estaban detrás de ellos salieron las hermanas quienes lanzando sus propios shurikens y algunas flechas de Yuzu desarmaron a los mercenarios y luego prepararon sus armas listas para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra todos ellos, los ninjas de Sosuke ya estaban en guardia al igual que él mismo quien dijo con curiosidad.

-veo que finalmente decidieron salir del agujero en que se escondían-

-meh, teníamos demasiadas ganas de patear traseros- respondió Ren de forma altanera.

-¡y vamos a detener su plan!- exclamo Yuki en lo que la figura sombría tomo la mesa metálica y como si fuera un pluma la lanzo a un lado para luego revelarse a sí mismo, resulta que era nada menos que Alex, quien ahora tenía sus dos brazos reemplazados por unos robóticos muy gruesos al igual que un ojo sintético rojo con una placa metálica alrededor de este.

-¿oh si? tengo ganas de verlas intentarlo- dijo Alex sonriendo con mucha confianza mientras apretaba sus manos roboticas.

-¡¿son esos implantes sintéticos?!- exclamo Yuzu muy asombrada.

-son más bien una actualización- respondió Alex. Poco después en el garaje, mientras los mercenarios estaban preparando el camión que transportaba el Napalm 56, totalmente sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de al lado, súbitamente se sorprendieron la pared conjunta literalmente exploto y del humo y polvo generados surgieron las hermanas que habían sido arrastradas sin caer al suelo hacia atrás mientras que Alex salió del agujero junto a Sosuke y sus ninja.

-ahora les hare comerse sus propias colas- decía Alex de forma amenazante.

-iniciaremos la misión ahora, tu mantenlas ocupadas- dijo Sosuke quien corrió al camión junto a sus ninjas para subirse a este mientras que Alex hiso sonar algo su cuello sonriendo con mucha confianza para luego decir.

-será un placer- el conductor del camión hiso a andar el motor y este comenzó a moverse, cosa que alarmo a las hermanas.

-¡Ren, Nami y yo nos haremos cargo del camión!- exclamo Yuki a lo que Ren respondió.

-¡bien, Yuzu y yo las alcanzaremos luego!- con eso dicho Yuki y Nami rápidamente comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el camión abriéndose paso por entre algunos ninjas y mercenarios evadiendo sus ataques así como también derribando a varios de estos hasta que finalmente ambas lograron aferrarse a las barras laterales del tanque mientras que el camión tomo velocidad, seguido por algunos de los jeeps militares de la compañía Talon y por algunas motocicletas montadas por ninjas del clan Hasashi. Mientras tanto Ren comenzó a luchar contra Alex encadenando varios ataques rápidos y poderosos con sus tekko-kagi, sin embargo Alex se protegía con sus brazos robóticos quienes a duras penas recibían algunos rayones en estos mientras que ella esquivaba sus ataques los cuales al dar contra las paredes o el suelo llegaba a crear grietas si es que no atravesarlos del todo, todo mientras que Yuzu se ocupaba de los mercenarios y ninjas que quedaron atrás evadiendo tanto los balazos como los kunias y shurikens que venían hacia ella con mucha agilidad mientras respondía disparando sus flechas contra los mercenarios así como bloqueando con su arco algunos ataques de los ninjas para luego responder atacándolos con el mismo o con algunas agiles patadas.

-¡es inútil! ¡no podrán contra mi nueva fuerza y pronto mis hombres las afuera las sobrepasaran!- decía Alex quien forcejeaba con Ren quien le sostenía la muñeca de unos de sus brazos robóticos pues este intentaba atraparla aunque si lograba arrastrarla lentamente hacia atrás.

-¡qué curioso que lo digas, porque también tenemos a alguien afuera!- dijo Ren sonriendo altaneramente en lo que súbitamente se escucho una voz que grito.

-¡oye tarado de hojalata!- cuando Alex volteo se topo con la sorpresa de ver a alguien con servoarmadura azul, era nada menos que Ian quien tenía la espada que le dieron las hermanas en una mano y un aturdido mercenario en la otra al cual arrojo al suelo para mientras miraba a Alex para luego decirle. -¡aléjate de mis amigas!- algunos de los soldados dispararon contra Ian pero las balas rebotaban contra su servoarmadura antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia Alex apartando con fuerza a los mercenarios que se le ponían en medio mandándolos a volar para luego embestir a Alex con tanta fuerza que le hiso atravesar la pared, dejándolo totalmente atontado en el suelo.

-¡wow! ¡nada mal para un novato!- dijo Ren impresionada dándole una suave palmada en la espalda mientras que Yuzu se les acercaba tras encargarse de los guardias que quedaban.

-gracias, y se siente mucho más ligera que antes- dijo Ian quien movía levemente sus brazos.

-es porque mejore las servoarticulaciones con pistones de mayor carga, pero recuerda que aun eres vulnerable a armas laser- le decía Yuzu muy animada de ver su trabajo rendir frutos.

-como sea ¿Qué hay de los guardias de afuera?- pregunto Ren.

-habían muy pocos, creo que casi todos se fueron con el camión ese- respondió Ian.

-¡entonces tenemos que apresurarnos, si ese camión llega al metro destruira nuestro hogar!- exclamo Yuzu muy preocupada.

Mientras tanto el camión avanzaba a toda velocidad por las desoladas calles del yermo dirigiéndose al área suroeste de la ciudad siendo escoltado por los jeeps de la compañía Talon y por las motocicletas del clan Hasashi, todo mientras que Yuki y Nami con algo de esfuerzo, debido a los movimientos del camión, finalmente lograron subir a la cima del tanque, donde las esperaba Sosuke con sus sais en mano y algunos de sus ninja.

-no dejare que interfieran- dijo este decidido a derrotarlas.

-Nami ¿crees poder con esos ninja? yo me hare cargo de Sosuke- dijo Yuki empuñando frente a ella su katana igual de decidida como él mientras que Nami ella hiso girar sobre ella su bastón para luego ponerse en posición de pelea para luego decir alegremente.

-¡por supuesto!- tras unos segundos de mirarse mutuamente con gran intensidad, tanto ellas como Sosuke y sus ninjas corrieron rápidamente para luego comenzar a luchar encima del tanque, Yuki intercambiaba patadas y chocaba su katana contra las sai de Sosuke con mucha velocidad y agilidad mientras que Nami evadía y intercambiaba ataques con los demás ninjas que la rodeaban intercalando muy rápidamente entre su bastón y su sansetsukon logrando derribar a algunos del tanque llegando estos a quedar colgando de los barandales de este o de por si caían directo al suelo dando rebotes por la velocidad en que el camión estaba avanzando, rápidamente los ninja de las motocicletas saltaban de estas para subir al camión reemplazando a los que Nami lograba hacer caer, en eso uno de los mercenarios de la compañía Talon apunto con una de las torretas del jeep en que estaba a Yuki quien seguía luchando contra Sosuke.

-¡no dispares estúpido! ¡nos harás explotar a todos!- le grito uno de sus compañeros ya que si aunque sea un poco de ese gas escapaba del tanque, el camión entero haría explosión y se llevaría a todos con este, en eso escucharon otra motocicleta acercarse lentamente, se trataba de Ian quien llevaba a Yuzu sentada detrás de él mientras que Ren estaba de pie en el vagón enganchado a esta. -¡a ellos si dispárales!- exclamo el mercenario a su compañero que apunto rápidamente la torreta a ellos para disparar la ametralladora estilo gatling, Ian rápidamente hiso a un lado la motocicleta evadiendo justo a tiempo la ráfaga de balas en lo que el tomo su pistola comenzando a disparar hacia ese vehículo pero sus balas rebotaban contra este.

-¡diablos esta blindado!- exclamo Ian muy frustrado a lo que Yuzu respondió apuntando con una de sus flechas de punta explosiva diciéndole.

-¡yo me encargo!- antes de que el mercenario disparara otra ráfaga con su ametralladora, ella disparo su flecha a una de las ruedas delanteras la cual exploto haciendo que el jeep se inclinara en esa esquina y tras darse contra un bache en el camino este se volteo y comenzó a dar muchas vueltas mientras se hacía pedazos por ello.

-¡wow! ¡eso fue increíble!- exclamo Ren muy emocionada en lo que una ráfaga sorpresa de balas paso muy cerca de ellos, y al voltear atrás vieron otro jeep acercarse, esta vez en la torreta de este iba nada menos que un enfadado Alex quien continuaba disparándoles.

-¡no puedo darle desde esta posición!- dijo Yuzu tratando de apuntar con su arco hacia el jeep que los seguía, eso llego a los oídos de Yuki quien mientras chocaba y forcejeaba con Sosuke miro a hacia atrás a Nami quien de una patada y un golpe con su bastón tiraba a dos ninjas del camión gritándole.

-¡Nami, dale a Ren el globo de agua entintada!- algo nerviosa tras hacer atrás a otro ninja Nami le respondió.

-¡no…no se dé que hablas!-

-¡el que tienes escondido y que planeabas usar contra mí!- le exclamo Yuki por lo que ella miro al globo que tenía en efecto detrás de ella diciendo.

-¡wow! ¡eres muy buena!- tomo el globo y lo apunto hacia Ren gritándole. -¡Ren! ¡atrápalo!- lo lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia Ren quien rápidamente lo tomo y lo lanzo contra el parabrisas del jeep pintándolo totalmente de color verde y cubriendo la vista del conductor quien se vio forzado a frenar muy para el desdén de Alex quien no dejaba de golpear la torreta en frustración hasta llegar a destruirla.

-¡adiós tarado!- le grito Ren en lo que miro el camión nuevamente mirando fijándose en la parte que enganchaba el camión con el tanque, por lo que tuvo una muy buena idea. -¡Ian acércate al camión y prepárate para recibirnos!-

-¡¿en que estas pensando?!- le grito Ian algo preocupado por el plan que tenía en mente a lo que ella simplemente le grito.

-¡solo hazlo!- sin muchas opciones él se acerco lo mas que pudo al camión lo suficiente para que Ren pudiera saltar a este, preparo sus tekko-kagi para cortar los cables hidráulicos del gancho que unía el tanque con el camión.

-¡Yuki, Nami! ¡prepárense para saltar!- les grito ella justo cuando Yuki había logrado empujar a Sosuke a aquella orilla del tanque, al ver a Ren allí, Yuki de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando por lo que tras bloquear unos ataques de Sosuke ella miro hacia atrás a Nami quien logro tirar al último ninja con el que luchaba para así gritarle mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Nami, nos retiramos, ahora!- ella miro a Ian que estaba bien cerca entendiendo lo que sus hermanas tramaban ella sonrió alegremente y tras bajar sujetándose del barandal del tanque ella salto aterrizando justo en el vagón del a motocicleta de Ian.

-veo que te vas a rendir- dijo Sosuke sin bajar su guardia a lo que Yuki con una sonrisa confiada en so rostro respondió.

-no, nosotras ya ganamos- ella se bajo sosteniéndose del barandal y antes de saltar ella grito. -¡Ren, ahora!- con eso ella salto inmediatamente aterrizando en el vagón siendo sostenida por Nami justo cuando, para la sorpresa de Sosuke, Ren corto los cables del gancho del camión, haciendo que el tanque se soltara de este mientras ella saltaba para unirse a sus hermanas y acto seguido Ian se alejo lo mas que pudo del camión y del tanque, el peso hiso que el mismo se enterrara en la calle hasta que finalmente se volteo mandando a Sosuke a volar por el aire, y cuando el tanque impacto contra el suelo el tanque exploto en una gigantesca bola de fuego que envolvió el resto de jeeps que lo escoltaban como el camión mismo, las hermanas y Ian vitoreaban con mucha emoción al completar la misión de una manera tan espectacular.

-¡si! ¡lo hicimos…!- exclamo Yuki cuando súbitamente recibio un globo de agua entintada directo en la cara de parte de Nami quien muriendo de la risa exclamo.

-¡aha! ¡finalmente te di!-

-¡¿tenias otro?! ¡¿Dónde lo escondiste?!- le pregunto Yuki sorprendida aunque luego no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas de sus hermanas y de Ian mientras se alejaban en la oscuridad de la noche por el camino. En el lugar de la explosión el piso estaba totalmente chamuscado y negro, con restos en llamas del tanque, el camión y la escolta alrededor, en el suelo y a duras penas con vida estaba Sosuke, con la piel totalmente quemada y partes de su traje pegadas a su piel, poco después uno de los jeeps de la compañía Talon se detuvo junto a él, era en el que Alex venia, este se bajo y con cuidado tomo a Sosuke en sus brazos para luego decirle con algo de pesar.

-creo que tu también necesitaras unas mejoras…-

De vuelta en la estación, las hermanas y Ian celebraban la victoria con una noche de películas y videojuegos mientras bebían Nuka-Cola y comían nachos con mucha alegría, en medio de este festejo el maestro Kuro se les acerco con una taza de té diciéndoles.

-hoy hicieron un excelente trabajo, pero más que completar la misión lograron algo más importante, superaron sus dudas y han recuperado su confianza, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes-

-gracias Sensei…es bueno volver a ser las que éramos- dijo Yuki para luego agregar. -pero descuide, no volveremos a confiarnos demasiado-

-sí, la misión de hoy fue una locura, quien sabe con lo que saldrán luego- dijo Ren en lo que se comía algunos nachos.

-nuestro enemigo se está adaptando y usara todos sus recursos contra nosotros, pero nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo- dijo el maestro Kuro pero luego sonrió para agregar. -pero esta noche es una de celebración, por eso no habrá entrenamiento mañana, se ganaron ese descanso-

-¡sí!- exclamaron las hermanas alegrándose mucho al escuchar eso en lo que Nami preparaba otro globo de agua entintada que planeaba lanzársela al maestro Kuro, quien ni siquiera mirar dijo.

-al menos que Nami decida lanzar ese globo de agua-

-¡Nami!- de inmediato Yuki, Ren y Yuzu se lanzaron contra Nami para que se detuviera, haciendo que Ian se riera a carcajadas mientras que el maestro Kuro seguía bebiendo calmadamente de su té

En el hotel Statesman, Alex se encontraba apoyado en una rodilla y con la mirada baja frente a Hanzo quien estaba sentado nuevamente en su trono, tratando de explicarle los sucesos que llevaron al fracaso de esa noche.

-lleve a Sosuke con el profesor…dice que tiene algo especial preparado para ayudarlo y que lo hará más fuerte…- decía Alex muy temeroso por contarle todo eso a Hanzo quien con su tono amenazante de siempre dijo pensativamente.

-las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama demostraron ser más persistentes de lo que esperaba-

-¿Qué haremos ahora maestro?- pregunto Alex aun sin levantar su mirada. -con Sosuke fuera de combate…-

-lo de Sosuke solo es un contratiempo- dijo Hanzo en lo que la figura de un ninja detrás de él apareció estando inclinado igual que Alex, solo se podían ver sus ojos que eran de un color azul profundo. -ahora pondré a mi mejor estudiante a cargo de lidiar con esas niñas, de una vez por todas-

Continuara…


	11. Capitulo diez

Capitulo diez: Bishop.

Tras la gran guerra que devasto la superficie de la tierra, la enorme cantidad de radiación remanente provoco que muchas especies animales mutaran de diversas formas, ya sea aumentando de tamaño o llegando al extremo de volverse verdaderas nuevas especies. Una de las especies más temidas por los habitantes de lo que solía ser Estados Unidos son los llamados Deathclaw, enormes reptiles que asemejan a dinosaurios carnívoros, llamados así por sus grandes garras que pueden incluso cortar metal, sin embargo también son conocidos por sus increíblemente duras escamas color arena, cuernos que sobresalen de sus cabezas y su increíblemente agresivo comportamiento. El origen de los Deathclaw es un completo misterio para los habitantes del yermo, algunos dicen que son descendientes de los camaleones del desierto de california, mutados por la gigantesca radiación tras la guerra, otro que fueron creados antes de la misma como un armas vivientes, en yermo capital estos viven y anidan en las ruinas de lo que solía ser Old Olney, en el extremo noroeste de la región, por lo que las caravanas, protegidos por los aun más temidos "alfas", quienes son aquellos Deathclaws que ya alcanzaron cerca de los treinta años de edad, poseen escamas más oscuras, cuernos gigantes y curvados, en su ruta hacia la republica de Dave, los comerciantes se aseguran de mantener su distancia de aquel lugar para evitar molestar a la territoriales bestias, quienes muy rara vez se les ve lejos de su hogar.

Durante una noche cualquiera en el hogar de las hermanas, Yuki se encontraba nuevamente sentada frente a la Tv mirando un capitulo de "sheriff espacial" mientras que en el sofá Ren leía uno de sus comics y Yuzu revisaba algunos datos guardados en su Pipboy sobre algunos de los experimentos que había estado llevando a cabo.

-¡Sheriff, Bocudo Ralph y su banda de Salamandras Neptunianas han rodeado a los demás asistentes en el cañón!- gritaba el asistente Roland mientras miraba por un binocular. -¡debemos ayudarlos!-

-no, vamos a su ayuda cada que se meten el problemas, nunca sabrán valerse por sí mismos- decía el sheriff Harris muy confiado mirando también por sus binoculares.

-¡pero es su primera misión! ¡y no llevan armas!- exclamaba el asistente Roland bastante alarmado.

-bueno, tendrán que aprender rápido entonces- dijo el sheriff cuando comenzaban a escucharse los balazos provenientes del cañón ante la sorpresa del sheriff y de sus asistentes Roland y Kazda. -Kazda ¿aquella no era tu prometida?-

-si…lo era…- decía Kazda muy triste.

-bueno eso es una pena- dijo el sheriff pensativo en lo que Ren bajo su comic algo fastidiada para decirle a Yuki.

-has visto este capítulo como un millón de veces ¿acaso no te aburre?-

-¡nop!- dijo Yuki moviendo su cola de un lado a otro sin quitar la vista de su programa en lo que Nami llego de la cocina llevando una gran olla en sus manos y vistiendo un delantal rosado mientras decía alegremente.

-¡la cena esta lista! ¡y es mi mas reciente receta!- sus hermanas se reunieron rápidamente para ver dentro de la olla pero al ver lo que parecía una sopa negra se horrorizaron dando unos pasos atrás en lo que Yuzu exclamo confundida.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-

-es sopa tontita- dijo Nami mientras movía su cola alegremente.

-¿y de que está hecha?- pregunto Yuki asomándose levemente para ver aquella rara amalgama de ingredientes irreconocibles.

-¡de nuestras cinco cosas favoritas! ¡Nuka-Cola, Nachos, guacamole, chile y mostaza!- respondió Nami muy feliz por su creación para luego presumirla mostrándosela nuevamente a sus hermanas. -¡la llamo "sopa triple acción"!-

-¡más bien triple indigestión!- exclamo Ren ahora alejándose mas en lo que Yuzu no podía evitar cubrir su boca para contener las ganas de vomitar.

-oh no critiquen sin antes probar- decía Nami presumiendo para luego probar una cucharada de su sopa, sin embargo ni bien esta toco su lengua sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer antes de escupir lo que tenía en la boca y sacando su lengua por el horrible sabor para luego mirar su creación desanimada. -¿Qué salió mal…?-

-¿además de mezclar lo que no deberías?- dijo Ren sarcásticamente.

-descuida Nami ¿Qué tal si solo preparas estofado de hormiga gigante?- decía Yuki tratando de animar a su hermana menor, en eso Ian entro a la sala llevando un diario con él diciendo.

-oigan chicas, tienen que leer esto- las hermanas se acercaron mientras Ian les mostraba aquella nueva publicación del Megaton post.

-"Deathclaws en las alcantarillas de Nuka town ¿paranoia o peligro real?"- leía Yuki para luego decir. -eso es cerca de aquí-

-pero es raro, casi nunca se ven Deathclaws lejos de Old Olney- decía Ian preocupado.

-pero si es verdad y hay Deathclaws en aquellas alcantarillas, las personas de Nuka Town están en serio peligro, los Deathclaws son extremadamente territoriales y agresivos- decía Yuzu con la misma preocupación.

-es por eso que de ser así el sheriff Lucas y la seguridad de Rivet City planearan entrar y hacer un barrido del lugar- agrego Ian.

-las alcantarillas están conectadas en ciertos lugares con las redes del metro, si se meten a husmear…- decía Ren cuando Yuki completo diciendo.

-podrían incluso encontrar nuestro hogar, dejaríamos de estar seguras aquí-

-¿entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Nami preocupada de que tuvieran que dejar su hogar.

-investigaremos nosotras esta noche, si en efecto hay Deathclaws en las alcantarillas, tendremos que arreglárnoslas para eliminarlos antes de que alguien más venga- respondió Yuki.

-quizás pueda ayudar, mi servoarmadura podría resistir algunos golpes de Deathclaw- dijo Ian mientras doblaba aquel diario.

-está bien, nos reuniremos en las entradas de las alcantarillas cerca de Nuka Town esta noche- dijo Yuki aceptando que él las acompañara.

-oye Ian ¿Cómo te sabe esto a ti?- dijo Nami acercándose a Ian con su olla de sopa a lo que él tomo la cuchara dispuesto a tomar un poco para probarla.

-¡nooooooooo!- gritaron Yuki, Ren y Yuzu mientras se dirigían a él y evitar que probara aquella abominación culinaria, pero fue demasiado tarde, Ian le dio una gran probada a aquella sopa, al igual que Nami sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer, pero como había tragado parte de esta también se puso verde sujetándose el estomago para luego correr a toda velocidad al baño, incluso allí en la sala podían escuchar vomitar al punto que parecía que estaba expulsando incluso su alma.

-¡Nami!- le gritaron ellas a Nami regañándola en lo que ella se encogía de hombros y agachaba sus orejas por el regaño de sus hermanas.

Las alcantarillas de las ciudades Estado Unidenses antes de la guerra se volvieron lo suficientemente grandes para poder manejar las corrientes de agua de las densamente pobladas ciudades, y Washington D.C. no era la excepción a esa regla. Esa noche las hermanas ya se encontraban explorando las alcantarillas debajo de la planta de Nuka-Cola, que ahora alberga al asentamiento manufacturador de la famosa bebida conocido como Nuka-Town, iluminando el camino con una lámpara que Yuki sostenía estando ella al frente y por la luz encendida del Pipboy de Yuzu quien volteo hacia atrás mirando a Nami y regañándola diciendo.

-¡no puedo creer que le provocaras indigestión a Ian!-

-¡ya dije que lo sentía!- replico Nami agachando sus orejas.

-¡chicas ya basta!- les grito Yuki en voz baja mientras caminaba iluminando el camino aun cuando miraba hacia atrás regañándolas a ambas. -somos kunoishis, actuamos en secreto, y más importante, en silencio…!- sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta que había llegado a un tramo inclinado que junto con el piso resbaloso ella cayo mientras hablaba, gritando mientras descendía chocando con los obstáculos que aparecían en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente choco quedando de cabeza junto a un montón de lodo y escombros acumulados en el fondo de aquel corredor de la alcantarilla, las demás bajaron con cuidado detrás de ella y tras verificar que estuviera bien, Ren dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿no se supone que debíamos ir en silencio?- sin embargo ni bien Yuki se levanto y se sacudió toda la suciedad, antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Ren, pudieron escuchar un gran rugido que resono por todos los túneles, fue tal la impresión que se llevaron que casi de forma inmediata todas ellas se abrazaron mutuamente mirando asustadas al oscuro túnel.

-¿Qué…fue eso…?- pregunto Yuzu con voz temblorosa y asustada.

-no lo sé…pero suena grande y enojado…-

-quizás si hay Deathclaws en las alcantarillas…- dijo Ren tras separarse de sus hermanas cuando otro sonido les llamo la atención, disparos de armas laser, se escucharon mas rugidos además de los disparos y tras determinar la dirección de donde venían Yuki les dijo.

-¡rápido, averigüemos que está pasando!- ella fue por delante iluminando el camino con la lámpara mientras que sus hermanas la seguían. Tras unos momentos ellas llegaron a una cámara de intersección de los túneles iluminada por unos focos de luz encendidos, las hermanas se asomaron lentamente, y lo que vieron fue algo bastante extraño, un gigantesco Deathclaw alfa, lleno de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo además de que uno de sus cuernos estaba quebrado, estaba tirado en el suelo con soldados del Enclave rodeándolo y apuntándole tanto con sus rifles laser como por unos bastones eléctricos con el cual lo golpeaban haciéndole rugir por el dolor que le provocaban.

-¡¿el Enclave?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- decía Ren en voz baja.

-quizás ese Deathclaw es de ellos y se escapo…- dijo Yuzu cuando Yuki las hiso callar para poder escuchar a los soldados que decían.

-hemos asegurado al sujeto "omega", no hay rastro de la bobina- uno de los soldados, claramente el que estaba a cargo se acerco al Deathclaw preguntándole.

-no tienes a donde huir, solo dinos donde está la bobina y no sufrirás mas de lo necesario-

-¡antes muerto!- le dijo el Deathclaw con una voz ronca casi animal antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por una de las varas, aquello sorprendió mucho a las hermanas, sobre todo a Yuzu que evitando gritar exclamo en voz baja.

-¡¿puede hablar?!-

-¿los Deathclaw no se supone que son salvajes y letales?- pregunto Yuki tan sorprendida y confundida como Yuzu quien le respondió.

-¡lo son, se supone que no son más inteligentes que un lagarto normal, el que pueda hablar implica un alto nivel de inteligencia!- pudieron escuchar al Deathclaw rugir nuevamente al ser golpeado por las varas eléctricas, Nami lo miraba triste al verlo sufrir de esa manera, por lo que vio a sus hermanas diciendo.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo, lo están lastimando!-

-es muy peligroso, quedaríamos entre ese Deathclaw y el Enclave- le respondió Yuki cuando finalmente el Deathclaw dejo de moverse o de rugir.

-esta inconsciente señor- dijo uno de los esclavos, a lo que el que parecía estar al mando dijo.

-no hay de otra, lo llevaremos de vuelta a la base, allí podremos hacerlo hablar como es debido- aquello fue el punto de quiebre para Nami, quien al ver que sus hermanas se quedarian para ver que iba a suceder, ella simplemente tomo su bastón y les dijo.

-lo siento…- con eso ella se lanzo al ataque para la sorpresa de sus hermanas.

-¡Nami espera!- le grito Yuki en lo que Nami dio un salto girando de tal forma para golpear a dos de los soldados con varas eléctricas en la cabeza derribándolos de inmediato y al aterrizar se puso en frente del Deathclaw para luego desenganchar su bastón a su forma de sansetsukon diciendo.

-¡no les dejare llevárselo!-

-¡es una de las zorro! ¡acaben con ella!- dijo uno de los soldados apuntándole con su rifle al igual que los demás para dispararle, sin embargo unas flechas de Yuzu y unos shurikens de Ren dieron contra las células de micro fusión de los rifles causando que explotaran dejándolos desarmados en lo que las demás ya con sus armas listas se pusieron junto a Nami listas para pelear.

-¡chicas!- dijo Nami muy contenta aunque su alegría duro poco cuando Ren le dio una muy fuerte palmada en la cabeza para luego regañarla diciendo.

-¡no vuelvas a saltar tu sola a pelear!-

-¡chicas! ¡menos charla mas pelea!- les dijo Yuki mientras los soldados sacaban batones eléctricos para pelear contra ellas cuerpo a cuerpo, Ren se enfrentaba a dos de ellos evadiendo ágilmente los batones y tras agacharse para evadir uno de los ataques ella derribo de una patada baja a uno de ellos para luego clavar uno de sus tekko-kagi en su cuello al mismo tiempo que de un movimiento cortaba la mano del otro que intento atacarla por detrás para luego clavar cuatro veces sus tekko-kagi hasta que cayó al suelo. Por otro lado Yuki bloqueaba los ataques de dos de los soldados con su katana llegando a un punto en que ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo bloqueándolos a ambos y tras forcejear unos momentos con ellos hasta que logro hacerlos hacia atrás y tras dar un corte horizontal ellos se quedaron quietos en lo que ella enfundaba su katana lentamente, al terminar de hacerlo ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo al suelo. Yuzu por otro lado también enfrentaba a dos soldados que le hacían retroceder con sus ataques a lo que ella respondía evadiéndolos hasta estar a la suficiente distancia para disparar una flecha de punta electrificada que dio directo en una apertura del pecho en la armadura de uno de los soldados el cual se estremeció por la descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo, cuando ella se disponía para tomar otra flecha había chocado contra una pared sin posibilidad de hacerse atrás, creyendo que la tenia acorralada el soldado intento golpearla con la punta de su arma sin embargo Yuzu lo evadió fácilmente para luego tomarlo del brazo realizando una llave de lanzamiento que lo mando de lleno al suelo en lo que ella tomo una de sus flechas y la clavo con fuerza en el visor del soldado, el cual se apago y él se quedo inmóvil. Finalmente Nami estaba en medio de dos soldados evadiendo ágilmente sus ataques golpeándolos repetidas veces con su sansetsukon al punto de que al conectar un poderoso golpe giratorio a la cabeza de uno este cayo de lleno al suelo para luego darle una patada en la entrepierna al otro soldado, el cual gimoteo del dolor sosteniéndose la entrepierna mientras caía de rodillas en lo que Nami volvió a formar su bastón para dar otro ataque giratorio dándole en la cabeza al soldado el cual cayo de lleno al suelo.

-creo que esos son todos- decía Yuki tras asegurarse de que no quedara nadie en la sala salvo por ellas y por el Deathclaw.

-creo que buscaban a este Deathclaw, no parece que hayan más en la cercanía- dijo Yuzu al reunirse con sus hermanas.

-muy bien, entonces vámonos de aquí antes de que venga refuerzos- dijo Yuki a lo que Nami protesto acercándose al Deathclaw y abrazándolo lo mejor que podía diciendo.

-¡¿Qué hay de él?! ¡no podemos dejarlo aquí! ¡volverán a lastimarlo!-

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos Nami? ¿llevarlo con nosotras a casa?- le pregunto Yuki de forma algo sarcástica pero al ver que su hermana menor la miraba con ojos de cachorra triste y haciendo sonidos similares, ella simplemente comenzó a decirle. -¡oh no! ¡no! ¡no nos llevaremos a un Deathclaw a nuestro hogar!-

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Yuzu lo dijo ella misma, lo están buscando por alguna razón! ¡quizás nos pueda decir algo sobre el Enclave!- le replicaba Nami sin soltarse del Deathclaw en ningún momento.

-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…Nami tiene un buen punto- dijo Yuzu sorprendida de decir eso ella misma.

-¡aun así no lo llevaremos a nuestro hogar!- dijo Yuki muy firmemente.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- le replico nuevamente Nami a lo que Ren le respondió en apoyo de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿quizás porque es un gigantesco reptil homicida?!-

-¡muy bien! ¡si no van a ayudarme, lo llevare yo misma!- respondió Nami muy decidida en lo que tomo primero de uno de sus brazos al Deathclaw para luego tirar de él sin éxito de moverlo por lo que comenzó a tirar ahora de su cola y luego a empujarlo por detrás sin poder siquiera moverlo ni un centímetro, viendo que ella no se detendría ni cambiaria de parecer, las demás se dieron por vencidas y comenzaron a ayudarla a arrastrar al Deathclaw, Yuki y Yuzu lo tiraban de sus brazos mientras que Ren ayudaba a Nami a empujarlo por detrás, todas ellas empleando todas sus fuerzas.

Más tarde esa noche finalmente lograron de alguna forma llevar al Deathclaw de vuelta a su hogar, milagrosamente sin despertar al maestro Kuro, hasta dejarlo en la sala detrás del sofá, donde finalmente ellas pudieron suspirar aliviadas de ya no tener que arrastrarlo.

-no puedo creer que nos convenciera de hacer esto…- dijo Ren algo fastidiada mientras se estiraba para relajar sus musculos en lo que Nami se arrodillaba frente al Deathclaw moviendo su cola alegremente diciendo.

-aaaawww mírlenlo, es adorable- con cuidado levanto la cabeza del Deathclaw para poder colocar una almohada del sofá debajo de él.

-es porque esta inconsciente- dijo Yuki mientras se apoyaba en el sofá y Yuzu se acercaba al Deathclaw con unas gruesas cadenas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Nami muy molesta al ver a Yuzu con esas cadenas, a lo que ella le respondió.

-Nami, no vamos a tener a un Deathclaw en nuestro hogar al menos que este encadenado-

-Yuzu tiene razón Nami ¿y si enloquece de repente?- dijo Yuki apoyando la idea de Yuzu a lo que Nami simplemente abrazo uno de los cuernos del Deathclaw diciendo.

-¡el no enloquecerá!- con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza mientras decía. -cuando despierte se dará cuenta de que está a salvo y nos dará las gracias por salvarle la vida-

-sí, y yo soy la reina del yermo- dijo Ren sarcásticamente aunque rápidamente se le erizo todo su pelaje cuando súbitamente los ojos del Deathclaw se abrieron y este los movía de un lado al otro mientras su respiración se agitaba poco a poco.

-¿lo ven? en cualquier momento nos agradecerá…- decía Nami pero súbitamente el Deathclaw dio un aterrador rugido que le hiso hacerse atrás en lo que este se levantaba tomando la almohada con sus garras y partiéndola a la mitad. -¡oh quizás no…!- exclamo ella cuando el Deathclaw rápidamente volteo la mirada a Yuzu quien del miedo había dejado caer las cadenas y al intentar escapar él lo tomo de la cola haciendo que todo su pelaje se erizara y se sonrojara totalmente dejando ir un muy incomodo grito al ser su cola muy sensible mientras que el Deathclaw rugiendo la levanto en el aire y la sacudía.

-¡suéltame! ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!- gritaba ella desesperada mientras que rápidamente Yuki, Ren y Nami se lanzaron encima de él tratando de reducirlo sin mucho éxito mientras este se agitaba mas y mas hasta que finalmente soltó a Yuzu lanzándola contra uno de los sillones mientras que Yuki y Ren de un brusco movimiento fueron lanzadas al sofá.

-¡ya basta! ¡cálmate!- le gritaba Nami tratando de que este se calmara hasta que tras un último fuerte rugido este al estar aun agotado por lo que sufrió a manos del Enclave se desplomo contra el suelo haciendo que Nami cayera sentada frente a él, pero lo más aterrador para ella fue ver a un muy molesto maestro Kuro frente a ella quien dijo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿y qué hace un Deathclaw en nuestra sala?!-

-¡Sensei! ¡Nami nos hiso traerlo a casa!- exclamo Ren levantándose de inmediato y señalando a su hermana menor quien se levanto lentamente con sus orejas agachadas y manos a su espalda para luego decirle a su padre.

-¡estaba en problemas y teníamos que ayudarlo!-

-¡es un gigantesco y mortal monstruo!- exclamo Ren mientras Yuki se levantaba ayudando a Yuzu a levantarse también.

-Ren, no hay peor monstruo que la falta de compasión…- en eso el Deathclaw dio un suave gruñido que las sobresalto a todas aunque el maestro Kuro simplemente dijo. -aunque hay excepciones…-

-¡padre este no es un Deathclaw normal! ¡puede hablar y el Enclave lo está buscando! ¡incluso Yuzu dice que puede ayudarnos!- decía Nami tratando de convencer a su padre de que permitiera que el Deathclaw se quedara pero Yuzu se le acerco muy molesta gritándole.

-¡eso fue hasta que me tomo de la cola!-

-¡suficiente!- exclamo el maestro Kuro haciendo que todas se erizaran un poco para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Nami preguntándole. -¿dices que él puede hablar y que el Enclave lo está buscando?-

-si, por eso creo que él podría decirnos que es lo que quiere el Enclave con él, y tu mismo lo has dicho padre "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi compadre"- respondió Nami moviendo su cola al final con una gran sonrisa.

-eso no fue exactamente lo que dije…- dijo el maestro Kuro quien luego continuo diciendo. -pero entiendo lo que quieres decir hija mía, y has tomado una muy sabia decisión-

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron Yuki, Ren y Yuzu muy sorprendidas mientras que Nami las miraba con expresión de victoria sacándoles la lengua.

-lo sé, jamás espere decir eso yo mismo- respondió el maestro Kuro para luego continuar diciendo. -pero si nuestros enemigos tienen un especial interés en esta criatura, saber lo que estos buscan es de él es importante para nuestro enfrentamiento con ellos-

-quizá podamos encontrar pistas en las alcantarillas donde lo encontramos- sugirió Yuki.

-vayan, Nami se quedara a vigilar a nuestro invitado y ver si puede decirnos algo- ordeno el maestro Kuro a lo que Ren le pregunto.

-pero va a estar encadenado ¿verdad?-

-¡por supuesto! ¡soy compasivo, no demente!- le respondió el maestro Kuro señalando juguetonamente su cabeza.

Esa misma noche Yuki, Ren y Yuzu habían regresado a las alcantarillas debajo de Nuka Town, justo donde habían tenido su lucha contra los soldados del Enclave, pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que los cuerpos ya no estaban allí.

-parece que alguien hiso algo de limpieza aquí- dijo Ren sarcásticamente mientras pateaba un casco del Enclave que habían dejado atrás.

-Yuzu ¿alguna idea de donde podemos comenzar a buscar?- pregunto Yuki.

-creo que este túnel de aquí sería un buen comienzo- respondió Yuzu mientras observaba a uno de los túneles de aquel lugar.

-¿alguna razón en particular?- le pregunto Yuki por lo convencida que su hermana se veía, a lo que esta le respondió.

-según la base de datos de en mi Pipboy esto lleva a la parte más profunda del alcantarillado, creo que sería un perfecto lugar para una guarida o nido-

-eso suena bastante prometedor- dijo Yuki muy optimista a lo que Ren dijo tras asomarse al túnel.

-bueno, las enormes marcas de garras en las paredes también son de ayuda- señalo a las paredes y en efecto se veían las enormes y profundas garras en las paredes, Yuzu se encogió de hombros algo sonrojada diciendo algo apenada.

-oh…bueno…eso también- con eso dicho Yuki tomo la delantera mientras se adentraban en el túnel.

Mientras tanto en la estación hogar de las hermanas, el Deathclaw comenzó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, se encontraba muy aturdido diciendo.

-¿Dónde…estoy…?- cuando intento mover sus brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba fuertemente encadenado a un pilar de la estación rápidamente el se levanto y rugia con mucha ira mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas, poco después Nami llego con una olla de la cocina exclamándole para que se calmara.

-¡oye tranquilo! ¡estas a salvo! ¡no te haremos daño!-

-¡libérame, ahora!- le grito el Deathclaw mientras tiraba con mucha fuerza de sus cadenas a lo que Nami se le acerco con cuidado diciendo algo nerviosa.

-bueno…no puedo hacer eso…mi padre y mis hermanas dicen que no puedo liberarte porque puedes volver a enloquecer y tratarías de lastimarme o algo así…- aquellas palabras parecieron afectarlo al punto que el cayo de rodillas haciendo temblar algo el suelo mientras decía con voz algo rota.

-no los culpo por ello…es peligroso estar cerca de mi…-

-oh no digas eso, solo tienes que relajarte y quizás comer algo- le decía Nami con una inocente sonrisa en lo que el Deathclaw comenzó a olfatear llegando a quedarse mirando la olla que Nami sostenía para luego preguntarle.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes allí…?-

-oh…esto…no creo que te guste, es una sopa que prepare y que no me salió nada bien…- le respondió Nami quien le ofreció la olla para que comiera algo, él con cuidado tomo la olla con sus dos garras, quedando está muy pequeña en comparación a sus enormes garras, y comenzó a beber lentamente aquella sopa para luego decir con mucho agrado.

-esta…es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida…- aquello dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Nami quien movía su cola rápidamente y con alegría dijo.

-¡al fin! ¡alguien que aprecia mi comida!- con eso dicho ambos se sentaron frente a frente mientras que el Deathclaw continuo bebiendo de aquella sopa.

Al mismo tiempo en las alcantarillas, las demás finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un sector del alcantarillado que estaba inundado, por lo que las tres se quedaron mirando unos momentos.

-¿crees que fue por este lugar?- pregunto Yuki a Yuzu quien continuo mirando su Pipboy para responder.

-hay una subida después de un tramo de unos quince metros, creo que no deberíamos tener problemas en nadar hasta la salida- luego al bajar su Pipboy ella se quedo mirando el agua que se veía oscura con una expresión incomoda en el rostro. -pero nadar en agua de alcantarilla…-

-deja que te ayude- dijo Ren graciosamente para luego empujarla al agua haciéndola caer en esta tras dar un suave grito de sorpresa.

-bien hecho- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que ahora te toca- respondió Ren para luego empujarla a ella también quien cayó también al agua antes de meterse ella también al agua, una vez se unió sus hermanas estas le dieron un fuerte piñizco en el brazo en represalia, haciéndola dar un grito bajo el agua que creo muchas burbujas y tras mirarse mutuamente en enojo, Yuki les hiso señales para que la siguieran, y de esa forma las tres continuaron su camino por aquel tramo inundado de las alcantarillas.

En el hogar de ellas, Nami se encontraba sentada de rodillas frente al Deathclaw, ambos estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez amistosa, para la sorpresa de ella, él era bastante bueno jugando, teniendo a Nami en jaque unos minutos después.

-¡wow señor Deathclaw! eres bastante bueno, casi tanto como mi hermana Yuzu- dijo ella mientras trataba de pensar en algún movimiento para salir de aquella situación.

-se siente bien…poder jugar con alguien más…- respondió él mientras esperaba el movimiento siguiente de Nami quien lo miro unos momentos para luego preguntarle.

-señor Deathclaw ¿Cuál es su nombre? se siente raro llamarlo señor Deathclaw- él Deathclaw se quedo pensativo mirando al suelo para luego responderle con pesar en sus palabras.

-yo ya no tengo nombre…me lo quitaron…hace ya bastante tiempo…-

-¿te quitaron tu nombre?- le pregunto Nami sorprendida. -eso es raro, nadie puede quitarte tu nombre, padre suele decirnos "somos la suma de nuestras partes", y nuestros nombres son parte de nosotros, es una de las cosas que nos hace únicos- con esas palabras sabias viniendo de ella, el Deathclaw no pudo evitar dejar escapar una suave risa mientras decía.

-tu padre es un hombre sabio…mi nombre…es Bishop…aun cuando no lo use en tanto tiempo…mi nombre es Bishop- al ahora saber su nombre, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír mientras movía su cola para luego presentarse ella misma.

-es un gusto Bishop, yo soy Nami-

-el gusto es mío…joven Nami…- le dijo Bishop.

-entonces Bishop ¿Por qué nos ataques a mí y a mis hermanas cuando despertaste? solo queríamos ayudarte- dijo Nami con algo curiosidad, los flashbacks de lo ocurrido recorrieron la memoria de Bishop, sintiéndose mortificado por lo que había sucedido para luego decir con la mirada baja.

-hay veces…que pierdo el control de mis instintos más primitivos…cuando recupero la razón me atormentan los recuerdos de lo que hice…- entonces él poso la mirada en sus enormes garras encadenadas al pilar de la estación mientras decía. -un monstruo como yo…debe de permanecer encadenado…para que nadie salga lastimado…- para su sorpresa, vio como Nami tomaba una de sus garras con cuidado con sus dos manos y lo miraba con calidez diciéndole.

-creo que solo crees que eres un monstruo porque nadie nunca te ah tratado de otra forma, si se tomaran el tiempo de conocerte, se darían cuenta que en realidad eres un gigante gentil- en el rostro de Bishop se dibujo una sonrisa mientras la miraba para luego responderle.

-hablas con sabiduría…pese a ser tan joven…-

-hehehe, lo sé, a veces suelen decirme eso- dijo Nami moviendo suavemente su cola.

Poco después en las alcantarillas, Yuki, Ren y Yuzu salieron del agua en el otro extremo del túnel inundado, tras sacudirse para poder secarse, las tres se percataron de marcas de garras gigantes por todo el lugar.

-creo que estamos en el lugar correcto- dijo Yuki cuando Ren les llamo la atención gritándoles.

-¡oigan! ¡creo que encontré algo!- Yuki y Yuzu llegaron con ella a lo que parecía una puerta improvisada con pedazos de madera y metal, por los orificios de esta se podía ver una luz morada, cuando la hicieron a un lado vieron con mucha sorpresa lo que parecía una esfera de vidrio del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, con una de metal más pequeña en el centro de la cual salían chispas que recorrían el interior de vidrio de la misma.

-esto debe ser lo que el Enclave buscaba del Deathclaw- dijo Yuki con mucha seguridad.

-¿pero qué demonios es?- pregunto Ren algo desconcertada mientras que Yuzu se le acerco para analizarlo con su Pipboy para luego decir.

-no lo sé, pero está generando locas cantidades de energía, nunca había visto algo similar-

-lo mejor es que nos la llevemos y le preguntemos al Deathclaw en persona, Yuzu tu llévala- ordeno Yuki.

-claro- dijo Yuzu quien ni bien tomo la esfera se electrocuto dejando ir un sorpresivo grito haciendo que sus hermanas se apartaran, cuando finalmente soltó la esfera ella quedo totalmente esponjada por la carga eléctrica que seguía en su pelaje y con tics en sus orejas y en un ojo dijo con voz temblorosa. -quizás debamos cubrirla con algo…-

Luego de un rato las tres habían regresado a su hogar, y ni bien bajaron las escaleras a la sala de estar, estando Yuzu cargando una bolsa de tela donde estaba la esfera, Nami se les acerco muy contenta moviendo su cola diciéndoles.

-¡chicas! ¡buenas noticias, nuestro amigo Deathclaw Bishop esta "desencadenado"!- aquello alarmo a sus hermanas tanto que se le acercaron ya con sus armas en mano mientras que Ren le gritaba.

-¡¿dejaste a ese monstruo libre?!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! quiero decir que ya esta calmado, y resulta que es muy agradable- les respondió Nami para el alivio de sus hermanas que bajaron sus armas tras dar un suspiro, cuando súbitamente ella les dijo tras voltear la mirada a una parte de la sala. -¡y por eso lo deje libre!- las tres miraron con horror a donde señalaba Nami, allí vieron aterradas a Bishop de pie con una sonrisa algo incomoda mientras sostenía con sus garras el tablero de ajedrez.

-¡¿dejaste libre a ese lunatico?! ¡¿acaso olvidaste de que me tomo de la cola?!- le grito Yuzu muy molesta a lo que Ren le respondió.

-no seas dramática, fuiste lastimada de peor forma hace nada-

-¡Nami no debiste liberarlo sin consultarlo con nosotras! ¡¿y si vuelve a enloquecer?!- la regañaba Yuki a lo que Nami se puso al lado de Bishop dándole suaves palmadas en el costado mientras decía.

-él no va a enloquecer, es una ternura, anda pregúntale lo que quieras- con un suspiro de fastidio Yuki se acerco a Bishop para poder decirle.

-muy bien…señor Bishop ¿Por qué el Enclave lo estaba atacando?- cuando escucho la palabra "Enclave", los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos por el terror a lo que las pupilas de Bishop se contrajeron quedando como unas líneas en sus ojos cuando partio en dos el tablero de ajedrez para luego gritar aterradoramente.

-¡Enclave!- Yuki llego a caerse sentada hacia atrás mientras que Nami se subió al costado de Bishop frotándoselo con una mano diciéndole.

-¡Bishop cálmate! ¡ellos no están aquí! ¡tranquilo!- finalmente Bishop logro calmarse este se inclino con mucho pesar colocando una garra sobre su rostro arrepentido de haber perdido el control nuevamente en lo que Nami se bajo de él y le grito a Yuki. -¡¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?!-

-¡¿dijiste que estaba calmado?!- le grito Yuki de vuelta.

-¡lo está! ¡pero no sabía que le ibas a preguntar sobre "tú ya sabes quienes"- exclamo Nami.

-¡¿entonces como quieres que le pregunte?!- exclamo Yuki de vuelta mientras se levantaba ahora teniendo a Ren y Yuzu a su lado.

-¡no lo se! ¡quizás con algo para romper el hielo como "¿Qué tal tu día?" o algo así!- les replico Nami haciendo que Yuki se diera una palmada en la frente para luego volver a acercarse a Bishop diciendo.

-muy bien…Bishop…¿Qué tal tu día?-

-empezó horrible…- respondió Bishop aun con mucho pesar en su voz.

-bueno no me extraña, fuiste atacado por el Enclave después de todo- dijo Nami quien inmediatamente cubrió su boca cuando las pupilas de Bishop volvieron a contraerse mientras gritaba.

-¡Enclave!-

-¡lo siento, fue mi culpa!- Exclamo Nami quien volvió a subirse al costado de Bishop para que se calmara con sus caricias diciendo. -¡Bishop tranquilo! ¡tranquilo!- nuevamente él volvió a calmarse agachando la mirada arrepentido de haber perdido el control nuevamente mientras decía.

-lo siento…-

-descuida Bishop, mis hermanas solo quieren hacerte algunas preguntas ¿crees poder responderlas?- le decía Nami con una sonrisa a lo que él respondió.

-creo que si…-

-¿lo ven? pueden preguntarle ahora- le dijo Nami a sus hermanas quienes estaban algo reacias a hablarle por temor a como este reaccionaria.

-está bien…esto…¡Yuzu, pregúntale tu!- dijo Yuki nerviosa para luego empujar a su hermana frente a Bishop, ella la miro molesta para luego tragar saliva para luego preguntarle llena de nerviosismo.

-esto…Bishop ¿nos puedes decir que es esto?- Yuzu con cuidado le mostro la esfera dentro de la bolsa, de inmediato las pupilas de Bishop se contrajeron nuevamente y este grito lleno de furia.

-¡ladrona!- él estiro su garra para atraparla, pero cuando ella intento apartarse este la volvió a tomar de la cola provocando que ella dejara escapar un quejido con su pelaje erizado y totalmente sonrojada mientras gritaba.

-¡no de nuevo!- en seguida Bishop la levanto de nuevo del suelo mientras él rugia con mucha energía en lo que Yuki intento tomar su katana pero fue golpeada por la cola de Bishop quien la mando contra las escaleras.

-¡deja a mi hermana!- grito Ren quien corrió para atacarlo a lo que él respondió lanzándole a Yuzu y al chocar ambas rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar contra el sofá, rápidamente Nami se subió a su costado tratando de que se calmara nuevamente diciendo.

-¡Bishop ya basta! ¡estas empeorando todo!- sin embargo para su sorpresa él no la escucho y la tomo con una de sus garras atrapando sus brazos también para luego colocarla frente a su rostro mientras gruñía mientras ella lo miraba muy asustada entonces el maestro Kuro se puso en frente y claramente muy molesto le grito.

-¡basta! ¡aléjate de mis hijas!- de inmediato Bishop dejo ir a Nami y tras un fuerte rugido se lanzo a atacar al maestro Kuro quien evadió muy fácilmente los feroces ataques de Bishop y con dos dedos golpeo algunos puntos de presión haciendo que Bishop cayera de rodillas para luego tomarlo de una garra y para la sorpresa de las hermanas, el maestro Kuro lo lanzo casi sin esfuerzo mandándolo a volar contra los escombros de uno de los túneles bloqueados de la estación, el impacto levanto mucho polvo, y mientras Bishop se levantaba y agitaba la cabeza gruñendo agresivamente, el maestro le grito. -¡deja nuestro hogar, ahora!- intimidado por el maestro ninja, Bishop simplemente tomo la esfera con su garra y se fue de la estación, inmediatamente el maestro Kuro se acerco a sus hijas quienes se habían levantado aun algo aturdidas mientras este les decía. -¿se encuentran bien?-

-creo que si Sensei…- respondió Yuki frotándose el costado por el golpe que le dio Bishop.

-¿Dónde está Nami?- pregunto el maestro Kuro mirando muy preocupado alrededor.

-¿no habrá seguido a Bishop…verdad?- dijo Yuzu muy preocupada.

-no, solo alguien muy idiota haría tal…- respondió Yuki confiada de que Nami no haría tal cosa, sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo tonto que eso sonaba inmediatamente con sus demás hermanas vieron a las escaleras muy preocupadas mientras ella decía. -hay no…-

Esa misma noche, en el viejo cine al aire libre Overlook, Bishop se encontraba dentro de una casa rodante abandonada que estaba estacionada en el lugar, dentro él se sentó respirando agitadamente mientras posaba la esfera sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego encendió un tocadiscos que comenzó a tocar música clásica, tras unos momentos el logro tranquilizarse, volviendo sus pupilas a la normalidad, súbitamente Nami, quien lo había seguido, entro a la casa rodante muy molesta y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Bishop por qué hiciste eso?! ¡confié en ti y tu atacaste a toda mi familia!-

-te lo dije…joven Nami…no tengo control sobre mis instintos más primitivos…es por eso que debo permanecer solo…- respondió Bishop con mucho pesar, ella pudo sentir que hablaba con sinceridad, por lo que se le acerco diciéndole ahora más calmada.

-Bishop no estoy molesta, pero tienes que confiar en mí, mis hermanas y yo solo queremos ayudarte-

-lo se…- dijo él aun con mucho pesar cuando Yuki, Ren y Yuzu entraron a la casa rodante también con sus armas listas para pelear.

-¡aléjate de mi hermana o te volveremos un horrendo par de botas!- le grito Ren muy molesta.

-¡esperen! ¡el no quiere hacerme daño!- exclamaba Nami poniéndose entre sus hermanas y Bishop mientras este decía.

-deben entenderlo…no quiero hacerles daño…jamás eh querido hacerle daño a nadie…fue el Enclave…ellos fueron quienes intentaron volverme un monstruo…- al mencionar al Enclave, ellas pudieron ver que el recordar lo que le sucedió le causaba mucho daño, las tres bajaron un momento sus armas para reunirse con Nami en lo que Yuki le pregunto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- con eso, Bishop comenzó a contarles su historia.

-fue hace mucho…cuando aún era un cachorro…solía ser la mascota de un gentil comerciante…hasta que unos bandidos lo atacaron y asesinaron…yo logre escapar…pero el Enclave me encontró…me llevaron a una de sus bases…durante años me torturaron…experimentaron conmigo…me hicieron más agresivo…mas fuerte…y sin que lo supieran…más inteligente…querían hacerme un esclavo…un arma para sus horribles planes…pero nunca pudieron romper mi espíritu…hace cinco años…finalmente logre escapar…eh estado peleando contra ellos desde entonces…y hace tres meses…les robe esto- con lo ultimo Bishop sostuvo con una de sus garras la esfera, mostrándosela a las hermanas.

-¿pero que es esa cosa?- le pregunto Yuki con mucha curiosidad.

-ellos le llaman una bobina cuántica de Tesla…es una especie de fuente de energía…- respondió Bishop mientras miraba la esfera, a lo que Yuzu muy sorprendida dijo.

-¡¿una bobina cuántica de Tesla?!-

-¿sabes qué diablos es?- le pregunto Ren.

-es una tecnología que se investigaba antes de la guerra, se supone que iba a reemplazar la energía nuclear como fuente de energía, una bobina de Tesla normal puede darle energía a un edificio entero, una bobina cuántica podría darle energía a todo el yermo capital- respondió Yuzu a lo que Bishop agrego diciendo.

-ellos planean usarla para darle poder a una súper arma llamada "Adams"…y así conquistar este yermo…- entonces él apretó la bobina con su garra y lleno de determinación dijo -¡jure que mantendría esta bobina fuera del alcance del Enclave…y que protegería a la gente de este yermo de su maldad…aun si eso me cuesta la vida!- con eso dicho las hermanas ahora veían a Bishop con otros ojos, ya no como un monstruo, sino como un guerrero honorable y un guardián, entonces Yuki se le acerco y poso una mano sobre la garra de Bishop para decirle con una sonrisa.

-descuida Bishop, ya no tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, te ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesites- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bishop, sin embargo el sonido de unos vehículos deteniéndose y unos súbitos focos que iluminaron la casa rodante, hicieron que las hermanas se sorprendieran mucho y que Bishop sostuviera con más firmeza la bobina y dejo ir un rugido por lo alarmado que estaba.

-¡sujeto omega y aliadas de este! ¡están rodeados por las fuerzas del nuevo gobierno de los Estados Unidos! ¡ríndanse y entreguen la bobina cuántica de Tesla!- decía una voz por altavoz, de inmediato las hermanas supieron de quienes se trataban.

-¡es el Enclave!- exclamo Nami alarmada.

-¡debieron rastrear la señal de energía de la bobina!- menciono Yuzu en lo que Yuki se asomo por una ventana para luego exclamar al ver a tantos soldados apuntando a la casa rodante.

-¡diablos estamos rodeados!-

-¡entonces salgamos y pateemos traseros!- dijo Ren ansiosa por salir a pelear, pero Yuki la detuvo diciéndole.

-¡son demasiados! ¡nos acribillaran ni bien salgamos…!- en eso se le ocurrió una idea, volteo su mirada a Yuzu preguntándole. -¡Yuzu ¿puedes hacer funcionar esta cosa?!-

-¡quizás, pero tras tanto tiempo la batería debe de estar muerta, no encenderá sin una fuente de energía!- respondió Yuzu en lo que Bishop se le levanto diciendo.

-tienen una aquí…usen la bobina para escapar de aquí…y manténganla lejos del Enclave…- él envolvió la bobina en una tela y se la entrego a Yuzu mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa rodándote. -yo me hare cargo de los soldados…-

-¡Bishop no! ¡son demasiados!- exclamo Nami tomándolo de una garra haciendo que él la mirara y trato de calmarla diciéndole.

-joven Nami…eres la primera que ha confiado en mi…y mi primera amiga también…por eso te aseguro que estaré bien…y que nos volveremos a ver…- con eso ultimo él le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza y se preparo para salir a luchar. Afuera los soldados del Enclave mantenían sus armas apuntando a la casa rodante, mientras que el que parecía estar a cargo sostenía un altavoz y decía a través de este.

-¡no tienen escapatoria! ¡salgan y ríndanse inmediatamente!-

-no lo sé, algo no está bien aquí- le dijo uno de sus subordinados.

-relájate, son solo cuatro niñas zorro y un lagarto ¿Qué podría…salir mal…?- decía el que estaba a cargo confiado pero luego lleno de terror cuando vio al gigantes Deathclaw salir de la casa rodante, Bishop dejo escapar un gran rugido que le congelo la sangre a todos los soldados para luego tomar a subordinado al lado del que estaba a cargo de la cabeza con su garra levantándolo y lanzándolo con tanta fuerza contra uno de los vehículos de transporte que hiso que este se volteara mientras el soldado gritaba. -¡¿acaso están ciegos?! ¡disparen!- grito el que estaba a cargo, inmediatamente los soldados le comenzaron a disparar con sus rifles laser, sin embargo aunque Bishop se cubrió unos momentos, sus escamas gruesas lo protegían de los disparos laser y tras rugir nuevamente comenzó a atacar salvajemente a los soldados tanto con sus garras como con su cola y a veces con su mandíbula y cuernos, mandándolos a volar, cortándolos con sus poderosas garras, y sacudiéndolos como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Al mismo tiempo las hermanas se cubrían de la lluvia de disparos que impactaban a veces contra la casa rodante mientras que Yuzu, ahora usando unos guantes de goma, intentaba conectar la bobina a los circuitos de la casa rodante.

-¡¿Yuzu no puedes trabajar más rápido?!- le grito Yuki cuando un disparo laser le paso al lado.

-¡voy lo más rápido que puedo! ¡esto no es sencillo!- le replico Yuzu tratando de concentrarse pese a todos los disparos.

-¡lo sé, pero no creo que Bishop pueda retenerlos por mucho tiempo!- en eso un soldado del Enclave cayó sobre la capota de la casa rodante sorprendiendo mucho a las hermanas quienes miraron como este intento huir pero la garra de Bishop lo tomo de la espalda y mientras este gritaba fue levantado casi sin problemas, cuando ellas se asomaron la violenta escena que presenciaron les hiso hacer algunas muecas de dolor a lo que Yuki comento. -oh quizás si puede…- mientras tanto afuera Bishop seguía luchando cuando un disparo dio en su rostro, él rápidamente volteo la mirada al soldado que le disparo, el cual por miedo bajo el arma y regreso corriendo al vehículo que quedaba sin destrozar cuando Bishop embistió este vehículo con tanta fuerza que además de voltearlo le hiso dar varias vueltas. Finalmente Yuzu logro encender la casa rodante tras conectarla a la bobina exclamando.

-¡listo!-

-¡sácanos de aquí!- grito Yuki en lo que Yuzu se sentó en el asiento del conductor y presiono el acelerador hasta el fondo, lo que ninguna esperaba es que la bobina cuántica de Tesla le dio tanta energía al vehículo que en un parpadeo, este desapareció del lugar, y como un trueno recorría el yermo llegando a pasar sin problemas por la superficie del rio Potomac, dentro las hermanas gritaban por la fuerza de la aceleración, estando Yuzu pegada al asiento del conductor sin poder moverse, Yuki a duras penas se sostenía de la mesa siendo tirada hacia atrás, mientras que Ren y Nami estaban pegadas a la pared del fondo pegadas a esta sin moverse, tras muchísimo esfuerzo de su parte, Yuzu logro presionar el freno haciendo que la casa rodante se deslizara y rotara con muy poco control hasta que finalmente se detuvo con el motor lanzando mucho humo, cuando abrieron la puerta y trataron de ubicar donde estaban, Ren pregunto muy desconcertada.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos…?-

-creo que estamos en la republica de Dave…- respondió Yuzu igual de desconcertada mientras miraban unas casas de madera rodeadas por un cerco metálico con un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a la republica de Dave".

-wow…es más hermosa de lo que dice Three Dog en la radio…- dijo Nami maravillada por lo que estaba viendo. -¿creen que Bishop esté bien…?- pregunto ella muy preocupada.

-descuida Nami, estoy seguro de que está bien- le respondió Yuki tratando de consolarla.

mientras en el cine Overlook, solo quedaban dos soldados del Enclave escondidos dentro de uno de los autos del cine, estaban totalmente aterrorizados de la sola idea de salir cuando uno de ellos se asomo levemente diciendo.

-creo que ya no está…debemos volver y avisar que las zorros tienen la bobina cuántica de Tesla…- en ese momento el techo del auto fue removido violentamente y ambos vieron aterrorizados a un furioso Bishop que les decía.

-¡ustedes no le dirán nada….a nadie…!- finalmente se escucho un gran rugido que resonó en todo el lugar, dando fin a aquella pelea…

Continuara…


	12. Capitulo once

Capitulo once: Un nuevo shinobi en el yermo.

Durante una de sus patrullas por el centro de las ruinas de D.C., las hermanas seguían de cerca a Split Jack, quien sospechaban era el responsable de una serie de ataques y secuestros de caravanas de comerciantes en las rutas de comercio entre Nueva Megaton y Rivet City, sospechando de que quizás podría llevarlas a alguno de sus contactos con el Enclave, lograron seguirle la pista hasta un callejón cerca de las ruinas de Bethesda, estando ellas listas para atacar esperando desde una esquina.

-bien, no podrá maniobrar bien en un lugar tan estrecho…- decía Yuki seriamente en lo que Ren ya había extendido sus tekko-kagi estando muy ansiosa por luchar diciendo en voz baja.

-¡entonces vayamos por él!-

-Ren, no vamos atacar a un supermutante regenerativo de frente- le dijo Yuki en lo que con algo de esfuerzo logro bajar las escaleras de incendios del edificio y ni bien puso un pie en estas volteo a ver a sus hermanas para decirles. -lo atacaremos desde arriba-

-¡eso tomara demasiado tiempo, podríamos perderlo!- replico Ren a lo que Yuki intento explicarle diciendo.

-es la mejor opción que tenemos a mano para tomarlo desprevenido- pero Ren continuo replicando diciendo.

-¡perder el tiempo subiendo no es una buena opción!-

-iremos por arriba- respondió Yuki con más seriedad y con eso dicho ella comenzó a subir mientras que sus hermanas comenzaban a seguirla hasta que llegaron a la azotea y se acercaron al borde de estas agachadas para no ser vistas, las cuatro prepararon sus armas para iniciar su ataque mientras Yuki decía. -muy bien, deberíamos estar encima de él, atacaremos a la cuenta de tres…-

-¡espera! ¿será cuando digas "tres" o cuando digas "ya"?- le pregunto Nami inocentemente haciendo que Yuki se diera una palmada en la frente para luego responderle.  
-¡cuando diga "ya"!- ella se puso en posición al igual que sus hermanas, y comenzó a contar. -tres…dos…uno…¡ya!- las cuatro se asomaron listas para saltar al ataque pero para su gran sorpresa, Split Jack había desaparecido.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- exclamo Nami.

-¿Cómo pudimos perder a un supermutante en un pequeño callejón- comento Yuzu en lo que Ren bastante molesta se volteo hacia Yuki y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡esto no habría pasado si no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo siguiendo tu tonto plan de subir aquí!-

-¡no habríamos perdido el tiempo si no cuestionaras cada decisión que tomo!- le gritaba Yuki de vuelta a lo que Ren le respondió furiosa.

-¡quizás si no tomaras decisiones tan estúpidas no las cuestionaría!-

-¡como si tu pudieras llegar a tener un mejor plan que no sea atacar de frente!- le respondió Yuki igual de enojada.

-¡soy perfectamente capaz de un plan mejor que los tuyos!- le grito Ren, mientras las dos continuaban discutiendo y gritándose, Yuzu simplemente suspiro y le comento a Nami quien estaba a su lado diciendo.

-es la cuarta vez esta semana que discuten así…-

-solo espero que no peleen…- decía Nami algo desanimada pero luego volvió a su forma alegre de ser diciendo en broma. -¡pero si lo hacen le apuesto a Ren!- Yuzu simplemente hiso rodar sus ojos cuando Yuki dijo algo que las sorprendió a todas.

-¡¿sabes qué?! ¡si te crees una mejor líder que yo ¿Por qué no simplemente lo intentas?!-

-¡qué bien! ¡es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día!- le respondió Ren, ambas llegaron al punto en que se quedaron mirando fijamente muy molestas la una con la otra mientras se gruñían mutuamente, parecía que salían rayos que colisionaban de sus ojos cuando Nami se les acerco algo incomoda pero alegre tratando de calmarlas diciéndoles.

-¡hey no es necesario que discutan, la solución es simple!- entonces ella tomo una pose algo orgullosa diciendo. -¡yo seré la líder!- tanto Yuki como Ren desviaron sus furiosas miradas, las cuales llegaban hasta parecer que estaban en llamas, directo hacia ella, Nami se encogió de hombros y con sus orejas agachadas regreso donde Yuzu ocultándose detrás de ella.

-¡bien! ¡el equipo es tuyo Ren!- dijo Yuki muy molesta para luego darle la espalda a sus hermanas mirándolas de reojo hacia atrás. -¡pero no me incluyas!-  
-¡bien por mi!- le grito Ren en lo que Yuki finalmente se comenzó a alejar de ellas corriendo y saltando por las azoteas, Nami intento seguirla para detenerla pero Yuzu la contuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo para decirle.

-no Nami…solo dale algo de tiempo a solas…-

-¿pero estará bien…?- pregunto Nami estando preocupada por su hermana mayor.

-estará bien, ahora vamos a casa- decía Ren en lo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se había ido Yuki. -tenemos que encontrar a Split Jack- con eso dicho Yuzu y Nami la siguieron, aunque antes de irse miraron atrás muy preocupadas por Yuki.

Pocos minutos después Yuki había subido a una de las autopistas elevadas que estaban cerca, allí arriba comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su enojo sin mucho éxito, termino por patear tan fuerte un auto abandonado cercano que la puerta se soltó de este mientras murmuraba para ella misma.

-estúpida Ren…- finalmente ella se quedo mirando a la luna llena que había esa noche, aquello logro calmarla poco a poco, luego ella se sentó en la orilla de la carretera mirando al yermo iluminado por la luna desde esa altura, pensando en que hacer ahora que ya no era la líder de sus hermanas, por un lado se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanas, pero por el otro sentía que era libre de aquella responsabilidad, ella simplemente suspiro y agacho tanto la mirada como sus orejas, sin saber cómo procesar aquello que paso tan rápido, sin embargo la calma duro muy poco, una de sus orejas se movió cuando sintió un sonido, ella se levanto rápidamente en posición de pelea, con su mano cerca de la empuñadura de su katana, cuando se dio vuelta ella vio que estaba rodeada por un grupo de ninjas del clan Hasashi. -¿ninjas Hasashi? oh, ustedes acaban de hacerme la noche- dijo ella ahora muy animada en lo que lentamente desenvaino su katana y se preparo para luchar sosteniéndola con sus dos manos, segundos después los ninjas se lanzaron al ataque primero lanzando varios kunai y shuriken contra ella, bloqueándolos lanzando los suyos propios, chocando estos en el aire, como con su katana para luego comenzar a intercambiar y chocar ataques con su katana contra las armas de aquellos ninjas, las cuales iban desde yaris y sais, como también tonfas y incluso un tetsubo, logrando ella bloquear y evadir aquellos rápidos ataques que venían de todas direcciones con igual rapidez y agilidad que ellos hasta que finalmente, uno a uno, entre cortes con su katana como con patadas y golpes de palma con una de sus manos libres, todos los ninjas fueron vencidos por ella, quien se limpio el sudor de la frente y dio un suspiro llena de satisfacción diciendo para ella misma. -ufff, ya me siento mucho mejor-

-eso fue impresionante- dijo una voz masculina joven proveniente de detrás de ella, rápidamente volvió a poner su guardia en alto y se dio vuelta mirando de donde venia aquella voz, al no ver a nadie ella miro hacia arriba, allí pudo ver a otro ninja de pie sobre uno de los faroles de luz de la carretera, iluminado por detrás por la luna llena a sus espaldas, con atuendos algo distintos a los de los demás, llevaba una cinta larga en su cabeza, teniendo en su frente el símbolo negro del clan Hasashi, llevaba protectores de cuero negro que asemejaban a una especie de armadura ligera samurái, tenia cabello muy largo de color negro peinado como cola de caballo y si bien sus ojos eran de rasgo japonés, el resto de su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de cerámica negra y tras su espalda se veía lo que parecía una katana similar a la de ella, estaba con los brazos cruzados y se notaba mucha confianza en su voz cuando decía. -quizás hasta llegues a ser un desafío para mí-

-esas son palabras grandes considerando que barrí el piso con tus subordinados- respondió Yuki sin bajar su guardia en ningún momento pero aun con mucha confianza.

-descuida, yo soy de mucha mejor calidad que ellos- respondió aquel joven ninja con igual confianza en lo que salto para bajar del farol, aquello obligo a Yuki a dar un salto hacia atrás cuando él aterrizo apoyándose en una rodilla para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar en círculos junto a ella, sin que ninguno quitara la vista del otro.

-no te había visto antes ¿acaso Hanzo te tiene como lugarteniente nuevo? pareces como uno- decía Yuki aun con su guardia alta y sin dejar de moverse de esa forma.

-solo necesitas saber que soy el sujeto a quien no podrás vencer- dijo el joven mientras desenvainaba lentamente su katana, en un rápido movimiento dejo de moverse y se puso en guardia, cosa que ella también hiso para luego responderle.

-eso ya lo veremos- ambos permanecieron en esa posición mientras la brisa nocturna soplaba suavemente alrededor de ellos, finalmente ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, ambos dieron un salto bajo y chocaron sus katanas forcejeando unos instantes para luego separarse nuevamente al empujarse mutuamente en la dirección contraria de la que había venido cada uno de ellos, arrastrando ambos sus pies, rápidamente corrieron uno al otro nuevamente y comenzaron a chocar ataques con sus katanas así como patadas y golpes con sus manos libres que bloqueaban o cancelaban mutuamente a una velocidad increíble, tras unos momentos ambos se separaron, claramente sorprendidos uno del otro en lo que Yuki termino reconociendo. -ok…eres mejor de lo que esperaba-

-lo mismo digo- dijo el joven en lo que hiso aparecer un kunai en su mano. -pero ya es hora de terminar- lanzo aquel kunai contra Yuki, quien en un rápido movimiento lo desvió con su katana, solo para revelar que detrás de ese kunai se aproximaba a ella una especie de esfera, instintivamente corto aquella esfera sin darse cuenta que de esta salió una gran cantidad de polvo cegador que recibió directamente en su rostro, sus ojos ardían con mucha intensidad y tocia con mucha fuerza por lo irritante que era aquel polvo, llego al punto que ella cayó de rodillas al suelo con sus ojos rojos y lagrimando excesivamente mientras jadeaba luchando por respirar, cuando ella dirigía la vista hacia adelante pudo ver borrosamente al joven correr hacia ella para así darle una patada tan fuerte que la mando contra un auto abandonado quedando ella sentada en el suelo apoyada al auto en lo que quedo paralizada cuando él puso su catana muy cerca de su rostro mientras la miraba detenida y confiadamente, sin embargo él rápidamente aparto su katana para luego guardarla en su katana, se quito la máscara de su rostro, dejando ver que era sorpresivamente bien parecido y con una expresión llena de confianza, casi llegando a ser engreído, ella se le quedo viendo sorprendido unos momentos en lo que él finalmente dijo. -me llamo Yoichi- él comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta quedar de pie en la orilla de la carretera. -nos veremos pronto- con eso ultimo el dio un salto hacia atrás dejándose caer al vacío, aunque era claro que era su forma de simplemente largarse de allí, Yuki aun sorprendida y con sus ojos rojos por el polvo inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado y dijo para sí misma.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso…?-

Un poco más tarde esa noche en el hogar de las hermanas, Yuzu se encontraba analizando un mapa de las rutas de comercio del lado este del yermo, encerrando en un circulo los lugares donde fueron secuestrados los comerciantes, intentando encontrar un patrón que pudiera guiarla al lugar en que Split Jack los había llevado, todo mientras Ren y Nami estaban junto a ella, Nami estaba sentada y recostada en la mesa jugando con un salero, mientras que Ren se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados al lado de Yuzu preguntándole.

-¿aun no encuentras nada? ¿siquiera algún indicio?-

-estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo- le respondió Yuzu tratando de concentrarse en el mapa y en las pocas pistas que tenían.

-¡pues trabaja más rápido!- insistía Ren esta vez algo más molesta a lo que Yuzu se volteo a mirarla algo fastidiada diciéndole.

-¿sabe? decir eso no me hará trabajar más rápido-

-lo sé, mi puños contra tu cabeza lo harán- respondió Ren haciendo sonar sus nudillos de forma amenazante, sabiendo lo capaz que era ella de cumplir esa amenaza, Yuzu muy nerviosa regreso al mapa mientras decía temblorosamente.

-voy a trabajar más rápido…-

-ese es el espíritu- dijo Ren con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro, en eso Yuki había vuelto a casa y entro a la cocina mientras se frotaba sus ojos que seguían muy rojos por culpa del ataque de Yoichi, eso llamo la atención de Nami que rápidamente se levanto diciendo.

-¡aaaawww Yuki ha estado llorando!- rápidamente corrió hacia su hermana mayor dándole un gran abrazo tratando de consolarla de alguna forma. -tranquila hermanita, ya estas de vuelta con nosotras…- en eso Yuki algo fastidiada la tomo de los brazos levantándola un poco y tras dejarla a un lado suyo continuo caminando hacia el refrigerador mientras decía.

-no estuve llorando…me atacaron con polvo cegador-

-claaaaaaro- dijo Nami juguetonamente creyendo que estaba bromeando en lo que Yuki saco una bola de hielo y lo poso sobre sus ojos al sentir que aun le ardían, aunque con menor intensidad que antes.

-¿estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que te atacaron con polvo cegador?- le pregunto Yuzu aun muy preocupada al verla en ese estado.

-estoy bien…solo necesito unos minutos…- respondió Yuki con la bolsa en sus ojos para luego quitársela y ver el mapa en que su hermana estaba trabajando, al ver los círculos y rayones que había en este, supo casi de inmediato en que estaba trabajando. -¿intentas localizar la guarida de Split Jack?-

-así es, he logrado reducir el radio de búsqueda a tan solo…- día Yuzu emocionada en lo que Ren se puso entre ellas y respondió muy molesta.

-no es necesario que lo sepas, que yo recuerde ya no eres ni líder ni parte de este equipo- ambas se quedaron viendo mutuamente muy molestas durante unos momentos, haciendo que tanto Yuzu como Nami se sintieran muy nerviosa eh incomodas, entonces Nami se puso junto a ellas moviendo su cola alegremente diciéndoles.

-oh vamos chicas, no tienen que seguir tan molestas, dejen que el enojo se vaya compartiendo amor- ella entonces les dio un abrazo a ambas con mucho cariño. -¿y bien? ¿pueden sentir el amor?- sin embargo Ren ahora más molesta le dio un codazo en la boca del estomago haciéndole perder el aliento mientras ella se sostenía el estomago diciendo casi sin voz. -ok…tratemos simplemente hablándolo…-

-no te preocupes Nami, no hay nada de qué hablar- respondió Yuki tras mirar claramente aun muy molesta con Ren en lo que ella se retiraba de la cocina llevándose la bolsa de hielo con ella.

-Ren…estoy ya es ridículo, solo has las paces con ella…- dijo Yuzu preocupada por cómo se estaban llevando sus hermanas mayores.

-¿para qué? no la necesitamos, podemos atrapar a Split Jack sin ella- dijo Ren claramente aun molesta, cosa que preocupo aun mas a sus hermanas menores.

Poco después, cuando sus hermanas habían salido nuevamente, Yuki se quedo en casa sentada cerca del televisor mirando un capitulo de "Sheriff espacial" para poder calmarse tras su nuevo enfrentamiento con Ren.

-John…debes entenderlo…no podemos estar juntos…tu eres un Sheriff federal…yo una sintética del Nebula cinco…somos enemigos mortales…- decía una especie de chica robot abrazada de forma romantica con el Sheriff Harris, estando ambos en un compartimiento de la nave patrulla del Sheriff quien le respondió con una voz apasionada.

-Tabula, no me importa si va contra las regulaciones federales, yo te amo, y hare lo que sea por ti-

-¿lo que sea?- le pregunto Tabula.

-lo que sea- respondió el Sheriff, acto seguido ella se separo de él y le apunto con una pistola de protones mientras le decía de forma amenazante.

-entonces entrégame los códigos de las defensas de tu colonia-

-Tabula…me has roto el corazón…- decía el Sheriff quien súbitamente presiono un botón que estaba en la pared haciendo que una pequeña torreta saliera del techo disparando un rayo que rápidamente desintegro a Tabula. -¡pero mi desintegrador molecular sigue en condiciones optimas!- dijo heroicamente antes de inclinarse para tomar las botas de Tabula, que fue lo único que quedo de ella tras su desintegración, las vio con ojos llenos de lagrimas lamentándose por la pérdida de su gran amor. -al menos…tengo esto para recordarte…-

-wow…los noviazgos son complicados…- dijo Yuki para si misma en lo que el maestro Kuro había bajado del dojo, sorprendido de verla allí sola se le acerco para preguntarle.

-¿Yuki? ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?-

-no lo sé- le respondió ella algo apática tratando de centrarse en su caricatura.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- le pregunto el maestro muy extrañado por aquella respuesta.

-Ren piensa que puede ser una mejor líder que yo, así que la deje- respondió ella molesta de solo recordar su pelea con su hermana, el maestro Kuro frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella para decirle muy seriamente.

-esa no es una decisión que tu puedes tomar-

-¡¿Por qué no Sensei?!- respondió Yuki volteandose muy molesta para ver a su padre para luego levantarse para poder hablar mejor con él -¡yo tengo que tomar todas las demás decisiones y ya estoy cansada de eso! ¡ellas no saben lo estresante que es ser la líder y solo saben quejarse! ¡¿acaso es mucho pedir un simple "gracias"- rápidamente el maestro Kuro saco una espada de madera de una de sus mangas y la golpeo con tanta fuerza en el suelo que el sonido resonó por toda la estación, haciendo que ella se erizara y agachara sus orejas en lo que el maestro comenzó a exclamarle con mucha severidad.

-¡por supuesto que lo es! ¡el liderazgo no se trata de ser apreciado, se trata de responsabilidad! ¡no es importante lo pesada que sea su carga, lo importante es que la cargues!- acto seguido el señalo a las escaleras para seguir diciéndole con mucha severidad. -¡ahora ve a buscar a tus hermanas!-

-¡ha…hai Sensei!- ella exclamo temerosamente en lo que tomo su katana y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras, una vez ella se fue el maestro dejo ir un gran suspiro para luego decir.

-me estoy haciendo viejo para todo esto…-

Minutos después Yuki se encontraba corriendo por el yermo hasta llegar al puente cercano al Súper-Duper mart, donde se detuvo para recuperar un poco el aliento, se apoyo contra la el barandal muy pensativa por las palabras que le dijo su padre mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

-ya sabía todo eso…¿pero qué pasa si ya no quiero esa responsabilidad?- ella luego de unos momentos dio un gran suspiro tratando de ya no pensar en eso y centrarse en encontrar a sus hermanas. -muy bien…si no mas recuerdo por el mapa de Yuzu ellas deberían estar…

-¿acaso siempre hablas sola?- dijo una voz detrás de ella que le resulto muy familiar, rápidamente dio la vuelta para ver a nada menos que Yoichi sentado sobre un auto abandonado con una expresión arrogante en su rostro.

-a veces siento que soy la única que me escucha- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa de confianza, atenta ante cualquier movimiento que Yoichi pudiera hacer.

-descuida, yo te escuchare- dijo él en lo que se bajaba del auto para luego tomar la empuñadura de su katana. -mientras ruegas por tu vida- rápidamente Yuki tomo también la empuñadura de su katana y con confianza le dijo.

-veamos si puedes con alguien que ahora puede ver-

-veamos si puedes con alguien que es mejor que tu- le respondió Yoichi arrogantemente, y luego se quedo esperando la respuesta de ella.

-¿ah sí? pues veamos si puedes con alguien que…que…- decía ella sin saber que decir en respuesta así que simplemente agito su cabeza diciendo. -¡oh solo hagámoslo!- ambos inmediatamente se pusieron en posición para combatir, quedándose quietos sin desenvainar sus katanas, y sin quitar sus miradas el uno del otro ambos rápidamente desenvainan sus katanas y se lanzan al ataque, comenzaron a encadenar y a chocar sus ataques con una gran rapidez y agilidad llegando al punto en que al chocar uno de sus ataques ellos forcejearon uno contra el otro antes de empujarse mutuamente hacia atrás.

-estilo Jigen- Ryu…interesante- dijo Yuki.

-Itto-Ryu…nada mal, tradicional, pero predecible- le respondió Yoichi quien en un rápido ataque intento clavar su katana en Yuki quien de un salto aterrizo sobre la katana de Yoichi quedando parada en esta dejándolo muy sorprendido antes de que ella le diera una patada en el rostro estando en esa posición y haciendo que él retrocediera.

-¿Qué tan "predecible" te pareció eso?- dijo ella manteniendo su guardia alta y con mucha confinza. -por cierto, yo soy Yuki- mientras que él se limpio algo de sangre que salía de su boca pero sin dejar de tener esa expresión engreida en su rostro en lo que decía.

-Yuki…como la nieve, me parece apropiado- el nuevamente se puso en guardia listo para volver al combate. -debo reconocerlo, no peleas nada mal, con razón no hemos podido acabar con ustedes-

-y no es que tu maestro no lo haya intentado muchas veces- le respondió ella.

-lo sé, es de lo único que él siempre habla, "venganza, venganza", "vendetta, vendetta", se pone tedioso luego de un tiempo- respondió él de una forma algo burlesca, cosa que le llamo la atención a Yuki que si bien no bajo su guardia ella le comento.

-suena que no estás de acuerdo con eso-

-oh no, me encanta la venganza, tan solo digo, el hombre necesita un hobby- respondió él antes de volver a atacar a Yuki chocando ataques con su katana con ella hasta que quedan forcejeando mutuamente mirándose ambos a los ojos.

-pues déjame decirte algo, no creo que sea tan malo como intentas demostrar- le dijo ella antes de que volvieran a empujarse mutuamente alejándose nuevamente y quedando en guardia uno frente al otro.

-¿y qué te hace pensar eso?- le pregunto Yoichi algo intrigado.

-más temprano en la autopista, pudiste matarme en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste- le respondió ella con mucha confianza antes de que volvieran a intercambiar ataques con gran velocidad hasta que quedaron forcejando con sus katanas nuevamente.

-¿Por qué querría matarte? eres la única que no me aburre en este paramo desolado- le respondió él con mucha arrogancia hasta que nuevamente se empujaban apartándose mutuamente.

-oh quizás estas buscando a alguien que te ayude a cambiar- decía Yuki confiada en sus palabras, él simplemente dejo ir una juguetona risa para así responderle.

-eres eres adorable, estúpida, pero adorable-

-espera…¿crees que soy adorable?- dijo ella algo sonrojada y bajando su guardia unos momentos pero un sorpresivo ataque de Yoichi hiso que ella apenas pudiera bloquear los primeros ataques que él encadenaba contra ella, pero rápidamente ella comenzó a contrarrestar esos ataques hasta que nuevamente se apartaron dándose una patada ambos al mismo tiempo en las palmas de sus pies, siendo arrastrados de pie por el suelo.

\- y tú no eres complicada de leer, debes de ser casi literalmente la estereotípica chica buena y responsable- dijo Yoichi de forma arrogante antes de volver a atacar a Yuki quien rápidamente bloqueo y comenzó a forcejar contra él diciéndole.

-¡es mejor que la alternativa!-

-¡¿y cuál es la alternativa?! ¡¿ser libre y divertirte?!- le preguntaba el hasta que se separaron nuevamente, pero ahora él guardo su katana y caminaba hacia atrás diciendo con un leve atisbo de seriedad pero sin cambiar su arrogante expresión.

-¿sabes algo? hoy vas a divertirte, sin trucos, sin responsabilidades y sin la rivalidad de nuestros clanes, solo tú y yo divirtiéndonos-

-¿estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto Yuki sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de quien se supone debía ser su enemigo mortal, un ninja del clan Hasashi, seguía con su guardia en alto hasta que por su mirada, ella pudo ver que estaba diciendo la verdad, bajando poco a poco su katana. -estás hablando en serio…-

-si quieres divertirte, ven a verme al mirador de Sprigvale cerca de Nueva Megaton a media noche- decía Yoichi parándose sobre el barandal del puente. -estaré esperándote- con una sonrisa arrogante él salta dejándose caer del puente, rápidamente Yuki se acerco allí pero al asomarse, él simplemente había desaparecido, ella se parto mientras guardaba su katana, quedando muy pensativa sentándose en la capota de un auto abandonado cercano, se supone que un ninja del clan Hasashi eran sus enemigos mortales, que no se detendrían ante nada para dañarla a ella y a su familia, sin embargo Yoichi era diferente, incluso peleando con él sintió que se divertía como nunca, y el hecho de que él la llamo linda le hacía sonrojarse y tomarse de su bufanda, aun con esa mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos, ella sabía que no podía simplemente ir a verlo como si nada, sentía que debía hablar de todo eso con alguien más.

Al mismo tiempo, Ren, Yuzu y Nami se encontraban observando la entrada de la estación de metro de Jury Street, atentas ante cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

-¿estás segura de que es aquí donde Split Jack lleva a los secuestrados?- decía Ren mientras vigilaba la estación usando un binocular.

-los secuestros se extienden desde este punto en concreto, debe ser aquí donde son llevadas las personas- le respondió Yuzu.

-creo que si lo es- dijo Nami súbitamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Yuzu algo confundida a lo que Nami señalo hacia adelante diciendo.

-porque allí están- rápidamente ellas fijaron su mirada a un camión conducido por un supermutante que llego a la estación y se estaciono en la entrada, Ren rápidamente fijo su binocular y vio como del asiento del pasajero se bajaba Split Jack dando unas indicaciones a unos supermutantes que bajaban del camión con cilindros llenos del virus de evolución forzada, luego de darle una palmada fuerte en la cabeza a uno de ellos por casi tirar uno de los cilindros, todos ellos entraron a la estación.

-creo que ya sabemos porque secuestran personas…- dijo Yuzu algo nervioso de solo pensar en los secuestrados siendo mutados por el virus.

-¡entonces ya no perdamos el tiempo!- dijo Ren quien sin previo aviso comenzó a bajar del edificio por la escalera de incendios, poco despue Yuzu y Nami lograron alcanzarla en lo que Yuzu le pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿si quiera tenemos un plan de ataque?-

-sí, entramos, pateamos el trasero de Split Jack y hacemos pedazos el lugar- respondió Ren con mucha seguridad.

-¿pero qué hay de los secuestrados?- le pregunto Nami igual de preocupada.

-oh cierto…los rescatamos y luego hacemos pedazos el lugar- con eso dicho, tras asegurarse de que no habían guardias en los alrededores ni en la entrada de la estación, ellas entraron en absoluto silencio, abriéndose paso entre las sombras de la aparentemente desierta estación, en el pasillo de entrada y de compra de los boletos no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, salvo por unos cráneos rojos con parches en un ojo dibujados en algunas de las paredes, aquel era el símbolo de la tribu supermutante de Split Jack, por lo que estaban en el camino, pero lo que las saco de toda duda fue cuando llegaron a la plataforma superior de la estación, desde allí pudieron ver jaulas improvisadas de metal en las cuales habían muchas personas encerradas y claramente asustadas, cerca de allí estaban los supermutantes dejando los cilindros en unas cajas de cartón.

-¿crees que esta gente podrán volverse buenas adiciones para la tribu?- dijo uno de ellos.

-yo que sé, pero Split Jack cree que mientras más seamos mejor- le respondió su compañero en lo que que ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el túnel del metro.

-ya lo veremos, mañana comenzaremos a exponerlos a la sustancia creadora, entonces sabremos si lo valen- termino de decir uno de ellos hasta que desaparecieron en la profundidad del túnel, fue allí que las hermanas se dirigieron rápidamente a la jaula, las personas, la mayoría claramente mercantes, se asustaron al verlas, mas cuando Ren desplego sus tekko-kagi y de un rápido ataque quebró el candado dejando que fuera Nami quien abriera la puerta mientras que Yuzu les decía.

-tranquilos, no vamos a lastimarlos, pero tienen que irse antes de que los supermutantes regresen…- las personas se quedaron mirando entre si en una mezcla de miedo y confusion, cosa que desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando Ren les grito fastidiada.

-¡¿acaso no escucharon?! ¡lárguense!- de inmediato las personas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de la estación, intentando no hacer mucho escándalo para que los supermutantes no regresaran.

-supongo que eso funciono…- dijo Yuzu sorprendida de que todo estuviera yendo tan bien pese a que era Ren quien dirigía la misión.

-ahora solo debemos destruir el virus…- decía Ren con confianza en lo que súbitamente detrás de ellas escucharon algo muy pesando caer al suelo, rápidamente dieron la vuelta con sus armas listas para ver como del túnel del metro detrás de ella aparecía Split Jack llevando un enorme mazo de metal, claramente muy molesto.

-vaya, pero si son las pulgosas ¿Quién les dijo que podían llevarse a mis futuros supermutantes?- les decía mientras posaba el mazo sobre su hombro.

-¡ellos nunca fueron tuyos para comenzar!- le grito Ren.

-¡pues esa es solo tu opinión!- grito Split Jack quien de inmediato tomo el mazo con ambas manos para luego levantarlo bien alto y atacarlas, ellas lograron evadir ese ataque que dejo quebró el suelo agrietándolo mucho, para luego intentar atacar a Ren con un ataque horizontal, el cual ella evadió saltando dejando que el mazo diera contra la jaula haciéndola pedazos, Ren tras aterrizar dio un salto clavando sus tekko-kagi contra el pecho de Split Jack muchas veces, haciéndolo tambalear un poco antes de separarse de él dándole lugar a Yuzu para que le dispara varias flechas y a Nami para que lo atacara de un salto en el rostro con su bastón, haciéndolo caer al suelo de lado, pero ellas permanecieron en guardia, pues momentos después Split Jack se levanto como si nada, escupió un diente que Nami logro zafarle en lo que se quitaba las flechas, todas sus heridas comenzaron a sanar gracias a su capacidad regenerativa única.

-tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso para detenerme- les decía él amenazantemente.

-¡él tiene razón Ren! ¡necesitamos otro plan!- dijo Yuzu comenzando a preocuparse ante aquella situación.

-¡tenemos un plan! ¡atacar con más fuerza!- exclamo Ren para luego lanzarse nuevamente al ataque, evadiendo un nuevo ataque horizontal de Split Jack deslizando por el suelo, mientras que el mazo golpeo uno de los pilares con tal fuerza que arranco un bien pedazo de este, cuando ella se deslizaba logro cortar los tendones de los tobillos de Split Jack haciéndole caer de rodillas, Yuzu se posiciono para dispararle una serie de flechas, pero Split Jack logro cubrirse con una de sus manos a lo que Ren ya de pie salto sobre su espalda para clavar repetidas veces sus tekko-kagi en lo que Nami desengancho su bastón formando su sansetsukon pero justo cuando corría para atacarlo, Split Jack tomo a Ren de una pierna con su mano libre para así lanzarla contra Yuzu, y como sus tendones se habían regenerado y Nami a su alcanze, antes de que ella pudiera atacarlo logro tomarla de un pie y cuando se puso de pie la levanto en el aire para luego azotarla dos veces contra el suelo para luego lanzarla contra una de las paredes de la estación, quedando ella inmovil y con los ojos cerrados ante el horror de sus hermanas.

-¡Nami!- grito Ren aterrada quien corrió rápidamente hacia su hermana mientras que Yuzu al ver que Split Jack volvió a tomar su mazo y se dirigia a atacarlas, ella le disparo una flecha cegadora la cual estallo cerca de su rostro.

-¡ah! ¡maldita sarnosa!- gritaba él mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano mientras que Ren llego donde Nami moviéndola tratando de hacer que se despertara mientras le gritaba muy asustada.

-¡Nami! ¡esto no es divertido! ¡despierta!- en ese momento Yuzu muy preocupada también había llegado con ella, nunca había visto a Ren actuar así, aunque se alarmo mas cuando un grupo de supermutantes llegaron al lugar portando rifles de cacería.

-¡¿jefe está bien?!- pregunto uno de los supermutantes.

-¡¿te parece que estoy bien?! ¡solo disparen!- grito Split Jack quien aun cegado señalo a donde creía que estaban las hermanas, los supermutantes casi inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararles, Yuzu tomo una placa de metal que era parte de la celda donde estaban las personas capturadas y la uso para cubrirse con Ren y Nami detrás de ella.

-¡Ren! ¡tenemos que irnos!- le gritaba ella pero Ren estaba paralizada sin dejar de mirar a Nami quien no reaccionaba. -¡Ren!-

-¡ya lo sé!- le grito Ren de vuelta finalmente reaccionando, ella cargo a Nami a sus espaldas y se preparo para escapar. -¡Yuzu danos algo de cobertura!- tras mirar a su alrededor Yuzu vio las cajas con el virus de evolución forzada y se le ocurrió disparar una flecha explosiva contra esas cajas, haciéndolas explotar y que estas ardieran junto con los cilindros que contenían el virus, en ese momento Split Jack recupero la vista, y cuando vio su preciado virus arder, se alarmo mucho y comenzó a gritarle a sus supermutantes.

-¡el virus! ¡no dejen que este arda!- estos dejaron de disparar para tratar de apagar el fuego, cosa que las hermanas aprovecharon para escapar de la estación, para cuando Split Jack se dio cuenta de ello, ellas ya se habían ido, haciéndolo gruñir de la rabia que tenia.

Poco después en Rivet City, tras un día agotador de trabajo recorriendo el yermo entregando los envíos, Ian finalmente llego a su hogar en uno de los pisos medios del sector residencial del barco, tras dejar algunas sobre el escritorio de la cabina, el simplemente se dejo caer sobre su cama, cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, escucho a alguien tocar su puerta, de mala gana él se levanto lentamente y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco al ver a Yuki allí.

-¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto él claramente muy cansado frotándose uno de sus ojos.

-¿tienes unos momento…? quiero hablarte de algo- le respondió ella un tanto nerviosa, cosa que era rara en ella, sin embargo Ian estaba tan cansado que no noto eso y tras un gran bostezo le dijo.

-¿no puedes esperar a mañana…?-

-es que conocí a este chico…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con dos de sus dedos, aquello rápidamente llamo la atención de Ian al verla actuar de esa forma, quien le pregunto ahora con mucha curiosidad.

-¿conociste a un chico? ¿a quién? ¿Cómo es él?- ella se rasco un poco la mejilla antes de responderle.

-bueno…se llama Yoichi, es como de mi edad, es también un artista marcial…es algo arrogante pero divertido…- entonces ella dejo ir una risa algo nerviosa antes de decir la parte más vital de la información. -y…es del clan Hasashi- durante unos segundos Ian se le quedo mirando atónito antes de tomar una revista, enrollarla y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras ella se frotaba la cabeza, él comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿acaso te volviste loca?!-

-¡Ian espera, él es diferente, él…!- decía Yuki tratando de explicarse pero Ian la interrumpió diciendo.

-¡él es del clan Hasashi Yuki! ¡las personas que han intentado matarlas los últimos meses!-

-¡ya lo sé y sé que suena como una locura…!- decía Yuki cuando él volvió a interrumpirla diciendo.

-¡por supuesto que es una locura!-

-¡Ian escúchame! ¡él es diferente, es divertido y ya estoy cansada de ser siempre la responsable! ¡¿Cuándo puedo yo divertirme también?!- le exclamo ella, Ian finalmente dio un gran suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza antes de cruzar sus brazos para poder preguntarle.

-¿y qué quiere este tal Yoichi de ti?-

-él quiere que nos encontremos el mirador cerca de Nueva Megaton…dijo que haríamos algo divertido- le respondió Yuki.

-quizás sea para tirarte por el borde del acantilado, es obvio que es una trampa Yuki- le dijo Ian tratando de hacerla entender.

-no lo creo…no pude ver engaño en su mirada ni en sus palabras…- decía Yuki, sin más que decir Ian simplemente le dijo.

-espero que tengas razón…-

No mucho después, Ren quien cargaba a Nami y Yuzu regresaron a su hogar muy preocupadas por el estado de su hermana menor mientras Ren gritaba casi desesperadamente.

-¡padre! ¡Nami esta herida! ¡necesitamos ayuda!- casi de inmediato el maestro Kuro salió de su habitación y al ver a Nami inconsciente como a Ren en ese estado de terror, tomo una almohada de su habitación para luego dejarla en el suelo para luego decir.

-colocala aquí, voy a revisarla- Ren inmediatamente hiso caso y se quedo de rodillas junto a Nami mientras que Yuzu quedo de pie muy preocupada detrás de Ren hasta que el maestro le dijo.

-Yuzu, ve a buscar una bolsa con hielo de la cocina-

-¡hai!- ella rápidamente corrió fuera del dojo en lo que Ren muy asustada le preguntaba al maestro Kuro.

-¡¿estará bien?!-

-lo estará, solo necesita descansar…- le respondió él mientras le frotaba la cabeza a su hija menor para luego dirigirse a la alarmada de Ren -¿Cómo sucedió esto?-

-¡estábamos en la guarida de Split Jack, peleamos contra él y luego él le hiso esto a Nami…!- decía Ren en lo que su voz se comenzó a quebrar lentamente y lagrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por su rostro. -yo…no supe que hacer…me paralice…fue mi idea entrar allí y atacar…y Nami termino así por mi culpa…no me importa arriesgar mi vida cuando estamos en una misión…pero…no puedo…no puedo arriesgar las de mis hermanas…- con eso ultimo Ren estaba a punto de llorar mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sin embargo antes de estallar en llanto el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre su hombro para así decirle.

-ahora entiendes el peso que tiene el liderazgo…el mismo que tu hermana Yuki debe de cargar todo el tiempo, espero que esto te de una nueva perspectiva…- esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Ren, no sabía que Yuki debía de lidiar con eso y lo único que ella había hecho era darle problemas, entonces el maestro Kuro miro a su alrededor, notando que Yuki no estaba con ellas. -¿Dónde está Yuki?-

-yo…no lo sé padre…no la hemos visto desde que peleamos antes de irnos…- le respondió Ren con un claro arrepentimiento en su voz.

-debes ir a buscarla y traerla a casa cuanto antes- le dijo el maestro Kuro.

-pero…no sé donde pueda estar…- decía Ren sin tener idea de donde comenzar a buscarla cuando Yuzu había llegado con la bolsa de hielo diciendo.

-ella estará en el mirador de Nueva Megaton a media noche- tanto Ren como el maestro Kuro se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos cuando ella algo nerviosa señalo a su Pipboy. -Ian me llamo…- para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ella miro su Pipboy primero algo desconcertada. -¿Ian me llamo…?- entonces ella llego a saltar de la euforia tornándose su color casi de un color de rosa. -¡Ian me llamo! ¡este es el mejor día de mi vida!- sin embargo los quejidos de Nami la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad y algo avergonzada se sonrojo y encogió de hombros para luego decir. -lo siento…-

Esa media noche, Yuki había llegado al mirador de Nueva Megaton, al no ver a nadie allí ella se acerco al borde del acantilado mirando las luces de la ciudad, luego de unos segundos una de sus orejas se movieron al sentir a alguien detrás de ella que se le acercaba, al mirar hacia atrás vio a Yoichi caminando hasta quedar a su lado.

-así que al final si viniste a divertirte- dijo él teniendo una de sus manos sobre su cintura y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-solo vine porque tenía curiosidad- le respondió Yuki también con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿y qué es lo que tienes en mente?- con eso Yoichi le dio unos binoculares y le señalo a la ciudad mientras le decía.

-¿puedes ver el edificio que tiene un letrero que dice "museo de armas únicas"- ella miro hacia la ciudad con aquellos binoculares con algo de curiosidad, y al ver aquel edificio ella le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa con ese lugar?-

-es un supuesto museo donde exhiben armas de distinta procedencia, y hace unos días, les llego esto- respondió Yoichi en lo que le daba una fotografía a Yuki, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver en esta una katana que no solo parecía estar en perfecto estado, sino que por la confección de su vaina, empuñadura y del acero, era una de increíble calidad, a lo que ella respondió.

-wow…es hermosa-

-según mis informantes es del periodo sengoku, y es una de las katanas que perteneció al daimyo Date Masamune, iba a ser parte de una exhibición en el museo de historia de Washington cuando las bombas cayeron y ahora está en ese museo acumulando polvo, un arma así debe estar en un mejor lugar, y que mejor lugar que un clan ninja que si sabe apreciar su valor- le respondió él mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a aquel museo, dejando en claro sus motivos a Yuki que hasta ese momento no había quitado su vista de la fotografía, pero al escuchar eso ella lo mira preocupada diciendo.

-¿no estarás sugiriendo que la robemos…verdad?-

-¿Por qué no? será pan comido, y luego decidiremos quien se la queda- le respondió él con mucha arrogancia a lo que ella le respondió con mucha seriedad.

-no Yoichi…no puedo hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no? ¿pensé que querías divertirte?- le pregunto él un tanto confundido, pero ella con la misma seriedad le dijo tratando de convencerlo de desistir con su plan.

-y quiero divertirme…pero robar esa katana…está mal-

-Yuki…estas comenzando a aburrirme- decía Yoichi quien comenzó a acercar su mano a la empuñadura de su katana cuando para su sorpresa Yuki lo tomo de la mano con una de las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos ella le decía.

-basta Yoichi, sé que no eres alguien malo, déjame ayudarte, no tienes que hacer esto-

-lo sé…- le respondió Yoichi para luego tomarla de la mano con la que ella lo sostenía y en un rápido movimiento se coloco tras ella llevando su mano tras su espalda inmovilizándola y dejándola sorprendida. -eso lo hace más divertido- justo en ese momento, Ren llego al lugar gritando.

-¡Yuki! ¡al fin te encuentro…!- pero de inmediato se quedo congelada sorprendida de ver a Yuki inmovilizada por Yoichi, y ambos mirándola sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. -¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿y quién es él?!- Yuki con sus orejas algo agachadas dejo ir una risa algo nerviosa y con mucha incomodidad le respondió.

-esto…Ren, él es Yoichi…Yoichi, ella es mi hermana Ren…-

-bueno esto se puso incomodo- dijo Yoichi para luego soltarla mientras Ren se les acerco muy molesta diciéndoles.

-¡¿nos tenias muertas de la preocupación y tú estabas aquí conviviendo con uno de nuestros enemigos?!-

-¡Ren espera! ¡puedo explicártelo!- decía Yuki tratando de calmar a su hermana a lo que Yoichi se rio un poco y mientras cruzaba sus brazos decía.

-oh esto será interesante- Yuki dejo ir nuevamente una risa nerviosa y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de explicarle a Ren.

-veras…Yoichi y yo compartimos…esto…nuestro aprecio por las espadas tradicionales…y bueno…estábamos hablando de una especial y…- sin embargo mientras ella hablaba, una gran figura roja se comenzó a asomar de detrás de la pared de roca que estaba detrás de ellos, siendo el único que logro notarla fue Yoichi, quien abrió mucho los ojos exclamando muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- cuando Yuki dirigió la mirada a la pared y Ren dio la vuelta para ver allí también, un muy molesto Split Jack bajo de la pared haciendo temblar un poco el suelo al aterrizar y portando su mazo con ambas manos dijo.

-al fin las encuentro ¿creyeron que escaparían tras destrozar mi hogar y arruinar mis planes de hacer crecer mi tribu?-

-¡oh gracias al cielo!- dijo Yuki aliviada de haber escapado de aquella incómoda situación mientras se preparaba a pelear al igual que Ren y Yoichi con sus armas ya listas

-¡parece muy molesto con ustedes!- pregunto Yoichi en una mezcla de sorpresa como de entusiasmo por la interesante pelea que estaban por tener a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-¡es una larga historia!- entonces Split Jack se lanzo al ataque elevando bien alto su mazo y bajándolo con mucha fuerza, los tres lograron evadir ese furioso ataque que al golpear contra el suelo llego a crear un pequeño cráter.

-¡por cierto, estas de vuelta en el equipo y eres de nuevo la líder!- le exclamo Ren a Yuki quien con una sonrisa le respondió.

-¡me parece bien!- de esa forma ambas se lanzaron al ataque yendo una al lado de la otra, evadiendo ambas de un salto un ataque horizontal de Split Jack para luego atacar directo a sus piernas, Ren cortando los tendones de la rodilla derecha de Split Jack con su tekko-kagi, mientras que Yuki con un poderoso ataque corto su pierna izquierda justo a la altura de la rodilla con su katana, haciéndolo caer al suelo apoyándose en su pierna restante y con uno de sus brazos, dejando caer sin querer su mazo en el proceso, cuando ambas saltaron para atacarlo por la espalda este logro apartarlas golpeándolas con su brazo mandándolas contra la barrera de contención del mirador, justo cuando este estaba por recuperar su mazo, Yoichi estaba corriendo hacia él lanzándole unos shuriken que se clavaron en su mano haciéndole apartarla por el dolor para luego recibir dos de estos en los ojos obligándolo a posar su otra mano sobre su rostro por el dolor, ya a la suficiente distancia Yoichi dio un salto y con un rápido corte de su katana corto el cuelo de Split Jack para luego darle una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo, creyendo que ya había terminado todo, Yoichi guardo su katana y le dio la espalda a Split Jack con mucha arrogancia mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

-¡Yoichi cuidado!- grito Yuki quien junto a Ren se había recuperado y embistiendo a Yoichi logro apartarlo justo a tiempo cuando un ya despierto Split Jack azoto su mazo de nuevo contra el suelo con extrema fuerza para luego ponerse de pie en su ya regenerada pierna y se quitaba los shuriken de la mano y ojos mientras decía.

-¿es todo lo que tienen?-

-¡¿puede regenerarse?!- exclamo Yoichi quien ya se había levantado junto con Yuki en lo que Ren se les unió diciendo muy fastidiada.

-¡sí! ¡y solo para que sepas, no me agradas nada!-

-meh, me parece justo- le contesto Yoichi con arrogancia cuando Ren volvió a lanzarse al ataque dando un salto para tratar de clavarse al pecho de Split Jack quien para su sorpresa logro tomarla con su gigantesca mano en el aire atrapándole los brazos también y comenzó a apretarla tan fuerte que ella comenzó a gritar del dolor.

-¡Ren!- exclamo Yuki quien corrió lista para atacar y salvar a su hermana cuando Split Jack de un rápido movimiento de su mazo logro quitarle la katana de sus manos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar este logro tirarla al piso con su gigantesco pie y comenzó a presionarla contra este mientras ella a duras penas lograba forcejear con sus brazos para evitar que la aplastara.

-hora de una retirada táctica- dijo Yoichi quien corrió a la orilla del mirador para informar al clan sobre el curioso suceso que había tenido, pero cuando Yuki vio que este estaba yéndose le grito muy desesperada.

-¡Yoichi! ¡ayúdanos!- él rápidamente volteo a ver a Yuki y Ren quienes se aferraban a sus vidas, dejar que Split Jack se encargara de ellas le ahorraría muchas complicaciones a su clan, sin embargo al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Yuki no pudo evitar pensar que hacer eso no tenía nada de honorable, dio un leve suspiro pues decidió darles la poca ayuda que podía darles, miro traviesamente a Yuki mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano para luego lanzarlo contra ella quien cerro sus ojos creyendo que la estaba atacando, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos vio que el Kunai quedo clavado justo al lado de su rostro, cuando regreso la mirada a Yoichi este le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa arrogante le dijo.

-sayonara- con eso dicho el desapareció dejándose caer del mirador, en ese momento Yuki tomo el kunai clavándolo en el pie de Split Jack, haciendo que este se quitara de encima de ella y tras levantarse rápidamente dio un salto para cortar con ese mismo kunai los tendones de la mano con la que sostenía a Ren dejándola ir, esta cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, Yuki se le acerco para asegurarse que estuviera bien cuando vio que aquellos ataques hicieron que Split Jack se retrocediera un poco hacia la barra de contención del mirador.

-¡Ren, tengo una idea!- dijo ella a lo que Ren miro a Split Jack tan cerca de la orilla, dándose cuenta de la idea que su hermana tenia diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-no por nada eres la líder-

-¿juntas?- pregunto Yuki también con una sonrisa y ofreciendole una mano a Ren quien se la tomo para ayudarse a levantar respondiéndole.

-¡juntas!- de esa forma ambas se lanzaron contra Split Jack encadenando una tras la otra una serie de poderosos golpes y patadas que lo iban haciendo retroceder sin darle tiempo para contraatacar, cuando este se topo contra la barra de contención del mirador no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y tras mirar hacia abajo dijo muy fastidiado.

-oh carajo…- cuando volvió a ver adelante ya era tarde, Yuki y Ren saltaron al mismo tiempo dándole ambas una patada directo en el pecho, haciéndolo tropezar con la barra de contención y lo que le hiso caer de lleno al vacio mientras gritaba y quejaba por los distintos golpes que se daba en la ladera hasta llegar al suelo y quedar fuera de combate, ambas se acercaron a la orilla y tras mirar hacia abajo se vieron mutuamente sonriendo en lo que Ren dijo.

-me alegra tenerte de vuelta hermana- Yuki no pudo evitar dejar ir una pequeña risa para así responderle.

-es bueno estar de vuelta-

-escucha Yuki…- decía Ren quien bajo un poco sus orejas y la mirada arrepentida y algo apenada. -lo de antes…lo siento…- al escuchar eso Yuki no pudo evitar alegrarse pero tampoco pudo evitar querer tomar algo de ventaja de la situación, así que se le acerco a Ren con una sonrisa traviesa preguntándole.

-¿lo puedes repetir? ¿no te escuche?-

-dije…- respondió Ren en voz baja para súbitamente gritarle a Yuki en la oreja tan fuerte que le hiso tensarse y erizar su pelaje. -¡lo siento!-

-¡agh…! disculpas aceptadas…- dijo Yuki mientras se frotaba la oreja tratando de quitarse el zumbido en su cabeza en lo que ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas a casa.

De vuelta en su hogar, Yuki estaba sentada de rodillas junto a sus hermanas al lado de Nami que seguía recostada y sin responder, abrió una botella de Nuka-Cola cerca de ella, inmediatamente Nami despertó sentándose y tomando esa botella exclamando.

-¡yay! ¡Nuka-Cola!- inmediatamente ella comenzó a beber de esta como si fuera un biberón.

-funciona todo el tiempo- dijo Yuki alegremente en lo que Ren súbitamente le dio un gran abrazo a Nami haciéndole escupir lo que tenía en la boca mientras le gritaba feliz de verla recuperada.

-¡Nami! ¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! ¡¿entendiste?!-

-¡lo siento…!- decía Nami con una voz algo cortada por lo fuerte del abrazo, haciendo que todas ellas comenzaran a reír juguetonamente, en eso Yuki se levanto y mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación por la larga noche que había tenido, Ren se le acerco por detrás tomándola de un hombro haciendo que se volteara para preguntarle.

-¿y qué fue todo eso con el tipo que intento matarte?-

-el no intento matarnos, nos salvo la vida- le respondió Yuki con una sonrisa.

-te lanzo un kunai a la cabeza- dijo Ren algo desconcertada.

-no, lanzo un kunai cerca de mi cabeza- decía Yuki mientras le mostraba el kunai de Yoichi a Ren quien ahora algo fastidiada se cruzo de brazos diciendo.

-es del clan Hasashi…-

-bueno, nadie es perfecto- dijo finamente Yuki encogiéndose algo de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar a su habitación, dejando a Ren algo fastidiada rodando sus ojos mientras ella miraba el kunai de Yoichi con una sonrisa, pensando que más temprano que nunca, volverían a encontrarse.

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo doce

Capitulo doce: El antagonizador.

Un día domingo por la noche, en el hogar de las hermanas, el maestro Kuro se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio del dojo, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba como en muchas otras ocasiones meditando hasta nuevamente llegar a un trance que le permitía elevar su mente a lo que parecía otro plano de la existencia, en el cual se sentía a si mismo levitar en medio del vacío del universo y como este se movía a su alrededor, casi como si estuviera conectado con su energía, sin embargo ese estado no duro mucho pues fue empujado de vuelta a la realidad al escuchar el ruedo que hacían sus hijas que parecían estar moviendo algo por las escaleras mientras decían.

-¡vamos Nami apresúrate!- la sala de estar estaba hecha un desorden, con bolsas de nachos y botellas de Nuka-Cola en el suelo y en los muebles, Yuki, Ren y Yuzu estaban de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo una al lado de la otra, mientras que Nami había llevado un carrito de compras que habían encontrado en la superficie hasta la parte superior de la escalera en cuya base habían puesto una especie de rampla improvisada.

-¡damas y caballeros! ¡la gran Kurosiaki Nami está lista para realizar su más grande hazaña! ¡saltar en este carrito por encima de tres zorros adolecentes!- gritaba Nami muy motivada a realizar aquel truco mientras que Ren quien estaba en medio de Yuki y Yuzu decía fastidiada.

-no puedo creer que nos convenciera de hacer esto…-

-¡muy bien! ¡listas o no, aquí voy!- grito Nami impulsándose para así comenzar a bajar rápidamente por la escalera justo al mismo tiempo que un muy molesto maestro Kuro abrió la puerta del dojo y tras ver semejante escena grito.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-

-¡¿pa…padre?!- exclamo Yuki quien junto a las demás se levantaron muy tensas cuando Nami ya estaba en el aire gritando, cosa que ellas también hicieron hasta el momento que chocaron y quedaron una encima de la otra con el carrito de compras tirado de lado junto a ellas, solo volvieron a reaccionar cuando el maestro Kuro estaba junto a ellas muy molesto mientras señalaba a la sala diciéndoles.

-¡miren este desorden! ¡¿y qué les he dicho sobre usar el carro para hacer trucos descuidados?!-

-¿esto…nada padre…?- dijo Nami encogida de hombros y muy nerviosa a lo que su padre le respondió casi de inmediato.

-¡porque no debería de decirles!- poco después las hermanas se levantaron con sus orejas agachadas y sus colas bajas en lo que Yuki quien estaba frente a las demás le decía arrepentida a su padre.

-tienes razón padre…no debimos comportarnos de esta forma…y merecemos lo que sea que creas conveniente…- lo ultimo lo había dicho con sus ojos cerrados y mirada baja para luego abrir uno de estos solo para encontrarse a su padre inclinado frente a ella frotando su barba llegando a erizarse por la sorpresa mientras este le decía muy seriamente.

-¿y qué crees que sea conveniente para este caso?- ella se quedo sin palabras, sin duda era algo que ella no se esperaba y menos sus hermanas, muy nerviosa mirando a de reojo a sus hermanas que estaban igual de nerviosas y rascando tras su cabeza para decir.

-esto…¿limpiar nuestro desorden…?- el maestro rápidamente volvió a erguirse mirándola muy serio con los brazos cruzados esperando a que continuara hablando. -y…¿pensar en lo que hicimos…? y…¿no volver a hacerlo?-

-me parece bien- dijo Ren.

-suena razonable- dijo Yuzu.

-creo que es justo- dijo Nami.

-¿y qué tal si las castigo sin salir durante una semana?- les pregunto el maestro Kuro.

-no creo que sea necesario padre…- dijo Yuki.

-es un tanto exagerado- dijo Ren.

-no hay que ir tan lejos- dijo Yuzu.

-nos portaremos bien- dijo Nami, pero nada iba a cambiar el parecer de su padre quien muy molesto exclamo.

-¡están castigadas una semana! ¡y limpien este desastre, ahora!-

-aaaaaaoh…- se quejaron las hermanas mientras que el maestro Kuro se había dado vuelta para subir las escaleras rumbo al dojo en lo que Nami tomo el control remoto del televisor para decir alegremente tratando de animar a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película mientras limpiamos…?- pero un kunai arrojado por el maestro Kuro le quito el control remoto haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros y se erizara por la sorpresa mientras que el control quedo dañado clavado a una pared en lo que el maestro grito desde el dojo.

-¡y sin televisor!-

Mientras tanto en la estación del metro Marygold, cerca de el pequeño asentamiento de Grayditch, había un laboratorio secreto armado en uno de los cuartos de servicio de la estación, donde una figura con bata blanca trabajaba en su escritorio mientras murmuraba para sí mismo con una voz algo retorcida y maniaca.

-paciencia mi reina, solo faltan unos ajustes, pronto guiare a sus guerreros y conquistaremos la superficie, pronto este yermo…no, el mundo entero será suyo y mi venganza contra esos estúpidos del Enclave que me ridiculizaron estará completa- con eso dicho esta figura comenzó a reír maniáticamente, todo mientras que las chispas que salían de su escritorio iluminaban el lugar.

Dos días después por la noche, al estar privadas de salir o de ver alguna de sus películas o programas que tenían grabados en holocinta, las hermanas estaban muy aburridas en su hogar tratando de buscar formas con las cuales mantenerse ocupadas tras sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Yuki practicaba algunos movimientos avanzados con una espada de madera, cerca de ella recostada sobre el sofá Ren estaba leyendo uno de sus comics y Yuzu y Nami estaban sentadas en el suelo a su lado jugando una partida de ajedrez.

-¡y bum! ¡tu caballo es mío!- exclamo Nami enérgicamente tras eliminar del juego uno de los caballos de Yuzu utilizando su alfil para luego levantarse y bailar celebrando aquello, a lo que Yuzu se le quedo algo fastidiada diciéndole.

-¿si sabes que aun estoy ganando y que no es necesario que hagas eso cada que eliminas una de mis piezas?-

-lo sé, pero es divertido- le respondió Nami quien seguía bailando y moviendo alegremente su cola, pocos segundos después Ren dejo caer a un lado su comic y llena de fastidio exclamo.

-¡ugh¡ ¡esto apesta! ¡y aun nos faltan cinco días!-

-estuvimos sin salir de aquí durante quince años Ren, creo que sobrevivirás a solo cinco días mas- le respondió Yuki sin dejar de practicar con su espada de madera en lo que Ren se levanto del sofá sentándose en este para responderle.

-¡eso es porque no sabía lo que había afuera! ¡ahora que lo se estar aquí encerrada esta matándome del aburrimiento!-

-¿quieres saber qué hago yo cuando estoy aburrida?- dijo Yuzu algo emocionada de compartir con Ren quien miro a Yuki diciéndole.

-mira, así de aburrida estoy- entonces dirigió su mirada a Yuzu diciéndole sarcásticamente. -si Yuzu, quiero saberlo-

-bueno, cuando estoy muy aburrida y sin nada que hacer, me gusta trabajar en las ecuaciones presentes en los "problemas del milenio" las cuales están presentes en este libro- decía Yuzu en lo que tomaba un libro de matemáticas que estaba al lado de ella y se lo mostraba muy emocionada al punto de mover su cola. -resolver estos siete problemas ayudaría mucho al avance de la ciencia, ya pude resolver la "conjetura de Hodge" y "P versus NP" y en estos dos días eh avanzado en las "ecuaciones de Navier-Stokes"-

-¡wow, suena genial!- dijo Nami juguetonamente aunque no entendia nada de lo que Yuzu decía mientras esta le respondía muy emocionada.

-¡lo sé!- Ren se quedo viendo a sus hermanas unos momentos, y tras parpadear un par de veces finalmente dijo.

-ya estuvo, me largo de aquí- ella se levanto de un salto del sofá y tras tomar sus tekko-kagi se dirigió a las escaleras cuando Yuki la detuvo tomándola de un brazo diciéndole seriamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-¿tú qué crees? voy a salir- le respondió Ren para luego soltarse del agarre de Yuki de un brusco movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Qué parte de que estamos castigadas sin salir no entiendes? ¿Qué crees que diría padre si descubre que saliste de todas formas?- le decía Yuki con mucha seriedad, cosa que Ren simplemente le respondió.

-sé exactamente lo que dirá- ella tomo algo de aire y comenzó a hablar con una voz algo masculina y algo burlona como imitando al maestro Kuro. -"no tengo la menor idea de que ella salió pues se escabullo mientras estaba durmiendo"-

-muy graciosa, pero como tu hermana mayor y la líder del equipo, no te dejare salir- dijo Yuki cruzando sus brazos con tanta autoridad como pudo mostrar, cosa que Ren respondió mirándola con igual seriedad pero con su manos sobre su cintura.

-pues como tu hermana menor y miembro del equipo, lo hare de todas formas-

-pues como tu hermana mayor y líder del equipo…iré contigo para que tu…esto…no te metas en problemas- decía Yuki mientras miraba a los lados sin poder disimular lo tentador que era salir con Ren usando lo que había dicho como escusa, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír juguetonamente y ofrenciendole el paso a las escaleras le dijo.

-después de ti- Yuki sonrió también y comenzó a subir por las escaleras con Ren detrás de ella en lo que Yuzu y Nami se acercaron muy preocupadas, era normal ese tipo de actitud viniendo de Ren, pero no se lo esperaban de parte de Yuki.

-oigan ¿en serio van a salir?- pregunto Yuzu muy nerviosa pero todo nerviosismo se fue cuando Nami muy emocionada les pregunto a sus hermanas mayores.

-¿podemos ir con ustedes?- Yuzu asentía sonriendo mirándolas también, Yuki y Ren se vieron mutuamente unos segundos en lo que Yuki las miro diciéndoles en voz baja.

-está bien pero guarden silencio, si padre despierta nos meteremos en serios problemas- con eso dicho Yuzu y Nami se les unieron en lo que Yuki abría con cuidado y lentitud la puerta del dojo, sabiendo que allí mismo estaba la habitación del maestro Kuro, con extremo silencio ellas avanzaron por el dojo, siempre vigilando que sus movimientos no despertaran a su padre quien dormía a muy poca distancia, finalmente lograron llegar a la entrada de su hogar y sigilosamente la abrieron y cerraron detrás de ellas para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la estación, era la primera vez que se escapaban de casa, y casi podían sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Durante esa noche las hermanas corrían por las azoteas de las ruinas de la ciudad, sintiéndose libres tras dos días de estar encerradas en su hogar, se divertían tan realizando increíbles acrobacias por entre los edificios como practicando el tiro al blanco con botellas abandonadas con sus shurikens y fingiendo que conducían por la carretera al estar metidas en algún auto abandonado mientras escuchaban música por la radio portátil de Nami, ellas no se alejaban mucho de su hogar, pues debían regresar antes de que el maestro Kuro se despertara. Finalmente ellas se detuvieron unos minutos para descansar en la azotea de uno de los edificios de Grayditch, sentadas en el borde que daba a la calle principal y bebiendo Nuka-Cola que habían sacado de una maquina dispensadora cercana mientras admiraban el cielo nocturno.

-bueno chicas, creo que ya es hora de regresar- dijo Yuki tras terminar su botella a lo que Ren le respondió.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? aún es temprano-

-de hecho es la una y media de la mañana- respondió Yuzu mostrándoles el reloj en su Pipboy, cosa que puso muy nerviosas a Yuki y a Ren quienes se miraron mutuamente a lo que luego Ren dijo.

-creo que mejor regresamos…-

-con algo de suerte dormiremos algo antes del entrenamiento matutino…- agrego Yuki mientras ella y las demás se preparaban para regresar a casa cuando Nami súbitamente.

-oigan se que debemos volver a casa pero ¿Qué hacemos con el sujeto loco que está allí en la calle- ella señalo a un extremo de la calle principal, cuando las demás se acercaron para ver pudieron ver a alguien con bata blanca de científico utilizando una especie de corona con antenas quien caminaba de forma extraña por la calle gritando.

-¡humanos! ¡el día de su destrucción ah llegado! ¡tiemblen ante el mensajero de su destrucción! ¡el mensajero del nuevo orden mundial!-

-¡¿te puedes callar?! ¡¿tienes idea de qué hora es?!- grito alguien desde una casa cercana.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle al emisario de su destrucción…?!- gritaba el cientifico cuando alguien le lanzo una lata a la cabeza. -¡¿Quién lo hiso?! ¡¿Quién arrojo eso?!-

-¡fui yo!- grito Ren quien junto a sus hermanas estaba en frente de él listas para pelear. -¡y vendrán cosas peores de donde vino eso!-

-no sé quién eres, pero no te dejaremos causarle problemas a las personas de aquí- dijo Yuki muy seriamente teniendo una mano sobre su katana.

-Yuki mira a su bata…- decía Yuzu en voz baja haciéndole notar a su hermana que en el pecho del científico estaba grabado el símbolo del Enclave.

-¿eres un científico del Enclave?- pregunto Yuki con mucha seriedad, ahora sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de su katana.

-¡hahaha! ¡lo fui en mi vida anterior como el profesor Lesko! ¡ahora sirvo a un poder superior que se apoderara del mundo! ¡y mi venganza contra la humanidad y el Enclave finalmente llegara! ¡sean testigos de mi poder!- gritaba el científico en lo que posiciono dos de sus dedos sobre su cabeza y al parecer comenzó a hacer fuerza con su rostro al punto de que comenzaba a ponerse rojo y las venas comenzaban a mostrarse en su frente, sin embargo nada ocurría, dejando a las hermanas muy confundidas a la espera de que algo pasara, pero tras varios segundos sin que ocurriera nada Lesko dijo algo agotado.

-esperen ya viene…- volvió a hacer fuerza con su rostro esta vez con más intensidad tratando de poder conseguir lo que sea que estuviera tratando de hacer.

-esto es muy incomodo…- dijo Nami quien al igual que sus hermanas miraban a Lesko ahora con algo de lastima de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, en eso unas gritas se comenzaron a formar frente a ellas, lo que provoco que se pusieran en armas con sus armas listas para el combate mientras Lesko decía con mucha confianza y locura.

-¡hahaha! ¡ahora verán! ¡conozcan a los seres que heredaran al mundo!- finalmente del suelo donde se crearon las grietas salió una hormiga soldado gigante quien dejo ir un gruñido furioso de batalla.

-¿una hormiga gigante? ¿en serio?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente y muy decepcionada al igual que sus hermanas.

-¡así es! ¡la era de la humanidad termino y el reinado de las hormigas al comando de la gran reina finalmente comenzara…!- gritaba Lesko lleno de confianza cuando súbitamente la hormiga que de algún modo logro convocar recibió una flecha directo en la cabeza, disparada por Yuzu, cayendo muerta casi de forma instantánea para la sorpresa de Lesko quien algo nerviosa comenzó a murmurar nuevamente. -esperen un segundo…- nuevamente comenzó a hacer fuerza con su rostro ante la mirada incrédula de las hermanas.

-esto ya es patético…- dijo Ren fastidiada de ver semejante escena.

-llego a sentir pena por el pobre…- decía Nami rascando una de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hacemos con el Yuki? no lo podemos dejar así como si nada…- pregunto Yuzu mientras miraba a Lesko luchando por convocar a otra hormiga en lo que Yuki miro a su alrededor hasta ver un contenedor de basura y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo.

-creo que tengo una idea- sus hermanas también sonrieron de la misma manera al darse cuenta cual era el plan de Yuki, las cuatro tomaron súbitamente a Lesko y comenzaron a llevárselo al contenedor de basura mientras este luchaba inútilmente gritando.

-¡suéltenme sucias mamíferas! ¡oh sentirán la ira del mensajero de la reina, el gran Lesko…!- súbitamente las hermanas lo metieron al contenedor de basura, cerrando súbitamente la puerta de este, para luego empujarlo por la calle cuesta abajo, haciendo que Lesko gritara en su interior mientras las hermanas miraban con satisfacción otro trabajo bien hecho.

-bueno, creo que ya sacamos la basura de hoy- decía Yuki muy confiada de que había sonado cool, pero sus hermanas simplemente se dieron una palmada en las frentes en lo que Ren le dijo.

-en serio hermana, solo…basta-

-¡oh vamos, no sonó tan mal!- les regañaba Yuki fastidiada en lo que comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su casa, sin saber que poco después de que el contenedor de basura choco contra una pila de escombros, un muy molesto y humillado Lesko se escabullo fuera del contenedor y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la su guarida.

Poco después esa misma noche las hermanas regresaron a su hogar caminando con máximo sigilo por el dojo tratando de que el maestro Kuro no se despertara, salieron y bajaron por las escaleras llegando a la sala principal, es que finalmente pudieron dejar escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-lo hicimos…- dijo Yuki agotada por la gran tensión que sintió mientras se escabullían de vuelta.

-sí, y no estuvo nada mal- le dijo Ren tratando de hacer que su hermana se relajara un poco más, pero Yuki se volteo mirándola seriamente para decirle.

-¡¿nada mal?! ¡son las dos de la mañana! ¡¿Cómo se supone que podremos entrenar en la mañana?!-

-relájate, padre no se despertó y no tiene ni idea de que nos escapamos, solo tenemos que irnos a dormir ahora mismo y todo saldrá bien- le respondió Ren tratando de que Yuki se relajara mientras que Nami comenzaba a bostezar muy cansada y somnolienta en lo que Yuzu la tomaba de una mano y decía.

-Ren tiene razón, vayamos a dormir ahora- ella se llevo a Nami a su cuarto que estaba junto al de ella en lo que Yuki simplemente suspiro algo derrotada para luego bostezar diciendo.

-está bien…pero si algo pasa Ren, te voy a culpar a ti-

-como sea- respondió Ren quien se dirigió a su habitación teniendo sus manos tras la cabeza, las cuatro esperando tener suficiente tiempo de sueño antes de entrenar en la mañana.

Al mismo tiempo en la estación Marygold, Lesko comenzó a trabajar en su corona nuevamente, muy molesto en lo que miraba a un monitor junto a él que mostraba la imagen de una gigantesca hormiga gigante reina mientras murmuraba temeroso.

-lo siento mi reina…le eh fallado… la corona de amplificación psíquica me permite controlar sus tropas usando los transmisores neuronales específicos para las hormigas…pero sin la capacidad psíquica necesaria…es inútil…si fuera un poderoso psíquico quizás…- en eso la reina dejo escapar un sonido, casi como si ella conversara con él mientras en lo que el miro a unos contenedores cilíndricos que se notaba que contenían el virus de evolución forzada que tenían en una base escrito "proyecto ventana psíquica". -si…tiene razón mi reina…usando aquello en lo que trabaje en mi vida anterior…es que podre renacer como su verdadero mensajero…el general que sus tropas tanto necesitan…- entonces con una jeringa extrajo una cierta cantidad de aquel virus de evolución forzada y se preparo para inyectárselo en el brazo. -¡de esta forma…y con los nuevos guerreros que nacieron de su vientre y de mi genialidad, la raza humana que destruyo este mundo…finalmente conocerá su fin…y yo renaceré!- tras gritar maniáticamente eso último, el se inyecto el virus directo en sus venas, a él no le importo que este era un prototipo del que el Enclave llego a perfeccionar, aun así los efectos comenzó a sentirlos casi de forma inmediata, el comenzó a gritar del dolor sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, se notaban sus venas inflamarse al punto que comenzó a salir sangre de sus ojos, nariz y oídos, su cabello comenzó a caerse tanto por si solo como por los tirones que él se estaba dando, dejando ver sus venas inflamadas y ahora teñidas de un color negro, sin embargo pronto el dolor se detuvo, y cuando el sintió su nuevo poder, el se levanto riendo con locura, sabiendo que ahora podía ser el mensajero de la destrucción que el tanto añoraba ser.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano en el dojo, el maestro Kuro se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos observando a sus hijas entrenar, pero ellas estaban con muy pocas energías, Ren y Nami llegaban incluso a bostezar del sueño que tenían.

-¡Ren, Nami! ¡más rápido, están moviéndose demasiado lento!- exclamo el maestro mientras que Ren y Nami luchaban por moverse algo más rápido en lo que Yuki cabeceaba muy cansada y rezando por no quedarse dormida en lo que Yuzu estaba con su guardia arriba pero frotándose uno de sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño encima.

-¡Yuki levanta tu guardia!- exclamo de nuevo el maestro haciendo que a Yuki se le erizaran los pelos levantado su guardia justo cuando ella y Yuzu intentaron realizar un combate simulado cuando ambas sin querer chocaron entre sí cayendo al suelo, haciendo que Ren y Nami se tropezaran con ellas mientras entrenaban también, quedando las cuatro en el suelo.

-¡suficiente!- exclamo el maestro Kuro quien se levanto dirigiéndose a las hermanas, quienes rápidamente se sentaron de rodillas una al lado de la otra tratando de estar lo más firmes posibles en lo que el maestro las miraba con mucha curiosidad diciendo.

-¿hay algo que quieran decirme?- las cuatro se vieron mutuamente muy nerviosas en lo que Yuzu dijo con voz temblorosa.

-esto…¿Por qué lo pregunta Sensei?-

-porque las cuatro se ven excesivamente cansadas- respondió el maestro Kuro ahora con más seriedad, cosa que alarmo a las hermanas quienes intentaron mostrarse lo más despiertas posibles.

-¡para nada!- dijo Yuki.

-¡estamos perfectas!- dijo Ren

-¡llenas de energía!- dijo Yuzu, y cuando era el turno de Nami esta súbitamente se quedo dormida, como si literalmente se le hubiera acabado la batería, desplomándose de frente al suelo mientras roncaba ante la mirada del maestro quien no cambio su expresión, alarmada Ren le dio una fuerte palmada detrás de la cabeza para que ella se despertara, enderezándose nuevamente y exclamando.

-¡estoy despierta!-

-bueno ya que no están cansadas, no les molestara…- decía el maestro Kuro para luego sacar una espada de madera de una de sus mangas poniéndose en posición de combate frente a ellas.-¡un duelo!- Yuzu trago saliva con una expresión de miedo al igual que sus hermanas en lo que el maestro Kuro les dio una gran paliza a cada una de ellas, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo en distintas partes del dojo en lo que él guardaba la espada dentro de su manga mientras decía con un brazo tras su espalda sermoneándolas. -espero que hayan aprendido la lección hijas mías, "la verdad no es lo único que duele"-. Esa noche las hermanas estaban en la sala nuevamente tratando de encontrar una forma de quitarse el aburrimiento de encima, así como también tratando de recuperarse de la paliza que su padre les había dado, estando Yuki y Yuzu sentadas en el sofá, Ren sentada en el sillón y Nami sentada frente al televisor que estaba apagado.

-¿a alguna aun le zumba los oídos?- decía Ren quien frotaba una de sus orejas refiriéndose al zumbido que uno siente al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-yo aun siento que mi cerebro cambio de lugar con mi higado…- decía Yuki tratando de controlar el mareo que sentía a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-eso es biológicamente imposible…-

-tranquilas, todas se sentirán mejor cuando encienda el televisor y disfrutemos de una película- decía Nami alegremente moviendo su cola mientras revisaba una caja que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Cómo? padre destruyo el control remoto- le pregunto Ren algo escéptica en lo que Nami le mostro un nuevo control remoto que saco de la caja mientras decía.

-¡es por eso que usaremos uno de repuesto! ¡encontré un montón de estos el otro día en la basura!- en eso súbitamente el maestro Kuro apareció de detrás del televisor cubierto por sombras con ojos brillantes que le erizaron los pelos a Nami, casi de inmediato el maestro Kuro le quito tanto el control como la caja y se fue nuevamente hacia el dojo mientras Nami de rodillas se quejaba mientras que su padre se alejaba con los controles remotos hasta que este cerró la puerta del dojo detrás de él y ella cayo de cara al suelo derrotada, en eso el Pipboy de Yuzu cobro vida cuando la voz de Ian comenzó a sonar por la radio del mismo exclamando alarmado.

-¡chicas! ¡¿pueden oírme?!-

-¡¿Ian?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Yuzu muy nerviosa al escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

-¡estoy cerca de Grayditch! ¡algo muy raro y loco está ocurriendo aquí!- exclamaba Ian por la radio en lo que Yuki se apego a Yuzu para poder preguntarle.

-¡¿Qué está pasando exactamente?!-

-¡estaba haciendo una entrega aquí cuando un tipo loco con un ejército de hormigas ataco el asentamiento! ¡logre escapar junto a otras personas pero el lugar está en llamas y la hermandad del acero está tratando de repeler a las hormigas pero son demasiadas, es una locura!-

-¡Ian vete de allí! ¡encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto!- exclamo Yuki.

-¡buena suerte chicas!- dijo Ian para luego cortar la transmisión.

-¿un tipo loco con hormigas? ¿no será el mismo de anoche…verdad?- pregunto Yuzu algo nerviosa.

-no lo sé…pero las cosas parecen que se salieron de control…quizás debamos pedirle consejo a padre…- decía Yuki pensando en que hacer a lo que Ren le respondió algo alarmada.

-¡¿y decirle que nos escapamos y que el tipo que arrojamos a la basura regreso con un ejército?! ¡¿sabes lo que nos hará si se lo decimos?! ¡barrio el piso con nosotras solo porque estábamos cansadas!-

-odio decir esto…pero Ren tiene razón…- dijo Yuzu recordando la paliza que el maestro les había dado, entonces Yuki no tuvo otra opción más que decir.

-entonces tendremos que escabullirnos nuevamente esta noche y ponerle un alto a ese tipo de una vez por todas-

Más tarde esa misma noche, la hermandad del acero había levantado barricadas para evitar el acceso a Grayditch y para detener el avance de las hormigas, cuyos cuerpos estaban acumulados por cientos cerca de la misma.

-¿Cómo estamos de munición?- pregunto un soldado de la hermandad.

-no muy bien…si los refuerzos que solicitamos no llegan, a este ritmo nos quedaremos sin nada en la mañana…- le respondió su compañero.

-demonios…¿de dónde salieron estas condenadas hormigas?- respondió el soldado de la hermandad en lo que por encima de ellos las hermanas corrían pasándolos por entre las ruinas y se adentraron nuevamente en Grayditch, ellas se sorprendieron al ver la enorme cantidad de hormigas muertas que había por todo el lugar, al igual que los cuerpos de los miembros de la hermandad y habitantes del asentamiento que murieron tratando de contenerlas, el lugar era literalmente un campo de batalla, iluminado por los incendios de algunas de las casas.

-no lo entiendo, ese sujeto a duras penas podía controlar a una sola hormiga ¿Cómo demonios puede controlar a esta cantidad?- decía Ren frustrada al ver aquella escena.

-no lo sé, pero permanezcan alerta…- dijo Yuki cuando la risa maniaca de Lesko volvió a escucharse a la distancia, las hermanas inmediatamente prepararon sus armas y se prepararon para luchar cuando una gran sombra iluminada por las llamas de un edificio cercano apareció sobre una casa frente a ellas.

-¡mamíferas! ¡¿han venido a atestiguar la destrucción de la humanidad?! ¡les digo desde ya! ¡esto es solo el principio!- gritaba la voz de Lesko.

-¡hemos venido a detenerte Lesko! ¡ahora muéstrate!- grito Yuki seriamente.

-Lesko ah dejado de existir! ¡he renacido para servir al a reina! ¡ahora yo soy…!- gritaba Lesko para luego mostrarse ante las hermanas, ahora utilizando una especie de armadura de hormiga en cuya cabeza llevaba una máscara similar al rostro de una hormiga en la cual estaba su corona. -¡el antagonizador!- cuando él se hiso presente, y revelo su nuevo nombre, las hermanas se le quedaron viendo algo atónitas durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas llegando incluso a llorar de la risa. -¡¿Qué?!- pregunto él desconcertado por la reacción de sus enemigas.

-¡viejo! ¡¿"el antagonizador"?! ¡es el nombre de súper villano mas tonto que hemos escuchado!- dijo Ren mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa del rostro.

-¡¿y qué onda pasa con ese disfraz?!- decía Nami quien trataba de contener la risa también.

-¡ríanse si quieren! ¡el reinado de la humanidad y de ustedes sucias mamíferas llego a su fin! ¡mi ejercito barrera primero con este asentamiento, luego con todo el yermo capital y al final con todo el mundo! ¡la era de las hormigas es ahora!- exclamaba el antagonizador con mucha confianza a lo que Ren respondió desafiantemente.

-¡¿ah sí?! ¡¿y donde esta ese supuesto ejercito tuyo?! ¡¿acaso la hermandad ya acabo con este?!- el antagonizador simplemente sonrió y chasque sus dedos, inmediatamente se escucho el sonido de miles de patas moviéndose, por todas direcciones, cosa que alarmo a las hermanas quienes volvieron a ponerse en guardia con sus armas listas para luchar, poco a poco de entre los edificios y callejones una enorme cantidad de hormigas comenzó a surgir y se formaron frente a ellas, luciendo todas estas muy molestas.

-¡tenias que preguntar!- exclamo Nami algo fastidiada a lo que Yuki luego respondió.

-¡tranquilas chicas! ¡podemos fácilmente contra estas hormigas…!- en eso una gran llamarada proveniente de la boca de una de las hormigas paso entre las hermanas dejándolas con una enorme expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros al no verse venir eso.

-¡¿acaso la hormiga exhalo fuego?!- exclamo Yuzu muy sorprendida.

-¡ataquen!- grito el antagonizador haciendo que todas sus hormigas se lanzaran al ataque, algunas de estas exhalando fuego que repelía a las hermanas mientras otras intentaban atacarlas con sus mandíbulas, sin embargo las hermanas comenzaron a contraatacar con mucha dificultad debido a la enorme cantidad de hormigas que poco a poco comenzaban a rodearlas y ellas quedaban chamuscadas y llenas de sangre de hormiga encima.

-¡son demasiadas!- exclamaba Nami mientras golpeaba a un grupo de hormigas con su bastón.

-¡debemos hacer algo o van a rodearnos!- exclamaba Yuzu intercalando entre disparar sus flechas a las hormigas como golpeándolas con su arco.

-¡no tenemos otra opción! ¡chicas, retirada tactica!- exclamo Yuki tras cortar en dos a un grupo de hormigas.

-¡¿Qué diablos es una retirada táctica?!- exclamo Ren quien se quito de encima a una hormiga muerta que tenía clavada en sus tekko-kagi.

-¡es huir pero con valor!- respondió Yuki en lo que cortaba la cabeza de una hormiga antes de que exhalara fuego contra ella.

-¡me agrada ese plan!- dijo Ren quien clavo una de sus tekko-kagi en el abdomen de una hormiga y para luego reunirse con sus hermanas y justo cuando estaban por ser rodeadas Yuki lanzo al suelo una bomba de humo cuya cortina las cubrió y al disiparse ellas ya no estaban, victorioso el antagonizador comenzó a reír con locura, mientras que las casas y edificios de Grayditch ardían a su alrededor, siendo ese el primer paso para su conquista del yermo en nombre de la reina hormiga.

Poco después, con cubiertas de hollín y de sangre de hormiga, las hermanas abrieron con cuidado la puerta de su hogar, caminaban con extremo silencio por el dojo tratando de llegar a la sala cuando súbitamente la luz se encendió y pudieron ver muy sorprendidas y temerosas al maestro Kuro de pie en la puerta del dojo y apoyándose en su espada de madera.

-¡pa…padre!- exclamo Yuki por la sorpresa y por los nervios.

-¿y donde han estado?- pregunto el maestro Kuro de forma juguetona mientras también frotaba su barba.

-en…¿ningún lado…?- respondió Ren sin saber que otra cosa decir para justificarse.

-¿Cómo terminaron tan sucias?- pregunto el maestro señalando el hollín y sangre de hormiga en sus pelajes y ropas.

-¡oh esto! ¡esto…!- decía Yuki.

-¡fuimos golpeadas…!- dijo Ren.

-¡sí! ¡por un…!- dijo Yuzu.

-¡camión de basura!- finalizo Nami, quien dejo en extremo incrédulo al maestro Kuro quien solo se limito a levantar una ceja.

-¡¿nos golpeo un camión de basura?!- le gritaba Yuzu a Nami quien le respondió muy molesta también.

-¡¿y que querías que dijera?! ¡¿un meteorito de suciedad?!- ambas se quedaron mirando molestas y gruñéndose hasta que el maestro Kuro exclamo con mucha severidad.

-¡suficiente!- golpeo con fuerza su espada de madera contra el suelo haciendo que sonara por toda la estación y las hermanas quedaran firmes en su lugar con las miradas y orejas agachadas. -díganme lo que ocurrió- luego de unos minutos, las hermanas estaban sentadas de rodillas frente a su padre quien también estaba sentado de esa manera mientras escuchaba la explicación de sus hijas.

-y…eso es todo Sensei…- decía Yuki claramente muy arrepentida al igual que sus hermanas.

-entiendo, no estoy molesto hijas mías, pero si muy decepcionado, no desobedecieron mis órdenes de no salir, sino que me mintieron al respecto- decía el maestro Kuro con calma pero se notaba la severidad en sus palabras.

-lo sé padre…en verdad lo lamentamos…- decía Yuki en lo que sus hermanas asentían notándose que todas ellas se arrepentían de lo que hicieron.

-se que lo lamentan y están en una etapa de la vida en que seguir ordenes es difícil, pero somos ninja y la disciplina es una parte importante de nuestras vidas, aun cuando no siempre sea fácil- les decía el maestro Kuro sermoneándolas, las hermanas quedaron en silencio estando muy arrepentidas por lo que finalmente dijo. -pero lo importante ahora es lo que está sucediendo en ese asentamiento, este hombre, el antagonizador, debe de ser detenido antes de que lleve a cabo sus planes-

-pero padre…¿cómo enfrentamos a un ejército nosotras solas?- pregunto Yuzu.

-no lo harán, en el antiguo Japón durante el periodo Sengoku, los ninja eran tan hábiles guerreros como nosotros ahora, pero tampoco podían luchar contra los ejércitos de los señores generales de aquella época, en su lugar llevaban la pelea al mismo general, corta la cabeza de la serpiente, y el resto del cuerpo morirá- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-entonces si derrotamos al antagonizador, podremos detener a todo su ejército- dijo Yuki pensando.

-la primera vez que lo encontramos el estaba usando una especie de corona en la cabeza, y cuando lo enfrentamos ahora la tenía sobre su máscara, creo que es lo que usa para controlar a las hormigas- decía Ren.

-¿pero que no el antagonizador hablo sobre una reina?- dijo Nami con curiosidad a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-debe de referirse a la hormiga reina, si ataco primero Grayditch entonces el nido debe de estar cerca de allí-

-entonces debemos acabar con el antagonizador y con la hormiga reina para poder detener a ese ejercito de hormigas- dijo Yuki convencida de que ese era el rumbo a seguir, a lo que el maestro Kuro agrego diciendo.

-deben actuar rápidamente, antes de que comiencen su campaña contra el resto del yermo-

-solo hay un problema padre, no sabemos dónde está el nido para acabar con la reina- dijo Ren un poco indecisa. -y aun tenemos que pasar por todo su ejército para llegar a esta- con eso dicho, Yuki recordó que tenía algo importante guardado en una de las cintas de su mano derecha, allí saco la frecuencia de la radio de Sarah, centinela de la hermandad del acero y vieja conocida del maestro Kuro, ella se quedo mirando a su padre para luego decirle.

-padre…no podemos hacer esto solas- él vio aquella frecuencia de radio reconociéndola casi de inmediato, con algo de aprensión dejo ir un leve suspiro y para luego responder.

-haz la llamada…pero que venga sola…-. Poco después ya cerca del amanecer, Ian estaba allí en el dojo llevando puesta su servoarmadura con excepción de su casco listo para luchar, al igual que Sarah Lyons quien junto a las hermanas revisaba el mapa de la zona de Grayditch mientras el maestro Kuro miraba de cerca.

-esta de aquí es la estación Marygold, las tropas que repelieron la primera oleada del ataque creen que ese es el origen de la infestación, lo más seguro es que su nido este allí, al igual que la reina- decía Sarah mientras apuntaba a la estación en el mapa de la zona.

-entonces es nuestra mejor opción, mientras sus tropas distraen al antagonizador como a las hormigas, nosotras entraremos y buscaremos al reina- decía Yuki hablando con la misma seriedad que Sarah quien dijo.

-a lo mucho podremos contenerlas unos diez minutos, después de eso nos retiraremos de nuevo a la barricada y quedaran por su cuenta ¿están seguras de querer hacer esto?-

-si no detenemos a ese fenómeno, las vidas de todos en el yermo correran peligro- dijo Ren decidida al igual que sus hermanas a llevar a cabo ese plan.

-no te preocupes Sarah, lo conseguiremos antes de diez minutos- agrego Yuki cuando Nami entro al asunto exclamando alegremente.

-¡y luego fiesta!- mientras cerca de allí Yuzu se acerco a Ian quien preparaba un rifle que laser que le proporciono Sarah para decirle algo nerviosa.

-Ian…por favor ten cuidado…-

-descuida, estaré junto a los de la hermandad, no me pasara nada- respondió Ian con mucha seguridad haciendo que Yuzu sonriera un poco y se sonrojara levemente, el único aun aprensivo era el maestro Kuro, y antes de que todos partieran Sarah se le acerco diciendo.

-tranquilo, si todo llega a salirse de control, me asegurare de que no les pase nada a tus hijas-

-lo se…gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda Sarah…- respondió el maestro con una leve sonrisa.

-no hay de que…es bueno volverte a ver Kurama- le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa alegre a lo que el maestro le respondió.

-igualmente vieja amiga-

-por cierto, me gusta la barba, te queda bien- le dijo Sarah de una forma algo coqueta cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que Nami los estaba viendo moviendo su cola y con cara de cachorro contento casi arruinando ese momento conmovedor justo cuando Ren la tomo de una oreja para alejarla de ellos.

-ve con cuidado Sarah…- dijo el maestro Kuro algo preocupado por su vieja amiga, a lo que ella le respondió diciendo.

-no te preocupes, soy mucho mas ruda que hace quince años- con eso dicho tanto ella, Ian y las hermanas partieron del dojo, listos para la batalla que iban a librar.

Esa mañana, el yermo despertó con el sonido de disparos laser y de explosiones, Grayditch nuevamente se había vuelto un campo de batalla mientras la hermandad del acero avanzaba por las calles infestadas por hormigas que exhalaban fuego contra ellos, liderados por Sarah Colvin y Reddin, acompañados con Ian quien los seguía de cerca.

-¡sigan disparando! ¡mantengan la línea!- gritaba Sarah mientras disparaba a la enorme masa de hormigas que seguían dirigiéndose hacia ellos desde el frente mientras que Ian y Reddin junto a los paladines del lado derecho disparaban a las hormigas que venían desde los edificios del lado izquierdo.

-¡hey niño! ¡no disparas nada mal!- dijo Reddin muy sorprendida por lo bien que Ian se manejaba con el rifle y con su servoarmadura, a lo que él le respondió.

-¡gracias, tu no lo haces nada mal!-

-¡menos charla y mas desintegrar! ¡no dejen que nos flanqueen!- exclamo Colvin que disparaba desde el lado derecho. Mientras la batalla allí se llevaba a cabo, las hermanas corrían por los techos de las casas y edificios acabando con cualquier hormiga que se les pusiera en el camino mientras estudiaban el campo de batalla.

-¡no veo al antagonizador en ningún lado!- exclamo Yuzu en lo que disparaba una flecha explosiva a un grupo de hormigas para ayudar en algo a los paladines de la hermandad que luchaban debajo.

-¡debe de estar en la estación junto a la reina! ¡hay que darnos prisa!- exclamo Yuki en lo que finalmente llegaron a la estación Marygold que estaba protegida por solo un par de hormigas a las que las hermanas derrotaron fácilmente para luego entrar a la aparentemente vacía estación.

-¡ugh! ¡apesta a trasero de hormiga aquí!- exclamo Ren muy fastidiada por el fetido aroma que emanaba de la estación.

-huele peor que los pies de Ren…- dijo Nami en broma a lo que Ren respondió dándole un piñizco con fuerza en un brazo haciéndola gritar del dolor antes de que Yuki las callara diciendo.

-¡shh! ¡estamos en la base enemiga!- las hermanas comenzaron a descender por los túneles de la estación hasta llegar a una puerta cercana a un túnel colapsado, estando cerrada por un terminan al lado de esta, Yuki le hiso señas a Yuzu para que se hiciera cargo, y tras solo un minuto ella logro abrir la puerta y rápidamente las hermanas entraron listas para combatir, pero no había nadie, lo que si les llamo la atención es que el lugar parecía un laboratorio improvisado, sin duda estaban por el camino correcto.

-Yuki mira…- dijo Yuzu señalando a un escritorio donde estaban los cilindros con el virus de evolución forzada en estos.

-creo que ya sabemos como ahora puede controlar a tantas hormigas- dijo Yuki mientras examinaba esos cilindros junto a Yuki.

-¡por aquí!- exclamo Nami quien se topo con una entrada secreta a unos túneles oculta por una alfombra, las hermanas se adentraron en estos con sus armas listas para luchar.

-oigan eh estado pensando en algo…- decía Nami en voz baja a lo que Ren la interrumpió diciendo de forma sarcástica.

-eso sí que es una novedad-

-¿Qué no las hormigas reina son gigantes?- pregunto Nami.

-son al menos unas tres veces el tamaño de una normal- dijo Yuzu pero cuando ellas voltearon por uno de los túneles, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a una gigantesca hormiga reina, casi del tamaño de una casa, dentro de una gran cámara en ese túnel, quien al verlas dejo escapar un gigantesco rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

-eso se ve más grande que solo tres veces…- dijo Nami intimidada por el tamaño de esa hormiga en lo que el antagonizador salió de una estalactita de la cámara exclamando.

-¡sucias mamíferas! ¡¿se atreven a entrar a la cámara de mi reina?!-

-¡esto se acaba ahora antagonizador! …cielos ese nombre es muy tonto…- decía Yuki llena de determinación pero algo fastidiada al final.

-¡te tenemos rodeado a ti y a tu preciada reina!- exclamo Ren en lo que un grupo de hormigas soldados más grandes que las demás se escabulleron de debajo de la reina listas para luchar mientras el antagonizador gritaba.

-¡tontas! ¡no podrán contra nuestra guardia real!- aquellas hormigas comenzaron a exhalar fuego contra las hermanas quienes lograron evitarlas y comenzaron a luchar contra aquellas hormigas, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que la hermandad fuera superada, Yuki intento dirigirse hacia el antagonizador pero era detenida por más de esas hormigas soldado, Ren intento hacer lo mismo con la hormiga reina pero tanto las hormigas soldado como las enormes patas de la reina le impedían acercarse también.

-¡tontas! ¡no hay forma de que puedan ganarnos por si solas!- grito el antagonizaor muy confiado, pero Yuki sonrió mientras forcejeaba con una de las hormigas soldado para luego decir.

-¡eso ya lo sé! ¡ahora Nami!- como las hormigas soldado se estaban centrando en Yuki, ni estas ni el antagonizador se dieron cuenta que Nami estaba libre y con un ataque de su bastón lo golpeo con tal fuerza en el rostro que no solo lo tiro al suelo, sino que le quito la máscara y con ello su corona.

-¡no! ¡mi corona!- grito él muy frenético tratando de alcanzar su máscara pero Nami se lo impidió tomándola ella primero y sacándole la lengua.

-¡es tu turno Yuzu!- exclamo Ren tras acabar con una de las hormigas soldado, de la misma forma que paso con Yuki y Yuzu, las hormigas no le prestaron atención a Yuzu que apunto hacia la reina y disparo una flecha electrificada a la cabeza de la reina quien gritaba del dolor por la poderosa descarga eléctrica y cuando tenia la mandíbula abierta disparo una flecha explosiva justo dentro de esta, haciendo que la cabeza de la reina hiciera explosión y callera muerta al suelo.

-¡noooooooo!- grito el antagonizador quien corrió devastado al cuerpo de la reina, sin esta y sin la corona que él usaba para controlarlas, las hormigas tanto allí como afuera enloquecieron y comenzaron a matarse mutuamente.

-¡malditas…acabaron con todo…!- gritaba él lamentándose por como sus sueños de destruir a la humanidad se esfumaban.

-se acabo antagonizador- dijo Yuki quien se le acerco junto a sus hermanas en lo que este saco una especie de interruptor de su armadura mientras decía.

-si…se acabo…pero no me iré solo…- al apretar ese interruptor se activaron unas cargas explosivas que comenzaron a explotar por aquella caverna, haciendo que esta comenzara a colapsar.

-¡larguémonos de aquí!- exclamo Ren en lo que ella y sus hermanas comenzaron a escapar dejando al antagonizador allí quien se quedo junto al cuerpo de su adorada reina mientras el túnel comenzó a colapsar a su alrededor susurrando.

-está bien mi reina…ahora estaremos juntos…en la otra vida- finalmente el túnel colapso justo después de que las hermanas lograran escapar. Poco después ellas estaban en una azotea del asentamiento, mirando como la hermandad del acero celebraba la victoria y terminaban con las hormigas restantes, satisfechas de que todo saliera bien.

-oigan ¿me puedo quedar con esto?- dijo Nami juguetonamente aun sosteniendo la máscara del antagonizador, pero Ren se la quito y antes de lanzarla lejos le dijo.

-ni siquiera lo pienses- con eso ya dicho se dirigieron a reunirse con Sarah y Ian mientras Nami le sacaba la lengua a Ren muy enojada, sin darse ellas cuenta que entre los festejos de la hermandad, una figura misterioso tomo la máscara del antagonizador, antes de irse de allí llevándosela consigo.

De vuelta en el dojo, si bien las hermanas esperaban festejar su victoria contra aquel ejercito de hormigas, lo que les espero fue que se encontraban ahora haciendo cuatrocientas flexiones de brazo a la vista de su maestro y de Sarah.

-¡crei que ya no estábamos castigadas!- exclamo Ren muy agotada como sus hermanas no solo por haber estado despierta toda la noche sino por también haber regresado apenas de una batalla.

-ya no están castigadas sin salir una semana y sin televisor, pero lo cambie por cuatrocientas flexiones- respondió el maestro Kuro observando a sus hijas asegurándose de que realizaran esas flexiones mientras frotaba su barba.

-a mi me parece algo justo chicas, deberían estar agradecidas- respondió Sarah juguetonamente a lo que Yuzu le exclamo.

-¡no te pongas de su lado Sarah!-

-vamos chicas ya falta poco y luego podremos celebrar- decía Ian quien estaba sentado junto a ellas contando las flexiones que ellas realizaban. -y…¡listo!- con eso ultimo las hermanas se desplomaron contra el suelo muy cansadas al punto de jadear.

-creo que estarán allí por un buen rato- dijo Sarah mirando curiosamente a las hermanas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala a charlar? hay mucho que de lo que tenemos que ponernos al día- dijo el maestro Kuro ofreciéndole la pasada a la sala a Sarah quien con una sonrisa y una mano sobre la cintura le respondió.

-eso me gustaría- entonces mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta del dojo, Nami los miraba contenta diciendo.

-aaaaaaaw, se ven adorables- sus hermanas y Ian no pudieron evitar reír pero ni el maestro Kuro ni Sarah les prestaron atención, aquellos viejos amigos simplemente se dirigieron a la sala para ponerse al día, y a revivir un poco las memorias de su amistad.

Continuara…


	14. Capitulo trece

Capitulo trece: el profeta del átomo.

La ciudad amurallada de Megatón, llamada así al haber sido construida por haber sido construida en torno a un cráter en cuyo centro había una bomba nuclear sin detonar y ya largamente desactivada, en torno a esta antigua arma de guerra es que se formo la iglesia de los hijos del átomo, adoradores del átomo y de la radiación. Si bien al inicio solo eran un par de personas quienes a primera vista veían a la bomba en la ciudad como una especie de artefacto divino, con el tiempo fue adquiriendo mayor poder y adeptos en la ciudad, llegando al punto que venían personas de todo el yermo capital a unirse a la iglesia, y su fundador el llamado confesor Cromwell, comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo el profeta del átomo. Cuando la guerra contra la horda supermutante estallo, muchos de los que mantenían la seguridad en la ciudad se unieron a las demás facciones del yermo para repeler el ataque de los supermutantes, fue en ese momento que los hijos del átomo, bajo las ordenes del profeta, tomaron el control de la ciudad y expulsaron a los no creyentes en átomo de la misma. Al finalizar la guerra, y sin las personas necesarias para retomar la ciudad, aquellos que regresaron de la batalla y los que fueron expulsados se reunieron y reconstruyeron el viejo vecindario de Springvale y con el tiempo creció hasta que finalmente lo rebautizaron como la ciudad de Nueva Megatón. el tiempo no borro la hostilidad entre ambos asentamientos y aun llegan personas para unirse a la iglesia de los hijos del átomo, aun así la iglesia permanecía mas que nada aislada en el interior de la las murallas de la Megaton original, pero todo cambio cerca de una semana después de que las hermanas destruyeran el laboratorio del proyecto "ventana Psíquica" del Enclave, uno de los devotos del profeta recupero algo de información del proyecto y un contenedor intacto con aquella variante perfeccionada del virus de evolución forzada, entregándoselo como ofrenda y muestra de su adoración, solo unos días después de la batalla con las hormigas del antagonizador en Grayditch, otro de los devotos de la iglesia encontró la máscara del antagonizador, en la ciudad la estudiaron y tras descubrir su propósito destruyeron esa mascara para dejar solo la corona de amplificación psíquica, la decoraron con adornos de átomos y una noche, en medio de una de las ceremonias en el edificio principal de la iglesia, cuando el ahora ciego y calvo profeta, quien ya se había inyectado el virus para poder escuchar los pensamientos de sus seguidores y ver a través de los ojos de estos, se encontraba entregando uno de los sermones de su fe, algunos de sus seguidores se le acercaron, se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a él y le ofrecieron la corona en frente de toda la iglesia, este se aparto del altar y se acerco a quienes le ofrecían tan maravilloso regalo, tomo la corona levantándola alto sobre su cabeza mientras decía con mucha alegría.

-¡mis hijos! ¡el día de hoy, átomo nos entrega un nuevo gran regalo! ¡primero fue esta tierra prometida que arrebatamos a los herejes! ¡luego el virus que me permite entrar a sus mentes y ver a través de ustedes! ¡y ahora esta corona, con la que podremos extender nuestra fe y la palabra de átomo, a todo el yermo!- con esas palabras sus seguidores se alzaron en una gran ovación mientras él continuaba con su discurso mientras se ponía con esa corona. -¡con esto regalo, aquellos que rechazan nuestra fe se nos unirán, y finalmente con su ayuda, alcanzaremos la tan esperada gran división!- sus seguidores gritaban con mucha euforia y energía, el momento que tanto estaban esperando estaba por llegar, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de la ceremonia, el profeta estaba acompañado por cuidador y lugarteniente Martin en su habitación, este tenía barba larga como la del profeta antes de perder su cabello y vista por la constante exposición a la radiación, la diferencia era que Martin era pelirrojo alto y muy corpulento, mientras que el profeta era bajo, ya anciano y casi en los huesos, el profeta estaba sentado en un sillón con la vista por una ventana en se podía ver toda la ciudad.

-profeta ¿es verdad eso? ¿finalmente la gran división esta cerca?- le preguntaba Martin.

-si…la gran división esta cerca hijo mío…- dijo el profeta quien mantenía la vista en la ventana. -con los regalos de átomo podre controlar las mentes de aquellos que nos pueden ayudar a alcanzarla y que rechazan nuestra fe, pero habrán aquellos que intenten detenernos…necesitamos incrementar nuestra fuerza pero no bastara con controlar la los herejes de Nueva Megatón y de los alrededores…necesitamos algo mas-

-¿entonces que podemos?- volvió a preguntar Martin a lo que el profeta respondió con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-no te preocupes hijo mío…ya lo tengo pensado…puedo sentir a dos individuos no muy lejos de aquí…un gran guerrero…y una mente poderosa…si…ellos nos ayudaran…así lo quieran o no…-

Al mismo tiempo en dojo del hogar de las hermanas, Yuki se encontraba en guardia empuñando una katana de madera frente a el maestro Kuro mientras que sus hermanas estaban sentadas lado a lado cerca de ellos.

-esto…¿Sensei, estás seguro de esto? no me parece justo…- decía Yuki un tanto aprensiva del entrenamiento que estaban por recibir, entonces el maestro Kuro cubrió sus ojos con una cinta negra en la cabeza, y con una sonrisa muy confiada dijo de una forma algo juguetona.

-te lo aseguro, no lo es- acto seguido él coloco sus manos tras su espalda manteniéndose firme en su lugar para luego decir. -no te contengas, ataca con todo lo que tengas- Yuki no pudo evitar estar algo nerviosa, incluso un golpe suave de una katana de madera dolia bastante, aun así no podía desobedecer a su padre, así que tras dar un profundo suspiro, empuño firmemente su katana y mientras gritaba se lanzo al ataque, dando un gran salto para atacar al maestro Kuro que aun no se movía de su lugar, sin embargo cuando ella finalizo su ataque se sorprendió al ver que no había acertado, pues el maestro se había hecho a un lado tranquilamente en el último momento, sus hermanas estallaron de la risa.

-¡buen golpe Yuki!- exclamo Ren burlándose.

-¡estuviste así de cerca!- decía Yuzu también burlándose, Yuki no se dejo llevar por las burlas y comenzó a atacar con mucha agilidad y destreza al maestro Kuro quien pese a tener los ojos vendados evadía los ataques con muchísima facilidad mientras decía.

-el combate a ciegas no solo se trata de agudizar tus otros sentidos, también es sobre darle al oponente la ilusión de control, hacerle creer que tiene la ventaja de la situación cuando en realidad…- entonces Yuki dio un poderoso ataque horizontal con la katana, pero el maestro en un rápido movimiento había desaparecido de su vista, y mientras ella miraba a todas partes para encontrarlo, este apareció detrás de ella diciéndole cerca de la oreja juguetonamente haciendo que ella se erizara. -no lo tienen- antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el maestro procedió a darle una leve paliza hasta hacerla caer al suelo panza abajo quedando fuera de combate mientras sus hermanas se reían a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué tal te supo el piso Yuki?!- decía Ren Burlándose.

-¡quizás debas usar lentes para la próxima vez!- decía Nami burlándose saber, pero mientras reían ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta que el maestro Kuro se coloco detrás de ellas sosteniendo una katana de madera para así darles con esta un suave golpe en la cabeza a cada una haciéndolas quejarse mucho del dolor para luego decirles.

-aun sin poder ver, no es difícil sentir a unas boconas- súbitamente, el maestro Kuro comenzó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza acompañado de una especie de zumbido muy agudo en su cabeza, ambos se iban intensificando a tal nivel que le era muy difícil mantenerse de pie mientras se sostenía de la pared y se quitaba la cinta de los ojos dejando ver que sentía mucho dolor, las hermanas se le acercaron rápidamente muy preocupadas tratando de ayudarlo a sostenerse.

-¡¿padre estas bien?!- exclamo Yuki muy preocupada al igual que sus hermanas, ninguna había visto a su padre en ese estado.

-estoy…- él intento hablar pero el dolor y el zumbido se hicieron tan fuertes que comenzó a gritar y cayó de rodillas al suelo para el horror de las hermanas, entonces de la puerta de la estación pudieron escuchar a alguien más gritar con una voz muy conocida, Yuzu rápidamente abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa y horror encontrar a Ian tirado de lado al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza del dolor.

-¡Ian!- exclamo ella quien con cuidado lo trajo dentro del dojo y lo recostó en medio para luego ver que su padre a duras penas sosteniéndose gracias a sus hermanas, sufriendo un dolor similar.

-¡¿Yuzu, que está pasando aquí?!- exclamo Nami muy asustada.

-¡no lo sé!- exclamo Yuzu muy confundida cuando de un momento al otro, el dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo desapareció, el maestro Kuro logro ponerse de pie lentamente jadeando y sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras que Ian a duras penas logro sentarse en el suelo ayudado por Yuzu quien permanecía a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos…fue eso…?- decía Ian muy confundido mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡¿esa es nuestra línea?!- dijo Ren muy confundida y algo fastidiada.

-no lo sé…- decía el maestro Kuro a duras penas sosteniéndose de pie con Yuki y Nami ayudándolo para ello.

-padre necesitas descansar…- dijo Yuki muy preocupada todavía, a lo que el maestro le respondió.

-estaré bien…lleven al joven Ian a la sala…-

-¿pero qué hay de ti padre?- pregunto Nami aun asustada por lo ocurrido, el maestro poso una manos sobre su cabeza acariciándola suavemente para así responderle.

-estaré bien…me quedare aquí a meditar…para hacer que el dolor se vaya…- con algo de dificultad él se puso frente al altar que tenía en el dojo, donde tenía fotos de él y sus hijas de cuando eran bebes, de cuando eran niñas, incluso una foto familiar de todos ellos en la actualidad, así como también la única foto que tenia de su antigua familia y miembros de su clan, mientras las hermanas se llevaban a Ian quien caminaba con algo de dificultad en lo que Yuki miro hacia atrás mirando preocupada a su padre quien prendió algo de incienso frente al altar y se sentó de piernas cruzadas para poder comenzar a meditar, aun sintiendo mucho dolor pero tratando de sobrellevarlo. Unos minutos después en la sala Ian estaba recostado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y Yuzu sentada de rodillas a su lado mientras que Yuki y Ren estaban detrás del sofá observando.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Yuzu aun un poco preocupada.

-ya me siento mejor…- respondió él en lo que se sentó y quito la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza para así mirar a Yuzu y sonreírle. -gracias…- Yuzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco para luego tomar la bolsa de hielo mientras se levantaba y le decía.

-aun así trata de no forzarte- en eso Nami llego a la sala con una pequeña nevera con botellas de Nuka-Cola mientras diciendo alegremente.

-¡traje la medicina!-

-¡Nami! ¡te dije que trajeras una pastilla del botiquín en la cocina!- la regaño Yuzu muy molesta a lo que Nami encogida de hombros simplemente respondió inocentemente.

-sí pero esto sabe mucho mejor-

-descuida Yuzu, de hecho me vendría bien algo dulce ahora…- dijo Ian con una sonrisa aun algo incomoda en lo que le acepto una botella para sí beber de esta tras abrirla.

-y a todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un rato?- pregunto Ren quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

-no lo sé…vine a hablarles de algo cuando de pronto sentí que mi cabeza estaba por explotar…y también…- respondió Ian en lo que daba una pausa para así tomar un poco mas de Nuka-Cola.

-¿y también qué?- pregunto Yuzu algo confundida.

-va a sonar extraño…pero sentí que alguien intentaba meterse a mi cabeza…-

-¿meterse a tu cabeza? ¿Cómo queriendo controlarte o algo así?- pregunto Yuki muy confundida.

-eso creo…no lo sé…- respondió Ian igual de confundido.

-¿y tú de donde sacasta la idea de que intentaron controlar su mente?- pregunto Ren algo extrañada a lo que Yuki respondió sonriendo y moviendo algo su cola entusiasmada.

-oh eso lo vi en un capitulo de "Sheriff espacial" en el que los Mentaloides de la quinta nebulosa intentaron controlar la mente del Sheriff y de su tripulación usando sus rayos psíquicos que disparaban de sus antenas y…-

-¡ya entendí!- la interrumpió Ren muy fastidiada por lo nerd que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor, entonces Yuki tosió un poco para salir de su estado de fan emocionada para luego mirar a Yuzu y preguntarle.

-¿pero eso es posible?-

-pues con el virus de evolución forzada modificado por el Enclave es posible que alguien lea la mente de alguien, pero controlar tratar de manipularla o incluso controlarla es mucho más difícil de lograr- explicaba Yuzu en lo que se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba seriamente. -quizás con un aparato que incremente la intensidad de las ondas cerebrales podría ser posible…pero un aparato así hasta donde se existe solo en la teoría-

-¿y qué tal si alguien está usando la corona del antagonizador?- dijo Nami súbitamente y casi de inmediato tanto sus hermanas como Ian se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. -oh sea él la usaba para controlar a las hormigas ¿no podría alguien malo usarla para tratar de controlar a las personas?- Yuki, Ren y Ian miraron a Yuzu aun sorprendidos a lo que ella respondió con igual sorpresa.

-de hecho…eso es perfectamente posible, si alguien la modifica para sincronizarse con las ondas cerebrales de las personas en lugar de las hormigas, quien la utilice podrá no solo leer los pensamientos de las personas, sino también controlarlas-

-y si además se inyecto el virus de evolución forzada modificado…- decía Yuki muy seriamente a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-no habrá como saber a cuantas personas podrá controlar o que tal lejos podrá hacerlo…-

-eh intento controlarnos a mí y al maestro Kuro…-respondió Ian frotando su cabeza aun sintiéndose incomodo por aquella experiencia.

-pero padre es un maestro del ninjutsu altamente entrenado física como mentalmente, tiene sentido que él pudiera resistirlo pero…¿Cómo pudo Ian resistirlo?- preguntaba Ren algo confundida para luego ver a Ian. - oh sea Ian es…solo un alguien normal-

-wow…gracias Ren…- respondió Ian algo fastidiado, aunque lo que Ren dijo si hiso pensar a Yuzu, pues desde su enfrentamiento con el teniente Psíquico del Enclave, sospechaba que había algo mas en Ian de lo que parecía.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, el maestro Kuro continuaba meditando frente al altar en memoria de su clan, logrando dejar de lado el dolor de lo que había sucedido, pero en medio de su meditación, el súbito dolor y zumbido volvieron pero con menos intensidad, con mucho esfuerzo el maestro intento centrarse en meditar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, casi infinito a su alrededor, se puso de pie y mirando a su alrededor se preguntaba para si mismo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-no temas hijo mío…- decía una voz en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡muéstrate!- grito el maestro en lo que detrás de él apareció un anciano calvo, ciego y casi esquelético, llevando una corona adornada con los símbolos del átomo.

-yo soy tu mesías…soy el profeta del átomo…y eh venido por ti hijo mío…- le dijo aquel anciano quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra, sin atemorizarse el maestro se mantuvo firme en su lugar gritándole.

-¡no sé quién eres o que crees que eres, pero te quiero fuera de mi mente!- entonces el dolor que él sentía se intensifico haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos mientras el profeta se le acercaba diciendo.

-no es necesario que luches hijo mío…déjate llevar, deja que sea yo quien guie tu mente, y así tu y todos podremos alcanzar la gran división…donde nuestros átomos pasaran a ser los innumerables universos destinados a ser…-

-¡ya basta! ¡fuera de mi cabeza!- volvió a gritar el maestro Kuro ahora con mas desesperación. En ese instante Yuki y Ren entraron al dojo para ver como seguía el maestro, pues hacia un rato que estaba todo demasiado silencioso.

-¿padre, está todo bien…?- pregunto Yuki mientras se asomaba por la puerta, lo que vio la horrorizo, tirado en el suelo estaba el maestro Kuro quien murmuraba en voz muy baja claramente sufriendo bastante. -¡padre!- grito ella muy asustado quien junto a Ren corrió donde el maestro logrando entre ambas recostarlo de espalda al suelo.

-¡¿Qué le está pasando?!- exclamo Ren igual de asustada.

-¡no lo sé! ¡ve a buscar a Yuzu!- le respondió Yuki muy alarmada y Ren sin pensarlo o discutir se levanto y corrió a toda velocidad a buscar a su hermana, todo mientras Yuki se quedo junto a su padre diciéndole mientras le tomaba una mano con las dos suyas. -padre resiste…vamos ayudarte-. Poco después tanto Yuzu, Nami y Ian estaban también en el dojo, habían colocado una almohada bajo la cabeza del maestro Kuro y una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente, Yuzu coloco unos pequeños sensores en el pecho como la cabeza del maestro que estaban conectados a su Pipboy, tras unos minutos de analizar los resultados ella quito los sensores y se puso de pie y dar un gran suspiro.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo esta padre?- pregunto Yuki quien seguía tomando la mano del maestro Kuro.

-sus signos vitales son estables, pero sus ondas cerebrales están muy erráticas- respondió Yuzu.

-¿erráticas? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Ren igual de preocupada.

-significa que sus pensamientos son un desorden ahora mismo, y a raíz de los recientes acontecimientos, creo que quien quiera que intento controlarlo hace unos momentos lo está intentando de nuevo...y padre creo que está dándole la pelea…-

-¿pero que podemos hacer?- pregunto Nami algo asustado a lo que Ian intentaba confortarla posando una mano sobre su hombro, pero Yuzu desanimada solo pudo responder.

-de momento…solo esperar por lo mejor…-. En su mente, el maestro Kuro continuaba luchando contra aquel discapacitante dolor, sabiendo que si llegaba a ceder si quiera un momento perdería el control de su mismo, todo mientras el profeta le hablaba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué insistes en permanecer en este mundo hijo mío…? ya no te queda nada aquí…-

-¡tú no sabes nada de mí!- gritaba el maestro Kuro.

-por el contrario hijo mío…lo sé todo…puedo ver en tus recuerdos…el dolor…la perdida…la desesperación…- decía el profeta cuando hiso aparecer frente al maestro su antiguo hogar en llamas, el día en que todo su clan fue aniquilado por Hanzo. -el dolor de perder a quienes amas…-

-basta…- dijo el maestro quien cayó de rodillas mirando aquella escena que por tanto tiempo trato de olvidar y que sin embargo allí estaba, sintiéndose tan real como el fatídico día que tuvo lugar. -no me muestres esto…-

-este dolor puede desaparecer hijo mío…- dijo el profeta quien junto a un sin número de otras mentes controladas por el detrás suyo se acercaron al maestro y el profeta poso sus manos sobre sus hombros para así mostrarle la imagen de la ciudad amurallada de Megatón, siendo iluminada por una intensa luz verde. -ven con nosotros a la tierra prometida de átomo…y juntos ascenderemos…- el dolor de sus recuerdos casi hacen que el maestro cediera al control del profeta, pero en el último momento se tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡noooooooo!-. En el dojo las hermanas y Ian seguían si vigilia esperando a que el maestro Kuro pudiera recuperarse, en eso Ian se acerco al altar del dojo y se quedo viendo la foto que estaba en este.

-¿son ellos los antiguos compañeros del maestro Kuro?- pregunto él en lo que Yuzu se puso a su lado sonriendo diciéndole.

-así es, todos ellos eran miembros de nuestro clan- entonces ella señalo a un joven que en la foto no pareciera que superara los veinte años al cual una niña que usaba un kimono le abrazaba un brazo. -aquí esta, este es padre cuando era joven-

-¿y quién es la niña que lo está abrazando?- pregunto Ian.

-ella era la hermana pequeña de padre, nuestra tía Sakura- respondió Yuzu con una sonrisa mirándola. -ella se ve adorable en esta foto-

-¿y ella también…?- iba a preguntar Ian deteniéndose en el último momento a lo que Yuzu con pesar respondió simplemente asintiendo. -bueno…al menos las tiene a ustedes chicas- dijo él con una sonrisa para tratar de levantar los ánimos cuando súbitamente Nami les llamo la atención a todo diciendo juguetonamente.

-¡oigan miren esto!- para la sorpresa de sus hermanas y Ian, ella comenzó a jugar con los labios del maestro Kuro diciendo con voz algo masculina. -"Nami eres la chica mas asombrosa de la tierra y me llena de orgullo que seas mi hija"-

-¡¿Nami qué crees que haces?!- la regañaba Yuki muy molesta pero Nami continuo diciendo.

-"no seas mala con tu hermana Yuki, ahora has quinientos abdominales y piensa en ser tan adorable como Nami"- en eso súbitamente el maestro Kuro la tomo de la bufando y de un rápido movimiento la lanzo hacia adelante contra el suelo en lo que muy débil se sentaba en el suelo frotándose la cabeza.

-¡padre espera! ¡necesitas descansar!- decía Yuki quien junto a Ren ayudaba al maestro a permanecer erguido en lo que Yuzu, Nami y Ian se le acercaban también.

-se…quien está detrás…de todo esto…- dijo el maestro muy agotado por la lucha mental que había estado sosteniendo contra el profeta, las hermanas y Ian se vieron mutuamente para luego verlo y Yuki le pregunto.

-¿Quién lo está haciendo padre?-

-se hace llamar…el profeta del átomo…él ya tiene el control de muchas personas…esta una ciudad amurallada…a la que llama su tierra prometida…-respondió el maestro aun agotado mentalmente.

-¿el profeta del átomo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- pregunto Ren algo desconcertada.

-conozco ese nombre, es el líder de la iglesia de los hijos del átomo, unos locos que adoran un vieja bomba nuclear desactivada en la vieja Megatón, creo que esa es la ciudad amurallada a la que el maestro Kuro se refiere- respondió Ian convencido de que se trataba de esas personas.

-¿pero que están planeando?- pregunto Yuzu.

-no lo sé…pero deben detenerlo cuanto antes…antes de que más personas caigan en su control…- dijo el maestro Kuro aun luchando por mantenerse en su lugar.

-pero padre…no podemos dejarte solo en ese estado…- dijo Nami muy preocupada.

-deben ir hijas mías…no se que tanto mas podre resistir los intentos de control del profeta del átomo…-

-yo me quedare con él, ustedes vayan y pateen a ese cretino manipulador de pensamientos donde más le duela- respondió Ian, las hermanas se vieron entre si antes de levantarse y mirar llenas de determinación a su padre.

-descuida padre…acabaremos con lo que sea que estén planeando- dijo Yuki y tras dar una reverencia a su padre las hermanas tomaron sus armas y corrieron a toda velocidad fuera de su hogar, dejando al maestro Kuro al cuidado temporal de Ian.

En Megatón, una gran cantidad de personas, todas siendo controladas por el profeta del átomo, se reunían alrededor de la bomba en el centro del cráter como si se trataran de ganado, un par de estas en batas de laboratorio trabajaban en la bomba nuclear desactivada con expresiones vacías en sus rostros, todo mientras eran vigilados desde las pasarelas de la ciudad por los guardias de la iglesia fuertemente armados con armas de fuego y algunas laser, y en una de estas pasarelas, supervisando lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba el profeta del átomo sentado en una silla de ruedas la cual sostenía Martin por detrás.

-Martin…quiero que informes a los guardias que vienen unas jovencitas a intentar detener la gran división…y que deben doblar la guardia…- dijo el profeta con una voz suave y confiada.

-entendido profeta, pero ¿Por qué no simplemente controla a esas jovencitas en lugar de doblar la guardia?- pregunto Martin.

-es porque esas jovencitas no son humanas, puedo leer sus pensamientos, y saber que vienen aquí, pero no puedo controlarlas, eso no importa, porque pronto el gran guerrero estará bajo mi poder, y entonces ya nada podrá detener la gran división…- respondió el profeta con una siniestra sonrisa de confianza.

En el dojo, el maestro Kuro seguía recostado en medio de este, luchando por permanecer consciente pese a la fatiga mental que tenia, pues sabía que si cerraba los ojos para descansar, el profeta aprovecharía esa oportunidad para tomar el control de su mente, trataba de centrarse en algo que lo mantuviera fuerte, y no pudo encontrar otra cosa más que ver las fotos de sus hijas en el altar del dojo, donde podía verlas pasar por todas las etapas de su vida hasta ese momento, sintiéndose orgulloso de las guerreras en que se estaban convirtiendo, también dirigió su mirada a la foto de sus antiguos compañeros y de su hermana Sakura, preguntándose si ellos estarían orgullosos de cómo él estaba llevando el legado del clan, así como pensando en la hermosa mujer que Sakura sería en la actualidad, totalmente fatigado y sin darse cuenta, el maestro Kuro finalmente se quedo dormido. Al mismo tiempo Ian estaba en la cocina hirviendo agua con la cual preparo algo de té el cal se llevo al dojo.

-maestro Kuro, le traje un poco de té, espero que le guste…- dijo Ian cuando se sorprendió al ver que el maestro ya no estaba en donde lo había dejado. -¿maestro Kuro…?- él dejo la bandeja donde estaba la taza de té a un lado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar por el dojo buscando al maestro desconcertado pues hasta no hacía mucho el maestro Kuro ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, entonces un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuando se dio vuelta vio al maestro de pie detrás suyo. -¡wow! ¡maestro Kuro casi me mata del susto!- exclamo tras el gran susto que se había llevado, pero el maestro no le respondió, es mas sus ojos estaban ocultos por lo que parecía una sombra. -¿maestro Kuro…se encuentra bien?- le preguntaba muy confundido, aunque toda confusión fue rápidamente reemplazada por absoluto terror cuando el maestro Kuro lo miro con ojos que brillaban de un color rojo intenso y salía de una de sus mangas una katana la cual desenfundo rápidamente y intento atacar a Ian el cual logro evadir el corte por solo unos milímetros cayendo al suelo sentado y retrocedía lentamente mientras el maestro se le acercaba preparándose para atacarlo de nuevo con la katana. -¡maestro Kuro soy yo Ian! ¡tranquilícese!- pero su voz no parecía llegar al maestro quien dio un gran salto para intentar clavar la katana en Ian quien con mucha dificultad logro esquivar ese ataque y rápidamente logro tomar una de las bombas de humo ninja de uno de los estantes de armas y se la lanzo al maestro cubriéndolo con humo en lo que tomaba un Yari de otro de los estantes y rápidamente lo apunto hacia donde estaba el humo, sin embargo cuando este se disipo, el maestro Kuro ya no estaba, y la puerta de salida del dojo estaba abierta. -ay no…-

No mucho después las hermanas finalmente llegaron a Nueva Megatón, donde ocultas desde uno de los techos de la casa ellas podían ver como una gran fila de gente se dirigía a la vieja Megatón con expresiones vacías en el rostro, vigilados de cerca por guardias armados.

-¿Qué planean hacer con tanta gente?- se preguntaba Yuki.

-¡quizás están preparando una fiesta gigante!- respondió Nami alegremente a lo que Ren le dijo llena de sarcasmo.

-si Nami, están usando control mental para traer a todas estas personas contra su propia voluntad para hacer una fiesta gigante-

-¡como sea!- exclamo Yuki regañándolas a ambas para luego decir. -será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que algo malo le pase a estas personas y a padre- sus hermanas asintieron decididas a parar cualquiera fuera el plan de la iglesia, ocultas por la oscuridad de la noche, las hermanas llegaron hasta cerca de las murallas de Megatón, Yuzu disparo un par de flechas eléctricas a los dos guardias que estaban vigiando dejándolos fuera de combate por el intenso shock eléctrico que estos recibieron, rápidamente las hermanas comenzaron a escalar por la muralla y justo cuando otros dos guardias llegaron y encontraron a sus compañeros inconscientes, rápidamente Yuki y Ren se adelantaron y con rápidos golpes derribaron a esos otros guardias y mientras se aseguraban que ya no había más guardias, en las cercanías, Yuzu y Nami se reunieron con ellas en lo que las cuatro prepararon sus armas y comenzaron a correr sin hacer ruido por los techos y pasarelas de la ciudad, bajando lentamente y sin ser vistas hacia el centro del cráter de la ciudad, donde todas las personas que llegaban controladas se reunían alrededor de la bomba nuclear, haciéndole alabanzas como si fuera una deidad.

-wow, de verdad están haciendo que adoren una bomba nuclear- dijo Ren un poco sorprendida a lo que Yuki mirando por su binocular dijo.

-están haciéndole algo a la bomba- rápidamente le entrego el binocular a Yuzu quien fijo la vista en los científicos manipulados que trabajaban en los circuitos de la bomba. -¿están haciendo lo que creo que hacen?-

-si te refieres a reactivarla…estas en lo cierto- respondió Yuzu con mucha seriedad.

-¿y qué estamos esperando entonces?- pregunto Ren en lo que preparaba sus tekko-kagi lista para luchar, sin embargo Yuki poso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-primero debemos encontrar a quien está controlando a todas estas personas-

-Yuki…creo que lo encontré- dijo Nami inocentemente señalando a una de las pasarelas de la ciudad, rápidamente Yuki tomo un binocular y vio a Martin empujar la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba el profeta del átomo, quien al llegar a la orilla con algo de esfuerzo se levanto apoyándose en el barandal de la pasarela y comenzó a dar su discurso.

-¡hijos mío! ¡fieles y convertidos! ¡esta es la noche en que finalmente alcanzaremos la gran división! ¡con la ayuda de los convertidos, el instrumento del gran átomo finalmente está reparado! ¡dentro de poco seremos envueltos por la cálida y resplandeciente luz de átomo, convirtiendo a nuestros átomos en los infinitos universos destinados a ser!-

-bueno…ya sabemos cuál es su plan- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad antes de dirigirse a Yuzu preguntándole. -¿Qué tan grande seria la explosión?-

-creo que lo suficiente como para vaporizar la mayor parte del suroeste del yermo- le respondió Yuzu.

-entonces ya tenemos suficiente motivación, chicas, entramos en acción- dijo Yuki y tanto ella como sus hermanas desaparecieron en las sombras y rápidamente se dirigían hacia el profeta del átomo para acabar con él y así liberar a todos que estaban bajo su control, pero a medio camino un disparo impacto frente a ellas deteniéndolas en seco, lo que las sorprendió fue que quien les disparo fue un guarida que ni siquiera estaba viéndolas y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo intenso.

-esto sí que es una sorpresa, pensar que las jovencitas que venían a detener nuestra ascensión serian unas zorro, átomo es muy curioso con sus creaciones- decía el profeta del átomo sonriendo siniestramente en lo que sus guardias armados apuntaron hacia ellas, algunos ni siquiera viéndolas como él que les disparo.

-¡¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?!- exclamo Ren sorprendida.

-¡debe haber leído nuestros pensamientos y uso a uno de ellos para dispararnos!- respondió Yuzu.

-¡genial!- exclamo Nami sorprendida.

-¡no es genial Nami!- la regaño Yuki cuando tanto ellas como sus hermanas se pusieron en posición de pelea. -¡muy bien chicas, llevemos al abuelo a la casa de retiro!-

-¡ugh!- exclamaron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo cuando Ren agrego diciendo.

-¡en serio Yuki, a veces da pena ser tu hermana!-

-¡solo ataquen!- exclamo Yuki fastidiada en lo que tanto ella como sus hermanas comenzaron a luchar contra los guardias armados evadiendo ágilmente los disparos, desarmandolos con sus kunai y shurikens para así poder comenzar a luchar con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo esos guardias resultaron ser mejores de lo que parecían, pues lograban evadir algunos de sus ataques como si supieran lo que iban a hacer antes de hacerlo.

-¡estos tipos son buenos!- dijo Nami quien tras forcejear con su bastón uno de los guardias lo pateo tirándolo de la pasarela en que estaba, Yuki por su lado acababa con algunos con precisos cortes de su katana viendo como el profeta del átomo reía lleno de confianza para luego decir.

-¡es el profeta! ¡está leyendo nuestros movimientos para sus guardias!-

-¡yo me encargo!- dijo Yuzu quien tras golpear a un guardia con su arco y patear a otro para que cayera de la pasarela, ella subió a un techo apuntando hacia el profeta. -¡Ren cúbreme!-

-¡estoy en ello!- respondió Ren quien furiosamente luchaba contra varios guardias logrando herir a varios con sus tekko-kagi así como también pateándolos y lanzándolos con llaves al brazo, dejándole a Yuzu con el suficiente tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, apuntar al profeta, y disparar su flecha, si bien el profeta no pudo leer la mente de Yuzu en ese momento, si pudo ver por medio de Martin y de otros controlados que esta venia, rápidamente Martin uso uno de sus brazos para proteger al profeta muy para la frustración de Yuzu pues ese tiro iba directo a la cabeza de este, en ese momento la radio de su Pipboy comenzó a sonar, al ver la frecuencia se dio cuenta que era del comunicador de Ian.

-¡no es el momento de hablar por radio Yuzu!- decía Ren quien tenía clavada sus tekko-kagi en un guardia a quien luego lanzo por encima del barandal de la pasarela en lo que Yuzu presiono un botón en su Pipboy para así atender a la llamada y decir.

-¡Ian estamos algo ocupadas ahora!-

-¡Yuzu es el maestro Kuro! ¡se ha ido!- gritaba alarmado Ian por la radio, en ese mismo instante Yuki y Nami se reunieron con ella y con Ren a lo que Yuki pregunto.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-

-¡Ian dice que padre se fue!- respondió Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡¿se fue?! ¡¿A dónde?!- pregunto Ren igual de preocupada.

-su padre, esta justo aquí jovencitas- dijo el profeta del átomo cuando señalo a la casa detrás de él y para el horror de las hermanas, allí estaba el maestro Kuro, portando una katana y con sus ojos brillando de un rojo intenso, estaba siendo controlado por el profeta. -ahora es uno de mis hijos-

-esto es malo…- dijo Nami muy preocupada en lo que el maestro Kuro bajo del techo de esa casa, y comenzó a caminar hacia las hermanas lentamente.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- pregunto Yuzu.

-solo tenemos una opción…- decía Yuki seriamente apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de su propia katana. -¡chicas! ¡hay que vencer a padre! ¡pero traten de no lastimarlo!- con eso dicho las hermanas se lanzaron al ataque, Yuzu fue la primera en atacar disparando cerca de cinco flechas las cuales el maestro Kuro evadió y bloqueo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo sirvió como distracción para que Yuki y Ren saltaran al mismo tiempo dando una patada lateral convencidas de que darian en el blanco, pero el maestro con una rapidez impresionante tomo a Yuki de un tobillo y la hiso chocar contra Ren, estando ambas aun en el aire, mandándolas a ambas contra la pared de una casa la cual atravesaron al ser esta de metal ya oxidado, rápidamente Nami corrió hacia él siendo cubierta por Yuzu quien volvió a disparar un par de flechas las cuales el maestro evadió, justo cuando Nami al estar a la suficiente distancia dio un giro rápido para darle mayor fuerza a su ahora formado sansetsukon, sin embargo el maestro logro atrapar un extremo con su mano y de un rápido movimiento llego a levantar a Nami en el aire y la azoto contra el suelo en lo que clavo su katana contra el suelo de la pasarela para así atrapar el ataque sorpresa de Yuzu con su arco, y así las lanzo a ambas haciéndolas caer cerca de donde estaban Yuki y Ren quien salían de la casa algo adoloridas.

-¡chicas acabo de darme cuenta de algo terrible! ¡padre ha estado conteniéndose con nosotras todo este tiempo!- exclamo Yuzu muy preocupada. mientras la pelea continuaba, el profeta del átomo miraba convencido de que ya nada lo detendría, así que ordeno a uno de los científicos junto a la bomba que la activaran, iniciando el contador de la misma para que explotara en tres minutos, Nami se dio cuenta de eso y grito muy alarmada.

-¡chicas! ¡la bomba…!- su grito se vio cortado por un ataque de palma del maestro Kuro mandándola contra Ren y Yuzu para luego bloquear un ataque por detrás de Yuki, tras forcejear con ella unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a chocar ataques con sus katanas hasta que ambos quedaron forcejando nuevamente mientras Yuki miraba a su padre suplicante mientras le decía con un tono de voz algo triste.

-¡detente! ¡no eres un títere del profeta! ¡recuerda quien eres en realidad!- en eso el maestro la empujo hacia atrás y mientras el caminaba hacia ella continuaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar ahora con un tono de voz más calmado. -eres Kurosaki Kurama…el líder de nuestro clan…nuestro Sensei…nuestro padre…- al escuchar esa última palabra, solo entonces el maestro Kuro se detuvo y la expresión de su rostro cambio levemente, fue ese el momento en que Yuki vio la oportunidad y rápidamente exclamo. -¡chicas ahora!- rápidamente Ren, Yuzu y Nami se lanzaron sobre el maestro Kuro haciéndolo caer al suelo y luchaban por tenerlo allí sujeto.

-¡por favor padre! ¡reacciona!- exclamaba Ren

-¡no dejes que el profeta siga controlante!- exclamaba Yuzu.

-¡te necesitamos padre! ¡por favor vuelve con nosotras!- exclamaba Nami.

-¡no podemos hacer esto sin ti padre! ¡despierta por favor!- exclamaba Yuki quien se había unido al esfuerzo de sus hermanas por mantenerlo sujeto en el suelo, en eso el profeta, ahora de pie y seguido por detrás por Martin, se acercaba con una sonrisa confiada y siniestra mientras decía.

-es inútil jovencitas, ahora él es uno de nosotros- con eso dicho hiso que el maestro lograra zafarse del agarra mandando a las hermana a volar para así tomar a Nami de la bufanda levantándola en el aire mientras ella forcejeaba muy asustada. -ahora hijo mío, acaba con ella, y reclama tu lugar con nosotros- sin embargo, al ver a Nami con esa expresión de miedo al punto que comenzaron a correr lagrimas de sus ojos, él cerro los suyos para así soltar a Nami mientras decía.

-mi lugar…¡es con mis hijas!- ahora libre del control del profeta, el maestro Kuro se lanzo contra el profeta tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando junto dos de sus dedos contra el abdomen del profeta, el tiempo por un momento pareció detenerse, el toque había sido muy leve, pero era una poderosa técnica del maestro, pues acto seguido hubo un poderoso estallido de aire que mando al profeta de lleno contra una de las murallas de la ciudad, dejándolo fuera de combate en ese momento, liberando así a todos los demás que estaban bajo su control, dejándolos muy confundidos al no saber donde estaban, las hermanas por su parte quedaron sorprendidas, nunca habían visto esa técnica antes, sin embargo rápidamente corrieron donde su padre y le dieron un gran abrazo exclamando llenas de alegría.

-¡padre!- el maestro Kuro las abrazo también, aliviado de estar de vuelta y estar junto a sus hijas, sin embargo esa alegría duro poco cuando los guardias ahora conscientes de nuevo comenzaron a dispararles, haciéndolos ocultarse dentro de una casa cercana mientras las personas controladas comenzaba a escapar asustadas de la ciudad.

-¡estos tipos no se rinden!- exclamo Ren.

-¡y la bomba sigue activa!- en eso el maestro Kuro vio como Martin tomaba al profeta del átomo en brazos y escapaba con este a través de una puerta secreta en la muralla, entonces el dio la orden.

-ustedes encárguense de la bomba y de esos guardias, asegúrense de que todos aquí logren escapar-

-¿y qué hay de ti padre?- le pregunto Yuki a lo que él respondió lleno de determinación.

-yo me hare cargo del profeta del átomo, de una vez por todas- con eso dicho el maestro Kuro salió por la ventana y entro a la puerta por la que habían escapado Martin y el profeta, siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, Yuki y Nami comenzaron a derrotar a los guardias restantes mientras que Yuzu trabajaba en desactivar la bomba en lo que Ren la cubría tanto a ella como a las personas que estaban escapando de allí, tras algunos minutos de lucha todos los guardias habían sido vencidos y las personas habían escapado exitosamente, rápidamente Ren se acerco a Yuzu preguntándole.

-¡¿ya terminaste con esta cosa?!-

-¡ya casi! ¡pero necesitare tu ayuda!- le dijo Yuzu.

-¡bien! ¡¿Qué necesitas?!- le pregunto Ren

-¿ves ese panel de circuitos unido a varios cables? quiero que lo arranques de la bomba lo más fuerte que puedas- le instruyo Yuzu dejando a Ren algo incrédula diciendo.

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-tan en serio como que nos queda solo veinte segundos ¡ahora hazlo!- le dijo Yuzu a lo que Ren tomo el panel de circuitos y lo arranco con todas sus fuerzas, para su sorpresa eso detuvo el contador de la bomba, a lo que ambas suspiraron aliviadas de que ya todo había terminado justo cuando Yuki y Nami se reunieron con ellas.

-¿la bomba esta desactivada?- pregunto Yuki.

-sip, y esta vez permanentemente- respondió Yuzu muy confiada en lo que Ren lanzaba el panel de circuitos a un lado diciendo.

-entonces misión cumplida-

-¿pero qué hay de padre?- pregunto Nami algo preocupada.

En ese momento, el maestro Kuro había seguido a Martin quien aun cargaba al profeta hasta una de las supercarreteras destruidas cercanas a la ciudad, dejándolos acorralados al borde de una caída de varios metros de altura, el maestro intento atacar con su katana al profeta, pero el profeta había recuperado el conocimiento, logrando hacer que Martin evadiera el ataque del maestro y luego le diera un fuerte manotazo que lo hiso retroceder.

-¡es inútil! ¡aunque aclares tus pensamientos, aun puedo ver tus ataques por medio de tus ojos y de los de Martin, no hay nada que puedas hacer!- exclamaba el profeta confiado de que aun saldría victorioso.

-entonces, aun crees que tienes el control de la situación- respondió el maestro Kuro con una sonrisa en el rostro para así lanzar súbitamente unos shuriken desde una de sus mangas que se clavaron en los ojos de Martin, quien por el dolor soltó al profeta y se hiso hacia atrás hasta caer de la supercarretera gritando mientras caía al vacio.

-¡no! ¡Martin!- gritaba el profeta quien muy molesto se puso de pie diciendo. -¡no importa! ¡aun puedo ver a través de ti!-

-¿puedes?- dijo el maestro Kuro quien saco la cinta negra de una de sus mangas.

-¡¿Qué…que estás haciendo?!- preguntaba el profeta ahora muy alarmado en lo que el maestro lentamente acercaba la cinta a sus ojos mientras decía.

-¿Qué tal…ahora?- así el maestro cubrió sus ojos, dejando al profeta en la oscuridad quien al no saber donde estaba comenzó a desesperarse mientras escuchaba la voz del maestro Kuro en medio de la oscuridad diciéndole. -la ilusión del control es una fuerza cegadora- de la oscuridad el maestro comenzó a golpear al profeta tanto con puños y patadas hasta que este cayó en el suelo mientras continuaba hablándole. -puede cegarte aun mas que la propia incapacidad de ver- ni bien el profeta se levanto el maestro lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, ahora aterrorizado el profeta comenzó a correr en todas direcciones mientras gritaba desesperado.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!-

-si uno no se libra de esta ilusión puede desviarte del camino a seguir, y con el tiempo llevarte…- decía el maestro Kuro quien en la oscuridad le quito la corona al profeta del átomo justo cuando este dio un paso fuera de la supercarretera, gritando aterrorizado mientras caía al vacio. -al borde del abismo…- con eso dicho el maestro se quito la cinta de los ojos y miro hacia atrás estando el de pie al borde de la caída diciendo. -hasta siempre, profeta del átomo- de esa forma, el maestro Kuro comenzó a caminar con calma hasta salir de la supercarretera, donde se encontró con sus hijas quienes estaban tan felices de verlo que rápidamente le dieron otro gran abrazo antes de que Yuzu al ver la corona le preguntara.

-¿Qué haremos con ella padre?-

-deberíamos destruirla, así nadie podrá usarla nuevamente- dijo Ren pero el maestro Kuro tras darle un vistazo a la corona respondió.

-no, algo me dice que en el futuro será de buen uso, por ahora mantengámosla segura- de esa forma, tanto él como las hermanas se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar, listos para descansar tras esa agotadora noche.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ian se encontraba en la habitación de Yuzu con algunos sensores conectados a su cabeza mientras ella tomaba notas en lo que él decía aun asombrado por lo que Yuzu le había dicho.

-¿de verdad crees que tengo poderes psíquicos?-

-así es, aunque todavía están dormidos o aun en desarrollo al parecer- decía ella mientras tomaba notas de los datos que recibía de los sensores. -quien sabe, quizás pueda desarrollar un método para ayudarte a desarrollarlos, nos vendría bien un tanque psíquico en el equipo-

-eso nos dejaría con mucho tiempo solo los dos- dijo Ian en tono de broma aunque Yuzu rápidamente se sonrojo y apeno mucho mientras decía.

-si…aunque con…propósitos meramente científicos claro- Ian no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando finalmente pregunto.

-¿y cómo está el maestro Kuro?-

-está bien, ayer durmió como un tronco y decidió darnos el día libre, creo que ahora está meditando en el dojo- respondió Yuzu. En el dojo estaba el maestro Kuro meditando justo frente al altar, entonces Yuki entro con cuidado preguntándole.

-padre…¿Cómo te sientes?-

-me siento bien hija mía- respondió el maestro quien se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. -y es gracias a ti y a tus hermanas, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes- Yuki sonrió de vuelta cuando llevo sus manos tras su espalda para así comenzar a decir en un tono algo presumido.

-pues en un momento dudaste, y una vez me dijiste que dudar te hace vulnerable-

-¡y también estuvimos asombrosas!- dijo Nami quien se asomo por la puerta del dojo junto con Ren, Yuzu y Ian.

-yo diría más que asombrosas- dijo Ren presumiendo, el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras decía.

-sí, es verdad que estuvieron impresionantes ayer-

-quien sabe padre, quizás algún día seamos capaces de derrotarte en una pelea- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa juguetona.

-me gusta tu espíritu hija mía, pero no olvides que les eh enseñado todo lo que saben- dijo el maestro Kuro quien tras dar una traviesa sonrisa le dio un toque en el hombro a Yuki haciendo que ella se erizara y paralizara súbitamente cayendo de lleno al suelo. -pero todavía no les enseño todo lo que yo se- con eso dicho el maestro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dojo para ir a prepararse un poco de té mientras Ren, Yuzu, Nami y Ian miraban a Yuki que seguía paralizada en el suelo diciendo con mucha dificultad.

-es bueno…tenerte de vuelta…padre…- al escuchar eso el maestro Kuro miro a de reojo a Yuki dejando escapar una juguetona risa antes de retirarse, confiado de que aunque les faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, sus hijas estaban destinadas a la grandeza.

Continuara…


	15. Capitulo catorce

Capitulo catorce: Confianza y engaño.

Al igual que las hermanas, los miembros del clan Hasashi realizan patrullas diarias por el yermo, principalmente con el fin de recabar información sobre las facciones y comunidades que lo habitan, con el fin de descubrir cuales podrían resultar ser una amenaza para el clan, cuáles podrían ser posibles aliados, y puntos débiles para asegurarse de estar siempre un paso delante de esta. Una noche, Yoichi se encontraba con un grupo de ninjas de su clan patrullando las ruinas de la ciudad, deteniéndose unos momentos para poder decirle a sus subordinados.

-la compañía Talon dice que las zorro del clan Kurosaki suelen aparecer por esta área, asegúrense de no ser vistos y…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un grito de batalla femenino al igual que unos disparos llamaron su atención, rápidamente corrieron por la azotea de los edificios hasta llegar a la orilla de uno de estos, al mirar abajo en la calle pudieron ver a las hermanas luchar con un grupo de soldados del Enclave, cuando sus ninjas estaban por atacar, Yoichi les hiso detenerse diciendo.

-esperen, primero echemos un vistazo…- mientras la lucha continuaba, uno de sus ninjas pregunto.

-¿son esos soldados en servoarmadura de la hermandad del acero?-

-la hermandad del acero no usa armaduras negras, algo mas está ocurriendo aquí…- respondió Yoichi con curiosidad que se volvió sorpresa cuando uno de los soldados del enclave disparo su rifle de plasma contra Yuki quien logro evadir ágilmente aquel disparo, lo que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Yoichi quien no solo por ver la avanzada tecnología de los soldados del Enclave, sino por ver luchar a Yuki contra estos. -este lugar es más interesante de lo que yo pensé- tras derribar a uno de los soldados de una patada, una de las orejas de Yuki se movió y cuando miro hacia arriba ella pudo ver que Yoichi estaba observando, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para luego comenzar a evadir disparos del Enclave con más agilidad de que antes, asegurándose de acabar con estos de un solo corte, luego se dirigió hacia Ren exclamando.

-¡descuida Ren! ¡ya voy a ayudarte!- inmediatamente corto las armas de los soldados con los que luchaba Ren para luego derribarlos a patadas para irse tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a Ren muy desconcertada diciéndole.

-¡oye! ¡no necesitaba ayuda!- al mismo tiempo Yuzu derribo a un soldado con un golpe de su arco y cuando se preparaba para disparar unas flechas a dos de estos Yuki le grito.

-¡detrás de ti!- inmediatamente ella se volteo lista para disparar pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie detrás de ella, y cuando volvió a darse la vuelta vio como Yuki había acabado con los soldados a los que iba a disparar y mientras esta se iba le dijo algo fastidiada.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- finalmente Nami terminaba por derribar a dos soldados con rápidos ataques con su bastón al estomago de uno y a la cabeza de otro y cuando estaba dispuesta a golpear a otro este fue atravesado por detrás por la katana de Yuki y cuando este cayó al suelo ella le dijo.

-descuida Nami, ya estas a salvo- en lo que ella limpiaba su katana, Nami con una le dijo alegremente pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

-¡gracias…! espera, pero si no estaba en peligro- entonces cuando todos los soldados fueron vencidos o huyeron del lugar, Yuki guardo su katana de una forma muy vistosa en su funda para luego dirigir su mirada a Yoichi con una alegre sonrisa, a la cual él le correspondió aunque con algo mas engreída que la de ella antes de darle una señal a sus ninjas para retirarse del lugar.

-oye Yuki…¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunto Yuzu mientras se acercaba a ella.

-no…no se a que te refieres- respondió Yuki un tanto incomoda en lo que Ren y Nami también se le acercaron buscando por una explicación.

-pues parecía que intentabas impresionar a alguien…- decía Nami algo confundida para luego darle un súbito y alegre abrazo a Yuki mientras movía su cola. -¡y funciono! ¡estuviste asombrosa!-

-gracias Nami…- respondió Yuki aun con una incómoda sonrisa en la cara y dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza, en eso una de las orejas de Ren se movió y cuando volteo la mirada vio a Yoichi quien fue el último en retirarse del lugar, haciendo que ella sospechara mucho.

-¿todo bien Ren?- le pregunto Yuzu.

-crei haber visto a alguien- le respondió Ren en lo que se dirigió a Yuki para poder confrontarla. -¿Qué hay de ti Yuki? ¿viste algo también?-

-no…no vi nada…- respondió Yuki ahora mas incomoda rascando su mejilla.

-¿hermanas primero?- le pregunto Ren mirándola seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

-…hermanas primero- le respondió Yuki quedando ambas mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras que Yuzu y Nami las observaban bastante confundidas por lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

-¿no sientes que te estás perdiendo de algo?- pregunto Yuzu.

-me pasa todo el tiempo- respondió Nami en lo que Yuki finalmente ya con mas seriedad les dijo a todas.

-muy bien chicas ya se hace tarde, mejor volvamos a casa- las hermanas entonces comenzaron a irse del lugar, aunque Ren miro hacia atrás con una seria expresión en su rostro, asegurándose de que Yoichi o sus ninjas no las siguieran espiando.

Más tarde esa noche, Yoichi volvió a la guarida del clan Hasashi en la cima del hotel Statesman, antes de ir a reportarse con Hanzo, se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Zimmer, donde se encontraba Sosuke recostado en una camilla conectado a varios aparatos que le ayudaban a seguir con vida, estando su cuerpo completo cubierto por vendajes que cubrían sus quemaduras.

-hola viejo amigo ¿te sientes mejor hoy?- le pregunto Yoichi con una sonrisa amistosa, lentamente Sosuke abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando hablando a través de la máscara de oxigeno que tenía en el rostro con un tono algo triste.

-me siente mejor…joven maestro…pero creo que no podre…unirme a usted…en un largo tiempo…-

-no te preocupes, tan solo descansa por ahora, volverás a la acción antes de que te des cuenta- respondió Yoichi antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro muy suavemente a Sosuke antes de retirarse en lo que Sosuke se quedaba dormido en la cama nuevamente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir, de entre las sombras del laboratorio, revisando unos datos en su Pipboy, surgió el profesor Zimmer quien con su típica manera siniestra de hablar le dijo.

-es mejor no darle falsas esperanzas joven maestro, lo más probable es que el joven Sosuke no pueda volver a la acción-

-tú solo concéntrate en sanarlo anciano, y lo que yo le diga a mi amigo no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Yoichi con mucha seriedad antes de dirigirse al salón principal, donde se encontraba Hanzo sentado en su trono con Alex inclinado ante él diciendo.

-el poblado de Arefu acepto el aumento de la cuota de protección, sin objeciones, maestro-

-veo que tu nueva apariencia resulta de mucha utilidad- respondió Hanzo con su típica seriedad en lo que vio a su mejor estudiante, Yoichi, entrar a la habitación para así decirle. -¿tienes algo nuevo que reportarme?- ni bien se posiciono un poco mas adelante que Alex, Yoichi se inclino de igual manera para así responderle con un claro respeto.

-si maestro, tras volver de patrullar el centro de las ruinas de D.C., nos encontramos con las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama, descubrimos que estaban enfrentando a un grupo de personas con servoarmadura y armas más avanzadas de lo que la hermandad del acero posee, creo que deberíamos investigar más sobre ellos…-

-no me importa sobre quienes también se enfrentan a ellas, tu misión es simplemente acabar con ellas y encontrar a su maestro- lo interrumpió Hanzo hablándole con algo de severidad, a lo que Yoichi respondió indignado y ahora de pie frente a su maestro.

-¡¿maestro, no quieres saber que ocurre en este lugar?! ¡hay un líder supermutante que puede regenerarse, sujetos con servoarmadura negra rondando por allí con avanzada tecnología, las discípulas de tu rival son chicas zorros! ¡hay otras cosas en la que deberíamos centrarnos además de su sed de venganza!-

-¡no hay nada más!- grito Hanzo molesto golpeando con su puño su trono con tanta fuerza que llego a agrietarlo, haciendo que Yoichi se sobresaltara y diera unos pasos atrás en lo que su maestro se le acercaba caminando intimidantemente y claramente molesto con él diciéndole. -¿acaso olvidaste lo que Kurosaki Kurama le hiso a nuestro clan? ¿lo que nos hiso a nosotros? ¿lo que me hiso a mi…?- en eso Hanzo se quito su máscara y rápidamente tanto Yoichi como Alex apartaron la mirada pues por respeto nadie se atrevía a mirar a Hanzo al rostro cuando no usaba su máscara.

-no maestro…no lo he olvidado…- respondió Yoichi sin solo viendo a su maestro cuando este volvió a ponerse su máscara diciéndole.

-cada segundo que Kurosaki Kurama y sus discípulas siguen respirando es una mancha en nuestro honor que debe ser eliminada, y cuento contigo para que cumplas con ese objetivo ¿lo entiendes Yoichi?-

-si maestro…- respondió Yoichi resignándose por ahora a la voluntad de su maestro.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de las hermanas, cuando Yuzu y Nami finalmente se habían quedado dormidas, Ren se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala en lo que Yuki bostezando un poco llego allí claramente muy cansada por lo tarde que era.

-¿Ren, de que querías hablar y por qué no podía esperar a la mañana?- pregunto ella, entonces Ren se levanto del sofá con los brazos cruzados y se le quedo mirando seriamente preguntándole.

-es sobre tu "novio" Yoichi-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yuki sonrojada. -¡el no es mi novio! ¡a penas nos hemos visto un par de veces!-

-¿Cómo esta noche? ¿Cuándo claramente intentabas impresionarlo con nuestra pelea contra el Enclave?- le preguntaba Ren de forma sarcástica.

-ok, no estaba tratando de impresionarlo ni nada, solo quería que viera lo buenas que somos con luchando, además él no nos ataco- respondió Yuki tratando de justificarse.

-no nos ataco porque seguramente estaba estudiando nuestro estilo de lucha, Yuki no puedes confiar en él, es del clan Hasashi, es nuestro enemigo- le decía Ren tratando de que Yuki entrara en razón a lo que esta le respondió.

-te equivocas sobre él Ren, quizás sea del clan Hasashi pero no creo que él sea nuestro enemigo, tuvo varias oportunidades de matarme y no lo ha hecho, quizás el pueda volverse un aliado nuestro.

-¿ah sí? pues si de verdad crees eso ¿Por qué no le cuentas de él a Yuzu y Nami?- le pregunto Ren tratando de presionarla.

-porque…no lo sé, ellas quizás no lo entenderían- respondió Yuki algo dudosa a lo que Ren le dijo.

-¿de verdad crees que Yuzu y Nami no lo entenderían?- entonces ella pensó unos segundos para así corregirse. -¿crees que Yuzu no lo entendería?-

-Ren, se que suena a una locura, pero de verdad creo que en el fondo Yoichi es una buena persona- le decía Yuki.

-quizás te está haciendo creer eso para hacerte bajar la guardia- le dijo Ren a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-lo sé…pero debo intentarlo- finalmente Ren dio un leve suspiro para así responder.

-Yuki confió en ti, tan solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…- con eso ultimo ella se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Yuki bastante pensativa.

La noche siguiente, al ser domingo era el día libre de las hermanas, por lo que Yuki pudo salir a solas, se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cercano a las ruinas de la ciudad, caminando de un lado a otro estando nerviosa y algo inquieta como si estuviera esperando a alguien, entonces ella se detuvo un momento dando un profundo respiro para así tranquilizarse y apoyarse contra la puerta de entrada a la azotea.

-sabes, para ser una kunoichi, no eres muy buena escondiéndote- le dijo una voz familiar que venía de arriba de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco alejándose un poco y volteándose para ver quién era, allí estaba a quien esperaba encontrar, sentado sobre la entrada de azotea esta Yoichi mirándola con una expresión y sonrisa traviesas y engreídas.

-quizás sea porque no estaba tratando de ocultarme de ti- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-casi suenas como si quisieras que nos viéramos- respondió Yoichi riéndose levemente.

-¿Cómo tu cuando nos mirabas desde la azotea anoche?- le pregunto Yuki traviesamente teniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

-¿ah, estabas allí? no te había notado- respondió Yoichi de forma algo burlona en lo que bajo de la entrada de la azotea para luego caminar a la orilla de azotea con los brazos cruzados diciendo. -lo que si note fue a esos sujetos en servoarmadura negra con los que estaban luchando ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-lo que pasa es que son peligrosos, y no deberías involucrarte con ellos- le respondió Yuki con algo de seriedad.

-ya me caen bien, dime mas- dijo Yoichi mirándola volteando la mirada hacia atrás con mucha curiosidad, pero ella aparto un poco la mirada respondiéndole.

-no sé si debería decirte…mi hermana Ren dice que no debería de confiar en ti-

-bueno, ella tiene un buen punto, en un momento u otro tendré que matarte- dijo Yoichi ahora mirándola con una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro.

-esa es la cosa, no creo que tú quieras hacer eso-

-¿no lo crees? quizás demostrártelo…- dijo Yoichi cuando súbitamente desenvaino su katana y ataco rápidamente a Yuki quien con igual rapidez desenvaino la suya y bloqueo el ataque para así forcejear con él mientras le decía.

-¡no tienes que hacer esto!-

-¡quizás deba ser un poco convincente!- dijo Yoichi en lo que ambos se alejaron un poco para así comenzar a intercambiar ataques y contraataques con gran rapidez y agilidad hasta que volvieron a separarse mirándose fijamente mientras mantenían su guardia en alto.

-¡no tenemos que ser enemigos Yoichi, se que en el fondo tu tampoco quieres eso, puedo ayudarte si me dejas!-

-¡¿ayudarme?! ¡es adorable lo ingenua que eres!- le respondió Yoichi tras reírse un poco.

-¡ya deja de decir eso…!- ella le exclamo sonrojada para luego bloquear unos kunais que Yoichi le lanzo con su katana para luego volver a intercambiar a intercambiar ataques con él hasta que finalmente volvieron a forcejar mirándose ambos a los ojos, él con una expresión y sonrisa engreídas y ella con mucha seriedad. -¡de acuerdo, si lo que quieres es seguir con estos juegos, está bien! ¡pero que sea solo entre nosotros! ¡deja a mis hermanas fuera de todo esto! ¡¿entendido?!- entonces ambos se separaron nuevamente, Yoichi dio unos saltos invertidos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio y sonreírle de forma traviesa a Yuki y guiñarle un ojo diciéndole.

-alto y claro- entonces de un salto él se dejo caer del edificio, dejando a Yuki allí agotada y un tanto decepcionada.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Yuki regreso a casa y cuando salió del dojo a las escaleras de la estación, vio que Ren la esperaba en la parte baja de las escaleras, cuando ellas se reunieron Ren le pregunto.

-¿fuiste a verlo no es así?-

-sí, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, tuvimos una pequeña charla, me dio su palabra de que no se metería con nosotras- le respondió Yuki.

-oh claro, porque todo villano deja de lado sus instintos homicidas cuando se lo pides ¿Por qué no le pides a Split Jack que deje de secuestrar gente para su tribu o que el Enclave ya no quiera conquistar el mundo?- dijo Ren con mucho sarcasmo.

-solo dale una oportunidad Ren, y si llega a faltar a su palabra, yo misma me hare cargo del asunto- respondió Yuki.

-¿te harás cargo de qué?- pregunto Yuzu paso cerca de ellas cargando una caja con muchos equipos electrónicos mirando a ambas con mucha curiosidad.

-pues…de algunas cosas sin importancia…¿no es así Ren?- dijo Yuki rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza de forma muy incómoda.

-supongo…- dijo Ren bastante fastidiada.

-ok, ambas han estado actuando de forma muy extraña últimamente ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?- decía Yuzu ya molestándose un poco con ambas en lo que Nami comenzó a gritar desde la cocina.

-¡chicas! ¡la cena está servida!- entonces las tres se vieron mutuamente de forma algo incomoda en lo que Yuzu rompió el silencio diciendo.

-discutiremos esto luego- entonces ella se dirigió a su habitación para dejar su caja allí, en lo que Yuki y Ren fueron a la cocina. Cuando ya estaban las tres en la cocina, junto con el maestro Kuro que ya estaba esperando allí, Nami quien llevaba un delantal y delantal de color rosado se les acerco llevando la olla en la cual había cocinado moviendo alegremente su cola diciendo.

-¡espero les guste! ¡hoy prepare fideos de ramen con sopa de ramen!-

-¿no es eso simplemente ramen?- pregunto Yuzu algo confundida, a lo que Nami respondió riendo juguetonamente y diciendo.

-¡no pude engañarte! ¡es ramen!- en eso los comunicadores de las cuatro comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, Yuki, Ren y Yuzu respondieron y de estos se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Sarah.

-¿chicas, pueden escucharme?-

-¿Sarah? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el maestro Kuro acercándose al Pipboy de Yuzu.

-necesito pedirles un favor, hace una hora perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros equipos de reconocimiento cerca de la fundición de Evergreen Mills, la ciudadela ya envió otra unidad para verificar la situación pero ustedes son mas rápidas y están más cerca-

-¿quieres que vayamos a rescatarlos?- pregunto Yuki.

-más bien a asegurarse de que estén bien, es posible que solo sea un fallo de comunicaciones y hasta donde sabemos solo hay saqueadores habitando el lugar, nada que ellos no puedan controlar, aun así me harían un gran favor- respondió Sarah a lo que las hermanas miraron al maestro Kuro el cual les dijo.

-vayan, asegúrense de que nuestros aliados estén bien- las hermanas asintieron en lo que Nami dejo tanto la olla como el delantal y guantes a un lado, y así las cuatro salieron rápidamente de la cocina, listas para realizar la misión.

La fundición de Evergreen Mills es considerado uno de los lugares más peligrosos del yermo capital, se supone que es el hogar de una gigantesca guardia de saqueadores, razón por la que tanto los recolectores y comerciantes evitan a toda costa el lugar, las hermanas se encontraban en una colina cercana a la fundicion, Yuki se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar con su binocular, pero pese a ser una conocida guarida de saqueadores, estaba bastante silencioso.

-es raro, incluso a estas horas y ellos ser saqueadores debería de al menos haber algunos guardias vigilando-

-quizás están haciendo una fiesta de pijamas- decía Nami alegremente a lo que Ren le respondió con mucho sarcasmo.

-si Nami, ahora seguramente deben de estar viendo películas y teniendo peleas de almohadas-

-se que intentas burlarte…¡pero suena más divertido ahora que lo dices!- dijo Nami ahora más alegre hasta que Ren de un piñizco fuerte en el brazo le hiso gritar del dolor.

-ok basta de juegos, mejor exploremos el lugar- dijo Yuki seriamente en lo que las cuatro se dirigieron a la fundición. Al llegar a las cercanías de esta, entre los trenes abandonados, que solían llevar acero en la época antes de la guerra, encontraron los cuerpos de dos paladines del a hermandad del acero.

-ahora sabemos porque la hermandad perdió contacto con ellos- dijo Ren cruzando sus brazos en lo que Yuzu se acerco a los cuerpos y comienzo a analizar los cuerpos para determinar la causa de muerte.

-¿algo fuera de lo normal?- pregunto Yuki.

-ambos murieron de un solo disparo, y los agujeros de entrada en sus armaduras y la cauterización en las heridas de los cuerpos muestran señales de extremas temperaturas-

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunto Nami sin entender muy bien.

-significa que esto no fue hecho por balas normales, estas heridas las hicieron armas laser o a base de plasma-

-¿Cómo pudieron unos saqueadores hacerse con armas laser?- pregunto Ren.

-no lo sé, creo que esto merece una visita a la guarida misma- dijo Yuki seriamente, a lo que sus hermanas asintieron y desplazándose con mucho silencio se dirigieron a la azotea de la fundición para poder entrar sin ser detectadas, rápidamente Yuzu logro abrir la puerta de entrada usando su ganzúa mecánica, permitiéndole a las hermanas entrar sin ser detectadas, sin embargo no notaron que estaban siendo seguidas por alguien, nada menos que Yoichi, quien tras asegurarse de no ser visto tampoco, entro a la fundición también.

Al ir caminando por los pasillos la fundición, donde solían estar las oficinas de la misma, las hermanas comenzaron a darse cuenta que con forme avanzaban, el lugar iba cambiando, de ser un lugar claramente abandonado y donde saqueadores solían vagar y convivir, a ser un lugar remodelado por cables que pasaban por las paredes y techo, y paneles de metal que las cubrían al igual que el suelo, con aspecto demasiado nuevo como para ser del diseño original o como para ser obra de saqueadoras.

-oigan…¿soy yo o esta guarida de saqueadores luce muy como del Enclave?- pregunto Nami comenzando a incomodarse al ir avanzando con sus hermanas.

-eso es porque ya no es una guarida de saqueadores, el Enclave debió de quitarsel es el lugar y lo hicieron su base- dijo Yuki en lo que súbitamente le hiso una seña a sus hermanas para que se ocultaran en una oficina vacía cercana, pues en el cruce de pasillos cercano frente de donde estaban paso un par de soldados del Enclave.

-¿oye, escuchaste radio galaxia ayer? el locutor dice cosas bastante divertidas- dijo uno de los soldados.

-no, no lo escuche, y tu no deberías, va contra las regulaciones, aunque admito que pasa buena música allí- dijo su compañero de en lo que se alejaban del lugar.

-creo que eso elimina toda duda- Ren quien junto a sus hermanas se asomaba desde la oficina.

-deben de tener una buena razón para tener un lugar tan grande como base, será mejor que lo averigüemos- dijo Yuki seriamente a lo que Yuzu agrego.

-creo que deberíamos ir por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad.

-¿ves todos los cables que van de los pasillos y que van a ese pasillo?- decía Yuzu en lo que Ren la interrumpió diciendo.

-sí, son bonitos ¿y qué?-

-son cables de transporte de energía, si convergen allí es porque hay algo importante allí- respondió Yuzu algo fastidiada, pero antes de que ambas comenzaran a discutir Yuki las detuvo diciendo.

-ok basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así vayamos- de esa forma ella tomo la delantera seguía por sus hermanas, yendo por el pasillo izquierdo tal y como sugirió Yuzu, siendo seguidas de cerca por Yoichi. al seguir los cables, los cuales se iban haciendo más numerosos, y tras evadir algunas patrullas de soldados, las hermanas llegaron a la zona que solía ser el corazón mismo de la fundición, sin embargo para el asombro de las hermanas, había sido transformada en una especie de gigantesco depósito con muchos tanques con liquido rojizo con tubos conectados a uno central transparente de enorme tamaño que estaba lleno de un liquido verde brillante, las hermanas supieron de inmediato de que se trataba, virus de evolución forzada.

-este debe ser uno de sus depósitos principales en donde guardan el virus- dijo Yuki quien junto a Yuzu y Nami bajaron de la pasarela en la que se encontraban para acercarse a los depósitos, pero Ren se quedo atrás unos momentos al sentir que alguien las estaba siguiendo, al mismo tiempo Nami comenzó a ver algunos de los tanques que en cuya base tenían algo escrito.

-Yao guai, Rata Topo, Brahman…¿Qué es todo esto?- decía Nami algo confundida mientras leía la base de esos depósitos.

-fascinante, creo que son tanques llenos de ADN concentrado de las criaturas del yermo- respondió Yuzu llena de curiosidad

-ok…¿Qué es el ADN?- pregunto Nami ahora confundida por lo que le dijo Yuzu quien le respondió.

-es un tipo de acido nucleído existente en todas las células que contiene la información genética que determina como los organismos vivos se ven, actúan y ¿Por qué sigo explicándote todo esto?- decía Yuzu deteniéndose al final.

-no lo sé, pero es lindo verte así de motivada explicándome cosas que no entiendo- le respondió Nami con una tierna sonrisa y moviendo su cola alegremente.

-¿pero por que el Enclave almacenaría ADN concentrado?- pregunto Yuki.

-creo que lo están utilizando para estudiar las mutaciones genéticas que el virus de evolución forzada tiene en el ADN de estas criaturas, quizás así es como determinan las mejores formas de modificar el virus- entonces Yuki miro a su alrededor y algo preocupada dijo.

-¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Ren…?- entonces súbitamente de la pasarela caen tanto Ren como Yoichi, siendo este siendo sujetado contra el suelo firmemente por ella quien respondió.

-¡aquí estoy! ¡y traigo compañía!-

-¡¿Yoichi?!- exclamo Yuki muy alarmada.

-¡espera ¿lo conoces?!- exclamo Yuzu muy sorprendida pero Yuki no pudo responder por lo ahora incómoda situación en que se encontraba.

-¡él nos estaba espiando!- exclamo Ren quien mantenía un firme agarre a Yoichi.

-¡Ren ya basta! ¡no creo que estuviera haciendo eso!- decía Yuki tratando de calmarla cuando Yoichi dijo altaneramente.

-de hecho si las estaba espiando, y por cierto…- entonces tomo a Ren de la cintura con sus piernas para así no solo quitársela de encima, sino también para lanzarla contra el suelo antes de levantarse de un salto y mirarla muy molesto pero sin quitar su sonrisa altanera del rostro en lo que desenvainaba su katana. -no me gusta que me tengan contra el suelo-

-entonces lo que te hare ahora tampoco te agradara nada- dijo Ren mientras gruñía y desplegaba sus tekko-kagi para así gritar mientras corría para atacar a Yoichi, con quien comenzó a chocar tanto ataques con sus armas así como patadas con mucha agilidad.

-entonces lo del tanque central provoca mutaciones en las personas ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?- pregunto Yoichi con mucha calma mientras luchaba contra Ren quien le gritaba muy fastidiada con él.

-¡¿Por qué no te metes allí dentro y lo averiguas?!-

-¡Yoichi, Ren, ya basta!- les grito Yuki muy preocupada pues no quería que se lastimaran mutuamente.

-¡ok ¿Quién es él y como es que lo conoces?!- exclamo Yuzu ahora muy fastidiada a lo que Nami también decía de igual forma.

-¡sí! ¡¿Cómo es que lo conocemos?!- pero luego de pensar unos momentos ella miro a Yuzu preguntándole. -¿espera, lo conocemos?-

-¡él es un shinobi! ¡un miembro del clan Hasashi!- gritaba Ren mientras continuaba peleando con Yoichi cosa que alarmo mucho a Yuzu y Nami que gritaron por la sorpresa.

-¡¿del clan Hasashi?!- acto seguido ambas prepararon sus armas listas para pelear también pero Yuki se puso en medio de ellas diciendo.

-¡esperen! ¡no es lo que ustedes creen!-

-me agradan tus hermanas Yuki, son tan divertidas como tú- dijo Yoichi tras alejarse unos momentos de Ren y preparándose para luchar nuevamente.

-¡te voy a mostrar lo divertida que puedo llegar a ser!- grito Ren ahora mas enojada en lo que tanto ella como Yoichi se lanzaron el uno contra el otro listos para luchar cuando Yuki se puso entre medio de ambos, sujetando de una muñeca a Ren y bloqueando la katana de Yoichi con la suya y forcejeando con ambos gritándoles muy molesta.

-¡ya basta! ¡es suficiente!-

-¡¿estas protegiéndolo?! ¡él es peligroso!- grito Ren muy molesta con Yuki quien le respondió de igual manera.

-¡no lo es!-

-si lo soy- dijo Yoichi de forma burlona.

-¡ok, tú no estás ayudando!- le grito Yuki igual de molesta con él, para luego empujar a ambos para que así por fin se alejaran el uno del otro.

-¡quítate del medio Yuki! ¡ya mostro que no es de confianza!- grito Ren muy molesta, pero Yuki le respondió muy molesta no solo con ella sino que con ambos.

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡y ambos ya dejen de pelear o van a…!- entonces súbitamente las alarmas de la base comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que ella agachara sus orejas llena de frustración. -activar la alarma…- rápidamente las hermanas y Yoichi se pusieron en guardia en lo que rápidamente eran rodeados tanto en el piso donde estaban como por la pasarela por la que habían entrado por soldados del Enclave quienes les apuntaron con sus rifles laser listos para disparar.

-¡bajo la autoridad del nuevo gobierno de los Estados Unidos, quedan arrestados por traspasar un área restringida! ¡bajen sus armas y ríndanse inmediatamente!- decía el soldado que parecía estar a cargo.

-esta noche se está poniendo cada vez mejor- dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro en lo que preparaba unos kunai que lanzo contra las células de micro fusión de los rifles de unos soldados, haciendo que estas explotaran y aprovechando la confusión tanto él como las hermanas comenzaron a atacar a los soldados con la esperanza de poder abrirse camino entre estos mientras evadían ágilmente los ataques de los mismos, en un momento tras derribar a un soldado con una patada giratoria, Yoichi tomo a Yuki de una muñeca, con solo una mirada ella pudo entender lo que este planeaba, ambos sonrieron cuando él la impulso hacia adelante para así derribar a un par de soldados de una patada voladora.

-¡¿lo ves?! ¡Yoichi está de nuestro lado!- le decía ella a Ren quien tras clavar una de sus tekko-kagi en el estomago de un soldado lo lanzo contra un grupo de estos mediante una llave al brazo mientras decía muy fastidiada.

-¡es porque el Enclave también está disparándole!-

-¡realmente nos tienen que poner al tanto del asunto!- les decía Yuzu mientras disparaba algunas flechas y golpeaba a unos soldados con su arco.

-¡chicas, tenemos un serio problema!- exclamo Nami tras derribar a un grupo de soldados con un ataque giratorio de su bastón, señalando a una puerta por la cual entro un grupo de soldados con ametralladoras gatling laser listos para dispararles al igual que refuerzos, nuevamente las hermanas y Yoichi se vieron rodeados contra una consola de mando junto al tanque de virus de evolución forzada.

-¡no tienen escapatoria, ríndanse en este momento!- volvía a gritarles el soldado a cargo.

-Yuki espero que tengas una buena idea para salir de esto…- decía Yuzu muy preocupada a lo que Yuki le respondió de igual forma.

-aun estoy en eso…-

-"iniciar infusión total"- dijo Yoichi haciendo que las hermanas se voltearan a verlo, notando que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la consola antes de acercar su dedo de forma amenazante a ese botón mientras miraba de reojo al soldado a cargo diciéndole. -me pregunto que pasara si oprimo este botón-

-¡Yoichi no!- exclamo Yuki al tener un muy mal presentimiento, cosa que el soldado a cargo le confirmo cuando le respondió a Yoichi gritando.

-¡vas a matarnos a todos!-

-interesante- dijo Yoichi siniestramente para así presionar ese botón, inmediatamente las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar en lo que el ADN que se encontraba en cada uno de esos tanques comenzó a ser inyectado en el que estaba el virus de evolución forzada, en cuyo interior todos pudieron ver algo armados como algo comenzaba lentamente a cobrar forma, haciendo que las hermanas, Yoichi y los soldados quienes ahora apuntaban al tanque retrocedían lentamente, el tanque se rompió, dejando escapar lo poco y nada que había quedado del virus en el suelo, y de este surgió lo que solo podía ser descrito como una abominación, un ser del tamaño de un supermutante behemonth, con cabeza de yao guai, dientes de rata topo, piernas de Brahaman, cuerpo y caparazón de hombre pinza y garras de deathclaw, esta criatura dejo escapar un rugido aterrador cuando comenzó a atacar tanto a las hermanas y a Yoichi quienes lograban a duras penas evadir sus ataques, como a los soldados del Enclave quienes concentraba sus disparos contra la increíblemente resistente piel de aquella monstruosidad.

-¡wow! ¡esa cosa es aterradora!- exclamo Yoichi muy sorprendido, pues ni él se esperaba que algo así llegara a suceder.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que lo derrotemos?!- exclamo Yuki en lo que un soldado del Enclave que fue mandado a volar por un golpe de esa criatura aterrizo sobre una caja, dejando que de esta caja salieran varios recipientes del virus de evolución forzada, rápidamente Yoichi tomo un casco de un soldado del Enclave al igual que uno de los recipientes mientras decía.

-¡bueno, estoy seguro que ya pensaras en algo!- entonces para la sorpresa de ella, él se dirigió a la pasarela en la cual ya solo habían soldados fuera de combate y antes de que se fuera le grito.

-¡espera! ¡¿vas a dejarnos aquí a lidiar con este desastre?! ¡esto fue tu culpa!-

-¡si pero a ti te da mejor ser una heroína! ¡además ya tengo más de lo que necesitaba!- le respondió Yoichi engreídamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡yo confié en ti!- le grito Yuki muy molesta pero este sin muchos problemas le respondió.

-¡lo sé, es una pena! ¡¿no lo crees?!- con eso dicho él se fue del lugar dejando a Yuki impactada por como las había abandonado a su suerte, todo mientras los soldados del enclave y sus hermanas seguían luchando con esa monstruosidad.

-¡entonces ¿Qué les pareció Yoichi?!- dijo Ren con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡a duras penas lo conozco, pero ya lo odio!- exclamo Yuzu muy molesta mientras disparaba sus flechas contra ese mutante.

-¡si, dejarnos aquí no fue nada amable de su parte!- exclamo Nami mas fastidiada que enojada cuando las tres súbitamente recibieron un golpe de una de las garras de la criatura, haciéndolas caer contra el suelo cerca de Yuki quien horrorizada grito.

-¡chicas, no!- mientras ella se les acercaba para ver que estuvieran bien, el soldado a cargo al ver que ya no había solución para lo que estaba ocurriendo grito a sus subordinados.

-¡todo el mundo retirada! ¡activen el protocolo de autodestrucción! ¡no dejen que esa cosa escape de este lugar!- con eso dicho los soldados del Enclave comenzaron a escapar en lo que Yuki con mucho esfuerzo alejo un poco a sus hermanas de donde estaban y tras asegurarse de que ellas estuvieran bien, pero en esa condición se dijo a sí misma.

-esto es mi culpa…- entonces determinada a enmendar su error, Yuki se puso en posición de combate, lista para enfrentar a esa criatura que ahora había fijado su atención en ella, la criatura tras rugir con fuerza intento aplastar a Yuki con su garra, pero esta rápidamente se hiso a un lado y aprovechando la oportunidad subió al brazo de la criatura sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara, para así con un grito cortar uno de sus ojos, haciendo que la criatura rugiera del dolor, para luego aterrizar sobre uno de los tanques de ADN ya vacios lista para seguir peleando cuando la criatura volvía a verla ahora más molesta que nunca intentando atacarla con una de sus garras, rápidamente ella salto al tanque de al lado, pues la garra de la criatura con el impacto destruyo en anterior, cuando esta lanzo su garra de lado contra ella, Yuki levanto en alto su espada, y con todas sus fuerzas realizo un ataque vertical que logro cortar todos los dedos de la garra de la criatura antes de que esta pudiera golpearla, la criatura volvió a rugir del dolor, pero pero antes de que lanzar otro ataque una flecha explosiva impacto tras su cabeza, Yuki entonces vio para su alivio que sus hermanas estaban nuevamente de pie y que fue Yuzu quien había disparado esa flecha.

-¡nosotras que cubrimos Yuki! ¡acaba con él!- exclamo Ren quien lanzaba junto con Nami un sin número de kunais y shurikens contra la criatura, mientras que Yuzu continuaba también disparando sus flechas contra esta, todo con tal de llamar la atención de la criatura, viendo su oportunidad cuando la criatura le dio la espalda, Yuki dio un salto logrando aterrizar y clavar su katana justo en la base trasera del cuello de esta, haciendo que rugiera intensamente del dolor y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla con sus garras y quitársela de encima, Yuki se aparto corriendo alrededor del cuello de la criatura cortando al mismo tiempo para finalizar con un salto y un corte vertical que termino finalmente de cortar por completo la cabeza de la criatura, acabando de una vez por todas con esta cuyo cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo, mientras que Yuki cayo dando vueltas en el suelo a duras penas con energías como para levantarse apoyándose con su katana, cuando sus hermanas se reunieron con ella no solo felices de que estuviera bien, sino impresionadas de que en efecto ella pudo derrotar a ese monstruo.

-¡wow! ¡Yuki eso estuvo genial!- exclamo Nami alegremente en lo que le daba a Yuki un fuerte abrazo mientras movía su cola.

-¡no puedo creer que pudieras vencer a esa cosa!- dijo Yuzu igual de impresionada colocándose junto a ella.

-nada mal hermanita- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados frente a ella quien simplemente dejo escapar una suave risa y así decir sonriendo.

-tan solo me alegro de que estén bien…- sin embargo una fuerte explosión hiso que tanto sus pelos como orejas y colas se pusieran de punta, mas cuando otras explosiones mas comenzaban a sacudir el lugar. -¡no hay tiempo de celebrar! ¡salgamos de aquí!- exclamo ella mientras escapaba junto a sus hermanas, por el mismo pasillo por el que habían venido. Afuera y ya a una distancia segura, las cuatro vieron como la fundición era consumida por las llamas y por las explosiones resultado del protocolo de autodestrucción del Enclave, entonces Yuki con sus orejas agachadas mirando hacia abajo y frotando uno de sus brazos le dijo a sus hermanas.

-chicas…les debo una explicación-

Más tarde cuando ya estaban de vuelta en su hogar, ante las miradas de sus hermanas, Ian quien había venido de visita, y del maestro Kuro, Yuki les conto toda la verdad sobre Yoichi.

-se que debí haberles contado antes…es solo…de verdad creí que él era diferente…que quizás…podía ser un aliado para nosotros…y porque…él… de verdad me gustaba mucho…- aquello ultimo hiso que ella se sonrojara mucho y bajo la mirada al no atreverse a ver a su familia y amigo a los ojos de momento, en especial tras confesar sus sentimientos hacia Yoichi. -adelante…ríanse si quieren…-

-no puedo creer que confiaste en él- dijo Nami bastante sorprendida.

-yo no puedo creer que no nos contaras sobre él antes- dijo Yuzu siendo ella la que en cierto modo entendía mejor a Yuki quien les dijo muy apenada y arrepentida.

-lo sé…en verdad lo siento…- en eso el maestro Kuro se le acerco para así decirle calmadamente.

-Yuki, no eres la única chica joven, o zorro, que hace el ridículo de sí misma a causa de un chico-

-sí, mira a Yuzi…- decía Nami alegremente para luego gritar del dolor cuando Yuzu la cayo con un piñizco fuerte en el brazo mientras el maestro continuaba diciendo.

-pero cuando eres la líder de un equipo, y ese chico es un shinobi al servicio de tu enemigo, ese es un error que no puedes permitirte cometer-

-yo trate de advertirle- dijo Ian.

-¿tú también?- dijo Ren estando de brazos cruzados.

-el engaño es una de las armas más importantes de los ninja, y al parecer este joven Yoichi es un maestro en ello- dijo el maestro Kuro en lo que Yuki finalmente levanto la mirada para hacer frente a su padre diciendo.

-lo sé padre…a partir de ahora no volveré a caer en sus engaños-

-muy bien espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo el maestro Kuro quien se puso de lado mientras frotaba su barba en lo que Yuki ahora sonriendo al sentirse más relajada le dijo.

-gracias padre, de verdad me alegra que no estés enfado conmigo-

-¿Quién dijo que no estoy enfadado?- dijo el maestro Kuro con mucha severidad en lo que sacaba su katana de madera de una de sus mangas y con mucha fuerza golpeaba con la punta y con mucha fuerza el pie de Yuki, haciéndola gritar del dolor y dar saltos en su lugar sujetando su pie antes de caer al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor. Poco después ella estaba frente a su habitación aun frotándose su pie cuando Ren se le acerco diciéndole.

-me alegra que dejaras de estar toda boba por él hermanita-

-si…la verdad no se en que estaba pensando- decía Yuki algo incomoda mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

-bueno, en realidad puedo entender que él te pareciera atractivo- decía Ren cruzando sus brazos y en un tono algo travieso. -pese a su retorcida y malvada forma de ser-

-dímelo a mi…- dijo Yuki algo sonrojada en lo que Ren continuo incomodándola diciéndole.

-es solo que jamás espere que los chicos malos fueran realmente tu tipo-

-bueno ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, definitivamente ya no siento nada por él- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-muy bien, tan solo espero que él siguiente no intente matarnos- dijo Ren en broma antes de irse a su habitación a dormir, dejando a Yuki riendo un poco, pero luego cuando entro a su habitación se sentó en su cama para entonces sostener el kunai de Yoichi que tenía en su mesa de noche y así mirarlo con una expresión triste en su rostro, pues pese a su traición y a que le dijo a Ren que ya no sentía nada por él, sus sentimientos hacia Yoichi aun estaban allí, como su creencia de que quizás algún día él pueda ser la persona que ella creía que realmente es.

No mucho después en el hotel Statesman, Yoichi llego a la cámara principal donde estaba Hanzo sentado en su trono, se inclino ante él y le presento tanto el casco del soldado del Enclave como el recipiente con el virus de evolución forzada diciendo con mucho respeto.

-se hacen llamar el Enclave, se creen a sí mismos el nuevo gobierno de Estados Unidos, poseen la tecnología más avanzada que eh visto jamás, y esta sustancia que pude crear mutaciones, quizás con ella podamos sanar a Sosuke y…-

-¡Yoichi! ¡creí haberte dicho que no me interesaba saber de ellos!- exclamo Hanzo muy molesto apretando sus puños contra su trono en lo que Yoichi continuo explicándose.

-lo sé maestro, pero de verdad creo que podemos sacar ventaja si los investigamos más a fondo…- en eso el profesor Zimmer que estaba junto a unos ninjas se acerco tomo tanto el casco como el recipiente del virus de evolución forzada, conecto con un cable el casco con su Pipboy modificado y metió a un compartimiento del mismo una muestra del virus, los datos que comenzó a recabar de ambos hicieron que sonriera mucho y sus ojos brillaran de alegría para así dirigirse a Hanzo diciéndole.

-maestro Hanzo, esta tecnología y sustancia es justo lo que necesitaba para avanzar con varios de mis proyectos, el clan podría beneficiarse mucho si podemos analizar mas de ello- con eso dicho la expresión de Hanzo paso de una de enojo a una de seria curiosidad, él se levanto del su trono y se acerco a Yoichi quien seguía inclinado diciéndole.

-muy bien, permitiré que sigas investigando mas sobre este Enclave, su tecnología podría darnos una gran ventaja nuestra guerra contra Kurosaki Kurama y sus discípulas zorro- entonces él poso una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Yoichi para así decirle con orgullo en su voz. -buen hecho Yoichi- aquellas palabras significaban mucho para Yoichi, siempre lograban hacer que sonriera al ser muy rara vez que se lo decía, aun así, sentía en su corazón algo de dolor por haber traicionado a Yuki, aun sabiendo que de seguro estaba bien.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo quince

Capitulo quince: El zorro.

Un noche antes de salir a patrullar el yermo, Yuki, Ren y Nami se encontraban en uno de los túneles del metro cercanos a su hogar, esperando a Yuzu quien les había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ellas, sin darles ninguna pista de que podría tratarse, mientras esperaban allí sin mucho que hacer, Nami quien estaba sentada cerca de las vías junto a Ren quien al igual que Yuki estaba apoyada en la pared, decía muy impacientemente.

-ow…¿Por qué Yuzu demora tanto? ella sabe que tengo muy poca capacidad de atención…- en eso se distrajo al notar que cerca de ella había nada menos que una vieja bola de chicle la cual tomo con moviendo su cola alegremente mientras la miraba. -¡oh! ¡un chicle!- antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la boca, Ren la detuvo dándole una fuerte palmada en la mano, quitándole el chicle de la mano y haciéndola quejarse del dolor por el repentino golpe.

-¿tienes idea de que quiere mostrarnos Yuzu que nos trajo hasta aquí?- le preguntaba Ren a Yuki mientras Nami le sacaba la lengua enojada por la palmada que le había dado.

-no lo sé, pero parecía bastante entusiasmada…- respondía Yuki cuando súbitamente escucharon algo aproximarse, lo que llevo y se detuvo frente a ellas las dejo con la boca abierta, era nada menos que la casa rodante de Bishop, con nueva pintura de un color negro brillante, carrocería reforzada, un motor que rugía con fuerza pero sin rudeza, y nuevos neumáticos todo terreno, prácticamente era un vehículo totalmente nuevo, de la puerta lateral salió Yuzu quien se apoyo de una forma presumida en el umbral de la puerta cruzándose de brazos diciendo.

-¿y qué les parece? ¿genial no lo creen?-

-Yuzu…¿reparaste la casa rodante de Bishop?- pregunto Yuki aun sin palabras para describir su asombro.

-no solo lo reparo, le hiso muchas mejoras también- decía Ian quien llevando su servoarmadura sin su casco se asomo cerca de Yuzu, la cual ahora se había bajado del vehículo dándole suaves palmadas a su creación mientras decía.

-bueno, Ian me ayudo al encontrar las piezas y componentes para dejarlo como es ahora-

-¿Yuzu, te he dicho lo increíble que eres?- decía Ren mientras observaba maravillada ese vehículo.

-esto…nunca lo has hecho- respondió Yuzu algo confundida a lo que Ren respondió en una mezcla de sarcasmo y seriedad.

-pues estoy considerando hacerlo ahora-

-¡¿tiene nombre?!- decía Nami muy entusiasmada.

-no pero estaba pensando en llamarlo…- decía Yuzu sonriendo pero luego se detiene al ver como Nami con ojos de cachorra triste, prácticamente suplicándole de esa forma el que le deje bautizar el nuevo vehículo, ella simplemente se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba a Ian quien simplemente la miraba sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros haciéndole entender lo que quería decirle, supiro suavemente para luego decir. -estaba bien Nami ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?-

-¡oh oh! ¡quiero llamarlo "Kuroi Kitsune"!- respondió Nami con mucha energía, el nombre sorprendió mucho a sus hermanas y a Ian quien pregunto.

-¿Kuroi Kitsune?-

-significa "zorro negro" en japonés, y de hecho es un nombre bastante genial- respondió Yuzu sorprendida que la idea viniera de Nami, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor quien movía su cola contenta por las caricias.

-entonces se llamara el Kuroi Kitsune- menciono Yuki posando sus manos sobre su cintura. -¿y cómo luce por dentro?-

-esperábamos que dijeran eso- dijo Ian quien junto con Yuzu las invito a entrar al Kuroi Kitsune, las tres miraban sorprendida el ahora remodelado interior, el asiento del conductor contaba ahora con una serie de botones que tenían escrito debajo sus distintas funciones, desde derrame de aceite de emergencia, un llamado "modo sigilo" y pantalla de humo además de la caja de cambios y un nuevo volante, el asiento del copiloto tenia palancas y botones similares, además de una pantalla de televisor que mostraba el frente del vehículo pero con lo que parecía una cruz de mira, uno de los asientos traseros había lo que parecía un mapa electrónico de toda la zona de Washington con un teclado unido a la pared por un brazo metálico, y finalmente donde estaba Yuzu, un asiento rodeado por una serie de computadoras, es allí donde estaba reunida con sus hermanas diciéndoles.

-muy bien, diseñe el interior con una serie de estaciones que adecue a nuestras habilidades, yo no puedo conducir porque mi estación es esta donde monitoreo el estado del vehículo y las cámaras de vigilancia, así que…-

-¡yo conduzco!- exclamaron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo y llenas de entusiasmo en lo que las tres comenzaron a empujarse y forcejear para apoderarse del asiento del conductor y cuando las tres pusieron sus manos sobre el volante, Yuzu se les acerco dándoles un azote en las manos con su arco para que apartaran las manos del volante diciéndoles.

-Yuki conduce-

-¡¿Por qué?!- exclamaron Ren y Nami molestas mientras Yuki las miraba con una sonrisa presumida.

-fácil, es menos probable que ella atropelle cosas solo por diversión- respondió Yuzu muy convencida, a lo que algo fastidiadas, Ren y Nami respondieron al mismo tiempo con los brazos cruzados.

-cierto…- con eso dicho, Yuzu comenzó a explicarles a sus hermanas diciendo.

-muy bien, Yuki además de conducir te encargas de los sistemas de defensa, Ren tu eres la copiloto, estas a cargo del sistema de armas y Nami tú te encargaras de la navegación-

-¿y qué hay de Ian?- pregunto Nami quien junto a sus hermanas se sentaba en su puesto.

-seguiré con mi trabajo de siempre y les proporcionare apoyo en combate, además que ir con ustedes en el Kuroi Kitsune me ahorrare mucho dinero en gasolina- respondió Ian con una sonrisa, haciendo que las hermanas rieran un poco por lo último que había dicho.

-¿y cómo enciendo esto?- pregunto Yuki quien algo anciosa movía el volante de lado a lado.

-simple, solo presiona el botón rojo a tu lado derecho- respondió Yuzu y siguiendo sus instrucciones, Yuki presiono el botón y tanto ella como Ren y Nami se entusiasmaron mucho al sentir el motor encenderse con el primer intento. -ahora solo presiona el pedal del acelerador y estaremos listo-

-hehehe, entonces abróchense los cinturones- dijo Yuki mientras ella y sus hermanas se abrochaban los cinturones de seguridad mientras que Ian se sujetaba de un agarra manos en el techo. -¡aquí vamos!- exclamo ella presionando el pedal del acelerador haciendo que el Kuroi Kitsune se pusiera en marcha a una buena velocidad y sorprendente suavidad por los túneles del metro.

-¡wow esto se siente genial!- decía Ren extrañamente entusiasmada. -¡hay que llevar esto a la superficie!-

-¡Ren tiene razón! ¡Nami guíanos a la superficie!- decía Yuki mientras conducía por los abandonados túneles del metro en lo que Nami tras seguir las instrucciones de Yuzu presiono unos botones que dio cambio el mapa del yermo a uno de la red del metro, en que se iluminaba el túnel en que se encontraban ellas, al igual aquellos túneles ahora bloqueados tanto por trenes abandonados o descarrilados como por escombros.

-¡dobla a la derecha!- decía Nami muy entusiasmada guiando a Yuki hasta que finalmente salieron por el túnel del patio de trenes de Meresti, y con eso las hermanas comenzaron a abrirse camino por el yermo capital en su nuevo vehículo.

-¡esto es genial!- decía Yuki mientras conducía por los caminos abandonados del yermo.

-¡sí! ¡solo nos hace falta música!- decía Nami moviendo rápido su cola.

-descuiden, Yuzu y yo ya nos hicimos cargo de eso, el Kuroi Kitsune cuenta con radio y reproductor de holocintas musicales- respondió Ian quien se mantenía de pie sujetándose del agarra manos trasero.

-así es, y tengo la selección perfecta justo aquí- decía Yuzu en lo que revisaba unas holocintas musicales que tenia, introduciendo una al reproductor el cual comenzó a reproducir música clásica de piano.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ren algo fastidiada.

-tranquila, solo estoy bromeando- decía Yuzu entre suaves risas para así colocar otra holocinta la cual reprodujo una cancion de rock clásico, el tipo de música que las hermanas mas disfrutaba, con eso listo ellas comenzaron a divertirse al ir pasando por los distintos caminos del yermo, derrapando en ciertas partes para probar la tracción del Kuroi Kitsune y por pura diversión también.

-¡esto es estupendo!- decía Ren divirtiéndose como nunca.

-¡lo sé!- agrego Yuki antes de volver a avanzar en línea recta. -¿Cómo lo hiciste funcionar Yuzu? ¿utiliza gasolina o baterías nucleares?- preguntaba ella con mucha curiosidad.

-mucho mejor, funciona utilizando la bobina cuántica de Tesla, es cien por ciento eléctrico- decía Yuzu entusiasmada por hablar más de los componentes de su nueva creación, cosa que sorprendió mucho a sus hermanas.

-¿te refieres a esa cosa con loca energía que Bishop nos dio?- pregunto Ren.

-así es, pero está dentro de un regulador de poder dentro del motor, estamos utilizando menos del uno por ciento de la energía total- respondió Yuzu mientras revisaba los datos del motor en lo que Yuki le pregunto también algo preocupada.

-¿pero que no el Enclave podría rastrear las emisiones de energía de la bobina?-

-no te preocupes, el regulador tiene un escudo de plomo que enmascara las emociones, mientras el motor no se dañe el Enclave no nos encontrara- respondió Yuzu muy confiada, y con todas las dudas dejadas de lado, las hermanas y Ian continuaron avanzando por los caminos del yermo, pasando un increíble rato probando todas las funciones de ese vehículo.

Finalmente llegaron cerca del asentamiento de Canterbury Commons, considerado el punto de encuentro de las caravanas comerciales del yermo, allí las hermanas decidieron tomarse un descanso y disfrutar de unas botellas de Nuka-Cola, pero mientras se relajaban unos momentos, algo en los monitores de vigilancia de Yuzu llamo su atención.

-chicas creo que hay algo allí afuera- decía ella dejando de lado su botella de Nuka-cola.

-¿Qué ves Yuzu?- pregunto Yuki mirándola hacia atrás, al hacer un acercamiento a la imagen, se podía ver a un grupo de tres sujetos con armadura de combate negra que asaltaban a lo que parecía ser un almacén, el logotipo de la garra de halcón en sus pechos revelaron sus identidades.

-mercenarios de la compañía Talon…- dijo Yuzu con mucha seriedad, a lo que Yuki agrego.

-supongo que se acabo el descanso, muy bien chicas, vamos a seguirlos, en modo sigiloso- ella presiono el botón que del modo sigiloso el cual consistía en que la luz del interior se apagaba, las luces de las pantallas se hacían más tenues y el motor se hiso más silencioso, de esa forma comenzaron a seguir a los soldados de la compañía Talon sin ser notadas hasta que estos llegaron a un vehículo militar pintado con los colores de la compañía al cual comenzaron a subir las cajas que habían robado del almacén.

-parece que se preparan para volver a su base…- decía Yuki mientras observaba seriamente el actuar de esos soldados.

-bien, hora de probar la capacidad de combate de esta belleza, decía Ren preparándose para desatar todo el poder de las armas del Kuroi Kitsune pero Yuki rápidamente la detuvo diciendo.

-todavía no Ren, lo que sea que estén robando debe ser importante para el cretino de Alex y para el clan Hasashi, lo mejor es seguirlos a su base sin llamar la atención-

-esto…no creo que eso sea una opción Yuki…- decía Yuzu mirando a la pantalla de vigilancia de su puesto y frente a ellas pudieron ver como una figura oscura aterrizo sobre el vehículo de la compañía Talon sorprendiendo mucho a los soldados en lo que la figura quien estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla mientras decía con mucha confianza.

-creo que no han pagado por esos bienes amigos míos, pero descuiden, acepto chapas, trueques…¡y dientes!- de esa forma la figura se levanto dejando ver que era un chico de quizás unos 13 años, llevaba ropas negras, una capa negra que llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos, un antifaz negro y para la sorpresa de las hermanas y de Ian, tenia orejas y cola de zorro también de color negro.

-¿Quién es él? ¿un chico mutante?- preguntaba Ian mirando por la ventana estando entre Yuki y Ren.

-no lo sé, pero esa línea heroica estuvo genial- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres mocoso?!- pregunto uno de los soldados muy molesto.

-me alegra que preguntaras- decía el joven quien comenzó a hacer varios movimientos y poses exageradas. -¡soy el vigilante de la noche! ¡el acechador del mal! ¡el duro puño de la justicia! ¡yo soy el Zorro!-

-wooooooow…eso fue genial…- decía Nami muy sorprendida apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de Ian para poder ver en lo que Yuzu se reunía con ellos también poniéndose detrás de Ren.

-muy bien…Zorro…no se si te diste cuenta, pero nosotros somos tres, y tu solo uno- decía muy confiado uno de los soldados, al cual el Zorro le respondió con mucha confianza.

-lo sé ¿quieren llamar a un par de amigos y hacerlo justo?-

-vaya, el tipo tiene agallas- decía Ren bastante interesada ahora cuando el Zorro finalmente bajo del vehículo, era más bajo que los soldados, pero aun así estaba de pie confiado en su victoria diciendo al ponerse en posición de pelea.

-pero ya basta de charlas…¡es hora de luchar!-

-oh, esto se pondrá muy bueno- dijo Ren ansiosa de ver la pelea al igual que sus hermanas, pero para su decepción, el Zorro comenzó a hacer muy malas imitaciones de movimientos de artes marciales ante la mirada incrédula de los soldados de la compañía Talon. -oh no…- entonces los soldados se vieron mutuamente, hicieron sonar sus cuellos y puños de una forma muy ruda, y para el horror de las hermanas y Ian, miraban con algo de aprensión la paliza que comenzaron a darle al Zorro. -¡suficiente, voy a fulminarlos!- exclamo ella lista para disparar pero Yuki volvió a detenerla diciendo.

-¡no lo hagas, podrías darle al Zorro!-

-¡¿entonces qué quieres que hagamos?! ¡¿mirar como lo apalean hasta matarlo?!- le replico Ren algo molesta a lo que Yuki le respondió seriamente.

-nada de eso, haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, patear traseros a la antigua- con es dicho tanto las hermanas como Ian salieron del Kuroi Kitsune listos para combatir teniendo ellas sus armas empuñadas y Ian el rifle laser que le dio Reddin durante el asalto a Grayditch.

-¡alto villanos!- exclamo Yuki heroicamente.

-en serio Yuki…deja eso…- le dijo Yuzu algo fastidiada.

-¡wow! ¡las guerreras zorro!- exclamo el Zorro muy emocionado al ver a las hermanas.

-¡carajo son las zorro fenómeno!- exclamo uno de los soldados quien de inmediato junto a sus compañeros prepararon sus rifles de asalto y comenzaron a dispararles a las hermanas quienes con mucha agilidad evadían los disparos y tras unos acrobáticos movimientos comenzaron a luchar contra ellos prácticamente dándoles una paliza en lo que Ian se acerco al orro para así preguntarle.

-¡oye ¿estás bien?!- pero antes de que el zorro pudiera responderle, un soldado surgió de la torreta del vehículo de la compañía Talon y con la ametralladora de la torreta apunto a Ian quien rápidamente abrazo al zorro y dándole la espalda al soldado lo protegió de la ráfaga de balas que comenzó a golpear y a rebotar de su armadura, al ver eso Yuzu tomo una de sus flechas explosivas y la disparo justo dentro del cañón de la torreta, haciéndola explotar y obligando a ese soldado a ocultarse en el vehículo para así encenderlo y acelerar para escapar de allí, no antes de que Yuzu pudiera disparar una flecha que se clavo en el parachoques del vehículo justo antes de que chocar de lado al Kuroi Kitsune para abrirse paso junto a este y así escapar.

-¡aaaah! ¡mi bebe!- exclamo Yuzu horrorizada de ver como su recién estrenada creación ser abollada y rayada ante sus ojos mientras que sus hermanas habían derrotado a los soldados y juntas se reunieron con Ian.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Yuki.

-estoy bien gracias…- respondió Ian mientras se ponía de pie cuando el zorro se quito de los brazos de Ian y corrió hacia las hermanas exclamando muy emocionado.

-¡wow! ¡eso fue increíble! ¡barrieron el piso con esos cretinos! ¡no puedo creer que pude verlas de cerca!-

-ok ¿Quién es este mocoso y cómo demonios sabe de nosotras?- preguntaba Ren algo fastidiada.

-eso no importa- respondió Yuki para luego dirigirse a Yuzu preguntándole.

-¿disparaste una flecha rastreadora verdad?-

-sí, eso debería llevarnos a su base si esta en un radio de diez kilómetros- respondió Yuzu cuando súbitamente el Zorro se puso entre ellas haciendo que se sobresaltaran exclamando lleno de admiración.

-¡wow! ¡con razón esos tipos no tuvieron posibilidad alguna con ustedes! ¡son todas unas profesionales!-

-ok tu…- dijo Ren fastidiada tomando al Zorro de una mejilla y mientras este se quejaba del dolor se lo llevaba a una esquina. -tú te quedas aquí y por el amor del cielo…¡no te acerques!- el Zorro se encogió de hombros mirándola algo inquieto por lo intimidante que era ella cuando Nami súbitamente exclamo.

-¡oigan! ¡vengan a ver esto!- rápidamente tanto sus hermanas como Ian se acercaron al ver una de las cajas que habían robado los mercenarios.

-debió caerse del vehículo cuando escapaba- dijo Yuzu bastante pensativa.

-veamos que estaban intentando robar…- dijo Yuki quien con un kunai abrió la caja, su interior sorprendió mucho a las hermanas, habían piezas electronicas y de otro tipo en muy buen estado dentro de la caja, algunas de estas con una gran letra E rodeada por estrellas impresa en estas.

-tecnología del Enclave- dijo Ren con bastante seriedad.

-¿pero como sabe la compañía Talon sobre el Enclave? ¿y por qué les robarían componentes? ellos no sabrían darle utilidad a estas cosas- se preguntaba Yuzu a lo que Yuki le respondió con mucha seriedad.

-ellos no, pero quizás sus jefes si…el clan Hasashi-

-esto es malo…con tecnología del Enclave, quien sabe que podría hacer- decía Yuzu cuando Nami la interrumpió diciendo llena de entusiasmo.

-¡robots ninja! ¡de seguro son robots ninja!-

-sea como sea lo mejor será volver a casa a prepararnos para cuando descubramos su base- dijo Yuki y con eso tanto ella como Ian subieron al Kuroi Kitsune pero antes de irse, el Zorro se les acerco muy entusiasmado diciéndoles.

-¡espérenme! ¡quiero ayudar!- pero antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro, Ren se asomo diciéndole muy fastidiada.

-no…lo que sea que estés pensando o que creas ser, simplemente…no- con eso dicho ella cerro la puerta en la cara del Zorro, quien noto que su capa se había quedado engancada a la puerta del Kuroi Kitsune.

-esto…oigan…- decía el Zorro algo alarmado cuando súbitamente el Kuroi Kitsune dio marcha atrás y dio marcha de vuelta a casa, arrastrando al Zorro de la capa mientras gritaba y se quejaba del dolor, pero dentro ni las hermanas ni Ian lo escuchaban, pues nuevamente habían colocado algo de música para calmar un poco la tensión, todo lo que podía llegar a oírse de afuera eran leves golpes que el Zorro se daba contra la carrocería.

-¿ustedes también escuchan algo?- pregunto Yuki moviendo una de sus orejas al sentir el muy leve sonido de los golpes.

-seguramente es algo que se soltó con el golpe del vehículo…lo revisare cuando volvamos a casa- respondió Yuzu algo molesta por el daño que sufrió el Kuroi Kitsune a lo que Ian la calmo posando una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-descuida, lo reparaste cuando era un pedazo de chatarra, un raspón y abolladura no te dará ningún problema- aunque ella ya podía actuar más naturalmente junto a Ian, aun no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al tener la mano de Ian sobre su hombro mientras decía con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-lo sé…gracias…- y así con eso dicho continuaron con su viaje de vuelta a casa, sin percatarse del pasajero inesperado que estaban llevando con ellas.

Poco después de vuelta al túnel colapsado que llevaba al hogar de las hermanas, el Kuroi Kitsune finalmente se detuvo, aun llevando al Zorro enganchado por la capa bastante golpeado y sucio, colgando de su capa hasta que la puerta lateral se abrió dejándolo caer de lleno al suelo, la primera en bajar fue Yuzu y al ver al Zorro tirado en el suelo se alarmo bastante exclamando.

-¡chicas! ¡tenemos un problema!- en lo que ella se agachaba para ver el estado de el Zorro, Yuki se asomo y se quedo muy sorprendida al ver lo que estaba pasando diciendo.

-¿Qué rayos?- con cuidado Yuzu ayudo al Zorro a sentarse en el suelo mientras le preguntaba.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-eso creo…- dijo el Zorro con una sonrisa algo temblorosa en lo que se sujeto del costado algo adolorido. -¿uno puede vivir con uno solo riñón verdad?- en eso los demás bajaron del Kuroi Kitsune y al notar al inesperado invitado, Ren se molesto bastante diciendo.

-¡oh qué bien! ¡primero este tonto impide que probemos las armas del Kuroi Kitsune! ¡¿ahora también sabe donde vivimos?!-

-descuida…quede inconsciente a mitad de camino- respondió el Zorro aun algo aturdido en lo que Yuzu lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-bueno, ya que de algún modo terminaste acompañándonos, vamos a tener que hacerte algunas preguntas- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad y con sus manos sobr su cintura.

-¡claro! ¡¿puedo preguntarles cosas yo también?!- dijo el Zorro bastante entusiasmado a lo que Yuki le dijo con la misma seriedad de antes.

-no, ahora ¿Quién eres y como sabes de nosotras?-

-ya se los dije, soy el Zorro, pero si preguntas por mi identidad secreta, lo siento compañera, pero un héroe no puede revelar su identidad secreta- respondió el Zorro con mucha confianza, haciendo que Yuki se diera una palmada en la frente pues eso fue cursi incluso para ella.

-muy bien…Zorro…¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotras?- pregunto ella nuevamente ahora un poco fastidiada.

-fácil, las conozco desde que las vi luchar contra un loco supermutante rojo de un solo ojo en la vieja fábrica de autos, desde entonces he visto muchas de sus peleas ¡ustedes son fantásticas!- respondió el Zorro con mucho entusiasmo al final mientras se dirigía a cada una de ellas, primero a Yuki. -¡tú eres la líder heroica con la increíble espada!- luego a Ren -¡tú la guerrera fuerte con garras en las manos!- luego a Yuzu. -¡tú con los inventos y puntería de francotirador!- luego a Nami. -¡tú eres súper alocada con el bastón!- y finalmente a Ian. -¡y tu…! tu eres como el tipo fuerte silencioso- tanto las hermanas como Ian se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio hasta que una entusiasmada Nami exclamo con mucha alegría.

-¡chicas! ¡tenemos un admirador! ¡nuestro primer admirador!-

-más bien nuestro primer acosador- respondió Ren sarcásticamente.

-¿y por qué exactamente decidiste pelear con esos mercenarios de la compañía Talon? no es que digamos una decisión inteligente si no sabes cómo pelear- decía Ian cruzándose de brazo.

-fácil, quiero ser como ellas y pelear con los tipos malos del yermo, y hay pocos tan malos como la compañía Talon, así que pensé ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no tenga?- respondió el Zorro con mucha confianza.

-¿vergüenza?- dijo Ren.

-¿armas?- dijo Nami.

-¿sentido de auto preservación?- dijo Yuki.

-¿años de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de un gran maestro del ninjutsu?- dijo Yuzu.

-¡no, un disfraz genial!- exclamo el Zorro con mucho entusiasmo, haciendo que Yuki, Ren, Yuzu y Ian se dieran una palmada en la frente mientras el continuaba. -¿Qué les parece? lo hice yo mismo, por cierto ¿Cómo le hicieron ustedes para que los suyos se vean tan geniales?-

-porque no usamos disfraces, somos zorros mutantes- respondió Yuki algo fastidiada.

-hahaha, si claro, ya en serio díganme- decía el Zorro sin creerles cuando se coloco detrás de Yuzu tomándola de la cola haciendo que se erizara hasta las orejas y se sonrojara hasta que Ian lo empujo apartándolo de ella exclamando.

-¡oye, quita tus manos de mi…!- rápidamente se detuvo conteniendo sus palabras ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuzu y las algo traviesas de sus hermanas hasta que finalmente dijo. -¡amiga! ¡eso es!- Yuzu no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco pero rápidamente se recupero cuando comenzó a sonar y cuando ella lo observo se dirigió a sus hermanas diciendo.

-es el vehículo de la compañía Talon, acaba de detenerse-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Yuki acercándose a ella.

-está en el Súper-dupert Mart, de seguro siguen usándolo como puesto avanzado- respondió Yuzu.

-muy bien, nos infiltraremos y averiguaremos lo que planean hacer con la tecnología del Enclave, Yuzu, tu quédate a reparar el Kuroi Kitsune por si llegamos a necesitarlo, y también cuida de el Zorro-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué debo ser su niñera?!- preguntaba Yuzu desoncertada.

-porque Nami es igual de infantil y Ren lo partiría en dos- respondió Yuki.

-cierto- dijeron Ren y Nami al mismo tiempo, dejando a Yuzu de brazos y orejas caídas en lo que sus hermanas he Ian se retiraban del lugar.

-¿Ian puedes llevarnos en tu motocicleta?- pregunto Yuki.

-claro…y yo que quería ahorrar gasolina- decía Ian algo fastidiado, dejando a Yuzu algo decaída a cargo del Zorro quien nuevamente le tomo la cola examinándola.

-¡ya deja eso!- exclamo ella abrazando su cola para apartarla del curioso Zorro.

Al mismo tiempo en el Súper-Dupert Mart, el mercenario de la compañía Talon estaba en el garaje de carga y descarga de mercadería haciendo entrega de su carga que estaban bajando algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que él le daba su reporte a nada menos que a Alex, quien se encontraba frente a él con sus brazos robóticos cruzados diciéndole.

-así que las zorro fenómeno intervinieron ¿esa es tu explicación del porque perdimos a dos hombres esta noche?-

-así es jefe, nos tomaron desprevenidos- respondió el mercenario, cosa que hiso que Alex mirara al profesor Zimmer, quien estaba revisando en un escritorio los equipos que habían recolectado en esa noche diciéndole.

-espero que esta nueva tecnología del tal Enclave valga la pena profesor-

-lo vale jovencito, el clan se beneficiara mucho de esta tecnología eh información que hemos estado recolectando, quien sabe, en el futuro podre actualizar esos brazos tuyos- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que un complacido Alex revisaba el vehículo con el que había llegado su subordinado mientras decía.

-eso no estaría nada mal…-pero entonces se había dado cuenta de la flecha clavada en el parachoques trasero del vehículo, la cual al sacarla vio que tenía una luz titilante, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era un rastreador, muy furioso se dirigió con su subordinado gritándole. -¡idiota! ¡dejaste que te rastrearan hasta aquí!-

-¡lo…lo siento jefe! ¡le juro que no lo sabía…!- decía su subordinado tratando de justificarse hasta que Alex de un furioso golpe con su brazo lo mando a volar contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-ellas no tardaran mucho en llegar aquí- dijo Alex muy molesto cuando una voz como de reptil desde una puerta oscura le comenzó a decir.

-deja que vengan, para entonces el equipo ya estará en nuestra base, lo único que encontraran es su destino final- Alex no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa determinación venir de aquella voz diciéndole.

-veo que estas ansioso de probar tus nuevas habilidades, Sosuke-

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo he estado esperando- dijo aquella voz, en lo que sus ojos amarillos de reptil se vieron desde las sombras.

Poco después en el hogar de las hermanas, Yuzu salía de su habitación llevando consigo una caja de herramientas con las que planeaba reparar las abolladuras que sufrió el Kuroi Kitsune, cuando sorpresivamente el Zorro salió por la puerta del dojo sosteniendo un bastón mientras decía.

-¡wow! ¡allí dentro tienen un montón de cosas geniales!-

-¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿no te dije que esperaras en el tunel?!- le decía Yuzu algo molesta en lo que el Zorro bajaba por la escalera jugando con aquel bastón diciendo.

-¡haha mira estos movimientos! ¡de seguro con un arma así podría vencer a cien maleantes!- en eso sin querer el bastón se le escapo de las manos y este iba rumbo a Yuzu, pero ella sin problemas logro atraparlo en el aire en lo que suspiraba dejando su caja de herramientas en el suelo dirigiéndose al Zorro diciéndole seriamente.

-mira, si vas a tocar cosas, y al parecer debes hacerlo, intenta esto- entonces ella sostuvo el bastón y comenzó a realizar algunos sencillos movimientos con aquel bastón. -lo importante, es mantener un firme agarre en el centro del bastón- tras realizar esos movimientos volvió a entregarle el bastón al Zorro quien se veía muy entusiasmado. -ahora inténtalo tu- con una sonrisa en el rostro, el Zorro comenzó a imitar esos movimientos mientras le preguntaba.

-¿algo así?-

-así está bien, es parte de lo básico, así que no debería de resultarte difícil- decía Yuzu observando como él realizaba esos movimientos básicos hasta que se le acerco diciéndole con mucha impaciencia.

-esto es genial y todo pero no tengo tiempo para lo básico, enséñame movimientos geniales como los tuyos y de tus hermanas-

-muy bien ¿Por qué no intentas uno de esos?- le dijo Yuzu con cara algo traviesa.

-¡claro! ¡mira esto…!- decía el Zorro tratando de imitar los movimientos de Nami con el bastón hasta que unos segundos después se golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, cayendo de lleno al suelo mientras que Yuzu lo miraba con algo de satisfacción en su rostro diciéndole.

-y es por eso que comenzamos con lo básico- con eso dicho, y sabiendo que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que le enseñara y que si no lo hacía posiblemente terminaría muerte en el futuro cercano, ella lo llevo al dojo donde comenzó a darle algunas lecciones rápidas sobre movimientos básicos del ninjutsu, al igual que algunos ejercicios para verificar su estado físico, el cual no era muy bueno, pero aun así Yuzu seguía intentando que él aprendiera algo con lo que ella esperaba le ayudara a sobrevivir en el yermo, entonces mientras le enseñaba a dar una patada latera, el Zorro perdió el equilibrio haciéndose hacia atrás para evitar caer, y para el horro de Yuzu, se dirigía al peor lugar posible mientras le gritaba. -¡espera! ¡esa es la…!- entonces él choco contra aquella puerta derribándola y entrando a esa habitación, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros y agachara sus orejas muy preocupada. -…habitación de padre…-

-¡Yuzu!- se escucho la voz del maestro Kuro, haciendo que todo el pelaje de Yuzu se erizaba en lo que el maestro salía de la habitación con una mano tras su espalda y sosteniendo en el aire por la parte baja de su playera al Zorro hasta u s detuvo frente a ella preguntándole. -¿de casualidad esto te pertenece?- ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa nerviosa antes de contestar.

-padre…él es el Zorro…Zorro…él es mi sensei y padre-

-¡un placer en conocerlo!- dijo el Zorro alegremente mientras el maestro Kuro lo mantenía sujeto en el aire antes de dirigirse a Yuzu diciéndole. -¿oye pero no es él humano?-

-lo soy- dijo el maestro Kuro algo molesto en lo que soltaba al Zorro dejándolo caer al suelo.

-lo siento padre, nos topamos con él durante nuestro patrullaje y sin querer termino aquí en nuestro hogar…entonces…pensé en enseñarle algunas cosas básicas…- le explicaba Yuzu muy nerviosa en lo que súbitamente el Zorro volvió a levantarse diciendo muy entusiasmado.

-¡sí! ¡y está haciendo un trabajo excelente! ¡mire lo que aprendí en solo una noche!- pero en lugar de hacer los movimientos que Yuzu le había enseñado, comenzó a hacer movimientos exagerados que hicieron que ella se diera una palmada en la frente mientras que el maestro Kuro miraba con algo de curiosidad al Zorro para luego decir.

-al parecer no le has enseñado a tener vergüenza- entonces miro seriamente a su hija diciéndole. -¿podemos hablar a solas?- ella no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva al sentir que estaba en problemas en lo que el maestro camino con ella hasta el otro extremo del dojo y allí decirle. -Yuzu este joven no tiene porque de aprender nuestro arte, él es…- miro al Zorro quien inocentemente lo saludo antes de volver a dirigirse a su hija. -…un payaso-

-lo sé padre…pero él va a meterse en problemas de todas formas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer en enseñarle algo para que no lo maten allí afuera- le explico Yuzu algo preocupada, a lo que el maestro Kuro tras frotar unos momentos su barba dio su veredicto.

-está bien, puedes enseñarle, pero lo que sea que llegue a pasarle, será tu responsabilidad-

-hai sensei…- respondió Yuzu respetuosamente en lo que un ruido les llamo la atención, resulta que el Zorro había atravesado sin querer una pared del dojo con una katana y tras mirarlos con una sonrisa incomoda intento quitarlo de la pared pero al lograrlo el cayó al suelo nuevamente, tras el eso el maestro Kuro puso una mano sobre la claramente decepcionada Yuzu para luego decirle con mucha travesura.

-buena suerte-

Al mismo tiempo, en una colina cercana al Súper-Dupert Mart, Yuki miraba por su binocular mientras que Ren y Nami esperaban en el vagón de la motocicleta de Ian, quien permanecía sentado en esta sosteniendo el manubrio de la misma, hasta que vio que un vehículo de la compañía Talon salir del garaje cuya puerta fue cerrada por uno de los mercenarios después de ello.

-Yuzu tenía razón, todavía están usando el Súper-Dupert Mart como base de operaciones- decía ella con mucha seriedad en lo que Ren se levanto del vagón de la motocicleta para tomar el binocular y poder dar una mirada ella también diciendo.

-no parecen tener tantas defensas como antes-

-seguro solo ha sido una base temporal, será mejor entrar ahora antes de que se lleven toda esa tecnología- dijo Yuki seriamente, dando así luz verde a su operación. Poco después en el garaje, un mercenario con rifle de asalto se encontraba haciendo guardia bostezando por lo tarde que ya era cuando unos golpes a la puerta corrediza le llamo la atención, abrió la mirilla de la puerta preguntando.

-¿Quién…?- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un puñetazo de Ian atravesó la puerta dándole un fuerte puñetazo al mercenario que cayó al suelo casi inmediatamente, rápidamente Ian forzó la puerta y cubriendo la entrada con su rifle laser dejo entrar a las hermanas quienes rápidamente se colocaron en posición de combate con sus armas listas ante un par de mercenarios que en el momento estaban armados solo por herramientas metálicas con las cuales se prepararon para luchar, además de Alex quien las miraba curiosamente con sus brazos robóticos cruzados.

-¡no tienes escapatoria Alex! ¡ríndete y dinos lo que planeas con esa tecnología robada!- decía Yuki con mucha curiosidad.

-si de verdad creen que revelare los planes del clan a unas fenómenos como ustedes, están seriamente equivocadas- respondió Alex con mucha altanería.

-¡deberías verte a un espejo antes de llamarnos fenómenos cara de robot!- le dijo Ren burlándose, a lo que Nami agrego diciendo.

-¡si! ¡cara de robot!-

-¡no hagas esta mas difícil!- dijo Ian apuntando su rifle a un muy poco intimidado Alex en lo que una risa algo siniestra se podía escuchar de la puerta detrás de Alex en lo que el profesor Zimmer salió de entre las sombras jugando con sus dedos y mirándolas muy interesado diciendo.

-que interesante, cuatro chicas mutantes de la especie Alopex Lagopus, me pregunto que fue la que les dio esa interesante apariencia y habilidades-

-¡¿a quién llamas Alo…Alope…eso?!- dijo Ren muy molesta.

-¡¿y tu quien eres?! ¡¿otro miembro del clan Hasashi?!-

-oh, donde están mis modales, soy el profesor Christopher Zimmer, encargado del desarrollo y investigación para el maestro Hanzo y mi amigo detrás de mí, creo que ya lo conocen- dijo Zimmer cuando un kunai salió de detrás de él clavándose en el rifle laser de Ian justo en su célula de micro fusión haciendo que lo soltara al sobrecargarse esta, entonces para la sorpresa de las hermanas, una serpiente gigantesca, con dos brazos musculosos y capucha de cobra salió de entre las sombras reptando mirándolas fijamente mientras su lengua bífida salía un par de veces de su boca, llevaba lo que parecía una túnica ninja en su torso de color verde y les dijo con una voz algo familiar para las hermanas.

-clan Kurosaki, hoy es su ultimo día en esta tierra-

-¡¿So…Sosuke?!- exclamaron las hermanas y Ian bastante sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de su enemigo.

-¿impresionante, no lo creen?, este es el resultado de mi experimentación con aquel virus de evolución forzada, le he dado a alguien que ya no podía luchar una nueva oportunidad para su venganza- decía Zimmer orgulloso de su creación.

-¡¿dejaste que un científico loco experimentara contigo?!- exclamo Ren bastante molesta por lo lejos que Sosuke que había ido para volver a luchar, él cual le respondió mientras sacaba sus sai de su cinturón.

-si puedo servirle al maestro Hanzo, no me importa mi apariencia-

-¡entonces te llamare "Serpensuke"!- dijo Nami con una inocente sonrisa cosa que hiso que Yuki se riera un poco preguntándole.

-¿de verdad le dirás Serpensuke?-

-claro, porque su nombre es Sosuke y ahora es una serpiente…- decía Nami cuando súbitamente recibió un fuerte golpe de la cola de Sosuke mandándola a volar contra la pared del garaje, al mismo tiempo y antes que pudieran reaccionar, Alex embistió a Ian llevándolo afuera donde comenzaron a forcejar y a darse puñetazos en lo que Yuki comenzó a luchar contra los mercenarios y Ren comenzó a evadir los ataques de la cola de Sosuke gritando.

-¡consejo! ¡evitar la cola!- de esa forma mientras evitaba la cola de Sosuke, ella comenzó a intercambiar ataques y contraataques con él, chocando sus tekko-kagi con los sai de él hasta que finalmente logro acorralarlo contra una pared pisando su cola desde el extremo y sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos contra la pared diciéndole con confianza. -¡ya te tengo!- sin embargo para su sorpresa, Sosuke abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos para luego morder a Ren en su hombro haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Ren!- grito Nami ya recuperada quien con un ataque giratorio con su bastón golpeo en el rostro a Sosuke apartándolo de Ren quien cayó al suelo mientras se sostenía su hombro quejándose del dolor, rápidamente Nami se le acerco muy preocupada levantándola un poco del suelo posando su cabeza sobre sus piernas preguntándole. -¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡¿estás bien?!-

-estoy bien…- decía Ren con ojos en espiral y mirándola con una sonrisa. -te quiero hermanita…-

-¡ella no está bien!- exclamo Nami muy alarmada y antes de que Sosuke pudiera atacarla, Yuki de una patada logro apartarlo lista para pelear contra él mientras exclamaba.

-¡llama a Yuzu! ¡dile que necesitamos ayuda!-

En ese mismo instante, Yuzu estaba en el dojo con el Zorro quien se le acerco corriendo para luego sentarse, se acerco mas a ella mientras ella le explicaba.

-muy bien, ahora coloca una pierna a la altura de mis tobillos, la otra junto a mis rodillas, dobla la cadera ¡y abajo voy!- él hiso caso a las instrucciones y cuando intento hacerla caer con todas sus fuerzas ella prácticamente ni se inmutaba. -¡y abajo voy!- decía ella tratando de motivarlo pero al no haber mucho éxito ella simplemente rio un poco posando sus manos tras su espalda diciendo. -¡y abajo voy…!- entonces ella dejo ir un grito de sorpresa cuando súbitamente el Zorro logro tirarla al suelo, este rápidamente se puso de pie celebrando mientras decía.

-¡si! ¡lo logre!- con cuidado Yuzu se levanto y tras sacudirse un poco le dijo sonriendo satisfecha con sus resultados.

-buen trabajo, de verdad estas aprendiendo-

-¡gracias! ¡¿entonces me gane mi cinta negra?!- dijo el Zorro con entusiasmo arruinando el momento haciendo que ella nuevamente se diera una palmada en la frente cuando su Pipboy comenzó a sonar, ella encendio la radio de este y dijo.

-aquí Yuzu…-

-¡Yuzu! ¡a Ren la mordió una serpiente y la enveneno!- grito Nami por la radio muy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es imposible!- decía Yuzu quien comenzó a corregir diciendo. -si la mordió un animal entonces le inyecto toxinas, no veneno-

-si eso es muy interesante…¡ven aquí ahora!- grito Nami al final haciendo que Yuzu se erizara mucho. Poco después ella tomo una caja con varios químicos que decía "equipo quimico de emergencias de Yuzu ¡no me toques Nami!" y ya en el túnel donde estaba el Kuroi Kitsune en compañía del Zorro ella le dijo mientras se subía a este.

-¿de casualidad sabes conducir?-

-¡¿bromeas?! ¡por supuesto que sí!- respondió el Zorro con mucha confianza. minutos después estaban ya camino por la carretera con el Kuroi Kitsune moviéndose erráticamente de lado a lado, haciendo difícil que Yuzu pudiera estar cómoda y trabajar en un antídoto.

-¡dijiste que sabias conducir!- le grito ella muy molesta mientras se sujetaba de un asiento.

-¡y se cómo conducir! ¡la diferencia es que nunca lo he hecho de verdad!- dijo el Zorro quien tenía mucha dificultad para controlar el vehículo en lo que Yuzu se sentó en el suelo abriendo su caja diciéndole.

-¡solo mantenlo estable mientras mezclo estos químicos!- entonces ella volvió a prender la radio de su Pipboy en la frecuencia del comunicador de Nami diciéndole. -¡bien Nami, necesito que me digas los síntomas de Ren! ¡intenta ser muy específica!-

-¡ella no deja de decir que soy la chica más linda e inteligente que ha conocido!- exclamo Nami por la radio.

-ok, esta delirando- dijo Yuzu mezclando algunos químicos con mucha dificultad por lo mucho que el Zorro movía el Kuroi Kitsune. -¿Qué hay de su piel? ¿notas alguna diferencia?-

-¡esta pálida! ¡y más de lo normal!- respondió Nami en lo que el Zorro comenzó a dar una serie de giros muy cerrados haciendo que Yuzu se golpeara contra las paredes aun tratando de mezclar bien los químicos mientras decía.

-¿tiene ella nauseas?-

-no ella no tiene…- dijo Nami cuando por la radio se pudo escuchar como Ren vomitaba. -¡agh! ¡qué asco! ¡hey! ¡sabía que te comiste mi chocolate! ¡mentirosa!-

-¡allí esta! ¡el Súper-Dupert Mart!- exclamo el Zorro en lo que Nami termino de mezclar el antídoto y colocándolo en una jeringa automática diciendo.

-¡bien, el antídoto está listo, detente cerca del garaje!-

-¡nada de eso! ¡es hora de ser un héroe!- exclamo el Zorro acelerando a toda velocidad para el horror de Yuzu quien le gritaba.

-¡espera! ¡no te atrevas a hacerlo…!- sin embargo ya era tarde, estaban tan cerca que podían ver a Ian forcejear con Alex y a Yuki luchar con algo de dificultad contra Sosuke, ni bien vieron el Kuroi Kitsune, el cual no daba señales de ir frenando, rápidamente Ian y Yuki se hicieron a un lado ayudando a Nami a hacer a un lado a Ren cuando sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Alex es golpeado de lleno por el vehículo al igual que Sosuke, el profesor Zimmer a duras penas logro hacerse a un lado cuando el Kuroi Kitsune atravezo la pared trasera del garaje entrando de lleno al abandonado súper mercado y mandando a volar a Alex y Sosuke quienes por la fuerza del impacto quedaron fuera de combate, Yuki y Ian se acercaron al vehículo del cual salió unos aturdidos Yuzu y Zorro.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- les grito Yuki muy molesta.

-¡no hay tiempo para explicar!- exclamo Yuzu ya recuperada en lo que corrió donde Ren para así inyectarle en el cuello el antídoto que había creado, tras quejarse unos momentos Ren miro a Yuzu ya sintiéndose mejor diciendo.

-gracias…unicornio de arcoiris…-

-descuida, te pondras bien en nada- le dijo Yuzu quien con la ayuda de Nami levanto a Ren quien seguía algo débil cuando Ian se quito su casco mirando preocupado el Kuroi Kitsune diciendo.

-oye Yuzu…¿se supone que el Kuroi Kitsune haga eso?- pudieron ver como unas chispas y arcos eléctricos de color purpura rodeaban el capot del vehículo.

-wow, no sabia que los autos hacían eso- dijo el Zorro en lo que Yuzu lo hiso a un lado diciendo.

-¡no lo hacen!- rápidamente abrió el capot y dijo muy preocupada. -ay no…la cámara de plomo y regulador de energía de la bobina cuántica se agrieto con el impacto-

-¿eso es malo?- pregunto Nami ayudando a la debilitada Ren a caminar.

-muy malo, con el sello agrietado el Enclave puede rastrear la señal de energía de la bobina, puede que incluso ya estén de camino- respondió Yuzu muy preocupada.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo, debemos irnos antes de que el Enclave…- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente varias granadas de gas lacrimógeno comenzaron a atravesar las ventanas del supermercado y comenzaron a expulsar aquel gas. -¡Nami mete a Ren en el Kuroi Kitsune! ¡los demás cuidado con el gas!- grito ella en lo que cubría su rostro con su bufanda al igual que Yuzu y Ian se ponía su casco, ni bien Nami metia a Ren al Kuroi Kitsune, varios soldados del Enclave entraron tanto por las ventanas como por las puertas y comenzaron a disparar a las hermanas mientras se uno de ellos decían.

-¡objetivo localizado! ¡aseguren la bobina cuántica!-

-¡Yuki, son demasiados!- decía Ian mientras disparaba con su pistola laser, cuando un soldado atravesó la ventana detrás de él embistiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo en lo que ambos forcejeaban y golpeaban mutuamente.

-¡lo sé! ¡pero no podemos dejar que tomen la bobina!- decía Yuki con sus ojos llorosos por el gas mientras evadía algunos disparos y lograba cortar con su katana a los que lograban acercarse al vehículo mientras que Alex, Sosuke y el profesor Zimmer aprovechaban el caos para escapar de allí. Cerca del vehículo Yuzu igual con sus ojos irritados, disparaba lo sus flechas lo mejor que podía en medio del gas en lo que el Zorro estaba de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo mientras decía.

-no puedo…respirar….- al mismo tiempo un soldado del Enclave logro llegar al Kuroi Kitsune abriendo el capot y bruscamente quito la bobina del motor exclamando.

-¡objetivo asegurado! ¡preparen extracción de emergencia!-

-¡no!- exclamo Yuzu apuntando con su arco y ultima flecha a ese soldado, cuando se percato que otro se acerco al Zorro listo para dispararle, durante unos segundos ella no supo si debía evitar que se llevaran la bobina, o rescatar al Zorro, al final ella disparo al soldado que iba a matar al Zorro, dando su flecha en su cuello, mientras este caía al suelo, Yuzu tomo al Zorro para así sacarlo de peligro, ya con lo que buscaban en su posesión, los soldados del Enclave comenzaron a retirarse, subieron a sus vehículos y se fueron casi tan rápido como habían llegado, cuando todo se calmo solo entonces Nami salió con Ren preguntando.

-¿ya se fueron?-

-si…y se llevaron la bobina…lo siento chicas…- decía Yuzu muy arrepentida cuando Yuki poso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole con una reconfortante sonrisa.

-descuida hermanita, hiciste lo correcto, ya recuperaremos la bobina-

-chicas…todo fue mi culpa…si no hubiera estrellado su vehículo contra la pared nada de esto habría pasado…- decía el Zorro muy arrepentido por lo ocurrido.

-aw Zorro, no fue tu culpa…- decía Nami tratando de consolarlo cuando la aun mareada Ren la corrigió diciendo.

-de hecho como que si fue su culpa-

-oh…cierto- respondió Nami.

-Zorro, se que quieres hacer el bien, pero creo que aun no estás listo para este tipo de cosas…- decía Yuzu tratando de consolarlo cuando este la vio con una sonrisa tímida diciendo.

-significa…¿Qué seguiremos con el entrenamiento?- ella poso una mano sobre su hombro y cambio de una sonrisa a una mirada seria diciéndole.

-no-

-¡oh está bien! ¡pero descuiden! ¡seguiré practicando y algún día seré un héroe tan genial como…!- decía el Zorro muy entusiasmado cuando súbitamente tanto Yuzu como los demás le exclamaron seriamente.

-¡largo!- con eso dicho el Zorro se encogió de hombros diciendo.

-hehe…¡nos vemos luego!- entonces él se fue corriendo del lugar y cuando se perdió de vista Yuki les dijo a todos seriamente.

-ok, ahora que el Enclave recupero la bobina de seguro intentara cosas a mayor escala y avanzaran con su súper arma, debemos estar listas para lo que sea que este por venir- sus hermanas asintieron decididas a lo que sea que este por venir cuando Ian les dijo algo preocupado.

-oigan chicas…sin la bobina que le de energía…¿Cómo nos llevaremos el Kuroi Kitsune de vuelta a su hogar?-. Poco después en la carretera Yuzu se asomo desde el asiento del conductor del Kiroi Kitsune exclamando.

-¡empujen!- afuera en la parte trasera, sus hermanas y Ian empujaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mover su vehículo aunque este a duras penas lo hacía, una tortura que llevaban haciendo desde ya hace un par de kilómetros.

-¡¿Yuzu, estás segura que el freno de mano no está puesto?!- grito Yuki quejándose mientras tras empujar el Kuroi Kitsune.

-¡por cuarta vez, no lo está…!- le respondió Yuzu cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta que en efecto lo estaba. -ups…esperen- decía incómodamente en lo que quitaba el freno de mano y volvía a exclamarles. -¡ok, inténtenlo ahora!-

-¡Yuzu!- le gritaron todos muy molestos en lo que continuaban empujando el vehículo de vuelta a su hogar, todo mientras el sol amanecía frente a ellas.

Continuara…


	17. Capitulo dieciséis

Capitulo dieciséis: Secretos del refugio.

Cuando recuperaron la bobina cuántica de Tesla, los soldados del Enclave regresaron a su base actual en un lugar desconocido, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de su oficial superior, un hombre de cabello negro con corte militar y bigote ligero, quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo lo que parecía ser un reporte cuando dos de los soldados que estuvieron en la redada al Súper-Dupert Mart entraron a esa oficina haciéndole un firme saludo militar diciéndole uno de ellos.

-Coronel, hemos regresado de nuestra misión-

-espero que me tengan buenas noticias…- dijo el Coronel quien seguía escribiendo su reporte.

-la tenemos señor- dijo uno de los soldados quien luego de detrás suyo saco nada menos que la bobina cuántica de Tesla. -misión cumplida señor- solo entonces el Coronel dejo de lado su informe, se levanto de su escritorio y con cuidado tomo en sus manos la bobina, protegido de la energía que esta emitía gracias a los guantes que tenia puestos, la examino con cuidado en lo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo.

-quédense aquí…- entonces se dirigió a una computadora con muchas pantallas detrás de su escritorio y que abarcaba buena parte de la pared, presiono algunos bonotes y tras unos momentos en las pantallas apareció una gran imagen de un hombre de cabello corto bien peinado de color aplomado y algo canoso y de unos cincuenta años, era nada menos que el general Autumm, tanto el Coronel como los soldados hicieron un firme saludo militar antes de que el Coronel dijera. -general, hemos recuperado la bobina cuántica de Tesla, con su autorización quisiéramos iniciar las primeras pruebas de energización de armamento antes de proceder a enviar la bobina con usted para las principales-

-excelente Coronel, proceda con las pruebas con la brevedad posible, infórmeme de los resultados cuanto antes, sobre todo cuando esté lista para instalarla en "Adams"-

-si general, se hará como usted diga- respondió el Coronel humildemente.

-siga con el buen trabajo Coronel, no me defraude- finalmente dijo el General Autumm antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tras perder la bobina cuántica de tesla a manos del Enclave eh instalar en el Kuroi Kitsune una batería eléctrica de alta potencia para hacerlo funcionar nuevamente, las hermanas doblaron sus esfuerzos en encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del Enclave y evitar que utilizaran la bobina para energizar su súper arma, sin embargo durante, pero cerca de dos semanas buscando posibles bases del Enclave ellas no pudieron encontrar nada, incluso aquellas bases de las que tenían conocimiento, como las de la estación norte de Vermon Square, y del laboratorio del edificio Chryslus, sin embargo el laboratorio seguía destruido y abandonado tras su pelea allí, y la estación había sido abandonada de igual forma, al punto que las modificaciones que habían hecho en esta fueron eliminadas, como si nadie hubiera estado allí, es por eso que ellas se dirigieron conduciendo el Kuroi Kitsune al lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro con el Enclave, la jefatura de policía de Germantown.

-¿Yuzu, estás segura de que podremos encontrar algo en la jefatura?- preguntaba Ren algo escéptica.

-eso espero, es la única base del Enclave que queda de la que tenemos conocimiento, si también está abandonada, nos quedaremos sin pista- respondió Yuzu algo nerviosa.

-si lo está pensaremos en una solución chicas, mientras tanto debemos permanecer positivas- dijo Yuki mientras conducía cuando Nami se coloco entre ella y Ren diciendo algo preocupada también.

-oigan, creo que ya debemos pensar en otra solución- ella señalo hacia adelante a la claramente abandonada estación de policía, al igual que la estación norte de Vermon Square, incluso las modificaciones que hicieron a la estructura habían sido removidas, como si él Enclave intentara borrar todo rastro de su existencia, tras rodear la estación para asegurarse de que en efecto había sido abandonada, Yuzu no podía evitar decir nerviosamente mientras miraba a los monitores de su asiento.

-oh esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno, con esto nos quedamos sin pistas-

-¿y qué tal si miramos dentro? quizás dejaron algo que podamos usar para rastrearlos- sugirió Yuki

-no creo que ayude, de seguro se llevaron las computadoras y documentos que pudiéramos usar para rastrearlos como en la estación- respondió Yuzu en lo que Yuki finalmente detuvo el vehículo y tras dar un suspiro volteo su asiento para ver a sus hermanas y decirles.

-entonces creo que no tenemos más opción, tendremos que hablar con Bishop- casi de inmediato el pelaje en todo el cuerpo de Yuzu y muy nerviosa miro a Yuki para preguntarle.

-¿quieres ir a hablar con Bishop?-

-fue él quien le robo la bobina al Enclave en primer lugar, es el único que puede decirnos donde encontrarlos- le explico Yuki pero rápidamente Yuzu le respondió nerviosa y algo agitada.

-¡pero también es el psicótico reptil gigante que me toma y levanta de la cola!- tras decir eso y de solo pensarlo ella abrazo su cola en lo que Nami no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar eso diciendo.

-¡debes admitirlo, eso fue divertido!-

-¡no! ¡no lo fue!- respondió Yuzu muy molesta y sin dejar de abrazar su cola.

-aw vamos, Bishop es un amor, tan solo le gusta de gusta tomarte y levantarte de la cola- le decía Nami tratando de aligerar la tensión que su hermana tenia, pero termino haciéndola enojar aun mas ahora mirándola con mucho enojo que le hiso encogerse de hombros y dar una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que Yuki decía.

-sea como sea es el único que nos puede dar una pista-

-¿pero como encontraremos a Bishop?- pregunto Ren cuando tanto ella como Yuki y Yuzu se voltearon a ver a Nami quien algo nerviosa por esas miradas bajo sus orejas preguntándoles.

-¿Por qué me están mirando de esa forma?-

-Nami, sabemos que sueles escaparte de noche para ir a ver a Bishop- dijo Yuki con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no! ¡no es que me escabulla en secreto para poder jugar ajedrez y cartas en el fin de semana…!- respondió Nami tratando de sonar indignada cuando súbitamente se detuvo dejando ir una risa algo incomoda. -¿acabo delatarme a mi misma verdad?-

-esto es importante Nami, necesitamos que nos digas donde podemos encontrar a Bishop- le decía Yuki haciendo que ella finalmente dejara escapar un suspiro diciendo.

-está bien…- Poco después las hermanas estaban en las alcantarillas cerca del centro de la ciudad, caminando Nami al frente guiando a sus hermanas mientras que Yuzu iluminaba los túneles con la luz de su Pipboy.

-¡es por aquí!- exclamo Nami en lo que caminaba algo rápido por los túneles mientras tarareaba una canción y movía su cola juguetonamente.

-en serio ¿no pudo elegir un lugar menos húmedo para vivir?- decía Ren algo molesta por las constantes gotas de agua que caían sobre ella cuando súbitamente Nami las hiso callar en lo que ella se asomo sonriendo por una esquina, cosa que sus hermanas hicieron de igual forma, allí vieron a Bishop recostado en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente.

-aaawwwww…¿no es adorable?- decía Nami mientras movía su cola lentamente.

-¿para ser un reptil gigante y homicida? seguro- respondió Ren sarcásticamente.

-debemos despertarlo- dijo Yuki en lo que ella, Ren y Yuzu nuevamente se quedaron mirando a Nami quien algo confundida les pregunto.

-¿Qué?-

-tú sabes lidiar con él mejor que nosotras, tu despiértalo- le dijo Yuki en lo que Yuzu agrego.

-mientras esperamos aquí donde nosotras y mi cola estamos seguras.

-oh vamos, son unas exageradas- decía Nami algo molesta en lo que comenzaba a caminar con mucha seguridad donde estaba Bishop para así arrodillarse junto a él y así acariciarle suavemente la cabeza diciéndole. -Bishop, soy yo Nami, vine de visita con mis hermanas…- en eso súbitamente los ojos de Bishop se abrieron, pero sus pupilas estaban contraídas, dejo ir un rugido con tanta fuerza que Nami se asusto cayendo sentada a un lado en lo que él grito.

-¡Enclave!- se levanto rápidamente y corrió a donde estaban las demás, pero antes de que pudieran apartarse de allí, él tomo a Yuzu de su cola, haciendo que ella se erizara y sonrojara mucho, y la levanto del suelo sujetándola firmemente de esta mientras la agitaba.

-¡me tomo de la cola de nuevo!- gritaba Yuzu desesperada por la desagradable sensación de colgar y ser sujetada de su cola en lo que Yuki se subio al brazo de Bishop mientras que Ren se subió a la espalda de este tratando de contenerlo y que dejara ir a Yuzu.

-¡¿Nami, que le está pasando?!- gritaba Yuki.

-¡tranquilas! ¡creo que está teniendo una pesadilla!- respondió Nami tratando de explicar el comportamiento de Bishop quien no dejaba de agitar a Yuzu quien le gritaba muy incómoda.

-¡yo también estoy teniendo una!- en eso Bishop la lanzo contra una de las paredes de la alcantarilla, azotando a Yuki con otra pared haciendo que esta le soltara el brazo para así comenzar a sacudirse con fuerza para que Ren se le quitara de encima, pero ella mantenía su agarre mientras gritaba.

-¡Nami tu lo conoces mejor! ¡¿Cómo lo tranquilizas?!-

-¡rascale la panza! ¡le gusta eso!- respondió Nami mientras frotaba su propia panza.

-¡¿rascar su que…?!- le grito Ren en lo que Bishop súbitamente se tiro al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el suelo aplastando a Ren quien finalmente lo soltó por la falta de aire, mientras él se levantaba nuevamente y dejaba escapar un gran rugido, Nami le dio un gran abrazo dándole suaves caricias mientras le gritaba para que se tranquilizara.

-¡Bishop tranquilo! ¡soy yo, Nami! ¡no te haremos daño!- en eso Bishop la tomo con sus enormes garras inmovilizando sus brazos con el agarre y mientras gruñía y respiraba agitadamente, se quedo mirando a Nami que temblaba en sus garras diciéndole. -por favor reacciona…- esas palabras finalmente lograron llegar a él sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad y tras sacudir su cabeza dijo.

-¿pequeña Nami…?- finalmente el la dejo en el suelo en lo que se sentaba sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había ocurrido. -lo siento…no quise…- aun así Nami le dio un gran abrazo el cual él correspondió mientras ella le decía.

-descuida, ya todo está bien-

-¡no! ¡no lo está!- gritaba Yuzu muy molesta mientras se les acercaba abrazando y acariciando su cola. -¡¿Por qué siempre me tomas de la cola?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi cola?!-

-¡deja de quejarte! ¡a ti no te aplasto un Deathclaw de quinientos kilos!- le gritaba Ren tratando de estirarse tras lo que había experimentado.

-lo lamento amigas mías…aun lucho por controlar mis primitivos instintos…pero los recuerdos del Enclave…hacen que me sea muy difícil mantenerlos bajo control…- decía Bishop claramente muy arrepentido por haberlas atacado sin dejar de abrazar a Nami quien sin dejar de abrazarlo tampoco le dijo mientras movía su cola.

-descuida grandulón, con nosotras puedes sentirte seguro- él la miro con lo que podía definirse como una sonrisa mientras decía.

-lo sé…son las únicas amiga que tengo en este mundo…y son en quien más confió también…es por eso que deje la bobina cuántica de Tesla a su cuidado…se que con ustedes estará segura…- eso incomodo mucho a sus hermanas, pues ahora debían contarle la verdad antes de pedirle su ayuda.

-veras sobre la bobina…- decía Yuki con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-debemos decirte algo…pero antes deja que mi cola y yo demos un gran paso hacia atrás- decía Yuzu en lo que se alejo lo mas que podía de Bishop antes de decirle a Yuki. -ok, continua-

-ok…veras…nosotras como que…nos la robaron…- decía Yuki muy nerviosa y por justa razón pues al decir eso ultimo las pupilas de Bishop volvieron a contraerse y comenzó a gruñir de forma amenazante, antes de decir lo que seguro desataría la furia del Deathclaw alfa, ella trago algo de salvia sonriendo muy nerviosa. -y fue el Enclave- con eso dicho Bishop dejo escapar un rugido aterrador en lo que dejaba ir a Nami para así levantarse correr directo a Yuzu tomándola nuevamente de la cola levantándola en el aire y agitándola mientras esta sonrojada y erizaba gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡no de nuevo…!- sus gritos pasaron a quejidos suaves cuando Bishop le rugio muy cerca del rostro, pero nuevamente sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, sacudió un poco su cabeza con su otra garra sobre su rostro mientras decía.

-no Bishop…ellas son tus amigas…-

-¡sí! ¡lo somos!- gritaba Yuzu aun sonrojada y temblando por la desagradable sensación de colgar de su cola en lo que Bishop nuevamente se sentó en el suelo, sentando a Yuzu frente a él mientras ella mantenía una expresión nerviosa en lo que él le daba incomodas caricias en la cabeza diciendo ya más calmado.

-estoy seguro que hicieron todo en su poder para mantener la bobina a salvo…-

-de hecho la usamos para…- decía Nami cuando súbitamente Ren le cubrió la boca con una mano diciendo algo nerviosa también.

-¡sí! ¡eso fue exactamente lo que paso!-

-y es por eso que vinimos a pedirte tu ayuda Bishop, tu robaste la bobina del Enclave, si hay algo que puedes decirnos que nos ayude a encontrarla, por favor dínoslo- le dijo Yuki seria pero calmadamente, él bajo la mirada teniendo una expresión pensativa en el rostro en lo que dejo a Yuzu a un lado mientras decía.

-como les dije…la robe hace tres meses…había seguido a una caravana del Enclave hasta una caverna…allí escuche lo que planeaban hacer con esta…así que la robe…para salvar al yermo de esa súper arma que quieren utilizar…-

-¿una caverna? ¿recuerdas como era o donde estaba?- le pregunto Yuzu con algo de curiosidad mientras acariciaba su cola.

-no recuerdo exactamente donde estaba la cueva…lo único que recuerdo…era que tenía una pared de metal…con una puerta con esta forma…- respondió Bishop en lo que con su garra comenzó a dibujar en el suelo lo que parecía ser un engrane.

-ese engrane…creo que lo eh visto antes…- decía Yuzu muy pensativa en lo que dibujaba aquel engrane en su libreta de notas, para así poder investigar mas.

De vuelta en su hogar, las hermanas estaban reunidas en la sala principal, donde Yuzu estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro donde estaba su libreta de notas como con un mapa de la zona de Washington, con sus hermanas a su alrededor.

-estoy segura de que eh visto ese engrane antes, pero no puedo recordar donde- decía ella mientras pensaba tratando de ubicar en algún lugar del mapa ese símbolo y de que podría tratarse.

-¡¿las olimpiadas?!- pregunto Nami con mucha energía tratando de adivinar.

-¡no!- le exclamo de vuelta Yuzu.

-¡oh! ¡ya se, las olimpiadas!- exclamo Nami moviendo inocentemente su cola.

-¡deja de adivinar!- le dijo Yuzu algo fastidiada en lo que seguía mirando el engrane. -es obviamente un símbolo de algún tipo pero también era otra cosa, pero no logro recordar que-

-¿pero de donde?- pregunto Yuki.

-¡las olimpiadas!- exclamo de nuevo Nami cuando finalmente Yuzu tuvo suficiente gritando.

-¡ya basta!- sus hermanas se apartaron muy sobresaltadas, llegando Nami a subirse a los brazos de Ren abrazándola. -¡estoy tratando de descifrar esto, pero no puedo hacerlo con ustedes fastidiando!- con eso dicho sus hermanas se retiraron de allí con mucha cautela en lo que ella se quedo allí tratando de descubrir donde había visto aquel engrane mirando tanto este como el mapa de la zona.

-¿oh? ¿las olimpiadas?- le dijo una voz por detrás.

-¡por cuarta vez, no son las…!- ella exclamaba bastante molesta volteandose para ver que se trataba nada menos que el maestro Kuro quien miraba con curiosidad en lo que ella estaba trabajando, rápidamente ella logro detener su enojo diciéndole a su padre.

-esto esta volviéndome loca, se que eh visto este símbolo en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo donde, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza de que es y de donde pero ninguna…-

-¡Yuzu!- dijo el maestro Kuro seriamente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara temerosamente. -acompáñame al dojo- Los nervios de Yuzu desaparecieron poco después, pues en el dojo se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas frente al maestro Kuro quien sentado de igual forma se disponía a servir una taza de té de su tetera japonesa de porcelana mientras le decía calmadamente. -hija mía, tu mente brillante ha proveído a nuestra familia con útiles y novedosas herramientas, pero si dejas que tus pensamientos te surgir rápidamente y sin control, tu visión de lo que buscas se verá bloqueada, como las ondas en esta taza de té que impiden ver el reflejo de uno-

-¿pero qué puedo hacer padre? ¿Cómo logro encontrar la respuesta?- le pregunto Yuzu con algo de curiosidad en lo que el maestro Kuro ahora le servía a ella una taza de té mientras decía.

-calma tu mente, déjala libre de pensamientos de todo pensamiento, y la respuesta que buscas aparecerá frente a ti- entonces él le entrego la taza a Yuzu quien se quedo viendo como lentamente las ondas en la taza iban calmándose, pudiendo así ella misma verse reflejada finalmente.

-calmar mi mente…- dijo ella en lo que cerraba sus ojos y respiraba calmadamente mientras sostenía su taza de té cuando tras unos segundos de serenidad mental ella súbitamente abrió sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro en lo que exclamo llena de energía. -¡ya lo tengo! ¡gracias padre!- ella entonces dejo la taza a un lado y fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a un satisfecho maestro Kuro sentado viendo como se iba para luego darle una probada a su té comentando luego para sí mismo.

-le falta algo de azúcar…-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yuzu reunió a sus hermanas, a Ian y al maestro Kuro en la sala principal en lo que abría lo que parecía ser un panfleto publicitario mientras decía.

-¡finalmente recordé donde vi ese símbolo que nos dibujo Bishop, era tan obvio que se me había escapado totalmente!- en eso todos se acercaron a ver ese panfleto que mostraba la imagen de muchas personas entrando a una especie de bunker mientras caían lo que parecían bombas nucleares.

-¿Vault-Tec? ¿es esa una compañía?- pregunto Yuki tras leer el panfleto a lo que Ian le respondió.

-no era cualquier compañía, ellos construyeron los refugios que mucha gente utilizo para salvarse del bombardeo nuclear de la gran guerra y vivir allí hasta que el invierno nuclear termino-

-y más importante, miren a la puerta del refugio ¿se les hace familiar?- menciono Yuzu en lo que señalaba la puerta del refugio donde toda la gente del panfleto estaba entrando.

-wow, se parece mucho a la puerta que nos menciono Bishop- dijo Nami con mucha curiosidad, cosa que hiso que Ren le diera un fuerte piñizco en el brazo haciendo que se quejara y erizara del dolor mientras le decía algo fastidiada.

-es porque es la misma puerta sabelotodo-

-eso también explica porque no he sido capaz de rastrear las señales de energía de la bobina cuántica de Tesla tal y como ellos lo hicieron con nosotras, la bobina se encuentra dentro de uno de los refugios de Vault-Tec- dijo Yuzu convencida de que estaban por el camino correcto.

-entonces su misión es clara, deben ir a ese refugio, antes de que el Enclave pueda utilizar la bobina para cumplir sus planes- les dijo el maestro Kuro.

-primero debemos averiguar en qué refugio se encuentran, según puedo leer en este panfleto, hay más de uno- decía Yuki.

-cerca de una docena para ser exactos- menciono Yuzu.

-y ese no es el único problema, casi todos los refugios llevan casi un siglo abandonados y han sido saqueados a más no poder, a no ser…- decía Ian en lo que al final comenzó a pensar seriamente.

-¿a no ser que?- le pregunto Yuki.

-bueno, hay uno cerca de Nueva Megatón, el refugio ciento uno, hasta donde tengo entendido, es el único refugio en donde sigue viviendo gente, aunque son muy reservados, casi nadie ha visto gente salir de allí- respondió Ian algo dudoso de su idea pero esa duda se desvaneció cuando Ren dijo.

-suena como ciertas organización que conocemos-

-entonces ya sabemos donde buscar, haremos un reconocimiento antes de llegar con un plan- dijo Yuki seriamente.

Esa noche Ian guio a las hermanas hasta una caverna ubicada cerca del mirador de Nueva Megatón, desde el exterior se podía ver la enorme puerta en forma de engrane del refugio, con el numero ciento uno escrito en el centro, desde el Kuroi Kitsune, el cual tenían en modo sigiloso, las hermanas vigilaban desde cierta distancia la entrada, esperando a que algo fuera de lo común sucediera.

-wow, esa si que es una enorme puerta- decía Nami con mucha curiosidad.

-no olvides pesada y gruesa, diseñada para resistir el impacto directo de una bomba nuclear- decía Yuzu sentada en su asiento mirando a los monitores que mostraban la entrada.

-eso deja un asalto directo fuera de consideración, tendremos que esperar a que abran esa puerta- dijo Yuki mientras seriamente.

-¿Qué no dijo Ian que nunca abren la puerta de ese refugio?- pregunto Ren.

-dije que nadie sale de allí, pero todos necesitan provisiones, deben de abrir a por lo menos recibir provisiones- respondió Ian en lo que Yuki noto algo en una de las pantallas diciendo.

-creo que tienes razón ¿Yuzu, podrías hacer un acercamiento al pie de la entrada?- ella hiso lo que le pidieron y solo allí Yuki señalo a la pantalla. -allí, huellas de neumáticos, y lucen recientes, hay vehículos que entran y salen de allí-

-¿Cómo ese?- dijo Nami señalando a otro de los monitores cuando vieron un camión de carga oscuro que se acercaba al refugio, ellas miraron atentamente como este se detenía y para su sorpresa vieron como la enorme puerta se hacia atrás y luego rodaba a un lado, abriendo la entrada al refugio.

-¡está abierta!- dijo Ian muy sorprendido.

-y no es lo único…- dijo Yuki seriamente cuando dos soldados del Enclave salieron del refugio, discutieron algo con el conductor del camión dejaron entrar este y cuando estos entraron, la puerta del refugio volvió a cerrarse detrás de ellos.

-eso lo confirma, el refugio ciento uno es una base del Enclave- dijo Yuki seriamente.

-solo imagen lo que pueden tener allí adentro, Vault-Tec creó algunas de las tecnologías más avanzadas que existieron, tener acceso a estas podría explicar cómo es que el Enclave tiene tecnología tan avanzada- dijo Yuzu con algo de curiosidad.

-¿pero cómo le haremos para que puedan entrar allí? esa puerta no se abrirá con nada y no es que simplemente vayan a abrirnos si tocamos la puerta- dijo Ian con algo de escepticismo, pero algo de lo que había dicho hiso pensar a Yuki y con una sonrisa llena de confianza les dijo.

-lo harán si lo hacemos de la forma correcta, pero necesitaremos a alguien mas-

Un poco mas tarde esa misma noche, Ian condujo el Kuroi Kitsune hasta ponerse frente a la entrada del refugio ciento uno para luego tocar la bocina un par de veces haciendo que las cámaras exteriores de la entrada se posaran sobre él en lo que gritaba altaneramente.

-¡oigan señores del Enclave!- se puso en el asiento de control de armas y tras apretar unos botones de los lados del Kuroi Kitsune salieron un par de misiles. -¡entrega especial para ustedes!- con eso dicho disparo esos misiles directo contra la entrada del refugio los cuales explotaron con mucha intensidad dañando las cámaras, tras unos momentos de silencio la enorme puerta volvió a abrirse dejando escapar los sonidos de una alarma de emergencia, rápidamente un grupo de soldados del Enclave, algunos equipados con ametralladores gatling laser, salieron del refugio y apuntaron hacia el Kuroi Kitsune mientras que un par de soldados desde dentro apuntaba desde unos puestos de defensa al mismo.

-¡baje del vehículo y ríndase inmediatamente!- grito uno de los soldados cuando súbitamente, y para el horror de los soldados, un gigantesco Deathclaw alfa, nada menos que Bishop, de un salto subió sobre el techo del Kuroi Kitsune, y tras dar un rugido que helo la sangre de los soldados, se lanzo contra estos quienes comenzaron a dispararle inmediatamente mientras que Bishop comenzó a diezmar sus números con un salvajismo impresionante, antes de que los soldados en los puestos de defensa pudieran dispararle, Ian comenzó a disparar los cañones laser del Kuroi Kitsune contra estos para evitar que pudieran dar disparos precisos mientras Bishop arremetía contra los soldados que intentaban detenerlo, y en medio de ese caos, las hermanas quienes estaban trepando por una de las paredes, aprovecharon que los soldados estaban distraídos luchando contra Ian y Bishop para poder entrar al refugio, escabulléndose por lo que parecían ser los barracones donde vivia el personal, evitando los grupos de soldados que iban a la entrada para ayudar a los demás.

-estamos demasiado expuestas aquí, debemos encontrar una forma de avanzar desapercibidas- decía Yuki tras asomarse por la esquina del pasillo en que estaban, entonces ellas fijaron su atención a en uno de los ductos de ventilación del techo, para cuando otra patrulla paso cerca de allí, ellas ya se encontraban dentro de los ductos, lentamente ellas avanzaban sin ser vistas, manteniendo el máximo silencio posible.

-¿Yuzu, alguna idea de donde podemos buscar?- pregunto Yuki en voz baja.

-deberemos ir a los niveles inferiores del refugio, allí deben de estar los sistemas primordiales y quizás las bodegas de almacenamiento principales- respondió Yuzu de igual manera.

-suena como un buen lugar para comenzar- dijo Yuki mientras seguía avanzando con sus hermanas en lo que Nami tarareaba una melodia que se le hiso muy conocida a Yuzu quien le pregunto algo desconcertada.

-¿acaso estas tarareando el himno de las olimpiadas?-

-me parece apropiado- respondió Nami inocentemente haciendo que Yuzu se diera una palmada en la frente.

-¿quieren por favor callarse?- les dijo Ren algo fastidiada en lo que abrió una rendija del ducto para darse una idea de donde estaban, y se horrorizo al ver que estaban sobre el vestidor de los soldados quienes semidesnudos se preparaban para atacar, rápidamente ella cerro la rendija dejando ir un grito en voz baja claramente perturbada por lo que había visto. -¡tengo que lavarme los ojos!- tras unos minutos de arrastrarse por los ductos de ventilacion, las hermanas finalmente llegaron al ducto del ascensor justo a tiempo cuando uno de estos iban descendiendo hacia los niveles inferiores.

-uff, al fin espacio para respirar- dijo Yuki en lo que abrió la puerta de mantenimiento en el techo del ascensor pensando que como este descendía estaba vacío, pero se sorprendió de mala forma al ver nada más que una docena docena de soldados del Enclave que se le quedaron mirando, ella dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa en lo que cerraba la puerta justo a tiempo cuando los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra el techo dañando levemente las luces del ascensor, creyendo que acabaron con ellas los soldados bajaron sus armas, sin embargo las hermanas volvieron a abrir la compuerta de mantenimiento solo para soltar dentro unas bombas de humo que cegaron a los soldados, permitiendo que ellas entraran al ascensor para así, entre los destellos de luz de las armas de los soldados, ellas acabaron con todos ellos.

-ok, ya que nos ocupamos de eso…- dijo Yuki en lo que guardaba su katana para así presionar el botón del ultimo nivel inferior del refugio, sin embargo el ascensor parecía no responder al ir presionando ese botón. -oh vamos ¿Por qué no funciona?- Yuzu entonces observo detenidamente los controles del ascensor y allí se dio cuenta de algo importante diciendo.

-los controles a los niveles inferiores están integrados a un escáner de retina, con una seguridad tan alta deben de tener algo muy importante allí abajo-

-permitanme- dijo Ren quien tomo a uno de los soldados que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, le quito el casco y con mucha brusquedad le abrió un poco y lo golpeo contra el escáner de retina, activando de esa forma los controles y así el ascensor comenzó a descender nuevamente.

-bien hecho Ren- dijo Yuki sonriendo.

-no ha sido nada- dijo Ren volviendo a tirar al suelo al soldado en lo que todas ellas se prepararon para luchar nuevamente.

-muy bien chicas, el Enclave ya sabe que estamos aquí, prepárense para cuando se abra esa puerta- decía Yuki seriamente, pero cuando llegaron al piso de destino, la puerta no se abrió, en su lugar una especie de neblina blanca comenzó lentamente a meterse entre las hendiduras de la puerta, llenando lentamente el ascensor y haciendo que las hermanas comenzaran a toser.

-¡gas lacrimógeno!- grito Yuki en lo que ella y sus hermanas cubrieron sus rostros con sus bufandas tratando de filtrar el gas pero lo que ya habían respirado seguían irritando sus vías respiratorios dificultándoles respirar y sus ojos rojos por lo irritados que estaban, al punto que comenzaron a caer de rodillas sin dejar de toser y con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-¡no puedo…respirar…!- gritaba Nami mientras tosía en lo que las puertas finalmente se abrieron frente a ellas, allí pudieron ver a dos soldados llevando unas servoarmaduras negras de mayor tamaño que las de un soldado normal, en sus espaldas y hombreras habían lo que parecían ser aparatos que emitían arcos eléctricos, cada uno cargaba una especie de arma que emitia esos mismos arcos eléctricos, antes de que ellas pudieran reaccionar los soldados dispararon contra ellas una descarga eléctrica tan potente que las hiso gritar del dolor antes de caer inconscientes al suelo.

Poco después, Yuki comenzó a recuperar lentamente la consciencia, escuchando la voz de Nami quien le decía desesperadamente.

-¡Yuki…! ¡Yuki despierta…!-cuando ellas despertó estaba tirada en el suelo aun algo atontada por la poderosa descarga eléctrica que había recibido, sus hermanas estaban de rodillas junto a ella con las manos esposadas tras sus espaldas, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta que también estaba esposada de igual forma y cuando intento levantarse del suelo un soldado la golpeo por detrás con la culata de su rifle laser tirándola nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Yuki!- exclamaron Yuzu y Nami mirando impotentes cuando golpearon a Yuki.

-¡déjenla en paz cobardes!- le grito Ren a los soldados que estaban detrás de ellas cuando el que estaba tras ella pego la punta de su rifle laser a su frente y aunque ella no mostro ningún miedo este le dijo.

-vuelves a abrir el hocico y te juro que desintegrare tus sesos, basura mutante-

-¡Ren ya basta!- ella se levanto con cuidado levantándose de rodillas. -estoy bien…no empeoremos las cosas por ahora…- ella miro a su alrededor viendo que estaban en lo que parecía ser una especie de estación del metro, solo que esta se encontraba prácticamente un perfectas condiciones.

-Yuki no creo que puedan empeorar aun mas…- dijo Nami algo nerviosa cuando un soldado tras ella les grito.

-¡cierren las bocas mutantes!-

-¡suficiente!- grito una voz masculina llena de autoridad, una voz que hiso que los soldados rápidamente se pusieran firmes presentando sus armas, las hermanas pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello grisáceo algo canoso bien peinado, llevando una especie de chaqueta de cuero negro que tenia grabado en uno de sus antebrazos el rango de general, quien a diferencia de el Coronel a cargo del refugio que lo acompañaba y de los soldados que lograron dejarlas fuera de combate, irradiaba una presencia más imponente y respetable, el hombre se inclino frente a las hermanas para darles un mejor vistazo a las hermanas diciendo con curiosidad.

-¿así que son estas las zorro que se han estado metiendo en nuestros asuntos y dándonos problemas? no son más que unas niñas-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Yuki muy seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-cierto, donde están mis modales- dijo el hombro levantándose nuevamente, mirando a las hermanas con mucha autoridad. -soy Augustus Autumm, General en jefe del nuevo ejército del Enclave, futuro nuevo ejército de la nueva nación de los Estados Unidos- las hermanas se vieron mutuamente antes de que Yuki le respondiera.

-en otras palabras eres el líder del Enclave-

-podría decirse, lo seré hasta que los Estados Unidos recuperen su antigua gloria y un nuevo presidente sea electo por los ciudadanos de la nueva nación que construiremos-

-forzando a las personas a unirse a ustedes- le dijo Yuzu un tanto desafiante a lo que Nami agrego algo inocentemente.

-no se tu, pero hasta a mí eso me suena a ser alguien muy malo-

-no necesito su aprobación, son solo algunas de las pestes de las que nos libraremos una vez unamos nuestro país nuevamente, por mucho tiempo el Enclave ah construido su fuerza, usando la tecnología que nuestros ancestros nos dejaron para algún día reconstruir lo que fue destruido por la gran guerra, y ahora más que nunca ese sueño está por hacerse realidad, y todo gracias a esto- decía el general dejándoles ver a las hermanas la bobina cuántica de Tesla. -impresionante ¿no lo creen? todo el poder para dar energía a una ciudad entera, puede caber en la palma de una mano-

-más bien para darle poder a una súper arma con la que piensas conquistar el yermo- le dijo Yuki de forma desafiante, el general no pudo evitar dejar escapar una suave risa para así responderle.

-así es, tras las pruebas esto ira directo a una de nuestras principales armas, pero una vez unamos a la gente de este país nuevamente, y los mutantes como ustedes dejen de existir, podremos un día dejar de llamar a estas tierras como "yermo"-

-wow, en verdad te crees todo lo que estás diciendo- le dijo Ren desafiante y algo burlona, cosa que hiso que el soldado detrás de ella volviera a pegar su rifle a la cabeza de ella.

-solo hablo la verdad, y no es que importe para ustedes, no dejaran este lugar con vida- le dijo el general cuando un vagón de tren se detuvo detrás de él- y ahora si me disculpan, tengo un tren que tomar…- pero antes de que este y su guardia de soldados con avanzada servoarmadura pudieran abordar el tren, todos allí se sorprendieron cuando el ascensor volvió a detenerse allí donde estaban, y cuando este se abrió, dos enormes garras gigantes se sujetaron de la pared y de allí salió un furioso Bishop que dejo escapar un rugido que resono en todo el lugar.

-¡Bishop!- exclamo Nami moviendo su cola muy feliz de ver a su amigo llegar al rescate, cuando él la vio junto a sus hermanas esposadas de esa forma, gruño amenazantemente cuando su mirada se poso en el general Autumm, quien era el único que no parecía intimidado por él.

-¡Autumm!- grito el furioso Bishop estando sus pupilas contraídas.

-sujeto omega, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado? ¿tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos?- dijo el general con mucha calma.

-¡mi nombre…es Bishop!- grito Bishop lleno de furia lanzándose contra el general quien con calma permaneció en su lugar mientras que sus guardias con armas eléctricas abrieron fuego contra Bishop logrando frenarlo mientras este rugía del dolor, rápidamente las hermanas vieron su oportunidad y de un rápido movimiento con sus colas lograron derribar a los soldados detrás de ellas y rápidamente noquearlos golpeándolos simultáneamente en el rostro con sus rodillas, solo entonces ellas comenzaron a atacar a los demás que las rodeaban a base de patadas, pues aunque los soldados que habían noqueado tenían sus armas y las tenían cerca, por la forma estaban esposadas aun no podían utilizarlas, finalmente cuando un soldado disparo contra ella, Yuki se agacho y levanto lo mejor que pudo sus manos esposadas, el rayo laser disparado dio justo contra la unión de sus esposas dejando sus manos libres para poder tomar su katana y así liberar a sus hermanas con movimientos muy precisos y una vez libres ellas también tomaron sus hermas y comenzaron a contraatacar.

-sellen los túneles hasta nuevo aviso, no permitan que ellas nos sigan- dije el general quien mientras cargaba la bobina cuántica de Tesla subió al vagón que lo estaba esperando.

-¡si señor!- dijo el coronel quien tras darle un saludo al general se retiro rápidamente del lugar para evitar verse involucrado en la pelea, pero cuando las puertas del vagón se cerró detrás del general, Bishop lleno de cólera logro sobreponerse al dolor de las descargas eléctricas que estaba recibiendo, derribo de un manotazo a uno de los guardias del general antes de morder al otro del cuello y mandarlo contra una pared cercana.

-¡Autum!- grito casi totalmente cegado por la furia persiguiendo el vagón en el cual se encontraba Autumm, el cual comenzó a avanzar por el túnel que fue sellado detrás de él, dejando al furioso Bishop rugiendo con fuerza atacando inútilmente aquella gruesa puerta de metal con sus garras, dejándolas marcadas por la fuerza que empleaba contra esta, sin darse cuenta que un soldado equipado con un lanzacohetes estaba detrás de él listo para dispararle cuando Nami de un salto le dio un fuerte golpe giratorio con su bastón en el rostro para luego dirigirse a Bishop tirándole de un brazo gritándole.

-¡Bishop! ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡son demasiados!- en efecto por el túnel posterior comenzaron a llegar más soldados que abrian fuego contra todos ellos en lo que Yuki y Ren cubrían a Yuzu quien trabajaba en el ascensor que parecía no funcionar.

-¡¿Yuzu, que está pasando con el ascensor?!- decía Yuki quien con un corte horizontal y una patada frontal derribo a algunos soldados que fueron hacia ella mientras que Ren de un salto tomo a un soldado del cuello mandándolo contra el que estaba detrás de este para luego clavar sus tekko-kagi en el pecho de otro que se le acerco por uno de sus lados.

-¡han bloqueado el acceso del ascensor! ¡puedo anular el bloqueo pero tomara tiempo!- respondió Yuzu tratando de trabajar lo mejor que podía pero tuvo que detenerse cuando una nueva oleada de soldados venia hacia ellas para así tomar su arco y disparar una flecha explosiva contra estos, creando una explosión que los mando a volar.

-¡no tenemos tiempo!- grito Ren tras darle una patada giratoria a otro soldado.

-¡ya lo sé!- le grito Yuzu de vuelta pero antes de que pudiera ponerse a trabajar nuevamente Bishop se acerco diciendo.

-¡permítanme!- con sus enormes garras atravesó casi sin problemas la muralla a cada lado del ascensor con sus garras para así arrancarlo del ducto y tras dejar ir un nuevo rugido lo arrojo contra los soldados quienes intentaron apartarse, pero aun así el ascensor derribo a muchos de estos.

-oh también podemos hacer eso…- dijo Yuzu muy impresionada en lo que Bishop entro al ducto clavando sus garras en la pared de este para así ver a las hermanas por detrás diciéndoles.

-¡suban a mi espalda, amigas mías! ¡voy a sacarlas de aquí!-

-¡ya lo escucharon!- grito Yuki quien junto a las demás se subieron a la espalda de Bishop y solo entonces este comenzó a escalar el ducto del ascensor en lo que los soldados se asomaron por la puerta disparándoles, siendo Yuzu quien les disparaba con sus flechas mientras que Yuki llamaba a Ian por su comunicador gritando.

-¡Ian, dime que aun estas vivo!-

-¡aun resisto, pero el Kuroi Kitsune se está quedando sin municiones!- respondió él gritando a través del comunicador de Yuki.

-¡resiste un poco más! ¡ya estamos regresando!- grito Yuki cuando Bishop abrió violentamente las puertas del nivel superior, y así salir del ducto, solo entonces las hermanas bajaron de su espalda para así correr a su lado, rumbo a la puerta en la cual aun había soldados disparándole al Kuroi Kitsune, sin embargo Bishop de una embestida los hiso a un lado y las hermanas de una patada voladora horizontal derribaron a los que quedaban, rápidamente ellas subieron al Kuroi Kitsune mientras que Bishop se subió al techo de este.

-¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?!- les grito Ian.

-¡larga historia!- le respondió Yuki quien rápidamente se sentó en el asiento del conductor. -¡pero primero debemos largarnos de aquí!- ella entonces dio marcha atrás y con un súbito movimiento giro el Kuroi Kitsune y para así acelerar a toda velocidad mientras que los soldados del Enclave seguían disparándoles desde la puerta del refugio mientras el Kuroi Kitsune desaparecía en la noche.

Poco después tanto las hermanas como Ian y Bishop regresaron al hogar de ellas, cuando llegaron a la sala fueron recibidos por el maestro Kuro quienes les dijo.

-están de vuelta ¿tuvieron éxito en su misión?-

-no padre…hoy conocimos al líder del Enclave, es un hombro muy listo…y escapo con la bobina cuántica de Tesla…- respondió Yuki sentándose en el sofá junto con Ren, se podía ver tanto en la cara de todos la derrota. -nos vencieron esta noche…- entonces el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre la cabeza de Yuki para así decirle con sabiduría en su voz.

-están con vida y pudieron regresar a casa, eso hijas mías, amigos míos, es una victoria en sí misma.

-su padre tiene razón mis amigas…Autumm pudo escapar…pero aun podemos detener sus planes…aun podemos salvar al yermo de su maldad…- dijo Bishop quien acariciaba la cabeza de Nami quien movía su cola contenta estando sentada a su lado.

-Autumm dijo que primero debían hacer unas pruebas con la bobina cuántica de Tesla antes de que la instalaran en su súper arma, eso nos da tiempo para averiguar para encontrar la súper arma y destruirla, quizás hasta podamos recuperar la bobina antes de ello- decía Yuzu con algo de confianza restaurada, sonrojándose un poco cuando Ian poso una mano sobre el hombro de ella diciéndole.

-y yo les ayudare en lo que sea-

-igual yo…- dijo Bishop.

-¡sí! ¡el clan Kurosaki no se rendirá!- exclamo Nami llena de energía.

-creo que vuelvo a tener ganas de patear traseros del Enclave- dijo Ren con mucha confianza, haciendo que Yuki se riera un poco en lo que se levantaba para quedar junto a su padre y decirle.

-tienes razón padre, perdimos la batalla, pero seguimos con vida y la guerra está lejos de terminar-

-así es hija mía, ahora debemos prepararnos, las batallas que vienen serán difíciles, y nuestros enemigos son muchos, pero aun así, prevaleceremos- dijo finalmente el maestro Kuro, levantando nuevamente los espíritus de sus hijas y aliados, sintiéndose listos para enfrentar los desafíos por venir.

Continuara…


	18. Capitulo diecisiete

Capitulo diecisiete: Aracnofobia.

Un día durante la hora de la cena, Yuki y Ren se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina mientras que Nami, utilizando su delantal rosado, cocinaba una sopa de fideos utilizando una receta que le dio la señora Kobayashi la última vez que habían ido a cenar a su puesto.

-rápido Nami, estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejaba Ren apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-ya casi está listo, solo necesita unas cuantas piscas de amor- decía Nami alegremente mientras movía su cola y agregaba unas piscas de especias a la sopa.

-ugh, a veces eres tan cursi como Yuki- dijo Ren algo fastidiada

-¿si sabes que estoy sentada aquí mismo no?- dijo Yuki de igual manera a lo que Ren le respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-lo sé, por eso lo dije- Yuki simplemente rodo algo sus ojos en lo que grito hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Yuzu, la cena ya está casi lista!-

-¡en un momento!- grito Yuzu desde su habitación.

-¡la cena ya esta lista!- dijo Nami muy contenta en lo que le dejaba a sus hermanas un tazón de sopa de fideos a cada una de ellas, dejo uno frente al asiento de Yuzu y finalmente se sentó junto a Yuki con su propio tazón, las tres tomaron sus palillos y al juntar sus manos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡itadakimasu!- tras eso ellas comenzaron a comer disfrutando de aquella sopa sin notar que algo las estaba mirando, era algo muy pequeño que avanzo por el suelo de la cocina, se trepo a la mesa por una de sus patas y cuando ya estaba arriba comenzó a caminar por esta primero dirigiéndose a Yuki quien mientras metía algunos fideos en su boca se le quedo mirando con algo de curiosidad, luego se dirigió donde Nami quien mientras masticaba se le quedo mirando y le saludo con una mano alegremente, finalmente fue donde Ren, aprovechando que estaba distraída para así subirse a su tazón y luego a sus palillos, justo cuando ella estaba por llevarse unos fideos a su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sobre sus palillos, nada menos que una araña común y corriente, aunque también llevaba lo que parecía ser una cámara y una batería de reloj sobre su torso, Ren no le prestó atención a nada de eso, pues ni bien vio a la araña ella dejo escapar un gran grito de pánico lanzando sus palillos sobre la mesa donde la araña se poso como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡una…una araña!- grito Ren muy asustada mientras que la araña se le quedo como mirando en lo que ella tomaba un diario del Nueva Megatón y lo enrollaba para así y llena de desesperación intento aplastar a esa araña, obligando a Yuki y Nami apartaran sus tazones de la mesa cuando Ren llego incluso a subir a la misma para tratar de aplastar a esa araña quien evadía cada uno de sus golpes.

-¡Ren ya basta! ¡vas a aplastarla!- gritaba Yuzu quien llevaba con ella una especie de control remoto de juguete en lo que entraba a la cocina.

-¡esa es la idea!- gritaba Ren cuando sin querer se cayó de la mesa al apoyar muy en la orilla una de sus manos, lo que le dio tiempo a Yuzu de tomar a la araña en una de sus manos y pegarla con cuidado contra su pecho diciéndole.

-¡no puedes aplastar a esta araña! ¡es especial!- entonces miro a Yuki y Nami sonriendo para luego mostrarle a ellas la araña que tenía en la palma de su mano. -es una araña muy especial-

-ok…sé que me arrepentirá por preguntar pero…¿Por qué es tan especial esa araña Yuzu?- decía Yuki en lo que se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa y dejando su tazón sobre la misma nuevamente.

-es especial porque le instale un sistema de transmisión de audio y video, además de un sistema de control motor a distancia- decía Yuzu muy emocionada.

-bueno, eso explica porque tú eres especial- dijo Yuki bromeando en lo que Nami se acerco a la araña mirándola con mucha ternura y diciendo.

-aaaawww es adorable-

-más que eso, podemos utilizarla para espiar al Enclave sin que se den cuenta, la cámara trasmite lo que la araña a la pantalla de mi control- explicaba Yuzu mostrándoles el control remoto que tenía en la otra mano.

-ahora que lo explicas, suena como una idea estupenda- decía Yuki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿pero por que tenía que ser una araña?!- pregunto Ren algo molesta en lo que se levantaba del piso.

-fácil, la seda de araña es tan resistente como el acero, pueden levantar ciento setenta veces su propio peso, saltar cincuenta veces su propia longitud, en un segundo pueden recorrer setenta veces su propia longitud y son pequeñas como para ser notadas, en otras palabras son las espías perfectas- explica Yuzu muy emocionada en lo que hiso que sus hermanas se le acercaran para mostrarles el control remoto. -y todo lo que puede ver, lo transmite a la pantalla de mi control o a las del Kuroi Kitsune- tras eso dicho ella reprodujo una sección de lo que la araña había grabado, justamente la parte en que Ren grito de terror al verla, sin poder evitarlo Nami comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras decía.

-¡esto es muy divertido! ¡la gran y poderosa Ren le tiene miedo a las arañas!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no!- grito Ren sonrojada de la pena y también muy molesta.

-no lo sé Ren, las imágenes valen más que mil palabras- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa algo picara en el rostro en lo que Nami señalo a la pantalla del control donde se podía ver la cara de pánico de Ren diciendo con mucha travesura.

-¿Yuzu me puedes dar una copia de esta parte? quiero ponerla en el refrigerador-

-¡yo pondré tu cola en el refrigerador!- grito Ren muy molesta antes de comenzar a perseguir a Nami quien gritaba muy asustada, y mientras se escuchaba como Ren la alcanzaba y comenzaba a darle lo que solo podía describirse como una golpiza, Yuki miro a Yuzu diciéndole.

-entonces lo probaremos esta noche en el almacén que descubrimos en nuestro camino de vuelta a casa, quizás podamos descubrir donde tiene el Enclave la bobina cuántica de Tesla-

Más tarde esa misma noche, la araña espía de Yuzu trepaba por la pared del almacén que el Enclave estaba utilizando, de su espalda surgió una pequeña sierra que uso para abrir un pequeño agujero en la pared por el cual pudo entrar, todo mientras que desde el Kuroi Kitsune puesto en modo sigiloso, las hermanas miraban por las pantallas del asiento de Yuzu lo que la araña transmitía.

-listo, estamos dentro- dijo Yuzu mientras controlaba a la araña espía.

-muy bien, veamos lo que están tramando estos sujetos- dijo Yuki de pie justo detrás de Yuzu, la araña espía comenzó a avanzar por lo que al principio parecía ser un simple almacén de armas, nada que ellas no hubieran visto un par de veces, la araña trepo por una pared y enfoco la imagen de la cámara a dos soldados del Enclave que estaban charlando.

-sabes, comencé una dieta "sin gluten" hace ya un tiempo- decía uno de los soldados a lo que su compañero le pregunto.

-había oído de esa dieta ¿funciona?-

-claro, ya perdí cinco kilos- respondió el soldado.

-ok…nada importante con esos dos- dijo Yuki algo extrañada por ese tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo.

-no lo sé, el gluten si tiene algunos efectos dañinos a la salud- decía Yuzu cuando Ren le dio un piñizco en el brazo haciendo que ella dejara ir un quejido de dolor mientras Ren le decía.

-¿quieres por favor concentrarte?-

-está bien…- respondió Yuzu algo fastidiada cuando continuo haciendo que la araña espía avanzara por el almacén mientras decía. -creo que es un simple depósito de armas, no creo que encontremos pistas de la bobina cuántica de Tesla aquí-

-quizás, pero no es un simple almacén de armas- dijo Yuki cuando en la pantalla se vio unos tanques que contenía nada menos que el virus de evolución forzada, rápidamente Yuzu hiso que la araña espía se posicionara en el techo justo sobre el tanque con el virus mientras que dos soldados se encontraban mirando la pantalla de una computadora que parecía tener un mapa.

-¿entonces hoy entregaremos mas del virus a los supermutantes?- dijo uno de esos soldados.

-así es, en unos 30 minutos- respondió su compañero.

-no sé si me agrada la idea de darle el virus a esos fenómenos para que se multipliquen…- dijo nuevamente el soldado pero su compañero le respondió diciéndole.

-ya sabes cómo es el plan, ellos causan problemas, nosotros llegamos a imponer orden y así todos felices con nosotros tomando el mando-

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón- dijo el soldado.

-suena como una entrega que tenemos que interrumpir- dijo Yuki seriamente. -¿Yuzu, puedes averiguar donde será la entrega?-

-no puede verse bien el mapa de momento, hare un acercamiento- decía Yuzu quien comenzó a teclear en su computadora cuando Nami simplemente tomo el control diciendo.

-¿Qué tal si solo nos acercamos más? ¿no sería más fácil?-

-descuida Nami, solo debo hacer unos ajustes aquí…- decía Yuzu quien continuaba tecleando comandos en su computadora cuando Nami le dijo con inocente confianza.

-tranquila, solo la acercare un poco y…- sin darse cuenta al hacer que la araña espía se moviera, esta se poso sobre un fragmento suelto de pintura el cual con el peso de la araña hiso que se soltara del techo, haciéndola caer de lleno a uno de los tanques del virus de evolución forzada que estaba abierto, cortándose así la señal de video con el Kuroi Kitsune. -ups…- dijo Nami encogida de hombros.

-¡oh gracias Nami!- dijo Yuzu muy molesta.

-¡oh no! ¡esto es tu culpa!- le respondió Nami señalando a Yuzu quien desconcertada le pregunto.

-¡¿Cómo rayos es mi culpa?!-

-¡sabes que no debo tocar las cosas geniales!- respondió Nami tratando de justificarse lo que hiso que Yuzu gruñera de rabia cuando Ren les dijo fastidiada.

-¿pueden dejar esto a cuando no estemos ocupadas con algo?- tras decir eso ella les dio a ambas un fuerte piñizco en el brazo haciéndolas quejarse del dolor a lo que Yuki le dijo Yuzu.

-¿dime que aun puedes descubrir donde será la entrega?-

-si puedo, solo debo revisar la grabación hasta antes de que perdiéramos la señal- le respondió Yuzu quien tras frotarse el brazo donde la piñizcaron volvió a teclear comandos en su computadora, sin darse cuenta que dentro del tanque con el virus, la araña espía comenzó a retorcerse del dolor por como su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar, por alguna razón los componentes tecnológicos con los que Yuzu la había equipado comenzaron a fusionarse con su organismo, su tamaño comenzó a crecer hasta que logro dar vuelta el tanque para así salir de allí mientras seguía haciéndose mas y mas grande mientras se escondía en tras unas cajas cercanas, justo a tiempo cuando un soldado del Enclave se acerco tras oír el sonido del tanque caerse, al ver esa escena dio un gran suspiro y dijo por la radio de su casco.

-oigan uno de los tanques se dio vuelta, envíen al equipo de limpieza- no le dio mucha importancia, lo que no sabía es que en el techo, oculta por la oscuridad, la ahora mutada araña espía quien lo miraba con su ahora visión electrónica con la que luego paso a visión infrarroja para así detectar a los demás soldados del Enclave en el almacén y así determinar la mejor ruta de escape, la que resulto ser una ventana en el lado izquierdo, esa misma visión le permitió ver a través de la pared derecha del almacén a su objetivo, el Kuroi Kitsune que seguía estacionado cerca de allí. Luego de unos minutos, Yuzu finalmente logro hacer un buen acercamiento del mapa captado en el video diciendo muy feliz.

-¡listo!-

-buen trabajo Yuzu- le dijo Yuki contenta para luego dirigirse a Nami que estaba sentada ya en su puesto. -¿puedes averiguar qué lugar es ese?-

-déjame ver…- decía Nami quien tras ver la imagen de la pantalla de Yuzu comenzó a navegar por la pantalla del mapa de su asiento hasta que encontró una coincidencia que le hiso mover su cola contenta diciendo. -¡oh! ¡creo que lo tengo! ¡es un lugar a diez cuadras de la estación de Jury Street!-

-la base de Split Jack- dijo Ren algo irritada de solo pensar en ese supermutante bocón.

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo chicas, solo nos quedan unos minutos para llegar antes de la entrega así que abróchense los cinturones- dijo Yuki con determinación en lo que se sentó en su asiento para así encender el motor del Kuroi Kitsune pero a solo unos segundos de hacerlo avanzar sintieron como habían pasado por encima de algo duro y muy grande que sacudió todo el vehículo.

-eso no sonó nada bien- dijo Nami muy preocupada.

-¡¿tú crees?!- le pregunto Ren con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡claro que lo creo…!- le respondió Nami pero al ver la mirada irritada de Ren ella dijo con una sonrisa incomoda. -oh…¿era una pregunta retorica verdad?- aquello hiso que Ren se diera una palmada en la frente en lo que Yuki comenzaba a dar vuelta el Kuroi Kitsune diciendo.

-hay que ver qué fue lo que golpeamos- ni bien dio vuelta el vehículo para así iluminar lo que habían golpeado, las hermanas se bajaron del Kuroi Kitsune y se acercaron lo que parecía ser un insecto gigante que no podían reconocer tendido patas arriba en el suelo. -¡¿Qué rayos es eso…?!- decía Yuki nerviosa en lo que Ren detrás de ella intentaba aguantar las ganas de vomitar por el asco que sentía al ver esa escena.

-eeww parece algo masticado por algo horrible- decía Nami con la lengua afuera del asco mientras que Yuzu se acerco con mucha curiosidad utilizando una de sus flechas para examinar detenidamente a aquella criatura mientras decía.

-fascinante, tiene un exoesqueleto muy fuerte con rastros de circuitos electrónicos, múltiples extremidades de aspecto metálico- en eso ella toco el abdomen de la criatura lo que hiso que disparara una larga seda contra una pared, lo que confirmo sus sospechas. -chicas…creo que esto es mi araña espía-

-¡¿tú qué?!- grito Ren sonando muy temerosa.

-¡¿Cómo fue que termino así?!- pregunto Yuki muy desconcertada.

-creo que fue expuesta al virus de evolución forzada, pero es la primera vez que veo que sea capaz de fusionar materia orgánica con inorgánica- decía Yuzu fascinada por lo que estaba viendo mientras seguía examinando a la araña espía pero rápidamente su atención y la de Yuki y Nami se centraron en Ren quien les gritaba estando al lado del Kuroi Kitsune.

-¡eso es muy interesante! ¡pero mejor sigamos hablando mientras nos alejamos de esa cosa a cien kilómetros por hora!-

-¡oh vamos grandísima bebe, le pasamos una casa rodante de varias toneladas encima!- decía Nami traviesamente en lo que sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, la araña espía lentamente comenzó a levantarse nuevamente. -¡no es que pueda simplemente levantarse y caminar de nuevo!-

-¡chi…chicas!- exclamo Yuzu haciendo que sus hermanas centraran su atención en ella, allí vieron para su sorpresa como la araña espía tenia a Yuzu sujeta contra el piso para luego levantarla en el aire con una de sus patas tomándola de una de sus piernas mientras gritaba tratando de liberarse.

-oh quizás se puede…- dijo Nami muy nerviosa al ver eso igual que Yuki, mientras que Ren no pudo evitar gritar del absoluto terror, ni bien la araña poso su mirada en ella, esta arrojo a un lado a Yuzu y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a Ren quien aun gritando del miedo se metió al Kuroi Kitsune en lo que Yuki, Yuzu y Nami comenzaron a atacar a la araña con sus armas sin éxito, pues la katana de Yuki no le hacía ningún rasguño, las flechas que disparaba Yuzu rebotaban al igual que los golpes del bastón de Nami.

-¡esta cosa es resistente!- exclamo Yuki sin dejar de atacar cuando la araña la empujo a un lado para seguir su camino.

-¡por supuesto que lo es! ¡las arañas son de los organismos mas resistentes en el planeta!- respondió Yuzu quien disparo una flecha eléctrica contra la araña, dándole una descarga que la detuvo por unos momentos pero nuevamente continuo caminando solo para ser detenida por Nami quien dé un salto se subió sobre ella formando su sansetsukon para así rodear con este la cabeza de la araña tratando de hacer que se detuviera al tirar de esta hacia atrás mientras decía.

-¡detente fea y nada adorable arañota!- casi de inmediato la araña tomo a Nami con dos de sus patas delanteras y la lanzo con fuerza contra unos basureros dejándola algo aturdida con los ojos en espiral diciendo. -cuidado…es sensible…-

-¡¿Dónde está Ren?!- exclamo Yuki quien junto a Yuzu se acercaron a Nami para ver cómo estaba en lo que vieron las armas del Kuroi Kitsune, un par de ametralladoras y lanza misiles, desplegarse con Ren dentro del vehículo en los controles de las mismas gritando.

-¡oye arañota! ¡come plomo!- ella comenzó gritar al disparar las ametralladoras cuyos disparos hicieron retroceder a la araña unos momentos, pero cuando intento avanzar nuevamente, Ren disparo un misión que al impactar contra ella y explotar, la araña fue mandada a volar contra una pared cercana atravesándola, mientras que Ren volvió a disparar las ametralladoras mientras gritaba hasta que Yuki logro subir al Kuroi Kitsune y la sacudió tomándola de un brazo diciéndole.

-¡Ren ya basta! ¡ya acabaste con ella! ¡tranquilízate!- solo entonces Ren dejo de disparar y mientras respiraba agitadamente dijo.

-está bien…ya estoy calmada…- sin embargo ella disparo el otro misil contra el agujero que había dejado la araña al chocar contra la pared haciendo que esta terminara de explotar, Yuki se le quedo mirando algo molesta pero ella intento justificarse diciendo. -¡solo quería asegurarme!-

-como sea, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ahora- dijo Yuki mientras se sentaba preparada para conducir en lo que Yuzu y Nami volvían a subirse al Kuroi Kitsune.

-si cierto, debemos irnos rápido de aquí- decía Ren aun algo alterada.

-¡tú solo quieres alejarte de esa cosa!- dijo Nami traviesamente.

-¡era una araña cyborg gigante! ¡¿es tan malo querer alejarse?!- le grito Ren muy molesta a lo que Yuki las interrumpió exclamando.

-¡ya basta de discutir y abróchense los cinturones!- con eso dicho ella acelero rápidamente para poder llegar al lugar de encuentro del Enclave con los supermutantes, sin saber que la araña seguía con vida, y lentamente se levanto quitándose los escombros de encima para luego fijar su mirada a las marcas de los neumáticos del Kuroi Kitsune, para así comenzar a seguir el rastro del mismo.

Minutos más tarde, en el lugar de la reunión, los supermutantes de Split Jack se encontraban en una esquina cuando un camión del Enclave se detuvo cerca de ellos, de la parte trasera bajaron un par de soldados que comenzaron a descargar cajas con contenedores del virus de evolución forzada mientras que uno de los supermutantes que tenía una especie de casco metálico puesto que lo diferenciaba de los demás, se acerco al lado del conductor diciendo.

-el jefe espera que esta carga sea de calidad-

-dile a tu jefe que no sea quisquilloso…- le dijo el soldado sentado en el lado del conductor cuando súbitamente el camión fue embestido por el Kuroi Kitsune que salió de un callejón oscuro, los demás soldados y supermutantes evadieron a duras penas el camión que cayó de lado al suelo, destruyendo todos los contenedores del virus que estaba allí dentro

-¡la carga del jefe!- grito el supermutante mientras que los soldados y y los demás supermutantes se preparaban para combatir, las hermanas salieron del Kuroi Kitsune con sus armas listas para combatir.

-¡lo siento chicos, pero su entrega queda cancelada!- dijo Yuki intentando sonar heroica, pero sus hermanas dieron un suspiro de fastidio en lo que Ren le dijo.

-¿"su entrega fue cancelada"? debe de ser la peor línea que se te ah ocurrido hasta ahora-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no!- exclamo Yuki algo molesta.

-de hecho si fue bastante mala- dijo uno de los soldados del Enclave mientras le apuntaba con sus rifle.

-¡pues no te pedí tu opinión! ¡y su plan se termina aquí!- exclamo Yuki molesta por la intromisión del soldado seguía por Ren quien dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡ahora pueden rendirse por las buena, oh como más me gusta a mí, por las malas!- en eso súbitamente la araña espía se dejo caer sobre el camión volcado del Enclave, sorprendiendo tanto a las hermanas, como a los supermutantes y soldados, Ren por su parte dejo escapar un grito de miedo y paso a ponerse detrás de sus hermanas.

-¡¿aun está con vida?!- exclamo Yuki muy sorprendida cuando la araña clavo dos de sus ahora metálicas patas en uno de los soldados del Enclave y luego lanzándolo lejos de allí, casi de inmediato los supermutantes y los soldados comenzaron a dispararle a la araña quien con sus ojos que brillaban como si fueran lámparas de un rojo intenso se posaron sobre Ren quien muy asustada se oculto detrás del Kuroi Kitsune, la araña dejo escapar un rugido algo electrónico mientras que los disparos de los supermutantes y de los soldados rebotaban sobre su exoesqueleto, ella arqueo su abdomen y disparo bolas de su seda que se pegaron en los rostros de los supermutantes impidiéndoles así respirar mientras luchaban por quitárselas, luego comenzó a atacar a los soldados del Enclave lazándose encima de ellos uno tras otro, clavando sus tóxicos colmillos en sus cuellos o simplemente atravesándolos con sus poderosas patas metálicas en lo que los supermutantes finalmente sin aire cayeron al suelo inmóviles.

-¡no bajen la guardia! ¡esa araña sabe pelear…!- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente recibió de lleno una bola de seda que la dejo pegada contra el Kuroki Kitsune impidiéndole moverse.

-¡¿Yuki estas bien?!- exclamo Yuzu muy preocupada mientras la araña avanzaba hacia ellas de forma amenazante.

-¡estoy bien, encárguense de esa cosa!- ordeno Yuki tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas de la seda, rápidamente Yuzu y Nami se colocaron frente a la araña listas para pelear en lo que Nami decía.

-¡muy bien arañota! ¡prepárate para conocer a tu creadora!-

-espera ¿esa no sería yo?- dijo Yuzu algo confundida.

-oh cierto…- dijo Nami con una sonrisa inocente cuando súbitamente la araña disparo un hilo de seda contra su bastón y con eso la lanzo contra una pared cercana, rápidamente Yuzu disparo nuevamente una flecha eléctrica que le dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica seguida de otra que le daba otra descarga que por unos momentos parecio detener a la araña, sin embargo esta logro quitarse las flechas de encima y con un golpe de una de sus patas derribo a Yuzu haciéndola a un lado para así continuar avanzando.

-¡Ren! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba Yuki aun tratando de cortar la seda que la inmovilizaba con uno de sus kunais, Ren por su parte estaba oculta detrás del Kuroi Kitsune temblando sentada en el suelo con sus orejas agachadas y abrazando su cola mientras decía con mucho miedo.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una araña?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una araña?!- en eso su pelaje y orejas se pusieron de punta al escuchar algo sobre ella y para su horror vio a la araña mirándola fijamente estando está de pie en el techo del Kuroi Kitsune. -¡aaaaaaah! ¡es una gigantesca araña!- gritaba ella cuando Yuzu logro derribarla del vehículo de una patada horizontal, y mientras la araña se levantaba Nami se le acerco portando una lata de insecticida gritándole.

-¡comete esto!- ella comenzó a rociar a la araña justo en el rostro haciéndola retroceder mientras dejaba escapar quejidos de dolor en lo que Nami seguía rociándola con ese insecticida hasta que finalmente la araña cayó de espaldas agitando sus patas en el aire.

-¡bien hecho Nami! ¡acaba con ella!- gritaba Yuzu pero cuando Nami le iba a dar el roció final, a la lata se le había agotado el insecticida, dejándola temerosa cuando la araña comenzó a levantarse nuevamente, pareciendo muy molesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escucho a Yuki gritar.

-¡oye araña, piensa rápido!- la araña volteo la mirada en el momento justo que fue embestida por un contenedor grande de basura que Yuki empujaba hasta que choco con un auto abandonado, dejando a la araña moviendo mucho sus patas tratando de liberarse. -¡Yuzu! ¡dispara al motor!- al entender esa orden, Yuzu disparo una flecha explosiva al motor del vehículo con el suficiente ángulo para darle tiempo a Yuki para apartarse justo a tiempo cuando la flecha impacto contra la batería nuclear del auto, haciéndolo explotar en una gigantesca bola de fuego que sacudió todo el lugar, dejando a las tres mirando algo aliviadas el incendio resultante de la explosión.

-¡¿ya está?! ¡¿está muerta?!- decía Ren aun algo temerosa cuando se reunió a sus hermanas.

-honestamente eso espero, pero más que eso…- decía Yuki que se le quedo mirando seriamente y algo molesta diciéndole. -¿Qué fue lo que paso Ren?-

-no…no se a que te refieres- decía Ren nerviosa y apartando la mirada.

-necesitábamos tu ayuda para pelear con esa cosa, pero en lugar de eso te escondiste detrás del auto ¿Qué paso Ren?- insistió Yuki ahora con más seriedad.

-¡no…no me estaba escondiendo! ¡solo…vigilaba la retaguardia! ¡en caso…de que llegaran refuerzo que la ayudaran!- intentaba explicarse Ren, pero sus hermanas se miraron mutuamente antes de Yuzu la mirara diciendo.

-eso…no tiene ningún sentido-

-Ren, dinos la verdad- dijo Yuki con sus manos sobre su cintura estando muy seria ahora, viendo que ella no podía evadir mas la verdad simplemente bajo las orejas y la mirada en un gran suspiro diciendo.

-está bien…yo…estaba asustada…tan asustada…que solo quería escapar de allí…esa cosa era mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad…yo simplemente perdí el control…- sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidas, pues jamás la habían visto de esa forma, muy sonrojada Ren simplemente aparto la mirada con una mejilla inflada. -ríanse si quieren…no me importa-

-awww hermana- dijo Nami quien sonriendo inocentemente le dio un gran abrazo a Ren mientras decía. -descuida, todas le tenemos miedo a algo, a mi me asustan los payasos-

-lo sé- dijo Ren.

-todas lo sabemos- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-¡solo intento ayudar!- exclamo Nami sin dejar de abrazar a Ren quien le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-supongo que si me ayudo, gracias hermanita- Nami la miro muy contenta moviendo la cola en lo que Yuki sonriendo poso una mano sobre el hombro de Ren diciéndole.

-pues ya nos encargamos de esa cosa, y cumplimos nuestra misión de hoy, así que no te preocupes Ren- con eso dicho las hermanas se dirigieron de nuevo al Kuroi Kitsune, pero antes de subir Ren vio nuevamente los restos en llamas del vehículo, y tras asegurarse de que nada se movía allí finalmente subió al vehículo y así ellas comenzaron su rumbo de vuelta a casa, pero ni bien el Kuroi Kitsune doblo en una esquina, de entre los escombros en llamas salió la araña nuevamente, con sus ojos brillando intensamente, más decidida que nunca a cumplir con su misión.

Mientras el Kuroi Kitsune avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, la araña avanzaba rápidamente por los tejados siguiendo el vehículo buscando una buena oportunidad para subirse, mientras tanto dentro del vehículo las hermanas se encontraban relajadas al ir camino a casa para descansar por una noche de acción en lo que Yuzu decía.

-deberíamos buscar por nuevas bases del Enclave por el sector noreste, no hemos revisado mucho esa zona-

-me parece una buena idea, pero ahora solo quiero una ducha- decía Yuki sonriendo mientras conducía.

-si…una ducha estaría bien- decía Ren apoyada sobre los controles de su asiento claramente decaída, lo que preocupo lo suficiente a Yuki como para preguntarle.

-¿estás bien Ren? ¿no estarás pensando en la araña espía verdad?-

-mira, ya lo superare, solo denme algo de tiempo ¿sí?- respondió Ren un tanto mas enérgica cuando Nami la abrazo por detrás diciéndole.

-¡no te preocupes, se exactamente lo que te pondrá de buen humor!-

-si dices que una maratón de caricaturas, juro que te hare comerte tu propia cola- dijo Ren bastante fastidiada.

-¡claro que no tontita! ¡me refiero a una maratón de películas de vaqueros!- dijo Nami con mucha alegría moviendo rápidamente mientras que Ren gruñía ahora mas fastidiada pero antes de poder decir algo pudieron escuchar algo pesado caer sobre el techo poniendo sus orejas y pelajes de punta, muy nerviosas escucharon los sonidos de lo que parecía algo caminar por los lados del Kuroi Kitsune y luego por debajo.

-¿Qué son esos sonidos?- dijo Yuki muy nerviosa.

-no veo nada afuera…- decía Yuzu quien intercambiaba las cámaras exteriores del vehículo por las pantallas de su asiento cuando finalmente paso a la que estaba debajo del mismo y se sorprendió mucho diciendo. -¡ay no…regreso! ¡mi araña espía regreso!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿esa cosa esta con vida?!- grito Ren quien apareció súbitamente detrás de Yuzu y tras ver a la araña en la pantalla abrazo muy fuerte a Yuzu muy asustada, entonces se escucho como algo debajo de ellas se rompía, haciendo que Yuki perdiera el control del Kuroi Kitsune, forzándola a frenar en medio de la carretera, al ver lo que se había roto en una de las pantallas de Yuzu, Ren grito en pánico.

-¡¿rompió el eje de transmisión?!- súbitamente Yuzu la empujo a un lado para que por fin la soltara mientras que Yuki muy fastidiada para ese momento exclamo.

-¡¿Cómo es que esa cosa pudo encontrarnos tan fácilmente?!- aquello hiso pensar a Yuzu quien luego de unos momentos dijo.

-quizás está utilizando el rastreador que instale para que pudiera volver por su cuenta al Kuroi Kitsune por si había una falla en los controles-

-¡¿tenemos un rastreador puesto?!- le grito Yuki con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo desde su asiento.

-wow Yuzu…incluso yo lo habría apagado hace un rato- le dijo Nami con algo de ironía, a lo que Yuzu respondió algo fastidiada.

-¡perdón pero no creí que sobrevivirá a una explosión!- ni bien apago el rastreador, ella comenzó a teclear comandos en su computadora mientras decía. -quizás aun pueda captar la señal de audio y video de la araña espía, nos podría dar una idea de lo que está buscando-

-¡nada de esto tiene sentido! ¡¿Por qué tu araña intenta matarnos?!- exclamaba Ren muy asustada cuando Yuzu finalmente tecleo el ultimo comando, lo que apareció en las pantallas las tomo por sorpresa a las cuatro, era una imagen en bucle de Ren de cuando intento aplastar a la araña en la cocina. -ay no…-

-no creo que la araña espía quiera matarnos, creo que solo quiere matar a Ren- dijo Yuzu pensativa lo que hiso que el pelaje de Ren se erizara del todo en lo que Nami le decía.

-vaya, debe ser aterrador considerando que le tienes fobia a las arañas-

-esto es estupendo ¿acaso esto podría empeorar…?- decía Ren con una mezcla de fastidio y nerviosismo, pero ni bien la sierra de la araña atravesó el suelo del Kuroi Kitsune muy cerca de ella paso a pánico total gritando. -¡tiene una sierra! ¡la araña tiene una sierra!- antes de que pudiera causar más daño al vehículo, Yuki corto la sierra haciendo que la araña dejara escapar ruidos de dolor por debajo del vehículo para luego decir.

-¡ya no la tiene! ¡Yuzu, nosotras mantendremos a la araña ocupada!-

-¡¿nosotras?!- pregunto Ren aun en pánico cuando Yuki la tomo de su bufanda diciéndole muy seriamente.

-¡si, nosotras!- rápidamente se llevo arrastrando a Ren mientras que Nami la seguía en lo que volvía a dirigirse a Yuzu diciéndole. -¡tu repara el Kuroi Kitsune bien rápido! ¡como listo para ayer!- de esa forma ella y Nami llevaron a Ren justo frente al Kuroi Kitsune, allí Yuki comenzó a gritar. -¡oye araña! ¡Ren está aquí! ¡ven aquí si la quieres!-

-¡espera ¿me estas usando como carnada?!- le grito muy asustada.

-sip- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa confiada que volvió a ser seria cuando la araña espía surgió de debajo del Kuroi Kitsune, posando inmediatamente su mirada en Ren quien gritaba muy asustada mientras que sus hermanas se la llevaban corriendo de allí para que la araña las siguiera hasta un callejón, allí la araña vio a Ren sentada en el suelo encogida por el miedo, pero ni bien trato de acercarse a ella, Yuki y Nami saltaron de un techo cercano cargando un bote de basura en el cual lograron atraparla y comenzaron a golpear el bote con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aturdir a la araña quien rápidamente logro quitarse el bote de encima y con sus patas golpeo a Yuki y Nami mandándolas a cada una contra una de las paredes del callejón, rápidamente Ren se levanto y comenzó a correr muy aterrada mientras la araña la seguía de cerca.

-¡no estoy asustada! ¡no estoy asustada! ¡no estoy asustada!- gritaba ella mientras dejaba en el camino de la araña todo escombro o contenedor de basura que había en su camino, pero esta los hacía a un lado con mucha facilidad. -¡aaaaah! ¡retiro lo dicho! ¡estoy muy asustada!- finalmente Ren siguió corriendo por un par de calles hasta que sin querer entro a un callejón sin salida, ni bien escucho los pasos de la araña acercarse a ella, se sentó en el suelo mirando a una de las esquinas del callejón cubriéndose la cabeza y rodeándose con su cola diciendo. -¡lo siento! ¡de verdad lo siento! ¡no debí tratar de aplastarte! ¡juro que aprendí mi lección! ¡no volveré a ser mala! ¡pero por favor, déjame sola!-

-¡con una condición!- dijo una aterradora voz femenina detrás de ella, lo que hiso que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y que la hiso gritar.

-¡aaaaaaaah! ¡lo que sea!-

-¡debes ser mas buena con Nami!- le dijo la voz ahora de forma más traviesa.

-espera…¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ren muy confundida, resulta que quien estaba detrás de ella era Nami quien a duras penas contenia su risa mientras seguía diciendo con esa voz.

-¡deja que ella lea tus comics de vez en cuando!- ni bien Ren se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, su rostro completo se puso rojo de rabia y sus ojos se habían vuelto llamas de furia.

-¡NAMI!- grito ella con toda su furia dándole una fuerte patada en el trasero de Nami quien había intentado escapar y paso a refugiarse detrás de Yuki que no estaba lejos diciendo en lo que Ren trataba de atraparla mientras Yuki la detenía a duras penas.

-¡auch! ¡¿Qué paso con eso de que ya no serias mala?!-

-bien hecho Ren, lo lograste- dijo Yuki dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Ren quien muy confundida pregunto.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?!- entonces Yuki le señalo a la araña que se había quedado totalmente estática en una esquina cuando trataba de entrar al callejón, las tres se le acercaron mientras Yuki decía con una sonrisa.

-al parecer lograste que se quedara sin baterías-

-vaya vaya ¿no eres tan ruda ahora verdad arañita? sin baterías no eres más que una simple…- decía Ren altaneramente pero ni bien toco la cabeza de la araña, una de sus patas se cayó dejando ver su interior vacio. -¿cascara vacía?- súbitamente la araña se desplomo en el suelo, y mientras Nami la tocaba con su bastón Yuki dijo rascando su mejilla.

-creo que mudo de piel…-

-¿las arañas mudan de piel?- pregunto Ren muy extrañada.

-si, Yuzu una vez me dijo que las arañas cambian de pie cuando…se hacen…mas…grande…- le respondía Yuki cuando su voz comenzó a sonar muy asustada cuando vio a un lado de la calle, cuando Nami hiso lo mismo paso a estar muy asustada también diciendo.

-wow…no estabas bromeando…- ni bien Ren hiso lo mismo se unió al miedo de sus hermanas, pues allí frente a ellas, comenzaba a erguirse una ahora gigantesca araña de unos tres metros de alto, con un exoesqueleto ahora de un color plateado brillante y metálico rodeado por la baba residual de la muda de piel.

-una araña…¿Por qué tenía que ser una araña…?- decía Ren muy asustada en lo que la araña dejo ir un fuerte rugido electrónico.

-¡corran!- grito Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas comenzaron escapar gritando mientras que la araña las seguía muy rápidamente para luego trepar por los muros de unos edificios cercanos solo para bajar nuevamente pero ahora frente a las hermanas cortándoles el camino, justo cuando creían que ya no tenían escapatoria, ellas pudieron escuchar la bocina del Kuroi Kitsune detrás de ellas, y justo al otro extremo de esa calle, Yuzu había llegado con el vehículo ya reparado y dando una vuelta cerrada ella detuvo el Kuroi Kitsune y abrió la puerta del mismo gritándole a sus hermanas.

-¡rápido suban!- las tres corrieron tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían mientras que la araña volvía a perseguirlas, cuando llegaron la primera en entrar fue Ren, seguida por Yuki pero ni bien Nami intento entrar, la araña le disparo hilo de seda que la atrapo de los tobillos tirándola al suelo del vehículo para luego tirar de ella para sacarla de allí dentro.

-¡Nami!- grito Yuki tomando a su hermana de las manos tratando de forcejar con la araña para que no se la llevara, pero súbitamente la araña le disparo un hilo de seda a ella también sacándolas a ambas del Kuroi Kitsune y comenzó a llevárselas de allí para el horror de Ren quien grito.

-¡no! ¡no te las lleves!-

-¡sostente!- dijo Yuzu quien rápidamente dio vuelta el vehículo y comenzó a perseguir a la araña a toda velocidad, sin embargo la perdieron de vista, cuando esta trepo por unos edificios, sin saber a dónde ir Yuzu detuvo el vehículo en lo que Ren claramente muy afectada por lo ocurrido diciendo.

-no…se las llevo…-

-no te preocupes Ren, aun puedo detectar su señal de video, no podrá ir muy lejos- decía Yuzu tratando de consolarla en lo que ahora pensaba en voz alta diciendo. -no lo entiendo ¿Por qué se llevaria a Yuki y Nami?-

-lo hiso para que yo fuera hacia ella…- dijo Ren con la mirada baja.

-eso tiene sentido, claramente quiere llevarte hacia una trampa- le comento Yuzu en lo que Ren apretó sus puños para así apartar a su hermana del asiento del conductor diciendo ahora con una mirada llena de determinación.

-dijiste que puedes rastrearla, dime a donde se dirige-

-Ren esto no es tu culpa y no podemos hacer esto solas…- le decía Yuzu pero Ren simplemente la interrumpió muy molesta diciendo.

-¡claro que es mi culpa! ¡mi tonta fobia me ah impedido hacerle frente toda esta noche y ahora se llevo a nuestras hermanas!-

-Ren…- dijo Yuzu algo sorprendida en lo que su hermana apretó con fuerza el volantee del Kuroi Kitsune diciendo férreamente.

-¡pero ya no más! ¡no dejar que mi tonta fobia me siga deteniendo! ¡voy por nuestras hermanas, y ninguna araña cyborg gigante se meterá en mi camino!- aquello hiso que Yuzu sonriera y mientras se sentaba en su asiento le dijo.

-¿aun así no tienes ni idea de a dónde se dirige verdad?-

-no, pero esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- respondió Ren con una sonrisa llena de determinación, de esa forma puso en marcha el Kuroi Kitsune, armada con la determinación de salvar a sus hermanas, rumbo a donde la araña se encontraba.

Minutos después, tras perder la consciencia unos momentos por la forma salvaje que la araña las arrastro, Yuki comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose a sí misma de cabeza en lo que parecía una gigantesca red de seda de araña en medio de dos torres de energía y sin ser capaz de hablar o moverse, se dio cuenta que se encontraba atrapada en lo que parecía un capullo hecho de seda de araña que la cubría hasta la altura de la boca y colgando de la red por un hilo de seda de araña, al lado de ella se encontraba Nami atrapada de igual forma y se veía en sus ojos que estaba bastante asustada, rápidamente ambas comenzaron a luchar y a sacudirse tratando de liberarse del capullo, sin embargo se detuvieron de inmediato cuando sintieron la red moverse suavemente, al ver a un lado ellas pudieron ver a la araña espía caminar como si nada por su propia seda hasta quedar muy cerca de ellas acercando sus babosas mandíbulas a ellas, cosa que las perturbo bastante.

-¡oye arañota!- grito la voz de Ren, cosa que llamo la atención tanto de la araña como de Yuki y Nami, quienes se sorprendieron y alegraron mucho al ver como el Kuroi Kitsune se estacionaba súbitamente junto a los conductores de energía debajo de las torres, encima de este estaba Ren, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, portando tanto sus tekko-kagi como el arco y flechas de Yuzu. -¡deja a mis hermanas en paz!- gritaba ella en lo que tomaba el arco de Yuzu y le disparaba a la araña una flecha eléctrica que le daba una descarga a la araña provocándole mucho dolor, sin embargo esta se quito la flecha de encima y comenzó a bajar de las torres y cuando llego al fondo esta dejo escapar un rugido mecanizado mientras que Ren lista para luchar se bajo del Kuroi Kitsune gritando. -¡¿quieres un pedazo de mi?! ¡pues ven por él!- con eso dicho ella se lanzo contra a la araña, evadiendo los golpes que esta daba con sus ahora metálicas patas con tanta fuerza que atravesaba el piso de roca del lugar, mientras que Ren atacaba ágilmente a la araña en varios puntos débiles con sus tekko-kagi sin mucho éxito al ser estas de metal también en lo que también evitaba los disparos de bolas de seda de araña, mientras la pelea se desarrollaba, Yuzu se escabullo del Kuroi Kitsune para así trepar por las torres de energía y subir a la tela de araña, gracias a que estaba usando unas botas y guantes especiales, ella no quedo pegada en la pegajosa seda que conformaba la red.

-descuiden chicas, vinimos a salvarlas- decía ella en lo que cortaba con un kunai el capullo de Nami. -ahora sujétate de mi y no toques la red, oh quedaras pegada- rápidamente Nami la abrazo para sujetarse de ella en lo que comenzaba a cortar el capullo de Yuki mientras decía.

-¿pero qué hay de Ren?-

-descuida, tenemos un plan- dijo Yuzu tras liberar a Yuki quien también se sujeto a ella para luego atar una soga a la red y utilizando esta comenzaron a bajar.

-espero sea un buen plan, esa araña es indestructible- dijo Yuki mirando como Ren luchaba fervientemente contra la araña, tanto intentando cortarla con sus tekko-kagi como disparándole flechas eléctricas para que su atención se centrara en ella.

-descuida, es un plan genial- dijo Yuzu mostrándole a ambas lo que parecían ser cargas explosivas, mientras tanto Ren continuaba su pelea contra la araña logrando subirse sobre esta tras quedarse sin flechas electricas, así que comenzó a dar cortes sobre la cabeza de la araña con sus tekko-kagi hasta que la araña la tomo con dos de sus patas y la lanzo contra un cerco metálico para luego caer sentada al suelo, Ren sacudió su cabeza y miro a la araña mostrando sus dientes muy molesta, la araña dio otro rugido mecanizado mientras que Ren dejo escapar un grito de furia tan potente que parecía que una explosión había ocurrido detrás de ella, de esa forma ambas se lanzaron al ataque una contra la otra, Ren logro evadir los ataques de las patas de la araña, apoyándose en estas para así poder saltar y darle una fuerte patada justo en las mandíbulas, haciendo que la araña finalmente quedara algo aturdida y retrocediera hasta quedar justo en medio de los transformadores eléctricos.

-¡Yuzu, ahora!- grito Ren dando así la señal para que Yuzu, quien acompañada por Yuki y Nami junto al Kuroi Kitsune, presiono el botón del control que tenía en mano lo que activo las cargas explosivas en los transformadores los cuales explotaron suavemente, pero crearon el suficiente daño para que los transformadores aun con muchísima energía residual se sobrecargaran y comenzaran a darle a las araña gigantescas descargas eléctricas que la paralizaron del todo mientras dejaba ir una especie de grito de dolor hasta que finalmente hubo una gigantesca explosión que mando a volar a Ren al ser ella la que estaba más cerca, algo aturdida ella se levanto poco después sentándose en el suelo, para su alivio tanto los transformadores como la araña misma explotaron dejando nada más que pequeños restos de la misma así como mucha de una baba verde que cubría tanto el lugar como a ella, pero eso no le importaba, había ganado, la araña espía ya no existía, lo que le hiso dar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ren lo hiciste!- exclamaron sus hermanas quienes corrieron hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo pero rápidamente las tres se apartaron de ella al quedar ellas con algo de la baba verde con la que Ren estaba cubierta con muecas de asco en sus rostros. -¡eeeeeewwwwwww!- pese a eso volvieron a abrazarse nuevamente para así comenzar a reír por lo gracioso que eso ultimo había sido.

Más tarde y tras darse una ducha para poder quitarse la baba de encima, las hermanas estaban sentadas en la sala disfrutando de una película de acción, cada una con una toalla sobre sus hombros mientras comían nachos con queso para celebrar la victoria de esa noche.

-bien Ren, nos salvaste la vida y enfrentaste tus miedos, nada mal para un martes en la noche- decía Yuki contenta y orgullosa de su hermana.

-¡¿enfrentarlo?! ¡lo conquiste por completo!- decía Ren algo engreída en lo que tomaba a Nami pegándola a ella mientras alardeaba por su logro de la noche. -¡mire mi miedo a los ojos! ¡le patee el trasero y lo mande rumbo al olvido!- Nami quedo muy sorprendida y feliz de ver a su hermana mayor tan orgullosa diciéndole.

-¿entonces ya no le tienes miedo a las arañas?-

-¡nop! ¡para nada!- decía Ren con mucha confianza.

-¡genial!- exclamo Nami muy feliz pero luego paso a hablar de forma traviesa diciéndole a Ren. -¿entonces no te molesta que dejara una pequeñita araña en la punta de tu cola, verdad?- eso hiso que los ojos de Ren se abrieran como platos y entonces, y muy para la diversión de sus hermanas, ella comenzó a correr por la sala mientras gritaba del terror mientras sus hermanas reían con la escena, ella logro enfrentar su fobia, superarla era una historia totalmente diferente.

Continuara…


	19. Capitulo dieciocho

Capitulo dieciocho: El enemigo de mi enemigo.

Desde que se infiltraron en el refugio 101y descubrir que es una base del Enclave, las hermanas frecuentemente se encuentran vigilando la entrada del mismo y así encontrar una nueva forma de poder infiltrarse allí, teniendo en cuenta que su anterior estrategia no iba a funcionar, mas ahora que ubicadas junto al Kuroi Kitsune observando desde el mirador de Nueva Megatón, se encontraban nuevamente en vigilia, teniendo Yuki el binocular diciendo.

-se acerca otro vehículo de carga, quizás podamos meternos a uno de estos para poder entrar- entonces le entrego el binocular a Yuzu quien tras dar un vistazo pudo ver a un par de soldados del Enclave con unos escáneres portátiles que utilizaban para escanear tanto fuera como dentro del vehículo.

-no funcionara, esos escáneres nos detectarían enseguida. -decía ella con algo de escepticismo.

-vaya, el Enclave de verdad no quiere que volvamos a entrar allí dentro- dijo Nami asomándose detrás de Yuzu en lo que Ren le decía.

-pues causamos un verdadero desastre cuando entramos allí-

-según unos mensajes que Sarah y la hermandad lograron interceptar, el Enclave esta por recibir un nuevo tipo de arma- menciono Yuzu aun sosteniendo los binoculares en lo que Yuki agrego diciendo.

-es por eso que debemos estar atentas chicas…-

-sí, uno nunca sabe quien podría aparecer- dijo una voz muy conocida para ellas, voltearon rápidamente y pudieron ver a nada menos que Yoichi sentado altaneramente en la rama de un árbol cercano observándolas atentamente con una sonrisa, las cuatro rápidamente prepararon sus armas para luchar en lo que Yuki le dijo algo molesta.

-Yoichi, ahora no estoy de humor para tus juegos-

-estas extrañamente seria, yo recuerdo que te gustaba cuando charlábamos solo nosotros dos- respondió él de forma algo burlona.

-eso fue hasta que nos dejaste luchando contra un monstruo gigante por nuestra cuenta- le dijo ella con mucha seriedad.

-¿no me digas que sigues molesta por eso? sí que sabes cómo hacer sentir bienvenido a alguien- dijo Yoichi tras reírse un poco y de un salto bajo del árbol haciendo que las hermanas volvieran a levantar su guardia. -además ahora mismo estamos en lo mismo-

-no tenemos tiempo para pelear contigo Yoichi- dijo Yuki seriamente.

-¿y a que te refieres con que estamos en lo mismo? pregunto Yuzu un tanto confundida.

-sabíamos que este refugio es era sospechoso, así que vine a investigar, y descubrir que es una base oculta del Enclave lo hace todo mucho mas interesante- decía él en lo que caminaba calmadamente a la orilla del mirador sin que las hermanas le quitaran la mirada de encima o bajaran la guardia. -eso y que la nerd de tu hermana menciono algo de una nueva arma ¿qué está pasando exactamente aquí?-

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Yuki seriamente.

-¡y no soy una nerd! ¡solo soy inteligente!- dijo Yuzu algo molesta.

-oh vamos, dejen que me- dijo Yoichi de forma algo burlona en lo que Ren finalmente aparto a sus hermanas muy molesta diciendo.

-¡escucha, estamos muy ocupadas ahora tratando de prevenir una invasión al yermo! ¡así que haznos un favor y lárgate!-

-¡espera ¿una invasión?! ¡¿estás hablando en serio?!- pregunto Yoichi bastante sorprendido de lo que le habían dicho cuando súbitamente todos escucharon la entrada del refugio abrirse, todos se acercaron a la orilla del mirador y allí pudieron ver la masiva puerta del refugio abrirse nuevamente, y de esta salió algo parecido a una plataforma tirada por un par de vehículos, y sobre esta estaba un nuevo modelo de vertibird de color negro.

-¿es esa la nueva arma del Enclave?- pregunto Nami un tanto temerosa.

-eso creo…es obviamente un vertibird…pero está en muy buen estado, prácticamente es…- decía Yuzu con mucha curiosidad cuando Yoichi la interrumpió diciendo.

-nuevo, entonces lo que el profesor dijo es verdad, el Enclave tiene acceso a tecnología para fabricar armamento nuevo- en eso un soldado del Enclave miro a la colina donde estaba el mirador diciendo a la radio dentro de su casco.

-muy bien, el blanco de prueba es la ladera del mirador, inicien secuencia de despegue y de camuflaje óptico, disparen a voluntad cuando estén listos-

-recibido, iniciando secuencia de despegue- dijo el piloto quien encendió los motores de ese vertibird el cuyos rotores de cada lado comenzaron a girar hasta que el mismo comenzó a elevarse de la plataforma para luego ponerse de frente al mirador y el alarmando tanto a las hermanas como a Yoichi. -activando sistema de camuflaje óptico- dijo uno de los pilotos en lo que el vertibird desapareció súbitamente ante la vista las hermanas y de Yoichi quien no pudo evitar decir.

-oh, esto no es bueno- entonces el vertibird ahora invisible disparo un par de misiles contra la ladera causando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, temiendo que las descubrieran y que fueran el siguiente blanco ella les grito a sus hermanas.

-¡todas al Kuroi Kitsune, rápido!- casi de inmediato sus hermanas subieron al vehículo siendo ella la ultima en dirigirse a este, pero antes de subir ella miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Yoichi estuviera bien, pero este ya se había ido, segura de que él estaría bien ella subió al Kuroi Kitsune, rápidamente lo hiso andar y a toda velocidad condujo en modo sigiloso del lugar.

-prueba exitosa, sistema de sigilo funciona por encima de las expectativas, rango y potencia de fuego dentro de los parámetros esperados, resultado…- decía el soldado mientras anotaba en un informe que luego lanzo al suelo gritando muy emocionado. -¡asombroso!- lleno de euforia le da esos cinco a un soldado cercano, ya a una distancia segura, Yuki bajo la velocidad del Kuroi Kitsune y sacándolo del modo sigiloso para así decirle a sus hermanas.

-¿están todas bien?-

-¿además de sentir un susto de muerte? estoy de maravilla- respondió Ren sarcásticamente en lo Nami preguntaba.

-¿Cómo vamos a combatir con algo que no podemos ver?-

-eso lo discutiremos luego, por ahora volvamos a casa- respondió Yuki mientras conducía el Kuroi Kitsune rumbo a su hogar, mientras que de pie en un poste de luz cercano Yoichi las veía alejarse, y al igual que ellas, se encontraba muy preocupado por la situación actual con el Enclave.

Esa misma noche, Yoichi regreso a la base de su clan en el hotel Statesman donde fue recibido por Sosuke quien le dijo respetuosamente aunque sin poder evitar sisear un poco.

-bienvenido de vuelta, joven maestro-

-es bueno estar de vuelta, y lo siento viejo amigo, aun me estoy acostumbrando a tu nueva apariencia- le dijo Yoichi alegremente tratando de no faltarle el respeto a su viejo amigo quien tras reír levemente le respondió.

-no se preocupe joven maestro, yo también estoy acostumbrándome de a poco-

-me lo imagino amigo mío, ahora discúlpame, necesito hablar con nuestro maestro- dijo Yoichi para luego dirigirse al salón principal, donde tras entrar se encontró con Hanzo quien estaba de pie dándole la espalda mirando en dirección a su trono de roca, y con su máscara metálica amarilla en mano, ni bien Yoichi estuvo en el centro de la habitación, se agacho apoyándose en una rodilla para luego inclinarse respetuosamente ante su maestro quien le dijo sin voltearse.

-¿tienes algo que informarme Yoichi?-

-si maestro, y es un asunto urgente- respondió él respetuosamente en lo que Hanzo volvió a colocarse su máscara para así darse la vuelta para ver a Yoichi y decirle.

-entonces habla-

-se trata del Enclave maestro, están planeando una invasión a esta región, esta noche los vi probando un nuevo tipo de vertibird de fabricación propia que puede hacerse invisible, es obvio que tienen los medios para llevar a cabo su plan- le explicaba Yoichi.

-¿estás seguro de eso?- respondió Hanzo no muy impresionado o preocupado por la situación.

-si maestro, creo que son una verdadera amenaza para el clan, debemos hacer algo para detenerlos- dijo él convencido de que era lo mejor que hacer en bajo la situación actual, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hanzo le respondió mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-no, seguiremos según lo planeado-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Yoichi muy sorprendido por la respuesta de su maestro quien continuo diciendo.

-mañana al amanecer recibiremos un cargamento de armas de nuestro contacto de la Nueva Republica de California, con estas tendremos una mayor ventaja sobre el clan Kurosaki y poder destruirlo de una vez y para siempre-

-¡eso puede esperar! ¡¿acaso no escucho una palabra de lo que dije…?!- exclama Yoichi muy indignado pero rápidamente recordó su lugar cuando Hanzo golpeo con un puño su trono con mucha fuerza y decirle en un tono amenazante.

-¡suficiente! ya escuche lo que tenias que decir Yoichi, ahora seguirás mis órdenes- decepcionado y molesto, Yoichi simplemente apretó sus puños y se limito a responder.

-si maestro…-

Al día siguiente en el hogar de las hermanas, Ren se encontraba en la sala practicando algunos golpes y patadas contra un muñeco de práctica que hicieron asemejando caricaturescamente a Hanzo mientras que Yuki caminaba de lado a lado pensando en voz alta diciendo.

-no lo entiendo, el Enclave se supone que está centrado en desarrollar su súper arma ¿para qué crear un vertibird que puede desaparecer?-

-¿a quién le importa? yo digo que nos saltemos a la parte donde lo hacemos explotar- decía Ren quien de una patada giratoria arranco la cabeza del muñeco que termino aterrizando a los pies de Nami quien le dijo muy molesta.

-¡oye! ¡¿sabes lo mucho que tarde haciendo ese muñeco?!- sin embargo la mirada intensa de Ren le hiso encogerse del hombros mientras sostenía la cabeza del muñeco a la altura de su pecho con sus dos manos mientras Ren decía.

-¿a que estamos esperando? salgamos con el Kuroi Kitsune y hagamos explotar esa cosa-

-¿y cómo propones que encontremos una aeronave invisible?- le dijo Yuki escéptica.

-fácil, disparamos al aire hasta darle eventualmente- dijo Ren algo confiada en su plan a lo que Yuki le dijo algo fastidiada.

-eso…no suena muy inteligente-

-¡si Ren, no suena muy inteligente!- decía Nami sonriendo inocentemente pero rápidamente ella paso a un estado de pánico cuando una molesta Ren estaba por atacarla cuando Yuzu llego a la sala diciendo.

-de hecho, Ren tiene en parte la razón-

-¡si Yuki! ¡Ren tiene n parte la razón!- decía Nami sonriendo nuevamente ahora poniéndose del lado de Ren, cosa que fastidio un poco a Yuki quien inflo una mejilla cuando Yuzu continuo diciendo.

-solo que en lugar de disparar armas, lo que haremos será disparar ondas electromagnéticas, en otras palabras…- en eso ella saco una especie de caja metálica con una pequeña antena parabólica emocionándose mucho al mostrarla -¡radares! podemos colocarlos en distintos puntos de las ruinas, si ese vertibird sobrevuela cerca de nosotras, enviara una alarma a mi Pipboy-

-bien hecho Yuzu, esta noche nos separaremos eh instalaremos por las ruinas- dijo Yuki satisfecha con ese plan, cosa que sus hermanas sonriendo aceptaron también.

Por la noche Yuki se encontraba sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano a la orilla del rio Potomac instalando uno de los radares que fabrico Yuzu, ni bien estaba lo tenía listo ella activo el comunicador en su muñeca diciendo.

-muy bien Yuzu, instale el último de los míos ¿este sería el ultimo no?-

-así es, Ren y Nami terminaron también-

-bien, nos veremos de vuelta en casa entonces- dijo Yuki cuando súbitamente una de sus orejas se movió y rápidamente dio la vuelta desenfundando su katana para poder desviar con esta un Kunai que iba directo hacia ella al igual que un shuriken que venía detrás de este, cuando ella desvió este también, Yoichi apareció casi de la nada sonriendo engreídamente y atacándola con su propia katana, ambos intercambiaron ataques y contraataques ágilmente pasando de esa azotea a la siguiente, llegando a un punto quedaron forcejeando mutuamente en lo que Yuki decía.

-¡esto ya me está aburriendo Yoichi!-

-quizás- respondió él casi juguetonamente en lo que ambos se empujaron mutuamente hacia atrás, momento que él aprovecho para decirle. -quiero ayudarlas a pelear con el Enclave-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yuki muy sorprendida, mas cuando él guardo su katana, pero ella no lo hiso pero si la bajo aun sosteniéndola con una mano mientras decía. -oh no, no voy a caer en esto, somos enemigos, quieres matarnos, eres leal a Hanzo ¿acaso quieres que continúe?-

-mira, sé que no eh sido el tipo más confiable, pero si el Enclave invade la región nos hará la vida prácticamente imposible, si es que no nos destruyen primero, no se tu, pero eso le quita importancia a nuestra pequeña guerra ¿no crees?- se explicaba Yoichi sonando sincero al respecto.

-dudo que Hanzo opine lo mismo- dijo Yuki cruzándose de brazos algo escéptica.

-lo sé, mi maestro es demasiado terco, esta volviéndome loco, su sed de venganza terminara destruyéndonos a todos- decía Yoichi claramente disgustado por la actitud de su maestro. -él quizás no quiera entenderlo, pero sé que tu si puedes ¿entonces qué dices? ¿trabajamos juntos por ahora?- dijo él con una sonrisa ofreciendo estrechar manos, ella lo miro confundida, pero finalmente Yuki agacho las orejas y con una expresión triste en su rostro diciendo.

-no…lo siento pero…no puedo confiar en ti…- tras decir eso ella de un salto bajo de la azotea, cuando Yoichi se asomo ella ya había desaparecido, dejándolo con una expresión muy pensativa en el rostro.

Devuelta en casa, las hermanas estaban junto a Ian y el maestro Kuro, allí Yuki les hablo sobre su encuentro y oferta de Yoichi diciendo.

-se que no deberíamos confiar en él…pero tengo la sensación de que en realidad está harto de Hanzo-

-eso es lo que él quiere hacerte pensar Yuki- dijo Ren muy escéptica de la situación.

-lo se pero…- decía Yuki con sus orejas agachadas aun confundida, entonces se dirigió al maestro Kuro preguntándole. -padre ¿es posible que el diga la verdad?-

-es posible, no es raro que las lealtades cambien según ciertas circunstancias, pero un shinobi como Yoichi está entrenado para utilizar el engaño como arma- respondió el maestro Kuro dejando a Yuki un tanto confundida preguntándole.

-entonces…¿dices que cualquier cosa es posible?-

-correcto, debes confiar en tus instintos hija mía, pero debes tener cuidado, no creas en algo solo porque tú quieras que sea cierto- dijo el maestro en lo que comenzaba a caminar a su habitación.

-¿entonces debo confiar en mis instintos excepto cuando estén equivocados?- pregunto Yuki aun confundida por el concejo de su padre quien antes de entrar a su habitación respondió diciendo.

-correcto- con eso dicho el maestro Kuro entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-ok…gracias padre- dijo Yuki un tanto frustrada cuando Nami menciono alegremente.

-wow, sabes que es un buen consejo cuando sigues confundida después de recibirlo-

-pero en serio chicas ¿una alianza con Yoichi? no lo sé, no suena como una buena idea- menciono Ian escéptico.

-¡lo sé! ¡¿Por qué si quiera lo estamos discutiendo?!- menciono Ren ya algo fastidiada de estar tocando el tema.

-es una pena que no podamos confiar en él, seria lindo tener a otro ninja en el equipo- menciono Yuzu.

-¿a qué te refieres con lindo?- pregunto Ian con curiosidad, cosa que puso un tanto nerviosa a Yuzu quien trataba de explicarse diciendo.

-¡no…no me refiero a que crea que él sea lindo…oh sea es bien parecido y todo eso…pero tú lo eres más…!- eso la hiso sonrojarse aun mas por la pena mientras continuaba tratando de explicarse. -¡espera no quise decir eso! ¡oh sea no eres feo ni nada! ¡es solo que…!- en eso Ren ya fastidiada se levanto y tomo a Yuzu arrastrándola fuera de allí mientras le cubría la boca con una mano mientras le decía.

-no te resistas, me agradecerás más tarde-

A la noche siguiente, las hermanas y Ian estaban patrullando las calles del yermo dentro del Kuroi Kitsune, esperando a alguna señal del nuevo vertibird del Enclave.

-¿tienes algo Yuzu?- pregunto Yuki mientras conducía.

-todavía no- respondió Yuzu en lo que Ren le pregunto algo escéptica.

-¿estás segura de que tus radares funcionan?-

-totalmente segura, tan solo no han logrado captar…- decía Yuzu cuando la alarma de su Pipboy comenzó a sonar, señal de que uno de sus radares captaron algo. -espera…¡tengo algo!-

-¡¿es Santa Claus?!- dijo Nami de forma juguetona.

-¡claro que no!- exclamo Yuzu tras darse una palmada en la frente mientras Nami reía juguetonamente.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Ian en lo que Yuzu tecleaba comandos en su computadora haciendo aparecer en una de sus pantallas el radar para dar con la ubicación del vertibird diciendo.

-según esto esta…- entonces súbitamente algo exploto junto a ellas, causando que el Kuroi Kitsune se estremeciera tanto que Yuki perdiera el control del mismo por unos momentos, cuando Yuzu volvió su atención a la pantalla del radar y a la de la cámara del techo que miraba hacia atrás del mismo, podía ver al vertibird siguiéndolas de cerca. -¡está detrás de nosotras!-

-¡ya lo sé!- exclamo Yuki acelerando rápidamente y maniobraba por las calles intentando perder al vertibird quien las seguía de cerca disparando un par de misiles más que fallaron por muy poco.

-¡definitivamente no es Santa Claus!- exclamo Nami muy preocupada en lo que Yuzu decía de igual manera.

-¡creo que ya se para que utilizaran ese vertibird! ¡quieren matarnos con él!-

-¡dime algo que no sepa!- exclamo Yuki quien maniobraba por las calles evitando los misiles que el vertibird les disparaba a ellas. -¡Ren, derriba esa cosa!- grito ella en lo que Ren activo la pantalla de su puesto con la que podía disparar las ametralladoras traseras del Kuroi Kitsune, sin embargo el vertibird lograba dar hábiles maniobras evasivas para esquivar las ráfagas de balas que iban hacia este, molesta por no poder darle, ella cambio a los lanzamisiles traseros para así disparar un par de estos, sin embargo el vertibird volvió a eludir esos misiles mientras disparaba contra ellas los suyos propios.

-¡esa cosa no deja de moverse!- grito Ren muy frustrada cuando el Kuroi Kitsune volvió a sacudirse violentamente cuando unos misiles del vertibird estallaron junto a ellas.

-¡Nami! ¡necesito una ruta de escape!- grito Yuki tratando de mantener el control del vehículo mientras que Nami revisaba el mapa en su pantalla y rápidamente encontró una ruta diciendo.

-¡ve por la izquierda tres cuadras y luego una a la derecha! ¡hay un túnel donde podemos escapar!-

-¡entendido!- rápidamente Yuki comenzó a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones de Nami hasta que tuvieron el túnel a la vista, pero antes de que pudieran entrar en este, el vertibird disparo sus últimos misiles contra el túnel, causando que la entrada del mismo se derrumbara, obligando a Yuki a frenar súbitamente, y como había ruinas cubriendo las calles continuas, no podían escapar.

-¡oh rayos, estamos en serios problemas!- decía Ian tan nervioso como las hermanas al no tener salida, pero justo cuando el vertibird estaba por dispararles con su ametralladora, Yoichi llego corriendo por la azotea de un edificio cercano para luego saltar desenfundando su katana y así clavarla justo en el vidrio de la cabina de los pilotos, fallando por muy poco de matar a uno de ellos, dejándolos muy alarmados, rápidamente comenzaron a alejarse del lugar sacudiendo el vertibird tratando de quitarse a Yoichi de encima quien se aferraba de su katana para no caer gracias a lo firmemente clavada que estaba.

-¡era Yoichi!- exclamo Yuki quien rápidamente puso el auto en reversa y tras dar la vuelta comenzó a seguir el vertibird diciendo. -¡tenemos que ayudarlo!-

-¡Yuki él puede cuidarse a si mismo! ¡podemos usar esta oportunidad para retirarnos!- exclamo Ren.

-¡no podemos simplemente dejarlo!- le grito Yuki muy preocupada por Yoichi a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-¡Yuki el Kuroi Kitsune no está diseñado para resistir los ataques de esa cosa!- algo molesta Yuki freno súbitamente para luego levantarse del asiento para decirles.

-¡bien, entonces iré yo misma, ustedes lleven el Kuroi Kitsune devuelta a casa!- en eso dirigió su atención a Ian diciéndole. -¡préstame tu motocicleta!- él rápidamente le lanzo las llaves de su motocicleta diciéndole.

-¡recuerda que se atasca en segunda marcha!-

-¡lo se!- dijo ella en lo que se bajaba del Kuroi Kitsune y desenganchaba la motocicleta de Ian de uno de los lados, y ni bien se subió a esta y la encendió, Ren se asomo de la puerta del Kuroi Kitsune diciéndole.

-¡Yuki…! ten cuidado ¿sí?-

-no te preocupes, tu solo trata de no rayar la puntura- dijo Yuki sonriendo juguetonamente para luego marcharse acelerando a toda velocidad hasta volver a encontrarse con el vertibird del Enclave que seguía tratando de quitarse a Yoichi de encima, quien con un kunai trataba de romper el vidrio de la cabina mientras decía.

-¡esto no es divertido! ¡no es nada divertido!- llegado un punto el vertibird daba vueltas tratando de hacerlo caer hacia los rotores, sin embargo Yoichi lograba sujetarse para evitar caer.

-¡Yoichi!- le grito Yuki ubicándose justo debajo del vertibird en el momento que este volvía a voltearse, ni bien este quedaba de lado nuevamente, Yoichi aprovecho para soltarse y así logro aterrizar en la parte trasera de la motocicleta para luego sentarse y suspirar algo mas aliviado mientras ella volteaba hacia un callejón cercano, logrando finalmente perder al vertibird, cosa que finalmente hiso que ambos respiraran aliviados de por fin estar fuera de peligro. -¿estás bien?- dijo ella mirándolo algo agotada por la intensa experiencia.

-eso creo…¿y tú?- respondió él de igual manera.

-yo estoy bien…- respondió ella mirándolo con una sonrisa, él sonrió un poco nervioso rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras decía.

-oye…no soy muy bueno dando las gracias-

-¿y entonces?- pregunto ella un tanto juguetona pero él le respondió de igual manera cruzando sus brazos.

-no, eso era todo- ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta comenzar a reír antes de que ella hiciera andar la motocicleta diciéndole.

-ok, sujétate bien, nos reuniremos con mis hermanas y Ian-

-lo que tu digas jefa- dijo Yoichi de forma engreída y de esa forma el se sujeto de la cadera de Yuki, haciendo que ella se erizara y sonrojara levemente, sin embargo ella sacudió la cabeza para recuperar la compostura y así poner la motocicleta en marcha, sin embargo a mitad de camino ella detuvo da motocicleta en medio de la calle y miro a Yoichi mientras le mostraba una venda blanca en su mano diciéndole.

-lo siento, pero debes ponerte esto para que podamos continuar-

-¿es una broma verdad?- pregunto él un tanto desconcertado.

-solo es por precaución ¿te gustaría que descubriéramos donde viven ustedes?- respondió ella, finalmente Yoichi dio un suspiro para luego tomar la venda y cubrirse los ojos con la misma mientras decía.

-tienes un buen punto- con eso ya terminado continuaron su camino hasta entrar a los túneles del metro los cuales recorrieron hasta encontrarse con el Kuroi Kitsune estacionado a mitad de camino al hogar de ellas, Yuki procedió a estacionar la motocicleta junto al Kuroi Kitsune para luego bajar junto con Yoichi a quien guiaba tomándolo de un brazo para luego dirigirse a la puerta y golpearla diciendo.

-chicas soy yo, abran- casi de inmediato Ren abrió la puerta y así Yuki entro junto con Yoichi quien procedió a quitarse la venda de sus ojos.

-¡¿lo trajiste contigo?!- exclamo Ren un tanto molesta.

-¿quieres calmarte? lo traje con los ojos vendados- respondió Yuki seriamente pero Ren continuo diciendo.

-¡¿y eso qué?! ¡¿te das cuenta que ahora podrá ver nuestras cosas aquí?!-

-oh claro, estoy seguro que mi maestro estará feliz de saber que tienen muñecos de ponis en su auto- dijo Yoichi sarcásticamente refiriéndose a las figuras de ponis de colores en el asiento de Nami, quien rápidamente cubrió sus muñecos diciendo.

-¡oye! ¡nada de espiar!- en eso Yoichi poso su atención en Ian y tras darle una rápida mirada le dio un cumplido diciendo.

-linda armadura-

-gracias, pero aun no confió en ti- respondió Ian desconfiadamente.

-escuchen, Yoichi nos salvo la vida hace un rato, creo que se gano un poco de confianza de nuestra parte- decía Yuki tratando de calmar la situación, finalmente Ren aun con algo de desconfianza dijo.

-está bien, di lo que tengas que decir- tras unos breves momentos de silencio, Yoichi dio un leve suspiro para así poder decirles.

miren, es obvio que el Enclave es una seria amenaza, pero por separado no creo que podamos hacer mucha diferencia cuando decidan lanzar su invasión, menos con las armas que ustedes tienen por ahora en esta cosa-

-oye, primero que todo, no es una cosa, se llama Kuroi Kitsune, y segundo esta equipado con lo mejor en armas que podemos conseguir- replicaba Yuzu tratando de defender su invento, a lo que Yoichi le respondió.

-y ninguna sirve de mucho para atacar un vehículo volador con alta capacidad de maniobra como el que enfrentamos ahora-

-¿y tú que propones?- pregunto Ren con algo de escepticismo.

-¿Qué tal si les consigo un lanzamisiles guiado?- respondió Yoichi.

-wow, ya comienzas a caerme bien- respondió Ren sorprendida tras escuchar eso, pero Yuzu aun escéptica le pregunto.

-¿de dónde piensas sacar un lanzamisiles guiado?-

-mi maestro Hanzo tiene uno- respondió Ian con confianza.

-espera ¿estamos hablando del mismo Hanzo? ¿el tipo fuerte y enojado con mascara que nos odia?- preguntaba Nami un tanto preocupada.

-no te ofendas, pero dudo que tu maestro nos regale una de sus armas de buena gana- agrego Ian, sin embargo aun confiado Yoichi respondió.

-el no se dará cuenta, mañana al amanecer recibirá un cargamento de armas de uno de sus contactos de la Republica de Nueva California en el monumento de Anchorage, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escabullirnos y tomar uno de estos-

-no lo sé, me huele a una trampa- respondió Ren con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué las engañaría ahora?, ustedes son las únicas que saben del Enclave y sus planes- dijo Yoichi algo fastidiado a lo que esta vez Yuzu respondió.

-cierto, pero no tienes que digamos los mejores antecedentes con nosotras-

-está bien, yo mismo les conseguiré ese lanzamisiles- dijo Yoichi tratando así de ganarse la confianza de ellas, eso sorprendió mucho a las hermanas quienes se vieron mutuamente antes de que Yuki le preguntara.

-¿está dispuesto a robarle a tu propio maestro?-

-mira, el Enclave debe ser detenido, pero mi maestro no hará nada al respecto, pero yo sí, y lo hare con o sin su ayuda- dijo Yoichi con mucha seriedad, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Yuki quien miro tanto a sus hermanas como a Ian que parecían legítimamente convencidos de que él decía la verdad, eso la hiso sonreír y finalmente le respondió.

-muy bien Yoichi, tu nos consigues ese lanzamisiles, y tendrás una alianza con nosotras- ella le ofreció estrechar manos, cosa que hiso que él sonriera de igual manera en lo que procedía a estrechar la mano de Yuki.

Ren y Nami se encontraban mirando una película de ciencia ficcion sentadas en el sofá, mientras Yuzu revisaba sus algunas de sus flechas sentada en uno de los sillones y Yuki practicaba algunos movimientos con una katana de madera cerca de todas ellas.

-oye Ren ¿Qué piensas hacer explotar primero cuando nos del el lanzamisiles?- preguntaba Nami alegremente mientras movía su cola.

-¿el vertibird del Enclave?- respondió Ren de forma algo sarcástica.

-ah cierto…¿entonces qué harás explotar después?- volvió a preguntar Nami muy alegremente a lo que esta vez Yuki le respondió mientras continuaba practicando.

-no haremos explotar nada hasta que Yoichi logre nos entregue ese lanzamisiles guiado- tras realizar un fuerte movimiento con su katana de madera simulando un corte horizontal, ella se limpio con una mano con una mano mientras suspiraba. - solo espero que pueda lograrlo sin problemas…-

-¿acaso estas preocupada por tu "novio"?- dijo Yuzu burlonamente logrando fastidiar un poco a Yuki quien solo le gruño algo sonrojada y con una mejilla inflada mientras que Yuzu reía juguetonamente. -ahora entiendo porque lo hacen conmigo, es divertido-

-lo digo porque no será fácil, Hanzo estará allí también- decía Yuki tratando de explicarse mejor, pero con eso ultimo que dijo Ren reacciono y se volteo desde el sofá diciendo.

-¡hey es cierto! ¡Hanzo estará allí!-

-eso ya lo sabemos tontita- decía Nami juguetonamente.

-a lo que me refiero es que por primera vez sabemos dónde estará él antes de tiempo ¡es la oportunidad perfecta para tenderle una emboscada!-se explico Ren cosa que alarmo un poco a Yuki quien le respondió seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Ren hicimos un trato con Yoichi, no vamos a traicionarlo ahora que nos quiere ayudar contra el Enclave-

-eso ya lo sé, pero recuerda que el Enclave no es nuestro único enemigo, también lo es Hanzo, esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad para tomarlo por sorpresa Yuki ¿acaso quieres desaprovecharla?- explicaba Ren de vuelta.

-se que sonara raro, pero Ren tiene razón, en algún momento tendremos que volver a enfrentar a Hanzo- dijo Yuzu sorprendiendo a Yuki quien quedo bastante pensativa, cada vibra de su ser le decía que debía honrar el trato que había hecho con Yoichi, pero sin embargo sus hermanas tenían razón, así que finalmente y tras dejar ir un suspiro dijo.

-muy bien chicas, mañana al amanecer acabaremos con Hanzo de una vez por todas-

-¡excelente!- exclamo Ren emocionada.

-entonces preparare algunas cosas para mañana- decía Yuzu muy motivada .

-¡yey!- simplemente exclamo Nami, aunque sus hermanas se veían emocionadas ante la idea de tomar a Hanzo por sorpresa, Yuki por su parte no podía evitar sentir que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Al día siguiente al amanecer, en el monumento erigido a la victoria sobre los invasores chinos en Alaska el año 2077 durante la guerra entre Estados Unidos y China, se encontraba estacionado un vehículo militar que tenia dibujado en las puertas estaba la bandera de la Republica de Nueva California, una de las pocas "nuevas naciones" que han surgido después de la gran guerra, de pie junto al vehículo estaba quien parecía ser un coronel del ejército acompañado por dos soldados armados con rifles de asalto, se encontraban esperando a alguien quien no parecía llegar, sin embargo en el tiempo que el coronel miro a su reloj y volvió la mirada al frente, ya estaba frente a él escoltado por un par de ninjas de su clan, haciendo que tanto el coronel como los soldados se sobresaltaran un poco, y aun mas cuando de la nada Yoichi aterrizo sobre el techo del vehículo.

-¿tienen lo que solicite?- pregunto Hanzo de una forma bastante amenazante.

-así es señor Hasashi, una vez más en nombre de la Republica de Nueva California le agradecemos por su asistencia y…- decía el coronel claramente bastante intimidado ante la presencia de Hanzo y más cuando este lo interrumpió diciendo.

-espero no le moleste que revise que mi cargamento de armas este en buenas condiciones-

-para…para nada señor Hasashi…revise cuanto usted guste- respondió el coronel ahora sudando un poco, entonces Yoichi bajo del techo del vehículo para así abrir el compartimiento trasero y subirse dentro de este, allí vio un montón de cajas de armas y municiones con las cuales Hanzo planeaba equipar a la compañía Talon, Yoichi procedió entonces a revisar las armas guardadas allí dentro hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, el lanzamisiles guiado que iba a darle a Yuki, hiso este a un lado para asegurarse de tomarlo después para así asomarse del vehículo y decir.

-todo parece estar en orden-

-en ese caso no tendremos problemas con ustedes coronel- dijo Hanzo de forma muy intimidante, llegando a hacer que tanto el coronel como sus soldados llegaran a tragar saliva por los nervios, mientras tanto, y sin que en ese momento nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, las hermanas estaban ocultas en un edificio cercano preparaban una gran tira de goma la cual estaba sujeta a la ventana del mismo en lo que Nami daba pasos hacia atrás sujetándola con una especie de esfera que tenía en la mano, dejando la goma muy tirante y lista para disparar, pero antes ella miro a Yuzu preguntándole.

-¿estás segura de que esto va a resultar?-

-por supuesto, es una granada de onda electroestática, apunta a Hanzo y le dará una descarga tan fuerte que lo dejara fuera de combate- respondió Yuzu muy motivada por su nuevo invento.

-¿Cuánto de eso tenía que entender?- pregunto Nami un tanto confundida a lo que Yuzu simplemente le respondió.

-solo la parte de apuntarle a Hanzo-

-¡entendido!- respondió Nami alegremente y moviendo su cola, aunque Ren estaba algo preocupada por lo que le pregunto a Yuki que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿de verdad vas a dejar que sea Nami quien lo haga?-

-¿bromeas? cuando se trata de lanzar globos de agua Nami es la mejor de nosotras, esto es perfecto para ella- respondió Yuki con mucha confianza en lo que Nami se disponía a apuntar directo a Hanzo que estaba dándole la espalda al edificio supervisando como sus ninjas descargaban el camión, sin embargo Yoichi tuvo un mal presentimiento que le hiso voltear la mirada a los edificios que estaban detrás de ellos, allí pudo ver el destello de la granada que Nami finalmente había disparado en ese mismo momento y que se dirigía directo a Hanzo.

-¡cuidado!- grito Yoichi quien intento correr a toda velocidad hacia Hanzo pero no iba a llegar a tiempo para apartarlo a un lado justo, sin embargo no era necesario que lo hiciera, pues el mismo Hanzo había sentido venir la granada que venía hacia él, de un movimiento muy rápido logro evadir la granada que impacto contra el camión que libero su carga eléctrica contra todos los demás presentes, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡¿acaso esto es una broma?!- exclamo Ren muy frustrada por lo ocurrido a lo que Nami también comento un tanto desconcertada.

-de verdad tiene reflejos felinos- entonces un muy molesto Yoichi tomo un lanzagranadas de una de las cajas de armas y disparo contra el edificio donde estaban las hermanas.

-¡salgamos de aquí!- grito Yuki en lo que tanto ella como sus hermanas escaparon por una de las ventanas justo cuando la granada impacto contra el edificio haciendo explotar el piso en el que estaban.

-las Kurosaki…- dijo un furioso Hanzo quien rápidamente desenvaino sus espadas cortas de detrás de su espalda y para el horror de las hermanas este comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas caminando amenazantemente.

-¡oh genial! ¡¿acaso esto podría empeorar?!- exclamo Ren justo cuando el Pipboy de Yuzu comenzó a hacer sonar la alarma del radar.

-¡el vertibird del Enclave, está cerca de aquí!- grito ella muy preocupada en lo que Yuki les grito.

-¡luego nos preocupamos por eso! ¡retirada!- de esa forma las hermanas comenzaron a correr por los callejones cercanos, tratando de perder de vista a Hanzo quien con habilidad y casi con facilidad las seguía muy de cerca.

-¡de verdad es muy persistente!- exclamo Nami un tanto asustada por Hanzo las seguía.

-¡es un gran maestro del Ninjutsu! ¡por supuesto que es persistente!- exclamo Ren igual de asustada.

-¡oigan no es por alarmar mas la

-¡rápido, a los tejados!- dijo Yuki en lo que tanto ellas como sus hermanas comenzaron a subir ágilmente dando saltos por las paredes del callejón en que se encontraban para así llegar a la azotea, pero ni bien dieron unos pasos rumbo a la siguiente, Hanzo aterrizo justo frente a ellas cortándoles el paso y sobresaltándolas mucho mientras este les decía amenazantemente.

-díganme donde esta Kurama y las dejare vivir lo suficiente para que lo vean morir- justo en ese mismo momento, el Pipboy de Yuzu volvió a sonar con la alarma de los radares y sobre ellas apareció el vertibird furtivo del Enclave. -¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo él furioso de que interrumpieran su cacería.

-¡tenía que aparecer en un muy mal momento!- exclamo Yuki muy preocupada cuando el vertibird comenzó a dispararles con su ametralladora, logrando tanto ellas como Hanzo evitar las ráfagas de disparos que fueron seguidas por un par de misiles que impactaron la azotea destruyendola al impactar y explotar, haciendo que las hermanas cayeran al piso dejabo de esta al colapsar, aunque eso presento una buena oportunidad para ellas, pues el humo del derrumbe y de la explosión les proporciono buena cobertura para poder escapar.

-¡es nuestra oportunidad! ¡vámonos de aquí!- exclamo Yuki señalando a una ventana cercana que llevaban de nuevo a la calle principal, ella fue la primera en salir pero cuando sus hermanas intentaron seguirla un grupo de shurikens se clavaron justo frente a ellas cerrándoles el paso, al voltear a un lado vieron a Hanzo salir de entre el humo mirándolas amenazantemente.

-¡Yuki vete! ¡nos reuniéremos después contigo!- antes de que Yuki pudiera decir algo, se vio obligada a evadir otra ráfaga de balas del vertibird del Enclave, sin embargo pudo ver las cajas de armas que Hanzo había recibido y comenzó a correr hacia estas, pero antes de llegar a estas fue atacada de sorpresa por uno de los lados por Yoichi, viendose obligada a desenfundar su katana para bloquear el ataque de él en lo que comenzaban a intercambiar feroces y agiles ataques y contraataques con sus katanas hasta que de una patada mutua se hicieron retroceder mutuamente.

-¡teníamos un trato! ¡íbamos a luchar juntos contra el Enclave! ¡pero veo que eres tan terca y cerrada como mi maestro!- gritaba Yoichi furioso en lo que Yuki sin bajar la guardia le contestaba.

-¡tú eres quien dijo que Hanzo estaba enloqueciéndote! ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!-

-¡por supuesto que me enloquece y que lo defiendo! ¡él es mi padre!- grito Yoichi furioso, y esas palabras llegaron incluso a estremecer a Yuki quien decía muy desconcertada y sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hanzo es tu padre?! ¡¿eres hijo de Hanzo?!- en eso una nueva ráfaga de balas del vertibird del Enclave paso por entre los dos, haciendo que ella lo mirara muy enojada. -¡hay que deshacernos de esa cosa!-

-¡el trato se termino! ¡¿querías una guerra entre los dos?! ¡pues la tienes!- grito Yoichi quien reanudo su pelea contra Yuki en lo que sus hermanas intentaban retrasar a Hanzo quien las seguía por el interior de los edificios, intentaron lanzándoles kunais y shurikens pero este los desviaba con facilidad con sus espadas, luego Ren intento atacarlo con gran velocidad con sus tekko-kagi, pero él evadió cada uno de sus ataques y la mando a volar contra sus hermanas de una patada, Yuzu intento disparándole una de sus flechas eléctricas, y cuando Hanzo la atrapo con la mano, la descarga logro paralizarlo unos segundos antes de que este muy furioso la partiera a la mitad y la arrojara a un lado, dándole tiempo a Nami para atacarlo con un golpe giratorio con su ahora formado sansetsukon, sin embargo él logro tomar el extremo de este y aprovechando la inercia del mismo ataque dio una vuelta y mando a Nami contra Yuzu, cayendo ambas al suelo aunque se levantaron rápidamente para reunirse con Ren en lo que Hanzo les decía.

-voy a disfrutar el verlas morir- mientras tanto Yuki y Yoichi continuaban su pelea junto al vehículo de carga cerca del memorial, en eso Yuki dio un salto y tras darse impulso al empujarse con un pie contra el vehículo, le dio una patada giratoria directamente en el rostro a Yoichi quien perdió unos momentos el equilibrio, sin embargo cuando ella estaba por darle un corte vertical, el logro reponerse para así bloquear el ataque y darle un rodillazo directo en el mentón a Yuki haciéndola retroceder unos momentos, pero justo cuando estaban por continuar luchando, el vertibird sobrevoló sobre ellos disparándoles un misil que impacto contra el camión, el cual lo hiso explotar tumbándolos a los dos al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión, al mismo tiempo Hanzo había golpeado tan fuerte a Ren que la hiso atravesar una puerta que daba hacia el memorial, rápidamente Yuzu y Nami fueron a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que Hanzo se asomaba por la puerta del edificio, en ese mismo instante Yoichi comenzó a recuperar el sentido, dándose cuenta que una caja de armas estaba vacía cerca de él, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver que Yuki tenia consigo uno de los lanzamisiles guiados de la carga, con este apunto al vertibird del Enclave y cuando finalmente escucho un pitido que le indicaba que el blanco estaba fijado, ella disparo el misil que tras algunas maniobras dio directo contra uno de los motores del vertibird, haciendo que este comenzara a perder el control y a perder altura, cosa que hiso que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, aun así su alegría duro poco pues tuvo que nuevamente defenderse de los ataques de Yoichi que había subido también al memorial, todo mientras el vertibird se precipitaba a tierra y se estrellaba contra el suelo, arrastrándose justo al edificio donde estaba Hanzo.

-¡todas a un lado!- exclamo Ren en lo que ella, Yuzu y Nami se hacían a un lado justo cuando el vertibird paso por donde estaban ellas, debido al lugar donde estaba y sin más tiempo, Hanzo se puso en una posición firme y cruzo sus brazos firmemente delante suyo para recibir el impacto que estaba por recibir cuando el vertibird impacto estrepitosamente contra el edificio.

-¡no! ¡padre!- grito Ian quien inmediatamente rompió su pelea contra Yuki para ir a donde el vertibird había chocado, con la esperanza de que su padre estuviera bien, aun algo desconcertada, Yuki aprovecho ese momento para reunirse con sus hermanas, y tras ver la escena de Yoichi corriendo rescatar a Hanzo, se dibujo una expresión triste en su rostro para luego retirarse con sus hermanas de ese lugar.

Poco después cuando estaban ya a una distancia segura, las hermanas se detuvieron en una azotea, donde Yuki se sentó en la orilla de esta estando claramente muy decaída.

-anímate Yuki, lo logramos, destruiste el vertibird furtivo del Enclave- le decía Yuzu tratando de animarla, pero Yuki sonando triste le respondió.

-si…pero también arruine cualquier posibilidad de que Yoichi se volviera nuestro aliado…-

-Yuki, el nunca iba a ser nuestro aliado, es el hijo de Hanzo, nunca lo va a traicionar- le decía Ren para hacerla entrar en razón.

-tienes razón…creo que solo estaba creyendo lo que yo quería creer…- dijo finalmente Yuki en lo que Nami se sentó a su lado para decirle.

-aw, yo te entiendo hermana, me paso lo mismo con el hada de los dientes-

-¿estás comparando lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo…?- decía Yuki algo molesta en lo que Ren y Yuzu le hacían señas con las manos rogándole para que se detuviera, pero no hubo éxito. -¡¿con la vez que descubriste que el hada de los dientes no es real?!- dijo ella ya mas enojada, haciendo que tanto Ren como Yuzu se dieran una fuerte palmada en la frente en lo que Nami gritaba con total desconcierto.

-¡¿el hada de los dientes no es real?!-

Al mismo tiempo, de las ruinas humeantes del edificio con el que el vertibird se había estrellado, Yoichi salía de este ayudando a caminar a Hanzo quien tocia mucho debido a la inhalación de humo.

-¿estás bien padre?- le preguntaba Yoichi algo preocupado en lo que su padre volvió a erguirse para luego decirle.

-estoy bien…bien hecho Yoichi- con eso dicho, cosa que dejo a su hijo más tranquilo, Hanzo se dirigió a la cabina del vertibird del Enclave, de un solo pero poderoso puñetazo atravesó el vidrio de este y saco al único piloto sobreviviente del interior levantándolo del suelo tomándolo de la parte del pecho de su traje mientras decía. -ahora este hombre tiene mucho que explicar-

Continuara…


	20. Capitulo diecinueve

Capitulo diecinueve: La venganza de Yoichi.

Durante las noches, las ruinas de Washington D.C. por lo general son un lugar de tremendo silencio, donde los únicos sonidos que pueden escucharse generalmente son los de los escombros caer de los edificios, las ratas o mutarachas que rondan por las deshabitadas calles, y de vez en cuando los disparos de algún enfrentamiento lejano, sin embargo una noche en particular en el hotel Statesman se podía escuchar otro sonido provenir de entre las paredes de los pisos superiores, los gritos de dolor de un hombre, pues en la sala de interrogatorios del Clan Hasashi, el piloto del vertibird furtivo del Enclave que había sido derribado hacia unos días durante un enfrentamiento con las hermanas, estaba ahora siendo sometido a un intenso y tortuoso interrogatorio a manos del Profesor Zimmer y de Sosuke. El piloto estaba sujeto firmemente a una mesa metálica de tal forma que le era imposible moverse, con un bolsa de suero que le suministraba líquidos por vía venosa, mientras que unidos a la silla habían cables que le administraban poderosas descargas eléctricas. Tras administrarle el profesor una nueva descarga eléctrica al piloto, la cual lo hiso gritar a todo pulmón del dolor, a la sala entro Hanzo acompañado de Yoichi, a quienes tanto Sosuke como el profesor les dieron una reverencia en lo que estos se acercaban al soldado.

-¿han tenido algún progreso?- pregunto Hanzo.

-hemos estado interrogándolo desde el momento que despertó tal y como nos lo pidió maestro Hanzo, pero este hombre tiene una fuerza de voluntad mayor a la que esperábamos- respondió Sosuke siseando levemente.

-este hombre no es un simple saqueador o explorador cualquiera del yermo padre, es un soldado altamente entrenado- le decía Yoichi a Hanzo debido a su anterior experiencia con los soldados del Enclave, por lo que paso a sugerirle. -quizás debamos intentar con otro método para que nos diga lo que queremos saber-

-quizás…- respondió Hanzo quien se acerco al piloto para así tomarlo bruscamente del cabello para que este lo mirara a los ojos. -a manos que quieras seguir sufriendo, vas a responderme ¿Por qué van detrás de las Kurosaki y que es lo que saben de ellas?-

-no les diré nada…el…nuevo gobierno de Estados Unidos…no negocia con terroristas…- respondió el piloto arrogantemente, pero antes de que el profesor le administrara otra descarga eléctrica mediante la consola de control que tenía cerca de él, Hanzo hiso que se detuviera con una seña de la mano en lo que con la misma desenvaino una de sus espadas cortas de detrás de su espalda diciendo.

-quizás esto te haga reconsiderar…- entonces de un súbito movimiento clavo su espada directo en la rodilla del piloto quien grito incluso más fuerte del dolor, mas cuando Hanzo movía su espada dentro de su herida, haciendo que Yoichi apartara la mirada y que incluso Sosuke cerrara un momento los ojos, ambos sintiendo algo de nervios por los gritos del piloto. -ahora...me dirás todo lo que sabes de las Kurosaki o lo próximo que hare será cortar tu pierna desde la rodilla-

-¡ellas…son objetivo prioritario a destruir!- grito el soldado con todas sus fuerzas, solo entonces Hanzo dejo de mover su espada aun clavada en la rodilla del piloto para decirle con algo de curiosidad.

-continua…-

-ellas…han estado obstaculizando el progreso de nuestra misión en la región…así que el general Autumm ah hecho de ellas y de sus aliados blancos primarios de eliminación…bajo cualquier medio necesario…- decía el soldado un poco mas aliviado, siendo la palabra "aliados" lo que más llamo la atención de Hanzo quien le pregunto al mismo tiempo que amenazaba con volver a mover la espada.

-¿y quiénes son exactamente estos aliados?-

-solo…sabemos de tres de estos…la tropa Lyons de la hermandad del acero estacionada en el edificio de radio galaxia…el sujeto omega…y alguien de Rivet City que usa una servoarmadura robada nuestra…- decía el piloto temeroso de volver a sentir ese intenso dolor.

-conozco a ese alguien con servoarmadura, es un chico que ellas llaman Ian, y ahora sabemos donde vive- decía Yoichi con una sonrisa algo siniestra en lo que el soldado suplicando les decía.

-por favor…eso es todo lo que se…lo juro por dios…-

-no te preocupes, te creo…- dijo Hanzo cuando en un muy rápido movimiento, tan rápido que a duras penas pudo ser percibido a simple vista, había desenvainado su otra espada y con esta corto la cabeza del piloto, la cual cayo lentamente al suelo.

-¡padre…eso no era necesario! ¡pudo decirnos donde está la base del Enclave!- le replico Yoichi en lo que Hanzo guardaba sus dos espadas diciéndole.

-no…todo lo que necesitábamos de él era información sobre las Kurosaki, mas allá de eso no tenía ninguna otra utilidad para nosotros y dejarlo vivo pondría en peligro al clan-

-¡pero padre aun tenias oportunidad de…!- protestaba Yoichi cuando súbitamente Hanzo lo miro molesto muy molesto exclamando.

-¡suficiente!- de inmediato Yoichi guardo silencio y Sosuke cerca de él no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. -ahora sabemos quiénes son los aliados de las Kurosaki, ellos nos permitirán saber la ubicación de Kurosaki Kurama, y así la venganza será por fin nuestra ¿ah quedado claro Yoichi?-

-si padre…- dijo Yoichi sintiéndose algo derrotado.

-bien, atacar a la hermandad en una de sus bases requiere una cuidadosa preparación, mientras tanto iras a Rivet City y le darás una visita al chico que las ayuda, y asegúrate de que sufra…- le decía Hanzo con mucha autoridad, tras recibir esas instrucciones, Yoichi le hiso una respetuosa reverencia para así decirle.

-como ordene…maestro-

Al mismo tiempo en el hogar de las hermanas, ellas se encontraban en el dojo llevando a cabo combates de practica bajo la supervision del maestro Kuro, en un lado del dojo estaban Yuki y Yuzu en lo que al otro lado estaban Ren y Nami, mientras Yuki bloqueaba con su katana de madera las flechas de punta redonda que Yuzu le disparaba en lo que esta luego pasaba a esquivar y bloquear los ataques de Yuki con su arco, Ren con sus tekko-kagi de entrenamiento y Nami con su bastón estaban frente a frente una a la otra con la guardia en alto listas comenzar a luchar en lo que Ren tentaba a Nami diciéndole.

-anda hermanita ¡¿Qué piensas hacer contra mí?! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- en eso Nami corrió hacia ella apoyando su bastón contra el suelo para así poder impulsarse hacia arriba y adelante y así atacar con una patada lateral la cual Ren logra esquivar agachándose y dar una vuelta para atacar a Nami quien para su sorpresa ni bien aterrizo logro tomarla de las muñecas y en un rápido movimiento se hiso de espalda al suelo y ayudándose con un pie apoyado en el estomago de Ren la mando hacia atrás haciéndola caer de espalda en lo que Nami se levantaba tras esa exitosa maniobra exclamando alegremente.

-¡oh si! ¡mi súper movimiento sorpresa dio resultado!- ni bien ella le había dado la espalda para hacer una pose de victoria para sus hermanas, Ren ya se había levantado y súbitamente la tomo por detrás con un muy fuerte abrazo atrapando sus brazos también mientras le decía.

-¡a ver qué haces con esto!- de esa forma levanto a Nami del suelo aun sujetándola con ese fuerte abrazo mientras ella movía sus pies tratando de escapar en lo que exclamaba.

-¡déjame ir! ¡ya basta!-

-¡no hasta que te rindas golpeando el suelo como se debe hermanita!- le decía Ren mientras la apretaba mas en ese abrazo.

-¡pero no puedo mover los brazos y no alcanzo el suelo!- decía Nami desesperada por que ya la soltaran por lo que Ren simplemente le dijo apretando aun más el abrazo.

-¡entonces mueve uno de tus olorosos dedos de tu pie en señal!- solo cuando Nami movió uno de sus dedos mostrándoselo a Ren, esta finalmente la soltó haciéndola caer sentada al suelo y tras frotarse un brazo ella tomo su pie y decía inocentemente.

-tranquilo, no eres nada oloroso como ella dice-

-Nami ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente?- le pregunto el maestro Kuro con curiosidad mientras se le acercaba.

-porque no tenía escapatoria- le respondió Nami un poco confundida, a lo que él le dijo.

-siempre existe una escapatoria, permite que te lo demuestre- en eso miro a Ren para así decirle. -Ren, haz lo mismo que hiciste con Nami conmigo- algo incomoda por la petición de su padre, Ren finalmente se le acerco por detrás y lo sujeto en el mismo abrazo con el que tenia atrapada a Nami pero le costó mucho mas el levantar al maestro Kuro quien cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo le dijo a Nami. -la idea es alterar a tu contrincante para que pierda la concentración y el control de la situación-

-¿pero cómo lo hago si me tiene sujeta así?- pregunto Nami sentada en el suelo en lo que Yuki y Yuzu pasaban ahora a sentarse junto a ella para la lección que estaba dando el maestro Kuro quien respondió.

-permite que te lo demuestre- de esa forma el miro hacia atrás a Ren quien hacia un gran esfuerzo para tenerlo levantado del suelo para así dejar caer un poco de saliva que cayó justo sobre una de las mejillas de Ren quien del asco abrió sus ojos como platos y grito.

-¡eeeeewwwwww!- rápidamente soltó al maestro Kuro para así poder limpiarse el rostro, cosa que él aprovecho para tirarla al suelo con una patada giratoria invertida baja, en lo que ella se levantaba frotándose la cabeza, el maestro Kuro le ayudo a levantarse y hacerla sentarse junto a sus hermanas para así decirles a todas.

-recuerden hijas mías, no existe tal cosa como una situación sin salida, es en momentos difíciles como esos que su determinación y imaginación se volverán sus mejores aliados- con eso dicho las hermanas se pusieron de pie, y así tanto ellas como el maestro Kuro se dieron una reverencia mutua para así dar fin a esa sesión de entrenamiento, pero antes de que ellas pudieran retirarse a descansar, pudieron escuchar a alguien tocar a la puerta de su hogar, cosa que les llamo mucho la atención.

-¿será Ian?- pregunto Yuki.

-no lo creo, dijo que hoy tenia turno en su trabajo de mensajería- respondió Yuzu en lo que el maestro Kuro con cautela fue a la puerta y al abrirla se llevo la sorpresa de que se trataba de Sarah.

-Sarah…- dijo el maestro Kuro con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-Kurama, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Sarah en una mezcla de gentileza y de seriedad. Poco después estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar, donde finalmente el maestro Kuro le pregunto a Sarah.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sarah?-

-la verdad es que necesito de su ayuda- respondió Sarah en lo que comenzó a mostrarle tanto al maestro Kuro como a las hermanas una serie de fotografías de lo que parecía ser el monumento a Jefferson. -¿saben de este lugar?-

-Ian nos conto sobre este lugar, es una planta de purificación de agua ¿verdad?- dijo Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-su nombre oficial es proyecto pureza, la hermandad la fabrico para purificar el agua del rio Potomac contaminada por la radiación de la guerra- explicaba Sarah a lo que Ren le pregunto.

-¿y entonces que es lo que sucede con ese lugar?-

-hace unos días un grupo de escribas realizo pruebas con muestras del agua que paso por el purificador, encontraron una anomalía que creo ustedes encontraran familiar- respondió Sara en lo que paso a entregarle los resultados de las pruebas a Yuzu, quien tras darles un vistazo se alarmo un poco diciendo.

-esto es malo…el agua está siendo contaminada con agentes anti mutagenos de alto espectro-

-¿eso es malo?- pregunto Nami un poco confundida, a lo que Yuzu le respondió con mucha seriedad.

-solo si eres un mutante o alguien con algún tipo de mutación genética en tu cadena de ADN, lo que es básicamente casi toda la población del yermo-

-eso es malo…- dijo Nami un poco asustada en lo que Sarah agrego diciendo.

-de seguir así, el agua del yermo se volverá veneno para todo organismo vivo mutante o con mutaciones, intentamos contactar con la instalación pero no hemos tenido respuesta, entonces no topamos con esto durante un reconocimiento…- ella les mostro la imagen de un soldado, cuya servoarmadura se les hiso demasiado familiar.

-el Enclave- dijo Yuki al ver la fotografía.

-así es, de alguna manera el Enclave ah tomado control de la instalación, y la está utilizando para contaminar el rio con antimutageno- agrego Sarah cuando súbitamente Ren la interrumpió diciéndole.

-¡¿y por qué no han tratado de tomarla de vuelta?!-

-no es tan sencillo Ren, atacar el purificador podría llegar a dañar sus sistemas y dejarlo inservible- menciono Yuzu a lo que Sarah también menciono.

-también han fortificado la fachada exterior con torretas laser automáticas y barreras de defensa, un ataque frontal llevaría a muchas bajas, además, no podemos atacar sin la aprobación de Elder Lyons, de momento nos ordena a mantener el sitio vigilado-

-aun así no podemos dejar que el Enclave continúe contaminando el agua del rio- dijo Yuki seriamente.

-así es…estas alturas tomar de vuelta el purificador es demasiado peligroso y las modificaciones necesarias para distribuir tal cantidad de anti mutageno al sistema deben de ser demasiado grandes como para revertirlas adecuadamente…solo hay una opción viable…debemos destruir el purificador…- dijo Sarah con mucho pesar al final, por lo que las hermanas se le quedaron mirando algo preocupadas cuadno esa finalmente volvió a decirles -solo ustedes tienen las habilidades necesarias para entrar al purificador y destruirlo desde dentro- el maestro Kuro se acerco a ella por detrás posando una mano sobre su hombro y así decirle.

-Sarah, se que la que has tomado es una decisión muy difícil, pero es la correcta, es mejor que sea destruido a que el Enclave lo utilice para sus planes-

-padre tiene razón Sarah, puedes contar con nosotras- agrego también Yuki haciendo que Sarah sonriera un poco mas aliviada para luego posar una mano sobre la del maestro Kuro y decirles.

-gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes-

-ahora necesitamos un plan, es obvio que no podemos entrar por la entrada principal- dijo Yuki pensando en alguna idea.

-de hecho, yo ya tengo uno, espero no les moleste mojarse o sentirse incomodas- dijo Sarah con una picara sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que hiso que las hermanas se miraran mutuamente un tanto extrañadas.

Poco después esa misma noche, a unos trescientos metros del monumento a Jefferson, el cual sirve ahora como un masivo purificador de agua, Sarah, quien ahora usaba su servoarmadura, se encontraba junto a Colvin que observaba el purificador mediante unos binoculares mientras que Reddin hacia guardia detrás de ellos.

-¿algo nuevo que reportar?- pregunto Sarah.

-están colocando mas y mas defensas, creo que están esperando un ataque de parte nuestra- respondió Colvin seriamente.

-Centinela, no hay señales del enemigo en las cercanías- dijo Reddin a lo que Sarah al ver que era la perfecta oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan dijo.

-en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo- entonces ella volteo la mirada a una furgoneta abandonada. -¿chicas, están listas?- con algo de timidez Yuki se asomo de uno de los lados algo sonrojada diciendo.

-Sarah…¿es necesario que usemos esto?-

-chicas el agua del rio es brutalmente fría, esos trajes las protegerán de las bajas temperaturas- le respondió Sarah con mucha confianza, sin más opción las hermanas comenzaron a salir de detrás de la furgoneta, resulta que estaban utilizando nada menos que unos trajes de buceo bastante ajustados, al verlas así Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír juguetonamente mientras decía. -bueno, me alegra ver que los trajes si son de su talla- Colvin mantenía una mirada seria en lo que Reddin a duras penas podía contener la risa.

-son algo ajustados…- decía Yuki algo apenada quien pasaba con cuidado sus manos por el traje mientras que Ren se movía en su lugar tratando de acomodar el traje mientras decía algo fastidiada.

-esta cosa restringe mucho mis movimientos-

-gracias al cielo Ian no está aquí para verme así…- decía Yuzu totalmente avergonzada tratando de cubrirse tanto con sus manos como con su cola, mientras que Nami por su parte decía inocentemente.

-yo creo que son geniales, parecen trajes de súper héroe-

-muy bien chicas acérquense, este será el plan- les dijo Sarah mientras les hacía señas para que se acercaran a ella, ni bien estaban cerca de ella esta les mostro una especie de plano de las instalaciones y comenzó a explicarles- escuchen, la única forma que podrán entrar sin ser detectadas es mediante una de las tuberías de bombeo auxiliar, estas estarán desactivadas pues solo se usan para el mantenimiento de las principales, esta va directo a una de las piscinas de almacenamiento donde el agua espera a ser enviada al purificador del centro, allí dentro deberán encontrar una forma para destruir la instalación desde dentro-

-será difícil llegar allí nadando bajo el agua desde aquí- decía Yuki pensativa mirando la distancia que había desde donde estaban hasta el purificador.

-no se preocupen, no solo les daremos esos trajes de buceo, también les daremos tanques de oxigeno con suficiente aire para que lleguen allí y mascaras para que puedan ver bajo el agua, una vez dentro podrán deshacerse de estos- respondió Sarah señalando el resto del equipo de buceo que tenían en la orilla del rio.

-muy bien, entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo Yuki seriamente a lo que Ren agrego quejándose.

-mientras más rápido mejor, no quiero pasar más tiempo con este tonto traje puesto- poco después las hermanas ya con las mascaras y tanques de oxigeno puestos, ellas comenzaban a entrar al rio en lo que mordían la boquilla del respirador para así voltear a ver a Sarah levantando Yuki un pulgar de la mano en señal de que estaban listas, solo entonces las hermanas entraron al rio sumergiéndose y así comenzar a nadar los trescientos metros rumbo al purificador.

-¿Centinela, de verdad está bien enviarlas allí solas?- pregunto Colvin un tanto preocupado por las hermanas.

-yo también estoy preocupada Colvin, pero son las hijas de Kurama, no hay nadie mejor para esta misión que ellas, solo nos queda confiar en ellas- respondió Sarah mientras miraba al purificador donde se dirigían las hermanas.

Al mismo tiempo en la tienda de campaña que hacía de centro de control para la compañía de envíos en la que trabaja Ian, ubicada justo al lado del puente que conectaba Rivet City con la orilla del rio, Ian llegaba tras un largo día realizando envíos para así estacionarse junto a la tienda y bajarse de su motocicleta y dirigirse al interior donde el supervisor de turnos lo miro con una sonrisa diciéndole.

-hey Ian ¿terminaste ya todos tus envíos por hoy?-

-así es, ahora solo quiero comer algo eh irme a dormir- respondió Ian claramente algo cansado tras un largo día de trabajo, así que simplemente firmo el cuaderno de registros de entrada y salida de turnos que debía firmar al inicio y final de su tiempo laboral.

-bueno no puedo decir que te culpo por eso, solo espero te recuperes para mañana- le decía el supervisor de turnos a lo que Ian le respondió.

-no se preocupe, estaré mejor para entonces- con eso se despidió del supervisor para así cruzar el puente hacia Rivet City, sin saber que una sombra oscura lo estaba siguiendo de cerca. Poco después de entrar a la ciudad se dirigió a la cubierta inferior al restaurante de fideos de la señora Kobayashi quien le dijo cálidamente al escucharlo entrar.

-oh joven Ian ¿vas a pedir lo de siempre?-

-claro señora Kobayashi, y que sea para servir- respondió Ian sentándose en el mesón principal del restaurante dejando a un lado su mochila de trabajo en lo que la señora Kobayashi le servía una botella de Nuka-Cola mientras esperaba a la sopa, entonces se pudo escuchar a alguien más entrar al restaurante, Ian no le prestó atención pues estaba centrado en su botella de Nuka-cola, sin embargo la señora Kobayashi lo saludo diciendo.

-bienvenido ¿desea ordenar algo para servir o llevar?-

-para servir, y quisiera lo mismo que su cliente actual haya pedido- respondió el cliente con una voz que se le hiso familiar a Ian, sin embargo de momento no le dio mucha importancia y siguió esperando a que llegara su sopa, pudo escuchar al cliente sentarse en una de las mesas detrás de él cuando súbitamente este le dijo.

-este parece un buen lugar para relajarse-

-pues sí, y la comida es bastante buena también- dijo Ian sonriendo en lo que bebía de su botella de Nuka-cola cuando el cliente le menciono.

-escuche que este lugar tiene una clientela bastante peculiar-

-bueno, no se peculiar seria la palabra que escogería…- decía Ian riendo un poco por lo que el misterioso cliente le decía, sin embargo lo siguiente que este le dijo le hiso sonar todas sus alarmas.

-es peculiar, pues no muchos lugares servirían a un grupo de zorros mutantes parlantes- rápidamente Ian volteo la mirada y cada pelo de su cuerpo se puso de punta al ver que sentado justo detrás de él, llevando una chaqueta negra de motociclista, unos jeans de igual color y un par de botas para pasar desapercibido dentro de la ciudad, a nada menos que a Yoichi, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Yoichi…- dijo Ian con una voz temblorosa en lo que Yoichi le decía burlonamente.

-tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- sin embargo tras unos segundos de silencio, Ian lanzo su botella contra Yoichi quien se cubrió con no de sus brazos rompiéndose la botella al impactar contra este, Ian aprovecho ese momento para comenzar a correr fuera del restaurante, sin embargo Yoichi comenzó a seguirlo de cerca sacando una espada corta oculta dentro de su chaqueta, iniciando así una persecución por los pasillos de Rivet City, esquivando ambos a las personas que caminaban por estos así como los muebles o desechos dejados en medio de estos, llegado un punto Ian logro perder unos momentos a Yoichi tras dar vuelta por un pasillo y ocultarse en uno de los tantos compartimientos vacios que quedaban en la ciudad, dándole unos momentos para tomar un respiro, sin embargo eso duro muy poco pues la espada de Yoichi atravesó fácilmente la compuerta metálica, obligando a Ian a hacerse a un lado mientras la espada atravesaba múltiples veces la compuerta, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una forma de abrir la compuerta, bastante asustado pero sin entrar en pánico Ian recordó el comunicado de su muñeca, y rápidamente comenzó a intentar contactar a Yuzu con este.

Durante aquellos acontecimientos, las hermanas continuaban nadando por el rio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tubería de bombeo auxiliar que les indico Sarah, antes de entrar las cuatro se posicionaron junto a esta en lo que Yuki les indicaba con señas de manos que ella iría primero y que las demás las siguieran, finalmente las cuatro entraron por la tubería hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un gran compartimiento por el cual se podía ver la superficie del agua arriba de ellas, Yuki fue la primera en asomarse seguida por sus hermanas, tras comprobar que se encontraban en la piscina de almacenamiento de agua que Sarah les había dicho a la que llegarían, pasaron a quitarse las mascaras y tanques de oxigeno.

-¿ok…están todas bien?- pregunto Yuki en voz baja.

-yo estoy bien- respondió Yuzu.

-estoy súper- respondió Nami con una sonrisa.

-odio admitirlo pero este traje si protege contra el agua fría- respondió Ren algo fastidiada, entonces las cuatro comenzaron a subir por unas tuberías en uno de los costados de la piscina hasta llegar y subirse al borde de esta, allí pidieron ver a algunos soldados del Enclave patrullando la zona y otros que llevaban grandes barriles con unos carros de carga.

-ese debe de ser el anti mutageno- dijo Yuzu en voz baja, entonces las hermanas prepararon sus armas y se prepararon para luchar.

-ok chicas, son muchos de ellos, así que acabemos con ellos en silencio- dijo Yuki en voz baja a lo que Yuzu le pregunto.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? somos ninjas, sabemos cómo ser silenciosas- en eso súbitamente su Pipboy comenzó a sonar por la llamada de Ian, haciendo que los soldados se les quedaran viendo, Yuzu quedo con una expresión de extrema sorpresa y sonrojada por la pena mientras que Yuki y Ren la miraban con una expresión de horror en sus rostros en lo que Nami simplemente dijo con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

-wow, esto es incomodo- de inmediato los soldados comenzaron a dispararles con sus rifles laser en lo que ellas lograban apartarse para luego bajar del borde de la piscina de almacenamiento y comenzaban a luchar contra los soldados, tras derribar a uno de los soldados con una patada giratoria, Yuzu se cubrió detrás de una esquina de la piscina para así poder atender la llamada diciendo.

-¡hola Ian! ¡lo siento pero ahora no es un buen momento!-

-¡lo sé! ¡Yoichi está intentando matarme ahora mismo!- grito Ian a través del Pipboy.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Yuzu muy preocupada cuando Yuki la embistió justo a tiempo para apartarla de una ráfaga de disparos que estaba por darle, y mientras ella estaba en el suelo con Yuki encima de ella le decía. -¡Yoichi está atacando a Ian! ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!-

-¡¿y quién nos ayudara a nosotras?!- exclamo Yuki en lo que ambas volvieron a levantarse y continuar luchando, tras disparar unas flechas contra unos soldados y correr para evitar algunos disparos, ella volvió a atender a Ian diciéndole.

-¡escucha Ian, no podemos ir a ayudarte ahora! ¡pero descuida, solo respira hondo, relájate…!- entonces ella comenzó a gritarle muy preocupada. -¡y corre! ¡corre por tu vida!-

Justo en ese momento, Yoichi logro atravesar y cortar el seguro de la compuerta para así entrar dándole una patada a la compuerta, pero ni bien puso un pie allí dentro y asomo la cabeza, fue sorprendido por un golpe en la cabeza que Ian le dio con un viejo extintor de incendios haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un segundo golpe, Yoichi corto a la mitad el extintor haciendo que cayera de las manos de Ian quien no pudo evitar retroceder en lo que nuevamente se levantaba y decía.

-¡oye, solo quiero que sepas, que no es nada personal!- dicho eso comenzó a atacar a Ian con su espada corta, aunque él lograba evitar a duras penas los cortes que daba y cuando quedo acorralado contra una pared no pudo evitar decir.

-¡pues se siente muy personal!- Ian entonces pudo ver una vieja barra de metal cerca de él y con esta logro bloquear un ataque de Yoichi, forcejeando con este a duras penas.

-¡solo dime donde está la guarida de Kurosaki Kurama!- decía Yoichi amenazantemente mientras seguía forcejeando con Ian quien le respondió.

-¡antes muerto!-

-¡debo decir, elegiste muy mal tus palabras!- dijo Yoichi ahora decidido a lastimar a Ian dándole un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo soltar la barra de metal y caer sin aire de rodillas al piso, pero antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente con su espada, Ian logro tomar de nuevo la barra de metal para así darle un fuerte golpe en la rodilla a Yoichi haciéndolo gritar y apoyarse en su otra rodilla mientras se sujetaba la lastimada, dándole tiempo a Ian para salir de ese compartimiento y así comenzar a correr nuevamente hasta que finalmente logro salir de Rivet City corriendo por el puente hasta llegar al puesto de la compañía de envíos justo cuando el supervisor estaba saliendo de allí preguntándole sorprendido de verlo allí y tratando de arrancar su motocicleta.

-¿Ian? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?-

-¡no tengo tiempo para explicarlo señor!- exclamo Ian muy acelerado en lo que la motocicleta finalmente encendió dándole una muy necesaria sensación de alivio, la cual duro muy poco cuando Yoichi aterrizo justo encima de un auto abandonado cercano, ahora notándose muy enojado, rápidamente Ian dio marcha atrás su motocicleta y acelero a toda velocidad para tratar de escapar, pero eso no iba a detener a Yoichi, antes de que el supervisor pudiera si quiera reaccionar este lo empujo a un lado, clavo un kunai en la ranura de las llaves de la motocicleta y así forzó a que encendiera y acelero a toda velocidad en la dirección en que Ian se había ido, logrando alcanzarlo unos momentos después quedando justo detrás de él, quien miro muy preocupado de reojo hacia atrás para luego tratar de perder a Yoichi maniobrando por entre los autos abandonados en las calles del yermo, así como con bruscos virajes en las distintas esquinas sin éxito alguno, continuando la persecución por las abandonadas calles de la ciudad.

Mientras en el monumento a Jefferson, las hermanas se abrían paso por los pasillos de la instalación tratando de llegar al centro del purificador, tanto evitando los que estaban fuertemente defendidos como enfrentando a las patrullas que lograban tomar por sorpresa, fue en una de estas emboscadas, justo después de disparar una flecha eléctrica a un soldado que intentaba escapar y este callera inconsciente al suelo, Yuzu aprovecho para tratar de contactar nuevamente a Ian con su Pipboy desesperada por saber si estaba bien, sin notar que un soldado estuvo a punto de dispararle pero Yuki logro desarmarlo al cortar la punta de su rifle laser para luego patearlo a un lado mientras le gritaba a Yuzu.

-¡Yuzu concéntrate! ¡Ian sabe cuidarse solo!-

-¡¿contra Yoichi?! ¡¿estás loca?! ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!- le replico Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡no le serás de mucha ayuda si te disparan en la cabeza!- le dijo Yuki seriamente en lo que un disparo laser de un grupo de soldados que se aproximaba paso justo entre ellas, haciendo que Yuzu dijera.

-ok, tienes un buen punto- entonces ellas emprendieron su retirada del lugar hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala una sala en la que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas sintiéndose aliviadas de que por fin parecían haber salido de problemas se toparon con un grupo de soldados que se les quedaron mirando incómodamente durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente comenzaron a dispararles, las hermanas nuevamente evitaron los disparos ágilmente y mientras disparaba una serie de flechas y le daba una patada giratoria a un soldado cercano, Yuzu se dio cuenta que en esa sala había una serie de tubos en el techo que convergían en un tanque de agua siendo procesada con una computadora de control junto a este.

-¡chicas, estaba debe ser la sala principal del purificador!- grito ella en lo que evitaba un disparo que paso muy cerca de su cabeza.

-¡entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡chicas, limpiemos el lugar!- grito Yuki en o que de un salto dio un corte vertical a un soldado para luego de un rápido giro dio un corte horizontal al que estaba detrás de ella, Ren tomaba a uno de un brazo para así lanzarlo sobre ella misma hacia un soldado que estaba detrás de ella para luego de un salto clavar sus tekko-kagi en el pecho de otro cercano haciéndolo caer al suelo con ella encima de él, Yuzu disparo una flecha justo en la rodilla de un soldado haciéndolo caer apoyándose en la sana para así darle una patada voladora lateral en el rostro y tomando una de sus flechas clavo esta justo en el pecho del soldado que venía detrás de ella haciendo que este se diera unos pasos atrás sosteniendo la flecha en su pecho hasta caer al suelo, finalmente Nami desengancho su bastón formando su sansetsukon para así girar para darle más fuerza al golpe que le dio en el rostro a un soldado derribándolo para inmediatamente formar su bastón impulsándose hacia arriba con este y golpear justo en la cabeza otro soldado que por unos segundos se tambaleo en su lugar hasta que cayó de espalda al suelo.

-¡oh si! ¡lo logramos!- celebraba ella alegremente dando reverencias juguetonas diciendo. -¡gracias, muchas gracias!- en eso un soldado cercano comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia hasta que Ren le cayó encima y le dio una patada justo detrás de la cabeza. -¡y a ti también gracias!-

-¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! ¡nada de celebrar hasta que se termine la pelea!- la regañaba Ren dándole toques algo firmes en la frente.

-¡pues como te eh dicho antes, creí que ya había terminado!- le respondió Nami en lo que le dio un suave toque en el pecho a Ren quien de inmediato le doblo el dedo haciéndola gritar del dolor en lo que paso a ver su dedo lastimado con ojos de cachorra triste en lo que Yuzu se les acerco por detrás diciéndoles bastante molesta y apresurada.

-¡niñas, niñas! ¡estamos con algo de prisa aquí! ¡¿lo recuerdan?!-

-Yuzu tiene razón, los refuerzos deben de venir en camino- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad en lo que se dirigió a Yuzu preguntándole. -¿tienes alguna idea de cómo destruir este lugar?- ella pensó durante unos segundos cuando comenzó a hablar en voz alta diciendo.

-pues…el anti mutageno es también altamente explosivo…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Nami inocentemente.

-bueno porque se trata de un compuesto hidrocarburico altamente reactivo…- decía Yuzu sin lograr que Nami entendiera cuando luego señalo a una pared. -y también por esa señal- en la pared había una señal que mostraba a un soldado del enclave caricaturesco con ojos en forma de X saliendo volando por una explosión, entonces ella tomo un rifle laser del Enclave y tras examinar que estuviera en buenas comenzó a explicar. -creo que con la sobrecarga de la célula de micro fusión junto al tanque principal debería bastar para generar una reacción en cadena que destruirá todo este lugar- ella entonces miro a Ren señalándole una parte del rifle preguntándole. -¿crees poder quitarle el modulador de energía?-

-por supuesto- dijo Ren con mucha confianza.

-ahora antes de que lo hagas debes tener cuidado de…- le explicaba Yuzu cuando súbitamente Ren arranco el modulador de energía de un solo golpe con su tekko-kagi, haciendo que ella quedara sobresaltada y miraba algo asustada el rifle, pero al ver que no pasaba nada ella suspiro aliviada mientras decía. -ok…seguimos con vida...- ella entonces hiso algunos ajustes a los circuitos del rifle hasta que este comenzó a hacer sonar una alarma. -bien, el rifle se sobrecalentara y explotara en dentro de un minuto aproximadamente, solo hay que dejarlo junto al tanque central para que todo este lugar vuele en mil pedazos-

-¡oh si! ¡danza de la victoria!- exclamo Nami muy contenta quien estaba por bailar cuando súbitamente sus hermanas le llamaron la atención gritándole.

-¡NAMI!- ella se encogió de hombros un poco apenada mientras decía.

-bueno…será para después- Yuzu entonces clavo con fuerza el rifle en el tanque central mientras la alarma del mismo sonaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

-¡bien chicas! ¡hora de irnos!- exclamo Yuki mientras Yuzu logro contactarse con Ian preguntándole.

-¡¿Ian, como te encuentras?!-

-¡podría estar mejor!- grito Ian por la radio.

-¡ok escucha! ¡reúnete con nosotras a unos trescientos metros rio abajo del monumento a Jefferson! ¡estaremos esperándote allí…-! le explicaba ella cuando por la puerta por la que planeaban escapar apareció nada menos que un soldado del Enclave bastante grande con una servoarmadura experimental con enormes puños robóticos, los cuales los hiso chocar mutuamente haciendo un gran sonido metálico, dejando a las hermanas un poco intimidadas en su lugar. -aunque quizás nos atrasemos un poco…-

En ese mismo momento, Ian continuaba escapando de Yoichi quien lo seguía de cerca mientras intentaba perderlo por las calles de la ciudad antes de dirigirse a donde Yuzu le había indicado, sin embargo su estrategia no resultaba por la increíble persistencia de Yoichi quien finalmente lanzo un shuriken contra la rueda trasera de la motocicleta de Ian haciéndola explotar, provocando que él perdiera el control de la misma y terminara cayendo de la misma de lado y rodara por el suelo hasta detenerse en medio de una calle cerca de una estación del metro, Yoichi por su parte se detuvo cerca de él mirándolo con una siniestra sonrisa mientras decía.

-debo darte crédito, esto está siendo más divertido de lo que realmente esperaba- en eso Ian se levanto algo aturdido y golpeado paras así apretar sus puños frente a él listo para pelear, cosa que Yoichi encontró divertido así que decidió darle el gusto y darle algo similar a una pelea, Ian intento darle algunos puñetazos pero Yoichi los evadía muy fácilmente hasta que le dio una serie de muy rápidos puñetazos para luego darle a Ian una patada giratoria directamente en el rostro haciendo que este cayera al suelo para luego decirle de forma algo burlona. -vamos, no me digas que eso es todo lo que realmente tienes- en eso Ian logro recobrar algo las fuerzas para entonces darle un sorpresivo puñetazo en el rostro a Yoichi, quien retrocedió un poco con una sonrisa algo siniestra para así mirarlo directo a los ojos de esa manera. -nada mal-

-que bien que te gustara…- respondió Ian bastante agotado para ese momento y cuando intento darle otro puñetazo, Yoichi respondió dándole una poderosa patada lateral que lo mando hasta la entrada de la estación del metro, quedando tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse mucho mientras Yoichi se le acercaba volviendo a sacar su espada corta de dentro de su chaqueta, entonces puso un pie sobre su pecho y se apoyo con su otra rodilla a un lado de Ian quien luchaba por quitarse el pie de Yoichi de encima en lo que este lo miraba intensamente mientras le decía.

-escucha, realmente no quiero lastimar a tus amigas, pero su maestro es otra cosa, dime donde está y te prometo que saldrás de esta con vida-

-¡si crees que te diré donde está el maestro Kuro…! ¡eres más estúpido de lo que pensé…!- respondió Ian desafiante pese a lo golpeado que estaba, resultando en que Yoichi presionara mas su pie contra su pecho mientras le decía ahora bastante molesto.

-¡¿Por qué proteges?! ¡ese hombre es un asesino! ¡su clan casi destruye el mío! ¡desfiguro a mi padre…! ¡y acabo con el clan de mi madre!-

-¡yo no sé nada de eso…! ¡solo conozco al hombre que es ahora…! ¡pero a ti no te importarte ¿verdad…?! ¡eres igual que Hanzo…! ¡no sé como Yuki llego a quererte…!- respondió Ian a un desafiante, pero eso ultimo enfureció mucho a Yoichi quien ahora intento clavar su espada directamente en el rostro de Ian quien logro tomarlo de las muñecas forcejando con la espada muy cerca de su cara, entonces, quizás por instinto, poso una mano justo en la cabeza de Yoichi súbitamente inundando de forma dolorosa su mente con imágenes aleatorias de su vida en Rivet City, los buenos momentos que paso con las hermanas, y también de los pocos recuerdos de su hermana antes de partir a la guerra contra los supermutantes, al mismo tiempo, eh igual de dolorosamente, la de Ian se lleno con imágenes de la mente de Yoichi, su entrenamiento a manos de Hanzo, su cercanía con los miembros de su clan, y también la imagen borrosa de una hermosa mujer que si bien sonreía, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada, finalmente ambos se separaron quedando tirados en el suelo uno al lado del otro, sintiendo mucho dolor en sus cabezas, muy confundido por lo que había sucedido, Ian comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad notando que había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

-¿Qué fue…lo que me hiciste…?- decía Yoichi aun en el suelo sintiendo mucho dolor por la intensidad de esa experiencia.

-no tengo idea…- dijo Ian quien con algo de dificultad camino a la motocicleta de Yoichi, la encendió gracias al kunai clavado en el encendido de la misma, y volvió a emprender su marcha a donde Yuzu le había indicado, dejando a Yoichi allí tratando de recomponerse de lo que sea que había pasado.

Al mismo tiempo, el soldado corrió hacia ella atacándolas con uno de esos puños que lograron evadir, pero el impacto del puño contra el suelo llego a crear un cráter del mismo tamaño en lo que Nami intento atacarlo con su bastón, sin embargo el soldado ni se inmuto mientras que ella comenzó a temblar por la intensa vibración que el impacto dejo en su bastón mientras decía.

-¡este tipo es muy duro…!- rápidamente ella logro evadir otro ataque del soldado en lo que Yuzu le disparaba algunas flechas que rebotaban en la armadura, ni siquiera su flecha eléctrica parecía tener efecto en ese soldado.

-¡su armadura debe de estar hecha de una aleación de titanio comprimido!- exclamo Yuzu cuando para su sorpresa el soldado tomo una de las computadoras de la habitación arrancándola de la pared y lanzándosela con mucha fuerza, la cual ella a duras penas logro evadir deslizándose por el suelo, el soldado entonces intento atacar a Yuki quien ágilmente los evadía mientras gritaba.

-¡tenemos que acabar con él rápido o explotaremos junto a este lugar!-

-¡eso ya lo sabemos!- grito Ren quien dé un salto logro subirse al soldado sujetándose con sus piernas del cuello de este tratando de atravesar el casco golpeándolo repetidas veces con sus tekko-kagi sin mucho éxito en lo que se vio forzada a alejarse de él antes de que pudiera tomarla con una de sus manos mecánicas, sin embargo para la sorpresa de todas ellas Nami, quien se impulso usando su bastón, logro subirse al soldado quedándosele viendo cara a cara para así sacarle la lengua traviesamente, entonces justo cuando el soldado la iba a atacar con su enorme puño, ella de un sato giratorio hacia atrás logro quitarse, haciendo que el soldado terminara golpeándose a sí mismo en el rostro con extrema fuerza, por lo que este se tambaleo unos momentos hasta caer de frente al suelo.

-¡bien hecho Nami!- exclamo Yuzu muy sorprendida en lo que Ren le dio a Nami unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras le decía.

-nada mal hermanita- todo eso hiso que Nami moviera muy contenta su cola, entonces Yuki les dijo.

-muy bien chicas, ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que explotemos- tanto ella como Ren y Yuzu salieron puerta en que Nami se quedo atrás unos segundos diciendo.

-¡muy bien!- ella estaba por bailar cuando desde el pasillo Yuzu le grito.

-¡Nami, ese baile más vale que no dure más de cuatro segundos!- con eso dicho Nami dio unos simples pasos de baile para luego correr y reunirse con sus hermanas, no mucho después un grupo de soldados entraron a la sala central y la recorrieron para asegurar el lugar, pero ni bien uno de ellos vio el rifle sobrecalentándose y a punto de explotar clavado en el tanque principal, este simplemente dijo con mucha frustración.

-oh carajo…- menos de un segundo después el rifle exploto y con este el tanque principal destruyendo toda la sala central, sin embargo y tal y como predijo Yuzu, la reacción en cadena siguiente comenzó a causar muchas explosiones por toda la instalación hasta que finalmente esta exploto en una masiva bola de fuego que cubrió el monumento a Jefferson, aunque por alguna razón el monumento mismo logro quedar sin casi mayores daños, la instalación había quedado totalmente destruidas, por su parte las hermanas, quienes lograron escapar en el último segundo antes de la explosión, se asomaron salieron del rio a unos cincuenta metros del monumento, y por unos momentos se quedaron viendo la instalación que ardía intensamente mientras de esta aun ocurrían explosiones secundarias.

-bueno, misión cumplida chicas- dijo Yuki bastante satisfecha cuando Yuzu la interrumpió diciendo muy acelerada.

-¡rápido! ¡debemos buscar a Ian!- entonces ellas comenzaron a correr rio abajo hasta que se reunieron con Sarah en el mismo lugar de donde habían partido.

-buen trabajo chicas- les dijo Sarah orgullosa porque lo bien que habían cumplido la misión.

-¡Sarah ¿de casualidad Ian ya llego?! ¡¿lo han visto?!- le preguntaba Yuzu muy preocupada cuando una voz muy conocida dijo.

-¿preguntabas por mi…?- Colvin y Reddin rápidamente apuntaron sus armas hacia atrás en dirección de donde venia la voz al mismo tiempo que las hermanas se asomaron para ver al reconocer esa voz, era nada menos que Ian quien se había bajado hace unos momentos de la motocicleta caminando bastante agotado hacia donde estaba, los ojos de Yuzu se iluminaron al verlo y rápidamente corrió hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo exclamando.

-¡Ian! ¡gracias al cielo que estas bien!- al principio sorprendido pero luego conmovido Ian correspondió al abrazo sonriendo respondiéndole a ella.

-perdón por haberte preocupado…-

-es bueno verte de una pieza Ian- le dijo Yuki aliviada al igual que Ren y Nami a lo que él les respondió.

-gracias chicas…aunque la verdad casi no lo cuento…- entonces mientras abrazaba a Yuzu se dio cuenta que estaba empapada y que las demás llevaban aun puestos los trajes de buceo que lo llevaron a preguntar. -oigan…¿Por qué están empapadas y que llevan puesto?- solo entonces Yuzu se percato de que aun llevaba puesto ese traje y muy apenada se aparto de Ian cubriéndose con sus manos y cola lo mejor que podía mientras decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-es una larga historia…-

Más tarde esa noche tanto las hermanas ya con sus ropas normales puestas, como Ian y Sarah estaban de vuelta en el hogar de ellas, compartiendo las hermanas y Ian una taza de chocolate caliente, ellas por haber estado nadando en las frías aguas del rio Potomac, eh Ian para calmarse tras su intensa experiencia de esa noche que no hacía mucho le había contado a todos.

-entonces Yoichi intento sacarte información sobre padre- dijo Yuki seriamente.

-así es, y no fue que digamos amable cuando me negué a dársela- menciono Ian tras beber un sorbo de chocolate caliente para luego dirigirse algo nervioso al maestro Kuro diciéndole. -y…el dijo cosas terribles sobre usted maestro…-

-y no lo culpo…nuestros clanes se hicieron…muchas cosas terribles mutuamente durante nuestro conflicto…y ser criado bajo el rencor de Hanzo tampoco mejor las cosas…no es de extrañar que tenga tan terrible opinión de mi…- respondió el maestro Kuro sintiendo mucho pesa cuando Sarah se le acerco diciéndole.

-pero tú no eres un mal hombre Kurama, todos aquí sabemos eso-

-si maestro Kuro…diga lo que diga Yoichi…usted es una de las personas más geniales que conozco- agrego Ian con una sonrisa.

-gracias joven Ian- dijo el maestro Kuro.

-¡y tu lograste escapar de Yoichi con tus nuevos poderes psíquicos!- exclamo Nami muy feliz pues era casi como conocer a un superhéroe en persona.

-sí pero aun no sé cómo fue que lo hice…fue…casi por instinto- respondió Ian.

-quizás el estar cerca de la muerte hiso que tus habilidades psíquicas despertaran en cierta medida- comento Yuzu cuando finalmente Ren cambio el tema diciendo.

-hay algo que estamos olvidando, Yoichi fue tras Ian, el clan Hasashi ahora lo hiso un blanco-

-Ren tiene razón, ahora que ellos tienen interés en él, ya no es seguro que sigas viviendo en Rivet City- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-eso me quedo bastante claro…¿pero donde viviré ahora?- preguntaba Ian un tanto desanimado cuando Sarah poso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-puedes quedarte conmigo en el edificio de radio galaxia, con paladines del acero protegiéndolo, es uno de los lugares más seguros del yermo-

-gracias Sarah, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- dijo Ian con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡sí! ¡así podríamos ir a visitarte a ti, a Sarah y a Three Dog al mismo tiempo! ¡será como una fiesta!- exclamo Nami muy contenta llegando a mover su cola rápidamente de lado, haciendo que todos allí rieran al aliviarse la tensión del momento, sin saber que pronto, el destino del yermo entero estaría en juego.

Continuara…


	21. Capitulo veinte

Capitulo veinte: Adams (primera parte).

En una instalación oculta del yermo, en lo que parecía ser un antiguo hangar de aviones, un grupo de científicos del Enclave se encontraba realizando una serie de pruebas a la bobina cuántica de Tesla, la cual se encontraba en una especie de pedestal metálico conectado por una serie de gruesos cables. En el momento que los científicos comenzaron a presionar una serie de botones y jalando palancas en sus terminales de control, la bobina comenzó a brillar con mucha más intensidad, liberando algunos destellos eléctricos que conectaban con unos captadores del techo justo encima del pedestal, los cuales parecían estar recibiendo y redirigiendo la energía liberada por la bobina hasta que un oficial del Enclave, quien en su brazo tenía el rango de coronel y dos soldados de escolta a cada lado suyo, dio la señal para terminar el experimento, apagando así los equipos que hacían que la bobina dejara de brillar con tal intensidad.

-¿Cuáles fueron nuestros resultados?- pregunto el coronel.

-los niveles de energía liberada por la bobina siguen por encima de la escala, pero los nuevos equipos han podido almacenar y redirigirla sin señal de sobrecarga o sobrecalentamiento señor- respondió uno de los científicos, a lo que el coronel se le quedo mirando con algo de sorpresa preguntándole.

-¿significa que está todo listo?-

-sí señor- dijo el científico con mucho orgullo, el cual parecía mostrar también sus colegas en la habitación, eso hiso que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro del coronel, quien paso a ordenar a los científicos.

-entonces contacten al general Autumm, necesita saber de esta buena noticia- uno de los científicos entonces tecleo una serie de comandos en su computadora, los cuales permitieron que una gran pantalla surgiera del suelo del hangar justo detrás del coronel, el cual se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo cuando en la pantalla apareció nada menos que el general Autumm. -general, lo hemos conseguido, los equipos que hemos creado pueden transferir la energía de la bobina cuántica de Tesla sin complicaciones-

-¿está seguro de eso coronel?- pregunto el general con algo de curiosidad en su voz, a lo que el coronel con mucha seguridad respondió.

-sí señor, podemos iniciar la transferencia de energía a Adams cuando estemos listos-

-entonces comience inmediatamente coronel, que todas las tropas disponible en la zona estén listas para el despliegue, una vez Adams este operativo iniciaremos nuestra operación, me dirigiré allí para supervisar los preparativos finales en persona- dijo el general con mucha seriedad.

-entendido señor, estaremos listos para su llegada- dijo el coronel confiado de llevar a cabo las órdenes del general quien ahora le decía.

-eso espero coronel, hoy es un gran día para nuestra causa, no me decepcione-

-¡si general!- respondió el coronel quien al igual que su escolta se puso firme dando un saludo militar para el general justo antes de que este terminara la transmisión.

Poco después esa noche, en el edificio de radio galaxia, Yuzu se encontraba allí visitando a Ian, quien desde el incidente que tuvo con Yoichi comenzó a vivir con la tropa Lyons de la hermandad, y aprovechando de que estaba allí, ella aprovechaba de ayudar a los paladines de la hermandad con el mantenimiento de sus equipos, en ese momento ella se encontraba reconectando los cables de la cadera de la servoarmadura de un paladín de la hermandad con Ian cerca de ella con una caja de herramientas en mano para entonces decirle al paladín.

-ok, intenta mover la piernas ahora- el paladín hiso caso a lo que ella decía y se sorprendió mucho por lo fácil que le resultaba mover sus piernas diciendo.

-wow, se sienten mucho más ligeras que antes-

-es porque redirigí algo de la energía residual de las celdas de poder de tu armadura a la parte baja de la armadura, te permitirá moverlas más rápidamente sin mayores modificaciones- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa en su rostro por el trabajo bien hecho.

-aun me sorprende que sepas hacer todas estas cosas- decía Ian algo sorprendido haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara y le respondiera mientras se rascaba tras la cabeza.

-la verdad no es para tanto-

-tonterías- dijo una voz familiar femenina, resulto ser Sarah quien había entrado a la habitación. -desde que comenzaste a visitarnos nuestro equipo funciona mejor que nunca, y es todo gracias a ti Yuzu-

-solo intentaba ayudar ya que estaba aquí centinela Lyons- decía Yuzu modesta y respetuosamente.

-y te lo agradecemos Yuzu, y por favor, tu puedes llamarme Sarah…- le decía Sarah con una sonrisa cuando súbitamente uno de los escribas de la hermandad entro a la habitación diciendo algo nervioso.

-centinela Lyons, tenemos una situación en el puesto de escucha- rápidamente tanto Sarah como Yuzu y Ian siguieron al escriba hasta una habitación justo debajo del estudio de transmisión de radio galaxia, allí Three Dog estaba junto a otro escriba que estaba sentado frente a un equipo de captador de señales de radio conectado a unos auriculares en su cabeza.

-¿Three Dog, que está sucediendo?- pregunto Sarah.

-el chico aquí comenzó a captar una intensa transmisión de radio- respondió Three Dog antes de darle una señal al escriba para que pasara la transmisión a los altoparlantes del equipo, y al hacerlo, se pudo escuchar una serie de sonidos electrónicos imposibles de distinguir.

-¿Qué es todo ese sonido?- pregunto Ian bastante extrañado.

-no lo sé, no suena como nada que haya escuchado antes, y bastante fuerte, está siendo transmitida a todo el yermo- respondió Three Dog rascándose una mejilla al estar tan confundido como los demás allí, salvo por Yuzu quien tras mover algo sus orejas se puso muy pensativa posando una mano bajo su mentón diciendo.

-fascinante, suena como una transmisión de radio altamente encriptada-

-¿encriptada? ¿Cómo un mensaje secreto?- pregunto Ian.

-así es, quien quiera que lo esté transmitiendo, no quiere que nadie más sepa lo que dice- respondió Yuzu.

-no tenemos el equipo necesario para descifrarlo aquí en la estación, e ir a la ciudadela tomaría demasiado…- decía Sarah muy pensativa a lo que Yuzu dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo puedo descifrarlo- entonces ella se sentó frente al equipo de captación cuando el escriba le cedió su lugar para así conectar su Pipboy al equipo mediante un cable. -por suerte instale un programa de desencriptación en mi Pipboy hace unos días-

-en serio, es increíble que sepas este tipo de cosas- dijo Ian impresionado.

-¿entonces puedes decirnos que es lo que está en esa transmisión?- pregunto Three Dog con mucha curiosidad en lo que Yuzu comenzó a escribir los respectivos comandos en el programa de su Pipboy mientras decía.

-sí, solo debo eliminar los patrones aleatorios, reemplazar los comandos de cifrado y reorganizar la sintaxis del mensaje y entonces…- finalmente el mensaje comenzó a mostrarse por la pantalla del Pipboy de Yuzu, y lo que se había en este la alarmo bastante. -ay no…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Ian ahora algo preocupado por verla así para lo que ella respondió con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-tenemos que contarle a padre y a mis hermanas ahora mismo-

En la sala del hogar de las hermanas, Ren se encontraba practicando lanzando sus kunais contra el retrato caricaturesco que habían hecho de Alex, Nami estaba recostada boca abajo en el sofá leyendo un comic de vaqueros moviendo suavemente su cola y Yuki se encontraba sentada cerca del televisor mirando su caricatura favorita "Sheriff espacial".

-¡y ahora, el final de temporada de Sheriff espacial!- decía el presentador del programa, haciendo que Yuki sonriera mucho de la emoción al puno de hacer que ella moviera mucho su cola, en el televisor se podía ver la nave del Sheriff Harris estaba siendo atacada por un acorazado pirata que los estaban persiguiendo.

-¡Sheriff, los piratas de Orion Prime están a punto de penetrar nuestros escudos! ¡¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer…?!- decía el joven Roland entrando el pánico hasta que el Sheriff le dio una fuerte bofetada para que se tranquilizara. -gracias señor…-

-no tienes por qué preocuparte mi cobarde amigo, tengo un plan muy arriesgado que podría sacarnos de este predicamento, va contra el protocolo, es ilegal en doce colonias y mi madre de seguro no lo aprobaría- decía el Sheriff Harris en lo que procedía a presionar un solo miserable botón en su panel de control, tras lo cual empezó a sonar una alarma en toda la nave. -¡rayos! no funciono- entonces la nave del Sheriff se estremeció bastante tras un nuevo disparo de los piratas y tras mirar los controles de su puesto el joven Roland comenzó a gritar en pánico.

-¡Sheriff, hemos perdido los escudos!- al escuchar eso Yuki se sorprendió mucho por el drama que ocurría en la pantalla, en la cual el Sheriff Harris comenzó a decir heroicamente mientras preparaba su revólver laser.

-no tenemos otra opción amigos míos, si queremos salir de este predicamento, tendremos que ir directo a la boca del lobo…¡debemos abordar y asaltar la nave de los piratas!-

-wow…sí que es un héroe…- decía Yuki con mucha admiración cuando súbitamente el televisor se apago haciendo que ella se enojara mirando hacia atrás pues debió ser alguien usando el control para apagarlo. -¡oye! ¡estaba viendo el final de temporada de Sheriff espacial!- detrás del sofá donde estaba Nami ahora sentada mirando hacia atrás, estaba Yuzu, quien era la que había apagado el televisor con el control remoto, acompañada por Ian y por Sarah.

-lo siento Yuki, pero esto es mucho más importante- dijo Yuzu con mucha seriedad, poco después, una vez que el maestro Kuro se unió a ellos, Sarah decía.

-durante esta noche nuestro puesto de escucha en radio galaxia capto una transmisión de radio encriptada que Yuzu logro traducir-

-y lo que el mensaje en la transmisión decía no es nada bueno- dijo Yuzu cuando puso el mensaje en altavoz de su Pipboy el cual decía.

-a todo el personal activo del Enclave, Adams esta por ser activado, repito, Adams esta por ser activado, todo el personal debe reunirse en la base de operaciones avanzada y prepararse para el despliegue de combate inmediato dentro de las siguientes nueve horas, esto no es un simulacro…-

-el mensaje se repite después de eso- dijo Yuzu muy preocupada a lo que Nami con mucha inocencia pregunto.

-¿segura que esa es la versión traducida? no entendí muy bien-

-están diciendo que en nueve horas el Enclave activara Adams, y una vez lo hagan lanzaran un ataque contra el yermo, creo que es el inicio de su invasión- explico Yuzu.

-espera ¿no es Adams la súper arma de la que nos conto Bishop?- pregunto Yuki.

-así es, ya debieron de encontrar una forma de energizarla con la bobina cuántica de Tesla, si es así…bueno son muy malas noticias…- respondió Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡hay que detenerlos antes de que activen esa cosa!- decía Ren algo ansiosa por salir a luchar.

-primero debemos saber dónde está esa base de operaciones que menciona el mensaje Ren- le dijo Yuki con seriedad cuando Sarah entro a la conversación diciendo.

-eso ya lo sabemos, los escribas de la ciudadela a quienes enviamos el mensaje lograron rastrearlo hasta la antigua base de la fuerza aérea Adams, a unos quince kilómetros al sureste de la ciudad, hace años la hermandad tenía planeada una expedición a esa zona hasta que estallo la guerra con los supermutantes, es posible que se trate de la base de operaciones avanza del Enclave, y quizás el mismo lugar donde encontraron esta súper arma y la nombraron como la base-

-¡bien, entonces debemos ir cuanto antes!- dijo Ren motivada y lista para la acción.

-me gustaría prestarles ayuda, pero la hermandad tiene órdenes de permanecer en la zona y defender los asentamientos del yermo del ataque del Enclave-

-descuida Sarah, podemos infiltrarnos en la base y encontrar una forma de evitar que activen esa súper arma antes de que la utilicen-

-¡¿significa que vamos a salvar el yermo?!- preguntaba Nami muy emocionada ante la idea.

-precisamente- menciono el maestro Kuro, las hermanas rápidamente le prestaron atención en lo que él les decía con mucho orgullo en su voz. -la primera vez que salieron a la superficie temía de que no estuvieran listas, pero ahora sé que no solo están listas para ser las protectoras de este yermo, es su destino, y si el futuro de quienes habitan el yermo debe depende de alguien, me alegra y enorgullece de que sean ustedes- con eso dicho, las hermanas sonrieron y le dieron una reverencia a su padre antes de partir junto con Ian para trabajar en su plan para la misión, pero antes de salir, el maestro Kuro detuvo a Yuki diciéndole.

-Yuki, quiero hablarte un momento- ella se acerco al maestro en lo que él comenzó a decirle con seriedad. -con el destino del yermo en juego, como la líder debes saber que lo único que ahora importa es que completen la misión-

-lo sé padre- respondió Yuki con mucha confianza en lo que el maestro finalmente le dijo.

-debes hacerlo sin importar lo que llegue a suceder- aquello dejo muy pensativa a Yuki, sin embargo tuvo que dejar la duda a un lado para poder ir a prepararse junto a sus hermanas, por lo que se retiro del lugar tras hacerle una reverencia al maestro Kuro, quien se quedo allí solo con Sarah quien muy preocupada le dijo.

-las estamos enviando a una misión que podría ser sin retorno…-

-lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que es lo que se debe hacer, y confió plenamente que ellas podrán salir adelante- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-mi padre me tiene con las manos atadas aquí…pero quizás tú puedas ir con ellas y darles una mano- sugirió Sarah, aunque el maestro Kuro rápidamente le respondió.

-no…yo ya no soy un luchador Sarah…mi misión ahora es ser su maestro, su padre…y quedándome aquí me puedo asegurar de que tengan un hogar al cual regresar-

-si así lo dices…- dijo Sarah con algo de pesar. Durante las siguientes horas, las hermanas con la ayuda de Ian y Sarah, se preparaban para la que seria, su mayor misión hasta la fecha, Yuki se encontraba en la sala con Sarah viendo en un mapa la ubicación de la base y las posibles rutas para llegar a esta sin ser detectadas, Ren estaba en su habitación con Nami afilando sus tekko-kagi como también un buen montón de shurikens y kunais mientras Púas caminaba al lado de ellas y se detenía justo cuando le daba una suave caricia en la cabeza, Yuzu por su parte se encontraba en los túneles con Ian dándole algunos ajustes al Kuroi Kitsune, luego de eso, y tras haber afinado los detalles del plan para llegar e infiltrarse en la base, Yuki explico el plan sus hermanas en el dojo, después de ello Ren y Nami calentaban llevando a cabo un breve combate de entrenamiento en la sala, Yuzu y Ian por su parte cargaron al Kuroi Kitsune con munición hasta su capacidad máxima, por ultimo Yuki estaba junto al maestro Kuro en el dojo, sentada a su lado frente al altar del clan meditando unos momentos. Al final las hermanas estaban reunidas en el túnel para así despedirse del maestro Kuro, Sarah e Ian antes de partir.

-buena suerte chicas, de verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes- decía Ian con mucho pesar tras estrecharle las manos a cada una de ellas.

-no te preocupes Ian, de seguro le serás de más ayuda a Sarah y a los demás defendiendo la ciudad- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

-no se preocupen por la ciudad chicas, la hermandad la mantendrá segura a toda costa- dijo Sarah con mucha seguridad, entonces las hermanas vieron a su padre por última vez antes de subir al Kuroi Kitsune, y este finalmente les dijo.

-buena suerte hijas mías, que los espíritus de nuestros ancestros las acompañen en su misión- con eso dicho ellas les dieron una reverencia y mientras estaban subiendo al vehículo, Ian detuvo unos momentos a Yuzu para poder decirle con algo de preocupación.

-oye Yuzu…ten cuidado- ella se sonrojo un poco y tras unos segundos ella sonrió alegremente y le respondió.

-lo tendré- finalmente ella entro al Kuroi Kitsune y este se puso en marcha por los túneles, rumbo a la superficie, mientras que los tres que quedaron atrás miraban como este se alejaba.

-no te preocupes Ian, ellas estarán bien- decía Ian posando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de confortarlo. -ahora volvamos a la estación, hay mucho que hacer allí- con eso dicho ella se llevaba a Ian del lugar.

-Sarah…- dijo de pronto el maestro Kuro haciendo que ella volteara la mirada unos momentos para verlo, y allí con su estoica voz este le dijo. -ten cuidado- ella no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle.

-tu también- de esa forma ella y Ian salieron del lugar, dejando al maestro Kuro mirando al túnel, sin poder evitar sentirse muy preocupado por sus hijas.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Statesman, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono en lo que Yoichi, acompañado de Sosuke, entraron al salón con un grupo de ninjas del clan detrás de ellos, todos ellos se inclinaron apoyándose sobre una rodilla, con la excepción de Sosuke al no tenerlas por lo que solo se inclino, para mostrar sus respetos.

-padre, estamos listos para partir cuando tu lo ordenes- dijo Yoichi respetuosamente.

-¿y los mercenarios de Brown?- pregunto Hanzo con su típica intensidad.

-están listos en posición y listos para atacar a nuestra llegada maestro- respondió Sosuke sin poder evitar sisear.

-bien, recuerden que están por enfrentar a uno de los mejores grupos de la hermandad del acero, esperen una intensa batalla, pero no regresen sin el objetivo ¿ha quedado claro?- les dijo Hanzo dejándoles a todos claro que fracasar no era una opción.

-si maestro- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo para entonces levantarse y salir de allí, listos para cumplir su misión en honor de su maestro.

Más tarde, y tras casi dos horas de recorrido debido a lo accidentado del terreno y a que los caminos pavimentados estaban destruidos, las hermanas continuaban su camino a la base con el Kuroi Kitsune en modo sigiloso para evitar que los sensores del Enclave las detectaran.

-¿ya llegamos?- preguntaba Nami impacientemente.

-¡todavía no!- dijo Yuki ya algo fastidiada porque ya era como la sexta vez que se lo preguntaba.

-Nami, tu eres la encargada de la navegación, tu deberías saber cuánto nos falta- dijo Yuzu un tanto fastidiada también, a lo que Nami moviendo la cola dijo alegremente.

-¡oh cierto!- entonces ella reviso el mapa electrónico de su asiento. -veamos…la base está detrás de la colina del frente-

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Ren.

-completamente- respondió Nami guiñando un ojo con mucha seguridad.

-muy bien chicas, nos detendremos al pie de la colina, caminaremos hasta la cima y revisaremos la base desde allí- dijo Yuki quien puso rumbo a la colina, ni bien llegaron al pie de esta ellas bajaron del Kuroi Kitsune para luego subir hasta llegar a la cima, allí se podía ver que la antigua base de la fuerza aérea rebosaba de vida, con casi todos sus hangares con iluminados al igual que la torre de control de esta, y un sinfín de vertibirds y vehículos del Enclave que iban y venían por entre los hangares, al igual que muchas soldados patrullando la zona.

-bueno, definitivamente estamos en el lugar correcto- decía Yuki quien observaba el lugar con sus binoculares.

-wow, parece un desfile de esos que hay en las películas- decía Nami muy sorprendida por la cantidad de tropas en el lugar.

-desfile o no vinimos a patear traseros y eso es lo que haremos- dijo Ren ya haciendo sonar sus nudillos preparándose para la acción.

-más importante es destruir su súper arma Adams, de seguro debe estar en el lugar más seguro de la base- decía Yuzu cuando súbitamente las orejas de Yuki se agacharon y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión mezcla de sorpresa como de miedo mientras decía.

-oye Yuzu…¿es posible que Adams sea una fortaleza montada sobre un gigantesco tanque?- Yuzu tomo los binoculares y observo a ella misma, y allí oculta en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba Adams, la súper arma del Enclave.

-fascinante, no es un tanque exactamente, parece ser una plataforma de lanzamiento móvil rediseñada como centro de mando móvil además de ser una especie de base de artillería pesada- decía ella muy impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Cómo es eso menos aterrador?- pregunto Yuki muy preocupada a lo que Yuzu simplemente le respondió.

-no lo es, solo me gusta ser precisa- súbitamente Ren le quito los binoculares y tras dar un vistazo ella misma no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que destruyamos esa gigantesca cosa?!- Yuzu pensó durante unos momentos para luego decir.

-quizás no sea necesario destruirla del todo, solo dañarla lo suficiente para que les resulte inservible-

-ok…¿y cómo sugieres que dañemos una fortaleza andante?- pregunto Ren con mucho escepticismo.

-¿quizás haciendo explotar el almacén de armas que está al lado?- dijo Nami súbitamente pues ninguna había notado que había tomado ella misma los binoculares y ellas se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas en lo que ella señalaba a una parte de la base diciendo. -esa justo allí- rápidamente Yuki y Ren tomaron al mismo tiempo los binoculares para dar un vistazo una a cada lado y allí pudieron ver el enorme almacén de armas justo al lado de Adams al cual Nami se refería, incluso tenia escrito en la entrada "almacén de armas, prohibido fumar".

-Yuzu ¿puede una explosión en ese almacen dañar a Adams?- le pregunto Yuki a Yuzu quien tras pensarlo unos momentos ella dijo con mucha confianza.

-creo que sí, por su tamaño y dependiendo de las armas que allí estén almacenadas, podría crear una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa como para dañar significativamente la estructura de Adams-

-¡sí!- exclamo Ren muy emocionada para luego darle palmadas en la cabeza a Nami mientras le decía. -¡eres una genio hermanita!-

-oh yo también tengo mis momentos- respondió Nami moviendo su cola por las palmadas que recibía.

-bien chicas, ya tenemos nuestro plan de acción…¡ahora vamos a darle al Enclave un gran martillazo de justicia!- exclamo Yuki al final tratando de sonar bastante heroica, cosa que hiso que sus hermanas se le quedaran viendo con bastante incredulidad.

-wow…debe de ser por lejos lo más cursi que has dicho en mucho tiempo- le decía Ren con algo de desagrado a lo que ella simplemente dijo muy fastidiada e inflando una de sus mejillas.

-oh solo vamos- de esa manera las hermanas comenzaron a dirigirse a la base, decididas a terminar con los planes del Enclave.

Mientras tanto en radio galaxia, Ian se encontraba en la entrada con su armadura ya puesta ayudando a algunos paladines a reforzar las defensas del edificio, principalmente ayudaba a acomodar los sacos de arena mientras que los demás las reforzaban con placas de acero y unos escribas instalaban en la entrada torretas automáticas, en eso Three Dog salió de la estación llevando consigo un par de tazas con café caliente en estas con las cuales se acerco a Ian ofreciéndole una diciendo.

-hey chico, quizás necesites esto, es una noche fría-

-gracias Three Dog- dijo Ian tras terminar de armar una muralla de sacos de arena junto a otros paladines, tomo la taza y en lo que daba un sorbo podía ver lo mucho que trabajaban los paladines de la hermandad. -me sorprende que puedan trabajar tan duro a estas horas de la noche, yo ya estoy casi exhausto-

-bueno es porque ya están acostumbrados a trabajar en condiciones incluso más complicadas, yo me canso de solo verlos- respondió Three Dog con una leve carcajada pero no pudo evitar notar que Ian se veía muy preocupado. -no te preocupes por las esponjosas, ellas estarán bien, ya lo veras-

-lo sé…aun así no puedo evitar tener un muy mal presentimiento…- dijo Ian sin poder evitar sacarse esa sensación de la cabeza cuando de pronto poso su mirada a la escuela del frente con mucha seriedad.

-¿sucede algo muchacho?- le pregunto Three Dog un tanto extrañado.

-sonara a una locura…pero creo que hay alguien…no…un montón de gente en allí en la escuela…- en eso un disparo de alto calibre paso justo entre ellos dos e impactando contra la pared de detrás, lo que sobresalto mucho a todos allí presentes.

-¡francotirador!- grito uno de los paladinas y en lo que rápidamente todos dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para ponerse a cubierto, una lluvia de balas comenzó a caerles encima provenientes de la escuela en frente de la estación, rápidamente los paladines comenzaron a responder al fuego con sus rifles laser mientras Ian armado con su pistola laser y Three Dog seguían a cubierto tras una muralla de sacos de tierra cuando Colvin desde la muralla siguiente les gritaba.

-¡chico! ¡lleva a Three Dog dentro de la estación!-

-¡está bien!- exclamo Ian de vuelta en lo que tomaba a Three Dog de un brazo y con las cabezas agachadas y tratando de que evitar los disparos provenientes de la escuela, llevo a Three Dog adentro de la estación mientras que varios paladines que estaban allí dentro corrían a toda velocidad para ayudar a los que estaban afuera.

-¡¿es el Enclave?!- exclamo Three Dog algo exaltado por la repentina batalla que había comenzado afuera.

-¡no lo creo! ¡el Enclave usa armas laser!- explico Ian quien asomo la mirada por una de las ventanas de la estación y allí vio como algunos mercenarios de la compañía Talon, dirigidos por nada menos que Alex en persona, quien llevaba consigo una ametralladora gatling con la que disparaba indiscriminadamente contra la estación.

-¡es ese cretino de Alex y sus mercenarios!- exclamo Ian antes de disparar contra los mercenarios desde donde estaba para luego cubrirse justo a tiempo cuando unos disparos impactaron justo a su lado. -¡Three Dog ve con Sarah!- rápidamente Three Dog hiso caso a lo que Ian le decía y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta la oficina principal donde estaba Sarah ajustando los brazales de su servoarmadura y así decirle.

-¡Sarah, la compañía Talon está atacando la estación!-

-ya me di cuenta, tu quédate aquí, iré a unirme a los demás a la defensa de la entrada…- decía Sarah en lo que tomaba su rifle laser cuando tanto ella como Three Dog escucharon algunos ruidos extraños viniendo del piso superior, seguido de disparos, rápidamente Sarah activo la radio en su armadura para así hablar con los paladines en ese piso. -¡habla la centinela Lyons! ¡¿Qué está pasando allí arriba?!-

-¡centinela! ¡nos están atacando aquí arriba! ¡se infiltraron sobre el techo! ¡son…!- gritaba uno de los paladines cuando la comunicación súbitamente se corto

-¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!- exclamo Three Dog.

-el ataque en frente fue una distracción, lo utilizaron para infiltrarse a la estación…-decía Sarah con mucha seriedad, entonces los disparos pasaron a escucharse en el mismo piso en que estaban llegando incluso a escucharse fuera de la puerta además de los gritos de los paladines que luchaban y caían afuera, Three Dog se dio unos pasos hacia atrás en lo que Sarah paso a apuntar su rifle a la puerta, entonces esta fue abierta de golpe y un grupo de cuatro ninjas del clan Hasashi rápidamente entraron a la oficina, dos de ellos recibieron certeros disparos laser por parte de Sarah directamente en sus cabezas ni bien pusieron un pie en la oficina, uno de los que venían por detrás lanzo unos shurikens que dieron contra la célula de energía creando un corto circuito que forzó a Sarah a soltarlo pero rápidamente saco un enorme cuchillo de su cintura justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con la espada corta de uno de los ninjas con este y luego noquearlo de un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro para luego intercambiar ataques con el ultimo que llevaba unos tonfas de metal hasta que ella bloqueo uno de los tonfas con uno de sus brazos y rápidamente clavo el cuchillo directamente en el pecho del ninja, pero ni bien lo hiso a un lado ella se sorprendió cuando Sosuke surgió de la puerta con la capucha de su largo cuello extendida y mostrando sus colmillos venenosos dirigiéndose en lo que paricio cámara lenta para ella para morderla, pero Sarah logro evadir ese ataque y aprovechando el mismo impulso de Sosuke lo tomo de la túnica que llevaba y lo arrojo contra la mesa de la oficina, la cual se rompió tanto por el peso como la fuerza con la que él impacto contra esta y que también hiso que Three Dog bastante sobresaltado diera unos pasos atrás contra la pared, mientras Sosuke se levantaba listo para luchar contra Sarah, Three Dog noto la pistola laser que Sarah siempre guardaba en el escritorio, pero cuando trato de tomarla fue noqueado por un poderoso golpe de la cola de Sosuke.

-¡Three Dog!- grito Sarah tratando de ir a ayudarlo pero Sosuke rápidamente le corto el paso y comenzó a intercambiar ataques con su cuchillo contra los sai de Sosuke en lo que también evitaba los intentos de morderla y los ataques con su cola, llegando un punto ambos quedaron forcejando en medio de la oficina mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-impresionante, eres una gran guerrera, centinela Lyons- pero antes de que ella pudiera responder recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que la hiso gritar del dolor y caer al suelo inconsciente, el responsable fue Yoichi que tenía un guante electrificado en una mano, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro dijo.

-pero no lo suficiente- entonces activo su comunicador que estaba en su oído para así hablarle a Alex y decirle. -tenemos a la centinela, retírate y ve al punto de encuentro-

-entendido niño- dijo Alex por el comunicador. Afuera de la estación, Alex dejo de disparar su ametralladora gatling y le hiso señas a sus tropas para que dejaran de luchar y se retiraran rápidamente, al ver eso los paladines de la hermandad comenzaron a festejar al pensar que habían ahuyentado a los atacantes.

-¡lo hicimos!- exclamaron Ian y Reddin quienes no pudieron evitar chocar esos cinco en lo que notaron a Colvin muy preocupado tratando de hablar por la radio de su armadura.

-señor Colvin ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Ian.

-la centinela Lyons no responde, de hecho nadie dentro está respondiendo- respondió Colvin muy preocupado, poco después los tres junto a los demás paladines entraron a la estación encontrándose con los cuerpos de los paladines junto a los de algunos de algunos de los ninjas del clan Hasashi.

-¿y estos quiénes son?- pregunto Reddin desconcertada.

-son ninjas del clan Hasashi…- dijo Ian muy preocupado quien junto a Colvin y Reddin subieron hasta la oficina principal, donde encontraron a Three Dog muy aturdido.

-¡Three Dog! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- decía Ian quien corrió a ayudar a Three Dog para que se levantara mientras este sujetaba su cabeza diciendo.

-nos atacaron…Sarah…se llevaron a Sarah…-

Momentos después, el maestro Kuro estaba en el dojo sentado justo frente al altar meditando como siempre lo hacía cada que las hermanas salían de patrulla o a una misión, siempre pidiendo a los ancestros del clan y a los espíritus guardianes de este para que las protegieran, sin embargo su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando Ian comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta de entrada mientras gritaba.

-¡maestro Kuro! ¡maestro Kuro!- rápidamente el maestro abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que con Ian venían Colvin, Reddin, y un viejo conocido que era Three Dog.

-Ian ¿que significa esto? ¿Quiénes son estas…?- decía el maestro Kuro bastante molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que los acompañaba Three Dog. -Three Dog…-

-Kurama, viejo zorro, te ves bien- decía Three Dog aun jadeando del cansancio.

-señor Kurosaki, lamentamos venir tan de improvisto y sin su autorización, pero esto es muy importante- decía Colvin tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso posible.

-Kurama…tienen a Sarah- decía Three Dog con mucho pesar en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!- exclamo el maestro Kuro bastante desconcertado.

-el clan Hasashi…dejaron esto en la estación- respondió Ian dándole una especie de carta al maestro quien la tomo y comenzó a leerla rápidamente.

-es una carta de desafío…Hanzo la escribió…quiere que vaya a enfrentarlo al viejo estadio de basquetbol en Vermon Square…si me niego matara a Sarah…-

-¡entonces ya sabemos donde esta, tan solo debemos ir y…!- decía Reddin lista para la acción cuando el maestro la interrumpió diciendo.

-no, ustedes volverán a la estación en caso de que mis hijas necesiten ayuda, iré yo solo-

-¡maestro Kuro, eso es una locura!- exclamo Ian.

-el chico tiene razón Kurama, incluso yo sé que es una trampa- agrego Three Dog.

-quizás…pero está claro que ya no puedo seguir escondiéndome de este enfrentamiento por más tiempo…- decía el maestro Kuro en lo que se acercaba al altar del dojo donde además de las fotografías de su antigua familia y clan, tenía una katana de funda azul brillante que también tenía el símbolo del clan, con mucho cuidado la tomo y lleno de determinación dijo. -es hora de que termine con esto, de una vez y para siempre-

En ese mismo momento, las hermanas avanzaban sigilosamente por la base, eludiendo las patrullas de soldados y vehículos de Enclave que iban pasando, poco a poco ellas se acercaron al almacén de armas, a la vez que también se iban acercando a la fortaleza móvil Adams, dándose cuenta de lo gigantesca que realmente era y como algunos soldados y vehículos entraban a este mediante ramplas a los lados y entre medio de las gigantescas orugas en las esquinas mientras que unos vertibirds aterrizaban en las plataformas de estas sobre este.

-hay mucha actividad- dijo Yuki asomándose de la esquina de un hangar mirando a Adams para luego dirigirse a Yuzu y preguntarle. -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para que activen esa cosa?-

-nos queda alrededor de una hora- dijo Yuzu tras revisar su Pipboy.

-bien aun tenemos tiempo, pero hay que apresurarnos- dijo Yuki a lo que sus hermanas asintieron y nuevamente comenzaron a acercarse por los hangares al almacén de armas hasta que llegaron al último de estos, quedando el almacén de armas frente a ellas, pero el obstáculo que tenían era la pista de aviones que separaba el almacén del resto de la base.

-tendremos que correr hasta allí- dijo Ren algo ansiosa por llegar allí pero rápidamente Yuki la detuvo para hacerle señas mostrándole que en dirección de donde ellas estaban se acercaba un vertibird con intensiones de aterrizar, rápidamente ellas se ocultaron detrás de unos contenedores cercanos hasta que el vertibird paso muy cerca del hangar, ellas se asomaron por la esquina nuevamente para ver como un gran grupo de soldados y vehículos se colocaban en fila a cada lado del hangar al que había entrado el vertibird, finalmente la puerta de este se abrieron y de allí bajo nada menos que el general Autumm y su escolta personal, los soldados se pusieron firmes y dieron un enérgico saludo militar a su líder mientras este caminaba en medio de los soldados hacia un vehículo que lo esperaba, de este bajo el coronel encargado de la base quien también se puso firme y tras darle el saludo militar le dijo.

-bienvenido general, es un honor tenerlo aquí-

-¿esta Adams listo coronel?- pregunto Autumm con mucha autoridad.

-si general, terminamos los últimos preparativos antes de que usted llegara, estamos listos para activarlo cuando usted lo ordene-

-¡¿ya terminaron?!- exclamo Yuki en voz baja pero muy alarmada.

-¡pero les debía de faltar una hora!- exclamo de igual manera Yuzu.

-¡pues es obvio que terminaron antes!- les dijo Ren de forma muy sarcástica.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- dijo Nami muy preocupada.

-excelente coronel, inicien entonces a activación de Adams, daremos inicio a la operación ni bien este activado- dijo Autumm claramente muy satisfecho.

-como ordene general- dijo el coronel antes de ofrecerle al general el entrar al vehículo que lo llevaría a Adams.

-muy bien chicas ya no tenemos tiempo que perder, ni bien ellos se vayan haremos carrera hasta el almacén y…- decía Yuki en voz baja cuando súbitamente un disparo laser impacto justo al lado de donde estaban, muy sorprendidas ellas se asomaron y resulta que quien disparo era nada menos que el general Autumm con una pistola laser que luego guardo en la funda de su chaqueta diciendo.

-y encárguese de las intrusas-

-¡ya oyeron al general! ¡disparen!- grito el corone y de inmediato los soldados comenzaron a disparar a donde estaban las hermanas quienes se vieron obligadas a retroceder mientras que el general y el coronel entraban al vehículo y los llevaban a Adams en lo que las alarmas de la base sonaban por todas partes.

En ese miso momento, en el viejo estadio de basquetbol de Vermon Square, un par de mercenarios mantenían guardia en la puerta principal según ordenes de Alex, la noche parecía muy tranquila y no parecía que fuera a suceder algo fuera de lo común, pero súbitamente uno de ellos fue sujetado por detrás y fue arrastrado a las sombras que cubrían el pasillo principal del interior, muy nervioso su compañero apunto su rifle de asalto a la puerta avanzando muy lentamente hacia la entrada cuando una mano salió de las sombras tomando su rifle, arrastrándolo a él también mientras gritaba, entonces se escucharon varios golpes y ambos mercenarios fueron lanzados bruscamente fuera del estadio totalmente inconscientes, el responsable era nada menos que el maestro Kuro, llevando puestas sus antiguas túnicas ninja de color azul oscuro sin mangas, con dos brazales de cuero del mismo color en los brazos, al igual que las hermanas tenia pintura facial sobre los ojos como si de un antifaz fuera de color azul oscuro también, una bufanda del mismo color que cubría la mitad de su rostro y finalmente la katana que había sacado del altar a su espalda, sin mucha preocupación comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal del estadio, cuando a mitad de camino, de entre las sombras, un gran número de ninjas del clan Hasashi se lanzaron sobre él desde el techo. Mientras tanto en medio del campo de juego, estaba Sarah sin su armadura puesta pero si con su atuendo estilo militar puesto atada a una silla, mientras que Alex con su ametralladora gatling y Sosuke hacían guardia cerca de ella.

-oye ¿exactamente como es este Kurama? debe ser muy bueno para que el maestro Hanzo llegue tan lejos con los preparativos de este plan- preguntaba Alex con mucha curiosidad.

-hasta donde tengo entendido, Kurosaki Kurama es uno de los más grandes guerreros que existen, me atrevo a decir que es tanto o igual de habil que el maestro Hanzo…- respondió Sosuke siseando algo ansioso cuando súbitamente la puerta principal del campo se abrió, por lo que Alex apunto su ametralladora allí mientras Sosuke se preparaba para pelear empuñando sus sai, sin embargo quien salió de la puerta era uno de los ninjas del clan, a duras penas de pie y muy lastimado termino por caer al suelo y mientras estiraba una mano hacia ellos dijo muy adolorido.

-ayuda…- entonces unos ojos se vieron en la oscuridad detrás de él y el ninja fue arrastrado a la oscuridad mientras gritaba y acto seguido la puerta se cerro de golpe, muy ansiosos Alex y Sosuke estaban listos para cualquier cosa, sin percatarse de que de alguna manera, el maestro Kuro estaba detrás de pie detrás de ellos, cuando finalmente se percataron, Alex intento dar la vuelta para disparar su ametralladora, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta el maestro Kuro lo detuvo sujetando la ametralladora para luego darle un golpe de palma en el costado tan poderoso que lo mando a volar contra la primera fila de los asientos del estadio, entonces Sosuke intento atacarlo tanto con sus sai como con su cola, pero el maestro evadía con mucha facilidad esos ataques para luego golpear con la punta de sus dedos los hombros de Sosuke, inmovilizando sus brazos dejándolos flácidos como fideos, muy frustrado intento morderlo con sus colmillos pero el maestro con el mismo ataque, esta vez a la mandíbula inferior de Sosuke, lo obligo a cerrar la boca con su lengua bífida afuera para luego tomarlo de su túnica y lanzarlo contra Alex que a duras penas estaba comenzando a recuperar el conocimiento cuando Sosuke cayó sobre él, dejando a ambos fuera de combate, solo entonces se dirigió donde Sarah desatándola cortando las sogas con un kunai, la tomo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras le decía.

-Sarah ¿estás bien?- ella se quejo un poco aun aturdida por la poderosa descarga eléctrica que la había noqueado, entonces ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho diciendo.

-¿Kurama…? ¿eres tú…?- el maestro Kuro entonces bajo la parte de la bufanda que cubría su rostro para mostrarle a ella que en efecto era él, mostrándole de ese modo una amigable sonrisa. -saliste del retiro por mi…de no ser por el dolor me sentiría muy alagada- decía ella bromeando y sonriendo aliviada.

-¿puedes caminar?- le pregunto el maestro Kuro.

-eso creo…- respondió ella siendo asistida por él, pero ni bien dieron un par de pasos hacia la puerta, los asientos de la última fila del estadio se prendieron en llamas, entonces escucharon una siniestra risa detrás de ellos, y cuando voltearon pudieron ver a nada menos que a Hanzo de pie en medio del campo de juego.

-Kurosaki Kurama…por fin sales del agujero en que estabas escondiéndote- decía Hanzo con su intimidante voz.

-Sarah…el camino está seguro…vete de aquí y vuelve a radio galaxia…- dijo el maestro Kuro quien la dejo ir para poder colocarse entre ella y Hanzo.

-¿pero que hay de ti?- le pregunto ella.

-tengo que terminar con este asunto…- respondió el maestro Kuro, antes de partir ella se le quedo mirando muy preocupada diciéndole.

-ten cuidado…- entonces ella comenzó a correr con algo de dificultad, dejando solos a los dos adversarios.

-eh estado esperando este momento por ya demasiado tiempo- decía Hanzo sin quitar su vista de su contrincante.

-Hanzo…nuestra pelea termino hace años…no hay necesidad de continuar con esta estupidez- le decía el maestro Kuro tratando de convencer a Hanzo quien simplemente le dijo.

-no se terminara mientras tú y tus discípulas sigan respirando-

-ya te deje vivir una vez…por el amor que mi hermana Sakura sentía por ti…- dijo el maestro Kuro ya algo molesto cuando súbitamente desenvaino su katana para desviar con esta unos shurikens que un furioso Hanzo le lanzo para luego decirle.

-¡no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- entonces él desenvaino sus espadas cortas apuntando una de estas al maestro Kuro. -¡tú y tu sucio clan la involucraron en todo esto! ¡la usaron en la destrucción de mi clan!-

-¡y tu destruiste el nuestro!- exclamo el maestro Kuro quien ahora se ponía en posición para combatir para luego decir. -¡te deje vivir antes, no cometeré el mismo error nuevamente! ¡prepárate Hanzo! ¡no dejaras este estadio con vida!-

-lo intentaras…- dijo Hanzo con mucha intensidad poniéndose en posición de pelea también, tras unos tensos segundos en que se quedaron mirando, finalmente ambos corrieron uno contra el otro, listos para luchar.

Entre los hangares de la base del Enclave, las hermanas luchaban contra las hordas de soldados que las perseguían pero tratando de no alejarse del almacén de armas con el tiempo en contra pues en cualquier momento Adams seria activado.

-¡necesitamos un plan y rápido!- gritaba Ren para luego patear una pila de cajas con una patada giratoria, haciendo que estas cayeran sobre un grupo de soldados.

-¡dime algo que no sepa!- gritaba Yuki en lo que de un solo preciso ataque horizontal con su espada corto a dos soldados del Enclave, súbitamente se encontraban en un corredor rodeadas de ambos extremos por soldados, entonces Yuki se percato de que un grupo de cajas iban hasta la ventana de uno de los hangares. -¡por allí! ¡vamos!- rápidamente ellas comenzaron a subir por las cajas mientras evadían los disparos laser hasta que finalmente entraron al hangar, dándoles un muy necesitado respiro, entonces Yuki noto que allí dentro había un camión de combustible y el almacén de armas estaba a la vista desde la puerta de ese hangar. -¡}Yuzu ¿si estrellamos ese camión contra el almacén, podríamos destruirlo?-

-eso creo, el choque mismo no bastara, pero si disparo una de mis flechas explosivas al estanque podría resultar- decía Yuzu pensando cuando un par de vehículos del Enclave se estacionaron frente al hangar de los cuales bajaron varios soldados y comenzaron a disparar a las hermanas quienes se cubrieron detrás de unas cajas.

-¡enciende el camión Yuzu, nosotras te cubriremos!- exclamo Yuki quien acompañada de Ren y Nami rápidamente y cubriéndose de entre tanto y tanto con las cajas y contenedores del hangar, llegaron donde los soldados para así pelear contra estos en lo que Yuzu quien evadía algunos disparos y disparaba unas flechas a los soldados logro llegar al camión y ni bien se subió ella abrió el panel de circuitos de este y comenzó a trabajar para hacerlo andar.

-¡Nami ve a ayudar a Yuzu!- exclamo Yuki justo después de derribar a un soldado de una patada lateral mientras que Nami había desenganchado su bastón formando su sansetsukon para dar un rápido giro para darle más fuerza y darle un golpe en el rostro para así derribarlo y decirle a Yuki alegremente.

-¡oki doki!- ella entonces se dirigió al camión donde Yuzu había sacado los cables para así preguntarle. -¡Yuki dice que te ayude!-

-¡entonces traeme algo para trabar el volante y el acelerador!- dijo Yuzu pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Nami llego con un ladrillo y una barra de metal preguntándole.

-¿esto sirve?-

-de hecho si- dijo Yuzu sorprendida cuando tras juntar un par de cables logro hacer que el motor encendiera y muy feliz se asomo para exclamar. -¡ya está!-

-¡entonces hazlo!- grito Ren quien había clavado repetidas veces sus tekko-kagi en un par de soldados hasta empujarlos para que cayeran al suelo, rápidamente Yuzu y Nami trabaron con la barra y el ladrillo tanto el acelerador como el volante del camión antes de bajarse de este mientras iba adquiriendo velocidad en lo que algunos soldados lo evitaban a penas hasta que este impacto contra el almacén de armas adentrándose casi del todo dentro de este.

-¡Yuzu, dispara ahora!- exclamo Yuki mientras forcejeaba con un soldado del Enclave, entonces Yuzu tomo una de sus flechas explosivas y tras dar un gran respiro para calmarse y apuntando cuidadosamente, ya que desde el hangar hasta el almacén habían cerca de cien metros de distancia, ella disparo la flecha que voló por los aires unos segundos hasta que impacto contra el estanque de combustible del camión, haciendo que este estallara junto con el almacén en una gigantesca explosión que sacudió toda la base y que cubrió buena parte de la esquina de Adams, no solo eso, del almacén comenzaron a salir morteros y misiles que se dispararon por la intensidad de la explosión y del fuego resultante de esta, muchos de estos impactaron contra Adams estallando en muchas partes de este, mientras que otros impactaban contra la pista y para el horror de las hermanas, algunos se dirigían hacia los hangares, y por defecto a ellas.

-¡corran!- las hermanas comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían mientras misiles y morteros caían cerca de ellas al igual que impactaban contra los hangares y la torre de control destruyéndolos por completo, todo mientras más misiles y morteros seguían impactando contra Adams que era cubierto de a poco por humo y llamas, finalmente y tras evadir a duras penas ser alcanzadas por múltiples morteros y misiles, las hermanas lograron escapar de la base justo a tiempo cuando la lluvia de fuego había terminado, dejando la base prácticamente destruida del todo.

-¿lo logramos?- pregunto Nami aun muy agitada por el escape.

-creo que si…- dijo Yuzu muy agitada también, entonces las hermanas se vieron mutuamente hasta que se dibujaron grandes sonrisas en su rostro para luego darse un gran abrazo gritando muy felices al unisonó.

-¡lo logramos!- entre risas y gritos de alegría las hermanas finalmente se separaron a lo que Nami dijo muy feliz.

-¡esto merece una fiesta!- sin embargo la alegría les duro poco, pues el piso comenzó a temblar y podían escuchar algo extremadamente grande y pesado moverse.

-¿Qué…es ese…sonido…?- dijo Yuzu bastante nerviosa, rápidamente las hermanas corrieron al extremo de la base, y para su horror, de entre el humo y las llamas, surgió nada menos que Adams, activado y prácticamente sin ningún daño avanzando lentamente hacia la ciudad, los rostros de las hermanas reflejaban una mezcla de sorpresa y terror en lo que Nami finalmente dijo.

-creo que hable demasiado pronto…-

Continuara…


	22. Capitulo veintiuno

Capitulo veintiuno: Adams (segunda parte).

En los restos de una vieja tienda al lado de la carretera rumbo a la ciudad, un grupo de personas crearon una humilde parada en la que las caravanas de comerciantes y viajeros podían comer algo y descansar antes de continuar su camino a los asentamientos de la región, un grupo de comerciantes hambrientos estaban sentados en la mesa fuera de la tienda mientras la encargada de la parada les servía la cena, la cual todos allí estaban ansiosos por degustar tras el largo camino que habían recorrido, sin embargo la alegría de la cena les duro poco, un súbito temblor que iba subiendo lentamente en intensidad los sobresalto mucho, y esto paso a miedo cuando una gigantesca sombra cubrió la parada, cuando alzaron la vista pudieron ver qué era lo que producía ese temblor y la sombra, la gigantesca fortaleza móvil Adams del Enclave, que avanzaba lenta pero seguramente a la ciudad, ante la mirada incrédula de todos habitantes del yermo que miraban como aquel vehículo de gigantescas dimensiones se abría paso aplastando todo vehículo y estructura frente a esta, ahuyentando también a toda la fauna en su camino.

Dentro de Adams, en el puente de mando de la misma, se encontraban los oficiales del Enclave encargados de maniobrar la gigantesca arma móvil como también de monitorear el estado de los distintos componentes que la hacían funcionar, también se encontraba el general Autumm, quien junto al coronel encargado de la ahora destruida base aérea que dejaron atrás, supervisaban el avance de Adams por el yermo mediante una gran mesa con un mapa electrónico incorporado así como también trabajo de los oficiales del puente de mando.

-general, sufrimos estructurales mínimos por la explosión del almacén de armas, todos los sistemas están en verde y operando dentro de los parámetros esperados- decía uno de los oficiales de mando.

-excelente ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que los objetivos estén en rango de ataque?- pregunto el general claramente satisfecho por el desempeño de la nueva arma que poseían.

-aproximadamente diez minutos señor- respondió otro oficial mirando a la pantalla de su puesto.

-Adams está operando mejor que lo previsto señor- dijo el coronel mientras observaba el mapa electrónico de la mesa. -no hay nada que pueda detenernos ahora-

-tenga cuidado coronel, la confianza antes de la victoria puede ser algo muy peligroso- decía el general manteniendo la seriedad en todo momento. -que los puestos de artillería estén listos para atacar apenas estemos en rango-

-¡si señor!- respondieron todos los oficiales del puente cuando uno de estos prestó especial atención a una de las pantallas de su puesto para luego decir.

-general tenemos un vehículo sin identificar avanzando cerca nuestro por el lado izquierdo-

-muéstrelo en la pantalla del mapa- dijo el general cuando en la pantalla del mapa se abrió una ventana que mostraba nada menos que el Kuroi Kitsune avanzando junto a la fortaleza, lo cual dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro diciendo. -es admirable la persistencia de esas jóvenes zorro-

Afuera en el Kuroi Kitsune, las Yuki conducía manteniendo la velocidad con la cual podía permanecer junto a la fortaleza Adams, evadiendo los obstáculos que tenía en frente mientras decía.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la explosión no le hiciera ningún rasguño?!-

-su estructura debe de estar hecha de una aleación ultrarresistente- decía Yuzu analizando la gigantesca fortaleza mediante las pantallas de su puesto en lo que Ren muy fastidiada le preguntaba.

-¡¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!-

-obviamente quería que falláramos- respondió Yuzu con una sonrisa alegre para luego gritar muy molesta. -¡obviamente no lo sabía!-

-¿Cómo vamos a detener esa cosa?- preguntaba Nami muy nerviosa.

-primero debemos hallar una forma de entrar- respondió Yuki quien miraba la fortaleza por la ventana. - al menos no parece tener armas defensivas…- entonces para la sorpresa tanto de ella como de Ren se abrieron una gran cantidad de compartimientos en el costado de la fortaleza, de los cuales salieron lo que parecían ser cañones y ametralladoras que apuntaron directamente hacia ellas.

-¡tenias que hablar!- exclamo Ren y casi de inmediato todas esas armas comenzaron a dispararles, obligando a Yuki a realizar súbitas maniobras evasivas ante esa lluvia de balas y de explosiones que impactaban a su alrededor. -¡si seguimos tan cerca nos harán explotar en pedazos!- exclamaba Ren sujetándose con fuerza en su puesto.

-¡eso ya lo sé! ¡pero si nos alejamos no podremos encontrar una forma de entrar!- le respondía Yuki mientras continuaba realizando súbitos movimientos con el vehículo para evitar las ráfagas de balas y las explosiones.

-¡Yuki no creo que podamos entrar por las ramplas que vimos antes! ¡parecen estar firmemente cerradas y no veo otra forma de entrar desde aquí!- decía Yuzu quien seguía analizando la fortaleza desde sus monitores.

-¡ojala pudiéramos volar y entrar desde arriba!- dijo Nami sujetándose firmemente de su asiento, aquello hiso que se le ocurriera una gran idea a Yuki quien con una gran sonrisa exclamo.

-¡eso es! ¡Nami dime donde está el edificio más alto y cercano de esa cosa!-

-¡oki doki!- dijo Nami con una sonrisa quien rápidamente comenzó a buscar en la pantalla del mapa de su puesto.

-¡¿en que estas pensando?!-

-¡Yuzu dijo que no podemos entrar como ellos lo hicieron, así que haremos como dice Nami, subiremos a esa cosa desde arriba!- decía Yuki con mucha confianza cuando Nami finalmente exclamo.

-¡encontré uno!-

-¡bien chicas sujétense!- exclamo Yuki quien ahora acelero a toda velocidad hasta que por fin lograron escapar de las armas de la fortaleza, desde la cual el general seguía observando junto al coronel como ellas parecían escapar de ellos desde la pantalla del mapa.

-parece que por fin se dieron por vencidas- dijo el coronel con mucha confianza.

-quizás, aun así mantengan el nivel de alerta al máximo, con esas jóvenes uno nunca puede saber que harán- respondió el general Autumm manteniendo su compostura.

Al mismo tiempo en el estadio de basquetbol de Vermon Square, en el campo de juego, Hanzo y el maestro Kuro se batían a duelo con velocidad y agilidad casi súper humanas, Hanzo atacaba lleno de furia y fiereza con sus espadas cortas mientras que el maestro Kuro intentaba dar certeros ataques con su katana, ambos bloqueaban o esquivaban con gran agilidad los ataques del otro, siendo el sonido de sus armas chocando o gritos de ambos exhalando o gritando con cada ataque que daban, llegando al punto que tras forcejear unos momentos el uno contra el otro con sus armas.

-¡Sakura y yo sufrimos más de lo que te puedes imaginar, por culpa de tu debilidad!- gritaba Hanzo en lo que el maestro Kuro se vio obligado a dar un salto hacia atrás para salir de ese forcejeo y decir.

-¡eso no es verdad!-

-¡sabias que nos amábamos! ¡sabias que nuestro amor por fin traería paz a nuestros clanes! ¡pero cuando el maestro de tu clan decidió usar a Sakura para destruir al mío…para destruirme a mí! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡nada!- gritaba Hanzo lleno de furia recordando los desafortunados eventos que llevaron a la destrucción de su clan y que lo dejaron a él como el único sobreviviente, esa rabia lo impulso a correr hacia el maestro Kuro para luego saltar muy alto en el aire y intentar darle con una poderosa patada vertical la cual el maestro Kuro logro esquivar haciéndose a un lado en el último momento, la patada de Hanzo tenia tanto poder que llego a atravesar el suelo de madera del campo de juego, pero rápidamente saco su pierna del agujero para así bloquear firmemente el ataque de la katana del maestro Kuro con sus espadas cortas mientras este le decía.

-¡lo intente Hanzo! ¡intente detener a padre! ¡intente convencerlo de lo contrario! ¡pero no me dio otra opción! ¡no fue mi culpa!-

-¡¿Qué no te dio opción?! ¡¿Qué no fue tu culpa?!- gritaba un colérico Hanzo quien empujo hacia atrás al maestro Kuro de una patada para así comenzar a atacarlo con poderosos golpes de sus espadas que eran muy difíciles de bloquear mientras decía. -¡tú eras el hermano mayor de Sakura! ¡el hijo del gran maestro de tu clan! ¡tenias el poder y los medios para detenerlos pero no lo hiciste! ¡le diste la espalda a Sakura! ¡y nos negaste la felicidad!- finalmente el maestro Kuro desvió el último ataque de Hanzo y así dio un salta hacia atrás para poder alejarse de él, sin embargo este lanzo una gran cantidad de kunais y shurikens los cuales logro bloquear y desviar con su katana quedando de pie mirando con mucha seriedad a Hanzo diciéndole.

-¡te equivocas! ¡nunca le di la espalda! ¡ella me suplico que perdonara tu vida! ¡fue por su amor que aun sigues con vida! ¡pero respondiste a su amor con muerte!-

-¡y ahora voy a terminar lo que comencé!- grito Hanzo con ira en sus ojos para luego cruzar sus espadas frente a él y tras deslizarlas una contra la otra en un rápido movimiento con las que quedaron una a cada lado suyo, ahora envueltas en llamas para así correr hacia el maestro Kuro quien lo esperaba con la guardia en alto, listo para seguir su combate con Hanzo.

Nuevamente en el puente de mando de la fortaleza móvil Adams, el general Autumm miraba como se acercaban mas y mas a la ciudad, esperando con ansias que por fin llegara el momento de atacar, el cual llego cuando uno de sus oficiales de dijo desde su puesto.

-general, los blancos están en rango de ataque de nuestros puestos de artillería-

-excelente, fijen los objetivos primarios primero, inicien el ataque cuando estén listos- dijo el general con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡si señor!- exclamaron los oficiales quienes tras comunicar las ordenes a los puestos de artillería fijaron con sus consolas de mando el primero de los objetivos que se reflejo también en la pantalla del mapa del general, la estación del metro de Jury Street, la base de Split Jack y sus supermutantes, y desde el puente de mando se podía ver como los enormes cañones de artillería de la fortaleza se posicionaban en dirección de su objetivo actual.

-fuego a discreción, repito, fuego a discreción- dijo uno de los oficiales por medio de su radio, pocos segundos después los enormes cañones comenzaron a disparar, cada uno de los disparos sacudió la fortaleza entera, mientras que los proyectiles disparados comenzaron a impactar por la zona en que se encontraba la estación, creando grandes explosiones cada que impactaban, los supermutantes comenzaban a escapar de la estación siendo Split Jack uno de los primeros en hacerlo, pero en lugar de alejarse lo más que podía este se quedo en la entrada de la estación guiando a los demás de su tribu para que escaparan mientras los proyectiles impactaban contra el barrio destruyendo los edificios cercanos y la estación por dentro comenzaba a colapsar.

-general, los proyectiles dieron contra el blanco con mínima desviación- decía uno de los oficiales del puente de mando.

-continúen el ataque, asegúrense de que no quede nada en esa zona- dijo el general Autumm mientras seguía observando como la enorme fortaleza seguía acercándose a la ciudad, primero aproximándose a lo que parecía ser un edificio de oficinas abandonado de varios pisos de alto, sin saber que en la azotea de este esperando a la perfecta oportunidad, estaban las hermanas listas para abordar.

-ok chicas, tenemos solo una oportunidad para entrar, una vez dentro debemos de encontrar una forma de inutilizar esa cosa- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-nuestra mejor oportunidad seria retirar la bobina cuántica de Tesla del sistema de distribución de energía, sin ella debería de apagarse- sugirió Yuzu.

-sea como sea, vamos a terminar esto ahora- dijo Ren apretando y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-¿y salvaremos al yermo?- pregunto Nami con una sonrisa juguetona.

-y salvaremos al yermo…- le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en lo que finalmente Adams se aproximaba mas y mas al edificio, haciendo que este comenzara a temblar. -esperen…- decía Yuki en lo que comenzaban a surgir muchas grietas en el piso de la azotea cada que la fortaleza se acercaba mas y mas hasta que finalmente paso junto al edificio. -¡ahora!- finalmente las hermanas saltaron con todas sus fuerzas, logrando aterrizar en una de las plataformas de despegue de los vertibirds, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo pues ni bien voltearon a ver al edificio en que estaba este término por colapsar por las intensas vibraciones que generaba la enorme fortaleza en la que se encontraban ahora.

-bueno, eso fue afortunado- comento Ren con algo de sarcasmo.

-vamos chicas, hay que entrar antes de que…- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente comenzaron a sonar unas alarmas que les erizaron el pelaje mientras una voz electrónica decía por medio de altoparlantes.

-atención, personal no autorizado en la plataforma cuatro de despegue…-

-¡oh vamos!- exclamo Ren muy fastidiada y más cuando del suelo de la fortaleza se abrieron una gran cantidad de compuertas de las cuales surgieron de torretas laser que pasaron rápidamente a apuntarles.

-¡corran!- grito Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas comenzó a correr justo cuando las torretas comenzaron a dispararles, logrando evitar ágil pero suertudamente la lluvia de disparos, todo mientras el general Autumm y el coronel observaban desde la ventana principal del puente del mando aquella escena.

-se lo dije coronel, son muy persistentes- decía el general con una sonrisa confiada en lo que paso a ver a los oficiales del puente ordenándoles. -que todo el personal este en alerta y listos para el combate-

-¡si señor!- exclamaron los oficiales, afuera las hermanas continuaban corriendo por el lugar y evadiendo la gran cantidad de disparos.

-¡debemos entrar antes de que nos desintegren!- gritaba Ren quien logro destruir una de las torreas lanzando un kunai justo en el cañón de la misma, pero esta rápidamente fue reemplazada por otra funcional que volvió a dispararles. -¡oh vamos!- finalmente tras disparar unas flechas explosivas a un grupo de torretas, Yuzu logro encontrar una puerta de acceso para así gritarle a sus hermanas.

-¡encontré una entrada!-

-¡entonces ábrela! ¡nosotras te cubrimos!- exclamo Yuki quien junto a Ren y Nami comenzaron a destruir las torretas cercanas mientras que Yuzu conecto la consola de la puerta tratando de hackearla para así poder abrirla. ¡Yuzu apresúrate!- gritaba Yuzu cortando una de las torretas a la mitad.

-¡la paciencia es una virtud!- grito Yuzu tratando de trabajar lo mejor que podía en lo que Nami logro atravesar una de las torretas con su bastón para luego retroceder cuando esta fue reemplazada y así gritar.

-¡no creo que lo sea ahora!-

-¡oh por el amor del cielo…!- exclamo Ren muy molesta quien hiso a Yuzu a un lado quien le pregunto muy sorprendida.

-¡espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces…?!- entonces Ren comenzó a atravesar violentamente la consola de control de la puerta hasta que finalmente esta se abrió para la sorpresa de Yuzu. -wow…-

-¡todas adentro!- grito Yuki y rápidamente las cuatro entraron a la fortaleza y rápidamente cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, teniendo al fin un minuto para recuperar su aliento.

-¡¿Cómo diablos nos descubrieron tan rápido?!-

-la fortaleza de seguro tiene un sistema avanzado de identificación, debe de reconocer a cualquiera que no sea parte del enclave como intrusos- explico Yuzu.

-como sea ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos encontrar una forma de la bobina- decía Yuki con seriedad antes de dirigirse a Yuzu preguntándole. -¿alguna idea?-

-bueno, debe en la parte central de su sistema energético, de seguro se encuentra en el cuarto de control de energía- respondió Yuzu.

-ok ¿y cómo encontraremos ese cuarto en esta enorme fortaleza?- pregunto Ren con algo de fastidio.

-¡no lo sé! ¡no es que tuviera un mapa de esta cosa en mi cabeza!- dijo Yuzu igual de fastidiada cuando sorpresivamente Nami dijo.

-¡encontré un mapa!- literalmente sus hermanas se sorprendieron mucho en lo que corrieron donde ella y vieron que estaba frente a un mapa donde literalmente decía con un punto y una flecha en una parte del la fortaleza "usted está aquí".

-wow, quien lo diría- dijo Ren muy sorprendida en lo que Yuki señalo a uno de los cuartos dibujados en el mapa diciendo.

-aquí está el cuarto de control de energía, está a en el extremo trasero de la fortaleza en el segundo piso, con algo de suerte podremos llegar sin ser vistas…- sin embargo ellas se sorprendieron cuando un gran número de soldados del Enclave aparecieron de una de las esquinas del pasillo y pasaron a apuntarles con sus armas listos para disparar. -oh podemos simplemente pelear eh improvisar…- los soldados comenzaron a dispararles inmediatamente en lo que las hermanas evadían ágilmente los ataques tanto saltando, deslizándose por el suelo eh incluso corriendo por las paredes hasta que finalmente chocaron contra los soldados, iniciando su batalla dentro de la fortaleza.

Mientras tanto, el duelo del maestro Kuro y Hanzo continuaba en el viejo estadio de basquetbol de Vermon Square, los furiosos ataques de las espadas ahora en llamas de Hanzo hacían retroceder al maestro Kuro quien en ese momento se centraba en retroceder y bloquear aquellos ataques con su katana hasta que Hanzo dio un salto para así realizar un poderoso ataque vertical con sus espadas, el cual el maestro logro bloquearlo posando una mano sobre el otro extremo sin filo de su katana, el impacto fue tan poderoso que sus pies se hundieron levemente en el suelo y ambos quedaron forcejando en esa posición con todas sus fuerzas, agrietando y empujando las tablas de madera del campo de fuego con sus pies debido a la fuerza que utilizaban, afuera mientras tanto se podía escuchar uno de los disparos de la fortaleza Adams impactar cerca del estadio, seguido poco después por el temblor que este provoco.

-¡¿puedes escuchar eso Hanzo?! ¡hay una batalla allí afuera! ¡una que hace insignificante este ridículo duelo!- gritaba el maestro Kuro en un último esfuerzo de convencer a Hanzo para que detuviera su locura, sin embargo, consumido por la sed de venganza, ese simplemente respondió.

-¡no me importa lo que pase ahora! ¡lo único que me importa es que mueras!- de esa forma ambos se volvieron a separar y durante unos segundos se quedaron viendo fieramente en posición de ataque.

-¡entonces que así sea! ¡acabare con esta locura aquí y ahora!- exclamo el maestro Kuro en lo que ambos nuevamente corrieron el uno contra el otro y cuando hicieron contacto comenzaron a encadenar a increíble velocidad una serie de ataques y contraataques con sus respectivas armas, hasta que Hanzo logro romper eso con una poderosa patada lateral que mando a volar al maestro Kuro quien aterrizo de pie en el suelo pero aun siendo arrastrado por la inmensa fuerza que tenía el ataque que recibió, por lo que clavo su katana contra el suelo para poder frenarse a sí mismo, dejando un gran corte a lo largo del campo hasta finalmente detenerse justo a tiempo cuando se percato de que Hanzo de un gran salto se lanzo hacia él para atacarlo con un ataque giratorio en el aire con sus espadas aun en llamas, e maestro Kuro rápidamente se puso en posición firme para así, con tremenda fuerza, le dio un golpe de palma directamente en el costado a Hanzo, mandándolo a volar lejos, pero al igual que él, Hanzo aterrizo de pie y clavo una de sus espadas, con las llamas extinguidas por la fuerza del ataque recibido, en el suelo y así frenarse dejando otro gran corte al lo largo del campo, ambos maestros del ninjutsu se miraron fieramente de nuevo y mientras gritaban los dos se lanzaron nuevamente a atacarse corriendo uno contra el otro cuando súbitamente uno de los proyectiles de la fortaleza Adams atravesó el techo del estadio e impacto contra una de las gradas al lado del campo de juego, la explosión generada por este fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a ambos guerreros y destruyo buena parte del interior del estadio.

En esos momentos, en la orilla de la ciudad, justo en el camino de la fortaleza Adams, la hermandad del acero se atrincheraba tanto en las calles como en los edificios, preparando sus armas más potentes y se preparaban para atacar la gigantica fortaleza que se les acercaba, entre ellos estaba un hombre de edad ya avanzada, de cabello blanco debido a la edad, se trataba de nada menos que el líder de la hermandad del acero, Elder Lyons, quien llevaba como el resto de sus tropas una servoarmadura mientras supervisaba como los demás paladines preparaban las defensas de la ciudad.

-¡Elder Lyons! ¡estamos listos en el extremo sureste!- dijo uno de los paladines tras acercarse al Elder y darle el saludo de la hermandad tras ponerse firme.

-¿qué hay de los habitantes de la zona? ¿están a salvo?- pregunto el Elder con preocupación en su voz.

-la zona esta deshabitada señor, pero evacuamos a los chatarreros que se encontraban en las cercanías- respondió el paladín.

-excelente…- dijo Elder Lyons cuando súbitamente Sarah llego donde él portando nuevamente su servoarmadura exclamando.

-¡padre!-

-¿Sarah? ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías de estar descansando- dijo Elder Lyons bastante preocupado.

-no tengo tiempo para descansar en esta situación- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad en lo que vio la enorme fortaleza Adams acercarse mas y mas a la ciudad. -esa debe ser la súper arma del Enclave…-

-así es, estará dentro de nuestro rango de ataque pronto- dijo Elder Lyons mirando la fortaleza mientras lo decía.

-entonces me quedare a ayudar…- decía Sarah cuando el Elder le dijo.

-no, tu volverás a radio galaxia, si no logramos detener esa cosa y la ciudadela es destruida, tendrás que establecer un centro de mando provisorio allí y reorganizar a la hermandad-

-¿estás seguro padre?- preguntaba Sarah muy preocupada.

-es lo único que podemos hacer ahora- respondió Elder Lyons con mucha calma, Sarah no pudo más que suspirar pero antes de irse, y tras darle el saludo de la hermandad a su padre, ella le dijo.

-padre, allí dentro de seguro se encuentran las hijas de Kurama, de seguro están trabajando duro para detener a esa cosa-

Por los pasillos de la fortaleza, las hermanas luchaban contra las tropas del Enclave que constantemente bloqueaban su camino, así como también evitaban lo mejor que podían las zonas mejor defendidas, tras darle un salvaje golpe giratorio con su bastón a un soldado, Nami pregunto ya algo agotada por tanto luchar.

-¡¿ya llegamos?!-

-¡todavía no!- grito Yuki algo molesta en lo que cortaba con su katana el rifle laser de uno de los soldados para luego derribarlo con una patada lateral en lo que Ren se lanzo sobre uno cercano y lo apuñalo repetidas veces con sus tekko-kagi hasta que finalmente este dejo de moverse y ella decía.

-¡esto no tiene fin! ¡¿Cuántos cretinos hay dentro de esta cosa?!-

-¡muchos! ¡por algo la usan para su invasión!- grito Yuzu tras disparar una flecha eléctrica contra la frente de un soldado quien quedo tieso debido a la intensa descarga eléctrica y así caer al suelo poco después.

-¡necesitamos encontrar una forma de llegar al segundo piso!- grito Yuki tras darle un corte horizontal a otro soldado en lo que Nami le daba una patada giratoria en el aire a uno de los soldados derribándolo para luego decir.

-¡encontré un ascensor! ¡al final del pasillo!- en ese momento desde el otro extremo llegaban aun mas soldados del Enclave quienes rápidamente comenzaron a dispararles.

-¡llámalo ahora!- grito Yuki quien junto a las demás comenzaron a correr hacia el ascensor en lo que Nami lanzo su bastón que dio contra el botón de descenso y gracias al rebote ella logro recuperar su bastón antes de que callera al piso, para su suerte la puerta se abrió de inmediato, casi como si el ascensor las estuviera esperando, rápidamente entraron a este y cubriéndose en los lados mientras Ren golpeaba el botón con el número dos del ascensor haciendo que las puertas de este se cerraran nuevamente, dándoles nuevamente un momento para recuperar el aliento, cuando el ascensor llego al segundo piso, había un par de soldados esperándolas y listos para atacar, ni bien las puertas se abrieron ellos abrieron fuegos con sus rifles laser, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver que no había nadie allí, entraron a investigar pero ni bien lo hicieron las hermanas descendieron del techo sobre ellos tirándolos al suelo y así los golpearon tanto con puñetazos como con patadas hasta que finalmente quedaron fuera de combate.

-ok…ahora vayamos a la sala de control de energía- dijo Yuki jadeando un poco en lo que Ren le daba una última patada en el estomago a uno de los soldados, ni bien ellas salieron del ascensor, ellas sintieron un intenso temblor que les llamo mucho la atención.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Nami algo nerviosa.

-no suena como un disparo de los cañones de la fortaleza- decía Yuzu con mucha curiosidad. En efecto se trataban de explosiones producidas por el impacto de los ataques de misiles, morteros, y cañones laser de alta potencia de las defensas de la hermandad del acero, quienes habían iniciado su ataque contra la fortaleza sin mucho efecto debido a lo resistente que era la misma, si bien los oficiales del puente del mando y el coronel se notaban algo nerviosos el ataque que estaban recibiendo, el general Autumm se mantenía calmado mientras decía.

-debo reconocérselo a la hermandad de acero, su equipamiento es muy impresionante- entonces dirigió su mirada a sus oficiales diciéndoles. -continúen el avance, pasaremos por encima de sus defensas y fijen la artillería a la base principal de la hermandad en el Pentágono, oh perdón, su llamada ciudadela, cuando esa no sea más que ruinas ante la artillería de Adams, ocuparemos Rivet City, y de allí nos extenderemos al resto de asentamientos de esta región, Nueva Megatón, Big Town, Nuka Town, todos ellos serán el pilar del resurgir de esta nación-

-entendido señor- dijo uno de los oficiales quien comenzaba a transmitir las órdenes del general a los puestos de artillería de la fortaleza. En el pasillo en que se encontraban, las hermanas sentían la vibración que producían los enormes cañones de la fortaleza al moverse, dándoles una leve idea de lo que estaba por suceder a continuación.

-creo que se preparan para atacar de nuevo…- dijo Yuzu muy preocupada.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Yuki seriamente en lo que las cuatro comenzaron a correr hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, el cuarto de control de energía, en cuyo centro se encontraba la bobina cuántica de Tesla puesta en una especie de pedestal con chispas eléctricas que unían la bobina con unos nodos captores de energía que distribuían la energía al resto de la fortaleza, cerca de allí había una gran consola de control con la que unos científicos se encargaban de monitorear el estado de la distribución de la energía por la fortaleza, mientras que en la puerta había un par de soldados haciendo guardia, entonces súbitamente las hermanas entraron al cuarto, Ren y Nami se encargaron rápidamente de noquear a los soldados que hacían guardia en lo que Yuki y Yuzu se acercaron a los ahora aterrados científicos apuntándolos con sus armas.

-ni se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido- dijo Yuki seriamente a lo que los científicos simplemente asintieron muy asustados, lo que ella aprovecho sonriendo traviesamente y gritarles sorpresivamente. -¡largo!- los científicos simplemente dejaron escapar un grito de miedo y salieron corriendo de la habitación, a lo que Ren quien estaba apoyada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y Nami imitándola al otro lado, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y destruyo el panel de la misma, rápidamente ambas fueron con Yuzu y Nami reuniéndose con ellas junto a al pedestal donde estaba la bobina.

-¡muy bien! ¡tomemos la bobina y terminemos con esto de una buena vez…!- decía Yuki quien intento tomar la bobina pero Yuzu de inmediato la detuvo sosteniéndole una mano diciendo.

-¡espera! ¡con la bobina activa al nivel para energizar esta cosa, tocarla podría llegar a incinerarnos!-

-¡¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?!- pregunto Ren algo impaciente, rápidamente Yuzu se dirigió al panel de control y comenzó a analizar a revisarlo muy pensativa mientras decía.

-creo que puedo bajar sus niveles de liberación de energía para hacer seguro el manipularla- entonces ella comenzó a teclear algunos comandos en el panel de control diciendo. -tan solo debo encontrar el comando correcto para ello y…- sin embargo la alegría les duro poco cuando de una explosión las tropas del Enclave entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a disparar contra ellas quienes lograron evadir los disparos con mucha agilidad, pero para su mala suerte unos disparos dieron contra el panel de control, dejándolo inutilizable.

-¡oigan tengan más cuidado!- dijo Nami en lo que corrió por una de las paredes para así desenganchar de un giro su bastón formando su sansetsukon y así darle un poderoso golpe a uno de los soldados mientras que Ren clavaba sus tekko-kagi en otro soldado y con mucha fuerza lo lanzo contra un grupo de estos mientras decía.

-¡¿y ahora qué hacemos?!-

-¡estoy pensando!- exclamo Yuzu quien clavo con su mano una de sus flechas directamente en el visor de un soldado detrás de ella para luego disparar la misma contra otro frente a ella mientras que Yuki de una patada lanzo a otro soldado contra un grupo de estos y tras cortar verticalmente a otro ella miro la bobina cuántica de Tesla con mucha seriedad cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Yuzu! ¡¿Qué pasaría si corto la bobina?-

-¡la energía contenida se saldrá de control y en pocos minutos explotara con la potencia de una bomba nuclear! ¡¿Por qué?!- decía Yuzu muy confundida cuando dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su hermana. -¡espera Yuki! ¡si lo haces quizás no tengamos tiempo para escapar!-

-¡no tenemos otra opción!- exclamo Yuki tras derrotar al último de los soldados, entonces ella miro a sus hermanas que si bien se notaba que estaban asustadas por la idea, también se veía que entendían que era la única opción que les quedaba, de esa forma Yuki envaino su katana para así prepararse y de un rápido movimiento, tan rápido que a duras penas se pudo notar, ella desenvaino su katana de un grito, haciéndole un leve corte a la bobina cuántica de Tesla, casi de inmediato comenzaron a salir muchas chispas de altísima energía que comenzaron a destruir las paredes de la habitación. -¡salgamos de aquí!- exclamo Yuki muy alarmada en lo que ella y sus hermanas comenzaron a correr para poder escapar del lugar. En el puente de mando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar mientras se veía por la ventana principal como varias partes de la fortaleza comenzaban a explotar.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- pregunto el coronel muy alarmado.

-¡señor hay daño en la bobina cuántica de Tesla! ¡está liberando energía sin control! ¡llegara a punto crítico en cinco minutos!- gritaba uno de los oficiales muy asustado mientras miraba a su pantalla.

-¡¿que acabas de decir…?!- exclamo el coronel ahora tan asustado como el oficial.

-chicas astutas…- dijo el general calmadamente pero se le notaba que estaba muy molesto y frustrado. -que todos a bordo evacuen inmediatamente- con eso dicho el genera se retiro del puente seguido por el coronel, listo de mala gana para irse de allí.

En el ahora destrozado estadio de basquetbol de Vermon Square, el maestro Kuro tosía debido al polvo y humo de la explosión y de incendio que esta había provocado, poco a poco y tambaleándose un poco, logro ponerse de pie en lo que pudo escuchar los gritos furiosos de Hanzo, al voltear la mirada, el maestro Kuro pudo ver a su adversario con sus piernas atrapadas bajo una gran viga de metal y quejándose de dolor, poco a poco se le acerco y se le quedo mirando jadeando mientras Hanzo le gritaba.

-¡vamos! ¡¿a que estas esperando?! ¡termina lo que tu clan inicio!-

-estas tan lleno de ira…tan cegado por la venganza…que ya no te importa nada…- decía el maestro Kuro sin poder evitar sentir algo de lastima por el hombre que su hermana había amado. -ni siquiera te importo asesinar a Sakura… aquella noche…- tras decir eso Hanzo comenzó a reírse de una forma algo siniestra para luego decir casi burlándose.

-¿de verdad…crees que asesinaría…a la única mujer que eh amado en mi vida…? no…no asesine a Sakura esa noche…-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?!- pregunto el maestro Kuro muy desconcertado.

-es como escuchaste…Sakura sobrevivió esa noche…me la lleve lejos de ti…lejos de tu sucio clan…vivimos juntos…¡reconstruí el clan Hasashi con ella a mi lado…! ¡y nuestro hijo…el último miembro viviente de tu familia…tiene la sangre de un Hasashi…! ¡y ah vivira toda su vida maldiciendo tu nombre…!- dijo Hanzo burlándose del maestro Kuro, quien aquella revelacion lo dejo unos momentos en shock, pero rápidamente estallo en ira y gritaba listo para darle el golpe final a Hanzo.

-¡no!- grito una voz joven y frente al maestro Kuro se puso nada menos que Yoichi quien bloqueo su ataque con su propia katana, mientras forcejeaban el maestro Kuro lo miro detenidamente, lo que vio le congelo la sangre, era la viva imagen de Hanzo cuando era joven, pero sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos que su hermana menor Sakura tenía.

-no puede ser…- murmuro el maestro Kuro quien dio unos pasos atrás, dándole lugar a Yoichi para ayudar a su padre a quitarse la viga de las piernas.

-Yoichi…ese hombre es Kurosaki Kurama…- dijo Hanzo señalándole al maestro Kuro a Yoichi quien lo miro con mucho resentimiento y listo para luchar.

-tu…eres hijo de Sakura…- decía el maestro Kuro aun sin creer lo que sucedía.

-¡no te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi madre! ¡asesino!- gritaba Yoichi mientras Hanzo reía siniestramente. -¡padre me conto todo! ¡asesinaste a todo nuestro clan y al de madre! ¡no te dejare vivir mas alla de esa noche!- con eso dicho Yoichi se lanzo a atacar al maestro Kuro quien rápidamente evadió el ataque de quien ahora sabia era su sobrino, y comenzó a correr y a saltar para poder escapar por el agujero en el hecho que dejo el proyectil de la fortaleza Adams. -¡no huyas! ¡enfréntame, cobarde!- gritaba Yoichi lleno de rabia, dejando al maestro Kuro muy dolido mientras escapaba de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, múltiples explosiones y chispas de alta energía destrozaban la fortaleza móvil Adams tanto por dentro y fuera, mientras que las hermanas se abrian paso por entre el personal del Enclave que al igual que ellas intentaban escapar de la fortaleza que estaba a minutos de explotar.

-¡rápido! ¡por aquí!- gritaba Yuki muy alarmada tratando de guiar a sus hermanas por los pasillos ahora en llamas y en extremo inestables de la fortaleza.

-¡no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí!- gritaba Ren.

-¡ya lo sé!- le respondió Yuki cuando finalmente lograron ver la misma puerta al exterior por la cual habían entrado en un principio. -¡allí está la salida!- pero ni bien ellas salieron de allí, el escenario no era mejor, pues la plataforma exterior estaba casi completamente envuelta en llamas, los cañones de artillería explotaban y colapsaban debido a los extensos daños que habían sufrido, y en medio de ese desastre vieron su boleto de salida, un vertibird listo para despegar que seguía esperando a las ultimas personas que podría evacuar, nada menos que el coronel y al general Autumm quienes con algo de dificultad se dirigian a este. -¡vamos chicas! ¡es nuestra única salida!- grito Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas corrieron tan rápido como podían hacia el vertibird, viendo también su oportunidad para acabar con el líder del Enclave, Ren lanzo unos kunai contra este, pero rápidamente el coronel se percato de lo que sucedía y grito.

-¡general cuidado!- se puso justo frente al general recibiendo en el pecho los kunais que iban para Autumm quien lo sostuvo para así sacar su pistola laser y dispararle a las hermanas para así retrasarlas y subir al herido coronel al vertibird antes de subir el mismo y hacerle señas al piloto para que despegara en lo que miraba a las hermanas quienes habían llegado muy tarde, pues ahora estaba demasiado alto en el aire para que pudieran alcanzarlo, allí él les dijo muy molesto.

-¡disfruten de su victoria! ¡no durara mucho!- con eso dicho el vertibird se alejo, dejando a las hermanas varadas en la fortaleza.

-¡Yuki ¿Qué hacemos ahora?!- pregunto Nami muy asustada.

-yo…no lo sé…- respondió Yuki sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, las hermanas se miraron mutuamente muy asustadas, y sabiendo que no podrían escapar ellas se abrasaron mutuamente, para así estar juntas para cuando el fin llegara, pero de entre el humo y las llamas surgió algo inesperado, un vertibird de la hermandad del acero, y quien lo piloteaba era nada menos que Three Dog.

-¡hey! ¡esponjosas!- gritaba Three Dog desde el altoparlante del vertibird.

-¡¿Three Dog?!- exclamaron las hermanas muy sorprendidas, y la sorpresa se volvió alegría cuando al abrirse las puertas del vertibird, pudieron ver a Ian, Sarah, Colvin y Reddin esperándolos.

-¡rápido chicas! ¡no tenemos todo el día!- gritaba Ian con una sonrisa haciéndoles señas para que subieran, las hermanas se miraron llenas de alegría y corrieron a toda velocidad al vertibird para así subirse a este, casi de inmediato Yuzu se lanzo a los brazos de Ian, compartiendo ambos un calido abrazo al igual que Nami y Reddin aunque el suyo era más amistoso que otra cosa mientras Ren chocaba puños con Colvin.

-¡¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?!- preguntaba Yuki muy feliz estrechando ambas manos de Sarah quien le respondió.

-cuando esta cosa comenzó a explotar supusimos que fue gracias a ustedes y que necesitarían una forma rápida de escapar- en eso Nami se asomo de detrás de Three Dog diciendo.

-¡no sabía que sabias pilotear una de estas cosas!-

-¡claro que lo se esponjosita!- decía Three Dog cuando súbitamente se le fue el control unos momentos del vertibird. -aunque claro…no lo hago hace años-

-chicos…gracias por venir por nosotras…- decía Yuki muy agradecida con sus amigos cuando Ren la interrumpió diciendo.

-no es por arruinar el momento…¡pero como que nos queda un minuto de vida si no nos vamos de aquí!

-¡oh cierto! ¡Three Dog, debemos irnos ya!- exclamo Yuki volviendo a su estado de alerta.

-¡muy bien! ¡sujétense!- dijo Three Dog quien cerró las puertas de vertibird y a toda velocidad comenzó a alejarse de la fortaleza Adams, la cual tras unos segundos de increíble tensión, esta comenzó a ser rodeada por lo que parecía una gigantesca esfera de energía que iba creciendo y desintegrando todo lo que tocaba, finalmente esta esfera colapso en una gran explosion que sacudió toda la zona y la onda expansiva sacudió el vertibird en que estaban todos haciendo que perdiera el control y comenzara a caer mientras todos allí dentro se sujetaban lo mejor que podían y gritaban. -¡vamos bebe! ¡vuela por Three Dog!- gritaba Three Dog mientras luchaba con los controles hasta que finalmente logro recuperar el control del vertibird solo unos menos de chocar contra el suelo, ya estando todo calmado, todos se miraban muy confundidos por lo que había sucedido.

-oigan…¿significa que ganamos?- pregunto Nami confundida como los demás, entonces se dibujaron poco a poco sonrisas en el rostro de las hermanas y las cuatro gritaron a unisonó.

-¡ganamos!- las cuatro entonces se abrazaron mutuamente, abrazo al que se unieron Ian y Reddin dejando a Sarah y Colvin simplemente riendo y vitoreando al igual que ellas, mientras que un feliz Three Dog volaba el vertibird rumbo al amanecer del nuevo día.

De vuelta en su hogar, las hermanas junto con Ian, Sarah, Reddin Colvin y Three Dog celebraban la victoria en una fiesta en la sala de estar donde tocaban música, bebían refrescos de distinto tipo, aunque más que nada Nuka-Cola, comían nachos y otros bocadillos, y finalmente algunos mostraban sus mejores pasos de baile.

-¡¿Quién salvo al yermo?!- grito Nami muy feliz.

-¡nosotras!- respondían sus hermanas

-¡¿Quién salvo al yermo?!- volvió a gritar Nami.

-¡nosotras!- respondieron nuevamente sus hermanas.

-¡¿Quién salvo al…?!- gritaba Nami nuevamente pero ahora sus hermanas algo fastidiadas le gritaron.

-¡Nami!- aun así el cuarto volvió a llenarse de risas y alegría, aun así había alguien ausente, Sarah se dirigió al dojo donde vio al maestro Kuro sosteniendo y mirando la foto de su clan, en la que estaba su hermana menor junto a él, con una mirada melancólica en los ojos.

-¿Kurama, estas bien?- pregunto Sarah

-estoy bien Sarah…es solo…hoy descubrí una verdad que no me esperaba…- respondió el maestro Kuro con pesar en su voz

-¿Qué clase de verdad?- insistió ella en lo que el maestro volvía a poner la fotografía sobre el altar diciendo.

-no es nada Sarah...- entonces él se volteo a verla y decirle con una sonrisa -gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-no hay de que viejo Zorro- le dijo ella sonriendo de igual forma, entonces Yuki entro al dojo al estar preocupada por el maestro preguntando.

-padre ¿está todo bien?-

-estoy bien hija mía, no te preocupes por mí, hoy es un día para celebrar- respondió el maestro Kuro posando una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki para así decirle con una cálida sonrisa. -no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti-

-¿y qué hay de nosotras?- pregunto Nami que apareció de detrás de Yuki al igual que Ren y Yuzu, el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar reír un poco en lo que respondía.

-estoy orgulloso de todas ustedes, hijas mías- de esa forma las cuatro le dieron un fuerte abrazo, el cual él correspondió con mucho gusto.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del yermo, el general Autumm entro a una habitación oscura seguido por un oficial del Enclave con rango de Mayor que le decía.

-general, según nuestro mas reciente informe, cerca del cuarenta por ciento del personal de Adams logro evacuar sin problemas, quince porciento escapo con lesiones de distinta gravedad y el resto…bueno…son muertes en acción-

-¿Qué hay del coronel?- dijo el general mientras se acercaba a una consola en medio de la habitación.

-los médicos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero…no hubo caso…- respondió el Mayor con pesar en su voz para luego preguntar. -señor…sin Adams…¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-volveremos al plan original Mayor…es así de simple- respondió el general quien tras teclear algunos comandos en la consola, varias pantallas se encendieron de entre las sombras, mostrando imágenes del entrenamiento de un gran número de tropas, el ensamblaje de una amplia variedad de vehículos de combate y de pruebas de armas. -espero que se haya avanzado como es debido pese al desarrollo y recursos usados en Adams-

-sí señor, no nos hemos desviado de los tiempos solicitados- respondió el Mayor con mucha confianza, cosa que hiso que el general Autumm sonriera complacido para así decir.

-excelente, perdimos esta batalla Mayor, pero seremos nosotros quienes ganemos esa guerra, es solo cuestión de tiempo-

Continuara…


	23. Capitulo veintidós

Capitulo veintidós: los niños de Lamplight.

-¡no! ¡no lo hagas! ¡no!- gritaba Nami desde la cocina de su hogar algunos días tras la batalla de Adams, allí dentro ella miraba con ojos de cachorra triste como una figurilla de plástico con la forma de un elfo era derribado por una de sus hermanas. -mi anillo de suerte +cinco no funciono…- decía ella con mucho pesar en lo que miraba un anillo hecho de papel aluminio que tenía en su dedo.

-descuida Nami, tu elfo explorador está a salvo…por ahora- decía Yuki sonriendo con algo de travesura desde detrás de una lamina de cartón que se doblaba en tres partes y que tenía un dragón dibujado en la parte que daba a sus hermanas, sobre la mesa había una especie de mapa de fantasía en la que se encontraban las piezas del juego, un mago, un bárbaro y un elfo y tres dados poliédricos.

-¡vamos, continuemos la aventura!- decía Yuzu muy emocionada moviendo su cola al igual que Nami tras escuchar que su elfo sobrevivió, mientras que Ren las miraba un tanto fastidiada desde donde estaba sentada.

-muy bien aventureras, continúan su avance por el castillo, todo parece estar tranquilo hasta que del techo frente a ustedes…- narraba Yuki cuando frente a las piezas de sus hermanas coloca una figurilla con la forma de un lagarto bipedo. -¡cae un grupo de kobolds!- Yuzu y Nami se sorprendieron mucho mientras que Ren continuaba mirándolas fastidiada apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos en la mesa. -para evitar el ataque de los kobolds, deberán de sacar un numero cinco o superior- continuo Yuki con su narracion en lo que Yuzu y Nami pasaron a tirar sus dados, Yuzu saco un número nueve mientras que Nami un número siete.

-vamos Ren, no podemos continuar hasta que tires- decía Yuzu algo impaciente, forzando a Ren a tirar su dado de mala gana, sacando un numero uno.

-¡¿uno?!- dijo ella bastante sorprendida.

-oh, eso no es bueno- decía Nami de forma juguetona en lo que Yuki narraba.

-¡los kobolds atacan! el barbaro de Ren pierde…- ella lanzo su dado para así decir con una mirada algo malvada. -¡diez puntos de vida!-

-¡¿diez?! ¡oh ya lo veras!- decía Ren ahora muy motivada lista para lanzar su dado. -¡voy a atacar con mi hacha de ataque +siete!- sus hermanas no pudieron evitar reír un poco al notarse que pese a todo ella estaba pasandola muy bien al igual que ellas, en medio de eso el maestro Kuro entro a la cocina y tras sacar una paleta de helado de té del refrigerador las vio jugando y se acerco con mucha curiosidad diciendo.

-¿oh? ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-se llama calabozos y dragones, Ian lo encontró ayer en una vieja tienda, dice que era muy popular en su orfanato en Rivet City- decía Yuki con una alegre sonrisa mientras le mostraba la caja al maestro Kuro, quien la tomo y tras darle un vistazo dijo con algo de seriedad.

-¿un juego? ¿no tienen patrullaje que hacer?-

-oh por favor padre, hace unos días destruimos la fortaleza del Enclave, nos merecemos un tiempo libre…- decía Yuzu tratando de razonar con el maestro Kuro quien simplemente dijo tras dar un suspiro.

-no entiendo cómo pueden estar jugando un juego de fantasía cuando sus vidas ya son fantásticas…- pero cuando volvió a ver a las hermanas estas lo miraban con ojos de cachorras tristes como suplicándoles para que las dejara seguir jugando, el maestro Kuro simplemente suspiro y con una sonrisa les dijo. -está bien, tienen la noche libre, pero solo por esta ocasión- las hermanas dejaron escapar un suave grito de victoria en lo que el maestro Kuro simplemente rodo sus ojos y se retiro de la cocina.

-¡bien! ¡ahora a quien le toca…!- decía Nami cuando súbitamente ella estornudo derribando tanto su figurilla como la de Ren quien exclamo.

-¡qué asco!-

-¿Nami estas bien? ¿has estado estornudando todo el día?- preguntaba Yuzu un tanto preocupada.

-estoy bien, solo tengo mi nariz algo irritada- decía Nami sin mucha importancia mientras frotaba su nariz a lo que Yuki le dijo.

-aun así trata de cuidarte hermanita, enfermarse no es para nada divertido.

Al día siguiente, Nami y el maestro Kuro estaban de pie en la sala mirando algo muy preocupados en lo que ella decía.

-vaya…ella tenía razón…- resulta que lo que miraban eran a sus hermanas sentadas en el sofá cubiertas con mantas y sonrojadas por la fiebre mientras estornudaban de vez en cuando. -no se ve nada divertido…-

-no lo entiendo…ayer estábamos bien…- decía Yuki con voz ronca.

-el virus de la gripe…tarde nueve horas para extenderse por el cuerpo…antes de que se presenten los síntomas…- trataba de explicar Yuzu mientras sonaba su Nariz cuando Ren la interrumpió diciéndole.

-¿en serio…? ¿vas a darnos una charla científica ahora…?-

-oh perdón…pero así es como lidio con el malestar…- respondió Yuzu algo fastidiada y Yuki estaba muy débil como para meterse en medio así que solo se hiso a un lado acurrucándose con sus mantas en lo que el maestro Kuro les decía.

-lo importante ahora es que descansen-

-¿no hay algo que podamos hacer padre? ¿no se supone que hay medicinas para la gripe? siempre las muestran en las caricaturas y películas- preguntaba Nami muy preocupada por sus hermanas.

-me temo que el paso del tiempo ha hecho de esas medicinas inefectivas en la actualidad hija mía, tus hermanas deberán sobreponerse a esta enfermedad por ellas mismas- dijo el maestro con algo de pesar.

-¡pero padre…!- exclamo Nami cuando Yuki finalmente la interrumpió diciendo.

-está bien Nami, una simple gripe no nos hará nada…estaremos bien…-

-pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar…- decía Nami con sus orejas caídas cuando el maestro Kuro pensando unos momentos dijo mientras frotaba su barba.

-quizás si haya algo…- poco después llevo a Nami hasta el dojo donde ella lo esperaba fuera de su habitación hasta que él salió con un pergamino estilo japonés mientras decía. -en la época antes de la guerra, cuando nuestro clan se asento en estas tierras, estudiamos las propiedades naturales de los hongos y plantas que crecian aquí- entonces el maestro Kuro abrió el pergamino buscando algo en especifico. -un hongo en especial que crece en las cuevas es especialmente efectivo para tratar el malestar como el que padecen tus hermanas cuando es preparado en la forma de una sopa-

-¡¿Cómo se llama ese hongo?! ¡¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?!- preguntaba Nami determinada a ayudar a sus hermanas.

-es solo conocido como hongo de caverna y según los escritos de nuestro clan debería de crecer en cualquier cueva con la suficiente humedad para permitir su desarrollo- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-¿pero dónde puedo encontrar una cueva así?- preguntaba Nami, entonces el maestro comenzó a pensar mientras frotaba su barba para así responder.

-existe una caverna en el noreste…llamada Lamplight, pase por allí durante mis viajes antes de encontrarlas, quizás puedas encontrar algunos de esos hongos por allí-

-¡entonces debo ir padre, encontrare esos hongos y mis hermanas podrán mejorarse!- dijo Nami tomando su bastón y se apresuro hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando el maestro Kuro le dijo.

-¡espera!- entonces le hiso entrega del pergamino en el que había marcado el lugar donde estaba el hongo diciéndole. -necesitaras eso, yo me quedare a atender a tus hermanas…ten cuidado- de esa forma Nami le hiso una reverencia para así salir de su hogar, rumbo a las cavernas de Lamplight.

Un par de horas después, cerca del medio día, Nami avanzaba por el yermo, pasando de escondite en escondite para evitar llamar la atención de quien sea que estuviera por las cercanías, llegado a un punto ella se apoyo contra una roca para descansar y limpiarse el sudor de la frente mientras el sol abrazador del yermo atómico golpeaba con fuerza sobre ella.

-wow…no sabía que hacia tanto calor en la superficie…- dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del rio, ella se dirigió allí para así llenar su cantimplora con agua y mojarse el rostro, ya sintiéndose más fresca ella continuo su camino por el yermo, evitando algunas caravanas de comerciantes, así como algunos asentamientos pequeños, pues no podía darse el lujo de que la encontraran o distraerse, pues sentía que sus hermanas la necesitaban, pero luego de un tiempo y tras subir a una colina, ella comenzó a revisar el mapa que Yuzu les había dado a cada una de ellas en caso de emergencias mientras decía. -eso es raro…se supone que la caverna debería de estar por aquí…- en eso súbitamente el suelo se desplomo debajo de ella y comenzó cayo por aquel agujero gritando todo el camino hacia abajo hasta que el agujero comenzó a dejar de ser vertical y paso a inclinarse haciendo que ella se deslizara por este hasta que llego a lo que parecía una cámara oscuro y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando inconsciente por el impacto.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, se encontró a ella misma acostada en una cama dentro de lo que parecía una pequeña habitación con paredes y techo de madera, iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

-¿crees que sea una monstruo…?- decía la voz infantil de una niña.

-eso es lo que MacCready dice…- dijo ahora una voz infantil de niño.

-no lo se, creo que ella es linda…- dijo otra voz infantil de niña, en Nami se sentó en la cama frotándose la cabeza cuando para su sorpresa, asomándose en la entrada de la habitación había una pequeña niña con pijamas sucias de conejo.

-¡hola!- dijo Nami felizmente causando que la niña saliera corriendo de allí algo asustada. -¡oye espera!- exclamo ella tratando de levantarse y alcanzara cuando algo tiro de ella de su cuello haciendo que cayera de nuevo en la cama. -¿¡qué rayos?!- ella puso sus manos sobre su cuello dándose cuenta que tenía un collar de mascota puesto unido a la cama por una cadena, en ese mismo momento un niño con pecas y llevando ropa militar entro a la habitación portando un rifle de asalto gritándole.

-¡no te muevas monstruo!-

-¡oye! ¡no soy ningún monstruo!- dijo Nami mientras se quitaba el collar del cuello y se levantaba. -¡solo soy una mutante!-

-¡eso es lo mismo!- dijo el niño quien se acercaba mas a Nami aun apuntándole con su rifle cuando de un rápido movimiento que lo sorprendió a él como a los demás niños que estaban detrás suyo, Nami le quito su rifle antes de que pudiera darse cuenta mientras ella le decía.

-mira, no voy a lastimarte- ella entonces le hiso entrega de su rifle nuevamente mientras sonreía alegremente. -¿lo ves?- entonces una niña con vestido rosa entro a la habitación mientras decía.

-te dije que no era peligrosa-

-solo me aseguraba- decía el niño mirando a otro lado mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-perdónalo, es un tonto pero solo trata de protegernos, me llamo Lucy- decía la niña ofreciéndole a Nami estrechar manos, esta estrecho su mano con Lucy diciendo.

-un gusto Lucy, yo me llamo Nami-

-por cierto el gruñón que te amenazo con su rifle es nuestro alcalde MacCready- dijo Lucy señalando al niño con atuendos de soldado.

-así es, yo soy el alcalde, así que más te vale comportarte- decía MacCready con mucha seriedad, aunque por su estatura no era precisamente el mas intimidante, sin embargo Nami se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso y pregunto rascándose tras la cabeza.

-espera ¿en serio eres el alcalde? ¿y dónde estoy exactamente?-

-¡claro que lo soy, he sido el alcalde por tres años! ¡y estas en nuestro pueblo! ¡Little Lamplight!- exclamaba MacCready muy molesto y tratando de presumir su posición, pero lo que llamo más la atención de Nami fue la mención del nombre del pueblo.

-¡espera ¿dijiste Lamplight?! ¡¿Cómo en la caverna?!- rápidamente ella salió corriendo de la habitación muy para el desagrado de MacCready y sorpresa de Lucy, los demás niños se hicieron a un lado algo temerosos en lo que ella miro con sorpresa que estaba dentro de una gigantesca caverna dentro de la cual habían casas y escaleras de madera construidas en los pilares de roca solida que la sostenían en su lugar y estando conectadas por puentes colgantes. -¡wow!- de verdad parece un pueblo!-

-¡por supuesto que es un pueblo y no salgas sin mi permiso!- decía MacCready ahora más molesto que antes en lo que Lucy se puso frente a él diciéndole.

-¿quieres calmarte? no está haciendo nada malo-

-¡es una mutante!- gritaba él en lo que la pequeña con pijama de conejo se acerco a Nami algo temerosa para así preguntarle.

-disculpe…señorita mutante…¿es usted mala?- Nami le sonrió cariñosamente para luego inclinarse para así mirarla más de cerca y decirle.

-por supuesto que no ¿te parezco mala o aterradora?-

-no…creo que es linda…- decía la niña con una tímida sonrisa.

-aw, yo también creo que eres linda- le dijo Nami moviendo algo su cola en lo que le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña, Lucy por su parte al ver la cola de Nami moverse no pudo evitar reírse un poco antes de dirigirse de nuevo a MacCready diciéndole.

-¿ves? a Bunny parece agradarle- MacCready por su parte simplemente se cruzo de brazos inflando sus mejillas en lo que Nami tomada de la mano con Bunny se les acerco preguntándoles con mucha curiosidad.

-oigan ¿Dónde están todos los adultos? solo los veo a ustedes aquí-

-¡ew!- exclamaron los demás niños casi con asco, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Nami en lo que MacCready le respondió molesto diciéndole.

-¡no tenemos adultos tontos aquí en Little Lamplight! ¡están prohibidos aquí! ¡así siempre ah sido y así siempre será!-

-¡espera ¿no hay adultos aquí?! ¡¿Qué hay de sus padres?!- pregunto Nami muy sorprendida por aquella revelación.

-no tenemos padres Nami, todos aquí somos huérfanos, vinimos de todo el yermo, aquí podemos estar tranquilos lejos de los adultos del exterior hasta que cumplimos dieciséis- respondió Lucy con algo de pesar que se reflejaba también en los demás niños.

-¿Qué pasa cuando cumplen dieciséis?- pregunto Nami.

-nos tenemos que ir de aquí…y nos vamos a un pueblo que todos los que ya se fueron fundaron en el yermo llamado Big Town- respondió Lucy nuevamente.

-conozco ese pueblo, mi amigo Ian me dijo hace un tiempo que de vez en cuando pasaba por allí a dejarles envíos que solicitaron- dijo Nami con una sonrisa, devolviendo un poco las sonrisas en los niños pues al menos sabían que el pueblo seguía estando en pie y al parecer estaba a salvo. -¿pero por qué no permiten adultos en su pueblo? ¿no sería mejor tener a alguien que los cuide?-

-porque los adultos son malos, mienten, matan y hacen cosas terribles por tontas razones…es por eso que estar prohibidos aquí en Little Lamplight, no son de confianza- dijo MacCready muy molesto quien luego comenzó a caminar hacia un túnel que había en el fondo de la caverna mientras decía. -iré a vigilar a la entrada, no dejen que la mutante ande sola por allí-

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto Nami aun tomada de la mano con Bunny.

-no le prestes mucha atención, siempre es así, pero tiene buenas intenciones- decía Lucy mirando como MacCready se iba con algo de admiración. -solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros…- súbitamente se dio cuenta que Nami estaba a su lado mirándola traviesamente para luego preguntarle de igual manera.

-¿te gusta no es cierto?-

-¡uuuuuuuuh!- exclamaron los demás niños de forma burlona.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ew! ¡claro que no!- exclamaba Lucy muy sonrojada llegando a sacar sus lengua por la sola idea mientras que los demás niños y Nami no podían evitar reírse por su reacción. -de todas formas Nami ¿Cómo terminaste en la caverna? parecías emocionada cuando supiste el nombre de la misma- preguntaba ella con algo de curiosidad, rápidamente las orejas de Nami se pusieron de punta diciendo algo preocupada.

-¡ah! ¡casi lo olvido!- le soltó la mano a Bunny y se levanto rápidamente preguntando. -¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!- los niños la llevaron hasta una pequeña cabaña que había servido como tienda de regalos durante la época antes de la guerra, cuando las cavernas servían como lugar turístico, allí dentro Lucy abrió uno de los armarios donde habían dejado tanto el bastón como el bolso de Nami.

-aquí tienes- dijo Lucy entregándole sus cosas a Nami quien rápidamente abrió su bolso y de este saco el pergamino que le había dado el maestro Kuro abriéndolo y mostrándole a Lucy la imagen de hongo que estaba buscando preguntándole.

-dime ¿has visto este hongo? ¿crece en esta caverna?-

-claro que lo he visto, solíamos comerlo cuando uno de nosotros se enfermaba, aunque sabia horrible- respondió Lucy.

-¡justamente por eso lo busco! ¡mis hermanas están enfermas y lo necesito para ayudarlas! ¡¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?!- decía Nami muy emocionada al saber que en efecto el hongo crecía en esas cavernas, pero Lucy le respondió diciendo algo nerviosa.

-lo sé pero…ya no vamos allí-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad a lo que uno de los niños desde afuera de la tienda asomándose por la ventana dijo.

-porque allí hay monstruos…-

-si, enormes monstruos…con colas largas con una espina y grandes pinzotas- dijo otro de los niños moviendo sus manos de tal forma con la que trataba de describir lo que decía.

-y dan mucho miedo…- dijo Bunny mientras tiraba un poco de las orejas de conejo de su pijama.

-eso suena muy mal…- decía Nami un tanto preocupada en lo que luego pensó unos momentos hasta que literalmente sus orejas se colocaron de punta, como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. -oigan, si me deshago de esos monstruos ¿me dejarían llevarme algunos de esos hongos?-

-¡¿ha…hablas en serio?! ¡¿quieres enfrentarte a los monstruos?!- pregunto Lucy muy asombrada por lo que decía Nami quien con una sonrisa llena de determinación respondió.

-¡por supuesto!-

-¡señorita Nami no…! ¡no vaya…!- decía Bunny quien abrazaba suavemente la cola de Nami.

-¡si vas allí los monstruos te comerán!- dijo uno de los niños algo temeroso, sin embargo Nami mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bunny diciéndoles con mucha confianza.

-no se preocupen por mí, yo también soy muy fuerte y ya me ah tocado pelear con monstruos que dan miedo junto a mis hermanas-

-¿de verdad…?- pregunto Bunny aun abrazando la cola de Nami.

-¡claro, porque lo crean o no, yo soy una kunoichi!- dijo Nami sacando algo de pecho haciendo una pose algo heroica cuando uno de los niños le pregunto.

-¿Qué es una kunoichi?-

-¡es japonés para decir que soy una ninja!- dijo ella guiñando un ojo para los niños quienes se quedaron asombrados ante esa revelación.

-¡¿de verdad eres una ninja?!- pregunto uno de los niños.

-¡¿de esas que pelean con armas geniales y disparan rayos laser de los ojos?!- pregunto otro de los niños en lo que súbitamente Nami se vio rodeada por una gran cantidad de estos emocionados por saber más de los ninjas cuando MacCready se poso en la puerta de la tienda y con mucho desagrado dijo.

-por favor, es obvio que ella está mintiendo, los ninjas no existen en realidad- Nami no pudo evitar reír juguetonamente tanto por la curiosidad de los niños como por la adorable apatía de MacCready para luego decir.

-pues no se sobre los rayos laser, si soy una ninja y tengo un arma genial conmigo- ellas les mostro su bastón el cual los niños miraron con mucha curiosidad, menos MacCready quien dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-es un palo…-

-en manos de un ninja, incluso el mas mundano de los objetos puede ser una poderosa arma, es lo que padre siempre nos solía decir a mí y a mis hermanas cuando éramos niñas- respondió Nami quien le dio con cuidado su bastón a los niños para que lo examinaran.

-señorita Nami…¿cuántos años tiene…?- pregunto Bunny tirando de la cola de Nami suavemente y ella respondió sonriendo.

-¿yo? tengo quince-

-¡ew! ¡es casi ya una tonta adulta!- dijo MacCready con mucho desagrado.

-eso no importa, si ella es una ninja nos podría ayudar a deshacernos de los monstruos- decía Lucy quien luego miro a Nami preguntándole con inocencia. -¿nos vas a ayudar verdad?-

-¡seguro! ¡¿Dónde están los monstruos?!- respondió Nami con mucha determinación en lo que los niños comenzaron a celebrar, con la excepción de MacCready, quien se mantenía escéptico.

Poco después Lucy, Bunny y MacCready guiaron a Nami por uno de los túneles iluminados por una serie de lamparas electricas conectadas a un generador eléctrico en la entrada del mismo hasta que llegaron a una gran caverna oscura y en el borde de donde estaban había una escalera vertical por la cual se puede acceder a la misma.

-es aquí, los hongos crecen en este lugar, pero los monstruos rondan por aquí y ya no bajamos a buscarlos- decía Lucy iluminando lo mejor que podía con su linterna que luego le entrego a Nami quien decía.

-muy bien, entonces si me deshago de los monstruos ¿me puedo llevar algunos de los hongos?-

-suponiendo que no salgas corriendo con la cola entre las patas, literalmente- decía MacCready burlonamente cuando Bunny muy temerosa se acerco a Nami diciéndole muy nerviosa.

-señorita Nami…tenga cuidado-

-aw descuida Bunny, veras que los monstruos no volverán a molestarlos para cuando termine- le dijo Nami acariciándole nuevamente la cabeza para luego acercarse al borde y mientras bajaba por la escalera miro a los niños les dio una sonrisa diciéndoles. -ya regreso-

-¡espera! ¡ugh! ¡iré contigo!- dijo MacCready desafiante en lo que también se acercaba al borde para bajar también, cosa que tomo a los demás por sorpresa.

-¡¿iras tu también?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-porque no confió en ella ¿Quién dice que no tomara los hongos y se irá corriendo? así que iré a asegurarme que cumpla su promesa- decía MacCready desafiante quien bajaba por la escalera con Nami debajo suyo quien le decía con mucha travesura.

-aw, yo creo que solo estas preocupado por mi-

-¡cállate! ¡como si me importara una tonta adulta mutante!- decía groseramente MacCready mientras descendían por la escalera hasta que finalmente llegaron al fondo de la caverna, el cual estaba muy oscuro y solo se podía ver lo que iluminaban con sus linternas mientras se abrían paso por esta, estando MacCready con su rifle de asalto en mano y mirando a todos lados.

-entonces ¿Por qué te desagradan tanto los adultos?- pregunto Nami quien estaba al lado de MacCready ayudando a iluminar el camino mientras él guiaba el paso y respondió.

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-pues creo entender porque no confías en ellos, he peleado con muchos adultos que son personas horribles, pero también hay adultos que son geniales, como padre, Sarah, Three Dog…- decía ella cuando MacCready reacciono al último nombre que ella menciono diciendo.

-espera ¿conoces a Three Dog? ¿el de la radio?-

-¡claro! ¡es amigo mío y de mis hermanas! ¡una vez nos salvo la vida piloteando una aeronave!- respondió Nami moviendo la cola alegremente.

-¡wow! ¡eso suena asombroso!- dijo MacCready muy emocionado.

-¿lo ves? hay adultos simpáticos que incluso a ti te agradan- dijo Nami mirándolo alegremente, él simplemente se sonrojo un poco y dijo refunfuñando.

-quizás…¡pero eso no significa que dejare adultos entrar ni nada por el estilo!-

-me parece justo…- dijo ella tras reír un poco cuando súbitamente una de sus orejas se movió y rápidamente paso a tener una expresión muy seria y se coloco frente a MacCready para luego sacar su bastón lista para pelear.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto él algo confundido.

-algo se acerca- dijo ella seriamente, cosa que a MacCready le parecio muy extraño hasta que desde la oscuridad del túnel se podía escuchar muchos pasos acercándose a ellos, por lo que él rápidamente apunto su rifle de asalto al frente eh ilumino con su linterna y allí los vieron, un gran grupo de mutaescorpus, enormes escorpiones resultantes de la mutación de los escorpiones naturales a causa de la radiación tras la guerra.

-¡los…los monstruos!- exclamo MacCready muy asustado al punto de que llegaba a temblar mientras los mutaescorpus se acercaban a ellos listos para atacar moviendo sus tenazas y sus colas, sin embargo Nami no se inmuto y se preparo para atacar diciéndole a él

-¡no te preocupes, no dejare que se te acerquen!- ella entonces hiso girar su bastón ágilmente antes de lanzarse contra los mutaescorpus corriendo hacia ellos para luego saltar impulsándose con su bastón para ganar más altura y así golpear con gran fuerza aun uno de ellos justo entre los ojos para luego patearlo hacia a un lado para luego evadir hábilmente los ataques del aguijón de uno de estos, ella paso a apartar el aguijón con su bastón y tras saltar hacia atrás para eludir el ataque de las tenazas del mutaescorpus, ella lanzo unos shurikens que cortaron la cola de este y que también se clavaron en su espalda. MacCready no podía ver lo que veían sus ojos, era algo que él y los demás niños habían visto solo en comics y caricaturas, estaba viendo a Nami, una verdadera ninja, luchar contra los monstruos que los habían atemorizado durante mucho tiempo casi sin esfuerzo alguno, sin embargo el tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente cuando dos mutaescorpus se acercaron a él listo para atacarlo, por lo que él disparo dos ráfagas con su rifle que acabo con uno de estos y arranco una de las tenazas del otro, pero cuando estaba por disparar nuevamente su rifle se atasco, dejándolo a la merced de un herido y muy molesto mutaescorpus que se dirigía hacia él haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo del miedo, pero antes de que este se le acercara mas, Nami sorpresivamente aterrizo sobre el mutaescorpus dejándolo muy aturdido para luego tomarlo de la cola y lanzarlo contra los demás quienes rápidamente comenzaron a retirarse nuevamente a las sombras, aprovechando ese respiro ella se acerco a MacCready ofreciendole una mano y sonriendo mientras le decía.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-s…si…eso creo- decía él aun algo sobresaltado mientras tomaba la mano de Nami, sorprendiéndose unos momentos por lo suave que era su pelaje pero rápidamente se puso de pie tomo su rifle de asalto dándole algunos golpes para que se desatascara, entonces Nami comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se fueron los mutaescorpus diciendo.

-¡vamos! ¡debemos seguirlos!-

-¡¿quieres seguirlos?! ¡¿estás loca?!- exclamo MacCready sorprendido por lo que Nami había sugerido.

-si los seguimos podremos averiguar de donde vinieron en primer lugar ¡así que vamos!- respondió ella corriendo iluminando el camino con su linterna mientras que MacCready la seguía exclamando.

-¡oye! ¡no me dejes aquí solo!- entonces ambos llegaron hasta lo que parecía una gran grieta en la pared de la caverna. -no recuerdo que esto estuviera aquí antes…- decía MacCready mientras iluminaba la gigantesca grieta.

-quizás los monstruos entraron por aquí, si la tapamos dejarian de venir- decía Nami mirando con mucha curiosidad la grieta.

-¿se te ocurro alguna manera de hacerlo?- pregunto MacCready a lo que Nami con una sonrisa algo incomoda se rascaba tras la cabeza diciendo.

-la verdad normalmente son mis hermanas Yuki y Yuzu las que salen con soluciones- entonces sus orejas volvieron a moverse y ella nuevamente tomo su bastón diciendo seriamente. -¡prepárate! ¡aquí vienen de nuevo!- rápidamente MacCready apunto su rifle y su linterna a la grieta y para su horror, pudo ver como una gran cantidad de mutaescorpus se iban acercando a ellos desde el fondo de la grieta.

-¡son…son demasiados!- exclamo él muy asustado en lo que Nami lanzo unos shurikens contra uno de estos que se clavaron en sus ojos y mandíbulas haciéndolo caer del dolor y que algunos detrás de este tropezaran y terminaran atascándose en el túnel, forcejeando con mucha fuerza tratando de safarse.

-¡no van a durar atrapados allí mucho tiempo! ¡hay que cerrar esto ahora!- exclamaba Nami muy preocupada.

-¡¿pero cómo?!- pregunto MacCready muy preocupado.

-¡no lo sé! ¡ay una de las flechas explosivas de Yuzu serian muy útiles ahora!- exclamo Nami sin saber cómo cerrar el túnel mientras los mutaescorpus iban zafándose lentamente.

-¿explosivo?- dijo MacCready quien de uno de sus bolsillos saco una vieja granada que había encontrado en los túneles hace mucho tiempo. -¡¿esto servirá?!- Nami miro la granada y rápidamente la tomo con una gran sonrisa diciendo alegremente.

-¡por supuesto!- entonces ella quito el seguro y la lanzo justo frente a al montículo de mutaescorpus quienes lograron zafarse y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos nuevamente, Nami rápidamente tomo a MacCready y abrazándolo lo aparto de allí y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo gritando. -¡cúbrete los oídos!- rápidamente él le hiso caso y antes de que los mutaescorpus salieran de la grieta, la granada exploto con fuerza provocando un poderoso estruendo en la caverna y un derrumbe que aplasto a los que no explotaron junto a la granada y que termino por sellar la grieta, con cuidado Nami se asomo junto con MacCready y al ver que de allí ya no saldría ningún otro mutaescorpus, ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar alegremente en ese lugar gritando.

-¡lo logramos! ¡lo logramos!- entonces MacCready se quedo mirando a Nami muy sorprendido diciéndole.

-¡no puedo creer que de verdad lo hicimos! ¡Nami eres genial!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!- gritaba Nami acercando una de sus orejas a MacCready quien la miro con una expresión incrédula en su rostro diciendo.

-¿acaso ese estruendo te dejo temporalmente sorda?-

-¡lo siento! ¡no te oigo! ¡el estruendo me dejo temporalmente sorda!- gritaba ella y tras quedarse mirando fijamente unos segundos ambos finalmente cedieron a las risas en lo que un brillo muy peculiar les llamo la atención, ambos se acercaron a una de las paredes de la caverna y allí pudieron ver lo que parecían ser hongos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la caverna.

-aquí están, son los hongos que estabas buscando- dijo MacCready.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Nami al seguir aun temporalmente sorda.

-¡que estos son los hongos que necesitas!- grito MacCready algo molesto.

-wow ya entendí, no era necesario gritar- dijo Nami ya con su audición normal mientras se frotaba una de sus orejas en lo que miraba los hongos para luego mirar a MacCready y preguntándole. -entonces…¿te importa si me llego algunos para mis hermanas?-

-bueno…cumpliste tu parte del trato, así que has lo que tu quieras- decía él apartando la mirada algo sonrojado y cruzándose de brazos para tratar nuevamente de parecer rudo frente a ella, pero ese plan fallo cuando Nami lo abrazo por detrás cargándolo y moviéndolo con cuidado de lado a lado diciendo.

-¡aaawww gracias MacCready!-

-¡oye! ¡suéltame!- gritaba él pataleando en el aire tratando de que ella lo soltara, poco después Nami saco tres hongos de la pared de la cueva y los guardo dentro de su bolso de viaje con mucho cuidado mientras movía la cola diciendo muy feliz.

-¡listo! ahora solo debo volver a casa y preparar la medicina para mis hermanas-

-el mejor modo es por la entrada principal de la caverna, te llevaremos allí- decía MacCready quien comenzó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras para salir de allí mientras Nami caminaba a su lado mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa que él encontró muy incómoda diciendo. -¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-

-no, es solo que ya veo porque eres el alcalde de este lugar, eres de buen corazón- dijo ella manteniendo esa sonrisa haciendo que MacCready se sonrojara mucho y exclamara.

-¡oh cállate!-

En el borde de la caverna, Lucy, Bunny y los demás niños de Lamplight esperaban ansiosamente mas cuando habían escuchado el poderoso estruendo resultante de la explosión de la granada, pero toda esa ansiedad y preocupación pasaron a ovaciones llenas de alegría cuando tanto Nami como MacCready salieron del fondo de la caverna y rápidamente se lanzaron sobre ella y sobre su alcalde, sobre todo Lucy quien se lanzo a los brazos de él abrazándolo fuerte exclamando.

-¡gracias al cielo estas bien!-

-¡ew! ¡suéltame Lucy!- decía él muy molesto tratando de quitársela de encima. -¡sabes que odio los abrazos!-

-¿ya no hay monstruos…? pregunto Bunny quien estaba abrazando a Nami quien le acaricio nuevamente la cabeza diciéndole con una alegre sonrisa.

-nop, no hay mas monstruos, yo y MacCready los ahuyentamos-

-¡debieron verla en acción! ¡Nami estuvo increíble! ¡de verdad es una ninja! ¡con sus estrellas ninjas y como peleo con su bastón y…!- decía MacCready muy emocionado cosa que extraño a los demás niños que se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos por verlo así y rápidamente el volvió a su actitud ruda cruzando sus brazos y inflando sus mejillas. -quiero decir…estuvo bien- tanto los niños como las demás niños comenzaron a reírse pero rápidamente otro estruendo, esta vez provenientes de otra parte de los túneles, los exalto a todos y rápidamente un niño con gorra de policía se acerco a MacCready diciéndole muy asustado.

-¡MacCready! ¡hay adultos en la entrada principal! ¡están intentando forzar la entrada!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo MacCready muy preocupado quien rápidamente vio a los demás para luego decirle a Lucy. -¡llévate a los demás a la caverna principal!- luego dirigió su mirada a Nami y al niño con gorra de policía diciéndoles. -¡ustedes síganme a la puerta principal!- rápidamente ambos lo siguieron corriendo por los túneles hasta que llegaron a una parte de las cavernas donde había una gran puerta hecha de madera y metal con dos pasarelas a cada lado donde habían otros niños con gorras de policía, rápidamente MacCready y Nami subieron a una de estas y se asomaron para ver quiénes eran los que estaban atacando, resulto ser un grupo de hombros con atuendos de cuero negro quienes apuntaban con sus armas hacia ellos en lo que uno con peinado mohicano de color rojo les decía.

-¡hey mocosos! ¡no queremos hacerles daño! ¡solo queremos hablar con su "líder!-

-¡pues lo tienes frente a ti tarado! ¡yo soy el alcalde de este lugar y los adultos no están permitidos aquí!- gritaba MacCready que paso a apuntar con su rifle a ese sujeto quien paso a decir.

-tranquilo vaquero, solo quiero hacerles un trato, quiero que vengan con nosotros a Paradise Falls, les aseguro que tendrán una vida mucho más decente allí que en esta sucia cueva-

-¿Paradise Falls?- dijo Nami en voz baja estando agachada para que esos hombres no la vieran.

-¿conoces ese lugar?- pregunto MacCready también en voz baja agachándose también.

-mi amigo Ian dice que es un lugar muy malo, donde venden a la gente como esclavos a gente mala del yermo- respondió ella con seriedad, cosa que molesto mucho a MacCready quien volvió a asomarse y gritarle a ese sujeto.

-¡¿de verdad crees que iremos con ustedes y que nos vendan como esclavos?! ¡vete al diablo idiota!- entonces él disparo una ráfaga justo frente al sujeto quien llego a saltar hacia atrás para luego mirarlo muy enojado mientras sacaba un revolver y decía.

-¡ok mocoso, queríamos hacer esto por las buenas, pero mi paciencia está llegando a su fin! ¡así que les doy hasta la cuenta de tres o abres esta puerta y vienen con nosotros o la hacemos explotar y nos los llevamos por las malas!- uno de los esclavistas se coloco a su lado teniendo consigo un bazooka y apunto contra la puerta mientras el líder comenzaba a gritar. -¡uno!-

-¡oh qué bien! ¡¿ahora qué hacemos?!- exclamo MacCready muy frustrado por como la situación se estaba saliendo de control cuando Nami muy nerviosa también se fijo en las lámparas que iluminaban la caverna entera.

-¡MacCready ¿Qué tan oscura es la caverna sin las luces?!- pregunto ella con mucha determinación a lo que él respondió.

-¡completamente oscuro! ¡¿Por qué?!- rápidamente Nami se asomo levemente cuidando de que no la vieran para luego preparar su bastón lista para luchar mientras decía.

-¡quiero que apaguen las luces, entonces bajare y me encargare de ellos!- dijo ella con mucha determinación.

-¡¿tu sola?! ¡¿estás loca?! ¡estos no son insectos gigantes! ¡son adultos armados!- exclamaba MacCready muy escéptico para luego estremecerse cuando el líder de los esclavistas exclamo.

-¡dos!-

\- MacCready, confía en mí- dijo Nami con mucha seguridad, cosa que finalmente convenció a MacCready para que hiciera una seña a uno de los niños con gorra de policía para que apagara el generador eléctrico de las luces de la caverna.

-¡tres!- grito el líder de los esclavistas haciéndole señas al que tenia la bazooka pero antes de que este pudiera dispararla, las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar en absoluta oscuridad, cosa que por unos segundos sorprendió mucho a los esclavistas hasta que el líder comenzó a reír confiadamente mientras sus esclavistas encendían sus linternas y él gritara. -¡¿crees que algo de oscuridad nos ahuyentara mocoso?!-

-¡no! ¡pero nuestra nueva amiga si lo hará!- grito MacCready desde donde estaba.

-¡¿Cuál amiga…?!- grito el líder cuando uno de sus hombres grito del dolor antes de caer al suelo fuera de combate cerca de ellos, rápidamente todos ellos se pusieron en guardia tratando de encontrar quien le había hecho eso a su camarada cuando algo de entre la oscuridad embistió a uno de ellos tirándolo al suelo y arrastrándolo a la oscuridad de la cueva, antes de que pudieran apuntar sus linternas en esa dirección unos shurikens impactaron contra sus linternas destruyéndolas dejándolos nuevamente en la oscuridad, a lo que le siguió los gritos de dos de ellos.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!- exclamo uno de los esclavistas que estaba muy asustado en lo que su líder rápidamente tomo una luz de bengala de uno de sus bolsillos y lo encendió iluminando una parte de donde estaban, allí pudieron ver a sus camaradas tumbados en el suelo fuera de combate y cuando uno de ellos apunto su arma a un lugar en tinieblas de la caverna, se sorprendió mucho cuando de la oscuridad surgió nada menos que Nami quien salto en el aire con su sansetsukon formado y con un giro para darse fuerza le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro al esclavista tirándolo al suelo para luego derribar a otro golpeando a otro en la rodilla, los demás incluido el líder comenzaron a dispararle pero ella evitaba los disparos con mucha agilidad y al saltar invertido muy alto en el aire, casi en cámara lenta ella volvió a formar su bastón y aterrizo en medio de ellos y comenzó a golpearlos y a derribarlos con gran agilidad uno a uno hasta que el único que quedo de pie fue el líder, quien antes de que pudiera dispararle al estar ella muy cerca de él, de un fuerte golpe en su mano Nami logro desamarlo y tirarlo al suelo sentado, él intento alejarse de ella muy asustado en lo que ella apunto su bastón hacia su rostro, y tras notar lo asustado que estaba, ella sonrió traviesamente y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- el líder de los esclavistas grito casi como una niña pequeña y junto a sus demás compañeros comenzaron a escapar del lugar tropezándose con las rocas como con ellos mismos al no poder ver bien por lo oscuro que estaba mientras Nami les sacaba burlonamente la lengua, solo cuando ya se habían ido las luces volvieron a encenderse y en las pasarelas de la puerta estaban los niños de Lamplight celebrando por la victoria, haciendo que Nami se sonrojara un poco por la pena.

Minutos después, los niños estaban reunidos en la puerta ahora abierta en lo que MacCready le entregaba una chapa de Groknark el bárbaro a Nami mientras le decía con mucho orgullo.

-como alcalde de Little Lamplight, y en nombre de nuestra comunidad, te entrego esto y te declaro oficialmente como ciudadana honoraria-

-aw gracias MacCready- decía Nami algo conmovida mientras miraba la chapa para luego volveré a dirigirse a él preguntándole. -¿significa que puedo volver aun cuando cumpla dieciséis?-

-bueno, supongo que podemos hacer una excepción contigo- respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Nami Nami! ¡¿vas a volver algún día verdad?! ¡eres la adulta más genial que hemos conocido!- decía uno de los niños muy entusiasmado.

-señorita Nami…¿va a volver verdad…?- preguntaba Bunny quien tiraba suavemente de la cola de Nami quien se inclino para estar a su altura y con cuidado le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole.

-claro que volveré, y la próxima vez vendré con mis hermanas…- entonces sus orejas se pusieron de punta y exclamo con mucha felicidad. -¡podremos jugar calabozos y dragones todos juntos!- los niños rápidamente exclamaron del entusiasmo y pasaron todos a abrazarla con mucho cariño antes de que Nami se despidiera de todos ellos mientras caminaba a la salida de la caverna, prometiéndoles que ella volvería, esta vez para jugar y divertirse con los niños de las cavernas de Lamplight.

Más tarde ese día, el maestro Kuro termino de preparar la soba con los hongos que Nami había traído y la sirvió en tres platos los cuales con la ayuda de Nami los llevaron hasta la sala donde Yuki, Ren y Yuzu seguían en el sofá cubiertas con mantas y con cuidado tomaron cada una uno de los platos.

-¡aquí tiene chicas! ¡sopa de hongo medicinal!- exclamo Nami muy feliz.

-gracias hermanita…- dijo Yuki con una grata sonrisa en su rostro en lo que Yuzu algo sorprendida pero sonriendo por lo que les había relatado Nami sobre lo sucedido en las cavernas dijo.

-me cuesta creer que peleaste junto a un grupo de niños contra mutaescorpus y un grupo de esclavistas…-

-si…nada mal para una misión en solitario hermanita…- dijo Ren igual de impresionada que sus hermanas haciendo que Nami se sonrojara un poco apenándose por lo que le decían y mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas decía.

-oh vamos chicas, no fue la gran cosa-

-pero lo fue hija mía, has demostrado no solo leal y determinada al cuidado de tu familia, sino también tu determinación a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan- le decía el maestro Kuro quien luego poso una mano sobre su hombro y sonreírle diciendo. -estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Nami sonrió alegremente para luego mirar a sus hermanas moviendo su cola y diciéndoles llena de alegría.

-¡bueno suficiente de mi! ¡tomen su sopa para que puedan mejorarse!-

-está bien…- dijo Yuki tras reírse un poco en lo que ella Ren y Yuzu le dieron una probada a la sopa al mismo tiempo, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sacaron las lenguas con claras expresiones de disgusto en sus rostros.

-¡sabe como algo salido de las pesadillas de alguien!- exclamo Ren mientras Yuki se limpiaba la lengua con una manta y Yuzu examinaba preocupada la sopa.

-oh cierto, Lucy me dijo que tenía mal sabor…- dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombros para luego reír junto al maestro Kuro, mientras sus hermanas comían de mala gana esa sopa medicinal que al final del día, si termino por hacer que se recuperaran pese al horrendo sabor.

Continuara…


	24. Capitulo veintitrés

Capitulo veintitrés: Ángel.

El yermo está lleno de todo tipo de personas, la mayoría vive ahora en alguna de las muchas comunidades que se han formado tanto alrededor como entre las ruinas del viejo mundo, aunque también existen aquellas que recorriendo los caminos yendo de comunidad en comunidad, muchas de estas son comerciantes cuyas caravanas recorren el yermo para ganarse la vida, llevando lugar a la creación de paradas en medio de las rutas que estas toman donde los mercantes y demás viajeros pueden detenerse y descansar. Una noche, en una de estas paradas ubicada en la ruta comercial entre Big Town y Nueva Megatón, creada a partir de los restos de un parque de casas rodantes, llego una persona de estatura algo baja, llevando puesto un guardapolvo café y sombrero de vaquero, a su espalda llevaba algo largo cubierto por unas telas, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y una máscara de hockey que ocultaba su rostro, se aproximo a la mesa de atención de la parada preguntando con voz de joven adolecente y asentó campirano.

-¿Cuánto por un vaso caliente de leche?-

-chiquilla, no atendemos a quienes lucen tan sospechosamente- dijo el señor que atendía aquella parada.

-no se preocupe, no quiero causar problemas, solo quiero descansar antes de continuar mi viaje- dijo la joven de una forma amable, aun algo sospechoso el encargado levanto una de sus cejas y finalmente dijo.

-está bien, pero no causes problemas- entonces se dirigió a un refrigerador conectado a una batería de fisión que lo energizaba para sacar una botella de leche. -ya tenemos suficiente con los saqueadores que rondan esa zona y los supermutantes-

-eso suena problemático- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de picnic de la parada dejando al lado suyo aquel objeto alargado junto a ella.

-y eso no es lo peor, hace un tiempo la hermandad del acero libro una gran batalla a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo el encargado quien tras llenar una taza de leche la metió en el microondas energizado por la misma batería de fisión. -al parecer lucharon contra una fortaleza andante o algo así-

-no se ofenda pero eso suena más extraño que un par de mutarachas comiendo saludablemente- dijo la joven tras dejar ir una leve risa.

-pero es verdad, cosas muy raras han ocurrido estos últimos meses- dijo el encargado para luego dejar la taza de leche caliente sobre la mesa frente a la joven. -aquí tienes-

-gracias señor- dijo la joven dando un gesto de agradecimiento estilo vaquero tomando su sombrero y inclinando algo la cabeza antes de tomar la taza y tras levantar algo su máscara le dio unos soplidos a la leche antes de beber un sorbo, en esos momentos un grupo de cuatro hombres llevando chaquetas negras de cuero y peinados estilo mohicano llegaron a la parada gritando y riéndose a toda voz y se acercaron al mostrador donde estaba el encargado mientras uno de estos decía.

-¡oye viejo! ¡danos el whisky más fuerte que tengas y que sea rápido!-

-creo que ustedes ya bebieron bastante antes de venir aquí, le tendré que pedir que se vayan…- dijo el encargado con mucha autoridad hasta que uno de los hombres saco un cuchillo y lo puso justo frente al rostro del encargado mientras decía de forma muy amenazante.

-¡no te pedí tu opinión viejo! ¡nos darás el whisky y de paso todas tus chapas al menos que quieras que te cortemos la nariz!- los demás hombres reían siniestramente mientras que el encargado permanecía con la mirada seria pero levantando sus manos en el aire cuando súbitamente y sin mirar atrás.

-¿no les enseño su madre a no molestar a los demás?- los hombres se le quedaron viendo algo desconcertados mientras el que sostenía el cuchillo decía.

-¿acaso tienes algún problema con lo que hacemos chiquilla?-

-no personalmente, tan solo no me agradan los cretinos que molestan a los que se ganan la vida honestamente- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para ver a los hombres quienes ahora reían siniestramente en lo que el que llevaba el cuchillo se acerco a la chica colocando el cuchillo frente a su rostro diciendo amenazantemente.

-¿entonces prefieres que nos divirtamos contigo muchacha? ¿nos vendría bien una jovencita como tú para pasarla bien?-

-no gracias, no creo que vivas lo suficiente para ello- dijo la chica en lo que se escucho el sonido de un arma lista para dispararse, el hombre miro abajo y para su sorpresa la chica tenia pegado un revolver contra su estomago.

-¡¿pero cuando…?!- exclamo el hombre muy sorprendido.

-ahora al menos que quieras un nuevo agujero en tu cuerpo te sugiero que tú y tus amigos se larguen de aquí y no vuelvan nunca- decía la joven con mucha seguridad, pero el hombre en lugar de sentirse intimidado decía siniestramente.

-solo tienes un problema chiquilla, nosotros somos cuatro y tu estas sola, no saldrás de aquí con vida- los otros hombres ahora sacaban unos cuchillos y uno de ellos una pistola, tras unos segundo de tensión, y antes de que los hombres pudieran atacar oh siquiera reaccionar, la chica de un rápido movimiento tomo al que tenia frente a ella de la chaqueta arrojándolo sobre la mesa para luego de disparar su revólver a gran velocidad a la altura de su cintura, desarmando a los demás hombres frente a ella quienes quedaron muy sorprendidos mirando a la chica quien tras hacer girar su revólver paso a guardarlo en una funda bajo su guardapolvo, en eso el hombre que había arrojado por la mesa se levanto y tras subirse a la mesa intento atacarla con su cuchillo pero ella logro agacharse haciendo que este callera estrepitosamente frente a ella y mientras se levantaba ella tomo su objeto envuelto en tela quitándolas revelando que se trataba de un rifle de francotirador de alto calibre el cual apunto al hombre del cuchillo quien estaba ya medio levantado y que quedo paralizado ante tal arma.

-esto es un rifle de alta precisión calibre cincuenta, con el puedo atinarle a una mutaracha a quinientos metros de distancia, y ahora le estoy apuntando a tu cabeza- decía la chica en lo que los hombres levantaban las manos sin que ella dejara de apuntarles en ningún momento. -ahora lárguense de aquí a menos que quieran que practique mi puntería con ustedes- tras esa amenaza los hombres simplemente salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, la chica entonces acomodo su rifle a su espalda gracias a la cinta que este tenía y tras terminar su leche se acerco al mostrador diciendo amablemente -lamento haber causado un escándalo- ella entonces saco unas cinco chapas y la dejo sobre el mostrador. -gracias por la leche, estuvo deliciosa- con eso dicho la chica continuo su camino, dejando al encargado de la parada muy sorprendido y algo desconcertado al mismo tiempo mientras veía como ella se alejaba.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de las hermanas, estas se encontraban en el dojo con versiones de madera de sus armas, todas ellas en posición de combate mirándose mutuamente la una a la otra mientras el maestro Kuro miraba de cerca mientras decía.

-el combate de practica será todas contra todas, no hay reglas, la victoria es de quien permanezca de pie al final-

-esto será fácil- decía Ren con mucha confianza empuñando con fuerza sus tekko-kagi de práctica.

-yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tu- decía Yuki seriamente sosteniendo su katana de práctica.

-¿Por qué siento que están más concentradas la una contra la otra?- decía Yuzu mirando con curiosidad a Yuki y Ren mientras que Nami decía con una sonrisa.

-no lo sé, pero las cebollas ahumadas que comí antes de comenzar me ah dado mucha energía- sin querer ella deja escapar un eructo y el aliento cargado con el aroma de las cebollas que había comido el cual impacto directo contra Yuzu quien algo asqueada y con los ojos llorosos exclamo.

-¡cielos Nami! ¡¿Por qué no te lavas los dientes?!-

-¡comiencen!- exclamo el maestro Kuro en lo que Yuzu quien seguía con los ojos llorosos sobándoselos mientras decía.

-¡rayos, apenas puedo ver!- súbitamente ella recibió una patada lateral de parte de Ren que la hiso caer de espalda al suelo.

-¡Yuzu, estas fuera!- dijo el maestro Kuro en lo que ella se termino de frotar los ojos para luego ver a su padre algo desanimada diciendo.

-¡no es justo! ¡el aliento de Nami me nublo la vista!-

-¡ya escuchaste a padre, no hay reglas!- decía Nami alegremente y haciendo una pose algo presumida mientras movía su cola.

-tú misma lo dijiste- dijo Yuki con algo de travesura dándole una patada giratoria baja a Nami que la hiso caer de panza al suelo para luego sentarse de brazos cruzados sobre ella sacándole el aliento. -no hay reglas-

-¡Nami, estas fuera también!-

-¡aw rayos!- exclamo Nami quien tras ser liberada por Yuki se dirigió a un lado del dojo donde se sentó de rodillas junto a Yuzu quien aun se frotaba suavemente los ojos en lo que ambas miraban atentamente como ahora solo quedaban Yuki y Ren en la pelea.

-solo quedamos tu y yo Yuki ¿quieres rendirte y ahorrarte la humillación?- decía Ren con mucha confianza en lo que Yuki se posicionaba con su katana de practica en alto sin decir nada, tan solo miraba seriamente a Ren quien tras no recibir respuesta mostro un poco los dientes algo molesta para luego lanzarse al ataque, dando inicio a uno de los tantos intensos duelos que ellas tenían, chocando sus armas en increíblemente agiles y rápidas cadenas de ataques, así como evadiéndolos de igual manera, y ninguna parecía mostrar señales de ceder en ningún momento.

-wow, Yuki se ha vuelto mucho más rápida- decía Nami muy sorprendida mientras observaba el duelo junto con Yuzu quien dijo.

-lo sé, pero Ren es más fuerte ahora-

-¡apuesto que Yuki gana esta vez!- exclamo Nami muy emocionada.

-¡yo digo que Ren rompe el empate!- exclamo Yuzu de igual manera, pues de todos los duelos de práctica que Yuki y Ren habían tenido, tenían una igual cantidad de victorias cada una, al escuchar los comentarios de sus hermanas, Ren comenzó a atacar con más fuerza y velocidad, esperando que uno de sus poderosos ataques creara una apertura en la impecable defensa de Yuki, finalmente la oportunidad llego cuando de un ataque ascendente con una de sus tekko-kagi de práctica, Ren logro apartar la katana de práctica de Yuki hacia arriba, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera mucho ante la expectantica de sus hermanas quienes miraban muy emocionadas, pero antes de que Ren lograra atacar con su otra tekko-kagi de práctica y así dar el golpe final, Yuki logro recuperarse con gran rapidez para así dar un salto giratorio hacia la izquierda y darle una poderosa patada lateral a Ren directamente en el pecho, mandándola a volar hacia atrás dando unas vueltas en el suelo antes de detenerse quedando tirada de espaldas.

-¡Ren, estas fuera!- exclamo el maestro Kuro. -¡la victoria es de Yuki!- al escuchar eso Yuki finalmente pudo bajar su guardia y suspirar para luego sonreír alegremente ante el resultado.

-¡bien hecho Yuki!- exclamaba Yuzu.

-¡rompiste el empate!- exclamo Nami moviendo alegremente su cola, entonces ante sus ojos Ren mirando a Yuki con unos ojos llenos de ira.

-ay no…- dijo Yuzu muy nerviosa.

-¡la bestia despertó!- dijo Nami de igual manera cuando súbitamente, mientras Yuki se acercaba al maestro Kuro, Ren quien estaba cegada por la ira corrió hacia ella embistiéndola haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo en lo que evitaba los ataques de Ren con mucha dificultad al estar está sentada sobre ella hasta que el maestro Kuro la tomo de una oreja gritándole.

-¡Ren, es suficiente!- ella se quejo del dolor agitando un poco sus brazos, pero eso la hiso reaccionar al ver que Yuki la miraba algo nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido, Ren rápidamente se puso de pie y se aparto de ella con una clara expresión de arrepentimiento mientras decía.

-¡lo…lo siento! ¡no era mi intención…!-

-¡¿no era tu intensión querer arrancarme la cara?!- decía Yuki algo molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ren, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, la ira es una aliada peligrosa, puede cegarte y hacerte olvidar quiénes son tus aliados- decía el maestro Kuro sermoneándola por lo que había sucedido.

-¡ya dije que lo sentía! ¡no quería lastimarla de verdad! ¡lo juro!- dijo Ren muy arrepentida mientras trataba de explicarse. -es solo que de verdad odio perder y…antes de darme cuenta simplemente reaccione…-

-Ren te perdono, pero tienes que hacer algo con tus problemas de ira- decía Yuki ya más calmada y siendo lo más madura que podía ser en ese momento.

-¿problemas de ira? no tengo problemas de ira- decía Ren desconcertada por lo que su hermana había dicho cuando súbitamente Yuzu interrumpió diciendo.

-de hecho Ren…como que si los tienes…-

-si, a veces incluso llegas a dar miedo…- decía Nami cuando Ren muy molesta la interrumpió gritándole.

-¡dije que no tengo problemas de ira!- el pelaje de ambas se erizo y dieron un levo paso atrás en lo que una molesta Ren simplemente decía rumbo a la puerta. -!¿saben qué?! ¡olvídenlo! ¡me voy de aquí!-

-¡espera Ren! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- decía Yuki tratando de detenerla tomándola de una mano pero rápidamente Ren le aparto la mano diciéndole.

-¡iré a dar una vuelta! ¡solo quiero estar sola!- con eso dicho ella abrió la puerta y tras salir la cerro con mucha fuerza.

-¿padre, deberíamos ir tras ella?- pregunto Yuki muy preocupada.

-no, tu hermana ahora necesita tiempo para calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando eso ocurra, como su familia debemos recibirla con los brazos abiertos- dijo el maestro Kuro mientras frotaba su barba en lo que Yuzu decía.

-pero para que Ren se calme…eso tomara algo de tiempo padre-

-lo sé, es por eso que si ella no regresa después de un rato, deberán ir a buscarla- dijo finamente el maestro Kuro mientras se retiraba a su habitación, mientras que Yuki, Yuzu y Nami se quedaron allí en el dojo pensativas y muy preocupadas.

Un poco más tarde esa noche en radio galaxia, Ren se encontraba en la sala que la tropa Lyons utilizaba como polígono de tiro acompañada por Ian y Reddin, ella caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ellos la observaban mientras decía muy molesta.

-¡y luego dijo que tengo problemas de ira! ¡yo no tengo problemas de ira! ¡tan solo no me gusta perder! ¡¿acaso eso es tan malo?! ¡y tampoco quería lastimarla ni nada por el estilo!-

-wow, todo eso suena muy complicado- decía Reddin quien estaba sentada sobre una caja de municiones.

-Ren sabemos muy bien que nunca lastimarías a tus hermanas, pero tienes que admitir…a veces tiendes a explotar cuando te enojas- dijo Ian quien estaba limpiando un rifle laser de la hermandad.

-¡eso ya lo sé! ¡pero muchas veces ellas me hacen enojar mucho!- exclamo Ren muy molesta en lo que ella finalmente suspiro un poco logrando calmarse. -a veces siento que ellas no me entienden…-

-a veces es difícil escuchar ese tipo de cosas de otros, mas si son de nuestra familia- dijo Sarah quien había entrado a la sala y se acercaba a Ren con una amable sonrisa. -pero casi siempre nos lo dicen porque nos aman y quieren lo mejor para nosotras- aquello hiso pensar un poco a Ren quien bajo un poco la mirada y sus orejas para luego mirar algo apenada a Sarah preguntándole.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?-

-creo que deberías volver a casa, Kurama y tus hermanas deben de estar muy preocupados por ti- decía Sara posando una mano sobre el hombro de Ren quien levanto la mirada sonriendo para luego hacerle una reverencia a Sarah y salir corriendo de la sala.

-vaya, buen trabajo en lidiar con Ren centinela Lyons- dijo Ian bastante sorprendido.

-bueno, creo que solo necesitaba que le recordaran que su familia la ama pese a sus problemas- dijo Sarah con sus manos en la cintura mirando a la puerta luego de que Ren se había ido.

-no se ofenda centinela, pero casi suena como si fuera una madre- dijo Reddin bromeando pero luego paso a estar muy nerviosa al igual que Ian cuando Sarah se les quedo viendo de brazos cruzados muy seria diciéndoles.

-¡quizás es porque tengo que lidiar todos los días con gente como ustedes a quienes ordene limpiar y organizar este lugar y no hacen más que holgazanear a la primera oportunidad que se les presenta!-

-¡perdón centinela!- dijeron ambos quienes se pusieron a limpiar nuevamente la sala mientras que una muy satisfecha Sarah poso nuevamente sus manos sobre su cadera diciendo.

-así me gusta más-

En ese momento Ren corría por las azoteas de las ruinas de la ciudad dirigiéndose nuevamente a casa para luego detenerse en una de estas mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-ok, solo has como dijo Sarah, vuelve a casa y di que lo lamentas, es así de simple…- pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos, ella comenzó a frustrarse un poco diciendo. -si claro…conociéndolas lo usaran para hacerme hervir la sangre nuevamente- eso hiso que ella se molestara un poco pateando una lata vacía que estaba cerca de ella. -¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?- entonces una de sus orejas se movieron al escuchar algo que llamo su atención en lo que se acercaba a una de las orillas de la azotea, y al mirar abajo pudo ver a lo que parecía ser una banda de ladrones que estaban hostigando a un mercante que iba pasando por aquella calle.

-¡por favor! ¡llévense lo que quieran pero no me lastimen…!- decía el mercader rogando por su vida cuando súbitamente uno de los ladrones le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que lo hiso caer al suelo mientras decía burlonamente.

-oh vamos a tomar lo que queramos estúpido, pero también nos divertiremos contigo- el ladrón entonces paso a patear en el estomago al mercader mientras sus amigos comenzaban a sacar todo de la carreta de este.

-¡oh, estos tipos me acaban de hacer la noche!- dijo Ren muy feliz ante la idea de pelear con esos sujetos en lo que comenzó a hacer sonar sus nudillos para luego saltar de la azotea aterrizando sobre un antiguo poste de luz sin hacer ruido para luego volver a saltar dando un giro invertido hacia adelante y aterrizo justo encima de uno de los ladrones noqueándolo con el impacto, los demás ladrones rápidamente se apartaron de ella mientras el mercader aprovecho para escapar de allí mientras que el que lo golpeaba grito muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué rayos eres?!-

-¡soy su peor pesadilla!- dijo Ren quien sin usar sus tekko-kagi comenzó a pelear contra los ladrones usando una combinación encadenada de puñetazos y patadas moviéndose con mucha agilidad por el lugar derribando uno a uno con los ladrones mucha facilidad mientras estos intentaban atacarla lo mejor que podían con sus cuchillos, tubos de hierro y nudilleras sin mucho éxito pues ella evitaba muy fácilmente aquellos ataques. Al mismo tiempo en un edificio cercano, la chica de atuendos vaqueros y mascara de hockey entro a un apartamento abandonado empuñando su revólver, y tras revisar de que no había nadie allí ella guardo el revólver haciéndolo girar nuevamente en su mano antes de ponerlo en su funda para luego decir mientras se estiraba.

-bueno, supongo que esto servirá por ahora- se acerco a la cama de una de las habitaciones dejando su rifle a un lado mientras se sentaba a una orilla de la cama, pero antes de poder quitarse su máscara y sombrero ella escucho un gran escándalo afuera por la ventana, cuando ella se asomo para ver que estaba ocurriendo, al fondo de la calle, a unos ciento setenta y cinco metros de distancia, pudo ver como Ren peleaba contra los ladrones. -¿otra mutante?- entonces ella vio la carreta del mercader que ya hacia un rato había escapado del lugar, y en ese momento pensó que era Ren quien estaba atacando a un grupo de mercaderes sin saber que eran en realidad ladrones. -no en mi guardia…- finamente de una patada giratoria, Ren derribo al último de los ladrones, ella se quedo mirándolos asegurándose de que ninguno fuera a levantarse de sorpresa, pero al asegurarse de que estaban todos inconscientes, ella finalmente dejo ir un gran suspiro para así poner sus manos a los lados de su cintura muy satisfecha diciendo.

-eso me hiso sentir mucho mejor- súbitamente una de sus orejas volvió a moverse en lo que ella rápidamente se hiso a un lado para así evitar un disparo que impacto en el suelo y por el tamaño de la bala esta dejo un gran agujero en el suelo. -¡¿Qué diablos?!- quien había disparado era la chica quien tenía apoyado su rifle en la ventana y muy frustrada decía.

-¿Cómo pudo esquivar ese disparo?- ella entonces recargo su rifle pero cuando volvió a mirar por la mira de alta precisión del mismo se sorprendió mucho al ver que Ren ya no estaba allí. -¡¿uh?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- dijo ella muy sorprendida cuando súbitamente Ren apareció frente a ella trepándose por la ventana y darle una patada en el rostro que mando a la chica de espalda contra el suelo en donde rápidamente tomo su revólver apuntando a la ventana pero se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que ella ya no estaba nuevamente, la chica rápidamente se levanto tomando su rifle colocándoselo tras su espalda y comenzó a revisar a su alrededor caminando por ese apartamento abandonado buscando a Ren manteniéndose siempre alerta, en eso pudo escuchar un leve sonido detrás de ella y rápidamente se volteo para disparar pero al momento de apretar el gatillo, Ren había tomado el revólver del cañón haciéndolo a un lado justo a tiempo cuando este se disparo, pero antes de hacer un movimiento para desarmar a la chica esta le dio una patada justo en el estomago apartándola de ella para así dispararle con gran rapidez a la altura de la cintura, Ren logro eludir a duras penas esa tanda de disparos y cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se quedo sin balas en su revólver, se lanzo a atacarla pero la chica rápidamente guardo su revólver y empuño su rifle para así bloquear los tekko-kagi que ahora si estaba usando Ren y se quedaron unos momentos forcejeando la una contra la otra.

-¡eres buena! ¡te reconozco eso!- decía Ren mientras forcejeaba contra el rifle de la chica quien mantenía su posición y decía.

-¡solo estoy comenzando!- entonces la chica empujo a Ren hacia atrás y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con ella usando ágilmente su rifle como si fuera un bastón tanto para atacar como para bloquear los ataques de Ren, llegaron a un punto en que Ren logro apartar a la chica con una patada lateral en el pecho de esta para así saltar y así atacarla con sus tekko-kagi, pero para su sorpresa la chica logro recuperarse tras chocar contra la pared y tras tomar su rifle por el cañón lo utilizo para golpear a Ren en el estomago y mandarla a volar contra la puerta del departamento, atravesándola por completo por lo desgastada que estaba por el paso del tiempo, Ren logro aterrizar de pie tras chocar contra la pared del pasillo estando cada vez más molesta diciendo mientras miraba a la chica.

-¡escucha! ¡no sé quién eres, pero no me gusta que me disparen sin previo aviso!- rápidamente ella logro evitar un nuevo disparo del rifle de la chica quien decía.

-¡a estas alturas pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada a que te disparen!- ella con cuidado se asomo por el pasillo esta vez ya no muy sorprendida de que Ren no estuviera, ella recargo su rifle y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo diciendo. -¡es por mutantes como tu que atacan a inocentes mercaderes que los demás tienen que vivir vidas tan difíciles!- entonces ella rápidamente dio la vuelta de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Ren quien estaba sujeta de una grieta al techo le dio una patada a la chica con ambas piernas tirándola al suelo para luego aterrizar sobre esta, lanzar su rifle lejos y gritarle.

-¡ellos eran los ladrones! ¡y ya estoy cansada de esto!- ella comenzó a atacar furiosamente con sus tekko-kagi hacia el rostro de la chica quien a duras penas lograba evitarlos y justo cuando Ren tenía una oportunidad perfecta para finalmente acabar con ella, se horrorizo al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con Yuki hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo…?- decía ella muy frustrada consigo misma mientras se frotaba los ojos con una de sus manos. -creo que si tengo problemas de ira…- la chica entonces aprovecho para sacar de debajo de una de sus mangas lo que parecía ser un arma paralizante con la cual ataco a Ren electrocutándola y haciéndola caer al suelo también, estando ambas ya muy agotadas como para seguir peleando de momento, la chica simplemente se sentó en el suelo mientras decía.

-para ser una ladrona, debo admitir que tu tampoco peleas nada mal…-

-¡ya te dije…que no soy una…!- decía Ren sentándose con algo de dificultad pero al levantar la mirada se sorprendió mucho por lo que veían sus ojos, la chica se había quitado tanto la máscara como su sombrero vaquero para frotarse mejor la cabeza, ella también era una mutante como Ren, solo que ella era una chica gato, de pelaje anaranjado con rayas y cabello corto también anaranjado en la cabeza, ante los ojos de Ren ella era muy hermosa, y se quedo sin palabras y sonrojada mirándola fijamente, la chica se percato de eso y con una expresión algo confundida dijo.

-¿Qué me estas mirando tanto?-

-pues…- decía Ren sin saber que decir en ese momento cuando súbitamente las orejas de ambas se movieron a escuchar algo quebrándose debajo de ellas, resulto ser que esa parte del pasillo en que estaban era bastante inestable y este finalmente termino cediendo haciéndolas caer a ambas al piso inferior mientras gritaban, y cada que aterrizaban en un piso inferior este volvía a quebrarse haciéndolas caer mas y mas profundo.

Poco después, corriendo por las azoteas de la ciudad, Yuki, Yuzu y Nami recorrían las ruinas tras haber pasado por radio galaxia, habían salido a buscar a Ren quien no había vuelto a casa, las tres se detuvieron en una azotea revisar los alrededores del lugar.

-¡Ren! ¡¿estás por aquí?!- gritaba Yuki a toda voz.

-¡¿Dónde estás Ren?!- gritaba Nami también estando muy preocupada.

-Sarah dijo que se fue de radio galaxia no hace mucho tiempo, y la última señal de su comunicador provenía de por aquí, ella no debe de estar muy lejos- decía Yuki muy preocupada para luego acercarse a Yuzu que estaba muy centrada revisando su Pipboy. -¿has logrado recuperar su señal?-

-no…aunque estuviera lejos su comunicador debería de darnos una débil señal pero no hay nada- dijo Yuzu muy preocupada por su hermana.

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunto Yuki.

-solo dos opciones, o alguien está bloqueando la señal de su comunicador o este dejo de funcionar…- respondió Yuzu.

-yo solo espero que este bien…- decía Nami algo triste teniendo sus orejas agachadas, por lo que Yuki se le acerco posando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana diciéndole.

-tranquila hermanita, estamos hablando de Ren, lo que sea que haya pasado estoy segura que está bien-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Nami un poco más animada.

-de verdad, ya verás que la encontraremos- decía Yuki para luego voltear su atención a Yuzu preguntándole. -¿no es así Yuzu?-

-así es, ya estoy realizando una triangulación de la localización mas probable a base las intercepciones de ondas radiales residuales de su comunicador con las antenas de radio cercanas que están…- decía Yuzu muy motivada al explicar su plan para encontrar a Ren cuando Yuki la interrumpió diciendo.

-¿lo puedes simplificar para las que no conocemos de tanto ciencia?-

-ok…lo que intento decir es que puedo utilizar las interferencias que produce las ondas de radio residuales del comunicador de Ren en las ondas radiales de las antenas cercanas aun en funcionamiento con el fin de poder…- dijo Yuzu tratando de explicarse mejor cuando ahora fue Nami la que la interrumpió diciéndole mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

-aun lo simplificas lo suficiente- Yuzu a estas alturas simplemente se dio una palmada en la frente y ya algo fastidiada termino diciendo.

-puedo localizar a Ren usando las señales de radio de las antenas cercanas-

-¡oh ya entendí!- exclamo Nami muy contenta y moviendo la cola rápidamente mientras que Yuzu sonriendo menciono.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dijiste eso?- Yuzu simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro para ventilar su frustración, por unos segundos creyó entender el como Ren podía llegar a sentirse a veces.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar oscuro, Ren poco a poco abría los ojos y se sentaba en el suelo frotándose la cabeza teniendo su cuerpo totalmente adolorido diciendo.

-¿pero qué paso…?- al mirar levemente a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en una especie de túnel, pero cuando intento moverse un poco mas sintió algo tirando de una de sus muñecas, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que tenia una de sus manos esposadas en lo que parecía una tubería anclada en la pared. -¡¿Qué diablos?!- ella comenzó a tirar de aquellas esposas y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus tekko-kagi ya no estaban.

-al fin despertaste…- dijo la chica gato que estaba sentada cerca de Ren, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que esa no la alcanzara.

-¡¿Por qué me esposaste?!- exclamo Ren muy molesta mientras tironeaba de las esposas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡intentaste arrancarme la cara hace unos minutos por si lo olvidaste!- exclamo la chica gato.

-oh cierto…lo siento por eso- dijo Ren algo incomoda por lo anteriormente ocurrido, sin embargo la chica gato simplemente le decía.

-no quiero las disculpas de una ladrona…-

-ok escucha bien, no soy una ladrona, los tipos con los que estaba peleando eran los ladrones que intentaban robar de un mercader- trataba de explicarse Ren, aunque la chica gato aun la miraba con mucha sospecha mientras se colocaba su sombrero vaquero nuevamente para luego preguntar.

-¿Cómo se que me estás diciendo la verdad?-

-¿en serio crees que unos tipos tan sospechosos llevarían una carreta tan pequeña?- pregunto Ren con mucho sarcasmo.

-ahora que lo dices…- dijo la chica gato pensándolo unos momentos hasta que finalmente dejo un gran suspiro de frustración, ella se levanto y le quito las esposas a Ren. -lo siento…creo que me apresure a sacar conclusiones sobre ti-

-no te preocupes…no eres la única- decía Ren mientras frotaba su muñeca después de que la chica le quito las esposas de la mano para luego volver a ver a su alrededor. -¿y a todo esto dónde estamos?-

-creo que estamos en las alcantarillas de esta ciudad- decía la chica gato en lo que le daba sus tekko-kagi a Ren y colocara su rifle de francotirador sobre su hombro y miraba el agujero por el que habían llegado allí y que estaba bloqueado por escombros. -no creo que podamos salir por donde entramos-

-espera, creo que puedo llamar a mis hermanas, ellas podrían ayudarnos…- decía Ren con algo de confianza pero al mirar a su muñeca pudo ver que su comunicador estaba quemado eh inutilizable -¡oh por favor!-

-si…creo que lo destruí cuando te electrocute…lo siento- dijo la chica gato rascándose la mejilla incómodamente, Ren entonces se levanto de donde estaba y tras sacudirse un poco el polvo simplemente dijo.

-¡¿y ahora qué?!- exclamo Ren muy frustrada.

-bueno quedarnos aquí y quejarnos no va a ayudar en nada, mejor busquemos una forma de salir de este lugar- dijo la chica gato quien comenzó a caminar por el túnel de la alcantarilla iluminando el camino con una linterna que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvos, por lo que Ren comenzó a seguirla de cerca diciendo.

-si tu lo dices…- luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, ella no podía evitar seguir pensando en que aquella chica era bastante hermosa, y algo apenada ella se rasco una mejilla diciendo. -por cierto…mi nombre es Ren-

-espera ¿tu nombre es Ren?- pregunto la chica gato tras dejar ir una leve risa, cosa que molesto un poco a Ren quien le pregunto un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso sobre mi nombre?-

-nada, creo que es un nombre muy lindo- dijo la chica gato con una agradable sonrisa, lo que hiso que Ren se sonrojara y apartara la mirada unos momentos para que no la viera así. -¿es un nombre extranjero no?- pregunto nuevamente la chica gato.

-sí, es japonés- respondió Ren rascándose la mejilla.

-¿japonés?- pregunto la chica con mucha curiosidad.

-oh sea de Japón, un país que existió al otro lado del mundo, oh al menos eso es lo que padre nos conto a mí y a mis hermanas- respondió Ren ya actuando un poco mas normalmente.

-wow, no sabía que había existido un país así- dijo la chica gato bastante entusiasmada de aprender algo nuevo.

-bueno, tu tampoco suenas de ser de por aquí- decía Ren con algo de curiosidad.

-es porque no soy de esta región, vengo del norte, un lugar llamado Pennsylvania- respondió la chica gato cuando de pronto recordó que no se había presentado. -y antes de que lo olvide de nuevo, me llamo Ángel- escuchar eso hiso que Ren se sonrojara un poco más.

-Ángel…es un nombre muy bonito- decía ella con algo de incomodidad para luego preguntar. -¿y porque viniste a Washington?- Ángel paso de tener una agradable sonrisa en el rostro a estar muy seria para luego decir.

-vengo a buscar y a acabar a quienes me crearon…-

-¿a quienes te crearon?- pregunto Ren.

-sí, un grupo de personas crueles que se hacen llamar el Enclave- respondió Ángel con mucha seriedad, lo que sorprendió mucho a Ren quien exclamo.

-¡espera ¿el Enclave?! ¡¿fuiste creada por los cretinos del Enclave?!-

-¡¿los conoces?!- pregunto Ángel muy sorprendida.

-¡¿conocerlos?! ¡mis hermanas y yo hemos estado peleando contra esos cretinos desde que salimos por primera vez de nuestro hogar!- decía Ren aun muy exaltada por lo que había descubierto.

-entonces…tenemos el mismo enemigo…- dijo Ángel con bastante seriedad en lo que volteo por uno de los túneles del alcantarillado en lo que Ren seguía al lado suyo preguntándole.

-pero…¿exactamente que te hiso el Enclave que quieres acabar con ellos? oh sea…no es que tenga nada en contra pero…suena como algo muy personal para ti…- Ángel se detuvo unos momentos y con mucho pesar comenzó a contarle su historia a Ren.

-no recuerdo nada antes de mi mutación…pero sé que el Enclave me muto a mí y a muchos otros animales cuando éramos muy pequeños…nos criaron…experimentaron con nosotros…para ser soldados…monstruos…armas que pudieran desatar contra sus enemigos…la mayoría de nosotros no sobrevivió…aquellos que si lo hicimos fuimos entrenados en horribles condiciones…querían que fuéramos obedientes…insensibles…no lo consiguieron, decidieron eliminarnos a todos…concentrarse en sus soldados humanos…pero el día que iban a liquidarnos…cuando pensé que ya no había esperanza…un Deathclaw logro escapar, y destruyo todo lo que había en su camino…fue nuestra oportunidad para huir también…pero fui la única en lograrlo…solo yo…- al recordar a todos sus amigos que no sobrevivieron, Ángel no pudo evitar que cayeran lagrimas de sus ojos las cuales se limpio con una de sus manos mientras Ren la escuchaba sin poder evitar tener una expresión triste ella misma en el rostro. -después de eso jure que acabaría con el Enclave…y que no dejaría que volvieran a lastimar a mas criaturas…oh volverlas en monstruos como yo…sin lugar en este mundo…- decía Ángel con la voz algo quebrada, Ren se le acerco un poco y algo incomoda comenzó a decirle.

-escucha…ellos pagaran por lo que te hicieron a ti y a tus amigos…y además…yo no creo que seas un monstruo…es mas…- ella se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado diciendo. -creo que eres muy bonita…- Ángel se quedo mirando a Ren muy sorprendida por lo que ella le había dicho para luego preguntarle.

-¿de verdad?-

-no me hagas repetirlo…- respondió Ren cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado aun sonrojada levemente, eso hiso que Ángel riera un poco para luego mirar a Ren con esa misma agradable sonrisa diciendo.

-gracias Ren…creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso-

-no hay de que…supongo…- dijo Ren frotándose la nariz en lo que ambas comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por los túneles del alcantarillado -además…creo que entiendo cómo te sientes…-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Ángel con mucha curiosidad.

-si…aunque tengo a padre, mis hermanas y amigos…a veces siento que no me entienden…y eso me hace sentir muy sola…- respondió Ren con un tono algo triste en su voz, sin embargo Ángel la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo calmadamente.

-¿sabes? ahora mismo estando contigo…no me siento sola-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Ren algo sonrojada y apenada.

-sí, solo trata de no querer arrancarme la cara como hace un rato- respondió Ángel bromeando, logrando hacer que Ren riera un poco diciendo.

-trato hecho-

Mientras tanto Yuki, Yuzu y Nami llegaron al edificio de apartamentos en donde habían luchado Ren y Ángel, estando paradas justo sobre el agujero que abarcaba varios pisos del edificio.

-bueno, Ren definitivamente estuvo aquí- dijo Yuki con mucha seguridad al ver semejante daño causado mientras Yuzu miraba los escombros que cubrían el agujero bajo ellas. -¿es aquí donde se perdió su señal?-

-si, y según puedo ver por los daños estructurales, creo que Ren pudo haber caido desde el piso de arriba hasta algún lugar debajo de estos escombros, quizás termino en el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad- decía Yuzu con mucha seguridad.

-¿eso es malo?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad.

-no necesariamente, tan solo debemos revisar las entradas al alcantarillado más cercanas a este lugar, es posible que encontremos a Ren en una de estas- respondió Yuzu.

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo chicas, hay que encontrar a nuestra hermana- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad en lo que comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente.

En los túneles, Ren y Ángel continuaban caminando tratando de encontrar una salida, poco a poco acercándose más al ir charlando.

-¿entonces el Deathclaw que escapo ahora vive en esta región?- pregunto Ángel con mucha curiosidad.

-se llama Bishop, es un amigo nuestro, aunque lo es más con mi hermana Nami- decía Ren quien luego dejo escapar una leve carcajada. -créeme mis problemas de ira no se comparan a los de Bishop-

-por lo que vi en nuestra pelea, encuentro eso difícil de creer- dijo Ángel bromeando

-pues es cierto…necesito hacer algo con mi problema…-

-quizás pueda ayudarte a tener más paciencia, o al menos a tolerar mejor a los demás, o a no querer patearles el trasero- sugirió Ángel cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ren quien le pregunto con bastante sarcasmo.

-¿de verdad crees que puedes enseñarme a mí, una ninja altamente entrenada, a ser mas paciente?-

-¿Por qué no? y tu podrías enseñarme sobre esta región y sobre lo que es ser ninja, puedes comenzar conmigo, y yo comenzare contigo- dijo Ángel alegremente cosa que hiso que Ren sonriera de forma sincera y respondiera.

-creo que ya me comienzas a agradar-

-¿ves? ya es comienzo- dijo Ángel medio en broma en lo que ambos comenzaron a reírse cuando finalmente vieron algo que les alegro el día, una señal para los antiguos trabajadores del alcantarillado, la cual señalaba la dirección de la salida más cercana.

-¡al fin!- exclamo Ren muy contenta por ello. -¡al fin saldremos de este apestoso túnel!-

-entonces vamos, apuesto que no debe de estar muy…- decía Ángel con mucha confianza pero se detuvo cuando ambas voltearon en dirección del túnel que indicaba la señal y allí ambas se quedaron mirando muy sorprendidas a una enorme cantidad de lo que parecían ser huevos viscosos tanto en el suelo como en las paredes. -¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?!-

-honestamente, no tengo idea, y no me gusta- dijo Ren en lo que escucharon algo acercarse, por lo que ambas se pusieron en posición de combate, estando Ren empuñando sus tekko-kagi y Ángel su rifle, entonces de entre algunos de los túneles continuos al que debían seguir, comenzaron a aparecer algunas criaturas que parecían cangrejos pero que tenían una forma más humanoide, eran los llamados hombres pinza, descendientes mutados por la radiación de los cangrejos herradura de la región y que predominan en los lugares húmedos del yermo.

-¡creo que tendremos que pelear para salir de aquí!- exclamo Ángel apuntando a los hombres pinza con su rifle.

-¡lo sé! ¡cúbreme!- exclamo Ren quien comenzó a correr hacia uno de los hombres pinza lanzándole unos kunai que dieron directamente en el rostro de este haciéndolo caer al suelo para luego dirigirse al que estaba detrás y tras evadir los ataques de las tenazas de los hombres pinza cercanos, ella aparto a uno con una patada lateral antes de clavar sus tekko-kagi repetidas veces en el abdomen de otro de estos hasta empujarlo a un lado sin percatarse que otro hombre pinza salió del túnel detrás de ella, por suerte Ángel le disparo creando un gigantesco agujero en la coraza del hombre pinza, y el mismo disparo logro darle a varios hombres pinza hacia adelante. -¡gracias!- exclamo Ren antes de lanzarse a atacar a otro hombre pinza sujetándose de su coraza y clavando su tekko-kagi justo en el rostro de este mientras Ángel recargaba su rifle y disparaba diciendo.

-¡no hay de que!- de esa forma poco a poco ambas se abrieron paso por entre la horda de hombres pinza, complementándose cada vez que ellas podían, cuando sus espaldas en todo momento. Afuera de la salida, Yuki, Yuzu y Nami llegaron a la misma y podían escuchar los sonidos del combate al otro lado de la entrada de metal oxidado.

-suena a problemas, chicas prepárense para pelear…!- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente un hombre pinza atravesó la puerta y aterrizo junto a ellas justo después de que se habían hecho a un lado, muy sorprendidas se asomaron por la salida del alcantarillado y allí vieron como Ren y Ángel salían del lugar muy exhaustas por la lucha que habían tenido.

-¡al fin! ¡aire fresco!- exclamo Ren aliviada cuando de pronto Nami se le lanzo encima haciéndola caer sentada al suelo mientras esta la abrazaba diciendo muy contenta y moviendo su cola.

-¡Ren! ¡te extrañe mucho! ¡nos tenias muy preocupadas!-

-¿de verdad vinieron por mi?- pregunto Ren algo extrañada a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-¡claro que vinimos a buscarte, estábamos preocupadísimas por ti!-

-pero nos alegra mucho ver que estas bien hermanita- decía Yuki ofreciéndole una mano a Ren cuando Nami se le quito de encima, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír un poco en lo que tomaba la mano de Yuki y se levantaba con su ayuda mientras decía.

-si...creo que no debería de sorprenderme…- al estar de frente a con Yuki, ella nuevamente agacho la mirada muy arrepentida diciendo. -escucha…perdón por haber perdido el control…tenían razón…tengo algunos problemas de ira-

-ya te dije que te perdonaba Ren- dijo Yuki amablemente mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para luego decirle de broma. -aunque si te tomo algo de tiempo reconocer que tienes problemas de ira-

-no arruines el momento- dijo Ren algo fastidiada haciendo que sus hermanas se rieran a carcajadas, lo que a ella le molesto un poco llegando a salir algo de humo caricaturesco de sus oreas hasta que Ángel se le acerco diciéndole.

-al menos estás haciendo un progreso-

-si pero me lo hacen muy difícil mantenerlo…-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad.

-chicas, ella es Ángel, tuvimos un inicio difícil pero resulta ser una chica genial- respondió Ren sonriendo un poco en lo que Yuki se acerco a Ángel ofreciendo que estrecharan manos diciendo.

-gracias por ayudar a nuestra hermana, sé que es algo difícil convivir con ella- lo ultimo lo dijo guiñando un ojo hacia Ren haciendo que Yuzu y Nami se rieran un poco.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir…?!- exclamo Ren cuando Ángel riendo se coloco junto a ella y estrecho la mano de Yuki diciendo.

-lo es, pero es una buena chica- eso hiso que Ren se calmara un poco y le preguntara.

-¿y qué harás ahora? puedes quedarte con nosotras unos días mientras te familiarizas con el yermo-

-gracias por la oferta, pero creo que me quedare en alguna parada cercana, solo no olvides el trato que hicimos- respondió Ángel guiñándole un ojo a Ren quien simplemente miro a un lado cruzando sus brazos diciendo con una expresión seria.

-no lo olvidare-

-genial…- dijo Ángel quien con cuidado tomo con cuidado a Ren de rostro para que la viera a los ojos y luego la beso con mucho cariño en los labios, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos y se sonrojara mucho sin saber cómo reaccionar, sus hermanas estaban igual de sorprendidas, pero mientras Yuki observaba desconcertada y le cubría los ojos a Nami, Yuzu dejo escapar un grito de frustración diciendo.

-¡oh por favor! ¡¿en serio?!- entonces Ángel rompió el beso y le dijo a Ren con mucha amabilidad.

-buenas noches Ren- tras eso ella comenzó su camino en busca de una parada donde pasar la noche, dejando a Ren sonrojada y impactada por lo que había pasado.

-eh Ren…¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Yuki bastante sorprendida, a lo que Ren solo pudo decir.

-no tengo la menor idea…-

Continuara…


	25. Capitulo veinticuatro

Capitulo veinticuatro: Reencuentro familiar.

Tras comenzar a vivir junto a la tropa Lyons de la hermandad del acero en el edificio de radio galaxia, y gracias a su participación durante el ataque del clan Hasashi al mismo así como en la defensa de la ciudad contra la fortaleza móvil del Enclave, Ian paso a ser un iniciado de la hermandad del acero, bajo el mando y tutela de Sarah, la mayor parte de su tiempo consistía en entrenamiento básico de combate bajo la supervision de Colvin, así como también de tareas logísticas junto a Reddin, sin embargo en sus tiempos libres continuaba haciendo lo mismo que hacia cuando era un simple repartidor de la compañía de envíos de Rivet City, visitar a sus amigas las hermanas en su hogar y pasar el rato con ellas. Una noche en particular, Ian llego al hogar de las hermanas tocando la puerta, la cual esta vez le abrió Yuki quien con cuidado asomo su cabeza por la puerta y con voz baja dijo.

-hola Ian, creí que llegarías mas tarde-

-Sarah me dejo ir antes- dijo él algo curioso por la forma que Yuki le estaba hablando. -¿es un mal momento?-

-no realmente, estamos terminando de entrenar- dijo Yuki para así darle la pasada. -adelante, pero no hagas ruido-

-está bien- decía Ian ahora en voz baja también, al entrar pudo ver a Ren y Yuzu de pie frente a frente listas para luchar en combate sin armas bajo la supervisión del maestro Kuro mientras que Nami estaba sentada de rodillas moviendo su cola expectante al duelo que estaba por comenzar en lo que Ian y Yuki se sentaban junto a ella tratando de no hacer ruido.

-bien hermanita ¿Qué tal si te rindes ahora y te ahorras la humillación?- decía Ren sonriendo con mucha confianza, pero Yuzu mantenía su guardia en alto respondiendo.

-que graciosa Ren…- entonces ella vio que Ian estaba allí y cuando este la saludo con la mano amablemente ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y ahora con mucha motivación miro a Ren muy desafiante diciendo. -quizás deberías ser tú la que se rinda y evitarse la humillación-

-ok…- dijo Ren quien paso a hacer sonar sus nudillos lista para luchar. -no digas que no te lo advertí-

-wow, Yuzu está motivada…- dijo Nami ahora mas emocionada que comenzara el duelo cuando Yuki la hiso callar colocando su dedo frente a su rostro y haciendo el sonido.

-¡sshh!- durante los siguientes segundos la tensión parecía estar incrementándose mientras ambas Ren y Yuzu se mantenían firmes en su lugar y sin quitarse la mirada de encima, finalmente el maestro Kuro exclamo con mucha autoridad.

-¡hajime!- la primera en atacar como era de esperarse fue Ren quien corrió hacia Yuzu para así atacar con una rápida serie de puñetazos, haciendo retroceder a su hermana quien intentaba bloquearlos lo mejor que podía, llegado un momento Ren intento derribarla dando una patada horizontal baja pero Yuzu logro percatarse de ello y logro evitarlo dando un salo invertido hacia atrás aterrizando sobre una de sus manos eh impulsándose nuevamente con esta para así volver a aterrizar en posición de pelea, aunque jadeando un poco ante los ataques sin piedad de su hermana, sin embargo tras ver que Ian seguía de cerca el duelo, ella sintió como recuperaba nuevamente sus energias, y de esa forma ella comenzó a correr hacia Ren quien la esperaba con la guardia en alto para así saltar y atacarla con una patada lateral, Ren logro bloquear con sus brazos aquella patada, aunque el empuje de la misma la hiso retroceder un poco y sacándola algo de equilibrio, Yuzu aprovecho ese momento para arremeter contra Ren con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, y cuando Ren logro recuperar el equilibrio eh intento atacar con un puñetazo, Yuzu logro agacharse, tomar la muñeca y antebrazo de Ren y aprovechando la fuerza de su hermana en su contra, la lanzo por encima de ella, haciéndola caer de espalda al suelo ante la sorpresa de Ian, Yuki y Nami.

-¡si! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso Ian?! ¡¿genial no?!- exclamaba Yuzu muy emocionada quien había volteado para ver a Ian al creer que había vencido a Ren, pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera responder, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ren ya se había levantado y con su cola hiso que Yuzu cayera al piso para rápidamente colocarse sobre ella apoyando un pie sobre su espalda y tomándola de un brazo levantándolo detrás de ella de tal forma que le causara un incomodo dolor y le impidiera levantarse mientras exclamaba. -¡auch! ¡auch! ¡Ren ya basta! ¡suéltame!- sin embargo Ren no le hiso caso, en su lugar miro a Nami diciendo con mucha travesura.

-¡oye Nami! ¡¿adivina quién es?!- sin dejar de tener el brazo levantado de Yuzu la tomo de la mano y muñeca de tal forma que comenzó a hacer que cerrara y abriera la mano mientras hacia una voz graciosa diciendo. -hola chicas, soy una zorro ñoña a la que le gusta la ciencia y aburo a mis hermanas diciendo cosas que solo yo entiendo- Nami no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mientras decía.

-¡es Yuzu! ¡Ren la esta imitando usando su propia mano! ¡es graciosísimo!- Yuki tampoco pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo ridícula que era esa situación, incluso Ian dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras Yuzu estaba muy roja de la pena en el suelo.

-Ren, ya es suficiente- dijo el maestro Kuro para que Ren se detuviera, solo entonces ella soltó el brazo de Yuzu pero ahora paso a sentarse sobre ella con los brazos cruzados con una expresión engreída de satisfacción para luego decirle a su hermana mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-buen intento hermanita, mejor suerte para la próxima- aquello hiso que Yuzu se sonrojara más de la pena y tratara de ocultar su rostro contra el suelo. Después del entrenamiento, Yuki, Nami y Ian se habían dirigido a la sala, siendo Ren y Yuzu las ultimas en dejar el dojo, pero mientras iban bajando las escaleras, Yuzu tomo a Ren de un brazo para que volteara y la viera para luego preguntarle muy molesta.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-oh vamos solo nos divertíamos, tu sabes lo mucho que a Nami le gustan las manos parlantes y las voces ridículas- respondió Ren con una sonrisa rejalada mientras movía sus manos como si se hablaran entre si al final.

-¡eso lo sé, pero Ian estaba viendo!- decía Yuzu aun molesta con su hermana quien le respondió.

-pues hasta donde vi a él también le pareció gracioso…- entonces pudo notar que Yuzu tenía una expresión de pena en su rostro, y allí fue cuando entendió el porque estaba tan molesta. -no puede ser ¿aun crees que tienes una oportunidad con Ian?- Yuzu se sonrojo mucho y rápidamente aparto la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos diciendo.

-no…no se trata de eso-

-vaya, así que es por eso que actuaste tan confiada en el duelo ¡eso es adorable! y triste, es "tristedorable"- decía Ren con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

-pues…veras…- dijo Yuzu tímidamente aun jugando con sus dedos pero Ren la interrumpió diciendo con algo más de seriedad.

-escucha, si quieres impresionar a Ian, déjame fuera de ello- con eso dicho ella se dirigió a la sala junto a los demás, dejando a Yuzu muy pensativa y algo triste en la escalera antes de dirigirse también a la sala, normalmente ella siempre se sienta junto a Ian, pero tras el duelo y las duras palabras de Ren, ella decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando a Nami muy extrañada al ser la única que se percato de eso.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿una radio vieja?- le pregunto Yuki a Ian quien sostenía una pequeña radio en sus manos y que tenía varias figuritas de caricaturas pegadas en esta mientras decía.

-sí, me la trajo hoy un amigo de la compañía de envíos, es la vieja radio que me dio mi hermana antes de irse a la guerra contra los supermutantes para divertirme escuchando las canciones de radio galaxia en su ausencia, es…bueno, se podría decir que es lo único que me queda de ella-

-espera ¿no tienes nada mas de ella?- pregunto Ren quien había vuelto de la cocina tras buscarse una botella de Nuka-Cola.

-no, tampoco teníamos mucho que digamos, ni siquiera tengo una foto de ella…a penas recuerdo como era su rostro- decía Ian con algo de pesar pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-aw…eso suena muy triste…- dijo Nami agachando algo sus orejas.

-no te preocupes Nami, aun recuerdo un poco de cómo era ella, eso es suficiente para mí- dijo Ian tratando de confortar a Nami en lo que Yuki le pregunto a él.

-¿y por que la trajiste aquí?-

-pues hace unos días dejo de funcionar y no sé porque- respondió Ian mientras moviendo algo su radio quien luego miro a Yuzu y le pregunto con una amable sonrisa. -y me preguntaba…¿si no sería mucha molestia que le dieras un vistazo?- algo sonrojada y sonriendo nuevamente, Yuzu tomo la radio con cuidado diciendo.

-claro, no será ninguna molestia, sea lo que sea la tendré lista para mañana-

-eso sería estupendo- dijo Ian emocionado ante la idea de tener su radio lista en tan poco tiempo, entonces mientras ella revisaba la radio, pudo ver que encima de este tenía lo que parecía ser una frecuencia de radio anotada con cinta adhesiva.

-¿y esto?- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.

-no lo sé, por alguna razón vino a mi mente ayer en la noche antes de descubrir que estaba descompuesta- respondió él rascándose una mejilla con un dedo algo confundido el mismo al no saber de qué se trataba.

-quizás tenga un mensaje secreto- dijo Nami alegremente.

-no lo creo, quizás sea una estación de radio que solía escuchar y que simplemente recordé por casualidad- dijo Ian con una incómoda sonrisa, pero Yuzu no estaba muy segura, ya que los poderes psíquicos de Ian habían comenzado a manifestarse desde hacía ya un tiempo, quizás esa frecuencia que vino a su mente podría tratarse de algo más.

Más tarde esa noche, después de una maratón de películas de distintos géneros, Yuki se había quedado dormida tirada panza arriba en el suelo, Ren dormía en uno de los sillones con un comic cubriendo su rostro, Nami dormía abrazando una almohada en el suelo rodeada de varias holocintas de películas y Ian dormía acostado de lado en el sofá, por su parte Yuzu estaba en su habitación sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo reparando la radio de Ian, aprovechando que la mezcla de comida chatarra y Nuka-Cola la mantenía despierta, tras simplemente reconectar unos cables que estaban sueltos y tras volver a ensamblarla, ella dio un leve suspiro y sonriendo contenta dijo.

-listo, con esto debería de funcionar- entonces ella presiono el botón de encendido la radio, la cual regreso a la vida y ella se aseguro que lo hiciera apropiadamente sintonizando radio galaxia, al escuchar una de las canciones que suele colocar Three Dog al aire, su cola no pudo evitar moverse de la alegría sin poder evitar también el exclamar.-¡sí!- rápidamente ella se cubrió la boca al recordar que todos en la sala estaban durmiendo, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Ian al ver que su radio estaba reparada, eso le hiso reírse suavemente en lo que nuevamente noto la frecuencia de radio que Ian había anotado en cinta sobre su radio. -me pregunto…- decía ella quien paso a sintonizar aquella frecuencia y para su sorpresa pudo escuchar una voz femenina diciendo con algo de estática de fondo.

-…a quien escuche este mensaje, me llamo Lucy West, soldado de Rivet City…-

-¿Lucy West…?- se pregunto a si misma Yuzu pues ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar, pero casi de inmediato pudo recordar el por qué de ello. -¡¿la hermana de Ian?!-

-…estoy transmitiendo este mensaje por desde la sala de comunicaciones del refugio ciento ocho…estoy herida…y hay peligrosos mutantes del otro lado de la puerta intentando entrar…si alguien está escuchando este mensaje…necesito ayuda…no puedo hablar mucho mas…pondré este mensaje en repetición continua…por favor…vengan rápido…- decía el mensaje el cual paso a repetirse nuevamente, rápidamente Yuzu se levanto de su asiento y se asomo de su habitación gritando.

-¡chicas, Ian! ¡vengan a escuchar…!- entonces las palabras de Ren volvieron a su mente, "si quieres impresionar a Ian, no me incluyas en ello", ella vio nuevamente la radio que seguía reproduciendo el mensaje de Lucy, y hasta donde ella podía recordar, el refugio ciento ocho no estaba lejos de allí, fue entonces que en su rostro se dibujo una mirada llena de determinación, rápidamente tomo su arco, un bueno numero de sus notas, escribió en su Pipboy la frecuencia del mensaje en la función de rastreo de señal y en silencio salió de su habitación y sin despertar a nadie dejo su hogar para ir a rescatar a Lucy mientras decía para si misma mientras pensaba en Ren.

-ahora veremos quién es la "tristedorable"-

Algunos minutos después, la primera en despertar fue Yuki, quien con una mirada llena de sueño y tras bostezar profundamente, miro a su alrededor viendo que todos estaban fuera de combate con excepción de Yuzu que no estaba en ningún lugar pregunto aun adormilada.

-¿alguien ha visto a Yuzu?- lentamente Nami comenzó a levantarse también sin dejar de abrazar la almohada con una mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba la línea de saliva que había comenzado a salir de su boca mientras decía adormilada también.

-no la eh visto desde "El ataque de los espárragos mutantes de Marte"…-

-¿y tu Ren?- pregunto Yuki ahora centrándose en su otra hermana quien se quito el comic de la cara frotándose los ojos diciendo.

-creo que fue a su habitación…- con eso dicho las tres fueron a la habitación de Yuzu donde encontraron la radio de Ian sobre su escritorio de trabajo, pero tanto su arco y flechas no estaban.

-esto es raro ¿Dónde habrá ido a estas horas?- se preguntaba Yuki cuando Nami dijo sorpresivamente.

-¡quizás fue a cazar duendecillos!- ambas Yuki y Ren se le quedaron mirando con una expresión en extremo incrédula ante esa sugerencia. -¿Qué? los cuentos dicen que vienen de noche a robarse las cosas-

-si…que al si mejor nos concentramos en algo que si sea remotamente posible- decía Ren con mucho sarcasmo en lo que Yuki tomo la radio de Ian examinándola un poco mientras decía.

-al parecer termino de reparar la radio de Ian antes de irse- entonces ella encendio la radio y las tres se sorprendieron bastante cuando el mensaje de la hermana de Ian comenzó a reproducirse.

-¡no puede ser ¿es quien creo que es?!- exclamo Ren muy sorprendida al escuchar el mensaje.

-creo que lo es, es un mensaje de la hermana de Ian, Yuzu debió de haberlo escuchado tras reparar la radio- decía Yuki con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad.

-¡esto es genial! aunque malo a la vez- decía Nami sin saber si estar emocionada por la noticia o no mientras continuaba diciendo. -genial porque la hermana de Ian esta bien pero malo porque Yuzu fue a buscarla ella sola...- finalmente ella se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos gritando bastante frustrada. -¡aah! ¡esto es demasiado confuso!- finalmente Yuki la hiso callar tomándole la boca con una mano para luego decir.

-eso lo discutiremos después, ahora debemos buscar a Yuzu antes de que algo malo llegue a pasarle- sin embargo para la sorpresa de las tres, en la puerta de la habitación estaba nada menos que Ian, de pie con una expresión de extrema sorpresa mientras decía en estado de shock.

-esa voz…es la de Lucy…-

Mientras tanto, Yuzu se abría paso corriendo ágilmente por el yermo, guiándose por la señal de la transmisión del mensaje, hasta que finalmente llego a lo que parecía una cueva al norte de las ruinas de la ciudad, ella reviso su Pipboy para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto mientras decía.

-bueno, parece un buen lugar para construir un refugio- entonces ella se acerco a la cueva encendiendo la luz de su Pipboy para poder iluminar la oscuridad de la misma, y tras adentrarse solo un poco dentro de la misma, se encontró con la gigantesca puerta cerrada en forma de engrane del refugio, la cual tenía en su centro el numero ciento ocho grabado en esta. -ok, definitivamente es el lugar correcto- decía Yuzu con algo de precaución mientras se acercaba a los controles exteriores que estaban junto a la pared del refugio, sorprendiéndose por todo el polvo y tierra acumulados sobre esta debido al paso del tiempo. -qué extraño…estos no se han usando en mucho tiempo- decía ella para luego mirar a la gigantesca puerta cerrada del refugio. -quizás estaba abierta y Lucy la cerro por dentro- ella entonces comenzó a quitarle el polvo y tierra de encima a los controles para luego tomar la palanca de comando de la puerta y tras tirar de esta hacia abajo se comenzó a escuchar la alarma de apertura del refugio así como los muchos mecanismos encargados de manipular la misma, claramente algo oxidados y gastados por el paso de los siglos por como ella podía escuchar, finalmente la gigantesca puerta del refugio se hiso hacia atrás con un fuerte chirrido del grueso metal rosándose que le a obligo a cubrirse las orejas, la puerta entonces giro hacia a un lado, dejando el refugio abierto nuevamente, ella entonces se adentro al compartimiento de entrada del mismo, notando que claramente ya hacía mucho tiempo que nadie vivía allí, pues parte de los componentes de acero de la estructura del refugio estaban ya oxidadas por el pasar de los años, y las luces del refugio estaban apagadas. -ok, la puerta la puertas de los refugios funcionan aparte del sistema energetico principal, no es de extrañar- decía ella en lo que se acercaba a una de las puertas automáticas de metal con la cual se podía ingresar al resto del refugio, pero al no haber energía esta era imposible que se abriera. -pero para las si lo están…muy bien Yuzu…busca una consola de comando, debería haber una aquí también- ella registro la recamara oxidada hasta que encontró lo que parecía una cabina de seguridad, seguramente la primera parada para todo aquel que se hubiera registrado en el refugio en primer lugar, allí encontró una consola de comando, una de las tantas que forman la red de comando de los refugios. -por favor funciona…- ella entonces presiono el botón de encendido de la consola, y esta regreso a la vida ante sus ojos, mostrándose en la pantalla de la misma los comandos de inicio del sistema. -¡sí!- exclamo ella con mucha alegría en lo que el sistema operativo terminaba de iniciarse, solo entonces ella comenzó a revisar los comandos dentro de la consola buscando una forma de reactivar la energía del refugio desde esa, sin embargo ella se topo con un obstáculo. -rayos necesito autorización a base de la contraseña del supervisor del refugio para acceder al sistema principal desde aquí…es como si ni siquiera trataran de protegerse de genios computacionales como yo- dijo ella con mucha confianza haciendo sonar sus dedos para así comenzar a teclear una serie de comandos a gran velocidad en la consola, y tras unos minutos de indagar en los protocolos del sistema central, ella pudo reactivar nuevamente el generador central de energía del refugio, encendiendo nuevamente todas las luces y reiniciando todos los demás sistemas del mismo. -¡Eureka!- exclamo ella llena de alegría para luego encogerse de hombros algo sonrojada diciendo. -gracias al cielo que Ren no está aquí para escucharme decir eso…- antes de adentrarse más en el refugio ella comenzó a revisar un mapa del mismo guardado en el banco de memoria del sistema, buscando la ubicación de la sala de comunicaciones. -veamos…según esto la sala de comunicaciones esta…tercer piso subterráneo ¡lo tengo!- con eso ella salió de la cabina dejando la consola encendida y corrió a la puerta automática a la que había intentado entrar anteriormente, pero ahora esta si pudo abrirse y ella se adentro en el refugio, sin saber que al reactivar los sistemas del refugio, sin querer había activado otras cosas que pronto se volverían un obstáculo para ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Yuki, Ren y Nami avanzaban rápidamente por el yermo buscando a Yuzu guiándose tanto por el mensaje de la hermana de Ian como con un mapa que él les prestó, pues normalmente se guiaban por el mapa en el Pipboy de Yuzu, tras unos momentos las tres se detuvieron en una vieja parada de autobús mientras Yuki revisaba nuevamente el mapa mientras decía.

-ok, según este mapa el refugio ciento ocho no debería de estar muy lejos de aquí, si nos damos prisa quizás podamos llegar antes de que ella se meta en algún problema-

-¿Qué clase de problema? ¿no se supone que en ese refugio ya no vive nadie?- pregunto Nami con algo de curiosidad.

-ya no viven personas allí, pero quien sabe que otra cosa lo esté habitando ahora- le respondió Ren mientras que Yuki se preguntaba en voz alta.

-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Yuzu iría a buscar a la hermana de Ian ella sola?- aquello hiso que Ren se incomodara bastante, y mientras se rascaba tras la cabeza y con la mirada baja respondió.

-bueno…quizás porque le dije que ella no tenia posibilidad de estar con Ian- los ojos de Yuki y Nami se abrieron como platos y ambas rápidamente se voltearon mirándola bastante sorprendidas en lo que Yuki paso a decirle bastante molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!-

-porque no creo que tenga posibilidad de estar con Ian- respondió Ren con bastante sinceridad a lo que Yuki le decía molesta.

-¡eso no importa! ¡no le dices ese tipo de cosas a la gente! ¡mas si son sensibles como Yuzu!-

-¡sí! ¡¿acaso te gustaría que te dijéramos que no tienes posibilidad de estar con Ángel?!- dijo Nami sorpresivamente igual de molesta que Yuki, haciendo que Ren se sonrojara mucho mientras ella decía algo molesta y apenada.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué…que tiene que ver esto con Ángel?!-

-¡¿oh Yuki con Yoichi?!- dijo Nami aun algo molesta.

-¡exacto…!- dijo Yuki deteniéndose levemente sonrojándose mucho para ahora mirar a Nami molesta gritándole. -¡oye!-

-¡¿podemos por favor volver a concentrarnos en buscar a nuestra hermana?!- finalmente grito Ren muy molesta y apenada a lo que Yuki respondió.

-cierto, pero esta es una conversación que retomaremos en otro momento- con eso dicho las tres nuevamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el refugio, esperando que su hermana estuviera bien.

Por su parte, Yuzu caminaba por uno de los pasillos del refugio con su arco y una flecha listos solo por si acaso, pues aunque el refugio parecía vacio de momento, ella sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, mientras ella bajaba por una de las tantas escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores, ella reviso el mapa que había copiado a su Pipboy para asegurarse que estuviera por buen camino diciendo.

-bueno, si giro a la izquierda en los siguientes tres pasillos debería de poder llegar al subnivel tres, desde allí debo…- entonces cuando ella llego a uno de los pasillos un sonido metálico que resonó en el fondo de este le llamo mucho la atención y de inmediato ella apunto su arco y flecha lista para dispararla en lo que exclamaba. -¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡muéstrate!- entonces de una de las esquinas apareció un robot modelo Mister Handy pintado con los colores de vault-tec, el Mister Handy, el cual consistía en una especie de esfera voladora con varios brazos mecánicos en la parte baja de su cuerpo justo al lado de la turbina que lo mantenía en el aire y tres esferas en la parte superior conectadas al cuerpo principal también por brazos mecánicos y con lentes de cámara en esas, entonces este se volteo hacia donde estaba Yuzu para acercarse rápidamente a ella quien no pudo evitar dar unos pasos atrás mientras este ajustaba la lente de cámara con la que la estaba viendo mientras decía.

-persona no identificada, buscando en base de datos…error, base de datos de ocupantes corrompida, por favor, muestre su identificación-

-oh…bueno no tengo identificación, solo estoy de paso…- decía Yuzu un tanto apenada cuando el Mister Handy se aparto un poco de ella diciendo.

-identificación no mostrada, adquiriendo parámetros de acción, personal no autorizado en las instalaciones del refugio debe ser tomado bajo custodia inmediatamente hasta la espera de ordenes del supervisor-

-ok…no quiero ser grosera ni nada…pero de verdad no puedo ir contigo ahora, estoy buscando a alguien que esta aquí en el refugio, quizás puedas ayudarme a encontrarla…- decía Yuzu ahora algo a la defensiva mientras preparaba su arco y flecha manteniéndolos en posición baja para no alarmar al ya sospechoso robot que procedió a decir.

-resistencia al arresto administrativo detectada, esperando respuesta del supervisor…error, comunicación con supervisor comprometida, fuerza letal autorizada-

-¡¿fuerza qué?! - exclamo Yuzu muy sorprendida cuando los brazos del Mister Handy se retrajeron a su cuerpo principal y cuando volvieron a salir en esos había una sierra, un lanzallamas y una pistola laser. -ay rayos…- el robot acciono su cierra y con esta intento atacar a Yuzu quien rápidamente esquivo cada uno de los ataques con bastante agilidad mientras decía. -¡basta! ¡no quiero hacerte daño!- sin embargo el robot parecía no estar escuchando pues paso a alegarse un poco para así disparar una ráfaga de su lanzallamas, la cual ella apenas logro esquivar al apegarse a una de las paredes del pasillo. -ok…al diablo- dijo ella ahora poniéndose en posición de combate en lo que el robot se alejaba un poco mas para así comenzar a dispararle con su pistola laser, sin embargo Yuzu lograba evitar con mucha agilidad cada uno de esos disparo y llegado un momento ella comenzó a correr por una de las paredes y antes de perder adherencia a esta dio un salto para así quedar sobre el Mister Handy y disparar tres flechas al mismo tiempo que se clavaron profundamente en el cuerpo principal de este mientras ella aterrizaba justo detrás de él.

-análisis de daños…integridad de sistemas comprometida, nivel de funcionalidad…setenta por ciento, continuando protocolo de combate- decía el robot en lo que se volteaba para poder disparar otra ráfaga de su lanzallamas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Yuzu ya lo estaba apuntando con una de sus flechas estando ella apoyada con una rodilla en el suelo para así poder disparar certeramente una flecha directo en la boquilla del lanzallamas bloqueándola por completo, y cuando el Mister Handy se preparo para dispararla, el tanque que estaba en su interior termino explotando en una bola de fuego de la cual Yuzu tuvo que apartarse para no verse afectada por esta, el robot estaba ahora en el suelo con un enorme agujero en su cuerpo principal y chispas saliendo del agujero mientras decía con mucha interferencia. -análisis de daños…daño catastrófico detectado…funcionalidad al tres por ciento…iniciando…apagado de emergencia…- con eso dicho el Mister Handy dejo de funcionar en lo que Yuzu se le acerco posando una mano sobre este diciendo con mucho pesar.

-lo siento, pero no me diste otra opción…- entonces una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el refugio haciendo que sus orejas se pusieron de punta y ella mirara a su alrededor diciendo algo frustrada. -ay ¿y ahora qué?- entonces del sistema de parlantes del refugio se comenzó a escuchar.

-advertencia, unidad de mantenimiento y seguridad fuera de línea durante protocolo de combate, seguridad del refugio comprometida, pasando a nivel de alerta máxima, a todas las unidades de mantenimiento y seguridad, diríjanse a la ultima locación conocida del intruso, fuerza letal autorizada, se recomienda a los ocupantes del refugio volver a sus recamaras y evitar salir hasta nuevo aviso-

-oh esto no es bueno…- decía Yuzu bastante preocupada cuando súbitamente de las esquinas de uno de los pasillos del refugio surgieron a lo menos medio docena más de Mister Handys quienes comenzaron a dispararle con sus pistolas laser obligándola a escapar del lugar mientras gritaba. -¡esto no es nada bueno!- tras dar la vuelta en un pasillo, ella se detuvo preparando una flecha explosiva la cual disparo ni bien uno de los robots se asomo del pasillo, haciendo explotar y dañando a los que estaban junto a este, permitiéndole de esa forma alejarse del lugar con un poco mas de calma, sin embargo esta no duro mucho, pues ni bien llego a otra esquina a duras penas logro esquivar una cierra que salió de la esquina sin previo aviso, logrando eludirla al agacharse de rodillas y deslizándose por el suelo haciéndose hacia atrás mientras la cierra paso a solo unos centímetros de su nariz, rápidamente ella logro ponerse de pie nuevamente solo para tener que esquivar los ataques de la cierra de un nuevo Mister Handy que logro acorralarla contra una de las paredes, pero justo cuando uno de los ataques con la sierra del robot fallo y dio contra la pared, Yuzu aprovecho de tomar aquel brazo del robot y forzarlo a que se clavara él mismo dañando críticamente todo dentro de este y cayendo fuera de línea al suelo, cuando otro Mister Handy se asomo de otra de las esquinas, ella le lanzo un shuriken directamente en una de sus cámaras, y mientras este se volteaba para poder ver con otra de estas ella ya le había disparado una flecha eléctrica que termino friendo todos sus circuitos internos, cuando este finalmente cayó al suelo fuera de línea, le dio unos momentos a Yuzu para respirar, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho tiempo, pues una nueva tanda de robots aparecieron detrás de ella disparándole nuevamente con sus pistolas laser forzándola a correr de nuevo mientras ella gritaba en frustración. -¡oh por favor! ¡esto ya es ridículo!- ella continuo corriendo y tras dispararle una serie de flechas a un Mister Handy que se había asomado de una de las recamaras del refugio dejándolo fuera de línea también, ella aprovecho para revisar el mapa en su Pipboy y así evitar perderse. -¡ok, si estoy en con correcto las escaleras al subnivel tres están por aquí!- ella entonces dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos a la izquierda y para su alegría allí estaba, la escalera que bajaba al siguiente nivel del refugio. -¡eureka!- exclamo ella llena de alegría cuando de la escalera se asomo otro Mister Handy. -¡¿en serio?!- antes de que este pudiera atacarla ella dio un gran salto y le dio al robot una fuerte patada lateral que lo hiso caer rebotando por las escaleras hasta chocar con la pared al fondo de estas, y cuando trato de ponerse de pie pudo ver como Yuzu iba cayendo hacia él aterrizándole justo encima, ella entonces procedió a clavar repetidamente un kunai en el cuerpo principal del robot y tras algunos sonidos electrónicos este quedo fuera de línea también, quedando Yuzu jadeando sobre este quien decía tras limpiarse el sudor de la frente. -ahora entiendo porque Ren actúa de esta manera a veces…- tras recuperar un momento el aliento, ella reanudo su camino hacia la sala de comunicaciones, esperando que Lucy estuviera bien pese a todo el escándalo que había desatado sin intención.

Poco después afuera de la cueva donde se encontraba el refugio, Yuki, Ren y Nami finalmente habían llegado, tras comprobar el mapa Yuki dijo con mucha seriedad.

-bien chicas, es aquí, Yuzu debe de estar ya dentro del refugio- de esa manera las tres entraron a la cueva, encontrándose con la puerta abierta del refugio y para su sorpresa, con las luces interiores encendidas y las alarmas del mismo sonando.

-oigan…pensé que este lugar seria más oscuro y silencioso- dijo Nami un tanto confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Yuzu debió de haber encontrado una forma de activar la energía del refugio nuevamente- respondió Yuki en lo que Ren dijo con sarcasmo.

-sí, y de paso activo toda alarma posible, vaya ninja-

-como sea, debemos seguir adelante, quien sabe en qué tipo de problemas estará metida…- decía Yuki en lo que abría la puerta para acceder al resto del refugio y para su sorpresa del otro lado había casi una docena de robots Mister Handy que se voltearon para mirarla justo antes de comenzar a disparar sus pistolas laser, rápidamente las tres se cubrieron a cada lado de la puerta en lo que Ren decía.

-¡creo que eso nos da una idea de los problemas en que esta!-

-¡¿tú crees?!- decía Yuki algo fastidiada, llegado un punto los Mister Handy dejaron de disparar, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar les llamo la atención como una pequeña esfera con una mecha encendida rodaba hacia ellos, estos se le quedaron viendo hasta que la mecha llego a la esfera haciendo que esta explotara en una gran nube de humo, antes de que pudieran activar su función de visión infrarroja, uno a uno comenzaron a caer fuera de línea muy para la sorpresa de estos quienes trataban de procesar la situación hasta que finalmente quedaron solo tres de estos en línea, súbitamente uno de estos fue embestido por Ren quien comenzó a clavar sus tekko-kagi con mucha rabia contra el cuerpo de este, y antes de que los otros dos pudieran dispararle, uno fue atrapado por detrás por Nami utilizando su ahora formado sansetsukon para sujetarlo y azotarlo contra una de las paredes y luego contra el suelo, y el ultimo que estaba por dispararle a Nami fue cortado verticalmente por la mitad por Yuki quien tras corroborar que no quedaban mas Mister Handy en el lugar dijo.

-ok…ahora que nos ocupamos de eso, hay que encontrar a nuestra hermana- de esa forma, las tres comenzaron a adentrarse corriendo por el refugio y mientras avanzaban por uno de los pasillos del primer nivel, un Mister Handy se apareció de una de las esquinas pero antes de que pudiera atacarlas, Nami lanzo su nuevamente formado bastón con tal fuerza que atravesó el cuerpo del robot que cayó fuera de línea al suelo nuevamente, sin detenerse mientras seguía a sus hermanas, ella logro retirar su bastón del cuerpo inerte del robot para luego preguntarle a Yuki.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Yuzu?- entonces encontraron al primer grupo de robots que hacía unos momentos atrás Yuzu había destruido, dándole una idea a Yuki quien simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

-fácil, seguimos los destrozos- de esa forma las tres comenzaron a correr por el refugio guiándose por el rastro de combate que su hermana había dejado a su paso, dejando Ren bastante sorprendida diciendo.

-vaya ¿de verdad Yuzu hiso todo esto?-

-¿tanto se sorprende? ella es una gran luchadora también- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad a lo que Ren respondió.

-lo sé, pero ella es mas…-

-¿ñoña?- dijo Nami con una inocente sonrisa.

-iba a decir suave pero sí, eso servirá- dijo Ren con una traviesa sonrisa haciendo que Yuki se diera una palmada en la frente para luego decir.

-solo sigamos adelante, Yuzu no puede estar muy lejos de aquí- de esa manera las tres continuaron adentrándose al refugio, enfrentándose cada que podían a los Mister Handy que se les aparecían.

-¡estas cosas de verdad no nos quieren aquí!- exclamaba Ren mientras sacaba su mano con la que había atravesado a uno de los Mister Handy arrancándole de esa forma varios de sus circuitos en lo que Nami derribaba a otro golpeándolo con mucha fuerza con su bastón para luego decir.

-¡es como una fiesta robótica!- luego ella se detuvo para pensar lo que había dicho para luego agregar. -wow eso no estaría nada mal- por su parte Yuki logro sacar su katana con la que había atravesado a otro de los robots mientras decía.

-vamos chicas, Yuzu ya no puede estar muy lejos de aquí- finalmente las tres llegaron al subnivel tres del refugio, siguiendo nuevamente el rastro de Mister Handy destrozados hasta que finalmente, encontraron a Yuzu, sentada apoyada en la pared junto a una puerta de una de recamara del refugio, con una expresión triste en su rostro y con sus piernas recogidas y abrazandolas con su cola a su alrededor.

-¡Yuzu!- exclamaron las tres muy felices de ver a su hermana sana y salva en lo que se acercaban a ella mientras Yuki le decía en una mezcla de alivio y regaño.

-¡gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡¿pero tienes idea lo peligroso que fue que vinieras tu sola?!-

-¡sí! ¡nos tenias preocupadas de muerte!- exclamo Ren bastante molesta en lo que Nami decía.

-¡si, sabemos que Ren es una insensible pero eso no es razón para venir sola!-

-¡oye!- exclamo Ren muy molesta por lo que su hermana había dicho pero Yuzu las miro sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro diciendo muy arrepentida.

-lo siento chicas…- las tres se miraron mutuamente algo preocupadas por como estaba su hermana, por lo que Yuki le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-encontré a Lucy…- respondió Yuzu aun muy triste, cosa que sorprendió a sus hermanas.

-¡espera ¿en serio?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- exclamo Ren muy sorprendida, pero lo único que Yuzu hiso fue mirar a la puerta que estaba al lado de ella, Yuki miro el letrero que estaba sobre esta que decía "sala de comunicaciones", con algo de precaución abrió la puerta y vio para su horror la razón de porque su hermana estaba en ese estado, allí dentro en efecto estaba Lucy, la hermana de Ian, pero esta ya no estaba con vida, y por su aspecto, había estado así desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, Ren y Nami también se asomaron, los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos mientras que Nami de la sorpresa y horror no pudo evitar cubrirse lla boca con sus manos mientras Yuzu les decía llena de pesar.

-según la consola…el mensaje se ah estado repitiendo al menos quince años…y por el aspecto que ella tiene…debe llevar muerta al menos el mismo tiempo…-

-Yuzu…- decía Yuki mirando a su hermana con mucha pena de verla en ese estado.

-pensé que podría…llevarla de vuelta…y que estuvieran de nuevo juntos…verlo sonreír de cómo nunca…y así acercarnos más…pero fui una tonta…y una egoísta…debí suponer que algo así podría pasar…ahora…¿Cómo…podre mirar a Ian a los ojos…y decirle que su hermana está muerta…? decía Yuzu mientras su voz se quebraba mas y mas sintiéndose triste y estúpida, ni Yuki ni Nami sabían que decirle en ese momento, pero para su sorpresa, Ren se le acerco arrodillándose frente a ella y con mucho cariño la abrazo mientras le decía.

-hiciste lo que pudiste hermanita…y eso no tiene nada de malo…- los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana finalmente comenzó a llorar sin control mientras abrazaba a Ren con fuerza, escuchándose su llanto por los pasillos del refugio.

Más tarde esa misma noche, las hermanas regresaron a casa, y en la sala las estaba esperando un muy preocupado Ian que estaba caminando de un lado a otro y ni bien vio a sus amigas de vuelta, en especial a Yuzu a quien rápidamente se le acerco dándole un fuerte abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa mientras él le decía.

-¡gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡me tenias muy preocupado!-

-lo siento…- decía Yuzu aun algo decaída, y el pesar se le notaba tanto a ella como a sus hermanas, Ian se dio cuenta de eso mientras soltaba a Yuzu preguntando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Yuzu miro a sus hermanas quienes asintieron cada una con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba bien contarle o que habían encontrado, por lo que ella con mucho pesar .

-Ian…en el refugio…encontramos a tu hermana Lucy…- aquello hiso que los ojos de Ian se abrieran como platos y rápidamente exclamo.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿la encontraron?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿está bien?!- sin embargo la mirada que ellas le dieron, una llena de pesar y tristeza, le hicieron saber de inmediato la respuesta, haciéndole pasar de la extrema alegría a un profundo sentimiento de tristeza como nunca había sentido antes. -oh…ya veo…- entonces de su bufanda, Yuzu saco unas cosas que le ofreció a Ian diciéndole.

-encontramos…esto junto a ella…es justo que…lo tengas tu…- Ian tomo lo que Yuzu le dio con sus manos aun algo temblorosas, eran una foto de él y de su hermana antes de que ella partiera a la guerra contra los supermutantes, y también lo que parecía ser una carta escrita en un papel con el logo de vault-tec, él paso a sentarse junto a Yuzu en el sofá en lo que lentamente abrió aquel papel para poder ver el contenido de la carta, la cual tenia escrito.

"Querido hermanito.

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que eh muerto antes de volver a verte…no sabes cuánto lamento no poder estar allí a tu lado…verte crecer en el buen hombre en que seguro te volverás…pero aun en lo que creo que son mis últimos momentos…mientras escribo esta carta…no es miedo lo que me invade…sino la alegría de saber que estas a salvo…y que vivirás en lo que seguro será un mejor mundo que en el que me ah tocado vivir…así que vive, se feliz…sigue a tu corazón…y nunca olvides…que te quiero con toda mi alma…eres mi luz…mi familia…mi pequeño hermanito…

Con amor, Lucy"

Después de leer la carta, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en voz baja mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta contra su pecho, mientras que las hermanas, sus mejores amigas, estaban a su alrededor, consolándolo en ese difícil momento.

Horas después, cerca de amanecer, las hermanas y Ian recuperaron el cuerpo de Lucy del refugio con la ayuda tanto del maestro Kuro como de Sarah, Colvin y Reddin, para así darle un apropiado funeral tradicional de Rivet City, el cual consistió en colocar el cuerpo ahora cubierto por unas sabanas blancas de Lucy sobre una balsa de madera que flotaba en el rio Potomac llena de paja y leña seca, mientras los demás estaban cerca presentando sus respetos, Ian sostenía una antorcha con la que prendió fuego a la leña para luego empujar la balsa con cuidado para que se fuera flotando por la corriente del rio mientras iba ardiendo con mucha intensidad, y en todo momento el no quito la mirada de la balsa mientras ardía en llamas, con lagrimas en sus ojos, solo aparto la mirada cuando las hermanas se le acercaron para hacerle compañía y Yuzu poso una mano sobre su espalda, lo cual por unos momentos, lo hiso sonreír.

Más tarde durante el amanecer, Ian y Yuzu estaban sentados juntos sobre una vieja banca al lado del rio mirando como el sol salía en el horizonte.

-lo siento Ian…no puedo imaginarme…lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora…- decía Yuzu con mucho pesar, sin embargo Ian respondió con tristeza pero con mejor ánimo que antes diciendo.

-no te preocupes Yuzu…de cierta forma…siento que ya lo sabía…- aquello hiso que Yuzu agachara la mirada y las orejas mientras decía.

-yo solo…quería hacerte feliz…pero al final…- sorpresivamente ella sintió como Ian le tomaba una mano y cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver que, aunque aun se notaba muy triste, él le sonreía amablemente diciendo.

-gracias a ti…finalmente pude saber lo que le paso…gracias a ti pude finalmente llorar por ella y darle el funeral que merecía…y sobre todo…- entonces Ian le mostro la fotografía de él y su hermana para así continuar diciéndole. -gracias a ti…ahora nunca olvidare como era ella…- ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos sonriendo y dejar de sostenerse las manos hasta que Ian volvió a mirar hacia adelante, viendo nuevamente al sol que salía del horizonte mientras decía. -es un hermoso amanecer…¿no lo crees?- Yuzu entonces miro hacia adelante también al amanecer con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y así responder.

-si…en verdad lo es…-

Continuara…


	26. Capitulo veinticinco

Capitulo veinticinco: Presas del miedo.

Tras el ataque a radio galaxia, duelo de Hanzo contra el maestro Kuro en el viejo estadio de basquetbol de Vermon Square, y la batalla contra la fortaleza móvil del Enclave, el clan Hasashi había mantenido un perfil bajo mientras recuperaban sus números perdidos durante aquellos acontecimientos, cosa que mantenía preocupado a Yoichi, quien una noche estaba de pie mirando al trono de su padre, pues la sed de venganza desmedida que este poseía, si bien era entendible según su punto de vista, estaba causando mucho más daño al clan del que pensaba era realmente necesario, si bien su lealtad a su padre se mantenía incorruptible, no podía dejar de cuestionarse si continuar con esta costosa guerra por venganza sigue valiendo la pena, aun cuando esta se trata de dar caza a quien él entendía era el asesino del clan de sus padres.

-Yoichi ¿sucede algo?- dijo Hanzo con su típica autoridad en lo que iba entrando al salón principal, rápidamente Yoichi dio la vuelta y tras darle una reverencia a su padre le respondió.

-no padre, tan solo pensaba algunas cosas, nada de lo que debas preocuparte-

-entiendo, sea lo que pienses debes mantener tu mente libre de dudas, nuestra guerra contra Kurosaki Kurama y sus discípulas aun esta muy lejos de terminar- decía Hanzo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que iba a la azotea del hotel donde tienen su helipuerto.

-¿A dónde vas padre?- pregunto Yoichi con algo de curiosidad.

-iré a la Republica de Nueva California, hay un asunto que debo atender allí- respondió Hanzo quien luego miro a su hijo con su típica seriedad. -hasta que yo regrese, estarás a cargo del clan y de sus actividades-

-no te defraudare padre- respondió Yoichi con una reverencia.

-será mejor que así no sea…- dijo Hanzo quien finalmente se retiro del salón hacia la azotea, donde ya lo estaba esperando un vertibird con los motores encendidos, ni bien este subió al interior de la aeronave, esta finalmente despego y puso marcha a su destino, el cual estaba muy lejos. Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio del profesor Zimmer, este se encontraba senado frente a una de sus computadoras analizando algunos datos obtenidos de sus experimentos cuando al laboratorio entro Alex quien arrogantemente entro diciendo.

-oye viejo, ya es hora del mantenimiento de mis implantes- el profesor sin voltearse continuo tecleando comandos en su computadora mientras seguía analizando los datos de sus experimentos diciendo.

-en un momento jovencito, debo terminar con estas muestras de tejido-

-bien, pero date prisa viejo, no tengo mucho tiempo de sobra- decía Alex quien paso a poner su atención hacia una serie de frascos que tenían varios tipos de plantas y animales preservados en liquido, Alex no pudo evitar poner una expresión de asco al ver a algunas de estas. -pensé que lo suyo era solo la robótica-

-solo un tonto busca respuestas y soluciones en una sola rama de las ciencias, un científico de verdad es quien busca respuestas en todos los campos del conocimiento- decía el profesor sin despegar la mirada de su computadora mientras que Alex con algo de curiosidad continuaba mirando a los frascos diciendo.

-pues lo que sea que esté buscando con estas cosas, es asqueroso-

-no espero que los brutos como tu entiendan, para ti los implantes que te eh dado bajo las ordenes del maestro Hanzo son suficientes- dijo el profesor con algo de desagrado en lo que Alex tomaba uno de los frascos que parecía tener una especie de planta para así mirarla detenidamente mientras decía.

-por mi está bien, viejo chiflado…- entonces sin quererlo, el frasco se rompe debido al fuere agarre de brazo robótico de Alex, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por la sorpresa mientras que la planta terminara cayendo por entre las rendijas en el piso del laboratorio.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- grito el profesor Zimmer bastante molesto levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a Alex quien un poco desconcertado de ver al normalmente maquiavélico y calmado profesor de esa forma diciendo.

-fue un accidente viejo, no tienes que alterarte tanto…- súbitamente el profesor lo hiso a un lado y finalmente se inclino para ver el frasco que se había roto, y tras ver la etiqueta del mismo, su expresión cambio de enojo a uno de mucha preocupación mientras decía.

-oh no…esto es muy grave-

-¿Qué es tan grave viejo loco?- pregunto Alex con algo de incredulidad ante las palabras del profesor pero paso a hacerse a un lado sorpresivamente cuando el profesor paso a levantarse y salir de su laboratorio, rápidamente Alex lo siguió muy molesto diciendo. -¡¿oye viejo y mi mantenimiento?!-

-¡cállate estúpido!- grito el profesor Zimmer nuevamente, cosa que también sorprendió a Alex mientras el profesor le decía. -¡tenemos que avisar de esto al maestro Hanzo inmediatamente!-

Cerca de una semana después, en el hogar de las hermanas, Yuki y el maestro Kuro se encontraban sentados de rodillas frente al altar del clan, ambos se encontraban realizando un ejercicio de meditación, siendo Yuki la única de las hijas del maestro en llevar este tipo de entrenamiento, tras unos momentos de iniciada la meditación, el maestro Kuro fue lentamente entrando en una especie de trance en lo que una especie de delgada aura brillante de color blanco lo rodeaba, sin embargo por su parte, Yuki luchaba por alcanzar el mismo nivel que su padre, intentaba mantener una mente calma, logrando alcanzar por instantes el mismo nivel que el maestro Kuro por lo que aquella aura también la rodeaba, pero algo en su mente le impedía tener la mente calma lo suficiente como para mantener ese estado, finalmente ella se dio por vencida y dio un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Yuki?- pregunto el maestro Kuro quien ahora estaba muy cerca de ella frotando su barba suavemente, haciendo que Yuki llegara a saltar y cayera sentada por la sorpresa que su padre le había dado en ese momento mientras este le preguntaba. -¿sucede algo? pareces preocupada por algo-

-oh…no es nada padre, solo algo tonto que tengo en la cabeza- respondió ella sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras se rascaba una mejilla, sin embargo el maestro Kuro simplemente levanto una ceja, haciéndole saber de inmediato a ella que él sabía que en realidad era algo mas lo que estaba en su mente, finalmente ella suspiro en lo que se volvía a sentar de rodillas frente a su padre y con la mirada baja decía. -veras padre…yo…eh estado teniendo una pesadilla últimamente-

-¿una pesadilla?- pregunto el maestro Kuro aun frotando su barba suavemente.

-si…una en que estoy con mis hermanas huyendo de algo que nos persigue en la oscuridad…algo que pese a lo mucho que intente evitar que nos atrapara…esa cosa las atrapo una a una…- explicaba Yuki algo temerosa de recordar aquella horrible pesadilla hasta que en un punto agacho la mirada y sus orejas. -y cuando solo quede yo…de la oscuridad apareció Hanzo…era él todo el tiempo…y antes que pudiera hacer nada…me ataco con una de sus espadas…es allí cuando despierto…sintiéndome totalmente…-

-impotente…- dijo el maestro Kuro.

-si…no pude hacer nada para ayudarlas…se que solo es un sueño pero…me da miedo fallarles…me da miedo perderlas…- decía Yuki con mucho pesar.

-eso es muy normal hija mía, todo líder debe hacer frente al miedo de perder a su equipo, mas cuando está formado por aquellas personas que más nos, es un miedo que yo también suelo tener…- dijo el maestro Kuro con serenidad, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yuki quien le pregunto.

-¿tú también padre?-

-sí, lo siento cada vez que tú y tus hermanas salen a la superficie, será a una misión que llevaran a cabo o a simplemente patrullar, desde el inicio eh tenido el miedo de perderlas a manos de nuestros enemigos- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-¿pero…como puedes superarlo padre?- le pregunto Yuki deseando saber la respuesta de su padre quien le dijo con mucha sabiduría.

-la posibilidad del fracaso es algo que siempre existirá hija mía, pues no existe estrategia o táctica que sean perfectas, lo único que se puede hacer es hacer frente a ese miedo, y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos en cada situación- Yuki no pudo evitar quedar pensativa ante las palabras de su padre, ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y le dijo con mucha gratitud.

-gracias padre- entonces a ambos les llamo la atención que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su hogar, cuando el maestro Kuro la abrió acompañado por Yuki, pudieron ver que allí estaban Ian y Ángel

-hola Yuki, maestro Kuro- dijo Ian educadamente

-hola chicos ¿a qué vienen aquí?- dijo Yuki con algo de curiosidad a lo que Ángel le respondió diciendo.

-necesitamos hablar, está pasando algo muy raro allí afuera- poco después los cuatro bajaron por la escalera que llevaba a la sala principal, donde Yuzu estaba trabajando en lo que parecían unas complicadas ecuaciones en una libreta mientras que Ren y Nami jugaban un videojuego de carreras de autos.

-¡si crees que puedes ganarme hermanita, estas muy equivocada!- decía Ren muy motivada, pero Nami no se quedaba atrás diciendo.

-¡pues te demostrare lo equivocada que estoy!- tras decir eso, le tomo solo unos segundos el procesar correctamente lo que había dicho. -espera eso no sonó bien…¡pero sabes a que me refiero!-

-¿pueden hacer algo menos de ruido?- pregunto Yuzu un poco fastidiada por el escándalo que sus hermanas estaban haciendo en lo que volvió a sus ecuaciones diciendo. -estoy así de cerca de un épico descubrimiento matemático y todo su ruido me desconcentra mucho-

-¡en un minuto hermanita! ¡tan solo voy a aplastar a Nami en esta última vuelta!- exclamo Ren muy motivada y decidida a ganar, sin embargo sus orejas se levantaron y quedo paralizada cuando escucho una risa familiar que hiso que su pelaje se erizara levemente, la risa era de Ángel quien simplemente dijo al ver aquella escena.

-veo que no pierdes tu actitud incluso en los juegos-

-¡¿Ángel?!- exclamo Ren mirando hacia atrás sorprendida y muy sonrojada al punto que simplemente dejo caer el control del videojuego, dejándole espacio a Nami para ganar la carrera cuando su vehículo pixelado llego a la línea de meta y el videojuego anuncio su victoria, ella rápidamente se levanto y alzando sus brazos en victoria gritaba.

-¡woho! ¡victoria! ¡y en tu cara Ren!- ella luego paso a sacarle la lengua a Ren como tratando de restregarle la victoria en la cara, cosa que fue un gran error pues antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, una molesta Ren le tomo la lengua y comenzó a jalársela haciendo que ella se quejara del dolor y agitara sus brazos en lo que miraba nuevamente a Ángel sonrojada y algo incomoda diciendo.

-¡no…no es lo que parece…! ¡es solo un juego y es amistoso y…!- tanto Ángel como Yuki y Yuzu no pudieron evitar reírse un poco en lo que Ángel con una amable sonrisa dijo.

-Ren tranquila, eres competitiva, no tienes de que avergonzarte, es más me parece adorable-

-si tu lo dices…- dijo Ren apartando la mirada algo apenada sin soltar la lengua de Nami quien seguía luchando para que la soltara en lo que Yuzu decía.

-espera ¿crees que Ren es adorable? ¿nuestra hermana Ren…?- pero antes de que continuara hablando Ren le lanzo encima a Nami dejándolas a ambas aturdidas en el suelo.

-como sea ¿no habían venido a decirnos sobre algo raro que está pasando en el yermo?- pregunto Yuki tratando de que volvieran al tema que estaban por tratar.

-oh cierto- dijo Ángel en lo que dejaba su rifle junto al sofá y tras sentarse junto a Ren en el sofá, quien algo apenada se hiso a un lado para darle espacio, ella comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido. -comenzó hace algunos días, en las paradas comenzaron a contarse historias bastante extrañas sobre sucesos fuera de lo normal en una de las rutas comerciales en la zona norte de las ruinas de la ciudad-

-vivimos en un yermo nuclear, las cosas raras pasan todos los días- dijo Ren con algo de escepticismo a lo que Ángel respondió.

-lo sé pero esto es diferente, los comerciantes dicen haber visto desde mutarachas del tamaño un edificio hasta fantasmas, y todo está pasando en el mismo lugar-

-¿todo eso en un mismo lugar?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad, a lo que Ian respondió diciendo.

-se trata de la sección norte del metro central, la hermandad lo despejo hace años para facilitar el comercio entre Rivet City y Nuka Town con los asentamientos del norte del yermo, y todos esos raros avistamientos ocurren en esa misma zona de los túneles-

-no solo eso, las historias se habían vuelto cada vez mas locas e intensas, algunos incluso aseguraban que lo que encontraron vieron en los túneles los siguieron hasta las paradas aun cuando nadie vio nada, así que fui a investigar los túneles, pero ni bien entre me encontré con algunos comerciantes totalmente enloquecidos que gritaban horrorizados y diciendo incoherencias, así que los lleve donde Ian y la hermandad del acero- agrego Ángel.

-físicamente están bien pero perdieron totalmente la cabeza, sea lo que sea que esté pasando en los túneles aumento tanto su intensidad que prácticamente destruyo la sanidad mental de esos sujetos, por lo que Sarah declaro esa zona en cuarentena hasta que Elder Lyons autorice una expedición a los mismos- dijo Ian.

-¿y eso cuanto tardaría?- pregunto Yuzu-

-no lo sé…quizás una semana- respondió Ian rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, a lo que Ángel finalmente agrego.

-es por eso que vine con ustedes chicas, tomara mucho tiempo para que la hermandad actué ¿y si lo que sea que este causando esto escapa de allí?-

-no podemos dejar que eso pase- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad en lo que miraba al maestro Kuro al igual que los demás, y este simplemente les dijo.

-en efecto esto no puede continuar, vayan y averigüen el origen de estos incidentes, deténganlo de ser posible-

-¡si padre!- exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-¡iré a preparar mis herramientas de toma y análisis de muestras!- dijo Yuzu algo emocionada en lo que corría a su habitación seguida por Nami quien alegremente decía.

-¡yo iré por mi red cazafantasmas!- en eso Ren se acerco un poco más a Ángel estando algo apenada y mirando a otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla le pregunto.

-entonces…¿necesitas ayuda con algo antes de irnos?- aquello hiso sonreír a Ángel quien le dijo.

-pues podríamos revisar nuestras armas juntas antes de irnos-

-se…seguro- dijo Ren quien con algo de pena le mostro el camino a Ángel quedando en la sala solo Yuki, Ian y el maestro Kuro.

-creo que iré a ayudar a Yuzu con su equipo- dijo Ian con calma dirigiéndose a la habitación dejando solos a Yuki y al maestro Kuro.

-creo que iré a prepararme también- dijo Yuki pero antes de que ella diera un paso, el maestro le llamo la atención diciendo.

-Yuki, recuerda lo que te dije, confía en la fuerza de tus hermanas, y también en la de tus aliados, no estas sola en todo esto- al escuchar eso ella no pudo evitar bajar algo la mirada para luego darse vuelta y mirar a su padre con seriedad para así darle una reverencia y luego irse para así prepararse para la misión.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, y tras adentrarse en los túneles de una estación del metro cercana al hogar de las hermanas, guiándose por las señales escritas en las paredes que tanto la hermandad del acero como los mismos comerciantes habían dejado para guiarse por el laberintico sistema del metro de la ciudad, el equipo se encontraba frente al túnel que daba la entrada al sistema de túneles norte del metro central de la ciudad.

-aquí es, de este punto en adelante esta puesta la cuarentena de la hermandad- decía Ian quien usaba su servoarmadura y iluminaba la entrada de ese túnel en lo que Yuki miraba a Ángel preguntándole.

-Ángel, tu fuiste quien encontró a los comerciantes ¿nos puedes guiar al lugar donde los encontraste?-

-por supuesto, es por aquí- dijo Ángel quien comenzó a caminar en frente para guiar al grupo por aquel túnel mientras Yuzu revisaba los niveles de radiación con el contador Geiger de su Pipboy.

-¿algo fuera de lo normal?- pregunto Yuki caminando al lado de Yuzu quien le respondió.

-nada de momento, los niveles de radiación del túnel parecen estar dentro de los parámetros normales del yermo, quizás no sea la causa de los extraños fenómenos pero es muy pronto para descartarla- finalmente llegaron hasta un lugar de los túneles donde se encontraba uno de los trenes del metro descarrilado y tumbado contra una de las paredes, mientras que al lado de este habían lo que parecían ser mochilas y equipos de campamento.

-aquí es, encontré a los comerciantes tumbados y aterrorizados justo en este lugar- menciono Ángel mientras que Ian se fijo en las mochilas diciendo.

-parece que nadie ha pasado por aquí desde entonces, la cuarentena del lugar parece estar funcionando de momento- mientras tanto Yuzu comenzó a caminar por el lugar aun revisando los niveles de radiación para luego acercarse a una de las mochilas sacando de la suya propia que había traído un par de hisopos de algodón que froto contra la mochila como contra el suelo, procedió entonces a meterlos dentro de unos tubos de ensayo a los cuales vertió un poco de una sustancia química transparente que llevaba en un matraz sellado por un corcho, tras agitar un poco los tubos de ensayo el liquido paso a tener una tonalidad purpura, dejando a Yuzu muy pensativa diciendo.

-no hay rastros de psilocibina o de baeocistina…-

-no estoy entendiendo muy bien- decía Ángel rascándose una mejilla a lo que Ren le respondió de brazos cruzados.

-acostúmbrate a eso-

-¿nos puedes dar la versión traducida Yuzu?- pregunto Yuki a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-en términos simples lo que causara que los comerciantes perdieran la cabeza no fueron alucinógenos corrientes, quizás sea algo sintético o de origen desconocido, tendré que realizar análisis de muestras más específicos para poder encontrar lo que está causando todo esto- mientras ella comenzaba a tomar nuevas muestras del lugar y a guardarlas en su mochila, se podía sentir la incómoda calma que había en ese lugar, casi si ese lugar estuviera separado del resto del mundo.

-oigan…¿es idea mía o estos túneles están muy silenciosos?- pregunto Nami un poco nerviosa mientras miraba a su alrededor caminando justo detrás de Ren quien le respondió.

-es un túnel abandonado y en cuarentena, obviamente esta silencioso-

-¡eso ya lo sé…!- exclamo Nami aun algo nerviosa mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor mientras decía. -pero…¿no les parece que está más silencioso de lo normal?-

-ahora que lo mencionas si esta demasiado calmo este lugar…ni siquiera puedo escuchar a las mutarachas, y están por todas partes en los túneles- decía Ángel comenzando a sentirse algo nerviosa mientras iluminaba la oscuridad del túnel con su linterna.

-no quería decir nada pero…eh estado teniendo una sensación muy extraña desde que entramos a esta parte de los túneles… -decía Ian quien también alumbro la oscuridad del lugar para luego dirigirse a sus amigas nuevamente. -es como si algo o alguien nos estuviera viendo muy de cerca.

-¿Cómo que cosa?- pregunto Ren bastante escéptica a lo que Nami respondió tras tragar algo de saliva y agachar algo sus orejas.

-¿serán fantasmas…?-

-no Nami, los fantasmas no existen, no hay ninguna prueba científica que demuestre que son reales, son solo cuentos que se dicen algunas personas para darle explicación a lo que no entienden- decía Yuzu sin dejar de tomar muestras cuando sin que nadie lo notara, una especie de polvo amarillo paso por el rostro de Ian haciéndolo toser repentinamente.

-¿oye, esas bien amigo?- pregunto Ángel educadamente.

-estoy bien…tan solo…- respondió Ian entre toses pero cuando miro a sus amigas se horrorizo al ver que en el techo justo arriba de ellas, se iluminaron con un brillo rojizo los ojos de incontables murciélagos que entre chirridos y batir de sus alas se desprendieron del techo en el cual colgaban de cabeza y se abalanzaron contra Ian quien comenzó a gritar lleno de miedo. -¡aaaaah! ¡murciélagos! ¡quítenmelos de encima!- él se cubría y sacudía la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquello que claramente no estaba allí, pues ninguna de sus amigas podían ver o que fuera que estaba aterrorizándolo.

-¡¿Ian que te ocurre?!- exclamo Yuzu muy preocupada en lo que Ángel se acerco a Ian tomándolo de los brazos diciéndole.

-¡tranquilízate, no hay nada encima de ti!- sin embargo cuando él la vio no pudo ver a su amiga Ángel, sino a un gigantesco murciélago que mostraba sus gigantescos colmillos, cosa que lo hiso gritar del terror en lo que empujo a Ángel para luego salir corriendo mientras gritaba.

-¡aléjate de mí!-

-¡Ian espera!- exclamo Yuzu quien corrió detrás de él ante la sorpresa de las demás.

-¡Yuzu espera!- exclamo Yuki quien junto a las demás la siguieron hasta la intersección de unos túneles, donde la encontraron mirando a estos muy preocupada. -¡¿Dónde está Ian?!-

-¡no lo sé! ¡lo escuche gritar y luego lo perdí de vista!- exclamo Yuzu muy nerviosa y preocupada por el ahora desaparecido Ian.

-¡¿y si los fantasmas de este lugar se lo llevaron?!- exclamo Nami ahora muy asustada mientras miraba a su alrededor, cosa que una Yuzu muy molesta le respondió.

-¡ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen!-

-no lo sé, debes reconocer que algo muy raro está pasando aquí- decía Ángel quien ahora empuñaba su rifle.

-Ángel tiene razón, esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia, lo que este causando que la gente enloquezca también debió de haberse llevado a Ian- decía Yuki seriamente.

-¡pues sea lo que sea nadie se lleva a mi amigo y no novio de mi hermana y se sale con la suya!- decía Ren determinada a luchar con lo que sea que estuviera rondando por aquellos túneles en lo que una muy sonrojada Yuzu le replico diciendo.

-¡oye! ¡¿a qué te refieres con mi "no novio"?!- entonces Yuki se puso entre ambas y tras separarlas les dijo seriamente.

-como sea, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es permanecer juntas para buscar a Ian y a lo que este causando todo esto…- sin embargo mientras ella hablaba, de la oscuridad del túnel surgió algo cubierto en sombras que se acerco a Nami desde el techo y con una especie de soplido le lanzo el mismo polvo amarillo que Ian había respirado hacia unos momentos, haciéndola toser de igual manera y cuando vio a sus hermanas, lo único que pudo ver es que ellas ya no estaban allí, su lugar lo habían tomado las criaturas que mas la aterrorizaban en la tierra.

-¡aaaaaah! ¡payasos!- gritaba Nami quien desesperadamente corrió a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse de ellas. -¡payasos!-

-¡Nami!- exclamo Ren quien comenzó a seguir de cerca a su hermana junto con Ángel quien le decía.

-¡Ren no vayas tu sola!-

-¡chicas esperen!- exclamo Yuki sin darse cuenta que lo mismo que disparo ese polvo contra Nami ahora había hecho lo mismo con Yuzu quien tras toser y mirar a su alrededor se vio rodeada de muchos Ian quienes la miraban llenos de desprecio diciéndole.

-¡eres muy estúpida! ¡¿en serio crees que podría enamorarme de ti?! ¡mirate! ¡no eres más que una mutante! ¡una grotesca mutante!-

-¡no…no! ¡no digas eso…! ¡para…!- gritaba Yuzu quien cayo de rodillas con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y Yuki la miraba muy preocupada para luego acercarse a ella tratando de ayudarla a levantarse diciéndole.

-ay no ¿tú también? ¿Qué está pasando?- mientras tanto, tras perder a Nami de vista, Ren y Ángel continuaban buscándola por el túnel en lo que Ren gritaba.

-¡Nami! ¡¿Dónde estás hermanita?! ¡contesta!- pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su hermana menor, ella no pudo evitar mostrar los dientes de la frustración que paso a mucha rabia con la que golpeo una de las paredes del túnel con tanta fuerza que llego incluso a agrietarla. -¡juro que si lo que sea que este provocando todo esto le haya hecho daño a Nami…!- entonces Ángel poso una mano sobre el hombro de Ren diciéndole.

-tranquilízate Ren, vamos a encontrarla pero enojarte no va a ayudar en nada-

-¡eso ya lo se…!- exclamo Ren quitando la mano de Ángel de su hombro y tras dar unos pasos hacia adelante ella se detuvo bajando la mirada y sin atreverse a ver a Ángel a los ojos dijo. -lo siento…pero pensar que mi hermana está sola en este loco lugar…- Ángel nuevamente se le acerco para así tomarle una mano con las suyas y decirle calmadamente.

-lo sé, y no te preocupes, la encontraremos…- ambas entonces intercambiaron sus miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente pero antes de que pudieran decirse algo un roció de aquel polvo amarillo les cayó encima haciendo que se apartaran una de la otra mientras tosían, entonces cuando volvieron a verse ya no eran ellas ante los ojos de la otra, Ren veía a Ángel como la araña Cyborg, mientras que Ángel veía a Ren como el general Autumm.

-¡oh no tu de nuevo!- grito Ren tan asustada que se apego contra la pared del túnel mientras que Ángel se quedo paralizada dando unos pasos atrás tratando de alcanzar su revólver mientras decía con la voz quebrada.

-¡no…no dejare que me mates! ¡no te dejare!- pero antes de que pudiera disparar Ren se le lanzo encima y ambas comenzaron a forcejear una contra a otra en lo que Yuki llego a la escena llevando de la mano a Yuzu quien seguía llorando.

-¡oh por favor! ¡¿también ustedes?!- pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, de entre la oscuridad del túnel surgió lo que parecían unas lianas oscuras que tomaron tanto a Ren como a Ángel de la cintura y las arrastro hacia las tinieblas ante la mirada incrédula de Yuki quien no pudo evitar gritar. -¡¿Qué rayos…?!- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar otras lianas sugieron de la oscuridad apartandola con fuerza a un lado para así tomar a Yuzu, quien no las vio venir al estar sumida en su pesadilla personal, y arrastrarla también a la oscuridad. -¡no!- grito Yuki quien rápidamente tomo la ultima lámpara que tenia mientras sostenía ahora su katana lista para pelear mientras miraba a su alrededor al estar rodeada de oscuridad. -¡sea lo que seas, deja ir a mis hermanas y a mis amigos ahora! ¡muéstrate!- gritaba hacia el túnel sin darse cuenta que algo se le acercaba por detrás, pero antes de que pudiera atacarla, alguien salió de las sombras y embistió a Yuki haciéndola caer al suelo justo cuando una ráfaga de ese polvo amarillo estaba por alcanzarla, cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que quien la había embestido era nada menos que Yoichi, quien aun sobre ella y portando una máscara similar a la de Hanzo lanzo un kunai hacia un lugar en las sombras cortando una de las lianas que allí se ocultaba, dejando caer algo mientras se retiraba por entre unas grietas en la pared.

-¡¿Yoichi?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamo Yuki muy sorprendida en lo que se levantaba del suelo.

-eso es lo que yo debería estarte preguntando- respondió él en lo que le entrego a ella una máscara similar a la que él estaba usando. -mejor usa esto, es ajustable así que no deberías tener problemas en usarla- tras revisar unos momentos aquella mascara, ella lo vio muy desconfiada y preguntándole.

-¿acaso tu clan tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando? ¿es todo esto alguna clase de enfermo plan?-

-más que un plan es un desafortunado accidente- respondió Yoichi de una forma bastante sincera.

-¿un accidente?- pregunto Yuki aun con algo de escepticismo, cosa que Yoichi noto y paso a mirarla seriamente diciendo.

-escucha ambos tenemos un muy mal historial en lo que a confianza respecta, pero si quieres salvar a tus hermanas y amigos, y de paso al resto de la ciudad, me vas a ayudar a arreglar este desastre ¿entendido?- aun con desconfianza Yuki miro a la máscara que le dio Yoichi aun sin saber porque la necesitaría, pero sus hermanas y amigos corrían peligro y estaba sin muchas opciones, por lo que ella puso la máscara en su rostro la cual se ajusto a la forma de este para su sorpresa, y una vez se aseguro que no había filtraciones ella miro a Yoichi seriamente diciendo.

-muy bien, digamos que te creo y todo esto es un gran accidente ¿Qué clase de accidente fue y porque necesitamos estas mascaras?-

-hace una semana, el idiota de Alex dejo escapar por accidente un espécimen vegetal muy peligroso del laboratorio del profesor Zimmer- decía Yoichi en lo que se acercaba a lo que había cortado de la liana.

-¿vegetal? ¿quieres decir que todo esto lo ah provocado una planta?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-si...una planta mutante supuestamente de la región de florida…- respondió él para luego mostrarle a ella algo similar a una flor que sostenía en su mano. -Mandragoris horrifarium, mejor conocida como "la planta del horror"-

-¿mandrágora del horror?-

-la llaman así por las esporas alucinógenas que liberan sus flores, hacen que sus presas experimenten sus peores miedos de una forma intensa tan intensa que puede llegar a destruir la sanidad de alguien, y una vez sus presas están sumidas en ese estado, la planta las captura para luego alimentarse de estas- explico Yoichi con mucho detalle, cosa que horrorizo a Yuki quien exclamo.

-¡¿alimentarse?! ¡¿dices que es una retorcida planta carnívora?!-

-sí, y a juzgar por el hecho de que se llevo a tus hermanas y amigos, debe de ser ya de un tamaño gigantesco, los rumores de los comerciantes perdiendo la cabeza me llevaron a este lugar, si no la detenemos ahora sus lianas se extenderán por toda la ciudad, en el peor de los casos hará de la ciudad inhabitable para siempre- dijo Yoichi determinado claramente a no dejar que eso sucediera, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yuki quien le dijo.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo ¿Cómo encontramos a esa planta?-

-debería ser fácil, la mandrágora del horror crece en lugares húmedos, seguramente está en una parte del metro central donde haya mucha agua, pero debemos tener cuidado, las mascaras nos protegerán de las esporas, pero las lianas siguen siendo un peligro- decía Yoichi quien comenzó caminar por el tune seguido por Yuki quien lo seguía de cerca

Mientras recorrían los túneles, Yuki seguía manteniendo una mirada curiosa sobre Yoichi quien parecía luego de un rato estarse incomodando un poco. y luego pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa forma?-

-nada, es solo que de verdad puedes ser alguien bueno cuando te lo propones- le dijo Yuki de forma juguetona.

-bueno, no te acostumbres, después de esto volveremos ser enemigos mortales- dijo él con mucha seriedad.

-eso es lo que no logro entender de ti, dices estar de acuerdo con la venganza de tu padre, pero incluso ahora puedo ver que estas conflictivo sobre eso- comento ella con algo de seriedad, a lo que él respondió de igual manera.

-es porque mi padre está utilizando demasiados recursos del clan en todo esto, es como si no le importara que esto pueda debilitarnos al final, y en lo personal, no tengo nada en contra tuya o de tus hermanas, al único que quiero matar es a Kurosaki Kurama-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pudo hacerte padre para que lo odies tanto? ¿o solo heredaste el odio de Hanzo por lo que ocurrió con tu clan hace tanto tiempo?- pregunto Yuki tratando de entender el motivo del odio de Yoichi, este se detuvo unos momentos y tras apretar los puños dio su respuesta.

-…no solo mi clan, él también masacro al clan de madre…es por él que madre vivió con dolor el resto de sus días…y no lo perdonare nunca por eso-

-eso no puede ser…él nunca nos conto de eso…- decía Yuki sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que Yoichi le había dicho.

-claro que no, seguramente no quiere que ustedes lo vean como el monstruo que realmente es- dijo él en lo que ambos centraron ahora su atención al sonido de unas gotas de agua que caían del techo, entonces Yuki paso su mano por la pared y tras mirarla detenidamente, pudo ver que estaba mojada.

-esta húmedo, debemos de estar cerca-

-si…creo que ya me di cuenta- dijo Yoichi con su katana desenvainada pues de la oscuridad del túnel delante de ellos comenzaron a surgir muchas de las lianas oscuras de la mandrágora, algunas de las cuales tenían las flores lanza esporas, y justo cuando Yuki desenvaino su katana también, las lianas se lanzaron a atacarlos, a lo que ellos respondieron evadiendo ágilmente cada uno de esos ataques mientras seguían avanzando y cortando las lianas que los atacaban.

-¡la mandrágora debe de saber que vamos por ella!- exclamo Yuki tras cortar a la mitad una de las flores de una de las lianas mientras que Yoichi logro cortar varias lianas a la vez exclamando.

-¡creo que eso es más que obvio!- de esa forma ambos continuar abriéndose paso por aquel túnel el cual se llenaba mas y mas por las raíces y lianas de la mandrágora, dándoles una idea de lo grande que debía ser. -¡ya debemos de estar cerca! ¡sigue luchando!-

-¡¿Qué crees que eh estado haciendo hasta ahora?!- exclamo Yuki tras cortar un grupo de lianas, las cuales para la sorpresa de ambos, comenzaron a retroceder. -¡ahora es nuestra oportunidad!- ambos comenzaron a correr siguiendo de cerca las lianas que retrocedían como la dirección en que iban las ramas hasta que llegaron a una olvidada estación de metro central, donde para la sorpresa de ambos vieron lo que parecía un gigantesco árbol del cual salían un sin número de lianas de sus ramas. -¿es esa la mandrágora del horror…?- dijo ella algo intimidada por las dimensiones de aquella planta.

-sí, pero para serte franco, no me esperaba que fuera así de grande…- dijo Yoichi algo intimidado también, entonces ambos vieron que colgando de las ramas de la mandrágora, habían lo que parecían capullos de mariposa de un color verde brillante, allí dentro estaban nada menos que Ren, Yuzu y Nami, así como también Ian y Ángel, todos ellos parecían estar en una especie de animación suspendida dentro de dichos capullos.

-¡allí están!- exclamo Yuki tanto aliviada como preocupada por sus hermanas y amigos. -¡hay que sacarlos antes de que esa cosa se decida a devorarlos!-

-¡bien, tu rescátalos, yo distraeré a esa cosa!- exclamo Yoichi quien junto a Yuki se lanzaron al ataque y rescate respectivamente, Yoichi se acerco corriendo por las ya sin funcionar escaleras mecánicas hacia la plataforma superior donde estaba la mandrágora, lanzándole un grupo de shurikens que se clavaron en el tronco de la misma, haciendo que esta dejara escapar algo que solo podía describirse como un alarido del dolor para entonces enviar sus muchas lianas a atacar a Yoichi quien las evadía y cortaba lo mejor que podía al estar estas en cantidades muy difíciles de manejar por sí mismo. -¡date prisa Yuki! ¡no creo poder contenerla yo solo por mucho tiempo!- en esos instantes, Yuki logro llegar a la plataforma creyendo que no había sido vista por la mandrágora y con rapidez comenzó a cortar los capullos de donde estaban colgando, dirigiéndose primero al que contenía dentro a Nami mientras decía.

-tranquila hermanita, voy a sacarte de allí en un instante…- pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir el capullo, una gruesa liana surgió del piso y la golpeo con tanta fuerza que no solo la mando unos metros contra el suelo, sino que le arranco la máscara de la cara.

-¡Yuki cuidado!- exclamo Yoichi, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar mientras se levantaba, una liana con flor de esporas se le acerco rápidamente y disparo un chorro de esporas justo en la cara de Yuki quien comenzó a toser casi sin control. -¡no!- volvió a exclamar él pero antes de poder ir a ayudarla, algunas lianas lograron atraparlo, obligándolo a luchar contra estas mientras las cortaba para liberar, por su parte ni bien Yuki abrió los ojos se encontró a ella misma en una gran oscuridad, rodeada por sus hermanas quienes la miraban con ojos negros y vacios, y una expresión de gran odio hacia ella.

-¡eres un fracaso de líder!- le grito Ren.

-¡tu fuiste la que nos llevo a esta situación!- le gritaba Yuzu.

-¡se supone que nos protegerías!- le gritaba Nami, Yuki tan solo pudo sentarse de rodillas en horror al escuchar eso de sus hermanas, las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos y a correr por su rostro mientras ella se lo cubría con sus manos por la vergüenza que sentía diciendo.

-lo siento…lo siento mucho…-

-¡Yuki escúchame! ¡lo que sea que estés viendo no es real! ¡no dejes que el miedo te domine! ¡resiste!- gritaba Yoichi mientras luchaba contra las lianas que lo sujetaban. -¡no te atrevas a darte por vencida! ¡no te rindas Yuki!- aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Yuki quien en medio de esa oscuridad que era su prisión mental, pudo ver su katana clavada frente a ella, en la que pudo ver su propio reflejo en lo que recordaba las palabras del maestro Kuro "enfrenta al miedo y da lo mejor de ti misma".

-no…¡no voy a darme por vencida! ¡aun puedo dar lo mejor!- exclamo ella con mucha determinación logrando alcanzar su katana, y tras blandirla la oscuridad que la rodeaba despareció, regresando así a la realidad, se coloco rápidamente entre sus hermanas y la mandrágora, decidida a terminar con aquella pesadilla de una vez y para siempre. -¡no te tengo miedo! ¡tu truco ya no funciona conmigo! ¡pues yo enfrento a mis miedos todo el tiempo!- entonces la mandrágora lanzo contra ella una serie de lianas las cuales ella corto con agilidad y rapidez para luego impulsarse en el tronco de la mandrágora y así impulsarse hacia Yoichi y de un certero corte de su katana logro liberarlo, haciéndolo caer de pie en el suelo y se quitaba las lianas que aun tenia encima. -¿listo para terminar con esta loca planta?- dijo ella con una sonrisa determinada.

-no tienes la menor idea- dijo Yoichi con mucha arrogancia en lo que ambos se pusieron en la misma posición de ataque, teniendo ambos sus katanas encima de sus cabezas y apuntándolas a la mandrágora la cual desesperadamente intentaba hacer crecer más lianas, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Yuki y Yoichi se lanzaron gritando al ataque, y con un corte sincronizado uno a cada lado, ni bien pasaron a tener la mandrágora detrás de ellos, y en el mismo instante que ambos guardaron del todo sus katanas en sus respectivas fundas, la mandrágora se partió en un corte limpio en la base, y está en medio de lo que parecía un alarido moribundo cayó hacia un lado estrepitosamente y hacia la plataforma inferior, cosa que termino finalmente por terminar con la vida de la mandrágora del horror, rápidamente Yuki volvió a los capullos donde sus hermanas y amigos estaban atrapados, y tras sacarlos cuidadosamente del interior de estos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, ella finalmente pudo dar un suspiro de alivio para luego decir.

-gracias Yoichi…no sabes cuánto…- pero cuando ella volteo para ver a Yoichi, este ya se había ido, así que ella simplemente sonrió cálidamente en lo que ayudaba primero a Yuzu quien se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano aun muy aturdida mientras se levantaba diciendo.

-¿Yuki…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso…?-

-es una larga historia hermanita, por ahora ayudemos a los demás- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa, sin saber que no muy lejos de allí Yoichi la observaba sonriendo con una expresión engreída en el rostro para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de los túneles tras terminar su misión gracias a la ayuda de Yuki.

Ya de regreso en su hogar, y tras escuchar la historia de Yuki, las hermanas como Ian y Ángel disfrutaban de un merecido descanso en la sala de estar tras aquella intensa experiencia.

-vaya, no esperaba que de todas las posibles personas, Yoichi fuera quien viniera al rescate- dijo Yuzu que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Ian.

-supongo que no es tanto un cretino como parece- dijo Ian aun un tanto incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

-no lo sé, aun lo encuentro difícil de creer- decía Ren sentada en uno de los sillones estando de brazos cruzados con Ángel de pie a su lado quien decía juguetonamente.

-yo aun encuentro difícil de creer que le tienes fobia a las arañas, eso es tan adorable- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara mucho y mirara apenada a otro lado diciendo.

-¡esa…esa es una fobia muy común!-

-así que finalmente lo admites- decía Nami que apareció detrás del sillón para luego reírse suavemente, a lo que Ren respondió en represalia mostrándole la imagen de un payaso que hiso que Nami saltara del miedo al punto de caer al suelo, entonces el maestro Kuro se les acerco diciendo con sabiduría.

-aun así la ayuda de Yoichi es una prueba que la ayuda puede provenir de los lugares menos esperados, incluso de entre las filas de nuestros enemigos- entonces él noto que Yuki estaba muy pensativa y paso preguntarle. -¿Qué es lo que inquieta hija mía?-

-pues…Yoichi dijo algo horrible sobre ti padre…dijo que asesinaste a la familia de su madre…- respondió Yuki quien junto a los demás se le quedaron viendo mientras ella preguntaba. -¿es eso cierto padre…?- el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro algo melancólico para luego responder con gran sinceridad.

-no…pero me temo que la realidad es igual te terrible…-

-¿entonces cual es la verdad padre? necesitamos saberla- pregunto nuevamente Yuki quien miraba a su padre con una gran necesidad de respuestas al igual que sus hermanas y amigos, por lo que el maestro Kuro no tuvo otra opción más que decirles la verdad que tanto le había estado pesando recientemente.

-la madre de Yoichi…es mi hermana menor Sakura…- aquello dejo en todos una gran expresión de asombro, sorpresa y confusión por aquella revelación, y más cuando lo que lograron inferir lo que eso significaba.

-eso quiere decir…- decía Yuki aun muy sorprendida, el maestro Kuro simplemente asintió con su cabeza para finalmente decir.

-…Yoichi es mi sobrino-

Continuara…


	27. Capitulo veintiséis

Capitulo veintiséis: Confrontación (primera parte).

Cerca de una semana después de los acontecimientos en los túneles del norte del metro central, el clan Hasashi se mantuvo en calma hasta que una noche los ninjas del clan se agruparon en filas a cada lado del camino que iba desde la entrada de la azotea del hotel hasta el helipuerto de mismo, pues a la distancia se iba acercando nada menos que el vertibird de Hanzo, quien finalmente regresaba de la Republica de Nueva California, ni bien la aeronave toco tierra y la compuerta de la misma se abrió de lado a lado, el maestro del clan, con su imponente presencia bajo de la misma y acompañado de alguien más se abrió paso por entre las filas de sus leales seguidores quienes se inclinaban respetuosamente ante su maestro. Al mismo tiempo en el salón principal, se encontraban Yoichi al lado del trono con Sosuke de otro lado, mientras que Alex se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares del salón con los brazos cruzados diciendo.

-entonces…¿alguien tiene alguna idea de que fue a hacer el maestro a un lugar tan alejado como la Republica de Nueva California?-

-según tengo entendido, el maestro fue allí a buscar a alguien, pero no sabría decir de quien se trata- decía Sosuke siseando levemente a lo que Yoichi agregaba.

-lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos muy bien viejo amigo, la persona que se encuentra allí es nuestro viejo mentor…-

-te refieres ah…- decía Sosuke cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, rápidamente los tres se pusieron firmes y se inclinaron con respeto cuando Hanzo hiso su entrada al salón, solo cuando ya estaba junto al trueno fue que Yoichi le dirigió la palabra a su padre.

-bienvenido de vuelta padre…-

-Yoichi, espero que todo haya ido bien durante mi ausencia- dijo Hanzo mientras se sentaba en su trono, solo entonces los tres dejaron su postura actual y entonces Yoichi y Sosuke pasaron a estar frente a él respetuosamente.

-fuera de un ligero incidente hace una semana todo ha estado calmado padre, todo ah estado tranquilo- respondió Yoichi con confianza, Hanzo simplemente le dio una ligera mirada mientras decía con gran autoridad.

-veo que fue una elección sabia dejarte a cargo en mi ausencia- entonces él dirigió su mirada al frente donde estaba la puerta del salón. -he regresado con alguien que será una gran adición a nuestra guerra contra el clan Kurosaki y sus aliados, ustedes dos ya lo conocen en realidad- entonces por la puerta entro un hombre asiático de gran estatura, de un poco más de dos metros, de complexión musculosa, llevaba túnicas similares a las de Hanzo, sin embargo su pecho lleno de cicatrices de pasadas batallas estaba al descubierto, no llevaba brazales en sus poderosos brazos, tampoco capucha o mascara como el resto del clan, solo un parche en su ojo izquierdo cuya tira para por su cabeza calva, su sola presencia emitía un gran respeto, pero no al nivel del que emitía Hanzo, aquel hombre se llamaba Kenshi, el primer discípulo de Hanzo, y el más respetado de los tutores del clan, Yoichi y Sosuke se inclinaron ante su presencia con mucho respeto, pues fue Kenshi quien les enseño a ellos antes de pasar a la tutela de Hanzo.

-es un gusto verlo de nuevo, maestro Kenshi- dijo Sosuke sin poder evitar sisear un poco en lo que su viejo maestro lo miraba con curiosidad diciéndole.

-¿Sosuke? te ves diferente a la última vez que te vi-

-muchas cosas han pasado recientemente maestro- respondió Sosuke.

-eso lo sé, el maestro Hanzo me lo ha contado todo en nuestro camino de regreso, Kurosaki Kurama vive y su clan a surgir, me sorprende que no se me hubiera mandado a llamar antes- decía Kenshi quien entonces se dirigía a Hanzo quien aun sentado en su trono dijo.

-no me veía en la necesidad de ello pues no quería interrumpir tus operaciones en California, pero las cosas han cambiado, las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama han resultado ser más persistentes de lo que deberían, él mismo Kurama sigue siendo un formidable guerrero, y nuestros operativos aquí han dejado mucho que desear, es por eso que fui en persona a solicitar que vinieras, confió que nos ayudaras a terminar esta guerra de una vez- ante las palabras de su maestro, Kenshi se inclino en una rodilla para así hablarle con el mayor de los respetos diciendo.

-le juro maestro Hanzo, el clan Kurosaki volverá a desaparecer de este mundo, y esta vez lo hará de una vez por todas, y la gloria será para nuestro clan y aliados- en lo que Alex se les acerco diciendo de una forma bastante altanera.

-espere un segundo, maestro Hanzo ¿fue hasta California solo para traer a este viejo fósil desproporcionado?- semejante forma de hablar hiso que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Sosuke, mientras que Yoichi simplemente hiso chocar su mano contra su frente por la increíble imprudencia de Alex, entonces Kenshi se levanto nuevamente para mirar a Alex de reojo preguntándole.

-¿y tu quien eres exactamente para hablarme de esa manera?-

-resulta que soy el líder de la compañía Talon, Alex Brown, aliado del maestro Hanzo, y no recuerdo que siquiera te hayan mencionado alguna vez como para que te hagas el importante- decía Alex de forma muy altanera, sin embargo Kenshi ignoro su insolencia y en su lugar se dirigió a Hanzo preguntándole algo desconcertado.

-maestro ¿este animal es en serio uno de sus aliados?-

-¡¿animal?!- exclamo Alex muy molesto.

-¡suficiente!- exclamo Hanzo haciendo que la sangre se helara en las venas de casi todos los presentes, con la excepción de Kenshi, quien simplemente se mantuvo firme frente a su maestro respetuosamente. -Kenshi es el primero y lejos uno de mis mas grandes discípulos, lo trataras con el mayor de los respetos Brown, de ahora en adelante recibirás ordenes de él-

-¡¿ordenes de este recién llegado?! ¡¿lo dice en serio maestro?!- exclamaba Alex muy molesto pero antes de que se diera cuenta Hanzo ya estaba frente a él haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo mientras que la penetrante mirada de su líder le hacía emanar un sudor frio por su cuerpo mientras le decía.

-no te eh pedido tu opinión Brown, obedecerás las ordenes que Kenshi te dará a partir de ahora, o yo mismo me encargare de que pierdas nuevas partes para ser reemplazadas por implantes cibernéticos ¿te ah quedado claro ahora?-

-como…como el crista…maestro Hanzo- respondió Alex llegando incluso a temblar del miedo ante la mirada de Hanzo quien finalmente se dirigió de nuevo a su trono y al sentarse en este le dijo a Kenshi.

-muy bien, Yoichi te dará ahora los mayores detalles de nuestros enemigos, espero que con esta información y tus destrezas puedas darme resultados pronto-

-así será, maestro- dijo Kenshi dándole una reverencia a su maestro. Poco después él se encontraba en la azotea del hotel junto con Yoichi, con las manos tras la espalda estaba observando detenidamente las ruinas de lo que solía ser la capital de la más grande nación del planeta para luego dirigirse a Yoichi diciendo. -el maestro Hanzo me dijo que son cuatro las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama, y que son nada menos que zorros mutantes, me cuesta creer que ellas hayan estado causando problemas al clan durante todo este tiempo-

-ellas son fuertes maestro Kenshi, no hay duda de ello, después de todo fueron entrenadas toda sus vidas bajo la tutela de uno de los más grandes maestros del ninjutsu- dijo Yoichi respetuosamente estando al lado de Kenshi.

-cuéntame más de ellas joven maestro, quiero saber a como son para darme una idea de ellas- decía Kenshi ahora con mucha curiosidad.

-como ya sabe, son cuatro hermanas, la menor se llama Nami, usa un bastón Bo que puede volverse un sansetsukon, eso y su inmadurez la hacen alguien muy impredecible, luego esta Yuzu quien en mi opinión es la cerebro de su equipo al ser quien crea mucho de su equipo, ella usa un arco con flechas de distintas variedades, haciéndola alguien versátil, le sigue Ren, quien creo es la más fuerte de ellas, tiene un estilo de combate agresivo como ella misma con sus tekko-kagi- respondió Yoichi.

-sin duda son un grupo variado, pero falta una, su líder- decía Kenshi con curiosidad, es cuando iba a referirse a ella que Yoichi paso a mirar al frente para así comenzar a decir.

-su líder se llama Yuki, la mayor de sus hermanas, es fuerte y disciplinada, lo que le permite crear estrategias de pelea con rapidez y atacar con la misma con su katana- sin querer una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro en lo que continuaba hablando de Yuki. -pero también puede ser una persona divertida, quizás más de lo que ella se da crédito, es leal a su familia y salvo una sola vez ella es alguien de confianza-

-habla de ella con un gran respeto por cómo puedo ver- menciono Kenshi con mucha curiosidad, a lo que Yoichi respondió.

-es porque en verdad siento un gran respeto por ella, es una lástima que su lealtad sea con el homicida que ella llama padre-

-yo siempre es pensado que uno debe de respetar a sus enemigos, así no bajas la guardia ante estos y no demuestras debilidad- decía Kenshi quien aun miraba a las ruinas de la ciudad.

-eso lo sé maestro Kenshi…sin embargo-

-¿sin embargo?- pregunto Kenshi.

-cuando veo a padre ahora, no es alguien que respete a su enemigo, creo que dejo de importarle lo que pueda pasarle al clan durante esta guerra…su mirada solo tiene odio-

-entonces tu también lo has notado, me di cuenta cuando el maestro vino a mí en California, es como si una gran llama ardiera en su interior con gran intensidad, creo que es ese intenso odio lo que le hace continuar con todo esto- dijo Kenshi muy pensativo, mas cuando Yoichi dijo una cosa más que le llamo la atención.

-pero hay algo más en su mirada y en su forma de actuar…algo que se está asegurando de que nadie pueda ver a simple vista.

-¿y eso que sería?- pregunto Kenshi.

-dolor…un profundo dolor, eso me hace pensar que quizás hay algo mas en esta guerra que solo su deseo de venganza- respondió Yoichi quien paso ahora a ver a su viejo tutor. -estoy seguro que también puede notarlo maestro-

-sí, puedo notarlo, sin embargo no estoy en posición de cuestionar al maestro Hanzo, como sus seguidores simplemente debemos honrar sus motivos y seguir adelante con sus ordenes- Kenshi entonces volteo la mirada a Yoichi para así poder decirle de frente. -y eso aplica mas para usted, joven maestro, pues cuando el momento llegue será usted quien debe continuar con el legado del maestro-

-no estoy seguro de eso maestro Kenshi- respondió Yoichi con algo de seriedad mirando hacia adelante. -mi padre siempre me dijo que el clan estaba primero y que nuestro deber es protegerlo, pero su objetivo ahora esa poniendo en un gran riesgo y no parece importarle…aun así seguiré adelante... adelante con esto…terminare esta guerra por el clan…y también por madre-

Algunas noches más tarde, en el hogar de las hermanas, Ian se encontraba de visita en uno de sus días libres del entrenamiento de la hermandad del acero, esa noche en particular estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar mientras que Yuzu ajustaba en su cabeza nada menos que la corona psíquica del profeta del átomo, despojada ahora de todos los adornos de aquel culto retorcido, y esta se encontraba conectada por unos cables a una especie de aparato sobre la mesa de centro.

-Yuzu…¿esta cosa es segura?- pregunto Ian un poco nervioso por el experimento al cual iba a someterse.

-no te preocupes, mientras esté conectada al regulador de poder deberías de estar bien- decía Yuzu en lo que por la escalera que iba al dojo llegaron Nami y Ángel quienes se acercaron a ver aquella curiosa escena.

-¡oh! ¡¿están haciendo tiaras?! ¡¿puedo tener una?!- decía Nami bastante entusiasmada por aquella idea a lo que Yuzu le respondió.

-no estamos haciendo tiaras Nami, estamos en medio de un experimento-

-bueno eso explica un poco está loca escena- dijo Ángel algo juguetonamente en lo que Nami se acercaba a Ian diciendo mientras revisaba la corona.

-espera un minuto ¿no es esta la corona del profeta del átomo?-

-¿el quién?-pregunto Ángel.

-el profeta del átomo, era un peligroso psíquico y líder de una loca secta que uso esa corona para amplificar sus poderes y esclavizar a medio yermo- explico Yuzu en lo que preparaba lo que parecían ser cartas que mantenía boca abajo.

-Yuzu quiere usar la corona para ayudarme a desarrollar mis habilidades psíquicas- decía Ian en lo que Nami se reunia con Yuzu y Ángel preguntando.

-¿y eso funcionara?-

-las teorías dicen que las habilidades psíquicas surgen cuando el cerebro genera ondas beta por encima de lo normal, y la función principal de la corona según eh investigado amplifica dichas ondas al generar un estimulo encefalico…- explicaba Yuzu con lujo de detalle cuando Ángel la interrumpió tratando de sonar lo mas educadamente posible diciendo.

-en español por favor- Yuzu no pudo evitar suspirar en lo que ahora decía de una forma más simple.

-la corona aumenta los poderes del usuario, ahora la usaremos a menor capacidad para así entrenar los poderes de Ian- entonces ella procedió a activar el aparato al cual estaba conectada la corona y comenzó a girar un interruptor de la misma mientras decía. -ok Ian, iniciaremos despacio con un diez por ciento de capacidad ¿puedes sentir algo?- las tres se le quedaron viendo en lo que él miraba algo curioso y confundido de un lado a otro para luego decir.

-no, nada-

-muy bien, entonces lo elevaremos a un veinte por ciento…- decía Yuzu mientras giraba nuevamente de aquel interruptor. -¿y ahora?- Ian sin querer dejo escapar una leve risa diciendo.

-hace cosquillas-

-¿es esa una buena señal?- pregunto Ángel con curiosidad.

-posiblemente- dijo Yuzu quien tomo una banquilla que tenía cerca al igual que las cartas para luego sentarse frente a Ian diciéndole. -muy bien, este es un ejercicio simple, voy a sostener una serie de cartas frente a mí y quiero que trates de ver la figura que estas tienen- entonces ella paso a sostener una carta frente a Ian aunque la figura la tenia viendo hacia ella, siendo la figura la de un tren. -¿Qué figura es la de esta carta?- Ian intento concentrarse mucho mirando a esa carta y tras unos segundos dijo.

-es…¿un túnel?-

-¡uy casi! ¡los trenes pasan por túneles a veces!- decía Nami algo entusiasmada a lo que Yuzu le dijo seriamente.

-Nami, vas a estropear el experimento- entonces ella paso a tomar otra carta, ahora con la forma de un simio. -¿y qué hay de esta otra?- Ian intento concentrarse ahora con mas motivación, aunque le era difícil pues Nami comenzó a hacer sonidos y movimientos de simio como tratando de ayudarlo, haciendo que Ángel luchara para contener la risa mientras que Yuzu se fastidiaba mas y mas.

-es…¿una persona?- respondió él haciendo que Nami comenzara a exagerar mas su actuación de simio, haciendo que finalmente Ángel comenzara a reírse y Yuzu se volteara molesta exclamando.

-¡Nami ya basta!-

-¿Qué? solo quería ayudar- decía Nami inocentemente a lo que Yuzu continuo regañándola diciendo.

-¡entonces deja de ser molesta!- ella dio un gran suspiro para poder calmarse y volvió al experimento tomando otra carta, aunque ahora con una sonrisa algo picara. -muy bien, esta es fácil- cuando Ángel la vio no pudo evitar girar sus ojos con una sonrisa, pues la carta tenía nada menos que una fotografía de Yuzu, Ian una vez más se concentro lo mejor que pudo tratando de acertar esta vez.

-es…es…- decía él hasta que finalmente dijo con mucha energía. -¡un gusano! ¡definitivamente un gusano!- aquellas palabras le dieron a Yuzu como mil flechazos y en su imaginación se vio a su misma en forma de gusano, dejándola bastante decaída mirando a Ian quien muy desconcertado le preguntaba. -¿no lo era…?- entonces él comenzó a rascarse la cabeza diciendo para sí mismo. -pero esas imágenes eran bastante claras en mi cabeza-

-¿quizás esa corona está rota?- pregunto Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-no lo creo, padre se la quito intacta al profeta del átomo cuando…- decía Yuzu cuando súbitamente la estación entera comenzó a sacudirse al punto que de las gritas del techo comenzó a caer algo de polvo, de sus habitaciones salieron unas preocupadas Yuki y Ren quienes se sostenían de los umbrales de sus puertas mientras que Nami abrazaba el televisor diciendo muy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡parece un terremoto, pero eso es imposible! ¡Washington D.C. no es una zona sísmica!- dijo Yuzu entre fascinada y preocupada en lo que el maestro Kuro se asomo de la entrada del dojo bastante preocupado también diciendo.

-veo que no eran imaginaciones mías-

-¡Yuzu has que se detenga!- exclamo Nami quien comenzaba a asustarse y tan rápido como la sacudida comenzó, esta finalmente desapareció, dejando a todos allí muy confundidos y a Nami muy aliviada aunque sin dejar de abrazar el televisor. -gracias Yuzu-

-yo no lo detuve, simplemente termino por si mismo- le explicaba Yuzu a su hermana menor en lo que Yuki se le acercaba junto a Ren diciendo.

-¿pero qué fue lo que paso?-

-no lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que esto pasa- dijo Ángel quien logro que Nami se separara del televisor en lo que una sorprendida Yuzu le pregunto.

-espera ¿dices que ha habido más terremotos?-

-sí, los últimos días varias partes del yermo han tenido estas sacudidas-

-eso no es posible, un terremoto afecta una región entera no solo algunas áreas…- decía Yuzu muy pensativa mientras Ian se quitaba su la corona y le preguntaba.

-¿entonces no son terremotos normales?-

-de hecho no creo que sean terremotos- respondió Yuzu, poco después ella se encontraba con un mapa del yermo de Washington en la mesa de centro con todos a su alrededor mientras ella comenzaba a dibujar en el mapa. -de acuerdo a lo que dice Ángel estas sacudidas han ocurrido en distintas partes del yermo, pero si las colocamos todas las que ella experimento en el mapa, y las juntamos…- explicaba ella y ante la mirada de todos se pudo ver una línea recta que iba desde las afueras del peste del yermo hacia la ciudad.

-¿están todas alineadas?- pregunto Ren estando con los brazos cruzados junto a Ángel.

-no solo eso, lo están casi perfectamente- decía Yuzu con algo ya de seriedad.

-entonces eso significa…- decía Yuki logrando deducir lo que estaba pasando, cosa que Yuzu termino por decir.

-estos no son terremotos normales, son causados por algo bajo tierra que está avanzando hacia la ciudad-

-pues si es capaz de hacer que todo arriba se sacuda como lo ah estado haciendo, debe ser algo muy grande- menciono Ángel.

-sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno, será mejor ir a investigarlo- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad. -¿Yuzu, tienes alguna sugerencia de donde comenzar?-

-pues lo que provoca las sacudidas esta bajo tierra, podríamos usar una estación de metro que este en el camino de las sacudidas para comenzar a buscar- dijo Yuzu en lo que comenzaba a revisar el mapa hasta que señalo una estación justo encima de la línea que había dibujado. -esta es prometedora, la estación de las ruinas de Bethesda está cerca de aquí-

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vayan tan pronto puedan, y de ser peligroso lo que este provocando este fenómeno deben detenerlo antes de que cause algún daño- dijo el maestro Kuro con su voz calmada pero que como siempre emitía mucha autoridad, cosa que sus hijas rápidamente respondieron diciendo.

-¡si padre!-

Poco después las hermanas junto con Ian y Ángel llegaron a la estación de las ruinas de las oficinas de Bethesda, estacionando el Kuroi Kitsune justo afuera de esta en lo que comenzaron a adentrarse en la abandonada estación del metro, pasando por el corredor de entrada hacia las plataformas y los túneles iluminando su camino con lámparas, pues la gran mayoría de los túneles del sistema del metro que no estén bloqueados oh se hayan derrumbado del todo, se encuentran sin utilizar, siendo solo un puñado de estos los que usan los comerciantes, es por ello que el túnel en el que ellas se encontraban estaba prácticamente del todo oscuro.

-¿Cómo es que últimamente nuestras misiones involucran meternos a un tétrico túnel bajo tierra?- decía Ren algo fastidiada mientras sostenía una de las lámparas en lo que Ángel que estaba a su lado sosteniendo su rifle le decía con algo de travesura.

-no lo sé, pero no es tan malo, fue en un túnel donde me encariñe contigo- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara un poco y algo apenada ella volteo la mirada diciendo.

-bueno…si tu lo dices creo que tienes razón…-

-aww son adorables…- decía Nami quien apareció entre ellas abrazando a Ren quien molesta le dio un codazo en la boca del estomago haciéndole toser y quejarse un poco del dolor, y que Ángel se riera un poco por la forma de actuar de Ren mientras que Yuzu miraba esa escena con algo de celos para luego mirar de reojo a Ian que alumbraba los alrededores con la linterna conectada a su rifle laser.

-¿alguna novedad Yuzu?- le pregunto Yuki súbitamente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por la sorpresa y algo sonrojada de la pena comenzó a revisar su Pipboy mientras decía.

-no…no realmente, creo que lo que está causando estas sacudidas no está en el metro, quizás esta más profundo bajo la tierra-

-genial ¿y cómo lo alcanzamos? ¿cavando?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente en lo que Nami dijo con inocencia.

-pero no trajimos palas con nosotras- eso hiso que Ren se diera un palmazo en la frente en frustración mientras Yuki decía.

-ya se nos ocurrirá una algo, de momento creo que debemos seguir explorando…- entonces el lugar comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente, si bien era una mas leve que la anterior, rápidamente todos se quedaron muy quietes en estado de alerta.

-oigan chicas…tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto- comento Ian cuando súbitamente la sacudida se hiso muy fuerte al punto que les era muy difícil permanecer de pie, y el techo sobre ellos comenzó a agrietarse debido a la violencia de la sacudida.

-¡el túnel va a colapsar!- exclamo Ángel muy alarmada.

-¡todos de vuelta a la estación! ¡rápido!- exclamo Yuki seriamente en lo que todos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la estación, sin embargo cuando ya estaban por llegar a la misma una sección del techo del túnel se desplomo justo en medio de ellos y bloqueando el túnel en el proceso, dejando en un extremo a Yuki, Ren y Nami, y en el otro a Yuzu, Ian y Ángel, pocos segundos después de eso la sacudida se detuvo.

-¡chicos ¿están bien?!- exclamo Ren muy preocupada hacia el túnel ahora bloqueado por los escombros.

-¡estamos bien! ¡no estamos heridos!- exclamo Ian desde el otro lado de los escombros.

-¡no se preocupen, los sacaremos de allí!- exclamo Yuki para luego ver a Ren y Nami diciéndoles. -¡vamos chicas, a cavar!- ellas entonces se acercaron a los escombros y antes de que pudieran comenzar a retirarlos Yuzu les grito desde el otro lado.

-¡no lo hagan! ¡si comienzan a cavar podrían crear un derrumbe aun mas grande y las atraparía a ustedes también!-

-¡¿estás segura?!- pregunto Ren aun preocupada.

-¡creo que ella está bastante segura!- respondió Ángel desde el otro lado.

-¡ok escuchen! ¡nosotras volveremos al Kuroi Kitsune! ¡intenten encontrar una forma de subir a la superficie e iremos recogerlos!-

-¡está bien! ¡estaremos en contacto por radio!- exclamo Yuzu desde el otro lado de los escombros, ni bien Yuki, Ren y Nami se retiraron, Ian miro a Yuzu y Ángel diciendo un poco más calmado tras la conmoción inicial.

-bueno al menos tenemos un plan-

-¿entonces por donde vamos Yuzu?- pregunto Ángel a lo que Yuzu reviso el mapa de su Pipboy para así responderle luego de unos segundos.

-bueno si seguimos recto por este túnel durante un kilometro, deberíamos de llegar a otra estación del metro, con algo de suerte esta no estará destruida…- en eso el suelo debajo de ellos colapso haciendo que cayeran estrepitosamente el camino hacia arriba se vio bloqueado por los escombros de este derrumbe.

-bueno esto es simplemente perfecto…- decía Ángel un tanto frustrada mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía el polvo de su sombrero vaquero en lo que Ian alumbraba el lugar con la linterna de su rifle para luego preguntar algo desconcertado.

-¿y donde se supone que estamos ahora?-

-no parece un túnel del alcantarillado- menciono Ángel en lo que Yuzu con algo de curiosidad quito algo de la tierra del fondo de aquel misterioso túnel revelando vías del tren, cosa que la hiso sonreír mucho mientras decía fascinada.

-increíble, este debe de ser uno de los túneles del antiguo sistema del metro utilizado durante el siglo veinte eh inicios del veintiuno, fueron descontinuados cuando el nuevo fue construido, este lugar tiene más de trescientos años de antigüedad-

-eso es genial y todo Yuzu pero ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí ahora?- pregunto Ian un poco preocupado a lo que ella respondió con mucha calma.

-algunas de estas estaciones están conectadas con el metro actual pues se les consideraba atracciones turísticas, si llegamos a una de estas podremos regresar al sistema actual y de vuelta a la superficie-

-chicos guarden silencio, creo que no estamos solos aquí…- decía Ángel en voz baja, ni bien todos hicieron silencio pudieron escuchar lo que parecían ser pisadas provenientes de uno de los túneles, los tres con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se dirigieron a donde se escuchaban estas voces, y entonces se encontraron con la gigantesca sorpresa de que el túnel viejo del metro se vio destruido y en su lugar una gigantesca caverna cilíndrica ocupaba el lugar de donde debería de seguir aquel túnel.

-wow…creo que de aquí viene lo que sea que produjo esos temblores…- decía Ian muy impresionado.

-debe de ser gigantesco…- dijo Ángel igual de impresionada, entonces los tres se ocultaron nuevamente al escuchar de nuevo aquellas pisadas, y cuando descubrieron de quienes eran se sorprendieron nuevamente, se trataba de una patrulla de soldados del Enclave quienes avanzaban por la caverna.

-¡¿el Enclave?! ¡¿ellos están detrás de esto?!- exclamo Yuzu en voz baja.

-¡creí que habían desaparecido cuando hicieron explotar su fortaleza andante!- exclamo Ian de igual manera.

-yo también, pero parece que están de vuelta en acción…y eso solo significa una cosa…- decía Yuzu algo mas alarmada, y Ian supo exactamente a qué se refería ella.

-invasión…-

-esta caverna debe de ir directo a la ciudad…quizás planean usarla para transportar sus tropas…- menciono Yuzu.

-¿pero como le hicieron para hacer todo…?- se preguntaba Ian cuando finalmente ambos notaron que Ángel estaba muy callada, cuando se voltearon a ella pudieron ver el miedo en su rostro, y ella sentía un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo desde que vio a los soldados del Enclave.

-Ángel ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¿eh? si…estoy bien…- respondió ella ya de vuelta en la realidad. -tan solo…no había visto a soldados del Enclave desde que escape de su laboratorio…verlos de nuevo…aun me trae horribles recuerdos-

-no te preocupes Ángel, ya los detuvimos una vez, los detendremos de nuevo y nadie tendrá que sufrir de nuevo por su culpa- le dijo Yuzu tratando de reconfortarla, cosa que Ángel aprecio mucho y le dijo con una ahora amable sonrisa.

-gracias Yuzu…realmente aprecio eso…-

-oigan chicas, se que debemos volver a la superficie pero...no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, creo que debemos seguir a esos sujetos y averiguar cómo es que están creando esta caverna- dijo Ian cosa que sus amigas asintieron en aprobación de su plan, y así con cuidado de que ellos no los descubrieran, comenzaron a seguir a los soldados del Enclave, con la esperanza de descubrir la extensión total de sus planes.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, Yuki, Ren y Nami había salido de la estación y rápidamente se dirigieron al Kuroi Kitsune.

-escuchen, permaneceremos aquí hasta que Yuzu se contacte con nosotras, cuando nos de su ubicación iremos directo a ellos- decía Yuki con seriedad pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta del Kuroi Kitsune, pudieron escuchar algo muy grande y pesado que aterrizo justo encima de este, haciendo que sus orejas y pelaje se pusieran de punta por la impresión.

-no me gusta como sonó eso…- dijo Nami en lo que ella y sus hermanas miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a un nuevo ninja del clan Hasashi sobre el Kuroi Kitsune, uno que nunca habían visto antes, se trataba de Kenshi, quien con una imponente pose las miraba diciéndoles.

-así que ustedes son las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama, pensé que eran cuatro-

-¡oye saco de esteroides! ¡estamos muy ocupadas ahora! ¡así que quítate de nuestro auto en este momento!- exclamaba Ren quien al igual que sus hermanas paso a estar en posición de combate con sus armas listas.

-será un gusto- dijo Kenshi con un tono monótono en lo que dio un gran salto para así aterrizar detrás de ellas, haciendo temblar levemente el suelo debido a su gran tamaño para luego voltearse a verlas y decirles ahora amenazantemente. -pero me temo que no puedo dejarlas ir-

-¡pues eres bienvenido a intentarlo…!- decía Yuki pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, recibió un poderoso golpe de palma de Kenshi que le quito todo el aire de los pulmones y la mando de lleno contra uno de los costados del Kuroi Kitsune para luego caer de frente al suelo.

-¡Yuki!- exclamaron Ren y Nami muy sorprendidas y preocupadas al mismo tiempo para luego voltear sus miradas de nuevo a Kenshi quien pasaba nuevamente a tener la guardia en alto diciendo.

-corta la cabeza, y el resto del cuerpo morirá-

-¡yo te arrancare la cabeza personalmente!- exclamo Ren quien junto a Nami pasaron al ataque, ambas encadenando con mucha agilidad sus ataques en intervalos una a una, sin embargo Kenshi lograba esquivar y bloquear cada uno de esos ataques mientras decía.

-debo admitirlo, sus habilidades son impresionantes, ahora veo porque el clan ah tenido problemas para eliminarlas-

-¡aun no has visto nada!- exclamo Ren quien junto a Nami dieron un salto en el aire listas para atacar al mismo tiempo, pero se vieron sorprendidas cuando Kenshi las atrapo de sus bufandas en pleno aire para luego hacerles chocar las cabezas y lanzarlas en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que ellas dieran algunos rebotes al caer al suelo antes de detenerse y que el nuevamente tocara al suelo mirándolas detenidamente.

-pero aun tienen mucho que aprender- sin embargo se sorprendió mucho al ver que Yuki volvía a levantarse, al igual que Ren y Nami, poniéndose todas ellas en posición de pelea nuevamente. -impresionante, creo que las eh subestimado-

-¡te darás cuenta que aun tenemos mucho que dar!- exclamo Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, nuevamente encadenando todas ellas sus ataques casi de forma simultánea y con mucha agilidad, logrando que Kenshi diera unos pasos hacia atrás, y se pusiera a la defensiva, aun así este logro tomar a Ren de un brazo para así lanzarla contra Nami quien junto a su hermana cayó al suelo mientras que Yuki rápidamente comenzó a intercambiar ataques con kenshi, llegando al punto de estar casi igualados en lo que ella intento dar un corte vertical pero Kenshi logro tomar la punta de la katana con ambas palmas de la mano y quedo forcejeando con ella diciendo.

-¡ahora entiendo porque Yoichi te tiene tanta estima, eres una formidable oponente Kurosaki Yuki!-

-¡gracias! ¡pero para tu mala suerte, yo no estoy sola!- exclamo ella sin dejar de forcejar, dándole tiempo a Ren para darle una patada lateral voladora a Kenshi junto en el costado logrando sacarlo de equilibrio en lo que Nami procedió a darle un gran golpe giratorio con su ahora forma sansetsukon, lo que logro derribarlo durante unos segundos, sin embargo este logro levantarse nuevamente del suelo colocándose en posición de combate. -¡vamos chicas, terminemos con este gigante!- exclamo Yuki en lo que tanto ella como sus hermanas se lanzaron nuevamente.

-ingenuas…- dijo Kenshi en voz baja para así lanzar un par de bolas de metal atadas por sogas que primero ataron los brazos de Nami juntos y luego sus piernas, haciéndola caer al suelo, antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo mas él le dio una patada lateral a Yuki mandándola hacia atrás para luego eludir algunos de los agresivos ataques de los tekko-kagi de Ren para así tumbarla de lleno al suelo de un puñetazo en el rostro mientras que Yuki ya recuperada de la patada se preparaba para luchar nuevamente, pero mientras se sacudía la cabeza para así ordenar sus ideas, Nami exclamo.

-¡Yuki!- cuando ella vio de nuevo hacia adelante, vio como Kenshi tenía sujeta a Ren frente a él y con un kunai apuntando directo al cuello de esta mientras decía.

-tus hermanas son tu fortaleza, pero también tu debilidad, el juego se termino jovencita, ríndete eh invoca a tu maestro al menos que quieras que corte el cuello de tu hermana- decía Kenshi quien amenazantemente presionaba algo el filo del kunai contra el cuello de Ren quien tratando de zafarse gritaba.

-¡Yuki no lo hagas! ¡es una trampa para padre!-

-¡Ren tiene razón! ¡no puedes llamarlo!- exclamo Nami quien también luchaba para zafarse de las ataduras que tenia encima.

-¡ya lo sé!- exclamo Yuki quien tras mirar a sus hermanas simplemente dejo su posición de combate y clavo su katana en el suelo para así decir seriamente. -díganme la parte en la que tengo otra opción…- entonces con mucho pesar ella acerco su comunicador, y lo coloco en una frecuencia especial, que ellas tenían reservada solo para graves emergencias.

En ese mismo instante en su habitación, el maestro Kuro se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas meditando en lo que una radio con forma de teléfono rojo que Yuzu le hiso después de la batalla contra la fortaleza móvil de Enclave comenzó a sonar, cosa que lo puso en estado de alerta inmediatamente.

-¡el teléfono rojo! ¡debe ser una emergencia!- exclamo el maestro Kuro quien rápidamente se levanto y contesto aquella radio diciendo. -¿hola?...Yuki ¿Qué sucede?...entiendo…ya veo…¡resiste hija mía! ¡iré enseguida!- finalmente el colgó el teléfono para luego salir de inmediato de la habitación y así tomar nuevamente la katana del clan, listo para blandirla por el bien de sus hijas.

Un tiempo después, Kenshi se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el techo del Kuroi Kisune, esperando pacientemente a que su oponente llegara mientras mantenía a Yuki, Ren y Nami inmovilizadas de pie una al lado de la otra con las manos juntas por encima de sus cabezas tan alto que llegaba a tenerlas de puntas mediante unos arcos gruesos de metal que clavo en los costados del Kuroi Kitsune, pero pese a la mala situación en la que ellas estaban seguían de todas maneras tratando de liberarse forcejeando contra aquellos arcos de metal lo mejor que podían.

-¡ugh! ¡este cretino clavo estas cosas muy profundo!- decía Ren luchando por liberarse.

-¡chicas, Yuzu va a estar muy molesta cuando vea lo que le paso al Kuroi Kitsune!- decía Nami también tratando de liberarse.

-¡creo que ella tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse ahora Nami! ¡al igual que nosotras!- dijo finalmente Yuki quien también tiraba de sus brazos con la esperanza de liberarse.

-guarden silencio jovencitas, su momento llegara ni bien me haga cargo de su maestro- les dijo Kenshi sin perder la calma pese al escándalo que ellas estaban causando.

-¡cuando padre llegue va a patearte tanto el trasero que no podrás volver a sentarte jamás!- exclamo Ren muy molesta, cosa que Nami acompaño diciendo.

-¡sí! ¡y de paso te hará desear ser mejor persona!-

-eso ya lo veremos jovencitas, ya lo veremos- decía Kenshi sin perder la concentración, entonces Ren dirigió su frustración a Yuki diciéndole.

-aun no puedo creer que llamaras a padre sabiendo que de seguro le tendera una trampa-

-¿y qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? él iba a matarte si no lo hacía- respondió Yuki tratando de ser razonable pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo mas Nami exclamo mientras miraba a un edificio cercano.

-¡chicas miren!- Yuki y Ren voltearon la mirada hacia donde Nami estaba viendo, y allí en una esquina de la azotea del edificio, usando sus túnica, bufanda y pintura facial de combate, estaba el maestro Kuro, con la luna iluminándolo por detrás.

-¡padre!- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo, felices de que él hubiera llegado, solo entonces Kenshi se levanto y bajo del techo del Kuroi Kitsune para así ponerse frente a ellas sin quitar la mirada del maestro Kuro mientras le decía.

-¡usted debe ser el famoso Kurosaki Kurama! ¡yo soy Midorima Kenshi, primer discípulo del gran maestro Hanzo! ¡es un honor estar en presencia de uno de los más grandes guerreros de nuestros tiempos!- entonces el maestro Kuro de un ágil salto bajo de edificio aterrizando con gracia en el suelo y mientras se le acercaba a Kenshi decía con mucha seriedad.

-entiendo que lo que haces es por ordenes de tu maestro, pero esto ahora es entre tú y yo, deja ir a mis hijas ¡ahora!-

-me temo que eso es algo que no puedo hacer, voy a terminar esto en nombre de maestro Hanzo, aquí y ahora- decía Kenshi quien se preparaba para chasquear los dedos, en entonces que Yuki presto mayor atención a su alrededor notando que desde varios vehículos y escombros se ocultaban muchos ninjas del clan Hasashi.

-¡padre es una trampa! ¡ten cuidado!- exclamo ella junto antes de que Kenshi chasqueara sus dedos, acto seguido una gran cantidad de ninjas se lanzaron a atacar al maestro Kuro rodeandolo por completo ante el horror de sus hijas, sin embargo todo paso a estar en una especie de cámara lenta para el experimentado maestro del ninjutsu, quien a una velocidad increíble paso a darle toques con la punta de sus dedos a algunos ninjas que venían a él desde la izquierda, emitiendo con estos una pequeña onda de luz, luego hiso lo mismo con los que venían de la izquierda, luego con los de atrás y finalmente con los de adelante, solo entonces tomo su katana para así golpearla contra el suelo, cosa que de alguna manera creó una reacción en cadena que termino en un gran estallido de aire a su alrededor que mando a volar a los ninjas violentamente por todas direcciones, dejándolos a todos fuera de combate al caer al suelo y llegando incluso a hacer que Kenshi diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-wow…genial…- dijeron Yuki, Ren y Nami al mismo tiempo totalmente impresionadas ante la increíble destreza que poseía su padre.

-veo que lo que se dice de usted no es una exageración, maestro Kurosaki- dijo Kenshi tratando de guardarse su impresión y dirigiéndose al maestro Kuro con mucho mas respeto.

-descubrirás que mucho de lo que se dice de mí es verdad, ¡ahora libera a mis hijas!- dijo el maestro Kuro decidido a llevar la situación hasta mayores extremos de ser necesario, sin embargo Kenshi paso a ponerse en posición de combate apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus huesos llegaron a sonar mientras decía.

-me temo que debera vencerme primero, maestro Kurosaki-

-entonces no me dejas otra opción mas que luchar, joven Midorima- dijo es maestro Kuro quien se paro firmemente de lado y sujetando su katana tras su espalda, listo para el ataque de Kenshi quien tras unos segundos de gran tensión que solo se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mosca se poso sobre la nariz de Nami haciéndola estornudar, kenshi finalmente se lanzo al ataque dejando escapar un gran grito en lo que saltaba muy alto en el aire dando una vuelta invertida hacia adelante para dar mayor impulso a la patada vertical que el maestro Kuro logro eludir al dar un salto hacia un lado, haciendo que aquel ataque impactara contra el suelo con una fuerza tan brutal que esta creó un cráter mediano en el suelo, sin embargo el maestro Kuro no se inmuto y mantuvo su posición ni bien aterrizo para así comenzar a evadir una serie de ataques encadenados que Kenshi, pese a su gran tamaño y musculosa complexión, lograba llevar a cabo con gran agilidad y rapidez, sin embargo el maestro no se inmutaba mucho ante esos ataques que reconocía tenían gran poder y una técnica inmaculada, aun así él lograba evadirlos y bloquearlos con relativamente facilidad.

-¡tú puedes padre!- exclamo Nami con mucha alegría.

-¡muéstrale a esa masa de músculos quien manda!- exclamo Ren de igual manera, pero solo cuando Kenshi lo hiso retroceder hasta dar contra la pared de un edificio, es que el maestro Kuro paso a la ofensiva, tras evadir un poderoso puñetazo de kenshi que dio contra la pared causando que se agrietara violentamente, el maestro Kuro paso darle un leve golpe con la punta de sus dedos justo en el hombro, haciendo que el brazo de Kenshi quedara colgando inmóvil, frustrado este intento atacarlo con su otro brazo pero el maestro Kuro logro agacharse para así darle otros golpes con sus dedos justo en el costado, haciendo que este retrocediera del dolor, cosa que aprovecho para continuar dándole esos mismos golpes por todo su torso hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe de palma tan fuerte a Kenshi que lo mando a volar contra un auto con tanta violencia que llego a deformar la carrocería de este, aun muy adolorido por la arremetida esa, Kenshi intento levantarse pero se vio detenido cuando el maestro Kuro desenvaino su katana y la puso justo frente a su rostro para así poder decirle.

-es suficiente, has perdido-

-al contrario maestro Kurosaki, es usted quien ha perdido…- dijo Kenshi muy adolorido todavía cuando de pronto el maestro Kuro sintió un leve pinchazo en la parte trasera de su cuello, cuando se reviso saco de este un pequeño dardo, cosa que rápidamente encendió todas sus alarmas, pues pudo notar de inmediato que era un dardo envenenado, y aquella toxina paralizante comenzó a hacer efecto inmediatamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo temblando y luchando por ponerse de pie.

-¡padre!- exclamaron Yuki, Ren y Nami a la vez al ver a su padre en semejante estado, solo entonces de entre unos vehículos surgió nada menos que Yoichi, quien llevaba consigo una cerbatana con la que había disparado ese dardo y se acerco hacia el maestro Kuro, mirándolo lleno de resentimiento, sin embargo cuando este lo vio de vuelta no lo vio con enojo ni nada parecido, más bien lo miro con dolor y pena mientras le decía.

-Yoichi…Sakura…- solo entonces el maestro Kuro colapso en el suelo, quedando inmóvil en su lugar mientras que Kenshi se levantaba aun adolorido diciendo.

-bien hecho Yoichi…ahora debemos llevarlo con el maestro Hanzo para que se pueda hacer cargo de él personalmente-

-si…esta noche terminara todo esto- decía Yoichi quien no dejaba de ver con resentimiento al maestro Kuro, fue entonces que Yuki desde donde estaba grito.

-¡Yoichi no! ¡escúchame! ¡Hanzo te ah mentido todo este tiempo! ¡padre no fue quien masacro al clan de tu madre!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo…?- pregunto él un tanto desconcertado en lo que ella continuo diciendo.

-¡es la verdad! ¡ella en realidad es a hermana de padre! ¡él es tu tío! ¡eres un Kurosaki también…!- sin embargo cuando ella decía aquello ultimo Yoichi se le acerco agresivamente desenvainando su katana y apuntándola a su rostro para así decirle.

-¡tu dirías cualquier cosa para salvarlo…no hare caso a esas tonterías…esto se terminara hoy!-

Continuara…


	28. Capitulo veintisiete

Capitulo veintisiete: Confrontación (segunda parte).

Mientras el duelo entre el maestro Kuro y Kenshi tenía lugar, Yuzu, Ian y Ángel seguían sigilosamente a los soldados del Enclave que parecían patrullar la caverna que habían creado por algún método desconocido, utilizando las rocas que habían dispersas por el lugar como cobertura, sin levantar en ningún momento la sospecha de aquellos soldados.

-hasta ahora todo bien…- decía Yuzu asomándose de una de las rocas en la que se ocultaban.

-¿pero qué tan larga es este caverna?- pregunto Ian un tanto sorprendido. -ya llevamos siguiéndolos por un buen rato-

-quizás este túnel ya este justo debajo de la ciudad, si es así esto tiene docenas de kilómetros, o quizás más…- decía Yuzu bastante fascinada en lo que continuaban su recorrido por aquella en lo que sintieron una nueva sacudida que provoco que algunos pequeños escombros cayeran del techo de la caverna, pero esta fue mucho más intensa que las anteriores que habían estado sintiendo hasta entonces.

-creo que ya estamos cerca…-dijo Ángel en voz baja, finalmente lograron ver lo que parecían ser luces al final de la caverna a las cuales se dirigían aquellos soldados, al acercarse un poco más los tres pudieron notar que en ese lugar había una especie de puesto de control a unos sesenta metros de donde se encontraban, resguardado por otro par de soldados con armas galtling laser.

-ok no es por sonar obvio, pero apuesto que allí tienen algo muy importante- dijo Ian.

-debemos pasar por entre ellos sin alertar a los demás- dijo Yuzu quien preparaba una de sus flechas mientras se asomaba para ver a los dos soldados que hacían guardia. -darle a ambos al mismo tiempo a esta distancia será complicado…- en eso tanto ella como Ian se sorprendieron un poco cuando Ángel apoyo el cañón de su rifle, en cuyo extremo ahora había un silenciador de tamaño considerable para amortiguar el disparo de aquella arma de considerable calibre sobre la roca en el lado izquierdo, apoyo la culata contra su hombro y su rostro sobre esta para poder ver mejor por la mira y se agachaba apoyándose en una rodilla para así tener mejor estabilidad, todo mientras decía.

-no tienes que darles a ambos a la vez, acaba con el de la derecha, el otro es mío…- ella estaba muy concentrada, lo que le dio confianza suficiente a Yuzu para sonreír para así apoyarse en el suelo de igual manera para así apuntar con su arco al soldado que le había indicado Ángel, levantando un poco más arriba de su objetivo para que la curva de la trayectoria de la flecha le permitiera dar en el blanco, y entonces, tras unos segundos de concentración y tras dar un gran respiro, ella soltó la flecha la cual se disparo y dio directamente en el visor del soldado de la derecha clavándose bien profundo, lo que acabo con aquel soldado de forma instantánea, y antes de que el otro soldado pudiera reaccionar, Ángel disparo su rifle el cual emitio un sonido mucho menor gracias al silenciador, y el tiro dio justo en la cabeza del soldado de la izquierda, la cual prácticamente dejo de existir en un estallido rojo, dejando su cuerpo ya sin vida caer al suelo.

-wow, buen tiro chicas- dijo Ian muy sorprendido.

-¡gracias!- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-aunque un tiro desde esta distancia es pan comido- dijo Ángel presumiendo un poco en lo que Yuzu les decía a ambos.

-hay que darnos prisa y quitar los cuerpos de la vista antes de que los descubran- los tres entonces corrieron lo mas calladamente hacia los cuerpos los cuales arrastraron hasta ocultarlos tras una roca cercana. -muy bien, creo que aquí estarán seguros- entonces Yuzu y Ángel se dirigieron nuevamente al punto de control aunque Ian se quedo atrás unos momentos mirando las armas de aquellos soldados, momentos después se reunió con sus amigas las cuales se sorprendieron mucho al verlo con una de las armas gatling laser de aquellos soldados.

-¿Qué? solo por si acaso- dijo él en un intento de justificarse recibiendo unas leves risas de sus amigas como respuestas en lo que se dirigían ahora al lugar a los que esos soldados mantenían resguardado, la sorpresa que se llevaron fue tremenda, pues finalmente llegaron a una gran cámara al final de la caverna, por la cual se podía descender varios metros por un camino en espiral donde se encontraba una especie de puesto de mando, y en estos caminos habían docenas de soldados del Enclave patrullando y mucho equipamiento en las orillas del mismo que iba desde contenedores con suministros así como vehículos, todo iluminado por enormes reflectores de luz en el techo en forma de domo de aquel lugar.

-¡wow! ¡miren este lugar! ¡jamás había visto algo similar!- decía Yuzu en voz baja muy sorprendida al ver la maravilla de la construcción que era aquella cámara.

-¡¿pero como lograron construir algo semejante en tan poco tiempo?!- se preguntaba Ian también hablando en voz bajo, pero fue Ángel, quien reviso el lugar usando la mira de su rifle quien se dio cuenta de la increíble respuesta a esa pregunta.

-creo que usaron eso de allí…- dijo ella apuntando hacia un lugar de la cueva, donde sus amigos también posaron la mirada y solo entonces lo vieron, era increíble que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes, en la orilla de la parte superior del camino en espiral de la cámara, había lo que podía describirse como un gigantesco gusano, media al menos unos quince metros de largo, al menos unos cinco de diámetro, su piel era roja y cuando su enorme boca se abría y mordía las paredes de la cámara hacia que no solo abriera una nueva sección de la caverna, sino que también hacia que el suelo se sacudiera, siendo guiado por un grupo de soldados del Enclave con varas largas en cuyos extremos habían dispositivos que le daban a ese gusano choques eléctricos para que no fuera a ningún otro lugar que no fuera a donde ellos quisieran.

-increíble, parece una forma mutada de los gusanos de tierra comunes, quizás lo crearon utilizando otra variante del virus de evolución forzada…- decía Yuzu muy interesada en aquella criatura. -es un método más conveniente y de fácil acceso al uso de maquinarias de construcción normales, lo que no daría por analizarla de cerca.

-no creo que eso sea una buena idea…- decía Ángel un poco temerosa al ver aquel gusano masticar roca solida con relativa facilidad, dándole un leve escalofrío en la espalda ante la idea de quedar frente a esa criatura en lo que Ian las interrumpió diciendo.

-es fascinante y todo, pero si nos quedamos aquí nos van a descubrir-

-oh cierto…- dijo Yuzu quien tras toser un poco para aclarar su garganta volvió a centrarse en la tarea que debían realizar, para eso reviso con detenimiento la cámara mientras decía. -muy bien…¿Qué haría Yuki ahora…?- entonces ella se fijo en lo que parecía el puesto de mando en el fondo de la cámara, y fue allí que se le ocurrió su idea. -lo tengo, podríamos descender hasta el puesto de mando, allí grabaremos con mi Pipboy los detalles del plan del Enclave y luego nos iremos antes de que se den cuenta-

-suena como un buen plan para mí- dijo Ian sonriendo levemente mientras que Ángel fijo su mirada a un grupo de cajas cercanas para luego decir.

-yo me quedare allí para darles cobertura, solo por si las cosas se salen de control-

-muy bien…- dijo Yuzu un tanto nerviosa al ser la primera vez que estaba a cargo, tras preguntarse unos momentos si así se sentiría Yuki todo el tiempo, ella tomo una buena cantidad de aire y tras dejarlo salir suavemente miro a Ian preguntándole -¿estás listo?-

-por supuesto- sonrió Ian con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, de esa forma los dos comenzaron su sigiloso descenso por el camino en espiral de la cámara mientras que Ángel se puso en posición para así cubrir a sus amigos en su camino.

En ese mismo momento, el duelo entre el maestro Kuro y Kenshi ya había terminado y Yoichi sostenía su katana apuntándola al rostro de una indefensa Yuki quien lo miraba muy nerviosa y estando el ambiente con una gran tensión que fue rota cuando Ren grito.

-¡quita tu katana del rostro de mi hermana! ¡y para que sepas cretino, ella esta diciéndote la verdad!-

-viniendo de ti Ren ahora sé que no es así- respondió Yoichi convencido más que antes de que le estaban mintiendo.

-¡no es mentira! ¡padre es tu tio…!- le decía Nami tratando de conversarlo también pero él les grito a las tres.

-¡basta! ¡ya me canse escuchar sus tonterías!-

-no dejes que sus palabras lleguen a usted joven maestro- dijo Kenshi quien se acerco arrastrando al ahora inconsciente maestro Kuro tomándolo de la parte trasera de su túnica en lo que se cerca de ellos, un camión de carga con los colores de la compañía Talon se detenía, del lado del pasajero bajo nada menos que Alex, quien con una mirada con una sonrisa perversa a las hermanas quienes le daban una llena de desprecio.

-vaya quién lo diría, en realidad lograste atrapar a tres de las cuatro fenómenos- decía Alex altaneramente a Kenshi para luego posar su mirada en el maestro Kuro. -y también a su maestro, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido-

-tu sorpresa no me interesa debemos llevar a Kurosaki Kurama ante el maestro Hanzo inmediatamente, el querrá hacerse cargo de él personalmente- dijo Kenshi con mucha seriedad.

-solo dame unos segundos viejo musculoso- dijo Alex burlonamente para entonces acercarse a Nami quien lo miraba muy molesta y así decirle con mucho desdén. -es la segunda vez que te vez atrapada por nosotros, quien lo diría-

-¡y es la segunda vez que te hare esto!- dijo Nami para así darle un sorpresivo rodillazo a Alex justo en la entrepierna, haciéndolo encogerse y caer de rodillas a causa del intenso dolor mientras Nami y sus hermanas reían ante tal escena.

-veo que esa parte sigue sin ser hecha de metal- dijo Ren burlonamente en lo que Yoichi tomaba de la camisa sin mangas de Alex para así hacerlo levantarse nuevamente y decirle con mucha seriedad.

-¡ya déjate de tonterías y prepara todo para que partir!-

-como digas…- respondió Alex con una voz algo chillona debido al intenso dolor que aun sentía. Poco después metieron al inconsciente maestro Kuro dentro de una camioneta que llego tras el camión en la cual se subió Kenshin para poder resguardarlo mejor mientras le decía a Yoichi.

-mantenga los ojos abiertos joven maestro, los aliados de Kurosaki Kurama podrían aparecer en cualquier momento-

-como diga maestro Kenshi- respondió Yoichi respetuosamente con una reverencia para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a donde estaban las hermanas, quienes ahora estaban de rodillas en el suelo con lo que parecían ser cables negros que provenían y se conectaban a un dispositivo detrás de las espaldas de ellas y que ataban sus brazos y manos tras sus espaldas, ellas forcejeaban lo mejor que podían sin importarles mucho los mercenarios de la compañía Talon que las custodiaban, Yoichi miro como luchan inútilmente por liberarse para luego decirles de forma arrogante. -es inútil chicas, esas ataduras son de titanio reforzado flexible, un invento muy útil del profesor Zimmer-

-¡solo espera a que me suelte de estas cosas!- le gritaba Ren quien intento levantarse pero uno de los mercenarios la golpeo tras la rodilla con la culata de su rifle obligándola a arrodillarse nuevamente y que ella dejara escapar un quejido de dolor.

-¡oye! ¡no es necesario ser abusivos!- exclamo Nami un tanto molesta mirando a los mercenarios y a lo que Yoichi le respondió burlonamente.

-de hecho si lo es, son prisioneras ahora por si lo olvidaste- entonces le dio una señal a los mercenarios quienes primero tomaron a Ren de los brazos para así forzarla a levantarse y a caminar al camión mientras ella les gritaba muy molesta.

-¡quítenme las manos de encima malditos cretinos…!- sin embargo sus grito se vieron interrumpidos cuando la lanzaron bruscamente a la parte trasera del contenedor del camión mientras que por detrás otro par de mercenarios llevaban a Nami por la fuerza que les gritaba.

-¡exijo un abogado! ¡conozco mis derechos…!- a ella también la lanzaron dentro del camión y finalmente otros mercenarios llevaban a Yuki quien trato con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse para así decirle a Yoichi.

-¡Yoichi tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡no tenemos el mejor record en lo que a confianza se refiere! ¡pero te ruego que ahora confíes en mi y creas en lo que te digo…!- pero antes de que ella pudiera responder los mercenarios también la arrojaron dentro del camión, y con algo de dificultad miro hacia la entrada del contenedor para ver a Yoichi de pie mirándolas con mucha seriedad y diciéndoles.

-lo siento Yuki, pero eso que me dices es algo que no puedo creer- con eso dicho el cerro la puerta del contenedor, dejándolas allí encerradas, casi de inmediato el camión se puso en marcha, haciendo que ellas se tambalearan un poco cuando este comenzó a moverse, finalmente lograron las tres sentarse en el suelo y casi inmediatamente Ren comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras nuevamente, pero sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles por lo que tras dar un gruñido de frustración ella finalmente exclamo.

-¡rayos estas cosas son demasiado duras!-

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- pregunto Nami muy nerviosa.

-ojala lo supiera…- decía Yuki tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras también sin éxito de su parte también.

-¡no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada aquí!- exclamo Ren muy molesta a lo que Yuki le respondió de igual manera.

-¡pues al menos que sepas como quitarnos estas cosas y salir de este contenedor no hay mucho que podamos hacer!-

-aw…ojala Yuzu estuviera aquí, ella sabría como quitarnos estas ataduras…- dijo Nami con sus orejas agachadas por el nerviosismo que tenia, sin embargo aquello encendió un foco en Yuki quien ahora muy animada le dijo.

-¡Nami eres una genio!-

-¡¿lo es?!- pregunto Ren muy desconcertada.

-¡¿lo soy?!- pregunto Nami de igual manera.

-ellos tomaron nuestra armas y demás equipo de pelea, pero no tomaron nuestros comunicadores- les explicaba Yuki dándose la vuelta para sí mostrarles que en efecto su comunicador seguía puesto en su muñeca. -podemos llamar a Yuzu y pedirle que venga a ayudarnos o que al menos |nos diga como quitarnos estas cosas-

-¡¿y a que estamos esperando?! ¡llámala ahora!- decía Ren ahora con algo de impaciencia, sin embargo al estar sus manos atadas por los cables de forma cruzada tras su espalda, le era imposible encender su comunicador por mucho que ella se esforzara por alcanzarlo.

-¡rayos no puedo alcanzarlo!- exclamo ella muy frustrada en lo que una igual de frustrada Ren decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos diciendo.

-¡por el amor de…! ¡mejor lo hare yo!- ella entonces se apego a Yuki de espaldas para así tratar de alcanzar con sus dedos el comunicador de su hermana hasta que finalmente logro tomarlo y encenderlo. -¡lo tengo!-

-bien, ahora coloca la frecuencia del Pipboy de Yuzu- decía Yuki ahora con mas ánimos pero cuando Ren intento hacerlo se dio cuenta de otro problema.

-si respecto a eso…como que no puedo ver en qué frecuencia esta desde esta posición- dijo ella un tanto incómodamente pero casi de inmediato una alegre Nami exclamo mientras movía su cola.

-¡yo lo me hare cargo de esa parte!- ella se posiciono un poco y se agacho para ver bien el comunicador de Yuki. -¡tan solo busca la frecuencia y cuando la vea les avisare!-

-¡buena idea Nami!- dijo Yuki bastante animada en lo que una desconcertada Ren dijo.

-Nami tuvo dos buenas ideas en un mismo día, que día mas extraño-

-lo sé ¿verdad?- dijo Nami un tanto moviendo algo su cola, entonces Ren comenzó a presionar a girar el interruptor de frecuencias del comunicador de Yuki mientras Nami miraba atentamente a este para asegurarse de que no se pasaran o algo similar. -ya casi…solo un poco mas…¡listo!- exclamo ella en lo que Ren entonces presiono el botón de inicio de comunicación del comunicador, ahora solo bastaba esperar a que se entablara la señal con la de Yuzu.

-buen trabajo chicas- dijo Yuki muy animada en lo que miraba ahora hacia atrás de ella esperando a poder hablar con su hermana. -solo esperemos que ella no esté en problemas también…-

En esos mismos momentos, tras descender por el camino en espiral de la cámara eludiendo las patrullas de soldados del Enclave, Yuzu y Ian finalmente lograron llegar al fondo de la cámara, y asomándose de entre unas cajas de suministros, ambos pudieron ver el puesto de mando que el Enclave tenía en aquel lugar custodiada por un grupo de soldados con rifles laser, el cual consistía de una leve plataforma de metal rodeada por tres planchas metálicas en forma de paredes, en una de estas había una mesa en la cual había un complejo equipo de comunicación a cargo de un oficial quien daba órdenes a las distintas tropas tanto dentro como fuera de esa cámara, en la otra se veía lo que parecía ser un mapa electrónico del yermo de Washington, y en la del fondo una pantalla ancha y debajo de esta había una mesa con un par de computadoras a cada extremo de esta en las que los oficiales encargados revisaban datos tanto de inventario de equipo como de itinerarios de patrullas o de movimiento de tropas. en medio de esa plataforma se podía ver a otro oficial distinto a los demás, un hombre de cabello rojo de corte militar y un bigote algo abundante, llevando puesta una gabardina negra en cuyo brazo izquierdo se veía que tenía el rango de comandante.

-ese debe ser el tipo a cargo de todo esto…- decía Yuzu en voz baja mientras ambos miraban como el comandante hablaba con uno de los oficiales en las computadoras del mesón de comunicaciones.

-rayos no puedo escuchar bien desde aquí…- decía Ian un tanto frustrado al no poder entender bien lo que decía el comandante y los oficiales, miro a su alrededor pero entre ellos y la plataforma no había prácticamente nada con lo cual pudieran cubrirse. -tampoco hay donde podamos movernos para escuchar mejor-

-no te preocupes, vengo preparada para este tipo de casos- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa confiada en lo que de su bufanda saco una especie de cilindro de cobre el cual tenía un cable enroscado a su alrededor y procedió a desenrollar el cable y posar el cilindro en una de las cajas.

-¿y eso que es?- pregunto Ian con algo de curiosidad.

-es un amplificador de ondas de sonido- decía Yuzu en lo que conectaba e cable a su Pipboy, haciendo que del cilindro se abriera en el extremo superior y de este salió una especie de antena satelital la cual ella apunto hacia el puesto de mando mientras continuaba explicando. -con esto podremos escuchar mediante mi Pipboy lo que sea que estén escuchando- entonces ella inicio aquella modalidad de su Pipboy y así pudieron escuchar lo que el comandante le decía a al oficial.

-la conexión con Raven Rock esta lista comandante- decía el oficial de comunicaciones.

-muy bien, inicia la comunicación y pásala a la pantalla- dijo el comandante quien rápidamente comenzó fijo su mirada a la pantalla de la pared del fondo y en esta apareció nada menos que el general Autumm.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Ian al ser la primera vez que veía al general.

-es el general Augustus Autumm, es el líder del Enclave…- dijo Yuzu con mucha seriedad mientras el comandante hablaba con su líder.

-general, estamos avanzando con una eficiencia superior a la esperada, la terralombriz ha demostrado ser mejor que lo previsto por los pronósticos iniciales- decía el comandante con mucho orgullo.

-excelente entonces prosiga con lo planeado comandante, su puesto de control será de gran ayuda estratégica para la operación Olimpo-

-¿operación Olimpo?- pregunto Ian en voz baja. -suena como algo muy malo…-

-debe ser el nombre código que decidieron para la invasión del yermo- respondió Yuzu seriamente.

-entonces es algo malo…- dijo Ian ahora un poco preocupado.

-si seguimos escuchando podríamos descubrir más información sobre…- decía Yuzu cuando súbitamente la radio de su Pipboy cobro vida con la voz de Yuki quien decía en voz alta.

-¡¿Yuzu, puedes escucharme?!- tanto Yuzu como Ian abrieron mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa así como el hecho de que ahora habían sido expuesto, ya que rápidamente el comandante como los oficiales se les quedaron viendo unos momentos antes de que el comandante gritara.

-¡intrusos! ¡atrápenlos…!- pero antes de que los soldaros pudieran siquiera moverse, uno de ellos cayó al suelo debido a un disparo que recibió en la cabeza, el cual provenía de nada menos que de Ángel, quien pese a estar a casi ciento cincuenta metros de distancia logro darle con impecable puntería.

-¡francotirador!- gritaron los soldados y casi de inmediato tanto ellos como los oficiales se cubrieron detrás de las paredes de metal del puesto de mando y solo entonces comenzaron a disparar contra Yuzu y Ian.

-¡rápido chicos, salgan de allí!- grito Ángel desde su cobertura mientras recargaba su rifle y procedía a disparar nuevamente con perfecta puntería a uno de los soldados que les disparaban a sus amigos justo cuando se había asomado levemente, entonces Ian salió de la cobertura para así comenzar disparar su arma gatling laser contra los soldados y oficiales que se cubrían al verse atrapados tanto por los disparos precisos de Ángel como por la lluvia de rayos laser de Ian.

-¡oh si!- exclamo Ian con mucho entusiasmo por lo genial que se sentía disparar su nueva arma, aunque él no se había dado cuenta de un grupo de soldados que venía llegando del camino en espiral no tuvo que preocuparse pues Yuzu disparo contra estos una flecha explosiva la cual creó una explosión que los derribo eh hiso caer del camino hacia el fondo dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡Ian hay que irnos!- exclamo ella quien se le acerco para convencerlo de que se fueran y este le respondió.

-¡no tienes que decírmelo dos veces!- solo entonces el dejo de disparar y junto a Yuzu comenzaron a correr y subir por el camino de la cámara.

-¡¿a qué esperan?! ¡disparen!- exclamo el comandante a los soldados que se cubrían junto a él quienes inmediatamente y cuidando de no quedar en la mira de Ángel que iba derribando a sus colegas con perfectos disparos en el camino de la cámara, estos comenzaron a dispararle a Yuzu y Ian quienes tuvieron que cubrirse unos momentos tras unos contenedores, mientras Ian disparaba contra los soldados que venían por debajo y Ángel los cubría de los que venían de arriba, Yuzu finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle a Yuki diciendo.

-¡lo siento Yuki! ¡estamos un poco ocupados aquí!-

-¡eso puedo notarlo! ¡pero necesitamos tu ayuda!- exclamaba Yuki mirando hacia atrás tratando de hablar lo mejor que podía por la incómoda posición en que se encontraba. -¡fuimos emboscadas por el clan Hasashi! ¡nos capturaron junto con padre!-

-¡¿acaba de decir que las capturaron?!- exclamo Ian bastante sorprendido en lo que lo que menos quería había ocurrido, las cargas de electrones de su arma gatling laser se habían agotado. -¡diablos!- rápidamente el tuvo que tirarla para así cubrirse de los disparos que venían del fondo de la cámara y el preparaba su pistola laser disparando a los soldados que se acercaban desde el fondo.

-¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?!- pregunto Yuzu bastante desconcertada por lo que su hermana le decía.

-¡luego te lo explicaremos, ahora mismo estamos encerradas en un camión y nos tienen atadas con un loco aparato con cables de algo de titanio y necesitamos tu ayuda para quitárnoslo!- exclamaba Yuki a su comunicador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿te refieres a cables de titanio reforzado flexible?! ¡eso es genial! ¡se requiere de equipo muy avanzado para crearlos!- exclamo Yuzu fascinada por la curiosidad que le daba el invento de sus adversarios, cosa que llamo la atención de Ángel quien tras disparar con su rifle a un soldado que intento atacarla desde un lado de su cobertura le grito a Yuzu.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿vas a darle un cumplido a uno de nuestros enemigos ahora mismo?!-

-¡sí! ¡nada genial Yuzu!- dijo Nami por el comunicador haciendo que Yuzu se diera una palmada en la frente para luego decirle a sus hermanas.

-¡chicas no puedo ir a ayudarlas ahora, pero no se preocupen, puedo rastrear su localización con mi Pipboy, lo que sí pase lo que pase no apaguen el comunicador, pondré el radio de mi Pipboy en silencio para que no las descubran, resistan hasta que lleguemos!-

-¡está bien! ¡tan solo no tardes mucho!- dijo Yuki desde la radio, solo entonces Yuzu puso la radio de su Pipboy en modo silencioso y rápidamente activo el modo de rastreo del comunicador de Yuki, el cual mostraba en el mapa electrónico.

-¡ok, ahora salgamos de aquí!- exclamo ella para luego disparar dos flechas hacia adelante dándole a unos soldados directamente en los visores acabando casi instantáneamente con estos, y junto con la cobertura que Ángel les daba desde su posición, Yuzu y Ian nuevamente comenzaron a correr por el camino de subida de la cámara, evitando los múltiples disparos a la vez que se encargaban de vencer a los soldados que se les atravesaban hasta que finalmente se reunieron con Ángel quien tras recargar su rifle y disparar contra otro soldado que iba subiendo dijo.

-¡se tomaron su tiempo!-

-¡luego nos disculparemos, ahora debemos rescatar a las demás!- exclamo Ian quien se cubrió junto con Yuzu en el mismo lugar que Ángel en lo que Yuzu miraba su Pipboy diciendo.

-¡aun están moviéndose! ¡hay que darnos prisa…!- entonces antes de que pudieran moverse, una especie de granada de humo aterrizo cerca de ellos y este disperso inmediatamente una especie de polvo de olor algo dulce que los cubrió y los hacía toser por lo espeso que era.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!- exclamo Ángel entre tosidos en lo que el soldado que estaba cerca y que había lanzado esa granada grito al fondo al puesto de mando.

-¡impacto positivo con las hormonas!-

-¡suelten a la terralombriz!- grito el comandante y entonces los soldados que guiaban a la terralombriz comenzaron a darle choques eléctricos con sus barras haciendo que esta gritara del dolor hasta que finalmente estuvo enfrente de Yuzu, Ian y Ángel, esta pareció olfatear algo y entonces dejo escapar un gran rugido para así comenzar a arrastrarse rápidamente hacia ellos.

-creo que me hago una idea de para qué era eso…- dijo Ian bastante nervioso al igual que sus amigas mientras el gigantesco gusano se les acercaba mas y mas hasta que Yuzu grito.

-¡corran!- los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad de vuelta al túnel, mientras la terralombriz los seguía de cerca.

Al mismo tiempo en el camión donde Yuki, Ren y Nami estaban atrapadas, la comunicación con Yuzu se había cortado, pero según ella les había instruido, mantuvieron el comunicador de Yuki encendido para que ella pudiera rastrearlas.

-oye Yuki ¿crees que Yuzu esté bien?- pregunto Ren un tanto preocupada.

-sí, las cosas no sonaban muy bien en donde estaba- decía Nami de igual manera, a lo que Yuki simplemente pudo responderles.

-por nuestro bien y por el de padre, espero que si…- entonces súbitamente el camión se detuvo, haciendo que ellas cayeran de lado al suelo al no poder apoyarse por cómo estaban atadas, y mientras se estaban levantando, Alex abrió el contenedor del camión y mirándolas con una sonrisa malvada les dijo.

-hora de bajar fenómenos, el maestro Hanzo las espera- antes de que pudieran siquiera decir algo un grupo de mercenarios se posicionaron de junto a Alex y apuntaron a ellas con sus armas, sin mucho que hacer, más que mirarlos con desprecio, las tres lentamente se levantaron y bajaron del camión siendo custodiadas de cerca por los mercenarios, allí pudieron ver en donde estaban, frente al hotel Statesman, por la forma que había hablado Alex les permitió deducir que aquel era el cuartel del clan Hasashi, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo donde para ver aquel lugar pues los mercenarios comenzaron a empujarlas para que avanzaran hacia el interior del hotel, entonces tras ella entro el maestro Kuro a duras penas manteniéndose de pie a causa del veneno tranquilizante que le habían inyectado anteriormente y llevado de un brazo por Kenshi quien luego tiro a este hacia adelante haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyándose contra el suelo con sus manos mientras se quejaba por el malestar.

-¡padre!- gritaron las tres quienes lograron separarse de los mercenarios para poder ir con el maestro Kuro, y antes de que Alex y los mercenarios pudieran separarlos, Kenshi los hiso detenerse diciendo.

-déjenlos, estos serán sus últimos momentos juntos, merecen unos momentos para despedirse-

-como digas anciano…- dijo Alex tras escupir a un lado por la frustración y un tanto sorprendido de ver que el maestro Kuro estuviera así de activo pese al veneno paralizante. -pensé que esos veneno lo mantendría fuera de combate un buen rato mas-

-el dardo tenia la dosis suficiente para derribar a cinco hombres, la resistencia de este, el adversario jurado de nuestro maestro, es algo de que admirarse- dijo Kenshi con mucho respeto por el maestro.

-vamos padre…levántate…- decía Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas intentaban hacer que el maestro Kuro se levantara lo mejor que podían pese a sus ataduras, aquella escena llamo la atención de Yoichi quien vio como las hermanas se esforzaban por ayudar a su padre quien les decía calmadamente pese a la mala situación en que estaban.

-mis hijas…no se preocupen por mi…si mi hora ah de llegar…solo les pido…que permanezcan juntas hasta el final…- las tres lo miraban con una expresión triste en sus miradas, cosa que llego a tocar algo en Yoichi quien no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, aunque para él el maestro Kuro era el asesino del clan de su madre y la razón de la miseria de su padre, es también el padre de Yuki y de sus hermanas, y las mirada que ellas tenían ante la idea de perderlo, era una que el conocía demasiado bien, entonces Kenshi tomo al maestro Kuro del brazo y lo hiso levantarse mientras le decía.

-muy bien maestro Kurosaki, el maestro Hanzo lo espera-

-¡quítale las manos de encima…!- gritaba Ren dirigiéndose a Kenshi pero rápidamente Alex la golpeo en el estomago quitándole el aire diciéndole con mucho desdén.

-cuida tus modales fenómeno-

-¡Ren!- exclamaron Yuki y Nami quienes lograron colocarse frente a ella para que se apoyara en ellas y no cayera al suelo en ese momento con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, el maestro Kuro se libro del agarre de Kenshi y con mucha dificultad, pero dejando a los mercenarios y ninjas allí presentes en estado de alerta, se acerco a sus hijas y miro a Kenshi diciendo.

-ya basta…los acompañare sin resistirme…solo pido que no lastimen a mis hijas…- Kenshi hiso que todos allí bajaran las armas mientras miraba al maestro Kuro con mucho respeto y decirle.

-como usted quiera, síganme entonces, y no intente nada raro-

-¡¿estás hablando en serio?! ¡¿escucharas al padre de estas…?!- replicaba Alex pero quedo rápidamente fuera de combate cuando Kenshi le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para así dirigirse de nuevo al maestro Kuro y decirle.

-es por aquí…- de esa forma, y ayudado por sus hijas, el maestro Kuro comenzó a seguir a Kenshi, sin dejar claro que permanecer vigilados en todo momento, toda esa escena desconcertaba mucho a Yoichi, quien mientras los seguía se preguntaba si Kurosaki Kurama es de verdad el monstruo que su padre le había contado que era. Poco después las hermanas y el maestro Kuro fueron guiados hasta llegar a la cámara principal en el último piso del hotel, allí esperaba Sosuke quien observaba mientras movía su bífida lengua, al igual que Hanzo, quien miraba sentado desde su trono de roca diciendo con su intensa voz.

-bienvenido…mi viejo adversario-

-maestro Hanzo, como prometí, le eh traído a Kurosaki Kurama…y a tres de sus hijas- decía Kenshi quien junto a Yoichi le hiso una reverencia, estando uno a cada lado de ellos mientras que por detrás había un grupo solo de ninjas del clan vigilándolas de cerca, en el momento que Hanzo se levanto de su trono, todos en la habitación, con la excepción del maestro Kuro y de las hermanas, se apoyaron sobre una rodilla para mostrar respeto a su maestro quien se acercaba hacia el maestro Kuro quien seguía apoyándose en sus hijas hasta que decidió para la preocupación de ellas el caminar hacia Hanzo con mucha dificultad pero manteniéndose lo más recto posible hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y mirándose con mucha intensidad.

-Kurosaki Kurama…te vez terrible…y débil…- decía Hanzo despectivamente a lo que el maestro Kuro respondió con mucha dificultad.

-al menos…no estoy usando…una máscara…para ocultar…mi dolor…y la poca humanidad…que me queda…- aquello molesto mucho a Hanzo quien casi de inmediato le dio un golpe en el estomago al maestro Kuro, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas por el dolor.

-¡padre!- exclamaron Yuki, Ren y Nami quienes rápidamente corrieron para estar junto a su padre mientras miraban a Hanzo muy enojadas.

-¡no te atrevas a lastimarlo!- exclamo Yuki

-¡sí! ¡abusivo!- exclamo también Nami, pero entonces Sosuke las aparto con su cola y enrosco su cuerpo alrededor de ellas para que no pudieran interferir.

-¡suéltanos! ¡estúpido gusano escamoso!-

-guarden silencio, esto es entre Kurosaki Kurama y el maestro Hanzo- les decía Sosuke siseando levemente en lo que Hanzo, aun frente al maestro Kuro, desenvaino una de sus espadas cortas levantándola en alto mientras decía.

-finalmente…pondré fin a esta guerra...mira el lado positivo, morirás en compañía de tus hijas…- el maestro Kuro simplemente cerró los ojos sin poder hacer mucho en su estado mientras escuchaba el grito de sus hijas.

-¡no!- pero para la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo la de ellas quienes no podían creer lo que ocurrió, antes de que la espada de Hanzo llegara al cuello del maestro Kuro, Yoichi intervino deteniendo el ataque de su padre sosteniéndolo firmemente de una muñeca mientras exclamaba.

-¡detente padre!-

-¡Yoichi ¿te atreves a detenerme?!- exclamo Hanzo furioso con su hijo mirándolo con mucha ira mientras este le decía.

-¡estás por matar a un hombre que no puede defenderse! ¡¿Qué hay del honor?! ¡esto va contra todo lo que me has enseñado!-

-odio decirle esto maestro Hanzo…pero el joven maestro tiene razón- decía Kenshi poniéndose de pie también. -no tiene que sacrificar su honor para lograr su objetivo- Hanzo los miro a ambos furioso por unos momentos hasta que finalmente aparto su brazo del agarre de Yoichi y apartarse unos momentos del maestro Kuro diciendo.

-muy bien…le daré el beneficio de una muerte honorable, denle el antidoto-

-si padre…- dijo Yoichi nuevamente con un tono respetuoso para así sacar una jeringa la cual contenía el antídoto del veneno paralizante y paso a colocarse frente al maestro Kuro apoyándose sobre una rodilla y así inyectarle el contenido de la jeringa justo en el cuello, haciendo que este se quejara levemente del dolor.

-¿Por qué me ayudas…?- preguntaba el maestro Kuro.

-todos merecemos una muerte honorable…incluso alguien como tu…- respondió Yoichi y mientras se alejaba mientras el maestro Kuro le decía.

-eres valiente…al igual que tu madre…- aquello lo molesto mucho, no quería escuchar esas palabras de quien había causado tanto dolor a su madre, sin embargo ese odio se vio aplacado cuando Yuki desde donde estaba le dijo.

-Yoichi…gracias…-

-no me agradezcas…- dijo para así colocarse junto al trono de piedra. -no hay nada que agradecer…-

Mientras tanto, Yuzu, Ian y Ángel corrían a toda velocidad mientras gritaban al estar escapando desesperadamente de la terralombriz que los perseguía entre rugidos furiosos, los tres le disparaban con sus armas tratando de alguna manera herirla o de asustarla, sin embargo ni las flechas, balas o disparos laser parecían hacer efecto.

-¡creo que solo la estamos haciendo enojar!- gritaba Ángel mientras recargaba su revólver sin dejar de correr.

-¡de seguro tiene una piel gruesa para no lastimarse por la dura roca que mastica para moverse!- decía Yuzu sin dejar de correr, cosa que llamo la atención de Ángel diciéndole.

-¡¿y nos lo dices ahora?!-

-¡disculpa pero solo ahora se me ocurrió!- le grito Yuzu algo molesta en lo que un frustrado Ian les grito a ambas.

-¡chicas! ¡¿podemos concentrarnos en no ser devorados por el gigantesco gusano enojado que nos está persiguiendo?!-

-¡ese es el problema! ¡no dejara de perseguirnos!- decía Yuzu.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- preguntaba Ángel algo alarmada por esa afirmación.

-¡las hormonas tardan varias horas en degradarse y desaparecer! ¡y por lo que veo este gusano tiene un increíble sentido del olfato!- explicaba Yuzu lo mejor que podía mientras corría en lo noto el viejo túnel del metro por el que habían entrado para así gritar. -¡el túnel! ¡no podrá seguirnos por allí!- los tres corrieron lo más rápido que podían y así lograron entrar en el último minuto al túnel justo cuando la terralombriz paso de largo y solo para asegurarse se adentraron bien en el túnel para así detenerse a recuperar el aliento.

-¿crees que eso lo detenga?- pregunto Ángel mientras jadeaba apoyándose en su rodillas.

-bueno…al menos lo hará perseguirnos mucho más lento…- decía Yuzu cuando súbitamente sintieron una gran sacudida que les provoco un gran escalofrío, cuando voltearon la mirada al túnel vieron como casi sin ningún esfuerzo la terralombriz masticaba su camino por el túnel directamente hacia ellos.

-no lo suficiente…¡corran!- grito Ian nuevamente en lo que comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por el túnel buscando pero para su mala suerte, se toparon con que el otro extremo estaba bloqueado del todo por escombros de las sacudidas anteriores.

-¡no hay salida!- exclamo Ángel ahora bastante asustada mientras la terralombriz se les acercaba mas y mas. -¡¿Yuzu que hacemos ahora?!-

-¡no lo sé!- exclamo Yuzu igual de asustada y cuando la terralombriz ya estaba muy cerca y ambas abrazaron a Ian gritando del terror con sus ojos cerrados, fue que a él se le ocurrió una idea al recordar algo que llevaba consigo, y fue cuando estaban por ser devorados que este grito a todo pulmón.

-¡detente!- entonces la sacudida y los rugidos de la terralombriz se detuvieron, ambas entonces abrieron lentamente los ojos y miraron hacia adelante sorprendidas de ver a la terralombriz quieta con la mandíbula cerrada muy cerca de ellos, solo entonces ambas se separaron de Ian y vieron porque se había detenido, Ian miraba fijamente a la terralombriz, con una mano extendida frente a él y otra en la su cabeza, donde tenía puesta nada menos que la corona psíquica. -¿Ian…?- pregunto Yuzu muy asombrada, pero él se dirigió a la terralombriz ordenándole.

-¡retrocede ahora!- para el asombro de ambas, la terralombriz le hiso caso y retrocedió hasta volver a la caverna en que estaban, los tres entonces salieron ante la escena de aquel monstruo dócil que hasta hace unos segundos intentaba matarlos.

-pero…¿Cómo…?- preguntaba Ángel sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-yo…no sé cómo explicarlo…- decía Ian aun con la mano extendida hacia la terralombriz. -tan solo me puse la corona…y cuando grite que se detuviera…fue como si me conectara con ella…-

-¡increíble! ¡aun cuando tus habilidades siguen en desarrollo, la corona te está permitiendo enlazar tus pensamientos con los suyos!- decía Yuzu muy asombrada por lo que estaba presenciando para luego calmar su entusiasmo y decir. -su mente es mucho más simple que la tuya, quizás eso es lo que te permite controlarla-

-en ese caso…- decía Ian para así señalar en diagonal hacia arriba para luego exclamar. -¡a la superficie!- la terralombriz dejo escapar un rugido para así comenzar a masticar un camino para ellos hacia la superficie, el cual muy contentos los tres comenzaron a subir siguiéndola hasta que finalmente lograron salir a la superficie, donde la terralombriz se quedo quieta a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-buena chica- dijo Ángel mientras acariciaba un lado de la terralombriz quien permanecía quieta en su lugar. -creo que podemos usarla para rescatar a las demas-

-creo que eso es…- decía Ian quien súbitamente se apoyo en la terralombriz sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se quejaba mucho del dolor, Yuzu se apresuro para sostenerlo para que no cayera preguntándole muy preocupada.

-¡¿Ian estas bien?!-

-mi cabeza…siento que me explotara la cabeza…- decía él aun quejándose del dolor en lo que Yuzu y Ángel vieron como le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz.

-¡su nariz está sangrando! ¡¿eso es malo?!- decía Ángel sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos para así presionarlo suavemente sobre la nariz de Ian mientras Yuzu decía igual de preocupada.

-¡la corona debe de estar forzando mucho su actividad cerebral! ¡debemos quitársela!- pero ni bien intento quitársela Ian se lo impidió diciendo.

-no…si lo haces volverá a perseguirnos…-

-¡Ian si no te quitas la corona quien sabe cuánto daño podrá hacerte! ¡podría llegar a matarte!- decía Yuzu muy preocupada por él pero este con una mirada llena de determinación vio a la terralombriz diciendo.

-entonces hagamos contar cada segundo… - entonces se subió al lomo de la terralombriz mientras Ángel le decía.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-podemos llegar más rápido donde Yuki si usamos a este gusano para llegar, sé que es una locura pero sé que es posible- amas se quedaron mirando muy preocupadas por él pero estaban sin muchas más opciones.

-está bien, pero ni bien lleguemos te quitas la corona- dijo Yuzu seriamente en lo que junto a Ángel se subieron al lomo de la terralombriz colocándose justo detrás de Ian quien confiado dijo.

-excelente, solo dime por donde ir- entonces Yuzu reviso el mapa en modo de rastreo de su Pipboy para ver la localización de la señal de Yuki diciendo.

-está en el hotel Statesman, cerca del national mall-

-muy bien…- entonces Ian poso su mano sobre el lomo de la terralombriz para así ordenarle -¡vamos gigantona, a toda velocidad!- la terralombriz dejo escapar un fuerte rugido y para la sorpresa de los tres, esta comenzó a arrastrarse incluso más rápido de lo que lo hacía cuando los perseguía.

-¡yeha! ¡esto es genial!- exclamo Ángel muy emocionada sin poder evitar quitarse y mover su sombrero de una forma muy vaquera mientras iban al rescate de sus amigos.

En ese mismo momento, Hanzo esperaba de pie con Yoichi y Kenshi de pie a cada lado suyo mientras que Sosuke mantenía atrapadas juntas a unas ya atadas Yuki, Ren y Nami, quienes miraban preocupadas como el maestro Kuro se levantaba lentamente mientras el veneno paralizante iba cediendo gracias al antídoto que le inyecto Yoichi, y con mucho esfuerzo se puso en posición de combate, listo para enfrentar a Hanzo quien se le acerco diciendo.

-finalmente…podremos poner fin a todo esto…-

-aun debilitado no te daré una pelea fácil Hanzo…- decía un aun debilitado maestro Kuro, aun así Hanzo se puso en posición de combate también mirándo a su adversario con seriedad pues era alguien a quien no debía subestimar, tras unos momentos de tensión el primero en atacar como era de esperarse fue Hanzo, quien con una rapidez y agilidad increíble encadeno una serie de patadas y puñetazos los cuales el maestro Kuro con mucho esfuerzo podía esquivar y bloquear con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, pero aun así no pudo evitar recibir un puñetazo en el rostro así como una patada lateral que lo arrastro hacia atrás, pero sin lograr derribarlo.

-¡tú puedes padre!- exclamaba Ren quien aun luchaba por librarse de sus ataduras.

-¡no te rindas!- exclamaba Yuki también.

-¡patéale el trasero!- exclamo también Nami, sabiendo que la vida de sus hijas dependían del resultado de ese combate, el maestro Kuro pese a estar aun débil se lleno nuevamente de determinación para seguir peleando, y cuando Hanzo corrió hacia él, este lo recibió sin miedo, ya no solo bloqueando y esquivando los feroces golpes de su adversario, sino también encadenando los suyos propios, llegando algunos incluso a conectar contra el cuerpo de Hanzo, Yoichi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquel hombre que estaba casi moribundo hace unos momentos, ahora estaba peleando casi en igualdad de condiciones contra su padre, el gran maestro de su clan, llegado un punto el maestro Kuro intento dar una patada horizontal contra el rostro de Hanzo, pero este logro tomar su pierna y tras un giro sin soltarlo para ganar fuerzas lo lanzo muy lejos rumbo al trono de piedra, pero el maestro Kuro logro aterrizar a solo un par de metros del trono para luego evitar una patada vertical de Hanzo quien había saltado previamente muy alto para dar más fuerza a su patada, la cual impacto en el suelo creando un cráter considerable en este y unas grietas que lo rodeaban, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, el maestro Kuro se posiciono firmemente en el suelo para así darle a Hanzo en el costado un golpe de palma tan poderoso que lo mando contra uno de los pilares de la sala principal, y el impacto contra este llego incluso a romperlo de cierta forma que pareció doblarse, todos allí presentes miraban asombrados aquella lucha entre esos maestros den ninjutsu, mientras que Hanzo comenzó a reírse siniestramente diciendo.

-si…esta es la batalla que tanto estaba esperando…- sin bajar la guardia el maestro Kuro se fijo en el saco que Kenshi tenía a un lado, donde estaban guardadas las armas de sus hijas y su propia katana, todo mientras Hanzo desenvaino sus dos espadas cortas gritando lleno de ira. -¡ven! ¡Kurosaki Kurama!- pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el edificio completo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- decía Yoichi muy confundido cuando de la nada, la terralombriz atravesó una de las murallas del salón principal, dejando escapar un gran rugido en lo que uno de los escombros de su entrada dio de lleno contra Sosuke quien quedo fuera de combate, liberando a las hermanas quienes como los demás miraban a aquel gusano gigante.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!- exclamo Ren bastante nerviosa cuando del lomo de esa bestia apareció nada menos que Ian quien decía.

-¡chicas!-

-¡¿Ian?!- exclamaron las tres muy sorprendidas cuando también se asomaron Yuzu y Ángel.

-¡vinimos al rescate!- grito Ángel en lo que Yuzu se preparo para disparar una flecha especial y apunto hacia sus hermanas diciéndoles.

-¡no se muevan!- ella entonces disparo la flecha justo entre sus hermanas la cual emitió un pulso electromagnético que desactivo el dispositivo que mantenía las ataduras de estas juntas, dejándolas libres nuevamente para su alegría, antes de que Kenshi pudiera ir a atacarlas, el maestro Kuro se le acerco tan rápido que él no pudo reaccionar al golpe de palma que le dio en el estomago, y con el cual lo lanzo contra una de las murallas del salón, entonces el maestro saco su katana del saco y lanzo este hacia Yuki quien lo atrapo de inmediato mientras el maestro le decía.

-¡a pelear hijas mías!- rápidamente Yuki tomo su katana para luego entregarle sus tekko-kagi a Ren y su bastón a Nami en lo que Yuzu se reunió con ellas, solo entonces Yuki exclamo confiada.

-¡ya escucharon a padre! ¡a por ellos!- de esa manera, comenzó una batalla campal en el salón principal del hotel, mientras el maestro Kuro luchaba contra Hanzo ahora usando ambos sus armas, las hermanas se encargaban de luchar contra Yoichi, Kenshi y Sosuke que había recuperado el conocimiento, todo mientras Ian y Ángel seguían montados en el lomo de la terralombriz, ella disparando con su rifle y revolver contra los demás ninjas del clan en lo que él dirigía a su inesperada aliada contra el resto de ninjas, llegado un punto Kenshi, quien peleaba contra Yuzu y Nami, lanzo una bomba hacia la terralombriz justo cuando esta abrió sus mandíbulas rugiendo, haciendo que esta entrara en su boca y explotara en su interior, aquello no solo hiso que la terralombriz gritara de dolor, sino que Ian también mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, la bestia finalmente cayó sin vida al suelo del salón, quedando parte de su cuerpo inerte colgando fuera del edificio, casi de inmediato Ian también cayo inconsciente en el lomo de la terralombriz, dejando a Ángel muy preocupada que lo movía diciéndole.

-¡Ian, despierta!- sin darse un ninja intento atacarla por detrás, pero Ren logro apartarlo de una patada horizontal para luego acercárseles, ambas entonces tomaron a Ian cada una a un lado de él mirando las dos el agujero que dejo en su entrada la terralombriz.

-¡Yuki! ¡podemos escapar por aquí!-

-¡salgan ustedes primero! ¡nosotras las seguiremos!- exclamo Yuki mientras chocaba sus ataques con los de Yoichi, haciendo caso Ren y Ángel salieron llevando a Ian a cuestas y se vieron intimidadas por lo alto que estaban.

-ok esto parecía una buena idea…- dijo Ren un tanto nerviosa en lo que Ángel señalo al hospital que estaba al lado del hotel diciendo.

-¡y lo es, mira!- allí pudieron ver una serie de colchones acumulados en una orilla de la azotea del hospital, ambas sonrieron mutuamente antes de darse un gran impulso y saltar con todas sus fuerzas sin soltar a Ian, logrando a duras penas aterrizar en esos colchones, rodando un poco por el piso hasta que se detuvieron para luego mirar desde donde habían saltado.

-¡lo logramos!- exclamaron ambas quienes se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ambas luego se quedaron viendo mutuamente para así darse ambas un beso mutuo del cual ambas se separaron en lo que Ren miro muy apenada a un lado diciendo.

-esto…Ángel…la verdad yo…- entonces Ángel poso un dedo sobre los labios de ella y cariñosamente le dijo.

-yo también te amo Ren- amas se quedaron mirando sonrojadas con una sonrisa apenada, en lo que el momento se vio interrumpido por los quejidos de Ian al cual nuevamente fueron a ayudar. Tras librarse de Kenshi, Yuzu y Nami lograron dar el salto también para reunirse con Ren Ángel y Ian, dejando en el hotel solo a Yuki y al maestro Kuro aun luchando pero antes de que ella pudiera librarse de Yoichi, un gran pedazo del techo se desprendió e iba directo a ellos, el único que lo noto fue el maestro Kuro quien grito desesperadamente.

-¡no!- rápidamente logro darle una poderosa patada lateral a Hanzo en el estomago, logrando dejarlo sin aire y apoyado en una rodilla mientras él corría a toda velocidad, casi al punto que todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta, corrió hacia ellos dos logrando darle a ese escombro un golpe con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que este explotara en pequeños guijarros que apartaron a unos sorprendidos Yuki y Yoichi, mas este ultimo que cayó al suelo pues el enemigo jurado de su familia lo había salvado y este lo miraba no con odio, sino con alivio de que estuviera a salvo, entonces tanto Yuki como el maestro Kuro aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar del lugar por el mismo agujero antes de que Hanzo los alcanzara.

-¡síganlos! ¡que no escapen!- gritaba un furioso Hanzo mientras el cuerpo de la terralombriz caía del edificio y sus ninjas salían de ese agujero para perseguir a sus enemigos.

Cerca del amanecer, y tras perder a los ninjas que los perseguían, finalmente las hermanas y los demás se detuvieron en la azotea de un edificio para descansar, con la ayuda de Ángel Yuzu apoyo a Ian contra él una ventila de aire acondicionado cercana justo cuando este, quien ya no tenía la corona puesta, comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

-Ian…¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Yuzu muy preocupada.

-además de la peor jaqueca de mi vida…estoy de maravilla…- respondía él cuando Yuzu le dio un gran abrazo mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos por lo preocupada que estaba por él mientras le decía.

-no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma…- con cuidado Ian correspondió el abrazo y le dijo suavemente.

-lo prometo…-

-aaawww, se ven adorables…- decía Nami alegremente moviendo su cola en lo que Ren la apartaba de esa escena para que no interrumpiera, en eso el maestro Kuro miraba con sus manos tras la espalda como el sol de la mañana se asomaba por el horizonte, en lo que Yuki se le acerco y le dijo con algo de pesar en su voz.

-padre…perdón por haberte metido en tantos problemas…-

-no tienes de que preocuparte hija mía, hiciste lo que creíste era lo mejor para tus hermanas…- respondió el maestro Kuro para luego apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de ella y sonreírle calmadamente. -estoy orgulloso de ti por eso- ella no pudo evitar sonreír por unos momentos, sin saber que Yoichi los espiaba oculto tras un letrero cercano, desde donde podía escuchar todo lo que decían, pero antes de que pudiera reportar su localización, pudo escuchar como Yuki decía.

-intente decirle la verdad a Yoichi padre…pero no quiso escucharme…- aquello llamo la atención de Yoichi, quien se asomo levemente mientras el maestro Kuro decía.

-lo sé Yuki…hiciste lo que pudiste para que escuchara…eso es lo que importa…-

-yo aun no puedo creer que ese cretino de verdad sea su sobrino maestro Kuro…sin ofender- dijo Ángel algo nerviosa por haber dicho eso, cosa que impacto mucho a Yoichi, mas cuando el maestro Kuro dijo con algo de pesar en su voz.

-no te preocupes joven Ángel…quizás algún día el crea la verdad…pero eso es decisión suya…y de nadie más…- Yoichi se sentó apoyándose contra el letrero sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquellas sin duda eran palabras sinceras, palabras que sacudieron todo lo que pensaba era la verdad, una verdad que creyó toda su vida, pero en esos momentos cuestiono esa verdad por primera vez, pues solo ahora pensaba, que quizás no era más que una gran mentira.

Continuara…


	29. Capitulo veintiocho

Capitulo veintiocho: Verdad.

Cuando no patrullaba con los ninjas del clan, entrenaba para mejorar sus habilidades marciales, o salía para buscar formas con las que divertirse, Yoichi normalmente meditaba sentado de rodillas en frente del altar hacia los ancestros del clan, cuyos nombres estaban grabados con kanjis japoneses en tablas mortuorias tradicionales, la habitación normalmente era oscura y solo iluminada por las velas del altar, sin embargo los pensamientos de Yoichi no estaban con los ancestros que crearon su clan, sino en los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando jugaba por uno de los pocos prados verdes que quedaban dispersados por entre las ruinas del yermo de Estados Unidos, donde bajo un árbol de cerezo floreciente, lo esperaba una hermosa mujer adulta, de cabello largo trenzado, usando una yukata amarilla con grabados de flores rojas en esta, aquella era su madre, a quien el amaba profundamente, recordaba que ella lo miraba jugar con una cálida sonrisa antes de que él corriera a reunirse con ella y se dejara abrazar en sus brazos, sin embargo él aun siendo un niño, podía ver que aunque su madre lo miraba con esa sonrisa llena de calidez y amor, también podía ver dolor y sufrimiento en su interior, mientras que su padre, que en ese entonces cubría su rostro por vendajes, los miraba de cerca, y entre medio de esos recuerdos, estaban las palabras del maestro Kuro, las cuales se grabaron en su interior, dejándolo muy confundido sobre quien realmente podría ser.

-joven maestro…- escuchaba Yoichi entre sus recuerdos. -joven maestro…- escucho por segunda vez, logrando sacarlo de aquellos recuerdos, abriendo así sus ojos y mirar hacia abajo, donde tenía la única foto que tenia de su madre y él juntos, detrás de él se acercaba Sosuke Reptando silenciosamente por respeto a los ancestros del altar.

-perdón por interrumpirlo joven maestro…- dijo Sosuke respetuosamente.

-no te preocupes amigo mío…de todos modos ya termine…- respondió Yoichi aun sentado con una expresión triste en sus ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente aquella fotografía, ignorando como Sosuke se acercaba hasta ponerse a su lado y preguntarle algo preocupado.

-¿se encuentra bien joven maestro? no ah estado actuando como usted mismo los últimos días.

-no es nada…solo recordaba otros tiempos…- respondió Yoichi tratando de restarle importancia al tema en lo que Sosuke logro ver la fotografía que este sostenía para así preguntarle para tratar de alivianar aquel ambiente.

-¿es ella su madre? es hermosa-

-cierto…olvide que tu nunca la conociste- decía Yoichi ahora con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la fotografía. -se llamaba Sakura…era hermosa…amable…cariñosa…todos en el clan la amaban y respetaban…y su sonrisa podía eliminar la pesadez de una habitación en solo un instante…pero…-

-¿pero…?- pregunto Sosuke.

-ella nunca lo mostraba…pero a veces podías ver que ella sentía mucho dolor por dentro…aunque siempre lograba calmarlo cuando hablaba de su clan- respondió Yoichi dejando escapar una leve risa mientras más recordaba -sobre todo cuando me contaba sobre su hermano…el tío que nunca conocí…- tras decir eso no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el maestro Kuro había dicho, el hombre que toda su vida creyó era la raíz del sufrimiento de su madre, pero en ese momento, otra posibilidad se había asentado en él, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar, pues a la habitación había entrado Kenshi, haciendo que Sosuke se pusiera firme y con respeto aun al lado de Yoichi mientras le decía a este.

-joven maestro, el maestro Hanzo requiere de su presencia en el salón principal- la expresión en el rostro de Yoichi paso a uno de mucha seriedad mientras guardaba la fotografía de su madre en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica para luego levantarse y decir con mucha determinación.

-bien, de todos modos quiero hablar con él- poco después, acompañado por Kenshi y por Sosuke, Yoichi llego al salón del trono, cuya pared que la terralombriz había destruido estaba ya reparada, donde su padre Hanzo lo esperaba sentado en su trono de roca, una vez estaban en el centro del salón, Kenshi y Sosuke se inclinaron con respeto ante Hanzo, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, y de casi todos allí presentes, Yoichi se mantuvo de pie empuñando ambas manos empuñadas mirando desafiante a su padre.

-¿joven maestro que esta…?- preguntaba Sosuke bastante desconcertado hacia la actitud de su amigo.

-¡padre, quiero la verdad!- exclamo Yoichi lleno de determinación, la cual no fue apagada aun cuando su padre Hanzo se levanto del trono y le hablo con su intimidante voz diciendo.

-¿te atreves a levantarme la voz aquí en el gran salón de nuestro clan?-

-¡quiero saber la verdad padre! ¡sobre el clan de madre! ¡y de lo que realmente les ocurrió!- exclamo Yoichi nuevamente, cosa que conmociono mucho a los ninjas del clan que estaban en el salón, menos a Hanzo, quien lo miraba fijamente mientras le decía.

-tú ya sabes lo que paso con el clan de tu madre, no hay necesidad de abrir aquella herida vieja-

-¿pero es esa la verdad? ¿Kurosaki Kurama fue realmente el responsable de la muerte del clan de madre?- insistió Yoichi determinado a sacarle respuestas a su padre, pero Hanzo se mantenía firme y sin titubear o dudar de su versión de los hechos respondió.

-si, Kurosaki Kurama fue el monstruo que destruyo el clan de tu madre…fue él quien desfiguro mi rostro…y fue él quien ah sido la raíz del sufrimiento de nuestro clan y de tu madre, mientras él viva no habrá paz para nosotros, para nuestros ancestros...ni para tu madre…¿te ah quedado claro?- aquello no convenció a Yoichi, aun tenía muchas dudas de lo que había ocurrido realmente, sin embargo pudo notar que no podría sacarle respuestas a su padre, por lo que renuente, pero aun decidido a saber la verdad, se inclino ante su padre diciendo con el mejor respeto fingido.

-si padre…-

-bien…- dijo Hanzo con algo más de satisfacción mientras volvia a sentarse en su trono, aun mostrando la misma autoridad que mostraba cuando estaba de pie mientras decía. -ahora discutiremos nuestro plan de acción contra el clan Kurosaki…Kenshi ah dice tener una estrategia con la que podremos dar un duro golpe a nuestros enemigos-

-así es maestro Hanzo, mi propuesta es no realizar un ataque directo, sino un golpe a la moral a nuestros adversarios- mencionaba Kenshi cosa que llamo la atención de Yoichi que lo miraba con seriedad y preguntando.

-¿a qué se refiere maestro Kenshi?-

-nuestro enemigo es fuerte, eso es algo que debemos admitir, es por eso que atacaremos a sus eslabones más débiles, sus aliados, atacarlos debilitara la moral del clan Kurosaki, eso los arrinconara y los hará cometer errores que podremos explotar- decía Kenshi con mucha seguridad sobre lo que explicaba, cosa que inquieto a Yoichi quien le dijo.

-uno de sus aliados es un mutante del que aun no sabemos nada, y el otro es ahora un iniciado de la hermandad del acero…- entonces miro a su padre para así preguntarle. -ya nos enemistamos con estos últimos cuando raptamos a una de sus centinelas para atraer a Kurosaki Kurama, atacarlos de nuevo hará que finalmente se hagan nuestros enemigos ¿es eso lo que quieres padre? ¿agregar a la hermandad del acero, con todo su poder militar y tecnológico, a esta guerra?-

-Yoichi tiene un buen punto, enfrentarnos ahora a la hermandad del acero sería una gran imprudencia, y no sabemos mucho sobre este otro aliado para atacarlo…- decía Hanzo que miraba a Kenshi detenidamente, notando que estas objeciones de Yoichi no parecían preocuparlo en lo más minino, cosa que a Hanzo le pareció muy curioso para luego decir. -pero parece que eso ya lo sabías-

-precisamente maestro Hanzo, tanto lo que usted y el joven maestro dicen es cierto, sin embargo no son los únicos aliados que tienen las Kurosaki- decía Kenshi con mucha confianza, cosa que llamo la atención de Yoichi, pues no sabía a quien se podría estar refiriendo su viejo tutor quien continuo explicándose. -nuestros aliados de la compañía Talon me han hecho saber que en Rivet City vive una anciana de ascendencia japonesa que dirige un restaurante, lugar que nuestros enemigos al parecer tienden a frecuentar, y que su dueña es cercana a las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama y a sus aliados-

-¿entonces propone que asesinemos a una anciana que no puede defenderse por sí misma? ¿Dónde está el honor en eso?- cuestionaba Yoichi el plan, notando también que a su padre no parecía interesarle mucho esa parte del plan de Kenshi quien respondió.

-no propongo que la asesinemos, digo que hagamos de ella y de ese restaurante un mensaje, quien cometa la estupidez de acercarse o aliarse a ellas, sufrirá las consecuencias- tras eso el silencio quedo presente en el salón del trono, hasta que Hanzo tras pensarlo detenidamente llego a su decisión diciendo.

-muy bien…se hará como Kenshi ah dicho, enviaremos un mensaje de miedo a los aliados de Kurosaki Kurama y sus discípulas, así las sacaremos del agujero en que se esconden…y acabaremos con ese clan de una vez y para siempre…- después de eso, Kenshi caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hotel yendo a prepararse para la misión, cuando fue interceptado por Yoichi quien le dijo.

-no estoy de acuerdo con su plan maestro Kenshi…entiendo su razonamiento pero no es algo honorable-

-estamos en guerra joven maestro, hay veces que uno debe hacer cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos para poder llegar a la paz…eso es algo que su padre me enseño a mi y a usted también ¿no es así?-

-si…lo recuerdo muy bien- decía Yoichi aun desafiante. -pero aun así no a costas de nuestro honor, y el honor es algo que mi padre también nos enseño-

-eso lo sé muy bien joven maestro…-

-¿entonces por qué propone algo semejante? entiendo la parte de dañar la moral de nuestro enemigo pero nuestro blanco es una mujer inocente…-

-creo que usted sabe muy bien la respuesta joven maestro…- dijo Kenshi con mucho pesar, cosa que dejo algo perplejo a Yoichi. -el maestro Hanzo ya no es lo que era, ahora que eh vuelto puedo darme cuenta de eso, su mirada solía estar llena de frialdad, pero también mostraba calma y determinación a llevar a nuestro clan a la grandeza…pero ahora…desde que supo que su viejo enemigo seguía con vida…está llena de ira, odio, y dolor…todo eso solo lo llevara a él y a nuestro clan a la perdición, y eso es algo que no dejare que suceda-

-eso ya lo sé…lo sé demasiado bien- decía Yoichi con algo de pesar en su voz. -lo único que quiero es el bienestar y honor de nuestro clan…- pero luego empuñar nuevamente sus puños y ver con determinación a su viejo tutor para decirle. -entonces déjeme hacerle una sugerencia para su plan, maestro Kenshi-

-con gusto, joven maestro- dijo Kenshi un poco mas aliviado, en lo que él y Yoichi comenzaron a discutir el plan de acción que estaban por realizar.

Poco después en el hogar de las hermanas, Ren, Yuzu y Nami se miraban fija y muy seriamente la una a la otra, mientras que Yuki, Ian y Ángel las observaban desde la el sofá.

-bien chicas, las soporte por demasiado tiempo ¡pero es hora de terminar!- decía Nami con mucha determinación en lo que se ponía en posición de pelea.

-no quieres esta clase de dolor hermanita- decía Ren con mucha seriedad mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-grandes palabras para alguien de lenguaje limitado Ren- decía Yuzu tratando de sonar como su hermana mayor.

-¿chicas, están seguras de que quieren hacer esto?- les pregunto Yuki sentada en el sofá con sus amigos.

-¿bromeas? ¡naci lista!- dijo Ren preparada para lo que sea que fuera a suceder, haciendo que Ángel riera juguetonamente al verla así, llegando a hacer que ella se sonrojara un poco y preguntara incómodamente. -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-nada, solo creo que es lindo cuando te pones así- decía Ángel amablemente, haciendo que Ren llegara a rascarse la mejilla por lo apenada que eso le hiso sentir, mientras que Yuzu y Nami sacaban la lengua por lo incomodo que era ver lo melosas que ellas dos llegaban a ser desde que se habían vuelto novias.

-bien, si de verdad están listas…- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa juguetona en lo que paso a mirar a Ian diciéndole. -tienes el honor Ian- de esa forma él se levanto del sofá y tras aclarar su garganta tosiendo saco una botella de Nuka-Cola Quantum de detrás suyo, el sabor de Nuka-Cola mas delicioso y raro que existía y que gracias al componente iónico de su formula esta brillaba de un color morado, el estar ante la presencia de tal maravilla azucarada era suficiente para que las tres hermanas en competencia tuvieran sus bocas hechas agua mientras su amigo decía con autoridad fingida.

-¡mirad! ¡la ultima Nuka-Cola Quantum de la reserva de este mes de Nuka town!-

-ooooooooooh- exclamaron las tres con los ojos brillando por la maravilla que tenían frente a ellas mientras Ian explicaba lo que iba a suceder diciendo.

-¡las reglas son las siguientes! ¡la primera que logre atrapar la botella y destaparla será la ganadora y podrá disfrutarla!-

-no puedo esperar a beber ese dulce néctar de diabetes hecha gaseosa…- decía Yuzu ansiosa solo por la idea de poder probar esa Nuka-Cola tan rara y tan deliciosa para luego ponerse en posición de pelea al igual que sus hermanas listas para el duelo que estaba por comenzar, ante la expectación de sus amigas, Ian finalmente se inclino para dejar la botella en el suelo y tras sostenerla de la tapa solo unos segundos, él finalmente la soltó y exclamo con mucho ánimo.

-¿listas…? ¡ahora!- la primera en lanzarse hacia la botella, deslizándose de panza por el suelo de la sala, fue Nami, quien logro atrapar la botella con su mano sin mucha oposición de sus hermanas, pero su alegría no duro mucho, pues antes de poder destaparla Ren se sentó encima de ella haciéndole sacar la lengua y que saliera el aire de sus pulmones y que mas importante, soltara la botella, rápidamente Ren se quito de encima de su hermana dando una vuelta en el suelo apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda logrando así estar a la suficiente distancia de la botella para poder tomarla estirando su mano, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla Yuzu le piso la mano con uno de sus pies, haciéndola dejar escapar un leve grito de dolor en lo que su hermana menor aprovechaba la oportunidad para tomar la botella en una pose alegre de victoria, pero antes de que pudiera salir de esa pose para abrir la botella, Nami uso su cola para hacerla tropezar de espalda al suelo, haciendo que la botella rodara lejos de las tres hermanas que comenzaron a empujarse y a hacerse tropezar mientras trataba de alcanzar aquel premio azucarado mientras Yuki les decía desde el sofá.

-no se demoren mucho chicas, recuerden que hoy iremos a comer donde la señora Kobayashi-

-me sorprende que no quisieras participar en el juego, que yo sepa también te gusta mucho ese sabor de Nuka-Cola- le comentaba Ángel con mucha curiosidad, cosa que Yuki con una sonrisa nerviosa le respondió.

-bueno…la verdad no estoy con muchos ánimos- en eso sus tres hermanas continuaba luchando por la posesión de aquella rara gaseosa, y justo cuando parecía que iba a ser Nami quien iba a lograr la victoria, una suave embestida de Ren la hiso soltar la botella en el aire, y para el horror de las tres, la botella parecía que iba a dar contra el suelo, sin embargo para la sorpresa de las tres, Yuki logro atrapar la botella, y mientras miraba traviesamente a sus hermanas para luego decirles de igual manera. -creo que si estaba de ánimos para jugar- entonces ella destapo la botella y para el desconcierto de sus hermanas ella comenzó a beber de lo que ellas consideraban un néctar divino, solo para dejar escapar un suave suspiro de satisfacción que la hiso llegar a sonrojarse.

-¡oye eso es trampa!- exclamo Nami muy molesta al punto de inflar sus dos mejillas.

-¡sí! ¡dijiste que no tenias ganas de jugar!- exclamo Ren igual de molesta, sin embargo su hermana mayor estaba tan perdida en el dulce sabor de esa gaseosa que simplemente dijo para sí misma.

-¡esto esta buenísimo!-

-pues espero te suba el azúcar- dijo Yuzu cruzándose de brazos al estar molesta al igual de sus hermanas en lo que Ian trataba de calmar los animos de la situación diciendo.

-tranquilas chicas, les traeré mas el siguiente mes-

-¡¿el siguiente mes?!- exclamaba Ren pues apenas podía imaginar un mes entero sin ese delicioso sabor, entonces ella como los demás vieron que pese a disfrutar de su gaseosa favorita, la expresión de Yuki si bien mostraba una sonrisa, ella aun se le podía ver bastante decaída.

-vaya…ni siquiera la Nuka-Cola Quantum parece animarla- decía Nami muy sorprendida ante aquel hecho en lo que Yuzu les comento a todos.

-creo que aun está pensando en Yoichi…- eso llego a oídos de Yuki quien con pesar dijo mientras miraba a la botella.

-padre es el tío de Yoichi…somos su familia también…¿Por qué él permanece leal a alguien como Hanzo?-

-no es tan fácil Yuki, recuerda que Hanzo es su padre- le dijo Ian.

-lo sé…eso hace de todo esto muy complicado…- dijo Yuki con mucho pesar en lo que Yuzu se sentó al lado de ella para así tratar de levantarle el ánimo diciéndole.

-sé que es difícil, pero quizás algún día nos creerá-

-pues yo espero que no lo haga, no confió en él ni un poco…- decía Ren con los brazos cruzados y hablando con mucha honestidad hasta que Ángel le dio un fuerte tirón de oreja que la hiso quejarse del dolor antes de verla diciéndole mientras acariciaba su oreja. -¡¿Por qué?!-

-eso es por no leer el ambiente del momento- le dijo Ángel regañándola levemente en lo que Yuki decía.

-descuida Ángel…Ren tiene razón en dudar de él…después de todo el sigue siendo nuestro enemigo…-

-¡no te preocupes Yuki!- exclamo Nami de sorpresa mientras daba su discurso con mucha motivación y con mucho corazón. -!toda lo que él cree ah sido una mentira de Hanzo¡ !pero cuando el finalmente nos crea cambiara toda su perspectiva! ¡la verdad lo hará libre! ¡solo tienes que darle tiempo para aceptar quien realmente es!- tanto sus hermanas como sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos por lo impresionados que estaban todos ellos ante esas palabras, no podían creer que tan sabias palabras vinieran de ella, y tras unos segundos de gran incredulidad, Yuzu finalmente se dirigió a Yuki diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-es justo como Nami dice, solo tienes que darle tiempo para aceptar la verdad-

-supongo que ambas tienen razón…- decía Yuki con una sonrisa más sincera en su rostro mientras miraba a sus amigos y hermanas para así decirles. -gracias…-

-y ya que te levantamos el ánimo…- decía Yuzu jugando con sus dedos en lo que Nami la interrumpió colocando su rostro en el regazo de Yuki para así preguntarle con ojos de cachorra triste pero con mucha emoción.

-¡¿nos darías algo de tu Nuka-Cola Quantum?!-

-ni en sus sueños- respondió Yuki con una traviesa sonrisa para luego beber feliz de su Nuka-Cola, dejando a sus hermanas sufriendo al no haber podido convencerla de que compartirá un poco de ese néctar divino con ellas, el siguiente mes iba a ser muy largo para todas ellas.

Poco después en Rivet city, el grupo iba caminando al restaurante de fideos de la señora Kobayashi en el hangar interior del portaviones, mientras estaban en el pasillo, una muy agitada pero alegre Yuki iba a la cabeza del grupo moviendo de lado a lado su cola mientras decía bastante acelerada.

-¡vamos! ¡los fideos de la señora Kobayashi nos están esperando!-

-bueno, al menos esta más animada- decía Ángel mirando a Yuki con mucha curiosidad, sin embargo Yuzu le dio una explicación mucho más certera a la condición de su hermana diciendo.

-en realidad esta así por toda el azúcar que tiene en la sangre, la Nuka-Cola Quantum tiene cuatro veces la cantidad de azúcar a todo el resto de la marca- en eso Yuki se acerco a Nami para así decirle llena de energías por la alta cantidad de azúcar en su sangre y decirle.

-¡vamos Nami! ¡hagamos una carrera hasta el restaurante! ¡la última en llegar es un huevo podrido!-

-¡yey claro!- exclamo Nami moviendo su cola muy alegremente en lo que comenzó a correr tras su hermana mayor mientras gritaba por el pasillo de desierto. -¡Yuki hiperactiva es asombrosa!- así las dos se alejaron alegremente corriendo por el pasillo, dejando al grupo riendo por la cómica escena que estaban viendo, pues era muy difícil ver a la responsable de Yuki actuar tan infantilmente, mientras ellas dos se alejaban del grupo, Ángel le tomo una mano a Ren la cual se sonrojo un poco apenada mientras caminaban juntas de esa forma, cosa que no escapo de la mirada de Ian quien caminaba junto a Yuzu detrás de ellas dos diciendo.

-debo admitirlo, ambas se ven adorables juntas-

-si, quien diría que de todas nosotras Ren terminaría primero con una relación- decía Yuzu sonriendo al estar contenta por su hermana, aunque también un poco celosa por lo fácil que era para ellas dos, sobre todo para Ángel, expresar sus sentimientos la una con la otra, ella entonces miro de reojo a Ian, la sola idea que cruzo por su mente le hiso sonrojarse mucho, pero se armo de valor ella intento acercar su mano a la de Ian, pero antes de lograr siquiera tocarlo, él se volteo y al verlo así de sonrojada le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Yuzu estas bien? estas toda roja- ella se sobresalto bastante y rápidamente ella agito sus manos frente a ella diciendo.

-¡sí! ¡tan solo hace un poco de frio!-

\- ¿frio?- pregunto Ian un tanto confundido por aquella afirmación.

-¡sí! ¡el frio hace que él ritmo cardiaco suba y eso hace que uno se ruborice debido al aumento de la presión en el sistema circulatorio resultante de…!- explicaba Yuzu tratando casi desesperadamente de justificar aquella escusa tan mala que había dado, sin darse cuenta que Ian se había quitado el abrigo que tenia puesto y se lo había puesto por encima a ella mientras le decía con una amable sonrisa.

-no entiendo mucho sobre eso, pero al menos con esto te podrás sentir mejor ¿no es así?- Yuzu se le quedo mirando muy apenada y sonrojada hasta sus orejas, pero el sentir la calidez del abrigo gracias a que él lo llevaba puesto hasta hace unos momentos, ella pudo relajarse y con una tierna sonrisa ella se envolvió un poco mas con ese abrigo mientras miraba al frente diciendo.

-si…mucho mejor…gracias…- la expresión en el rostro que ella tenia hiso que ahora fuera Ian se sonrojara un poco y aparto la mirada mientras sonreía incómodamente diciendo.

-no hay de que…- ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que Ángel los estaba viendo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba sin soltarle la mano a Ren quien se le quedo viendo un tanto extrañada preguntándole.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, es solo que algo bueno está pasando- respondió Ángel vagamente, dejando a Ren aun mas confundida, entonces súbitamente Nami volvió corriendo del hangar rumbo a donde estaban todos mientras gritaba.

-¡oigan! ¡vengan rápido!-

-¿Qué sucede Nami?- pregunto Yuzu un tanto preocupada de ver a su hermana menor de esa manera quien le respondió muy alarmada.

-¡algo paso en el restaurante! ¡Yuki sigue allí con la señora Kobayashi! ¡vengan rápido!- rápidamente ella corrió de nuevo hacia el hangar, mientras que sus hermanas y amigos la seguían de cerca, preocupados por lo que podría haber sucedido en el lugar. Cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, el restaurante estaba totalmente destrozado, las mesas y sillas tiradas en el suelo, algunas rotas de manera irreparable, las paredes de la tienda de campaña en la cual estaba puesto el restaurante rasgadas en varias partes, y finalmente la señora Kobayashi ilesa pero conmocionada sentada en una de las pocas sillas intactas que quedaron, y Butch junto a su banda tirados en el suelo muy lastimados y siendo ayudados por Yuki

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!- pregunto Ángel bastante sorprendida por aquella escena.

-no lo sé, cuando llegamos ya estaba todo así- dijo Yuki quien ayudaba con mucho cuidado a Butch a levantarse mientras que rápidamente Ren y Ángel se acercaron a la señora Kobayashi muy preocupadas por ella..

-¡señora Kobayashi! ¡¿está bien?!- le pregunto Ren.

-oh estoy bien joven Ren…¿Cómo están Butch y los demás…?- respondió suavemente la señora Kobayashi aun conmocionada por lo que había sucedido mientras que Yuki, ahora ayudada por Ian, guiaron con cuidado a Butch hacia una caja de suministros cercana para que pudiera sentarse en esta y así Yuzu le diera un vistazo a sus heridas y así poder responder.

-estarán bien, ninguno de ellos tiene fracturas óseas o cortes, pero si presentan múltiples hematomas por traumatismo de impacto…- pero cuando todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender de que estaba hablando, ella simplemente suspiro un poco frustrada para así decirles de forma más simplificada. -solo tiene moretones por los golpes que le dieron-

-eso es decirlo suavemente…- decía un adolorido Butch que por solo hablar sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas. -nos dieron la paliza de nuestras vidas…-

-¿pero quién les hiso esto Butch? ¿y por qué?- le preguntaba Ian.

-no tengo la menor idea de por qué…y él quien no lo sé…jamás había visto a esos sujetos…tan solo nos atacaron sin previo aviso…- decía Butch tratando de no moverse mucho debido al dolor que sentía en su costado.

-¿puedes describirlos?- pregunto Yuki con algo de seriedad.

-pues…llevaban ropas negras muy raras…casi todos tenían mascaras y…el que los dirigía era un tipo gigante, musculoso y calvo…pero era rápido como un maldito rayo…- dijo Butch tratando de describir lo mejor que podía a sus atacantes, y esa descripción alarmo mucho a las hermanas y amigos, pues conocían la identidad de los atacantes, sobre todo del líder.

-fueron Kenshi y los ninjas del clan Hasashi…-

-¡¿pero por que atacarían a Butch y a su banda?! ¡son poca cosa!- decía Ren en lo que luego paso a ver a Butch diciéndole algo incomoda. -sin ofender…-

-no me ofendió…- dijo él demasiado agotado como para contraatacar con algún otro insulto.

-no lo sé…pero no podemos dejar que esto se quede así- decía Yuki decidida a no dejar pasar aquella injusticia. -Kenshi y sus ninjas no deben de estar lejos, si nos separamos podremos abarcar más terreno para encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por lo que hicieron-

-¿acaso ya olvidaste lo fuerte que es ese sujeto? atacarlo a solas sería un suicidio- decía Yuzu un tanto preocupada por el plan de Yuki, pero esta le respondió confiada.

-es por eso que no lo atacaremos en solitario, si alguna de nosotras logra encontrarlo nos pondremos en contacto con las demás mediante comunicador, bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos enfrentarlo solas-

-no sé si mi opinión cuenta…pero suena a un buen plan…- decía el adolorido Butch.

-gracias- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa dándole una suave palmada en la espalda que le causo a Butch un dolor tan intenso que llego a quejarse mucho del dolor haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco y le dijera arrepentida. -lo siento…-

-en ese caso deberíamos ir en parejas…- decía Yuzu como sugerencia pero ni bien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ella se aferro inconscientemente del brazo de Ian exclamando. -¡yo voy con Ian!- aquello hiso que los dos se sonrojaran mucho para luego quedaran apenados uno al lado del otro en lo que Ren decía.

-entonces yo iré con Ángel-

-no es exactamente la primera cita que tenía en mente, pero supongo que servirá- decía Ángel bromeando, logrando hacer que Ren se apenara mucho y las demás rieran un poco haciendo que esta se fastidiara.

-entonces Nami vendrá conmigo- dijo Yuki cuando súbitamente Nami le dio un fuerte abrazo que la tomo un poco por sorpresa en lo que ella movía su cola diciendo alegremente.

-¡genial! ¡casi nunca hacemos equipo!- con eso el plan había quedado listo para llevarse a cabo, sin saber ellas que así era justo como Kenshi lo había planeado todo.

Mas tarde esa noche, ya separados para abarcar mayor terreno, el grupo se encontraba buscando por la zona cercana a Rivet city cualquier pista que las guiara al paradero de Kenshi y de sus ninjas, en una azotea de un edificio cercano al rio Potomac, Yuki se encontraba en la orilla viendo al horizonte mientras que Nami iba rondando por la azotea, llegando a un punto Yuki activo su comunicador para así contactarse con sus demas hermanas y amigos preguntandoles.

-aquí no parece haber nada ¿Qué hay de ustedes por allí?-

-no de momento, pero seguimos registrando nuestra zona- decía Yuzu desde el comunicador.

-aquí tampoco hay nada, comienzo a dudar que encontremos alguna pista de él- decía Ren desde el comunicador, cosa que dejo algo pensativa a Yuki quien unos segundos después les a las dos.

-muy bien, sigamos buscando durante una hora más, si no encontramos nada nos reuniremos en casa- con eso dicho ella paso a ver a Nami quien no había dejado de hurgar por la azotea en ningún momento hasta que Yuki llamo su atención preguntándole juguetonamente. -¿y lograste encontrar algo hermanita?-

-¿de Kenshi? nada…¡pero mira esto!- respondió Nami mostrándole a Yuki una lata de duraznos en conserva aun cerrada.

-¿una lata de duraznos…?- pregunto Yuki un poco confundida en lo que Nami le decía muy alegre.

-¡sí! ¡escuche que son muy deliciosos! ¡podemos comerlos al llegar a casa!- entonces Yuki tomo la lato y tras revisarla dijo algo preocupada.

-Nami esta cosa lleva doscientos años aquí afuera, no creo que esto sea seguro de comer…- en eso Nami se le acerco diciéndole muy traviesamente.

-lo dices porque no quieres quedar hiperactiva de nuevo-

-wow, yo pagaría para ver eso- dijo alguien con una voz engreída y muy conocida cercad de ellas, las dos de inmediato miraron hacia donde venia la voz y allí sentado en una orilla de la azotea, vieron a nada menos que a Yoichi, quien las observaba con mucha seguridad.

-Yoichi…- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad en lo que tanto ella como Nami prepararon sus armas listas para pelear en cualquier segundo, sin embargo las sorprendió mucho la reacción de Yoichi que se bajo de la cornisa de la azotea con las manos arriba y diciéndoles tratando de calmarlas.

-¡oigan tranquilas! ¡solo vine a hablar con ustedes!-

-¡¿y esperas que te creamos después de que hicieron con el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi?!- decía Yuki sin bajar la guardia en ningún segundo a la vez que Nami decía.

-¡sí! ¡eso no fue nada lindo!-

-escuchen les juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso, solo quiero hablar- decía Yoichi caminando lentamente hacia ellas quienes no dejaban de tener la guardia levantada en lo que Yuki le pregunto con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte después de lo que vimos?-

-porque ahora sí creo que Kurosaki Kurama es mi tío- respondió Yoichi, cosa que dejo a ambas muy sorprendidas al punto de que bajaron un poco su guardia mientras este les explicaba. -mi padre me ha convencido toda la vida de que él es un monstruo homicida…pero después de interactuar con él…y lo que tu me dijiste Yuki…ahora creo que sí es cierto…-

-¿es idea mía o él suena extrañamente sincero?- pregunto Nami muy desconcertada al igual que Yuki quien como precaución se acerco a él mientras guardaba su katana preguntándole.

-¿y de que quieres hablar entonces…?- entonces en un sorpresivo movimiento, Yoichi se quito su katana y se la ofreció a Yuki con mucha seguridad respondiéndole.

\- quiero hablar con mi tío…quiero las respuestas que mi padre nunca me ha dado..- aquello sorprendió mucho a las dos, y tras recibir una sonrisa de Nami como aprobación y confianza, Yuki finalmente con una sonrisa tomo la Katana de Yoichi para así decirle.

-muy bien, pero vamos a tomar una precaución extra- de esa forma ella se quito su bufanda para así colocarse detrás de Yoichi y cubrirle los ojos con esta mientras él le decía un poco fastidiado.

-¿es todo esto necesario?-

-si quieres que confiemos en ti, también tendrás que confiar en nosotras- respondió Yuki quien mientras sonreía miro a Nami diciéndole. -llama a los demás, diles que nos reuniremos ahora en casa-

-¡a la orden!- dijo Nami haciendo un juguetón saludo miliar, pero sin que alguna de las dos se diera cuenta, Yoichi había activado el rastreador integrado a su guante, el cual mostraba su posición a Kenshi que estaba oculto en un edificio cercano, esperando a recibir la señal para atacar en el corazón de sus enemigos.

Poco después Ren, Yuzu, Ian y Ángel llegaron corriendo a la estación, donde se toparon con la inmensa sorpresa de que en la entrada de su hogar, estaban Yuki y Nami en compañía de Yoichi quien ya le había devuelto su bufanda a Yuki y esperaba apoyado en una pared.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?!- grito Ren entendiblemente muy enojada con sus hermanas en lo que se acercaba portando sus tekko-kagi hacia el desarmado Yoichi quien solo la miraba con mucha seriedad.

-¡Ren espera! ¡el solo quiere hablar con padre! ¡el nos cree ahora! ¡de verdad cree que es su tio!- decía Yuki poniéndose entre ella y Yoichi tratando de calmar la situación.

-¡¿y de verdad le crees?! ¡es un cretino embustero cuyos amigos destruyeron el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi!- decía Ren sin calmar su rabia pero Yoichi solo se mantenía en silencio mientras Yuki lo defendía diciendo.

-¡el no tuvo nada que ver con eso! ¡incluso nos entrego su arma para que confiáramos en él!-

-¡sí! ¡sonó extrañamente sincero, y eso es muy raro!- decía Nami tratando de apoyar la decisión de Yuki, cosa que tras pensarlo unos momentos Yuzu le comento a Ren.

-no lo sé Ren, de la forma que lo dicen suena muy convincente…-

-es un cretino pero…extrañamente él parece sincer…- comentaba Ian.

-yo también le creo- comento Ángel, que fue lo que mas sorprendió a Ren quien le pregunto desconcertada.

-¡¿tú también?!-

-todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Ren- le decía Ángel tratando de que convencerla de que le diera a Yoichi el beneficio de la dura, cosa que hiso que Ren gritara de frustración y exclamara.

-¡está bien! ¡pero si llega a hacer algo! ¡les gritare a todo pulmón "se los dije…"!- justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que todo el lugar se estremeció, haciendo que todos se encogiera de hombros del sobresalto, incluso Yoichi, cuando un furioso maestro Kuro apareció de la puerta regañándolos diciendo intensamente.

-¡¿se puede saber que es todo ese ruido?! ¡ni en un profundo trance de meditación uno puede bloquear tanto escándalo…!- sin embargo su enojo paso de sorpresa cuando noto a Yoichi allí presente. -Yoichi…-

-padre…no te enojes, el nos pidió hablar contigo…- trataba de explicarse Yuki pero el maestro Kuro de inmediato la interrumpió diciéndole.

-¡silencio!- entonces vio a Yoichi y le pregunto con una autoridad que este solo había experimentado de su padre Hanzo. -¿es eso cierto?-

-si…quiero respuestas…y solo usted puede dármelas…- respondió Yoichi algo de respeto, entonces el maestro Kuro miro a sus hijas y a sus amigos para así decirles.

-esperen en la sala- sin decir nada las hermanas, Ian y Ángel entraron a la estación rumbo a la sala de estar, solo cuando estaba a solas con Yoichi, el maestro Kuro finalmente le ofreció pasar a Yoichi, quien algo nervioso entro al dojo, y se sorprendo mucho al verlo, pues a diferencia de los dojos de su clan, en este se podía sentir una especie de paz y harmonía, solo estremeciéndose cuando el maestro Kuro cerró la puerta detrás de él para así preguntar con algo de pesar.

-dime…Sakura…¿tu madre esta…?- Yoichi supo exactamente lo que le quería preguntar solo después de empuñar sus manos él volteo para ver al maestro y responderle de una forma similar.

-no…madre murió hace siete años de una enfermedad…- el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro del dolor que eso le hiso sentir, sin embargo el camino hacia el altar que tenía en el dojo para así decir.

-ella siempre tuvo un cuerpo frágil…- aquello sorprendió mucho a Yoichi, el aun no creía que de verdad estuvieran emparentados, hasta que el maestro Kuro tomo algo del altar y se le acerco diciéndole. -no pude salvar mucho de nuestro clan el día que fue destruido por Hanzo…- entonces le hiso entrega de una foto enmarcada a Yoichi. -pero si pude rescatar esto- Yoichi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en aquella foto, era una foto de su madre, junto a nada menos que el maestro Kuro cuando era más joven.

-ella…ella es madre…mucho más joven pero…es ella…- decía Yoichi desconcertado, sentía como su mundo entero se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, todo lo que su padre le había contado era mentira, miro al maestro Kuro aun con mucho shock mientras decía. -entonces es cierto…eres mi tío…-

-¿de qué estabas hablando…?- pregunto Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas no pudieron evitar espiar la conversación, las cuatro entonces se acercaron mientras ella le decía. -dijiste que nos creías…- pero él no podía decir palabra alguna, todo eso era demasiado repentino lo que estaba pasando, hasta que recordó el rastreador de su guante, rápidamente le entrego la fotografía al maestro Kuro diciendo.

-¡lo siento…tengo que irme!- pero antes de que él pudiera llegar a la puerta, Yuki lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca preguntándole.

-¡espera! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡hay un rastreador en mi guante! ¡Kenshi ahora mismo sabe en donde estoy!- respondió Yoichi muy acelerado mostrándoles su otra mano, cosa que dejo a Yuki, Yuzu y Nami con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, mientras que Ren furiosa les grito a las tres a todo pulmón.

-¡se los dije!-

-¡aun hay tiempo! ¡debo darle una señal para indicarle donde realmente estoy!- decía Yoichi tratando de explicarse en lo que vino con un plan. -¡podemos usar esto para tenderle una trapa!- en eso el maestro Kuro se les acerco diciéndoles.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, deben partir ahora-

-entendido padre…- ella entonces vio a Yoichi y aunque aun estaba molesta con él por la forma que las había engañado, ella le pregunto. -¿tienes algún lugar en mente?-

-algunos si…pero debemos irnos rápido- respondió Yoichi pero antes de que pudiera partir junto a las hermanas, el maestro Kuro los detuvo y le dijo a él.

-Yoichi…ahora sabes la verdad…pero debes saber que tu eres quien decides ser, no lo que otros te digan…- aquello dejo muy pensativo a Yoichi, quien le hiso una leve reverencia al maestro Kuro para la sorpresa de las hermanas, y mas cuando este dijo.

-gracias…tío…volveré para hacerte las preguntas que tengo…- con eso dicho él salió corriendo junto a las hermanas, mientras que el maestro Kuro se paro frente a la puerta viendo como corrían fuera de la estación mientras decía.

-buena suerte…-

Poco después en su escondite, Kenshi continuaba mirando la pantalla donde se podía ver la ubicación de Yoichi, esperando a la señal se activara cuando finalmente él pudiera ir a la base de las hermanas, tras un largo rato de esperar pacientemente la señal finalmente se activo, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria salió del edificio en donde estaba y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su pupilo, esperando que su plan hubiera funcionado y que pudieran por fin acabar con el maestro Kuro y sus hijas. La señal de Yoichi lo llevo hasta el viejo museo de tecnología en el national mall, finalmente entro y comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a la sala del planetario, donde el proyector del centro que mostraba las estrellas del cielo estaba encendido, y frente a este estaba Yoichi de pie con su katana desenvainada dándole la espalda a la entrada, y a las hermanas tiradas en el suelo sin moverse, estando aparentemente inconscientes.

-¡bien hecho joven maestro!- dijo Kenshi aplaudiendo suavemente mientras caminaba hacia Yoichi con calma por lo satisfecho que estaba ante esa escena. -no pensé que elegirían este lugar como su escondite, hoy terminaremos esta guerra de una vez y para siempre- él miraba a su alrededor viendo las marcas y shurikens clavados tanto en el piso como en las paredes, dando señales de que en efecto una gran pelea allí. -¿y dónde está el maestro de estas niñas?-

-no está aquí…- dijo Yoichi con un tono serio en su voz.

-pues debemos encontrarlo antes de que escape, así podremos reclamar el honor de ponerle fin a su existencia- dijo Kenshi incitando a Yoichi para que fueran a buscar a quien consideraba el mayor enemigo de su maestro, sin embargo Yoichi finalmente apretó su katana y mirando al suelo le dijo.

-yo no tengo honor…- entonces con una mirada desafiante volteo a ver a Kenshi para así decirle con mucha determinación. -¡pero eso cambiara ahora!- entonces para la sorpresa de Kenshi, Yoichi le lanzo unos shurikens tomándolo por sorpresa, pero aun así el experimentado ninja logro evadirlos al dar un salto invertido hacia atrás, pero cuando aun estaba en el aire, se vio con la sorpresa de que Yuki y Ren se dirigían hacia el dándole una fuerte patada voladora conjunta en el pecho que lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del auditorio, sin embargo este logro recuperarse rápidamente y muy desconcertado le pregunto a su viejo pupilo.

-¡joven maestro ¿Qué esta haciendo?!- en ese momento Yoichi aterrizo en una de las sillas inferiores del auditorio con las hermanas a cada lado suyo para poder decir con mucha determinación.

-¡algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo! ¡hacer lo correcto!- de esa forma tanto él como las hermanas se lanzaron a atacar a Kenshi quien con mucha dificultad lograba evadir los encadenados ataques de sus cinco adversarios, aun así lograba mantener la compostura y llegando a un punto detuvo un ataque del bastón de Nami con una mano y tomo a Ren de la muñeca con la otra para así lanzarlas al otro lado del auditorio dando unos giros en su lugar, luego evadió una serie de flechas de Yuzu al igual que un ataque de ella con su arco solo para apartarla con una patada trasera en la espalda, dejando de momento solo a Yuki y Yoichi de pie ambos sosteniendo en alto sus katanas mientras les decía a ambos.

-no crea que iré suave con usted joven maestro…ahora no es más que un sucio traidor para mi…-

-¡mi padre me traiciono al alimentarme con mentiras toda mi vida!- respondió Yoichi bastante molesto a lo que Yuki le dijo.

-no dejes que te altere Yoichi, quiere que pierdas la compostura-

-no te preocupes, no voy a perderla…- decía Yoichi quien la vio con una engreída pero sincera sonrisa como Ren, Nami y Yuzu se habían levantado nuevamente y ahora todos estaban rodeando a Kenshi. -no estoy solo en esto- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuki y enfureció a Kenshi quien finalmente tomo unas esferas del cinturón de su túnica lanzándolas a su alrededor al suelo, y estas dejaron escapar un gas lacrimógeno que comenzó a hacer efecto casi de inmediato en ellas y en Yoichi quien entre tosidos y lagrimas en sus ojos irritados decía.

-¡no respiren! ¡es gas irritante y él es inmune!-

-¡pues pudiste decirlo antes…! ¡¿espera que?!- grito molesta Ren cuando súbitamente recibió un golpe de palma de Kenshi quien de alguna manera no se veía afectado por el gas en lo que tomaba a Nami de su bufanda quien le gritaba agitando sus brazos desconcertada.

-¡estás haciendo trampa! ¡tramposo!- finalmente la lanzo contra Yuzu derribándolas a ambas, finalmente corrió hacia Yuki dándole una patada lateral en el estomago tan fuerte que la mando contra la pared del auditorio, Yoichi intento atacarlo con su katana, pero Kenshi logro evitar el ataque haciéndose a un lado para así darle un fuerte karatazo en la nuca a Yoichi, dejándolo inconsciente casi de inmediato, aunque logrando sostenerlo y subirlo a su hombro antes de que este callera al suelo para así decirle a las hermanas.

-nos veremos luego jovencitas, una vez me haga cargo de este traidor-

-¡no!- grito Yuki lanzándole unos kunais pero antes de que estos lo alcanzaran, Kenshi lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo, logrando desaparecer en aquella pantalla de humo, las hermanas no podían creer lo que había pasado, sobre todo Yuki quien había confiado en que el plan de Yoichi podría funcionar, y ahora este se había ido, justo cuando finalmente había aceptado la verdad.

-Yoichi…- dijo ella con mucho pesar en lo que sus hermanas se reunian con ella para consolarla.

Poco después en el hotel Statesman, Kenshi llevaba a un ya consciente Yoichi de un brazo hasta llegar al salón principal, cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo un molesto Hanzo mientras que Sosuke miraba incrédulo preguntando.

-¡explíquese maestro Kenshi!- finalmente Kenshi empujo a Yoichi para que callera de rodillas en el suelo para luego decirle a todos.

-¡el joven maestro nos ha traicionado! ¡intento matarme aliándose con las discípulas de Kurosaki Kurama!-

-¡eso…eso es ridículo!- exclamo Sosuke tan desconcertado como todos los demás, aunque Hanzo permanecía en silencio mirando fijamente a su hijo. -¡joven maestro, diga que eso no es cierto!- decía Sosuke pero Yoichi no lo escucho, tan solo se levanto y miro a su padre lleno de ira para entonces gritarle.

-¡ya se la verdad padre! ¡Kurosaki Kurama jamás extermino al clan de madre! ¡es el hermano de madre! ¡es mío tio!- aquello dejo a todos, incluso a Kenshi con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba que eso fuera cierto mientras Yoichi continuaba gritándole a su padre. -¡y tu…tú fuiste quien mato a todo su clan…con toda la familia de madre! ¡¿no es cierto?! ¡dímelo!- finalmente Hanzo se levanto de su trono, haciendo que los murmuros de todos se detuvieran, y en medio de ese ominoso silencio, con un siniestro tono de voz, él respondió.

-sí- los ojos de Yoichi se abrieron como platos, y cegado por la rabia tomo la katana de uno de los ninjas cercanos y gritando furioso intento, con el recuerdo del sufrimiento que su madre siempre se había guardado, se lanzo a atacar a su padre, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y con un simple golpe con la punta de sus dedos lo mando volando hasta caer al centro de la habitación donde Kenshi logro reducirlo, y mientras forcejeaba por su libertad, Yoichi vio como su padre se le acercaba y lo miraba lleno de ira para finalmente decir.

-llévalo al calabozo hasta que decida qué hacer con este…traidor-

Continuara…


	30. Capitulo veintinueve

Capitulo veintinueve: Escape.

Años atrás, en una de las antiguamente concurridas autopistas del viejo mundo, un grupo de saqueadores provenientes de un pueblo que recientemente habían arrasado hasta sus cimientos, avanzaba jovial llevando con ellos el botín de su saqueo, no eran armas, equipos antiguos, ni siquiera medicina o comida, sino personas, encadenadas de las manos caminando tras los saqueadores en fila, de todas las edades y tamaños, con collares explosivos en sus cuellos, eran esclavos, gente que pronto esos saqueadores venderían en uno de los mercados existentes en yermo de la post guerra, pues en estos lugares solo es vive y es libre aquel que es fuerte, mientras que los débiles mueren o son forzados a servir a los fuertes, eso es lo que pensaba un niño sin nombre, huérfano ya desde antes del ataque, quien caminaba lentamente entremedio de las entristecidas almas que clamaban por piedad a los saqueadores, quienes solo se burlaban de aquellas suplicas o simplemente las ignoraban, ellos no eran nada para estos, solo objetos destinados a ser comprados por el mejor postor, aquel oscuro destino hiso que los ojos de ese niño solitario no mostraran brillo alguno, ya se había dado por vencido a aquel horrible destino, aunque todo eso estaba por cambiar, durante la noche, cuando los saqueadores acampaban con sus nuevos esclavos encadenados a los arboles cercanos, uno de ellos llego corriendo al campamento, gritando desesperadamente, cosa que llamo la atención de niño, los esclavos y de los demás saqueadores.

-¡nos atacan! ¡algo en el bosque nos está atacando…!- pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas, dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor que le congelo la sangre a todos los presentes, entonces el saqueador, ante el horror de sus compañeros, cayó al suelo, con un montón de shurikens y kunais clavados en su espalda.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- grito uno de sus compañeros que ni bien se puso de pie, tres flechas se clavaron en su pecho, cayendo muerto justo encima de la fogata, de inmediato los demás saqueadores se pusieron en guardia, y llenos de rabia como de temor de o que fuera que los estuviera atacando comenzaron a disparar hacia la oscuridad entre los árboles, gritando desenfrenadamente así como del dolor mientras uno a uno los iba matando algo en la oscuridad, y cuando cayo al suelo aquel saqueador que llevaba el detonador remoto de los collares, los distintos grupos de esclavos vieron esa como su oportunidad para escapar, con mucho esfuerzo forcejearon contra sus cadenas hasta que algunos de estos lograron liberarse, incluyendo el grupo del niño, quien para su sorpresa había aparecido una luz al final de aquel oscuro crimen, por primera vez el brillo volvió a sus ojos, podía escapar, podía ser libre, así que en medio de esa intensa batalla entre los saqueadores que le habían quitado la libertad, y aquello con lo que combatían en el bosque, los esclavos que lograron liberarse corrieron hacia la seguridad de los árboles y de la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo la alegría de estos duro poco, pues súbitamente el collar de uno de estos exploto, dejando anda de lo que solía ser la cabeza del esclavo, llenos de pánico por aquella macabra escena, el niño y los demás esclavos aceleraron la marcha hacia el bosque, pero uno a uno iban cayendo mientras que las explosiones de sus collares hacían eco en el bosque, hasta que solamente quedo el niño, quien con lagrimas en los ojos siguió corriendo por el bosque, desesperado por ayuda, desesperado por recuperar su libertad, y sobre todo, con miedo de que pasaría si lo atraparan, cosa que finalmente termino por suceder cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol cercano que sobresalía del suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse para correr de nuevo, uno de los saqueadores puso un pie sobre su espalda pegándolo con fuerza contra el suelo mientras reía con diabólicas carcajadas.

-¿en verdad pensaste que podías escapar pequeña basura?- le decía el saqueador con un tono muy siniestro, pero el niño no respondió, ya no le quedaban energías para resistirse o hacer nada, tan solo se quedo mirando a su captor con ojos llenos de lagrimas y de absoluto terror al ver a ese hombre con claras intensiones de matarlo, sosteniendo en su mano un detonador remoto mientras sonreía mostrando su destartalada dentadura, y una mirada llena de maldad y locura salvaje.

-voy a disfrutar ver explotar esa pequeña cabeza tuya…- decía el saqueador quien se disponía a apretar el botón que haría explotar el collar del niño, quien en ese momento ya se había entregado a su destino, iba a morir, solo en aquel lugar ausente de toda bondad, pero justo cuando el saqueador iba a detonar su collar, el sonido de algo que se movía en la oscuridad llamo la atención del niño, pero antes de que pudiera saber de dónde venia el saqueador grito del dolor cayendo sentado mientras sostenía su brazo ahora carente de mano, la cual cayo justo al lado del niño, aun sosteniendo el detonador.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué esta…?!- gritaba frenéticamente el saqueador cuando de la nada, el mismo sonido, pero esta vez hubo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido solo cuando la cabeza del saqueador se despego de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo tras un corte limpio, el niño se alejo arrastrando un poco a causa del miedo, entonces pudo ver aquello que fue lo que ataco a los saqueadores, de entre la oscuridad y de los arboles a su alrededor, salieron un grupo de hombres llevando túnicas de tela, con símbolos circulares de un escorpión en sus pechos y espaldas, mascaras metálicas que cubrían buena parte de sus rostros y armas extrañas de distinto tipo con ellos que el niño nunca había visto en su vida, avanzaban sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido, y el que destacaba mas entre ellos, era un hombre alto, calvo y de gran musculatura, siendo el único que no llevaba mascara o alguna arma consigo y quien se acerco al cuerpo del saqueador y lo miro con mucho disgusto, no era necesario pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que aquel hombre era el líder de ese particular grupo de personas y aquel silencio reinante solo se vio interrumpido cuando una de estas misteriosas personas se acerco al hombre musculoso diciéndole con mucho respeto.

-maestro Kenshi, hemos acabado con todos los saqueadores que atacaron el pueblo-

-¿algún otro sobreviviente de los habitantes que se llevaron?- pregunto Kenshi con mucha seriedad al niño quien estaba paralizado ante el miedo y nerviosismo, pues no sabía que tramaban aquellas claramente peligrosas personas.

-no maestro…me tomo que los saqueadores los mataron a todos…- dijo aquella misteriosa persona, quien luego dirigió su mirada hacia el niño. -ese joven debe ser el único sobreviviente que quedo-

-es una lástima…llegamos demasiado tarde como para llevar a cabo nuestra misión…- decía Kenshi con mucho pesar en lo que finalmente le dio la espalda al niño para así decirle a sus subordinados. -abortaremos la misión, ya no hay necesidad de seguir aquí, volveremos a nuestra guarida- pero ni bien él y los demás dieron unos pasos alejándose del niño, una voz joven dijo detrás de este.

-¡maestro Kenshi espere!- el niño se dio vuelta y pudo ver a otro niño, un tanto mayor que él, usando la misma túnica y mascara que los demás, aunque también llevaba una bandana amarilla sobre su frente, este otro niño se quito su máscara tras ponerse al lado de él para así señalarlo y decir. -¡no podemos dejarlo aquí! ¡morirá si lo abandonamos!-

-nuestras órdenes eran proteger al pueblo antes del ataque de los saqueadores, pero llegamos tarde, lo que llegue a pasarle a ese joven es desafortunado joven maestro, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer con él ahora, no está dentro de nuestra misión- respondió Kenshi seriamente.

-¡¿entonces lo dejaremos aquí a que muera así como si nada?!- decía aquel niño sonando bastante molesto, y por la forma que Kenshi se refería a este, se notaba que era alguien de cierta importancia, a lo que finalmente Kenshi suspiro preguntando.

-¿entonces que sugiere que hagamos con él, joven maestro?- aquel niño se quedo pensativo unos segundos, para entonces sonreír un poco alegre cuando se le ocurrió su idea diciendo.

-podemos llevarlo con nosotros, entrenarlo para que sea un ninja mas de nuestro clan- aquello dejo muy pensativo a Kenshi quien miro al niño esclavo aun sentado en el suelo temblando de miedo para luego decir con seriedad.

-está demasiado delgado...y muy débil también…entrenarlo no será nada fácil-

-pero no es imposible verdad ¿verdad?- dijo el joven maestro con una sonrisa que contagiaba a los demás ninjas a su alrededor, mientras que el niño se le quedaba mirando muy confundido, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que el llamado joven maestro estaba diciendo. -quien sabe, quizás se vuelva alguien tan fuerte como usted maestro- de alguna manera Kenshi no pudo evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, después de todo llegado el momento el joven maestro ascendería a la cabeza del clan y quizás ese niño, con gratitud ante sus salvadores, podría ser el más leal de los ninjas del joven maestro, así que cruzando los brazos, pero con un sano escepticismo dijo.

-muy bien, lo llevaremos con nosotros, pero la decisión final sobre si será entrenado o no será del maestro Hanzo-

-no se preocupe maestro, estoy seguro que padre estará de acuerdo- dijo el joven maestro en lo que se acercaba nuevamente al niño esclavo con una amigable sonrisa para así extenderle una mano invitándole a que se levantara, este muy temerosamente le tomo la mano al joven maestro y con su ayuda logro levantarse, quedando ambos frente a frente mientras el joven maestro le preguntaba.

-dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-yo…no tengo nombre…- dijo el niño muy nervioso ante la presencia de los demás ninjas, su respuesta hiso que el joven maestro se sorprendiera un poco diciendo.

-bueno eso no está bien, todos necesitamos un nombre…- tras pensarlo unos segundos llego a una idea que creyo iba a gustarle al niño. -¿te gustaría que te diera un nombre?-

-¿de verdad…me daras un nombre…?- pregunto el niño muy sorprendido ante esa particular oferte, cosa que el joven maestro simplemente respondió diciendo.

-¡por supuesto!- entonces se quedo mirando al niño durante largos segundos, pensando en un nombre que le quedara bien, y tras un buen rato, finalmente le dijo. -creo que te llamare Sosuke, creo que ese nombre te quedara de maravilla- luego volteo la mirada hacia Kenshi preguntándole con una gran sonrisa. -¿no le parece maestro?-

-creo que es un nombre más que adecuado- dijo Kenshi con algo de curiosidad viendo como el joven maestro posaba su hombro sobre aquel niño y le decía con mucho orgullo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡entonces esta hecho, a partir de ahora te llamas Sosuke!-

-Sosuke…es mi nombre…- respondió nerviosamente el niño en lo que una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, cosa que le gusto mucho al joven maestro quien finalmente le dijo.

-así es, y yo soy Yoichi- dijo el joven maestro en lo que se colocaba al lado de Sosuke y lo presentaba ante el resto de ninjas diciendo. -bienvenido al clan Hasashi, Sosuke- aquel fue uno de los más grandes y felices momentos en la vida de Sosuke, pues desde ese entonces era alguien, un guerrero en las sombras al mando de Hanzo, entrenado tanto por este como por Kenshi, y también fue el inicio de la larga amistad que tendría con Yoichi.

Años después de aquel momento ahora en los recuerdos del pasado, tras la sorpresiva revelación del la otra mitad del linaje de Yoichi, y de su intento de enfrentar a su padre Hanzo, el ahora mutado Sosuke reptaba por los pasillos de las bodegas subterráneas del hotel Statesman, que en su día albergaban los distintos utensilios y provisiones con las cuales funcionaba el hotel, ahora convertidas en celdas de contención de alta seguridad para los enemigos del clan, él sostenía una bandeja que contenía un plato con algo de carne de braham y un pote de arroz con palillos a los lados, continuo su camino hasta que llego a la celda más profunda, allí cautivo se encontraba Yoichi, sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio de la celda, como si estuviera meditando calmadamente pese a la mala situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

-le traje algo de comer, joven maestro- dijo Sosuke quien paso a deslizar aquella bandeja por debajo de la puerta y empujándola con su cola para acercarla más a Yoichi quien abrió los ojos con algo de pesar diciéndole.

-no se supone que me sigas llamando de esa forma Sosuke…-

-sería demasiado difícil para mí llamarlo de otra forma, joven maestro- decía Sosuke respetuosamente, a lo que Yoichi respondió primero riéndose levemente para luego decir.

-podrías comenzar a llamarme traidor…como todos los demás…-

-yo jamás lo llamaría de esa forma joven maestro…- le decía Sosuke bastante pensativo.

-intente matar a mi padre, el maestro de nuestro clan…si eso no me hace un traidor no se que lo hará…- respondió Yoichi con algo de sarcasmo pero a la vez con algo de tristeza en sus palabras. -mucho en lo que siempre creí resulto ser una mentira…perpetuada por la que se ahora es la retorcida mente de mi padre…-

-estoy seguro que el maestro Hanzo habra tenido sus motivos para ocultarle la verdad joven maestro…- decía Sosuke algo pensativo.

-oh claro que los tenia…en los últimos días que eh estado encerrado en esta celda eh tenido tiempo para meditar muchas cosas sobre mi padre...- decía Yoichi con mucha seriedad pero a la vez muy pensativo al respecto.

-sea cual sea la razón…usted es el hijo del maestro Hanzo…estoy seguro que pronto lo perdonara y lo dejara salir…- dijo Sosuke que creía firmemente en eso mientras se alejaba lentamente sin antes decirle a Yoichi. -solo dele algo de tiempo-

-eres un buen hombre Sosuke…y un buen amigo también…- decía Yoichi causando que Sosuke se detuviera unos momentos mientras le continuaba diciendo. -pero temo que tu lealtad está en la persona equivocada…mi padre…no es el mismo hombre que te acogió en nuestro clan…- aquello dejo muy pensativo a Sosuke quien en silencio se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando a su amigo solo nuevamente en ese oscuro lugar. Poco después él se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del hotel Statesman, pasando por entre algunos de los demás ninjas y mercenarios de la compañía Talon que patrullaban aquellos corredores, y es en uno de esos, el cual estaba desierto por el momento, que Sosuke se topo con Alex, quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes junto a la puerta de una habitación, con sus brazos robóticos cruzados engreídamente mientras decía con mucho desdén.

-¿vienes de visitar a ese traidor?-

-lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo…- respondió Sosuke quien continuo avanzando hasta pasar a Alex quien con el mismo desdén de antes le pregunto.

-¿acaso tu sentimentalismo esta nublando tu juicio serpentino?- aquello hiso que Sosuke se detuviera y volteara a ver muy irritado a Alex mientras sacaba repetidas veces su lengua bífida. -¿acaso toque un tema sensible?-

-te lo advierto mercenario…será mejor que cuides tus palabras oh sino…- decía Sosuke ahora con un tono más amenazante

-¿oh si no que?- dijo Alex apartándose de la pared y mostrándose listo para pelear en cualquier momento. -¿me atacaras para defender al traidor hijo del maestro?-

-no sabes de lo que estás hablando…- decía Sosuke molestándose cada vez mas y apretando sus manos con fuerza.

-¿no? ataco al maestro en frente de nosotros, revelo que es pariente del hombre a quien hemos intentado asesinar todo este tiempo ¿sabes que pienso? creo que el maestro Hanzo nunca lo quiso en realidad, y solo ha estado esperando por una escusa para matar a ese maldito bastardo todo este…- dijo Alex logrando finalmente sacar de sus casillas a Sosuke quien tras extender su capucha de cobra, enrollo su cola justo en el cuelo de Alex para así azotarlo con tanta fuerza contra una pared que llego incluso a agrietarla violentamente, y mientras lo mantenía allí sujeto asfixiándolo lentamente le decía enfurecido.

-vuelves a hablar de esa forma del joven maestro en mi presencia…y juro que será la última vez que hables en toda tu vida-

-es increíble…lo estúpido que eres…- decía Alex quien luchaba por liberarse del agarre de la cola de Sosuke a la vez que intentaba desesperadamente de respirar. -es un traidor…no merece tu respeto…ni tu ridícula amistad…- aquello enfureció tanto a Sosuke que comenzó a estrangularlo ahora con más fuerza en lo que ahora mostraba sus dientes de la rabia que sentía, lo único que lo detuvo fue cuando su viejo tutor Kenshi apareció en el pasillo y con mucha calma decía.

-es suficiente Sosuke, suéltalo ahora- solo por el respeto que sentía por su viejo maestro, fue que Sosuke a regañadientes dejo libre a Alex quien cayó de rodillas al suelo luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-necesita aprender a callarse…- decía Sosuke aun mirando molesto a Alex mientras su capucha de cobra iba desapareciendo lentamente, pero guardo silencio cuando Kenshi finalmente le dijo.

-y tú necesitas a aceptar la realidad…Yoichi es un traidor ahora, no tiene honor ni puesto en nuestro clan, y deberemos de aceptar cualquier castigo que el maestro Hanzo le imponga, solo así nuestro clan prosperara ¿entendido?-

-si maestro…- dijo Sosuke bajando algo la mirada, sin poder entender cómo es que el hombre que tomo parte en la formación de su amigo podía hablar tan fríamente de este ahora, y cuando nuevamente se quedo solo en ese pasillo, mas dudas sobre lo que debería de hacer surgieron en su mente.

Mientras tanto en su hogar, las hermanas preparaban tanto sus armas como equipos a utilizar, debían prepararlo todo con mucho cuidado y pensar en su plan con mucho detenimiento, pues la misión que se habían planeado ahora era una muy difícil, infiltrarse en el hotel Statesman, guarida del clan Hasashi, y rescatar a Yoichi antes de que Hanzo le hiciera algún daño, cuando ya todo parecía estar listo, las hermanas además del maestro Kuro, Ian y Ángel se encontraban reunidos en la cocina, en donde Yuki examinaba con los demás un antiguo plan del hotel que había sacado de los archivos de una computadora antigua en Rivet City.

-muy bien chicos, vamos a repasar el plan una vez más, así que pongan atención- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad en lo que ella al igual que Ren y Yuzu se quedaron viendo a Nami para luego decirle. -en especial tu Nami.

-¡oye! ¡eso me ofende bastante! ¡yo sé tomar atención…!- decía Nami bastante indignada con esas acusaciones para luego distraerse totalmente diciendo mientras miraba hacia abajo. -¡oh! ¡un nacho!- ella se agacho para tomar ese nacho, pero antes de que pudiera comérselo Ren le dio un manotazo fuerte justo en su mano haciéndole tirar de nuevo el nacho y que se quejara por el dolor para luego sacarle la lengua a Ren mientras Yuki les decía.

-chicas esto es en serio, posiblemente solo tengamos una sola oportunidad para rescatar a Yoichi-

-aun me cuesta creer que vayamos a intentar rescatar a ese cretino- decía Ren un tanto escéptica sobre la situación.

-a todos nos cuesta creerlo Ren, pero ahora esta de nuestro lado y no podemos dejarlo a su suerte- decía Ian para despejar las dudas que ella tuviera en ese momento.

-además es el sobrino de padre, es parte de nuestra familia- decía Yuzu también en lo que Ren aprovecho de decir en broma.

-y también el no novio de Yuki-

-¡como sea!- exclamo un poco Yuki tratando de devolver la atención al tema principal pero sin poder evitar sentirse algo apenada por lo que Ren había dicho para luego sentrarse nuevamente en el mapa diciendo.

-muy bien, según este viejo plano y nuestra experiencia personal en el hotel, el salón principal se encuentra en el último piso, lo más seguro es que Hanzo se encuentre allí, así que deberemos evitar pasar por allí a toda costa-

-aun recuerdo su pelea contra el maestro Kuro…el tipo es realmente un monstruo luchando- decía Ángel preocupándose un poco al recordar aquellos acontecimientos, a lo que Ren agrego.

-la última vez que peleamos contra él barrio totalmente le suelo con nosotras…-

-sí, y no de forma agradable- termino diciendo Nami quien para la sorpresa de todos ahora llevaba consigo una bolsa de nachos de la cual estaba comiendo mientras movía alegremente su cola.

-¿de dónde sacaste esos nachos?- pregunto Ángel bastante sorprendida pues Nami prácticamente había sacado esa bolsa de la nada, a lo que ella respondió guiñándole el ojo y diciendo juguetonamente.

-eso es un secreto- pero antes de que una enojada Ren le día otro manotazo, Yuki volvió a recuperar su atención tosiendo fuertemente para luego continuar diciendo.

-es por eso que debemos evitar cualquier contacto con Hanzo, y de ser posible con Kenshi también- entonces ella fijo su mirada a un punto de los planos que parecían estar bajo tierra. -ahora respecto al paradero de Yoichi, Yuzu y yo creemos que lo tienen encerrado en este lugar, las bodegas subterráneas del hotel-

-es el punto más estructuralmente fuerte del edificio, las bodegas pueden ser fácilmente modificadas en celdas de contención con el equipo adecuado, y al estar bajo tierra hace que la comunicación con el exterior sea más difícil, así como también escapar- agrego Yuzu mientras iba señalando las distintas estructuras del subterráneo dibujadas en los planos.

-lo complicado será entrar y llegar allí, la puerta de frente y la azotea están fuera de consideración en ese aspecto- comento Ren mientras miraba los planos, preocupación que Yuki aclaro diciendo.

-es por eso que entraremos por uno de los pisos inferiores al gran salón, el hospital junto al hotel sería un buen lugar para infiltrarse mediante los nuevos ganchos que Yuzu creo- entonces ella señalo el piso en que ella pensaba que estaba a la altura de la azotea del hospital mientras continuaba. -una vez dentro del hotel deberemos avanzar con máximo sigilo hasta finalmente llegar al subterráneo, rescatar a Yoichi y salir lo más rápido posible antes de que ellos se den cuenta de que estuvimos allí, pero en caso de emergencias…- ella paso a ver a Ian y a Ángel para así decirles. -contamos con ustedes para cubrirnos las espaldas-

-ten por seguro que así será- decía Ángel con su acento vaquero mientras que Ian agrego.

-pueden contar con nosotros y con esa pequeña sorpresa por si las cosas se ponen feas- eso ultimo hiso reír juguetonamente a Nami, pues ella sabía muy bien cual iba a ser esa sorpresa y antes de que aquella reunión estratégica llegara a su fin, el maestro Kuro dio un paso adelante para así decirles.

-mis hijas…amigos, ver lo mucho que están dispuestos a salvar a Yoichi…mi sobrino, es algo que me conmueve profundamente…y les estoy eternamente agradecidos por ello…pero deben tener cuidado…esta no será una misión como las otras…estarán ahora en el corazón de nuestro enemigo…bajo ninguna circunstancia deben bajar la guardia…ni confiarse…el éxito de su misión dependerá de ello…- todos miraron al maestro Kuro, decididos a cumplir con su misión, y fue Yuki quien se lo aseguro diciéndole.

-no te preocupes padre…traeremos a Yoichi de vuelta…y todos regresaremos a casa-

-eso es lo que yo mas deseo…- dijo el maestro Kuro aun algo preocupado, pero tras ver la determinación en los ojos de sus hijas y de sus amigos, un renovado sentido de la seguridad lleno de calma al maestro quien con una sonrisa les dijo. -buena suerte…- y con eso dicho, todos allí sonrieron y salieron de la cocina a prepararse, pues esta era una misión que no pretendían fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En esos momentos, nuevamente en las celdas subterráneas del hotel, Hanzo se acerco a la celda donde se encontraba su hijo, aun sentado de piernas cruzadas y estando aparentemente meditando, cuando este levanto la mirada y vio a su padre parado frente a su celda, dijo con algo de rencor.

-bueno esto es una sorpresa, no pensé que vendrías a visitarme…-

-Yoichi…hijo…no me dejaste otra opción, deben entender la razón por la que hice lo que debía hacer todos esos años atrás…- decía Hanzo con ese intimidante e intenso tono de voz que el tenia, aunque lo que le llamo la atención a Yoichi, es que de cierta forma podía sentir algo de pesar y dolor en las palabras de su padre mientras le hablaba. -el clan Kurosaki utilizo a tu madre para destruir al nuestro…Kurosaki Kurama…su propio hermano…encabezo ese ataque…el me dejo para morir…fue por su culpa y de su clan que el nuestro casi se extingue…son la razón por la cual debo usar una máscara…mientras él y sus discípulas…el honor de nuestro clan no podrá ser del todo restablecido…y tu madre no podrá descansar en paz…- aquello ultimo hiso reír un poco a Yoichi, quien le dijo altaneramente a su padre.

-sabes…estar los últimos días aquí meditando a solas…en cierta forma creo poder entender quien eres y a donde quieres llegar realmente…- entonces miro fijamente a Hanzo mientras continuaba diciéndole ahora con más seriedad. -tú no estás vivo…no realmente…en cierto modo moriste el día que los Kurosaki casi destruyen el clan, y lo que surgió de las cenizas fue un monstruo, lleno de ira que masacro a quienes intentaron matarlo, esa parte la puedo entender bien eh incluso puedo decir que estaba hasta justificado...y pese a que ese monstruo reemplazo al hombre que amaba…el mismo que asesino a toda su familia y que la hiso sufrir esa pérdida cada día…madre se quedo contigo…porque realmente te amaba…y creo que tenía la esperanza que aquel hombre que amo algún día volvería…pero nunca volvió…y lo que pudo sobrevivir de ese hombre desapareció para siempre el día que madre murió…dejando solo al monstruo que eres ahora…tan cegado por la rabia…la sed de venganza…que estas dispuesto a quemar todo lo que tienes ahora…todo lo que construiste…solo para saciarla…y eso me hace preguntarme padre...mas ahora que dices que haces todo esto por ella también…¿realmente amaste a madre…?- ni bien dijo eso ultimo Hanzo dio un puñetazo tan fuerte contra una de las rejas de la celda que casi sin esfuerzo partió varios de los gruesos barrotes, mientras miraba a su hijo lleno de furia, mientras ese lo miraba seriamente y sin miedo.

-cuida tus palabras niño…yo ame a tu madre cada segundo que estuvimos juntos…perderla fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida…y si…culpo de su sufrimiento a su asquerosa familia…esos rastreros que la utilizaron para causarnos daños…- finalmente comenzó a exclamar totalmente enfurecido. -¡así que si! ¡continuare con esta guerra! ¡y no me importa sacrificar a todos en este clan, con tal de borrar de la faz de la tierra a cada Kurosaki que exista!- tras esa explosión de ira primordial, Hanzo tomo los gruesos barrotes que había roto y doblado con su golpe, para así volverlos a colocar en su lugar nuevamente mientras decía ya mas calmadamente. -y todo eso…lo abre hecho no solo por el honor de nuestros ancestros…sino también por el amor que siento por tu madre…-

-bien…pero hay un problema en tu plan padre…soy el hijo de una Kurosaki…eso me hace un Kurosaki también…¿también vas a matarme por el amor de madre?- le pregunto Yoichi desafiantemente, cosa que Hanzo solo respondió con una mirada llena de rabia para luego darse la vuelta mientras decía.

-decidiré tu destino pronto, no esperes que muestre piedad de ti, no por ser parte Kurosaki…sino por traicionarme- con eso dicho Hanzo sin titubeos se retiro del lugar, sin saber que entre las sombras, Sosuke había escuchado todo, siendo testigo, al igual que Yoichi, de quien era realmente el maestro de su clan.

Poco después, en la azotea del hospital Our Lady of Hope, el cual se encontraba justo al lado del hotel Statesman, un par de ninjas del clan Hasashi al igual que algunos mercenarios de la compañía Talon se encontraban patrullando el lugar, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde muy cerca, poco después, uno a uno, los mercenarios fueron tomados por sorpresa por algo que los atrapaba y los arrastraba fuera de la azotea, sin poder gritar debido a algo que les cubría la boca, para cuando los ninjas se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de los mercenarios, ya era demasiado tarde, pues de la orilla de la azotea surgieron Ren y Nami quienes rápidamente y casi sin sonido alguno fuera del de los golpes que le daban a los ninjas del clan, estos finalmente cayeron inconscientes, segundos después Yuki y Yuzu se reunieron a ellas, dejando así la azotea libre de toda posible amenaza.

-bien hecho chicas- decía Yuki en voz bajo feliz de que de momento todo marchara de acuerdo al plan, entonces ella encendió su comunicador para poder hablar con Ian y Ángel y preguntarles. -¿chicos ya se encuentran en posición?-

-todo listo por si surge una emergencia- dijo Ian por el comunicador, a lo que Ángel agrego.

-solo esperamos que nuestra parte no sea necesaria-

-muy bien, si llegamos a necesitarlos les daremos una señal, hasta entonces silencio radial total, ¿entendido?- les aclaro Yuki, a lo que ambos le respondieron.

-entendido- con eso dicho Yuki apago su comunicador y se dirigió a sus hermanas diciéndoles aun en voz baja pero claramente entusiasmada.

-¡muy bien chicas, operación "príncipe en apuros" da inicio ahora!-

-en serio…es la última vez que te dejamos elegir el nombre de los planes- dijo Ren bastante fastidiada al igual que sus hermanas, a lo que Yuki simplemente respondió irritándose y inflando su mejilla, poco después las cuatro estaban de pie en la orilla de la azotea del hospital, mirando fijamente al hotel frente a ellas, entonces de sus cinturones sacaron el más reciente invento de Yuzu, un gancho pistola similar al de muchas películas de espías que habían visto, ellas apuntaron al piso del hotel que tenían justo en frente y dispararon los ganchos que se clavaron en la pared casi sin esfuerzo alguno, y tras tirar del cable atado al gancho para asegurarse de que estos no se salieran dela pared, ellas colocaron aquellas pistolas aun unidas al gancho a unos cinturones de sus cinturas para entonces tomar sus respectivos cables y dejarse caer columpiándose con la soga hasta que dieron contra la pared amortiguando el impacto con sus piernas, quedando de cierta forma de pie sobre esta, según el plan ellas debían bajar un poco más para poder entrar al hotel, pues mientras más alto estuvieran, era más probable que las descubrieran, o peor, se toparan con el mismo Hanzo, de esa forma ellas llegaron al tercer piso del hotel, donde tras esperar que una patrulla de ninjas del clan Hasashi pasara, ellas finalmente abrieron lentamente y sin hacer ruido una ventana, para así entrar sigilosamente, comenzando a abrirse paso por los pasillos del hotel, buscando una forma de poder llegar a las bodegas subterráneas, donde Yoichi esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Alex llegaba con una bandeja de comida la cual dejo caer al suelo frente a la celda de Yoichi, dejando que toda la comida se desparramara fuera del plato y bandeja, para luego escupirle a lo poco que quedo en el plato y empujarla con su pie al interior de la jaula mientras decía altanera y burlescamente.

-aquí tienes traidor, una muestra del aprecio del clan hacia ti-

-si esperas que reaccione de mala manera por algo tan patético como eso, estas seriamente equivoca- decía Yoichi manteniendo la calma aun sentado en la posición en que estaba.

-no me importa, así como tampoco le importas a nadie en este clan, tus días de ser el niño de papá, el "joven maestro" se terminaron, solo eres un asqueroso traidor que dentro de poco morirá- le decía Alex buscando irritar a Yoichi, disfrutando cada segundo de estar ahora en una mejor posición que él. -y apuesto que será el mismo maestro Hanzo, tu padre, quien cortara tu cabeza al final-

-¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes miedo de intentarlo tú? patético- respondió Yoichi tras una leve risa y hablando engreídamente, cosa que molesto mucho a Alex quien rápidamente saco un revolver de su cinturón para así apuntarle y decirle con una altanería furiosa.

-quizás si pueda reventarte la cabeza en este momento…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, recibió un golpe tan fuerte por detrás que su cara dio de lleno contra la puerta de la celda, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yoichi, dándose cuenta que lo que le dio ese terrible golpe fue la cola de Sosuke, quien apareció poco después de que Alex cayera inconsciente al suelo diciéndole bastante enojado.

-no si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto…- poco después se agacho para poder quitarle una tarjeta electrónica al inconsciente Alex para así insertarla en la cerradura de la celda y así abrirla para Yoichi quien aun sin entender bien que sucedía el se levanto diciendo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

-lo estoy sacando de aquí, joven maestro- respondió Sosuke para así hacerse a un lado para darle paso a Yoichi que salió de la celda para acercársele y decirle.

-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?! ¡padre no te tendrá ningún tipo de piedad después de esto!-

-es cierto…pero eh decidido poner mi lealtad en usted joven maestro…usted me dio un nombre…y su amistad…y voy a seguirlo hasta el final de mi vida…- respondió Sosuke con mucho respeto eh inclinándose levemente ante su amigo, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras y posando una mano sobre su hombro le dijo.

-gracias viejo amigo…lo que me espera ahora será un camino difícil…y no quisiera tomarlo con nadie más…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sosuke, y antes de partir este le entrego de vuelta su katana a Yoichi, quien tras colocarla a su espalda miro a Alex seriamente. -se desatara el infierno cuando despierte eh informe de todo esto…- en respuesta a eso, Sosuke le dio otro fuerte golpe con su cola a Alex, haciendo que este gritara de dolor en su inconsciencia para luego decir.

-eso nos dará algo más de tiempo, pero tenemos que irnos ahora- de esa forma ambos salieron de allí lo más rápido posible, deteniéndose siempre en cada esquina de los pasillos para asegurarse de que no viniera alguna patrulla sea del clan o de los mercenarios de la compañía Talon, y cuando llegaban a encontrarse con una de estas, la dejaban fuera de combate con el máximo sigilo posible, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia la salida del subterráneo del edificio.

Mientras tanto, y avanzando de la misma manera, las hermanas continuaban su camino hacia las bodegas subterráneas hasta que finalmente, y milagrosamente sin alertar de su presencia, llegaron al primer piso del edificio, después de que Ren y Nami habían dejado inconscientes a un par de ninjas del clan Hasashi, Yuki se asomo de la puerta de las escaleras para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa, ella le pregunto en voz baja a Yuzu que revisaba su Pipboy.

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?-

-ya casi llegamos, la entrada debería estar detrás de la recepción del hotel- respondió Yuzu para luego apagar su Pipboy.

-muy bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha- dijo Yuki quien tomo la delantera por los pasillos seguida por sus hermanas hasta que llegaron a la puerta que llevaba a la recepción del hotel, donde ocultas en la oscuridad del pasillo en que estaban pudieron ver a cuatro ninjas del clan custodiando la que se supone era la entrada a las bodegas subterráneas, mediante señas Yuki le pidió a Yuzu que preparara una distracción, ella entonces saco de su cinturón una de sus bombas de humo caseras el cual deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar a los ninjas del clan, quienes se le quedaron viendo con algo de curiosidad hasta que este finalmente exploto en una densa nube de humo que los hacía toser y les impedía ver con claridad, cosa que las hermanas aprovecharon para acercarse a ellos y derribarlos sigilosamente, encargándose cada una de uno de ellos, cuando el humo se disipo y tras asegurandose de que estaba todo despejado, Yuki les dijo.

-ok no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que algo anda mal- entonces dirigió su mirada a Yuzu diciéndole. -¿crees poder abrir rápido esa puerta?- su hermana procedió a revisar la cerradura electrónica de la puerta mientras decía.

-es una cerradura a base de cerdas electrónicas de inserción…será pan comido- entonces ella saco una tarjeta electrónica universal que inserto en la ranura y mediante un cable lo conecto a su Pipboy comenzando a hackear los circuitos internos diciendo. -tan solo debe crear algunos atajos en los códigos base para poder…- entonces súbitamente la puerta se abrió dándole casi directamente en la cara y derribándola al suelo, sorprendiendo mucho a sus hermanas mientras que un igual de sorprendido Yoichi se asomaba por la puerta tratando de averiguar con que había chocado.

-¡¿chicas?!- dijo él muy sorprendido al verlas allí.

-¡¿Yoichi?!- exclamaron ellas igual de sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- les pregunto él en lo que se les acercaba, a lo que Yuki le respondió.

-¡vinimos a rescatarte! ¡¿acaso creíste que te dejaríamos solo?!-

-por favor, debemos guardar silencio antes de que los demás del clan nos descubra…- dijo Sosuke quien salió de la puerta tras escuchar todo lo que había sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, tanto Ren como Nami se le arrojaron encima inmovilizándolo lo mejor que podían pese a como este se resistía para la extrema sorpresa de Yoichi quien intento quitarlas de encima exclamando.

-¡no lo lastimen! ¡él fue quien me ayudo a escapar!-

-¡¿Quién?!- pregunto Ren sin prestarle mucha atención, a lo que Sosuke mucho esfuerzo dijo.

-¡el que asfixias…!- rápidamente ambas se le quitaron de encima en lo que Yuki y Yoichi lo ayudaban a levantarse en lo que ella decía.

-lamento todo eso…-

-descuida…yo habría hecho lo mismo…pero debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran…- decía Sosuke cuando súbitamente una voz demasiado familiar dijo.

-demasiado tarde- tanto las hermanas como Yoichi y Sosuke voltearon poniéndose en posición de combate, quedando frente a frente con Kenshi quien estaba de pie de brazos cruzados con una gran cantidad de ninjas del clan detrás suyo. -Sosuke ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu traición?-

-¡no soy un traidor!- exclamo Sosuke con rabia. -¡soy leal al clan, pero el clan no puede prosperar con el maestro Hanzo! ¡necesitamos al joven maestro si el clan quiere sobrevivir! ¡es por eso que peleare a su lado!- aquello hiso que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Yoichi, en lo que Nami le decía.

-aaawwww, eso es muy lindo-

-gracias- respondió Sosuke.

-tu determinación es admirable, pero eso no servirá de nada, no podrán escapar de aquí, la fuerza entera del clan caerá sobre ustedes- decía Kenshi con mucha seriedad.

-quizás tengas toda la fuerza de tu clan, pero nosotros tenemos algo que tu no tienes- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad y confianza, cosa que llamo mucho la atención tanto de Yoichi como de Kenshi quien pregunto.

-¿lo tienen?-

-¿lo tenemos?- pregunto Yoichi, cosa que con una sonrisa ella respondió.

-así es, primero, una determinación mayor a la suya, y segundo…- entonces ella le mostro su comunicador que había encendido sin que nadie lo notara, con una luz parpadeante verde. -tenemos un amigo deathclaw- entonces y sin previo aviso, nada menos que Bishop irrumpió dentro del hotel por la puerta principal y mientras rugía furiosamente corrió a toda velocidad hacia un sobresaltado Kenshi a quien embisto con una fuerza tan brutal que cuando chocaron contra la pared de la recepción literalmente la atravesaron sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡eso Bishop! ¡patéale el trasero!- gritaba Nami feliz de ver a su amigo patear traseros mientras que Yoichi muy sorprendido respondió.

-¡wow no era broma!-

-¡luego nos sorprendemos! ¡ahora hay que salir de aquí!- exclamo Ren siendo la primera en lanzarse al ataque contra el resto de los ninjas del clan, iniciando así a una intensa batalla entre los dos grupos, mientras las hermanas, Yoichi y Sosuke se iban abriendo paso por entre los ninjas del clan, en la parte trasera Kenshi evadía los poderosos y furiosos ataques de las garras de Bishop que destrozaban todos lo que están tocaran, pero cuando creyó ya poder leer los movimientos de ese reptil, Kenshi fue sorprendido por un fuerte golpe de su cola que lo mando contra un pilar de soporte agrietándolo por el impacto, pero él no cayó al suelo, sino que logro permanecer de pie mirando a Bishop diciéndole.

-eres un formidable oponente, para ser un animal salvaje…- entonces logro evitar otro ataque de una de las garras de Bishop que termino destruyendo el pilar mientras gritaba.

-¡no soy un animal! ¡mi nombre es Bishop! ¡y peleo por mis amigos!- en ese mismo momento, tanto las hermanas como Yoichi y Sosuke lograron salir del hotel tras derrotar a un buen numero de los ninjas, solo para verse con la sorpresa de que los esperaban un grupo de mercenarios de la compañía Talon que habían sido alertados.

-¿y ahora que…?- decía Yoichi bastante frustrado, pero antes de que los mercenarios les dispararan, el Kuroi Kitsune apareció de una de las calles cercanas, posicionándose justo entre ellos y los mercenarios, llegando incluso a atropellar a algunos de estos.

-eso- dijo una confiada Yuki en lo que de una escotilla en el techo que había instalado Yuzu hacia ya unos días, surgió Ángel portando dos revolvers mientras exclamaba energéticamente disparando a los mercenarios para dispersarlos.

-¡yehaaaa! ¡coman plomo soquetes!-

-¡esa es mi chica!- exclamo Ren felizmente en lo que la puerta del vehículo se abrió dejando ver a Ian que estaba tras el volante diciéndoles.

-¡vamos! ¡antes de que todo se ponga más feo!- justo en ese momento, Bishop fue lanzado fuera de la puerta y tras rodar por el suelo este se levanto nuevamente mostrando sus dientes mirando al hotel.

-¡ya escucharon, todos al auto!- exclamo Yuki en lo que Nami corría hacia Bishop para tomarlo de una de sus garras diciéndole.

-¡vamos Bishop! ¡tenemos que irnos!- él se quedo mirándola unos momentos y cuando un muy lastimado Kenshi salió del hotel junto con mas ninjas, tomo a Nami con sus garras y corrió hacia el Kuroi Kitsune haciéndola entrar mientras él se subía al techo del mismo, en esos momentos solo faltaban Yuki y Yoichi que subieran, siendo este ultimo el ultimo en subir, pero antes de hacerlo miro hacia la azotea del hotel y allí pudo ver a su padre, mirándolo con mucha rabia desde arriba, reafirmando así su deseo de irse, y hacerle frente en el futuro, subió al vehículo y este de inmediato arranco a toda velocidad hacia la carretera, terminando así la muy peligrosa misión.

Tiempo después, en su hogar, el maestro Kuro seguía esperando meditando frente al altar de su familia, rogando a los nobles espíritus de su clan, a sus ancestros, y a su hermana, que protegieran a sus seres queridos, finalmente un golpe en la puerta lo hiso reaccionar, y rápidamente se dirigió a esta y al abrirla, sus ojos se iluminaron no solo al ver a sus hijas y amigos sanas y salvas, sino también a Yoichi, quien era el que estaba junto a él.

-tío…estoy de vuelta…- dijo Yoichi con una leve sonrisa, y en ese momento el maestro Kuro le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, mientras este le decía con una voz muy paternal.

-bienvenido a casa…sobrino…- finalmente Yoichi con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos le correspondió el abrazo a su tio, conmoviendo a todos los presentes, cuando ellos rompieron ese abrazo, Sosuke se acerco humilde y nerviosamente al maestro Kuro mientras Yoichi decía sonriendo.

-tío, el es mi amigo Sosuke, el me ayudo a escapar-

-maestro Kurosaki…perdóneme por los problemas que le cause a sus hijas en el pasado…- decía Sosuke aun nervioso, y cuando sintió una mano del maestro Kuro en su hombro, no pudo evitar abrir un poco su capucha de cobra por los nervios, los cuales se vieron aliviados cuando el maestro le dijo son un suave tono.

-ayudaste a salvar a mi sobrino…tienes mi eterna gratitud…- aquello hiso sonreír a Sosuke, en lo que el maestro les ofreció pasar a todos diciendo. -ahora entren, hoy es una noche para celebrar- las hermanas al igual que Ian y Ángel exclamaron en alegría, llegando Nami a abrazar la nariz de Bishop llena de alegría. mientras las hermanas y los demás celebraban alegremente, siendo Sosuke el mas retraído en medio de aquel festejo, en el dojo, el maestro Kuro y Yoichi estaban sentados frente a frente tomando una taza de té.

-estoy seguro de que aun tienes muchas preguntas- dijo el maestro Kuro mientras bebía algo de té.

-tio…todo lo que mi padre me conto parece ser una gran mentira en este momento…quisiera saber…¿Cómo fue que las cosas realmente terminaron de esa manera? mi padre volviéndose el monstruo que es ahora…mi madre…- preguntaba Yoichi algo nervioso, cosa que hiso suspirar un poco al maestro Kuro quien con algo de pesar le respondió.

-el conflicto entre nuestros clanes es una muy complicada…va mas del que existe ahora, ah existido desde la era Sengoku en el antiguo Japón, cuando nuestros clanes luchaban al lado de los distintos daimyos que buscaban la supremacía, y el conflicto nos siguió hasta cuando ambos clanes se expandieron a Norteamérica, continuando incluso después de la guerra nuclear…aun así hubo un rayo de esperanza…mi hermana Sakura, demasiado débil de salud para someterse al entrenamiento, se encontró Hanzo, el mejor luchador del clan Hasashi, y el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del clan, en lugar de matarla, Hanzo se enamoro de ella…y ella de él, ambos comenzaron a verse en secreto, y el único que lo descubrio fui yo…pero pude ver que su amor era verdadero…y en ellos vi la ultima esperanza de paz entre nuestros clanes…pero cuando mi padre…el anterior gran maestro de mi clan se entero de ello…decidió que seguiríamos a Sakura para que nos guiara a la base del clan Hasashi…tu madre nunca supo de este plan…pero lo que sucedió después la hiso sufrir mucho…destruimos al clan Hasashi…el único que quedo con vida fue Hanzo…atrapado bajo escombros en llamas…debía matarlo…pero era el hombro que mi hermana amaba…y no pude hacerlo…ese fue el más grande error que cometí…fueron esos eventos los que nos llevaron a como esta todo ahora…la destrucción de mi clan…en cierta forma fue nuestra propia culpa…y tanto yo como tu madre pagamos las consecuencias de esos errores…-

-tío…después de todo lo que hiso padre…¿Por qué no lo seguiste? ¿Por qué no buscaste venganza como él lo hiso?- volvió a preguntarle Yoichi tras procesar todo eso que le conto el maestro Kuro quien volvió a decirle, ahora con mucha sabiduría.

-en un principio lo intente…pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que la venganza no solo no traería de vuelta lo que perdí…sino que perpetuaría el ciclo de violencia que ah consumido a nuestros clanes durante siglos…así que seguí adelante…y con el tiempo el destino me dio una familia nuevamente…mis hijas, mis amigos, y ahora a ti también- aquello hiso sonreír a Yoichi, y junto a su tío continuaron compartiendo una taza de té y hablando hasta tarde esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, equipados con provisiones que les habían dado, Yoichi y Sosuke estaban en la puerta de la estación, donde Yuki y el maestro Kuro los acompañaban antes de que partieran.

-¿estás seguro que no quieren quedarse con nosotros? son más que bienvenido aquí- preguntaba Yuki.

-no…creo que será mejor que encontremos un lugar para hacer nuestra propia guarida- respondió Yoichi sonriendo con confianza. -hay mucha gente buena en el clan Hasashi, intentaremos llegar a ellos y que vean que no hay futuro junto a mi padre, y no creo podamos caber todos aquí en su hogar-

-aun así ten esto- dijo Yuki dándole tanto a Yoichi como a Sosuke unos comunicadores nuevos que había hecho Yuzu. -solo por si nos necesitan-

-gracias, pero descuida, vendremos de visita de vez en cuando, tengo que enseñarle a Ren quien es el que realmente manda en vencidas- respondió Yoichi engreídamente en lo que el maestro Kuro les decía a ellos dos.

-buena suerte, a ustedes dos, recuerden que no están solos en su camino, y que siempre pueden llamar a este lugar su hogar- de esa forma, tanto Yoichi y Sosuke se inclinaron con mucho respeto ante su maestro.

-hasta luego tío- dijo Yoichi

-cuidare de joven maestro, eso se lo prometo- dijo Sosuke educadamente, cuando ambos se levantaron, Yoichi se acerco a Yuki entrechando manos con ella diciéndole.

-buena suerte con tus hermanas-

-buena suerte para ti también- dijo ella sin poder evitar estar algo sonrojada, y de esa forma Yoichi y Sosuke partieron hacia su destino, mientras que Yuki los veía partir con su padre posando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero ambos sabian, que no seria la ultima vez que los verian.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal del hotel Statesman, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono, mientras que una figura femenina entraba al salón y se inclinaba ante él con mucho respeto mientras este decía claramente molesto.

-Yoichi y Sosuke son ahora traidores del clan…no merecen piedad alguna…espero que como es debido de esta situación- entonces esa figura femenina se le quedo viendo unos momentos para así responder con un tono siniestro

-como usted ordene, maestro Hanzo-

Continuara…


	31. Capitulo treinta

Capitulo treinta: La cita y la asesina.

Desde su llegada al yermo capital en busca de pistas sobre el paradero y los planes del Enclave, Ángel se ganaba la vida haciendo de escolta armada para las distintas caravanas de comerciantes en sus recorridos por los distintos asentamientos de la zona, usando lo que ganaba para comprar partes con las que mantener sus armas en buen estado, así como para pagar la comida y hospedaje en las paradas ubicadas en las paradas de las rutas comerciales, y aunque ya muchos comerciantes y dueños de paradas están familiarizados con ella, nadie sabe que ella es una gata mutante, ya que ella siempre usaba su máscara de hockey en presencia de las demás personas, así como también ocultando sus orejas bajo su sombrero y su cola bajo su ropa. Una tarde en particular, tras terminar una escolta de caravana al asentamiento de Canterbury Commons, Ángel decidió cenar en Dot's Dinner antes de ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir, al ser ya una cliente habitual y alguien ya conocida en el asentamiento, el propietario del establecimiento, Joe Porter, un hombre afroamericano de ligero bigote y barba así como cabello corto casi al ras, la reconoció casi de inmediato y mientras lavaba una jarra de cerveza la saludo diciendo juguetonamente.

-vaya, mira quien vino, si es la "Ángel guardián" de las caravanas-

-muy gracioso señor Joe- dijo ella tras dejar escapar una pequeña risa antes de sentarse junto al mesón principal.

-no puedes evitar que te llamen así, los saqueadores y esclavistas ni se atreven a acercarse a las caravanas que tú te encargas de escoltar- dijo Joe mientras posaba un vaso sobre el mesón principal mientras sacaba una botella de debajo del mismo mientras Ángel le decía.

-solo intento ganarme honestamente la vida señor Joe, solo eso-

-bueno el trabajo honesto que haces mantiene a salvo a los comerciantes y mantiene nuestro asentamiento con provisiones- decía Joe mientras servía leche de la botella la vaso y luego lo deslizaba hacia Ángel quien logro tomarlo en pleno deslizamiento. -aquí tienes, lo que más te gusta, supongo que también pedirás lo usual para comer ¿no es así?- aquello ultimo hiso que Ángel lo pensara unos momentos para luego responder alegremente.

-¿sabe algo? pediré algo diferente, un pastel de carne de braham- aquello sorprendió un poco a Joe, quien luego de asentir unos momentos se puso a cocinar encendiendo el horno eléctrico reparado frente a ella, y mientras ella bebía de su vaso de leche, se dio cuenta que al otro extremo del mesón había una mujer hermosa, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, de piel blanca que casi parecía de porcelana, hermosos ojos verdes, cabello negro largo tomado como cola de caballo, sorprendentemente bien maquillada para alguien que vivía en el yermo, sentada de piernas cruzadas coquetamente mientras bebía lo que parecía ser whisky de un vaso de vidrio.

-wow ¿Quién es ella señor Joe?- pregunto Ángel bastante sorprendida por lo hermosa que era esa mujer, cosa que también sorprendió a Joe quien mientras miraba a la mujer dijo.

-no lo sé, llego aquí hace unos días, siempre pide lo mismo, un par de vasos de whisky, y se ha vuelto toda una atracción para los hombres en este lugar- entonces miro de reojo traviesamente a Ángel preguntándole -y según veo también para las mujeres-

-que chistoso señor Joe- respondió Ángel con una pequeña risa para luego mirar a su vaso de leche con una sonrisa que nadie podía notar. -además…mi corazón ya tiene una dueña-

-¿oh? eso es nuevo, pues me alegro por ti- dijo Joe para así servirle su comida a Ángel. -un pastel de carne de braham para la cuidadora de las caravanas-

-gracias señor Joe- dijo Ángel agradecida pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a comer, otros dos escoltas de las caravanas entraron al establecimiento, y ni bien vieron a la mujer, quien bebía su vaso de whisky de una forma casi seductora, se le acercaron altaneramente diciéndole uno de ellos.

-hola preciosa ¿te importa si nos sentamos contigo?-

-la verdad quisiera disfrutar de mi bebida por mi misma- respondió la mujer sin prestarles mucha atención en lo que ambos escoltas se colocaron uno a cada lado de ella mirándola atentamente y uno de ellos le preguntaba tratando de sonar seductoramente.

-vamos, toda bebida sabe mejor en compañía, sobre todo cuando quien nos acompaña es una hermosa señorita como usted- entonces la mujer se le quedo mirando diciéndole de una forma aparentemente tímida pero seductora al mismo tiempo.

-me halagas, pero lamento decirte que no estoy interesada-

-bueno, eso puede cambiar si nos conocemos mejor- dijo otro de los escoltas acercándose un poco más a la mujer hasta que Ángel algo irritada por el comportamiento de ellos dos les dijo.

-¿no saben que es de malos modales molestar a una dama que quiere privacidad?-

-pues no recuerdo pedirte tu opinión…- decía uno de los escoltas cuando su compañero lo detuvo al reconocer a Ángel diciendo.

-¡¿oye estás loco?! ¡es la "Ángel guardián"! ¡mejor no meternos con ella…!- de esa forma los dos se fueron frustrados del lugar mientras uno de ellos decía.

-maldita sea…- solo cuando los dos se fueron del establecimiento, la mujer se levanto de su silla y tras caminar coquetamente hacia Ángel se sentó junto a ella delicadamente diciéndole.

-gracias por librarte de esos maleducados por mí, estaban comenzando a molestarme-

-fue un placer señorita- dijo Ángel modestamente.

-ahora dime, esos dos brutos se refirieron a ti como "Ángel guardián", es un título muy interesante- decía la mujer mientras la miraba de forma casi seductora.

-es por mi trabajo como escolta de caravanas, y porque mi nombre casualmente es Ángel- dijo ella un tanto apenada llegando a acomodarse su sombrero.

-pues si es muy interesante, mas cuando quien lo tiene es una adorable gata mutante- dijo la mujer en lo que volvía a beber de su vaso de whisky, dejando a Ángel muy sorprendida al igual que a Joe, quien era el único fuera del circulo personal de Ángel quien sabia su secreto, y con algo de nervios el fue a la puerta de su establecimiento para así cerrarla y dar vuelta el letrero de abierto a cerrado, solo entonces Ángel se quito su mascara y sombrero dejandole ver a la mujer como era realmente ella y así preguntarle.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-intuición femenina- respondió juguetonamente la mujer. -y porque lo mucho que parece gustarte la leche-

-la verdad quisiera que no le dijera a nadie en lo posible señorita…- decía Ángel un tanto nerviosa.

-descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo la mujer y tras beber otro poco de whisky paso a decirle. -además de eso, no pude evitar escuchar que tienes a una persona que te gusta ¿no es así?-

-así es, ella es algo reservada y un tanto brusca con los demás, pero en el fondo es una chica dulce- decía Ángel sin evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar en Ren, aquello hiso que la mujer dejara escapar una juguetona sorpresa para así decirle.

-pues permíteme pagarte el favor que me hiciste con algo que a ti y a tu chica podría gustarles- aquello llamo la atención de Ángel quien comenzó a escuchar atentamente a esa mujer. -en la cubierta exterior de Rivet City, es bien conocido un lugar donde se puede ver una hermosa vista de la luna sobre las ruinas y que se refleja sobre las aguas del rio, se dice que las parejas que van allí a solas bajo la luz de la luna llena, estarán destinadas a vivir juntas y felices para siempre- eso dejo muy pensativa a Ángel, preguntándose si a Ren le gustaría algo así, entonces la mujer se levanto de su asiento y caminando coquetamente le decía a Ángel. -tenlo en cuenta jovencita, la siguiente noche será luna llena, deberían aprovecharlo-

-lo tendré en cuenta señorita, y muchas gracias- dijo Ángel volviendo aponerse su sombrero sin primero hacerle un gesto con este en forma de agradecimiento, todo mientras la mujer se retiraba del establecimiento sonriéndole juguetonamente a Ángel, con lo que parecía una sincera muestra de amistad.

Esa noche, tras haber decidido pasar la noche en una parada de comerciantes más cercana al hogar de las hermanas, Ángel fue rápidamente allí y tras tocar la puerta, el maestro Kuro fue quien le abrió diciéndole.

-bienvenida joven Ángel-

-hola maestro Kuro ¿esta Ren libre de casualidad? quiero hablar con ella unos momentos- decía Ángel con algo de entusiasmo.

-por supuesto, acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento de esta noche- respondió el maestro Kuro para así darle la pasada a Ángel, quien ni bien entro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ren que hacia un poco de entrenamiento extra, realizando flexiones con un solo brazo y claramente esforzándose al llevar un alto número ya antes de cambiar en pleno aire de brazo.

-veo que sigues esforzándote al máximo- decía Ángel de forma juguetona mientras se le acercaba a Ren quien rápidamente centro su atención a ella y así levantarse rápidamente algo apenada al estar muy sudada en ese momento diciendo.

-Ángel…ho…hola…-

-las dejare a solas- dijo el maestro Kuro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se retiraba del dojo para dejar que ambas pudieran hablar el privado.

-y…¿Qué te trae hoy aquí? pensé que te hospedarías en Canterbury Commons- decía Ren aun algo nerviosa en lo que Ángel tomaba una toalla cercana para así acercarse más a Ren y decirle.

-ese era mi plan original, pero gracias al concejo de alguien que conocí hoy, se me ocurrió algo que no podía esperar a otro día-

-¿en serio? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ren con algo de curiosidad sonrojándose un poco cuando Ángel se quedo frente a ella diciéndole.

-bueno, dicen que hay un lugar peculiar en Rivet City, y pensé que podríamos ir allí a pasar el rato mañana en la noche- eso hiso que Ren quedara algo pensativa rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza diciendo.

-no lo sé…mis hermanas y Ian creo que estarán ocupadas en otras cosas…- aquello hiso reír un poco a Ángel, quien algo sonrojada puso la toalla que había tomado alrededor del cuello de Ren con cuidado diciéndole.

-no tontita, lo que digo es que podríamos ir solo nosotras dos- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara aun mas ahora más nerviosa que antes mientras decía de forma algo temblorosa.

-¿te refieres…a algo así…como una cita?-

-es una cita Ren- respondió Ángel juguetonamente mientras jugaba con la toalla que había puesto a Ren para luego mirarla tiernamente a los ojos. -nuestra primera cita- sin saber que responder inmediatamente, Ren se quedo pensativa durante algunos segundos para luego responder algo nerviosa.

-pues…creo que sería genial…-

-entonces ya está dicho…- dijo Ángel para luego darle un delicado beso en la mejilla a Ren mientras le tomaba suavemente los hombros, haciendo que esta se erizara un poco al no estar muy acostumbrada aun a aquellas muestras de cariño que Ángel le mostraba. -vendré a buscarte mañana en la noche, ni te atrevas a hacer otros planes-

-¡cla…claro que no los hare!- exclamo un poco indignada Ren sonrojándose aun mas cuando su reacción hiso que Ángel se riera un poco diciendo.

-bueno, debo volver a la parada, ya pague mi hospedaje- entonces mientras se retiraba a la puerta del dojo, ella volteo a ver a Ren con una alegre sonrisa y decirle. -te veré mañana-

-claro…seguro…- decía Ren aun algo nerviosa sin creerse muy bien lo que acababa de suceder mientras que Ángel pasaba a irse de su hogar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Ren tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro, y tras unos minutos de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, es que la gravedad de la situación se acentuó en ella -¡oh rayos!- exclamo ella para luego salir corriendo del dojo, deslizándose ágilmente por las escaleras hacia la sala principal donde Yuzu y Nami jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Yuki salía del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla que luego puso sobre su hombro, en lo que ella caminaba hacia el sofá para así ver un capitulo del sheriff espacial, noto que Ren corría a toda velocidad hacia ella y aprovecho de decirle.

-la ducha esta libre Ren por si quieres…- sin embargo su hermana no le prestó atención, y paso le paso de largo dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, dejando algo confundida a Yuki, y ya en su habitación, Ren comenzó a abrir todos sus cajones y cajas, desesperada buscando por algo que le era imposible de encontrar entre todas sus cosas.

-¡no! ¡esto tampoco! ¡esto menos!- exclamaba ella hecha un gran manojo de nervios, dejando desparramada en toda su habitación lo que parecían ser solo cambios de sus propias ropas ninja, así como su gran colección de comics, alguna de otra figura de acción, y distintos shurikens y kunai, hasta que finalmente ella quedo de rodillas respirando agitadamente en medio de su habitación rodeada por todas sus cosas mientras decía muy alarmada en voz baja. -¿Qué hago…? no tengo nada lindo que usar…-

Al día siguiente, mientras sus hermanas desayunaban en la cocina, Ren se asomo algo sonrojada y bastante nerviosa, pues estaba por hacer algo que pensó nunca iba a tener que pedirle a nadie, mucho menos a sus hermanas.

-hey Ren, el desayuno está listo- decía Yuki mientras comía siendo Yuzu la primera en notar la rara actitud de Ren preguntándole.

-¿te encuentras bien? pareces tener fiebre-

-estoy bien…no tengo fiebre ni nada…- decía Ren tratando de poder articular bien lo que iba a decirles cuando Nami sorpresivamente interrumpió diciendo emocionada.

-¡tengo el remedio perfecto para eso! ¡solo tengo que ir a Little Lamplight a buscar más hongos y…!- ella estaba muy alegre ante la idea de volver a hacer de enfermera cuando Ren la detuvo súbitamente con el estomago retorcido ante la idea de volver a probar aquella horrible sopa exclamando.

-¡no estoy enferma! ¡y antes prefiero comer mutarachas crudas a mas de esa loca sopa!-

-¿entonces qué es lo que sucede Ren? esas actuando muy extraño esta mañana- pregunto Yuki ahora con algo más de seriedad cuando Nami apareció junto a ella diciendo.

-sí, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso-

-pues verán…- decía Ren jugando con sus dedos en lo que se sentaba junto a sus hermanas, explicándoles sobre los planes de Ángel y de ella para esa noche.

-¿eso es todo? ¿estás nerviosa por tu cita con Ángel?- pregunto Yuki un poco confundida en lo que Yuzu bebiendo algo de jugo murmuraba con algo de frustración.

-suertuda…-

-no creo que debas preocuparte, lo importante es que se diviertan- decía Nami juguetonamente a lo que Ren les decía sonrojada de lo apenada que estaba.

-¡no me preocupo por eso!- entonces ella se encogio un poco de hombros y tras armarse de valor finalmente les pregunto. -lo que pasa…quería saber…si me pueden ayudar a…bueno…- sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo con mucha curiosidad, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas por lo increíblemente incomodo que era pedirles lo siguiente. -quiero…verme mas…linda y femenina para mi cita…- aquello sorprendió mucho a sus hermanas, quienes se miraron la una a la otra hasta finalmente estallar de la risa ante la sola idea de imaginarse a Ren de esa manera, y esa muy enojada y sonrojada hasta las orejas, se levanto de la silla y les grito. -¡pues haya ustedes!- mientras ella se iba dando pisotones en el piso, Yuki se le acerco por detrás tomándola de la muñeca para así hablarle mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa.

-lo siento Ren, es que fue tan repentino y fuera de ti pedirnos algo así-

-¡¿y tú crees que no lo sé?!- exclamo Ren aun muy molesta soltándose del agarre de su hermana de un fuerte tirón de su brazo en lo que Yuzu y Nami se acercaban desde la cocina.

-¿pero por qué quieres ser más linda y femenina para Ángel? a ella le gustas por cómo eres- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad.

-¡sí! claramente le gusta tu lado violento y áspero…- decía Nami juguetonamente cuando súbitamente recibió un almohadazo en la cara tan fuerte de parte de Ren que cayó de espalda al suelo en lo que esta decía.

-es complicado…cuando estoy con ella me siento…- ella se detuvo unos momentos sonrojándose mucho muy apenada para así continuar. -solo quiero que sea una buena noche…- sus hermanas se dieron cuenta de lo importante que aquello parecía ser para Ren, por lo que las tres sonrieron mutuamente en lo que Yuki termino diciéndole posando una manos obre el hombro de su hermana y así decirle.

-descuida hermanita, te ayudaremos a verte linda para tu noche con Ángel-

-gracias…- decía Ren algo nerviosa en lo que sus orejas se pusieron de punta al escuchar a Nami riéndose un poco nuevamente por lo fuera de lo normal que era esa situación, haciéndola enojar al punto de gritarle frustrada. -¡oh vamos! ¡no es tan extraño!- tras eso transcurrió cerca de una hora, en la cual el maestro Kuro estaba en el dojo meditando llegando a entrar nuevamente a un trance que le permitía sentir la fluctuación de energía del universo, sin embargo su trance se vio roto cuando escucho a Ren gritar súbitamente. -¡ya basta! ¡esto es ridículo!- en la habitación de Yuki, ella junto a Yuzu y Nami hacían su mayor esfuerzo para preparar a Ren para su cita, pero esta no les hacia su trabajo muy sencillo, mientras Yuzu luchaba para cepillarle el pelaje de su cuerpo, Yuki intentaba aplicarle maquillaje que había encontrado hacia ya un tiempo y no había utilizado, y Nami intentaba ubicar un moño rosado sobre la cabeza de su hermana quien no dejaba de resistirse.

-¡quédate quieta Ren! ¡es difícil maquillarte de esta forma!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieta si Yuzu me lastima con ese condenado cepillo?!- exclamaba Ren molesta con sus hermanas en lo que Yuzu le replico frustrada diciéndole.

-¡pues no te lastimaría si te cepillaras adecuadamente como se debe!-

-¿oreja derecha o izquierda…?- se preguntaba Nami indecisa todavía de donde poner aquel moño rosado.

-¡ni se te ocurra ponerme esa cosa tan tonta!- exclamo Ren aun mas enojada cuando súbitamente todo el forcejeo y frustración se vieron en pausa cuando el maestro Kuro entro a la habitación muy molesto por todo el ruido diciendo.

-¡¿se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí…?!- sin embargo lo que vio lo tomo seriamente por sorpresa, las cuatro se le quedaron mirando, estando Ren muy mal maquillada y con un moño rosado justo encima de la cabeza.

-esto…tiene una buena explicación padre…veras…- decía Yuki algo incomoda cuando el maestro Kuro la detuvo diciéndole.

-pensándolo mejor, no quiero saberlo- con eso dicho él se retiro de regreso al dojo mientras que Ren aprovecho para levantarse de la cama de Yuki donde la tenían sentada mientras le hacían todo eso, tomo el moño de su cabeza y la lanzo contra el suelo gritando llena de frustración.

-¡esto es ridículo!- con eso dicho ella se limpio lo mejor que pudo aquel maquillaje y camino molesta de la habitación mientras Yuki le decía.

-¡¿A dónde vas Ren?!-

-¡a buscar ayuda de alguien mejor calificado!- grito Ren antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con mucha fuerza detrás de ella, dejando a sus hermanas un tanto pensativas en lo que Yuki termino diciendo.

-ahora que lo pienso…nosotras tampoco somos muy femeninas que digamos…- con eso dicho las tres quedaron en silencio unos segundos cuando finalmente Yuzu comento con una sonrisa.

-pero somos más femeninas que Ren- las tres asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con eso dicho.

Un par de horas después, tras llegar por su cuenta a Rivet City, Ren se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del restaurante de la señora Kobayashi muy nerviosa tras explicarle a nada menos que a Sarah, Reddin, quienes estaban de momento fuera de servicio, y a la señora Kobayashi, sobre su actual situación muy apenada y sonrojada mirando hacia abajo diciendo.

-entonces…por eso quería saber…¿me ayudarían?-

-aaawww, es adorable que nos pidas ayuda- decía Reddin encantada con la idea de ayudar a Ren, quien se sonrojo mucho de la pena diciéndole.

-¡eso es…porque mi otra fuente de ayuda no sirve de nada, solo por eso!- estaba refiriéndose a sus hermanas.

-no te preocupes cariño, te ayudaremos con mucho gusto, quizás podríamos usar mi antiguo maquillaje- decía la señora Kobayashi encantada con la idea en lo que Sarah rascándose una mejilla diciéndole.

-yo tampoco se mucho sobre esas cosas femeninas…pero tengo algo que podría ayudarte bastante- ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada con una sonrisa en lo que miraba a la señora Kobayashi, siendo la más femenina allí presente, y así decirle. -la dejo en sus manos señora Kobayashi, yo volveré en un rato- con eso dicho ella se retiro, dejando a Ren con algo de curiosidad sobre a qué se refería. cerca de media hora después, Ren se mantenía sentada lo mas quieta que le era posible mientras que la señora Kobayashi, sentada frente a ella, le aplicaba un poco de polvo maquillador, y durante ese proceso y con curiosidad dijo.

-no sabía que podía maquillar a alguien siendo…- ella rápidamente dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que estaba por decir algo muy inapropiado, pero la señora Kobayashi sin molestarse diciendo.

-¿aun siendo ciega? eso no es problema, una vez se aprende a hacerlo el resto sale natural, aun cuando no pueda ver- ella entonces paso a aplicar algo de delineador de ojos a Ren quien algo sonrojada se quedaba quieta mirando a la señora Kobayashi. -la forma del rostro es diferente y saber que es una jovencita de pelaje blanco ayuda bastante, pero por lo demás es como maquillar a cualquier otra linda jovencita-

-¿en verdad soy bonita…?- pregunto Ren algo nerviosa y apenada.

-por supuesto- respondió la señora Kobayashi sin dudarlo, mientras que Reddin comento.

-aun cuando tienes una personalidad áspera y algo violenta, eres una chica linda Ren-

-¿Por qué me recuerdas a mi hermana Nami cuando dices eso?- dijo Ren algo molesta por escuchar eso cuando Sarah finalmente regreso con una caja cerrada consigo diciendo.

-veo que hay progresos por este lado- entonces ella dejo la caja sobre una mesa cercana y tras esperar que le aplicaran el delineador de ojos a Ren, le pidió que se acercara diciendo.

-ven aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte- con cuidado Ren se levanto y se acerco a Sarah con mucha curiosidad mientras esta le decía. -cuando tenía tu edad, mi madre me dio esto, está en perfectas condiciones y la verdad nunca tuve la oportunidad o ganas de usarlo- entonces ella abrió la caja, dejando que Ren viera el contenido del interior, aunque lo que había allí no era de su estilo, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era eso mientras que Sarah le decía con una sonrisa y un tono casi maternal. -y creo que te quedaría perfecto-

-¿de verdad…?- pregunto Ren aun tratando de imaginarse a ella misma usando eso tan hermoso que había en la caja. -¿me dejarías usar esto?-

-por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz en este momento- respondió Sarah aun sonriendo, cosa que alegro bastante a Ren quien tomo la cama mirando lo que había allí dentro para luego mirar muy contenta a Sarah y decirle.

-gracias Sarah…-

-no hay de que- dijo Sarah satisfecha al verla de esa manera.

Esa noche, usando una chaqueta y pantalones de mezclilla de color azul oscuro, una playera negra por debajo y sus botas vaqueras, Ángel se dirigía al restaurante de la señora Kobayashi en Rivet City, pues Yuki y las demás le indicaron que Ren la estaría esperando allí para que luego pudieran ir su cita, cosa que la tenía muy extrañada pues planeaba ir a buscarla a su hogar, pero a la vez le dio mucha curiosidad, por lo que siguió esas indicaciones hasta llegar al restaurante, donde estaban Yuki, Yuzu y Nami hablando entre ellas y con Sarah, cosa que la dejo con mucha curiosidad preguntándoles.

-ok ¿exactamente que están planeando ustedes? ¿y dónde está Ren?-

-oh tú no tienes ni idea- dijo Yuki aguantándose las ganas de contarle lo que le esperaba, y de igual forma Yuzu le dijo.

-tienes que verlo para creerlo-

-ok, ya me estoy comenzando a preocupar un poco-

-¡nop! ¡no hay de qué preocuparse!- dijo Nami moviendo su cola con anticipación en lo que Sarah se levanto de su asiento diciendo.

-iré a buscarla- cuando paso junto a Ángel, le dijo al oído. -esta algo nerviosa, así que trata de ir suave con ella- aquello llamo mucho la atención de Ángel en lo que Sarah salía por la entrada trasera de la tienda de campaña que conformaba el restaurante, y finalmente ella regreso llevando tomada de la mano a una Ren que a duras penas pudo reconocer, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de gala rojo sin mangas y de falda corta de bordes bordados de color negro, medias en cada pierna del mismo color que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y lindas zapatillas negras puestas, dando el toque final llevaba una gargantilla con un broche dorado en su cuello y estaba muy bien maquillada además de la pintura facial roja que siempre llevaba puesta, Ren estaba muy nerviosa y apenada sonrojada hasta las orejas con la mirada y orejas bajas además de tener su otra mano tras su espalda por la pena que le daba estar vestida de esa forma frente a sus hermanas y de Ángel, quien se quedo sin palabras y muy sonrojada también por lo bien que Ren se veía, pues jamás creyó que la vería así ni en un millón de años, y aun así allí estaba, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿acaso no me veo bien…?- dijo Ren tratando de sonar algo mas segura de sí misma pese a lo extremadamente apenada y nerviosa que estaba en realidad, y solo entonces Ángel pudo reaccionar respondiendo aun algo sorprendida.

-¡nada de eso…!- entonces ella le dio una encantadora sonrisa a Ren para así poder decirle felizmente. -de hecho creo que te vez hermosa- eso hiso que Ren abriera los ojos como platos para luego bajar de nuevo la mirada y sus orejas tan apenada y sonrojada que casi parecía que saliera humo de su cabeza, cosa que hiso que sus hermanas no pudieran evitar reírse un poco, cosa que la molesto mucho y les grito.

-¡¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?!- aquello hiso que Ángel se riera un poco también para luego decirle.

-ahora esa es la Ren que conozco- entonces ella se le acerco ofreciéndole una mano y diciendo cariñosamente. -¿nos vamos?- Ren se quedo mirando la mano de Ángel y tras unos segundos de inseguridad poco característica en ella, finalmente soltó la mano de Sarah y paso a tomar la de Ángel, aumentando mas la pena y nervios que ya estaba sintiendo hasta ese momento.

-y ustedes no se preocupen, la traeré de vuelta sana y salva- decía Ángel guiñándole uno ojo Yuki, Yuzu y Nami, haciendo que Ren exclamara de la pena.

-¡no digas cosas tan innecesarias!- y tras las risas de sus hermanas, ella y Ángel finalmente se fueron del restaurante, sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento.

Poco después, ya en la cubierta superior de Rivet City, Ángel llevaba a Ren tomada de la mano para guiarla por aquel lugar pues le había instruido a que tuviera los ojos cerrados hasta que ella le diera la señal.

-¿falta mucho?- preguntaba Ren con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndoselos también con su otra mano.

-ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes, es algo que va a gustarte- decía Ángel con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder evitar ver aquel vestido que Ren llevaba puesto, dejando escapar una pequeña risa coqueta al hacerlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Ren.

-nada…- respondió Ángel para luego colocarse junto a Ren y así detenerse, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y así decirle. -ahora abre los ojos- Ren hiso caso quitando la mano de sus ojos y abriéndolos, pudiendo ver la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas además de la luna llena brillando encima del yermo, viéndose todo reflejado de forma hermosa en la superficie del rio, ella no solía prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas, aun así ella no pudo evitar maravillarse un poco por aquella vista.

-vaya…- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿es hermoso no lo crees?- le pregunto Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-supongo que sí lo es- respondió Ren rascándose un poco la mejilla tratando de sonar mas impresionada de lo que realmente estaba.

-bueno no te traje aquí solo por la bonita vista- dijo Ángel señalando hacia abajo a un mantel de picnic con una pequeña canasta en el centro, cordialmente ella le ofreció sentarse a Ren, quien con una sonrisa nerviosa se sentó de rodillas lo mas educadamente que le era posible, cosa que le daba mucha gracia a Ángel quien se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto a ella para luego sacar un termo con café caliente sirviéndole un poco a Ren quien sonriendo se lo recibió diciendo.

-gracias…-

-no hay de que- dijo Ángel complacida, aprovechando que Ren bebía para poder verla más detenidamente. -ahora déjame preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ren.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir vestida y maquillada de esa forma?- pregunto Ángel de una forma algo coqueta, aunque la pregunta termino por incomodar un poco a Ren que agacho las orejas levemente y sonrojándose también mientras preguntaba.

-¿acaso no me veo bien…?-

-por el contrario, creo que te ves hermosa- le dijo Ángel alegremente para que ella no se sintiera de esa forma, y como resultado Ren se sonrojo mucho tratando de evitar su cara apenada apartando la mirada unos momentos. -es solo que verte así no era algo que esperaba de ti-

-bueno…- decía Ren bajando la mirada de la pena sin soltar la taza de café caliente que tenía en sus manos. -es nuestra primera cita…y yo…quería que fuera especial y…- decía Ren muy nerviosa a lo que Ángel completo por ella diciendo.

-y verte bonita ¿no es así?- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara hasta las orejas y sin dejar de ver a otro lado ella simplemente asintió lentamente para luego sobresaltarse un poco cuando Ángel se le acerco aun mas y le tomo la mano diciéndole. -¿sabes? cuando estoy contigo, toda la soledad que sentí durante tanto tiempo pareciera no ser más que un mal sueño del que por fin desperté, u que finalmente ya no me siento sola…- Ren paso a mirar con curiosidad a Ángel por lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que ella dijo juguetonamente. -claro, puedes ser una persona explosiva, terca, tosca…-

-¿es eso realmente necesario?- pregunto Ren ahora algo fastidiada, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció cuando Ángel la miro cariñosamente diciéndole.

-pero eso, y todo lo demás es lo que me hiso enamorarme de ti, te amo Ren…y sí, creo que eres bonita incluso como eres normalmente- aquello dejo sin palabras a Ren, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue agachar la mirada estando sonrojada hasta las orejas de la pena, hasta que finalmente entrelazo los dedos de su mano con la de Ángel, afianzando su mutuo cariño para luego decirle muy nerviosa y mirándola a los ojos.

-yo…también te amo Ángel…-

-bueno…hasta que por fin lo dices- dijo Ángel cariñosamente y antes que Ren pudiera replicarle algo, ella se le acerco y le dio un cariñoso y rápido beso en los labios, dejando a Ren bastante sorprendida y sin saber que reaccionar durante unos segundos, las dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente hasta que finalmente, ambas se acercaron la una y la otra, para así compartir ambas un cariñoso beso a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas sin saber que estaban siendo observadas muy de cerca.

En ese mismo momento, en el restaurante de la señora Kobayashi, cuando Sarah finalmente había vuelto a radio galaxia, las hermanas disfrutaban de unos deliciosos platos de fideos, siendo acompañadas por Yoichi quien bebía una botella de Nuka-Cola junto a ellas, tras escuchar la razón por la que ellas se encontraban allí lo sorprendió mucho, casi al punto de no creérselo.

-¿en verdad Ren estaba usando un vestido? yo habría pagado para ver eso- decía él muy incrédulo sobre la situación.

-sí, uno rojo con bordados y todo- decía Yuki sin poder evitar reírse un poco por lo increíblemente extraño que habría sonado eso antes.

-odio admitirlo pero ella se veía muy linda…- decía Yuzu antes de quejarse para si misma. -¡estoy tan celosa!- ella entonces paso a ahogar sus celos y frustración con Nuka-Cola mientras que Nami terminaba de comer un poco de fideos y así decir alegremente.

-fue muy amable de esa señorita el decirle a Ángel sobre ese lugar de bonita vista en la ciudad-

-¿una señorita le dio la idea a Ángel?- pregunto Yoichi con algo de curiosidad.

-sí, una señorita de cabello rojo, bien maquillada y que usaba un abrigo de piel, Ángel le hiso un favor y a cambio ella le conto de ese lugar, aunque por alguna razón ella supo que Ángel era una mutante…- decía Yuki en lo que la expresión de Yoichi pasaba de juguetona curiosidad a ser una de absoluto horror con forme Yuki describía a esa mujer, súbitamente él se levanto golpeando la mesa y gritándole a las hermanas.

-¡¿Dónde están Ren y Ángel ahora?! ¡¿hace cuanto se fueron?!- aquello sorprendió mucho a las hermanas quienes a igual que la señora Kobayashi en el mesón principal.

-están en una parte de la cubierta superior…y se fueron hará cosa de media hora- decía Yuzu algo incomoda por la súbita reacción de Yoichi.

-¿Qué sucede Yoichi…?- pregunto Yuki algo preocupada en lo que Yoichi tomaba su katana y tras colocarla a su espalda les dijo bastante alarmado.

-¡debemos ir con ellas ahora! ¡están un muy grave peligro!-

Al mismo tiempo, tras romper el beso que llevaban compartiendo unos momentos, Ren y Ángel se quedaron viendo a los ojos para luego reírse ambas suavemente estando ambas muy felices, cuando las orejas de ambas se movieron un poco por unos pasos detrás de ellas, al voltear vieron se que trataba de la misma mujer que Ángel había conocido el día anterior.

-oh lo siento, no quería interrumpirlas- dijo la mujer amablemente, llevando las mismas ropas que el día anterior, al reconocerla Ángel se sintió más aliviada y paso a saludarla con un gesto de cortesía con su sombrero diciendo.

-hola señorita, no esperaba verla aquí-

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Ren algo extrañada.

-sí, ella fue la que me dio la idea de que viniéramos aquí-

-oh vaya, así que ella es tu novia, es una jovencita muy bonita también- decía la mujer mirando seductoramente a Ren quien se apeno un poco al ser llamada bonita por alguien mas. -bueno, solo vine a tomar algo de aire, no las molestare mas, tengan buenas noches jovencitas-

-igual usted señorita- respondió Ángel dando otro gesto de cortecia con su sombrero en lo que la mujer comenzó a retirarse ante la mirada de Ren, quien por alguna razón sospechaba de ella, aunque al sentir nuevamente la mano de Ángel sobre la suya, su atención paso de nuevo a ella quien le decía. -¿bueno, en que estábamos…?- Ren no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente en lo que ambas se acercaban la una a la otra de nuevo, pero cuando estaban por besarse nuevamente, algo, quizás su instinto, hiso que todas las alarmas en ella se activaran, rápidamente se hiso a un lado poniéndose de pie y así detener con las palmas de sus manos una espada que iba directo hacia Ángel, quien quedo impactada por eso, mas cuando quien empuñaba aquella espada era la mujer de antes, quien de alguna manera había llegado muy cerca de ellas sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

-oh vaya, lograste detener mi espada, debo admitir que estoy impresionada- decía la mujer sin cambiar la expresión seductora y confiada de su rostro mientras forcejeaba con Ren quien trataba de no cortarse con la espada que sostenía mientras exclamaba muy molesta.

-¡¿Cuál es la gran idea?!-

-¡¿Qué significa esto señorita?!- exclamo Ángel sacando un revolver de su chaqueta.

-oh, pensé que mis intenciones habían quedado claras- dijo la mujer quien sin dar señales de advertencia alguna lanzo unos kunai que salieron de la manga de su abrigo, los cuales Ángel logro evadirlos a duras penas, logrando uno quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza, ella entonces apunto a la mujer con su revolver disparándole, sin embargo la mujer con un elegante pero rápido movimiento esquivo aquel disparo mientras que al mismo tiempo presionaba un botón de la empuñadura de su espada cuya hoja se desengancho en muchas partes unidas por un hilo de metal en el centro, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Ren que se vio forzada a soltar la espada para luego evitar de un salto hacia atrás un ataque de la mujer que ahora usaba su espada desenganchada como una especie de látigo que hiso un gran corte en el suelo, Ren dio unas agiles vueltas hacia atrás tomando una barra de metal larga tirada en el suelo y tras aterrizar junto a Ángel y ponerse en posición de pelea con la barra tras ella como si fuera un bastón le grito a la mujer.

-¡ok ya es suficiente! ¡¿exactamente quién eres y por qué nos atacas?!-

-¡¿es esto una desquiciada trampa o qué?!- grito Ángel lista para dispararle a la mujer si es que llegaba a hacer un sospechoso movimiento, la mujer simplemente se rio suavemente en lo que volvía a formar su espada en modo solido para así decirles con una escalofriante calma.

-no creo que sea relevante, pero si tanto insisten, permítanme presentarme…- entonces la mujer se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto dejándolo caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto otra espada similar a la que ya tenía en mano tras su cintura, llevaba túnicas ninja muy ligeras y reveladoras, en las cuales tenían el símbolo de un escorpión en el pecho, ella se puso en una posición bastante coqueta ante ellas para así responder con una seductora, pero llena de maldad mirada. -soy Kagura del clan Hasashi, y el maestro Hanzo desea sus muertes-

-¡pues tendrás que trabajar duro para lograrlo!- exclamo Ren muy molesta, a lo que Kagura, sin inmutarse mucho respondió relamiéndose sensualmente los labios.

-bien, eso lo haría más divertido- tras decir eso, ella tomo su otra espada, y al desenganchar ambas comenzó a hacerlas girar a su lado, haciendo grandes cortes en el suelo cada vez que sus ahora látigos impactaban contra el suelo mientras se iban acercando a Ren y a Ángel sin cambiar esa aterradora mirada que tenía hasta que finalmente, tras dar un leve giro en su lugar para así atacarlas a ambas con uno de sus látigos que se extendió más de lo que ambas pensaron, lograron esquivarlo haciéndose cada una a un lado cuando este impacto contra el suelo causando un gran golpe, rápidamente Ángel aterrizo girando en el suelo para así quedar apoyada en una rodilla y apuntar a Kagura directamente a la cabeza, pero ni bien disparo un par de veces, Kagura de un elegante giro movió las hojas separadas de su látigo a su alrededor, logrando que dos de estas bloquearan los disparos para rápidamente realizar un ataque giratorio con su otro látigo cortante, el cual Ángel logro evadir a duras penas al agacharse casi del todo en el suelo, logrando una de las hojas cortarle algunos de sus cabellos y pasando muy cerca de su rostro, pero antes de que Kagura pudiera encadenar otro ataque, se vio obligada a evadir una furiosa serie de ataques de Ren quien utilizaba muy ágilmente esa barra de metal al estilo de un bastón similar al de Nami pero menos fluidez en sus movimientos mientras gritaba.

-¡no te atrevas a lastimarla!- en eso Kagura dio unos pasos atrás para apartarse de Ren diciéndole juguetonamente.

-muy bien, entonces primero te lastimare a ti primero-

-¡oh no lo harás…!- grito Ángel pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Kagura le lanzo unas dos pares de bolas unidas con sogas que ataron los brazos y piernas de Ángel haciéndola caer al suelo sin ser capaz de disparar en la incómoda posición que quedaron sus brazos.

-¡Ángel!- exclamo Ren preocupada pero su atención tuvo que volver nuevamente a Kagura quien aprovecho el momento para realizar un ataque vertical con su látigo cortante, Ren posiciono la barra encima de ella con la esperanza de bloquear el ataque, pero el látigo logro cortar en dos la barra de metal y forzándola a hacerse atrás pero rápidamente tomando las dos mitades de la barra con sus manos como si fueran espadas cortas ahora.

-eres hábil, es una lástima que no vivirás después de esta noche- dijo Kagura con una siniestra calma, a lo que Ren respondió.

-¡y tú te arrepentirás de meterte con nosotras en nuestra cita!- de esa forma se lanzo al ataque contra Kagura, encadenando unos agiles ataques tanto con las dos partes de la barra como también una serie de fuertes patadas, y aunque ella la estaba obligando a retroceder y a defenderse, Kagura sonreía con mucha confianza, claramente disfrutando de ese momento para luego bloquear con sus brazos cruzados en forma de X una poderosa patada lateral de Ren, la cual la arrastro hacia atrás aprovechando la inercia para atacarla con un movimiento giratorio con sus látigos cortantes, el cual Ren logro evitar dando un salto invertido hacia atrás, pasando las hojas muy cerca de su rostro para luego ella aterrizar nuevamente en posición de combate mientras que Kagura relajada poso su mano de forma seductora sobre su cadera para así decir.

-bien hecho, estas resultando ser un buen desafío-

-¡no por mucho tiempo Kagura!- dijo Yoichi quien aterrizo a un lado de Kagura, mientras que Yuki aterrizo frente a ella para ponerse entre esta y Ren, Yuzu aterrizo por detrás y Nami al otro lado, todos con sus armas listas y en posición de combate.

-¡chicas!- exclamo Ren sorprendida pero a la vez algo aliviada en lo que Yoichi le dijo con algo de desgano.

-¡yo también estoy aquí por si lo notaste!-

-joven maestro, veo que es cierto lo que el maestro Hanzo había dicho, te has vuelto un sucio traidor- dijo Kagura inclinando algo su cabeza mientras miraba a Yoichi quien le dijo desafiantemente.

-si mi padre decidió traerte a ti, la más peligrosa asesina del clan, debe estar realmente ansioso por matarnos-

-es cierto, pero eso no me molesta, después de todo me encanta este tipo de trabajos- decía Kagura muy confiada en lo que miraba a su alrededor. pero parece que ya no tengo la ventaja de la situación, es hora de retirarme- ella entonces le guiño un ojo a Ren para decirle. -sayonara, chica bonita- entonces ella lanzo al suelo una bomba de humo que la cubrió por completo, desapareciendo junto con el mismo al disiparse.

-eso…fue extraño- comento Yuki bastante extrañada por la forma de actuar de Kagura, a lo que Yoichi respondió muy pensativo.

-es quizás la mejor luchadora del clan después del maestro Kenshi…pero hay algo muy mal en su cabeza- en eso Ren paso entre ambos para así llegar donde Ángel y desatarla de esas ataduras, tras ayudarla a levantarse ella le pregunto muy preocupada.

-¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿esa lunática te hiso daño?!-

-estoy bien Ren, gracias…- decía Ángel algo apenada por cómo había terminado su participación en la pelea para luego mirar contenta a Ren diciéndole. -estuviste genial- si bien Ren logro sonreír unos momentos, rápidamente paso a una expresión muy desanimada en so rostro diciendo.

-lamento que nuestra cita se arruinara…- sin embargo Ángel le acaricio el rostro y con mucho cariño le respondió.

-no te preocupes…sé cómo arreglarlo- entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios a Ren, el cual ella correspondió durante unos segundos en lo que ambas pasaron a abrazarse cariñosamente ante la mirada de sus hermanas y de Yoichi quien junto a Yuki intentaban apartar la mirada para darle a la pareja algo de privacidad mientras que Nami decía contenta.

-aaawww, se ven adorables-

-lo sé…- dijo Yuzu también sintiéndose feliz por su hermana para luego exclamar a todo pulmón por lo frustrante de su propia situación amorosa. -¡y eso me pone demasiado celosa!-

Continuara…


	32. Capitulo treinta y uno

Capitulo treinta y uno: La ambición de Kagura

Algunas semanas después de escapar del hotel Statesman, Yoichi y Sosuke mantuvieron un perfil bajo hasta poder encontrar un lugar adecuado para quedarse y llevar a cabo sus planes, pues al ser traidores del clan Hasashi, debían de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, cuidándose de posibles emboscadas del clan. Finalmente ambos encontraron el lugar perfecto en una estación del metro cercana al asentamiento de Arefu, donde tras instalarse comenzaron a contactar con los ninjas del clan que también cuestionaban el liderazgo de Hanzo, logrando convencer a varios de estos, más que nada jóvenes que estuvieron bajo el mando de Yoichi o Sosuke, de unírseles, contribuyendo a hacer de la estación en un dojo, base de operaciones y hogar para ellos, y iniciando también lo que podría llamarse una guerra civil por el control del clan entre los seguidores de Yoichi quien quería hacer del clan una fuerza honorable del bien, y las fuerzas principales del clan dirigidas por Hanzo, cuyo objetivo seguía siendo la destrucción del clan Kurosaki, y ahora también de los traidores que se atrevían a desafiar su dominio, aun cuando uno de estos se trataba de su hijo.

Si bien el objetivo final de Yoichi era tomar el control del clan Hasashi, también prestaba recursos a las hermanas en su investigación sobre los planes actuales del Enclave, quienes al parecer seguían llevando a cabo sus planes de invasión del yermo, un día en particular, en la plataforma central inferior de la estación, estaban Yuki y Yoichi y Sosuke revisando un mapa del yermo, en donde se podían observar una serie de marcas con forma de X en cinco filas que iban de Oeste a Este de la región.

-este es el túnel que Yuzu descubrió hace un tiempo- decía Yuki señalando el segunda fila de marcas en la parte inferior del mapa. -según las nuevas sacudidas que se han estado sintiendo, creemos que han avanzado al menos otros dos kilómetros-

-no solo eso, si tomamos en cuenta las otras sacudidas que tu hermana y mis exploradores han reportado en sus patrullas, tenemos a lo menos otros cuatro túneles bajo el yermo- decía Yoichi señalando las otras filas de marcas en el mapa. -al parecer han están trabajando en estos al mismo tiempo-

-si son iguales al que Yuzu y los demás vieron, entonces podrán mover una enorme cantidad de tropas sin preocuparse hasta el momento de atacar- dijo Yuki muy pensativa.

-¿no sería mejor derrumbar esos túneles? de esa forma detendríamos sus planes, al menos temporalmente- sugirio Sosuke sin poder evitar sisear cada que su lengua bífida salía de su boca.

-no, sería un suicidio por lo bien protegidos que están protegidos esos túneles, por no decir que un derrumbe se puede salir de control- dijo Yoichi bastante pensativo, y tras unos momentos de silencio Yuki menciono.

-creo que lo mejor será mantenernos alerta y reunir más información sobre esto, Sarah ya está al tanto de todo esto y la hermandad ya tiene armadas defensas en las ruinas de la ciudad en desde el ataque de Adams, al menos en ese sentido deberíamos de estar bien-

-supongo que tienes razón, y con mi padre a un paso de nosotros no hay mucho más que podamos hacer- dijo Yoichi haciéndose un poco hacia atrás aun mirando al mapa en lo que Yuki miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa para así decir.

-por cierto, ustedes dos han armado un muy buen lugar aquí en poco tiempo- al mirar a su alrededor ella podía ver como en una esquina tenían una armería bastante bien organizada, con armas ninja de todo tipo, en otra esquina estaba lo que parecía ser el comedor principal donde algunos de los seguidores de Yoichi hablaban y comían, junto al mesón donde estaban estaba el que parecía ser el dojo que consistía en una porción de la plataforma cubierta por una serie de alfombras, una gran cantidad de cajas con provisiones en una de las esquinas opuestas de la estación y finalmente una serie de camarotes en la última de estas en los cuales podían descansar, Yoichi no pudo más que sonreír diciendo con las manos sobre las caderas.

-bueno, no es tan elegante o espacioso o acogedor como tu hogar, pero nos sirve de momento-

-al menos todos parecen motivados- decía Yuki observando a algunos de los seguidores de Yoichi ayudar con las provisiones o mantenimiento de las armas, entrenando en el dojo, oh simplemente pasando el rato charlando-

-no nos hace falta motivación- respondió Yoichi mirando a sus seguidores con una sonrisa. -todos aquí creen que el clan puede ser mucho más de lo que es ahora, no será una pelea fácil…pero estamos determinados a continuar hasta el final…- entonces él se dio cuenta que Yuki lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y con las manos tras la espalda, cosa que lo inquieto un poco. -¿Qué?-

-mírate, todo un líder responsable- dijo ella con algo de travesura.

-¿acaso es tan raro verme de esta manera?- pregunto Yoichi con algo de curiosidad.

-considerando tu historial anterior con nosotras…- decía Yuki mirándolo ahora con mas travesura hasta que Yoichi la detuvo diciéndole ya algo fastidiado pero aun sonriendo.

-ok ya entendí, no era alguien confiable, eso quedo más que claro- aquello hiso reír a Yuki un poco quien luego dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-solo digo, me gusta cómo eres ahora, creo que ser responsable te queda muy bien- aquello hiso que Yoichi se rascara la mejilla un tanto incomodo diciendo.

-vamos, el cambio no es tan grande…- entonces uno de los seguidores entro a la estación de golpe, claramente lastimado y agitado, llevando a uno de los suyos muy mal herido tomado de uno de sus brazos mientras gritaba.

-¡joven maestro! ¡necesitamos ayuda!- al ver como se encontraban sus seguidores, rápidamente Yoichi miro a Sosuke, quien con solo mirarlo pudo entender lo que necesitaba hacer, por lo que desocupo el mesón principal quitando el mapa y otros objetos para luego decirle a su subordinado.

-¡ponlo aquí, rápido!- aquel subordinado rápidamente llegaron al mesón y con cuidado recostaron a su compañero encima de la mesa, mientras Sosuke se preparaba para atender las heridas del herido, y los demás subordinados de Yoichi se reunían alrededor de mesón donde su compañero yacía mal herido, Yuki les pregunto al otro bastante extrañada.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les paso?!-

-nos emboscaron cerca de Paradise Falls…los seguidores del maestro Hanzo nos tomaron por sorpresa- en lo que decía eso Yoichi se acercaba a su subordinado herido en la mesa diciendo con mucho pesar.

-ustedes son a los que envié a investigar la zona norte de aquí….- entonces en lo que Sosuke comenzó a tratar a su camarada herido, Yoichi miro al que estaba menos herido preguntándole. -¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo? eran cinco de ustedes- el herido dejaba escapar quejidos de dolor debido a sus heridas y a las curaciones que comenzó a hacerle Sosuke en lo que él que estaba de pie decía con mucho pesar.

-solo…sobrevivimos nosotros dos joven maestro…- aquello hiso que Yoichi se apoyara en el mesón bajando la mirada por lo difícil que era escuchar eso, siendo consolado por Yuki que poso con cuidado una de sus manos sobre su hombro, entonces el subordinado dijo algo que cambio del todo la dinámica de la conversación. -joven maestro…esa mujer fue quien lidero la emboscada…la kunoichi con espadas como látigos…apenas pudimos escapar con vida…-

-Kagura…- dijo Yoichi con mucha seriedad.

-¿la mujer que ataco a Ren y Ángel hace unos días?- pregunto Yuki con una seria curiosidad.

-así es…una de las mejores aprendices de mi padre…- respondió Yoichi logrando entender la circunstancias de la emboscada mirando a su subordinado que estaba menos lastimado. -ustedes no lograron escapar…ella los dejo vivir…-

-¿nos dejo vivir?- pregunto aquel subordinado bastante sorprendido, cosa que hiso que los demás alrededor comenzaran a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué ella haría algo así?- pregunto Yuki.

-para darle un golpe a nuestra moral…y entregar un mensaje…- respondió Yoichi al conocer muy bien como era que Kagura operaba. -"esto es lo que le ocurre a los traidores"-

-eso es cruel…- menciono Yuki bastante pensativa mientras miraba como Sosuke trataba a su subordinado mal herido.

-así es como es Kagura…no solo es una prodigio del ninjutsu…y una experta manipuladora…sino también una maestro en infligir miedo en los demás…ahora que ella está involucrada las cosas serán incluso más difíciles…- dijo Yoichi con mucho pesar apoyado en el mesón, creándose en la estación una atmosfera de inseguridad que solo se vio interrumpida cuando Yuki poso suavemente su mano sobre la de Yoichi diciéndole con sinceridad.

-será difícil, pero recuerda que no estás solo en esto, mis hermanas y yo estamos contigo, al igual que todos aquí que te siguen como su líder-

-la joven maestra Yuki tiene razón- dijo Sosuke tras terminar de tratar a su subordinado lastimado. -lo seguiremos hasta el final joven maestro, sea cual sea que este llegue a ser- aquello revitalizo el ambiente, mas cuando Yuki se quedo mirando a Sosuke preguntándole con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Por qué de pronto me llamas "joven maestra"?-

-¿no le gusta que le diga así?- pregunto Sosuke educadamente, cosa que hiso reír un poco a Yuki quien moviendo algo su cola dijo.

-si me gusta, solo trata de no decirlo frente a mis hermanas, sobre todo frente a Ren- finalmente Yoichi no pudo evitar reírse ahora con mejores animos diciendo.

-gracias…realmente necesitaba decir eso- con eso dicho el se quedo mirando a su subordinado mal herido en la mesa, quien ahora parecía estar en mejores condiciones colocando una mano sobre su hombro, cosa que hacia sonreír a Yuki, a quien le gustaba mucho ver aquel lado de Yoichi.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del hotel Statesman, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras que frente a él se encontraban Kenshi, Alex y el profesor Zimmer, informándole y discutiendo sobre el actual estado del clan y de sus recursos.

-hemos perdido a otros cinco jóvenes reclutas, según la información que hemos reunido han desertado para unirse a Yoichi y Sosuke- decía Kenshi con seriedad pero con calma.

-la traición de ese mocoso está haciendo que el clan se debilite cada vez mas- menciono Alex con los brazos cruzados aun furioso por la forma que Yoichi había escapado de su guardia, a lo que Kenshi le dijo.

-eso no es nada, quienes nos han traicionado son más que nada jóvenes aprendices que estuvieron en alguno momento al mando de esos dos, el resto de nuestros ninjas, sobre todo los veteranos, son leales al maestro Hanzo-

-¿pero por cuánto tiempo?- dijo el profesor Zimmer con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro. -el joven Yoichi es un joven carismático y persuasivo, solo es cuestión de tiempo que otros lo sigan también, si el clan ah de sobrevivir, debemos tomar medidas más serias-

-¿exactamente que está proponiendo profesor?- pregunto Kenshi con seria cautela, la cual se vio bien justificada por la respuesta del profesor.

-deberíamos considerar el implantar a los ninjas y mercenarios del clan con chips intracraneales que aseguren la obediencia absoluta al maestro Hanzo-

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamo Kenshi molesto ante esa idea. -¡no sacrificare la integridad de quienes forman el clan por culpa de un puñado de traidores!-

-¡y mis mercenarios no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡solo son ninjas los que nos han traicionados, así que déjanos fuera de eso!-

-¿entonces que sugieren ustedes dos?- pregunto con curiosidad el profesor, dejando a Alex pensativo al no ser de los que pensaban mucho mientras que Kenshi respondió.

-yo propongo cambiar el foco de nuestras operaciones- entonces miro a Hanzo sin mostrar los nervios que le daba dirigirse a él. -centrarnos en Yoichi y Sosuke en lugar del clan Kurosaki…-

-por supuesto que no- respondió Hanzo casi de forma inmediata, y su intimidante voz resonó en todo el salón. -la traición de mi hijo no cambia nuestras prioridades, continuaremos nuestro objetivo de destruir a Kurosaki Kurama y a sus discípulas-

-maestro Hanzo entiendo que es importante acabar con ese clan, pero continuar nuestro actual conflicto con los Kurosaki mientras Yoichi y Sosuke continúan sus planes de desestabilizar el clan…- decía Kenshi un tanto nervioso en lo que Alex agrego.

-¡deberíamos de acabar primero con ese par de traidores y…!-

-¡suficiente!- exclamo Hanzo golpeando con fuerza su puño contra el brazal de su trono, haciendo que un gran escalofrío recorriera la espalda de todos los presentes para luego decir de una forma muy intimidante. -estoy perfectamente consciente de la situación con mi hijo, pero eso no cambia el principal objetivo por el que vinimos a esta región, el clan Kurosaki debe dejar de existir, y entonces…solo entonces…mi hijo y su grupo de traidores conocerán nuestra ira-

-estoy de acuerdo con usted, maestro Hanzo- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del salón, cuando todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, vieron a Kagura caminando hacia el trono de una manera seductora.

-llegas tarde Kagura…- dijo Kenshi un tanto molesto de verla allí.

-lo sé, pero surgieron algunas cosas en el camino mi querido Kenshi- respondió Kagura de una forma muy sensual cosa que dejo lo dejo bastante incomodo, pues él odiaba esa forma tan atrevida de ser de ella, quien paso a inclinarse ante Hanzo apoyándose en una rodilla para así reportar ante él. -mis hombres y yo emboscamos a un grupo de exploradores del joven Yoichi, acabamos con tres de ellos y dejamos a dos con vida, así aprenderán a no traicionarlo maestro Hanzo-

-bien, pero te envie a Paradise Falls con otra misión, espero que la hayas cumplido- dijo el Hanzo mirándola seria eh intimidantemente, sin embargo ella parecía no verse afectada por ello, se levanto para así mirarlo de frente y decirle con una pose seductora.

-por supuesto, el líder Eulogy Jones acepto todos nuestros términos sin complicaciones, nos darán armas y provisiones a cambio de nuestra protección-

-eso es bueno, mucho del equipo que ellos recuperan de sus esclavos es de muy buena calidad…- mencionaba el profesor Zimmer con curiosidad cuando súbitamente Kagura interrumpió dirigiéndose a Hanzo diciendo con mucha calma.

-maestro, si pudiera quisiera preguntarle algo-

-más vale que sea importante- dijo Hanzo con una mirada seria, lo que Kagura pregunto era algo que nadie se habría atrevido a preguntar.

-¿Por qué se caso con una Kurosaki?- el salón entero se quedo en silencio, casi todos, incluidos Alex y el profesor Zimmer quedaron con expresiones de absoluto terror en sus rostros, incluso Kenshi se quedo sin palabras y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, la tensión en el ambiente se vio intensificada cuando un furioso Hanzo comenzó a apretar los brazales de su trono con tanta fuerzas que estos comenzaron a agrietarse mientras le decía a Kagura con una voz llena de furia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-creo que hablo por todos aquí presentes que, ahora que conocemos el verdadero origen de su esposa, nos hace cuestionar un poco su decisión de casarse con ella, después de todo era parte del clan que ahora intentamos destruir, y que su hijo, un joven con sangre del mismo clan, ahora está en nuestra contra…- decía Kagura con una calma increíble hasta que Kenshi la interrumpió gritándole.

-¡Kagura ya es suficiente…!-

-¡silencio!- grito Hanzo lleno de rabia mientras se levantaba de golpe de su trono, creando un gran silencio en el lugar nuevamente mientras este decía. -quiero que todos se vayan de aquí, todos con la excepción de ti Kagura, quiero hablar contigo a solas…-

-como ordene…maestro…- dijo Kenshi bastante agitado al igual que los demás allí presentes quienes comenzaron a retirarse, quedando solo Kagura en el salón, quien con una sonrisa siniestra mantuvo la calma en todo momento, solo cuando todos se habían ido, Hanzo volvió a sentarse en su trono mirando con mucha seriedad a Kagura preguntándole.

-¿exactamente que pretendías al hacer esa pregunta?-

-no me malinterprete maestro, todo lo que yo hago es para ayudarlo a usted y a nuestro clan- respondió Kagura caminando lenta y sensualmente hacia Hanzo.

-¿tocar el tema de mi esposa tiene algo que ver con el bienestar del clan? encuentro eso muy difícil de creer- decía Hanzo mirando fija y furiosamente a Kagura quien se le acercaba hasta ponerse a su lado diciendo.

-solo le di la oportunidad de hacer frente al tema en frente de los demás, era evidente que todos se preguntaban lo mismo, y su reacción ah demostrado ser suficiente para que no se vuelva a hablar de ello- ella con cuidado poso una mano sobre el trono de Hanzo apoyándose encantadoramente. -y así la unidad ha vuelto a nuestro clan, al menos por ahora-

-entonces ellos no volverán a molestar con ello…- decía Hanzo un poco más calmado mirando al frente juntando los dedos de sus manos frente a él.

-así es maestro, quizás no quiera tocar el tema de su esposa, pero al hacerlo ah ganado la unidad del clan- dijo Kagura muy confiada en lo que él se le quedo mirando aun muy enojado diciendo.

-¿y qué es lo que tú has ganado con mi ira?-

-nada- respondió Kagura con una sonrisa seductora. -como le dije antes maestro, solo quiero lo que es mejor para nuestro clan y su futuro-

-si eso es verdad entonces sabes lo que debes hacer- decía Hanzo con mucha seriedad nuevamente mirando al frente muy pensativo. -el clan Kurosaki debe dejar de existir…-

-por supuesto maestro- dijo Kagura apartándose un poco del trono para hacerle una pequeña reverencia a su maestro para luego decir con una sonrisa. -¿y qué hay de su hijo, el joven maestro?-

-ya te dije que hacer respecto a él también…- decía Hanzo sin cambiar el grave tono de su voz, aunque su mirada seguía siendo seria, se podía ver un gran pesar reflejado en sus ojos. -no le muestres ninguna piedad-

-como usted ordene, maestro- dijo Kagura quien comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón, y al estar de espaldas a Hanzo, solo entonces se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos días después en la noche, durante una patrulla de reconocimiento a las afueras de Big Town, un grupo de ninjas seguidores de Yoichi se encontraba en la zona investigando los rumores de actividad del Enclave en la superficie, pudiendo esta tener relación con los túneles que están construyendo bajo tierra, debido al último ataque de Kagura, ahora los acompañaba Sosuke, quien se mantenía alerta mientras sus subordinados seguían vigiando los alrededores.

-maestro Sosuke, no vemos nada fuera de lo normal por estos lugares- decía uno de los ninjas un poco desanimado para luego preguntar. -¿es esta la zona correcta?-

-debe ser, debajo de nosotros esta uno de los túneles que el Enclave esta contrayendo, tiene sentido que estén aquí- dijo Sosuke sin poder evitar sisear de vez en cuando, sin embargo su subordinado seguía algo incrédulo diciendo.

-no lo sé, esta todo demasiado tranquilo…- entonces el otro subordinado quien estaba vigilando con sus binoculares exclamo.

-¡veo algo! ¡a unos cien metros de la muralla del pueblo!- rápidamente Sosuke se le acerco tomando los binoculares que su subordinado estaba usando, dirigiendo la mirada justo donde él estaba viendo, allí en efecto habían dos soldados del Enclave, sin embargo estos actuaban de forma muy extraña, estos parecían estar caminando directamente hacia ellos.

-algo no está bien aquí…- dijo Sosuke bastante extrañado, sin embargo paso a un gran terror cuando uno de los soldados del Enclave se quito el casco, dejando ver que se trataba nada menos que de Alex, quien procedió a levantarle el dedo de en medio con una sonrisa bastante engreída en su rostro. -¡es una trampa…!- exclamo él cuando un grupo de flechas impactaron directamente en el pecho de uno de sus subordinados, y antes de que él otro pudiera hacer algo recibió muchos kunais y shurikens en la espalda, antes de que cayera al suelo Sosuke logro sostenerlo con cuidado mientras su subordinado le dijo con su último aliento.

-maestro Sosuke…huya…- entonces este falleció en los brazos de Sosuke, quien lleno de rabia, reflejada por la rapidez que su lengua bífida entraba y salía de su boca mientras mostraba sus dientes, entonces de entre las sombras de las rocas, árboles quemados y montículos de tierra cercanos, comenzaron a salir un gran número de ninjas leales a Hanzo, quienes con sus armas listas para pelear lo rodearon dejándolo sin salida, Sosuke rápidamente preparo sus sai en lo que extendía la capucha de su cuello preparándose para pelear contra ellos, sin embargo un grupo de estos se hiso a un lado para darle paso a alguien más que salió de entre las sombras, se trataba nada menos que de Kagura, quien caminaba sensualmente hacia él hasta detenerse apoyando provocativamente su mano sobre su cadera diciendo.

-así que es cierto, el pequeño Sosuke es ahora una serpiente rastrera, pero si sirve de algo, creo que esa apariencia te queda mucho mejor-

-Kagura…debí suponer que tu estarías detrás de esto…- decía Sosuke siseando aun mas debido a lo enojado que estaba de verla.

-no es mi culpa que sean tan predecibles, siguiendo a estos tipos tan interesantes del Enclave…debo admitir que fue muy complicado conseguir esas armaduras- decía Kagura con un tono muy burlesco a lo que Sosuke quien no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento decía.

-supongo que dieron una gran pelea…-

-para nada, ni siquiera me rompí una uña- respondió Kagura mirando traviesamente las uñas de una de sus manos para luego mirar siniestramente a Sosuke nuevamente. -pero ya hemos charlado suficiente, es hora que vengas conmigo cariño-

-¿después de que mataste a mis subordinados? debes pensar que soy un grandísimo idiota- dijo Sosuke mostrando una desafiante sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Kagura respondió con mucha confianza.

-todo lo contrario, eres un habil guerrero y un hombre leal a su amigo, eso lo respeto, pero si quieres hacer esto por las malas…- ella entonces tomo sus dos espadas poniéndose en posición de combate. -que sea por las malas- ella miro a sus seguidores diciéndoles con la misma sonrisa siniestra. -no interfieran- los ninjas se apartaron un poco formando un circulo que los rodeaba a ambos, y tras unos momentos de silencio, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente el uno contra el otro, con el primer choque sus armas chocaron quedando ambos del lado contrario por donde habían comenzado, rápidamente Sosuke comenzó a encadenar una serie de agiles ataques con sus sai, los cuales Kagura evadía o bloqueaba con relativa facilidad, de igual manera lo hiso con los ataques de la cola de este, en una de estas evasiones, kagura dio un giro en su lugar, aprovechando la energía del mismo para desenganchar sus espadas a su forma de látigo y así lanzar un poderoso ataque horizontal con estas el cual Sosuke logro evadir justo a tiempo, pasando él a estar a la defensiva cuando Kagura comenzó a encadenar rápidos y agiles ataques con sus espadas látigo, logrando desviar algunos de esto al chocar sus sai contra estas, sin embargo ella continuaba aquellos furiosos ataques con una mirada calma que helaba la sangre, sin embargo pudo ver una apertura después de dos ataques verticales de las espada látigo que crearon grandes cortes en el suelo, cosa que Sosuke aprovecho para reptar con gran velocidad en el suelo para luego enroscarse alrededor de Kagura logrando involucrar sus piernas, pero cuando creyó que ya la tenía bajo control y lanzando un ataque directo al corazón con sus sai, ella rápidamente engancho rápidamente sus espadas nuevamente bloqueando con una de estas ambos sai de Sosuke mientras decía con mucha travezura. -te has vuelto alguien muy flexible, eso me gusta-

-¡no te gustara tanto cuando clave mis sai en tu corazón!- decía Sosuke sin soltar su agarre de alrededor de Kagura a la vez que forcejeaba con ella, sin embargo ella con mucha confianza dejo caer su otra espada para así decir.

-lo siento cariño, pero ya perdiste- entonces de debajo de uno de sus brazales salió una pequeña aguja que clavo directo en el cuello de Sosuke, quien se quejo un poco del dolor en lo que paso a hacerse atrás soltándola, pocos segundos después comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, su visión se hacía mas y mas borrosas, la capucha de su cuello se guardo casi por instinto mientras se tambaleaba diciendo muy confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que me…?- entonces él se desplomo en el suelo siendo rodeado rápidamente por los demás ninjas mientras que Kagura lo miraba sensualmente diciéndole.

-un pequeño regalo de parte del clan, nuestro veneno paralizando único, normalmente mataría a una persona, pero solo te di una dosis para que dejes de ser alguien tan complicado-

-este…fue tu plan desde…- decía Sosuke sucumbiendo cada vez más a los efectos del veneno paralizante, en lo que Kagura se inclinaba frente a él para luego levantarle el rostro del suelo para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos y así decirle traviesamente.

-por supuesto, ahora que estas en mi poder, el joven maestro no tendrá otra opción más que salir de donde sea que se oculte- antes de que él pudiera decir algo mas para desafiarla, finalmente cayo inconsciente debido a los efectos del veneno, unos segundos después, casi de forma cronometrada, un vehículo de la compañía Talon llego al lugar, entonces ella se acerco a la capota trasera abriendola y decirle a sus ninjas. -subanlo, y no se molesten en atarlo todavía, estará fuera de combate un buen rato- los ninjas entonces tomaron al inconsciente Sosuke subiendolo bruscamente al vehículo, en lo que de la puerta del copiloto del mismo bajo Alex aun usando la servoarmadura del Enclave, este se acerco a Kagura preguntándole bastante contento de ver a Sosuke en ese lamentable estado.

-veo que tu plan ah sido todo un éxito-

-por supuesto que lo fue- dijo ella quien paso a rosar sensual y provocativamente el pecho de Alex diciéndole de una forma similar. -hiciste un muy buen trabajo cariño-

-¿de…de verdad?- pregunto Alex algo sonrojado y algo nervioso ante las insinuaciones de Kagura quien continuo hablándole de igual forma.

-por supuesto, eres un hombre de muchos talentos, es una pena que el necio de Kenshi o el maestro Hanzo no lo vean así…- entonces ella se le acerco mas para así hablarle al oído susurrándole. -pero yo sí, continua siguiendo mis instrucciones, y recuperaras el respeto que perdiste…- aquello erizo un poco los pelos de Alex, quien no podía negar lo hermosa que era Kagura, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse a ella y besarla, esta se le aparto con una súbita indiferencia para luego ordenarle. -ahora vámonos de aquí, la otra mitad del plan no va a realizarse por sí misma-

-como ordenes- dijo Sosuke quien estaba por subir de nuevo al asiento del copiloto, sin embargo Kagura fue quien termino sentándose allí, pero eso no le molesto en lo más mínimo, y cómodamente subió al asiento trasero en lo que el vehículo volvió a estar en marcha, siendo seguidos de cerca por los ninjas de Kagura, quienes dejaron una nota cerca de uno del cuerpo de uno de los subordinados de Sosuke, todo mientras Kagara se encontraba mirando por la ventana, no pudo evitar sonreír siniestramente nuevamente, sonrisa que se vio reflejaba tanto en la ventana, como en el espejo retrovisor del vehículo.

Mientras tanto en la base de Yoichi, las hermanas estaban nuevamente de visita, Yuzu ayudaba con el mantenimiento de las armas, al mismo tiempo que les daba sugerencias a los subordinados de Yoichi sobre como modificar algunas de estas para hacerlas más efectivas.

-entonces solo deben conectar los conductores de amperaje del almacenador de energía a la punta de la flechan, lo conectar por un cable multiflex a una batería de fision durante tres minutos ¡y listo, su propia flecha eléctrica!- explicaba ella a un par de ninjas quienes se vieron mutuamente para luego preguntarle.

-¿puedes repetirlo lo del comienzo…medio…y final…?- aquello hiso que Yuzu dejara escapar un suspiro de frustración, mientras que Nami le servía algo de sopa que había preparado a otro grupo de ninjas mientras decía alegremente.

-espero les guste, es mi receta especial-

-¡esto sabe increíble!- exclamo uno de los ninjas quien comenzó a comer con mucha rapidez, cosa que alegro mucho a Nami al punto de mover muy rápido para luego preguntarles juguetonamente.

-¿quieren saber cuál es mi ingrediente secreto?-

-si dices que "amor" me largare de aquí- dijo Ren algo fastidiada en lo que evadía fácilmente los ataques de un par de ninjas aprendices a los que estaba ayudando a entrenar debido a la ausencia de Sosuke, tomando a uno del brazo para luego lanzarlo contra su compañero y exclamarles muy estrictamente. -¡vamos! ¡pueden hacerlo mucho mejor que eso! ¡otra vez y desde el principio!-

-¡hai senpai!-

-¡ese es el espíritu!- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír por como la llamaron aquellos aprendices, finalmente Yuki llegaba con un par de tazas de té caliente donde Yoichi que estaba apoyado sobre el mesón principal mirando como Ren entrenaba duramente a sus aprendices.

-hay que reconocerlo, Ren parece ser una muy buena instructora- dijo Yuki mirando atentamente aquella sesión de entrenamiento, en lo que Yoichi tomaba la taza que ella le ofreció mientras decía con algo de gracia.

-creo que llego a sentir algo de lastima por ellos- entonces él fijo su mirada a la entrada de su guarida mientras decía. -Sosuke está tardando más de lo normal-

-quizás encontró alguna pista y decidió seguirla- dijo Yuki tratando de alivianar un poco la preocupación de Yoichi quien tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-quizás…- en ese mismo momento, otro de los ninjas que Yoichi había enviado a investigar los rumores sobre actividad de Enclave en la zona, llego corriendo hacia donde estaba él y con muy poco aliento que le quedaba decía.

-¡joven…maestro…! ¡encon…encontré…!- Yoichi rápidamente dejo a un lado su tasa para poder sostener a su subordinado de los brazos diciéndole algo preocupado por este.

-ok tranquilo, recupera el aire y dime lo que sucede- el ninja hiso exactamente eso y cuando ya había recuperado su aliento comenzó a explicarse.

-¡encontré al equipo de reconocimiento del maestro Sosuke! ¡están muertos y al maestro Sosuke no pude encontrarlo en ningún lado!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Yoichi ahora asustado por lo que pudo haberle pasado a uno de sus mas antiguos amigos por lo que le decía muy seriamente a su subordinado. -¡dime exactamente lo que encontraste, es tan preciso como te sea posible!-

-bueno, los dos que habían ido con el maestro Sosuke estaban tirados en el suelo, llenos de flechas y shurikens, el maestro Sosuke no está pero…- entonces él saco una especie de nota de su cinturón y se lo entrego a Yoichi. -tan solo encontré esto…tiene escrito su nombre…- Yoichi tomo aquella nota abriéndola lentamente para así leerla en voz alta.

-"Sosuke ahora es mío, si quieres recuperarlo ven tu solo al edificio en ruinas del lugar al que los locales llaman Minefield, estaré esperándote junto con tu a él, no hagas esperar a una dama"…- inmediatamente después él arrugo la nota claramente furioso mientras decía.

-esto es obra de Kagura…tiene su estilo escrito por todas partes…-

-si de verdad es ella entonces no puedes ir tu solo, esto es obviamente una trampa- decía Yuki seriamente mientras que sus hermanas se acercaban a ellos también.

-sé que es una trampa, pero si no voy ella matara a Sosuke…y conociéndola por como es de seguro lo matara de todas maneras...- decía Yoichi enojado como preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

-¿entonces vas a ir tu solo a una muy obvia trampa?- pregunto Ren con algo de sarcasmo a lo que Nami respondió.

-incluso yo sé que eso es una muy mala idea-

-¿y qué otra opción tengo?- les pregunto Yoichi bastante frustrado por lo increíblemente mala que era la situación actual, y tras unos momentos de silencio, Yuki le respondió con mucha seriedad.

-tengo una idea-

Ridgefield solía ser un barrio suburbano de la ciudad de Washington D.C. durante la época anterior a la gran guerra, pero con el fuego nuclear y el pasar del tiempo paso a ser otro "pueblo fantasma" mas entre las ruinas del viejo mundo, y el nombre Minefield tiempo después de la guerra contra las hordas supermutantes, cuando la hermandad hiso de la ciudad entera un campo minado para evitar el avance de los supermutantes. Es en este lugar, en las ruinas del único edificio que en su momento existió en aquel pintoresco barrio, Sosuke se encontraba en medio de dos pilares de cemento, con sus manos atadas a cada uno de estos pilares por las muñecas mediante fuertes cadenas, mientras que los efectos del veneno paralizante le impedía mover el resto de su cuerpo, todo mientras Alex caminaba de lado a lado frente a él diciéndole con mucho desdén.

-no te ves muy bien pequeño reptil-

-si no estuviera atado y paralizado…te haría tragarte tu propia lengua…- le respondió Sosuke entre jadeos luchando por mantenerse lo más erguido posible pese a los efectos del veneno, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Alex quien le dio un fuerte manotazo en el rostro con una de sus manos robóticas para luego decirle descaradamente.

-hablas mucho para alguien que no puede defenderse-

-de otra forma…no te atreverías…a siquiera acercarte a mi…- decía Sosuke sonriendo un poco haciendo que Alex enfureciera mas, pero antes de darle otro manotazo una voz femenina muy sensual dice.

-ya es suficiente cariño- cuando Alex voltea se puso algo nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kagura, quien se le acercaba sensualmente diciéndole. -no vale la pena matarlo, al menos no todavía-

-su enorme boca me hace muy difícil no hacerlo- decía Alex con los brazos cruzados mirando a Sosuke muy molesto en lo que paso a sentir un gran escalofrío cuando Kagura le roso el hombro con uno de sus dedos de una manera muy seductora mientras le decía.

-ya cariño, no tienes que escuchar a este traidor, eres mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que él te diga-

-cla…claro que lo soy… -decía Alex un tanto embobado por las provocaciones de Kagura quien luego se le acerco mucho diciendo sensualmente.

-por supuesto que lo eres…pero no quiero que él siga provocandote…¿te importaria dejarme a solas unos momentos con él? podrias patrullar el lugar junto a tus hombres- totalmente danzando en la palma de Kagura, Alex sonrie confiadamente para luego decir.

-claro, te avisare si surge algo-

-buen chico- le dijo Kagura dándole suaves palmadas en la mejilla para luego apartarse lentamente de él quien ahora bastante motivado se retiro del lugar, dejando a Sosuke solo con Kagura.

-sigues siendo…tan manipuladora…como siempre…- dijo él mirándola desafiantemente en lo que ella se volteo para mirarlo eh inclinarse un poco frente a él diciéndole.

-¿Qué puedo decir? es un don, por no decir que es divertido hacer que gente de mente débil como Alex hagan lo que yo quiera-

-no hay…honor en eso…- decía Sosuke mirándola desafiantemente, pero ella solo se le quedo mirando sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro diciéndole.

-¿tú crees que cosas como el honor me importan?- ella entonces se apoyo de espalda contra la pared de una forma muy sugerente mientras decía. -lo que importa es el poder, y el futuro de este clan-

-si de verdad…te importa el futuro del clan…entonces sabes que…- decía Sosuke cuando súbitamente Kagura lo interrumpió diciendo

-¿Qué con el maestro Hanzo el clan no tiene futuro? eso ya lo se, él es fuerte, determinado, y un verdadero hombre, pero esta cegado por su rabia y sed de venganza, pero a diferencia suya yo se que enfrentarlo ahora es un suicidio, es por eso que permaneceré a su lado, es por eso que esperare- entonces ella se quito de la pared agachándose frente a Sosuke tomándolo del rostro para así obligarlo a verla a los ojos mientras decía ahora con una mirada siniestra que emitía pura maldad. -tarde o temprano, sea por el paso del tiempo o a manos de su enemigo Kurama Kurosaki, el maestro Hanzo morirá, y cuando el ya no este, y el mocoso de Yoichi se le una en la tumba, mi momento finalmente habrá llegado, y tomare el lugar del maestro como nueva gran maestra de este clan-

-¿y crees…que el maestro Kenshi…te dejaría…?- pregunto Sosuke bastante desconcertado por la confesión de Kagura quien le respondió tras reírse suavemente.

-Kenshi es un perrito leal, el no sabria que hacer con el poder que conlleva ser maestro del clan, y al igual que casi todos los hombres, el puede ser manipulado fácilmente-

-estás loca…- dijo Sosuke muy desafiante en lo que ella le soltaba el rostro haciendo que quedara mirando hacia abajo unos momentos mientras la escuchaba decir.

-quizás, pero también soy muy astuta ¿no lo crees?- entonces al lugar llego corriendo Alex quien emocionado le dijo a Kagura.

-¡Yoichi esa aquí! ¡pero no está solo! ¡una de las pulgosas Kurosaki está con él!-

-bueno, eso esto se pone interesante- dijo Kagura con mucha confianza en lo que caminaba al borde de los restos del tercer piso de aquellas ruinas para así ver a Yoichi de pie frente al edificio y mirándola desafiantemente, y junto a él estaba Yuki, mirándola de igual manera. -joven maestro, que bueno que haya venido, pero que yo recuerde le pedí que viniera solo-

-pareces decepcionada Kagura ¿acaso creíste de verdad que seguiría tus instrucciones así nada mas?- dijo Yoichi engreídamente.

-somos dos contra uno Kagura, ríndete y te mostraremos piedad- agrego Yuki siendo ella la que ponía el tono serio en la conversación.

-¿dos contra uno?- dijo Kagura traviesamente. -yo no lo creo jovencita- ella entonces chasqueo los dedos haciendo que de entre las casas, vehículos y escombros de la zona, salieron los ninjas a su cargo que rodearon a Yoichi y a Yuki quienes rápidamente desenvainaron sus katanas y se colocaron en posición de pelea. -y ahora que estamos en la conversación sobre no confiar en otros…- decía ella siniestramente en lo que tomo una de sus espadas desenganchándola para formar su látigo para entonces atacar a Sosuke apuntando directo a su cuello para cortarle la cabeza, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Nami surgió de detrás de pilar cercano, uso su bastón para darle un golpe a la punta de la espada látigo logrando desviarla lo suficiente para evitar que llegara a tocar a Sosuke -oh vaya…- dijo sorprendida.

-¡ahora!- exclamaron Yuki y Yoichi al mismo tiempo, y de entre varias pantallas de humo los ninjas de Yoichi surgieron para así enfrentar a los de Kaguro junto con él y con Yuki, en ese mismo momento, de otro pilar del lado opuesto surgió Yuzu que disparo una serie de flechas que Kagura logro desviar con su otra espada la cual también desengancho pero antes de que pudiera realizar un ataque con esta, de la orilla del piso surgió una mano con pelaje blanco que la tomo de uno tobillo y la arrastro hacia el segundo piso al cual cayo de pie, y cuando vio al frente pudo ver que quien la había tomado era nada menos que Ren, a la que reconoció de la anterior vez que lucharon.

-vaya, esto es inesperado- dijo Kagura con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡te hare pagar por interrumpir mi cita con Ángel!- exclamo Ren muy enojada y poniéndose en posición de combate apuntando sus tekko-kagi contra Kagura quien con igual desdén dijo.

-creo que le hice un favor a tu noviecita al hacerlo- aquello enfureció mucho a Ren quien se lanzo al ataque intercambiando agiles y muy rápidos ataques contra Kagura mientras Yuki y Yoichi continuaban luchando tanto contra los mercenarios de la compañía Talon que también habían decidido unirse a la pelea desde unas casas cercanas.

-¡Yuzu, Nami! ¡liberen a Sosuke y llévenlo a un lugar seguro!-

-¡estamos en eso!- decía Yuzu quien utilizaba una especie de soplete de bolsillo mientras que Nami usaba su bastón en forma de palanca contra las cadenas, logrando finalmente liberar ambas a Sosuke quien cayó de frente al suelo aun débil por el veneno paralizante.

-¡tranquilo, te llevaremos a un lugar más acogedor para que descanses!- decía Nami quien con cuidado ayudo junto con Yuzu a Sosuke para que se pudiera levantar pero antes de que pudieran sacarlo de allí, Alex apareció frente a ellas con una ametralladora gatling la cual ya estaba girando para comenzar a disparar mientras decía.

-¡no irán a ningún lado pulgosas…!- pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas, Sosuke lo golpeo de lleno en el estomago con su cola utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, haciendo retroceder a Alex hasta que cayó de lleno al primer piso mientras decía.

-hablas demasiado…tarado…- gracias a sus implantes cibernéticos simplemente quedo inconsciente ante la vista de Kagura que había logrado evitar una patada horizontal de Ren mientras decía.

-bueno, creo que las cosas se han salido de control…- entonces ella miro a Ren con una sonrisa picara y mostrándole una especie de esfera pequeña diciendo. -nos veremos en otro momento linda zorrito-

-¡oh no! ¡no escaparas…!- grito Ren pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kagura lanzo la esfera al suelo, la cual al impactar esta libero un destello muy grande que dejo temporalmente deslumbrada, y cuando finalmente pudo ver de nuevo tras pocos segundos, Kagura ya no estaba, al igual que Alex, y sus ninjas comenzaban a retirarse del lugar entre cortinas de humo, dándole la victoria Yoichi y las hermanas en esa ocasión, entre gritos de celebración, Ren, Yuzu y Nami se reunieron con Yoichi y Yuki cargando a Sosuke.

-gracias a los ancestros estas bien…- dijo Yoichi muy aliviado quien ahora se encargaba de ayudar a Sosuke quien le respondió.

-lo siento…no era mi intención preocuparlo…-

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor colocando sus manos sobre su cadera. -y los ninjas Hasashi se hicieron humo ante nosotros- ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras que todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que Yoichi rompió con este diciendo.

-debes dejar de intentar sonar cool…-

-¡oh vamos no sonó tan mal!- exclamo Nami bastante frustrada en lo que Ren interrumpió diciendo.

-siento mucho tener que interrumpir pero, Kagura volvió a escapar-

-descuida…no será lo último que veremos de ella…ten eso por seguro- dijo Yoichi con algo de pesar cuando Yuki le dio una palmada en la espalda diciéndole.

-ya nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora debemos llevar a Sosuke a casa-

-gracias amigas mías…no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio…- decía Sosuke aun con pocas fuerzas a lo que Nami respondió.

-¡aaawww tranquilo! ¡te hare una sopa que te hará sentir…!-

-¡NO!- exclamaron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, cosa que hiso reír tanto a Yoichi como a Sosuke, para luego ellas mismas unírseles.

En la mañana siguiente, Kagura entro confiada al salón principal donde Hanzo la esperaba sentado en su trono, con Kenshi a su lado izquierdo, ella entonces se inclino ante él quien le decía intimidantemente.

-me has fallado Kagura, espero tengas una buena explicación-

-no la tengo maestro, un fracaso es un fracaso- decía Kagura calmadamente para luego mirarlo con calma. -pero durante mi misión, encontré a alguien que podrá ayudarnos, ya me ayudo a mi durante el progreso de mi plan-

-explícate- dijo Hanzo con algo de curiosidad, en eso Kagura dejo una especie de domo pequeño que saco de su túnica en el suelo frente a ella mientras decía.

-creo que es mejor que él hable con usted en persona- entonces el centro del pequeño domo comenzó a brillar y esa luz proyecto el holograma de nada menos que del general Autumm, quien con respeto decía.

-maestro Hanzo, es un gusto poder conocerlo al fin-

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Hanzo un tanto molesto por lo repentino de la aparición del holograma del general quien decía.

-mi nombre es Augustus Autumm, general en jefe de las fuerzas del Enclave, y ambos tenemos a un enemigo en común, un cuarteto de niñas zorro con una tendencia a ponerse en nuestro camino- aquello llamo la atención de Hanzo, quien junto sus dedos frente a él muy pensativo para luego preguntar con una siniestra curiosidad.

-entonces general…¿Qué es lo que propone?-

Continuara…


	33. Capitulo treinta y dos

Capitulo treinta y dos: Amenaza inminente.

En una de las regiones fronterizas a la región de Washington, en un bosque de árboles quemados por el fuego nuclear de la gran guerra, se podían ver en la oscuridad levemente iluminada por el amanecer, luces rojas que se reflejaban en los troncos y ramas sin vida de los arboles, así como también se escuchaban los disparos de lo que eran obviamente disparos de armas laser que resonaban por aquel enorme cementerio de arboles petrificados para siempre en el tiempo, un ser gigante de aspecto reptil corría entre los entramados quemados del bosque, dando grandes pisadas mientras jadeaba agotado y a duras penas con energías para continuar su camino, se trataba nada menos que Bishop, quien en sus escamas se podía ver las marcas de poderosas armas que lograban atravesar su gruesa piel reptiliana.

-¡se ha ido por aquí! ¡no lo dejen escapar!- gritaban las voces de unos hombres provenientes de uno de los rincones del bosque, eran soldados del Enclave, cerca de una docena de estos, siendo cuatro de ellos de armadura Tesla con armas pesadas a base de plasma, estos registraban cada centímetro del bosque, siempre vigilantes ante cualquier emboscada que el poderoso Deathclaw pudiera llevar a cabo en la oscuridad, si bien esta era una posibilidad tentadora, Bishop desistió de eso, pues llevaba ya varias horas escapando de ellos, quienes venían sin parar a buscarlo en una persecución casi continua que lo dreno de casi todas sus fuerzas, y solo cuando se aseguro de tener el suficiente tiempo antes de que finalmente lo encontraran, él dejo caer al suelo lo que parecía ser un dispositivo de comunicación avanzado y portátil, con dificultad logro abrirlo y teclear los comandos para poder activarlo y fijar la frecuencia en la que necesitaba enviar el mensaje que quería decir, una vez estuvo todo listo, jadeando y con pocas energías comenzó a hablar.

-me llamo Bishop…no tengo mucho tiempo…nadie aquí tiene mucho tiempo ahora…el Enclave se está preparando…sus planes están casi listos…deben prepararse…deben resistir…- entonces los sonidos de lo que parecían ser pasos le hicieron detenerse unos momentos, pero tras asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro comenzó a hablar nuevamente para terminar su mensaje pero ahora con mucho pesar. -quien este escuchando…entreguen este mensaje…mis amigas…pequeña Nami…no importa que me pase a mi…tú y tus hermanas…deben resistir…deben sobrevivir…y evitar que la maldad del Enclave cubra nuestro hogar…- súbitamente sus pupilas se contrajeron al sentir una amenaza inminente, por lo que rápidamente hiso a un lado el equipo de comunicación para así esquivar un disparo laser proveniente de las profundidades del bosque, el cual paso muy cerca de su cabeza, de detrás de unos árboles cercanos, salió uno de los soldados del Enclave señalando a Bishop mientras gritaba.

-¡lo encontré! ¡esta por aquí!- Bishop casi de inmediato dejo escapar un fuerte rugido para luego salir corriendo de allí, siendo perseguido nuevamente por los soldados, quienes todos juntos se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando atrás aquel dispositivo de comunicación abandonado y que seguía reproduciendo aquel mensaje.

En la época anterior a la gran guerra, el edificio del Pentágono servía como el centro neurálgico para las distintas fuerzas armadas y de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos, construido casi como una fortaleza del siglo veintiuno, diseñado para resistir el rigor del combate y del tiempo con tal de proteger a algunas de las personas más poderosas del mundo en aquel momento, es por eso que cuando las bombas cayeron durante la gran guerra, el Pentágono fue uno de los pocos edificios de la región que sobrevivieron relativamente intactos, permaneciendo casi inalterado durante doscientos años hasta que la hermandad del acero hiso de este su cuartel general en el yermo de Washington, rebautizándolo como La Ciudadela por su líder el Elder Lyons, siendo considerada esta el lugar más seguro de toda la región tanto antes como después de la guerra contra los supermutantes. En su interior los paladines y escribas de la hermandad entrenan para enfrentarse a los peligros del yermo, así como también analizan toda tecnología y información que pueda beneficiar tanto a la hermandad como a las personas del yermo, desde el más humilde libro de cuentos, hasta poderosas armas jamás creadas por las mentes más brillantes del viejo mundo. Uno de estos proyectos era nada menos que el gran robot Liberty Prime, de casi doce metros de altura, equipado por lo que era en ese entonces el armamento mas avanzado en existencia, inmóvil en el laboratorio de la ciudadela siendo reconstruido debido al daño que el paso del tiempo hiso en su estructura y en sus sistemas, quien se encargaba de su reconstrucción, así como de otros avanzados proyectos científicos de la hermandad en la región era el escriba Reginald Rothschild, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de Elder Lyons, quien se decía tenia una de las mentes más brillantes de toda la hermandad del acero, sin embargo aquella mañana no se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en Liberty Prime o en otro de sus proyectos, estaba reunido con Elder Lyons, su hija la centinela Sarah Lyons, el paladín Gunny quien se encargaba del entrenamiento de los reclutas como de la seguridad de la ciudadela, y el centinela Artemis encargado del posicionamiento estratégico de las tropas principales de la hermandad, los cinco se encontraban en el salón estratégico de la hermandad, en cuyas paredes se encontraban una serie de computadoras y equipos de comunicación mientras que en el centro se podía ver un mapa electrónico de la zona de Washington, y de algunas de las zonas exteriores a la misma, y fue en una de las zonas del lado Oeste donde la atención de los presentes estaba dirigida en lo que unos nerviosos escribas operaban el resto de equipos de la habitación, recopilando toda información que pudiera ser importante en aquel momento.

-¿Qué tan reciente es esta información Rothschild?- pregunto un preocupado Elder Lyons mientras miraba el mapa.

-bastante, de no hace más de unas horas, y tengo a los demás escribas de inteligencia trabajando sin parar tenernos lo más actualizados posibles…pero como pueden ver…la situación es preocupante…- decía el viejo escriba Rothschild quien acerco la imagen de la zona en que estaban observando, y al lado del mapa comenzaron a surgir una serie de imágenes no muy claras pero de las cuales se podía ver una serie de torretas automáticas laser de gran calibre mientras se explicaba. -los sensores meteorológicos que desplegamos han comenzado a detectar una masiva cantidad de señales térmicas cerca de las colinas del oeste de la región, las cuales han continuado multiplicándose a cada hora que pasa, y cuando intentamos enviar eyebots de reconocimiento al lugar, se toparon por un cinturón de defensas perimetrales de gran extensión…lo que sea o quienes sean los que se están reuniendo en esa zona, son muchos, no podemos determinar aun su cantidad exacta…y no quieren que nadie se les acerque…-

-¿Cómo es esto posible que solo ahora los estemos detectando? un ejército no puede simplemente aparecer de la nada- pregunto Gunny bastante preocupado mientras miraba el mapa.

-es posible que hayan estado usando instalaciones y caminos subterráneos para movilizarse, quizás transporte aéreo también- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-no existe facción alguna de la que tengamos conocimiento que tenga esas capacidades a esta escala- dijo Artemis escéptico pero claramente serio ante la amenaza que se estaba creando, su escepticismo fue aclarado cuando Sarah les dijo a todos con mucha seriedad.

-si existe una facción, una cuya existencia aprendimos de mala manera, han estado construyendo túneles debajo de la región… y son los responsables de la activación y el ataque de aquella monstruosa fortaleza móvil-

-el Enclave…- dijo Elder Lyons con mucha seriedad, la sola mención de aquella facción como de la monstruosidad que había atacado al yermo hacia ya un tiempo hiso que todos allí detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaran mirando seriamente a su líder quien simplemente pudo preguntar. -¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?-

-yo propongo un ataque preventivo y hacer tanto daño como podamos antes de retirarnos a la ciudad- propuso Artemis lleno de determinación para pelear, sin embargo Gunny se opuso a eso diciendo.

-no creo que sea una buena opción, sin saber la cantidad exacta de tropas que tiene el enemigo, nos meteríamos en una batalla que quizás no podamos controlar-

-estoy de acuerdo con el paladín Gunny- agrego el escriba Rothschild. -además con un perímetro tan bien defendido como el que nuestro enemigo posee, no podríamos asegurar las bajas que podríamos sufrir solo tratando de atravesarlo-

-¿entonces simplemente nos quedaremos sin hacer nada mientras nuestro enemigo reúne sus fuerzas?- pregunto Artemis un tanto indignado ante la actitud pasiva de los demás a entrar en acción en lo que Sarah respondía.

-quizás no sea mala idea…-

-debes de estar bromeando- dijo Artemis bastante sorprendido pero aun manteniendo la compostura, a lo que Sarah dijo.

-ya hemos construido defensas en la ciudad, si tomamos en cuenta eso y las calles como pasajes subterráneos de la misma, nos da mejores chances de enfrentar a nuestro enemigo-

-si lo pones así no suena como una mala idea…- dijo Artemis un tanto pensativo. -aunque no me agrada la idea de dejar a nuestro enemigo acercarse tanto a nosotros…-

-no sería la primera vez, tuvimos que tomar riesgos similares durante nuestra guerra contra los supermutantes- dijo el Elder Lyons con un tono suave claramente pensando en todas las posibilidades que sus oficiales le estaban dando en ese momento.

-no es por cuestionarlo Elder…pero ya no estamos enfrentando a rabiosos supermutantes con armamento rudimentario…nuestro enemigo ahora está bien organizado y posee armamento que rivaliza, o incluso supera al nuestro- menciono el escriba Rothschild. -por no decir que aquella guerra no la peleamos solos-

-cierto…no estábamos solos…- dijo Elder Lyons mirando ahora al mapa entero de la región, en el cual se veían los principales asentamientos del yermo. -quizás sea hora de volver a contactar a nuestros viejos aliados…- entonces un escriba que estaba en uno de los puestos de comunicación de la sala se dio la vuelta y miro a la sus superiores diciendo.

-¡Elder Lyons! ¡estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde territorio enemigo! ¡dirigido directamente a una de nuestras frecuencias de emergencia!- casi de inmediato los cinco superiores se miraron entre sí a lo que tanto el Elder Lyons como Rothschild y Sarah se le acercaron expectantes.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje hijo?- pregunto calmadamente el Elder Lyons, pero cuando el joven escriba intento establecer una conexión, se dio cuenta que era imposible diciendo.

-está altamente encriptado, no puedo descifrarlo-

-¿Rothschild, puedes descifrarlo?- le pregunto Elder Lyons a su viejo amigo quien pensativo respondió.

-puedo hacerlo en mi laboratorio…- entonces él se acerco al equipo de comunicaciones del joven escriba para poder ver la cadena de texto encriptado en la pantalla del mismo, y tras ver lo complejo del cifrado del mensaje dijo un tanto pesimista. -pero algo de esta complejidad podría tomarme un par de días-

-me temo que no tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo viejo amigo…- dijo Elder Lyons bastante serio a lo que Sarah se le acerco diciéndole.

-quizás ese tiempo no sea necesario padre, dijiste que necesitábamos a nuestros aliados, y conozco a las personas adecuadas que podrían ayudarnos-. cerca de una hora más tarde, en el laboratorio de Rothschild en la ciudadela, las hermanas junto con Ángel se encontraban allí siendo escoltadas por Ian, Reddin y Colvin, siendo Yuzu la mas emocionada al ver equipo tecnológico tan avanzado.

-¡wow! ¡miren todo esto! ¡es increíble!- exclamaba ella con ojos brillantes, como si fuera una niña entrando a una juguetería llena de juguetes.

-debo admitirlo, este lugar si es bastante impresionante- decía Yuki mirando a su alrededor en lo que Ren decía sarcásticamente.

-es un tanto demasiado "plomo" para mi gusto…-

-al menos esta más limpio que la mayoría de lugares del yermo- dijo Ángel sonriendo un poco al mirar a su alrededor.

-¡chicas! ¡vengan a ver esto!- grito Nami súbitamente haciendo que se les erizaran los pelos a las cuatro mirando que ella ya se encontraba algo lejos mirando a algo cubierto por telas negras en medio del laboratorio y moviendo su cola muy rápidamente de la emoción.

-¡¿Qué les dije de separarse de nosotros?!- exclamo Colvin algo molesto en lo que las demás corrían pasándolo tanto a él como a Reddin, haciéndolo suspirar diciendo frustradamente. -honestamente ya estoy viejo para este tipo de cosas-

-no estás tal mal para la edad que tienes- dijo Reddin en tono de broma, cosa que molesto un tanto a Colvin quien le pregunto a regañadientes.

-¿exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Reddin, por tu propio bien te sugiero que cambies de tema…- dijo Ian temiendo por la integridad física de su compañera, en eso las hermanas se reunían con Nami, y las cuatro se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo que estaba tras esas telas, el gigantesco robot Liberty Prime.

-¡ahora esto sí es genial!- dijo Ren cruzando sus brazos claramente impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

-pues esto es a lo que llamo un gran hombre metálico- decía Ángel tras dar un silbido de sorpresa.

-¡apenas puedo creerlo!- dijo Yuki igual de sorprendida.

-¡un robot gigante como el de las caricaturas!- grito Nami llegando a dar saltos de felicidad mientras que Yuzu estaba sin habla mirando aquella magnifica pieza de tecnología cuando Rothschield junto con Elder Lyons Sarah entraron al laboratorio, siendo Rothschield el más contento de ver tanto entusiasmo en su proyecto sin poder evitar acercarse a ellas diciendo con una sonrisa.

-me alegro que lo encuentren emocionante, él es mi más grande orgullo hasta ahora, lo llamamos Liberty Prime-

-¡es una versión modificada del modelo Robco T-321 serie C ¿no es cierto?! ¡es increíble!- exclamo Yuzu moviendo mucho su cola mientras miraba a Rothschild a la vez que señalaba a Liberty Prime, aquello lo tomo a él con una agradable sorpresa diciéndole.

-estoy impresionado, en efecto lo es, lo encontramos hace años en un bunker de investigación subterráneo, mucho de su estructura original estaba seriamente dañada así que hemos estado trabajando en él desde entonces para hacerlo operativo nuevamente- mientras él decía eso, Yuzu no podía evitar caminar alrededor de aquella impresionante maquina diciendo.

-¿reemplazaron el antiguo núcleo de fisión con uno de fusión de mayor poder energético para el nuevo armamento que le instalaron?-

-así es, le da una capacidad energética superior permitiendo que funcione por mucha más tiempo, aunque todavía no podemos solucionar el alto nivel de rebote energético que este genera en los conductores internos- respondió Rothschild bastante alegre de tener ese tipo de conversación con alguien tan joven, luego de pensarlo unos momentos ella le dijo alegremente.

-¿han intentado instalar unos retro distribuidores energéticos de alto amperaje cerca del núcleo? ayudaría a disminuir el nivel de rebote energético sobre los circuitos eh incrementaría un poco mas su tiempo de funcionamiento-

-¡oh! ¡eso no se me había ocurrido! ¡es realmente una muy buena idea!- respondió Rothschild bastante impresionado y emocionado ante las posibilidades que ofrecía la idea de Yuzu con quien continuo charlando a un nivel que sus hermanas no podían entender, era casi como si estuvieran hablando en un idioma diferente.

-vaya…no creí que encontraríamos a alguien tanto o más ñoño que Yuzu…- dijo Ren un tanto perturbada mientras miraba a ese par conversar tan fluidamente sobre cosas tan complicadas.

-bueno…al menos ya tiene a alguien más con quien hablar de esas cosas…- dijo Yuki sin saber cómo reaccionar a tan complicados temas de conversación que su hermana y el escriba estaban teniendo.

-¿siquiera están hablando español?- pregunto Nami inclinando un poco la cabeza cuando finalmente Elder Lyons se acerco a Rothschild.

-sé que esto te emociona mucho viejo amigo, pero ahora mismo estamos ante algo que requiere de toda nuestra atención-

-lo siento, tan solo es refrescante poder charlar con una mente tan brillante y joven a la vez- dijo Rothschild que hiso que Yuzu se sonrojada levemente al sentirse alagada por lo que él escriba le había dicho en lo que sus hermanas se reunían nuevamente con ella mientras Sarah decía.

-chicas, les presento a mi padre Owyn Lyons, Elder de la hermandad del acero en la región-

-pueden llamarme Elder Lyons, la mayoría de las personas suelen llamarme así- dijo el Elder Lyons con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-es un gusto señor, yo soy Yuki- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa para luego mirar a sus hermanas detrás de ella. -y ellas son mis hermanas Ren, Yuzu y Nami-

-oh si, las hijas de nuestro viejo amigo Kurosaki Kurama, Sarah me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- respondió Elder Lyons tomando una mano de Yuki con las suyas, como un abuelo saludando a su nieta. -es una pena que las circunstancias que nos llevan a esta reunión sean tan alarmantes…-

-¿pero qué rayos está sucediendo para que nos arrastraran hasta aquí?- pregunto Ren bastante extrañada con los brazos cruzados cuando súbitamente Ángel le dio un codazo en el costado diciéndole en forma de regaño.

-¡ten más respeto! ¡es el líder de la hermandad del acero!-

-¡en serio Ren, cuida tus modales!- dijo Yuki uniéndose al regaño.

-¡ni que le hubiera faltado al respeto!- les dijo Ren bastante molesta por el subió regaño que estaba recibiendo, cosa que hiso reír a Elder Lyons quien luego les dijo.

-tranquilas, no me han ofendido ni nada…pero ha surgido algo que mi hija y yo creemos que deben saber…- entonces se reúnen todos cerca de una computadora de gran pantalla en el laboratorio, y allí Rothschild les mostro un mapa de la región del yermo, en especial el área que estaban investigando mientras les decía.

-hace unas horas, descubrimos un área en las afueras donde se están concentrando muchas señales de calor que siguen aumentando con cada momento, y la zona está protegida fuertemente, creo que ustedes sospechan tanto como nosotros de quien se trata…-

-el Enclave…- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-¿significa que ya están preparándose para invadirnos?- pregunto Yuzu algo preocupada, y la sola idea del inicio de la invasión hiso que un terrible escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Ángel al recordar los años que paso como conejilla de indias en los macabros experimentos del Enclave, aunque sus temores se calmaron un poco cuando una apenada Ren la tomo de la mano mirando a otro lado para no mostrar su rostro sonrojado, aun así eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

-no lo sé, lo que sí sabemos es que no hace mucho descubrimos un mensaje proveniente de esa zona, pero está demasiado encriptado para descifrarlo rápidamente…- les explicaba Rothschild quien comenzó a reproducir el mensaje en su computadora, el cual solo emitía sonidos incomprensibles.

-es por eso que las hemos traído chicas, la ultima vez Yuzu pudo descifrar un mensaje de igual naturaleza en un instante, y este mensaje podría darnos un entendimiento de lo que ocurre en aquel lugar- dijo Sarah con una confiada sonrisa en lo que Rothschild le dio camino a Yuzu quien se paro junto a la computadora para así poder analizar el mensaje diciendo.

-este mensaje es de una encriptación mas básica del anterior…quien lo envió quizás de un dispositivo avanzado y sin conocimiento de que estuviera encriptado…- entonces ella encendió su Pipboy para así conectarlo a la computadora mediante un cable y así comenzar a teclear los comandos de su programa de desencriptacion. -solo debo eliminar los datos redundantes y entrelazar en orden la sintaxis del código de envió…-

-oh, el programa que utilizas no se parece a nada que haya visto antes ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- pregunto Rothschild bastante impresionado por el trabajo de Yuzu quien se detuvo unos momentos para responder con una alegre sonrisa.

-de hecho lo hice yo misma-

-¡fascinante! ¿crees que podrías darme una copia del software para poder analizarlo?- pregunto Rothschild bastante impresionado por la genialidad de la joven mente de Yuzu quien le respondió.

-¡por supuesto, quizás podría ayudarme con una actualización del código binario base en que estoy trabajando…!-

-¡¿quieres por favor concentrarte?!- le grito Ren bastante fastidiada de tener que escuchar sus murmullos científicos a lo que ella respondió algo nerviosa.

-lo siento…- finalmente ella logro romper el encriptamiento del mensaje, reproduciendo así finamente el que resulto ser el mensaje de Bishop, lo que alarmo mucho a Nami quien exclamo muy preocupada.

-¡es Bishop! ¡y parece estar en peligro!-

-¿Bishop?- pregunto Elder Lyons con algo de curiosidad.

-es un amigo nuestro…ha estado peleando contra el Enclave desde hace años…- dijo Yuki con algo de pesar al igual que sus hermanas y amigos mientras escuchaban el mensaje de Bishop, a la vez que se preocupaba mucho por como este hablaba de los preparativos del Enclave.

-entonces esto lo confirma…el Enclave se está preparando para invadirnos…- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-necesitamos el actual alcance de sus fuerzas para así prepararnos…- dijo Elder Lyons muy pensativo en lo que Yuki dio un paso adelante diciendo.

-nosotras iremos, averiguaremos lo más posible de la situación en ese lugar-

-no, es demasiado peligroso…-

-¡por favor! ¡Bishop está en peligro! ¡tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!- le suplicaba Nami con ojos llorosos de solo pensar en las cosas horribles que el Enclave podría estar haciendo con su amigo, eso y la determinación en el rostro de todas ellas finamente hiso ceder a Elder Lyons quien tras suspirar dijo.

-muy bien, pero antes de que vayan necesitamos una forma de hacerlas pasar el perímetro defensivo de Enclave-

-respecto a eso Elder, yo tengo una idea- dijo Rothschild llamando la atención de su viejo amigo. -si un vehículo aéreo vuela a la suficiente altura, quizás uno de nuestros vertibird de reserva, podría pasar justo por encima del alcance de los radares del Enclave, desde allí una inserción aérea a la zona debería permitir que ellas puedan infiltrarse a la zona sin levantar sospechas si es que los radares del Enclave están configurados para detectar nuestros equipos-

-eso es posible…- dijo Elder Lyons bastante pensativo al respecto cuando Ren interrumpió diciendo.

-¿por inserción aérea se refieren a que tendremos que saltar de un vertibird en el aire? si es así unos paracaídas no pasarían muy desapercibidos-

-descuida, eh estado trabajando en algo mucho mejor que unos anticuados paracaídas- dijo Yuzu con una mirada de emoción al mismo tiempo movía rápidamente su cola.

-ahora el problema será salir de allí…- menciono Yuki seriamente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. -quizás tengamos que recurrir al mismo vertibird del cual saltaremos para escapar…-

-tomando en cuenta las fuertes defensas del lugar, tendríamos que encontrar a alguien lo bastante loco para poder volar en condiciones tan peligrosas- dijo Ian pensativo en lo que Sarah con una sonrisa le dijo.

-descuida iniciado, creo que conocemos a alguien lo suficientemente loco como para volar en esas condiciones- la mirada de ella hiso que tanto él como las hermanas sonrieran a saber exactamente a quien se referían, siendo Ángel la única quien se sentía algo perdida en esa situación.

Esa misma noche, a bordo de un vertibird de la hermandad del acero, las hermanas y Ángel preparaban sus equipos para la misión, mientras que Ian, quien usaba su servoarmadura con la excepción de su casco, revisaba el armamento del vertibird en lo que se asomaba a la cabina del piloto diciendo.

-aquí está todo listo- entonces desde el asiento del piloto, se asomo nada menos que Three Dog, quien llevaba puesto unos audífonos con micrófono incluido de piloto mientras decía bastante entusiasmado.

-¡excelente! ¡ahora peluditas relájense y disfruten del viaje en aerolíneas Three Dog! ¡el cielo está despejado y los vientos están calmos, así que será un viaje tranquilo hasta nuestro destino!-

-aun no puedo creer que conocen al locutor de radio galaxia- dijo Ángel quien se ajustaba a la espalda una especie de paracaídas que les había dado Yuzu a todas ellas.

-¿oh? ¿acaso eres una de mis leales radio escuchas?- pregunto Three Dog con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro.

-por supuesto, los comerciantes que suelo escoltar siempre tienen puesta su radio, pero no sabía que podía volar una de estas cosas- dijo Ángel con mucha curiosidad.

-y también esta lo bastante loco como para volar en esta misión tan peligrosa- menciono Ian en tono humorístico a lo que Three Dog respondió diciendo entre carcajadas.

-¡por supuesto! ¡uno no solo debe de predicar la buena batalla! ¡uno debe también aportar a la misma!-

-¿Qué es la buena batalla Three Dog?- pregunto Nami apareciendo tras el asiento del copiloto moviendo rápidamente su cola de forma alegre, cosa que también llamo la atención de Yuki quien dijo.

-ahora que ella lo dice, hemos escuchado mucho de eso en tus transmisiones de radio ¿exactamente de que se trata eso?-

-¿la buena batalla? es de lo que va todo esto peluditas amigas- decía Three Dog bastante motivado de hablar de ese tema. -verán, cuando era pequeño, vi a yermo en su peor momento, saqueadores y esclavistas andaban rampantes por la región, la gente moría de hambre, luego vinieron los supermutantes queriendo asesinar a todo el mundo ¿pero la gente se rindió en algún momento? ¡claro que no! la gente de nuestro yermo, de todos los asentamientos, desde el humilde granjero hasta el más honorable de los paladines del acero, todos se esforzaron para hacer de nuestro hogar un lugar mucho más decente de lo que solía ser, claro sigue siendo un lugar salvaje lleno de peligros, pero no nos rendimos, de eso va la buena batalla, en hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar un mejor futuro, y ahora que el Enclave quiere invadirnos, ustedes peluditas y mi compañero Ian aquí presente les tocara ahora a la buena batalla, y enseñarle a esos retorcidos con aires de grandeza del Enclave que no entregaremos nuestro hogar sin dar batalla…¡la buena batalla!- lo ultimo lo dijo levantando su puño bastante motivado, cosa que motivo también a las hermanas como a Ian y Ángel.

-¡vamos a darles una lección!- grito Nami bastante motivada imitando a Three Dog quien no pudo evitar reírse al verla de esa forma para luego despeinarla un poco diciéndole.

-¡así se habla! ¡ese es el espíritu!- allí dentro todos comenzaron a reír, calmándose un poco el pesado ambiente que se sentía hasta entonces, entonces una luz comenzó a parpadear en los controles del vertibird, dándole señal a Three Dog que el momento ya había llegado. -muy bien peluditas, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, espero estén listas para la acción-

-estamos listas para lo que sea Three Dog- dijo Yuki quien con mucha confianza se coloco unos googles para proteger sus ojos del viento, cosa que tanto sus hermanas como Ángel hicieron de igual manera, listas para llevar a cabo su misión.

-¿Yuzu, estás segura que estas cosas servirán?- pregunto Ren algo escéptica mirando su mochila que tenía guardado el nuevo invento de su hermana que le respondió con mucha confianza.

-¡por supuesto! ¡nos garantizara un 94% de probabilidades de llegar rápido y a salvo a nuestro destino y sin ser detectadas!-

-¿entonces ya lo has probado?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad por la confianza de Yuzu quien sin dudarlo un segundo respondió.

-todavía no, esta será la primera vez que lo usaremos-

-¡¿entonces como estas tan segura que no caeremos de lleno al suelo?!- exclamo Ren bastante molesta.

-lo sé porque los cálculos matemáticos que hice demuestran que si funcionara, y las matemáticas nunca mienten- dijo Yuzu aun con mucha confianza a lo que Nami agrego juguetonamente.

-wow, las matemáticas suenan geniales-

-¡lo son!- respondió Yuzu llegando a mover la cola de la emoción, cosa que hiso que tanto Yuki, Ren y Ángel se dieran un palmazo en las frentes cuando finalmente Three Dog abrió la compuerta del vertibird, dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de viento al interior.

-muy bien, no hay tiempo para dudar ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Yuki mirando a sus hermanas y a Ángel seriamente, quienes con una mirada similar asintieron y así todas se colocaron en la orilla mirando como las nubes llegaban a estar debajo de ellas debido a lo alto que estaban en el aire.

-¡vendremos por ustedes en cuando nos den la señal!- dijo Ian en voz alta pues el sonido del viento hacia difícil comunicarse allí dentro, y finalmente con una sonrisa les dijo a ellas, aunque su mirada se centro mas en Yuzu diciendo. -¡buena suerte chicas!- todas le sonrieron para luego mirar hacia abajo y tras dar un gran y profundo respiro, las cinco saltaron del vertibird, bajando a toda velocidad mientras gritaban al principio de nerviosismo, para luego ir pasando a gritos de emoción y de diversión mientras hacían piruetas del el aire.

-¡esto es asombroso!- exclamaba Ren dando unas vueltas en el aire para luego lograr tomarse de la mano de Ángel y así hacer nuevamente aquellos giros ahora juntas en lo Nami paso cerca de ellas gritando.

-¡es como si pudiéramos gritar!-

-¡técnicamente tan solo estamos cayendo, pero con estilo!- decía Yuzu sin poder evitar dar unas piruetas también el aire ayudada por Yuki quien estaba tan emocionada como sus hermanas y Ángel hasta el indicador de altura en su mochila comenzó a brillar con una luz roja, indicando que ya están en altura para desplegar paracaídas diciendo.

-¡ya estamos en altura! ¡¿Yuzu como activamos esta cosa?!-

-¡tan solo presionen el botón rojo a su lado izquierdo!- dijo Yuzu en lo que tanto ella como sus hermanas y Ángel miraron el botón rojo en una de las tiras de sus mochilas, y tras presionarlo, un par de lo que parecía ser unas alas negras se desplegaron desde los lados de sus mochilas, y estas no solo redugieron mucho su velocidad de caída, sino que les permitió comenzar a planear con mucha gracia en su camino al suelo, las mas emocionadas eran Yuki y Nami, quienes realizaban muchas piruetas gracias a lo fácil que era maniobrar gracias a esas alas las cuales podían controlar gracias a un par de manillas que salían de estas y que ellas sujetaban firmemente. Tras unos momentos de intensa caída libre, todas ellas finalmente aterrizaron en medio del bosque muerto de la zona, donde procedieron a quitarse las mochilas y a quitarse los googles de los ojos.

-bueno eso fue bastante divertido- decía Ren estirándose un poco para relajar sus músculos tras todas esas maniobras aéreas.

-debo darte crédito Yuzu, ese sí que es un genial invento tuyo- decía Ángel quien finalmente pudo sacar su sombrero vaquero de la mochila y colocárselo en la cabeza mientras que una apenada Yuzu le respondió rascándose la mejilla.

-oh vamos, aunque si debo opinar algo…- entonces las tres centraron sus miradas en Yuki y Nami quienes movían muy rápido sus colas con ojos muy brillantes charlando llenas de emoción. -creo que algunas disfrutaron un poco mas que todas nosotras…-

-¡eso fue increíble! ¡era como si fuéramos súper heroínas!- decía Nami.

-¡fue casi como están dentro de uno de los episodios de Sheriff espacial cuando tienen que hacer saltos desde orbita!- decía Yuki de igual manera, y antes de que ellas dos comenzaron a incluso dar saltos de la felicidad, Ren les llamo la atención diciéndoles algo fastidiada.

-¡hey! ¡estamos en territorio enemigo por si se les había olvidado!-

-oh…cierto- dijo Yuki rascándose la cabeza algo apenada para luego activar su comunicador para así hablar con Three Dog quien se supone debería de estar sobrevolando el área por encima de los radares. -Three Dog hemos llegado al bosque, todo parece tranquilo de momento-

-¡excelente! ¡abriré comunicaciones con Sarah también, espera unos momentos!- decía Three Dog alegremente y tras unos segundos Sarah comenzó a hablarle diciendo.

-aquí Sarah ¿pueden escucharme?-

-te escuchamos fuerte y claro Sarah, estamos por explorar la zona- decía Yuki en lo que sus hermanas y Ángel se le acercaban.

-excelente, recuerden utilizar los googles que les dimos, los equipamos con una cámara que nos permitirá ver todo lo que ustedes vean por señal de video, - les indicaba Sarah en lo que todas ellas volvían a ponerse los googles y tras presionar un pequeño botón del lado derecho para encender sus cámaras.

-bien, las cámaras están encendidas ¿tienen una buena imagen?- pregunto Yuki quien miraba a sus hermanas y a Ángel, cosa que Nami aprovecho para saludar a la cámara de ella de forma graciosa en lo que Ren le dio una palmada en la cabeza para que se quedara quieta.

-tenemos un poco de estática, pero tenemos una buena imagen- dijo Sarah para luego indicarles a ellas. -bien chicas, esta es una misión de reconocimiento y nada mas, reúnan toda información que puedan adquirir, y solo si es necesario encuentren una forma de atrasar los planes del Enclave, pero no dejen que las descubran-

-por favor, estás hablando como si no supiéramos a que nos dedicamos- dijo Ren con mucha confianza teniendo los brazos cruzados a lo que Yuki agrego diciendo.

-descuida Sarah, somos ninjas, el sigilo es nuestra especialidad- entonces Ángel comenzó a toser un poco para llamarle la atención. -bueno y una gran francotiradora- entonces todas ellas comenzaron a reír juguetonamente, incluida Sarah quien con una voz más calmada dijo.

-lo sé…tan solo tengan cuidado, estaré conectada con ustedes en todo momento-

-gracias Sarah- dijo Yuki quien luego se dirigió a sus hermanas y a Ángel diciéndoles seria pero confiadamente. -muy bien chicas, esta será una de nuestras mayores misiones, pero no importa lo que suceda, si permanecemos juntas se que podremos hacerlo sin problemas- aquel discurso logro motivarlas, dibujando una sonrisa en sus rostros hasta que ella finalmente dijo. -ahora…¡la operación "nido del aguila entra en acción!- lo ultimo ella lo dijo con un tono bastante heroico, lo que fastidio mucho a sus hermanas y a Ángel, siendo Ren la que finalmente le dijo.

-en serio…deja de hacer eso, es tonto-

-¡claro que no!- exclamo Yuki sonrojada de la frustración para luego comunicarse con Sarah. -¡¿tú crees que es un nombre genial no Sarah?!- sin embargo por la radio solo hubo silencio, cosa que la molesto bastante. -¡oh vamos! ¡ugh!- ella finalmente bajo los brazos con una mejilla inflada para así comenzar a caminar diciendo. -solo vamos…- de esa manera, las cinco comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque, en el cual solo existían arboles carbonizados por el fuego nuclear de la gran guerra, carentes de hojas y que generaban una atmosfera bastante tetrica que lograba ponerlas un poco nerviosas mientras recorrían los distintos caminos entre los árboles.

-esto se parece a "furia de hombres lobo cuatro" cuando los campistas están a punto de ser atacados por los hombres lobo del espacio exterior…- decía Nami un tanto nerviosa mientras caminaba junto a Yuzu quien le decía.

-eso es ridículo, para comenzar si son del espacio exterior entonces serian aliens, no hombres lobo-

-no puedo creer que de verdad ese es el tema de conversación que están teniendo- dijo Ren un tanto fastidiada cuando una de las orejas de Yuki se movió levemente, ella entonces hiso una señal con la mano para que se detengan y luego para que todas ellas se ocultaran, cosa que ellas hicieron subiéndose rápidamente a las ramas de los arboles, cercanos, desde allí, con los ojos de todas ellas reflejándose en la oscuridad por la luz de la luna, pudieron ver a un grupo de soldados del Enclave patrullando la zona, totalmente ignorantes de que estaban siendo observados.

-rayos…quería ir a la ceremonia…- dijo uno de los soldados con algo de pesar en su voz.

-descuida, cuando tomemos la ciudad habrá mucho más de lo que celebrar- le dijo uno de sus colegas en lo que Yuki les hacía señas con las manos a todas ellas para seguirlos, lo cual ellas hacían con gran agilidad pasando de rama en rama de los arboles sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, lo que más las sorprendía, sobre todo a Ren, era la facilidad que Ángel tenia para moverse de esa manera, quizás por los instintos y agilidad innatas que tenia por ser una gata, aun así al aterrizar sobre una rama ella miro hacia atrás a Ren para así guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que ella se apenara un poco sonrojándose hasta las orejas, cosa que hiso que sus hermanas simplemente giraran los ojos por lo fastidioso que era cuando ellas se ponían así, salvo Nami quienes las miraba con una gran sonrisa por lo adorables que les parecía, tras un rato de seguir a los soldados del Enclave, pudieron ver que estos llegaron a lo que parecía un masivo campamento militar, por el cual se podían ver tiendas de campaña de distintos tipos y tamaños que se veían por todo el bosque, aun así habían pocos soldados patrullando el lugar, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuki quien se comunico con Sarah diciendo.

-Sarah, encontramos el campamento del Enclave…pero esta casi vacío…-

-lo sé, es muy extraño, según nuestras lecturas deberían de haber cientos de tropas allí- dijo Sarah un poco preocupada.

-muy bien, seguiremos investigando- dijo Yuki para luego darle una señal con las manos a las demás para que bajaran de los árboles y así continuar su camino a a altura del suelo, ocultándose en las vacías tiendas de campaña como en los distintos contenedores del campamento, evitando ser vistas por las pocas patrullas en el campamento.

-no lo entiendo, es un campamento enorme…¿donde están todos?- dijo Ren un tanto intrigada por la falta de personas allí-

-no lo sé…tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Yuki cuando Yuzu les llamo la atención diciendo.

-chicas, creo que tengo una idea de donde pueden estar- ellas les señalo una colina por la cual se podían ver varias columnas de luz que de seguro provenían de reflectores, rápidamente todas ellas se dirigieron a la cima de esa colina y tras acostarse en el suelo para hacer más difícil que las vieran, se asomaron para ver que había allí, lo que vieron las dejo sin palabras, ninguna de ellas había imaginado algo así.

-Sarah…¿estás viendo esto también…?- dijo Yuki muy nerviosa.

-si…pero ninguno aquí puede creerlo- respondió Sarah, pues lo que las hermanas y Ángel estaban viendo, al igual que Sarah y la hermandad del acero por las imágenes de video de sus googles, era a cientos de soldados, quizás algunos miles, acompañados por todo tipo de vehículos, incluyendo tanques, formados y a la espera, algunos de estos soldados llevaban una gran bandera con el símbolo del Enclave, que flameaban con el viento nocturno, lo que ellas estaban viendo, era la fuerza de invasión del Enclave y ni aun así estaban seguras de sí era la totalidad de la misma, ver a tantos soldados hacía temblar de miedo a Ángel, aun cuando Ren le tomaba firmemente la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla, en eso los distintos focos de luz se centraron en un escenario construido frente a todos ellos, en donde había un podio elegante con muchos micrófonos incorporados, entonces en el escenario, usando un elegante traje ceremonial militar, apareció nada menos que el general Autumm, quien se puso frente al podio y tras admirar la magnificencia de sus tropas comenzó a dar su discurso.

-mi pueblo, hijos e hijas de América, por más de dos siglos, nuestro país ah estado en gran crisis…¡ah sido destruido! ¡arrasado! ¡y olvidado por el fuego nuclear del pasado! varios años atrás, les pedí tiempo, un tiempo que ustedes me otorgaron, ustedes que ahora son la fuerza en mis brazos y los guardianes del sueño americano, en ese tiempo que me confiaron, y pese a los contratiempos del pasado como de los actuales, hemos reconstruido a nuestra facción, hemos reconstruido nuestra fuerza…¡y hemos reconstruido nuestro orgullo!- los soldados comenzaron a celebrar llenos de entusiasmo en medio del discurso, en lo que Yuki miro a Ángel quien seguía atemorizada diciéndole.

-¿Ángel…crees poder darle al general desde aquí?- aquello sorprendió un poco a Ángel quien tras recuperar un poco la compostura diciendo con un poco mas de seguridad.

-creo que si…puedo hacerlo-

-¿en que estas pensando?- pregunto Ren algo intrigada a lo que Yuki respondió.

-si eliminamos a Autumm, el Enclave se quedara sin líder, es como padre lo dijo una vez "corta la cabeza de la serpiente y el resto del cuerpo morirá"- convencidas de que ese plan pudiera funcionar, Ángel preparo su rifle de francotirador, y mientras ajustaba la mira del mismo, Autumm continuo con su discurso.

-ahora, en este día, nuevamente nos alzaremos como una sola entidad…¡en este día, aquellos que dividen nuestro país escucharan nuestra voz! ¡en este día, ellos sabrán de nosotros! ¡y no nos ocultaremos en las sombras nunca más!- aquello levanto mucho los ánimos de los soldados que celebraban hasta que él los silencio unos momentos, para finalmente dar la última línea de su discurso, con una gran voz y determinación. -ahora…defensores del sueño americano…¡nuestra hora ah llegado!- con eso ultimo, un gigantesco vitoreo se hiso sentir en todo el lugar, con vertibirds que sobrevolaban el lugar mientras los soldados con las banderas las ondeaban con mucha energía, todo mientras los demás gritaban a toda voz el nombre de su general, quien observaba el fruto de su arduo trabajo finalmente realizado frente a sus ojos.

-¡rápido Ángel!- dijo Yuki pues Autumm podía irse en cualquier momento.

-¡presionarla no la ayuda!- le dijo Ren bastante molesta en lo que Ángel les grito a las dos.

-¡¿quieren por favor callarse para yo poder concentrarme?!- finalmente ella miro a por su mira ya ajustada, pero cuando se dispuso a apuntar a Autumm se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a hablar con el que parecía ser un coronel, y con una confiada sonrisa este señalo justo donde estaban ellas. -ay no…- casi de inmediato uno de los tanques comenzó a girar su torreta para apuntar hacia ellas. -¡saben que estamos aquí!- grito ella cuando el tanque disparo un poderoso rayo laser que impacto en la ladera de la colina solo a unos metros de donde estaban ellas ellas creando una gran explosión.

-¡vámonos de aquí!- grito Yuki quien con las demás comenzaron a huir rápidamente del lugar justo cuando otro disparo del tanque impacto donde ellas habían estado hasta hacia unos minutos, al mismo tiempo las alarmas portátiles de todo el lugar comenzaron a sonar, lo que puso a todos en alerta máxima, y cientos de soldados comenzaron a recorrer todo el campamento buscandolas, sin embargo ellas habían logrado ocultarse dentro de una tienda de campaña tras noquear a dos de los guardias en la entrada de la misma, Yuzu dio un vistazo afuera mientras Yuki y Ren dejaban a un lado a los guardias que habían noqueado.

-creo que aquí estaremos a salvo de momento…- dijo ella tras volver a cerrar la entrada de la tienda de campaña.

-¡¿Cómo diablos fue que supieron que estábamos aquí?!- le grito Ren a Yuki muy molesta, pero esta le respondió de igual manera.

-¡¿y cómo voy a saberlo?!-

-¡oigan! ¡no sé cómo lo supieron pero gritarse mutuamente no hará ninguna diferencia!- les grito Ángel a ambas hasta que Nami las llamo diciendo.

-¡chicas! ¡vengan aquí rápido!- todas ellas fueron a donde estaba ella, y allí pudieron verla con una expresión muy triste mirando a una jaula donde se encontraba nada menos que Bishop, quien colgaba del techo de la jaula por unas cadenas que le sujetaban las garras.-¡es Bishop! ¡tenemos que sacarlo de allí!-

-¿Yuzu, crees poder abrirla?- pregunto Yuki.

-sin problemas- dijo Yuzu quien comenzó a utilizar su ganzúa electrónica mientras Nami le decía muy angustiada.

-¡date prisa! ¡él no se ve bien!- logro abrir la jaula, a la cual entraron rápidamente Ren y Nami quienes tras forzar las cerraduras de las garras de Bishop, lograron liberarlo. -tranquilo Bishop, te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos a un lugar más bonito…- decía Nami cuando súbitamente Bishop cayó encima de ella, quien dejo escapar un quejido de dolor mientras daba palmadas en el suelo gritando ahogadamente. -¡levántate…por favor…!- finalmente, y tras ayudarse por Yuki y Ren, Bishop logro levantarse aun aturdido diciendo.

-mis amigas…pequeña Nami…no saben lo mucho…me alegra verlas…-

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso…?- le preguntaba Nami acariciando suavemente su rostro al notar que su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de heridas de tortura. -¿te hicieron daño de nuevo…?-

-si…intentaron forzarme a contarles de ustedes…de sus amigos y aliados…pero no pudieron quebrarme…jamás me quebraran…- decía Bishop sonando un tanto cansado, Ángel ya sentía mucho respeto por el viejo Deathclaw al ser este quien la ayudo a escapar del laboratorio donde ella había sido criada, y al ver de lo que era capaz su inquebrantable voluntad ella miro algo avergonzada al piso diciendo.

-no sé si yo podría haber hecho lo mismo…no después de lo que nos hicieron…-

-no pienses eso de ti misma joven Ángel…ahora ambos tenemos algo valioso por lo que luchar…mas allá de la venganza…y de la supervivencia…- decía Bishop con mucha sabiduría en lo que Ren le tomaba la mano a Ángel y le sonreía logrando que ella se calmara al darse cuenta la razón que el viejo Deathclaw tenía mientras que Nami le daba un abrazo al rostro de su amigo diciéndole.

-no te preocupes Bishop…te sacaremos de este feo lugar y te daremos algo delicioso de comer-

-gracias pequeña Nami…pero no se preocupen por mi…aun puedo luchar…- entonces él arranco una de las gruesas barras de metal de la jaula en que estaba y lleno de determinación decía. -y seguiré peleando…¡hasta que ustedes finalmente estén a salvo!- entonces camino hacia la entrada de la tienda y tras ver a uno de los guardias que estaba despertando, dejo escapar un gran rugido que hiso que este se encogiera lleno de temor antes de salir de la tienda.

-el siempre se despierta de mal humor- dijo Nami en broma.

-pues no lo dejaremos pelear solo- dijo Yuki seriamente antes de contactarse con Three Dog diciéndole. -Three Dog, estamos listas para salir bien rápido de aquí-

-¡recibido peluditas! ¡¿por donde las busco?!- pregunto Three Dog, y cuando todas ellas escucharon como comenzaba la cruenta pelea de Bishop afuera de la tienda, Yuki sonrió traviesamente diciendo

-¡solo sigue los gritos!- entonces ella desenvaino su katana, Ren preparo sus Tekko-kagi, Yuzu tomo su arco con una flecha, Nami su bastón y Ren preparo sus revólveres, y entonces ella les digo a todas. -¡a pelear chicas!- de esa forma las cinco salieron afuera, para así enfrentarse a la gran cantidad de soldados que ya habían rodeado a Bishop quien luchaba sin cuartel en lo que sus amigas se le unieron evitando los disparos de los soldados con gran agilidad, a la vez que iban lidiando con estos poco a poco hasta que finalmente el vertibird de Three Dog apareció encima de ellas, y al abrirse las compuertas del mismo se pudo ver a Ian sosteniendo la ametralladora laser integrada al vertibird para así disparar a los soldados que se iban acercando al ir aterrizando el vehículo, y ni bien tocaron tierra, él les grito.

-¡rápido chicas! ¡suban ahora!- el primero en ir fue Bishop quien se puso frente a la entrada del vertibird diciéndole a sus amigas.

-¡entren! ¡yo los contendré!-

-¡oh no! ¡no lo harás!- dijo Nami quien tras darse impulso para saltar alto con su bastón, le dio una patada a Bishop forzándolo a entrar al vertibird junto a ella, le siguieron Ángel quien seguía disparando sus revólveres junto con Ren, y finalmente Yuki y Yuzu quienes se hicieron cargo de los más cercanos soldados antes de entrar.

-¡sácanos de aquí Three Dog!- grito Yuki muy acelerada al acercarse más soldados quienes disparaban al vehículo que rápidamente Three Dog forzó a elevarse y que forzó a ir adelante, y mientras escapaban del lugar, ella pudo ver a un grupo de camiones de combustible entrando en lo que eran definitivamente los túneles que habían estado escavando hacia el yermo. -¡Yuzu! ¡Ángel! ¡los camiones!- grito ella a lo que ellas respondieron.

-¡lo sabemos!- mientras Yuzu preparaba y apuntaba con una flecha explosiva, Ángel hiso lo mismo con su rifle, y así cada una disparo a un camión de combustible que entraba a los túneles, los cuales explotaron con tal fuerza que crearon un derrumbe que los bloqueo por completo, y solo cuando pasaron el perímetro defensivo, tras esquivar varios disparos de las torretas automáticas, es que todos finalmente lograron exclamar de alegría, Yuzu se abrazo con Ian, Ren con Ángel y Nami con el agotado Bishop, mientras que Yuki se asomo a la cabina del piloto apoyándose en el asiento de Three Dog diciéndole.

-buen trabajo Three Dog…-

-lo mismo digo peludita, lo mismo digo- respondió él muy satisfecho en lo que Yuzu se acerco a Yuki diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-con eso deberíamos de atrasar sus planes de invasión un tiempo-

-si…¿pero por cuánto tiempo….?- dijo Yuki muy pensativa.

-no lo sé…quizás una semana máximo…- respondió Yuzu de igual manera, y aunque el ambiente se volvió un tanto pesado, Yuki simplemente respondió con mucha determinación.

-entonces tendremos que estar todos listos…- de esa forma las miradas de todos mostraron aquella misma determinación, mientras que el vertibird en que estaban se alejaba en el horizonte.

Casi de inmediato, el Enclave puso a las terralombrices a despegar los túneles bloqueados, y mientras miraba aquellos trabajos, un complacido general Autumm tomo un comunicador holográfico y al activarlo apareció una versión miniatura de Hanzo diciéndole.

-maestro Hanzo, surgieron unas complicaciones, nuestros planes tendrán que esperar un poco más, espero eso no sea una molestia para usted-

-eso a mí no me interesa, mientras ustedes cumplan su parte de nuestro acuerdo- dijo Hanzo con un intimidante tono de voz, sin embargo el general mantuvo su sonrisa y le respondió con mucha confianza.

-por supuesto maestro Hanzo, ustedes nos ayudan a asegurar la región de Washington, y nosotros le haremos entrega de Kurosaki Kurama y de sus "hijas"- de esa manera, Hanzo finalmente respondió de una manera siniestra.

-eso espero…no querrá saber lo que ocurre con aquellos que me traicionan-

-me lo puedo imaginar maestro Hanzo, créame que puedo imaginarlo- con eso dicho el general apago su comunicador, para luego mirar al horizonte, decidido a cumplir el que creía era su destino.

Continuara…


	34. Capitulo treinta y tres

Capitulo treinta y tres: Invasión (primera parte).

Los días siguientes a la misión a la región del oeste, lugar donde las fuerzas del Enclave se preparaban para su ataque, la hermandad del acero hiso correr la voz sobre la amenaza que se avecinaba al yermo, los distintos asentamientos rápidamente comenzaron sus distintos preparativos para hacer frente a la fuerza invasora que caería sobre la región en cualquier momento, los comerciantes dejando de pasar por las rutas de comercio, muchos de estos buscaron refugio tanto en la Ciudadela como en Rivet City, siendo este ultimo en donde se estaban reuniendo los representantes de los asentamientos más importantes del yermo, con el fin de organizar a sus distintas fuerzas de defensa con la ayuda de la hermandad del acero, quienes se mantenían en alerta máxima y listos para luchar en sus distintos puestos a lo largo de la región, siendo uno de los mas defendidos el edificio de radio galaxia, donde Sarah y la tropa Lyons recopilaban cualquier tipo de información que pudieran adquirir del Enclave, aun cuando la que lograban recoger era demasiado poca como para averiguar el momento exacto de la invasión, por su parte en la Ciudadela el escriba Rothschild, con la ayuda de Yuzu quien iba a visitar el laboratorio los últimos días, terminaban los últimos detalles en Liberty Prime, pues Yuzu confiaba que este, con la ayuda de las fuerzas de defensa de la hermandad, podrían parar el ataque del Enclave, si bien tanto Elder Lyons como Rothschild, si bien confiaban que Liberty Prime podría hacer alguna diferencia en la batalla, ambos tenían sus reservas sobre que tanto podría hacer este ante un ejército tan grande como el que se aproximaba, reservas que Yuki también tenía, quien durante esos días estuvo buscando planes alternativos para hacer frente a esta amenaza pese a las protestas de Yuzu, y al sexto día, ellas nuevamente estaban discutiendo en la sala principal de su hogar, mientras Ren y Nami observaban aquella extraña escena, pues ellas dos normalmente solían estar en la misma página.

-Ya te lo eh dicho Yuzu, Liberty Prime es poderoso pero por si solo no podrá hacer frente al Enclave- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad estando sentada junto a la mesa de centro de la sala donde tenían un mapa de toda la región, con algunas banderillas que señalaban las defensas de la hermandad del acero tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad.

-pero no peleara solo, con nuestra ayuda como de la hermandad podremos derrotar al Enclave si le damos la oportunidad- dijo Yuzu convencida de que ese plan funcionaria.

-¡por no decir que sería genial verlo luchar!- dijo Nami bastante alegre con solo imaginarse de forma caricaturesca a Liberty Prime luchando, imagen que fue borrada por una súbita palmada que le dio Ren tras su cabeza que le hiso quejarse del dolor.

-ese es el punto, honestamente creo que ni con la ayuda de Liberty Prime podremos detener del todo el ataque del Enclave- dijo Yuki manteniéndose seria, cosa que llevo a Yuzu a preguntarle.

-¿entonces qué es lo que tu propones que hagamos?- Yuki bajo un poco la mirada, tras pensarlo mucho durante esos días, tras haber visto el verdadero alcance del poder del Enclave y tras analizar bien la situación en que estaban, ella había llegado a una sola posible conclusión, la cual compartió con sus hermanas mirándolas con mucho pesar diciéndoles.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora…hable con Yoichi sobre esto y…nuestra mejor opción ahora es retirarnos a un lugar fuera de la región...reagruparnos con tantos aliados como podamos y desde allí observar los movimientos del Enclave y organizar un contraataque...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estás diciendo que huyamos?! ¡¿Qué abandonemos el yermo y nuestro hogar?!- exclamo Yuzu sin poder creer lo que su hermana mayor estaba sugiriendo.

-ahora tenemos que ser realistas Yuzu, aun con la ayuda de la hermandad y de los demás es imposible ganar esta batalla, pero si nos retiramos ahora que tenemos tiempo podremos reorganizarnos junto a los demás y ganar a largo plazo…- trataba de explicarse Yuki, sin embargo Yuzu claramente indignada por aquella sugerencia exclamo.

-¡eso no lo sabes a menos que lo intentemos, Liberty Prime puede vencer al Enclave si le damos una oportunidad de actuar!-

-no lo sé…no me agrada mucho la idea de irnos…este es nuestro hogar…- decía Nami abrazando una almohada algo pensativa ante la idea de irse del único lugar que habían considerado su hogar.

-sé que eso no es el plan que ustedes esperaban pero es la mejor opción que tenemos…- decía Yuki tratando de convencer a sus hermanas, sin embargo Yuzu interrumpió ahora fijándose en Ren preguntándole.

-¿Qué dices tú Ren? ¿este plan no te parece a ti descabellado? ¿verdad?-

-de hecho…estoy de acuerdo con Yuki- respondió Ren con mucha sinceridad, cosa que tomo a sus hermanas por sorpresa quienes exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿lo estás?!-

-miren, saben que más que nadie no me gusta huir de una pelea, y no me agrada la idea de abandonar nuestro hogar, pero incluso yo puedo darme cuenta que hacer frente a un ejército tan grande seria una grandísima estupidez- se explicaba Ren estando de brazos cruzados con mucha seriedad.

-¡¿y es mejor huir con nuestra cola entre nuestras piernas?!- decía Yuzu ahora algo molesta por lo que sus hermanas mayores estaban considerando, la sola idea de dejar su hogar, donde habían vivido todas sus vidas, le era inconcebible, y fue esta forma de actuar que termino por cansar a Yuki quien se levanto de donde estaba sentada y diciendo bastante frustrada.

-muy bien, es obvio que esta discusión no nos llevara a nada- entonces ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras de al dojo mientras Yuzu le preguntaba molesta.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-

-¡iré a hablar con padre!- grito ella finalmente muy molesta, cosa que por alguna razón erizo el pelaje de todas sus hermanas, mientras ella se iba, Ren se acerco a Yuzu diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-sé que es difícil, pero Yuki no habría llegado a ese plan sin haber pensado que es lo mejor para todos, tenemos que confiar en ella-

-lo se…es solo que…- decía Yuzu agachando un poco sus orejas para luego mirar a su alrededor a su hogar. -no puedo imaginarme abandonar nuestro hogar…-

-si lo hacemos…podremos regresar…¿verdad?- pregunto Nami con mucho pesar al igual que Yuzu, pero ninguna de sus hermanas pudo responderle, pues ninguna estaba segura si algo así podría llegar a ser posible. En ese mismo momento en el dojo, el maestro Kuro se encontraba sentado y meditando frente al altar del clan, bastante calmado pese al escándalo que sus hijas estaban haciendo debajo de las escaleras, fue en medio de esta meditación que Yuki entro bastante molesta al punto de cerrar con fuerza la puerta mientras decía con mucha frustración.

-¡padre necesito tu ayuda! ¡no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer y ya no se qué hacer! ¡Yuzu no quiere escucharme y…!- sin embargo ella interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo al sorprenderse mucho ante la falta de respuesta de su padre, quien parecía seguir meditando calmadamente. -¿padre? ¿estás bien?-

-estoy bien hija mía, no te preocupes por mi- dijo el maestro Kuro con mucha calma, aun así eso no detuvo a Yuki para preguntarle muy preocupada.

-¿estás seguro? has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente...apenas comes o duermes…y has estado meditando sin parar por días…-

-puedo asegurarte que estoy bien hija mía- respondió el maestro Kuro en lo que se dio vuelta para poder ver a su hija estando bastante sereno pese a la situación actual. -pero no hablemos sobre mí, hablemos de ti-

-¿sobre mi…?- pregunto Yuki algo extrañada, cosa que su padre simplemente respondió asintiendo y ofreciéndole que ella se sentara frente a él, ella hiso caso sentándose de rodillas cerca de él, entonces él le pregunto.

-Yuki ¿recuerdas por qué te hice la líder de tus hermanas?-

-sí, porque yo quise serlo, me dijiste que no fue por ser la mayor o por mis habilidades- respondió Yuki.

-eso te lo dije porque no quise que te dejaras llevar por tu ego y pudieras tomar ese cargo con la responsabilidad que conlleva- respondió el maestro Kuro, dejándola bastante sorprendida, mas cuando este continuo diciéndole. -la verdad es que incluso cuando eras una niña pequeña, pude darme cuenta de tu gran talento y que con el tiempo crecerías no solo para liderar a tus hermanas, sino también para ser para ellas algo más que una líder o una hermana mayor…sino también una futura maestra…-

-¿maestra…? ¿yo…?- pregunto Yuki bastante sorprendida y confundida.

-hija mía…debes entender…yo no voy a vivir para siempre…y cuando mi tiempo llegue para unirme a los espíritus de nuestros ancestros…dependerá de ti liderar nuestro clan y preservar tanto a nuestra familia como también nuestras tradiciones…- decía el maestro Kuro con un tono de voz sereno, en su rostro había una sonrisa, pero sin embargo se notaba algo de tristeza en su mirada que preocupo mucho a su hija quien le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto…?-

-mi querida hija…ahora viniste a mí en busca de consejo…pero el único consejo que puedo darte ahora y que se que podrá acompañarte durante el resto de tu vida…es que el verdadero líder no es quien escucha a lo que su cabeza le dice...- decía el maestro Kuro quien poso un dedo en la frente de su hija, para luego posarlo sobre su pecho. -sino quien escucha a su corazón…siempre escucha a tu corazón Yuki…en las horas más oscuras te mostrara la luz y te ayudara a nunca olvidar quien eres en verdad- Yuki sintió como las palabras de su padre se grababan en su alma, dejándola muy pensativa en lo que el maestro Kuro se levantaba del suelo posando sus manos tras su espalda para luego dirigirse a la puerta del dojo diciendo con mucha serenidad.

-ahora, vayamos a ver nuestras opciones- con eso dicho el camino calmadamente mientras que Yuki, aun muy pensativa por sus palabras, lo observaba tratando de entender el significado de estas.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del hotel Statesman, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono de piedra, con su mirada fija al frente, si bien su intimidante mirada seguía siendo la misma de siempre, sus pensamientos estaban en el pasado, en la época en que seguía Yoichi aun era un niño pequeño, y su esposa Sakura aun estaba viva, aunque mucho de lo que él mismo solía ser fue eliminado por las llamas de su hogar el día en que el clan Kurosaki ataco y destruyo su clan, dejándolo para morir en medio de las furiosas llamas que lo desfiguraron, una cosa seguía inalterada, y era el amor que sentía por su esposa y su hijo, solo ellos podía calmar el fuego de la ira que ardía furiosamente en su interior, solo ellos le hacían sentir que aun era un hombre, que aun era un ser humano, aun cuando era consciente del sufrimiento de Sakura, y que ella quizás lo culpaba por lo que le hiso a su clan, aun así ella lo amaba, o al menos amaba a lo poco de hombre que solía ser aun vivía en su interior y que aun no era consumido por su rabia, cosa que finalmente sucedió el fatídico día en que ella murió, aquel día lluvioso finalmente el hombre que fue en el pasado desapareció en el fuego, alimentado por su determinación a hacer grande a su clan, y de eliminar a todos sus enemigos, y aquel furioso fuego interior se vio incrementado al descubrir que el heredero del Clan Kurosaki, el hermano de su esposa, Kurosaki Kurama, seguía con vida, para ese entonces él ya no era una persona, sino un avatar de la ira de su clan, y eso a Hanzo no le molestaba ni le importaba, y la traición de su hijo no hiso más que llevarlo más lejos por aquel camino, solo quería que su viejo enemigo muriera, para recuperar el honor de su clan, y al fin eliminar el pasado de su ser, solo entonces él tomo cuatro pequeñas semiesferas metálicas, y al activar una de estas se mostro la imagen en miniatura del general Autumm, quien ahora usando su uniforme normal miraba a Hanzo sin mostrarse intimidado como muchos otros diciéndole.

-maestro Hanzo, espero que sus fuerzas estén listas-

-están todos listos…cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato…más le vale cumplir usted con la suya…- decía Hanzo con un intenso tono de voz.

-no tiene nada de qué preocuparse maestro Hanzo, toda la información que tengamos sobre nuestro enemigo mutuo, el clan Kurosaki, le será entregada a usted, y podrá hacer con esta lo que usted quiera siempre que no intervenga con nuestro objetivo final- dijo el general Autumm quien sonaba bastante convincente para el oído inexperto, pero Hanzo se mantenía firme diciendo.

-lo que ustedes hagan con esta región no me interesa, todo lo que me importa es borrar a esas pestes de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas-

-ambos compartimos el mismo deseo maestro Hanzo, en eso usted tiene mi palabra, aunque espero que usted mantenga la suya- decía el general tratando de ganar la confianza de su aliado, sin embargo Hanzo sin titubear en ningún momento dijo.

-eso ya lo veremos, general…- con eso dicho el Hanzo corto la comunicación para luego activar las otras dos semiesferas, las cuales proyectaron hologramas en miniatura de Kenshi, Kagura, y de Alex quienes le hicieron una reverencia mientras este les decía.

-¿está todo listo?-

-el clan está listo para atacar cuando usted lo indique maestro- dijo Kenshi aun manteniendo la cabeza baja con mucho respeto.

-de la orden y la compañía Talon arrasara con sus enemigos- dijo Alex engreídamente pero con la cabeza baja por respeto.

-bien…manténganse en posición hasta que yo de la señal- le dijo Hanzo con mucha autoridad.

-entendido maestro- dijeron los dos en lo que sus holograma desaparecían y solo entonces Hanzo se dirigió a Kagura diciéndole.

-ya sabes que hacer Kagura, no me decepciones-

-no le fallare maestro- dijo ella con un tono seductor y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, con eso dicho su holograma también se apago, solo entonces Hanzo se levanto de su trono, guardo sus dos espadas cortas tras las fundas a su espalda y lleno de determinación se retiro del salón, siendo escoltado por varios de sus ninjas, quien ceremonialmente llevaban estandartes con el símbolo del clan, listos para la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

Esa noche, en el edificio de radio galaxia, la tropa Lyons se encontraba en alerta total, habiendo muchos paladines patrullando tanto la plaza cercana como la azotea, siendo Ian uno de ellos a quienes le toco hacer la guardia nocturna, estaba sentado junto a los sacos de arena puestos alrededor de la orilla de la azotea, mientras mantenía su mirada hacia el Oeste, siendo la azotea un lugar donde se podían ver algunas de las tierras de la región fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo al ya estar bien entrada la noche el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, llegaron tanto Sarah como Ángel, quien se había voluntariado a ayudar con la guardia desde temprano en la mañana de los últimos días, con tazas de café caliente, llevando Sarah una en cada mano, ofreciéndole a él una de estas diciéndole.

-te vez bastante cansado-

-solo un poco…- respondió Ian agradecido por aquella bebida la cual comenzó a beber con cuidado en lo que Ángel se sentó sobre las bolsas de arena junto a él diciéndole.

-ya van dos días que haces guardia nocturna, trata de no sobre esforzarte-

-lo dice quien no ha descansado desde que volvieron de la incursión- replico Ian bromeando en lo que dejaba de lado su arma de momento.

-admiro el entusiasmo de ambos, pero no olviden tomar un descanso, pese a la situación en que estamos, pelear cansados no es lo ideal- les dijo Sarah mientras miraba al horizonte mientras bebía algo de café, pues como muchos allí ya estaba lista para la batalla que iba a llegar.

-lo sabemos Sarah…pero es difícil concentrarse con lo que está por venir- dijo Ian un tanto nervioso.

-lo se, y eso es perfectamente normal, pero céntrate en aquello que quieres proteger, haz de eso tu fuerza para pelear- le dijo Sarah con mucha sabiduría, cosa que dejo pensando un poco a Ian quien mirando su taza de café decía ara si mismo.

-aquello que quiero proteger…- a su mente vinieron sus amigos en Rivet City, los que había hecho en la hermandad como Reddin y Colvin, también en sus mejores amigas que eran las hermanas, sobre todo en una de ellas en especial, es cuando estaba pensando en ello que Ángel le pregunto con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-hablando de eso ¿ya le dijiste a Yuzu que la amas?- aquella pregunta hiso que Ian escupiera algo del café que estaba bebiendo, llegando a atragantarse un poco con este en lo que miraba sonrojado y nervioso a Ángel diciéndole.

-¡¿de…de que estás hablando?!-

-creo que es bastante obvio de que estoy hablando- respondió Ángel riéndose suavemente, poniendo a Ian cada vez más nervioso mientras decía.

-¡eso ya lo note! ¡lo que intento preguntar es de donde sacaste esa idea!-

-vamos Ian, es bastante obvio que la amas- decía Ángel sinceramente.

-se te puede notar cada vez que estas junto a ella lo que sientes por ella- decía Sarah de igual manera.

-¡¿Qué…?!- exclamo Ian y tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio finalmente se dejo vencer por ellas preguntándoles. -¿acaso es tan obvio…?-

-al menos para nosotras si- respondió Sarah mientras bebía algo de café.

-lo que mas me parece curioso es que aun no se lo hayas dicho- dijo Ángel con mucha curiosidad mientras movía la cola.

-es…complicado- dijo Ian apartando algo la mirada por la pena.

-espero que no creas que es complicado por ser de distintas razas- dijo ella ahora con un poco mas de seriedad, a lo que él respondió.

-más bien especies-

-ahora estas sonando como Yuzu- dijo Sarah con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-pero no se trata de eso…- dijo Ian algo pensativo.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Ángel.

-es solo…ella es una chica genial…es una genio de la ciencia…una increíble artista marcial…y yo…solo un tipo normal de Rivet City con mucha suerte de haber llegado hasta donde estoy ahora…no creo merecerme a alguien así…- respondió Ian con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-pero aun así la amas, yo creo que es mejor intentar y fallar a nunca intentar, mas cuando las cosas están por ponerse feas muy pronto…- Ángel con algo de seriedad, cosa que dejo algo pensativo a Ian mientras miraba a su taza de café, justo en esos momentos a la azotea del edificio llego nada menos que Ren, quien se acerco a ellos diciendo.

-ya llegue ¿para qué me necesitaban?-

-bueno hablando de cosas que intentar- dijo Ángel quien dejo su taza de lado y camino hacia Ren tomándola de la mano y diciéndole. -hay algo que quiero mostrarte, acompañame- de esa forma se llevo a Ren de lugar mientras esta se dejaba llevar diciendo algo apenada.

-es…esta bien- cuando ambas se fueron, y quedando Ian y Sarah relativamente a solas, esta le dijo el siguiente consejo.

-ella tiene razón, pero aun así hazlo cuando creas que sea el momento indicado, así no te arrepentiras de nada-

-supongo que las dos tienen razón- respondió él algo apenado mientras miraba ahora al cielo estrellado. Mientras tanto en la habitación que le facilitaron a Ángel en el edificio, ella hiso entrar a Ren para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella mientras dejaba su rifle apoyado ensobre su sombrero y chaqueta de mezclilla en un escritorio cercano mientras Ren le preguntaba.

-muy bien…¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?-

-nada en realidad...- ella paso a sentarse a un lado de la cama con una mirada algo seria en sus ojos, a la vez que le hacia señas a una ahora preocupada Ren quien se sentó a su lado preguntándole.

-¿está todo bien?-

-no…no lo sé…- decía Ángel con un atípico tono temeroso en su voz. -solo pensar en que el Enclave se acerca con un enorme ejercito…me asusta mucho…- aquello lo decía mientras apretaba sus puños sobre sus muslos, recordando los horribles años de experimentos en los laboratorios del Enclave, sin embargo esos recuerdos se fueron al sentir la mano de Ren sobre una de las suyas, y al mirarla ella mostraba mucha determinación en sus ojos diciendo.

-se que te da miedo lo que ellos puedan hacer, pero no dejare que ellos vuelvan a ponerte un dedo encima nunca más- Ángel no pudo más que sonreír ante aquellas palabras que llenaron un poco sus ojos de lagrimas, entonces ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ren mientras le decía.

-lo se…y eso no podría hacerme sentir mejor…gracias-

-¿necesitabas que viniera porque te sentias así?- pregunto Ren sin soltarle la mano a Ángel quien tras limpiarse los ojos de lagrimas le dijo.

-algo así…ya pasaron seis días…mañana quizás nuestras vidas estén en mucho peligro…es por eso…que quería disfrutar de esta noche…junto a quien más amo…- ella se le quedo mirando a Ren muy sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Ren se apenara mucho al punto de sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras decía rascándose la mejilla con su otra mano.

-pues…no sé cómo podríamos…se te ocurre comer algo o algo…- entonces Ángel poso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar súbitamente mientras le decía cariñosamente.

-Ren…ya no hables…- entonces ella se apego mucho a Ren para así poder besarla con mucho cariño en los labios, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ren quien tras quedar algo tensa al principio del beso paso a corresponder al mismo en lo que ambas se abrazaban bien apegadas una a la otra hasta que ambas cayeron sobre la cama, sin separarse la una de la otra en toda la noche.

El día siguiente al amanecer, Ángel despertó poco a poco estando debajo de las sabanas, sus pantalones y playera sobre las mismas mientras ella se sentaba bostezando y cubriéndose el pecho con las sabanas, lo primero que vio tras aclarar su mirada ella pudo ver a Ren sentada junto a la cama colocándose nuevamente sus ropas y revisando algunos de sus shurikens y kunais que siempre llevaba con ella, Ángel no pudo evitar sonreír algo traviesamente sin dejar de cubrirse el pecho con sus sabanas y decirle.

-y yo pensé que yo madrugaba ¿ibas a irte sin siquiera decir adiós?- aquello hiso que Ren dejara caer uno de sus kunai y estando sonrojada hasta las orejas ella se agacho para recogerlo y decirle muy apenada.

-sabes…que yo no haría algo así…-

-lo sé, pero es lindo verte así de apenada- dijo Ángel juguetonamente.

-como sea, debo volver con mis hermanas, deberías vestirte antes que alguien de la hermandad venga- decía Ren mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-antes de que te vayas…- dijo Ángel algo sonrojada para así decirle cariñosamente. -gracias por venir y estar anoche conmigo- tras recordar un poco los sucesos de la noche anterior, Ren no pudo evitar sonrojara de nuevo y mientras se rascaba su mejilla dijo mirando a otro lado apenada.

-no hay de que…te amo…-

-yo también te amo…- dijo Ángel con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo mas, pudieron escuchar lo que parecían ser explosiones lejanas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ren ahora con mucha seriedad que paso a mucha preocupación cuando la alarma del edificio comenzó a sonar, rápidamente Ángel tomo su ropa y mientras se vestía tan rápido como podía, Ren se asomo abriendo la puerta para así ver a los paladines de la hermandad del acero corriendo rápidamente, siendo uno de estos Reddin a quien Ren le pregunto.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡fuego de artillería desde el Oeste! ¡está cayendo sobre Big Town y Arefu!- grito Reddin quien junto a los demás subía a toda velocidad a la azotea, dejando a Ren muy pensativa para luego decir para sí misma y para Ángel con mucha seriedad.

-ya comenzó…- entonces ella volteo a ver a Ángel quien ya estaba vestida y con su rifle cargado y listo para pelear diciéndole. -¡debemos ir también!-

-¡ya lo sé!- respondió Ángel y poco después ambas llegaron a la azotea, donde muchos paladines están apuntando con sus armas al horizonte mientras que Sarah junto con Three Dog, quienes estaban cerca de Ian, Reddin y Colvin, ella miraba al Oeste con sus prismáticos, pero se podía ver a simple vista las columnas de humo que provenían tanto de los asentamientos de Big Town como de Arefu, así como de los demás lugares donde los disparos de la artillería había impactado y seguían impactando.

-esto no es nada bueno…- decía Three Dog bastante preocupado mientras la artillería seguía cayendo a lo lejos.

-¡Sarah! ¡¿Cómo va todo?!- pregunto Ángel seriamente mientras se colocaba junto a Ian y Reddin mientras Ren se colocaba junto a Sarah preguntándole.

-¡¿han caído bombas sobre la ciudad?!-

-no de momento, estamos demasiado fuera de rango de su artillería, y con nuestras defensas no se atreverán a acercarla de donde la tienen…- decía Sarah seriamente quien luego fijo su mirada a Ren bajando sus prismáticos. -mejor le avisas a tus hermanas…-

-no tienes que decírmelo dos veces- dijo Ren quien de inmediato encendió su comunicador centrándose en la frecuencia del de Yuki exclamándole. -¡Yuki, el Enclave inicio su ataque! ¡están bombardeando el yermo!-

-lo sabemos, Yoichi ya nos lo informo, tu quédate en radio galaxia, nos reuniremos con ustedes y con Yoichi allí- le dijo Yuki seriamente por el comunicador.

-está bien, pero dense prisa- dijo Ren sin poder evitar sonar algo preocupada antes de cortar comunicación.

Al mismo tiempo en el hogar de las hermanas, los impactos de los proyectiles de artillería sacudían el lugar al punto que algunos pequeños escombros y polvos caían del cielo ante la mirada preocupada de las hermanas y del maestro Kuro quien con mucha seriedad decía.

-no hay tiempo que perder…debemos irnos ahora mismo-

-si llegamos a la Ciudadela, podremos activar a Liberty Prime y darle vuelta al asunto antes de que empeore- insistía Yuzu a lo que Yuki le dijo con seriedad y algo frustrada también.

-ya hablamos de esto Yuzu, ahora iremos a radio galaxia a reunirnos con Ren y los demás-

-¡Yuki aun podemos…!- intento seguir insistiendo Yuzu cuando un impacto de artillería volvió a sacudir su hogar, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio atentos a lo que pasaba allí afuera.

-no tenemos tiempo que discutir, haremos como Yuki dice, reúnan todo lo de valor que puedan cargar, después de eso nos iremos- dijo el maestro Kuro seriamente, a lo que sus hijas algo preocupadas aceptaron hacer tras darle una leve reverencia, cada una de ellas tomo una mochila en la que comenzaron a guardar algunas cosas, Yuki guardo algunas fotos familiares como algunos pergaminos de entrenamiento, Yuzu guardaba algunos de sus equipos y herramientas mas esenciales, Nami por su parte guardo algunas de las holocintas favoritas de ella y sus hermanas, algunas cosas personales de Ren y finalmente llevo cargando la jaula donde un agitado Puas corría de lado a lado, por su parte el maestro Kuro ya había recuperado lo que el necesitaba, la foto de clan de altar, y algo largo envuelto en una tela azul, todo eso mientras continuaban los estallidos de la artillería lejana del Enclave, finalmente tanto las hermanas como el maestro Kuro se reunieron en las escaleras que llevaban al dojo mientras Yuki decía.

-¿tienen todo lo que necesitan?-

-¡lista y dispuesta!- dijo Nami alegremente enseñándoles a Puas que cargaba en sus brazos.

-aun creo que esto es un gran error…- dijo Yuzu con algo de pesar mientras miraba a su hogar, sin embargo se calmo un poco cuando el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole calmadamente.

-entiendo muy bien lo que sientes hija mía, pero el hogar no es un lugar físico como tal, es donde se encuentran aquellos quienes te aman y donde tu corazón está en paz, así como nosotros hicimos este lugar, podremos hacer otro-

-supongo que tienes razón padre…- dijo Yuzu agachando algo sus orejas como su mirada en lo que Yuki se comunicaba con Yoichi mediante su comunicador diciendo.

-Yoichi estamos listas para ir a radio galaxia ¿Cómo va todo por tu lado?-

-aun estamos evacuando, adelántense ustedes, nosotros iremos después…- dijo Yoichi quien junto a Sosuke ayudaba a sus seguidores a escapar de la estación la cual al estar dentro del rango de fuego de la artillería del Enclave se sacudía violentamente cada que una de las bombas impactaba cerca de su estación, sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando uno de sus seguidores se le acerco muy acelerado gritando.

-¡maestro Yoichi! ¡nos están atacando!-

-dime algo que no sepa- dijo él sin tomarlo muy en serio hasta que este le gritaba.

-¡no maestro! ¡nos atacan ninjas del clan…!- súbitamente la puerta de la entrada de la estación estallo cosa que alarmo a todos allí dentro, y del humo de la explosión comenzaron a surgir una gran cantidad de shurikens y kunais que impactaron en varios de los seguidores de Yoichi, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar para defenderse, del humo comenzaron a surgir varios ninjas del clan Hasashi quienes comenzaron a atacar a los seguidores de Yoichi y a este mismo como a Sosuke, dando inicio a una gran batalla en la estación.

-¡¿Qué está pasando allí?!- pregunto Yuki muy alarmada desde el comunicador de Yoichi mientras este bloqueaba y forcejeaba con su katana los ataques de al menos cuatro ninjas del clan y solo cuando logro empujarlos y darles un corte horizontal para acabar con estos, él pudo responder.

-¡Yuki sal de allí! ¡nos están atacando los ninjas de mi padre! ¡quizás vayan donde ustedes también…!- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, un muy familiar látigo de espada surgió del humo de la explosión logrando destruir su comunicador antes de que pudiera reaccionar debidamente, para cuando el segundo látigo espada que salía de humo lo alcanzara, el logro apartarlo con su espada y se hiso atrás junto a Sosuke y a sus reagrupados seguidores, mientras que los ninjas del clan volvían a estar reunidos frente al humo en posición de pelea, mientras que nada menos que Kagura salió del humo caminando seductoramente mientras decía con mucha confianza.

-lo siento ¿interrumpí tu conversación con tu novia?-

-¡tú!- exclamo Yoichi furioso poniéndose en posición de pelea junto con Sosuke quien siseando de la rabia decía.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí serpiente venenosa?!-

-suena divertido que me llame así alguien que literalmente lo es- dijo Kagura tras reírse suavemente para luego apuntar una de sus espadas nuevamente formadas diciendo. -y la respuesta es bastante obvia, hoy dejaran de existir-

-¡pues no te lo dejaremos fácil!- dijo Yoichi para luego mirar a Sosuke quien asintió levemente con una mirada seria en sus ojos, para entonces gritarle a sus seguidores.

-¡por el futuro del clan! ¡al ataque!- aquel grito de guerra fue seguido por el de sus seguidores y de esa forma ambos grupos se lanzaron al ataque, siendo el primer choque de armas el de la Katana de Yoichi y el de las espadas de Kagura.

-¡¿Yoichi?! ¡responde!- gritaba Yuki a su comunicador justo después de que se cortara la comunicación con Yoichi, pero su atención como la de sus hermanas y del maestro Kuro se centraron en un fuerte sonido proveniente de la entrada de su hogar, el sonido de fuertes golpes y de lo que quizás fueran explosiones.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- pregunto Nami algo nerviosa mientras daba algunos pasos atrás al estar cargando al pequeño Puas, cuando súbitamente la entrada de la estación estallo súbitamente tomando a todos por sorpresa, podían escuchar pesados pasos ir por el dojo hasta que de este salió un numeroso grupo de soldados del Enclave quienes comenzaron a dispararles.

-¡¿el Enclave?! ¡como nos encontraron…?!- gritaba Yuzu quien tras esquivar los disparos iniciales se oculto junto con Nami tras el sofá y desde allí comenzó a disparar una serie de flechas contra los soldados, logrando darle a algunos justo en las uniones del pecho de sus armaduras, acabando con ellos cuyos cuerpos inertes caían por la escalera.

-¡no lo sé! ¡pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- grito ella a cubierto de uno de los sillones para luego lanzar a unos shurikens contra un soldado, y al clavarse estos sobre su cuerpo este se tambaleo hasta caer de un lado de la escalera. -¡debemos ir al túnel del Kuroi Kitsune eh irnos!- en ese mismo momento el maestro Kuro de un golpe de palma contra el suelo hiso que la mesa de centro se levantara por la fuerza del impacto del suelo para luego darle una patada giratoria lanzándola contra los soldados que iban bajando la escalera haciendo que estos cayeran por la misma.

-¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo él quien guio el camino hacia el Kuroi Kitsune seguido por Nami quien solo podía esquivar los disparos al estar cargando a Puas con ella, todo mientras Yuki y Yuzu iban detrás de ellos disparando flechas y lanzando tanto kunais como shurikens para retrasar a los soldados que continuaban entrando a la estación hasta que finalmente llegaron al túnel donde estaba el Kuroi Kitsune, donde el maestro Kuro se posiciono justo al lado del vehículo mientras le gritaba a sus hijas. -¡rápido, entren!- la primera en entrar fue Nami quien lo primero que hiso fue colocar la jaula de Puas sobre el asiento de Ren para luego salir nuevamente llevando consigo su bastón quedándose junto a su padre mientras le gritaba a sus hermanas.

-¡chicas! ¡dense prisa!- Yuki y Yuzu habían logrado detener unos momentos a los soldados del Enclave y se dirigían directamente al vehículo, pero a medio camino se sintió una explosión de artillería justo arriba del túnel, haciendo que este se agrietara mucho, cosa que alarmo tanto a Yuki que sin pensarlo dos veces ella logro empujar a Yuzu hacia adelante justo cuando el túnel comenzó a colapsar, separándola a ella del resto de su familia.

-¡Yuki!- gritaron Yuzu y Nami quienes corrieron a los escombros que ahora bloqueaban el túnel y donde su hermana mayor se encontraba atrapada al otro lado.

-¡¿estás bien?! ¡di algo!- exclamaba Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡estoy bien!- grito Yuki desde el otro lado.

-¡descuida Yuki, te sacaremos de allí!- grito Nami quien estaba por usar su bastón como palanca para mover las rocas pero rápidamente Yuzu la detuvo diciendo.

-¡espera! ¡si mueves los escombros descuidadamente puedes crear otro derrumbe!-

-¡pero no podemos dejarla allí!- gritaba Nami muy preocupada mientras que del otro lado Yuki podía escuchar a los soldados del Enclave acercarse a ella, por lo que tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de decirle a sus hermanas.

-¡ustedes váyanse! ¡me reuniré con ustedes luego! ¡pero deben irse ahora!-

-¡no! ¡no te vamos a dejarte aquí!- grito Yuzu desesperadamente por la idea de dejar a su hermana allí.

-¡yo voy a estar bien! ¡tan solo váyanse!- les grito Yuki desde su lado, y antes de que sus hermanas pudieran decir algo mas, el maestro Kuro se acerco a los escombros diciendo calmadamente.

-muy bien, nosotros nos iremos ahora, pero recuerda hija mía…escucha a tu corazón…y siempre recordaras quien eres realmente…- con eso dicho, y tras meditar un poco en esas palabras, Yuki le respondió a su padre.

-¡lo sé…ahora váyanse!- con eso dicho el maestro Kuro se aparto de los escombros y junto a sus hijas, quienes miraban a los escombros aun dudando de dejar a su hermana sola, subió al Kuroi Kitsune, el cual encendió Yuzu y puso en marcha rápidamente alejándose del lugar, mientras que Yuki, desde el otro lado del derrumbe, dio un gran respiro, desenvaino su katana y cuando los soldados del Enclave llegaron donde ella, quien les daba la espalda, su mirada mostro una gran determinación, antes de rápidamente darse vuelta y lanzarse al ataque contra los soldados quienes disparaban contra ella, evadiendo esta ágilmente cada uno de estos hasta dar un salto muy alto en el aire con su katana en alto.

En la azotea del edificio de radio galaxia, Ren intentaba desesperadamente contactarse con su familia, pero en todas las señales que colocaba solo se escuchaba estática.

-¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué nadie responde?!- exclamo ella muy frustraba. -algo anda muy mal…- entonces tras un último estallido de la artillería que se hacía caer sobre la región fuera de la ciudad, el ataque pareció detenerse, cosa que puso a todos en estado de alerta, dejando el lugar en completo silencio hasta que Sarah hablo por el comunicador integrado de su armadura diciendo.

-barrera exterior, aquí centinela Lyons, prepárense para el combate…esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar…-

-recibido centinela Lyons, los cañones laser pesados están listos, lucharemos con valor…- decía un paladín desde el comunicador cuando súbitamente se escucho solamente estática, y acto seguido se pudieron ver una serie de explosiones como también los sonidos de disparos de distintos tipos, provenientes nada menos que detrás de sus propias líneas de defensa.

-¡barrera exterior! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- exclamo Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-¡aquí barrera exterior! ¡estamos bajo ataque intenso! ¡mercenarios de la compañía Talon están atacando los cañones laser pesados!- gritaba el paladín bastante alarmado mientras se escuchaban los disparos desde su lado.

-¡¿Por qué esos idiotas de la compañía Talon están atacándonos?!- pregunto Ren bastante extrañada al haber escuchado eso, al igual que Ángel, Ian y los demás paladines del acero, quienes bajo órdenes de Sarah mediante señas fueron colocándose algunos en otros lados del edificio ante la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por sorpresa también mientras ella decía.

-¡barrera exterior! ¡mantengan la posición! ¡no dejen que la compañía Talon destruyan los cañones!-

-¡eso estamos intentando! ¡pero no están solos! ¡hay otros! ¡gente muy agil con tunicas extrañas y armas de…!- exclamaba el paladín cuando súbitamente la comunicación se corto, quedando solo estática.

-¡barrera exterior responda! ¡barrera exterior!- exclamaba Sarah tratando de comunicarse hasta que pudieron ver una serie de explosiones en los puestos en que se supone estaban los cañones laser pesados puestos, y que formaban el sector defensa llamado barrera exterior. -¡rayos!- grito ella muy frustrada.

-el menciono a gente algil de tunicas extrañas…- decía Ian quien luego miro hacia atrás a Sarah y Ren diciéndoles. -¿no creen que serian…?-

-el clan Hasashi…- dijo Ren furiosa apretando fuerte sus puños mientras Ángel miraba atrás también diciendo.

-¡aun podemos ir a ayudarlos!-

-¡si dejamos este edificio, el enemigo tendrá vía libre hasta Rivet City!- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad hasta que Reddin decía muy preocupada.

-¡centinela Lyons! ¡contacto enemigo! ¡desde el Oeste!- rápidamente todos centraron su atención al horizonte, lo que vieron les congelo la sangre.

-no es posible…- decía Colvin con un sudor frio corriendo por su frente.

-esto debe ser una broma…- decía Ren muy nerviosa al igual que los demás, pues desde el horizonte, entre el humo que salía de los cráteres donde las bombas de artillería habían caído, surgieron cientos de vertibirds, todos con el símbolo del Enclave, dentro de estos habían escuadrones de soldados listos para pelear, entonces debajo de estos, una serie de terralombrices comenzaron a salir de debajo de la tierra y tras hacerse a un lado de los túneles que habían construido, de estos comenzaron a salir tanto tanques como soldados a pie que comenzaron a disparar a las ya debilitadas defensas de la hermandad del acero al borde de la ciudad, mientras que los vertibirds desde el cielo dejaban caer misiles sobre la misma antes de aterrizar y dejar tanto en las calles como en las azoteas de varios edificios a los soldados que rápidamente se colocaban en posición de batalla y avanzaban por las calles, sin darle tiempo ni a la hermandad ni a nadie para poder reaccionar, la invasión había iniciado con un ataque relámpago casi perfectamente organizado.

Mientras tanto en el mirador cercano al asentamiento de Nueva Megatón, que ardía en llamas tras el bombardeo de artillería, Hanzo se encontraba junto a Kenshi quien tras terminar su comunicación holográfica con Alex, se acerco a su maestro haciéndole una reverencia diciendo.

-las defensas de la hermandad en el borde de la ciudad han caído maestro, el Enclave avanza por las ruinas de la ciudad ahora-

-¿Qué hay de Kagura? ¿cumplió ella con su misión?- pregunto Hanzo con mucha autoridad sin quitar la mirada de la batalla que estaba desarrollándose, pero antes de que Kenshi pudiera responder, Kagura apareció de un salto del lado derecho del mirador para luego inclinarse en una pierna junto a su maestro diciendo calmadamente pese a tener algunos rasguños en ella.

-he regresado maestro, la mayoría de los rebeldes han sido asesinados como ordeno, por desgracia el cobarde de Yoichi y Sosuke lograron escapar-

-no importa, sin sus seguidores solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan…- decía Hanzo seriamente en lo que tanto Kenshi como Kagura se voltearon para ver seriamente a un capital del Enclave que era escoltado por cerca de una docena de soldados. -he cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora denme la ubicación de la guarida del clan Kurosaki- decía Hanzo con su intimidante tono de voz, sin embargo el capitán lo miraba engreídamente para luego decirle.

-me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes, maestro Hanzo- le hiso una señal con su mano a los soldados quienes apuntaron sus armas contra Hanzo mientras que Kenshi y Kagura se ponían en posición de combate hasta que Hanzo con una seña les hiso saber que se detuvieran, ambos se hicieron un poco al lado mientras él decía.

-¿me están traicionando, capitán?-

-se necesita confianza para traicionar maestro Hanzo, y nosotros nunca confiamos en usted- dijo el capitán confiadamente en lo que Hanzo colocaba una manos sobre su máscara diciendo.

-¿sabe porque recibí el sobrenombre de "dragón amarillo"?-

-no tenemos tiempo para metáforas señor…- decía el capitán hasta que Hanzo se dio vuelta quitándose su máscara, dejando ver su rostro quemado que ya asemejaba a una calavera, cosa que estremeció mucho al capitán mientras el maestro ninja le decía de una forma muy siniestra.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre metáforas?- con eso dicho, y para la sorpresa del capitán y de sus soldados, Hanzo inhalo profundamente y al exhalar, una gran llamarada comenzó a salir de su boca, una tan caliente que sobrecalentó las armaduras de los soldados quienes envueltos en las llamas gritaban del dolor mientras iban cayendo uno a uno, quedando solo el capitán con vida, quien estaba temblando sentado en el suelo en lo que Hanzo sacaba de su boca mediante un hilo lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de una especie de liquido que dejo caer al suelo para luego volver a ponerse su máscara y caminar hacia el capitán quien estaba tan asustada que no podía ni moverse.

-a todas las unidades, hemos perdido contacto con las tropas enviadas a la guarida del clan Kurosaki, a quienes estén las cercanías diríjanse a las coordenadas…- decía la radio portátil del capitán la cual Hanzo le quito, y mientras lo miraba de una forma siniestra con Kenshi y Kagura a cada lado suyo le dijo.

-ya tengo lo que necesito, pero decidí dejarlo con vida capitán, solo para que le dé un mensaje a su general…una vez termine con el clan Kurosaki…seguirá él- con eso dicho el maestro ninja se retiro del lugar junto a sus seguidores, dejando a un aterrorizado capitán sentado en el suelo, con todos sus soldados cocinados vivos a su alrededor.

Poco después, y tras una larga y ardua batalla, el hogar de las hermanas estaba cubierto por marcas de disparos, los mueble destrozados, shurikens y kunais por todos lados, y por varias partes los cuerpos de los soldados del Enclave que perdieron la vida luchando con una ahora exhausta Yuki quien tras quitar su katana del pecho de uno de estos, ella dio unos pasos atrás respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, solo entonces volvió a activar su comunicador tratando de contactarse con su familia diciendo muy preocupada.

-¡Ren! ¡Yuzu! ¡Nami! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿pueden oírme?!- pero lo único que ella podía recibir era estática, entonces una de sus orejas se movió levemente y rápidamente se puso nuevamente en posición de pelea, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir ninjas del clan Hasashi de entre las sombras de su hogar, y en la entrada al dojo sobre las escaleras, apareció nada menos que Hanzo, acompañado por Kenshi y Kagura a cada lado suyo mientras decía siniestramente.

-es inútil que intentes hablar con tu asquerosa familia, algunos de estos soldados tienen equipos de bloqueo de señal…nadie vendrá por ti…así que puedes decirme donde está el resto de tu clan por las buenas…o te quitaremos esa información por las malas…- viendo que estaba con muy pocas opciones, con los ninjas rodeandola y sabiendo que tenia que ganar tiempo para que su familia pudiera escapar, Yuki miro a Hanzo con mucha determinación diciendo.

-¡por lo que dices puedo deducir que hiciste un trato con el Enclave! ¡¿y ahora que estas aquí dejaras que sean tus subordinados quienes hagan todo el trabajo por ti?! ¡veo que aliarte con el Enclave te hiso un cobarde al igual que ellos! ¡ven y enfréntame tu mismo!-

-¡niña insolente…!- exclamo Kenshi pero antes de que este pudiera lanzarse contra ella, Hanzo lo detuvo y con una señal hiso que los demás ninjas se pusieran firmes en su lugar para luego bajar lentamente por las escaleras mientras decía.

-admiro tu valor jovencita…pocos han tenido las agallas de desafiarme directamente…- ni bien él llego a la sala, se puso frente a Yuki quien empuñando su katana no dejo en ningún momento su posición de combate, el que estaba por librar seria el duelo más difícil de su vida, todo mientras Hanzo le decía. -y vas a lamentar el haberlo hecho…-

Continuara…


	35. Capitulo treinta y cuatro

Capitulo treinta y cuatro: invasión (segunda parte).

Tras el intenso bombardeo contra la región y tras el asalto inicial, el Enclave logro en tan solo unas pocas horas hacerse con los casi todos los asentamientos fuera de las ruinas de la ciudad, de los cuales tras la caída de las bombas sus habitantes habían huido o muerto en el proceso, los que sobrevivieron y se quedaron en las ruinas de lo que fueron sus hogares fueron rápidamente reunidos por los soldados que ahora los ocupaban, la mayor resistencia se vio en Nueva Megatón, sin embargo esta también no pudo resistir la intensa arremetida del ejército invasor, todo mientras que en la ciudad se libraban intensas batallas entre las fuerzas de invasión del Enclave y las de defensa de la hermandad del acero, quienes pese a sufrir grandes pérdidas a causa del ataque sorpresa del clan Hasashi y la compañía Talon, lograban ralentizar el avance del Enclave por la ciudad, uno de los lugares donde se libraba una de estas intensas batallas era en el edificio de radio galaxia, donde la tropa Lyons, superados en número por un amplio margen, mantenían sus posiciones en el edificio bajo una lluvia de disparos laser y de plasma, mientras que desde las ruinas de los edificios cercanos, los escuadrones del Enclave eran emboscados por Ren quien desde las ventanas de distintos lugares lanzaba shurikens y kunais cuando estaban desprevenidos, así como también les caía encima desde algún piso superior justo en medio de estos, para luego atacarlos furiosa y ágilmente, llegando al punto que tras su más reciente emboscada, ella se encontraba jadeando exhausta en medio de un grupo de cuerpos de soldados del Enclave, sus tekko-kagi estaban cubiertas de sangre al igual que parte de sus ropas y de su pelaje.

-¡objetivo localizado!- grito un soldado de un nuevo escuadrón que se acercaba, el cual ella no se había percatado debido a lo agotada que estaba, y ya era demasiado tarde para que ella pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, pues ni bien había logrado ponerse nuevamente en posición de combate, mirando a esos soldados furiosamente al punto de llegar a mostrar sus dientes, pero los soldados ya estaban por dispararle, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, estos fueron cayendo uno por uno gracias a los certeros disparos que Ángel había dado desde la azotea del edificio de radio galaxia, quien tras eliminar a esos soldados, ella se quedo mirando por su mira a Ren quien algo apenada le dio un leve saludo con la mano antes de retirarse nuevamente a los edificios cercanos, que ella le respondió de igual manera, aun así ella volvió a ponerse seria para luego apuntar su rifle a otra de las calles y así disparar a los otro escuadrón del Enclave en rápida sucesión y con una precisión impecable hasta que finalmente su cargador nuevamente se quedo vacio, pero tras retirar el cargador vacio de su rifle y hacer atrás su mano para poder tomar otro, se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban ninguno.

-¡estoy sin munición!- exclamo ella en lo que Ian, quien dejo un momento su puesto para poder dejarle munición a ella, evitando lo mejor que podía la lluvia de disparos provenientes de los edificios cercanos, cuando llego a ella nuevamente se puso a cubierto junto a ella y así decirle.

-¡es lo ultimo que queda para tu rifle! ¡Colvin dice que lo hagas durar!-

-¡eso ya lo sé!- decía ella quien tomo uno de los cargadores que Ian le había traído para sí ponerlo en su rifle. -¡pero son demasiados!-

-¡dime algo que no sepa!- dijo Ian mientras él la cubría disparando con su rifle laser a los edificios cercanos para cubrirla en lo que ella nuevamente había comenzado a disparar, sin embargo la situación no parecía mejorar en lo más mínimo, pues los soldados del Enclave seguían llegando en grandes números, cosa que a él lo preocupaba mucho, al punto que finalmente llego a expresar cuando llamo a Sarah por el comunicador de su servoarmadura diciendo. -¡Sarah son demasiados! ¡no podremos contenerlos por mucho más tiempo…!- en eso la explosión de un misil disparado desde uno de los edificios cercanos hiso que la estructura entera del edificio se estremeciera, dejando la explosión misma un gran agujero en la muralla del mismo, mientras tanto Sarah se encontraba junto con Three Dog en la sala de emisión el cual ahora hacia de centro de mando temporal, desde donde ella podía dar órdenes a todas sus tropas y le respondía a Ian lo mas calmadamente posible.

-estoy consciente de eso Ian, pero debemos mantener la posición lo más posible hasta que recibamos refuerzos o nuevas órdenes de la Ciudadela-

-no lo sé Sarah…¿crees que puedan enviarnos refuerzos?- pregunto Three Dog bastante preocupado por lo precaria que era la situación, a lo que ella respondió tras apagar el comunicador de su armadura.

-no lo sé…pero si perdemos radio galaxia el Enclave tendrá una ruta libre hasta Rivet City…-

-¡Centinela Lyons!- gritaba Reddin vía comunicador, lo cual Sarah rápidamente respondió preguntando.

-¿Qué sucede Reddin?-

-¡tenemos fuerzas del Enclave atacando la entrada frontal del edificio! ¡a lo menos cuatro escuadrones confirmados!- exclamaba Reddin mientras se escuchaban disparos de fondo, cosa que alarmo mucho a Sarah quien no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡demonios, debieron encontrar una forma de flanquear nuestra posición!- ella rápidamente tomo su rifle laser y decirle a Three Dog. -¡tu quédate aquí y mantente alerta!- antes de que él pudiera responder ella salió corriendo del cuarto de emisión para así gritarle a todos los paladines que pudo encontrarse en su camino y que se preparaban para afrontar a las fuerzas en la parte trasera del edificio. -¡a la entrada frontal! ¡ahora!- los paladines casi de inmediato se dieron vuelta para así correr tras ella hasta salir al campo de batalla en que se estaba convirtiendo la plaza frente a la estación, donde Reddin y otros paladines se mantenían en distintas posiciones de defensa frente a la entrada frontal del edificio, a las cuales se fueron integrando Sarah y los demás paladines que la acompañaron, algunos de los cuales fueron abatidos por las rafagas de disparos que iban a su dirección, casi de inmediato Sarah se puso a cubierto junto a Reddin para luego disparar desde su cobertura a unos soldados que se acercaban por la plaza logrando abatir a por lo menos cuatro de estos haciendo que estos se cubrieran en unos autos abandonados, todo mientras le preguntaba a Reddin.

-¡¿sabes de donde vienen?!-

-¡vienen de una de las calles bloqueadas del sur! ¡removieron los escombros que la bloqueaban con explosivos!- respondió Reddin quien también disparaba contra la cada vez mayor cantidad de soldados que se iban acercando a ellos.

-¡si no hacemos algo nos terminaran rodeando…!- exclamo Sarah cuando sorpresivamente uno de los paladines exclamo señalando a la vieja escuela abandonada justo al otro lado de la plaza.

-¡centinela! ¡un vehículo se aproxima! desde la escuela!-

-¡diablos! ¡¿y ahora qué?!- exclamo Sarah muy frustrada cuando para su gran sorpresa, atravesando la ya desgastada muralla de esa escuela en ruinas, salió nada menos que el Kuroi Kitsune, quien tras patinar en círculos por la plaza, y golpear en el proceso a algunos soldados que estaban a cubierto en su camino, este se detuvo apuntando justo a la calle de donde venían los soldados, cosa que Yuzu, quien paso del asiento del conductor al de manejo de las armas, comenzó a disparar las ametralladoras integradas a la parte frontal del Kuroi Kitsune contra los escuadrones de soldados del Enclave que provenían de esa calle, forzándolos a retroceder lentamente debido al fuego intenso que estaban recibiendo, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sarah quien le grito a sus paladines. -¡es ahora o nunca! ¡hagámoslos retroceder!- los paladines dejaron escapar un gran grito motivado por la llegada de aquellos inesperados refuerzos mientras disparaban concentrándose en la calle por la que venían las tropas del Enclave, llegando al punto de abandonar los puestos defensivos que habían instalado para así cubrirse entre los vehículos que hasta hacia poco tiempo sus enemigos estaban usando, todo hasta que finalmente estos dejaron de venir, pero Sarah y los demás no bajaron la guardia hasta que los disparos que venían de detrás del edificio finalmente llegaron a un alto.

-centinela, el enemigo está retrocediendo, repito, el enemigo está retrocediendo- decía Colvin por el comunicador de la armadura de Sarah, cosa que la hiso respirar aliviada mientras decía.

-gracias al cielo…- ella le hiso señas a Reddin y a los paladines junto a ella para que volvieran a los puestos defensivos de la estación para así responderle a Colvin. -recibido, mantengan la posición, de seguro se reagruparan para atacarnos con más fuerza, hagan conteo de armas y de munición también-

-recibido centinela- dijo Colvin antes de cortar su comunicación, solo entonces Sarah miro al Kuroi Kitsune en cuya ventana estaban Yuzu nuevamente en el volante, Nami junto a ella saludándola alegremente, cosa que Sarah respondió de igual manera, y el maestro Kuro de pie tras de ellas con sus manos a la espalda, tras indicarles que se estacionaran en la bodega en uno de los lados de la estación, ella finalmente entro de nuevo a la misma, mientras que en la azotea Colvin daba un recorrido a los distintos puestos de defensa mientras le decía a los paladines.

-¡manténganse alerta hermanos! ¡esto no es lo último que hemos visto del enemigo!-

-gracias al cielo que esto termino de momento…- decía Ian aliviado de salir de momento de aquella intensa situación, al igual que Ángel que estaba sentada junto a él mientras miraba a su cargador al cual le quedaba una sola bala.

-lo sé…porque me acabo de quedar sin munición…-

-estuviste asombrosa- le dijo Ian tratando de animarla.

-gracias, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Poco después el maestro Kuro, Yuzu y Nami caminaban por los pasillos de la estación, los cuales se habían convertido en enfermerías donde los médicos de la hermandad trataban lo mejor que podían a los paladines heridos durante aquella intensa batalla, una escena que hacían que Yuzu y Nami miraran con tristeza y horror a los pobres hombres que sufrían por sus heridas, mientras que el maestro Kuro se mantenía firme, pues aunque aquella escena tuvo que verla muchas veces durante la guerra contra la horda supermutante, fue en uno de estos pasillos que se encontraron con Sarah, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de verlos allí pese a lo preocupante que era la situación.

-vengan, Ren está por aquí- dijo Sarah quien comenzó a caminar guiándolos por la estación mientras evadían a paladines cargando cajas de munición, como también a los heridos que venían tanto de la azotea como de los puestos de defensa de la parte trasera de la estación, donde la mayor parte de la fuerza de ataque había tomado lugar.

-¿Qué tan mal están las cosas aquí?- pregunto el maestro Kuro.

-honestamente…bastante mal…y es peor en otras partes de la ciudad…- decía Sarah con mucho pesar antes de ver a un grupo de paladines sentados en una habitación agotados por el continuo combate. -no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos mantener la estación…- pero justo cuando se estaba desanimando, el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre su hombro para así decirle.

-se que debe de ser duro, pero es en momentos así que debemos mantenernos firmes no solo por quienes buscan nuestra guía, sino también por nuestro propio bien, es fácil caer en la desesperación, pero requiere de verdadero valor hacer frente a la adversidad- aquello hiso sonreír a Sarah quien no pudo evitar mirar a su viejo amigo diciéndole.

-no sé en qué momento te hiciste tan sabio…pero gracias Kurama-

-ha sido siempre un placer, amiga mía- respondió el maestro Kuro de una forma que le llamo un tanto la atención a Sarah, casi como si fuera una especie de despedida, sin embargo ella decidió no prestarle atención a eso de momento, por lo que simplemente continuo guiándolos hasta la sala de emisión de la estación, donde Three Dog le ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente a Ren quien estaba sentada en una silla cubierta por una frazada que le había dado Ángel quien se encontraba a su lado y Ian sentado junto a un escriba encargado de los equipos de comunicación para recuperar algo de energías tras la batalla.

-¡Ren!- exclamo Nami muy feliz de que su hermana mayor estuviera bien mientras le daba un gran abrazo que le provocaba mucho dolor por lo agarrotaba que estaba. -¡qué bueno que estas bien!-

-¡ok! ¡ok! ¡demasiado cariño!- exclamo Ren quien tras unos momentos de ininterrumpido abrazo aparto a su hermana menor para así poder recuperar el aliento, cosa que hacía reír un poco a Ángel.

-¡Ian!- exclamo Yuzu quien se dirigió rápidamente a Ian, quien al escuchar su voz rápidamente miro en dirección de ella para luego levantarse e ir con ella, ambos se dieron un gran abrazo, aunque como él estaba usando su servoarmadura en ese momento, el abrazo comenzó a lastimar un poco a Yuzu quien se quejaba un poco del dolor hasta que Ian la soltó bastante apenado diciendo mientras se rascaba tras la cabeza.

-lo siento…-

-no te preocupes…- decía ella algo sonrojada y frotándose los brazos debido a la fuerza del abrazo, apartando ambos sus miradas por lo apenados que se sentían por lo incomoda que era esa situación, al ver a sus hijas de esa manera el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar sonreír en lo que Three Dog, su amigo a quien no había visto hacia muchos tiempo, se le acerco diciéndole.

-vaya, mira quien vino a mi estación después de tanto tiempo- el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar alegrarse de ver a su viejo amigo, quien no pudo evitar decirle. -te has puesto viejo amigo mío-

-eso ocurre cuando te toca criar a cuatro hijas- respondió el maestro Kuro muy feliz hasta que finalmente ambos entre risas se dieron un gran abrazo mientras Three Dog le decía casi entre lagrimas.

-que bueno verte de nuevo viejo zorro-

-lo mismo digo amigo mío- respondió el maestro Kuro en lo que ambos se separaban del abrazo. -me habría gustado tener más tiempo para charlar de tantas cosas contigo…- dijo el maestro Kuro con algo de pesar pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

-ya tendremos tiempo para eso cuando salgamos de esta- dijo Three Dog sin percatarse de la forma de actuar del maestro Kuro.

-oigan ¿Dónde está Yuki?- pregunto Ren algo preocupada al no ver a su hermana mayor en ningún lado, cosa que provoco que tanto Yuzu como Nami, incluso el maestro Kuro, dibujaran una cara de preocupación en sus rostros.

En ese mismo momento, en el hogar de las hermanas, entre los muebles destrozados como también los cuerpos de los soldados del Enclave que habían intentado invadir hasta hacia unos momentos, una exhausta Yuki se encontraba librando un desesperado duelo en contra de Hanzo, ante la mirada de Kenshi, Kagura que estaban en lo alto de las escaleras que iban al dojo, y de otros ninjas del clan Hasashi que los rodeaban a ambos, si bien ella había estado peleando con todo lo que tenia, incluso tras haber luchado sola contra un gran número de soldados del Enclave ella sola, tras largos minutos de luchar contra Hanzo, ella estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas, exhausta y con su cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas, ella jadeaba a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y en posición de pelea con su katana en alto, mientras que Hanzo, en ningún momento utilizo sus espadas cortas, ni siquiera parecía estar cansado, se podría decir que ni siquiera estaba esforzándose peleando contra ella.

-¿es eso todo lo que tienes? patético, esperaba un mayor desafío de la hija mayor de Kurosaki Kurama- decía Hanzo claramente sonando bastante decepcionado mientras caminaba en círculos al igual que Yuki, estando ambos siempre de frente uno con el otro.

-no has visto nada todavía…- decía ella muy cansada en lo que volvía a lanzarse contra él, lanzando unos shurikens contra él los cuales el logro evadir con mucha facilidad en lo que ella salto muy alto para así intentar darle una patada lateral voladora, sin embargo Hanzo logro evadirla al hacerse a un lado para luego tomarla de un tobillo y así azotarla contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que ella perdió el aliento unos momentos y soltó su katana la cual se deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar a uno de los sillones.

-tienes valor, eso lo reconozco, morirás siendo más valiente que muchos otros que me han enfrentado- decía Hanzo sin dejar de sostenerla del tobillo, cosa que Yuki aprovecho para apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo y impulsarse hacia arriba dando una vuelta para nuevamente intentar darle una patada en el rostro a Hanzo, forzándolo a soltarla para evitar aquel golpe, cosa que ella aprovecho para aterrizar de pie y comenzar a atacarlo con una serie de rápidas y agiles series de patadas y puñetazos, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hasta que él respondió con tres puñetazos en el estomago de Yuki tan rápidos que ella no pudo reaccionar para evadirlos o bloquearlos, seguidos de un golpe de palma directo en su quijada que la hiso elevarse levemente del suelo por la fuerza del impacto y finalmente un puñetazo en el pecho tan fuerte que la mando a volar hacia atrás, llegando a dar ella unos rebotes contra el suelo hasta finalmente quedar en el tirada en el suelo junto a su katana estando muy adolorida.

-no tienes posibilidades de ganar muchacha, dime donde está el resto de tu familia, y prometo darte una muerte rápida- decía Hanzo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella de una forma muy amenazante, sin embargo Yuki se negaba a rendirse, determinada a ganar ella tomo su katana para así volver a ponerse de pie en posición de combate, aun cuando ella se tambaleo unos momentos tanto por el dolor y el agotamiento mientras decía.

-jamás te lo diré...-

-entonces sufrirás- dijo Hanzo siniestramente en lo que Yuki dejo escapar un grito de pelea mientras para así lanzarse una última vez contra su adversario, atacándolo con rápidos y agiles ataques con su katana que él evadía con mucha facilidad hasta que ella, tras dar un giro hacia la derecha, logro hacer que su katana pasara muy cerca de la frente de Hanzo, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, coas que ella aprovecho para lanzar un ataque vertical con su katana, la cual Hanzo atrapo tomándola de los lados con las palmas de sus manos firmemente para luego llevarla hasta su rodilla levantada con tal fuerza que, para la sorpresa y horror de Yuki, destruyo su katana en varios fragmentos, casi como si fuera en cámara lenta h asta que Hanzo le dio un codazo tan fuerte en el estomago que además de quitarle el aliento la mando nuevamente contra el suelo, donde ella tosía y jadeaba luchando por respirar, mientras que Hanzo, mirándola fijamente, paso sus dedos sobre su frente para luego mirarlos, solo entonces se dio cuenta que el ataque de Yuki lo había alcanzado, y le había hecho un leve corte en la frente, aquello lo hiso reír un poco mientras decía de una forma siniestra. -todo ese esfuerzo…para un simple rasguño…bien hecho muchacha, han pasado años desde la última vez que alguien me hiso sangrar- entonces el camino hacia ella nuevamente y mientras se trataba de poner de pie nuevamente él le dijo. -permíteme darte tu recompensa…- entonces de una fuerte patada, en la posición correcta, Hanzo logro romper la pierna de Yuki, lo que la hiso gritar con mucha fuerza del dolor en el suelo mientras sujetaba su pierna y lagrimas brotaban de su rostro, grito que hiso eco en toda la estación, entonces Hanzo le dio una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que la hiso elevarse del suelo nuevamente para luego mandarla a volar de una patada giratoria unos metros antes de caer al suelo, estando allí, herida y con mucho dolor, ella comenzó a arrastrarse tratando de alejarse de él, mas cuando el solo escuchar las pisadas de su enemigo acercarse ella, cuando finalmente la alcanzo, Hanzo la tomo de su bufanda y sin piedad comenzó a darle fuertes puñetazos en el rostro, cada uno haciendo eco también, mientras que todos los allí presentes miraban sin inmutarse aquella escena, así fue hasta que Hanzo se detuvo unos momentos para ver a Yuki quien lo miraba ahora con una expresión llena de miedo mientras corrían lagrimas de sus ojos, hasta que finalmente él le dio un último puñetazo tan fuerte que le hiso soltarla y que ella se azotara de nuevo contra el suelo, ahora quedando inconsciente allí, solo entonces Kenshi y Kagura se acercaron a su maestro quienes junto a él la miraban fijamente.

-¿y ahora que maestro? ¿acabamos con ella?- pregunto Kenshi con algo de curiosidad.

-no…tengo un mejor plan para ella- dijo Hanzo en lo que volvía a tomar a la inconsciente Yuki de su bufanda y así levantarla del suelo. -monitoreen las comunicaciones del Enclave, ellos nos llevaran hacia el resto de clan Kurosaki…-

-como usted ordene, maestro- dijo Kenshi quien junto a Kagura le dieron una reverencia a su maestro en lo que junto a él caminaban para salir de la estación, llevando consigo a Yuki a quien arrastraban mientras estaba inconsciente y sin reaccionar.

Durante las horas que siguieron al primer asalto a radio galaxia, la tropa Lyons se encontraba reparando lo mejor que podían las defensas del edificio, sobre todo aquellas partes que fueron seriamente dañadas, otros paladines se encargaban de repartir la munición restante que tenían entre aquellos que aun estaban aptos para el combate, Yuzu se encontraba reparando algunos de los equipos electrónicos de la estación dañados por la batalla con la ayuda de Ian, mientras que Ren se encontraba con Ángel preparando cada una sus armas, alistándose junto con otros paladines para combatir nuevamente, por su parte Nami se encontraba ayudando lo mejor que podía a los médicos de la hermandad a cuidar de los heridos, sin embargo tras ayudar a cambiar las vendas de un paladín que había recibido graves heridas en un costado, la gravedad de la situación le hiso quedarse paralizada unos momentos, mirando con horror y tristeza a los paladines que se quejaban mucho del dolor, agachando sus orejas al sentirse impotente ante esa dantesca escena hasta que el maestro Kuro se coloco a su lado, haciéndola reaccionar nuevamente, aunque ella solo pudo decir.

-esto…es horrible…-

-has estado en muchas batallas hija mía…pero me temo que nada de lo que te eh enseñado o que hayas experimentado podría prepararte esto…la verdadera naturaleza de la guerra…- dijo el maestro Kuro con un tono serio de voz.

-Yuzu y Ren hacen lo mejor que pueden para ayudar…pero yo…no se qué hacer ahora…no sé cómo ayudar…- decía Nami mientras caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos y agachaba su mirada. -soy una inútil…- finalmente el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, y tras darle unas suaves caricias le dijo con mucha sabiduría.

-tienes un espíritu bondadoso hija mía…y el mostrar bondad en tiempos oscuros como estos, puede encender la luz de la esperanza en aquellos que la hayan perdido- Nami entonces se le quedo mirando mientras él le decía ahora con una sonrisa. -y el dar esperanza a quienes te rodean, a tus amigos y a tus hermanas, es el mayor don que tienes, uno que te permitirá a todos los que te rodean a seguir adelante- aquello hiso sonreír a Nami sintiéndose mucho mejor por las palabras de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera darle un abrazo, ella pudo escuchar el quejido de un paladín que despertaba tras ser herido en batalla, particularmente sus ojos que estaban ahora vendados y alzaba frenéticamente sus manos mientras exclamaba desesperadamente.

-¡no veo…! ¡¿Qué sucede…?! ¡alguien…ayúdeme…!- rápidamente Nami corrió a su lado para luego tomarlo de la mano con las suyas y sentarse de rodillas mientras le decía con una dulce voz.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien, estoy aquí, así que no tengas miedo…- aquello hiso que el paladín pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, mientras ella se quedaba a su lado asegurándose de que se sintiera cómodo, cosa que llenaba de alegría al maestro Kuro, quien al ver que su hija podría dar esperanza a quienes la rodeaban como siempre supo que ella podía hacerlo, se retiro para así reunirse con Sarah y Three Dog en la sala de emisión, quienes estaban hablando con Elder Lyons en la pantalla de un equipo de comunicación de la hermandad.

-¿entonces no tenemos otras opciones?- preguntaba Sarah muy preocupada.

-me temo que no hija mía, el Enclave está presionando con fuerza en todos los frentes…nuestra única opción es retirarnos y evacuar a cuanta gente podamos de la ciudad…el centinela Tristan ya esta coordinándose con el concejo de Rivet City y el alcalde de Nuka Town para la evacuación y las posibles rutas para salir de la ciudad…- respondió Elder Lyons con mucho pesar en su voz.

-no podemos simplemente entregarles el yermo capital al Enclave…- decía Three Dog algo desconcertado por la decisión de Elder Lyons quien le dijo.

-no tenemos más opciones en nuestra situación actual, debemos reagruparnos y reconstruir nuestras fuerzas, solo entonces podremos recuperar nuestra ciudad-

-entendido…ordenare la retirada…nos veremos en la ciudadela…- decía Sarah con mucho pesar en su voz.

-nos veremos entonces…Elder Lyons, cambio y fuera…- dijo Elder Lyons para luego cortar la transmisión, solo entonces Sarah se apoyo contra la mesa con la mirada baja muy pensativa mientras que Three Dog decía.

-esto no puede estar pasando…-

-me temo que si lo está viejo amigo- decía el maestro Kuro aun estando con calma ante la situación actual.

-mi padre tiene razón…si continuamos así solo sufriremos más bajas...- decía Sarah para luego respirar profundamente para así armarse de valor nuevamente, entonces miro a uno de los escribas encargado de las comunicaciones y así decirle. -ordena la retirada, nos reuniremos con el resto de escuadrones en la Ciudadela para la evacuación-

-¡si centinela…!- dijo el escriba, pero antes de poder enviar el mensaje de Sarah, algo que escucho por las transmisiones de la hermandad. -¡centinela Lyons, tenemos posible contacto enemigo!-

-¡¿Dónde?!- pregunto Sarah bastante alarmada en ese momento.

-¡en el edificio vecino de lado Oeste!- dijo el escriba, cosa que dejo muy intranquila a Sarah quien dijo.

-eso es imposible, todas las rutas del Oeste hasta aquí están bloqueadas o destruidas ¿estás seguro?-

-si centinela, pero no están atacando, solo están de pie en la azotea…- decía el escriba cuando súbitamente Ren, Yuzu y Nami aparecieron en la sala bastante alarmadas.

-¡padre! ¡es el clan Hasashi!- exclamo Ren muy alarmada, haciendo que el maestro Kuro frunciera el ceño ante esa noticia. Rápidamente, el maestro Kuro junto con sus hijas, Sarah, Ian y Ángel llegaron a la azotea, donde pudieron ver a los ninjas del clan Hasashi, de pie al borde de la azotea del edificio, algunos portando algunos estandartes con el símbolo del Clan, mientras que en medio estaban Kenshi y Kagura, mirando con curiosidad tanto a las hermanas y a su padre, como a sus aliados y a los paladines de la hermandad del acero apuntando contra ellos.

-¡prepárense para disparar!- exclamo Sarah haciendo que los paladines prepararan sus armas laser, en eso Kenshi y Kagura se hicieron a un lado al igual que los demás ninjas, para dar paso a alguien, se trataba de Hanzo, quien para el horror del maestro Kuro y de sus hijas, estaba arrastrando a Yuki quien no reaccionaba, estando llena de heridas y golpes hasta llegar al borde del edificio también.

-¡Yuki!- exclamaron sus hermanas horrorizadas.

-¡no disparen!- exclamo Sarah haciendo que los paladines bajaran sus armas de momento.

-¡desgraciado!- gritaba Ren quien corrió hasta el borde de la azotea siendo detenida por el maestro Kuro sosteniéndola por detrás. -¡suelta a mi hermana!- en ese entonces Hanzo alzo bien alto a Yuki en el aire mientras miraba a sus adversarios desafiantemente mientras decía.

-¡observa bien Kurosaki Kurama! ¡este es el futuro de tu clan!-

-¡esto es entre tú y yo Hanzo! ¡deja ir a mi hija ahora!- gritaba el maestro Kuro enfurecido, cosa que Hanzo respondió siniestramente.

-como gustes…- para cuando pudo percatarse de lo que su él estaba pensando, el maestro Kuro tan solo pudo gritar.

-¡no!- entonces para su horror y de todos los presentes, Hanzo arrojo con fuerza a Yuki del edificio, momento en que el tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras ella caía al vacio, siendo su familia incapaz de poder salvarla por lo lejos que ella estaba, pero justo cuando toda esperanza de salvarla se había perdido, del mismo edificio y para la sorpresa de todos, Yoichi de un salto salió de una ventana inferior logrando atrapar a Yuki en el aire para luego lanzar un gancho contra una de las ventanas superiores de radio galaxia, logrando columpiarse hasta entrar al edificio por la ventana del primer piso, donde aterrizo dando vueltas en el suelo sin soltar a Yuki en ningún momento.

-¡dispárenle!- grito Sarah furiosa por lo que Hanzo había hecho, pero antes de que los paladines pudieran dispárales, se produjeron una serie de explosiones tanto en la estación de radio galaxia como en el edificio en que estaba Hanzo y el clan, fueron causadas por tanques del Enclave que venían seguidos por una gran cantidad de soldados que comenzaron a disparar contra ambos edificios, rápidamente los paladines dividieron su atención contra las fuerzas del Enclave que habían lanzado un nuevo asalto contra la estación y el clan Hasashi que rápidamente había evacuado el lugar para evitar involucrarse en el fuego cruzado, en esos momentos los demás comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al primer piso y a la habitación donde encontraron a Yoichi quien examinaba a Yuki que no reaccionaba, cosa que alarmo mucho a Yoichi quien paso a tratar de escuchar su respiración.

-¡no está respirando!- grito él desesperadamente quien comenzó a hacer presión repetidas veces en el pecho de ella. -¡vamos Yuki! ¡no te atrevas!- gritaba él muy angustiado para luego posar sus labios sobre los de Yuki para así realizarle respiración boca-boca sin dejar de hacer presión contra su pecho, repitiendo aquella maniobra varias veces ante el horror de los presentes mientras la batalla se libraba afuera.

-¡no…!- exclamo Yuzu de cuyos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas al ver esa escena en lo que Nami muy asustada paso a abrazarla con fuerza.

-esto no está pasando...- decía Ren con su voz quebrada mientras que Ian y Ángel no sabían que hacer o decir en ese momento, pero cuando ya parecía que nada podría hacerse, el maestro Kuro se sentó de rodillas junto a su lastimada hija y con una profunda voz le dijo a su sobrino.

-permíteme…- Yoichi sin sentirse cómodo de de dejar de hacer esa maniobra para ayudar a Yuki, hiso caso a lo que su tío le decía, entonces el maestro Kuro dio un profundo respiro antes de entrar en una especie de trance con los ojos cerrados mientras movía sus manos y brazos sin apartarlos de su pecho, pero de una manera que parecían moverse como el fluir de un arrollo, ante el asombro de los presentes, las manos del maestro Kuro comenzaron a iluminarse hasta quedar con dos de sus dedos a la altura de su pecho apuntando abajo hacia el de Yuki para luego dejar ir un leve grito antes de golpear el pecho de Yuki con la punta de sus dedos, enviando aquella luz directamente al cuerpo de ella, y casi de forma inmediata, ella comenzó a toser y a respirar agitadamente, cosa que alegro a todos los presentes, siendo sus hermanas las primeras en acercarse a ella felices de que ella estuviera con vida, sin embargo al ver el terrible estado en que ella se encontraba, hiso que todas ellas se preocuparan mucho por ella.

-¡está muy mal herida…aun no está fuera de peligro…!- exclamo Yuzu en lo que una nueva explosión sacudió todo el edificio, en ese momento Colvin entro a la habitación exclamando.

-¡centinela! ¡el enemigo está por romper el perímetro! ¡no resistiremos mucho más!-

-¡inicia la evacuación! ¡que todos los escuadrones rompan posición y que se reagrupen en la Ciudadela!- decía Sarah seriamente, cosa que Colvin solo respondió asintiendo antes de salir de la habitación mientras ella se a Yuki colocándose junto al maestro Kuro apoyándose sobre una rodilla para así decirle cara a cara. -debemos irnos ahora, en la Ciudadela podremos tratar mejor sus heridas…-

-gracias Sarah…- dijo el maestro Kuro quien con mucho cuidado tomo a su hija mal herida e inconsciente en sus brazos, cosa que no había hecho desde que ella era muy pequeña.

-yo debo irme…Sosuke me espera para encontrar a más sobrevivientes de mi grupo…- decía Yoichi sabiendo bien cuál era su deber en ese momento, pero al ver a Yuki en ese estado le hacía dudar mucho si de verdad tenía que irse.

-ve sobre mío…nosotros cuidaremos de ella…- le dio el maestro Kuro, cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco pero antes de salir por la ventana este le dijo con una sonrisa. -te has vuelto un hombre honorable…no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…y de lo orgullosa que se sentiría tu madre al verte ahora…- con eso dicho Yoichi sonrió levemente y antes de irse le dio a su tío.

-hasta luego tío…- entonces él salió de la ventana, desapareciendo de la vista poco después mientras el maestro Kuro con algo de pesar decía.

-adiós mi sobrino…- con eso dicho todos allí fueron a la bodega del Kuroi Kitsune donde para su sorpresa se encontraron con Three Dog que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¡wow! ¡esto sí que es un vehículo el que tienen aquí esponjosas!-

-¡¿Three Dog?¡ ¡¿sabes conducir el Kuroi Kitsune?!- pregunto Nami bastante impresionada.

-¡eso creo, solo díganme a donde las llevo y el viejo Three Dog las llevara allí en un instante!- decía Three Dog con mucha confianza, cosa que hiso que Nami moviera rápidamente su cola mientras decía muy impresionada.

-¡lo sabia! ¡puedes hacer de todo!- mientras tanto el maestro Kuro entro al vehículo aun cargando a Yuki en sus brazos para luego sentarla con mucho cuidado en el asiento de Yuzu quien no se separaba del lado de su hermana mirándola con mucho pesar, mientras que Ren se sentaba en su puesto preparando las armas del vehículo, Ángel y Ian se subieron también colocándose en la parte de atrás del vehículo mientras que Sarah, acompañada por Reddin y Colvin, les decía desde la entrada.

-vayan directo con mi padre, él les dirá la mejor forma de salir de la ciudad-

-espera ¿tú no vendrás?- pregunto Three Dog algo preocupado.

-iré cuando me asegure de que todos aquí hayan evacuado…- decía Sarah cuando súbitamente Colvin dijo.

-no, no lo hará- entonces tanto él como Reddin la empujaron dentro del vehículo, cosa que la sorprendió mucho para luego mirarlos algo molesta.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacen?!-

-mientras usted viva centinela, la tropa Lyons podrá resurgir- decía Reddin con mucha confianza.

-no se preocupe por nosotros centinela, además creemos que la necesitaran en la ciudadela lo más rápido posible- dijo Colvin de igual manera, pero antes de que ella pudiera decirles algo ya sea para regañarlos o algo mas, ella simplemente suspiro frustradamente para así decirles a ambos.

-más les vale que regresen a salvo a la Ciudadela…cuídense ustedes dos…-

-¡si centinela!- dijeron ambos justo cuando una nueva explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

-¡deben irse ahora, nos reuniremos en la Ciudadela!- exclamo Colvin quien rápidamente abrió la puerta del almacén de la estación, ni bien ellos se despidieron con el saludo tradicional de la hermandad, Three Dog rápidamente acelero para así comenzar a conducir por las calles de la ciudad, eludiendo al inicio los disparos de los tanques del Enclave que lentamente seguían acercándose a la estación, al igual que una gran cantidad de soldados del Enclave, mientras tanto, mirando desde una azotea cercana, Hanzo miraba atentamente al Kuroi Kitsune, como un depredador observando a su presa. Cuando finalmente habían escapado de la batalla, había un gran silencio en el vehículo, interrumpido solo cuando Sarah activo el comunicador de su servoarmadura diciendo.

-centinela Lyons a Ciudadela, voy en camino en un vehículo aliado, llevamos a una herida de gravedad, que el equipo médico esté listo para recibirnos- hasta que

-esto es mi culpa…- decía Yuzu, quien seguía al lado de Yuki mirándola con mucha tristeza, con lagrimas en sus ojos y voz quebrada.

-no Yuzu…no es tu culpa…- decía Ian tratando de consolarla, sin embargo ella le decía entre lagrimas.

-si le hubiera hecho caso…si nos hubiéramos ido antes como ella sugirió…si no hubiera sido tan terca…esto no le habría pasado a Yuki…- mientras ella lloraba, el maestro Kuro poso una mano sobre su hombro para luego decirle con mucha serenidad.

-nadie pudo haber predicho que esto sucedería…y atormentarte a ti misma no ayudara a tu hermana…-

-pero padre…- intento hablarle Yuzu pero su padre poso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella para así decirle calmadamente.

-tienes una mente brillante hija mía, eso es algo que te eh dicho muchas veces…pero también es frágil…aprende a fortalecerla, hazla dura como una montaña, y así podrás alcanzar la solución para lo que sea que se te presente…- esas palabras, junto con la mano de Ian que se poso sobre su hombro, ayudaron para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse, limpiándose suavemente las lagrimas de sus ojos para luego tomar la mano de Yuki con las suyas mientras le decía.

-hare que te recuperes hermana…te lo prometo…- aquello nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del maestro Kuro, cosa que nuevamente levanto las sospechas de Sarah, mientras que Ren al mirar por el espejo retrovisor a su hermana mayor en tal estado, no pudo evitar apretar con mucha fuerza los controles de su puesto con mucha fuerza por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, viéndose interrumpida cuando Three Dog le dijo a todos.

-¡atentos amigos! ¡estamos por llegar a la Ciudadela!- ni bien se acercaban a la Ciudadela, la gran puerta metálica de esta, que era levantada por una grúa torre de construcción, fue levantándose hasta que estuvo a la suficiente altura para que el Kuroi Kitsune pudiera pasar prácticamente sin detenerse por esta hasta llegar a al patio central donde los esperaba Elder Lyons y un grupo de médicos de la hermandad que traían consigo una camilla para heridos, los primeros en salir fueron Sarah y el maestro Kuro quien cargaba a Yuki en sus brazos.

-¡rápido, llevenla al ala medica!- decía Sarah algo alarmada en lo que el maestro Kuro dejaba a Yuki sobre la camilla y casi de inmediato los medicos comenzaron a llevársela mientras iban examinándola en el camino.

-¡su pulso esta débil, preparen diez miligramos de digoxina!- decía el medico que parecía estar a cargo en lo que Ren, y los demás ya habían bajado del Kuroi Kitsune, siendo ella la primera en correr hacia los medicos para así preguntarles muy preocupada.

-¡ella estará bien ¿verdad?!-

-aun no lo sabemos…- decía el médico a cargo para luego indicar por el comunicador incluido en su traje. -¡preparen el equipo de trauma, que el quirófano esté listo para posible cirugía de emergencia!- ni bien llegaron a la puerta que iba al ala medica de la Ciudadela, Elder Lyons detuvo a Ren ya sus hermanas quienes querían acompañarla desesperadamente diciéndoles.

-me temo que no pueden ir a donde esta ella, no se preocupen, ella esta en buenas manos…- aquello las dejo desconsoladas, pues solo podían ver como su hermana mayor se alejaba por los pasillos del ala medica, rumbo a la sala de emergencias emergencias.

Por la noche, tras largas horas de espera, mientras mas y mas paladines regresaban a la Ciudadela, heridos o forzados a retirarse mientras el ruido de los combates se acercaban cada vez más, mientras los demás estaban sentados y a la espera, Ren no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro ansiosa y furiosa al punto que dio un puñetazo contra una pared cercana mientras gritaba.

-¡Hanzo pagara por esto! ¡le regresare lo que le hiso a Yuki y multiplicado por cien!-

-Ren cálmate, se que estas molesta pero…- decía Ángel tratando de tranquilizarla y de tomarle una mano, pero para la sorpresa de todos Ren la hiso aun lado gritándole.

-¡claro que estoy molesta! ¡ese desgraciado lastimo a Yuki y yo…!- finalmente la frustración y enojo de Ren pasaron a tristeza y arrepentimiento mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos -no estuve allí para ayudarla…- rápidamente Ángel le dio un fuerte abrazo tratando de reconfortarla diciéndole.

-tranquila…Yuki es fuerte…ella estará bien…- entre los sollozos de Ren, el maestro Kuro se le acerco posando una manos sobre su cabeza para así decirle con mucha sabiduría.

-sé que es difícil contener esas emociones hija mía…especialmente para ti…pero como te eh dicho antes, la ira es un arma que de doble filo, pero aprende no a suprimirla, sino a enfocarla, úsala como una herramienta para proteger a quienes te importan en lugar de una para destruir…más ahora que tus hermanas necesitaran de ti más que nunca…- tanto las palabras de su padre, como el cariño de Ángel, que finalmente Ren logro controlar mejor sus emociones, en ese mismo instante, el médico a cargo salió de la sala de emergencias, donde se reunió con el maestro Kuro, Ren, Yuzu y Nami junto con Sarah, Ian y Ángel y así decirles.

-ella se encuentra fuera de peligro y estable…- todos los presentes dejaron escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, pero este no duro mucho cuando el médico le hiso señas al maestro Kuro para que entrara a la sala de emergencias para poder hablar con él a solas, dejando a todos allí muy preocupados, al puno que Ren sin que su padre o el médico se dieran cuenta, los siguió logrando evitar por poco a Ángel que intento detenerla sin éxito, una vez dentro los siguió hasta una habitación donde al parecer se encontraba Yuki, mientras que el médico continuo explicándole la situación al maestro Kuro diciéndole.

-señor…el daño que ella recibió fue muy extenso…al menos siete costillas rotas, múltiples hematomas por todo su cuerpo, lo peor fue la hemorragia interna que logramos detener…una fractura grave en una de sus piernas…y también una contusión cerebral…- todo eso hiso que un escalofrío frio recorriera todo el cuerpo de Ren quien ahora escuchaba al doctor continuar con su explicación. -por suerte no hemos detectado daño cerebral y con actividad normal…sin embargo ella tardara mucho tiempo en recuperarse totalmente…no podemos asegurar si ella podrá recuperarse del todo…o cuando ella podrá despertar…- eso ultimo fue demasiado para Ren, quien tuvo que salir corriendo de allí, por su parte el maestro Kuro le pregunto al médico con mucho pesar en su voz.

-¿puedo verla…?-

-si señor- respondió el doctor abriendo la puerta de la habitación, ni bien el maestro Kuro entro se acerco a su hija quien estaba tendida en la, con una máscara respiratoria en el rostro y cubierta de vendajes, simplemente se apoyo en la orilla de la cama para así mirar con mucho cariño a Yuki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, en eso Sarah entro a la habitación calmadamente, y tras ver a su viejo amigo junto a su hija, ella pregunto.

-¿Cómo esta ella…?-

-ella estará bien…estoy seguro de ello…- respondió el maestro Kuro con algo de confianza sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

-por supuesto…ella es toda una luchadora…- dijo Sarah con una leve sonrisa.

-Sarah…aun cuando pasaron muchos años continuas siendo una buena amiga mía…has ayudado a mis hijas en muchas ocasiones…a estas alturas ya no eres solo una amiga…eres parte de mi familia…- dijo el maestro Kuro quien se había dado vuelta para poder ver mejor a Sarah quien sin darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente diciendo.

-me alegra que pienses así de mi…-

-es porque pienso eso de ti…que debo pedirte un favor importante…- decía el maestro Kuro quien de su túnica saco algo bien largo y envuelto en una tela azul y se lo entrego a Sarah diciéndole. -cuando Yuki despierte…y veas que sea el momento indicado…quiero que le des esto...-

-¿pero por que yo…?- pregunto Sarah mientras recibía aquello cuando el maestro Kuro la interrumpió diciendo.

-porque no podría confiarle mis hijas a nadie más…Sarah…prométeme que cuidaras de mi familia…- decía el maestro Kuro posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sarah, de tal forma que sonaba como una despedida de su parte, cosa que preocupo mucho a Sarah, pero ella solo pudo decirle.

-lo hare…te lo prometo…-

En ese mismo momento, Elder Lyons se encontraba reunido con Rothschild, Gunny, Tristan y los paladines a su mando en el cuarto estratégico, en donde podían ver en el mapa electrónico del centro el avance del Enclave por la ciudad.

-a estas alturas ya deberían de estar en el perímetro de la Ciudadela…es como s estuvieran esperando el momento oportuno para atacarnos…- decía Gunny muy preocupado.

-estamos muy dispersados por la ciudad, no podremos defender la Ciudadela con las tropas ahora presentes- decía Tristan seriamente.

-no, no podremos…si vamos a evacuar debemos hacerlo ahora…-decía Elder Lyons quien fijo su mirada en Rothschild preguntándole. -Liberty Prime podría ayudarnos ganar tiempo ¿está listo para el combate?-

-me tomara algo de tiempo el activarlo, pero si, está listo para combatir- decía Rothschild confiadamente.

-¿eres el único que puedes activar a Liberty Prime?- pregunto Tristan con algo de curiosidad.

-bueno yo y la joven Yuzu somos los que conocemos mejor la secuencia de códigos para activar a Liberty Prime ¿Por qué?- respondió Rothschild.

-solo quería saberlo- dijo Tristan cuando sin previo aviso y con una gran frialdad apunto su pistola laser hacia Rothschild, disparándole directamente en la cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente.

-¡no!- grito Gunny quien junto con Elder Lyons intentaron tomar sus propias pistolas, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, los paladines al mando de Tristan les dispararon múltiples veces, matando a Gunny y dejando a Elder Lyons muy mal herido en el suelo.

-contacten al general Autumm, díganle que la Ciudadela estará asegurada en pocos minutos, y eliminen cualquier otra resistencia interna- ordeno Tristan a sus paladines quienes se retiraron del lugar, dejándolo solo con Elder Lyons quien respirando con dificultad le pregunto.

-¿Por qué…estás haciendo esto…Tristan…-

-es la única opción Elder Lyons, la hermandad seguirá viva…bajo el mando del Enclave- respondió Tristan antes de retirarse, sin antes dejar caer a la habitación una granada de alta explosividad en la habitación, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba, y mientras escuchaba los sonidos de los paladines de Tristan abriendo fuego contra los leales, Elder Lyons logro activar su comunicador para poder contactarse con Sarah y decirle.

-Sarah…-

-¿padre? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sarah algo desconcertada por escuchar así a su padre, sin saber por la ubicación en que estaba sobre la traición de Tristan.

-Tristan…nos ah traicionado…el Enclave se prepara para…- decía Elder Lyons cuando la granada finalmente detono, haciendo explotar el salón por completo, la explosión se sintió en buena parte de la Ciudadela, rápidamente Sarah y el maestro Kuro fueron a la ventana de la habitación en que estaban logrando ver el lugar en llamas donde solía estar la sala estratégica.

-¡padre!- grito Sarah desesperada, su horror se vio incrementado cuando una serie de explosiones comenzaron a tomar lugar en distintos puntos de la ciudadela, incluida una en el ala medica que sacudió tanto el lugar que ambos a duras penas pudieron seguir de pie.

-¡Sarah, debemos salir de aquí!- decía el maestro Kuro quien rápidamente tomo a Yuki en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, mientras que Sarah miro nuevamente por la ventana, mirando con horror el cómo los paladines de Tristan atacaban a sus propios aliados, pero al verse incapaz de hacer algo de momento, ella solo pudo gritar por la frustración.

-¡maldita sea!- de esa manera ella siguió al maestro Kuro, y ni bien avanzaron por el pasillo que se llenaba de humo por el incendio que se extendía por toda la Ciudadela a causa de las explosiones, lograron encontrarse con Ren y los demás.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- pregunto Ian muy desconcertado.

-¡Tristan nos traiciono! ¡debemos salir de aquí!- exclamo Sarah furiosa y frustrada para luego activar el comunicador de su servoarmadura y hablar con Three Dog diciéndole.

-¡Three Dog pon en marcha el Kuroi Kitsune y llevalo al acceso trasero de la Ciudadela!-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿el Enclave nos está atacando?!- pregunto Three Dog por el comunicador pero Sarah simplemente le respondió.

-¡solo hazlo!- de esa forma ella corto la comunicación en lo que el maestro Kuro decía.

-no hay tiempo que perder, guíanos Sarah-

-¡ok, es por aquí!- decía Sarah corriendo en frente de todos los demás quienes la seguían, eludiendo aquellos pasillos donde los paladines leales y los traidores de Tristan combatían, hasta que finalmente a un salón grande de reuniones sin usar que estaba siendo envuelto por las llamas del incendio.

-¡ya casi llegamos…!- exclamo Sarah cuando súbitamente el maestro Kuro entrego Yuki a Ian, para así ponerse con mucha rapidez frente a Sarah y sacar un kunai de la manga de su túnica con el cual bloqueo una serie de shurikens que iban hacia ella, cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa que se volvió horror cuando del humo del incendio apareció nada menos que Hanzo con una mirada aterradora y determinado a luchar mientras decía.

-no saldrás de aquí con vida…Kurosaki Kurama-

-Sarah…lleva a mis hijas y a los demás al Kuroi Kitsune…-

-¡claro que no! ¡no te dejaremos pelear contra él tu solo!- exclamo Ren quien preparo sus tekko-kagi lista para pelear al igual que sus hermanas y amigos se ponían en posición de combate, incluso Ian que cargaba lo mejor que podía a Yuki con un brazo y apuntaba su pistola laser contra Hanzo.-

-¡vamos ayudarte padre!- exclamaba Yuzu apuntando con una de sus flechas.

-¡sí! ¡dejaremos al dragón amarillo morado por la paliza que le daremos!- exclamaba también Nami decidida a pelear tomando firmemente su bastón, sin embargo el maestro Kuro no decía nada, tan solo miraba detenidamente a su adversario hasta que solo miro hacia atrás levemente a Sarah, quien casi de inmediato entendió lo que él quería que hiciera, así que tomo con un brazo a Ren y con el otro tomo a Nami quienes no sabían que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¡Ian, Ángel! ¡tomen a Yuzu y síganme!-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritaba Ren tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sarah al igual que Nami quien gritaba.

-¡suéltanos!-

-¡ahora!- le grito Sarah a Ian y Ángel quien tras verse mutuamente no tuvieron otra opción más que tomar a Yuzu quien les gritaba.

-¡no! ¡no podemos irnos!-

-¡no tenemos otra opción!- grito Sarah quien cargando a las hermanas junto con Ian y Ángel, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del salón, Hanzo les lanzo unos shurikens que fueron bloqueados por unos que lanzo el maestro Kuro que paso a lanzarse al ataque con unos kunais en sus manos mientras Hanzo sacaba sus espadas cortas de su espalda, empezando a luchar en medio de las llamas. Finalmente Sarah y los demás llegaron a la salida trasera de la Ciudadela, que consistía en una bodega de carga y descarga cuya pesada puerta Three Dog ya había abierto mientras esperaba en el asiento del conductor muy nervioso.

-¡ya era hora! ¡es un caos allí afuera!- exclamo Three Dog mientras Ian subía primero para así soltar a Yuzu y dejar con mucho cuidado a Yuki en puesto de Nami, seguido por Ángel y luego por Sarah que primero soltó a Nami y luego a Ren quien paso a darle fuerte golpes con sus puños en el pecho de ella mientras le gritaba furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves abandonar a padre?!- Sarah rápidamente le tomo las muñecas y algo furiosa por la actitud de Ren le exclamo con mucha firmeza.

-¡no lo hemos abandonado! ¡pero le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ustedes y eso pienso hacer! ¡así que quédense aquí mientras yo voy por él!- aquello dejo sin palabras a Ren y a todos allí en lo que Sarah la soltó y salió rápidamente del vehículo para luego decirle a Three Dog. -¡mantén el motor en marcha! ¡nos iremos ni bien regresemos!-

-claro…- respondió Three Dog pero ni bien Sarah dio unos pasos del vehículo, Ren se bajo de este para seguirla mientras le decía.

-¡espera! ¡iré contigo!-

-¡te dije que te quedaras en el vehículo!- le dijo Sarah bastante molesta con ella, a lo que Ren respondió.

-¡lo sé! ¡pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir tu sola!- aquello hiso que Sarah se frustrara y sin otra opción ella le dijo.

-¡cielos eres igual de terca que tu padre! ¡bien, sígueme!- entonces ambas corrieron de vuelta al salón, en el cual el duelo entre Hanzo y el maestro Kuro continuaba a una gran velocidad y agilidad, tanto encadenando mutuamente feroces ataques tanto con sus armas como con sus piernas, llegando al punto en que ambos estaban llenos de cortes y golpes en sus cuerpos, entonces Hanzo dio un gran salto para atacar al maestro Kuro con sus espadas de forma vertical, el cual el maestro Kuro contrarresto desviandolas con sus Kunais y preparar dos dedos en cada una de sus manos cosa que hiso que los ojos de Hanzo se abrieran como platos al no poder reaccionar cuando el maestro Kuro hiso contacto con estos en el estomago de su adversario, creando un estallido de aire tan poderoso que mando a volar a Hanzo la suficiente fuerza para atravesar la pared del salón, sobre la cual cayeron varios escombros en llamas, exhausto el maestro Kuro se dejo caer sobre una rodilla justo cuando escucho la voz de Ren que lo llamaba diciendo.

-¡padre! ¡ya vamos!- el maestro Kuro lentamente se dio vuelta para poder irse de allí y reunirse con sus hijas, pero de la nada, sintió algo atravesar su pecho desde atrás, solo entonces Sarah y Ren llegaron al salón y vieron con horror como el maestro Kuro caía de rodillas al suelo con una de las espadas cortas de Hanzo atravesando su pecho por detrás, mientras este salía del agujero en la pared, sin inmutarse por el fuego o humo que rodeaban el lugar con el brazo extendido tras lanzar su espada, todo mientras el techo comenzaba a caerse a pedazos lentamente, el maestro Kuro logro con mucho esfuerzo quitarse la espada corta, para así presionar la herida con una de sus manos mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-¡padre!- grito Ren desesperada, pero ni bien intento correr al lado de su padre, este lanzo un kunai contra el techo, haciendo que parte de este se desplomara frente a su hija para así cortarle el paso, haciendo que ella lo mirara desconcertada al igual que Sarah, pero él simplemente les dio una reconfortante sonrisa, como tratando de decirle a Ren que todo estaría bien, y que le hiso recordar a Sarah la promesa que ella hiso, y que ahora entendía el verdadero significado de esta, justo en ese momento Hanzo intento atacarlo nuevamente por detrás con su espada, pero el maestro Kuro logro bloquear ese ataque con la que él ahora tenia, todo mientras el techo sobre ellos comenzaba a desplomarse, por lo que, llena de tristeza, Sarah se vio obligada a tomar a Ren por detrás y así comenzar a llevársela de allí mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente al ver a su padre luchar tan mal herido contra Hanzo mientras el techo se desplomaba sobre ellos. -¡PADRE! ¡NOOOOOO!- finalmente la entrada fue bloqueada justo cuando ellas lograron salir, Ren seguía gritando y llamando a su padre desesperadamente mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos en lo que Sarah la abrazaba fuertemente mientras le decía también llena de lagrimas y tristeza.

-¡lo sé! ¡lo sé…! ¡pero tenemos que irnos…!- de esa forma ella corrió lo más rápido posible llevándose a Ren hasta que volvieron al Kuroi Kitsune.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde está Kurama…?!- preguntaba Three Dog desconcertado cuando volvieron sin él, pero tanto él como los demás, supieron de inmediato la respuesta, cuando Sarah ayudo a Ren, quien no podía dejar de llorar, a sentarse, mientras que del rostro de Sarah se veían sus propias lagrimas.

-¡no…! ¡NO!- grito Yuzu desconsolada en lo que Nami paso a abrazarla con fuerza antes de comenzar a llorar desesperadamente junto a su hermana.

-no es cierto…- decía Ian sin poder ni querer creer en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que Ángel se acercaba a Ren para así abrazarla con fuerza por detrás tratando de consolarla.

-sácanos de aquí Three Dog…- dijo Sarah claramente destrozada por lo que había sucedido, él intento decirle algo, pero por primera vez las palabras no salían de su boca, tanto por el dolor como por la frustración, lo único que pudo decir fue.

-maldita sea…- entonces el piso a fondo el acelerador, arrancando el Kuroi Kitsune a toda velocidad, alejándose rápidamente de la ciudadela en llamas, mientras los vertibird del Enclave comenzaba a aterrizar en el patio central de la misma, donde eran recibidos por Tristan y sus paladines traidores, quienes si bien se mostraban arrepentidos, ellos creían firmemente que no tenían otra opción, mientras que en la parte trasera de la Ciudadela, la cual ahora estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, un muy mal herido Hanzo caminaba exhausto fuera del edificio, respiraba con mucha dificultad para luego detenerse unos momentos para así ver su mano en la que sostenía un pedazo de tela de la túnica del maestro Kuro, justamente la parte que tenía el símbolo del clan Kurosaki, es su mirada se veía una gran satisfacción, y en cierto modo un cierto vacío, finalmente uno de sus grandes objetivos estaba completado, y de esa forma soltó aquella tela, la cual fue llevada muy alto por el viento, para así comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Finalmente el Kuroi Kitsune paso por un viejo letrero de la carretera que decía "usted está dejando Washington D.C.", en su interior se sentía un profundo aire de tristeza, pues Yuki estaba mal herida y en coma, y habían perdido a alguien irremplazable, entonces Sarah miro por el espejo retrovisor junto con Three Dog, viendo ambos la escena de las muchas columnas de humo saliendo de entre los edificios.

-el yermo capital a caído…- dijo Sarah con mucho pesar, mientras que el Kuroi Kitsune se alejaba de la zona, hacia un lugar aun desconocido donde pudieran estar seguros.

Continuara…


	36. Intermedio

Intermedio: El diario de Ian.

Fecha: 05 de mayo de 2286.

Jamás olvidare el día que tuvimos que abandonar Washington D.C., el recuerdo sigue aun bastante vivo en nuestras memorias, como las llamas de los combates en la ciudad la noche que nos fuimos, Three Dog no dejo de conducir durante horas, creo que él y Sarah querían alejarse lo más posible de la región, no los culpo, todos allí queríamos lo mismo, estábamos exhaustos, lastimados…y tristes, llegado a un punto finalmente nos quedamos todos dormidos, Nami dormía junto a la silla donde habíamos dejado a Yuki, Ren dormía abrazada con fuerza de Ángel, creo que ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ella…, Yuzu dormía cerca de mí, me da algo de pena admitirlo, pero se sentía agradable tenerla cerca…y tras todo lo que paso…sentía que debía quedarme con ella…creo que fue cerca del amanecer que finalmente sentí el auto detenerse, creo que fui el único en despertar, no recuerdo mucho del inicio, pero cuando pude echar un ojo pude notar que Sarah estaba hablando con Three Dog que se había bajado del Kuroi Kitsune.

-¿seguro que quieres regresar?- le pregunto Sarah un tanto preocupada.

-si…con todo lo que está pasando ahora la gente de la región necesita que alguien les recuerde que aun hay esperanza…y que debemos seguir con la buena batalla- dijo Three Dog en ese momento, podía escuchar que sonaba más animado, eso fue un alivio, creo que nunca me habría acostumbrado al Three Dog deprimido. -¿y a donde iras con las peluditas y sus amigos?-

-al sur, lo suficiente para no perder contacto con Washington y pasar desapercibidos del Enclave, con algo de suerte encontrar un buen lugar donde quedarnos- dijo Sarah, por un momento me pareció que ella sonaba muy cansada, quizás lo estaba, todos lo estábamos en realidad.

-con todo lo asombroso que las peluditas y sus amigos han logrado, es difícil recordar que siguen siendo solo unos jóvenes…y después de lo que paso…tu y ellos se merecen un descanso…- menciono Three Dog algo pensativo, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a escucharlo así.

-lo sé…creo que eso es lo que más necesitan ahora…mucho descanso…y tiempo para sanar- dijo Sarah algo triste.

Luego de eso Sarah condujo hasta casi el medio día, hasta que pudimos notar como el marrón y desértico paisaje al que tanto estábamos acostumbrados pasaba a ser uno verde, lleno de árboles y plantas vivas, Sarah nos explico que era porque habíamos salido de la zona irradiada en que vivíamos, donde el fuego nuclear que arraso con todo durante la gran guerra no había llegado, allí encontramos el lugar en que ahora estamos quedándonos, una gran casa de madera justo en medio del bosque, un bosque…jamás creí que de verdad existieran, junto a esta había algo que Sarah nos explico era un granero, allí supimos que todo eso era parte de una granja del viejo mundo, la cual había sido reclamada por la naturaleza en buena parte del exterior, como ahora sabíamos había pasado con el resto de lugares que no fueron bombardeados y contaminados por la radiación, el aire aquí es tan limpio como el que respiro con mi casco puesto, aun me cuesta creerlo. El interior de la casa estaba increíblemente bien preservado, era casi como si solo se hubiera acumulado el polvo allí y nada más, lo primero que hicimos fue bajar a Yuki del Kuroi Kitsune y la recostamos en una cama grande en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, ella sigue sin responder…pero al menos creo que está más cómoda, las chicas luego hicieron un altar con sus fotografías con el maestro Kuro y del antiguo clan también en una especie de ceremonia fúnebre…al menos ellas pudieron recuperar esas fotos…así podremos recordarlo mejor.

Ya ah pasado un buen tiempo desde que llegamos aquí, logramos quitar toda la hierba de las murallas exteriores de la casa y del granero, al igual que la hierba alta alrededor, juro que si no fuera por la pintura desgastada, este lugar parecería que se congelo en el tiempo, y poco a poco nos hemos acostumbrado a estar aquí, Sarah logro rescatar un equipo de radio de una jefatura de un puesto policial en las afueras del bosque, gracias a este logro contactarse con Colvin y Reddin, por suerte lograron escapar de la estación a salvo junto a otros paladines de la tropa Lyons, reuniéndose con otros paladines que escaparon de la traición del centinela Tristan, dijeron que este y los traidores ahora forman parte de las fuerzas del Enclave, juro que nunca había visto a Sarah tan furiosa como cuando escucho eso, pero no todo está perdido en Washington, los paladines leales de la hermandad se reunieron con soldados de Rivet City y otras personas formando un grupo de resistencia, al parecer Yoichi y Sosuke los están ayudando cada que pueden por su cuenta, del clan Hasashi no sabemos nada, al parecer están teniendo un perfil bajo desde que escapamos de la ciudadela. Ángel por su parte se encarga de cuidar de los animales que logramos conseguir, más que nada conejos y gallinas, resulta que es muy buena con los animales. Yuzu hiso un pequeño laboratorio en el granero con lo que rescato de la estación y de la Ciudadela, ahora mismo está centrada en crear nuevos métodos para que Yuki sane más rápidamente. Nami ah mejorado mucho en su forma de cocinar, en parte gracias a unos libros de recetas que encontramos en la casa, aun le gusta divertirse y hacer cosas locas, me alegra que lo haga, nos mantiene con el espíritu en alto. Ren pasa buena parte del día entrenando, creo que lo que paso con Yuki y el maestro Kuro la han motivado a hacerse más fuerte, y cuando no está entrenando…ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Yuki…cuidándola …y esperando a que ella despierte. Por mi parte, Sarah me continua entrenando, literalmente me está haciendo sudar la gota gorda, a veces entreno con Ren, ella también es buena enseñándome lo básico de las artes marciales, si, nos hemos acostumbrado a este lugar, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dejamos atrás…extraño a Colvin y a Reddin, extraño a la señora Kobayashi y sus fideos, a Bishop y sus locos ataques de ira primordial…y al igual que todos…extraño al maestro Kuro…pero no hemos perdido la esperanza, algún día regresaremos a nuestro hogar, pues como estoy seguro que diría el maestro Kuro…la vida continua…


	37. Capitulo treinta y cinco

Capitulo treinta y cinco: Lo que mora en las sombras.

Tiempo después de escapar del yermo de Washington, y establecerse en una vieja granja en medio de un bosque alejado en el sur, Sarah se encontraba supervisando una pelea de entrenamiento entre Ren y Ian, quienes sostenían ambos unos bastones similares a los de Nami, estando Yuzu, Nami y Ángel haciendo de espectadoras sentadas en una banca de madera justo debajo de un árbol en medio del jardín de la casa.

-muy bien, la pelea terminara cuando uno de los dos termine en el suelo o se rinda, fuera de eso no hay reglas- decía Sarah cruzada de brazos.

-¡tú puedes Ian!- gritaba Yuzu con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡no seas tan duro con él Ren!- decía Ángel juguetonamente.

-¡diviértanse mucho!- grito Nami bastante contenta, entonces los dos contrincantes se pusieron en posición, listos para atacarse y solo esperando la señal de Sarah para comenzar.

-bien Ian, no planeo ir fácil contigo- decía Ren con una sonrisa muy confiada en su rostro, misma sonrisa que tenia Ian quien le respondió.

-tampoco lo necesito…- pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, termino diciendo con algo de nerviosismo. -aunque si lo apreciaría un poco-

-¡comiencen!- grito Sarah y de esa manera la primera en lanzarse al ataque fue Ren quien corrió hacia Ian para luego saltar en el aire para así realizar un ataque vertical con mucha fuerza, el cual Ian logro bloquear levantando su bastón horizontalmente hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, logrando resistir el impacto al posar sus pies firmemente en el suelo, aun así Ren no perdió el tiempo para aprovechar la fuerza del impacto para impulsarse hacia arriba nuevamente y así aterrizar justo detrás de Ian para luego atacarlo horizontalmente con su bastón, nuevamente Ian logro justo a tiempo bloquear ese ataque ubicando su bastón verticalmente para luego comenzar a retroceder cuando Ren comenzó a encadenar una serie de muy rápidos ataques que él a duras penas podía bloquear y esquivar, finalmente logro encontrar una apertura entre los ataques de Ren, por lo que lanzo un casi desesperado, pero firme ataque horizontal directo al rostro de Ren, pero ella logro esquivarlo con facilidad al agacharse hacia atrás, pasando el bastón de Ian muy cerca de su rostro sin inmutarse, entonces ella aterrizo sobre una de sus manos para así derribar a Ian al patear horizontalmente sus piernas de tal forma que despego sus pies de la tierra, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas, y antes de que el siquiera pudiera pensar en levantarse, ella ya estaba de pie y poso una punta de su bastón de un leve golpe justo en el estomago de Ian, sacándole un poco de aire y dejándolo algo mareado en suelo.

-¡el combate termino! ¡la ganadora es Ren!- exclamo Sarah para luego aplaudir los esfuerzos de ellos dos, aun cuando el combate fue increíblemente unidireccional.

-¿Cuánto duro esta vez?- pregunto Ángel a Yuzu con mucha curiosidad, esta miro al reloj de su Pipboy y con una traviesa sonrisa respondió.

-cuarenta y cinco segundos-

-¡ugh!- exclamaron Ángel y Nami quienes muy renuentes le entregaron a Yuzu cuatro chapas cada una, pues habían apostado que él no duraría más de cuarenta segundos.

-bien hecho Ian, casi logras que me esfuerce un poco- decía Ren traviesamente mientras le ofrecía una mano a Ian para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-uno de estos días juro que te hare sudar…- decía él con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Ren quien le dijo tras una leve risa.

-ya quisieras-

-has mejorado mucho últimamente Ian, sigue así junto al resto de tu entrenamiento y serás todo un paladín del acero- decía Sarah sintiéndose bastante orgullosa por el progreso que su iniciado estaba teniendo.

-¿segura? porque hasta donde yo se acaban de patearme el trasero- dijo Ian un tanto confundido.

-eso es porque tu oponente es alguien que ha entrenado toda su vida en artes marciales- dijo Sarah

-y una bruta- dijo Yuzu

-y una enojona- dijo Nami

-y fácil de avergonzar- dijo Ángel al final, haciendo que Ren se enojara mucho con todas ellas gritándoles.

-¡¿acaso no tienen nada bueno que decir de mi?!-

-claro, todo eso te hace adorable- le dijo Ángel mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara tanto que aparto la mirada por la pena mientras Sarah le decía a Ian.

-quizás sea difícil de entender, pero enfrentarse a alguien mas fuerte que uno mismo nos impulsa a hacernos mas fuertes ¿no es eso lo que sientes ahora?-

-por supuesto, ya es como la decimo sexta vez que muerdo el polvo- dijo él con una leve sonrisa para luego mirar a Ren y decirle. -pero ya veras que lograre darte batalla uno de estos días-

-¡ahora eso es tener espíritu!- dijo Ren con mucha expectativas puestas en su amigo.

-¿Qué tal una revancha? ¡esta vez recuperaremos nuestras chapas!- dijo Nami entusiasmada mientras movía su cola alegremente.

-me encantaría, pero ya mucho el polvo por un día…- dijo Ian rascando su mejilla algo apenado, mientras que Ren, ahora con un tono algo desanimado dijo.

-y yo…tengo algo que hacer ahora…- con eso dicho ella comenzó a caminar a la casa, dejando a todos algo preocupados, pues sabían muy bien a donde iba ella. Momentos después Ren se encontraba sentada en una silla, apoyando sus brazos y mentón sobre el respaldar de esta, justo al lado de la cama de Yuki, mirando bastante decaída a su hermana mayor quien seguía con vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, en especial en su pierna derecha que había sido destrozada en su duelo con Hanzo, Ren seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarla, en ese momento Sarah entro a la habitación y al colocarse junto a Ren le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-sabes, vamos a poner unas películas allí abajo en la sala, seria lindo que nos acompañaras-

-no gracias…- dijo Ren un tanto decaída, sin quitarle la vista a su hermana lastimada, Sarah entonces se sentó en una esquina de la cama para así poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-Ren…ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces…quedarte aquí sola todo el día no hará que Yuki despierte…solo necesita tiempo…-

-lo sé…pero quiero estar con ella…no quiero que este sola cuando despierte…- respondió Ren con la voz levemente quebrada mientras miraba a su hermana quien parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que comenzaron a caer algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. -¿Cuánto más tardara en despertar…? la extraño…- antes de comenzar a llorar, Sarah la abrazo con mucho cuidado, cosa que le permitió a Ren ocultar su rostro por lo mucho que ella odiaba que la vieran llorar.

-tranquila…ya verás que ella estará bien…¿tu lo crees no es así?- le decía Sarah con una voz reconfortante, y Ren simplemente asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, y tras unos segundos más, cuando ella finalmente se tranquilizo, Sarah se separo un poco de ella para sí mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-ahora ¿Qué dices si nos acompañas un poco allí abajo? a tus hermanas les gustaría, y a Ángel también- Ren se limpio lo mejor que podía sus lagrimas mientras asentía, pero ni bien ella se levanto de la silla con la ayuda de Sarah, ambas escucharon un sonido que les llamo mucho la atención.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, los demás estaban viendo la película llamada "invasores del planeta Z", donde se podía ver a los héroes luchar en contra de los invasores alienígenas que intentaban conquistar la tierra.

-¡¿no es esta película genial?!- exclamo Nami muy contenta mientras Yuzu y Ian comían palomitas de maiz de un tazón grande, donde sus manos sin querer terminan tocándose, haciendo que ambos se vieran unos momentos para luego apartar ambos la mirada muy sonrojados por la pena.

-está bien pero es muy poco realista y los personajes demasiado unidimensionales para mi gusto- dijo Ángel que estaba sentada junto a Nami cuando Ren bajo hasta la mitad de las escaleras que estaban cerca de la sala gritándoles bastante feliz.

-¡oigan todos! ¡vengan rápido!- bastante sorprendidos de verla así, los demás la siguieron al piso de arriba hasta la habitación donde estaba Yuki, donde pudieron escuchar a Sarah decir.

-con calma, trata de no esforzarte mucho- entonces entraron a la habitación y lo que vieron les ilumino los ojos, allí sentada en la cama, estaba Yuki, finalmente había despertado, ella miro a sus hermanas y amigos y con una sonrisa algo adolorida les dijo.

-hola chicos...-

-¡YUKI!- exclamaron Yuzu y Nami quienes junto con Ren se lanzaron a abrazar a su hermana mayor con mucha fuerza, cosa que le hiso exclamar del dolor.

-¡auch! ¡auch!¡chicas…! ¡me duele…! ¡me duele mucho…!- algo apenadas sus hermanas dejaron de apretarla tano pero seguían abrazándola todas ellas con lagrimas en sus ojos, al igual que Sarah, Ian y Ángel.

-no sabes cuánto nos alegra que hayas despertado hermanita…- decía Ren con una sonrisa aunque su voz seguía quebrada y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-a mi también me alegra ver que estén bien…- dijo Yuki con una leve y algo adolorida mientras se dejaba abrazar por sus hermanas, sin embargo ella no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, sin poder reconocer en donde estaba. -pero…¿Dónde estamos…?-

-eso es una larga historia- dijo Sarah tras limpiarse las lagrimas. Poco después, Yuki estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras Yuzu le cambiaba los vendajes, había escuchado lo que había sucedido desde que había quedado en coma, aun muy confundida ella pregunto.

-¿hemos estado aquí tres meses…? ¿he estado inconsciente tanto tiempo…?-

-estabas en un muy mal estado Yuki…- dijo Ian algo aprensivo sobre continuar con esa parte de la conversación.

-nos tenias muy preocupados, sobre todo a Ren, ella casi nunca se separo de tu lado- dijo Ángel quien sonrió al final mientras miraba a Ren quien se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado muy sonrojada y decir.

-¡no…no fue la gran cosa!-

-aun así gracias Ren…- dijo Yuki con una leve sonrisa, cosa que hiso sonreír también a Ren mientras Yuzu continuaba examinando a Yuki en lo que Nami le pregunto.

-¿y cómo esta ella ahora…?-

-bueno, la mayor parte de sus heridas y lesiones han sanada, aunque el dolor y acaloramiento muscular seguirán durante un tiempo…- entonces ella se fijo en la pierna derecha de Yuki, sabiendo bien lo mal que esta estaba y así decirle a su hermana. -tu pierna por otra parte…aun necesita tiempo para sanar…- aquello hiso suspirar a Yuki, recordando bien cómo fue que su pierna termino así mientras decía.

-ya lo imaginaba…-

-¡pero no te preocupes!- exclamo Yuzu quien saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco de medicina para la tos pero que ahora tenía una especie de liquido verde de aspecto muy ominoso. -con esta nueva medicina que invente, sanaras más rápido de lo que te imaginas- ella le entrego la medicina a Yuki, quien algo renuente decidió darle una probada, logrando dar un par de sorbos antes de sentir el repulsivo sabor que esta tenia, haciéndola sacar la lengua del asco mientras exclamaba.

-¡sabe a algo que debería salir de mi y no entrar!-

-¡eso significa que funciona! ¡todos sabes que la medicina de mal sabor es la más efectiva!- decía Nami muy entusiasmada mientras Yuki intentaba quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca bebiendo algo de agua que Ian le había ofrecido.

-¿si sabes que no es así como funcionan las medicinas verdad?- dijo Yuzu algo fastidiada con su hermana menor, entonces Sarah algo aprensiva decía.

-Yuki…hay algo más que debes saber…es sobre tu padre…

-está muerto…- respondió Yuki sonando bastante decaída mientras miraba su vaso de agua, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos, siendo Ángel la que le pregunto.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-no sé cómo explicarlo…tan solo…lo sé…- decía Yuki sin poder entender ella misma el cómo lo sabía, creando un ambiente algo sombrío en la habitación, el cual se animo cuando Ren se sentó junto a ella y posando una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-¡bueno no hay tiempo que perder! ¡has estado mucho tiempo sin moverte, por lo que nos pondremos a entrenar mañana a primera hora para que recuperes tus fuerzas!-

-Ren no creo que eso sea una buena idea- decía Ian algo preocupado por lo fragil que Yuki se veía de momento, pero esta simplemente dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-de hecho…eso no suena nada mal…- aquello hiso sonreír mucho a Ren quien exclamo dándole una buena palmada en la espalda a Yuki.

-¡excelente! ¡con esa actitud estarás nuevamente en forma en poco tiempo!-

-¡auch! ¡¿quieres por favor no hacer eso?!- exclamo Yuki algo molesta pues aunque la palmada no fue muy fuerte, fue suficiente para causarle algo de dolor.

-ups, lo siento…- dijo Ren algo apenada, cosa que finalmente termino por alegrar mucho el ambiente, llenándose el cuarto de alegres risas.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yuki y Ren habían salido de la casa para así prepararse para así comenzar a entrenar, Yuki caminaba con la ayuda de una muleta con la que evitaba apoyar su pierna derecha en el suelo, aunque caminaba lentamente en comparación a Ren, lo que más llamo su atención fue lo hermoso que era el paisaje a su alrededor.

-wow…pensé que bromeaban cuando dijeron que estábamos en un bosque…es bellísimo…- dijo ella maravillada por sus alrededores para luego mirar abajo al sentir el suave cosquilleo que le hacía sentir el pisar el césped, haciéndola reír levemente por aquella sensación nueva que sentía.

-lo es, y lo hace un lugar perfecto para entrenar de distintas maneras- decía Ren mientras hacia unas elongaciones.

-ojala padre hubiera podido ver esto…- dijo Yuki sonando algo decaída, cosa que alarmo casi de inmediato a Ren, ella entendía muy bien como se sentía, tanto ella como sus hermanas aun estaban dolidas por la pérdida de su padre, pero ellas habían tenido tres meses para lidiar con ello, pero para Yuki aun era una noticia fresca, por lo que rápidamente intento alejarla del tema diciendo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡oye ¿Qué tal si damos una caminata al rio que está cerca de aquí?! ¡servirá como un buen calentamiento!-

-¿hay un rio cerca de aquí?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-¡así es! ¡solemos pescar allí a veces! ¡será divertido!- decía Ren quien comenzó a caminar al bosque, mientras que Yuki no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras seguía a su hermana lentamente diciendo.

-de hecho si suena divertido…- sin embargo ella sin querer apoyo su pierna derecha en el suelo, provocándole mucho dolor al punto de hacerle que le hiso quejarse mucho y casi la hace caer al suelo, pero Ren logro llegar con ella y sostenerla cuidadosamente preguntándole.

-¡¿estás bien?!-

-estoy bien…solo fui algo descuidada…- respondió Yuki aun sintiéndose muy adolorida.

-si tu lo dices, tan solo trata de tener más cuidado…- dijo Ren algo preocupada.

-lo tendré…- respondió Yuki ya sintiendo menos dolor y así continuar su camino al bosque estando Ren al frente, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la línea de los arboles, ella comenzó a sentirse muy mareada, forzándola a detenerse mientras sostenía una mano sobre su cabeza, y cuando vio nuevamente a los arboles tras bajar un poco a la mirada, pudo ver entre los arboles una figura borrosa con una silueta tan familiar que por alguna razón, le hiso sentir mucho miedo y malestar.

-¿Yuki? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ren sonando nuevamente preocupada.

-yo…no lo…- ella decía con voz temblorosa hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo apoyándose sobre su rodilla izquierda y sosteniéndose firmemente de su muleta para luego vomitar en ese mismo lugar,

-¡Yuki!- exclamo Ren que muy alarmada corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella ayudándola con mucho cuidado a levantarse y preguntándole. -¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿te sientes mal?!- Yuki entonces miro de nuevo a los arboles, pero al ver que esa silueta ya no estaba, ella intento explicarse lo que había sucedido diciendo.

-creo que es esa loca medicina que Yuzu me hace tomar…no me siento muy bien…-

-¡entonces olvida el entrenamiento, te llevare de vuelta a la cama!- decía Ren mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse, llegando ella a temblar un poco por las pocas fuerzas que ella tenía súbitamente, Yuki entonces miro hacia atrás mientras era ayudada a caminar por Ren, intentando explicarse que era eso lo que había visto. Durante el resto del día, Yuki continuo sintiéndose extrañamente mal, por lo que paso casi todo el tiempo en cama, a duras penas logrando comer algo de la comida que sus hermanas le llevaban a su habitación.

Por la noche, mientras una fuerte lluvia con truenos que caían a la distancia afectaba al bosque, y tras examinar nuevamente a Yuki, Yuzu bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala donde los demás la esperaban algo preocupados.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Sarah con sus manos sobre la cintura.

-sigue igual, lo extraño es que además de las lesiones que ya tiene, no parece haber otra cosa que este causando sus síntomas- explicaba Yuzu igual de preocupada que todos.

-pues ella me dio una muy buena teoría- decía Ren algo fastidiada mientras sostenía un frasco de la medicina de Yuzu en sus manos quien le respondió algo molesta.

-¡oye! ¡esa medicina es perfectamente saludable y efectiva!- entonces Ren abrió la botella y la paso justo frente a la nariz de Nami, quien hiso una cara de asco antes de caer al suelo por lo horrible que la medicina olía, obligando a Yuzu a admitir. -ok, quizás no tenga el mejor aroma y sabor, pero sus componentes han demostrado ayudar a mejorar las defensas y a la cicatrización muscular y ósea-

-pero si no son sus heridas y tampoco la medicina ¿entonces que está ocurriendo con ella?- pregunto Ian.

-bueno ella acaba de despertar después de tres meses, quizás sea un efecto secundario de eso- especulaba Ángel cuando Sarah finalmente les dijo.

-lo mejor es que ella descanse un poco más, debemos tratar de no forzarla- aquello dejo a todos muy pensativos, pues sabían que Sarah tenía razón, pero aun así no podían dejar de estar preocupados por Yuki, quien en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando ella comenzó a sujetarse de las sabanas con fuerza y un sudor frio comenzaba a surgir de ella mientras se parecía quejarse del dolor, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, en la que estaba reviviendo su enfrentamiento con Hanzo, en el momento que él quebró su pierna fue cuando finalmente logro despertar, llegando a dejar escapar un leve grito y a sentarse en la cama de golpe pese al dolor que ella sintió al hacer eso, ella miro a su alrededor mientras jadeaba bastante agitada, sin dejar de sujetar fuertemente sus sabanas, notando solo la ventana que Yuzu había dejado abierta para que entrara algo de aire fresco del bosque.

-solo fue un sueño…- dijo ella ya sintiéndose más calmada, pero su calma se convirtió en absoluto terror cuando una aterradora voz muy conocida dijo muy cerca de ella.

-no lo es- Yuki volteo rápidamente la mirada y allí de pie junto a su cama, estaba nada menos que Hanzo, mirándola con esos mismos ojos llenos de furia que la miraban fijamente durante su duelo con él, Yuki del miedo se hiso a un lado hasta llegar a caer de la cama, para así arrastrase por el suelo hasta quedar pegada a la pared aterrorizada, mirando aterrorizada como Hanzo se le acercaba lentamente.

-no…no puedes estar aquí…- decía ella con una voz temblorosa sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-pero aquí estoy- decía Hanzo con su tenebrosa voz en lo que pasaba a poner un pie sobre la pierna rota de Yuki, presionándola con fuerza y haciendo que ella gritara muy fuerte del dolor tratando de escapar. -y vine a terminar lo que comencé ese día-

-¡Yuki!- gritaba Ren desde el pasillo y acercándose a la habitación, cosa que llamo la atención de Hanzo, quien tras la caída de otro trueno, había desaparecido de la misma forma en que había aparecido, dejando a Yuki sentada en el suelo sintiendo tanto dolor en su pierna que llegaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos mientras se la sujetaba con sus manos, segundos después entraron Ren y Sarah y los demás a la habitación, y ellas dos fueron quienes se acercaron a Yuki muy preocupadas por encontrarla así.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunto Sarah bastante alarmada.

-fue Hanzo…esta aquí…- decía Yuki con su voz quebrada debido al miedo y dolor que estaba sintiendo, sin fijarse que al mencionarlo, en los rostros de todos se dibujo una expresión de mucho miedo, el lugar que creían era seguro, había sido descubierto por la peor persona posible.

Poco después, Ren Yuzu y Nami estaban recorriendo el bosque separadamente, llevando puestas unas capuchas para así resguardarse de la lluvia, buscando pistas que pudieran indicarles de donde había venido Hanzo, todo mientras Sarah, Ian y Ángel permanecían en la casa cuidando a Yuki que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala aun bastante agitada por lo que había sucedido.

-¿alguna novedad chicas?- pregunto Sarah por un comunicador en su muñeca que le había dado Yuzu.

-aquí por mi lado no hay nada- dijo Yuzu con mucha seriedad.

-por aquí tampoco, no hay huellas o rastro alguno- dijo Nami sonando extrañamente muy seria también.

-no debemos bajar la guardia, es un maestro del ninjutsu, cualquier pista que haya dejado atrás será muy pequeña como para verla a simple vista- les dijo Ren a todos por sus comunicadores.

-¿Cómo fue que ese lunático nos encontró aquí en medio de la nada?- pregunto Ángel mientras se asomaba por una ventana de la sala mientras sostenía su rifle de precisión y colocaba un pequeño dispositivo de alarma que Yuzu había inventado hacia unos días.

-no lo sé, pero si él está aquí, es posible que el resto del clan este también- comento Ian quien estaba de pie junto a Yuki sosteniendo un rifle laser consigo.

-no sacaremos conclusiones hasta que encontremos pistas de donde o con quien esta él-

-él no está con el resto del clan…esto es personal para él…él mismo lo dijo…vino a terminar lo que comenzó el día de la invasión…- decía Yuki con una voz temblorosa pero aun tratando de analizar la situación hasta que Sarah le puso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole calmadamente.

-tranquila, no dejaremos que él vuelva a lastimarte…- aquello la hiso sonreír un poco, pues ya no estaba sola como aquel día, su familia y sus amigos estaban con ella ahora, y eso la hacía sentirse a salvo. -¿Qué tal si vas a la cocina por una botella de Nuka-Cola y así calmas tus nervios?- le dijo Sarah cariñosamente, cosa que Yuki respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba ayudándose con su muleta.

-creo que si necesito relajarme un poco…- de esa manera ella se dirigió a la cocina, cuyas luces estaban apagadas, pero cuando intento encenderlas estas no funcionaban. -oigan, las luces no encienden- dijo ella mirando hacia atrás.

-quizás saltaron algunos fusibles a causa de la tormenta- dijo Ian quien quien también se asomaba por otra de las ventana para mirar hacia afuera y colocar otro dispositivo de alarma en esta.

-iré a revisarlos- dijo Ángel dirigiéndose al sótano de la casa donde estaba la caja de fusibles.

-maten tu comunicador encendido- le dijo Sarah, sin molestarse mucho por la falta de luz, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a moverse con muy poca o nada de luz, Yuki se dirigió al refrigerador que si funcionaba, iluminando la luz interna del mismo para así mirar dentro del mismo y así sacar una botella helada de Nuka-Cola teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ni bien ella cerro el refrigerador y dio la vuelta para volver a la sala, Hanzo estaba allí, nuevamente frente a ella, haciéndola soltar la botella que dio un rebote en el suelo derramando su interior desde la boquilla mientras ella daba unos rápidos pero dificultosos pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarse al fregadero que estaba cerca de allí.

-¡no…!- exclamo Yuki casi en silencio por lo aterrorizada que estaba mientras Hanzo se le iba acercando y diciendo.

-¿de verdad crees que tus hermanas y patéticos amigos pueden protegerte de mí? no puedes escapar de mi…soy la ruina de tu clan, y lo que atormenta desde cada rincón oscuro de tu mente…eres mía muchacha- entonces Yuki logro tomar uno de los platos que aun estaba en el fregadero y muy asustada ella lo lanzo contra Hanzo quien lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, para así lograr crear una ventana por la cual ella logro avanzar tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta que iba hacia el jardín de la casa, pero ni bien logro abrir esa puerta, Hanzo le dio una patada tan fuerte que la mando rodando afuera por el jardín, hasta que ella quedo recostada en el suelo muy adolorida, en lo que apareció junto a ella justo tras la caída de un trueno.

-¡no! ¡aléjate de mí!- exclamo ella tratando de alejarse de Hanzo quien con mucha facilidad la alcanzo diciéndole.

-ya te lo dije, eres mía- entonces él levanto una pierna y cuando estuvo a punto de patearla en el rostro, cerrando ella sus ojos tratando de prepararse instintivamente el golpe que iba a recibir, pudo escuchar a Sarah gritándole.

-¡Yuki!- justo unos momentos después, un trueno cayó nuevamente, y cuando ella abrió sus ojos Hanzo ya no estaba allí, ahora a su lado estaba Sarah, que la miraba muy preocupada en lo que Ian y Ángel igual de preocupados salieron de la casa para poder reunirse con ellas, justo cuando Ren, Yuzu y Nami habían regresado de su patrullaje para ver como Sarah ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué paso ahora?!- pregunto Yuzu muy alarmada al ver esa escena.

-¡era Hanzo…! ¡estaba en la cocina y él…!- decía Yuki adolorida por el golpe que había recibido anteriormente.

-¡¿estás diciendo que estaba en la casa de nuevo?!- exclamo Ren bastante desconcertada.

-¡eso es imposible! ¡pusimos las alarmas de Yuzu por toda la casa!- exclamo Ángel bastante alarmada también.

-y no encontramos ninguna pista o rastro de él en el bosque- dijo Yuzu tratando mientras trataba de pensar en una buena explicación.

-no lo entiendo, es como si nunca hubiera estado aquí…- dijo Nami algo confundida cuando fue súbitamente interrumpida por Yuki quien le grito muy alterada.

-¡pero si estuvo aquí! ¡el acaba de atacarme!-

-no Yuki…no lo hiso- dijo Sarah muy preocupada, cosa que los sorprendió mucho a casi todos allí.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡estuvo aquí! ¡¿acaso crees que me eh estado lastimando yo misma?!- le gritaba Yuki muy alterada hasta que Ian sorprendió causo una mayor sorpresa diciendo.

-Yuki…Sarah y yo vimos escapar de la cocina y lanzarte afuera…y luego…le gritabas a alguien que no estaba allí- los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo, mas cuando Sarah termino diciéndole muy preocupada.

-Yuki…el Hanzo que estás viendo…no es real…-

-no…eso no puede ser cierto…- decía Yuki negando con su cabeza, mirando como sus amigos y incluso sus hermanas la miraban muy preocupadas. -¡no estoy loca…tienen que creerme…!-

-tranquilízate Yuki…- decía Sarah tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Yuki comenzó a alejarse de todos asustándose mucho mientras decía.

-¡no…no se acerquen…!- finalmente ella tanto por el miedo como por el agotamiento termino por colapsar en el suelo, cosa que asusto mucho a sus hermanas como a sus amigos, quienes no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando.

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras la tormenta seguía cayendo con fuerza afuera de la casa, Yuki lentamente comenzó a despertar, para darse cuenta de que, muy para su sorpresa, estaba firmemente atada a la cama mediante unas sogas que la rodeaban a ella y al colchón desde su torso hasta sus piernas, mientras que unas sogas atadas a sus muñecas a los palos de debajo de la cama, impidiéndole poder levantar sus brazos por mucho que ella luchaba por salir de sus ataduras, pero tras sus inútiles esfuerzo de soltarse, mas por el dolor que ella sentía por tanto forcejeo, llegando al punto de jadear estando recostada en su cama, al calmarse ella pudo escuchar a sus hermanas y amigos charlar justo detrás de la puerta.

-no lo entiendo…¿Por qué ella está viendo a Hanzo si no está realmente aquí?- preguntaba Yuzu muy preocupada.

-¡¿quizás alguien está controlando su mente?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad en lo que se escucho a Ren gritar.

-¡¿a quién le importa eso?! ¡solo quiero saber que le está pasando a mi hermana!-

-esto ya lo eh visto antes…en paladines que vivieron horribles experiencias en el campo de batalla…- decía Sarah muy preocupada. -los síntomas son distintos…flashbacks debido a algo que les recuerda a esa experiencia…depresión…o como le está pasando a Yuki…alucinaciones de aquello responsable de esas experiencias-

-me sucedió algo parecido…cuando escape del laboratorio del Enclave…pase mucho tiempo con horribles pesadillas durante las noches…era horrible…- menciono Ángel que se le escuchaba bastante decaída.

-¿estás diciendo…que lo que le hiso Hanzo el día de la invasión…esta causándole alucinaciones a Yuki?- pregunto Ian muy preocupado. -¿Cómo podemos ayudarla con algo así?-

-lo único que podemos hacer por ella es apoyarla…y darle tiempo…- dijo Sarah algo desanimada, toda esa conversación termino por traer lagrimas a los ojos de Yuki, quien muy frustrada decía para sí misma.

-no estoy loca…no lo estoy…- en momentos como ese, ella siempre iba a buscar concejos del maestro Kuro, pero él ya no estaba, lo que llevo a que aumentara la cantidad de lagrimas de sus ojos. -padre…-

-Kurosaki Kurama ya no puede ayudarte- dijo la aterradora voz de Hanzo, la cual ahora sonaba en toda la habitación, cosa que hiso que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Yuki quien miraba desesperadamente a todos lados tratando de saber donde estaba este. -y una vez termine contigo…tus hermanas y amigos seguirán-

-¡no…no te dejare hacerles daño!- grito Yuki quien nuevamente trato de librarse de sus ataduras mientras la voz de Hanzo continuaba diciéndole con un tono muy ominoso.

-¿no me dejaras? estas débil…tu cuerpo está roto…no puedes hacer nada contra mi…-

-¡cállate! ¡no voy a escucharte! ¡no lastimaras de nuevo a mi familia!- gritaba Yuki tirando con mucha fuerza de sus muñecas y del resto de sus ataduras, pero cuando logro darse cuenta, Hanzo había aparecido al lado de su cama diciéndole mientras sacaba una de sus espadas cortas de su espalda.

-no puedes evitarlo…ni siquiera puedes evitar que te lastime a ti…- justo en el momento que él estaba por clavarle su espada, Yuki logro romper las ataduras de sus muñecas a pura fuerza bruta, logrando sostener la espada por los lados de esta con sus palmas, logrando forcejear con Hanzo hasta que pudo zafarse del resto de sus ataduras y así logro hacerse a un lado cayendo justo contra la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Yuki?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿estás bien?!- gritaba Ren muy preocupada, pero cuando Yuki vio a Hanzo acercarse a ella, cerró la puerta con llave justo a tiempo cuando sus hermanas y amigos intentaron abrirla, y así comenzaron desesperadamente abrir la puerta. -¡abre la puerta!- pero Yuki no respondió al llamado de su hermana, ella simplemente se levanto pese al dolor que sentía, y de un grito, con algunas de las pocas energías que tenia, logro embestir a Hanzo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron por la ventana de la habitación, cayendo a unos arbustos que estaban justo debajo, logrando así amortiguar el impacto de la caída, ella pese al dolor intenso que sentía logro ponerse de pie, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Hanzo le dio una poderosa patada lateral en el rostro que la hiso caer a un lado, y sabiendo que no podría vencerlo en su estado actual, al menos podría alejarlo de su familia y amigos, por lo que, cojeando del dolor en su pierna y sosteniéndose uno de sus brazos que le dolía por la caída, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo al bosque. Finalmente, tras golpear repetidas veces la puerta, Ren y Ian lograron derribarla, descubriendo por el desorden que había allí que Yuki había escapado por la ventana.

-¡Yuki!- grito Ren muy preocupada mientras corría por la ventana y miraba tras esta para tratar de ver dónde estaría en lo que Sarah también se asomo diciendo con mucha seriedad.

-¡no puede estar muy lejos!- de esa forma ellas y los demás salieron al bosque en grupos para tratar de encontrar a Yuki, yendo Ángel con Nami, Ren con Sarah y Ian con Yuzu, pero pese a buscar desesperadamente a los alrededores, eran incapaces de encontrarla.

-¡Yuki! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaban tanto Yuzu y Ian cuando terminaron por encontrarse de casualidad con los demás.

-¡diablos! ¡esta lluvia está eliminando cualquier rastro de ella!- gritaba Ren muy frustrada y preocupada.

-¡¿alguien tuvo suerte?!- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-¡no pudimos encontrar nada!- dijo Nami muy preocupada por su hermana mayor.

-¡¿Cómo es que no podemos encontrar a alguien que esta tan lastimado como ella?!- decía Ángel sin poden entender lo difícil que era encontrar a Yuki.

-¡ella no tiene su comunicador puesto y no puedo rastrearla!- decía Yuzu tan preocupada como los demás. -¡debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-

-de hecho hay algo…- dijo Ian cuando para la sorpresa de todos, de la mochila que estaba llevando saco nada menos que la corona psíquica. -quizás pueda enlazarme con ella psíquicamente- pero ni bien intento ponerse la corona, Yuzu lo detuvo diciéndole muy preocupada.

-¡no! ¡la última vez que la usaste casi termina matándote!-

-lo sé…pero si queremos encontrarla no tenemos otra opción- respondió él cuando muy para el miedo de Yuzu, se puso la corona psíquica, y casi de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le obligo a apoyarse en un árbol cercano mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la otra.

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto Yuzu que lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

-si…es solo…hay demasiadas mentes en este bosque…- decía Ian mientras trataba de concentrarse hasta que finalmente dijo. -creo que la encontré…-

-¡¿en serio?!- pregunto Ren.

-si…está corriendo por el bosque…está asustada…con mucho dolor…y…lo que sea que le está pasando…esta matándola…- dijo Ian con mucha seriedad entre quejas de dolor.

-¡¿matándola?!- exclamo Nami muy preocupada.

-¡cómo es eso posible?!- pregunto Ren sonando más preocupada que Nami.

-no lo se…quizás pueda…hablar con ella…- decía Ian entre quejidos de dolor mientras se concentraba aun mas, tratando de conectarse con la mente de Yuki. Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque, Yuki se detenía unos segundos junto a un árbol para tratar de recuperar el aliento, estaba golpeada, cansada, apenas podía caminar por su pierna rota y estaba siendo obligada a incluso correr, y por alguna razón, ella sentía su pulso acelerarse con cada segundo que pasaba, mas cuando veía la figura de Hanzo avanzar por entre los arboles alrededor de ella.

-¿Yuki…? ¿puedes escucharme…?- dijo la voz de Ian en su cabeza.

-¡¿Ian…?!- exclamo ella mirando a todos lados muy confundida. -¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-no estoy allí Yuki…estoy hablándote mentalmente…- respondió él

-¿mentalmente…? ¿estás usando la corona de nuevo…?- pregunto ella muy preocupada por él.

-eso no importa Yuki…ahora tienes que escucharme bien…lo que estás viendo no es real…Hanzo no está allí realmente…- le decía él con algo de seriedad.

-no…¡no! ¡no estoy loca! ¡esta aquí en el bosque…!- decía Yuki con la voz algo quebrada y posando sus manos sobre la cabeza teniendo sus orejas agachadas y los ojos bien cerrados por la frustración.

-Yuki…déjame mostrártelo…abre los ojos…déjame ver lo que estás viendo…- decía Ian tratando de calmar a Yuki quien con lagrimas en sus ojos abrió lentamente sus ojos, permitiendo que él pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, y al hacerlo, las figuras habían desaparecido. -¿lo ves…? él no está allí…-

-pero…estaba aquí…- decía Yuki mirando a su alrededor sin ya saber que era lo que le sucedía.

-tranquila Yuki…quédate donde estas…iremos a buscarte de inmediato…- decía Ian tratando de calmarla cuando de pronto, pudo ver a Hanzo que de un parpadeo apareció justo frente a Yuki dándole un puñetazo, rompiendo de golpe la conexión psíquica que él tenía con ella y gritara muy alarmado, con la nariz sangrante y los ojos abiertos como platos. -¡Hanzo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿de verdad está aquí?!- exclamo Ren ahora más preocupada mientras Yuzu limpiaba con un pañuelo la nariz de Ian quien decía muy preocupado.

-no…él no es real…pero ella lo siente real…y es lo que esta matándola…- entonces Yuki con mucha dificultad seguía corriendo por el bosque con mucha dificultad, estando aterrorizada por como escuchaba las pisadas de Hanzo detrás de ella hasta que finalmente termino tropezando con la raíz salida de un árbol, sin poder levantarse tanto por los resbaloso que estaba el suelo por la lluvia y el fango, como también por las pocas fuerzas que ella tenía en ese momento.

-¡¿Yuki, estas bien…?!- le decía Ian nuevamente en su mente.

-Ian…- decía ella con muy pocas energías.

-¡escúchame Yuki…ese Hanzo no es el verdadero…! ¡solo es tan real como tú le estas permitiendo ser…!- le decía Ian con mucha seriedad.

-no lo entiendo…ya no se que esta pasando…- decía Yuki con su voz quebrada y sintiéndose muy débil tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-¡podemos ayudarte Yuki…! ¡pero primero debes dejar que te encontremos…! ¡solo regresa a la casa…!- decía Ian cuando Hanzo súbitamente apareció junto a Yuki, pisando con mucha fuerza su pierna rota, haciéndola gritar por el intenso dolor que eso le hacía sentir mientras este le decía siniestramente.

-ya te lo dije muchacha…no puedes escapar de mi-

-¡no lo escuches Yuki…! ¡el no está realmente allí…! ¡Hanzo y el dolor solo están en tu mente…! ¡sal de allí y regresa…!- exclamaba Ian logrando darle las suficientes energías a Yuki para tomar algo de lodo y lanzarlo contra el rostro de Hanzo, quien esquivo muy fácilmente ese intento de Yuki de defenderse, pero eso le permitió a ella zafarse del agarre de Hanzo y así lograr levantarse y correr hasta que el granero estaba a su vista, pero antes de poder dar vuelta para ir a la casa, pudo sentir una patada de Hanzo en su espalda que la hiso entrar de golpe en el granero, cayendo nuevamente al suelo y rompiendo nuevamente la conexión psíquica con Ian, quien finalmente no pudo soportar más el dolor de la misma y se vio obligado a quitarse la corona, pero entre jadeos, y ayudado por Yuzu, el les dijo a los demás.

-¡esta en el granero! ¡y no le está quedando mucho tiempo!- mientras en el granero, Yuki respiraba muy agitadamente en el suelo tratando de levantarse nuevamente, pero ya no tenia energías, y para su horror, tras el destello de un relámpago, Hanzo apareció en la puerta y comenzó a acercarse a ella quien le decía con la voz rota.

-no…no mas…aléjate de mi…- pero este no le hiso caso, la tomo firmemente del cuello levantándola del suelo mientras la asfixiaba y ella luchaba por zafarse en lo que él le decía.

-no, ya te lo dije, vine a terminar lo que comencé-

-mis hermanas…y amigos…dicen que no eres real…- dijo ella luchando por respirar mientras se resistía al agarre de Hanzo que le decía.

-yo me siento muy real y el dolor que sientes también lo es…- entonces ella noto algo muy curioso en él, habían estado afuera en la tormenta, pero él estaba totalmente seco, y tras hacer un rápido recuento de los sucesos, ella se dio cuenta que él nunca había aparecido en lugares con luz, solo en la oscuridad, y siempre después del destello de un relámpago, pero lo que finalmente la convenció fue lo que el mismo Hanzo le había dicho.

-eres…lo que me atormenta…en cada rincón oscuro de mi mente…solo estas en la oscuridad…- decía Yuki pudiendo poco a poco respirar con menor dificultad y así mirar seriamente a Hanzo y decirle desafiantemente. -mis hermanas y amigos tienen razón…tú no estás aquí…solo estas en mi mente…¡tú no eres real!- al decir eso Hanzo enfureció y la arrojo contra una de las paredes del granero, justo cerca del interruptor de la luz del mismo mientras decía amenazantemente.

-soy lo suficientemente real para acabar contigo ahora- entonces Yuki logro levantarse con mucha dificultad apoyada contra la pared del granero y así acercar su mano al interruptor de la luz diciendo desafiantemente

-¡no lo creo…es hora de que te vayas…!- eso enfureció aun mas a Hanzo, quien se lanzo a atacarla, pero ella se mantuvo con calma para así encender la luz del granero, y de esa forma, Hanzo desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, ella finalmente pudo relajarse y dejarse caer sentada en el suelo agotada por tan intensa experiencia, pocos segundos después sus hermanas y amigos entraron al granero y al verla todos exclamaron mientras corrían hacia ella contentos de que estuviera bien.

-¡Yuki!- al llegar a ella sus hermanas la abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras que Sarah se inclino estando a su lado preguntándole con una sonrisa.

-lo lograste…no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien…-

-si…y gracias…ya me siento algo mejor…-dijo Yuki dejándose abrazar por sus hermanas para luego mirar a Ian muy agradecida mientras este ella ayudado por Ángel. -gracias Ian…-

-fue un placer Yuki- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Más tarde, estaban todos reunidos nuevamente en la sala de estar, asegurándose de que todas las luces estuvieran encendidas para evitar otra aparición de Hanzo, Yuki estaba sentada en el sofá con una aguja que le iba transfiriendo sangre de una bolsa cercana a su brazo mientras Yuzu que estaba sentada a su lado analizaba algo de su sangre en el Pipboy para luego decirle.

-bueno, ya descubrí lo que provocaba esas alucinaciones tuyas, una poderosa neurotóxica a base de metales pesados, esta permaneció en tu sangre y solo comenzó a tener efecto una vez que despertaste-

-un último intento de Hanzo para acabar conmigo…- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-pero no te preocupes, con la transfusión de sangre que te estamos dando y tras eliminar la contaminada, deberías de estar ya curada- dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Yuki miraba la bolsa de sangra, que ya era la tercera o cuarta que le colocaban, con algo de nervios preguntando.

-¿de dónde sacaron esta sangre…?-

-tus hermanas dieron parte de su sangre para ti, es una suerte que compartan el mismo tipo- dijo Sarah con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡sí! ¡hurra por ser hermanas!- grito Nami muy contenta moviendo su cola de lado a lado.

-aunque fue Ren quien dio la mayor cantidad de sangre- dijo Ángel con algo de travesura señalando a Ren que había quedado fuera de combate en una silla cercana por haber dado tanta sangre, aquello hiso reír a Yuki quien con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a sus hermanas.

-gracias chicas…creo que estoy lista para probar si estoy curada…-

-¿estás segura?- pregunto Ian que tenia algodón en la nariz debido al sangrado por el estrés de usar la corona, Yuki simplemente asintió y con los nervios sintiéndose en el ambiente, él apago las luces de la sala, y tras mirar a su alrededor por casi cinco minutos de tensión, ella dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio diciendo.

-se fue…- con eso dicho Nami le dio un fuerte abrazo, llenando la sala de una alegría que les hacía mucha falta.

Ya por la mañana, cuando todos estaban durmiendo en distintas partes de la casa, Sarah salió de su habitación que estaba junto a la de Yuki, y cuando ella entro para ver como estaba, pudo ver que ya había despertado, estaba sentada a un lado de la cama dando la espalda a la puerta, sus orejas estaban agachadas y la mirada baja, como si estuviera viendo algo en sus manos.

-¿Yuki, ocurre algo?- pregunto Sarah algo preocupada, rápidamente y tras escuchar la voz de Sarah, Yuki se froto rápidamente los ojos con uno de sus brazos antes de mirar atrás con lo que parecía una sonrisa fingida diciendo.

-si…estoy bien- aun así Sarah pudo notar por la mirada de ella que había estado llorando, y al acercarse pudo ver porque, aunque Yuki intento evitar que viera lo que tenía en la mano por unos segundos, finalmente se rindió dejando a la vista de Sarah que una fotografía de ella cuando era pequeña junto con el maestro Kuro y su expresión cambio nuevamente a una de tristeza en lo que Sarah se sentaba al lado de ella y así decirle.

-¿quieres hablar al respecto…?-

-si…- dijo Yuki muy decaída.

-¿estás bien Yuki?- dijo Sarah mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda a Yuki, quien con lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos respondió con voz rota.

-no…no lo estoy…lo extraño…no se qué hacer ahora…me siento perdida sin él…- rápidamente Sarah le dio un muy fuerte abrazo diciéndole.

-está bien…solo déjalo todo ir…- eso fue todo lo que Yuki necesito para así poco después comenzar a llorar ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sarah mientras esta le acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda y cabeza, dejando que ella pudiera llorar a su padre y dejar ir el dolor de su perdida, que seguramente se estaba guardando por el bien de sus hermanas, pero allí, junto a Sarah, podía finalmente dejarlo todo ir, y dejar que comenzara a sanar su corazón.

Continuara…


	38. Capitulo treinta y seis

Capitulo treinta y seis: Cazador de mitos.

Muchos mitos y leyendas eran bien conocidas en el viejo mundo, ya sea por lo atractivas que están resultaban para las personas o simplemente por lo bizarras que podían llegar a ser. Una de estas leyendas es la de pie grande, el hombre simio que se dice ha vivido en los bosques de lo que alguna fue Estados Unidos desde hace milenios, incluso después de la gran guerra que devasto la mayor parte del mundo, la historia de este ser mítico continua existiendo y contándose en los poblados cercanos a los bosques de la antigua nación, al punto que incluso en un mundo preocupado por la supervivencia del día al día, hay quienes aun intentan encontrar a esta criatura. Una de estas personas es una mujer alta bien musculosa, de cabello negro largo y un prominente acento alemán llamada Matilda, quien durante las noches rondaba en los bosques, usando un traje de cacería que ella misma había fabricado a partir de las pieles de las distintas criaturas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en su mira, pero el verdadero objetivo de ella era el escurridizo pie grande, una noche en particular mientras asechaba entre las sombras de los arboles, ella finalmente encontró una gran huella que solo podría pertenecer a este.

-finalmente te tengo- dijo ella al mirar hacia adelante, pues la huella estaba muy fresca, recién hecha y frente a ella había una gran silueta oscura en que no se asemejaba a la de ningún hombre o otra criatura que ella hubiera visto, aun cuando ella había visto muchas cosas extrañas en las tierras irradiadas. -Matilda finalmente te tiene, Matilda se hará famosa- decía entre dientes mientras apuntaba su ballesta hecha a mano hacia esa criatura para así disparar, y en el bosque entero se pudo escuchar un gran quejido bestial.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Yuzu estaba en el granero dando los toques finales de algo en lo que había estado trabajando los últimos días, se trataba de una caja musical, la cual al abrirse tocaba una calma melodía y en la tapa de la misma había una fotografía en que estaban ella y Ian juntos, ella se sentía muy orgullosa tras haberla terminado justo a tiempo, pues era el cumpleaños de Ian, aun así no pudo evitar tener algunas dudas y termino por mirar a Nami que estaba sentada a su lado preguntándole.

-¿será demasiado?-

-no lo sé ¿tu lo crees?- dijo Nami inclinando un poco la cabeza lo cual fastidio un poco a Yuzu quien le dijo.

-a veces no sé porque te pregunto estas cosas- con eso dicho ella envolvió la caja con un papel de regalo que había encontrado en el almacén de la casa, y con un gran suspiro ella lo tomo, se puso de pie y armándose de valor se dijo a sí misma. -muy bien ¡hagamos esto!- con eso dicho ella corrió a la casa mientras Nami se despedía de ella diciéndole.

-¡buena suerte!- al llegar a la casa ella pudo encontrar a Ian alistándose para salir pues llevaba consigo su mochila puesta, ella entonces se le acerco diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-¡hey Ian! ¿tienes un minuto?-

-hola Yuzo ¿es muy urgente? Ángel me esta esperando para ir a comprar comida para las gallinas a la aldea cercana- dijo Ian un tanto apresurado por lo que ella sin perder más tiempo, y aunque estaba tan nerviosa que llegaba a estar sonrojada hasta las orejas, ella finalmente le presento su regalo a Ian y exclamo con la voz temblorosa del nerviosismo.

-¡fe…feliz cumpleaños!- algo sorprendido por lo súbito de eso, Ian tomo el regalo y con una sonrisa respondió.

-wow, lo había olvidado por completo, gracias…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ambos pudieron escuchar la bocina del Kuroi Kitsune tocándose varias veces, él inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Ángel que lo hacía para que se apresurara. -lo siento Yuzu, lo veré mas tarde- con eso dicho le regreso el regalo a Yuzu, cosa que la dejo muy desconcertada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ian muy apurado salió por la puerta diciendo. -¡volveremos para el almuerzo!- aquello dejo a Yuzu con las orejas agachadas y con una expresión muy triste en el rostro, ella permaneció unos segundos de pie allí en el pasillo cuando de la sala se asomo Nami quien le decía.

-ay hermanita, no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes ahora…-

-devastada…- dijo Yuzu muy animada.

-¡ah rayos! ¡iba a decir devastada!- dijo Nami algo fastidiada pues estaba pensando en otra cosa en lo que se acerco a su hermana moviendola suavemente. -¡debí haber seguido a mis instintos…!- súbitamente Yuzu la tomo de la cara firmemente aunque sin cambiar su expresión y la mantuvo sujeta así unos segundos mientras Nami decía. -aunque…ese no es el punto ahora…- entonces Yuzu la arrojo al suelo para que dejara de molestar, cuando detrás de Nami apareció nada menos que Ren quien cruzada de brazos le decía.

-hermanita, tienes que dejar eso, no va a funcionar, tu eres una zorro mutante, y Ian es humano, es imposible que algo entre ustedes llegue a pasar- eso no hiso más que desanimar mas a Yuzu quien agacho mas sus orejas como ahora también sus hombros llegando a inclinarse un poco, por lo que para tratar de animarla Ren comenzó a decirle. -¡oye! ¡¿sabes que te haría bien ahora?!-

-¿Qué me dejes en paz?- dijo Yuzu algo fastidiada pero con muy pocos ánimos.

-¡claro que no! ¡una buena sección de entrenamiento! ¡eso quitara tu mente de esas cosas!- en eso tomo a Yuki de la bufanda levantándola casi sin esfuerzo. -¡y Nami vendrá con nosotras!-

-¡yey!- exclamo Nami muy contenta, cosa que finalmente termino por hacer que Yuzu dejara escapar un quejido bastante desanimado al no poder escapar de aquella incómoda situación.

No mucho después, las tres se encontraban entrenando combate mano a mano en un claro del bosque que estaba cerca de la casa, la cual podía verse entre los árboles, en medio del entrenamiento, en el cual Yuzu y Nami se enfrentaban juntas a Ren, llegaron Yuki, quien aun debía caminar utilizando una muleta para no apoyar su pierna lastimada en el suelo, y Sarah que la acompañaba por si ella necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda, al ver a sus hermanas entrenar de esa forma, Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que alegro mucho a Sarah quien había estado muy preocupada por ella y su estado de ánimo debido a su condición actual.

-¡vamos chicas! ¡están más oxidadas que el trasero de Rivet City!- exclamo Ren algo frustrada mientras evadía los ataques de sus hermanas.

-¡eso no es cierto!- le dijo Yuzu en lo que tanto ella como Nami evitaron una patada voladora de Ren haciéndose a un lado, lo que provoco que ellas chocaran de lleno con unos árboles que ellas no se habían dado cuenta que estaban allí, cosa que despertó las risas tanto de Yuki como de Sarah que estaban viendo aquella escena.

-ya no estamos en la ciudad chicas, ahora estamos en el bosque, no hay ni puertas ni autos ni nada por el estilo aquí, solo arboles- decía Ren con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a sus hermanas levantarse para luego asustar a Nami fingiendo que iba a atacarla nuevamente, causando que ella se sobresaltara al punto de que al querer evitar ese ataque termino por chocar nuevamente con el mismo árbol con el que había chocado antes. -muchos árboles-

-ya entendimos, hay muchos árboles…- decía Yuzu algo fastidiada mientras se sobaba la cabeza y Nami se levantaba ahora algo aturdida por haber chocado dos veces contra el mismo árbol.

-claro que no lo entienden, nuestra estancia aquí será temporal, pero va siendo hora que ustedes dos comiencen a adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente- les decía Ren regañándolas un poco para luego mirar a Yuki para así preguntarle con una sonrisa algo traviesa. -¿alguna idea para adaptar a este par?- Yuki lo pensó unos momentos para finalmente decir con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

-cacería de zorros-

-¡¿cacería de zorros?!- exclamaron Yuzu y Nami muy nerviosas por alguna razón.

-sí, ustedes dos tendrán una ventaja de cinco minutos para esconderse en el bosque, después de eso Ren irá a "cazarlas", si logran evadirla por una hora, tendrán el resto del día libre, pero si Ren las atrapa…- explicaba Yuki para luego mirar a Ren dándole a entender que ella decidiera lo que pasaría con ellas si son atrapadas, y con una mirada algo siniestra ella dijo.

-si las atrapo, ustedes dos tendrán que limpiar el gallinero-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas ahora mas alarmadas que antes.

-¡todo menos limpiar el gallinero! ¡apesta mucho!- decía Yuzu.

-¡y allí hay garrapatas tan grandes que pueden tocar un banjo!- decía Nami quien no pudo evitar imaginarse a una garrapata campirana tocando una corta melodía de banjo, causando que ella pusiera cara de cachorra triste en lo que Yuzu protestaba diciendo.

-¡no pueden hacernos eso!-

-pues será mejor que sepan esconderse- decía Ren ya ansiosa por comenzar para luego mirar a Yuki y preguntarle. -¿quieres unírtenos hermanita?-

-claro, suena divertido…- decía Yuki bastante contenta por la idea de participar pero ni bien apoyo su pierna lastimada en el suelo dejo escapar un fuerte quejido de dolor que asusto tanto a sus hermanas como a Sarah que la sujeto para evitar que se callera y preguntarle.

-¿estás bien?-

-si…estoy bien…- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa, aunque se podía notar lo decepcionada y frustrada que estaba, aun así ella mantuvo esa sonrisa para así decirle a sus hermanas. -lo siento chicas…creo que aun no estoy lista para esto…- con eso dicho ella comenzó a caminar a la casa con Sarah a su lado, pero antes de irse del todo ella miro atrás para decirle a sus hermanas. -diviértanse ustedes…-

-vaya…Yuki se veía muy triste…- decía Nami bastante preocupada.

-sus heridas aun necesitan tiempo para sanar del todo…ella estará bien- decía Yuzu para tratar de calmar a su hermana menor.

-por supuesto que ella lo estará, es nuestra hermana- dijo Ren confiada de que dentro de poco su hermana mayor estaría como nueva, así que rápidamente volteo su atención a sus hermanas para así decirles en un tono y sonrisa algo amenazante.

-y no crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes, tienen cinco minutos para esconderse antes de que vaya por ustedes-

-¡espera! ¡¿era en serio?!- exclamo Yuzu bastante nerviosa.

-¡por supuesto!- decía Ren algo mas ansiosa por comenzar en lo que sacaba un viejo cronometro que Ángel le había regalado. -sus cinco minutos comienza…¡ahora!- exclamo ella presionando el botón de inicio del cronometro, haciendo que Yuzu y Nami corrieran aceleradamente al bosque, finamente las dos llegaron a un punto en que no sabían que hacer en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo nos vamos a esconder de Ren?! ¡no hay ninguna puerta o contender de basura aquí!- exclamo Nami bastante nerviosa.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡pero debemos pensar en algo y rápido!- decía Yuzu igual de nerviosa, por lo que Nami le pregunto.

-¡¿Cómo en que cosa?!-

-¡no lo sé! ¡jamás eh estado en la naturaleza! ¡¿y tú?!- exclamo Yuzu algo alterada llegando a ese punto en lo que Nami pensaba un poco y preguntaba.

-¿los parques de Washington cuentan?- entonces de la nada se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido en lo profundo del bosque, cosa que las asusto a ambas al punto que llegaron a abrazarse mutuamente mientras miraban a su alrededor tratando de determinar de dónde venía aquel ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso…? ¿un monstruo…?- decía Nami con una voz muy temblorosa.

-quizás solo es Ren tratando de jugar con nosotras…- decía Yuzu tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese rugido pese a estar asustada ella misma mientras lo decía. -como sea tenemos que escondernos antes de que ella nos encuentre-

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Nami algo nerviosa en lo que ambas miraron hacia arriba a las ramas altas de unos árboles cercanos, en las cuales momentos después estaban ambas trepadas a las ramas de un árbol cada una mientras se sujetaban del tronco para evitar caerse.

-oh vamos a tener que limpiar ese apestoso gallinero- decía Yuzu algo desanimada pues era obvio que Ren iba a encontrarlas a esas alturas.

-podríamos enterrarnos a nosotras mismas- sugirió Nami aun algo nerviosa a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-normalmente diría que es una idea estúpida pero a estas alturas…- en eso comenzaron a caer hojas sobre ella, cosa que la fastidiaba un poco por lo que le dijo a Nami. -¿quieres por favor dejar de agitar tu rama?-

-¡no soy yo, estoy justo aquí!- decía Nami que estaba en la rama junto a la de Yuzu, quien al darse cuenta de eso se puso muy nerviosa diciendo.

-entonces si no eres tu…¿Quién…?- ambas miraron hacia arriba para su sorpresa pudieron ver a una criatura humanoide de por lo menos dos metros de altura que las miraba fijamente y luego dejo escapar el mismo rugido que habían escuchado antes, pero ahora sonaba con más fuerza debido a la cercanía, ambas no pudieron evitar gritar del miedo y rápidamente se bajaron del árbol logrando alejarse un poco de este antes de que la criatura se dejara caer al suelo, dejando ver que era una especie de hombre mono de gran estatura que rugía y golpeaba su pecho repetidas veces.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- exclamo Nami muy nerviosa.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡creo que es el legendario sasquatch! ¡pie grande!- decía Yuzu ahora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y moviendo su cola de lado a lado por tal increíble descubrimiento. -¡esto es asombroso!- sin embargo esa emoción paso a ser sorpresa cuando Pie Grande les lanzo a ambas un tronco de árbol viejo el cual pudieron evadir agachándose justo a tiempo en lo que aquel furioso hombre mono comenzó a rugirles furiosamente.

-¡no creo que este feliz de vernos!- exclamo Nami un tanto nerviosa.

-¡entonces no tenemos otra opción!- dijo Yuzu colocándose junto a su hermana en posición de pelea y de ese modo tanto ellas como Pie Grande se lanzaron a combatir, pero pese a que ellas luchaban con mayor agilidad que él, Pie Grande lograba conectar sus ataques gracias a lo que parecía ser un instinto superior al de ellas dos, llegado a un punto ambas se apoyaron en los troncos de unos árboles para así impulsarse y tratar de darle ambas una patada cada una, pero sorpresivamente Pie Grande las atrapo de los tobillos y las hiso chocar una contra la otra antes de lanzarlas contra el suelo.

-¡sabes, huir no suena a una mala idea!- exclamo Nami bastante nerviosa ahora.

-¡a mí tampoco me suena mal! ¡corre!- exclamo Yuzu quien de inmediato comenzó a correr junto con Nami mientras el gigantesco hombre mono las seguía muy molesto. Al mismo tiempo, Ren avanzaba por el bosque con sigilo extremo y una sonrisa algo malévola en el rostro, pues tenía la intensión de darles un gran susto a sus hermanas antes de atraparlas, pero se lleno de mucha decepción cuando estas aparecieron en el bosque corriendo y gritando dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡ni siquiera están tratando!- exclamo Ren muy enojada con ellas en lo que gritaban asustadas.

-¡Pie Grande!- rápidamente las dos se escondieron detrás de Ren quien las regañaba diciéndoles.

-si claro, si creen que esa tonta escusa las salvara de limpiar el gallinero están seriamente…- en eso ambas le hicieron voltear la mirada justo al frente donde pudo ver muy sorprendida como un enfurecido Pie Grande arranco todo el pedazo de un tronco de un puñetazo, dejándola un momento con la boca abierta a la vez que asustaba mas a sus hermanas ocultas tras ella, sin embargo rápidamente Ren hiso sonar su cuello y manos mientras decía con una sonrisa llena de ganas de luchar. -¡este entrenamiento se acaba de poner interesante!- de esa forma ella se puso en posición de combate, al igual que Yuzu y Nami quienes ahora al estar con su hermana mayor, creían tener una mayor posibilidad de pelear contra Pie Grande quien se lanzo contra ellas golpeando el suelo donde estaban ellas paradas con tal fuerza que llego a crear un pequeño cráter, aun cuando las tres lograron evadir aquel ataque en lo que Ren comenzó a encadenar una serie de golpes contra el furioso Pie Grande quien respondía con una sorpresiva agilidad, mas cuando este tomo dos ramas y empezó a girarlas con sus manos ágilmente como si se trataran de bastones antes de volver a rugir furiosamente.

-Pie grande es ágil…- dijo Ren muy sorprendida en lo que Yuzu y Nami lograron distraerlo al darle cada una un golpe y una patada respectivamente en los costados, cosa que Ren aprovecho para darle una patada giratoria en el aire justo en el rostro y con tal fuerza que logro que chocara de lado con un árbol cercano, y casi de inmediato comenzó a quejarse del dolor mientras se sujetaba del brazo para luego comenzar a llorar, cosa que hiso que Yuzu lo viera ahora con mucha lástima, para luego ponerse entre él y Ren diciéndole.

-¡Ren espera!-

-¡¿Qué espere?!- pregunto está muy sorprendido, entonces Yuzu se acerco con mucho cuidado a Pie Grande que ahora estaba sentado junto a un árbol para poder ver mejor el porqué estaba llorando de esa forma, allí descubrió que en el brazo de Pie Grande había lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera delgado clavado en su brazo.

-está herido- dijo ella algo preocupada.

-¿y qué?- pregunto Ren algo fastidiada.

-creo que estaba reaccionando así por el dolor que siente- dijo Yuzu tratando de explicarse en lo que se acercaba lentamente a Pie Grande diciéndole con mucha calma para no asustarlo. -no te preocupes, ya no vamos a lastimarte, déjame ver tu herida…- de esa forma él quito su mano de la herida que tenia dejando ver a Yuzu la extensión de la herida y así decirle con una dulce sonrisa. -tranquilo, voy a quitarte esa cosa del brazo, así que relájate- entonces ella tomo con mucho cuidado aquel trozo de madera y tras tirar de este logro quitarlo del brazo de Pie Grande que no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor que sintió cuando aquel trozo de madera dejo su brazo en lo que Yuzu le daba suaves caricias en este diciéndole. -¿lo ves? no fue tan malo ¿verdad?-

-¿y qué rayos hacia eso clavado en su brazo?- pregunto Ren algo molesta pues estaba disfrutando mucho del combate que estaban teniendo en lo que Yuzu respondió mirando al trozo de madera.

-creo que es la punta de una flecha, quizás de una ballesta-

-¡¿oh sea que alguien malo lo lastimo?!- decía Nami abrazando suavemente el otro brazo de Pie Grande en lo que Yuzu le pregunto.

-¿eso sucedió? ¿alguien te lastimo?-

-mujer mala…lastimo Pie Grande- dijo él cosa que sorprendió mucho a las hermanas al punto que sus ojos se abrieron mucho sus ojos.

-¿acaso Pie Grande acaba de hablar…?- pregunto Ren bastante desconcertada.

-¡sí que lo hiso!- exclamo Nami bastante contenta al igual que Yuzu que decía moviendo su cola muy rápidamente.

-¡esto es increíble! ¡no solo sus cuerdas vocales son lo suficientemente evolucionadas para generar palabras! ¡también habla español!-

-brazo de Pie Grande duele…- decía él muy adolorido y entre lagrimas.

-aaawww no podemos dejarlo así…- decía Nami sintiendo mucha lástima por aquel gigante peludo.

-será mejor llevarlo a casa para poder curarle el brazo…- decía Yuzu analizando la situación cosa que de inmediato Ren interrumpió exclamando.

-¡un minuto! ¡no vamos a llevar a un hombre mono gigante a nuestra casa!-

-vamos Ren, es inofensivo- decía Yuzu tratando de convencer a su hermana al igual que Nami que decía.

-¡sí! ¡solo miraros, no dañaría a una mosca!-

-¡¿acaso olvidaron que hasta hace unos minutos estaban no solo corriendo de él sino también peleando?!- exclamo Ren bastante frustrada por el súbito cambio de actuar de sus hermanas, pero luego al ver la cara de cachorras tristes de sus hermanas, al igual que la suplicante de Pie Grande, ella simplemente se dio una palmada en la frente y les dijo muy molesta. -¡está bien! ¡pero si Sarah y Yuki pregunta esto fue idea suya!-

-¡yay!- exclamaron sus hermanas quienes abrazaron a Pie Grande que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente en lo que Yuzu se separaba de él tomándolo de una mano y diciéndole alegremente.

-ven, nuestro hogar esta cerca, te vamos a cuidar bien- con algo de timidez Pie Grande comenzó a seguirlas, sin darse cuenta que desde unos arbustos cercanos, estaban siendo espiadas por nada menos que la cazadora Matilda, quien con una sonrisa algo maniática decía para sí misma.

-parece que Pie Grande consiguió amigas peludas, la casería de Matilda se acaba de hacer aun más interesante-

Minutos después al volver a la casa, la primera en entrar fue Ren quien miro a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y solo entonces ella le hiso señas a sus hermanas para que entraran, siendo la primera en entrar Nami y luego Yuzu que seguía guiando a Pie Grande tomándolo de la mano pero cuando este intento pasar por la puerta de la casa, quedo atorado y luchaba por entrar.

-¡vamos! ¡¿a que están esperando?!- decía Ren en voz baja.

-¡creo que se atoro!- decía Yuzu algo nerviosa en lo que miro a Nami diciéndole. -ven, dame una mano-

-¡oky doky!- dijo ella muy contenta y ambas comenzaron a tirar de la mano de Pie Grande con todas sus fuerzas pero todo ese ruido llamo la atención de Sarah y Yuki quienes se asomaron del segundo piso para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿se puede saber que es todo ese ruido?- dijo Sarah con algo de seriedad.

-¡nada! ¡nada fuera de lo común!- exclamaron las tres bastante nerviosas.

-esperen ¿Por qué la puerta esta tan llena de pelos?- pregunto Yuki bastante extrañada y algo serie también cuando de la puerta trasera entraron Ian y Ángel quienes habían vuelto de la aldea cercana.

-wow a eso si le llamo un tapete gigante- decía Ángel tras silbar y ajustarse su sombrero vaquero.

-no creo que esa cosa sea un tapete…- dijo Ian algo extrañado cuando finalmente Pie Grande logro entrar a la casa, cosa que tomo a los demás por sorpresa al punto de hacerlos gritar.

-¡es Pie Grande!- exclamo Ian bastante sorprendido.

-¡¿trajeron a Pie Grande a nuestra casa?!- les pregunto Yuki bastante molesta mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras con la ayuda de Sarah.

-¡solo que conste, fue idea de ellas!- dijo Ren señalando a sus hermanas menores quienes rápidamente le gritaron muy enojadas.

-¡oye!-

-oh claro, cuando les pregunte si podíamos tener un perro me dijeron que no pero al parecer ustedes si pueden tener un Pie Grande- decía Ángel un poco frustrada con ellas hasta que Sarah dijo en voz alta.

-¡no vamos a tener a ningún Pie Grande en casa!- entonces ella miro a Yuzu y Nami diciéndoles bastante molesta con ellas. -¡no sé como lo encontraron o porque lo trajeron a casa, pero no va a quedarse!-

-¡pero Sarah!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo a lo que Sarah respondió con mucha autoridad.

-¡nada de peros! ¡regresen a Pie Grande a donde sea que lo hayan encontrado!-

-¿Cómo la señora y los demás saben el nombre de Pie Grande…?- dijo este cosa que dejo a los demás con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en ese instante.

-¿es mi imaginación o Pie Grande acaba de hablar…?- dijo Yuki tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

-¡sí! ¡él puede hablar y está herido! ¡no podemos simplemente regresarlo al bosque!- decía Yuzu abrazando con cuidado el brazo de Pie Grande mientras que Nami abrazaba una de sus piernas mientras decía.

-¡sí! ¡seria cruel hacer eso!-

-¿ahora ven como es que me convencieron de ayudarlas?- decía Ren algo fastidiada, por lo que Yuki simplemente dio un gran suspiro para luego decir.

-supongo que puede quedarse hasta que sus heridas sanen…- entonces miro a Sarah preguntándole. -¿tú qué dices?-

-está bien, puede quedarse, pero solo por una noche- respondió Sarah dándose por vencida a las suplicas de las dos hermanas quienes no pudieron evitar saltar de alegría en lo que Yuzu comenzó a guiar cuidadosamente a Pie Grande a la sala diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-vamos amigote, vamos a curarte esas heridas- en el camino ella miro a Ian y le pregunto con una gran sonrisa. -¿quieres ayudarme?-

-¿quieres que te ayude a sanar el brazo de un gigantesco hombre mono de leyenda que casualmente decidiste traer a casa? ¡por supuesto!- respondió él al principio con algo de sarcasmo para luego cambiar de forma súbita a una gran emoción, pues era algo que no todos los días llegaría a suceder. Minutos después, mientras Ian sostenía el maletín medico de Yuzu, ella terminaba de vendar el brazo de Pie Grande diciendo con mucho orgullo.

-y listo, con esto quedaras como nuevo- Pie Grande no pudo evitar mover su brazo contento mientras Ian decía con mucha curiosidad.

-realmente estas emocionada de tener al grandote aquí-

-pues claro, él es básicamente el eslabón perdido entre el simio y el hombre, imagina lo que esto representa para la ciencia- decía ella bastante emocionada por las posibles teorías científicas que ella podría desarrollar con el suficiente tiempo para estudiar a Pie Grande.

-¿o sea más que el hecho que existen zorros grandes que hablan?- dijo Ian bromeando a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-tú sabes que me refiero-

-ya lo sé- dijo él con una leve sonrisa en lo que Pie Grande dijo muy contento.

-gracias por curar brazo de Pie Grande-

-no hay de que grandote, solo ten cuidado de no meterte en problemas a partir de ahora- decía Yuzu dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a su nuevo amigo el cual paso a decirle.

-Yuzu chica muy buena-

-aw, gracias Pie Grande- dijo ella algo apenada cuando este dijo algo inesperado.

-Yuzu chica buena y muy linda-

-¿Qué…?- dijeron ella e Ian cuando sorpresivamente Pie Grande se acerco a Yuzu dándole un gigantesco beso en la mejilla que le erizo totalmente la piel a ella mientras que Ian solo miraba en absoluto shock lo que estaba pasando, y ni bien Pie Grande detuvo ese beso, dejando una gran cantidad de saliva en la mejilla de ella, este la tomo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras decía.

-Pie Grande ama a Yuzu-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ian dejando caer el botiquín al suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que Yuzu se dejaba abrazar muy confundida diciendo.

-esto no puede ser cierto…-

-¡oh, pero sí lo es!- decía Ren quien para la sorpresa de Yuzu, estaba junto a Ángel, Yuki y Nami, quienes simplemente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por lo ridícula que era toda esa situación para todas ellas.

Durante el transcurso del día, Pie Grande no se despego casi en ningún momento del lado de Yuzu, siguiéndola tanto en el granero mientras trataba de trabajar en uno de sus inventos, cuando intentaba ver una película este la sentaba en sus piernas y le daba de comer él las palomitas de maíz muy para la pena de ella, incluso cuando ella solo intentaba leer, este se quedaba pegado a ella abrazándola y acariciándola entre las orejas, lo que la tenía bastante incómoda, y durante un momento en la tarde, mientras Ren caminaba junto al baño, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Pie Grande salir del mismo mientras decía.

-Pie Grande dejo desastre-

-¿desastre…?- pregunto Ren bastante temerosa mientras se asomaba al baño, sin saber muy bien que era lo que iba a encontrar allí dentro, pero para su sorpresa, la taza del baño estaba tan limpia como siempre la dejaban, sin embargo ese alivio duro muy poco tiempo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la tina, de la cual se podía ver una especie de aura maligna mientras un sinfín de moscas volaban encima de estas, haciéndola dejar escapar un grito de espanto en lo que cerraba la puerta de golpe para luego gritar llena de rabia. -¡PIE GRANDE!- ese incidente la llevo a sacarlo de la casa junto a Yuzu y Nami mientras usaba ella un traje anti radiación y le decía a Pie Grande. -ok, si vas a quedarte el día de hoy, al menos puedes ayudar al enseñarles a estas dos a como ocultarse en el bosque- entonces ella tomo una cubeta, una escoba y se coloco el casco del traje anti radiación diciendo. -yo iré a tratar de rescatar ese baño- entonces ella presiono el botón del traje para activar el purificador de aire interno y así dirigirse a la casa nuevamente, dejando a Pie Grande solo con Yuzu y Nami, quien procedió a acercarse a Nami tomándola de los brazos mientras ella le decía algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- entonces para su sorpresa Pie Grande simplemente la metió en unos arbustos al punto donde solo se podía ver su cabeza afuera y así decirle.

-escondida-

-pero aun puedo verla…- decía Yuzu algo confundida dejando a Pie Grande rascándose la cabeza, todo mientras estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca por Matilda, quien esperaba el momento indicado para poder atacar a la que ella consideraba por lejos como la presa definitiva mientras decía.

-solo aguarda formidable bestia, pronto serás el mas nuevo accesorio de Matilda, Matilda apenas puede esperar-

Por la noche, a la hora de la cena, era el turno de Ian de prepararla, aun cuando era su cumpleaños, bajo las reglas de Sarah eso no lo salvaría de ello, aun así él lo hacía con agrado pues estaba preparando un estofado del libro de recetas de Nami cuando Pie Grande apareció detrás de él.

-hola grandote ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto Ian con una sonrisa curiosa.

-traje carne- dijo Pie Grande con una gran sonrisa.

-¿en serio? ¿Qué tipo de carne?- pregunto Ian con mas curiosidad pues la única carne que habían estado comiendo era de conejo.

-carne para Yuzu- dijo Pie Grande con mucho orgullo sacando de detrás suyo lo que parecía ser un mapache que aun estaba con vida y que sostenía de la cola mientras este se resistía al agarre del gran hombre simio.

-¿te das cuenta de que aun tiene pelo…y que está con vida?- pregunto Ian haciéndose un poco hacia atrás por la impresión que eso le había dado.

-hola ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Yuzu quien había entrado a la cocina cuando súbitamente Pie Grande le acerco el mapache que seguía luchando por librarse haciendo que ella se sobresaltara mucho mientras este le decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Pie Grande trajo carne para Yuzu-

-wow…gracias grandote…- decía ella bastante incómoda dando unos pasos atrás para luego decir. -¡oh creo que me están llamando!- con eso ella salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a Pie Grande algo confundido mirando al mapache diciendo.

-¿a Yuzu gusta otra carne?- rápidamente Yuzu llego a la sala de estar donde estaban Yuki y Ren jugando unos video juegos muy motivadas a derrotarse mutuamente, mientras que ella se oculto a un lado de la puerta, tras asomarse para asegurarse de que no la hubieran seguido para luego decir.

-esto es muy incomodo, Pie Grande me sigue a todas partes como una especie de cachorro enamorado-

-pues ahora sabes cómo se siente Ian…- dijo Ren aun estando concentrada en el videojuego solo dejando de jugar cuando Yuki le dio un fuerte codazo en el brazo y se le quedo viendo muy molesta por lo que acababa de decir, si bien Yuzu quiso contradecirla, pero luego de pensar unos momentos, y tras lo que experimento en la mañana con el regalo de Ian, ella comenzó a pensar que quizás si estaba siendo una molestia para él, y ese pensamiento le hiso bajar las orejas y la mirada con una expresión triste en su rostro, al ver a su hermana así, Yuki regaño a Ren diciéndole en voz baja.

-¡mira lo que hiciste!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ren también en voz baja.

-¡¿te gustaría que alguien te dijera que Ángel encuentra incomodo estar contigo?!- le pregunto Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-¡por supuesto que no me gustaría…!- respondió Ren algo molesta pero ni bien escucho a su propia respuesta, entendió la gravedad de lo que había hecho. -oh vaya…-

-¿lo ves?- dijo Yuki aun mirándola muy molesta, entonces Ren dio un gran suspiro para luego voltear para decir.

-oye Yuzu lo siento…- pero cuando ella y luego Yuki se dieron cuenta, Yuzu ya no estaba allí, cosa que las dejo a las dos muy preocupadas. Al mismo tiempo, mientras Ian estaba en la cocina, Ángel se acerco a él sosteniendo el regalo que este había recibido en la mañana diciéndole.

-oye Ian ¿no es esto tuyo?-

-vaya, casi lo había olvidado- respondió él antes de tomar el regalo y mirarlo detenidamente. -me pregunto que será…- de esa forma comenzó a abrirlo y tras extrañarse un poco al ver que parecía ser una caja de madera, de buena calidad pero una caja al fin y al cabo, pero ni bien la abrió, pudo ver la fotografía acompañada por aquella calma melodía.

-aw que dulce, es una caja musical- decía Ángel un tanto conmovida, pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue que Ian se había apoyado en el mesón de la cocina con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía.

-si…en verdad lo es…-

-entonces…¿le cuando se lo dirás?- le pregunto ella apoyándose al lado de él quien algo apenado respondió.

-no lo sé…con todo lo que ha pasado…no sé si será el momento indicado-

-después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que no hay momento más indicado- le decía Ángel antes de darle un suave golpe en el brazo. -así que deja de perder el tiempo y demuéstrale lo mucho que la quieres-

-lo dice la que beso a Ren el primer día que se conocieron- dijo Ian mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-mi caso fue totalmente distinto, así que déjate de escusas tontas- decía ella de forma traviesa en lo que vieron a Pie Grande salir por la puerta trasera aparentemente tarareando una canción. -¿y ese grandote a donde va?-

-creo que fue a buscarle algo que darle a Yuzu- respondió Ian con igual curiosidad que ella, quien paso a verlo con una mirada traviesa diciéndole.

-creo que tienes competencia-

-no seas ridícula…- dijo él con una leve sonrisa, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió salir de la cocina diciendo. -iré a ver que no se meta en problemas- aquello hiso reír un poco a Ángel, quien no pudo evitar decir para sí misma.

-hombres…-

Afuera en el bosque, Pie Grande se encontraba revisando arbustos y bajo algunas rocas buscando algún otro animal para la cena, cuando un peculiar sonido llamo su atención, el cual provenía de la rama alta de un árbol cercano, cuando este miro con más detenimiento, pudo ver que se trataba de Yuzu quien estaba llorando sentada en la rama de ese árbol y apoyada contra el tronco.

-Yuzu triste…- dijo él en voz baja antes de comenzar a subir al árbol para encontrarse con ella, llegando a sorprenderla un poco diciendo.

-hola Pie Grande…-

-¿Yuzu triste?- pregunto Pie grande preocupado por ella, quien limpiándose las lagrimas respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-no…estoy bien…-

-Yuzu triste…- insistió él cosa que termino por obligarla responder.

-solo un poco…más bien me siento tonta…-

-Yuzu inteligente…Yuzu no tonta…- decía Pie Grande de forma inocente-

-ay Pie Grande…incluso los que somos inteligentes podemos sentirnos tontos a veces…- decía ella con una leve sonrisa, apreciando la preocupación de su nuevo amigo, sin embargo aquello duro muy poco, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o algo similar sintió algo clavarse en su cuello, por unos segundos ella pensó que podría ser una abeja o un mosquito, pero cuando reviso bien quito de su cuello nada menos que un pequeño dardo.

-¿Qué diablos…?- decía ella cuando súbitamente comenzó a sentir su cuerpo adormecido al punto que no pudo permanecer firme en la rama y termino cayéndose de esta, logrando ser atrapada por un ahora acelerado Pie Grande quien la miraba haciendo algunos alaridos de miedo. -Pie Grande…no puedo…moverme…- decía ella sin ser capaz de mover un solo musculo, cuando de entre las ramas altas de unos árboles cercanos aterrizo nada menos que Matilda, quien sostenía en una de sus manos una cerbatana mientras decía siniestramente.

-la amiga peluda de Pie Grande ha sido neutralizada, ahora Matilda puede cazar a su verdadera presa-

-¡mujer mala!- exclamo Pie Grande bastante asustado teniendo a Yuzu en sus brazos quien decía algo aturdida por el tranquilizante.

-¿ella es quien te lastimo…?-

-Matilda se hará famosa al cazar a Pie Grande y como premio adicional, a su amiga peluda- decía Matilda quien iba preparando su ballesta, lo que frustraba mucho a Yuzu al no poder moverse en lo absoluto en ese momento, pero para su sorpresa Pie Grande arranco un tronco viejo cercano y sin soltar a Yuzu de su otro brazo grito enfurecido.

-¡mujer mala no lastimar a Yuzu!-

-¡bien! ¡es mejor cuando se resisten!- de esa forma ella comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de flechas por su ballesta automática, las cuales Pie Grande logro evadir haciéndose a un lado para luego lanzarse contra ella atacándola con el tronco con gran rapidez y fuerza, pero Matilda logro eludir ese ataque rodando hacia un lado para así para luego disparar otra serie de flechas que Pie Grande logro evitar a duras penas hasta que una de estas logro clavarse en uno de sus pies, haciéndolo gritar del dolor en lo que caía sentado al suelo sin soltar a Yuzu quien se sentía horrible al no poder hacer nada en su estado mientras Pie Grande se arrastraba sentado hacia atrás agitando el tronco frente a él para desviar las flechas que Matilda les disparaba mientras decía. -ahora Matilda se volverá leyenda…- pero justo cuando ella estaba por dispararse nuevamente a Pie Grande, y para la sorpresa de todos, frente a ella impacto un disparo laser que la hiso retroceder levemente, entonces ella miro a un lado y allí estaba Ian apuntándole con su pistola laser claramente muy molesto y diciendo.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien que si pueda regresarte los disparos?-

-¡Ian…!- exclamo Yuzu débilmente al no poder moverse.

-¡Pie Grande, protege a Yuzu!- decía Ian con mucha seriedad en lo que apuntaba a Matilda con su pistola. -¡yo me hare cargo de esta tipa!-

-¡Matilda no está interesada en cazar personas! ¡Matilda te enseñara el significado del dolor por meterte entre ella y su presa!- decía ella furiosa en lo que comenzó a dispararle flechas con su ballesta a Ian quien lograba evitarlas al correr entre los arboles mientras el disparaba de vuelta con su pistola laser, mientras tanto y en medio de aquel duelo, Pie Grande se quito la flecha del pie y paso a ocultarse tras una roca solo asomándose un poco para que él y Yuzu pudieran ver pelear a Ian con Matilda.

-amigo Ian muy habil- decía Pie Grande sorprendido por lo bien que Ian estaba manejando la situación.

-si…de verdad lo es…- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa algo débil debido al tranquilizante, lo que llamo la atención de Pie Grande, logrando entender lo que ella sentía, en ese momento tanto Ian como Matilda se quedaron sin munición, así que ambos dejaron de lado sus armas para así lanzarse a atacarse mutuamente, aunque era más bien Matilda quien encadenaba una serie de puñetazos que Ian lograba eludir hasta que llegado a un punto este logro sostenerle los puños logrando forcejear con ella unos momentos hasta que esta lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia atrás.

-¡sabes, para una señora loca es estúpidamente fuerte!- se quejaba él sin dejar de forcejar con ella.

-¡Matilda es la más fuerte cazadora, no perderá con chico común!- gritaba ella con mucha confianza en lo que Ian noto algo curioso en el cinturón de Matilda y paso a preguntarle con algo de curiosidad.

-¡oye ¿es esa una granada de plasma concentrado?!-

-¡si! ¡especial para presas de gruesa piel!- decía ella con mucha confianza, cosa que hiso sonreír a Ian quien le dijo de igual manera.

-¡gracias por la información!- de ese modo soltó uno de los brazos de Matilda para luego evadir uno de sus puñetazos dando un giro detrás de ella y alejándose un poco de ella quien se volteo diciendo.

-¡¿huyes de Matilda cobarde?!-

-no exactamente- dijo Ian confiado mostrándole en su dedo un seguro, el cual Matilda para su sorpresa, descubrió que se trataba del seguro de la granada de plasma en su cintura, rápidamente Ian se puso a cubierto para la inminente explosión en lo que Matilda simplemente pudo decir.

-tramposo…- entonces en un estallido color verde, la granada exploto, dejando nada más que un cráter humeante en el suelo, tras eso Ian corrió hacia Pie Grande y Yuzu para así preguntarles.

-¿se encuentran bien?-

-Pie Grande bien…Yuzu sin moverse…- respondió el gigante quien aun tenia a Yuzu en brazos que decía algo apenada.

-lo siento…el tranquilizante aun no termina de hacer efecto…-

-descuida, te llevaremos a casa para que descanses…- decía Ian cuando súbitamente Pie Grande le hiso entrega a Yuzu en sus brazos, cosa que sorprendió a los dos en lo que este les decía con una sonrisa.

-Yuzu a salvo…y mujer mala se fue…Pie Grande volver al bosque…-

-pero…- decía Yuzu un tanto preocupada pero este le respondió.

-Pie Grande estar bien, por siempre agradecido con amigos…- entonces miro a Ian y con una sonrisa algo triste le dijo. -Ian cuidar a Yuzu ¿sí?- aquello hiso que él sonriera un poco y que Yuzu se sonrojara algo apenada, y tras mirarla así Ian respondió con mucha seguridad.

-por supuesto- con eso dicho, Pie Grande comenzó su camino de vuelta al bosque perdiéndose entre la vegetación mientras que el sol comenzaba a salir por entre la copa de los arboles. -volvamos a casa- dijo él con una leve sonrisa cosa que ella solo asintió tímidamente en lo que Ian comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa con ella en sus brazos.

Minutos después, cuando ya habían llegado al jardín de la casa, el tranquilizante comenzó a dejar de hacer efecto, permitiéndole a Yuzu nuevamente moverse, y aunque le agradaba ser cargada así por Ian, recordó lo que Ren le había dicho, por lo que agacho un poco la mirada junto con sus orejas mientras decía.

-ya estoy bien Ian…puedo continuar yo sola…-

-¿segura? no me molesta llevarte hasta…- decía él algo preocupado aun por ella cuando esta lo interrumpió diciéndole.

-segura…por favor bájame…- él le hiso caso y la bajo con cuidado aunque a ella le costó un poco a ella permanecer de pie sosteniéndose unos momentos de Ian quien le pregunto.

-¿está todo bien?-

-si…es solo…- decía ella algo decaída antes de armarse de valor para lo que estaba por decir. -dejare de molestarte desde ahora…creo que ya lo entiendo…yo soy para ti lo que Pie Grande fue para mí ayer…- aquello dejo bastante intranquilo a Ian que sin poder creerlo seguía escuchándola. -creo…que solo soy otra mutante para ti…lo siento…- aquello ultimo ella lo dijo con la voz algo rota y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero antes de poder alejarse de él, Ian la tomo de una muñeca deteniéndola en seco diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-espera un minuto…- ella se le quedo viendo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y el dejaba ir un gran suspiro antes de decir. -no sé qué cosa te hiso pensar en eso, pero te digo desde ya que para mí, no eres solo otra mutante-

-¿no lo soy…?- decía Yuzu ahora muy nerviosa y con la voz quebrada.

-no…- respondió él cuando para la sorpresa de ella, se le apego acariciando su rostro y limpiando las lagrimas de una de sus mejillas para así decirle. -tú eres mi mutante…- tras decir eso, y antes de que ella pudiera responder, él la beso en los labios con mucho cariño, cosa que hiso que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas y sus ojos se abrieran como platos, ella no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, mas cuando él rompió el beso para así mirarla a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa. -te amo Yuzu…- aquellas palabras hicieron que toda tristeza que ella sentía se desvanecieran, y las lagrimas de sus ojos pasaron a ser de felicidad, con sus labios temblorosos ella simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza con su rostro en el pecho de él diciéndole con su voz algo rota.

-¡yo…yo también te amo…!- de ese modo ella comenzó a llorar mientras Ian la abrazaba cariñosamente, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella para así darle suaves caricias mientras le decía.

-perdóname por tardar tanto en decirlo…-

-no te preocupes…ahora…estoy muy feliz…- decía ella sonriendo y sin separar su rostro del pecho de Ian sin dejar de caer lagrimas de sus ojos mientras que sus hermanas y amigos miraban aquella escena conmovedora desde el pórtico de la casa sin que ellos lo notaran.

-ugh…¿Ángel y yo nos vemos tan odiosamente melosas cuando estamos así?-

-si- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo para así comenzar a reír todos juntos, mientras que Ian y Yuzu seguían abrazándose, con el sol del amanecer saliendo detrás de ellos.

Continuara…


	39. Capitulo treinta y siete

Capitulo treinta y siete: Hermana mayor.

Un día por la mañana, mientras Ren entrenaba en el jardín, Nami y Ángel le daban de comer a las gallinas, y Ian le daba mantenimiento a las armas del Kuroi Kitsune, Yuzu y Sarah se encontraban en la habitación de Yuki, quien se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama, con mucho cuidado Yuzu le había quitado los vendajes para poder examinar sus heridas, y tras un buen rato ella sonrió satisfecha diciendo.

-parece que tus heridas finalmente han sanado del todo-

-eso es estupendo- dijo Sarah bastante complacida que estaba sentada junto a Yuki con una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. -¿no lo crees Yuki?-

-sí, es genial- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa pero al mirar a su pierna que seguía vendada sus ojos reflejaron una gran decepción aun cuando mantenía su sonrisa, aunque sus orejas bajaron un poco. -pero aun así…-

-bueno…por fuera todo parece estar en orden, pero la fractura que Hanzo te hiso fue bastante grave y extensa, si tuviera equipos de rayos X podría analizarte mucho mejor pero…- decía Yuzu tratando de analizar bien el estado de la pierna de su hermana cuando finalmente noto lo decepcionada que ella se veía y rápidamente intento levantarle los ánimos. -¡descuida! ¡por cómo has sanado en todo este tiempo todo indica que estarás bien! ¡tan solo necesitas…!-

-tiempo…lo sé…- decía Yuki bastante decaída mientras frotaba su pierna suavemente. -¿pero cuánto tiempo más debo esperar…?- tanto Sarah como Yuzu se quedaron viendo mutuamente bastante preocupadas, por lo que rápidamente Sarah le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza a Yuki para así tratar de levantarle los ánimos diciéndole.

-bueno, eso es tema para otro momento ¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?-

-sí, podemos pedirle a Nami y Ángel que hagan huevos revueltos con cebolla, ya sabes, tus favoritos- decía Yuzu tratando también de levantarle los ánimos a su hermana mayor quien no pudo evitar sonreír diciéndoles a ambas.

-gracias…eso suena estupendo- con eso dicho, y tras ayudarla a levantarse y entregarle su muleta para que pueda caminar, las tres bajaron a la cocina, y tras hablar con Nami y Ángel, pronto todos, con la excepción de Ian que aun estaba haciendo mantenimiento al vehículo, se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno que Nami y Ángel habían preparado para todas ellas.

-¡esto esta delicioso!- decía Ren quien comía como condenada a muerte después de haber estado entrenando toda la mañana.

-me alegra que te guste pero eso no es escusa para comer de esa manera- decía Ángel casi regañándola mientras la miraba de una forma algo traviesa.

-¡no nos culpes! ¡esto es muy diferente a la comida que teníamos en el yermo!- decía Nami quien comía de una forma casi igualmente salvaje que Ren.

-eso es porque en el yermo casi no hay vegetales y casi siempre comíamos carne de hormiga gigante- decía Yuzu mientras daba gracias por la comida de las zonas libres de radiación como en la que estaban viviendo ahora, ver a sus hermanas así de felices y disfrutar con ellas de aquel buen desayuno, Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, olvidandose por unos momentos de su pierna lastimada, aunque otro pensamiento hiso que su expresión volviera a ser una algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede Yuki? ¿no tienes hambre?- le pregunto Sarah sorprendiéndola un poco para luego responder.

-no es eso, la comida esta deliciosa…es solo…- entonces ella miro al asiento vacío en que se supone se sentaba Ian. -me habría gustado que padre estuviera así… - al decirlo en voz baja paso desapercibido para sus hermanas y Ángel, pero no para Sarah, quien podía entender muy bien como ella se sentía, su padre Elder Lyons murió el mismo día que el maestro Kuro, pero al igual que las hermanas de Yuki, ella tuvo tres meses para procesar el dolor de haberlos perdido, para Yuki este dolor continuaba demasiado fresco, pero antes de decir algo para animarla, Nami levanto la mano y exclamo alegremente.

-¡veamos una película esta noche!-

-¿no ves películas todas las noches?- pregunto Ren un tanto extrañada mientras comía su segunda porción de desayuno.

-no, veo caricaturas todas las noches ¡hablo de películas!- respondió Nami aclarando su idea. -¡no hemos visto una película juntas hace siglos! ¡es hora de retomar la tradición!-

-que yo recuerde eso no era una tradición…- decía Ren mirándola seriamente en lo que Yuzu les decía con una sonrisa.

-ahora que ella lo dice, hace mucho que no vemos una película juntas-

-tú solo quieres una escusa para estar pegada a Ian, o debería mejor dicho, con tu novio- decía Ren con mucha travesura, haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara hasta las orejas por la pena mientras decía.

-¡e…eso no es cierto!- aquella reacción hiso que Ren riera un poco hasta que Ángel la miro seriamente diciéndole con la misma travesura.

-no tiene nada de malo apegarse a la persona que amas, solo anoche parecías no querer separarte de mi mientras…-

-¡ellas no necesitan saber eso!- grito Ren levantándose de su silla muy apenada y sonrojada.

-¿mientras que cosa?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad a lo que Ángel le respondió.

-pues veras, cuando Ren y yo estamos…-

-¡no te atrevas a explicárselo!- grito ahora con más fuerza Ren, haciendo que todos excepto ella rieran a carcajadas, incluso Yuki pareció olvidarse de la pena y el dolor por un momento para luego decirles.

-volviendo al tema, eso no suena a una mala idea-

-creo que te haría bien para despejarte- respondió Sarah mirándola con una agradable sonrisa que Yuki le correspondió antes de dirigirse a sus hermanas.

-¿y qué película veremos?-

-¡oh ya tengo una en mente!- exclamo Nami muy emocionada cuando de detrás de ella saco la caja de holocinta cuya caratula mientras a unos astronautas siendo atacados por un aterrador alienígena. -¡veamos "el polison alienigena de Marte…"!- casi de forma inmediata Ren le quito la holocinta diciéndole muy seriamente.

-¡oh no! ¡claro que no!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- se quejo Nami inocentemente.

-¿Por qué? Nami cada que ves esa película terminas teniendo pesadillas toda la noche- respondió Yuzu con igual seriedad que Ren.

-¡eso solo paso cuando era pequeña!- exclamo Nami algo sonrojada por la pena.

-tres días atrás no es cuando eras pequeña- dijo Ren burlescamente.

-¡eso no es cierto!- exclamo Nami ahora mas apenada, a lo que Yuki respondió cruzándose de brazos muy seriamente.

-¿así que es por eso que me pediste dormir conmigo hace unos noches?-

-¡fueron circunstancias totalmente diferentes!- volvió a exclamar Nami y antes de que la discusión continuara Yuki se dio cuenta de que Ian estaba tardando demasiado, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿alguien sabe dónde está Ian?-

-seguramente está terminando con el mantenimiento de las armas del Kuroi Kitsune- respondió Sarah con mucha calma en lo que Yuzu se levanto de su asiento diciendo.

-creo que mejor voy a ver cómo le va- pero mientras ella iba saliendo de la cocina, Ren no pudo evitar decirle traviesamente.

-traten de no tardarse mucho besándose-

-¡eso…eso no te incumbe!- le grito Yuzu muy apenada en lo que se iba dando pisotones del lugar, dejando a Ren y a los demás riendo pues aunque las demás sabían que no era correcto reírse de ello, no podían evitar encontrar chistoso el ver a Yuzu incomodarse por ese tipo de cosas. Solo unos momentos después ella ya se encontraba afuera, y allí vio los pies de Ian sobresalir de debajo del Kuroi Kitsune, posiblemente trabajando en los compartimientos lanzamisiles que estaban allí abajo. -Ian, el desayuno esta listo- decía ella inclinándose y hablando con una voz suave, pero no hubo respuesta de él, ya comenzando a preocuparse ella movió un poco una de sus piernas para llamar su atención pero no hubo reacción tampoco. -vamos, no me digas que te quedaste dormido allí abajo…- decía ella riéndose un poco en lo que lo tomo de los tobillos para así arrastrarlo suavemente hacia afuera, pero al hacerlo, lo que vio la horrorizo tanto que dejo escapar un grito que se escucho en todo el bosque, rápidamente las demás salieron de la casa portando sus armas con la excepción de Yuki bastante preocupadas tras escucharla gritar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí…?!- exclamo Sarah bastante alertada y cuando ella como las demás vieron lo sucedido, sus ojos no podían creerlo, Yuzu estaba tratando de levantar a Ian de suelo, quien tenía pegado en su cara una especie de criatura parecida a una especie de insecto, mientras Yuzu gritaba muy asustada.

-¡tenemos que llevarlo al granero! ¡ahora!-

Minutos después en el granero, las hermanas junto con Sarah y Ángel estaban junto a Ian a quien habían recostado sobre una camilla improvisada mientras Yuzu lo examinaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa…?- pregunto Yuki bastante extrañada y un tanto asqueada al ver a esa criatura pegada en la cara de Ian.

-parece una especie de criatura parasitaria…una especie que jamás había visto antes- decía Yuzu seriamente mientras que analizaba detenidamente a esa criatura al mismo tiempo que monitoreaba los signos vitales de Ian vía electrodos pegados al pecho de él y unidos a su Pipboy. -sus signos vitales son lentos pero normales, creo que esta cosa de algún modo lo está ayudando a respirar, sea lo que sea necesita a Ian con vida-

-¿pero lo necesita con vida para qué?- pregunto Ren quien también se encontraba asqueada de ver a esa criatura.

-¡oh yo sé exactamente para que!- exclamo Nami desde atrás de todas ellas quienes se voltearon para verla, rápidamente ella saco de detrás suyo la caja de la película que había propuesto que vieran. -¡esta es exactamente la misma trama que "el polisón de Marte! ¡una criatura extraña que salió de un huevo y que se pega a la cara de uno de los astronautas para así plantar al polisón que luego sale de él por el…!-

-¡Nami! ¡eso no ayuda!- exclamo Yuzu bastante frustrada aunque luego de pensarlo detenidamente ella termino diciendo. -aunque…no creo poder descartar del todo esa posibilidad…-

-de hecho…no creo que debas…- decía Ángel algo incomoda, lo que hiso que todas se le quedaran viendo haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros y se rascara la mejilla. -creo saber de dónde vino esa cosa…- momentos después ella había regresado tras buscar algo en el Kuroi Kitsune, se trataba de un huevo ahora roto del tamaño de una pelota de futbol que ella estaba cargando en sus manos mientras decía. -ayer cuando fuimos al mercado de la aldea cercana, un sujeto nos vendio este huevo por un precio bastante barato…ahora que lo pienso parecía feliz de deshacerse de él-

-¿y ustedes simplemente compraron un huevo extraño de un sujeto sospechoso?- pregunto Yuki bastante seria en lo que Nami exclamaba de sorpresa.

-¡lo sabia! ¡justo como en la película!- rápidamente Ren le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras preguntaba.

-¿Por qué diablos lo compraron en primer lugar?-

-de hecho fue idea de Ian, dijo que era algo que a Yuzu le encantaría estudiar- respondió Ángel.

-awww eso es tan lindo…- decía Yuzu sintiéndose conmovida pero rápidamente fue devuelta a la realidad cuando Sarah comenzó a chasquearle los dedos frente a ella diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-Yuzu concéntrate ¿Cómo le quitamos esa cosa de la cara a Ian?-

-¡oh cierto!- exclamo ella un tanto apenada para luego volver a examinar a la criatura detenidamente. -al parecer esta cosa mantiene a Ian inconsciente para evitar que luche, una vez se lo quitemos debería de despertar inmediatamente, pero para hacerlo debemos hacerlo lenta y calmadamente para evitar un shock que pueda…- pero mientras explicaba todo eso, una muy frustrada Ren se acerco y bruscamente tomo a la criatura del lomo mientras decía.

-¡oh por el amor de…! ¡yo me encargo!-

-¡no! ¡Ren espera…!- exclamo Yuzu muy alarmada cuando con la misma brusquedad con la que tomo a la criatura, Ren logro quitarla del rostro de Ian de un solo tirón, cosa que inmediatamente hiso que Ian despertara y se levantara de golpe quedando sentado y sentado en la camilla improvisada, cosa que en un principio las sorprendió a todas hasta que una muy aliviada se lanzo a abrazar a Ian diciendo con una gran sonrisa. -¡Ian! ¡gracias al cielo que estas bien!-

-¿pero qué demonios sucedió…?- decía Ian algo atolondrado tras estar inconsciente por la fuerza un buen rato, pero ni bien vio a la criatura que Ren sostenía en su mano rápidamente se hiso atrás muy espantado y gritando. -¡aleja esa cosa de mi!-

-tranquilo grandísimo bebe, no dejaremos que se vuelva a pegar a tu cara- decía Ren altaneramente sin dejar de sujetar a esa criatura la cual estaba curiosamente quieta, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuzu quien la examino y dijo.

-de hecho…creo que está muerta-

-que bien- dijo Ian bastante aliviado cosa que hiso que todas se le quedaran viendo fijamente a lo que respondió algo molesto. -¡ustedes también estarían aliviados si esa cosa se hubiera pegado a sus caras!-

-bueno, lo importante es que estas bien- dijo Yuki aliviada que su amigo estuviera mejor para luego ver a la criatura que Ren seguía sosteniendo. -¿ahora qué hacemos con esa cosa?-

-no me importa…tan solo desháganse de esa cosa- decía Ian quien no pudo evitar sentir un gran escalofrío de solo pensar en que eso se le pegara de nuevo en la cara cuando súbitamente Nami se le quedo mirando seriamente aun sosteniendo su película en mano y preguntándole.

-¿no sientes algo creciendo o moviéndose dentro de ti o sí?-

-por favor no metas ideas tenebrosas en mi mente…- le respondió Ian bastante alterado de solo pensar en eso, aunque finalmente Sarah cambio el tema posando una mano sobre el hombro de él diciéndole.

-lo importante es que estas bien- ella paso su atención a la criatura para así decir con mucha seriedad. -lo mejor será incinerar esa cosa, solo para asegurarnos-

-por favor hazlo…- dijo Ian casi suplicando que lo hicieran en lo que se levantaba de la camilla bastante apresurado. -ahora si me disculpan…iré a cepillar mis dientes…por la próxima media ahora- con eso dicho se fue del granero casi corriendo, dejando claro lo mucho que necesitaba quitarse la sensación desagradable que tener esa criatura en la cara le había provocado.

Horas más tarde por la noche, como habían planeado la sala estaba lista para que todos pudieran disfrutar de una película todos juntos, pero mientras sus hermanas y amigos estaban dentro de la casa, Yuki se encontraba en el jardín mirando al cielo estrellado algo pensativa para luego ver su pierna lastimada, ella entonces dio un gran suspiro para luego apoyarse firmemente de su muleta y lentamente posar su pierna en el suelo, ella no sintió ningún dolor al inicio, lo cual le hiso sonreír levemente, pero ni bien comenzó a poner algo más de peso en esta casi de inmediato sintió un dolor tan intenso que la hiso quejarse mucho del dolor, al punto que ella llego a caer sentada al suelo mientras se sujetaba su pierna llegando a apretar sus dientes del dolor, unos momentos después el dolor fue pasando, pero ella quedo mirando unos momentos cuando sorpresivamente escucho a Sarah exclamar detrás de ella.

-¡Yuki ¿estás bien?!- ella rápidamente llego corriendo donde Yuki apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas mientras que esta le decía bastante decaída y frustrada consigo misma.

-estoy bien…-

-¿estás segura…?- pregunto Sarah bastante preocupada a lo que Yuki le respondió ya algo molesta pero no con Sarah, sino con ella misma.

-¡dije que estoy bien!- aquello hiso que en lugar de molestarse, Sarah se le quedara viendo un tanto sorprendida por como ella reacciono, cosa que hiso que Yuki bajara las orejas arrepentida por como reacciono. -lo siento...es solo que…-

-lo se...no te preocupes…- dijo Sarah quien simplemente dejara escapar un gran suspiro para luego ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -anda, dame la mano-

-descuida Sarah…- decía Yuki quien intento levantarse por sí misma apoyándose en su muleta lo más firmemente que podía. -creo que yo puedo…- sin embargo ni bien hiso el mínimo de presión en su pierna lastimada sin querer ella volvió a caer sentada y sujetándose la pierna del dolor, por lo que Sarah ya bastante molesta con ella la tomo de un brazo ayudándola a levantarse para luego decirle seriamente.

-¡ok ya basta Yuki, lo único que estas logrando con todo esto es lastimarte a ti misma y no voy dejar que sigas con ello!-

-yo…lo siento…- respondió Yuki bastante arrepentida sin atreverse a ver a Sarah a los ojos y con sus orejas agachadas mientras se sujetaba firmemente de su muleta.

-Yuki esto te lo hemos dicho muchísimas veces, necesitas tiempo para sanar, y intentar forzarte a hacer cosas que aun no puedes hacer solo te hará empeorar- decía Sarah regañándola con bastante seriedad.

-lo sé…es solo…- decía Yuki aun sin atreverse a mirar a Sarah al rostro quien ahora la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados preguntándole.

-¿es solo que?- entonces Yuki miro a la casa, donde podía ver en la ventana a sus hermanas haciendo los preparativos finales para poder ver la película mientras decía.

-soy la mayor de mis hermanas…se supone que debo ser yo quien debe cuidarlas y ayudarlas…más ahora que padre no está…- entonces fijo su mirada a su pierna lastimada, claramente decaída y frustrada al hacerlo. -pero mírame...ni siquiera puedo caminar sin ayuda de esta muleta, la tuya o de mis hermanas…¿Cómo se supone que cuide de ellas estando así…?- tras eso y unos momentos de silencio, Sarah finalmente la hiso mirarla a los ojos para así decirle.

-mira, tus hermanas, tus amigos y yo te amamos…después de todo lo malo que ocurrió en el yermo, el día que por fin despertaste fue uno de los más felices de nuestras vidas, y entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti no poder hacer tu trabajo de hermana mayor como a ti te gustaría, pero ahora mismo, lo único que todos queremos de ti es que te mejores, y para eso debes dejar de forzarte a ti misma y dejar que te ayudemos ¿entendido?- aquello hiso sonreír mucho a Yuki, pues era algo que honestamente no había considerado al estar tan centrada en sentir lástima de sí misma, lo que trajo algunas lagrimas a su rostro las cuales se limpio rápidamente mientras decía contenta.

-entendido…gracias Sarah…-

-no hay de que Yuki, ahora vamos, los demás ya debieron de terminar todo para esta noche- dijo Sarah quien comenzó a caminar junto a Yuki quien le decía con algo apenada.

-¿sabes? la forma en que dijiste todo eso…y no te lo tomes a mal pero…es similar a como siempre imagine que lo diría una madre…-

-¿en serio?- pregunto Sarah con bastante curiosidad llevando sus manos en la cintura. -¿acaso me ves como si fuera una madre?-

-pues…¿eso sería algo malo?- pregunto Yuki un tanto nerviosa al no saber que decir cuando Sarah le despeino un poco el pelaje de la cabeza mientras le respondía.

-para nada…no es malo en lo absoluto-

Finalmente en la sala de estar estaban todos reunidos y listos para ver la película, las únicas que estaban haciendo falta eran Sarah y Yuki quienes llegaron al mismo tiempo a la sala.

-al fin ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?- pregunto Ren que estaba sentada en el suelo al lado derecho del sofá junto con Ángel.

-solo estábamos afuera tomando algo de aire- dijo Sarah para luego mirar a Yuki de reojo y guiñándole uno de sus ojos. -¿no es así?-

-sí, me hacía falta algo de aire fresco- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa y guiñando un ojo de vuelta a Sarah.

-¿desde cuándo el aire es tan bueno?- se pregunto Ren un tanto desconcertada por aquella respuesta que ambas le habían dado.

-pues es vital para vivir ya que tiene oxigeno y otros gases que…- decía Yuzu quien estaba sentada junto a Ian en el sofá del lado izquierdo hasta que Ren le lanzo uno de los cojines en el rostro, cosa que la dejo con una expresión bastante frustrada en el rostro. -pudiste simplemente decir que fue una pregunta retorica…-

-lo sé, pero eso fue más divertido- dijo Ren de forma traviesa, cosa que hiso reír tanto a Sarah como a Yuki quienes pasaron a tomar asiento en el sofá del lado derecho en lo que Yuzu le ofreció a su hermana mayor algunas palomitas de maiz, de las cuales Yuki tomo algunas y mientras comía le pregunto.

-¿y qué película vamos a ver finalmente?-

-al final decidimos ver "los magníficos nueve", lejos mi película favorita- decía Ángel ajustándose su sombrero vaquero en lo que Yuzu puso en marcha la película con el control remoto del televisor. Al ir transcurriendo la película, y en la escena de uno de los tiroteos en la plaza del pueblo, Nami, quien aun sostenía consigo la película de terror que quería ver, se acerco a Ian mirándolo fija y sospechosamente para así preguntarle seriamente mientras este comía unas palomitas de junto con Yuzu.

-¿estás seguro de que no te sientes raro por dentro?-

-Nami, por decima vez, y las eh contado, me siento bien- respondió Ian ya un tanto fastidiado de tener que decirle lo mismo varias veces, pero Nami insistió en el tema diciendo.

-¡oh pero eso fue lo mismo que el pobre astronauta dijo cuando el alienígena finalmente termino por salir por su…!-

-¡Nami! ¡estamos comiendo aquí!- exclamo Yuzu igual de fastidiada.

-¡pero hasta donde sabemos el alienígena podría estar comiendo las palomitas que Ian está comiendo ahora mismo!- exclamo Nami cosa que hiso que un gran escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Ian mientras que Yuki le dijo a su hermana menor.

-eso…esta tan mal en tantos niveles distintos…-

-¡pero podría ser!- exclamo Nami bastante alarmada por aquella loca posibilidad hasta que Sarah entro en la conversación diciéndole.

-bueno ya es suficiente de eso, Ian está bien, y eso es lo que importa, fin de la…- pero antes de terminar su oración, súbitamente Ian comenzó a ponerse algo pálido con una mano sobre su pecho, cosa que preocupo mucho a Yuzu quien le pregunto.

-¿estás bien? ¿se te atoro una palomita en el esófago?-

-no lo sé…de pronto no me siento muy…- respondió Ian quien de pronto inflo sus mejillas tapando sus boca con la mano, y sin poder resistirlo termino vomitando justo detrás del sofá sorprendiéndolas a todas.

-¡ugh que asco!- exclamo Ren quien se cubrió las orejas para no escucharlo vomitar en lo que Yuzu con mucho cuidado le acariciaba la espalda a él en lo que este algo alterado mirando al suelo decía.

-eh…chicas…creo que deben ver esto…-

-no gracias, ya he visto "batido de estomago" otras veces y ninguna ha sido placentera- dijo Ángel con una sonrisa incomoda pero Ian insistió muy alterado diciendo.

-¡en serio…tienen que ver esto!- de pura curiosidad todas se asomaron a ver y lo que vieron les helo la sangre a todas.

-por todo lo que es bueno…¿Qué es eso…?- decía Yuki bastante intranquila como todos los demás, pues ante su vista estaba una especie de criatura alargada sin ojos de piel negra no más grande que un puño, la cual súbitamente se les quedo mirando y dejo escapar una especie de gruñido que asusto a todos quienes se abrasaron mutuamente mientras gritaban del espanto.

-¡LO SABIA!- grito Nami señalando a esa criatura sin dejar de estar abrazada a los demás, la única que no se espanto de esa manera fue Sarah que rápidamente saco la pistola laser que guardaba en un cajón al lado del sofá y de inmediato comenzó a dispararle a esa criatura la cual rápidamente escapo de la sala hacia la cocina, inmediatamente Sarah se levanto del sofá para perseguirla, pero al llegar a la cocina y encender la luz de la misma, esta criatura ya no estaba.

-¡rayos esa cosa es rápida!- entonces ella miro a los demás y les dijo con mucha seriedad. -¡cierren todas las puertas y ventanas! ¡sea lo que sea esa cosa no podemos dejar que escape de aquí!-

-¡entendido!- respondieron los demás quienes rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, como Yuki no podía moverse con la velocidad de los demás, ella se limito a cerrar las ventanas de la sala, mientras que sus hermanas y amigos hacían lo mismo en el resto de la casa. Poco después se reunieron nuevamente en la sala donde comenzaron a idear un plan para encontrar a esa criatura.

-muy bien escuchen, esa criatura, sea lo que sea, seguramente sigue escondida en alguna parte de la casa, hasta que sepamos si es peligrosa o no, no podemos dejarla escapar de aquí, así que para poder encontrarla lo mejor será separarnos y así cubrir más terreno…- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad hasta que Nami la interrumpió.

-¡separarnos no! ¡es justo lo que ocurrió en mi película! ¡el alienígena termino llevándoselos a todos uno por uno!-

-¡¿quieres dejar de comparar esta situación con esa película?!- exclamo Ren un tanto fastidiada por lo que decía su hermana menor, pero Sarah tomo en cuenta lo que ella dijo en el plan diciendo.

-es por eso que iremos en grupos, Nami ira con Ren y Ángel al piso de arriba, Yuzu y Ian irán al sótano, Yuki y yo nos quedaremos a buscar en el primer piso-

-y recuerden todos mantener contacto por radio, si encuentran a esa cosa avisen inmediatamente- agrego Yuki señalando al comunicador de su muñeca, y con todo eso dicho todos comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa. Tras unos minutos de buscar por el primer piso, Yuki se asomo por la puerta de la cocina encontrándose con Sarah en el pasillo diciéndole.

-aquí no hay nada-

-tampoco está en la sala ni en el comedor- dijo Sarah rascándose tras la cabeza pensando seriamente. -creo que podemos descartar que este en el primer piso…-

-aquí Yuzu ¿me escuchan?- se comunico ella por el comunicador de Yuki quien le respondió.

-te escuchamos Yuzu ¿hubo suerte por su parte?-

-aquí no encontramos nada, no creo que este aquí abajo- respondió Yuzu por el comunicador.

-entendido, regresen aquí arriba- decía Yuki para luego cambiar a la frecuencia del comunicador de Ren. -aquí Yuki ¿hubo suerte de su lado?-

-no realmente- respondió Ren quien estaba en la habitación que Yuzu y Nami compartían y que estaba al lado de la de Yuki, estando Ángel revisando bajo una de las camas mientras que Nami vigilaba la puerta por si algo pasaba en el pasillo.

-insisto que habernos separado fue una pésima idea…- decía ella muy nerviosa sin dejar de abrazar su película bien cerca de ella.

-y yo te digo que dejes de comparar esa loca película con lo que está pasando ahora- decía Ren algo fastidiada por la insistencia de su hermana menor en pensar que todo era justo como en aquella película en lo que Ángel se ponía de pie diciendo algo nerviosa.

-no lo sé Ren, hasta ahora todo ha sucedido tal y como tu hermana ah dicho que iba a suceder-

-está bien, todo esto ah sido extrañamente similar a la película, pero dudo mucho que sea…- decía Ren para calmar un tanto la situación cuando Nami de pronto vio una sombra avanzar por el pasillo a la habitación de Sarah exclamando.

-¡encontré algo!- rápidamente ella y las otras dos corrieron a esa habitación, pero al revisar detenidamente no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿estás segura que viste algo?- pregunto Ren algo extrañada por no encontrar nada.

-¡estoy segura!- exclamo Nami cuando en lo que se dio cuenta de algo muy perturbador. -¡esto es igual a la escena donde los astronautas creen haber encontrado al alienígena pero solo era el gato de la tripulación!-

-por el amor de…- decía Ren dándose una palmada en la frente muy frustrada pero antes de llegar a regañar a Nami, una muy nerviosa Ángel dijo.

-eh chicas…creo que lo encontré…- entonces de detrás de la cama de Sarah saco lo que parecía ser aquella criatura, pero estaba toda blanca ahora, con una ranura en la parte trasera, y se notaba que era mucho mas grande.

-¡ugh! ¡qué asco!- exclamo Ren al ver esa cosa.

-¿está muerta?- pregunto Nami algo nerviosa.

-no lo creo…es más grande…y flácido…creo que es una muda de piel- respondió Nami mirando más de cerca aquella carcasa vacía.

-¡¿estás diciendo que ahora esa cosa es más grande?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- decía Ren bastante desconcertada, cosa que Ángel le respondió de igual manera.

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡no soy tan inteligente como Yuzu!-

-eeewww…se parece mucho a la muda de piel del alienígena de la película- decía Nami mirando de cerca la carcasa vacía de la criatura que Ángel aun sostenía para luego darle una olfateada solo para sentirse asqueada por su aroma. -¡ugh! ¡incluso huele igual que en la película!-

-espera, si todo esto lo viste en una película ¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo huele…?- le pregunto Ren un tanto extrañada pero luego paso a tener una expresión de miedo extremo cuando vio algo asomarse del techo del pasillo, al punto de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. -santa madre de la radiación…- rápidamente Nami y Ángel voltearon a ver a la puerta y lo que vieron las dejo igual de asustadas que Ren, pues frente a ellas estaba esa criatura, de contextura delgada, piel oscura, larga cola esquelética que se movía, cabeza alargada sin ojos y dientes expuestos, solo que ahora era mucho más grande, de casi dos metros de altura, la criatura dejo escapar un rugido que les helo la sangre a todos, pues se pudo escuchar por toda la casa, mientras que ellas tres no pudieron evitar gritar por lo extremadamente aterradora que se veía esa criatura que rápidamente se abalanzo contra ellas, atrapando muy rápidamente a Nami y escapando por la ventana de la habitación atravesando el cristal como si no fuera nada.

-¡Nami!- gritaron ambas Ren y Ángel rápidamente tomaron un kunai y un revolver de sus cinturones y se asomaron por la ventana para ver como la criatura llevaba consigo a Nami que gritaba mucho asustada al techo mientras pataleaba y forcejaba para zafarse, ambas rápidamente las siguieron y lo primero que hiso Ren fue lanzarse contra la criatura subiéndose a su espalda y así darle muchas apuñaladas en la espalda mientras gritaba.

-¡suelta a mi hermanita!- pero luego ella se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el sonido de algo quemándose, resulto que era su kunai que estaba derritiéndose frente a sus ojos. -¡¿Qué demonios…?!-

-¡tiene acido como sangre! ¡como en la película…!- decía Nami cuando la criatura volteo a ver a Ren dejando escapar un rugido aterrador para luego enroscar su cola por la cintura de Ren y así con fuerza se la quito de encima y azotarla varias veces contra el techo y dejarla inconsciente.

-¡déjalas en paz horrible engendro estomacal!- grito Ángel quien comenzó a dispararle a la criatura, acertando todos los disparos, pero estos más que acabar con ella, pareció simplemente hacerla enojar, y tan rápido como se había subido al techo, la criatura corrió hasta el otro borde del techo de la casa para así bajarse de este mientras Nami gritaba desesperadamente. -¡no!- para cuando Ángel llego allí, ya era demasiado tarde, la criatura había desaparecido, y se había llevado consigo a Ren y a Nami, sin otra opción Ángel volvió a entrar a la casa por la misma ventana, donde la estaban esperando los demás quienes se habían apresurado al escuchar los gritos y los disparos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunto Yuki muy seria y preocupada.

-¡esa cosa, ahora es gigantesca y se llevo a Ren y a Nami con ella!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo Yuki ahora muy preocupada al estar sus hermanas en peligro.

-¡¿Dónde se fue esa cosa?!- pregunto Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-¡no lo sé! ¡bajo del techo y de pronto despareció como si nada!- respondió Ángel tan preocupada como los demás, sin embargo la preocupación paso a un estado de total alerta cuando escucharon una ventana romperse.

-¡eso vino del primer piso!- exclamo Ian y rápidamente todos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y pudieron ver que una de las ventanas que de la parte frontal de la casa y que estaba cerca de la puerta principal se había roto, extrañándose mucho al un rastro de agujeros humeantes en el suelo. -¿Qué rayos…?-

-¡cierto! ¡Ren y yo logramos lastimar a esa cosa! ¡y Nami dijo que tiene acido como sangre!- decía Ángel.

-¡asombroso!- exclamo Yuzu fascinada por escuchar eso, cosa que genero que los demás se le quedaran viendo muy extrañados por su reacción, lo que hiso que ella se apenara mucho al punto de sonrojarse. -cierto…no es el momento…-

-no bajen la guardia…- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad teniendo su pistola laser en mano al igual que Ian, Ángel su revólver y Yuzu su arco con una flecha lista, al no tener arma de momento Yuki sostenía un kunai con su mano libre, y de esa forma los cinco comenzaron a caminar lentamente siguiendo aquel rastro hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, ubicada justo debajo de la escalera, pudiendo ver que esta estaba abierta.

-creo que la tenemos acorralada allí abajo…- decía Ángel seriamente.

-no bajemos la guardia, si pudo llevarse a Ren y Nami, entonces esa cosa es bastante fuerte…- decía Yuki quien sostenía firmemente su kunai en lo que se puso lo mejor que pudo de un lado de la puerta, teniendo a Ian, Yuzu y Ángel detrás de ella, mientras que Sarah se coloco del otro lado con su pistola lista para atacar, ella le hiso señas a Yuki indicándole que ella ira primero y que los demás la cubrieran, Yuki asintió al igual que los demás y tras contar hasta tres con sus dedos ella abrió del todo la puerta y casi de inmediato Sarah entro y apunto su arma hacia las escaleras, solo tras asegurarse de que estas estaban despejadas les hiso señas a los demás para que la siguieran, y lentamente comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano, el cual usaban como almacén de provisiones con varios estantes, sin embargo, y tras prender la luz con el interruptor junto a la escaleras, pudieron ver que aparentemente no había nada allí abajo.

-no es posible…- dijo Sarah bajando su pistola laser en lo que junto a los demás comenzaron a revisar bien el sótano.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa haya desaparecido?- pregunto Yuki bastante extrañada.

-pues a nosotras nos tomo por sorpresa apareciendo del techo…- decía Ángel quien apuntando con su revólver, ella reviso el techo para asegurarse que no les tomara por sorpresa. -aunque no la veo allí…-

-no bajen la guardia, esa cosa podría seguir aquí dentro- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad en lo que continuaron examinando el sótano, y entones, desde uno de los rincones oscuros que la luz no iluminaba, la criatura comenzó a erguirse lentamente y sorpresivamente se lanzo contra Ian a quien tomo por sorpresa de los hombros tirándolo contra el suelo, para luego lanzarlo con una monstruosa fuerza contra uno de los estantes, al punto de atravezarlo para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Ian!- exclamo Yuzu quien se coloco entre él y la criatura, pero antes de poder disparar una de sus flechas, la criatura le quito su arco con un fuerte golpe de su cola a las manos de Yuzu para luego golpearla con la misma en el rostro.

-¡Yuzu!- exclamo Yuki muy preocupado mientras que Sarah y Ángel comenzaron a dispararles a la criatura que dé un salto se trepo al techo para eludirlos y así dirigirse a ellas para así lanzarse contra Ángel desde el techo y aterrizando sobre ella manteniéndola firmemente sujeta con sus garras, y justo cuando Sarah intento dispararle a quema ropa, la criatura enrosco su cola en su cuello y casi sin esfuerzo la levanto del suelo mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, en ese instante Yuki le lanzo unos kunai que se clavaron en el costado de la criatura que rugió del dolor para luego mirarla aparentemente furiosa.

-¡déjalas ir ahora!- decía Yuki para luego lanzarla otros tres kunai contra la criatura, los cuales se clavaron nuevamente en los costados de esta, aunque al igual que los otros, estos cayeron al suelo al derretirse las puntas por la sangre acida de la criatura, la cual muy furiosa lanzo a Sarah con mucha fuerza contra Yuki, dejándolas a ambas fuera de combate al chocar entre ellas y contra la pared.

Tras varios minutos, Yuki finalmente comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue a Sarah que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, alarmándose mucho al notar que estaba sangrando de la cabeza.  
-¡Sarah…!- exclamo ella en lo que intento ir donde Sarah pero ni bien intento levantarse ella cayó al suelo quejándose mucho del dolor al haber hecho presión con su pierna lastimada. -por favor…ahora no…- sin más remedio comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a Sarah y así acercar una de sus orejas al rostro de ella y a su pecho, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al escucharla respirar, aunque ese alivio duro muy poco, al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver que Yuzu, Ian y Ángel habían desaparecido, pero mientras se preguntaba donde pudo haberlos llevado aquel monstruo, Yuki pudo escuchar uno de los rugidos de este provenientes de afuera, y por cómo se escuchaba, no estaba muy lejos, aun así ella no pudo evitar ver su pierna lastimada unos minutos, pensando en que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, mas cuando le había prometido a Sarah que ya no iba a forzarse a ella misma, sin embargo, al escuchar un quejido de Sarah quien seguía estando inconsciente, toda duda se desvaneció de su mente, sus hermanas y amigos la necesitaban, y no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo ella se arrastro hacia el estante donde el monstruo había arrojado a Ian hasta alcanzar un botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual saco unos vendajes para poder vendar la cabeza de Sarah, luego de eso, y con mucho esfuerzo, Yuki pudo ponerse de pie al apoyarse con una mesa cercana, para luego sentar con mucho cuidado a Sarah contra la pared del sótano antes de cubrirla con una frazada, entonces tomo la pistola laser de ella, y las flechas de Yuzu, sintiéndose lista para hacer frente a ese monstruo, por lo que ella salió de la casa y cerro sus ojos para así poder escuchar mejor de donde provenían los rugidos de este, y cuando volvió a escucharlos, su oreja izquierda se movió y al ver en esa dirección supo que ese monstruo estaba en el granero, y de seguro sus hermanas y amigos estaban allí también, y ella estaba determinada a ayudarlos sin importar lo que llegara a pasar.

Al mismo tiempo en el granero, Ángel finalmente recuperaba el conocimiento para encontrarse con la aterradora sorpresa que ella y sus amigos estaban atrapados y pegados a las paredes del granero por una especie de resina negra tan dura que no importaba cuanto forcejearan, les era imposible salir de allí.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- exclamo ella quien sin embargo seguía tratando de soltarse.

-¡Ángel ¿estás bien?!- pregunto Ren quien estaba atrapada de cabeza en la pared del frente junto con Nami.

-¡eso debería de preguntarte yo!- exclamo Ángel de vuelta.

-¡ugh! ¡no puedo creer que lo que produjo esta cosa salió de mi estomago!- decía Ian bastante asqueado por toda esa situación.

-¡eso no importa ahora! ¡debemos salir antes de que ese monstruo nos haga lo que sea que quiera hacernos!- exclamo Yuzu tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar en lo que Nami les dijo bastante alarmada.

-¡oh yo sé lo que nos hará! ¡esta es la parte de la película donde el alienígena comienza a poner huevos y utiliza a los de la tripulación para crear más de este!-

-¡NAMI!- le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo en lo que Yuzu termino diciendo algo nerviosa.

-aunque…si es una posibilidad muy grande…-

-¡no pienso ayudar a una de esas cosas a nacer de nuevo! ¡con una ya fue suficiente para mis siguientes vidas!- exclamaba Ian bastante alarmado cuando de la oscuridad del techo surgió aquel monstruo, cuya sola presencia creó un gran silencio en el granero mientras este caminaba por la pared hasta acercarse a Nami mirándola fijamente mientras esta intentaba apartar su rostro por los nervios y miedo que le daba tenerlo tan cerca de ella mientras decía.

-lindo monstruo…- sin embargo se atemorizo mas cuando el monstruo abrió su boca y de esta surgió una especie de lengua que tenía otra boca con dientes, pero antes de que algo mas llegara a suceder, un disparo laser impacto cerca del monstruo el cual rugió molesto antes de voltear la mirada en dirección del balazo, para la sorpresa de todos, allí estaba Yuki, apuntando con la pistola laser de Sarah al monstruo diciendo con mucha seriedad.

-¡aleja tu asquerosa cara de mi hermana!-

-¡YUKI!- gritaron todos allí bastante aliviados, aunque algo preocupados de verla allí, casi inmediatamente el monstruo dio un gran salto desde donde estaba, lanzándose directamente hacia Yuki quien comenzó a dispararle mientras estaba en el aire solo para lograr apartarse justo a tiempo para evitar ser atrapada por el monstruo, causando que su pierna le doliera mucho en el proceso haciendo que llegara a mostrar los dientes del dolor, aun así no tenía tiempo para eso, pues el monstruo ya recuperado del impacto comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia ella, solo que esta vez en lugar de disparar con la pistola, ella lanzo unos kunai a las piernas del monstruo para hacer que este tropezara y callera estrepitosamente, logrando ella hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo para que no la pasara a llevar también.

-¡eso Yuki!- exclamaba Ren bastante emocionada de ver a su hermana mayor nuevamente en acción.

-¡patéale el trasero!- exclamo Nami de igual manera en lo que Yuki aprovecho para dispararle algunas veces con la pistola al monstruo que se dejaba escapar aterradores alaridos del dolor con cada impacto laser que recibía, pero cuando parecía que ya lo tenía controlado, el sonido de que la celda de energía de la pistola se agoto se hiso conocer.

-¡oh vamos…!- dijo Yuki algo frustrada tratando de reemplazar la celda, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el monstruo nuevamente se había levantada tomando de los hombros con ambas garras pegándola y levantándola en la pared para así intentar morderla con la segunda boca que tenía en su lengua, la cual Yuki lograba evadir moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado hasta que finalmente logro tomar una de las flechas de Yuzu de detrás de su espalda y clavársela directamente en el rostro al monstruo, el cual de inmediato la soltó haciéndola quejarse mucho del dolor al aterrizar sobre sus piernas mientras el monstruo luchaba por quitarse la flecha del rostro, al ver a Yuki tomándose la pierna del dolor, pero claramente decidida a seguir peleando, Ren comenzó a luchar nuevamente contra la resina que la tenia atrapada mientras gritaba.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!- entonces Yuzu se recordó no solo que ese monstruo tiene acido por sangre, sino que entre las flechas que lleva Yuki están algunas de sus flechas eléctricas, lo que finalmente le dio una gran idea que le gritaba a su hermana mayor.

-¡Yuki! ¡usa una de mis flechas eléctricas! ¡el acido es altamente conductivo de electricidad!- con mucho esfuerzo Yuki logro levantarse apoyándose contra la pared mientras escuchaba a su hermana, por lo que de entre todas las flechas tomo una de las de punta eléctrica y se posiciono frente a la puerta del granero aprovechando el tiempo que tenia mientras el monstruo luchaba por quitarse la flecha del rostro, y cuando este finalmente lo hiso, ella le llamo la atención diciéndole desafiantemente.

-¡oye! ¡ven y atrápame si puedes!- el monstruo rugio lleno de furia antes de correr y lanzarse contra Yuki quien en un rápido movimiento, y sabiendo que lo que haría le iba a doler muchísimo, ella se dejo caer hacia atrás dejando que el monstruo le pase por encima, momento que ella uso para clavar la flecha eléctrica justo en un costado del monstruo el cual cayó al suelo retorciéndose en el suelo del intenso dolor mientras grandes chispas eléctricas se emitían de la flecha y de algunas partes de su cuerpo, en eso Yuki tumbada de espalda se dio vuelta para quedar de panza al suelo y así ella cambio la celda de energía de la pistola laser y mientras apuntaba no pudo evitar decir. -¡dulces sueños amigo!- al dispararle, el impacto del disparo laser junto con la descarga eléctrica, termino haciendo que el monstruo explotara de forma espectacular, aunque por suerte nada de su sangre acida cayó sobre ella. tras levantarse, Yuki comenzó a liberar a sus hermanas y amigos usando uno de sus kunai para cortar la resina, y al haberlos liberado a todos, Ren se le acerco diciéndole algo fastidiada.

-¿dulces sueños amigo? ¿en serio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-

-¡oh por favor! ¡sonó bastante…!- exclamo Yuki algo molesta mientras se sujetaba de su muleta cuando sorpresivamente Ren le dio un fuerte abrazo diciéndole.

-es genial tenerte de vuelta hermana- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuki al igual que los demás que se sentían muy conmovidos al ver esa escena.

-bueno…aun me falta mucho para estarlo del todo…- decía Yuki tras separarse de Ren y mirar su pierna.

-y aun así pateaste el trasero de esa cosa, pronto estarás del todo de vuelta- decía Ren confiada, cosa que hiso sonreír mucho a Yuki quien simplemente respondió.

-gracias Ren…- entonces Nami y Yuzu le dieron un gran abrazo al igual que Ángel y Ian, sin más remedio Ren también se les unió, cosa que conmovió mucho a Yuki, por primera vez desde que despertó, se sentía nuevamente útil, y como una hermana mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, Ren se encontraba entrenando a Yuzu y Nami, Ian y Ángel estaban alimentando a las gallinas, todo mientras Yuki, con una sonrisa en el rostro, las observaba sentada desde el portico de la casa cuando Sarah salió de esta para sentarse a su lado aun teniendo la cabeza vendada diciendo.

-todos parecen estar trabajando duro hoy-

-si- respondió Yuki en lo que miraba a Sarah. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-esto no es nada, me han lastimado peor antes- respondió Sarah con una sonrisa confiada que hiso reír a Yuki mientras decía.

-se a que te refieres- tras mirar a los demás entrenando y trabajando unos momentos en silencio, Sarah poso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki diciéndole orgullosamente.

-lo hiciste bien anoche, me desobedeciste cuando te dije que no te sobre esforzaras, pero lo hiciste bien-

-gracias…aunque es obvio que me falta mucho…- decía Yuki frotando su pierna lastimada, solo que ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -pero ahora…me tomare mi tiempo…y cuando sane…- aquello ultimo lo decía con mucha determinación cuando Sarah completo la oración diciendo.

-volveremos, y recuperaremos nuestro hogar-

-sí, lo recuperaremos- dijo Yuki sonriendo alegremente, en lo que ella y Sarah continuaran viendo a los demás dar su mayor esfuerzo, sabiendo Yuki que más temprano que tarde, ella podría volver a hacer lo mismo, eh incluso más.

Continuara…


	40. Capitulo treinta y ocho

Capitulo treinta y ocho: El predicamento de Nami.

Un día temprano por la mañana, Ángel se encontraba cocinando el desayuno para los demás que estaban ya sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con la excepción de Nami, esperando ansiosos por el desayuno que estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal.

-Ángel, nos tenemos mucha hambre- se quejaba Ren sentada apoyando su rostro con una mano mientras esperaba.

-pues tendrás que esperar un poco más, solo tengo dos manos ¿sabes?- decía Ángel tratando de concentrarse en preparar la comida para todos allí.

-¿no se supone que Nami te ayuda a preparar el desayuno?- pregunto Sarah con algo de curiosidad mientras limpiaba su pistola laser que tenia desarmada en la mesa.

-así es, pero por alguna razón ella no se ah levantado y me ah dejado el trabajo a mi sola- se quejaba un poco Ángel en lo que comenzaba a servirle los platos a todos allí presentes.

-eso es raro, Nami será rara y no se toma nada en serio, pero es muy responsable con sus deberes- decía Yuki un tanto extrañada.

-¿quizás se quedo hasta tarde viendo televisión o historietas y se quedo dormida?- intentaba explicar Ian.

-no lo creo, incluso si se duerme tarde ella está acostumbrada a levantarse a primera hora como todas nosotras- decía Yuzu en lo que Ren finalmente fastidiada tras comer algo de su desayuno decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-por el amor de…- ella entonces se levanto y comenzó a gritar desde el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. -¡Nami! ¡despierta, el desayuno ya está listo!-

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso antes?- dijo Yuki con algo de sarcasmo mientras miraba a Ren gritar de esa forma. En su habitación, acostada en su cama y cubierta totalmente por sus sabanas, Nami continuaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que escucho los gritos de Ren, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado y ella estaba sin muchas energías.

-ugh….no me siento muy bien…- ella entonces tomo su bufanda y un frasco con la pintura facial color verde que ella usaba, entonces a paso lento se dirigió al baño para poder aplicarse esa pintura facial, pero ni bien lo hiso y se miro al espejo, lo que vio la asusto muchísimo al punto de hacerla gritar al punto que se le escucho alto y claro en la cocina.

-¡aaaaaaaah! ¡soy una mutante!-

-eh…¿acaba de darse cuenta de eso?- dijo Yuki un bastante desconcertada al igual que los demás, pero luego se dieron cuenta a que se refería ella cuando esta iba bajando y gritando.

-¡oigan! ¡oigan!- cuando Nami llego a la cocina, los demás se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando vieron que ella tenía el rostro cubierto por granos. -algo le paso a mi hermoso rostro!-

-¡ugh! ¡que asco!- exclamo Ren llegando a sentir un leve escalofrío en su espalda mientras Nami se le acercaba suplicante.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?!-

-¡no lo sé! ¡solo aléjate de mi comida!- dijo Ren tomando su plato y pasándose al otro lado de la mesa, cosa que dejo a Nami bastante triste con los ojos llorosos y las orejas gachas en su lugar en lo que Yuki se le acerco caminando apoyada en su muleta para tratar de animarla.

-tranquila hermanita…es…parte normal de la adolescencia-

-¿alguna vez te paso?- pregunto Nami a lo que Yuki inmediatamente respondió y con mucha energía.

-¡claro que no!-

-a mi tampoco- decía Ian rascándose la mejilla al igual que Ángel pero ella rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza]  
-yo tampoco-

-no están ayudando- les dijo Sarah a todos ellos en lo que se acercaba a Nami y así frotarle la cabeza justo entre sus orejas para animarla. -tranquila, antes de que te des cuenta esos granos desaparecerán-

-¿en serio?- pregunto Nami algo decaída pero claramente con mas ánimos.

-Sarah tiene razón, el acné normal suele durar tan solo unos días- agrego Yuzu tratando de animar a Nami también quien ahora que Yuzu se lo había dicho, tenía más confianza de que de verdad seria así.

-¡¿entonces todo estará bien?!- preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-claro, aunque hay casos en que puede durar meses, incluso un par de años, según algunos libros de medicina general que leí puede que dure hasta la adultez o toda la vida dependiendo de la piel de la…- se explicaba Yuzu haciendo memoria de lo que había estudiado del tema cuando de pronto todos los demás le gritaron de sorpresa.

-¡Yuzu!-

-¡¿Qué…?!- exclamo ella por la sorpresa que le dieron y cuando ella finalmente se dio cuenta, Nami ya no estaba. -ups…- poco después estaban todos afuera de la habitación de Yuzu y Nami, en la cual esta se había encerrado por la vergüenza que le daba su apariencia actual.

-vamos Nami, abre la puerta- decía Yuki mientras tocaba la puerta para que su hermana los dejara entrar.

-¡no! ¡no pienso salir de aquí hasta volver a mi adorable y normal forma de ser!- gritaba Nami desde el interior del cuarto, en donde ella estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en sus sabanas para así ocultar mejor su apariencia.

-bueno normal es algo relativo con ella…- decía Yuzu algo pensativa aunque quedo corta cuando Yuki la miro de reojo algo molesta para luego volver a dirigirse a su hermana menor.

-no es para tanto Nami, además Ren prometió que no te molestara- entonces ella fijo su atención a Ren mirándola con una gran seriedad. -¿no es así Ren?- esta dejo escapar un gran quejido mientras se acercaba también a la puerta para así tratar de convencer a su hermana también.

-prometo que no voy a molestarte, no te diré cara de pizza, o niña acne, ni cara volcanica, ni tampoco…-

-¡Ren! ¡no estás ayudando!- la regañaba Yuki en voz baja.

-¡no vine a ayudar, vine a burlarme!-respondía Ren también en voz baja cuando Ángel finalmente le dio un fuerte piñizco en el brazo haciendo que ella se quejara del dolor en lo que Nami respondía desde la habitación.  
-¡no me importa! ¡no pienso salir hasta volver a ser adorable!- suspirando por lo difícil que era tratar con ella así, Yuki simplemente le dijo desde la puerta.

-está bien, pero si te da hambre, tu desayuno esta en el refrigerador- de esa forma todos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Nami sola quien simplemente se recostó en la cama bien envuelta en sus sabanas, al no sentirse particularmente bien en ese momento simplemente cerro sus ojos para así volver a quedarse dormida.

Cerca de una hora más tarde ella se despertó de nuevo, pero al levantarse no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su lengua, por lo que tomo un espejo de Yuzu y al ver su reflejo en este se espanto mucho al ver que su rostro se había llenado aun mas de granos, y cuando saco su lengua habían algunos allí también, pero el horror no termino allí, pues noto que en sus manos los habían también, así como también en sus brazos, estaba llena de granos en todo su cuerpo y ella no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba. Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Ian y Yuzu estaban sentados en el sofá mirando una película bastante cursi de amor en holocinta, estando ella abrazada al brazo de Ian y su rostro apoyado en su hombro, mientras que Ren y Ángel de una forma similar veían la película con ellos, solo que Ángel estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo y Ren acostada con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ángel mientras decía algo fastidiada por la trama de la película.

-oh por el amor de…¡¿Por qué no simplemente le dice que la ama y listo?!-

-no es tan simple, debes esperar el momento correcto para hacerlo- decía Yuzu sin separarse de Ian.

-lo sé, pero este tipo se está tomando demasiado tiempo- decía Ren aun algo fastidiada por el protagonista en lo que Ángel le decía.

-bueno, no todos podemos simplemente llegar y declararnos en el calor del momento como cierta persona que conozco- aquello hiso que Ren se sonroja mucho mientras la miraba con mucha seriedad para mantener la compostura.

-sabes que no fue exactamente así…-

-lo sé- decía Ángel acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de Ren. -pero te ves linda así sonrojada- eso hiso sonreír a Ren quien paso más a centrarse en las caricias de Ángel que en la película misma, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuzu que dejándose llevar por esa atmosfera le pregunto a Ian pero con mucho nerviosismo y sonrojándose hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-oye ¿yo…también me veo linda sonrojada…?-

-si quieres que te diga la verdad…- decía Ian para así tomar suavemente el rostro de Yuzu con una mano y así acercarla a él para así darle un cariñoso beso en la frente y sonreírle. -tú te vez linda casi todo el tiempo- aquello hiso que Yuzu se apenara tanto que no era capaz de responder correctamente, por lo que simplemente se apego mas a Ian y oculto su rostro en el pecho de él, cosa que aprovecho para abrazarla con mucho cariño y sonriendo a ver como su cola se movía mucho.

-bueno, alguien tiene un don para hablar con las chicas- decía Ángel con mucha curiosidad a ellos dos sin dejar de acariciar a Ren.

-solo decía la verdad- dijo Ian con mucha honestidad, haciendo reír tanto a Ren como a Ángel en lo que, sin que ellos la notaran, Nami se escabullia por el pasillo de la casa, cubierta por sus sabanas para que nadie la viera mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su desayuno rápidamente y así salir corriendo de vuelta a su habitación, pero cuando entro a la cocina se topo con la sorpresa de que Sarah y Yuki estaban todavía allí, ambas limpiando y haciendo mantenimiento a algunas de las armas que tenían guardadas.

-hey Nami ¿vienes a desayunar?- pregunto Sarah con una sonrisa en lo que ella como Yuki no pudieron evitar reírse un poco al verla cubierta por las sabanas.

-ok ¿Por qué estas envuelta en tus sabanas?- pregunto Yuki con mucha curiosidad entre sus risas. -¿intentas asustar a Yuzu?-

-¡claro que no!- exclamo Nami algo nerviosa por haber sido descubierta tan fácilmente. -¡solo vine por mi desayuno! ¡es todo!-

-está bien pero eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Yuki aun sonriendo.

-¿esto tiene que ver por tu acne?- pregunto Sarah con igual curiosidad a lo que Nami muy nerviosa les dijo a ambas.

-¡claro que no! ¡todo está bien y…!- entonces sus sabanas quedaron enganchadas en uno de los cajones de la cocina, y al moverse tratando de llegar al refrigerador termino siendo descubierta, y al verla en ese estado tanto Yuki como Sarah dejaron escapar un leve grito de sorpresa mientras se levantaban de golpe de sus asientos.

-¡¿Qué sucede…?!- decía Ren quien al escuchar los gritos vino con los demás de la sala de estar, y todos ellos también dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver a Nami cubierta de granos de todos los tamaños y formas en su cuerpo.

-¡no me miren así! ¡no soy un animal!- decía Nami tratando de cubrirse el rostro con su bufanda en que Yuzu se le acerco rápidamente para así examinarla muy preocupada.

-¡esto no es un acné normal!-

-¿no lo es?- pregunto Nami para luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro de alivio que fue rápidamente destruido por Yuzu que exclamo.

-¡no, es mucho peor! ¡está empeorando y se extiende por todo tu cuerpo!-

-¡¿pero por que le está pasando esto?!- preguntaba Yuki acercándose también caminando apoyada por su muleta igual de preocupada.

-¡debió de haberse infectado con algo en algún lugar!- explico Yuzu para entonces tomar a Nami de los hombros para captar su atención. -escucha Nami, quiero que hagas memoria de todo lo que hiciste el día anterior y las ultimas horas, y trata de ser tan especifica cómo te sea posible- con una expresión divertida de seriedad, Nami comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho tanto el día anterior como en el presente, cosa que le tomo algo de esfuerzo pero que finalmente comenzó a dar resultado y comenzó a decir.

-pues hoy estuve metida en mi habitación sintiendo lastima por mi misma por estar llena de granos, antes de eso había bajado asustada por despertar así, antes de eso estaba durmiendo, la noche anterior me estaba preparando para dormir pensando en que iba a preparar con Ángel para desayunar, y antes de eso tome un baño usando el acondicionador de Yuzu, también…-

-espera un minuto- la interrumpió súbitamente Yuzu. -dijiste un acondicionador mío?-

-¡sí! ¡y era uno muy efectivo! ¡dejo mi pelaje muy suave!- decía Nami alegremente lo que desconcertó mucho a Yuzu quien le dijo.

-pero yo no tengo ningún acondicionador-

-¡claro que si tontita! ¡lo tenias en tu escritorio en tu laboratorio del granero!- respondió Nami con mucha inocencia, cosa que encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Yuzu quien rápidamente tomo de nuevo a su hermana de los hombros diciéndole muy alarmada.  
-¡Nami, muéstrame ese acondicionador! ¡ahora!- poco después ambas, junto con los demás, estaban en el baño del piso superior en lo que Nami sacaba de la ducha un frasco transparente con un liquido de color verde claro en su interior.

-¡es este!- dijo Nami moviendo su cola alegremente en lo que Yuzu le quito casi bruscamente el frasco de las manos mientras decía en una mezcla de preocupación como de mucho enojo.

-¡ay no! ¡Nami ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡esto no es un acondicionador!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Nami muy desconcertada señalando a una parte del frasco que tenía una etiqueta de papel. -¡pero aquí dice que es un acondicionador!-

-¡no Nami! ¡allí dice "acondicionar"! ¡oh sea en temperatura!- exclamo Yuzu corrigiendo a su hermana menor que dijo con inocencia.

-ah con que era eso-

-¡espera un segundo!- exclamo Ren algo perdida en la conversación mientras señalaba al frasco. -¡¿entonces que es esa cosa exactamente?!-

-es una muestra fallida de una vacuna para el virus de evolución forzada en que eh estado trabajando últimamente, es muy inestable y como resulta obvio…- explicaba Yuzu para luego volver su atención de nuevo a Nami para regañarla. -¡muy peligrosa!-

-¡pues debiste ponerle una etiqueta que dijera eso!- le respondió Nami intentando revertir el rumbo de la conversación a su favor cuando Yuzu con una expresión de gran frustración dio vuelta en frasco en su mano mostrando un montón de etiquetas de advertencia, de las cuales algunas decían "peligro", "sustancia extremadamente peligroso", "no abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia", "esto de aquí va a matarte" y la más clara de todas decía "¡no te lo comas Nami!". -aun no está lo suficientemente claro- dijo Nami sin querer admitir la derrota cuando de la nada un nuevo grano apareció en su mejilla, cosa que alarmo a sus hermanas como a sus amigos.

Minutos después, y tras extraer una muestra de la sangre de Nami, Yuzu se encontraba analizando aquella muestra en una computadora que había sacado del Kuroi Kitsune, y los resultados que el análisis le estaba dando era resultaron muy preocupante.

-ay no…esto no está bien…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Nami?!- pregunto Yuki muy preocupada.

-¡sí! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!- pregunto Nami igual de preocupada por sí misma en lo que Yuzu procedió a explicarse.

-la vacuna fallida en que estaba trabajando está creando una reacción celular en cadena por todo el cuerpo de Nami, ah este paso los granos continuaran extendiéndose por su cuerpo y creciendo en tamaño hasta que en veinticuatro horas ella…bueno…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasara en veinticuatro horas?!- exclamo Ren igual de preocupada que los demás.

-¡si! ¡¿Qué me va a pasar?!- exclamaba Nami de igual manera en lo que Yuzu intentaba de encontrar la mejor forma de decirles lo siguiente, pero al final solo pudo decir.

-bueno…en términos científicos…ella hará ¡BOOM!-

-¡¿voy a explotar?!- grito Nami totalmente alarmada por lo que su hermana estaba diciendo, y más cuando agrego.

-como si fueras un grano gigante-

-¡ew!- dijeron Yuki, Ren y Ángel con la sola idea de imaginarse eso, mientras que Nami en shock no pudo evitar ir mas allá con su imaginación, viéndose como un grano gigantesco que estalla en una gigantesca explosión, lo que finalmente termina de cierta forma sobre cargando su mente y haciendo que esta se apagara, quedando de pie sin la capacidad de reaccionar.

-¡¿Nami?!- exclamaba Ian que agitaba su mano en frente del rostro de Nami muy preocupado debido a que ella no estaba reaccionando a ningún tipo de estimulo externo.

-pero ahora que se cual es la causa de su condición, puedo crear un antídoto para revertir los efectos-

-¿Cuánto te tomara tenerlo listo?- pregunto Sarah quien junto a Ian intentaba hacer reaccionar a Nami chasqueando sus dedos frente a ella sin mayor éxito.

-un par de horas, tengo casi todo lo necesario para hacer el antídoto aquí mismo- decía Yuzu quien de inmediato comenzó a mover varios aparatos y frascos con químicos de distintos colores a su escritorio.

-espera un momento…¿dijiste casi?- pregunto Yuki. -¿acaso falta algo?-

-solo una cosa, un mezclador de plasma, tenia uno pero se quedo en Washington cuando escapamos de allí- explicaba Yuzu un tanto preocupada de no tener ese aparato.

-¿aunque sea tienes alguna idea de dónde encontrar una de esas cosas de plasma?- preguntaba Ren quien finalmente logro hacer reaccionar a Nami al darle un fuerte tirón en su oreja derecha, haciéndola gritar y quejarse de dolor.

-debería de haber uno en el laboratorio de muestras de un hospital, se volvieron un equipo estándar antes de la gran guerra- decía Yuzu quien ya había comenzado a mezclar y analizar algunos de los químicos que había traído consigo.

-¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡vamos!- decía Nami decidida a no explotar para así salir corriendo del granero mientras todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta del mismo durante unos momentos esperando a que ella regresara, lo cual termino sucediendo cuando ella se asomo algo apenada y con una risa nerviosa. -¿alguno sabe donde hay un hospital cercano?- aquello hiso que Ren se diera una palmada en la frente mientras que Ian tras recordarlo dijo.

-si no más me equivoco, creo haber visto un hospital en el camino a la aldea donde hacemos las compras-

-creo que yo también lo eh visto, no está muy lejos de aquí- decía Ángel tras hacer memoria al ser quien normalmente acompañaba a Ian a hacer las compras.

-entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad llevando su atención a Yuki. -quédate con Yuzu y ayúdala en lo que necesite, los demás iremos a buscar ese equipo.

-está bien, pero llamen en caso de una emergencia- decía Yuki con la misma seriedad.

-muy bien, entonces nos vamos- dijo Sarah quien se dirigía a la puerta mientras miraba Ian. -tú conoces el camino, así que tu conducirás-

-a la orden- decía Ian quien junto a los demás comenzó a seguir a Sarah en lo que Ángel algo molesta se quejaba.

-yo también se donde esta ¿Por qué no conduzco yo? es mas ¿Por qué yo nunca conduzco?-

-quizás porque no sabes hacerlo y porque una gata de tamaño humano que conduce una casa rodante se vería un tanto sospechoso- argumento Ian en lo que salían del granero, a lo que luego de pensarlo unos momentos Ángel simplemente respondió con mucha calma.

-es un buen punto-

Poco después estaban ya en el Kuroi Kitsune que surcaba los caminos de bosque a una velocidad mayor a la que normalmente lo conducía Ian debido a la urgencia de la situación, lo cual creaba algo de turbulencia en el interior debido a lo accidentado que resultaba ser el camino al estar la ruta en mal estado al haber sido parte de esta reclamada por la naturaleza.

-deberíamos de llegar en cualquier minuto- decía Ian sujetando firmemente el volante para no llegar a perder el control del vehículo mientras las demás estaban sentadas en los puestos del mismo sujetándose fuerte de lo que podían para evitar caerse por los movimientos de los baches del camino.

-¡esto me hace extrañar la monótona forma de conducir de Yuki!- se quejaba Ren en lo que de un monitor del puesto de Yuzu apareció Yuki no muy feliz diciendo.

-¡oye, no conduzco de manera monótona!-

-¡vaya! ¡¿desde cuándo pueden aparecer en las pantallas?!- decía Ángel apegando su rostro al de Ren mirando a la pantalla donde se podían ver a Yuki y a Yuzu juntas.

-es algo que instale el otro día, aun es un trabajo en progreso pero nos permite hablar mediante señales de video que envió de desde esta computadora-

-eso…en realidad su suena genial- no pudo evitar decir Ren al escuchar la explicación de Yuzu quien con mucho orgullo y sonriendo dijo.

-¡gracias!-

-de todas formas llamamos para ver como se encuentra Nami- dijo Yuki centrándose ahora ella en la pantalla, quien le respondió fue Sarah que se puso justo detrás de Ren y Ángel.

-aparecieron un par de granos más en su espalda, pero creo que se encuentra bien-

-de hecho yo apenas puedo distinguir entre la Nami actual de su fealdad natural- decía Ren con una sonrisa traviesa, cosa que inmediatamente hiso que Nami apareciera frente a ella bastante molesta y gritándole.

-¡oye! ¡para que sepas yo soy la mas adorable de las cuatro!-

-¡como sea! ¡solo aleja tu granosa cara de la mía!- dijo Ren tratando de alejarse de su hermana menor quien al escuchar eso se puso muy triste agachando sus orejas y poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-Sarah, Ángel ¿me harían el favor?- dijo Yuki bastante molesta con Ren.

-claro- dijeron ambas quienes al mismo tiempo le dieron un fuerte tirón a cada oreja de Ren quien llego a levantarse de su asiento del dolor para luego mirarlas molesta y adolorida mientras frotaba sus orejas, entonces Sarah se dirigió a donde Ian para ver por dónde estaban en el camino y preguntarle.

-¿y exactamente donde está este hospital que tu y Ángel dicen haber visto?-

-está en un pueblo abandonado por el cual hacemos un atajo de camino a la aldea donde hacemos las compras, por alguna razón nadie usa ese camino o se acerca al pueblo- respondió Ian sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera como todo buen conductor, sin embargo su respuesta disparo algunas alarmas en la cabeza de Sarah.

-así que han estado usando un camino por el cual nadie se atreve a pasar, por un pueblo deshabitado que los locales evitan ¿y lo utilizan de todas formas sin pensar en lo increíblemente sospechoso que todo eso suena?-

-sabes…ahora que lo dices de esa manera…si suena como algo increíblemente estúpido lo que hicimos…- dijo Ian quien con eso que Sarah les dijo, tanto él como Ángel no pudieron evitar sentirse apenados por lo increíblemente imprudente cosa que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora, de esa forma, y tratando de encontrar un cierto nivel de justificación a sus acciones, Ángel simplemente dijo.

-¿al menos nos ahorramos veinte minutos de viaje…?- eso termino haciendo que Sarah se diera una palmada en la frente de frustración cuando Ian finalmente dijo un valido argumento.

-pero gracias a eso sabemos donde hay un hospital cercano donde podemos encontrar el equipo que Yuzu necesita para curar a Nami, así que algo es algo-

-no voy a negar eso- decía Sarah tratando de controlar sus enormes ganas de regañar a ambos Ian y Ángel, por lo que lo simplifico diciéndoles. -pero vamos a tener una seria charla sobre hacer cosas sin pensarlo antes- Ian y Ángel no pudieron evitar tragar saliva por los nervios, ante la idea de ser regañados por Sarah en lo que finalmente por el campo visual de Ian se pudo ver un letrero de indicaciones cubierto por hierbas y oxido, señal de que ya estaban cerca.

-ya casi estamos allí- finalmente él comenzó a desacelerar al llegar al pueblo abandonado al que se refería, un lugar congelado en el tiempo y reclamado por la naturaleza, la mayoría de los edificios y vehículos abandonados que estaban allí estaban cubiertos por plantas y musgo, algunos de estos llegaban incluso a tener arboles saliendo de dentro de los mismos, y aunque era una vista impresionante en cierto sentido, al estar en medio del bosque, con árboles que ya formaban parte del mismo, lo hacia un lugar bastante sombrío, y de un aspecto extrañamente siniestro.

-wow…hablando de lugares espeluznantes- decía Ren sin saber que pensar del lugar en lo que Nami se ponía junto a ella para así poder ver también.

-parece un lugar donde podrían vivir hadas- decía ella bastante alegre pese a que su vida estaba en peligro, y otra cosa que les llamo la atención fue la gran cantidad de vehículos militares que habían tanto al lado como en los caminos mismos.

-¿Por qué hay tantas cosas militares aquí? no creo haber visto una base de camino aquí- se preguntaba Ren con mucha curiosidad.

-seguramente el pueblo fue utilizado como punto de encuentro para las fuerzas militares el día que las bombas cayeron- decía Sarah tratando de explicar el escenario que estaban viendo.

-había leído de eso en los archivos de la Ciudadela, muchos de los militares que se reunieron en estos lugares pasaron a formar las distintas divisiones de la hermandad del acero- decía Yuzu desde una de las pantallas de su puesto.

-bueno oficialmente la hermandad del acero fue fundada por militares que escaparon el bombardeo en un bunker en california, pero si…algunas de las divisiones de la hermandad se formaron en lugares como este…- decía Sarah sonando algo nostálgica al recordar las clases de historia que Rothschild le impartía cuando era una niña, un recuerdo ahora agridulce, debido a la traición de alguien a quien por años considero un hermano de armas.

-allí esta, el hospital del que le hablábamos- dijo Ian rompiendo el silencio que se estaba armando mientras señalaba a un pequeño hospital en una esquina del pueblo, cuyas murallas estaban cubiertas por la vegetación y en cuyos lados habían algunas ambulancias ya hace muchos abandonadas, oxidadas y cubiertas de vegetación, Ian estaciono el Kuroi Kitsune en la acera vecina, y en el interior todos comenzaban a prepararse para salir y buscar lo que necesitaban para ayudar a Nami quien sosteniendo su bastón decía llena de energía.

-¡muy bien! ¡vamos todos a buscar esa cosa loca de plasma!-

-¡no! ¡no lo harás!- dijeron Yuki y Yuzu al mismo tiempo desde el monitor del vehículo, cosa que los sorprendió mucho a todos, en especial a Nami que les preguntaba desganada.

-¡oh ¿Por qué no?!-

-¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Sarah con algo de seriedad.

-eh revisado en detalle la muestra de sangre de Nami, según lo que estoy viendo su estructura celular se estaba volviendo cada vez mas susceptible a impactos de índole traumático- se explicaba Yuzu haciendo que todos se quedaran mirando sin haber entendido nada de lo que ella había dicho.

-¿lo puedes repetir pero en español?- pregunto Ángel rascándose la mejilla suavemente.

-lo que Yuzu quiere decir, es que si uno de los granos de Nami se revienta por alguna razón, puede causar una reacción en cadena que terminara haciéndola explotar antes de tiempo- respondió Yuki muy preocupada, lo que alarmo mucho a Nami al punto de ponerse casi todo su pelaje de punta.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-incluso hice un diagrama de ejemplo- decía Yuzu quien procedió a mostrarles una serie de dibujos, uno más asqueroso que el anterior, de lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Nami de llegar a reventarse uno de sus granos, el ultimo dibujo en particular hiso que la sangre de ella se helara en sus venas, mientras que Sarah y Ian miraban algo asqueados aquellos dibujos, Ángel tuvo que apartar la mirada de estos, y Ren se tapaba la boca tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

-muy bien, entonces así es como haremos las cosas, Ren, Ángel y yo iremos al hospital para buscar el aparato que Yuzu necesita para hacer la cura de Nami- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad para luego centrar su atención en el monitor donde estaban Yuki y Yuzu. -¿exactamente como se llamaba lo que necesitabas?-

-es un mezclador de plasma medico- respondió Yuzu para luego mostrarle un dibujo bien detallado que ella había hecho del aparato, que parecía una especie de centrifuga. -deberían de encontrar uno en el laboratorio de análisis de muestras-

-excelente- dijo Sarah para luego seguir explicando como iban a proceder, ahora centrándose en Nami y Ian. -ustedes dos se quedaran aquí a hacer guardia, mantengan contacto por radio si algo llega a suceder mientras estábamos allí adentro-

-¡pero yo quiero ayudar!- decía Nami con las orejas caídas al sentir que la estaban dejando de lado, a lo que Sarah respondió posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y decirle calmadamente.

-puedes ayudar cuidando de ti misma- con eso dicho ella junto con Ren y Ángel salieron del Kuroi Kitsune, dejando a una desanimada Nami en compañía de Ian, quien se le acerco para así posar una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de animarla. Sarah, Ren y Ángel entonces procedieron a acercarse al abandonado hospital, pero cuando Sarah intento abrir la puerta principal, se topo con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba cerrado firmemente.

-oh vamos…- se decía a si misma, mas cuando Yuzu estaba en casa teniendo ella la ganzúa electrónica con la que podría abrir fácilmente aquella puerta.

-¿buscamos otra forma de entrar?- pregunto Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-no será problema- respondió Sarah sacando de una de sus botas un cuchillo de combate el cual posiciono sobre la cerradura de la puerta y de un tirón la arranco para así manipular el cerrojo de la puerta con su mano y abrirla para así ser la primera en adentrarse, cosa que impresiono mucho a Ren y Ángel, siendo esta primera la que dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-me gusta su estilo- el primer lugar con el que se toparon al entrar al hospital era como de esperarse la sala de espera, cuyo interior había sido reclamado en parte por la vegetación, habiendo hierbas y césped que salían y crecían entre las hendiduras de las cerámicas del piso.

-ok…el laboratorio de muestras…- se decía Sarah a si misma siendo acompañada por Ren y Ángel mientras revisaban una forma de encontrar aquel laboratorio, pero mientras ella estaba centrada en la tarea en cuestión, Ángel no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor con una expresión llena de preocupación en su rostro que llamo la atención de Ren quien se le acerco preguntándole.

-¿está todo bien?-

-no lo sé…hay algo en este lugar que me da un muy mal presentimiento- decía Ángel quien sostenía firmemente su revólver estando bastante alerta hasta que Ren le tomo cariñosamente una de sus manos diciéndole con una sonrisa confiada.

-descuida, si llega a pasar, simplemente haremos lo mejor que sabemos hacer, patear traseros- aquello hiso reír un poco a Ángel quien no pudo evitar decir antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-es lindo que intentes animarme- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara mucho para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado para evitar que la vieran así y diciendo.

-no es para tanto…- en ese mismo momento, mientras Sarah revisaba los escritorios de la recepción, finalmente pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un mapa del hospital en que se detallaban las distintas divisiones de este.

-¡bingo!- exclamo ella llamando la atención de Ren y Ángel quienes se acercaron a ella rápidamente en lo que revisaba el mapa detalladamente. -según esto el laboratorio de muestras esta en el segundo piso- con eso dicho y guiandose con lo que el mapa les decía, entraron a uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las escaleras, el cual las paredes y piso del mismo estaba bastante cubierto por hierbas, musgo y otra vegetación que estaba retomando el interior del hospital de igual manera que el exterior.

-este lugar ah visto días mejores…- decía Ángel con mucha curiosidad al ver el tantas plantas allí dentro del oscuro pasillo, Sarah encendió su linterna apuntando hacia adelante con su pistola pegada a esta antes de avanzar.

-no se separen…- las tres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta que al pasar por un montículo de lo que parecía una simple formación de hongos, había comenzado a moverse.

Al mismo tiempo dentro del Kuroi Kitsune, Ian se encontraba sentado en el puesto de Yuzu mientras revisaba su arma.

-sabes, el otro día encontré un lindo lugar en el bosque mientras entrenaba con Sarah, y estaba pensado que sería un lindo lugar para tener un picnic ¿Qué dices?- decía él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-eso suena lindo…seria nuestra primera cita…- decía Yuzu tras dejar ir una adorable risa algo sonrojada de solo pensar el pasar una noche agradable a solas con Ian ahora que eran oficialmente novios.

-la primera de muchas espero yo- dijo Ian con una gran sonrisa cuando el meloso ambiente que ambos habían creado se vio interrumpido cuando Yuki apareció en la pantalla diciendo.

-perdón por interrumpir su charla amorosa pero ¿Cómo está Nami?-

-ella está bien, aunque ah estado callada un buen rato- decía Ian cuando volteo a ver a Nami sentada en el asiento del conductor apoyando su rostro contra el volante teniendo las orejas agachadas y una clara expresión triste en su rostro, preocupado miro al monitor para decirle a ambas. -ahora regreso ¿si?- de esa forma se levanto de su puesto para así ir donde Nami y hablar con ella. -hola Nami ¿Por qué la cara largo? eso no es típico de ti-

-todo esto paso porque fui muy tonta…y ahora que se cómo puedo salir de este apuro no me dejan ayudar…me siento una inútil- dijo ella claramente triste por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-no hables así Nami, la única razón por la que Sarah te dijo que te quedaras fue para que no te llegara a pasar algo malo, ya sabes, como esa…grotesca ilustración que nos mostro Yuzu que terminaba contigo explotando…- le decía Ian tratando de animarla, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de solo pensar en esos dibujos que seguramente lo atormentarían en sus sueños.

-pero no solo es esta vez...Yuki es increíblemente madura…Yuzu es muy inteligente…y Ren es realmente fuerte…comparada con ellas cometo muchos errores….y siento que no tengo nada que aportar…- decía Nami ahora con algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales Ian le limpio con uno de sus dedos sorprendiéndola un poco mientras este le decía.

-bueno cometes errores ¿y qué? tus hermanas también los han cometido ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando Ren no las ayudo al estar paralizada del miedo cuando las ataco esa araña cyborg mutante?-

-bueno si pero…- decía Nami pero Ian continuo explicándole.

-¿oh cuando a Yuzu le dio una paliza un perro psíquico al no poder actuar sin pensar?- aquello la hiso reír un poco al punto que sus orejas comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente.

-eso fue divertido…-

-y no olvides la vez que Yuki confió antes de tiempo en Yoichi y el termino traicionándolas- agrego Ian, lo que termino por hacer reír a Nami a carcajadas al recordar eso.

-eso fue bastante incomodo en realidad…- decía ella tras dejar de reírse.

-¿lo ves? tus hermanas también cometen errores, además, Yuki será muy madura, Yuzu inteligente y Ren fuerte, pero tú tienes esa energía y virtud que nos saca una sonrisa a todos incluso cuando las cosas están muy mal- le decía Ian para luego posar una mano sobre la cabeza de ella amablemente. -y eso en mi opinión te hace una parte importante del equipo-

-¿sabes? padre me dijo algo similar…sonaste igual que él- dijo Nami ahora moviendo su cola alegremente.

-¿eso me hace un maestro ninja ahora?- pregunto él bromeando, logrando hacer que ella volviera a reírse mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-creo que ahora entiendo porque le gustas tanto a Yuzu-

-gracias…eso creo- dijo Ian un tanto confundido al no saber cómo reaccionar a eso que le habían dicho, sin embargo un ruido similar a un grito muy aterrador rápidamente llamo la atención de ambos. -Nami…¿de casualidad tu también escuchaste eso…?-

-¿te refieres al aterrador grito como de algo o alguien muy malo…?- decía ella un tanto temerosa al igual que Ian, mas cuando volvieron a escuchar ese grito acompañado de otros más. -¿y que no está solo…?- los dos entonces salieron del Kuroi Kitsune con sus armas preparadas para pelear, notaron que las calles estaban vacías, y que los gritos provenían de dentro del hospital.

-Sarah ¿están escuchando lo mismo que nosotros?- decía Ian por medio de su comunicador. En el interior del hospital, en el segundo piso, Sarah y Ángel estaban apuntando sus armas hacia el pasillo de donde venían esos gritos mientras que Ren tenía preparados sus Tekko-kagi en sus manos, todas ellas listas para pelear contra lo que sea que estuviera allí con ellas.

-fuerte y claro…- respondió Sarah con mucha seriedad cuando finalmente vieron lo que estaba causando esos gritos, de una de las esquinas apareció algo similar a una persona, pero esta caminaba de forma extraña, su piel estaba de un color verte como las hojas de los arboles, y lo más aterrador era que por todo su cuerpo salían lo que parecían ser hongos, y en su cabeza había uno gigante que salía de en medio de su cara y cubría la mitad de esta, este hacia unos chasquidos con su boca mientras miraba de lado a lado como queriendo encontrar algo pese a que ellas estaban en su campo visual.

-¿pero qué rayos…?- dijo Ángel sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al ver a esa cosa, la cual pareció escucharla y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellas.

-¡dispárale!- exclamo Sarah que de inmediato comenzó a disparar junto con Ángel, logrando darle varias veces a esa criatura, llegando incluso a amputar uno de los brazos de esta, pero esta continuaba su carga contra ellas hasta que Ren de una patada giratoria logro golpearla en el rostro y azotarla contra la pared, momento que ella aprovecho para clavar furiosamente sus tekko-kagi en la cabeza de esa criatura, cosa que finalmente logro terminar con esta.

-¡ok! ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?!- exclamo Ren mientras miraba a esa criatura.

-parece una persona…pero esos hongos y su piel…- decía Sarah seriamente mientras le daba un vistazo a esa criatura.

-es como una especie de zombie…- dijo Ángel cuando súbitamente comenzaron a escuchar una gran cantidad de esos mismos gritos, poniéndolas nuevamente en alerta, mas cuando para su sorpresa, ahora una gran cantidad de esos zombies aparecieron del mismo rincón del que había aparecido el anterior.

-esto tiene una que ser una broma…- dijo Sarah con una expresión de extrema sorpresa que compartía con Ren y Ángel, mas cuando aquella manada de zombies se lanzaron contra ellas a gran velocidad también. -¡corran!- las tres comenzaron a correr para escapar del lugar, pero para su mayor sorpresa del pasillo de donde habían venido, había aun mas de esos raros zombies que entre chasquidos y gritos se lanzaron contra ellas también.

-¡oh vamos!- exclamo Ren muy frustrada, por lo que rápidamente Sarah abrió una de las puertas de que iban a revisar, y tras asegurarse de no hubiera una de esas cosas allí adentro les grito a ellas dos.

-¡por aquí! ¡rápido!- una vez las tres entraron, ella rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la cual casi fue abierta cuando la gran masa de esas cosas choco contra esta, pero con la ayuda de Ren y Ángel logro cerrarla de nuevo para luego ponerle el seguro interno, pero antes de que pudieran tomar un respiro de alivio, el brazo de uno de esos zombies planta logro atravesar la puerta, tratando de atrapar a alguna de ellas, sin embargo Sarah rápidamente logro tomarlo de la muñeca y mientras lo mantenía estirado miro a Ren gritándole. -¡rápido Ren!- entendiendo de inmediato que era lo que ella necesitaba que hiciera, Ren rápidamente corto el brazo de ese zombie de un solo poderoso corte con una de sus tekko-kagi, inmediatamente después Sarah y Ángel apuntaron con sus armas al agujero disparándole al zombie al que le habían cortado el brazo justo en la cabeza, prácticamente haciendo que esta dejara de existir, y antes de que cualquier otro intentara hacer algo parecido, las tres empujaron un pesado estante que por suerte estaba junto a la puerta y lo empujaron hasta cubrir la puerta con este, solo entonces pudieron tomarse un respiro.

-¡Sarah ¿Qué está pasando allí arriba?!- gritaba Ian por el comunicador.

-¡nos topamos con un contratiempo…!- decía Sarah tratando de recuperar el aliento tras aquella intensa experiencia.

-¡al menos ahora sabemos porque nadie viene a este estúpido pueblo!- exclamaba Ren mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de igual manera.

-si…y esto es precisamente…- comentaba Sarah para luego centrar su atención en Ángel bastante molesta. -¡porque no entramos a lugares que todos los demás evitan!-

-¡ya dije que lo sentíamos! ¡¿y cómo íbamos a saber que habían zombies planta en este lugar?!- decía Ángel en un último esfuerzo para justificarse cuando Ren les llamo la atención diciendo.

-pues creo que ya me hago una idea de donde salieron…- cuando Sarah y Ángel también le dieron un vistazo al cuarto, pudieron ver varias plantas y hongos en frascos de conserva, equipos de laboratorio, y varios contenedores del virus de evolución forzada.

-debió de ser un experimento que salió muy mal…- decía Sarah mientras iluminaba el lugar con su linterna cuando Ángel súbitamente exclamo.

-¡miren!- entonces ella corrió a uno de los escritorios de ese laboratorio y tomo nada menos que un mezclador de plasma que estaban buscando. -¡luce igual a lo que Yuzu nos envió a buscar!- Sarah entonces tomo e mezclador y tras examinarlo haciendo memoria del dibujo que les mostro Yuzu.

-¡sí! este es el mezclador, ahora solo debemos regresar con ella para que termine el antídoto para Nami-

-odio interrumpir el entusiasmo pero…- decía Ren señalando la puerta que habían bloqueado, la cual era furiosamente golpeada y empujada por la gran masa de zombies planta que estaban del otro lado, y que al no haber ventanas allí dentro, era la única salida que tenían. -¿exactamente cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-

Afuera junto al Kuroi Kitsune, Ian ya se encontraba preparando su pistola laser para entrar a ayudar a las demás mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de los zombies planta en el interior.

-voy a ser tan regañado después de todo esto…- decía para sí mismo en lo que aseguraba un par de granadas de plasma en su cinturón cuando para su sorpresa vio a Nami salir del vehículo con una mirada llena de determinación y llevando consigo su bastón. -¿Nami a donde crees que vas?-

-¡voy allí adentro a ayudarlas!- decía ella sin titubear mientras caminaba al hospital hasta que Ian la tomo de un brazo para detenerla.

-¡¿estás loca?! ¡¿no recuerdas lo que dijo Yuzu?! ¡si uno de tus granos revienta podrías explotar antes de tiempo!-

-¡ya lo sé! ¡pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ellas están en problemas por tratar de ayudarme!- respondió Nami decidida a ayudar al punto de quitarse del agarre de Ian, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho que no pudo hacer más que rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-está bien, pero iremos con cuidado, no quiero que explotes- eso sonreír mucho a Nami quien levantando bien en alto su bastón grito llena de energía.

-¡muy bien! ¡vamos a salvarlas!- de esa forma ambos entraron al hospital determinados a ayudar a Sarah y a las demás, en el camino por los pasillos pudieron ver a varios de los zombie planta que ahora poblaban el lugar, como si hubieran estado esperando a que alguien llegara para hacerlos sus víctimas, sin embargo eso no detuvo ni a Nami ni a Ian, quienes avanzaban rápidamente por el lugar ya hubiera sido evadiendo a los zombies mientras Nami los golpeaba con mucha agilidad con su bastón y Ian los acababa disparándoles con su pistola laser.

-¡Sarah! ¡estamos de camino! ¡¿está todo bien?!- gritaba Ian mientras disparaba a unos zombies que los seguían mientras que Nami derriba a uno de estos de un ataque giratorio de su ahora formado sansetsukon.

-¡estamos bien pero no por mucho tiempo!- exclamaba Sarah quien en el laboratorio hacia fuerza contra el estante junto con Ren y Ángel al ahora haber mucho mas de esos zombies planta empujando para abrir la puerta, logrando empujarlas hacia atrás lo suficiente para que estos comenzaron a meter sus brazos por aquella leve apertura que habían creado, a lo que Ren procedió a cortarlos con uno de sus tekko-kagi cuando de no dejar de hacer presión contra la puerta, en ese momento y tras abrirse paso por una buena cantidad de esos zombies, Nami y Ian finalmente llegaron al segundo puso, y pidieron ver la gran horda de estos que se habían acumulado en la puerta que Sarah y las demás trataban desesperadamente de mantener cerrada.

-será una locura pasar por ese grupo…- decía Ian bastante preocupado.

-¡pero tenemos que hacer algo…!- decía Nami de igual forma cuando noto las granadas en el cinturón de Ian, ella no sabía lo altamente potentes que eran cuando sin pensarlo un segundo tomo una de estas quitando el seguro y se preparaba para lanzarla.

-¡no Nami espera…!- gritaba él sin poder haber logrado evitar que ella lanzara la granada, por lo que rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza para luego ocultarse tras la esquina del pasillo en que habían venido y gritar a su comunicador. -¡Sarah! ¡granada de plasma!-

-ay no…- dijo Sarah al escuchar eso en lo que rápidamente tomo tanto a Ren como a Ángel para así cubrirse con ellas detrás de uno de los mesones fijos al suelo del laboratorio, y en el justo momento que los zombies planta lograron abrir la puerta del lugar, la granada estalla en una gran explosión de llamas verdes que cubrieron buena parte del pasillo y de la entrada al laboratorio, destruyendo buena parte de la pared de la entrada, así como también la del exterior, dejando nada más que pilas de cenizas verdosas en el lugar de donde solían estar aquellos zombies planta, cosa que impresiono mucho a Nami quien se asomo de la esquina junto a Ian diciendo.

-vaya…eso de verdad no me lo esperaba…- casi de inmediato Sarah, Ren y Ángel salieron del laboratorio para así dirigirse donde ellos dos y decirles muy preocupada.

-¡¿estás ambos bien?!-

-sí, estamos bien…- dijo Ian quien ahora estaba de pie con Nami a su lado, ambos claramente arrepentidos por usar una medida tan extrema para resolver esa situación, sin embargo Sarah no parecía molesta y se limito a decir con sus manos en los hombros de cada uno de ellos.

-gracias al cielo…- sin embargo eso no duro mucho pues inmediatamente después les comenzó a tirar las orejas para así regañarlos. -¡¿entonces en qué diablos estaban pensando?!- mientras ella seguía tirandoles las orejas, Ren se le acerco con el aparato que necesitaban diciendo algo impaciente.

-¡ok tenemos esta cosa loca que Yuzu necesita ¿podemos irnos antes de que mas de esas cosas lleguen?!-

-y creo que tiene que ser rápido…- decía Ángel algo alarmada mientras miraba al exterior por el agujero que la granada le hiso a la pared, y cuando todos se asomaron pudieron ver porque, al parecer aquella explosión despertó y comenzó a atraer al resto de esos zombies planta que salían de los edificios y vehículos abandonados del pueblo.

-al vehículo, ahora- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad en lo que comenzaron a correr rápidamente hasta llegar al Kuroi Kitsune justo a tiempo cuando los zombies habían comenzado a inundar el lugar, antes de que siquiera pudieran tomar asiento los demás, Ian puso a andar el vehículo y dio una brusca vuelta en reversa para posicionarse a la salida del pueblo, atropellando varios de estos zombies y haciendo que Sarah y las demás lucharan por mantenerse de pie en lo que para el horror de todos, Nami se dio un golpe en la espalda contra la pared, haciendo que todos la miraran aterrados en lo que ella rápidamente revisaba los granos en su espalda rogando por no explotar, y para su alivio y de los demás, ninguno de estos se había reventado, por lo que Sarah le pudo exclamar con más calma a Ian.

-¡sácanos de aquí! ¡a toda velocidad!- de esa forma Ian acelero a fondo para así escapar del pueblo, dejando a los zombies vagando por las calles al ya no poder seguirlos.

Unas pocas horas después, después de que Yuzu termino de fabricar el antídoto que tenia la contextura de un shampoo, todos estaban esperando afuera del baño mientras que Nami se bañaba allí adentro enérgicamente con el antídoto.

-¡no olvides debajo de las axilas también!- gritaba Yuki desde la puerta cerrada del baño.

-¡ya lo sé!- le respondió Nami desde el interior, haciendo que Yuki como sus hermanas y amigos se rieran juguetonamente en lo que Sarah solo hiso rodar sus ojos pero con una sonrisa al ver que estaban animados, momentos después Nami salió del baño llena de alegría y cubierta por una toalla, pues todos sus granos finalmente habían desaparecido. -¡miren! ¡soy adorable de nuevo!- sus hermanas y amigos dejaron escapar un gran grito en celebración antes de acercarse a ella y darle un gran abrazo felices de que fuera a estar bien.

-recuerda que tienes que usarlo una vez al día durante una semana por si acaso- le dijo Yuzu con algo de seriedad.

-ya lo sé…y perdón por haber causado tantos problemas…tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- respondió Nami un tanto apenada.

-tranquila hermanita, lo que nos importa es que estés bien- decía Yuki para luego acariciarle la cabeza con una mano. -no sé que haríamos sin ti- aquello conmovió mucho a Nami quien rápidamente se limpio unas lagrimas de sus ojos hasta que Ren comento.

-sí, de quien nos podríamos reír si no estás tu-

-¡oh ya verás tu!- exclamo Nami con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse contra su hermana mayor, y así forcejear con ella en el suelo juguetonamente mientras todos no podían evitar sino reír por esa escena, pues tal y como dijo el maestro Kuro en su momento, aquel era el talento especial de Nami, el dibujar una sonrisa en las personas incluso en la peor de situaciones.

Continuara…


	41. Capitulo treinta y nueve

Capitulo treinta y nieve: De donde vengo.

Un día en particular en medio del bosque, un poco lejos de la casa en que están viviendo, Ren y Ángel se encontraban cazando usando un arco y unas flechas, cosa que llevaban haciendo hace poco para salir de la rutina de entrenar o de las demás labores que ambas tenían en la casa, pero sobre todo, era una escusa que ellas tenían para pasar algo de tiempo juntas lejos de los demás. Llegado un momento, mientras observaban a un ciervo alimentarse del césped de un prado, Ángel se posiciono tras un árbol contra el viento para evitar que el ciervo detectara su aroma, muy lentamente ella se asomo tensando el arco en cuya cuerda ya había puesto una flecha y muy concentrada apunto al ciervo, esperando el momento indicado, el cual fue cuando el ciervo levanto su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, dejando expuesto el lugar donde ella sabia estaba su corazón, ella entonces disparo pero para su frustración la flecha paso muy cerca del ciervo clavándose por en un árbol cercano, asustando al ciervo que escapo a toda velocidad a lo profundo del bosque.

-maldita sea…- dijo ella muy frustrada por haber fallado para así salir de detrás del árbol para así recoger la flecha mientras que Ren bajaba de una rama cercana, por la cual guiaba a Ángel a donde estaban sus presas a cazar.

-sabes, para ser una francotiradora autoproclamada, realmente tienes muy mala puntería- decía Ren con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Ángel igual sonriendo le respondió guardando la flecha en el estuche de estas que tenia tras la espalda.

-¿si sabes que disparar una flecha con un arco es muy distinto a disparar un rifle como tal?-

-bueno yo pensé que el tipo de arma no era importante siempre que tuvieras buena puntería- respondió Ren aun de forma burlona.

-pues si es importante, una bala viaja más rápido y con más fuerza, además de que puedes apoyar tu rifle en un lugar para estabilizar la mira, el arco por otro lado se estremece demasiado cuando lo tensas y la flecha tiende a desviarse más fácilmente con las corrientes de viento- se explicaba Ángel mientras colocaba el arco tras ella. -si mi rifle tuviera balas podría haberle dado sin ningún tipo de problema desde el triple de distancia…- entonces Ren la interrumpió tomando ella el arco para luego mirarla de de forma traviesa.

-bueno como tu dijiste, la munición de tu rifle es muy rara de encontrar, y si de verdad quieres que te enseñe a usar esto, solo tienes que pedirlo-

-espera ¿de verdad sabes usar esa cosa?- pregunto Ángel sin poder evitar mirarla con mucha curiosidad posando sus manos en su cadera mientras Ren se le acercaba diciendo.

-bueno no soy tan buena como Yuzu, pero creo que puedo usarlo mejor de lo que tu finges hacerlo- de esa forma le entrego el arco a Ángel para así colocarse detrás de ella, juntándose bien contra su espalda para así tomarle las manos y guiarla cuidadosamente a una buena posición para usar el arco. -la mejor forma de disparar es colocándote de lado hacia donde quieres disparar, teniendo el brazo con el que sostienes el arco bien estirado a la misma altura de tu hombro, de esta forma cuando tensas la cuerda con tu otro brazo, le das más fuerza al utilizar también los músculos de tu pecho, así la flecha ira más rápido y no se desviara tanto como disparando de otra manera- Ángel no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco al estar tan junta a Ren mientras esta le estaba enseñando, cosa que Ren pudo notar y que le llame mucho la atención, por lo que aun sin soltarse de esa posición de Ángel le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-

-nada, tan solo pensaba en lo lindo que es que me enseñes estas cosas- decía Ángel alegremente para luego darle un cariñoso beso rápido en los labios, cosa que hiso que Ren se apenara de tal forma que se separo de Ángel muy sonrojada y mirando a otro lugar para que no la viera de esa forma.

-bueno…si tu lo dices…no pudo contradecirte…- era lo único que ella podía decir de la pena que le daba cada que Ángel le hablaba de ese modo, cosa que a esta la hacía reír bastante para luego decirle con mucha travesura.

-ok, no es necesario que te pongas igual que Yuzu conmigo- ella volvió dejar el arco tras su espalda para así tomarle una mano a Ren y apegándose nuevamente a ella. -no es de esa Ren de la que me enamore, por mas adorable que luzcas de esa manera- al escuchar eso Ren entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ángel para luego mirarla aun con algo de pena.

-¿de verdad lo crees…?- decía ella con la mirada baja la cual Ángel se la levanto para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos mientras le sonreía alegremente.

-vamos ¿Cuántas veces me preguntaras lo mismo?- de esa forma ella junto sus labios con los de ella en un cariñoso beso el cual Ren correspondió en lo que pasaba a abrazar a Ángel cariñosamente antes de romper es beso para así mirar a su alrededor mientras decía.

-¿sabes? estar contigo aquí tan a solas, me recuerda a nuestra primera cita en Rivet City-

-¿la que fue arruinada por la psicótica ninja en cubierto de Kagura?- dijo Ren sarcásticamente, haciendo que ambas rieran unos momentos sin despegarse del abrazo en que estaban. -me veía extraña usando el vestido que me prestó Sarah y maquillaje de la señora Kobayashi-

-yo creo que te veías hermosa de esa forma- decía Ángel mirándola a los ojos con mucho cariño acariciándole el rostro suavemente. -aunque para ser sincera contigo, creo que te prefiero así como eres normalmente-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Ren con algo de curiosidad.

-así es, la gruñona, violenta, mal hablada, poco sensible, no muy femenina…- comenzó a decir Ángel con mucha travesura mirando a un lado de esa manera antes de que Ren se separara solo un poco aun sin romper el abrazo pero ahora mirándola algo molesta diciendo.

-¿ok ahora podrías al menos decir algo positivo de mi?-

-claro- respondió Ángel dando luego un beso rápido en los labios tomando a Ren por sorpresa. -que así eres perfecta para mí- luego de un momento de sorpresa, Ren se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa alegre que muy pocas veces mostraba ante otras personas.

-en serio ¿Cómo le haces para hacerme sentir así?-

-creo que es un don- dijo Ángel alegremente antes que ambas volvieran a besarse con mucho cariño durante unos momentos en lo que ella guio a Ren hasta que pegara su espalda contra un árbol cercano sin dejar de besarse mutuamente hasta que ella separo el beso y así mirarla coquetamente. -oye Ren…

-¿dime…?- pregunto Ren algo alegremente, pero al notar esa mirada en Ángel rápidamente se apeno mucho pues sabía muy bien que significaba aquella mirada. -¡¿a…aquí?! ¡¿ahora?!-

-¿Por qué no? estamos algo lejos de la casa y no nos fuimos hace mucho, no creo que nos molesten por un buen rato- decía Ángel aun mirando coquetamente a Ren quien permaneció en silencio apenada por unos momentos, pero al ver a Ángel de esa manera no pudo evitar suspirar derrotada tanto por esta como por sus propios deseos.

-oh que rayos…- entonces ambas comenzaron a besarse con más cariño en lo que Ángel la guiaba hasta que quedaba ella con la espalda pegada contra un árbol cercano mientras le quitaba a Ángel su chaqueta de mezclilla a la vez que esta le quitaba a ella su bufanda roja del cuello. -¿deberíamos…recostarnos por aquí o algo?- decía ella tratando de señalar un lugar donde pudieran ponerse mas cómodas cuando Ángel la tomo suavemente del rostro para que volviera a verla a los ojos diciéndole cariñosamente.

-Ren, calla ahora…- de esa forma ambas volvieron a besarse con mucho cariño antes de quedar ambas sentadas en el suelo dándose muchos cariños, pero antes de que Ren pudiera quitarle la playera a Ángel, esta movió suavemente una de sus orejas por un ruido que sintió no muy lejos de ellas. -¿escuchaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ren tratando nuevamente de quitarle la playera a Ángel cuando esta le cubrió la boca con una mano para que así ambas pudieran escuchar aquel sonido, el de unas pisadas que rompían unas ramas cercanas en el suelo.

-¿ahora si lo escuchaste?- dijo Ángel en voz baja en lo que rápidamente se separaba de Ren para así tomar su chaqueta como el arco y las flechas que se había quitado mientras que Ren hacia lo mismo tomando su bufanda, todo en el máximo silencio posible mientras decía.

-ahora si lo hice- ambas entonces volvieron a adentrarse al bosque tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y siempre estando contra el viento.

-¿crees que sea el ciervo que se nos escapo?- preguntaba Ángel.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- respondió Ren quien iba por delante revisando alrededor en busca de cualquier otro rastro que confirmara las sospechas de ambas, sin embargo eso no fue realmente necesario, pues allí entre medio de un grupo de arboles, ambas pudieron ver al ciervo que nuevamente se había detenido para alimentarse, aunque claramente se le notaba mucho mas alerta que la última vez que se lo encontraron.

-allí esta, es nuestra oportunidad- decía Ángel tomando el arco de nuevo pero ahora ofreciéndoselo a Ren quien se lo negó diciéndole.

-no, es tu oportunidad-

-sabes que no soy buena con esto- replico Ángel por la insinuación de Ren quien le insistió.

-hazlo como yo te dije, y podrás darle, confía en mí- al ver la sonrisa que ella le estaba dando, Ángel no pudo evitar pensar que esta vez si podría darle, por lo que se puso de pie oculta junto a un árbol, y siguiendo las instrucciones que Ren le había dado hacia unos minutos, ella tomo posición tensando el arco de la forma que ella le había indicado ya con la flecha en este, entonces apunto hacia el ciervo confiada de que ahora si podría darle, solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, haciéndola pasar de la completa confianza, a un grandísimo miedo que le hiso dejar de tensar el arco mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-oye Ren…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntaba Ren en voz baja sin quitar su vista del ciervo.

-no somos las únicas cazando por aquí…- le dijo Ángel temblorosamente, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención por lo que sin hacer ruido fue donde estaba y allí pudo entender porque estaba de esa forma, allí justo al lado de donde estaban, estaban las gigantescas huellas frescas de lo que parecía ser un oso, pero no uno normal, sino uno que ambas conocían muy bien y que vieron algunas veces en el yermo de Washington.

-hay un Yao guai por aquí…- dijo Ren temblorosamente, los Yao guai eran una especie de oso negro americano que había mutado de tamaño mucho mayor en comparación a su pariente original, con garras delanteras más grandes y desarrolladas, de piel plomiza y pelaje negro por tramos en su lomo, son muy temidos por su agresividad, razón por la cual ambas chicas estaban muy alertas mirando a su alrededor mientras retrocedían y trataban de ubicar el posible lugar del cual este podría venir. -mejor regresemos a casa por ahora…lenta y suavemente…-

-me gusta mucho esa idea…- decía Ángel sonando tan ansiosa por salir de aquel lugar como Ren, sin embargo mientras retrocedían caminando en reversa, sintieron un nuevo ruido, uno que las dejo paralizadas mientras que el ciervo que pretendían cazar hasta hace unos momentos escapo rápidamente, aquel fue el ruido de una pesada pisada que había roto algunas ramas caídas, seguidas por el sonido de unos arbustos moverse, lentamente las dos miraron hacia atrás y para su horror, allí estaba, un Yao guai jadeando que las estaba mirando fijamente y claramente al asecho.

-no te muevas…- decía Ren bastante nerviosa, pues sabía que aun entre ambas pelear contra un Yao guai será muy difícil si es que no suicida.

-¿Qué no me mueva…?- pregunto Ángel un tanto desconcertada y preocupada por la sugerencia de Ren quien tratando de no moverse y de sonar tranquila intentaba explicarse.

-se supone que no puede vernos si no nos movemos…-

-¡eso es con los dinosaurios! ¡y Yuzu dijo que esa teoría estaba descartada!- exclamo Ángel en voz baja, lo cual hiso sentir a Ren bastante tonta en ese momento mientras que el Yao guai dejo escapar un rugido que le helo la sangre a ambas.

-¡entonces corre!- grito Ren quien de inmediato y junto a Ángel comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad mientras que el Yao guai comenzó a perseguirlas igual de rápido y alcanzándolas muy rápidamente, ambas intentaban encontrar una forma de escapar de aquella bestia que ahora las estaba cazando a ellas.

-¡Ren! ¡el árbol!- exclamo Ángel señalando a un árbol alto que estaba frente a ellas al cual se dirigieron lo más rápido que podían y ni bien llegaron a este lo comenzaron a subir tan rápido como sus manos y garras se lo permitian mientras el Yao guai rugía debajo de ellas apoyándose en con sus patas delanteras a este, solo cuando estaban bien arriba ambas tuvieron un respiro de alivio mientras estaban sentadas en unas ramas altas del árbol. -bueno…eso estuvo más cerca de lo que me gustaría normalmente…-

-al menos estaremos bien hasta que se aburra y se vaya…- decía Ren aliviada hasta que de pronto el árbol se sacudió mucho causando que el pelaje de ambas se erizara mucho, al mirar abajo vieron que para su muy mala suerte, el Yao guai había comenzaron a quebrar el tronco del árbol con sus poderlas garras, cosa que hiso que Ren gritara llena de frustración. -¡oh vamos! ¡¿tenias que ser inteligente?!-

-¡no le des cumplidos al animal que intenta comernos!- le grito de vuelta Ángel cuando finalmente el Yao guai rompió lo suficiente el tronco para que este comenzara a partirse y a colapsar, ambas se aferraron fuerte al árbol mientras este colapsaba, solo se soltaron cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para saltar y así comenzar a correr nuevamente ni bien tocaron el suelo, sin embargo el Yao guai empezó a seguirlas nuevamente, hasta que las acorralo a ambas junto a un acantilado de unos quince metros de alto en cuya base había un rio de corriente rápida, sin lugar a donde huir, y con ese animal corriendo hacia a ellas para atacarlas, Ángel se posiciono en poco menos de un segundo tal cual Ren le indico para así disparar una flecha que dio directamente en uno de los ojos del Yao guai, el cual dejo escapar un furioso rugido de dolor sin dejar de correr hacia a ellas, y justo cuando está por llegar a Ángel en el momento que está preparando otra flecha para disparar, Ren se puso delante de ella lanzando unos kunai que tenia con ella que se clavaron tanto en el pecho como hombro del animal que mas enfurecido lanzo un zarpazo que iba directamente hacia Ángel, pero Ren logro protegerla abrazándola con fuerza recibiendo ese zarpazo contra su espalda, haciéndola gritar con fuerza del dolor y que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ren!- grito Ángel muy asustada al tener a Ren gruñendo y quejándose del dolor mientras el Yao guai ahora levantado de dos patas, llegando a medir casi tres metros y medio de esa forma, sacudió mucho sus patas delanteras para así quitarse los kunai de que tenia clavados, ahora furiosa, Ángel aprovecho esa oportunidad para poder apuntar el arco ya listo con una flecha sin quitarse a Ren de encima, y tras concentrarse lo más que lo había hecho en su vida, disparo clavando la flecha justo en el corazón del Yao guai, el cual dejo escapar un gran rugido del dolor antes de comenzar a quedarse poco a poco quieto de pie, Ángel entonces se dio cuenta que iba a caer sobre ellas, por lo que, y a falta de una menor idea en ese momento, abrazo con fuerza a Ren cuidando de tocar sus heridas en la espalda, y justo cuando el Yao guai colapso, ella rodo en el suelo para así dejarse caer junto con Ren del acantilado, cayendo directamente en el rio cuya furiosa corriente comenzó a arrastrarlas con mucha fuerza mientras Ángel luchaba por mantenerlas a las dos a flote, pues Ren estaba demasiado débil por la herida que recibió como para hacerlo ella misma. -¡resiste Ren…!- era lo más que pudo decir ella mientras iban siendo arrastradas corriente abajo, a un destino de momento desconocido para ambas.

En ese mismo momento, en la casa, una oreja de Yuki se movió un poco mientras jugaba cartas con Yuzu en el pórtico de la entrada, mirando rápidamente hacia el bosque muy preocupada por alguna razón.

-¿estás bien Yuki?- pregunto su hermana con algo de curiosidad.

-sí, lo estoy…es solo…- respondió ella rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza al no saber cómo explicar bien lo que sucedía, luego volver a ver al bosque. -por alguna razón tengo un muy mal presentimiento…-

-si es por Ren y Ángel no te preocupes, saben cuidarse muy bien solas, es mas ya que están juntas siento lastima por cualquier animal que estén cazando- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo Yuki para así continuar jugando cartas con su hermana, aunque no podía en ese momento sacarse esa sensación de que algo estaba muy mal.

Momentos después, tras luchar por no ahogarse, Ángel logro llevar consigo a Ren a la orilla del rio una vez llegaron a una parte del mismo cuya corriente era más suave, allí recostó a Ren espalda arriba en la orilla de piedras suaves al mismo tiempo que ella se dejo caer de espalda al suelo junto a ella, ambas jadeando agotadas por la intensa experiencia que habían tenido.

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca…- decía Ángel tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Ren rápidamente se levanto acercándose a ella para poder revisar sus heridas, lo que vio la alarmo bastante, pues Ren tenía cuatro cortes paralelos y largos provocados por las zarpas del Yao guai. -ay no…esto no es bueno- decía ella sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla, pues no tenía nada en mano para tratar apropiadamente esas heridas, lo que sabía muy bien era que no podían quedarse allí, por lo que con mucho cuidado tomo a Ren de un brazo tratando de levantarla. -tranquila Ren…voy a llevarte a un lugar más seguro donde podrás descansar…- ni bien logro levantarla, Ren se quejo mucho del dolor, cosa que le acomplejo un poco a Ángel pues no quería lastimarla, pero no tenía otra opción, debían llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera cuidarla, por lo que durante varios tortuosos momentos, ambas avanzaron por el bosque buscando un lugar donde ellas pudieran quedarse.

-¡espera…!- exclamo Ren muy adolorida que por sus heridas, por lo que Ángel decidió detenerse un minuto para dejarla descansar bajándola unos momentos para que se sentara de rodillas y se calmara.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso…?- le pregunto Ángel con una mirada de preocupación y de tristeza.

-¿acaso querías que dejara que ese animal te lastimara?- respondió Ren bastante extrañada por la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

-¡sabes que yo soy capaz de esquivar un ataque como ese! ¡ponerte en peligro de esa forma fue muy estúpido!- le respondió Ángel ahora muy molesta en lo que hiso que Ren se volviera a levantar haciéndola quejarse del dolor de nuevo en lo que comenzaban a caminar nuevamente mientras esta le decía refunfuñando.

-¡pues discúlpame por querer protegerte! ¡no sabía que eso te haría enojar tanto!-

-¡eso no es lo que…!- le replicaba Ángel en lo que miraba adelante, en lo que su expresión paso de enojo a una de gran alegría por lo que estaba viendo, un camión de carga, aparentemente de procedencia militar, con contenedor aun enganchado a este volcado en medio del bosque. -¡no puede ser! ¡esto es genial!- exclamaba con mucha alegría comenzando a avanzar rápidamente con Ren quien se quejaba un poco mas por sus heridas en lo que le preguntaba algo extrañado.

-¡¿Qué es tan genial?!-

-¡camiones como ese suelen tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y si es uno militar como ese, quizás tenga uno más completo!- cuando llegaron al camión, lentamente dejo a Ren apoyada de lado contra el techo del camión. -ahora regresos-

-tomate tu tiempo…- dijo Ren sarcásticamente pese a estar muy adolorida en lo que Ángel pasaba a subir al lado del camión que ahora estaba apuntando hacia arriba, hiso a un lado las hiedras y musgos que había crecido alrededor del camión y que cubría la parte de la cerradura para así usar una de sus garras para forzarla y así abrir la puerta del mismo, en lo que notaba las marcas de unas enormes garras a un lado del contenedor, unas que se le hicieron muy conocidas, sin embargo no perdió más tiempo por lo que entro al camión y comenzó a buscar en todas partes mientras decía para sí misma.

-vamos…dime que estas aquí…dime que estas aquí…- entonces ella finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando justo debajo del asiento del conductor, un botiquín de primeros auxilios de tamaño considerable, y al abrirlo pudo ver porque, no solo tenía lo básico como alcohol y vendas, sino también equipo de cirugía de campo, que incluía agujas hipodérmicas y hilo de sutura. -¡sí!- exclamo muy feliz llegando a saltar, lo que provoco que ella se golpeara con la palanca de cambio del camión y que se quejara del dolor por lo mucho que le dolió mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿estás bien…?- pregunto Ren al escuchar tanto el golpe como su quejido de dolor, a lo que ella respondió con algo incomodidad pero mucha alegría.

-si lo estoy- entonces ella salió del camión llevando consigo el botiquín debajo de uno de sus brazos, pero ni bien abrió la puerta para salir, una gran sombra sorpresivamente cubrió todo el lugar, y el bosque se hiso levemente más oscuro, cuando ambas miraron hacia arriba pudieron darse cuenta porque, grandes nubes de tormenta se habían posado encima de ellas, y ya podían escucharse los truenos cayendo a la distancia.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí…- dijo Ren tratando de levantarse pese al fuerte dolor que esto le provocaba, por lo que rápidamente Ángel fue con ella para ayudarla mientras decía.

-eso está más que claro- entonces en un rápido pensamiento, y cuando ya las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, llevo a Ren hasta el contenedor del camión y tras forcejar un poco con la manilla de la puerta del mismo logro abrirla y de esa forma ambas entraron justo a tiempo cuando comenzó a caer una enorme cantidad de lluvia. -eso estuvo cerca…-

-ni que lo digas…- respondió Ren el lo que le daba una mirada al interior del contenedor, notándose una gran cantidad de cajas tiradas y amontonadas en el fondo, pero antes de darles un mejor vistazo, Ángel la hiso apoyarse a un lado del contenedor en lo que tomaba algunas de esas cajas y acomodarlas para luego buscar entre algunas de estas hasta que pudo encontrar lo que parecía tela de nilón de considerable tamaño que uso para cubrir las que había acomodado.

-ya esta- dijo ella satisfecha con su trabajo que dejo algo confundida a Ren quien le pregunto.

-¿y exactamente qué hiciste?-

-una cama- respondió Ángel para luego volver a tomar con cuidado a Ren de un brazo y ayudándola a acercarse a las cajas antes de comenzar a desvestirla, cosa que la hiso reír un poco diciendo con mucho sarcasmo.

-no creo que este en condición para esto ahora…-

-necesito tratar tus heridas, y no puedo hacerlo con tus ropas puestas- respondió Ángel con algo de seriedad aunque sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa en el rostro feliz de que al menos Ren se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para seguir hablando de esa forma, y tras dejarla sin ropa solo en la parte superior de su cuerpo, la ayudo a recostarse con la espalda hacia arriba, para luego abrir el botiquín y sacar el alcohol para luego mirar a Ren algo preocupada. -esto va a dolerte mucho…-

-vaya novedad…- dijo Ren quien sin esperar menos se aferro de las esquinas de las cajas preparándose en lo que Ángel comenzó a verter alcohol en sus heridas, el ardor fue tan intenso que ella gruño mostrando sus dientes.

-lo siento…pero es lo único aquí para desinfectar tus heridas…- decía Ángel en lo que paso a tomar una jeringa sellada y así llenarla un poco con algo de morfina que había en el botiquín. -pero descuida, ya no te dolerá tanto- ella entonces inyecto cerca de las heridas de Ren, quien se quejo levemente por el pinchazo, pero luego pudo relajarse pues el ardor del alcohol había comenzado a desaparecer gracias a los efectos anestésicos de la morfina, cosa que le permitió a Ángel comenzar a suturarle las heridas utilizando el hilo de sutura y una de las agujas hipodérmicas que desinfecto también con alcohol, durante unos minutos hubo mucho silencio hasta que Ren la miro de reojo con algo de curiosidad preguntándole.

-eres extrañamente buena en esto…-

-¿acaso olvidas que fui entrenada por el Enclave? medicina de campo fue parte del entrenamiento- respondió Ángel algo aliviada de que al menos las heridas no eran tan profundas como en un momento pensó, aun así no pudo evitar pensar en lo cerca que ella estuvo de que fueran más graves. -tuviste mucha suerte Ren…-

-ya lo sé…y ya dije que lo siento- decía Ren algo molesta por como parecía que la estaba regañando nuevamente mientras miraba hacia adelante. -pero no pude evitarlo…actué sin pensar…no quería que te lastimara…-

-lo sé…y te lo agradezco…- dijo Ángel aun con algo de seriedad mientras terminaba de suturar las heridas de Ren quien con algo de curiosidad miro de reojo hacia atrás preguntando.

-¿entonces por que estabas tan enojada hasta hace un rato por eso? aun no entiendo que parte de lo que hice estuvo tan mal, no es que sea la primera vez que pongo mi vida en peligro y lo sabes-

-lo sé…y lo siento…- respondió Ángel con mucha sinceridad y arrepentimiento en su voz, cosa que confundió mucho a Ren quien ahora la miraba nuevamente desde donde estaba preguntándole.

-espera ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? ¿pensé que era yo la que…?- pero antes de continuar hablando Ángel la abrazo con cuidado a la altura del cuello para así pegar con cariño su rostro con el de ella mientras decía.

-no quiero perderte…-

-¿Ángel…?- decía Ren mirándola sin saber bien que ocurría y porque Ángel estaba así, aunque ella se lo hiso saber diciendo.

-estuve…tanto tiempo sola…solo con mi miedo y rabia hacia el Enclave…que cuando llegaste a mi vida finalmente pude encontrar algo mas por lo que vale la pena vivir…- lentamente unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin despegarse en ningún momento de Ren en lo que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. -por eso…verte así…tan lastimada por protegerme…yo…no quiero perderte…no podría resistirlo…- entonces ella sintió la mano de Ren tomando una de las suyas mientras le decía con algo de seriedad pese a lo muy sonrojada que ella estaba.

-no seas ridícula…¿Quién te crees que soy? no me voy a morir por algo así...y mientras tenga fuerzas voy a protegerte…y te prometo…nunca te dejare sola…- aquello conmovió mucho a Ángel quien sonriendo se apego mas a Ren cuidando de no lastimarla o moverla mucho para que sus heridas no se volvieran a abrir, cosa que también hiso sonreír a Ren, contenta de ver a la persona que amaba feliz nuevamente, y así ellas se quedaron en esa posición, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente afuera.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa, Sarah, Ian y Yuzu se preparaban para salir a buscar a Ren y a Ángel, quienes ya habían estado afuera durante horas, todo mientras que Yuki, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina con su muleta cerca de ella, seguía tratando de contactarlas con su comunicador, pero sin excito.

-repasemos ¿Dónde fue que ellas dijeron que irían a cazar?- pregunto Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-Ren dijo que irían a la parte norte del bosque- dijo Yuzu quien guardaba en su escuche de flechas una buena cantidad de estas en lo que Ian se acercaba a Yuki para preguntarle.

-¿alguna novedad de tu lado?-

-ninguna, por alguna razón no puedo contactarme con ellas- respondió ella muy preocupada por su hermana y por su amiga perdidas en el bosque.

-¿quizás la lluvia mojo sus comunicadores y se estropearon?- pregunto Nami sentada junto a Yuki con algo de curiosidad, a lo que Yuzu respondió con mucha confianza.

-no lo creo, están diseñados para resistir estar en el agua hasta una profundidad de cuatrocientos metros, quizás el mismo bosque y la lluvia estén creando interferencia en las ondas de radio de los comunicadores-

-lo que sea que haya pasado hay que encontrarlas antes de que oscurezca- dijo Sarah seriamente guardando su pistola laser en su funda de la cadera para luego hablarle a todos allí. -mantengan contacto radial en todo momento, si las encuentran o si llegan a regresar háganlo saber inmediatamente-

-¡entendido!- dieron Yuki, Yuzu y Ian, mientras que Nami algo ansiosa le decía.

-¡yo también quiero ayudar a buscarlas!-

-lo sé Nami, pero necesito que te quedes con Yuki en caso de que ellas regresen ¿puedes hacerlo?- le dijo Sarah posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Nami quien paso a mirar a su hermana mayor que no podía caminar bien sin la ayuda de su muleta, entendiendo ahora la responsabilidad que tenia ahora, Nami simplemente miro a Sarah con determinación para luego asentir de igual manera, cosa que hiso que Sarah sonriera para luego caminar junto con Yuzu y Ian a la puerta principal, pero antes de salir miro a Yuki para así decirle. -volveremos al atardecer, cuídense mientras no estamos-

-así será Sarah, y ustedes cuídense allí afuera- respondió Yuki son una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que permitió a Sarah, Yuzu y Ian poder salir a buscar a Ren y Ángel con mas tranquilidad, dejándola a ella y a Nami solas en la casa, a la espera de cualquier noticia que pudiera llegar a surgir.

-ojala ellas dos estén bien…- decía Nami muy preocupada y con la mirada baja.

-tranquila Nami…Sarah y los demás van a encontrarlas, veras que todo estará bien- le dijo Yuki tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, aun cuando ella misma estaba frustrada de no poder ir ella también y de tener que forzar a Nami a quedarse con ella por culpa de su pierna lastimada, por lo que solo podía esperar a que su hermana y amiga estuvieran bien.

Algunas horas después cuando la lluvia finalmente había finalizado, Ren dormía recostada todavía sobre la cama improvisada que Ángel había hecho. con su torso cubierto por vendas que protegían sus heridas suturadas, ella se despertó al escuchar como Ángel hurgaba en las cajas de municiones que estaban en el fondo del camión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- pregunto ella algo somnolienta mirando a Ángel que le respondió.

-pues originalmente veía si había munición para mi rifle, pero como era de esperarse, no hay nada aquí-

-¿entonces?- pregunto Ren aun sin entender que pretendía Ángel que ahora se le acerco llevando una caja de municiones sin abrir y otra similar a la que uso para hacer la cama en que se encontraba mientras le decía.

-pues pensé que al menos podríamos llegar a encontrar algo que nos pueda servir cuando volvamos a casa-

-bueno esa si es una buena idea…- dijo Ren quien con cuidado se levanto para así poder sentarse en el borde de la cama improvisada, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ángel quien preocupaba le decía.

-oye ten cuidado, tus heridas podrían abrirse-

\- tranquila, con lo bien que las cerraste dudo que eso pase, y ya no me duelen- respondió Ren con una sonrisa confiada a lo que Ángel le respondió con algo más de seriedad.

-eso es porque aun estas bajo algunos de los efectos de la morfina-

-bueno como sea- dijo Ren algo despreocupaba en lo que volvia a vestirse y ni bien se puso su bufanda roja al final tomo la otra caja que Ángel había traído para así decirle con confianza. -de todos modos tenemos que volver antes de que se haga de noche, y no podemos volver con las manos vacías- derrotada por la insistencia de su novia, Ángel simplemente se limito a abrir la caja de municiones que había traído mientras decía.

-en serio, a veces puedes ser increíblemente testaruda-

-lo sé, pero ese es uno de mis encantos- respondió Ren guiñando un ojo, logrando que Ángel riera un poco diciendo.

-no puedo discutirte eso- en eso mientras ambas revisaban el interior de las cajas antes de irse, Ángel no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con una mirada algo nostálgica diciendo.

-es extraño…por alguna razón este lugar se me hace muy familiar…-

-¿familiar en qué sentido?- pregunto Ren sin dejar de revisar la caja, lanzando a un lado lo que ella consideraba que era simple chatarra.

-como te lo explico…es como si ya hubiera estado aquí- decía Ángel aun mirando alrededor suyo mientras guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta algunas balas del mismo calibre de su revólver.

-oye Ángel…creo que encontré algo que no te gustara- decía Ren en lo que le mostraba a ella una insignia de rango militar, sin embargo debajo de esta había una letra E mayúscula, rodeada por unas estrellas, el símbolo inequívoco de sus enemigos. -creo que estamos en un camión del Enclave…- aquello le helo mucho la sangre a Ángel, dejando caer algunas de las bajas que tenía en mano antes de levantarse súbitamente mientras respiraba más rápidamente antes de salir del contenedor. -¡¿Ángel?!- exclamo Ren bastante preocupada por verla reaccionar de esa manera, por lo que salió con igual rapidez para seguir a Ángel, a quien encontró apoyada en un árbol cercano, mirando al camión en donde se habían estado refugiando. -¡¿estás bien?!-

-si…lo estoy…- respondió Ángel ya respirando un poco más calmada.

-pues no lo pareces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ren sin entender aun lo que había pasado.

-Ren…creo que estamos cerca…- decía Ángel con la voz decaída mirando a cierta dirección en el bosque.

¿cerca de donde?- le pregunto Ren algo preocupada.

-del lugar donde yo nací…- respondió Ángel. Poco después ambas estaban caminando en la dirección que Ángel estaba mirando hacia un rato, siendo ella la que estaba liderando el camino. -ese camión…estoy casi segura que fue uno de los que Bishop tiro a un lado el día que escapamos, y el mismo que use para esconderme de las patrullas del Enclave-

-¿estás segura?- le pregunto Ren aun muy preocupada cuando de pronto llegaron a un viejo camino de tierra, que ya a duras penas podía verse bien por como el césped y otras plantas habían comenzado a cubrirlo, Ángel se quedo mirando ese camino con una expresión triste en su rostro mientras decía.

-estoy totalmente segura ahora…- ella entonces señalo a la izquierda de donde estaban, con su mano temblando de solo recordar lo que había pasado en ese lugar. -las instalaciones donde nací…donde me crie…están en esa dirección…-

-entonces nosotras deberíamos ir en la dirección opuesta- le dijo Ren preocupada de que aun pudiera haber personas del Enclave en ese lugar, Ángel noto eso y suavemente negó con su cabeza para así decirle.

-descuida, por como se ve este lugar ah estado abandonado desde hace muchísimo tiempo…- entonces ella poso su mirada a donde se supone estaban las instalaciones, mostrando una expresión muy triste en su rostro. -al igual que todos los que alguna vez vivieron ali…-

-no tenemos que ir allí si no quieres Ángel…- le decía Ren tomándole una mano tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, cosa que dio algo de resultado pues ella la miro con una sonrisa pese a aun verse triste para luego decirle.

-…de verdad no quiero ir…pero quizás aun hay algo allí que valga la pena revisar…- aquello hiso que Ren se rascara mucho la cabeza algo frustrada por la actitud que tenia Ángel, pero sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de parecer simplemente le dijo.

-está bien, pero solo unos momentos, debemos volver antes de que se haga de noche…- mientras decía todo eso, Ángel le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sorprendiera mucho en lo que ella le decía.

-gracias Ren…-

-no…no me lo agradezcas- decía ella de brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado tratando de no parecer apenada en lo que se pusieron en marcha siguiendo aquel camino de tierra, el trayecto duro quizás unos quince minutos, cuando finalmente se encontraron con lo que estaban buscando, un edificio de concreto con señales de daño de incendio, un gran agujero en uno de los costados, el símbolo del Enclave grabado en una de las murallas, y que la naturaleza había comenzado a reconquistar con musgo y hiedras trepando por sus paredes.

-aquí es…- dijo Ángel con voz decaída.

-pues al menos si luce abandonado- decía Ren en lo que Ángel pasaba a caminar hacia la estructura, acercándose al agujero en uno de los costados del edificio, el cual tenía a los lados las enormes marcas de las garras de un Deathclaw.

-fue por aquí que Bishop escapo…nunca lo vi durante el escape, pero por los rugidos que pude escuchar se notaba que estaba furioso...- dijo Ángel con algo de nostalgia al mirar las marcas de garra dejadas por Bishop.

-pues si es como él nos dijo y experimentaron con el tantos años, yo también estaría furiosa- decía Ren mientras se adentraban a las instalaciones, donde se podían ver claros signos de combate, y algunos de los cuerpos de científicos y soldados del Enclave que fueron abandonados. -ni siquiera vinieron a recuperar a sus muertos…-

-querían este lugar olvidado…creo que en cierto modo lo consiguieron…- respondió Ángel mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos y pasillos llenos de señales de combate, notándose algunos cuerpos en el camino de lo que parecían ser mutantes como ellas dos.

-¿Ángel…que fue lo que paso exactamente? oh sea…¿Cómo era vivir en un lugar como este?- le pregunto Ren muy preocupada por lo que estaba viendo, sabia por lo que Ángel ya le había contado que el Enclave había ordenado matarla a ella y a sus amigos pero que el escape de Bishop le permitió salir de allí con vida, pero mas allá de eso nunca le había preguntado exactamente como acontecieron todo allí, aquello hiso suspirar a Ángel, ella no tenía ganas de recordar todo eso, sin embargo mientras iban caminando por aquellos pasillos, las imágenes de lo que ocurrió aquellos días volvían a su mente, dándole vida a ese lugar abandonado mientras le contaba a Ren.

-era duro vivir aquí…aunque…no necesariamente terrible…era la misma rutina todos los días desde que éramos pequeños…despertábamos temprano en la mañana por los megáfonos de nuestras celdas, comíamos lo que sea que deslizaban debajo de esas…luego de eso había entrenamiento físico intenso…luego de eso teníamos estudios tácticos y de mantenimiento de equipos, al final del día estaba mi entrenamiento favorito, las prácticas de tiro donde nos enseñaron a usar todo tipo de armas, creo que ya te imaginas cual fue mi favorita-

-me lo imagino ¿pero nunca descansaban?- pregunto Ren en lo que pasaban por el campo de entrenamiento interior, así como los polígonos de tiro y una de las aulas de estudio, todas estas reclamadas por plantas y el oxido.

-solo para comer o estudiar, aunque eso se cancelaba cuando el líder del Enclave llegaba a supervisar en persona nuestros avances…-

-el general Autumm- dijo Ren molesta de solo pensar en ese hombre.

-solo lo vi algunas veces…su mirada era fría…y aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa podía notar que nos odiaba…eso siempre me dio mucho miedo…incluso ahora solo recordarlo me hiela la sangre…- decía Ángel al recordar al general para luego retomar en donde se había quedado, ahora con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -fue en un tiempo de estudio que conocí a Koba…era mi mejor amiga, creo que era una especie de loba mutante…era divertida…y bastante positiva en realidad, creo que te agradaría-

-ya creo que si- dijo Ren con una sonrisa algo sarcástica en lo que continuaban caminando por esas instalaciones, hasta que recordó que fue Ángel la única que había sobrevivido además de Bishop, dejándola bastante incómoda diciendo. -entonces…¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-un día…en nuestras celdas…pude escuchar a uno de los oficiales que se encargaba de nosotros…el general decidió terminar nuestro proyecto…para centrarse en algo llamado proyecto omega…y Adams…ahora sé que omega era el nombre de los Deathclaws que criaban aquí y que Adams era su súper fortaleza…y como ya no nos necesitaban…teníamos que morir…antes de darnos cuenta comenzaron a llenar nuestras celdas con gas venenoso…Koba estaba en la continua a la mía…pude escucharla morir…y yo estuve a punto de morir también…pero luego escuche las alarmas y los gritos de los soldados afuera…y las garras de un Deathclaw destruyendo la puerta de mi celda…era Bishop…el me salvo la vida ese día…gracias a él yo y otros pudimos escapar…pero la mayoría murió peleando en para escapar…- en eso llegaron al lugar donde estaban las celdas, llegando a una en particular que estaba dañada por las marcas de enormes garras. -esta era mi celda…este era casi todo mi mundo…fuera del entrenamiento…- entonces ella se acerco a la que estaba al lado, notándose muy triste al ver un esqueleto como todos los demás abandonados en ese lugar, verlo la ponía muy triste al verlo. -allí esta…es Koba…sigue allí…después de tantos años…- entonces antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Ren uso uno de sus kunai para romper la cerradura de la celda para así acercarse al esqueleto de Koba. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-no vamos a dejarla aquí ¿era tu amiga no? merece un entierro digno ¿no?- eso conmovio mucho a Ángel, quien se arrodillo para así ayudar a Ren a recoger los restos de su vieja amiga, a pesar que se esforso para poder mantener una sonrisa, las lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir al recordar a quien fue su única amiga en esos tiempos, ahora reducida a simples huesos en un lugar olvidado por el mundo, pese a que intento resistir, finamente se quebró en llanto, cosa que llevo a Ren a abrazarla con mucho cariño y acariciando su cabeza justo entre sus orejas agachadas para tratar de consolarla, no eran necesarias palabras en ese momento, o más bien no era el tiempo de decir nada, tan solo debían estar como estaban en ese momento, Ren en silencio abrazando a Ángel, quien dejaba finalmente salir la tristeza que llevaba guardada desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Cerca del atardecer, a un lado del camino justo frente a la entrada del edificio, Ángel se encontraba de pie, a solas y en silencio frente a la tumba que le habían hecho a su amiga, que consistía en un montículo de tierra y rocas, en la cual colocaron encima una piedra grande en que escribieron el nombre de esta, luego de un buen tiempo de esa manera, Ren salió de la base llevando consigo un bolso que había encontrado y donde llevaba varias cosas que ella creyó podrían serles útil.

-¿estás lista? ya se está haciendo tarde-

-si…solo quiero despedirme…la ultima vez no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…- decía Ángel en lo que se arrodillaba unos momentos frente a la tumba de su amiga para así pesar dos de sus dedos con los que luego toco la tumba con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. -adiós Koba…no te preocupes por mi…ya no estoy sola…- de esa manera ella se limpio algunas lagrimas de sus ojos para así levantarse y mirar a Ren algo preocupada aun por sus heridas. -¿no quieres que lleve yo el bolso?-

-nah, no me molesta en nada, por cierto…- decía Ren en lo que comenzaba a rebuscar en el bolso para así darle una caja de municiones llena a Ángel. -es toda la que pude encontrar, pero al menos podrás volver a usar tu rifle-

-gracias Ren…- dijo Ángel tras recibir la caja y reírse un poco para luego tomarle cariñosamente la mano a Ren, haciendo que esta se sonrojara suavemente. -vamos a casa-

-claro…- de esa manera ambas comenzaron su camino de vuelta, estando ambas de cierta forma felices y satisfechas por como resultaron las cosas, Ángel pudo finalmente dar cierre a su pasado, y Ren pudo ayudarla en ese proceso.

Ya casi de noche, justo cuando Sarah y los demás habían regresado muy preocupados con Yuki y Nami, Ren y Ángel finalmente habían regresado, siendo Nami la primera en correr hacia ellas dándole un gran abrazo a Ren y gritando.

-¡chicas! ¡están bien!-

-¡AUCH! ¡Nami me estas lastimando!- gritaba Ren del dolor pues el abrazo le apretaba mucho las heridas, por lo que Nami simplemente se hiso atrás apenada diciendo.

-lo siento-

-¡¿Dónde habían estado ustedes dos?! ¡¿tienen idea de lo preocupados que nos tenían?!- las regañaba Sarah bastante molesta con ellas.

-¡¿y por qué no contentaron sus comunicadores?!- las regañaba también Yuki que había tardado un poco más que los demás en reunirse con ellas.

-bueno…eso es porque…- decía Ángel rascándose la mejilla algo apenada por lo que iban a decir, cosa que fue Ren la que lo termino diciendo.

-no creímos que tardaríamos tanto…así que…los dejamos aquí… - ambas se prepararon para el regaño que iban a recibir de Sarah, pero esta simplemente poso una mano en la cabeza de ambas para así decirles calmadamente.

-bueno…lo importante es que ambas están de vuelta…- Yuki y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, pues al igual que Ren y Ángel estaban convencidas que iban a ser regañadas intensamente, por lo que ellas dos suspiraron del alivio que fue rápidamente extinguido cuando Sarah las tomo a cada una de una oreja para así entre sus quejidos de dolor llevárselas a la casa furiosa y diciéndoles.

-¡ahora vamos a tener una larga charla muy seria sobre salir de casa sin medios para comunicarse!-

-¡lo sentimos! ¡lo sentimos!- gritaban las dos mientras que los demás no podían evitar sino reír al ver aquella escena, aun cuando estaban aliviadas de que ambas estuvieran bien, y pese al dolor del jalón a sus orejas, Ren y Ángel seguían felices por lo mucho que ambas sintieron que se acercaron ese día, haciendo su relacion incluso más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Continuara…


	42. Capitulo cuarenta

Capitulo cuarenta: Paz interior.

Algunas semanas después de la aventura de Ren y Ángel tras perderse en el bosque, Yuki salió fuera de la casa temprano en la mañana, llevaba consigo su muleta pero ya no se apoyaba en esta, estaba caminando normalmente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el día anterior Yuzu le había dicho que su pierna estaba ya sana, pero que aun debía tener cuidado para no lastimarse nuevamente, aun así el poder caminar nuevamente sin dolor o la ayuda de alguien la tenia de un muy buen humor, ella dejo la muleta junto al árbol que estaba en el jardín antes de ponerse justo en medio de este, donde pudo recordar una de las ultimas lecciones que su padre le había dado.

Aquello fue cerca de una semana antes de enterarse de la invasión del Enclave, cuando se encontraba a solas con el maestro Kuro en el dojo en una lección privada que él a veces tenia con ella, al ser la más interesada de sus hermanas en aprender lo más posible de las artes del ninjutsu y de las tradiciones del antiguo clan, aquella lección fue muy peculiar, ella como en otras ocasiones observaba primero estando sentada de rodillas mientras su padre le mostraba lo que iba a enseñarle.

-hija mía, esta noche te enseñare algo que muy pocos han logrado dominar, incluso yo todavía no logro dominar esta habilidad en su totalidad- decía el maestro Kuro el cual tras notar que tenía toda la atención de su hija, procedió a primero a estar de pie en una posición firme en el suelo para así extender sus brazos a los lados, teniendo dos de sus dedos extendidos de igual manera para así comenzar a moverlos con una gran fluidez de tal forma que parecía estar dibujando en el aire la imagen del símbolo del Ying y el Yang, llegado a ese punto y para la sorpresa de Yuki, los dedos de su padre estaban rodeados de lo que parecía ser un aura azul brillante justo cuando llevaba ambas manos hasta el centro de su cuerpo para luego, de un muy rápido movimiento, extender ambas hacia un lado dejando escapar una muy poderosa onda de choque, ella podía reconocer esa técnica, era la misma que su padre había utilizado contra el profeta del átomo tras librarse de su control, la sola idea de aprenderla le hacía sonreír y mover su cola de la emoción.

-¡eso es impresionante! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!- decía muy emocionada ella ante la anticipación de aprender aquella técnica, el maestro Kuro no pudo evitar sino reír un poco al ver a su hija tan impaciente por aprender para luego decirle.

-lo que te eh mostrado, es solo una de las técnicas de una disciplina muy antigua y difícil de dominar, nuestros ancestros la llamaban Kai Seigyo, en el idioma americano se le llama control del Ki-

-¿control del Ki?- pregunto Yuki con mucha curiosidad.

-Ki es lo que llamamos a la energía de vida que fluye dentro de todos los seres vivos, se cree que el Ki surge del espíritu, por lo que controlar el Ki, es en cierta forma hacernos maestros de nosotros mismos en espíritu- explicaba el maestro Kuro, cosa que emocionaba aun mas a Yuki, al punto que ella no pudo permanecer más tiempo sentada, por lo que se levanto y con muchas ganas le pedía a su padre.

-¡por favor padre! ¡enséñame sobre el control del Ki!-

-calma hija mía- decía el maestro Kuro con un tono lleno de sabiduría para continuar explicándose. -el control del Ki no es algo simple de lograr, para poder controlar el flujo de energía vital que existe en nuestro interior, uno tiene que primero conocerse a sí mismo, aprender a dejar ir de nuestro interior todo aquello que nos retiene, y alcanzar así la paz interior-

-¿y cómo puedo aprender a dejar ir eso que me retiene? ¿Cómo puedo alcanzar la paz interior?- preguntaba Yuki tratando de entender lo que su padre le explicaba.

-algunos de los grandes sabios y maestros de las artes marciales alcanzaron la paz interior tras meditar en un mismo lugar durante meses, o incluso años, sin nada de comer y apenas sobreviviendo con algunas gotas de agua- eso hiso desaparecer la sonrisa de emoción de Yuki, la cual cambio a una algo incomoda por que le pregunto a su padre.

-y…¿no hay una forma más fácil o…rápida para alcanzar la paz interior?-

-otros alcanzan la paz interior tras mucho sufrimiento…como yo- dijo el maestro Kuro antes de acercarse al altar donde estaba la fotografía de su clan, centrándose mas es la imagen de su hermana Sakura, notándose una gran melancolía en su voz y su mirada. -perder a mi clan…a mi familia…fue lo más doloroso que me ah pasado en la vida…y durante mucho tiempo busque venganza contra Hanzo, el hombre responsable de todo ese dolor…- aun así lentamente su voz paso nuevamente a ese tono lleno de sabiduría que era tan característico de él mientras volvía a dejar la fotografía en el altar. -pero cuando me di cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que Hanzo sintió cuando mi clan destruyo al suyo…y que continuar con mis deseos de venganza no solo no traerían de vuelta a mi familia, sino que también estaría perpetuando un ciclo de violencia y venganza que ha durado siglos, es cuando finalmente pude dejar de lado el odio y la sed de venganza…y eso me permitió alcanzar la paz interior, permitiéndome comenzar a controlar el flujo de mi Ki- entonces él se dio la vuelta para así mirar a Yuki con una leve sonrisa. -y me gusta pensar que el destino le recompenso por eso, al darme una nueva familia- aquello hiso que Yuki sonriera al escuchar eso de su padre, quien la invito a ponerse de pie junto a él para luego decirle. -el camino a la paz interior es uno largo, no hay necesidad de apresurar el alcanzarla, así que de momento, practicaremos algunos ejercicios básicos del Kai Saigyo-

-si padre- había dicho Yuki entusiasmada para luego comenzar a imitar los movimientos que su padre había realizado anteriormente, a la vez que este volvía a hacerlos para guiarla, y de esa forma estuvieron buena parte de la noche, siendo esa una de las ultimas lecciones que su padre iba a darle.

Recordar esos días con su padre hiso que unas lagrimas salieran de un ojo de Yuki, lo seguía extrañando profundamente, pero eso no elimino su buen humor, ella miro su pierna ya curada con una gran sonrisa, lo cual junto con el recuerdo de aquellas lecciones con su padre la motivo para poder hacer lo que ella quería en ese momento, así que dio un profundo respiro, tras exhalar sintiéndose algo más relajada, ella se puso firme en su lugar para así extender sus brazos, dos dedos de sus manos también, para así comenzar a realizar esos movimientos que su padre le enseño sobre el Kai Seigyo, dibujando con fluidos movimientos de sus manos y brazos la imagen del símbolo del Ying y el Yang para así concentrarse al llevar sus manos al centro de su cuerpo, teniendo ella los ojos cerrados para así extender rápidamente sus brazos a un lado, pero eso no provoco ninguna onda de choque, pero ella no esperaba algo parecido, simplemente dio un leve suspiro al ser la primera vez que hacia ese ejercicio en un muy largo tiempo, es mas era la primera vez desde que había despertado que ella había comenzado a entrenar, pero eso no la desanimo, como su padre dijo el camino a la paz interior iba a ser largo, y le había prometido a Sarah que no se iba a forzar a sí misma, por lo que simplemente comenzó a repetir ese mismo ejercicio, y otros mas, los cuales realizaba tal cual su padre le había enseñado, de una manera lenta y con mucha fluidez, poco después de la casa salieron Ren y Ángel, quienes se sorprendieron mucho de ver a Yuki entrenar nuevamente.

-¡vaya! ¡alguien no pierde el tiempo!- decía Ren bastante alegre de ver a su hermana entrenando.

-que puedo decir, me siento de maravilla- respondió Yuki sin poder evitar rascarse una mejilla un tanto apenada cuando la descubrieron de esa manera.

-pues ya que te sientes tan bien, no creo que te importe tener una pelea de practica con tu hermana ¿verdad?- decía Ren con mucho entusiasmo por volver a tener uno de sus duelos con Yuki, al punto que hacía sonar sus nudillos en anticipación, mas en ese momento cuando habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, si bien era tentador, Yuki se lo pensó un momento, hacia menos de un día que Yuzu le había dicho que su pierna ya estaba recuperada, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en tener otro de sus duelos con Ren, por lo que con mucha confianza le respondió.

-por supuesto, pero no llores cuando tu hermana mayor de haga morder el polvo-

-primero que nada, solo eres cinco minutos mayor que yo, y segundo ¡en tus sueños!- respondió Ren con mucho entusiasmo, pero mientras Yuki hacia algunas elongaciones para prepararse, antes de que Ren pudiera hacer lo mismo, Ángel la detuvo tomándola de un hombro y decirle en voz baja para que su hermana no pudiera escucharlas.

-¿estás segura de esto Ren? Yuki apenas acaba de recuperarse, y Yuzu dice que aun tiene que tomar las cosas con calma-

-descuida, una pequeña pelea de práctica no será nada para ella, además mirara, no había estado tan animada desde que despertó- le decía Ren en voz baja mientras miraba feliz como Yuki se preparaba para su pelea de práctica.

-aun así trata de ir con cuidado Ren, solo por si acaso- insistía Ángel, cosa que hiso que Ren terminara dando un gran suspiro de fastidio mientras le decía.

-está bien, seré suave con ella- al escuchar eso Ángel con una sonrisa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que le hiso sonrojarse antes de acercarse a Yuki quien ya estaba lista en posición de combate.

-¿estás lista?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo cual reavivo la llama de la rivalidad que sentía Ren hacia ella colocándose en posición de combate también, muy emocionada pese a que prometió ser suave con ella mientras decía.

-cuando tú quieras- fue ella la primera en correr para iniciar la pelea, logrando encadenar una serie de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad y con mucha agilidad, los cuales Yuki pudo bloquear y esquivar con relativa facilidad antes de hacerse atrás para así comenzar a encadenar su propia serie de puñetazos y patadas contra su hermana, quien también logro bloquearlos y esquivarlos con igual facilidad relativa, continuando ambas de esa forma por algunos minutos en lo que sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Sarah había salido de la casa con una taza de café en la mano, viendo como ellas dos seguían luchando, si bien al principio ella se sintió preocupada, al ver a Yuki pelear tan energéticamente tras tanto tiempo sin poder de simplemente limitarse a ver a sus hermanas entrenar mientras ella se recuperaba, hiso que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Sarah quien se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta mientras disfrutaba de su café mientras era testigo de ese cada vez más intenso duelo, pues tanto Yuki como Ren comenzaban a atacarse con movimiento más complejos, agiles y rápidos, llegando al punto que Yuki dio un gran salto giratorio hacia adelante en el aire para así darle fuerza a una patada vertical la cual Ren llegando a mostrar sus dientes a esas alturas bloqueo con sus brazos para así apartarla de ella al separar sus brazos, en ese momento Yuki vio algo que la aterrorizo, por un segundo, en lugar de ver a su hermana debajo de ella, vio nada menos que a Hanzo, si bien cuando parpadeo esa imagen se había ido, cuando ella aterrizo sobre su pierna curada el intenso dolor que la había afligido desde que despertó había regresado, haciéndola caer al suelo tras dar un grito del dolor para luego sujetarse su pierna.  
-¡¿Yuki?!- exclamo Ren muy preocupada en lo que junto a Ángel fue corriendo para ayudar a su hermana, Sarah dejo caer la taza de café que tenía en mano para también correr a donde estaba Yuki, quien logro sentarse en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la pierna mientras se quejaba.

-no…no de nuevo…- en lo que estaba así, Ren y Ángel se le acercaron muy preocupadas por verla de esa forma, en lo que le ayudan a ponerse de pie, Sarah se les acerco para así preguntarles.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-

-¡no lo sé!- respondió Ren muy preocupada en lo que llevaban a Yuki nuevamente al pórtico de la casa, siendo ella incapaz de volver a apoyar su pierna en el suelo, Sarah pudo ver la muleta de Yuki que ella había dejado junto al árbol del jardín, y tras tomar el lugar de Ángel en mantener a Yuki de pie, ella le dijo a Ángel con mucha seriedad.

-trae su muleta-

-¡claro!- respondió Ángel para luego correr al árbol en lo que Sarah y Ren con mucho cuidado sentaron a Yuki en el pórtico para luego revisarla detenidamente para tratar de averiguar si se habría roto su pierna nuevamente. -¿te duele mucho?-

-si…- respondió Yuki muy adolorida mirando como Sarah le revisaba con cuidado su pierna, quejándose un poco del dolor cada que ella se la movía para poder examinarla.

-¡lo siento! ¡no quería lastimarte!- decía Ren sintiéndose muy mal por como su hermana mayor se encontraba.

-no es tu culpa Ren…- le dijo Yuki un tanto más desanimada en lo que Ángel regreso con su muleta en mano cosa que no le hacía muy feliz el tener que volver a depender de esta.

-Ren, ve a despertar a Yuzu, dile que la necesitamos- dijo Sarah quien con cuidado bajaba la pierna de Yuki hasta dejarla estirada.

-¡enseguida!- exclamo Ren quien rápidamente corrió hacia la casa para buscar a su hermana.

-no te preocupes Yuki, veras que pronto estarás de pie…- decía Ángel tratando de animarla pero esta mas frustrada que molesta le grito.

-¡eso no lo sabes!- aquello sorprendió mucho tanto a Ángel como a Sarah, siendo esta quien le llamo la atención diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-no le grites Yuki, Ángel solo quiere ayudar-

-lo sé…es solo…- decía Yuki muy frustrada mientras miraba su pierna que una vez más le impedía volver a ser ella misma, cosa que la deprimió bastante. -no se para que me esfuerzo…-

Poco después, Yuki estaba nuevamente en su habitación sentada al borde la cama mientras Yuzu le examinaba su pierna, estando solo Sarah acompañándolas en la habitación para darle algo más de privacidad en ese momento.

-bueno, no hay nueva fractura hasta dónde puedo ver, y tus huesos parecen estar tan sanos como lo estaban ayer cuando te examine- decía Yuzu mientras le revisaba la pierna a su hermana mayor.

-¿entonces por que ella está sintiendo dolor nuevamente?- pregunto Sarah algo preocupada, mas por ver lo decaída que se encontraba Yuki nuevamente.

-quizás sus huesos estén aun muy sensibles a la presión al seguir en proceso de cicatrización, después de todo fue una fractura muy grave y extensa la que sufrió…- explicaba Yuzu con mucho detalle hasta que Yuki la interrumpió preguntándole con pocos ánimos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta poder volver a caminar normalmente?- ambas Yuzu y Sarah se miraron mutuamente por esa pregunta, sabiendo que adornar la realidad podría llegar a hacer que las cosas fueran peores, Yuzu simplemente fue al grano diciéndole.

-quizás una semana, solo para estar seguros-

-entiendo…- decía Yuki bastante decaída al escuchar esa respuesta.

-no es mucho Yuki, tan solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar- decía Sarah posando una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki, pero ella luego se levanto apoyándose en su muleta para poder caminar una vez mas mientras decía.

-lo sé…solo debe esperar…ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo…- con eso dicho ella salió de la habitación con los ánimos por los suelos.

-es como si hubiera vuelto al principio…cuando apenas había despertado…- decía Yuzu desanimada al ver a su hermana mayor de esa forma después de lo motivada y alegre que había estado al saber que ya estaba curada.

-lo sé…pero ella es una chica fuerte…lograra superar esto…- dijo Sarah para tratar de animar a Yuzu, así como también por la confianza que tenía en la fortaleza interna de Yuki, pues era la hija del hombre que amaba y admiraba, estaba segura de que estaría bien de alguna manera u otra. Mientras tanto, Yuki había llegado a la sala, deteniéndose justo frente al altar que sus hermanas habían hecho, donde estaban tanto la foto del viejo clan, como también las de ellas tanto algunas recientes como cuando eran pequeñas, en todas estas estaba su padre, el ser capaz de verlo aunque sea en las fotografías que tenían de él ya le hacía sentirse un tanto mejor, pero eso no le bastaba, siempre que ella se sentía triste o deprimida, acudía al maestro Kuro en busca de concejo o consuelo, pero él ya no estaba, Hanzo no lo se había encargado de dejarla lisiada e inconsciente por tres meses, sino que le había quitado a su padre también.

-padre…no sé si podrás escucharme…pero si puedes...- hablaba ella al altar con una mirada triste en su rostro. -no sé qué hacer…me siento tan perdida…si puedes aunque sea darme una señal para guiarme…por favor…- tras unos momentos de silencio, ella simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, se sentía tonta al pensar que él podría responderle, pero cuando estaba por irse de allí tras hacer una reverencia al altar, escucho algo que le llamo la atención, parecía ser algo que estaba rascando la puerta trasera de la casa, ella se acerco a la ventana para así asomarse y ver de qué se trataba, lo que vio allí la sorprendió bastante, se trataba de un zorro, pero no uno normal, era como ella, de pelaje blanco completo, y este estaba rascando la puerta de la casa con una de sus patas delanteras, como si quisiera entrar. -¿Qué rayos…?- se pregunto ella por la impresión, mas cuando el zorro pareció escucharla, pero en lugar de asustarse, este se le quedo mirando fijamente para luego sentarse en ese mismo lugar, como si esperara que ella le abriera la puerta, por unos momentos ella se cuestiono si sería una buena idea, mas cuando Sarah tenía una estricta política en la casa de nada de mascotas con la excepción de Púas, el erizo mascota de Ren, pero la curiosidad que ella sentía termino por superarla, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla pudo ver al zorro que la miraba detenidamente y moviendo lentamente su cola mientras lo hacía. -hola amiguito ¿estás perdido?- le pregunto ella con un tono amable, cosa que el zorro simplemente respondió inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras seguía moviendo su cola. -¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres entrar?- seguía preguntando ella en lo que noto algo muy particular en el zorro, este tenía unos ojos azules que parecían incluso brillar un poco, cuando ella se inclino un poco apoyándose bien en su muleta para no caerse y así poder verlo mejor, el zorro súbitamente salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, sorprendiéndola bastante por lo súbito de su partida. -¡oye!- exclamo ella muy extrañada viéndolo correr hacia los arboles, pero para su mayor sorpresa, este se detuvo justo en el límite con el bosque y se le quedo mirando nuevamente y moviendo su cola, por alguna razón Yuki tenía la sensación de que ese zorro quería que la siguiera, como era de esperarse ella dudo mucho por unos momentos, la idea de seguir a un animal que apareció de la nada frente a la puerta de su casa le parecía muy extraño, pero al ver a ese zorro de nuevo, y como este parecía esperarla, ella no pudo evitar pensar que ese no era un zorro normal, no solo por como actuaba y por el color de su pelaje tan similar al de ella, sino que algo en cómo este la miraba con esos ojos rojos, ella simplemente no pudo evitar comenzar a caminar ayudada por su muleta a donde estaba el zorro, el cual movía más rápido su cola al ver como ella se le acercaba hasta que estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente mientras ella le decía un tanto extrañada por el solo hecho de seguirle el juego a un animal salvaje. -ok…ya estoy aquí ¿ahora qué?- el zorro miro al bosque y este comenzó a correr nuevamente adentrándose a este, tomando a Yuki nuevamente por sorpresa. -¡oye espera!- le gritaba ella mientras trataba de seguirlo lo mejor que podía caminando con su muleta. -¿Qué estoy haciendo?- de preguntaba ella misma en lo que seguía al zorro hasta que comenzó a percatarse que algo no estaba bien, ella se detuvo unos momentos para ver a su alrededor, aquella parte del bosque tenía algo extraño, no había ningún sonido, al menos no de ningún otro animal, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de viento soplar y como este agitaba las ramas de los arboles, pero cuando de la nada, una gran neblina comenzó a rodearla, es cuando todas las alarmas se encendieron para ella. -esto no es bueno…- pero cuando ella dio la vuelta para intentar salir de allí antes de que la niebla cubriera el lugar, el zorro había aparecido justo frente a ella nuevamente, cosa que la asusto al punto de tropezar con una rama mientras se hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda hacia una parte del piso ya cubierta por la niebla, pero para su sorpresa y terror ella comenzó a caer por lo que parecía ser un precipicio sin fin cubierto por aquella densa niebla, gritando ella hasta que de pronto, todo se puso negro.

Tiempo después, sin saber exactamente cuánto había pasado en realidad, Yuki recupero el conocimiento, lo que encontró al abrir los ojos fue el mismo bosque, pero ahora cubierto por una espesa niebla, al levantarse ella se froto la cabeza para luego ver a su alrededor diciendo para sí misma.

-¿pero qué es lo que paso…?- lo único que podía ver era algunos árboles a su alrededor, pues el resto del bosque estaba cubierto por esa intensa niebla, sin embargo cuando intento ponerse de pie tras alcanzar su muleta, es cuando se llevo la mayor sorpresa de todas, al mover su pierna lastimada no sintió ningún dolor al moverla, por lo que al levantarse y apoyarla contra el suelo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando no pudo sentir ningún tipo de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo para poder alegrarse, pues mientras ella daba unos pasos feliz de poder caminar nuevamente sin necesitar la ayuda de su muleta, la voz de una mujer mayor de edad le dijo desde la niebla.

-oh veo que estas ya despierta- rápidamente las orejas de Yuki se pusieron de punta para luego ponerse a mirar a su alrededor tratando de ubicar esa voz que continuaba hablándole. -debo decirlo, esa sonrisa que tenias te queda mucho mejor que esa expresión triste que tenias-

-¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡muéstrate!- exigía Yuki ahora en guardia y hablando con mucha seriedad.

-oh no tienes que alarmarte querida, no voy a hacerte daño- decía la voz cuando de pronto, frente a Yuki apareció nada menos que el mismo zorro que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, el cual la miraba con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Yuki, mas cuando este comenzó a hablar con la misma voz que salía del bosque. -pareces sorprendida de verme-

-¡¿puedes hablar?!- exclamo Yuki muy sorprendida al punto de que su pelaje se erizo bastante, cosa que a la zorro le pareció muy divertido, pues comenzó a reír de una forma muy juguetona mientras le decía.

-¿acaso no debería de poder hablar?-

-debí de haberme golpeado en la cabeza realmente fuerte para estar imaginando todo esto…- decía Yuki para si misma dándole la espalda a la zorro tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando

-oh vaya, dices cosas muy divertidas cariño, pero puedo asegurarte que todo esto no es una ilucion o un sueño- le decía la zorro intentando no reírse por lo que Yuki le estaba diciendo, pero ella la confronto con mucha seriedad exclamando muy frustrada por lo sureal que todo le estaba pareciendo.

-¡por supuesto que tiene que ser un sueño o una alucinación!- entonces ella señalo con firmeza a la zorro, cosa que a esta la tomo por sorpresa al punto de levantar una de sus patas delanteras y hacerse algo hacia atrás. -¡¿desde cuándo los zorros pueden hablar?!-

-tu dímelo cariño, tu eres una zorro que puede hablar- respondió la zorro bastante entretenida por lo que Yuki decía, quien se sonrojo bastante por la pena por el buen argumento que la zorro le había dicho, por lo que intento justificarse diciendo.

-¡eso es muy distinto! ¡yo soy una mutante!-

-oh si, y una bastante linda si me permites decirlo- decía la zorro logrando hacer que Yuki se apenara un poco al punto de rascarse la mejilla diciendo.

-oh gracias…- pero luego volvió en si tras agitar su cabeza. -mira, no se que estaba pasando, pero será mejor que regrese a casa-

-me parece razonable- respondió la zorro sentándose en sus patas traseras sonriendo y moviendo su cola, Yuki no entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ella simplemente comenzó a correr en dirección en la que estaba la casa, pero para su sorpresa ella termino llegando justo donde estaba la zorro nuevamente, pero desde la dirección contraria de la que había salido.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo ella muy confundida.

-¿tan pronto vuelves?- decía la zorro moviendo la cola contenta al verla nuevamente, pero Yuki simplemente volvió a correr en dirección a la casa, pero nuevamente se encontró llegando a donde la zorro de la misma forma de antes, así que en su tercer intento ella se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba la casa, pero ella termino, muy para su sorpresa, regresando al mismo lugar, esta vez desde la dirección de donde estaba la casa.

-¡¿pero como…?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntaba ella muy confundida mirando a su alrededor.

-es la niebla cariño, hasta que la niebla se disipe, serás incapaz de encontrar tu camino- decía la zorra sonando un poquito más seria.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntaba Yuki muy confundida mientras se decía a si misma. -ojala Yuzu estuviera aquí…ella le encontraría una explicación a esta locura-

-no es ninguna locura cariño, pero puedo ayudarte- decía la zorro para luego volver a ponerse en sus cuatro patas para así caminar dándole la espalda a Yuki mirándola de reojo. -ven cariño, es por aquí-

-espera- la detuvo Yuki por unos momentos teniendo muchas sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando. -aprecio que quieras ayudarme y todo eso, pero sigo sin saber que está pasando, y no te ofendas, pero ni siquiera sé quién eres-

-ahora que lo dices, eso es bastante cierto- decía la zorro con una expresión algo pensativa.

-entonces…¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Yuki con algo más curiosidad.

-bueno lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti cariño- decía la zorro sonriendo en lo que se daba la vuelta para ver a Yuki quien algo confundida decía.

-¿yo? soy Yuki-

-ese solo es tu nombre querida lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Qué quién soy?- pregunto Yuki muy confundida por esa extraña pregunta. -pues…es difícil de explicar…- aquello hiso reír un poco a la zorro, cosa que a Yuki molesto bastante. -¡oh vamos! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-lo siento cariño, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si hubieras perdido tu identidad- respondió la zorro entre sus risas, cosa que impacto profundo en Yuki quien se algo decaída le dio espalda a la zorro mientras decía.

-ya te lo dije…es…complicado-

-puedo imaginármelo cariño- decía la zorro con una voz alegre como si quisiera alegrarla, cosa que molesto algo a Yuki quien le dijo.

-no actúes como si entendieras, ni siquiera me conoces…-

-oh pero si te conozco cariño, eres la hija mayor de Kurosaki Kurama- respondió alegremente la zorro, cosa que dejo a Yuki con un gran shock al escuchar eso, y rápidamente dio la vuelta para ver a la zorro que ahora movía mucho su cola. -por aquí cariño- dijo antes de correr y adentrarse en la niebla.

-¡oye espera...!- exclamo Yuki quien comenzó a correr desesperada por encontrar a la zorro en la densa niebla que cubría el bosque. -¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba a la niebla, pero no hubo respuesta, pero entonces escucho unas ramas romperse detrás de ella. -¡allí estas…!- pero cuando ella se dio vuelta, no estaba la zorro, sino Hanzo, con ojos que brillaban de un color rojo intenso, y estando rodeado de una especie de aura oscura que emanaba de él. -no...- decía ella haciéndose atrás mientras Hanzo, sin decir nada y con pesados y ominosos pasos, se acercaba a ella mientras desenvainaba las espadas de su espalda, al mismo tiempo cuando Yuki apoyo su pierna lastimada en el suelo, el dolor intenso regreso a ella, haciéndola gritar y caer al suelo sentada mientras Hanzo se le acercaba mas, tratando ella de alejarse de él arrastrándose hacia atrás en el suelo. -¡no! ¡aléjate de mí!- gritaba desesperadamente en lo que la oscuridad que emanaba de Hanzo comenzó a consumir el bosque alrededor de ella, quien continuo arrastrándose hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a una roca en lo que Hanzo se preparaba para atacarla con sus espadas, en ese punto ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos del miedo, llegando a cubrir sus orejas también mientras gritaba. -¡vete!- unos segundos después, la luz comenzó a volver al bosque, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, Hanzo se había ido, todo era muy confuso para ella, definitivamente era él, pero por alguna razón era diferente también.

-no puedes huir por siempre de él, cariño- dijo la zorro que apareció sentada sobre la roca en que estaba apoyada Yuki, quien dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al verla solo para preguntarle con su voz aun temblante.

-¿Qué era esa cosa…? se veía como Hanzo pero…-

-es una sombra, una manifestación del miedo- decía la zorro ahora con bastante seriedad.

-¿una manifestación del miedo?- pregunto Yuki sin entender muy bien que era lo que ocurría, entonces ella miro a la zorro sin entender tampoco que era ella. -¿Quién eres…? ¿cómo es que conociste a mi padre…?-

-yo solo soy una humilde zorro, y para tu corrección cariño, yo conozco a tu padre- decía la zorro nuevamente sonriendo y moviendo la cola suavemente, cosa que puso algo triste a Yuki por tener que ser ella la que debía decírselo.

-siento mucho…tener que decirte esto…pero mi padre está muerto…desde hace ya un tiempo…-

-si…el está muerto- decía la zorro seriamente para luego mirar a Yuki no triste, pero sonriendo. -pero eso no significa que ya no esté- aquello hiso que Yuki la mirara aun mas extrañada, tras lo que había experimentado en el bosque, la aparición de esa sombra con la forma de Hanzo le hiso preguntar.

-este…no es un bosque normal…¿verdad?-

-así es…este es el mundo de los espíritus, un lugar al que pueden entrar aquellos que han alcanzado la paz interior, elevando sus propios espíritus a este plano, y este se adapta a quienes entran aquí- explicaba la zorro con un tono de sabiduría que le recordaba a Yuki un tanto a su padre.

-pero…yo aun no tengo paz interior…- decía ella algo decaída.

-oh pero eres una chica talentosa cariño, con practica habrías alcanzado la paz interior en poco tiempo- decía la zorro con mucha confianza mientras movía su cola de lado a lado antes de volver a ponerse seria. -pero te ah tocado sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo…que ahora el miedo se ah tomado la forma de la sombra…y esta te ah hecho perder el camino…haciéndote también perder visión de quien eres…-

-la niebla…- dijo Yuki mirando a su alrededor.

-así es…muchos al caer en este estado no pueden volver a encontrarse a si mismos…- decía la zorro con mucha seriedad para nuevamente cambiar a un tono alegre mirando a Yuki con una sonrisa juguetona. -es por eso que fui a buscarte a tu casa, para ayudarte a salir-

-pero…eres una espíritu…ahora me puedo dar cuenta…- decía Yuki tratando de entender los motivos la zorro. -¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto ella, a lo que la zorro le dio una mirada llena de cariño, como la de una madre mirando a su cachorra para así decirle.

-porque eres la joven que lleva mi nombre-

-¿tu nombre…?- pregunto Yuki confundida pero entonces logro entenderlo, tiempo atrás su padre les había contado a ella y a sus hermanas sobre el origen de sus nombres, y el maestro Kuro les conto la historia del origen de su clan, de cómo cuatro sabios espíritus zorro le enseñaron al primer gran maestro del clan los secretos del ninjutsu, estos cuatro espíritus se llamaban Yuki, Ren, Yuzu y Nami, por lo que en honor a esos sabios espíritus, y considerando que ella y sus hermanas eran una zorro también, el maestro Kuro decidió darles a cada una el nombre de uno de esos espíritus. -eres Yuki…-

-y tu también cariño- respondió la zorro con una alegre sonrisa en lo que con su hocico le pidió a la invito a levantarse. -descuida, no va a dolerte- motivada por las palabras de ese noble espíritu, Yuki se levanto con cuidado, para su sorpresa, el dolor de su pierna había desaparecido.

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Yuki con mucha curiosidad.

-ese dolor solo está en tu interior cariño- respondió la zorro mirando a Yuki con una gran sabiduría. -es una defensa que creaste para no afrontar aquello que te causa miedo…-

-la sombra…Hanzo…- decía Yuki muy pensativa y con la mirada baja.

-pero esa misma defensa te ah hecho perder el camino, te ah hecho olvidar quien eres, haciendo que te pierdas a ti misma como en un bosque cubierto por una niebla espesa- decía la zorro en lo que la sombra volvió a aparecer en frente de Yuki, su sola presencia le helaba la sangre, y poco a poco esta sombra comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero antes de que diera un paso atrás y el dolor en su pierna regresara, una especie de barrera apareció entre Yuki y la sombra, ella rápidamente miro atrás y pudo ver que la zorro ahora tenía nueve colas y en cada una de estas había una llama azul mientras que los iris de sus ojos brillaban del mismo color que tenían, haciéndola entender que la estaba protegiendo de la sombra, que con mucha fuerza intento romper la barrera utilizando las espadas de su espalda, cosa que atemorizaba mucho a Yuki hasta que la zorro le decía. -está bien cariño, no puede lastimarte-

-¡pero…!- exclamo Yuki mirando a la sombra que seguía golpeando la barrera, poco a poco creando una grieta en esta, pero la zorro simplemente le decía con mucha calma y compasión.

-ya no huyas cariño, déjalo todo fluir, haz frente a tus miedos y recuerda quien eres…- aquellas palabras lograron llegar profundo en Yuki, pese a ahora tener a la sombra tratando de alcanzarla, ella cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para así ponerse de pie firmemente, extendiendo sus brazos y dos de sus dedos a cada lado suyo, con movimientos elegantes, lentos y fluidos, ella dibujo con sus dedos el símbolo del Ying y el Yang para luego juntar sus dedos extendidos contra su pecho, era el ejercicio del Kai Seigyo que el maestro Kuro le había enseñado, solo que ahora ella se puso de rodillas en el suelo con sus dedos aun contra su pecho, como si estuviera meditando, sin que ella lo notara sus dedos comenzaron a brillar rodeados por una aura azul brillante, y poco a poco los horribles recuerdos de su enfrentamiento con Hanzo, el cómo este la torturo y lastimo sin que ella pudiera siquiera defenderse, volvieran a pasar por su mente, haciendo que se dibujara una expresión de mucho miedo y sufrimiento en su rostro, cosa que le dio aun más fuerza a la sombra que finalmente logro abrir un agujero en la barrera, tratando de abrirse paso por este para así llegar con Yuki, pero la zorro no se alarmo en lo más mínimo, simplemente miraba a Yuki quien luchaba contra esos recuerdos que se había guardado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, entonces ella le dijo con un tono calmado y sereno.

-déjalos fluir…recuerda quien eres…- esa palabras llegaron a los oídos de Yuki, quien finalmente pudo ir mas allá de su enfrentamiento con Hanzo, de vuelta a los buenos tiempos junto a sus hermanas y sus amigos Ian y Ángel en su hogar en Washington, el cariño que sentía por Sarah, lo divertidos que eran Colvin y Reddin, el carisma de Three Dog, sus sentimientos por Yoichi, y sobre todo, el amor de su padre, todo esos recuerdos y sentimientos fluyeron por ella, logrando finalmente, sentirse en paz, por fin podía recordar quien era, y que es lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, lo que dibujo una serena sonrisa en su rostro, y le trajo lagrimas a los ojos, pero en ese entonces la sombra logro romper la barrera y se lanzo a atacar a Yuki con mucha rabia con sus espadas, pero ella sin abrir los ojos logro atrapar las espadas con sus dedos justo antes de que estas alcanzaran sus manos, de esa forma ella miro llena de determinación a la sombra, poniéndose de pie mientras forcejeaba con esta, y solo cuando estaba cara a cara con esta, ella le dijo.

-¡soy Kurosaki Yuki! ¡hija mayor del gran Kurosaki Kurama! ¡hermana mayor de mis hermanas Ren, Yuzu y Nami! ¡y ahora, líder del clan Kurosaki!- ella entonces empujo a la sombra para que se alejara, para entonces empuñar sus manos frente a ella, y en medio de estas se formo una katana de energía espiritual, con la cual se puso en posición de combate dispuesta a enfrentar a la sombra. -¡y ya no voy a tenerte miedo, nunca más!- la sombra entonces se lanzo contra ella llena de furia, pero Yuki se mantuvo firme, y al ver la apertura perfecta, dio un corte horizontal con su katana espiritual, cortando a la sombra justo por la mitad y haciendo que esta finalmente desapareciera, dejando a Yuki de pie firmemente en su lugar mientras su katana desaparecía de entre sus manos.

-bien hecho cariño…- dijo la zorro llena de orgullo, y justo en ese momento la niebla que cubría el bosque desapareció, y cuando Yuki miro hacia atrás pudo ver un gran árbol de flores de cerezo, iluminado por una luz similar a la del sol, aquella vista la impresiono mucho, mas cuando a la distancia pudo ver a otras tres zorros de nueve colas mirándola con el mismo orgullo que lo hacia la que la había ayudado.

-eso fue impresionante- dijo la que tenia ojos amarillos.

-felicitaciones jovencita- decía la de ojos verdes.

-aunque creo que pudo ser mucho mejor, dijo la de ojos rojos, al verlas Yuki se impresiono mucho diciendo.

-ellas son…-

-son mis hermanas, y al igual que tu y yo, comparten sus nombres con las tuyas- decía la zorro guiñándole un ojo a Yuki, cosa que la hiso sonreír en lo que pudo escuchar otra voz que venía cerca de ella.

-así que tu eres Yuki, eres más linda de lo que pensé- cuando Yuki se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pudo ver a una mujer japonesa de cabello largo y hiso, usando un hermoso kimono amarillo, y Yuki pudo reconocerla de inmediato, pues la había visto más joven en el altar del clan.

-¡¿tía Sakura?!- rápidamente ella corrió donde su tía, y ambas se tomaron de las manos sin poder evitar reírse al poder conocerse cara a cara. -¡no puedo creerlo! ¡tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte!-

-me imagino que así es- decía Sakura en lo que le acariciaba suavemente el rostro a Yuki diciéndole. -gracias por ayudar a mi Yoichi…te estoy eternamente agradecida…-

-no hay de que tía Sakura…- dijo Yuki de igual manera, pero la siguiente voz que escucho, proveniente de donde estaba el árbol, fue la que le llego con más intensidad.

-lo has hecho muy bien hija mía- ella lentamente y aun en shock dio la vuelta, y allí de pie frente al árbol, con las manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba nada menos que su padre, el maestro Kuro. -estoy muy orgulloso de ti- lentamente le soltó las manos a Sakura, y tras ponerse frente a su padre, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pues nunca pensó que podría verlo una vez más.

-¡PADRE…!- grito ella para así correr hacia el maestro Kuro y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba casi desconsoladamente, mientras que su padre, conmovido por esa reacción, correspondió al abrazo, frotándole la cabeza a su hija con mucho cariño. -estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver…-

-yo también Yuki…- le decía el maestro Kuro con mucho cariño sin dejar de frotarle la cabeza a su hija en lo que ella se separo un poco de él para así preguntarle algo triste y con lagrimas aun corriendo por su rostro.

-si estás aquí…entonces…¿de verdad estas…muerto?-

-así es hija mía…- respondió el maestro Kuro con mucho pesar, pero antes de que Yuki pudiera ponerse triste de nuevo, él le limpio las lagrimas con uno de sus dedos mientras le decía con mucha sabiduría. -pero no estés triste por eso hija mía, al momento de morir no desaparecemos realmente, nuestros espíritus simplemente regresan a este lugar, para ser parte una vez mas de la naturaleza…- entonces le tomo una mano a Sakura que se había acercado a ellos en lo que ella posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki. -y reunirnos con quienes llegaron aquí antes que nosotros…- entonces alrededor de ellos, y para el gran asombro de Yuki, comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de ninjas que llevaban consigo el símbolo del clan, ella supo en ese momento que eran los ancestros del clan, quienes la miraban con mucho orgullo mientras el maestro Kuro le acariciaba una de las mejillas mientras le decía. -así que no importa que tan lejos tú y tus hermanas viajen…o cuánto tiempo haya o vaya a pasar, ninguna estará realmente sola, estaremos siempre allí para ustedes- Yuki no pudo evitar más que sonreír mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro en lo que la zorro que la acompaño en toda esa experiencia se le acerco diciéndole.

-es hora cariño, es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa-

-¿no puedo…quedarme un poco mas…?- decía Yuki sin ganas de despedirse de su padre, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver, sin embargo el maestro Kuro la calmo frotándole la cabeza para así decirle.

-debes volver hija mía, Sarah y tus amigos te esperan, tus hermanas necesitan a su hermana mayor…y tú debes cumplir tu destino, como la nueva maestra del clan- con eso dicho tanto él como Sakura y el resto de los ancestros le hicieron una reverencia, reconociéndola como la nueva maestra del clan, ella conmovida por eso correspondió a la reverencia para luego mirar a su padre sonriendo y con mucha determinación diciendo con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-adiós padre...- de esa forma, guiada por la zorro que compartía su nombre, Yuki comenzó a alejarse del lugar, mirando de reojo a su padre y tía, así como también a todos los ancestros que vinieron antes que ella, decidida a cumplir con su destino, siendo ya libre de aquello que la había estado reteniendo desde hacia tanto tiempo. En ese mismo instante, ella abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a sí misma sentada en posición de meditación justo en medio de un claro del bosque, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero al mirar atrás, pudo entenderlo todo, nada de eso fue una ilusión, pues detrás de ella había un árbol de cerezos igual al del mundo de los espíritus, con una sonrisa ella finalmente se puso de pie tomando la muleta que había estado usando todo ese tiempo, para así tirarla al suelo y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a casa, pues eso era algo que ya nunca mas necesitaría.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Sarah caminaba de lado a lado muy preocupada en lo que las hermanas regresaron al igual que Ian y Ángel de su búsqueda.

-¡¿encontraron algo?! ¡¿alguna pista?!- exclamaba Sarah muy preocupada.

-¡buscamos por todas partes! ¡no hay señales de Yuki por ningún lugar!- exclamaba Ren tan preocupada como las demás.

-¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡ella no pudo simplemente desvanecerse!- trataba de explicarse Yuzu el cómo su hermana mayor había desaparecido.

-¡quizás fue raptada por aliens!- exclamo Nami haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo indignados por lo que había dicho. -¡¿Qué?! ¡pudo haber pasado!-

-ella tiene que estar en algún lugar- decía Ian rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar en donde buscar cuando de pronto Ángel señalo al bosque diciendo.

-creo que ya sé donde esta…- todos voltearon en esa dirección y de entre los arboles pudieron ver a Yuki finalmente llegando allí al jardín.

-¡YUKI!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo para luego correr hacia ella, siendo sus hermanas, incluida Ren, las que le dieron un gran abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estuviste?! ¡nos tenias preocupadas de muerte!- gritaba Ren muy molesta con ella en lo que Yuzu noto que ella estaba caminando con normalidad nuevamente mientras le preguntaba muy preocupada.

-¡tu pierna! ¡¿ya no te duele?!-

-¡¿los aliens experimentaron contigo?!- pregunto Nami ganándose un zape de parte de Ren.

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto finalmente Sarah, y Yuki respondió a todo eso diciendo.

-lo siento…no quería preocuparlos…pero estoy bien, de hecho estoy más que bien- ella los vio a todos con una gran sonrisa y llena de determinación para finalmente decirles. -estoy lista para volver a casa-

Continuara…


	43. Capitulo cuarenta y uno

Capitulo cuarenta y uno: regreso a casa.

Por la tarde del día en que Yuki había regresado de su viaje al mundo de los espíritus, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa de la cocina en la que Sarah desplego un mapa de la región de Washington y sus alrededores para así poder explicar la situación actual según la información que logro recabar en las comunicaciones que había logrado tener con Colvin y Reddin.

-muy bien escuchen, según la información que tenemos, la región entera está rodeada por una muralla de energía concentrada, y en cada nodo que la conecta hay torretas automáticas de plasma además de lanzamisiles guiados, haciendo prácticamente imposible entrar o salir de la región-

-¿entonces como se supone que entremos de nuevo con todas esas locas medidas de seguridad?- preguntaba Ren mientras miraba el mapa.

-podríamos hacer un túnel para pasar por debajo- decía Nami contenta mientras movía su cola de lado a lado hasta que Yuzu le explico.

-eso no funcionaria, no solo tomaría mucho tiempo, seguramente el Enclave tendrá sensores bajo tierra que los alertaría de nuestra presencia-  
-pero debe haber una forma de entrar, no creo que el Enclave se aíslen a sí mismos en la región- decía Ian bastante pensativo.

-supongo que intentar pasar por arriba de la muralla esta fuera de consideración- decía Ángel bromeando.

-no creo que sea una buena idea, aun si tuviéramos un método para pasar volando, las torretas de misiles guiados podrían derribarnos sin un sistema de bloqueo de radar y…- decía Yuzu muy pensativa hasta que ella vio como Ángel la miraba algo extrañada y con una de sus cejas levantadas. -oh…estabas bromeando…- ella se sonrojo muy apenada mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas.

-si ya se dejaron de bromas- dijo Sarah seriamente tras llamarles la atención y con una mirada algo aterradora para así volver a centrarse en el mapa, señalando a las carreteras principales de la región justo donde se supone estaba la muralla. -según lo que me informaron Colvin y Reddin, existen cuatro entradas al yermo justo en las viejas carreteras, el Enclave restauro las que estaban dañadas y las utilizan para hacer entrar suministros a la región, los cuales reparten entre sus tropas, el problema es que están fuertemente vigiladas y defendidas, tanto dentro como fuera de la muralla-

-entonces eso también las descarta- decía Ren de brazos cruzados mientras miraba el mapa con igual de seriedad, durante unos momentos hubo silencio en la cocina hasta que Yuki pensativa les dijo.

-de hecho, usar esas entradas no sería una mala idea-

-¿acaso no escuchaste la parte de que están fuertemente vigiladas y defendidas?- dijo Ren algo extrañada por el comentario de su hermana mayor.

-precisamente- dijo Yuki para luego explicarse mejor. -al estar tan vigilados y defensas, el Enclave no se va a esperar que alguien intente pasar por estas, si atacamos rápido y con fuerza…-

-podremos tomarlos por sorpresa y darnos una oportunidad de entrar- decía Sarah al ver a lo que quería llegar Yuki. -no es una mala estrategia…pero será muy peligroso-

-¡ppff! como si no hubiéramos escuchado eso antes- decía Ren con mucha confianza a lo que Nami comento.

-¡sí! ¡lo hemos escuchado tantas veces que ya hasta olvide cuantas fueron!-

-si es lo que vamos a hacer, habría que hacerle algunas mejoras al sistema de armas, sigilo y a la carrocería del Kuroi Kitsune- decía Yuzu muy pensativa imaginando otras cosas que también podría hacerle al vehículo.

-suena a que ya tenemos un plan de acción- comento Ian.

-habrá que comenzar a prepararnos entonces- decía Ángel ajustando su sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza.

-muy bien, entonces está decidido- decía Sarah mientras los miraba estando orgullosa de todos ellos. -volver a nuestro hogar no será sencillo…pero será el primer paso para quitárselo al Enclave ¿están listos?-

-¡sí!- exclamaron todos llenos de motivación, cosa que hiso sonreír a Sarah con mas orgullo de antes para luego decirles con mucha seriedad.

-¡¿entonces que están haciendo aquí?! ¡quiero que este todo listo para que partamos mañana a primera hora! ¡vayan!- de esa forma el grupo se separo para así preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje de regreso, mientras Sarah los miraba orgullosas de verlos de esa manera, sobre todo a Yuki quien ahora no solo había vuelto a como solía ser antes, sino que podía notar que era mucho más fuerte ahora, cosa que la llevo a pensar en la promesa que le había hecho al maestro Kuro el día en que tuvieron que escapar, y que ya era hora de hacerlo.

Durante el resto del día, las hermanas, Ian, Ángel y Sarah comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje de regreso a Washington, Yuki y Ren limpiaban y afilaban los shurikens que tenían de reserva y que habían hecho en el tiempo que habían estado allí, en lo que Ren también revisaba y pulía sus tekko-kagi, asegurándose que estuvieran afilados y firmes, por otra parte Yuzu se encontraba en el granero haciendo respaldo de los datos de sus distintos experimentos que había llevado a cabo todo el tiempo en ese granero, a la vez que revisaba algunas de sus distintos tipos de flechas, separándolas según sus tipos haciendo inventarios de estos para así centrarse en preparar mas de las flechas que le hacían falta, Nami por su parte se encontraba empacando algunas de las cosas que ellas habían logrado traer con ellas de su hogar en el yermo de Washington, dejando solamente el altar donde estaban las fotografías del viejo clan como también del maestro Kuro, pues como su padre les había enseñado, aquello debía ser lo último en dejar un hogar, solo entonces ella tomos su bastón para así practicar algunos agiles movimientos tanto en esa forma como en la de sansetsukon, Ángel estaba afuera del granero practicando su forma de desenfundar sus revólveres , tanto para hacerlo lo más rápido posible como también con el mayor estilo posible, así como también el intercambiar entre estos y su rifle de francotirador para así centrarse en contar la munición que tenia para sus armas, Ian estaba cargando las armas del Kuroi Kitsune, se aseguraba de que sus sistemas estuvieran en orden y en correcto funcionamiento, solo entonces el comenzó a revisar tanto su pistola como rifle laser, pues como Sarah le había enseñado, un arma de energía en mal estado es mas peligrosa para el portador que para el enemigo en frente, finalmente Sarah se encontraba también revisando sus propias armas como también su servo armadura, sin embargo mantenía cerca de ella aquel objeto envuelto por una tela azul que el maestro Kuro le había entregado, decidida a entregarlo ni bien estuviera todo listo para su partida. Fue un día largo para todos ellos, mucho debía hacerse y el tiempo era limitado, sin embargo todos lo hicieron llenos de determinación, pues ya no se esconderían mas en ese lugar, el momento de volver a casa había llegado, y debían estar listos tanto para eso como para lo que se iban a encontrar una vez llegaran.

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente, Ren y Nami estaban cargando las cajas que habían empacado en el Kuroi Kitsune mientras Yuzu junto con Ian revisaban el motor del vehículo en lo que Ángel estaba de guardia en el techo con su rifle de francotirador en mano, Yuki por su parte estaba aun dentro de la casa, asegurándose de que no faltara nada, lo único que faltaba por retirar en ese momento era el altar, el cual ella se quedo mirando unos momentos con una clara melancolía y nostalgia en su rostro al ver sus viejas fotografías en la que estaban con su padre, pero tras recordar su encuentro con este como con su tia Sakura y los espíritus zorro guardianes, ella pudo sonreír sabiendo que tanto ellos como sus ancestros estaban velando tanto por su seguridad como de sus hermanas y amigos, en esos momentos Sarah se acerco por detrás de Yuki para así llamarle la atención.

-Yuki…¿tienes un momento?-

-claro ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-veras…el día de la invasión…cuando estabas inconsciente…tu padre me hiso prometerle dos cosas, la primera fue que cuidaría de ti y de tus hermanas…esa es una promesa que cumpliré hasta el final de mis dias- decía Sarah conmoviéndose un poco. -no solo porque amaba a Kurama…sino que también…en el tiempo que eh llegado a conocerlas y convivir con ustedes…- entonces ella sonrió mientras miraba a Yuki con una mirada llena de cariño. -sino porque ahora ustedes son mi familia-

-Sarah…no sabes lo genial que se siente escuchar eso de ti…gracias- decía Yuki mirando a Sarah de la misma manera en lo que esta continuo diciéndole.

-y la otra promesa…fue que cuando llegara el momento correcto…debía entregarte esto- entonces ella saco aquel objeto alargado envuelto de detrás suyo para así entregárselo a Yuki, quien con algo de curiosidad desenvolvió solo una parte, y lo que pudo ver la sorprendió bastante, al punto que luego comenzaron a caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos mientras Sarah continuaba diciéndole posando una mano sobre su hombro. -y creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora- tras escuchar eso Yuki le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sarah, sonriendo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos diciendo.

-gracias Sarah…-

-no hay de que Yuki…- respondió Sarah correspondiendo al abrazo antes de separarse de ella para luego mirar el altar, sonriendo a una de las fotografías del maestro Kuro antes de volver a ver a Yuki. -estaremos esperando afuera, partiremos una vez estés lista- con eso dicho Sarah se retiro del lugar, dejando a Yuki sola en la casa mirando al altar. unos minutos después, Yuki estaba de rodillas frente al altar, con el objeto envuelto frente a ella, lentamente ella se quito su bufanda con la que procedió a limpiarse la pintura facial de su rostro para luego dejarla a un lado y así desenvolver el objeto revelando lo que realmente era, se trataba de la katana de su padre, la cual tenía gravada en su funda cuidadosamente tallada y decorada el símbolo de su clan, la cual le había contado el maestro Kuro que era pasada de padre a hijo simbolizando que este se volvía el nuevo maestro del clan, junto a esta estaba la bufanda de color azul oscuro de su padre, y un frasco de pintura facial como la que ella usaba, ella primero tomo ese frasco para así abrirlo y aplicarse esa pintura que era de un color azul oscuro como la bufanda de su padre la cual se coloco alrededor de su cuello y solo entonces, de una forma casi ceremonial, ella tomo la katana presentándola ante el altar, solo entonces ella se puso de pie para colocarla en su cintura y así desenvainarla rápidamente, admirando la obra de arte que realmente era la hoja de la katana, pudiendo ella escuchar como esta cortaba delicadamente el viento con cada movimiento que hacía con esta, finalmente ella guardo la que ahora era su Katana de vuelta en su vaina para luego hacer una reverencia al altar, y solo entonces ella, con mucho cuidado y respeto, comenzó a desarmarlo, no sin antes mirar una foto de su padre, sonriéndole mientras decía.

-estoy lista…- poco después, mientras todos la esperaban junto al Kuroi Kitsune, estando Sara y Ian con sus servoarmaduras puestas, vieron a Yuki salir de la casa, sorprendidos de verla tanto con esa pintura facial y bufanda puestas como por la katana que ella llevaba, definitivamente era la Yuki que era antes, sin embargo allí tanto sus hermanas como amigos se dieron cuenta que ahora era algo más que su viejo ser, quien se le acerco primero fue Ren, quien se le quedo mirando estando ambas frente a frente durante unos momentos de silencio antes de que ella sonriera y le diera un suave golpe en el hombro a su hermana mayor diciéndole.

-te vez bien hermanita-

-gracias Ren- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa que tanto sus hermanas como amigos le devolvieron para luego decirles. -vamos, es hora de ir a casa-

-¡oh si! - exclamo Ren mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos llena de emoción por las peleas que les esperaban de vuelta en Washington.

-será raro volver al gris y marrón de Washington después de vivir rodeada de tantos otros colores- le comentaba Yuzu a Ian quien le respondió.

-no lo sé, ya comenzaba a extrañar ese marrón y gris-

-¡muero por contarle todo lo que vivimos aquí a Three Dog!- exclamaba Nami emocionada.

-quizás podrías omitir las partes en que estuvimos a punto de morir, no queremos preocuparlo más de lo que ya debe estar- le comentaba Ángel, finalmente y mientras hablaban de otras cosas, la ultima en subir fue Yuki quien desde la puerta del Kuroi Kitsune miraba aquella casa con una leve sonrisa, al haber sido ese su hogar aquellos meses que le tomo recuperarse para entonces entrar al vehículo y posicionarse justo detrás del asiento del conductor en donde Sarah se encontraba ya sentada mirándola con una sonrisa confiada y preguntarle.

-¿lista?-

-lista- respondió Yuki, por lo que Sarah encendió el motor del Kuroi Kitsune y lo puso en marcha, alejándose poco a poco de la casa en la que habían estado viviendo.

-¡adiós casa! ¡cuídate!- exclamaba Nami sacando su cabeza de la ventana y despidiéndose agitando rápidamente una de sus manos, finalmente llegaron a la carretera por la cual habían llegado y se pusieron en marcha a Washington mientras Sarah exclamaba.

-¡estén listos todos! ¡nos vamos a casa!- aquello hiso que todos dejaran escapar fuertes gritos de celebración, pues era el día que habían esperado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y estaban todos llenos de energía para hacer frente al Enclave una vez más.

Cerca de unas dos horas después, la emoción había bajado bastante mientras iban avanzando por la carretera, dando lugar a un silencio algo incomodo que fue roto cuando Ren dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-vaya…había olvidado lo largo que fue el viaje…-

-¿exactamente de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- pregunto Yuki un tanto preocupada al ser la única en no saber el tiempo que les tomara al haber estado inconsciente todo el tiempo.

-pues nos fuimos de noche de la ciudadela, Three Dog se bajo al amanecer y llegamos a la casa cuando ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, así que diría que unas once o doce horas quizás- decía Yuzu sacando los cálculos en su cabeza, cosa que hiso que todos los demás, con la excepción de Sarah, dejaran ir un quejido de fastidio muy grande a lo que Sarah respondió diciéndoles con mucha seriedad.

-ok todos, se que el viaje será largo, pero llegaremos de noche lo que ayudara mucho a nuestro plan, así que nada de quejas y solo relájense hasta que lleguemos- con eso dicho el grupo comenzó a pensar en distintos modos de pasar el tiempo, desde leer ah incluso jugar algún que otro juego de cartas, aun así el aburrimiento se hacía cada vez más presente, y solo una hora después de lo que había dicho Sarah, Nami que estaba haciendo una figura de origami pregunto.

-¿ya llegamos?-

-todavía no- respondió Ren que estaba puliendo unos shurikens. el tiempo continuo pasando al igual que el viaje del Kuroi Kitsune por la abandonada carretera llena en algunas partes de una gran cantidad de vehículos abandonados de todo tipo, en un punto del camino Sarah cambio de lugar con Yuki quien guiada por Yuzu quien le daba indicaciones con un viejo mapa de la carretera pues el electrónico del puesto de navegación solo abarcaba hasta unos kilómetros alrededor de la región de Washington.

-¿ya llegamos?- volvió a preguntar Nami mientras jugaba cartas con Ian.

-aun no- decía Ren algo mas irritada en lo que ayudaba a Ángel a revisar uno de sus revólveres. ya por la tarde, Ren era quien estaba condiciendo entonces mientras Yuzu revisaba los demás sistemas del Kuroi Kitsune desde su puesto.

-ok, mi turno, estoy viendo algo de color blanco, muy inteligente…- decía Nami quien estaba jugando a las adivinanzas con Yuki quien respondió rápidamente.

-es Yuzu-

-¡adivinaste!- exclamo Nami moviendo rápidamente su cola antes de mirar a Ren con mucha curiosidad y preguntarle. -¿ya llegamos?-

-¡no!- exclamo Ren mirándola bastante irritada solo para ver hacia adelante justo a tiempo para evadir un auto abandonado que estuvo casi a punto de chocar. Para el tiempo que estaba poniéndose el sol, el verde de la naturaleza comenzaba a ser reemplazado poco a poco por el marrón y gris del terreno, dando entender que ya estaban llegando a la región de Washington, siendo ahora Ian el que conducía.

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Nami mientras leía uno de sus comics.

-¡si Nami, ya llegamos!- dijo Ren con un entusiasmo fingido.

-¡¿en serio?!- exclamo Nami muy feliz moviendo rápidamente su cola hasta que Ren le grito muy molesta.

-¡no!- ya por la noche, siendo ahora Ángel la que estaba conduciendo, no se podía ver ningún árbol vivo afuera por la ventana, solo aquellas carcasas quemadas que la radiación había dejado en la región afectada por el bombardeo de la gran guerra.

-¿ya llegamos…?- pregunto nuevamente Nami, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar la pregunta, una muy fastidiada Ren le grito.

-¡no! ¡aun no hemos llegado!-

-está bien, no volveré a preguntar, lo siento- decía Nami tratando de controlar a su hermana que dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio diciendo.

-¡por fin!- sin embargo su calma no duro mucho, pues menos de dos minutos después de eso Nami comenzó a chasquear sus dedos, al principio sin mucho pensar pero poco a poco comenzó a darle un ritmo que era seguido por los movimientos de su cola de lado a lado, sin embargo Ren que ya estaba muy molesta con ella comenzó a gruñir un poco tratando de contener algo su rabia mientras le decía a su hermana menor.

-solo cinco minutos…¿puedes dejar de ser tan irritante…?- entonces ella volteo a ver muy enojada a Nami y así gritarle nuevamente. -¡¿por solo cinco minutos?!- solo entonces Nami guardo silencio unos momentos en lo que Ren volvía a darle la espalda, pero entonces, tras mirar sus dedos, se le dibujo una vele sonrisa de travesura, ella entonces se le acerco a Ren sin hacer ruido y chasqueo un dedo justo junto a una de las orejas de su hermana mayor, haciendo que esta se moviera un poco, aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ren, quien dejo escapar un grito lleno de rabia antes de intentar atacar a Nami que se oculto riéndose mucho detrás de Yuzu, mientras que Yuki sostenía a Ren con fuerza para evitar que ella se acercara a Nami mientras le decía.

-¡no Ren! ¡contrólate!- entonces ella miro a Ángel con mucha seriedad y preguntarle. -¡¿Cuánto más falta?!- su pregunta se respondió sola cuando de encima de ellas apareció uno de los vertibirds del Enclave que iluminaba el Kuroi Kitsune con un foco de luz blanca en lo que se posicionaba justo frente a ellos.

-creo que lo suficientemente cerca…- dijo Ángel quien rápidamente cambio lugar con Sarah en lo que el vertibird del Enclave comenzó a dispararles unas ráfagas de disparos los cuales ni bien Sarah tomo el volante, logro evitarlos al maniobrar ágilmente el Kuroi Kitsune, cosa que hiso que los demás dieran algunos tumbos de lado a lado, pero eso no evito que Yuki dijera impresionada.

-¡eso estuvo increíble!-

-gracias pero alágame cuando salgamos de este apuro…- respondió Sarah cuando desde atrás de ellos pudieron escuchar los sonidos de unos jeeps del Enclave que se les acercaba y se colocaban justo a cada lado de ellos. -el cual como siempre acaba de empeorar- uno de los jeeps golpeo uno de los costados del Kuroi Kitsune, tratando de sacarlo de control, cosa que no resulto, y aquello hiso que Yuzu sacara la cabeza por la ventana muy molesta con aquel conductor gritándole.

-¡oye! ¡no rayes la pintura!- pero rápidamente ella se metió cuando uno soldado que abrió una de las puertas traseras del jeep apuntándole con su rifle laser para así dispararle, salvándose ella por muy pocos segundos mientras que el otro jeep intentaba lo mismo nuevamente y el vertibird se preparaba para dispárales nuevamente.

-¡hora de contraatacar!- dijo Sarah señalándole a Ian que fuera al asiento del copiloto, cosa que él hiso caso para así preparar las armas del Kuroi Kitsune y apuntar tanto las ametralladoras como los lanzamisiles contra el vertibird frente a ellos y así dispararle primero con las ametralladoras, logrando darle a una de las alas pero sin causarle mucho daño para luego disparar unos misiles que el vertibird logro evitar por unos centímetros.

-¡este tipo es bueno!- exclamo Ian impresionado por la forma de volar del piloto.

-¡sí, que mal que intenta matarnos!- decía Ren algo fastidiada en lo que se mantenía sujeta a uno de los asientos para evitar caer mientras los vehículos de los lados las seguían chocando para intentar sacarlas del camino. -¡ya me están colmando la paciencia!-

-¡creo que estarán por hacer algo más que eso…!- decía Ángel que miraba por una de las ventanas como unos soldados del Enclave se subían a las torretas laser de los jeep y comenzaban a dispararles, por suerte la carrocería reforzada del Kuroi Kitsune lograba resistir los disparos laser y los de la ametralladora del vertibird que les volvía a disparar ahora sin poder evitar al estar rodeados por los otros dos vehículos, sabiendo que la carrocería no iba a durar mucho de ese modo, Sarah les grito a los demás seriamente.

-¡que alguien se deshaga de esos vehículos!-

-¡a la orden!- exclamaron Ren y Nami quienes rápidamente salieron al techo por la escotilla del mismo, allí arriba ellas se colocaron a cada lado del techo, evadiendo los disparos de los soldados en las torretas, y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad perfecta, teniendo sus armas listas, ambas saltaron cada una a uno de los vehículos, Ren aterrizo justo encima de la torreta del jeep al que había saltado, y antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar, Ren clavo sus tekko-kagi directamente en su cuello acabando con el instantáneamente, pero antes de que este se desplomara, ella logro sacarlo del jeep para así lanzarlo a la carretera, para así entrar muy para la sopresa del soldado que estaba en el asiento trasero, quien intento sacar su pistola laser pero Ren rápidamente logro evitarlo al lanzarle un kunai clavandoselo en la mano para luego noquearlo con una patada en el rostro, y antes de que el conductor pudiera sacar su arma también, ella le clavo su una de sus tekko-kagi en el hombro y quito el seguro de una de las granadas que tenia este encima el conductor y solo entonces ella salió del Jeep por una de las puertas traseras para así saltar de vuelta al Kuroi Kitsune, sosteniéndose en uno de los lados de este. Al mismo tiempo Nami había saltado al otro vehículo para así aterrizar dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro al soldado en la torreta, noqueándolo de inmediato, justo después otro soldado abrió una de las puertas traseras llevando consigo un rifle laser, pero antes de poder dispararle a Nami, ella le quitaba su arma con un golpe horizontal de su bastón para luego sujetarse del borde del techo del jeep para así entrar ágilmente con una patada en el pecho al soldado y cuando ella ya estaba dentro golpeo al conductor del jeep con el extremo de su bastón sin darle tiempo para que este reaccionara, dejándolo noqueado sobre el volante, y antes de que el soldado que había pateado hacia dentro del jeep se le lanzara encima nuevamente, ella logro alejarse y salto de vuelta al Kuroi Kitsune sujetándose también del lado de este. El jeep al que había subido Ren exploto de forma espectacular, mientras que el que abordo Nami perdió el control y termino volcándose dando varias vueltas en la carretera, ambas subieron de nuevo al techo del Kuroi Kitsune para admirar su trabajo para luego chocar esos cinco y exclamar bastante animadas.

-¡oh si!- pero su celebración se vio interrumpida por nuevos disparos laser que venían de detrás de ellas lo que las obligo a agacharse y sostenerse con fuerza cuando Sarah movía bruscamente el vehículo para evitar las ráfagas de disparos del vertibird que seguía en frente, solo entonces Ren y Nami miraron hacia atrás para darse cuenta que habían otro dos jeeps del Enclave que las estaban siguiendo por detrás.

-¡oigan! ¡tenemos compañía!- exclamo Ren desde la escotilla del techo.

-¡y no es de la divertida!- complemento Nami también.

-¡díganme algo que no sepa!- decía Sarah que evitaba las ráfagas de disparos del vertibird en lo que Ian seguía disparando las ametralladoras del Kuroi Kitsune contra este pero se frustraba al no poder darle un golpe certero debido a las maniobras de Sarah al igual que por las del piloto de esa aeronave.

-¡oh vamos quédate quieto!- exclamaba él tratando de apuntar bien mientras disparaba mientras que el vehículo recibía varios disparos laser por detrás.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo con esos jeep!- exclamo Yuki sujetándose de uno de los asientos para evitar caerse. -¡Yuzu, Ángel! ¡encárguense de ellos!- les ordeno ella seriamente.

-¡por supuesto!- decía Yuzu preparando su arco y una de sus flechas explosivas mientras que Ángel respondía mientras preparaba su rifle de francotirador.

-¡cuenta con nosotras!- entonces las dos fueron a la parte de atrás del vehículo preparándose para abrir la entrada trasera de este, en lo que se vieron mutuamente con mucha seriedad.

-vamos a tener solo una oportunidad para hacer esto bien- decía Yuzu al considerar que al abrir esa puerta, ambas estarían al descubierto y en la línea de tiro de los soldados en las torretas de los jeeps.

-entonces hagamos esto a la primera- le dijo Ángel con mucha confianza y guiñándole un ojo, dándole confianza a Yuzu también quien coloco su flecha explosiva en su arco mientras Ángel sostenía la perilla de la puerta, y tras esperar unos segundos entre los disparos de los jeeps, ella abrió la puerta asomándose rápidamente junto con Yuzu, aquellos momentos para las dos pasaron casi en cámara lenta, Ángel apunto a una de las ventanillas de uno de los jeeps con la mirilla de su rifle, y una vez tuvo la cabeza del conductor en el centro, ella apretó el gatillo y disparo, viendo como la bala entraba por la ventana y como esta se tiño de un color rojo, señal que había dado en el blanco, al mismo tiempo Yuzu tenso su arco mientras apuntaba al otro jeep directamente a donde estaba el motor, para así disparar su flecha la cual se clavo justo en una de las rejillas del radiador, menos de un segundo después ese jeep exploto llegando a dar una vuelta en el aire, mientras que el otro al cual había disparado Ángel se desviaba a un lado para chocar contra un camión abandonado en la carretera, haciéndose pedazos en el proceso, ambas celebraron al haber dado unos tiros certeros, aunque no duro mucho cuando el vertibird paso encima de ellas, colocándose justo detrás del Kuroi Kitsune y dispararles, logrando ellas cerrar la puerta justo cuando los balazos de la ametralladora de la aeronave impactara contra ellas, dejando ambas escapar un suspiro de gran alivio, para luego dar tumbos a los lados cuando Sarah maniobraba para evitar las ráfagas del disparos y evitar que el Kuroi Kitsune recibiera más daños.

-¡ese cretino no se da por vencido…!- exclamaba Ren quien junto a Nami seguía sujetándose del techo, mientras que Yuki seriamente se asomaba para por la escotilla para ver cómo estaban sus hermanas y decirles.

-¡chicas entren! ¡y díganle a Sarah que se prepare para frenar de a fondo!- después de eso ella salió al techo colocándose de pie tan firmemente como le era posible sosteniendo su katana enfundada en su cintura y mirando fijamente el vertibird.

-¡¿pero qué vas a hacer tu?!- pregunto Nami algo preocupada por Yuki, quien con mucha determinación tomo la empuñadura de su katana con su otra mano sin quitar la vista del vertibird mientras le decía a su hermana menor.

-me hare cargo de esa cosa- tanto Ren como Nami se vieron mutuamente algo incrédulas, pero al ver a su hermana mayor de esa forma, todo atisbo de duda desapareció de ellas por lo que Nami entro primero y antes de que Ren entrara le dijo a su hermana mayor.

-ten cuidado- una vez las dos estaban dentro, ella cerro unos momentos los ojos para así respirar lentamente, dejando que todo a su alrededor se volviera silencioso, y lentamente ella se coloco en posición de combate, lista para atacar llegado el momento. En ese mismo instante, Ren le dijo a Sarah lo que Yuki le había dicho, cosa que le hiso preguntar.

-¡¿exactamente qué en que está pensando ella?!-

-¡no lo sé! ¡pero…!- decía Ren quien paso a mirar a la ventana, y al ver a su hermana lista para hacer lo que estuviera por hacer, simplemente pudo explicarle a Sarah. -debemos confiar en ella-

-está bien…- dijo Sarah preparada para frenar a fondo cuando llegara el momento, el cual fue cuando Ren vio que Yuki abrió los ojos con mucha seriedad, estando por saltar hacia el vertibird, por lo que le grito a Sarah.

-¡ahora!- el tiempo nuevamente pareció pasar en cámara lenta, Yuki dio un gran salto directamente hacia en vertibird, el cual estaba por disparar otra ráfaga de disparos, al mismo tiempo Sarah piso a fondo haciendo que el Kuroi Kitsune siguiera a Yuki justo debajo de ella en todo momento, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al piloto del vertibird, pero lo que menos esperaba aun no llegaba, tan rápido como un parpadeo, Yuki quito su katana de un solo rápido movimiento, dando un corte limpio que separo una de las alas del vertibird del resto del la estructura de este, pasando ella justo en medio de aquellas dos partes, para cuando el tiempo parecía volver a su velocidad normal, ella aterrizo justo en el techo del Kuroi Kitsune apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que el vertibird se desplomo contra la carretera, explotando en una enorme bola de fuego al impactar, en lugar de seguir frenando, Sarah eligió acelerar a fondo para pasar por esas llamaradas, por lo que Yuki entro rápidamente y cerro la escotilla detrás de ella justo cuando el Kuroi Kitsune atravesó aquella explosión, quedando nuevamente con el camino libre. Solo cuando habían pasado por las llamas de la explosión, Yuki dio un suspiro de alivio mientras guardaba su katana, solo para darse cuenta de cómo sus hermanas y amigos se le quedaban viendo impresionados por lo que habían visto.

-¿Qué pasa…?- pregunto ella algo incomoda por aquellas miradas, pasando a sorprenderse muchísimo cuando sus hermanas y amigos gritaron en celebración.

-¡eso fue asombroso!- exclamo Ren con mucho asombro.

-¡no puedo creer que cortaras una de las alas de un vertibird! ¡eso es casi imposible de hacer con una katana normal!- decía Yuzu quien en su mente trataba de explicarse en medio de su asombro cómo era que su hermana mayor había logrado hacer semejante hazaña.

-¡¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?!- pregunto Nami dando leves saltos y moviendo rápidamente su cola, todo eso hacía que Yuki se sonrojara bastante, agachando un poco sus orejas al no saber cómo reaccionar a tanta atención, por lo que simplemente respondió a todo eso diciéndoles.

-es algo complicado de explicar…- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, Sarah les dijo con mucha seriedad.

-lamento interrumpir su cerebración, pero hemos llegado…- entonces ella detuvo el Kuroi Kitsune y activo el modo sigiloso del mismo, rápidamente los demás se le acercaron y allí pudieron ver lo que Colvin y Reddin les habían informado, la gran muralla de energía concentrada que rodeaba toda la región de Washington, la muralla misma era transparente, pero brillaba de un color rojo intenso, tenia casi veinte metros de altura, y cada uno de los nodos que la conectaban estaban separados a unos cien metros uno del otro, cada uno tenía grandes torretas de plasma, en cuyos lados también tenía las plataformas de donde disparaban los misiles guiados, donde estaba la carretera estaba un gran portón metálico que cubría toda la anchura de la carretera, por el cual la muralla de energía le pasaba por encima al parecer sin causarle daño, tanto afuera como por dentro de la muralla habían puestos de control en que habían nidos de ametralladoras laser montados en cada lado de la carretera, y unas casillas a cada lado de la puerta donde al parecer cada vehículo que quería entrar por la región primero tenia que pasar por allí, además de haber algunas patrullas de soldados quienes vigilaban la zona.

-no era broma cuando dijeron que ese sitio estaba bien vigilado- comento Ángel algo impresionada por la seguridad que tenia la entrada a la región.

-pues debo admitir que estuvieron bastante ocupados estos últimos meses- decía Ren con algo de sarcasmo.

-pero ya no podemos retirarnos, comenzaran a sospechar no dentro de mucho tiempo cuando los vehículos no regresen o se comuniquen con ellos- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad, a lo que Sarah dijo de igual manera.

-entonces solo nos queda seguir adelante- entonces miro a Ian fijamente diciéndole. -no tengas piedad con esos tipos-

-si señora- decía Ian haciendo sonar sus dedos con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro para así volver a tomar los controles de las armas del Kuroi Kitsune, en lo que sin salir del modo sigiloso Sarah puso de nuevo en marcha el motor del vehículo para así decirle a los demás.

-chicas, sujétense de lo que puedan, las cosas van a ponerse muy agitadas-

-¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunto Yuki.

-si, recen porque no nos hagan explotar antes de que podamos pasar- respondió Sarah quien presiono el pedal del acelerador a fondo, yendo directamente hacia la puerta de entrada a la región.

En uno de los puestos de ametralladoras del puesto de control, dos soldados del Enclave se encontraban pasando el tiempo hablando trivialidades mientras hacían inventario de sus municiones.

-oye ¿supiste que una de las patrullas del destacamento en Big Town fue atacada por un Yao Guai?- decía uno de los soldados.

-¿en serio? ¿y que paso con ellos?- pregunto su compañero con mucha curiosidad.

-lograron matar al maldito, pero este se las arreglo para acabar con dos de ellos- respondió el soldado.

-¿Qué tan mal los dejo?- pregunto su compañero a lo que el soldado solo pudo decirle.

-uno quedo casi partido a la mitad, al otro…bueno no querrás saberlo-

-rayos…malditos mutantes- respondió su compañero en lo que se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba a ellos desde la carretera, se trataba del Kuroi Kitsune el cual en modo sigiloso era difícil distinguirlo de noche. -¿oye no se supone que la patrulla motorizada no debía volver hasta dentro de otra media hora?-

-hasta donde yo sé si…- decía el soldado cuando de pronto el Kuroi Kitsune comenzó a disparar sus ametralladoras contra el puesto de control, si bien los dos soldados lograron ponerse a cubierto, unos soldados que estaban en medio de la carretera no tuvieron tanta suerte, siendo fulminados por la lluvia de balas que les cayo encima, rápidamente los soldados del nido y del que estaba al otro lado de la carretera comenzaron a disparar con sus ametralladoras laser contra el Kuroi Kitsune, mientras que el que estaba en la casilla de control avisaba por radio.

-¡entrada sur a cuartel general! ¡estamos bajo fuego enemigo intenso! ¡repito, estamos bajo fuego intenso!- de pronto la casilla hiso explosión por uno de los misiles que el Kuroi Kitsune disparo contra ellos, siendo el otro que impacto contra la muralla de energía, las dos torretas de plasma sobre los nodos junto a la puerta comenzó a disparar contra el Kuroi Kitsune, logrando evitar aquellos poderosos disparos gracias a las maniobras evasivas que realizaba Sarah sin dejar de avanzar rumbo a la puerta metálica mientras le gritaba a Ian.

-¡concentra los misiles en la puerta principal!-

-¡entendido!- exclamo Ian esperando el momento preciso entre las maniobras evasivas de Sarah para evitar los disparos de plasma de las torretas que causaban grandes explosiones al impactar contra la carretera, y segundos antes de llegar al puesto de control, en pleno fuego de las ametralladoras laser de los nidos a cada lado de esta, Sarah logro mantener el Kuroi Kitsune lo suficientemente quieto para que él pudiera disparar dos pares de misiles que dieron de lleno contra la puerta metálica de la entrada, causando una gran explosión en el preciso instante que pasaron junto a los nidos de ametralladoras laser, y sin detenerse se adentraron en la bola de fuego de la explosión, que había destruido lo suficiente la puerta para que pudieran pasar a toda velocidad por esta, llegando al punto de control del otro lado de la puerta, el cual pasaron a tan alta velocidad que los soldados de los nidos de ametralladoras laser del otro lado apenas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para comenzar a dispararles, mientras que las torretas de plasma no pudieron rotar lo suficientemente rápido para volver a dispararles, desapareciendo el Kuroi Kitsune en la oscuridad de la noche por la carretera.

-diablos…el general no estará feliz cuando le informen de esto…- dijo uno de los soldados. Minutos después toda la zona sur del yermo estaba en alerta máxima, muchos vehículos que salían de la ciudadela, ocupada ahora por el destacamento de paladines traidores de Tristan, como de Nuka-Town y Nueva Megatón, los cuales comenzaron a buscar por tierra y aire al vehículo enemigo que había logrado entrar a la región, centrándose mas que nada en la carretera que iba a la ciudad, sin saber que el Kuroi Kitsune se encontraba oculto en un almacén cercano a las ruinas de Bethesda, aun en modo sigiloso, esperando a que las patrullas del Enclave se fueran del lugar.

-wow…de verdad no nos quieren aquí…- decía Ren con sarcasmo pero aun así algo preocupada al escuchar los vertibirds sobrevolar por el edificio en que estaban.

-no puedo imaginarme como estará el resto del yermo- comentaba Ian.

-lo sabremos cuando nos reunamos con la resistencia- decía Sarah seriamente tratando de no imaginarse las atrocidades que el Enclave habría estado llevando a cabo en su ausencia.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la resistencia?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-bueno Colvin y Reddin no podían decírmelo directamente por la radio, existía la posibilidad que el Enclave interceptara el canal radial que utilizamos para comunicarnos con ellos- explicaba Sarah en lo que sacaba de uno de los brazales un papel con unas coordenadas. -por suerte a Reddin se le ocurrió darme las coordenadas de la base mediante un lenguaje codificado, aunque mas parecía las palabrerías de un niño- ella le entrego las coordenadas a Yuki quien tras mirarlas se las mostro a Nami diciéndole.

-¿puedes colocar estas coordenadas en la pantalla de navegación? ahora que volvimos podremos usarla de nuevo-

-¡oki doky!- respondió Nami quien rápidamente se sentó en su puesto y tras teclear las coordenadas, el mapa señalizo un lugar que ella conocía muy bien. -¡oigan! ¡eso es Little Lamplight!-

-¿no es el lugar donde dijiste solo viven niños?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad.

-¡así es! ¡oh si la resistencia hiso su base allí, Maccready no estará nada feliz!- decía Nami entre risas juguetonas.

-bien, ya no escucho los vertibirds afuera, es hora de reunirnos con nuestros amigos- decía Sarah para así poner en marcha nuevamente el Kuroi Kitsune, condiciendo en modo sigiloso en la oscuridad de la noche, evitando los caminos principales y evitar ser detectados.

Varios minutos después, habían llegado a la entrada de las cavernas de Lamplight, y tras estacionar el Kuroi Kitsune dentro de una de las cocheras utilizadas por el personal turistico del lugar antes de la guerra, solo entonces entraron a la caverna siendo guiados por Nami quien era la única que había estado allí antes y que al llegar a la entrada del pueblo dentro de la caverna comenzó a gritar.

-¡Maccready! ¡Lucy! ¡soy yo Nami!- sin embargo fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando por encima de la puerta aparecieron varias personas adultas apuntándoles con armas de todo tipo, eran los miembros de la resistencia, pero por como estos les apuntaban con armas no pudieron evitar ponerse alerta.

-¡quietos! ¡las manos arriba!- gritaba un miembro de la resistencia cuando de pronto una voz infantil les gritaba.

-¡no disparen tontos adultos! ¡y abran esta puerta!- los adultos algo nerviosos se hicieron a un lado en lo que la puerta se abría y de esta salió nada menos que Maccready, seguido por Lucy y otros niños de Lamplight , los cuales se pusieron tan felices de ver a Nami que casi de inmediato se lanzaron contra ella gritando.

-¡Nami!- los niños lograron que ella cayera sentada al suelo mientras la abrazaban llenos de felicidad al igual que ella que les decía.

-¡me alegra ver que están bien!-

-¡por supuesto que estamos bien!- decía Maccready tratando de sonar rudo para luego decir un poco mas amistosamente. -y nos alegra que tu también lo estés-

-te extrañamos Nami…- decía Bunny cosa que conmovió mucho a Nami quien le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole.

-aaawww yo también los extrañe- sonriendo ella miro hacia atrás para así presentar a los demás. -ellas son mis hermanas mayores, son Yuki, Ren y Yuzu, también están mis amigos Sarah, Ian y Ángel- pero entonces sus orejas se pusieron de punta por la curiosidad por ver adultos en Little Lamplight, por lo que le pregunto a Maccready con una sonrisa travieza. -¿y cómo es que esta es la base de la resistencia? pensé que los adultos no estaban permitidos-

-y lo están, pero hicimos una excepción temporal por todo lo malo que pasa allí afuera- respondió Maccready mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa confiada. -además tu amigo allí atrás puede ser muy persuasivo- para la sorpresa de todos ellos, quien surgió de la puerta era nada menos que Bishop, y al ver a su amigo allí, los ojos de Nami se llenaron de lagrimas en lo que se ponía de pie y corría hacia él para así abrazarlo con mucha fuerza gritando.

-¡Bishop! ¡te extrañe muchísimo!- Bishop con mucha alegría abrazo con cuidado a Nami y con una sonrisa le decía con mucha amabilidad.

-yo también te extrañe pequeña Nami…-

-nos alegra ver que estas bien- decía Yuki quien junto a los demás se le habían acercado, todos felices de ver a su amigo Deathclaw sano y salvo.

-lo mismo digo…amiga Yuki…- decía Yuzu quien paso a subir a Nami a su lomo para así junto a Maccready y Lucy, guiarlos por Little Lamplight que es ahora la base de la resistencia. -después de la invasión…vine aquí buscando refugio…los niños fueron amables y me aceptaron aquí…-

-bueno no todos los días puedes hacerte amigo de un Deathclaw que habla y patea traseros- decía Lucy muy contenta mientras Bishop continuaba explicando.

-con el tiempo…otros que buscaban refugio de la maldad del Enclave vinieron aquí…los niños no querían aceptarlos…pero al final logre convencerlos de que hacerlo era lo correcto… con el tiempo gracias a los paladines Colvin y Reddin…y otros nobles paladines de la hermandad del acero…hicimos de esta nuestra base para combatir al Enclave…-

-aaaw sabia que tenias buen corazón- le decía Nami estando ella aun sentada en el lomo de Bishop a Maccready quien tratando de sonar con más autoridad decía.

-¡pero recuerda que solo es temporal!-

-no te preocupes…una vez que derrotemos al Enclave, me asegurare de que su hogar este a salvo- decía Sarah con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cosa que hiso sonreír también a Maccready quien le dijo a ella.

-el señor Colvin tiene razón, usted parece alguien genial-

-ella es genial- decía Yuki mirando de reojo a Sarah sonriendo, haciendo que ambas terminaran por reír unos momentos hasta que llegaron a una cámara de las cavernas donde estaban reunidos algunos de los peleadores de la resistencia, junto con paladines de la hermandad del acero, los cuales al ver a Sarah se apresuraron a ir con ella, aun cuando algunos estaban heridos, todos felices de verla y dándole cada uno de ellos el saludo de la hermandad con mucho respeto, y entre estos apareció Reddin quien corrió hacia Sarah para así abrazarla con fuerza diciéndole.

-¡centinela! ¡gracias al cielo está bien!- luego ella se separo del abrazo algo sonrojada por lo incomoda que hiso la situación. -lo siento…me salí del protocolo- aquello hiso reír tanto a las hermanas y amigos como a los demás paladines del acero.

-me alegra ver que sigues igual de energía Reddin- decía Sarah cuando de entre los paladines, salió nada menos que Colvin, quien tenía ahora un parche en el ojo izquierdo y ni bien estuvo frente a ella, él la saludo respetuosamente y con una gran sonrisa diciendo.

-bienvenida de vuelta, centinela Lyons-

-Colvin…tu ojo…- decía Sarah algo preocupada por él, pero este le dijo calmadamente.

-descuide centinela, solo es un ojo, aun tengo el bueno para luchar- ver que esa herida no rompió su espíritu, Sarah pudo sonreír mas aliviada diciéndole.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso- entonces, tras mirar a su alrededor estando sobre el lomo de Bishop, Nami les pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Three Dog?- durante unos momentos hubo silencio, hasta que Reddin respondió con algo de pesar.

-Three Dog fue capturado hace unos días…hasta donde sabemos el Enclave lo ejecutara dentro de una semana- aquello preocupo mucho a las hermanas, al ser Three Dog alguien más que ellas consideraban parte de su familia, y claramente una persona importante para la resistencia y el yermo, pero entonces, apretando fuerte la funda de su katana, Yuki les dijo a todos con mucha determinación.

-entonces ya sabemos cuál es nuestra primera misión- aquello hiso sonreír a sus hermanas, y tanto los paladines como demás miembros de la resistencia se vieron más motivados que antes, por lo que Sarah les dijo a Colvin y Reddin con seriedad.

-dígannos todo lo que saben del paradero de Three Dog, no vamos a abandonar a nuestro amigo-

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuartel operativo del Enclave en las ruinas de la ciudad, el general Autumm se encontraba observando el paisaje nocturno desde su puesto de comando, cuando un oficial con el rango de comandante se le acerco y tras saludarlo comenzó a informarle.

-general, hemos recibido más información sobre el ataque a la entrada sur. al parecer se trataba de un solo vehículo, descrito por los hombres estacionados como una casa rodante reforzada de color negro y con alta capacidad ofensiva…y esta logro infiltrarse en la región, ahora mismo continuamos con la búsqueda…pero aun no hay resultados- al escuchar todo eso, el general supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, y sin dejar de ver al paisaje nocturno del yermo dijo sonriendo con bastantes expectativas.

-así que esas jovencitas han regresado…bien, así podremos terminar con ellas junto la resistencia, de una vez por todas-

Continuara…


	44. Capitulo cuarenta y dos

Capitulo cuarenta y dos: El gran escape.

La torre Tenpenny era un resort de lujo durante la época anterior a la gran guerra, donde algunas de las personas más influyentes del país se hospedaba cuando visitaban Washington, o simplemente cuando los millonarios buscaban pasar un tiempo relajándose o divirtiéndose en el bar o en alguna de las otras actividades recreativas presentes, cuando las bombas cayeron la torre, al haber sido construida por los mejores ingenieros que el dinero de aquel entonces podía pagar, esta logro resistir el gran bombardeo atómico que redujo la mayor parte de la región a un paramo radioactivo y desolado, en el tiempo que siguió, y estando los habitantes de la torre protegidos de los peligros del yermo gracias a sus sistemas de seguridad de vanguardia para la época, estos repararon los daños causados por las bombas, así como también reforzaron los muros perimetrales, y conectar los generadores de la línea del metro que pasaba justo por debajo de la torre para así devolverle la energía. Los dueños durante el tiempo que siguió, la familia Tenpenny, mantuvo la tradición elitista de cómo funcionaba anteriormente en la época anterior a la guerra, restringiendo la entrada a solo aquellas personas lo suficientemente adineradas como para pagar el altísimo precio de estancia, como a los comerciantes que llevan los distintos recursos y provisiones para sostener a los habitantes ya hacía mucho desconectados de la adversidad que era en realidad la vida en el yermo. Sin embargo tras la invasión del Enclave, ese estilo de vida termino abruptamente cuando los soldados tomaron posesión de la torre, expulsando a casi todos los habitantes, con la excepción del duelo Allistair Tenpenny, ultimo descendiente de la familia Tenpenny, un hombre ya de avanzada edad a quien no le importo la expulsión de los demás habitantes, pues el Enclave hiso un trato con él, en su penthouse de lujo en la cima de la torre, paso a ser dueño del último resort de lujo en todo el yermo, a ser el alcaide de la nueva prisión de máxima seguridad del Enclave, donde eran encerrados aquellos lo suficientemente valientes o tontos para haberle hecho frente al Enclave, tanto durante como después de la invasión, siendo ahora uno de los lugares mayormente fortificados y vigilados de todo el yermo, con patrullas de soldados vigilando tanto el interior como exterior de las nuevas murallas perimetrales de acero, con torretas de plasma en cada una de las esquinas, jeeps equipados con torretas laser rondando los terrenos adyacentes, y vertibirds que constantemente vigilaban los cielos, teniendo estos un nuevo helipuerto donde poder reabastecerse de combustible, haciendo de esta nueva prisión, prácticamente impenetrable, y de la cual escapar era prácticamente imposible. Era en esta prisión donde ahora residía Three Dog tras ser capturado por el Enclave en un estudio de radio improvisado que había creado en el sótano de una casa abandonada, donde alentaba a la gente del yermo a no rendirse ante la ocupación, y a seguir con la buena batalla, dándole ánimos y esperanzas a todos aquellos que lo escuchaban como también a quienes conformaban la resistencia, quienes no iban a rendirse para rescatarlo.

En la base de la resistencia en las cuevas de Lamplight, en una de las cámaras de las mismas donde estaba el mapa táctico que habían robado tras emboscar a una caravana del Enclave, Colvin se encontraba allí reunido con Sarah, las hermanas y los demás para así ponerlos a todos al tanto sobre el estado actual del yermo antes de pasar a armar un plan para rescatar a Three Dog.

-muy bien, esto es lo que necesita saber centinela- decía Colvin en lo que comenzaba a enfocar el mapa en algunos lugares específicos del yermo, estos eran Rivet City, la fábrica de Robco, el fuerte independencia y por supuesto la torre Tenpenny. -el Enclave tiene guarniciones armadas en cada asentamiento de la región, imponiendo sus leyes y ordenes irracionales a los habitantes, hablamos de toques de queda, prohibir salir de los asentamientos, encarcelamientos y ejecuciones por sospecha de subversión, y un montón de cosas más…-

-eso no suena nada amable- menciono Nami asomándose de detrás de Ren quien la empujo de vuelta hacia atrás algo irritada.

-también han limitado el comercio en la región, los comerciantes solo pueden trabajar con suministros aprobados por el Enclave, y hay puntos de control fuertemente vigilados en las rutas comerciales- mencionaba Reddin antes de que Colvin pasara a decir.

-y eso no es lo peor-

-¿qué? ¿acaso hay algo peor?- pregunto Ren con sarcasmo, a lo que Colvin respondió seriamente.

-han declarado a los mutantes, a todos los mutantes, como peligrosos, en especial aquellos con inteligencia como los supermutantes…y bueno ustedes…- miraba a las hermanas al decir eso ultimo. -las ordenes del Enclave a los habitantes del yermo son simples al respecto, todo mutante debe ser entregado a las fuerzas del Enclave para su consiguiente encierro y de ser necesario, exterminio-

-eso es peor…- dijo Nami ahora asomándose por encima de la cabeza de Bishop quien mencionaba.

-el Enclave ah exterminado a muchas especies mutantes de la región…han sido…atrozmente eficientes en ello…-

-hasta donde hemos logrado indagar, ya exterminaron a los hombres pinza del rio Potomac, el ultimo Yao Guai de la región fue cazado por ellos la semana pasada, de los supermutantes no estamos seguros, pero aun existen grupos ocultos por la región…y bueno- decía Reddin en lo que miraba a Bishop con mucho pesar en lo que este mencionaba.

-ahora mismo…soy el ultimo Deathclaw que queda en la región-

-eso es horrible…- decía Yuzu de solo pensar en ello. -¿Por qué el Enclave esta haciendo todo eso?-

-para regresar al mundo a como era antes de la gran guerra…- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad, lo que hiso que todos se le quedaran mirando con gran sorpresa. -según lo que hemos aprendido del Enclave, su objetivo final es la conquista de todo lo que solía ser Estados Unidos, y regresar todo a como solía ser antes de la guerra-

-eso no suena mal pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con exterminar a los mutantes?- pregunto Nami inocentemente, a lo que Ren respondo cruzada de brazos con mucha seriedad.

-no existían los mutantes antes de la guerra…-

-supongo que lo que paso en donde fui criada les hiso cambiar de opinión sobre usarnos como armas…- mencionaba Ángel apretando su rifle de francotirador de solo pensar en todo el sufrimiento que el Enclave le provoco en el pasado.

-y nuestra región es solo el inicio del genocidio que tienen planeado…- menciono Yuki seriamente, haciendo que la habitación entera se quedara en silencio para luego volver a dirigirse a Colvin y preguntarle. -¿Qué hay de Yoichi y del clan Hasashi?-

-Yoichi y su grupo siguen atacando cada que pueden al Enclave, principalmente a las caravanas de recursos que se dirigen a los asentamientos, con respecto al clan Hasashi aun no sabemos nada, siguen manteniendo un perfil bajo hasta donde tenemos entendido- respondió Colvin, y al escuchar eso del clan Hasashi, Ren no pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes en frustración mientras decía.

-mejor…espero que el Enclave haya acabado con ellos-

-no creo que el Enclave pueda acabar fácilmente con Hanzo…digo es un gran maestro ninja después de todo…- decía Ian cosa que enfureció a Ren quien le grito.

-¡es un monstruo! ¡es todo lo que es!-

-¡Ren!- le grito de vuelta Yuki, logrando calmar a su hermana junto con Ángel que le tomo la mano diciendo finalmente.

-lo siento Ian…-

-no te preocupes, sé que es difícil- dijo Ian con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-supongo que con esto ya estamos al día…- decía Sarah centrándose en los puntos que Colvin había enfocado en el mapa. -¿qué hay de estos lugares en el mapa? ya sabemos que Three Dog está encarcelado en la torre Tenpenny-

-además de la torre Tenpenny, estos son los lugares donde el Enclave es más fuerte y donde expanden su influencia- respondía Colvin para luego ir describiendo cada uno de esos lugares. -el fuerte independencia es su mayor depósito de municiones y demás provisiones, es también donde sus vehículos realizan sus mantenimientos y reparaciones, la fábrica de Robco fue reactivada y modificada para crear nuevas armas y vehículos para su ejército, ahora Rivet City es el más importante, el Enclave la está usando como cuartel general, la gente allí vive con miedo por la gran cantidad de soldados y los constantes choques con estos-

-entonces si causamos el suficiente daño en el fuerte y en la fábrica, podremos desestabilizar lo suficiente al Enclave para poder tomar Rivet city- decía Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-y con eso lograremos acabar con el Enclave en la región- agrego Yuki mientras miraba al mapa de la región, con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, la cual podía reflejarse en sus hermanas y amigos allí en esa cámara de los túneles.

-ok, lo primero es lo primero, es rescatar a Three Dog antes de que el Enclave decida hacer algo con él- decía Sarah enfocándose ahora en la torre Tenpenny. -díganme todo lo que sepan de ese lugar-

-¡si señora!- dijo Colvin con una sonrisa en el rostro, en lo que explicaba todo lo que sabian del estado actual de la torre, lo cual no pintaba una imagen muy positiva de la situación.

-tiene que ser una broma…- decía Ren no muy motivada por lo que había escuchado.

-ese lugar es literalmente una fortaleza ¿Cómo se supone que vamos e sacar a Three Dog de allí- mencionaba Ian bastante preocupado.

-no solo a Three Dog- interrumpió Yuki. -si vamos a hacer esto, entonces debemos sacar de allí a todos los que podamos-

-con el debido respeto Yuki, sacar a Three Dog será una misión muy difícil, pero sacar a todos de allí es prácticamente una locura- opino Ian.

-él tiene razón, el Enclave no toma muy bien que la gente intente escapar de sus instalaciones- opinaba también Ángel al recordar lo que fue escapar de donde se había criado.

-créeme, nosotras también lo sabemos- dijo Ren recordando todas las veces que tuvieron que escapar de alguna base secreta del Enclave.

-se que suena a una locura, pero no podemos dejar a todas esas personas encerradas allí- decía Yuki dirigiéndose a todos allí en la cámara. -Three Dog una vez nos hablo sobre lo que era la buena batalla, y creo que si estuviera aquí, el también diría que lo correcto es ayudar a los que están allí atrapados, lo menos que podemos hacer entonces es intentar rescatar a tantos como podamos- los demás se quedaron mirándose mutuamente y discutiendo sobre si era posible o no semejante operación de rescate.

-¡yo estoy con Yuki!- exclamo Nami tomando a todos por sorpresa. -¡es justo lo que Three Dog diría, y sé que lo diría porque también lo rescataremos a él!-

-mis amigas tienen razón…no podemos dejar a esas personas…en manos de la maldad del Enclave…- menciono Bishop cosa que le gano un brazo de Nami en la nariz que lo hiso sonreír levemente.

-si la torre ha sido modificada como una prisión como tal, seguramente deben tener un sistema de registro y control de las celdas en la terminal central, si podemos llegar a esta, puedo Hackearla para liberarlos a todos y de paso desactivar los sistemas de seguridad- decía Yuzu pensando con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual disipo las dudas que Ian tenía en mente para luego decir.

-con alguien tan inteligente como tu en nuestro bando, no hay posibilidad de que esto pueda fallar-

-aw Ian…- decía Yuzu conmovida y sonrojada pero aun así no pudo evitar decir. -aunque las posibilidades de fallar siguen siendo de un cincuenta y cuatro punto setenta y dos por ciento…-

-bueno al menos están por encima del cincuenta por ciento- decía Ángel con bastante optimismo para luego ver a Ren y preguntarle coquetamente. -¿lista para infiltrarte en la más nueva base del Enclave y patear traseros para luego escapar de forma espectacular-

-oh bueno, no sería un típico día martes si no lo hiciéramos- respondió Ren sarcásticamente con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, al ver que todos allí comenzaban a motivarse con el plan de acción, Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír para luego mirar a Sarah y preguntarle.

-¿entonces qué dices Sarah? ¿intentamos rescatar a todos allí?-

-creo que ya todos tomaron la decisión- respondió Sarah con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que emociono mucho a las hermanas y sus amigos, al igual que a los peleadores de la resistencia y paladines reunidos allí, entonces ella volvió a enfocarse en el mapa, mas específicamente en la torre Tenpenny. -ahora solo necesitamos una ruta de entrada y de escape…no va a ser fácil nada de esto-

-de hecho centinela, ya nos adelantamos un poco en ese sentido- menciono Reddin con una sonrisa juguetona a lo que Colvin agrego.

-al día siguiente de que Three Dog fuera capturado y encerrado, alguien dentro de la torre se contacto con nosotros diciendo que quería ayudar, nos ha estado proporcionando información sobre la misma desde hace unos días-

-¿y este alguien es de confianza?- pregunto Sarah sospechando un poco.

-eso todavía es debatible, pero por la información que nos ha dado, la cual incluye una forma de entrar a la torre, yo diría que sí- opinaba Colvin al respecto en lo que le mostraba la ruta en el mapa que su contacto le había enseñado.

-ok, esto parece prometedor, ahora solo necesitamos un plan- decía Sarah tras ver aquella ruta en el mapa.

-de hecho nuestro contacto también tiene un plan, pero por alguna razón insiste en que nos lo contara solo en persona- decía Colvin, lo que llamo la atención de Sarah y de las hermanas. -dice que se encontrara con nosotros en la ruta de acceso que nos proporciono-

-no lo sé, suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- decía Sarah pensando en otras posibilidades para poder entrar a la torre.

-yo también lo creo, pero mientras más tiempo tomemos, mas peligro van a correr Three Dog y los demás encerrados allí- menciono Yuki teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que correspondía confiar en alguien que no conocían en persona, aun así luego de pensarlo unos momentos ella termino por decir. -mis hermanas y yo iremos solas, mientras menos personas estén involucradas en esto será mejor-

-de ninguna manera, puede ser una trampa, es demasiado arriesgado que vayan ustedes solas- replico Sarah negándose a ponerlas en riesgo de esa manera, sin embargo Ren de brazos cruzados le respondió.

-oh vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que nos metemos en una situación peligrosa-

-¡sí! ¡nos pasa prácticamente cada semana!- comento Nami inocentemente.

-además y yo estoy familiarizada con los sistemas del Enclave, será mejor si yo voy también- dijo Yuzu poniéndose del lado de sus hermanas.

-se que te preocupas por nosotras y que esto puede ser una trampa, pero podemos hacer esto Sarah- concluyo Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas miraban a Sarah con gran determinación de realizar esa misión, cosa que finalmente Sarah termino por ceder y con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia ellas les dijo.

-no importa lo que les diga igual querrán hacerlo ¿cierto?, está bien, ustedes irán al encuentro- aquello hiso que las hermanas se alegraran bastante, la emoción de llevarle la pelea al Enclave las tenia llena de ánimos, la única que mantenía mejor la compostura era Yuki quien sonriendo dijo.

-descuida Sarah, no vamos a fallarte-

-se que no lo harán- dijo Sarah con bastante confianza en ellas, pero Colvin se mantenía exceptivo diciendo.

-no dudo de su habilidad chicas, pero tomara más que ustedes cuatro para sacar a toda esa gente a un lugar seguro-

-él tiene razón, el Enclave no dejara que ustedes y toda esa gente escape sin dar una gran pelea- menciono Ian bastante preocupado por sus amigas.

-descuiden, ya tengo un plan para ello- dijo Sarah con mucha confianza, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuki quien le pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de plan?-

-uno espectacular- dijo Sarah con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente en la noche, las hermanas caminaban por las líneas del metro rumbo al punto de encuentro con el contacto de Colvin dentro de la torre, las líneas del metro estaban del todo abandonadas debido a la prohibición del Enclave para transitar por estas, y acceder por estas era casi imposible debido a que las entradas convencionales estaban fuertemente vigiladas, pero eso no fue un desafío para las hermanas, pues habían logrado entrar por una de estas entradas sin ser detectadas pese a la fuerte vigilancia.

-aun cuando finalmente conquistaron el yermo y gobiernan con puño de hierro, el Enclave sigue apestando en cuanto a seguridad- decía Ren sarcásticamente mientras caminaba junto a sus hermanas.

-ellos creen que ya ganaron, los hace estar demasiado confiados para su propio bien- decía Yuki liderando el camino junto con Yuzu, quien miraba su Pipboy en el cual habían cargado el mapa donde estaba marcado el punto de control.

-¿y cómo reconoceremos al contacto de Colvin?- pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos.

-según como él lo dijo, su contacto se hará conocer una vez lleguemos- mencionaba Yuzu mirando al mapa hasta que llegaron a una intersección de cuatro túneles para luego señalar a uno de esos. -es por allí-

-bueno eso no dice mucho- dijo Ren un tanto desconfiada.

-quizás sea alguien colorido…¡como un mimo!- respondió Nami con muchos animos y moviendo su cola rápidamente.

-no creo que sea un mimo Nami…- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

-además los mimos son todo menos coloridos- dijo Ren antes de darle un zape a Nami quien le dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-¡pues discúlpenme por usar mi imaginación!-

-aun así no creo que…- decía Yuki cuando Yuzu súbitamente las detuvo diciéndoles.

-es aquí, este es el punto de encuentro- sin embargo no podían ver nada en la oscuridad del túnel, solo silencio y algo de tierra que caía de una de las grietas en el techo del túnel.

-no es por señalar lo obvio, pero aquí no hay nadie- decía Ren bastante extrañada.

-¡quizás es invisible!- menciono Nami alegremente lo que le gano otro zape de parte de Ren.

-¿estás segura de que este es el punto de encuentro?- pregunto Yuki mientras miraba el mapa en el Pipboy de Yuzu quien le dijo con mucha seguridad.

-es lo que dice el mapa ¿quizás se retraso?-

-oh quizás es una trampa- menciono Ren con mucha seriedad.

-sea cual sea la razón hay que permanecer…- decía Yuki cuando súbitamente miro hacia la oscuridad del túnel sacando su katana y poniéndose en posición de combate frente a sus hermanas quienes se sorprendieron bastante hasta que ella les dijo. -alguien se acerca- rápidamente las demás prepararon sus armas también cuando poco a poco comenzaron a sentir unos pasos acercándose a ellas, y de la oscuridad del túnel se veía una luz que se acercaba mas y mas a ellas.

-¿es el contacto?- pregunto Nami con su bastón en mano.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- decía Yuki indicándole con la mirada a Yuzu que apuntara hacia la luz con una de sus flechas, y ni bien lo hiso ella comenzó a gritar. -¡alto allí! ¡identifícate ahora y no haremos daño!-

-¡no disparen! ¡soy un amigo!- decía una voz electrónica de acento extraño que las dejo bastante desconcertada, en lo que las pesadas pisadas eran acompañadas por las por sonidos mecánicos, entonces para la sorpresa de ellas, el contacto de Colvin se hiso notar, era nada menos que un robot Protectron de pintura negra salvo por el pecho que era blanco con una corbata de moño negra pintada en esta, ellas se le quedaron mirando sin poder creérselo mientras este les decía teniendo los brazos levantados en señal de cooperación. -debo admitirlo, el señor Colvin dijo que quienes vendrían tendrían un aspecto peculiar, pero esto es una verdadera sorpresa-

-tienes que estar bromeando…- decía Ren aun sin poder creérselo.

-¿tú eres el contacto de Colvin?- pregunto Yuki bastante sorprendida al ver a ese robot frente a ella.

-¡oh! donde están mis modales- dijo el Protectron bajando ahora los brazos para así darles una reverencia muy educada a las hermanas. -mi nombre es Shakes, Protrecton modelo Robco R04 V9 personalizado para funciones de asistente hogareño para la familia Tenpenny desde hace generaciones-

-¡genial! ¡un robot mayordomo!- exclamo Nami acercándose a Shakes con mucha curiosidad.

-prefiero el termino asistente hogareño cibernético si no es mucho pedir- decía Shakes un tanto incomodo por como Nami se le quedaba mirando con tanta curiosidad, a lo que Yuzu se le unió mientras decía con mucha emoción.

-¡increíble! ¡un Protectron de inteligencia artificial totalmente desarrollada! ¡se supone que solo habían unos prototipos antes de la guerra! ¡es la primera vez que veo a uno!-

-bueno, debo decir que me siento alagado señorita- decía Shakes.

-¡incluso tiene emociones! ¡esto es increíble!- exclamo Yuzu llegando a saltar de la emoción a quien se le unió Nami pese a no entender mucho de lo que su hermana estaba hablando hasta que Ren logra calmarlas tirando de las orejas de ambas para luego acercarse a Shakes preguntándole muy escéptica.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿tú eres el contacto?!-

-no es por ofender pero…no eres lo que esperábamos…- decía Yuki con una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro, a lo que Shakes respondió.

-oh no se preocupen, es perfectamente entendible, pero este no es lugar para hablar, por favor síganme- de esa forma el comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el túnel, y sin más opción y sin entender que estaba pasando, ellas lo siguieron de cerca en lo que Yuki se coloco a su lado preguntándole.

-disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero si eres el robot mayordomo….-

-asistente hogareño cibernético señorita, robot mayordomo suena demasiado vulgar para mi gusto- dijo Shakes sintiéndose algo ofendido.

-lo siento…si eres el asistente hogareño cibernético de la familia Tenpenny ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando ahora? ¿somos prácticamente tus enemigas?- durante unos momentos Shakes guardo silencio hasta que finalmente comenzó a contarles.

-eh servido a la familia Tenpenny desde que vivíamos en Inglaterra, y eh continuado al lado de ellos incluso cuando las bombas cayeron, siempre pensé que si no apartaba de su lado, y que si les impartía buenas lecciones, los Tenpenny finalmente se volverían las buenas personas que podían llegar a ser…pero tras la guerra todo no hiso más que aislar mas y mas a la familia de la realidad…y ahora el señor Alistair con su alianza con los barbaros del Enclave me hicieron darme cuenta que todo eso fue en vano…pero el señor Three Dog me hablo de lo que él llamaba la buena batalla, y que incluso alguien como yo podía contribuir en esta, claramente es una persona carismática y agradable, termino por caerme bien, así que decidí hacer lo correcto y ayudarlo a escapar y a quienes realmente lo necesitan…es por eso que me contacte con ustedes…si de todo esto puede salir algo positivo, podre pasar el resto de mi tiempo de funcionamiento con la consciencia tranquila-

-no sabía que los robots tuvieran consciencia- comento Ren estando de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ren!- le grito Yuki bastante molesta, sin embargo Shakes la tranquilizo diciendo.

-está bien señorita, no es la primera vez que me dicen eso- entonces fijo su atención a Ren para así decirle calmadamente. -no sé si los demás protectrones tendrán consciencia, pero puedo asegurarte que yo si la tengo-

-ok lo siento, no quise ofenderte…- decía Ren rascándose una mejilla arrepentida por haberle dicho eso a Shakes pero este simplemente respondió con un tono más alegre.

-oh descuide señorita, no me ah ofendido…- entonces él se detuvo frente a una puerta de servicio del metro. -aquí es, ahora mismo estamos justo encima de la torre, tras esta puerta están los generadores que le dan energía a la torre-

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí vigilando si es un lugar tan importante?- pregunto Yuki un tanto extrañada.

-hay tan poco transito actualmente por las lineas del metro que esos brutos de arriba no creyeron necesario poner guardias aquí, honestamente son mas musculo que neuronas- decía Shakes burlándose por la que consideraba la pobre capacidad de planeación del Enclave y de su dueño el señor Tenpenny para luego abrir la puerta, y tras subir por unas escaleras y caminar por un estrecho pasillo, llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraban los generadores del metro que ahora daban energía a la torre mediante unos gruesos cables eléctricos que iban por el techo hacia las otro pasillo que llevaba a la torre.

-¡excelente, destruyámoslos para dejar a oscuras todo este sucio lugar!- decía Ren lista para entrar pero Shakes la detuvo diciéndole.

-me temo que no es tan simple señorita, si los motores dejan de funcionar el sistema de la cárcel entrara inmediatamente en modo de seguridad, bloqueando todas las celdas y acceso a las mismas hasta que se restaure el poder y se de permiso del señor Alistair-

-eso quiere decir que la terminal principal de la prisión esta en donde el señor Tenpenny se encuentra ¿verdad?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad.

-exactamente, justo en su oficina en la entrada de su penthouse del último piso para ser más precisos- respondió Shakes educadamente.

-genial ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos al último piso de una prisión de súper alta seguridad entonces?- dijo Ren bastante fastidiada en ese momento.

-si no mas recuerdo, le habías dicho a Colvin que tenias un plan para ayudarnos a liberar a nuestro amigo ¿no es así?- le pregunto Yuki a Shakes quien con una gran confianza le respondió.

-en efecto tengo un plan, aunque me temo que no será mucho de su agrado- de esa forma de un compartimiento en su pecho saco lo que parecían ser unas esposas.

-oh por favor…- se quejo Ren al ver esas esposas, sabiendo muy bien al igual que sus hermanas el plan al que él se refería.

Poco después en la recepción del primer piso, el oficial a cargo se encontraba revisando algunos papeles de ingreso a la prisión, sin darse cuenta que de la puerta de mantenimiento aparecieron nada menos que las hermanas con las manos esposadas tras sus espaldas, siendo escoltadas por detrás por Shakes quien tenía sus armas en un saco de tela mientras les apuntaba con el cañón laser de su otra mano.

-¡¿pero qué es esto?!- exclamo el oficial poniéndose de pie una vez vio a las hermanas frente a él siendo llevadas por Shakes quien le dijo con mucha condescendencia.

-¡¿es que estas ciego jovencito?! ¡llevo estas criminales que intentaron infiltrarse a la torre mientras tú y tus descerebrados amigos estaban holgazaneando! ¡así que apresúrate y llama al elevador para poder llevarlas a la sección de máxima seguridad!- las hermanas se quedaban calladas de momento para seguirle el juego a Shakes, pero entonces el oficial al ver la fotografía de las hermanas en la base de datos de los más buscados por el Enclave en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo importante que eran ellas, así que tras teclear algunos comandos en su computadora, la puerta del elevador se abrió y le dijo.

-llévalas rápido arriba y infórmale inmediatamente al señor Tenpenny-

-por supuesto, no soy un idiota como ustedes- respondió Shakes burlonamente en lo que escoltaba a las hermanas al elevador, tratando ellas de contener la risa que les daba el cómo Shakes insultaba al oficial, la cual finalmente lograron dejar salir una vez la puerta del elevador se cerró.

-¡eso fue increíble!- decía Ren muriéndose de la risa en lo que Shakes desalojaba sus esposas solo lo suficiente para que parecieran cerradas pero que ellas pudieran escapar.

-no tenía idea que fueras tan buen actor- dijo Yuki igual de sorprendida que sus hermanas a lo que Shakes respondió sintiéndose conmovido.

-oh señoritas, si pudiera sonrojarme les aseguro que lo conseguirían, ahora prepárense, los de la zona de máxima seguridad no son unos tontos como el de la recepción- poco después la puerta volvió a abrirse, y allí esperándolos estaba otro oficial del Enclave, acompañado por cuatro soldados con rifles laser en mano, las hermanas caminaron con las orejas agachadas para fingir sumisión mientras que Shakes aun apuntándoles con el cañón laser de su mano le decía al oficial. -buenas noches señor, vengo a encerrar a estas criminales…-

-sí, el recepcionista ya no informo, me sorprende que un pedazo de hojalata obsoleto como tu pudiera con estas mutantes que nos han causado tantos problemas- decía el oficial escéptico por lo que Shakes decía, a lo que él respondió con mucho sarcasmo.

-bueno claramente demuestra que han hecho un pésimo trabajo al respecto-

-¡ooooh! ¡y en su cara!- dijo Nami burlonamente a lo que Shakes le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado que la hiso caer al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla mientras le gritaba.

-¡cierra la boca y date cuenta de tu posición!- Yuki y las demás se acercaron a Nami tratando de ayudarla a levantarse en lo que el oficial decía con mucho desdén.

-como sea, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellas a partir de ahora robot- de esa forma los soldados tomaron cada uno a las hermanas bruscamente de un brazo tratando de llevárselas de allí bruscamente tirando de ellas.

-eso no será necesario, yo mismo las llevare a sus celdas…- decía Shakes manteniendo de momento la compostura hasta que uno de los soldados le dio un golpe con su culata a Yuzu en la espalda, haciéndola quejarse del dolor. -¡oigan eso no es necesario!-

-estas actuando muy raro robot, vamos a realizarte un diagnostico de tu sistema-

-¡¿disculpe?! ¡¿hacerme un diagnostico?!- exclamaba Shakes bastante ofendido, cosa que distrajo a los soldados dándole la oportunidad a las hermanas para zafarse de las esposas mientras él continuaba quejándose. -¡jovencito soy perfectamente capaz de realizarme un diagnostico por mi mismo si no es mucha la molestia!- entonces la primera en reaccionar fue Yuki quien le dio un codazo al soldado que la sostenía en el rostro haciendo que la soltara para luego darle una fuerte patada lateral en el estomago, al mismo tiempo Ren le hiso una llave al brazo al soldado a su lado para así lanzarlo contra el suelo, Yuzu por su parte hiso tropezar al soldado junto a ella al patearlo tras una de sus piernas para luego darle un rodillazo en el suelo para noquearlo y por ultimo Nami con mucha agilidad tomo al soldado a su lado con sus piernas para así azotarlo contra el suelo dando una vuelta invertida, antes de que el oficial lograra alcanzar su arma, Shakes le disparo directamente en el estomago, muriendo este ni bien toco el suelo. -bueno eso no resulto tan fluidamente como yo me lo esperaba- decía él en lo que le entregaba sus armas a cada una de las hermanas, y ni bien le dio su bastón a Nami le dijo claramente arrepentido. -le pido mil disculpas por ese golpe, tenía que hacerlo parecer real-

-oh no te preocupes, me han pegado mas fuerte antes- decía Nami con una inocente sonrisa para luego darle unas palmadas en la cabeza a Shakes en lo que Yuki oprimía un botón de su comunicador diciendo.

-muy bien, ya envié la señal a Sarah, llegaran aquí en cinco minutos a mas tardar-

-genial, cinco minutos de patear traseros- decía Ren colocándose sus tekko-kagi haciéndolas sonar entusiasmada por pelear.

-primero debemos encontrar a Three Dog y liberar a todos- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad tras volver a colocar su katana en su cintura.

-en ese caso síganme, se exactamente donde está el señor Three Dog- dijo Shakes quien comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su pesado cuerpo se lo permitía, mientras que las hermanas se hacían cargo de todo soldado del Enclave que se ponía frente a ellos, mientras Shakes disparaba a los que podía con los cañones laser de sus manos y Yuzu con sus distintos tipos de flechas, Yuki atacaba a los que se acercaban por los pasillos de los lados con su katana y alguna que otra hábil patada, junto con Ren que los atacaba salvaje pero elegantemente con sus tekko-kagi y hábiles patadas y llaves con las que los mandaba a volar, y Nami se encargaba de los que ellas no veían venir con fuertes y agiles golpes giratorios de su bastón el cual intercalaba con su forma de sansetsukon, y por cada soldado del Enclave que lograban derribar y vencer, los prisioneros en las distintas celdas clamaban y vitoreaban por ellas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una celda en una esquina del segundo piso de la sección de máxima seguridad. -esta es la celda…- decía Shakes para luego golpear la pesada puerta de acero solido. -¡señor Three Dog! ¡soy yo Shakes!- entonces del pequeño ventanal con barrotes de la puerta, se asomo Three Dog, quien se le notaba golpeado y cansado por lo tarde que era.

-¿Shakes tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿acaso esos cobardes vienen a golpearme nuevamente…?- decía Three Dog sin muchos ánimos hasta que las hermanas se acercaron a la celda gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Three Dog!-

-es…¡esponjosas! ¡oh no tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que estén bien!- decía él muy feliz de ver a sus amigas. -¿pero qué están haciendo aquí? ¿no saben lo peligroso que es este lugar?

-¡pfff! como si eso no nos hubiera detenido antes- decía Ren con mucha confianza en lo que Nami se subía encima de Shakes para así decirle a Three Dog.

-¡vinimos a rescatarte! ¡y a todos los presos de este lugar!-

-¡¿acaso perdieron la razón?! ¡intentar hacerlo ustedes solas es una locura!-

-descuida, tenemos un plan- decía Yuzu quien le disparo a un soldado del Enclave que se había asomado de una esquina en lo que Yuki agrego mirando al reloj de su comunicador.

-y parte de este plan debería de estar llegando…-entonces el edificio entero se sacudió levemente tras el sonido de una explosión que provenía del exterior. -justo ahora- dijo ella con mucha confianza.

Afuera, y muy para la sorpresa de las tropas del Enclave estacionadas en la torre Tenpenny, una gran cantidad de vehículos de la resistencia, incluido el Kuroi Kitsune, avanzaban hacia la torre abriendo fuego con las distintas armas que tenían acoplados, y cuando llegaron cerca de las murallas estos se detuvieron y rápidamente de los mismos comenzaron a bajar los peleadores de la resistencia tomando posiciones detrás y junto a los vehículos para así abrir fuego contra los soldados en las murallas de la torre, quienes ya habían comenzado el contraataque contra ellos, abriendo fuego tanto con sus propias armas como con las torretas de plasma acopladas a las murallas, del Kuroi Kitsune bajaron Sarah y Reddin quienes con sus rifles laser se unieron a los demás peleadores en el ataque, mientras que Ian seguía en el vehículo disparando las armas del mismo mientras que Ángel se asomaba por la escotilla del techo para así disparar con su rifle de francotirador exclamando con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡yeeeeeeeeha! ¡¿Qué les parece esto cretinos?!-

-¡concentren el fuego en la entrada! ¡debemos abrir camino a los prisioneros!- ordenaba Sarah en lo que se cubría para así recargar su rifle laser y seguir disparando contra las murallas, en lo que paso a ser una batalla campal cuando los refuerzos de la torre comenzaron a salir para ayudar con la defensa de la misma.

En el interior, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el edificio, cosa que junto con las explosiones de afuera llamaron la atención de Three Dog quien preguntaba bastante sorprendido a esas alturas.

-¡¿pero qué está pasando allí afuera?!-

-Sarah y la resistencia están distrayendo al Enclave y asegurando una ruta de escape para nosotros- explico Yuki con una sonrisa confiada, cosa que hiso reír a Three Dog con mucha alegría mientras decía.

-¡no sé porque dude de ustedes esponjosas!-

-aun así debemos apresurarnos- decía Yuzu quien comenzó a configurar el temporizador de su Pipboy. -Colvin nos dijo que los refuerzos del Enclave tardaran cinco minutos en llegar a lo mucho-

-entonces no debemos perder más tiempo, el elevador a la oficina de señor Alistair está cerca de aquí, allí podremos abrir todas las celdas de la prisión y las compuertas de las escaleras para que podamos escapar- decía Shakes señalando a uno de los pasillos continuos al que estaban.

-Yuzu, ve con Shakes y ayúdalo en lo que puedas, nosotras nos quedaremos a proteger a Three Dog- decía Yuki quien se mantenía alerta por si nuevos soldados llegaban al piso, a lo que Yuzu respondió.

-¡por supuesto!-

-entonces sígame señorita- decía Shakes quien estaba por guiar a Yuzu al elevador, pero antes de que pudieran partir Three Dog le llamo la atención diciéndole.

-Shakes amigo mío, eres una maquina con buen corazón y estoy orgulloso de ti…sigue dando la buena batalla-

-me honra escuchar eso de usted Señor Three Dog- respondió Shakes con mucho respeto antes de partir junto con Yuzu para así enfrentar al señor Tenpenny, justo cuando unos soldados llegaron al pasillo por el que habían llegado y de inmediato Yuki, Ren y Nami se lanzaron a atacarlos para así defender a su amigo encarcelado.

Mientras tanto Alistair Tenpenny, un hombre de avanzada edad y llevando puesta una bata roja de seda, miraba con horror desde su penthouse en la cima de la torre como la resistencia luchaba contra las fuerzas del Enclave afuera en las murallas.

-¡¿Dónde diablos están los refuerzos?!- gritaba desesperado cuando del elevador que conectaba el penthouse con el resto de la torre apareció nada menos que Shakes junto con Yuzu. -¡oh Shakes que alegría que este aquí…!- decía entusiasmado hasta que vio a Yuzu que lo moraba con mucha seriedad. -¡¿Qué hace esta sucia mutante aquí?!-

-señor Tenpenny, vengo a presentarle mi más sincera solicitud de renuncia- dijo Shakes antes de darle a Tenpenny un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueo instantáneamente, para luego señalar al escritorio principal en la sala y decirle a Yuzu. -la terminal principal se encuentra en ese escritorio señorita, yo cuidare de la puerta de momento- con eso dicho Yuzu rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio mientras él vigilaba de cerca la puerta del elevador por si venían soldados de Enclave, cuando ella se sentó y presiono un botón rojo en el escritorio, no pudo sino maravillarse al ver como la pantalla y teclado de la terminal salían de ese escritorio.

-¡wow! ¡debo reconocerle algo al Enclave, su tecnología es asombrosa!- decía ella mientras admiraba tanto el diseño como la tecnología detrás de esa terminal hasta que Shakes la trajo de vuelta a la realidad diciéndole.

-por mucho que me encantaría escuchar mas del tema señorita, tenemos un asunto muy importante el cual debemos atender-

-oh…cierto, lo siento- dijo Yuzu quien rápidamente comenzó a teclear una serie de complicados comandos en la terminal para así saltarse todos los protocolos de seguridad de la prisión, sin embargo estos resultaban ser más complejos y numerosos de lo que ella se esperaba. -esto me tomara unos minutos…-

-tomese su tiempo señorita- decía Shakes en lo que le disparaba a unos soldados del Enclave que entraron al penthouse por el elevador, logrando restringirlos durante unos momentos a estar cubiertos dentro del mismo. -no hay ninguna prisa- mientras tanto en el exterior la resistencia continuaba su ataque contra las murallas de la torre, utilizando todo tipo de armamento para intentar debilitar lo mas posible las defensas del Enclave, sin embargo las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando un par de vertibirds del Enclave llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a disparar contra estos, logrando destruir algunos jeeps de la resistencia.

-¡chicas no vamos a durar mucho tiempo aquí afuera! ¡dense prisa!- gritaba Sarah a su comunicador para luego disparar contra los soldados en las murallas, al mismo tiempo dentro de la torre Ren clavaba sus tekko-kagi justo en el estomago de un soldado con armadura pesada manteniéndolo en su lugar para que Nami pudiera derribarlo con un violento golpe giratorio de su sansetsukon en lo que Yuki se encargaba de otro cortando el cañón de su ametralladora gatling con su katana y mandarlo a volar al darle un golpe de ki con la punta de sus dedos, solo entonces pudo hablarle a Sarah por su comunicador y decirle.

-¡estamos trabajando en eso!- entonces ella cambio de frecuencia a la de Yuzu gritándole. -¡Yuzu no vamos a durar mucho tiempo más!-

-¡ya casi termino!- decía ella centrada en los muchos comandos que debía programar y reprogramar para acceder al sistema central de la prisión mientras Shakes intentaba contener a los soldados del Enclave que finalmente lograron entrar y tomar posiciones de ataque, logrando darle un par de veces a Shakes quien pese a los daños recibidos continuaba atacando, hasta que finalmente Yuzu pudo ingresar al sistema, llegando a gritar de alegría. -¡lo hice!- entonces desde allí ella abrió todas las puertas de la prisión, incluidas las celdas, de las cuales los prisioneros salían vitoreando por la libertad tan cerca de su alcance, logrando entre todos someter a los pocos soldados que estaban en el interior de la torre todavía.

-¡los prisioneros están libres Sarah! ¡hora de escapar!- dijo Yuki mientras veía a los prisioneros encargarse de los demás soldados que quedaban en ese piso, inmediatamente Sarah y Reddin se alejaron del Kuroi Kitsune hacia otro vehículo para así gritarle a Ian.

-¡ya es hora! ¡revienta esas puertas!-

-¡a la orden!- exclamo Ian pasando la palanca de cambios a reversa. -¡sujetate Ángel!- de esa forma retrocedió a toda velocidad evadiendo a los demás vehículos para poder posicionarse justo frente a la puerta principal de la torre.

-¡yeeeeeeeha! ¡dales con todo!- exclamaba Ángel en lo que Ian retrocedía, y cuando estuvo en posición se paso a los mandos de las armas del Kuroi Kitsune y así disparo alrededor de cuatro misiles, dos de estos volaron la puerta de las murallas mientras que los otros dos crearon un enorme agujero en la pared de la torre justo donde estaba la recepción, casi de inmediato los prisioneros, armados con las armas de los soldados de la prisión, se abrieron paso hacia afuera para así reunirse con los peleadores de la resistencia, quienes les indicaban subirse a los vehículos que habían traído con ellos.

-¡los prisioneros están subiendo chicas! ¡es hora de que salgan también!- ordeno Sarah a las hermanas quienes habían terminado de asegurar el piso en que estaban

-¡vamos en seguida!- decía Yuki bastante entusiasmada para luego voltear a ver a Three Dog y preguntarle. -¿estás listo para ser libre de nuevo?- entonces Three Dog salió de su celda y con muchos ánimos dijo.

-¿bromeas esponjosa? voy justo detrás de ustedes-

-Yuzu estamos por irnos, ven con Shakes de inmediato-

-¡vamos en seguida!- exclamaba Yuzu oculta tras el escritorio para luego disparar una serie de flechas a los soldados que quedaban en el penthouse junto con Shakes quien había recibido varios disparos pero seguía funcionando, finalmente Yuzu disparo una flecha explosiva justo en la muralla detrás de donde se estaban cubriendo los últimos dos soldados, quienes se quedaron viendo a esta unos segundos para luego maldecir.

-oh carajo…- inmediatamente después la flecha exploto acabando con ellos, solo entonces Shakes se tambaleo levemente a lo que Yuzu rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo diciéndole muy preocupada.

-¡¿estás bien?!-

-estoy bien señorita…tan solo no me esperaba tanta acción…- respondió Shakes con la luz de su cabeza titilar suavemente en lo que ella con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a llevárselo al elevador diciéndole.

-tranquilo, cuando volvamos a la base voy a repararte y estarás como nuevo-

-suena bien…aunque algunas mejoras no estarían de mas…- decía él cuando sin querer pisaron a Tenpenny que se quejo del dolor aun estando inconsciente.

-¡lo…lo siento!- dijo Yuzu bastante arrepentida.

-yo no…- dijo Shakes burlescamente. Poco después cuando ya se habían reunido todos, las hermanas junto con Three Dog y Shakes llegaron a la salida y tras librarse de unos pocos soldados que quedaban con la ayuda del tambaleante Shakes para así reunirse con Sarah quien al verlo les pregunto.

-¡¿y el robot?!-

-¡es asistente hogareño cibernético y se llama Shakes!- dijo Nami quien ayudaba a Yuzu quien menciono también.

-¡es el contacto de Colvin! ¡nos ayudo a liberar a todos!-

-¡entonces súbanlo! ¡porque nos vamos ahora!- les dijo Sarah quien una vez las hermanas y los demás subieron al Kuroi Kitsune ella también lo hiso para así ordenar a los demás vehículos. -¡retirada todo el mundo! ¡dispénsense en el yermo y regresen a la base una vez estén seguros!- con eso dicho tanto el Kuroi Kitsune como los demás vehículos comenzaron la retirada, escapando con los prisioneros por todas direcciones a solo momentos cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Enclave. Durante el camino de vuelta, una vez que habían perdido a todo posible vehículo del Enclave que pudiera seguirlos, Yuzu se encontraba haciendo las primeras reparaciones a Shakes quien estaba sentado en el suelo, en lo que Three Dog y Sarah se dieron un gran abrazo al estar reunidos nuevamente.

-me alegra volver a verte vieja amiga- decía Three Dog mientras se abrazaban.

-parece que volví justo a tiempo- dijo Sarah alegremente para luego separar el abrazo y darle unas palmadas en el hombro. -me alegra que estés bien-

-eso es gracias a ti, a las esponjosas y a mi amigo Shakes- decía muy agradecido Three Dog quien dirigió su atención a su amigo robot preguntándole. -¿Cómo lo estas llevando amigo mío? ¿Qué se siente formar parte de la buena batalla?-

-honestamente ah sido una horrible experiencia, espero no repetir algo así mientras funcione, pero creo ha valido la pena- respondió Shakes con algo de desdén en su voz, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos allí hasta que algo apenada Yuzu les explico.

-lo siento, sus circuitos de filtro cognitivo fueron dañados, básicamente está diciendo en voz alta lo que se le viene a la mente-

-es básicamente como la señorita Yuzu lo explica, aunque es tan simplificado que me dan ganas de llorar, lo cual es peor por el hecho de que soy incapaz de ello- dijo Shakes cosa que hiso que todos en el Kuroi Kitsune rieran con muchas ganas tras lo que fue la primera misión exitosa desde su regreso.

-como me gustaría ver la cara del general Autumm cuando se entere de todo esto- decía Ren burlonamente.

-seguramente estará hecho una furia- comento Ángel de la misma manera, a lo que Yuki respondió diciendo bastante orgullosa de lo que habían conseguido.

-sea como sea, hoy dimos el primer golpe contra el Enclave, pero no hay que confiarnos, la pelea para recuperar nuestro hogar apenas comienza- con eso dicho, y con sus hermanas y amigos mirándola de la misma manera, el Kuroi Kitsune se adentro más en la oscuridad de la noche, dando inicio así al contraataque contra su poderoso adversario.

Mientras tanto en la torre Tenpenny, los refuerzos del Enclave habían logrado asegurarla nuevamente, mientras que en el penthouse Tenpenny se encontraba junto al ventanal principal, con vista al yermo, por el cual un molesto general Autumm miraba a todo el daño sufrió por la torre mientras decía.

-¿me está diciendo que esas muchachas mutantes no solo se infiltraron a la prisión, sino que también liberaron a todos los prisioneros, los cuales escaparon con la ayuda de la resistencia?-

-si general, pero se lo aseguro, esto no volverá a pasar, si me da una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas…- decía Tenpenny bastante nervioso tratando de justificarse, sin embargo el general lo interrumpió diciéndole severamente.

-por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, pero en cuanto a la segunda oportunidad que me pide, me temo que eso está fuera de discusión- con eso dicho miro a sus escoltas personales para así ordenarles. -lleven a este anciano acabado a una de las celdas, a una donde no pueda nadie escucharlo gritar por ayuda- de esa forma el soldados tomaron a Tenpenny de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera del penthouse mientras gritaba.

-¡espere! ¡este no era nuestro trato! ¡no puede hacerme esto!-

-pues eh alterado el trato, ruegue que no vuelva a hacerlo- respondió el general sin siquiera mirar cómo se llevaban a Tenpenny que seguía gritando por piedad, simplemente miraba al horizonte nocturno del Yermo, planeando seriamente si siguiente jugada.

Continuara…


	45. Capitulo cuarenta y tres

Capitulo cuarenta y tres: Reunión.

El refugio ciento ocho es uno de los tantos refugios construidos por la compañía Vault-tec para asegurar la supervivencia de las personas en caso de un bombardeo nuclear como fue el caso al final con la gran guerra de redujo la región al yermo atómico que es ahora, sin embargo como muchos otros refugios, ese en realidad tenía un objetivo bastante más siniestro, pues en ese lugar era habitado por clones creados con fines sin especificar debido a la corrupción existente en la base de datos de las terminales del refugio, y para el tiempo en que tuvo lugar la invasión y ocupación del Enclave, todos los clones habían fallecido tanto por hambre como por avanzada edad, sin embargo muchas de sus funciones continuaban funcionando, lo cual hiso del refugio un lugar perfecto para que Yoichi y sus ninjas desertores hicieran de este su dojo o base de operaciones, desde donde podían asistir a la resistencia tanto en reconocimiento como en actos de guerrilla contra puestos del Enclave, sin embargo evitaban ser parte como tal de la resistencia, por motivos que Yoichi y Sosuke nunca dejaban saber, pero Colvin siempre sospecho que era para poder operar independientemente, de todas formas ambos grupos cooperaban para derrotar al Enclave.

Una noche en particular, Yoichi y un grupo de sus ninjas se encontraban ocultos a un lado de la carretera, esperando a un convoy de vehículos del Enclave que transportaban prisioneros de la republica de Dave hacia la nuevamente operativa torre Tenpenny.

-muy bien, el convoy debería de estar llegando en unos minutos- decía Yoichi mirando a su reloj para luego dirigirse sus ninjas para repasar el plan. -recuerden destruir solo los vehículos de escolta, solo inutilizaremos los que transportan a los prisioneros para evitar lastimarlos…-

-¡Aniki, se acerca vehículos!- le dijo uno de sus ninjas que tenía unos binoculares en mano, los cuales le entrego a Yoichi para que pudiera ver a la distancia donde señalaba su ninja, allí pudo ver a un par de jeeps del Enclave que transportaban tres camiones de transporte militar.

-ese debe ser el convoy, y justo a tiempo además- dijo él en lo que inspeccionaba los vehículos, lo cual inmediatamente le trajo un muy mal presentimiento. -qué extraño…normalmente transportarían prisioneros en vehículos blindados no en camiones…-

-¿abortamos la emboscada?- le pregunto uno de sus ninjas.

-no, continuaremos con el plan- respondió él para así entregarle los binoculares al ninja que se los había entregado. -todos en posición- de esa forma, y cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, Yoichi y sus ninjas se situaron a cada lado de la carretera, esperando a que los vehículos llegaran a cierta distancia de ellos para poder así llevar a cabo el plan, cuando estos finalmente estaban a distancia, Yoichi hiso señal con una de sus manos a sus ninjas con arcos y flechas explosivas, las cuales eran del mismo diseño de Yuzu al ser ella quien les enseño a fabricarlas, estos apuntaron a los jeep de escolta, disparando las flechas directamente a los motores de estos, causando que estos explotaran y impulsaran por el aire a los jeep que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, pero los camiones en lugar de detenerse, comenzaron a acelerar, Yoichi sin embargo tenia eso considerado, por lo que hiso señas a sus ninjas que estaban más adelante que con gran rapidez dejaron una serie de espinas de metal en medio de la carretera, las cuales reventaron los neumáticos de los camiones que se vieron forzados a detenerse para no perder el control, solo entonces Yoichi desenfundando su katana y apuntándola hacia adelante le indico a sus ninjas que era hora de ataque, de esa forma todos ellos se lanzaron al ataque junto con sus ninjas que rodearon rápidamente el convoy listos para atacar a los soldados que fueran a salir de los vehículos, sin embargo nadie bajo de estos, es mas todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, sin bajar la guardia Yoichi forzó las cerraduras de uno de los compartimientos de carga de los camiones, pero al abrirlo no había nadie allí, ningún prisionero. -¿Qué rayos?-

-¡Aniki no hay nadie en los compartimientos!- le informo uno de sus ninjas.

-¡traigan a los conductores! ¡los interrogaremos en la…!- ordenaba Yoichi hasta que uno de sus ninjas que venía de la parte delantera del camión lo llamaba algo alarmado.

-¡Aniki! ¡tiene que ver esto!- rápidamente Yoichi se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del camión donde estaba su ninja, el cual le indicaba que viera al asiento del conductor, al hacerlo vio porque estaba tan alarmado, allí dentro había un protectron, aparentemente uno al que le habían programado funciones de conducción.

-es una trampa…- dijo bastante alarmado cuando súbitamente sobre ellos apareció un trió de luces, del cielo nocturno surgieron unos vertibirds furtivos cuyos proyectores iluminaban la carretera donde ellos estaban. -¡retirada! ¡todo el mundo dispérsese!- rápidamente tanto Yoichi como sus ninjas comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones para tratar de perder a los vertibirds que comenzaron a perseguirlos, disparándoles tanto ráfagas de balas como misiles cuyas explosiones se hacían sentir incluso a la distancia,

-¡Sosuke! ¡el convoy era una trampa! ¡pon pon el refugio en modo de cierre! hasta que regresemos!- le gritaba Yoichi a su comunicador.

-¡entendido joven maestro…!- respondía Sosuke por medio del comunicador en lo que una gran cantidad de jeeps del Enclave salieron de unas colinas cercanas para así perseguir a los distintos grupos de ninjas que intentaban escapar.

-¡Aniki hay uno detrás de nosotros!- exclamaba uno de los ninjas que seguía a Yoichi al ver como uno de esos jeeps los seguían acercándoseles a gran velocidad mientras que el soldado en la torreta laser del techo comenzaba a dispararles, forzándolos a hacer agiles y rápidas maniobras y piruetas para evitarlos sin dejar de correr.

-¡todos conmigo!- exclamo Yoichi preparando unos shurikens en una de sus manos, cosa que hicieron sus ninjas de igual manera para así todos juntos darse rápidamente la vuelta y lanzarlos justo contra el soldado en la torreta, clavándose los shurikens en su pecho que lo protegía al igual que en su visor que fue lo que acabo con él, como en el parabrisas clavándose en este, alarmando mucho al conductor que casi perdía el control cosa que Yoichi aprovecho para en un rápido movimiento cortar el eje de uno de los neumáticos, haciendo que este se desprendiera y que el jeep se volcara espectacularmente, pasándole por encima a Yoichi que no se inmuto, dejando muy sorprendido a sus ninjas a quienes aun estaba entrenando, sin embargo se volvió miedo cuando este señalo arriba de él gritándole.

-¡Aniki!- Yoichi miro hacia arriba y se coloco nuevamente en alerta cuando uno de los vertibirds furtivos apareció justo encima de ellos, mas cuando este se preparaba para atacarlos con sus misiles.

-¡salgan de aquí! ¡rápido!- les grito a sus ninjas justo cuando los misiles del vertibird fueron disparados, creando una nueva explosión que sacudió el terreno.

Al mismo tiempo en las cavernas de Lamplight, Yuki se encontraba meditando en una de las cámaras solitarias de los túneles, pero saliendo súbitamente del trance en que se encontraba al sentir que algo malo había sucedido, jadeando ella miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar que habría sido, pero allí solo estaba ella, y no había ni se escuchaba nada en los túneles que le dieran alguna pista de que pudo haberle dado esa sensación, eso logro tranquilizarla unos momentos, pero no podía quitarse aquel mal presentimiento de la cabeza, cosa que noto Shakes, quien ya reparado por Yuzu llego a aquella cámara llevando con él una bandeja con una tetera y taza de té japoneses tradicionales.

-¿está todo bien señorita Yuki?- le pregunto Shakes con mucha curiosidad mientras se le acercaba.

-no es nada Shakes, no tienes que preocuparte- respondió ella sonriendo para luego levantarse y acercársele para así servirse algo de té.

-eso es lo que me dice, pero su expresión facial y signos vitales elevados me indican que está en un estado de shock o de leve estrés- decía Shakes algo serio sorprendiendo a Yuki quien muy extrañada le pregunto.

-¿está examinando mis signos vitales ahora?-

-no solo ahora señorita, lo hago todo el tiempo y con todos, es una de mis funciones primarias como asistente hogareño cibernético- respondió Shakes con mucho orgullo en su voz cosa que Yuki le replico mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-ok…creo que es un buen momento para decirte que examinar los signos vitales de alguien sin consentimiento lo consideramos algo fuera de lugar-

-¿en serio?- pregunto Shakes algo confundido.

-así es, así que para evitar momentos incómodos como este, te sugiero que no lo hagas- le dijo ella en lo que bebía algo de su té cuando Shakes algo frustrado comenzaba a decir.

-oh bueno, no sabía que ustedes sacos de carne consideraban algo perfectamente normal en mi programación como algo grosero, es como si yo les dijera que me parece asqueroso todo lo que hace su organismo con lo que comen- Yuki se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos bastante sorprendida y bastante incómoda por la súbita reacción de Shakes, quien de inmediato volvió a su forma normal y educada de ser. -oh lo siento señorita, mi procesador cognitivo tiene un glitch desde que fui reparado por la señorita Yuzu, aun esta trabajando en una forma de hacerlo funcionar adecuadamente.

-entonces…¿lo que acabas de decir es lo que realmente piensas?- pregunto Yuki aun sintiéndose algo incomoda.

-básicamente si- respondió Shakes con un tono alegre en su voz para luego volver a estar serio. -pero no nos desviemos del tema en cuestión señorita ¿me permitiría saber qué es lo que la esta incomodando?-

-¿además de esta conversación?- pregunto ella para luego simplemente suspirar sin soltar su tasa. -no lo sé…por alguna razón tengo un muy mal presentimiento…como si alguien importante estuviera en peligro-

-eso es raro, eh recorrido la base y todos parecen con salud optima si descartamos el constante estrés de ser descubiertos o de que las cavernas colapsen sobre nosotros, aunque las posibilidades de que cualquiera de esas cosas lleguen a ocurrir son menores al cuarenta por cierto de momento- decía Shakes algo confundido por lo que decía Yuki, quien intento explicarse.

-lo sé, pero algo me dice que ocurrió algo…-

-oh no se preocupe señorita, esa solo es la paranoia claustrofóbica que le está haciendo sentir una mala pasada, pero descuide, tengo una lista en mi base de datos de al menos catorce posibles tratamientos que pueden ayudarla- decía Shakes confiado de que podía encontrar una buena explicación pero solo logro que Yuki dejara la taza en la bandeja y se fuera de la cámara diciendo para sí misma.

-ok, creo que mejor voy a ver en que trabajan Sarah y los demás- una vez que ella se fue, Shakes se quedo viendo al túnel de entrada por el cual ella se había ido para luego preguntarse a sí mismo.

-¿acaso dije algo malo?- poco después, tras saludar a algunos de los peleadores de la resistencia por los túneles, Yuki llego a la cámara central, en donde Sarah, Colvin, Ren y Yuzu se encontraban mirando el mapa electrónico de la región, el cual siempre trataban de actualizar con toda la información que reciben de sus aliados del exterior, mientras Nami jugaba a las cartas con los niños de Lamplight

-el Enclave está reforzando nuestro viejo puesto de control en el monumento de Washington desde que una serie de ataques sorpresa contra sus patrullas en el National Mall tuvieron lugar los últimos meses, si bien sus bajas han sido mínimas el Enclave parece decidido a encontrar a los responsables- decía Colvin señalando la zona del National Mall.

-¿será un grupo de resistencia del Templo de la unión?- preguntaba Sarah mirando al monumento a Lincoln, donde estaba el asentamiento creado de esclavos liberados o fugitivos que recibía ese nombre.

-no, el Enclave tiene el asentamiento fuertemente vigilado como para que pudieran realizar emboscadas de ese tipo, debe de ser un grupo de resistencia que opera en la zona, pero no sabemos nada mas- explicaba Colvin.

-quizás deberíamos investigar- dijo Yuki llamando la atención de todos en lo que ella se acercaba al mapa electrónico. -contactar a otros grupos de resistencia nos seria de mucha ayuda.

-miren quien se decidió a acompañarnos- decía Ren de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa creída en su rostro. -en serio te estás pareciendo a padre con lo mucho que meditas últimamente-

-es parte de mi entrenamiento- respondió Yuki sonriendo calmadamente para luego mirar a Yuzu. -por cierto Shakes fue a traerme algo de té, pero creo que aun hay que aún le faltan algunos circuitos que arreglar-

-lo sé…aun estoy trabajando en ello con las partes que las patrullas que van al exterior logran conseguirme- dijo Yuzu un tanto incomoda rascando su mejilla.

-no sé si debas repararlo, es muy divertido cuando dice lo primero que se le viene a sus circuitos- decía Nami mientras jugaba con Lucy y Bunny a las cartas, estando las tres sentadas en el suelo.

-pues no lo es para todos- le decía Yuki cuando uno de los miembros de la resistencia en la terminal de comunicaciones cerca de ellos se dio la vuelta para así decirles.

-centinela, hay una transmisión de video entrante, pero su origen es desconocido-

-pásala al mapa- dijo Sarah en lo que Nami también se unió a ellos asomándose justo entre Ren y Yuzu, justo cuando el mapa fue reemplazado por la imagen de una cobra mutante que las hermanas conocían muy bien.

-¿Sosuke?- pregunto Yuki algo extrañada.

-amigas mías, es un gusto volver a verlas- decía este haciendo una leve reverencia al ver a las hermanas.

-¡un minuto! ¡es el mutante que se infiltro en radio galaxia y uno de los que secuestro a la centinela! ¡¿conocen a este sujeto?!- pregunto Colvin bastante sorprendido y bastante desconfiado.

-es parte del grupo de Yoichi, es de confianza- decía Yuzu tratando de alivianar las sospechas de Colvin en lo que Nami intento hacer lo mismo diciendo.

-¡así es! ¡aunque intento matarnos más de una vez en el pasado ahora somos amigos!-

-¡Nami, no estás ayudando!- la regañaba Ren mirándola muy molesta, a lo que Nami le replico.

-pero si es verdad…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Ren le jalo algo fuerte una de sus orejas, haciéndola gritar suavemente para luego frotársela en lo que Yuki preguntaba.

-¿ocurre algo? ¿Dónde está Yoichi?-

-me temo que nada bueno, y tiene que ver precisamente con el joven maestro- respondió Sosuke siseando levemente y notándose bastante preocupado.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué le paso a Yoichi?- pregunto ella comenzando a preocuparse.

-días atrás recibimos información de un convoy de prisioneros partiría esta noche de la republica de Dave hacia la torre Tenpenny, el joven maestro y algunos de nuestro grupo fueron a emboscarlo y liberar a los prisioneros, pero resulto ser una trampa del Enclave, el joven maestro nos ordeno bloquear el acceso a la base, y desde entonces no hemos tenido contacto con él- respondió Sosuke explicando la situación a las hermanas y a los demás.

-no hemos recibido informes sobre enfrentamientos en esa zona, debió de haber sucedido recientemente- pensaba Colvin analizando la situación.

-¿en qué lugar tuvo lugar la emboscada?- pregunto Sarah tratando de obtener mas información.

-cerca del centro vacacional Bosquecillo Tranquilo- respondió Sosuke inmediatamente para luego continuar diciendo.

-debemos ir y encontrar a Yoichi, si no se ah reportado con Sosuke debe de estar en muy serios problemas- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad para así preguntarle a Colvin. -¿Dónde está ese centro vacacional que menciono Sosuke?-

-lejos, se encuentra al noroeste de la región, llegar allí tomaría algo de tiempo- decía él haciendo memoria del mapa. -si enviamos a un grupo ahora estarían llegando cerca del amanecer a pie, y si el Enclave sigue tras su pista, usar vehículos para llegar allí, incluso uno furtivo como el de ustedes, sería muy peligroso-

-entonces tendrá que ser un grupo pequeño que pueda pasar desapercibido y debe ir a pie- decía Yuki pensando seriamente armando un plan en su cabeza. -iremos solo mis hermanas y yo, llegaremos más rápido y podremos evadir fácilmente las patrullas del Enclave-

-me parece una terrible idea- dijo Shakes que pasaba por la habitación con una escoba en mano, logrando captar la habitación de todos que se voltearon mirándolo fijamente hasta que este volvió a decir. -oh disculpen, ah sido el glitch, no me presten atención-

-glitch o no él tiene razón, ir ustedes solas a pie hasta esa zona, que debe estar fuertemente vigilada por el Enclave, es una muy mala idea- les decía Sarah bastante seria aunque también algo preocupada por ellas, pero Yuki con igual seriedad le replico diciendo.

-sé que es una mala idea-

-una terrible idea- interrumpió súbitamente Shakes mientras barría con cuidado el lugar en lo que Yuki volvía al tema diciendo.

-pero si no hacemos algo en Enclave podría capturar a Yoichi, o incluso matarlo, no podemos dejar que eso suceda-

-estoy casi segura de que estará bien, odio admitirlo pero es uno de los mejores ninjas que conozco…además de nosotras claro- decía Ren no muy convencida sobre el plan que estaban armando.

-eso no lo discuto…pero eh tenido un muy mal presentimiento desde hace un rato…y creo que es porque Yoichi está en peligro, debemos ayudarlo-

-tú solo quieres ir a ver a tu novio- le decía Ren traviesamente, haciendo que Yuzu y Nami se le unieran en silbidos de burla que hicieron que todos allí no pudieran evitar reírse un poco, logrando que Yuki se sonrojara levemente para luego decirle a su hermana bastante fastidiada.

-¡primero que nada él no es mi novio! ¡y segundo tu harías lo mismo por Ángel!-

-buen punto- respondió Ren cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojada.

-eso no quita el hecho de que para llegar allí tienen que cruzar una gran parte del yermo para llegar allí, si incluso una patrulla del Enclave las encuentra les caerá encima todo su ejército- objetaba Sarah, creando un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido cuando Shakes volvió a interrumpir diciendo con algo de desdén.

-¿Por qué no usan los túneles del metro para recorrer la mayoría del camino? ya los usaron antes para reunirse conmigo, pueden usarlos ahora, honestamente me sorprende que no se les ocurriera, pero no me sorprende considerando sus lentos cerebros orgánicos, nada más que agua y materia gris- todos se le quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidos eh indignados por lo duro que había sido en lo que este volvía a simplemente barrer y tararear una canción.

-lo siento…es el glitch el que está hablando por él…- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa incomoda y encogiéndose de hombros.

-y aun así tiene razón…no con eso de los lentos cerebros orgánicos, sino con su idea de usar el metro- decía Ren bastante confiada de que eso podría funcionar.

-¡sí! ¡meternos será muy fácil!- dijo Nami muy emocionada llegando a mover su cola rápidamente.

-ahora solo necesitamos una estación por la cual salir- decía Yuki pensando seriamente, a lo que Colvin comento.

-no es una estación pero esta la salida del metro al patio de trenes de Meresti, desde allí hay poca distancia al centro vacacional-

-bueno creo que ya tenemos un plan- decía Sarah para luego dirigirse a Sosuke. -¿suena bien para ti?-

-estoy de acuerdo, en ese caso las estaré esperando en el centro recreacional, y gracias por su ayuda- respondió él siseando un poco para luego dar una reverencia en agradecimiento por la ayuda, a lo que Yuki junto a sus hermanas respondieron de igual manera, solo entonces Sosuke corto la transmisión.

Mas tarde esa noche, en una de las estaciones del metro ahora transformadas en puestos avanzados del Enclave, un grupo de cuatro soldados se encontraban sentados en un mesón que plegable detrás de unos sacos de arena jugando póker pese a estar en labores de vigilancia.

-¿oigan supieron lo que le ocurrió al ultimo escuadrón que salió a patrullar en el National Mall?- preguntaba uno de los soldados colocando dos de sus chapas al centro del mesón, cosa que sus compañeros hicieron también cuando uno de estos le pregunto.

-¿fueron atacados también?-

-sí, solo uno de ellos regreso, quien sea que los haya emboscado, hiso que se le soltaran un par de tornillos- respondió el soldado mientras miraba sus cartas y tocaba el mesón en señal de pasar su turno.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto uno de sus colegas quien hacía lo mismo al pasar de turno.

-bueno según lo que pude escuchar, el pobre diablo estaba seguro de que lo habían atacado zombies-

-¿zombies? ¿es en serio?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros claramente sin creerse nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-sí, de esos de esas viejas películas clase B- insistió el soldado con un tono burlón en su voz

-¿y qué hicieron con él?- le pregunto otro de sus compañeros.

-¿tú qué crees? lo dieron de baja, en el ejército no hay lugar para débiles de mente- respondió el soldado con mucha seriedad.

-tienes razón- dijo uno de sus compañeros en lo que finalmente este junto a los demás bajaron sus cartas dejando ver que en su mano tenía nada menos que una escala real-¡ha! ¡gane!- grito eufórico en lo que recogía todas las chapas del centro del mesón mientras que los demás tiraban la mesa sobre el mismo con mucha frustración mientras que uno decía.

-maldito suertudo…-

-bien ¿Qué opinan de otra ronda?- pregunto el soldado que había contado la historia anterior.

-por supuesto, debo recuperar mi dinero- dijo uno de ellos en lo que el soldado recogía las cartas para poder revolverlas nuevamente y repartirlas en manos de cinco cartas cada uno, sin saber ningún de ellos que por entre las sombras, las hermanas pasaban justo por encima de las torretas laser en la parte trasera de la entrada, estando ellas arriba de un poste de luz viéndose solo sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, entonces dejaron caer una soga atada al poste por la cual bajaron justo entre las cuatro torretas que vigilaban los alrededores de la entrada de la estación, pasando desapercibidas por las mismas y por los soldados centrados en sus juegos de carta. Una vez dentro ellas se movieron rápidamente por los pasillos, evitando ser encontradas por los soldados que se encontraban ocultándose ágilmente en los rincones oscuros y oficinas abandonadas, llegando finalmente a la plataforma de trenes donde los soldados del Enclave habían instalado un puesto de control por el cual vigilaban los túneles de la estación, habiendo nidos de ametralladoras en las entradas de cada uno.

-esto no estaban aquí la ultima vez…- decía Ren en voz baja oculta con sus hermanas entre unos escombros junto a sus hermanas.

-debieron instalarse después de lo que paso con la torre Tenpenny- comento Yuki mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder entrar al túnel por el cual necesitaban ir sin que los soldados que vigilaban en el nido de ametralladoras las descubrieran.

-si me permites, tengo una idea- dijo Yuzu mostrando con mucha confianza una especie de tubo metálico en sus manos. No mucho después uno de los soldados en el nido de ametralladora se levanto diciéndole a su compañero.

-ahora regreso…iré a vaciar el tanque-

-tomate tu tiempo- dijo su compañero de forma sarcástica mientras mantenía sus manos en los controles de la ametralladora con la que vigilaba el túnel iluminado por un farol de alta luminiscencia, entonces antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, sintió un leve pinchazo leve en el cuello, cosa que llamo su atención y cuando se reviso se quito de este lo que parecía ser un dardo. -¿Qué rayos…?- antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar sintió una gran somnolencia hasta que finalmente cayó de lado, llegando a roncar a haberse quedado dormido, dándole la oportunidad a las hermanas para escabullirse y adentrarse en el túnel mas allá de donde el foco podía iluminar justo cuando el soldado que se había ido regreso y al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo durmiendo simplemente dijo con mucha decepción.

-oh por favor ¿en serio?- una vez se aseguraron que no habían patrullas en los túneles, Yuzu encendió la luz de su Pipboy para iluminar el lugar y comenzar a revisar el mapa de los túneles justo cuando Yuki se le acerco diciéndole orgullosa de ella.

-buen trabajo allí atrás ¿Qué cosa le pusiste a ese dardo?-

-oh nada, solo un suero somnífero de mi propia creación a partir de unos hongos que encontré en los túneles de la base que tienen propiedades analgésicas, pero que en dosis concentradas…- se explicaba Yuzu con lujo de detalle hasta que Ren la interrumpió tras colocarse junto con Nami frente a sus hermanas diciendo.

-mira es muy interesante ¿pero podemos concentrarnos en llegar a donde se supone tenemos que ir?-

-oh cierto…- dijo Yuzu algo apenada para luego caminar adelantándose a sus hermanas mientras miraba al mapa del sistema del metro en su Pipboy para luego mirar atrás a sus hermanas. -es por aquí- de esa forma las cuatro continuaron su camino por los túneles, los cuales estaban totalmente desiertos gracias a la prohibición del Enclave de su uso, como también la ahora gran vigilancia que hay sobre estos tras el ataque a la torre Tenpenny.

Algunas horas después, cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte del Yermo, se estaba realizando el cambio de guardia en el puesto de control del patio de trenes de Meresti, por cuyo túnel de entrada salían las hermanas cubriéndose por uno de los vagones abandonados que estaba justo en la entrada, al ver que no podrían pasar directamente por encima del nido de ametralladora que vigilaba el túnel, Yuki abrió lo mas silenciosamente la puerta del vagón haciéndole señas a sus hermanas para que la siguieran, de esa forma lograron eludir el nido y las patrullas del lugar pasando de vagón en vagón hasta que al encontrar una apertura entre patrullas de soldados corrieron con gran rapidez y en silencio para así ocultarse en unas rocas cercanas, y así alejarse hasta llegar a una estación de servicio en ruinas al lado de la carretera, ocultándose dentro de la tienda del mismo donde finalmente pudieron darse un respiro.

-bueno, hasta ahora todo está saliendo bien- comento Yuki mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la tienda.

-sí, quizás demasiado bien- decía Nami con un tono sospechoso de voz mientras miraba por la ventana ella también justo por detrás de Yuki quien algo extrañada le pregunto.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno, a estas alturas ya debimos de haber activado o caído en algún tipo de trampa, o llamado la atención de un enemigo, o encontrándonos con un monstruo gigante bien loco- decía Nami enumerando todo lo que podría llegar a pasarles basándose inocentemente en sus experiencias pasadas, cosa que fastidio bastante a Ren quien comenzó a decirle.

-oh por favor, nuestra suerte no es tan mala como para que algo de eso nos pase todo el tiempo…- pero mientras estaba hablando, todas ellas escucharon algo avanzar por las repisas de tienda, por lo que las cuatro prepararon sus armas preparándose para pelear lo que sea que estuviera allí con ellas.

-¡¿Qué te dije?!- decía Nami mirando algo molesta a Ren quien no pudo sino decir bastante frustrada.

-como odio que a veces tengas razón…- en eso Yuki apunto su katana al pasillo de repisas de donde venía en ruido para así exclamar con mucha autoridad.

-¡quien sea que este allí! ¡muéstrate ahora si no quieres salir herido-

-no será necesario amigas mías… -decía una voz siseante que pudieron reconocer casi de inmediato, del pasillo salió nada menos que Sosuke, quien también se había puesto en alerta cuando ellas entraron guardando en su cinturón uno de sus Sai que tenía en mano. -no soy su enemigo-

-¿Sosuke?- pregunto Yuki en lo que tanto ella como sus hermanas guardaban sus armas al no haber peligro en ese momento. -¿Qué estás haciendo? nos íbamos a reunir en el centro vacacional-

-así es, pero los escuadrones y vertibirds del Enclave que patrullaban la zona me obligaron a resguardarme aquí de momento-

-¿siguen buscando sobrevivientes del ataque de ayer?- pregunto Yuzu bastante sorprendida por la tenacidad del Enclave.

-así es, de momento no han encontrado sobrevivientes…y yo tampoco, aunque tampoco eh podido encontrar al joven maestro- dijo Sosuke con mucho pesar bajando su mirada hasta que Yuki poso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole con seguridad.

-descuida, estoy segura que Yoichi está bien, y ahora que estamos aquí será más fácil encontrarlo- aquello hiso sonreír levemente a Sosuke quien con mucho respeto hacia ella dijo.

-lo sé, y gracias por ayudarnos-

-bueno tampoco teníamos nada mejor que hacer hoy- decía Ren altaneramente antes de que Yuki pudiera decir.

-llévanos a donde fue el ataque, desde allí podremos comenzar a buscar por pistas-

-está bien, de todos modos si pudieron llegar hasta aquí significa que las patrullas del Enclave ya no son tan intensas- dijo Sosuke reptando hasta la puerta para asomarse y asegurarse de que no hubieran moros en la costa. -es por aquí, síganme- de esa forma las hermanas siguieron a Sosuke hacia el noroeste de donde estaban, hasta llegar a las cercanías de una colina cercana, donde se toparon con la escena de lo que parecía haber sido una batalla, con jeeps del enclave dañados y algunos volteados o humeantes en el lugar.

-wow…de verdad le causaron algo de daño al Enclave al escapar- decía Ren impresionada por aquella escena.

-el joven maestro y los demás hicieron lo mejor…- decía Sosuke quien Repto a uno de los cuerpos sin vida de uno de los ninjas de su grupo, pasando una de sus manos por el símbolo del clan Hasashi en la espalda de la túnica de ese joven ninja. -pero muchos no lo lograron…simplemente habían demasiados del Enclave…- en eso Yuki paso caminando al lado suyo mirando muy pensativa aquel campo de batalla iluminado por el sol sobre ellas, algo preocupada por su hermana, Yuzu se le acerco por detrás diciéndole calmadamente.

-descuida Yuki, tú misma lo dijiste, Yoichi de seguro está bien-

-lo sé, tan solo mira eso- dijo Yuki señalando lo que parecía ser un rastro de shurikens en línea por el campo de batalla más que nada cubierto por los kunais lanzados en medio del combate por todo el lugar.

-¿es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Ren sorprendida por lo ingenioso que era eso que Yuki les mostraba y explicaba.

-un rastro, Yoichi nos está diciendo a donde fue- de esa forma las hermanas y Sosuke comenzaron a seguir aquel rastro que se hacía más difícil de seguir cada que se alejaban mas del campo de batalla para no llamar la atención del Enclave, sin embargo lograron seguir hasta llegar a la sombra de la colina cercana, cuyas laderas eran casi verticales, el rastro rodeaba la misma hasta que se toparon por lo que parecía ser la entrada a un camino dentro de la colina.

-el rastro termina aquí, Yoichi debió de ir por aquí- decía Yuki con bastante seguridad.

-fascinante, esta colina tiene una formación geológica muy poco usual, es posible que haya un micro ecosistema resguardado en el centro- decía Yuzu mientras miraba aquel camino, sin embargo sus hermanas y Sosuke se le quedaban mirando sin entender a que se refería. -o sea un pequeño ecosistema independiente al del yermo- intento explicarse ella pero solo se le quedaron mirando de igual manera, a lo que ella simplemente suspiro frustrada al tener que simplificar mucho su forma de hablar. -un paisaje distinto al del yermo…-

-¿y no pudiste decirlo así desde el principio?- le pregunto Ren sarcásticamente en lo que Nami comentaba también.

-si recuerda que nuestros cerebros son normales- aquello hiso que Yuzu se diera una palmada en la frente por la frustración en lo que Sosuke se acercaba a Yuki diciendo seriamente.

-debemos proceder, antes de que nuestros enemigos descubran el rastro hacia este lugar-

-lo sé pero…- mencionaba Yuki mirando seriamente ese camino un tanto preocupada, llamando la atención de Sosuke.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no lo sé…pero hay algo de este lugar que me da un muy mal presentimiento…- decía ella mientras daba algunos pasos por el camino cuando súbitamente algo que parecía raíces de árbol cerraron el camino justo detrás de ella, dejándola aislada de sus hermanas y Sosuke. -¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-¡Yuki!- exclamo Ren muy preocupada corriendo hacia esa muralla tomando una de las raíces que la formaban junto a sus hermanas y Sosuke tratando de tirar de esta para moverla, pero esta no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro. -¡¿pero qué demonios es esta cosa?!-

-¡pues parecen unas raíces, pero no conozco ninguna planta con raíces semejantes, y menos que pueda moverlas de esta forma!- decía Yuzu tratando de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Nami interrumpió para así gritar con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Yuki, estas bien?!-

-¡sí, estoy bien!- gritaba Yuki de vuelta en lo que trataba de cortar aquellas raíces con su katana sin éxito alguno. -estas cosas son duras…-

-¡aguanta, encontraremos una forma de llegar hasta ti!- gritaba Ren desde el otro lado, pero el presentimiento de Yuki le decía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que le respondió seriamente.

-¡no, es muy peligroso! ¡quédense y pónganse a cubierto! ¡yo buscara desde aquí una salida en lo que busco a Yoichi!-

-¡¿tu sola?! ¡¿estás loca?!- grito Ren bastante molesta.

-¡si, incluso yo creo que es una muy mala idea!- gritaba también Nami.

-¡voy a estar bien, me reuniré con ustedes cuando encuentre a Yoichi!- decía Yuki tratando de convencer a sus hermanas, sin embargo Ren replicaba bastante molesta y preocupada mientras golpeaba las raíces que bloqueaban el camino.

-¡eso mismo dijiste el día de la invasión…!- eso llamo mucho la atención de Yuki y así como también de sus hermanas menores, quienes se le quedaron viendo mientras ella posaba su frente contra la muralla y corrían lagrimas por sus ojos mientras mostraba sus dientes en frustración. -dijiste lo mismo…y por poco te perdemos a ti también…- del otro lado Yuki conmovida poso una mano y su frente contra la muralla de raíces con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía a su hermana con mucho cariño.

-estaré bien Ren, no me van a perder, les puedo prometer eso- aquello y el sentir las manos de sus hermanas menores posarse sobre sus hombros como sus sonrisas lograron hacer que Ren se sintiera mejor, mientras que Yuki se aparto de la muralla de raíces para así decirles con mucha seguridad. -volveré antes de que se den cuenta, junto con Yoichi-

-esperaremos aquí amiga mía, por favor tenga cuidado- decía Sosuke con mucha seguridad, cosa que ayudo a que Ren, Yuzu y Nami se sintieran con más confianza hacia su hermana.

-lo tendré- con eso dicho Yuki miro hacia adelante al camino frente a ella, con ese mal presentimiento que le decía que había algo muy peligroso en esa dirección, pero pese a ello ella comenzó a caminar, con sus hermanas aun algo preocupadas por ella escuchando como se iba alejando lentamente, el camión hacia una especie de espiral por la colina, con paredes de roca solida bien altas a cada lado, ella paso una de sus garras por una de esas paredes, pero al sentir su dureza y lo lisas que estas eran ella se dijo a sí misma. -supongo que salir trepando no es una opción…- luego de unos momentos más se topo con una vista que ella no se esperaba allí en el yermo, en medio de esa colina había lo que parecía ser un claro rodeado por las murallas de roca, en el cual había crecido un frondoso y espeso bosque que rebosaba de vida vegetal. -vaya…Yuzu no bromeaba con eso del paisaje distinto al resto del yermo…- al pisar el césped que crecía en el suelo, ella pudo recordar el tiempo que vivió con sus hermanas y amigos en los bosques lejos del yermo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para admirar ese paisaje. -ok Yoichi, donde sea que estés voy a encontrarte- de esa forma, y con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, ella se adentro en el bosque, buscando a su amigo perdido.

Sin embargo la tarea no resulto fácil, cerca de una hora más tarde de adentrarse en el bosque ella se encontraba sin saber muy bien en donde se encontraba ahora.

-estupendo Yuki, un mini bosque y te las arreglaste para perderte, Ren nunca me dejara olvidarme esto- decía para ella misma en lo que miro detrás de ella cuando finamente se percato de algo bastante extraño, los árboles y plantas parecían haber cambiado de posición. -¿Qué rayos…?-

-¡ugh! ¡estúpido bosque!- decía una voz familiar para ella por detrás, y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Yoichi que quien se abría paso por un nos arbustos cortándolos con su katana bastante frustrado quitándose las hojas de los mismos. -¡no es posible que sea tan grande!-

-¿Yoichi…?- decía ella bastante sorprendida, sorpresa que él también se llevo al verla preguntándole aun sin poder creérselo.

-¿Yuki?- ambos no pudieron evitar sonreírse mutuamente hasta llegar a correr uno hacia el otro hasta abrazarse con fuerza una vez estaban juntos, llegando Yoichi a girar levantándola un poco de lo feliz que estaba para luego mirarla a los ojos teniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. -no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de vuelta -

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verte- decía ella limpiándose un poco las lagrimas de los ojos hasta que finalmente ambos se sonrojaron un poco y se separaron rápidamente por la pena que sentían y tratando de recuperar la seriedad. -ok…ya que estamos ambos bien, es hora de salir de aquí-

-buena suerte con eso, llevo toda la noche tratando de salir de aquí- decía Yoichi mirando a su alrededor. -no tiene sentido, este lugar no debería ser tan grande pero no logro encontrar puntos de referencia familiares, es como si este lugar…-

-estuviera vivo- decía Yuki mientras miraba seriamente a su alrededor.

-me robaste las palabras de la boca- decía Yoichi guardando su katana en la funda de esta tras su espalda.

-bueno eso explica las raíces que bloquearon la entrada ¿pero cómo es posible que exista algo así?- preguntaba Yuki tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que estaba pasando, la cual termino dándole Yoichi cuando de detrás suyo saco un contenedor vacio demasiado familiar para ella.

-creo que esto lo explica- al revisar bien el contenedor, las sospechas de Yuki fueron confirmadas.

-virus de evolución forzada…esto es un bosque mutante…-

-uno que por alguna razón no quiere que nos vayamos- decía Yoichi tratando nuevamente de encontrar algún punto de referencia para ubicarse por el bosque en lo que notaba como Yuki se acercaba a uno de los arboles frotando una de sus manos sobre este. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-si este bosque tiene vida y puede cambiar a voluntad, significa que tiene un centro…- entonces ella cerro sus ojos respirando profunda pero suavemente en lo que la palma de su mano comenzó a brillar de un color azul.

-Kai Seigyo…¿Cuándo aprendiste algo así?- pregunto Yoichi bastante impresionado, a lo que Yuki respondió con una suave sonrisa.

-es una larga historia…- entonces ella comenzó a concentrarse en aquello que podía sentir a través de ese árbol. -este árbol…todo este bosque…está conectado por un flujo de Ki único…un solo ser vivo en conjunto…uno muy antiguo…-

-eso es muy interesante Yuki, pero eso no nos lleva más cerca de salir de aquí, y mucho menos de porque este bosque no quiere que salgamos- comentaba Yoichi mientras se acercaba a ella cuando esta quitaba su mano del árbol diciendo.

-habrá que preguntarle directamente-

-¿perdón?- pregunto Yoichi bastante extrañado.

-el flujo del ki va en esa dirección, es allí donde se encuentra el centro del bosque- dijo Yuki bastante segura de lo que estaba hablando señalando en una dirección por entre los árboles para así comenzar a caminar junto con Yoichi quien comentaba.

-espero que sepas lo que haces-

-yo también- de esa forma los dos caminaron por el bosque el cual se iba volviendo mas y mas denso mientras iban avanzando. -esto parece una coraza...-

-esta para proteger algo…debemos de estar cerca…- decía Yuki en lo que ambos finalmente, tras pasar incómodamente por entre unos árboles muy pegados los unos con los otros, lograron llegar a un claro en cuyo centro, se encontraba un gigantesco árbol cuyas hojas cubrían buena parte del claro y cuyas gruesas raíces se hundían profundamente en la tierra. -aquí es, el centro del bosque-

-debo admitirlo, para una trampa mortal es un lindo paisaje- comento Yoichi sarcásticamente cuando súbitamente del suelo salieron algunas de las raices del árbol, el cual emitia una especie de sonido ominoso, listas para atacarlos, pero justo cuando Yoichi estaba por sacar su katana Yuki lo detuvo diciendo.

-¡espera! ¡no lo ataques!-

-no creo que quiera darnos otra opción- dijo él sin dejar de mirar fijamente a las raíces para luego fijar su atención a Yuki quien con mucha calma comenzó a acercarse al árbol que saco del suelo mas de esas raíces de forma amenazante, pero ella al no mostrar hostilidad, las raíces se apartaron dándole paso hasta el tronco, cosa que impresiono mucho a Yoichi quien bajo su guardia, cosa que para su sorpresa hiso que las raíces frente a él desaparecieran en el suelo, todo mientras Yuki posaba su mano contra el árbol cerrando sus ojos y conectándose con este como lo había hecho antes al brillar la palma de su mano diciendo.

-este árbol es el corazón del bosque…puedo sentir…miedo…de nosotros…de todo el que entra en este lugar…de que sepan de su existencia y lo destruyan…-

-conociendo a nuestros amigos del Enclave eso es más que seguro- comento Yoichi.

-cree que si nos deja ir le contaremos a otros de él…de este lugar…- decía Yuki en lo que posaba su otra mano cariñosamente sobre el árbol dándole suaves caricias con una sonrisa en su rostro. -tranquilo…no te lastimaremos…no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño…pero debemos irnos ahora…nuestros amigos nos esperan…- entonces del árbol se escucho nuevamente ese ominoso sonido cuando para la sorpresa de Yoichi los arboles comenzaron a moverse creando un camino por el bosque, entonces Yuki abrió sus ojos mirando con una sonrisa agradable al árbol y decirle. -gracias…y no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver- entonces ella se separo del árbol y se acerco a Yoichi quien la miraba bastante sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, lo que la llevo a preguntarle un tanto extrañada. -¿y a ti que te pasa ahora?-

-bueno…eso fue impresionante- respondió él en lo que ella sonrió suavemente adelantándosele y diciéndole.

-vamos, los demás están esperándonos- de esa forma ambos caminaron por el camino que el árbol les abrió por el resto de bosque, hasta que finalmente volvieron al camión de entrada por la colina , y al regresar a la muralla de raíces que sellaba la salida al yermo, estas se retiraron dejándolos salir, y allí afuera los esperaban los demás.

-¡Yuki!- gritaron sus hermanas corriendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡chicas…! ¡no respiro…!- decía ella con el aliento cortado en por lo que sus hermanas tuvieron que soltarla pidiéndole perdón por eso, mientras que Sosuke y Yoichi se estrecharon manos y un varonil abrazo al estar felices de verse nuevamente.

-me alegra mucho que este bien, joven maestro- decía Sosuke siseando alegremente.

-lamento haberte preocupado viejo amigo- respondió Yoichi sonriendo para luego ver a Yuki y a las hermanas. -odio admitirlo pero les debo una-

-de hecho, creo que estamos a mano- dijo Yuki sonriendo refiriéndose a como sus hermanas le contaron cuando él le salvo la vida durante la invasión, cosa que lo hiso reír un poco diciendo.

-supongo que tienes razón, aun así estaremos en contacto, hay mucho con lo que debemos ponernos al día-

-estoy ansiosa por saberlo- dijo ella feliz mente en lo que se despidio de él estrechando manos. -ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta-

-tú también- dijo Yoichi, y con eso él y Sosuke comenzaron a alejarse mientras que ellas comenzaron su propio camino de regreso en lo que Nami daba saltos alegres y agitaba su mano despidiéndose y gritando.

-¡nos vemos! ¡cuídense!-

-bueno, eso fue anticlimático- decía Ren con sus manos tras la cabeza mientras miraba a Yuki quien le pregunto algo extrañada.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno digamos que esperaba algo mas "emocional" o algo así al despedirte de él, después de todo el solía gustarte mucho- le comento Ren teniendo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro a lo que Yuki le replico seriamente.

-bueno lamento decepcionarte, pero Yoichi y yo solo somos amigos…-

-¡Yuki espera!- exclamo Yoichi quien para la sorpresa de todas ellas se dirigía hacia ellas rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Yoichi…?- le preguntaba Yuki cuando súbitamente él la abrazo para luego darle un beso con mucho cariño, sorprendiéndola mucho y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, hasta que finalmente ella se comenzó a dejar llevar por este posando suavemente sus manos en el pecho de Yoichi mientras sus hermanas miraban sorprendidas al no esperarse eso en lo que Yuzu le cubría los ojos a Nami, finalmente ellos dos rompieron el beso mirándose mutuamente a los ojos con mucho cariño mientras Yoichi decía.

-bienvenida de vuelta-

-es bueno estar de vuelta...- respondió ella sonriendo muy feliz en lo que él finalmente se separo de ella para así regresar con Sosuke que lo estaba esperando, y así ambos comenzaron el camino de vuelta a su base mientras Yuki lo observaba alejarse aun muy feliz por lo que había sucedido hasta que Ren se le acerco por detrás diciéndole traviesamente de brazos cruzados.

-¿así que solo son amigos?-

-oh cállate- dijo Yuki algo fastidiada, lo que resulto en ella como sus hermanas riendo mientras iniciaban su camino de regreso a la base de la resistencia, en lo que Yuki no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en su reencuentro con Yoichi, quien pese a todo lo que paso entre ellos en el pasado, sigue siendo el ninja al que ama.

Continuara…


	46. Capitulo cuarenta y cuatro

Capitulo cuarenta y cuatro: Reliquias del pasado.

Durante la época anterior a la gran guerra, el National Mall era uno de los sitios más visitados de la capital de lo que era el país de los Estados unidos, allí se encontraban algunos de los edificios mas icónicos de la ya desaparecida nación, años después de que el fuego atómico destruyera la región, sus verdes parques fueron reemplazados por trincheras y fortificaciones, al ser ese el lugar donde tuvo lugar una de las batallas decisivas de la guerra entre la hermandad de acero y los aliados del yermo contra la horda supermutante, volviéndose un campo de batalla donde se podían ver las cicatrices de aquella guerra. De los monumentos que sobrevivieron al bombardeo atómico como a la horda supermutante estaban el monumento a Washington, que tras la guerra contra la horda paso a ser un puesto de vigilia de la hermandad del acero, donde también defendían la antena principal por la cual Radio Galaxia transmitía por toda la región, cuando el Enclave ocupo la región siguió cumpliendo esa misión, salvo que ahora también era un puesto de espionaje por el cual el Enclave recibía noticias del resto de la región para luego dirigirla al nuevo cuartel general en Rivet City, también sobrevivió el monumento

a Lincoln, donde se estableció el asentamiento del templo de la unión, habitado principalmente por esclavos que escaparon sus captores, si bien este continuo operando como tal, bajo el control del Enclave se restringió mucho los movimientos de sus habitantes, principalmente impidiendo la entrada o salida del mismo sin la autorización del oficial encargado del asentamiento, la , así como la entrada de suministros al mismo y la comunicación con otros asentamientos, también sobrevivió el edificio del capitolio, el cual había comenzado a ser reconstruido por el Enclave, utilizando mano de obra forzada que sacaban tanto del templo de la unión, Nuka-Town, y Rivet City, principalmente por aquellos que cuestionaban abiertamente la autoridad del Enclave en la región, otros edificios que sobrevivieron en el National Mall eran el archivo nacional y los museos de historia y tecnología, los cuales el Enclave prohibía el acceso a los mismos, pasando continuamente patrullas por estos para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a los mismos, principalmente para que estos no se volvieran lugares por donde la resistencia pudiera atacarlos. Pese a todas esas medidas de seguridad, una serie de ataques sorpresa y emboscadas a las patrullas del Enclave en el National Mall comenzaron a hacerse saber por los soldados en la región, muchos de estos convencidos de que eran rebeldes que se ocultaban y movían entre las trincheras y fortificaciones abundantes en el actual paisaje del National Mall, sin embargo aquel no era el caso realmente, por lo que acompañadas por Ángel, las hermanas se dirigieron al National Mall de noche a investigar y encontrar a los responsables de aquellos ataques.

En la azotea de uno de los edificios en ruinas del lugar, estaban Ren y Ángel, estando esta ultima vigilando los movimientos de las patrullas del Enclave que salían del monumento a Washington mediante la mira de su rifle de francotirador, estando ella recostada en el suelo para tener una imagen más estable en lo que Ren estaba sentada a su lado para hacer guardia.

-¿Ángel, todo en orden por allí?- pregunto Yuki mediante el comunicador de ambas, a lo que Ángel respondió sin quitar su vista de una patrulla del Enclave que salía del monumento respondió.

-todo normal por aquí, tan solo otro cambio de guardia al parecer-

-si, como los últimos siete que hemos visto- decía Ren bastante fastidiada a esas alturas. -hemos estado aquí horas ¿si quiera sabemos que esos rumores son ciertos?-

-pues es lo que uno de nuestros contactos en el templo de la unión nos informo, y el sujeto arriesga el cuello cada que habla con Sarah y los demás, dudo que nos dijera eso de no estar seguro- respondió Ángel con mucha seguridad sin dejar de vigilar a la patrulla que ahora recorría al National Mall, mientras que Yuki, Yuzu y Nami registraban las trincheras y fortificaciones de la primera mitad de la zona, tratando en todo momento de evitar contacto con los soldados del Enclave con tal de evitar una pelea innecesaria que pudiera ahuyentar a los responsables de las emboscadas.

-Ángel tiene razón, es por eso que debemos encontrar a quienes estén atacando a los responsables de estos ataques- decía Yuki en lo que ella y sus hermanas terminaban de revisar lo que parecía ser un lugar donde solían dormir aquellos que pelearon contra la horda supermutante, buscando alguna pista de los atacantes en la zona para luego rápidamente hacerle una seña a Ren y Ángel a la distancia para hacerles entender que terminaron allí, y así dirigirse a otro lugar de las trincheras donde pudieran seguir buscando pistas, todo siempre bajo la mirada de Ángel quien les seguía el paso tanto a ellas como a la patrulla, con tal de avisarles si se acercaban mucho a los soldados.

-¿y luego qué? ¿simplemente los invitamos a unirse a nosotros?- pregunto Ren mientras comía unos nachos caseros que Shakes había hecho para ellas, dándole uno a Ángel cariñosamente en la boca para que ella no tuviera que moverse, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran levemente.

-piénsalo Ren, ahora mismo la resistencia no puede vencer al Enclave, pero si logramos obtener la ayuda de otros grupos como el de Yoichi, nuestras probabilidades de éxito aumentaran mucho- comentaba Yuzu en lo que ella y sus hermanas entraban en lo que parecían ser unos barracones entre trincheras para así buscar pistas.

-¡y así tendremos más gente con la que divertirnos en la noche!- dijo Nami muy animada mientras buscaba debajo de una de las camas luego poniéndose algo pensativa mientras se levantaba. -bueno al menos cuando no estemos ocupadas como ahora-

-eso y con más ayuda podremos darle golpes al Enclave justo donde más les duele- dijo Yuki revisando algunos papeles sobre un mesón, pero todos estos eran informes de la época de la guerra contra la horda supermutante.

-está bien, está bien ya entendí, no es necesario que todas me den su opinión de eso…- decía Ren algo molesta cuando súbitamente Ren la hiso callar con una seña de su mano para luego decirle a las demás.

-¡chicas! ¡algo se aproxima a su posición!- aquello puso en alerta a todas, y rápidamente Yuki se coloco junto a la otra entrada de los barracones haciéndole señas a Yuzu y Nami para que se prepararan, cosa que hicieron preparando sus armas en lo que ella abría suavemente la puerta para asomarse teniendo sujeta su katana de la empuñadura pero sin sacarla de su funda.

-¿es la patrulla del Enclave?- pregunto ella en voz baja.

-está cerca también, pero no me refiero a ellos- menciono Ángel por el comunicador mientras ella miraba por la mira de su rifle unas figuras oscuras que se movían entre los escombros cercanos mientras la patrulla del Enclave se acercaba a estos. -veo algo o a alguien moverse, pero está demasiado oscuro que no puedo…- pero justo cuando intentaba dar una descripción de a quienes estaba viendo, súbitamente un misil apareció desde unos sacos de tierra sobre las trincheras, el cual impacto contra un auto abandonado cercano haciéndolo explotar, la patrulla del Enclave logro salir de esa sin muchos daños al haberse lanzado todos al suelo para evitar metralla que pudiera penetrar sus servoarmaduras, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran ponerse de pie, las figuras oscuras, ahora con una distintiva forma humana, se asomaron de entre los escombros frente a la patrulla y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los soldados que corrían para cubrirse, aunque uno de ellos fue derribado tras recibir una gran cantidad de balazos.

-¡creo que esos son a los que buscamos!- decía Ren preparando sus tekko-kagi en sus manos, a lo que Yuki desde donde estaba escondida con las demás le respondió.

-¡ya nos dimos cuenta!- tras eso ella salió rápidamente de los barracones junto con Yuzu y Nami para buscar un buen ángulo de ataque, mientras que los soldados del Enclave lograban ponerse a cubierto disparando contra sus atacantes, logrando hacer que estos retrocedieran y darle a uno de estos.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamo Nami muy preocupada por esos rebeldes.

-¡cuando sea el momento!- respondió Yuki colocándose contra la pared que la trinchera junto a sus hermanas justo debajo de los soldados del Enclave que seguían a cubierto hasta que notaron que tenían la ventaja y salieron para poder acabar con los rebeldes, solo entonces Yuki les dio una seña a sus hermanas para salir y atacar, cosa que hicieron logrando tomar por sorpresa nuevamente a los soldados del Enclave, Yuki lograba cortar los rifles laser de algunos de los soldados como las manos de otros para desarmarlos para luego noquearlos con una patada o con una llave con los que los lanzaba al suelo, Yuzu disparo unas flechas eléctricas con las que paralizo a unos soldados dejando oportunidad para Nami de derribarlos con una fuerte patada doble tras darse un gran impulso con su bastón el cual desengancho formando su sansetsukon mientras giraba para darle más fuerza y noquear a otro soldado al darle en la cabeza, y antes de que el que estaba detrás de este pudiera dispararle a Nami, Yuzu le disparo una flecha a la célula de micro fusión del rifle laser del soldado, la cual se sobrecargo explotando en un gran destello que no dejo más que cenizas de ese soldado, y cuando ya todo se había calmado, pudieron escuchar las alarmas provenientes del puesto de vigía del monumento a Washington.-¡Ángel hablame! ¡¿vez a algún soldado que hayamos pasado por alto?!- preguntaba Yuki mediante su comunicador.

-¡en sus cercanías no pero deberíamos salir de aquí y rápido! ¡el monumento a Washington se está encendiendo como un árbol de navidad!-

-¡entendido, hablaremos con los rebeldes y luego nos reuniremos en…!- decía Yuki sin darse cuenta que Nami se acercaba a donde estaban los rebeldes gritándoles alegremente.

-¡hola! ¡vamos salgan! ¡somos amigas!-

-¡¿Nami qué crees que estás haciendo?!- le decía Yuki muy molesta por la imprudencia de su hermana que simplemente le respondió sin mucha preocupación al respecto.

-tranquila, ya vieron que estamos de su lado, no van a hacernos nada…- entonces súbitamente uno de los rebeldes, cubierto del todo por sus ropas como por una máscara de tela y casco en la cabeza, le disparo con un rifle de caza dando en el piso justo entre las piernas de ella, quien dio un grito de sorpresa como un salto hacia atrás antes de reclamarle muy enojada. -¡oye! ¡eso no fue nada amable!- el rebelde le disparo una vez más, fallando de igual manera haciéndola retroceder en lo que Yuzu la tomaba de un hombro colocándola detrás de ella para luego apuntar a ese rebelde con una de sus flechas explosivas y Yuki se colocaba junto a ella por la derecha empuñando su Katana y Nami ahora en guardia con su bastón formado se colocaba por la Izquierda.

-no se ven interesados en hablar Yuki…- decía Ángel con mucha seriedad apuntando con su rifle al rebelde que les había disparado a Nami, centrando su mira justo a la cabeza de este. -¿me hago cargo de él?-

-espera, démosles otra oportunidad- dijo Yuki seriamente manteniendo la guardia en alto.

-¡¿estás loca?! ¡los refuerzos del Enclave ya se preparan para salir del monumento!- exclamaba Ren por el comunicador.

-calculo unos cuarenta y cinco segundos antes de que esos refuerzos lleguen- comento Yuzu sin dejar de apuntar a los rebeldes quienes aunque no se les podía ver los rostros, se podía notar que estaban muy nerviosos al respecto.

-bien, solo necesito treinta- respondió Yuki seriamente guardando su katana para luego ver a sus hermanas. -pero solo por si acaso manténganse en guardia- ellas asintieron mirándola solo de reojo para luego centrar su atención nuevamente en los rebeldes que se cubrían entre los escombros frente a ellas mientras que Yuki daba unos pasos adelante diciéndoles.

-¡no queremos pelear con ustedes! ¡queremos ayudar! ¡pero tienen que escucharnos!- los rebeldes se vieron mutuamente en lo que uno de estos, quien llevaba un sombrero de un estilo similar al de Ángel, se levanto de donde estaba mirando al monumento a Washington, al parecer entendiendo que los refuerzos del Enclave ya estaban por llegar miro a Yuki diciéndole con una voz de hombre mayor de edad.

-¡este no es un buen lugar para hablar! ¡sígannos!- con eso dicho los rebeldes dejaron su cobertura uno de estos cargando a su camarada herido y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia las trincheras, Yuki asintió mirando a sus hermanas, quienes guardaron sus armas y juntas comenzaron a seguir a los rebeldes mientras Yuki le decía a Ren y Ángel por el comunicador.

-¡chicas ocúltense una vez encuentren el escondite de los rebeldes! ¡reúnanse con nosotras allí cuando las cosas se tranquilicen!- con eso dicho siguieron al grupo de rebeldes por las trincheras llegando a un punto de estas en que ese rebelde que parecía ser el líder de estos, tomo una de las planchas de madera de las paredes de la trinchera para luego moverla revelando una entrada oculta a lo que parecían ser unos barracones como en los que Yuki y sus hermanas habían estado anteriormente.

-¡rápido entren! ¡no hay mucho tiempo!- dijo el líder rebelde tanto a las hermanas como a los suyos, estos entraron inmediatamente, y si bien Yuki y sus hermanas tenían una sana desconfianza tras lo ocurrido anteriormente, entraron a ese escondite al cual el líder rebelde entro al final para colocar la plancha de madera nuevamente en su lugar justo a tiempo, pues a la trinchera comenzaron a entrar un gran grupo de soldados del Enclave, quienes comenzaron a buscar exhaustivamente por esta al igual que en toda la zona a los responsables del ataque que acabo con sus compañeros. Allí dentro del escondite, Yuzu encendió la luz de su Pipboy para iluminar aquel lugar, cosa que otro rebelde hiso con una de las lámparas del escondite, pero permanecían en silencio al escuchar al otro lado de la entrada del escondite a los soldados del Enclave.

-¿encontraron algo?- dijo uno de los soldados.

-aquí no hay nada, no tiene sentido- dijo otro de los soldados bastante confundido al respecto.

-sigamos buscando, no deben de estar lejos, los encontraremos tarde o temprano- dijo el soldado anterior en lo que finalmente las hermanas y los rebeldes pudieron escucharlos alejarse, dándoles un leve momento para respirar aliviados hasta que unos golpes a la plancha de madera hiso que todos se sobresaltaran, las hermanas preparando sus armas y los rebeldes apuntando con las suyas cuando escucharon una voz familiar para las hermanas.

-¡chicas somos nosotras! ¡abran la puerta!- era la voz de Ren, por lo que las hermanas guardaron nuevamente sus armas en lo que Yuki le decía al líder rebelde.

-está bien, son amigas nuestras- algo desconfiado el líder rebelde tomo la plancha haciéndola a un lado dejando pasar a Ren y a Ángel para luego volver a dejarla en su lugar justo cuando otro grupo de soldados paso por allí, y cuando estos se fueron nuevamente lograron respirar aliviados.

-eso estuvo más cerca de lo que me gusta…- decía Ángel ajustándose su sobrero vaquero en lo que el líder rebelde algo exhausto se sentó en una de las camas diciendo.

-bueno tenemos un par de horas antes de que esos idiotas regresen a casa- entonces fijo su mirada a las hermanas. -ahora si podemos hablar, pero no alcemos la voz, podrían escucharnos allí afuera-

-ok, primero hablemos del hecho que le dispararon a mi hermana- dijo Yuki con sus manos sobre su cintura bastante molesta al igual que Ren quien cruzada de brazos dijo.

-denme una buena razón para no darle unas buenas patadas por eso- entonces el líder de los rebeldes se quito el sombrero y la máscara de tela, dejando ver que en efecto era un hombre mayor de cabello corto canoso al igual que una abundante barba de la misma tonalidad, este se rasco tras la cabeza mientras decía.

-bueno me disculpo por parte de mi colega, pero trata de ponerte en nuestro lugar, en lo personal es la primera vez que veo mutantes como ustedes en toda mi vida, y me ah tocado ver todo tipo de mutantes durante mi tiempo viajando por este yermo-

-seamos justos, el tipo tiene un buen punto…- le decía Yuzu a Yuki quien le respondió al líder rebelde.

-¿y esperas que pase por alto que le dispararan a mi hermana solo por eso?-

-no, pero como te dije tenemos tiempo para hablar, pero donde están mis modales- decía el líder en lo que se ponía de pie colocando sus manos sobre su cintura estando firme allí en su lugar. -soy Herbert Dashwood, explorador y aventurero retirado hasta hace tres meses cuando los tontos de allí afuera llegaron, ahora como ven lidero junto con mi amigo Argyle que está en casa a este humilde grupo de resistencia-

-ok, yo soy Yuki, y ellas son mis hermanas menores Ren, Yuzu, Nami y nuestra amiga Ángel…- se presentaba Yuki y a sus hermanas cuando súbitamente Nami la hiso a un lado moviendo muy rápido su cola mirando a Herbert muy impresionada diciendo.

-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Herbert Dashwood?! ¡¿el Herbert Dashwood?!-

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunto Yuzu bastante extrañada por su reacción a lo que ella le respondió como si fuera una fan indignada.

-¡¿conocerlo?! ¡chicas él es Herbert "temerario" Dashwood! ¡el más grande aventurero que la región ah conocido!- sin embargo sus hermanas y Ángel se le quedaban mirando sin tener la menor idea de que estaba hablando, cosa que solo la frustraba muchísimo. -¡oh vamos! ¡Three dog narra sus aventuras todo el tiempo en la radio!-

-yo no escucho mucho la radio- decía Yuzu al ser los libros más de su preferencia mientras que Yuki dijo con orgullo.

-y yo prefiero ver las aventuras del Sheriff espacial-

-yo solo escucho música country en la radio- respondió Ángel ajustando su sombrero vaquero mientras Ren decía.

-si no tiene imágenes no me interesa- las respuestas de todas ellas hiso que Nami gruñera por la frustración en lo que Herbert decía algo apenado y rascándose tras la cabeza.

-bueno mucho de lo que se dice de mí en esas narraciones esta algo exagerado…- entonces Nami se le acerco con una gran sonrisa estrechándole una mano muy rápidamente diciendo.

-¡señor Dashwood, soy una gran fan suya! ¡eh escuchado sus aventuras como cien veces!- entonces ella tomo su cola colocándola frente a ella mirando a Herbert con cara de fan casi eufórica. -¡¿autografiaría mi cola?!-

-quizás en otro momento jovencita- respondió Herbert haciendo que ella soltara su cola para luego acariciarla suavemente entre sus orejas, cosa que la hiso dar un suave chillido de alegría en lo que Yuki la tomo de los hombros regresándola a su lado para luego decir seriamente.

-señor Dashwood, somos del grupo de resistencia liderado por Sarah Lyons de la hermandad del acero, vinimos aquí para encontrarlos y pedirles que se unan a nosotros, con su ayuda tendremos una mejor posibilidad de vencer al Enclave- los rebeldes se miraron entre sí hablando en voz baja.

-hemos escuchado de su grupo, sobre todo del golpe que le dieron a esos idiotas del Enclave con la fuga del masiva de la torre Tenpenny…realmente impresionante-

-¡y nosotras estuvimos allí también!- decía Nami tratando de impresionarlo aun mas, pero ahora Ren la hiso atrás nuevamente tirándole de una de sus orejas, y mientras ella se quejaba mucho del dolor, Yuki volvió a dirigirse a Herbert diciéndole.

-y podremos darle otros golpes al Enclave, pero para hacerlo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- entonces ella le ofreció estrechar manos con una mirada convincente mientras Ren los miraba sonriendo con confianza de brazos cruzados mientras Ángel estaba a su lado también sonriendo con una mano sobre la cintura, Yuzu por su parte tenía una sonrisa más amable con las manos a la espalda y Nami saltaba de la emoción por lo mismo, sin embargo tras darle una mirada a los rebeldes, Herbert respondió con mucho pesar.

-es una oferta tentadora jovencita…lamentablemente no puedo aceptarla- aquello sorprendió bastante a Yuki y a Yuzu, pero fue Nami quien peor tomo aquellas noticias quien exclamo con ojos de cachorra triste.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- casi de inmediato sus hermanas le cubrieron la boca temiendo que algún soldado la hubiera escuchado, y tras unos minutos de silencio todos volvieron a respirar aliviados en lo que Yuki pregunto.

-¿Por qué no puede aceptar? juntos podríamos causarle más daño al Enclave que por separado-

-eso es cierto, y con solo verlas a ustedes diría que su grupo es uno muy particular- decía Herbert en lo que miraba nuevamente a sus rebeldes. -pero verán…realmente soy el único "humano" de nuestro grupo…los demás aquí bueno…no sé si el resto de su grupo, pese a lo peculiar que parece ser…los aceptaría como son…- los rebeldes bajaron algo sus miradas bajas y manteniéndose en silencio.

-¿ellos son mutantes?- pregunto Yuki con curiosidad.

-se podría decir que lo son…- respondió Herbet vagamente.

-si es por eso no se preocupe, tan solo veanos, no somos exactamente normales- decía Ángel juguetonamente.

-nuestro grupo es bastante variado en ese sentido- comentaba Yuzu con una sonrisa amable mientras que Ren decía.

-sí, incluso tenemos a un Deathclaw que habla y juega ajedrez-

-¡y un robot mayordomo!- decía Nami alegremente, sin embargo el ambiente del escondite seguía siendo bastante turbio donde se podía sentir un claro escepticismo y desconfianza de parte de los rebeldes, mas cuando Herbert finalmente les dijo a las hermanas.

-¿entonces pueden decirme que aceptaran a personas, que lucen como mis muchachos y muchachas aquí presentes?- con eso dicho él asintió mirando a sus rebeldes, quienes entendieron eso como la señal para quitarse tanto los cascos o sombreros como sus mascaras de distintos tipos, lo que vieron las hermanas las sobresalto por decir lo menos al principio, todos los rebeldes tenían una apariencia que solo podía ser descrita como la de unos zombis de una vieja película de miedo de las que ellas solían ver cada Halloween cuando eran pequeñas, al notar la reacción de ellas Herbert continuo explicándoles. -son llamados necrofagos, no sabemos exactamente porque terminaron así, algunos dicen que fue a causa la radiación, otros que quizás es un virus o enfermedad, lo único que sabemos es lo que ven ahora mismo, aunque también tiene la peculiaridad de hacer de ellos gente bastante longeva, Patrick aquí mismo casi me triplica la edad, es uno de los pocos que quedan en nuestro grupo que vio cuando las bombas cayeron-

-por favor señor Dashwood, me hace sentir como un maldito anciano- dijo uno de los necrofagos haciendo que sus demás colegas se rieran alegremente en lo que Yuzu se les acercaba con mucha curiosidad para poder examinarlos más de cerca diciendo casi con entusiasmo.

-fascinante, jamás había visto algo similar, se puede ver el deterioro de sus cuerpos pero es como si este se hubiera detenido tras cierto punto distinto en cada uno, es como si su metabolismo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, es asombroso-

-me agrada esta jovencita jefe- dijo uno de los necrofagos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿hay más de ustedes?- pregunto Ren con algo de curiosidad también aunque manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, pero antes de responder Herbert miro a sus rebeldes quienes tras pensarlo unos momentos asintieron indicándole que estaba bien decirles.

-en efecto los hay, no tantos como antes gracias al Enclave que les disparan con solo verlos, los que sobreviven se encuentran en Necropolis-

-¿Necropolis?- pregunto Yuki .

-la ciudad o más bien asentamiento de los necrofagos, el único lugar donde estamos realmente seguros del Enclave y de otros peligros del yermo, aunque quizás no lo sea por mucho tiempo más…- respondió uno de los necrofagos con algo de pesar en su voz al final.

-no se ofendan ¿pero no pudieron elegir un mejor nombre para su asentamiento?- comento Ángel a lo que Nami agregaba.

-sí, suena mucho como un lugar no muy alegre, sin ofender claro-

-descuiden, pero sabrán porque lo llamaron así en su momento- decía Herbert quien tras guardar silencio unos momentos para escuchar hacia afuera continuo hablando. -creo que ya se fueron, pero tenemos poco tiempo antes de que regresen- con eso dicho los necrofagos volvieron a colocarse sus mascaras, cascos y sombreros para luego tomar sus armas al igual que Herbert antes de quitar la plancha de madera del escondite mirando a las hermanas una vez más. -si aun quieren y creen en una alianza con nosotros, deben hablar con mi amigo Argyle, actualmente es el alcalde de Necropolis-

-si queremos continuar, y si creemos que es posible- respondió Yuki en nombre de sus hermanas y de Ángel, quienes con una sonrisa de confianza miraron a Herbert, quien no puedo evitar sonreír levemente para luego decirles.

-entonces, creo que ya estamos en buen camino- con eso dicho el movió la plancha de madera levemente, y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nade en las cercanías les hiso señas a todos para que lo siguieran, una vez afuera, las hermanas siguieron a Herbert y a los necrofagos por las trincheras en silencio hasta llegar a lo que solía ser el museo de historia natural.

-¿este es su escondite?- pregunto Ren algo desconcertada.

-algo así, Necropolis esta dentro del museo, ya lo verán- dijo Herbert entrando junto con los demás al museo, sin darse cuenta que un ojobot de pintura oscura que lo camuflaba en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando fijamente al grupo que entraba al museo, este envió aquellas imágenes al puesto de vigilia de Enclave en el monumento a Washington, donde el comandante a cargo del National Mall sonrió siniestramente al ver eso en la pantalla de uno de sus oficiales, para luego dirigirse a una terminar cerca donde tecleo algunos comandos lo que hiso que una gran pantalla bajara de techo, y al encenderse en esta se encontraba nada menos que el general Autumm.

-buenas noticias general, hemos descubierto el escondite de los rebeldes aquí en el National Mall, se encuentra en el museo de historia natural, con su permiso me gustaría llevar a cabo un asalto inmediato para acabar con los rebeldes- decía el comandante con mucha confianza, a lo que el general respondió con una seria confianza y autoridad en su voz.

-bien hecho comandante, tiene mi autorización para atacar la base de los rebeldes, no deje a ninguno con vida-

-así será general- dijo el comandante con una sonrisa mientras saludaba militarmente al general justo antes de que este cortara la señal.

Una vez dentro del museo las hermanas siguieron a Herbert y a los necrofagos por lo que parecía ser el la recepción del mismo antes de entran a una gran sala donde estaban en exhibición los huesos fosilizados de lo que solía ser un dinosaurio, una escultura de tamaño real de un Mamut lanudo, y en el techo el esqueleto de una ballena azul.

-¡wow! ¡miren esto!- decía Yuzu mirando a su alrededor maravillada como si fuera una niña pequeña en una juguetería mientras que Ren algo fastidiada por su reacción le decía.

-no exageres, ya has visto esqueletos antes en el yermo-

-¡pero nunca nada como esto! ¡¿no te das cuenta?!- le replicaba Yuzu en lo que señalaba al esqueleto del dinosaurio. -¡esto es un esqueleto fosilizado completo de un verdadero Tiranosaurio Rex! ¡uno de los pocos que quedan en el mundo!- entonces ella no pudo evitar abrazar la pata del esqueleto acariciándola con mucho cariño. -es tan hermoso, me gustaría llevarlo a casa para estudiarlo- aquella reacción hiso reír a Ángel y a los rebeldes mientras que Yuki y Ren no pudieron evitar darse una palmada en la frente al sentirse algo avergonzadas por la forma de actuar de su hermana, en lo que Nami se asomo juguetonamente detrás de ella dándole un rápido vistazo al Tiranosaurio para luego decir.

-se parece bastante a Bishop, aunque muchísimo más grandote y con bracitos cortos-

-bueno técnicamente este sería un antepasado de Bishop, veras hace millones de años…- intentaba explicarle Yuzu a su hermana cuando una fastidiada Ren las tomo de las orejas llevándoselas tirando de estas mientras se quejaban del dolor llevándolas de vuelta al grupo que se detuvo en frente de lo que parecía ser una entrada sobrenatural a otro mundo, la cual tenía escrita sobre esta la palabra "Necropolis".

-ah, ahora entiendo porque se llama así su asentamiento- decía Ren sarcásticamente en lo que uno de los necrofagos le explicaba.

-esto solía ser una exhibición con la temática del mas allá según distintas culturas- entonces Herbert golpeo la puerta de la exhibición esperando unos momentos a que les abrieran, cosa que ocurrió solo unos momentos después cuando un par de necrofagos de vestimentas similares a los otros rebeldes abrieron para recibir a sus amigos, uno en particular saludo a Dashwood diciendo.

-bienvenido de vuelta señor Dashwood, el señor Argyle quiere hablar con usted-

-estupendo, también necesito hablar con él- decía Herbert para luego enseñarle a las hermanas y a Ángel que estaban detrás de él. -y nuestras amigas aquí también-

-señor Dashwood…sabe lo que el señor Argyle opina sobre los extraños- dijo aquel necrofago bastante nervioso al verlas, sin embargo Herbert logro tranquilizarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole.

-descuida, están aquí para ayudarnos- con eso dicho el grupo entro en la exhibición, donde pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de necrofagos por los corredores, volviendo algunos de los salones de la exhibición en bares, tiendas y otras cosas, si bien las hermanas y Ángel estaban impresionadas con lo que estaban viendo a su alrededor, los demás necrofagos no lo estaban tanto, estos las miraban con desconfianza y algunos incluso con algo de miedo.

-no se ven muy amigables que digamos…- decía Ángel algo nerviosa por las miradas.

-es porque salvo con la buena gente del templo de la unión y el señor Dashwood, hemos tenido muy mala suerte con los extraños en el pasado- dijo uno de los necrofagos del grupo de Herbert quienes se detuvieron cuando un necrofago con ropas antiguas del ejercito se acerco a ellos algo molesto diciéndoles.

-y es por esa mala suerte es que no permitimos a extraños entrar sin permiso a nuestro hogar-

-tranquilo Argyle viejo amigo, ellas vienen conmigo- dijo Herbert tratando de apasiguar el enojo de su viejo amigo para luego ver a las hermanas y Ángel diciendo amablemente. -chicas, el es Argyle, actual alcalde de Necropolis-

-¡¿él es Argyle?! ¡¿su compañero de aventuras?!- exclamo Nami con mucha alegría para luego dar leves saltos en su lugar de la misma, obligando a Ren a darle un zape en la cabeza para que se quedara callada un momento.

-bueno lo que quiera que estén buscando aquí no lo encontraran, es más pronto tampoco nos encontraran a nosotros-

-¿tampoco a ustedes? ¿se irán de aquí?- pregunto Yuki con una serie curiosidad, a lo que Argyle respondió con algo de desdén.

-eso no es asunto suyo jovencita-

-Argyle se que estas muy preocupado por lo que ah estado pasando, pero si quieres que la gente de Inframundo tenga un futuro te pido que las escuches- decía Herbert tratando de convencer a su viejo amigo de que hablara con las hermanas, si bien este seguía bastante exceptivo al respecto, tras mirar la seria mirada de Yuki, a quien asumió él que estaba a cargo, simplemente suspiro y tras rascarse tras la cabeza les dijo.

-hablaremos en privado, síganme- de esa forma el grupo de Herbert se separo para realizar otras actividades mientras que este y las hermanas siguieron a Argyle hasta lo que parecía ser una vieja oficina, en donde él se sentó tras el escritorio para escuchar lo que tenían que decir con Herbert de pie a su lado, Yuki le explico allí que buscaba una alianza con ellos, y que unidos tendrían mejores posibilidades de enfrentar al Enclave.

-así que parte de la hermandad del acero aun vive y sigue luchando, pensé que los sobrevivientes se habían unido al Enclave- decía Argyle aun no muy convencido.

-solo un grupo de paladines traicionaron a la hermandad, la mayoría de los que sobrevivieron siguen peleando con el Enclave junto a los demás miembros de la resistencia- explico Yuzu tratando de ayudar a convencer a Argyle, intento al que se le unió Herbert diciendo.

-la hermandad fue buena con nosotros en el pasado…-

-eso fue antes de ser derrotados por el Enclave…- interrumpió Argyle para luego suspirar y seguir hablando. -lo lamento chicas, pero ya tenemos un plan de acción, hemos llenado el museo de explosivos, una vez encontremos un lugar al que podamos irnos, abandonaremos este lugar y borraremos del mapa todo rastro de que alguna vez estuvimos aquí-

-vaya, este sujeto comienza a caerme bien- decía Ren con una sonrisa al escuchar ese plan, sobre todo la parte de los explosivos.

-entonces podemos ayudarlos con eso, nuestra base es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a la gente de Inframundo, y puedo hablar por Sarah al decirte que los recibirá con agrado si nos ayudan a pelear con el Enclave- decía Yuki seriamente, cosa que hiso pensar un poco a Argyle quien termino preguntándole.

-¿y donde esta esa base suya?-

-en las cavernas de Lamplight- respondió ella.

-está muy lejos…- decía Argyle un tanto escéptico en lo que Herbert le decía.

-pero es la única alternativa que tenemos amigo mío, y el tiempo se nos está acabando-

-supongo que tienes razón…- decía Argyle quien sin más remedio termino por suspirar en lo que se levantaba de su asiento mirando a Yuki seriamente. -jovencita, tu si sabes cómo convencer a un hombre viejo- le ofreció que estrecharan manos, lo que ella hiso con mucho agrado diciéndole.

-te prometo que no te decepcionaremos…- entonces de manera súbita, el museo entero se estremeció violentamente, acompañado ese remezón por el sonido de una explosión seguido de otra.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamo Ángel sobresaltada.

-¡no lo sé, pero no sonó amable!- respondió Nami.

-¡señor Argyle! ¡señor Dashwood!- gritaba uno de los necrofagos por la radio portátil que tenia Argyle en su oficina, la cual tomo rapiditamente diciendo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡es el Enclave señor! ¡están disparando con tanques al museo! ¡y hay cientos de soldados afuera!- decía el necrofago en la radio mientras el edificio entero seguía sacudiéndose por los disparos.

-maldita sea…- dijo él con mucha rabia antes de cambiar la frecuencia de su radio y así gritar. -¡inicien la evacuación de Inframundo! ¡que un grupo ayude a escapar a la gente, el resto reúnase en la entrada para pelear!- tras decir eso abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando de allí una pistola y tras asegurarse que estaba cargada miro a Herbert bastante alarmado. -llego la hora…-

-démosle pelea a esos idiotas antes de irnos viejo amigo- respondió Herbert tomando la escopeta que tenia tras la espalda.

-nosotras ayudaremos ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos?- pregunto Yuki quien junto a sus hermanas y a Ángel estaban decididas a pelear, sin embargo Argyle tenía otro plan en mente para ellas.

-¿alguna de ustedes sabe armar explosivos?-

-¡yo, entre otras cosas más!- dijo Yuzu levantando una mano en lo que él le decía bastante apresurado en ese momento.

-las otras cosas no me interesan, hay ocho cargas explosivas de alto poder en el museo, necesitamos que las activen y luego ayuden los demás a escapar por los túneles de servicio, eso los llevara a las antiguas vías del metro donde ya marcamos el camino fuera de la ciudad ¿pueden hacerlo?-

-considérelo hecho- dijo Yuki con mucha confianza.

-excelente- dijo Argyle quien estaba retirándose del lugar junto con Herbert sin antes notar el rifle de Ángel y preguntarle. -¿eres buena con eso?-

-señor usted no tiene ni idea- dijo ella ajustando su sombrero con mucha confianza.

-bien entonces ven con nosotros, nos hará falta alguien bueno disparando- con eso dicho Argyle y Herbet se fueron, y mientras las hermanas se iban y Ángel preparaba su rifle siguiendo a ellos dos, Ren se dirigió a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-patéales el trasero-

-buena suerte para ti también- respondió Ángel ahora con más confianza en lo que se colocaba en posición detrás de una estatua cercana apuntando su rifle a la puerta del la exhibición, en la cual los necrofagos que lucharían colocaban algunos muebles para improvisar coberturas, en las cuales junto con Argyle y Herbert se prepararon para la batalla que estaba por iniciar, tras unos momentos de silencio solo interrumpidos por los remezones de los disparos de los tanques contra el edificio, finalmente la puerta de la recepción hiso explosión y por allí comenzaron a entrar los soldados del Enclave, disparando contra la entrada de Necropolis, dando inicio a una gran balacera entre ambos grupos, si bien los necrofagos estaban peor equipados y eran menores en número, la estrecha entrada de Necropolis les daba una solida posición de defensa pese a la lluvia de disparos laser que recibían, que obligaba al Enclave a agruparse en el centro para tener mejores ángulos de tiro pero exponiéndolos al fuego de los necrófagos y a los increíblemente certeros disparos de Ángel, quien en uno de estos llego a derribar hasta tres soldados.

-¡buen disparo jovencita!- exclamo Herbert impresionado por el talento de ella quien decía alegremente.

-¡no hay de que señor Dashwood!- mientras la batalla tenía lugar, las hermanas iban rápidamente por los distintos puntos del museo activando las cargas explosivas de las que les hablo Argyle, llegado un punto Ren y Nami terminaron por su lado para luego comunicarse con sus hermanas.

-¡aquí estamos listas! ¡¿Qué hay de ustedes?!- preguntaba Ren en lo que Yuki ayudaba a los demás rebeldes a evacuar a los habitantes de Inframundo mientras Yuzu trabaja en la última carga que está cerca de la vía de escape.

-¡nosotras también! ¡Yuzu está terminando con la ultima de la salida! ¡vengan rápido y ayúdennos a sacar a la gente de aquí!- exclamaba Yuki en lo que Yuzu tras terminar de armar la ultima carga, la cual estaba conectada a las demás, pero cuando ella intento programar el detonador remoto ella se topo con un problema.

-¡Yuki! ¡el detonador no está funcionando!-

-¡¿no puedes repararlo?!- exclamo Yuki algo preocupada en lo que rápidamente Yuzu saco algunas de sus herramientas de sus bolsillos para luego abrir el control y comenzar a revisarlo diciendo.

-¡lo intentare!- mientras tanto en la entrada la batalla se intensificaba, sufriendo ambos bandos perdidas, en un momento Herbert y Argyle estaban apoyados de espalda con unos escombros que cayeron de la puerta, cosa que hiso reír algo emocionado a Herbert diciéndole a su amigo.

-¡esto es como Rockopolis viejo amigo!-

-¡ambos tenemos recuerdos muy diferentes de Rockopolis- decía Argyle preocupado pero sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar sus aventuras juntos para luego ambos asomarse nuevamente y abrir fuego contra las fuerzas del Enclave, pero entonces de la entrada a la recepción entro nada menos que uno de los tanques del Enclave, el cual se abrió paso hasta llegar al salón y disparar contra la entrada, dando muy cerca de esta, sabiendo que ya no resistirían más tiempo, Argyle comenzó a retroceder junto a Herbert gritándole a los rebeldes. -¡retirada! ¡que todos retrocedan!-

-¡rayos…!- dijo Ángel forzándose a retirarse junto a los demás mientras el tanque volvía a disparar contra la entrada, sacudiendo el lugar por completo en lo que se reunían con los últimos rebeldes y las hermanas que los esperaban en la entrada al túnel de servicio.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡deberían de haber bajado ya!- exclamo Argyle algo molesto en lo que Yuzu les decía bastante alarmada.

-¡el detonador no sirve! ¡los circuitos internos están demasiado gastados como para poder repararlo!-

-¡qué suerte que conseguí un segundo detonador!- dijo Herbert sacando un segundo detonador de su chaqueta, cosa que hiso suspirar de alivio a todos en lo que este les decía a las hermanas. -¡lo hicieron excelente chicas, ahora váyanse con los demás, yo terminare de armar esta bomba!-

-¡señor Dashwood aun podemos…!- decía Yuzu algo preocupada hasta que este la interrumpió diciendo.

-¡ya hicieron bastante, ahora les pido que protejan a esta gente!- las hermanas y Ángel se vieron entre si antes de mirar a Herbert con miradas llenas de confianza en él mientras Yuki le decía.

-tenga cuidado señor Dashwood-

-lo tendré…- dijo él con una sonrisa pero antes de que ellas se fueran le llamo la atención a Nami. -¡jovencita espera!- ella lo miro de reojo en lo que él tomo una tabla de madera en la cual escribió algo y se la lanzo a Nami. -¡solo por si me llego a lastimar las manos!- ella atrapo ese trozo de madera y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que se trataba de un autógrafo suyo.

-¡gracias señor Dashwood!- gritaba ella en lo que corría para reunirse a sus hermanas, quedando solo Herbert y Argyle allí y disparando a los soldados que iban entrando.

-¡es hora de que te vayas amigo mío! ¡debo programar el detonador nuevo!- decía Herbert mirando a su viejo amigo antes de disparar su escopeta contra un soldado del Enclave que logro cubrirse tras una estatua rota.

-¡mas te vale seguirme de cerca!- le dijo Argyle antes de disparar con su pistola para cubrirse y correr por el túnel de servicio, dejando a Herbert solo quien rápidamente tomo el detonador para programarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un disparo laser le hiso un agujero en su mano, destruyendo el detonador también en el proceso.

-¡ah! ¡hijo de…!- grito Herbert disparando al soldado que lo lastimo acabando con este, pero ahora no había detonador, dejándolo con una decisión muy difícil de hacer. Mientras tanto en el túnel, Argyel finalmente logro reunirse con los necrofagos y con las hermanas y Ángel, aliviado de que estuvieran a salvo.

-¿Dónde está el señor Dashwood?- pregunto Ángel algo preocupada.

-ya debe de estar por llegar…- respondió Argyle cuando de pronto su radio portátil volvió a la vida con la voz de Herbert.

-¿Argyle, viejo amigo, aun están allí?-

-si lo estoy Herbert, te estamos esperando…- respondió él tomando la radio cuando de pronto Herbert lo interrumpió diciendo.

-váyanse…no me esperen…-

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡trae tu viejo trasero aquí ahora!- le grito Argyle algo molesto.

-estos idiotas lograron destruir el segundo detonador…aun puedo activar las bombas…pero solo de forma manual…- decía Herbert apoyado a la pared junto a la bomba principal, escuchando a los soldados del Enclave acercarse a él, sin embargo lo decía todo frustración en su voz, es mas estaba muy calmado, sin embargo al escuchar eso tanto Argyle como a los demás no supieron cómo reaccionar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos allí en el túnel mientras Herbert le decía a su amigo. -Argyle…en los treinta años que somos amigos…has estado allí a mi lado en todas mis aventuras…y ahora la gente de Inframundo te necesita…así que esta última aventura la hare yo solo…lo único que puedo decirte en este momento…es gracias…por ser el mejor amigo que un hombre puede tener…- aquellas palabras trajeron lagrimas a los ojos de Argyle y a muchos de los necrofagos también, las hermanas y Ángel también estaban tristes, sobre todo Nami quien abrazaba con fuerza su autógrafo comenzando a llorar siendo abrazada por Yuzu que la trataba de consolar, Argyle quedo mirando al túnel sin poder creer que eso estaba pasando, y solo reacciono cuando Yuki lo tomo de un brazo mirándolo con tristeza pero recordándole que no se podían quedar allí, por lo que nuevamente acerco su radio portátil a su rostro y con la voz quebrada por la tristeza le dijo a su mejor amigo.

-gracias Herbert…por todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos…-

-cuídate Argyle…- dijo Herbert calmadamente, cosa que termino por quebrar a Argyle quien comenzó a caminar junto con los demás por el túnel, mientras que Herbert por su parte, respiro profundamente sosteniendo ahora una pistola con su otra mano, listo para la que sería su última y más grande aventura, entonces lleno de determinación salió de su cobertura disparan contra los soldados que se acercaban, forzándolos nuevamente a cubrirse en lo que él hacía lo mismo para recargar la pistola justo cuando un soldado apareció de un corredor continuo errando por muy poco un disparo laser a la cabeza de Herbert quien le disparo varias veces sin lograr atravesar su servoarmadura pero si lo obligo a cubrirse, sin embargo cuando volteaba para ver al otro corredor continuo, un soldado ya estaba allí, logrando atinarle un disparo en el estomago, Herbert intento ponerse de pie pero el anterior soldado al que le había disparado volvió a asomarse disparándole en la pierna, con sus últimas energías, y mientras era rodeado por los soldados del Enclave, Herbert logro arrastrarse hasta la bomba principal, donde pudo sentarse apoyándose en esta tratando de respirar.

-estas acabado anciano- decía uno de los soldados, cosa que hiso reír a Herbert, quien le respondió juguetonamente.

-ambos lo estamos jovencito…ambos lo estamos…- con sus últimas fuerzas Herbert logro presionar el botón detonador de la bomba antes que los soldados reaccionaran, haciendo que esta y las demás detonaron, haciendo explotar todo el museo en una gigantesca bola de fuego que podía ser vista incluso por el general Autumm en el puente de mando de Rivet City, la explosión sacudió con fuerza los túneles donde las hermanas y los demás estaban, si bien se sobresaltaron unos momentos, la sorpresa paso a una gran tristeza nuevamente, pues alguien muy valiente se había ido.

Para cuando el grupo salió de los túneles de servicio y llego al yermo fuera de la ciudad por los viejos túneles del metro, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero antes de continuar el camino a Lamplight, y pese al riesgo que corrían de ser encontrados por vertibirds del Enclave, se detuvieron unos momentos mirando a la ciudad, donde podían ver la gran columna de humo proveniente del museo, Yuzu continuaba consolando a Nami que no podía dejar de llorar mientras abrazaba el autografo que Herbert le había dado, Ren y Ángel estaban tomadas y Argyle miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos lo que solía ser su hogar en lo que Yuki se le acercaba.

-cuando lo conocí por primera vez…no se asusto con mi apariencia…es mas…me dijo "¿quieres ir de aventuras conmigo? ¡te prometo que será divertido y veremos cosas increíbles…!" pensé que estaba loco…con los años estaba seguro que lo estaba…y aun así cumplió su promesa…y se volvió mi mejor amigo…- decía Argyle sonriendo pero claramente muy triste.

-alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez…al momento de morir no desaparecemos realmente…volvemos a ser uno con la naturaleza…así que no importa donde uno este o que tan lejos uno vaya…aquellos importantes para nosotros siempre estarán allí a nuestro lado…y el siempre vivirá mientras lo recuerdes…- le decía Yuki tratando de consolarlo, cosa que lo hiso reír un poco respondiéndole.

-no sé si esas tonterías serán ciertas…pero supongo que tienes razón con lo ultimo…gracias…-

-no hay de que…- dijo Yuki sonriendo levemente para luego indicarle que había que seguir adelante. -vamos, Lamplaight está por aquí- con eso dicho el grupo comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa, sin embargo mientras caminaba con los demás Argyle no pudo evitar mirar atrás nuevamente, pero ahora con una sonrisa, pues gracias al sacrificio de su amigo, Herbert "temerario" Dashwood, tanto él como los necrofagos de Necropolis, tendrían un futuro por delante.

Continuara…


	47. Capitulo cuarenta y cinco

Capitulo cuarenta y cinco: Los proscritos y el poder desencadenado.

Tras el bombardeo y siguiente invasión del Enclave, muchos de los asentamientos que sobrevivieron tanto dentro como fuera de las ruinas de la ciudad ahora se encontraban ocupados por soldados del Enclave, quienes mantenían un estricto control y vigilancia sobre las comunidades del yermo, las cuales ahora vivían en un estado de ley marcial, habiéndose instalado en estas tanto cuarteles como puestos de control y megáfonos que transmitían propaganda del Enclave para tratar de calmar a los habitantes del yermo y hacer que estos se unieran a los esfuerzos del Enclave. Sin embargo en estas comunidades también se encontraba la resistencia, teniendo escondites y bases más pequeñas en las que los luchadores vigilaban los movimientos del Enclave en sus zonas, para luego coordinar ataques junto con Sarah y las hermanas en estas con tal de debilitar el control del Enclave, valiéndose mas que nada de tácticas de guerrilla para luchar, pero aun con sus esfuerzos de permanecer desapercibidos, muchas veces el Enclave lograba enterarse de la ubicación de estas bases, obligando a los luchadores de la resistencia a evacuarla antes de que las fuerzas los tomaran por asalto, aunque muchas veces no podían evitar enfrentarse a estas durante sus evacuaciones, tal fue el caso cuando el Enclave descubrió uno de los escondites de la resistencia en una vieja casa dentro de la ciudad de Nueva Megatón, en que varios jeeps del Enclave se estacionaron alrededor de la casa apuntando sus torretas laser hacia esta mientras los soldados en servoarmadura se bajaban de estos para así tomar posición detrás y alrededor de los jeeps apuntando a la casa con su rifles y pistolas laser, todo mientras los habitantes de la ciudad se ocultaban en sus hogares una vez anunciado un toque de queda en la ciudad y alrededores.

-¡atención terroristas de esta casa! ¡están totalmente rodeados! ¡entreguen sus armas y ríndanse ahora! ¡háganlo y se les prometerá un trato justo!- decía un oficial del Enclave mediante un megáfono portátil hablándole a los miembros de la resistencia dentro de la casa, los cuales se encontraban ocultos y a cubierto junto a las ventanas de esta, con sus armas listas para luchar mientras los demás continuaban con la evacuación de aquellos no aptos para combatir como de gente acusada y perseguida por el Enclave, así como también de equipos indispensables que no podían dejar que cayeran en manos de su enemigo, todo mediante unos túneles en el sótano de la casa que llevaban al exterior de la ciudad mediante unos túneles con cargas explosivas para derrumbarlos y evitar que los siguieran, guiando la evacuación de los refugiados y de los no combatientes de la resistencia estaban Ian y Reddin, quienes se encontraban en el sótano asegurándose que todo fuera sobre ruedas pese a lo increíblemente tenso que estaba el ambiente.

-¡¿Cuánto más falta?!- preguntaba Reddin asomándose por las escaleras del sótano mientras Ian guiaba a los que ya estaban entrando al túnel.

-¡ya están casi todos! ¡pero el Enclave ya está aquí!- decía uno de los luchadores de la resistencia con un rifle de asalto en mano asomándose por la escalera del sótano bastante alarmado por lo que ocurría afuera.

-vamos a tener que distraerlos entonces…- decía Reddin colocándose el casco de su servoarmadura y preparando su rifle laser mirando a Ian. -¡¿estás listo para algo de acción?!-

-¡en un momento!- respondió Ian guiando a una mujer fugitiva junto con sus dos hijos pequeños. -van a estar bien, solo siga el túnel y al final habrá unos vehículos nuestros que la llevaran a un lugar seguro-

-muchas gracias… - decía la mujer quien entraba al túnel cargando a su hijo más pequeño en lo que Ian también se ponía el casco de su servoarmadura para así dirigirse donde Reddin diciéndole.

-¡hay que darles tanto tiempo como el que podamos!-

-¡esa es la idea, ahora vamos!- respondió Reddin bastante energética en los que ambos corrían hacia arriba donde los demás miembros de la resistencia se preparaban para pelear, colocándose ambos junto a una ventana mientras otro miembro les decía en voz baja.

-estamos listos en cuanto de la señal…-  
-entendido, recuerden que debemos darle tanto tiempo como podamos a los demás para evacuar…así que hay que resistir tanto como nos sea posible…- decía Reddin seriamente, a sabiendas que muchos allí quizás no saldrían con vida, sin embargo Ian logro alivianar la situación diciendo.

-bueno, no nos llaman la resistencia por nada- aquello hiso reír a Reddin y a los demás miembros de la resistencia que se encontraban en ese lugar mientras el oficial del Enclave continuaba amenazándolos por el megáfono diciendo.

-¡esta será su última advertencia! ¡ríndanse ahora!-

-muy bien chicos, mostrémosles a estos tipos lo poco que nos importan sus amenazas- dijo Reddin dándole la señal a un miembro de la resistencia, el cual asintió y rápidamente corrió al segundo piso donde tomo un lanzamisiles apoyado en la pared para así asomarse a una de las ventanas y disparar contra uno de los jeeps del Enclave, haciéndolo explotar y mandando a volar a algunos de los soldados que estaban cerca.

-¡al carajo, abran fuego!- grito del oficial y de inmediato los soldados tanto a pie como los que estaban en las torretas de los jeeps restantes comenzaron a disparar contra la casa, dejando caer sobre esta una tormenta de disparos laser, dentro los miembros de la resistencia se cubrían lo mejor que podían pero algunos eran alcanzados y fulminados por los disparos que lograban atravesar las paredes.

-¡denles con todo!- grito Reddin quien junto a Ian y los demás comenzaron a disparar de vuelta contra los soldados, desencadenando así un gran tiroteo que poco a poco iba dañando tanto la casa como los jeeps del Enclave mientras los luchadores de ambos bandos se cubrían lo mejor que podían, si bien ambos bandos sufrían bajas con forme el combate tenía lugar, poco a poco el Enclave iba adquiriendo el control de la situación al ir cayendo miembro tras miembro de la resistencia al lograr penetrar los disparos laser por las paredes de la casa.

-¡paladín Reddin estamos cayendo como moscas aquí arriba!- grito uno de los miembros de la resistencia del segundo piso tratando de arrastrar a uno de sus compañeros heridos lejos de las ventanas donde quedaban solo unos pocos de ellos de pie, en el primer piso la situación no era mejor, sabiendo que no podrían resistir mucho mas Reddin les grito.

-¡abandonen el segundo piso! ¡llévense a los heridos!-

-¡tampoco duraremos mucho mas aquí abajo!- decía Ian mientras disparaba contra uno de los jeeps del Enclave tratando de darle al soldado en la torreta que disparaba poderosos disparos laser contra la casa.

-¡eso ya lo sé! ¡pero debemos ganar tiempo…!- le gritaba Reddin de vuelta justo cuando Ian noto a un soldado del Enclave apuntando contra ellos nada menos que un cañón tesla.

-¡Reddin al suelo!- logro empujarla justo a tiempo cuando el soldado disparo contra ellos, causando una gran explosión que destruyo toda la pared en la que estaban, y vaporizando a los miembro de la resistencia que estaban allí también debido a la gran cantidad de energía que el disparo había tenido, solo ellos dos sobrevivieron a ese disparo al llevar consigo sus servoarmaduras, pero quedando ambos muy aturdidos debido a la violencia de la explosión, sin poder hacer nada cuando los soldados del Enclave comenzaron a entrar a la casa, barriendo con los miembros de la resistencia que estaban allí con ellos, uno de los soldados pateo a Ian a un lado para alejarlo de Reddin, quien fue puesta de espalda al suelo, allí ella pudo reconocer que los soldados allí llevaban servoarmaduras de la hermandad, pero con los colores del Enclave, dándose cuenta que eran parte de los paladines traidores de Tristán.

-paladín Reddin de la tropa Lyons…- decía uno de los paladines puesto al lado de ella mientras que otros dos sujetaban a Ian cada uno de un brazo mientras este les gritaba.

-¡no se atrevan a tocarla…!- rápidamente fue silenciado cuando uno de los paladines le dio un fuerte puñetazo al punto que lo tiraron al suelo nuevamente para luego volver a tomarlo de las placas del pecho de su servoarmadura y sujetarlo contra la pared.

-quien lo diría…un maldito traidor me conoce…no sé si sentirme alagada o ofendida- decía graciosamente Reddin en lo que el paladín renegado apuntaba su rifle laser hacia la cabeza de ella diciéndole con algo de pesar en su voz.

-¿sus últimas palabras?-

-si…dile al cretino de Tristán que él y todos ustedes se pueden ir al demonio…- respondió ella desafiantemente, creyendo que ya había llegado su hora, pero justo cuando el paladín renegado iba a dispararle, este y los demás paladines como todos los soldados y el oficial del Enclave que estaban afuera comenzaron a quejarse del dolor, sujetándose sus cabezas cada que el dolor se iba haciendo mas y mas intenso, cuando ella se levanto sin entender que era lo que les pasaba, toda duda fue disipada cuando vio como Ian tenía un brazo extendido y la mano abierta apuntando a los paladines renegados, mientras que con su otra mano se quito su casco dejando ver como se estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en un ataque psíquico contra ellos, causándole un sangrado nasal mientras que ahora los paladines renegados y soldados del Enclave caían de rodillas del dolor en sus cabezas, hasta que finalmente Ian aparto su mano extendida, haciendo que todos ellos cayeran inconscientes, algunos incluso muriendo debido al daño que les había causado a sus mentes, pero eso tuvo un gran impacto en Ian también, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose su cabeza con una mano y apoyándose en el suelo con la otra mientras respiraba muy rápido, rápidamente Reddin se levanto de donde estaba para así ayudarlo a levantarse mientras este le decía a ella. -hay que irnos rápido…algunos despertaran en unos minutos…-

-¿si sabes que Yuzu se enfadara mucho contigo cuando se entere que usaste tus poderes de nuevo…?- le decía Reddin, haciendo que él se riera un poco diciendo de vuelta.

-ya lo sé…no me lo recuerdes…- de esa forma los dos se dirigieron al túnel tomando el detonador de los explosivos dentro del mismo, tras salir de este solo quedaba un jeep de la resistencia y un par de miembros de la resistencia que los esperaban, uno de estos se les acerco ayudando a Reddin a llevar a Ian a quien le costaba caminar mientras les decía.

-comenzábamos a creer que no la iban a contar…-

-casi no lo hacemos…- dijo Ian quien lograba sentarse en el jeep con la ayuda de Reddin y los demás miembros de la resistencia, en lo que él que lo ayudo miro al túnel algo decaído preguntándole a Reddin.

-¿no sobrevivió nadie más verdad?- ella simplemente respondió negando con su cabeza mientras se quitaba su casco, aquello desanimo bastante a los miembros de la resistencia del lugar en lo que ella presionaba el botón del detonador haciendo explotar las cargas en el túnel, causando un derrumbe que impediría que los siguieran, pero había poco tiempo antes que los vertibirds llegaran, por lo que subieron al jeep y partieron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron.

Poco después en la base principal de la resistencia, en las cavernas de Lamplight, Yuzu se encontraba en un laboratorio improvisado que ella y otros miembros de la resistencia habían armado, trabajando en ese momento en Shakes que estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo, estando acompañada por Bishop y Nami quienes también la asistían entregándole herramientas y repuestos, estando ella usando unos goggles de soldador mientras conectaba y ajustaba algunos de los circuitos del pecho de Shakes para luego suspirar y quitarse sus goggles mirando a Shakes quien estaba apagado para sus reparaciones con una sonrisa satisfactoria diciendo.

-bueno, creo que con esto ya esta-

-¿arreglaste eso que le hace ser mal hablado?- pregunto Nami estando sobre la cabeza de Bishop quien sostenía con sus grandes garras la caja de herramientas de Yuzu quien dijo.

-bueno logre reparar los componentes dañados de su procesador cognitivo con unos nuevos, no es tan eficiente como un procesador nuevo pero esperemos que sean compatibles- entonces ella volvió a encender a Shakes, quien poco a poco comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo notándose por como su cabeza se iba encendiendo nuevamente. -¿Shakes, como te sientes?-

-bueno considerando que se puso a jugar con mis circuitos como si fuera una vil carnicera, me siento de maravilla- respondió Shakes para la decepción de Yuzu quien decía bastante decaída.

-los componentes no eran compatibles…lo siento Shakes…-

-oh no se preocupe señorita Yuzu, estoy seguro que hiso lo mejor que pudo considerando su primitivo cerebro orgánico- dijo él alegremente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-gracias…eso creo- respondió ella un tanto incomoda haciendo reír a Nami suavemente, entonces Shakes se levanto de la mesa diciéndole alegremente.

-no hay de que señorita Yuzu, ahora si me disculpa iré a preparar una merienda para ustedes, se lo merece pese al mediocre trabajo que hiso en mi- con eso dicho él se retiro del laboratorio mientras Yuzu, Nami y Bishop lo miraban alejarse un tanto desconcertados por su modo de actuar.

-es algo hiriente, pero es divertido- decía Nami moviendo su cola alegremente sin bajar de la cabeza de Bishop quien le decía a Yuzu.

-no te decepciones amiga mía…lograras repararlo…estoy seguro de eso…-

-gracias Bishop, yo también espero lo mismo…- respondió Yuzu con una sonrisa cuando notaron a un grupo de miembros de la resistencia correr por el pasillo fuera del laboratorio. -¿Qué está pasando?-

-llegaron los evacuados del escondite de Nueva Megatón- respondió uno de los miembros de la resistencia para luego ir con los demás, sabiendo que quizás habrían heridos con ellos, tanto ella como Bishop y Nami se dirigían a la entrada de Lamplight, al llegar encontraron a Yuki, Sarah y Colvin coordinando a los evacuados que acaban de llegar mientras que Ren y Ángel, ayudaban a los heridos junto con otros miembros de la resistencia, sabiendo que Ian y Reddin habían ido a ayudar con la evacuación del escondite, Yuzu comenzó a buscarlos algo preocupada, y cuando los vio entrar, sus preocupaciones se vieron confirmadas al ver como Reddin y otro miembro de la resistencia ayudaban a Ian a caminar quien se sentía muy mal como para caminar por sí mismo, rápidamente ella se le acerco para diciendo alarmada.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿estás bien?!-

-estoy bien…no es nada de qué preocuparse…- decía Ian con una sonrisa para tratar de no preocuparla, pero al notar la sangre que salía de su nariz, ella supo inmediatamente lo que le había sucedido.

-¿usaste tus poderes de nuevo, verdad?- él se le quedo mirando unos momentos claramente arrepentido de verla de esa forma y solo pudo responderle.

-lo siento…-

-de no haberlos usado, ambos habríamos muerto- decía Reddin tratando de que Yuzu no se molestara tanto con Ian, sin embargo más que enojada, ella estaba preocupada reemplazando al miembro de la resistencia que lo ayudaba a estar de pie diciendo.

-estoy segura que fue así…vamos a mi laboratorio donde pueda examinarlo-

-como tu ordenes- dijo Reddin juguetonamente, ayudando a llevar a Ian al laboratorio de Yuzu. Unos minutos más tarde, Ian ya sin su servoarmadura puesta, se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla del laboratorio solo con sus pantalones y botas puestas mientras Yuzu monitoreaba sus signos vitales mediante unos electrodos pegados en varias partes de su cuerpo y cabeza y estando estos conectados al Pipboy de ella por unos cables.

-¿entonces? ¿voy a sobrevivir?- preguntaba él juguetonamente mientras que ella analizaba los datos de sus signos vitales mientras decía con seriedad.

-por suerte no sufriste ningún daño que pueda detectar…-

-¿eso es bueno verdad?- pregunto Ian tratando de animarla.

-ese no es el punto Ian, cada que usas tus poderes psíquicos te arriesgas a recibir muchísimo daño en tu cerebro, si no tienes cuidado podrias…- respondía ella con mucha seriedad llegando a mirar hacia abajo en lo que desconectaba los cables de su Pipboy. -podrías incluso llegar a morir…- Ian se le quedo mirando seriamente también mientras se quitaba el mismo los electrodos de su cuerpo para luego levantarse de la camilla y colocarse detrás de ella frotándole suavemente los hombros y diciéndole dulcemente.

-lo siento…no quería preocuparte…sabes que no los habría usado de haber tenido otra opción-

-lo sé…- respondía ella bastante preocupada aun en lo que posaba una de sus manos sobre una de las de Ian teniendo ella sus orejas bajas. -es solo que me da miedo que algo llegue a pasarte por usar tus poderes…aun hay mucho que no sabemos de estos y…- mientras ella hablaba, Ian suavemente le hacía voltear la mirada para que lo viera y así decirle con una sonrisa que la calmara.

-y es por eso que tendré cuidado con estos, te lo prometo…- con eso dicho él le dio un dulce beso en los labios el cual ella le correspondió haciendo que su cola se comenzara a mover suavemente hasta que ella se separo de este muy sonrojada y algo nerviosa diciendo.

-bueno…debería ir con los demás a ver si necesitan ayuda con algo…-

-no lo sé…- decía Ian juguetonamente en lo que se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio para así ponerle el cerrojo y caminar de vuelta hacia ella con una sonrisa. -creo que pueden esperar una hora…o quizás dos- con eso dicho él tomo a Yuzu de la cintura levantándola con cuidado, cosa que la hiso reír un poco, para luego sentarla en la camilla mientras ella le preguntaba entre sus risas.

-¡¿oye que haces?!-

-solo pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi novia- respondió Ian cariñosamente sonriendo, cosa que la hiso sonreír a ella también en lo que volvió a besarla con mucho cariño abrazándola en lo que ambos se acomodaban en la camilla del laboratorio, estando Ian sobre ella mientras se besaban unos momentos hasta que se separaron mirándose mutuamente con mucho cariño.

-te amo Ian…- dijo Yuzu tímidamente y sonrojada hasta sus orejas, cosa que hiso sonreír mucho a Ian quien le respondió mientras le acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-también te amo Yuzu…- de esa forma volvió a besarla y abrazarla con algo más de fuerza en lo que ella correspondía de igual manera, pasando así un agradable tiempo juntos, tras haber estado separados un tiempo.

Cerca de hora y media después, las ropas de ambos estaban tiradas al lado de la camilla, estando acostados sobre la camilla cubiertos por las sabanas de blancas de la camilla que ocultaba sus cuerpos desnudos, estando Yuzu sonrojada pero con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Ian mientras él la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos acariciándola con mucho cuidado.

-creo que tendremos que cambiar estas sabanas- decía él bromeando haciendo que Yuzu se riera tímidamente sin separarse de él diciendo.

-eso sería una buena idea- ella no podía evitar estar sonriendo en esa posición, cosa que llamo la atención de Ian quien con mucha curiosidad le pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-no es nada…es solo…- decía ella con algo de timidez para luego levantarse un poco para así mirarlo a los ojos. -¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?-

-como olvidarlo, me salvaron el pellejo de ser rata de laboratorio del Enclave cuando me capturaron los supermutantes- respondió Ian con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

-veras…me da algo de pena decirlo pero…me gustabas desde entonces…y ahora…aun me cuesta creer que de verdad estemos juntos…- decía ella agachando sus orejas de la pena que le daba confesar eso, a lo que Ian contribuyo al decir.

-bueno te tomo un buen tiempo finalmente decírmelo, y fui yo quien al final termino confesándose primero-

-oh no me lo recuerdes…- decía Yuzu muy apenada mientras su cola se movía por fuera de las sabanas.

-bueno si te soy sincero…no me molesta ser quien se confesara primero…te amo…y a estas alturas ya no imagino mi vida sin ti- le decía Ian levantándose levemente para así rodearla con su brazo nuevamente y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojara}se mucho y sonriera tímidamente mientras le respondía.

-yo tampoco puedo imaginar algo así…por eso…- ella se apego de nuevo a él apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él sintiéndose más tranquila al estar así. -ten cuidado…¿sí?-

-eso debería decirlo yo…- decía Ian acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Yuzu justo entre sus orejas mirándola con mucho cariño. -tu pones tu vida en peligro de formas más espectaculares que yo- aquello la hiso reír mucho mientras seguían en esa posición sin ganas de separarse el uno del otro, sin embargo el pelaje entero de Yuzu se erizo mucho cuando el manillar de su puerta comenzó a moverse y más cuando Sarah comenzó a tocar a la puerta diciéndole.

-¿Yuzu estas ocupada? te necesitamos en cuarto de control-

-¡vo…voy en seguida! ¡es…estoy trabajando en algo!- respondió ella rápidamente bajándose de la camilla aun desnuda tomando sus ropas del suelo mientras Ian intentaba contener sus ganas de reírse al verla actuar así, sabiendo que podría llegar a morir de la pena si se enteraba que estaba con ella de esa forma.

-está bien, y si ves a Ian dile que también venga- decía Sarah aparentemente sin sospechar en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta, cosa que le causaba aun más gracia a Ian que a duras penas podía contener sus ganas de reír en lo que Yuzu se iba vistiendo lo más rápido que podía respondiendo.

-¡si lo encuentro se lo diré!- finalmente al escuchar a Sarah alejarse, Yuzu finalmente pudo respirar aliviada aun estando a medio vestir en lo que Ian se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla cubierto de la cintura abajo por las sabanas diciendo graciosamente.

-entonces…¿toca ir al cuarto de control?- con eso tanto él como Yuzu no pudieron evitar reírse a más no poder, siendo ese uno de los momentos más divertidos que habían tenido en un largo tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Yuzu y Ian se unieron con Sarah, Colvin y sus hermanas quienes estaban mirando al mapa electrónico en medio del cuarto de control.

-perdón por la demora, tuve que arreglar algunos componentes del laboratorio- decía Yuzu como excusa mientras miraba de reojo a Ian sonriendo en lo que él sonriendo y tras mirarla de reojo también pregunto.

-¿surgió algo?-

-sí pero antes ¿se divirtieron ambos en el laboratorio?- pregunto Ren mirándolos traviesamente, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran mucho y los demás en el cuarto se sorprendieran mucho, mas cuando Yuzu le pregunto increíblemente apenada.

-¡¿co…como lo supiste?!-

-no lo sabía, tu acabas nos lo acabas de confirmar- dijo Ren riéndose mucho para luego mirar a Yuki traviesamente. -y alguien me debe veinte chapas.

-fue pura suerte…- dijo Yuki algo frustrada sacando veinte chapas de uno de sus bolsillos y dándoselas a Ren mientras que Yuzu se sonrojaba como un tomate y casi muriendo de la pena oculto su rostro contra el pecho de Ian mientras este la abrazaba con cuidado tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿oigan de que están hablando?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad a lo que Ángel le respondió mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-aun estas muy inocente para saber esas cosas-

-¡volviendo al tema!- exclamaba Sarah para que no se alejaran del tema que estaban tratando. -en efecto surgió algo, y necesitaremos de tu ayuda-

-pero Ian acaba de regresar…- decía Yuzu algo preocupada.

-lo sé, pero para lo que necesitamos hacer necesitamos de su ayuda- respondió Sarah seriamente a lo que Colvin no muy feliz por el asunto comento.

-aunque no todos estamos de acuerdo con eso-

-¿exactamente qué está pasando? es raro ver a los dos en desacuerdo- pregunto Ian al ver como actuaban Sarah y Colvin, sin embargo quien le respondió fue Yuki diciendo.

-no hace mucho recibimos una señal de auxilio proveniente de un lugar dentro de la ciudad, la frecuencia es de la hermandad del acero pero…-

-no son de la hermandad- interrumpió seriamente Colvin. - es una base de los proscritos, paladines que fueron expulsados hace mucho de la hermandad-

-¿expulsados? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ángel con mucha curiosidad, seguida por Nami quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Bishop.

-¿acaso hicieron algo malo?-

-robaron tecnología antigua ocultándola del resto de la hermandad, al igual que cometieron actos…cuestionables, durante la guerra contra los supermutantes- respondió Sarah no muy cómoda al recordar aquellos sucesos, a lo que Colvin agrego diciendo.

-fue por eso que los expulsamos, ayudar a gente como ellos sería un error, no son de confianza-

-eso ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- respondió Sarah dejando a Colvin en silencio cruzado de brazos aun sin convencerse de que sea una buena idea, entonces la atención de Sarah se centro nuevamente en Ian y Yuzu diciéndoles.

-los proscritos nos enviaron una señal de auxilio desde unas instalaciones ubicadas en la ciudad, dicen que están dispuestos a ayudarnos a pelear con el Enclave usando una tecnología avanzada que encontraron allí resguardada-

-eso suena genial, podríamos usar mejores armas de las que tenemos- decía Ian con algo de confianza.

-¿pero por que debe ser Ian quien vaya? alguien más podría ir en su lugar- preguntaba Yuzu tratando de encontrar una forma de que Ian no fuera, a lo que Sarah respondió seriamente.

-la razón es que los proscritos están solicitando que sea él en especifico el que se reúna con ellos-

-¿para qué quieren los proscritos que vaya yo?- pregunto Ian algo confundido.

-no han sido específicos con eso, pero esa es la condición que están pidiendo, enviaremos a Ren, Yuzu y Ángel contigo como refuerzos, seguramente no objetaran si van con ayuda extra- explicaba Sarah. -aun así vayan con mucho cuidado, los proscritos quizás quieran ayudar pero siguen siendo gente peligrosa, no bajen su guardia-

Algunas horas después, el grupo formado por Ren, Yuzu, Ian y Ángel se dirigían a la ciudad en el Kuroi Kitsune, el cual tenía el nuevo camuflaje óptico que lo hacía casi invisible a simple vista.

-debo decirlo Yuzu, es impresionante esto que inventaste para el auto- decía Ángel sentada junto a Ian quien era el que estaba conduciendo. -con esto podemos movernos más fácilmente por la región incluso de día.

-lo sé pero sigue sin ser perfecto, el sistema usa mucha energía y se apaga automáticamente si se activan las armas del Kuroi Kitsune- decía Yuzu mientras monitoreaba el estado del vehículo desde su asiento tecleando comandos en su terminal en lo que Ren comentaba.

-entonces hay que evitar combatir mientras estemos ocultos, suena fácil, aburrido pero fácil-

-es una suerte que no a donde vamos no haya mucha actividad de Enclave- decía Ian llevando puesta su servoarmadura mientras conducía, estacionando el Kuroi Kitsune junto a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado. -ok, las coordenadas que nos dieron Sarah y los demás dicen que debemos encontrarnos con los proscritos dentro de este sitio- con eso dicho los cuatro se bajaron del Kuroi Kitsune, dejándolo con el camuflaje óptico activado en lo que avanzaban al edificio con sus armas listas en caso de tener que pelear con los proscritos, por al abrir la puerta inmediatamente Ian y Ángel apuntaron hacia dentro con sus respectivas armas, dándoles luego una señal a Ren y Yuzu para que entraran, estando ambas con sus propias armas listas para pelear encaso de llegar a pasar algo, sin embargo el interior parecía estar desierto, por lo que el grupo continuo avanzando sin hacer mucho ruido hasta que llegando a una esquina, una de las orejas de Ren se movió y rápidamente tomo posición apoyándose en la pared junto a la esquina de un pasillo, haciéndole señas a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo, pronto unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca y cuando ya se pudo ver la sombra de alguien pasando cerca, Ren rápidamente tomo a esa persona para así presionarla contra la pared teniendo una de sus tekko-kagi apuntándole directamente al rostro, mientras que los demás le apuntaban con sus armas muy de cerca también, Ian con su rifle laser, Yuzu con su arco y flecha y Ángel con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡esperen! ¡no me lastimen!- decía la chica de unos dieciséis años, de cabello oscuro y corto con lentes gruesos que habían capturado, la cual llevaba una túnica negra y tenía las manos levantadas muy nerviosa por el repentino ataque a su persona.

-¡dame una muy buena razón para no hacerlo!- decía Ren acercando mas su tekko-kagi al rostro de la joven hasta que Yuzu bajo su arma haciendo que Ren hiciera lo mismo diciéndole.

-Ren mírala, la túnica que usa es similar a la de los escribas de la hermandad-

-¿y eso qué?- pregunto Ren con mucha seriedad.

-significa que es una proscrita de la hermandad- decía Ian bajando levemente su rifle laser en lo que la joven bastante nerviosa decía.

-¡lo soy! ¡soy la escriba Emma Strauss! ¡de la división proscrita de la hermandad del acero! ¡el protector McGraw me pidió que viniera a buscarlos!-

-¿tu sola? no es una decisión muy inteligente que digamos- decía Ángel sin dejar de apuntarle con su rifle, pero Emma simplemente respondió nerviosa.

-¡el protector McGraw dijo que no me lastimarían si venia sola…¿verdad?!- finalmente tras mirar a los demás, Ren dio un gran suspiro soltando a Emma del agarre que tenia sobre ella, dándole lugar a Yuzu para que hablara con ella.

-es un gusto Emma, soy Yuzu, la otra zorro es mi hermana mayor Ren, la gata es mi amiga Ángel y el chico es Ian-

-vinimos según lo pidieron los demás proscritos, sobre una tecnología que podría ayudarnos a pelear contra el Enclave- decía Ian bajando su rifle del todo al igual que Ángel.

-¡así es! ¡y ustedes dos son los indicados para utilizarla!- decía Emma muy emocionada en lo que se ponía a correr por el pasillo del edificio para luego mirarlos de reojo. -¡síganme! ¡la base está por aquí!- el grupo algo extrañados por el comportamiento de la joven la siguieron de cerca, saliendo poco después del otro lado del edificio para luego pasar por algunas de las ruinas cercanas donde al parecer habían tenido una batalla reciente con el Enclave al ver las marcas de disparos en las paredes y un casco del Enclave tirado en el suelo.

-¿el Enclave viene a molestar a menudo?- pregunto Ren con algo de desconfianza.

-a veces, pero más que nada son patrullas que pasan cerca, tenemos un sistema de bloqueo de señales lo que nos permite acabar con estas sin que puedan llamar por refuerzos- explicaba Emma mientras se movían por las ruinas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una obra en construcción, en cuyo fondo había un gran agujero en donde se ubicaba un elevador al cual subieron en lo que Emma tecleaba unos comandos en la terminal cercana.

-¿por aquí entramos a su base? es un lugar muy curioso para una instalación secreta- comentaba Ian mirando a su alrededor con algo de curiosidad a lo que Emma respondió con una sonrisa.

-encontramos el bunker al que vamos a entrar unas semanas después de la invasión, una de los proyectiles de artillería cayeron aquí permitiéndonos la entrada- tras entrar el ultimo comando el ascensor cobro vida y comenzaron a bajar profundo en la tierra, al punto que la luz natural fue reemplazada por la de las luces del túnel del ascensor, hasta llegar al fondo donde había una gran puerta metálica a la cual se acercaron pero antes de abrirla Emma se volteo a verlos algo nerviosa. -muy bien escuchen…los demás proscritos son algo…desconfiados de los extraños, así que no se asusten si resultan algo intimidantes…-

-descuida, con todo lo que enfrentamos todos los días, un grupo de tipos rudos no sería nada- decía Ren con mucha confianza, pero ni bien la puerta fue abierta fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de seis paladines proscritos en servoarmadura negra y roja apuntándoles con rifles laser, cosa que genuinamente los tomo por sorpresa. -ok…-

-¡chicos no disparen! ¡son parte de la resistencia liderada por la tropa Lyons! ¡vinieron a ayudarnos…!- decía Emma tratando de tranquilizar a los proscritos cuando uno de estos en sin casco se acercaba por detrás, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño con bigote y peinado de estilo militar que decía.

-nosotros pedimos por solo dos individuos, el joven Ian West y la tal llamada Yuzu, lo único que veo son a tres mutantes y aun iniciado-

-chicos…él es el protector McGraw…nuestro líder- decía Emma sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia de McGraw quien decía autoritariamente.

-¿pueden explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?-

-señor McGrawn, yo soy Ian West, y estas mutantes como usted las llama son mis amigas, las zorros al lado mío son Yuzu y su hermana Ren y la gata es Ángel vinieron como soporte- explicaba Ian tratando de sonar razonable para alivianar la situación, dando como resultado que McGraw con una seña ordenara a sus hombres bajar sus armas y abrir el camino al bunker diciendo.

-síganme- con algo de desconfianza el grupo seguía tanto a McGraw como a Emma por los pasillos del bunker, donde las miradas penetrantes de los proscritos generaban aun mas desconfianza en ellos mientras McGraw les explicaba. -hace unos días descubrimos que en este bunker se buscaba despertar y liberar todo el potencial psíquico del cerebro humano durante la época de la guerra Sino-Americana, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano al no existir sujetos que tuvieran la capacidades naturales psíquicas, y los experimentos con el llamado virus de evolución forzada terminaba en desastre, por lo que el proyecto fue olvidado hasta que nosotros lo descubrimos- entonces McGraw centro su atención en Ian mirándolo fijamente y con mucha seriedad. -y hasta que descubrimos la existencia de un verdadero psíquico…-

-¿Cómo saben que tengo poderes psíquicos? ¿nos han estado espiando?- pregunto Ian algo intranquilo al igual que los demás.

-más bien espiamos al Enclave, nos llegaron reportes de un miembro de la resistencia que provoca el colapso de escuadrones completos sin el uso de arma conocida- respondió Emma bastante emocionada, cosa que preocupo aun mas a Ian quien decía.

-genial…resulta que soy famoso con el Enclave-

-entonces la razón por la que querían que Ian viniera…- decía Yuzu bastante preocupada a lo que Emma respondió emocionada.

-¡queremos despertar el verdadero potencial de los poderes psíquicos de Ian! ¡piensa en lo mucho que ayudaría a pelear contra el Enclave…!-

-¡pues para que sepan los poderes de Ian también dañan su cuerpo! ¡un experimento que actué sobre sus poderes podría…!- interrumpió Yuzu bastante molesta y preocupada hasta que Ian puso una mano sobre su hombro para hablar con Emma y McGraw.

-solo para aclarar, no solo ayudaran a que mis poderes aumenten…sino que nos ayudaran a pelear contra el Enclave…¿cierto?-

-esa es la idea- respondió McGraw seriamente.

-está bien…hagámoslo- dijo Ian determinado a hacer lo que McGraw quería muy para la preocupación de Yuzu quien le decía.

-¡Ian no! ¡es muy peligroso!-

-Yuzu tiene razón, ya de por si tus poderes te causan daño, tratar de hacer algo mas con estos podría llegar a matarte- comentaba Ángel, sin embargo Ian les replico.

-eso ya lo sé…pero ellos parecen muy seguros de que funcionara…y si nos ayudan luego a pelear con el Enclave valdrá la pena intentarlo-

-él tiene razón- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿está de acuerdo con que arriesgue su vida en esto?!- exclamo Yuzu bastante molesta con su hermana que le respondió con seriedad.

-arriesgamos nuestras vidas cada que enfrentamos al Enclave y otras cosas, esto no será tan diferente a esos casos-

-¡pero…!- intento replicar Yuzu pero entonces Ian le hiso dar la vuelta para así mirarlo a los ojos diciéndole cariñosamente para calmarla.

-hey…voy a estar bien…te lo prometo…- con eso dicho ambos se dieron un abrazo con mucho cariño, cosa que conmovió mucho a Emma pero McGraw ni se inmuto diciendo.

-cuando terminen de abrazarse vengan con nosotros, comenzaremos inmediatamente-

Minutos más tarde, Ian entraba a una sala usando un traje especial con una cinta en la cabeza también, en donde había una silla en medio ubicada en lo que parecía ser una capsula ovoide en la cual se sentó acomodándose un poco mientras Emma desde la sala continua, acompañada de Yuzu, Ren y Ángel además de McGraw y algunos proscritos, le hablaba por altavoz diciéndole.

-bien Ian, lo que haremos será inundar la capsula en la que estarás con ondas gamma y beta, estas deberían de en teoría estimular el origen de tus poderes, haciéndolos mas fáciles de controlar y mas fuertes ¿alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?-

-¿ya es muy tarde para ir al baño verdad?- dijo Ian bromeando.

-muy bien vamos a iniciar- decía Emma comenzando a teclear algunos comandos en la consola de control de la capsula, haciendo que esta se cerrara alrededor de Ian dejándolo allí a oscuras hasta que ciertas luces interiores comenzaron a iluminarse.

-¿esto es seguro verdad?- pregunto Yuzu algo nerviosa.

-descuida, si todo sale bien debería de sentir un leve cosquilleo- decía Emma ahora tecleando otros comandos en la consola en lo que Yuzu le volvía a preguntar.

-¿y si algo no sale bien?-

-pues…sentirá como si mil soles explotaran en su cráneo- decía algo incómodamente Emma, cosa que logro llamar la atención de Ian quien desde el comunicador de la capsula dijo muy nervioso ahora.

-espera…¿sentiré que cosa?-

-¡iniciando!- dijo súbitamente Emma tras terminar la serie de comandos como también para cambiar el tema de la conversación, durante unos minutos Yuzu y las demás miraban por la ventana de la sala como una serie de aparatos entraban en acción, señal de que la capsula comenzaba a ser bombardeada por las ondas que deberían de estimular los poderes de Ian, sin saber ellos que McGraw estaba haciéndole señas a los demás proscritos quienes se preparaban para actuar.

-oigan…la cabeza comienza a dolerme un poco…¿eso es normal?- pregunto Ian desde la capsula, cosa que hiso que Yuzu mirara a Emma algo nerviosa haciendo que esta respondiera.

-quizás si bajamos la intensidad de las ondas…- sin embargo antes de que reaccionara, McGraw puso nada menos que una pistola de plasma detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que quedara congelada en su lugar mientras le decía.

-no harás tal cosa, el experimento continuara normalmente- al ver eso tanto Yuzu como Ren y Ángel estaban por preparar sus armas para atacarlos, pero los proscritos rápidamente pegaron sus ahora rifles de plasma contra sus espaldas mientras McGraw las miraba con mucha seriedad. -yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes- entonces apago el micrófono de la terminal para evitar que Ian escuchara lo que sucediera allí, así como ellas no pudieran saber que le pasaba allí dentro. -¿les gustan? armas a base de plasma de alta energía, cortesía de nuestros amigos del Enclave-

-fue una trampa desde el inicio…- decía Ren muy enojada mientras llevando sus manos tras su cabeza al igual que las demás.

-¡¿el Enclave?! ¡¿Qué significa esto protector?!- preguntaba Emma muy nerviosa al no tener idea de que ocurría.

-silencio, tu utilidad termina ni bien este experimento termine- la amenazo McGraw para luego dirigir su atención a las demás. -hace dos días hicimos contacto con nuestro nuevo patrocinador el general Autumm, a cambio de estas armas y equipos de alta tecnología, nosotros le entregaremos al único psíquico en existencia del yermo…con más poder que antes…y si el experimento falla y muere…será una molestia menos para todos nosotros-

-¡no te atrevas a lastimarlo!- le grito Yuzu muy molesta y frustrada al no poder hacer mucho al tener él de rehén a Emma apuntándole con la pistola de plasma mientras decía.

-si me atrevo, es mas este experimento está tomando demasiado…- entonces desde la terminal aumento la potencia de las ondas hasta niveles peligrosos. -esto lo hará más rápido-

-¡no…!- grito Yuzu tratando de detenerlo pero nuevamente apunto su pistola contra la cabeza de Emma quien estaba casi llorando en ese momento diciendo de forma amenazante.

-un paso más y serán dos vidas las que se perderán por tu culpa-

-lo siento…- decía Emma muy triste y arrepentida de lo que estaba pasando, cosa que hiso que Yuzu muy frustrada volviera a donde estaba volviendo a colocar sus manos tras su cabeza hasta que súbitamente, los aparatos en la sala de la capsula comenzaron a sobrecargarse y a estallar, haciendo que las luces allí se fueran unos momentos solo para volver poco a poco.

-abre la capsula, hay que ver si sobrevivió- ordenaba McGraw a Emma quien muy asustada hiso lo que le pidió tecleando los comandos para que la capsula se abriera, revelando a Ian tendido sobre la silla, inmóvil y con la nariz y oídos sangrando, aparentemente sin vida.

-¡NO! ¡IAN!- grito Yuzu desesperada corriendo a la ventana al verlo así para luego caer de rodillas en llanto mientras que Ren y Ángel corrían a ella para consolarla aun siendo apuntadas por los proscritos.

-vas a pagar muy caro por esto…- decía Ren gruñendo y mostrando los dientes enfurecida con McGraw quien decía sin arrepentimientos.

-el muchacho sabia los riesgos, es una lástima, el Enclave habría hecho buen uso de él…-

-¡señor!- exclamo uno de los proscritos señalando a la sala, todos miraron allí dentro y para sorpresa de ellos, y la infinita alegría de Yuzu y sus amigas, Ian lentamente comenzó a levantarse de la silla, claramente adolorido y sujetándose la cabeza.

-quien lo diría, sobrevivió- dijo McGraw para luego hablar por el comunicador de su servoarmadura. -aseguren al sujeto y contacten al general Autumm, su nueva arma al parecer esta lista- con eso dicho dos proscritos entraron a la sala donde estaba Ian con unas esposas diciéndole.

-quieto muchacho…- sin embargo pronto ambos dejaron caer sus armas y a sujetare los cuellos luchando por aire mientras que Ian bastante molesto decía en su lugar.

-no…ustedes quietos- entonces apuntando a ellos con una mano extendida, y para el asombro de todos en la sala continua, hiso levitar en el aire a los proscritos y los lanzo con mucha violencia contra la ventana, la cual ambos atravesaron en lo que McGraw y los otros lograron esquivarlos para luego mirar con asombro y algo de miedo a Ian que salía de la silla y intentaba mantenerse de pie apoyado en esta aun sujetándose con mucho dolor su cabeza.

-Yuzu…¿Qué acaba de pasar…?- decía Ren sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-telequinesis…el supuesto poder de manipular objetos con la mente…- intentaba explicar Yuzu tampoco sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. -resulto…sus poderes…son más fuertes…

-¡dispárenle!- grito McGran quien junto a los demás proscritos comenzaron a dispararle a Ian quien los miro muy molesto extendiendo su mano hacia adelante, y para la sorpresa de todos, y para el terror de los proscritos, hiso que los disparos de plasma se detuvieran justo delante de él para luego redirigirlos de vuelta a los proscritos, acabando con buena parte de estos, salvo por McGraw que logro cubrirse y de otros dos más, pero estos luego se vieron a su mismos levitando en el aire mientras Ian los miraba enfurecido diciéndoles.

-¡hicieron llorar a mi novia, ahora yo los hare llorar!- entonces con una seña de empujar, mando a volar a McGraw y a los otros dos proscritos con tanta violencia contra la pared de tras que llegaron a atravesarla, cayendo inconscientes al suelo, al igual que Ian quien ya no podía sostenerse a sí mismo de pie, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Yuzu y las demás lograron sostenerlo justo a tiempo logrando hacer que se sentara en el suelo para que descansara.

-¡Ian! ¡gracias al cielo estas bien!- decía Yuzu con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, cosa que el también hiso pero con mas suavidad al ya no tener fuerzas mientras decía.

-perdón por preocuparte…por preocuparlas a todas…-

-¡lo siento…! ¡no sabía que se aliaron con el Enclave!- decía Emma llena de lagrimas de arrepentimiento en lo que Ian respondió con un calmada sonrisa.

-descuida…no lo sabías…-

-¡eso fue asombroso!- exclamo Ren bastante sorprendida en lo que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente junto con Ángel quien decía preocupada.

-pero te vez horrible-

-tus poderes aun causan mucho estrés en tu cuerpo…- decía Yuzu mientras lo examinaba de cerca muy preocupada aun. -hay que sacarte de aquí rápido-

-¿y qué hay de ella?- pregunto Ren seriamente refiriéndose a Emma quien los miraba algo temerosa.

-no está a salvo aquí…es mejor que venga con nosotros…- decía Ian claramente agotado por lo que había hecho, sorprendiendo mucho a Emma quien decía.

-¿quieres que vaya con ustedes…aun con todo lo que paso…?-

-si él dice que está bien, lo está para mí también, además podemos usar a otra escriba con nosotras- decía Yuzu con una amable sonrisa que tanto Ren como Ángel tenían, haciéndole entender que estaba bien que fuera con ellos, conmoviendo a Emma de tal forma que simplemente asintió rápidamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas por debajo de sus lentes.

-ahora que lo pienso, aun hay al menos unos cincuenta proscritos enojados allí afuera, salir no será fácil- decía Ren seriamente aun ayudando a Ian a estar de pie cuando este le dijo con confianza.

-descuida…los puse a dormir-

-¿hiciste que…?- pregunto ella bastante desconcertada pero al salir de la habitación todas pudieron ver a qué se refería, todos los proscritos estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos roncando con mucha fuerza. -¡¿Cómo lo…?!-

-lo hice antes de colapsar…- dijo Ian a duras penas con energías a estas alturas. -ahora larguémonos de aquí…mi cabeza esta matándome…- con eso dicho, el grupo acompañado por Emma se abrieron paso por los pasillos del bunker lleno de proscritos dormidos, sin antes que ella le diera una patada a uno de ellos para luego sacarle la lengua burlonamente.

Más tarde ese día, tras volver a la base de la resistencia y dejar a Emma con Shakes para que le mostrara los alrededores, el grupo se dirigía al cuarto de control, estando Yuzu aun ayudando a Ian a caminar sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente mientras le decía cariñosamente.

-una vez reportemos lo que paso a Sarah iras a descansar ¿quieres que te lleve algo a tu cuarto?-

-quiero un helado…- respondió Ian bastante agotado y fastidiado por el dolor que aun sentía en su cabeza.

-por supuesto dulzura ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?- pregunto Ángel amablemente, a lo que Ian respondió.

-la verdad no me importa, es para colocarlo en mi cabeza…- aquello hiso reír a las tres en lo que entraban al cuarto de control, donde para la sorpresa de los cuatro, no solo estaban Yuki, Nami, Sarah, Colvin y Bishop, sino que también estaba Yoichi.

-¿Yoichi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Ian con bastante curiosidad.

-vine a hablar con ustedes de algo ¿y a ti que te paso?- respondió Yoichi un poco intrigado de ver a Ian en ese estado.

-parece como si te hubieran metido a una lavadora de ropa descompuesta- decía Nami juguetonamente desde la cabeza de Bishop.

-es una larga historia…- respondió Yuzu mirando a Ian con mucho cariño en lo que Ren le pregunto a Yoichi algo intrigada por su visita.

-¿y exactamente de qué venias a hablar?- Yoichi miro a Yuki y Sarah con seriedad, haciéndoles entender que era mejor que una de ellas explicara.

-hemos estado discutiendo posibles planes para futuros golpes contra el Enclave…pero con la regularidad con la que están descubriendo nuestros escondites…se hará más difícil organizar una ofensiva contra sus estructuras más importantes en las instalaciones de Robco y en el fuerte independencia…- decía Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-es por eso, y gracias a cierta información que Sosuke y yo logramos adquirir, vine a proponer algo…que ya discutí con Yuki y con Sarah…y que quizás no les guste a ustedes- decía Yoichi con una extraña seriedad de su parte, cosa que intrigo mas a Ren quien pregunto de nuevo.

-¿pero exactamente qué es lo que…?- entonces al ver las mirada suya, como la de Yuki y Sarah, ella se pudo dar cuenta de que era lo que se trataba, cosa que la enfureció mucho. -¡no! ¡de ninguna manera!-

-Ren al menos escúchalo- decía Yuki tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así Ren?- pregunto Ángel algo preocupada al igual que los demás quienes vieron a Yoichi que finalmente les dijo lo que tenía en mente y no de muy buena gana.

-lo que propongo…es una alianza…con mi padre-

Continuara…


	48. Capitulo cuarenta y seis

Capitulo cuarenta y seis: reflejos de uno mismo

Rivet City solía ser gobernada por un concejo que representantes que velaban por la seguridad y buen crecimiento de la comunidad, con la región bajo el control del Enclave, el concejo fue disuelto y la ciudad paso a ser tanto la capital como centro de comando central del régimen del Enclave sobre el resto de los asentamientos, y donde la presión del mismo se podía sentir con más fuerza sobre sus habitantes, patrullas de soldados en servoarmadura patrullaban constantemente los pasillos, las tiendas de armas cerradas y con toda su mercancía confiscada, al igual que las armas de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, megáfonos nuevos que transmitían constante propaganda al igual que panfletos pegados en las paredes, puestos de control en los accesos de cada uno de los pisos, controlando los movimientos de cada uno de los habitantes quienes como en todos los demás asentamientos de la región, fueron forzados a registrarse en una base de datos de identidad, todo eso, el constante control y vigilancia del Enclave sobre sus vidas, hacia que Rivet City, como en los demás asentamientos, no existiera libertad real, y todo era transmitido al centro de operaciones del Enclave en el puente de mando de la ciudad, donde el general Autumm junto a sus demás comandantes dirigían el actuar de sus fuerzas según la información que les llegaba. Uno de estos comandantes era nada menos que él paladín traidor Tristán, quien llegado un momento entro al puesto centro de operaciones donde Autumm miraba un mapa holográfico de la región junto a los hologramas presenciales del resto de sus comandantes a cargo de distintas zonas y asentamientos.

-los cambios en Paradise Falls van por buen camino general, estimamos que dentro de un mes estará listo para repoblación- decía uno de los comandantes apuntando luego a Big Town. -sin embargo los ciudadanos de Big Town siguen siendo poco receptivos como de costumbre, antagonizan a nuestros obreros eh ingenieros cada que intentamos avanzar los proyectos de reconstrucción como si fueran niños mal criados-

-no voy a tolerar escusas comandante, y tampoco podemos perder el tiempo con eso, si la ciudadanía le causa problemas deberá de controlarla por métodos más efectivos que solo advertencias- comentaba Autumm con sus manos tras la espalda analizando la situación actual en el mapa.

-con todo respeto general, hacer mas presión en la población podría generar más descontento a nuestra causa en la zona, podría llegar a crear un alzamiento, o peor, que se unan a la resistencia- comentaba el comandante algo preocupado por la sugerencia de Autumm quien respondió con seriedad.

-de ser así deberá de tomar las medidas necesarias comandante ¿o es que debo recordarle que asegurar y reconstruir esta región es solo el inicio? ¿debo recordarles nuestro objetivo final?- los comandantes quedaron en silencio unos momentos con las miradas bajas, incluso Tristán se quedo de brazos cruzados observando la reunión desde la distancia. -para que América pueda resurgir, debemos obtener resultados, sin importar lo que debamos hacer para conseguirlo ¿queda eso claro?-

-¡si general!- respondieron los comandantes al mismo tiempo en lo que Autumm finalmente noto la presencia de Tristán, cosa que lo hiso sonreír al ser alguien que siempre daba buenos resultados.

-paladín Tristán, que sorpresa que se nos una en esta ocasión- decía Autumm con una sonrisa confiada pese a las reservas que algunos de los comandantes tenían sobre los paladines traidores de la hermandad que ahora formaban parte de las fuerzas del Enclave.

-hemos cumplido lo solicitado por el comandante de la zona sur, la resistencia ah dejado de existir en Nueva Megatón-

-esas son maravillosas noticias, muchas gracias paladín Tristán, ahora podremos proceder con los proyectos en la ciudad sin mayores complicaciones- decía uno de los comandantes claramente complacido por escuchar eso.

-hombres como el paladín Tristán son los que hacen más falta en nuestras fuerzas, hombres que den buenos resultados- decía Autumm bastante complacido también por esas noticias. -concluiremos la reunión caballeros, espero escuchar buenas noticias de su parte muy pronto-

-¡si general!- respondieron los comandantes antes de que sus hologramas se apagaran, dejando a Autumm y a Tristán a solas.

-espero que no tuviera problemas en librarse de la escoria de la resistencia que infestaba la ciudad- decía Autumm caminando hacia su escritorio que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas del puente de mando mientras que Tristán se le acercaba aun de brazos cruzando respondiendo.

-solo bajas menores, la mayoría a causa del supuesto psíquico que forma parte de sus fuerzas, la resistencia pelea hasta las últimas consecuencias incluso por un insignificante escondite, subestimarlos sería un error que no recomiendo general-

-y no lo hago, mas ahora que sabemos que Sarah Lyons los lidera, junto con esas muchachas mutantes que tantos problemas nos han causado en el pasado- decía Autumm sentado en su silla tras el escritorio con algo de seriedad.

-aun así las fuerzas logran avances en limpiar las zonas de sus escondites y de todo que este de su parte, aun con la centinela Lyons liderándolos pronto no serán una amenaza seria- comentaba Tristán para luego apoyarse en el escritorio de Autumm con una mirada más seria. -pero ambos sabemos que ellos no son nuestra mayor amenaza-

-estoy muy consciente de ello paladín Tristán, pero aun no es el momento para actuar- respondió Autumm.

-general con todo respeto, Hasashi Hanzo y su clan siguen ocultos en las ruinas de la ciudad, si esperamos más tiempo en iniciar su búsqueda y destrucción, les estaremos dando la oportunidad para planear un ataque contra nosotros que pondrá toda los actuales refuerzos en riesgo- decía Tristán tratando de convencer a Autumm de hacer algo al respecto, pero este en cambio le explico.

-Hasahi Hanzo, como bien usted sabe paladín Tristán, es alguien que no podemos tomar a la ligera, un movimiento en falso en un plan apresurado para acabar con él nos haría perder más recursos de los aceptables de momento- entonces volteo para ver a las ruinas de la ciudad por la ventana del puente de mando de manera muy pensativa. -además, de haber querido atacarnos, él ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-¿y que cree que es lo que lo detiene de hacerlo?- pregunto Tristán.

-el tiene la habilidad, los hombres y los recursos para causar verdadero daño a nuestras operaciones, sin embargo lo no ah hecho, la única explicación que tengo al respecto es que, simplemente no quiere hacerlo- respondió Autumm sin dejar de estar pensando mientras miraba por la ventana. -la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

-sea cual sea la razón general, debemos hacer algo al respecto sobre él antes de que decida dejar de esconderse y atacarnos, o peor, se una a la resistencia- comentaba Tristán seriamente, pero Autumm no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante esa sugerencia antes de decir.

-eso no sucederá paladín Tristán, Hasashi Hanzo y quienes lideran la resistencia se odian a muerte, una alianza entre ellos es prácticamente imposible-

-¿y si llegan a aliarse?- pregunto Tristán muy seriamente, cosa que puso serio nuevamente a Autumm contemplando aquella muy remota posibilidad.

-pues sucederá lo mas lógico a suceder…una verdadera guerra por la región-

Mientras tanto en la base de la resistencia, tenía lugar una muy agitada reunión debido a la propuesta de Yoichi, la cual tuvo una inmediata respuesta de Ren quien le gritaba furiosa.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡de eso ni hablarlo!-

-Ren creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco… - le decía Ángel tratando de calmarla pero ella solo podía gritarle a Yuki.

-¡¿no me digas de verdad consideras esa barbaridad como una buena idea?!-

-¡Ren no es tan simple como tú crees…!- intentaba explicarle Yuki pero ella simplemente la interrumpió golpeando la mesa gritando.

-¡claro que lo sé! ¡estamos hablando de Hanzo, el hombre que cuyo clan destruyo las defensas de la ciudad haciéndole más fácil al Enclave invadirnos! ¡el hombre que asesino a padre! ¡el hombre que por poco te asesina a ti!-

-¡eso ya lo sé Ren! ¡no es necesario que me lo recuerdes!- le grito de vuelta Yuki casi tan molesta como su hermana que seguía gritándole.

-¡¿entonces por qué estamos siquiera discutiendo esto?!-

-¡porque por cómo van las cosas ahora, nos estamos quedando sin muchas opciones Ren! ¡necesitamos golpear fuerte al Enclave pero con nuestras fuerzas actuales no podemos hacer eso!- respondió Yuki tratando de explicarle su punto a Ren quien dijo furiosa señalando a Yoichi.

-¡¿y crees que aliarnos con el psicópata malvado de su padre es una buena opción?!-

-¡suficiente Ren!- exclamo Sarah con mucha seriedad. -¡entiendo que la idea no te guste pero insultar a Yoichi tampoco ayuda!-

-no me molesta, incluso estoy de acuerdo con Ren- dijo Yoichi cruzado de brazos cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa, cosa que llevo a Nami quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Bishop a decir.

-ok…estoy algo confundida ¿no se supone que fue tu idea?-

-¿si crees que es una mala idea entonces por qué la propones?- pregunto Yuzu igual de extrañada.

-miren, en circunstancias normales yo sería el último en siquiera considerar una alianza con mi padre, pero por como están las cosas no tenemos muchas alternativas- explicaba Yoichi en lo que se apoyaba en la mesa. -mi padre es un monstruo…y debe responder por todo el daño que ah causado…pero si queremos aliados para pelear contra las fuerzas del Enclave, es nuestra mejor alternativa, a su mando están los ninjas más veteranos del Clan, incluidos Jounins como el maestro Kenshi y Kagura, el profesor Zimmer que tiene una de las mentes más brillantes que conozco comparada solo a la de Yuzu, el cretino de Alex que lidera a la compañía Talón, uno de los grupos mercenarios más fuertes que hay- si bien casi nada de lo que menciono fue de su agrado, lo que vino a continuación le hiso apretar con fuerza los puños en la mesa. -y nos guste o no…ahora mismo mi padre es el guerrero mas fuerte con vida que existe-

-eso es porque asesino al mejor de todos…- decía Ren muy resentida al haber sido ella testigo en parte de los momentos finales de su padre, logrando solo calmarse un poco cuando Ángel se puso a su lado tomándole la mano suavemente.

-Yoichi…lo que nos estas pidiendo es prácticamente hacer un trato con el diablo- comento Ian aun siendo ayudado por Yuzu a estar de pie quien decía.

-además aunque lo consideremos, no sabemos dónde se encuentra Hanzo ahora-

-no habría sugerido este plan de no tener esa información- dijo Yoichi señalando un punto en el mapa electrónico de la mesa justo en donde en un lugar de las ruinas de la ciudad. -según algo de información que hemos logrado obtener tanto de espiar al Enclave como de incursiones propias, ha habido ciertos avistamientos de figuras oscuras y extraños sucesos provenientes de esta parte de las ruinas, nada concreto a simple vista, pero todo indica una cosa, el nuevo escondite de mi padre se encuentra allí, posiblemente en el metro central bajo tierra-

-tiene algo de sentido, el Enclave sabia donde estaba su vieja base, cambiarla por una en el metro, tomando en cuenta que el mismo Enclave lo tiene aislado, lo hace ideal para un nuevo escondite- decía Yuzu mientras analizaba esa posibilidad.

-justo debajo de las narices del Enclave- comentaba Sarah para luego llevar su atención a Yoichi nuevamente preguntándole. -¿Qué te hace pensar que tu padre querría siquiera considerar ayudarnos?-

-¡espera ¿en serio lo estas considerando?!- pregunto Ren muy alterada pero Sarah la hiso callar con un gesto de su mano esperando la respuesta de Yoichi quien le dijo.

-porque el Enclave traiciono a mi padre, y no hay nada que lo fastidie más que la traición, estoy seguro de que le hierve la sangre por querer vengarse de ellos-

-eso al menos nos da una meta común, pero dudo que sea suficiente para que se una a nosotros- comento Yuki.

-lo sé, el otro motivo por el cual mi padre podría aceptar unirse a nosotros…es porque con el Enclave fastidiando en la región, venir a acabar con nosotros se le hace demasiado complicado-

-¿es eso algo bueno o malo?- pregunto Nami algo perdida en la conversación a lo que Bishop comento.

-¿estás diciendo…que mientras exista el Enclave…no puede atacarnos abiertamente…?-

-así es…el solo propósito que tiene mi padre para vivir es exterminar todo rastro del clan Kurosaki y a sus aliados- respondió Yoichi. -y podrá llevarlo a cabo si el Enclave le esta respirando siempre en la nuca- tras eso la sala de control quedo en silencio casi mortuorio, donde se podía escuchar solo la respiración de todos hasta que Sarah, frotándose los ojos del desagrado dijo.

-una alianza con Hasashi Hanzo…si me lo hubieras dicho unos meses atrás habría hecho que te sacaran de esta base por temor a demencia- entonces ella apoyándose en la mesa, tras pensarlo detenidamente unos momentos, levanto la mirada seriamente mirando a Yoichi. -pero como tú dices…no tenemos muchas opciones-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿en serio iras con su plan?!- exclamo Ren furiosa.

-si tienes una mejor idea de cómo podemos ganar esta guerra Ren, adelante, soy toda oídos- le dijo Sarah bastante molesta también mirándola fijamente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ren quien simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras Sarah hablaba con Yoichi. -¿estás seguro de que tu padre se encuentra allí en el metro central?-

-vale la pena ir a ver- respondió Yoichi.

-entonces habrá que intentarlo- dijo Sarah dando a entender que sería el plan que seguirían, cosa que hiso que Ren gruñera mostrando los dientes solo para retirarse de la sala de control furiosa, en lo que Ángel muy preocupada la siguió para tratar de calmarla.

-iré contigo, será más seguro de esa forma- dijo Yuki con una optimista sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bishop y yo iremos también!- exclamo Nami con mucha energía mientras rascaba suavemente la cabeza escamosa de su amigo. -le vendría bien algo de aire fresco al grandote-

-no dejare que nadie los lastime…- menciono Bishop con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿y qué hay de nosotros?- pregunto Ian queriendo ir también, sin embargo Yuzu le quito esa idea de la cabeza diciéndole.

-tú ya tuviste mucha acción por un día, ahora te toca descansar-

-se que va contra el sentido común, pero mientras más vayamos será más probable que algo salga mal, iremos solo nosotros cuatro- dijo Yoichi refiriéndose a sí mismo, Yuki, Nami y Bishop.

-si llega a suceder algo se los haremos saber- le decía Yuki a Sarah para que ella no se preocupara mucho, a lo que esta misma termino diciendo.

-entonces esta hecho, pero no bajen la guardia, estamos hablando de Hasashi Hanzo, debemos esperar cualquier cosa de su parte, o de sus subordinados-

De esa forma, entradas altas horas de la noche, el grupo a bordo del Kuroi Kitsune en modo sigiloso y con el camuflaje óptico activado, comenzó su viaje hacia una de las entradas al metro central ubicada en la avenida Pennsylvania, estando Yuki conduciendo con Yoichi de pie detrás de ella en lo que Nami estaba en su puesto de navegación y Bishop algo apretando allí dentro estaba sentado al final del vehículo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras allí atrás grandote?- pregunto Yoichi graciosamente al ver a Bishop algo incomodo en donde estaba quien le respondió.

-estoy bien…no se preocupen por mi…-

-tranquilo Bishop, pronto llegaremos y podrás estirar las piernas y garras- decía Nami moviendo su cola y sonriéndole a su amigo en lo que Yuki algo curiosa le pregunto a Yoichi.

-¿estás seguro de que tu padre siquiera querrá escucharnos?-

-la verdad es más probable que intente asesinarnos ni bien nos vea entrar por la puerta, pero confió de que aun exista algo de razón en él- respondió Yoichi con algo de seriedad.

-¿aun crees que hay algo bueno en él?- pregunto Yuki nuevamente.

-lo creas o no mi padre antes no era el monstruo que es ahora- respondió Yoichi con algo de nostalgia en su voz que llamo la atención de Bishop quien pregunto.

-¿Cómo era tu padre antes…?-

-¡yo también quiero saber!- decía Nami con bastante curiosidad moviendo su cola de lado a lado, aquello logro que Yoichi se apoyara contra una de las paredes del Kuroi Kitsune en lo que comenzaba a rebuscar en sus memorias mientras les contaba.

-bueno…como ahora era un guerrero muy fuerte, nadie se le comparaba, era alguien estricto pero sabio, honorable y estricto, no toleraba las tonterías de otros pero siempre buscaba que los demás nos perfeccionáramos a nosotros mismos…el clan volvió a la vida gracias a mi padre…para mí era un ejemplo a seguir para todos en el clan…- al ir contando todo eso, los demás pudieron notar como el tono de Yoichi pasaba de uno de admiración a uno de tristeza, lo que llevo a Yuki a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué cambio tanto?-

-fue la muerte de mi madre la que lo cambio todo…él la amaba...y pese al dolor que la hiso pasar con su venganza contra el clan Kurosaki mi madre lo amaba también…aun con todo lo malo que ambos habían pasado se podía ver que eran felices juntos…pero cuando ella murió…lo que quedaba de la humanidad de mi padre murió con ella…solo el odio y la sed de venganza hacia sus enemigos es lo que queda en él…eso lo llevo a ayudar y controlar a escoria como Alex y su compañía de mercenarios…al profesor Zimmer y sus retorcidos experimentos, y que el clan poco a poco cayera en la decadencia, y toda mi vida estuve convencido de que ese era el camino a seguir, que todo eso era para el bien del clan- contaba Yoichi con algo de tristeza al principio para luego pasar a una gran frustración que dejo escapar tras suspirar profundamente. -el solo recordar el verdadero cretino que era antes me incomoda mucho-

-bueno, incluso cuando eras un cretino…no eras un tan mal cretino que digamos- decía Yuki con una sonrisa al recordar ella también sus primeros encuentros con Yoichi quien cruzándose de brazos le dijo traviesamente.

-ahora que lo dices Ren una vez me conto algo interesante ¿sobre que al parecer te atraen los chicos malos como yo?- aquello hiso que Yuki se sonrojara mucho más cuando Nami en el fondo comenzó a hacer ruidos chistosos para luego comenzar a cantar.

-¡Yuki y Yoichi! ¡sentados en un árbol!- luego de eso no pudo evitar reír mucho para luego decir. -solíamos cantarle eso a menudo y eso la hacía enojar muchísimo-

-¡Nami!- grito Yuki mirándola hacia atrás muy sonrojada y molesta en lo que su atención volvía rápidamente al frente logrando evadir por muy poco los escombros de un edificio que bloqueaban parte de la calle por la que estaban.

-¡sip! ¡algo así de molesta se ponía ella!- decía Nami juguetonamente en lo que se reía tras lo ocurrido mientras que Yuki aclaraba su garganta para así tratar de recuperar la compostura y decirle a Yoichi.

-aun así me gusta más como eres ahora, ser responsable te queda mucho mejor en mi opinión-

-gracias, si te soy sincero también me prefiero de esta manera- respondió Yoichi con una sonrisa mirando hacia adelante. -y en parte te lo debo a ti…gracias Yuki-

-no me agradezcas…- dijo ella algo apenada mientras seguía conduciendo hasta que súbitamente Yoichi se coloco detrás de ella diciéndole.

-detente aquí- ella entonces freno suavemente el Kuroi Kitsune sin sacarlo del nuevo modo sigiloso en lo que miraba afuera para ver si había algo fuera de lugar, pero al no ver nada peculiar volteo a ver a Yoichi diciéndole.

-aquí no hay nada-

-te equivocas- respondió él señalando a la muralla de un edificio cercano en lo que Nami y Bishop se les unían para echar un vistazo. -¿pueden ver esa puerta de allí bajando las escaleras? esa es nuestra ruta a seguir-

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Yuki un tanto escéptica al respecto.

-por supuesto, ya lo veras- decía Yoichi en lo que bajaba del vehículo seguido por los demás, pero antes de seguir adelante Yuki presiono un botón del las llaves del Kuroi Kitsune activando la alarma de este, el grupo entonces bajo por las escaleras al lado de aquel edificio en lo que Yoichi movió el pequeño letrero que decía "solo personal autorizado" y allí dejo ver nada menos que el símbolo de su clan pintado mientras decía con una sonrisa.

-un viejo truco de nuestro clan, ocultar las vías de acceso tan a simple vista que nadie sospecharía-

-wow eso es muy inteligente- decía Nami algo sorprendida en lo que Yoichi abría la puerta revelando un gran agujero en que iba profundo bajo tierra, con algunos agarres imperceptibles en los lados del mismo.

-definitivamente es por aquí…- dijo él con algo más de seriedad en lo que comenzaron a bajar lentamente mente por el agujero durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a un túnel del metro bastante mejor conservado que los demás que habían visto anteriormente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? obviamente no es parte del metro central- decía Yuki mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-esto es parte del viejo sistema de metro…- respondió Bishop en lo que sus garras tocaban las paredes cuidando de no dañarlas. -por años me oculte del Enclave en estos ancestrales túneles…Hanzo Hasashi eligio un buen lugar donde esconderse…-

-así parece, ahora solo esperemos que esté dispuesto a recibirnos…- decía Yoichi algo preocupado en lo que encendía una linterna para iluminar mejor el túnel y encontrar señales similares a la anterior para encontrar el escondite del clan, logrando encontrar una en la muralla de uno de los túneles. -es por aquí- guiados por él, el grupo comenzó a moverse por los túneles del viejo sistema del metro en lo que Yuki le pregunto a Yoichi.

-¿y cuál es el plan para convencer a tu padre de ayudarnos?-

-decirle la verdad, que unidos podremos derrotar más fácilmente al Enclave, y rezar que no nos asesine antes de terminar de hablar- respondió Yoichi sin poder evitar un poco nervioso ante esa posibilidad.

-la parte de no morir me gusta bastante- menciono Nami también un poco nervioso en lo que una de sus orejas se movió en lo que rápidamente tomo su bastón en posición de pelea. -¡Yuki…!-

-si…yo también lo escuche- dijo Yuki seriamente preparándose para desenvainar su kantana en o que Bishop gruñía ferozmente con sus pupilas contrayéndose levemente, sin embargo antes de que todo pasara a mayores Yoichi las detuvo con una señal de su mano en lo que daba unos pasos adelante para así gritar al túnel.

-¡se que estas allí Kagura! ¡deja los juegos y muéstrate!- en eso de la oscuridad del túnel surgieron muchos ninjas del clan Hasashi sin hacer sonido alguno listos para luchar, luego pudieron escucharse unos rizas traviesas en las sombras en lo que los ninjas habrían un camino por el cual surgió Kagura, teniendo ambas manos seductoramente sobre su cadera mientras decía.

-veo que lograste encontrar el camino a casa joven maestro- entonces ella fijo su mirada en Yuki levantando su ceja al hacerlo y sin cambiar su tono de voz. -veo que tu princesa mutante sobrevivió a su encuentro con el maestro Hanzo, y tuvo la valentía de volver por mas-

-en otras circunstancias estaría feliz por una revancha- decía Yuki sin dejarse llevar por los juegos de Kagura. -pero nuestro asunto ahora es totalmente diferente-

-necesitamos hablar con mi padre, así que puedes mostrarnos el camino por las buenas, o por las malas- decía Yoichi seriamente cosa que llamo algo la atención de Kagura quien les dijo.

-ustedes dos han crecido en estos últimos meses, eso me gusta- entonces ella les dio la espalda dándole una señal a los ninjas que guardaran sus armas, cosa que hicieron casi de forma inmediata en lo que ella miraba hacia atrás indicándole al grupo que la siguieran mientras comenzaba a caminar seductoramente a la oscuridad.

-bueno…vamos por buen camino…- dijo Yoichi sintiéndose algo aliviado mientras caminaba detrás de Kagura junto a Yuki, Nami y Bishop, estando este ultimo aun algo alterado y gruñendo hacia los ninjas ferozmente hasta que Nami le tomo dulcemente una de sus garras, siendo su inocente sonrisa lo que calmo su rabia primitiva. Luego de unos momentos de caminar por los túneles siguiendo a Kagura, llegaron a una de las antiguas estaciones del metro, preservada casi totalmente al estar tan profundo en la tierra, sin haber sufrido los efectos de la gran guerra, allí pudieron ver a mas ninjas entrenando , algunos mercenarios de la compañía Talón revisando sus armas, de entre estos nada menos que Alex se les aproximo con una burlona sonrisa diciendo.

-vaya, pero si es el principito traidor y sus nuevos amigos ¿vienes a entregarlos al maestro Hanzo Kagura?-

-para nada, el joven maestro desea una audiencia con el maestro- respondió Kagura juguetonamente, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Alex pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kenshi se aproximo bajando las escaleras de la plataforma superior exclamando furioso.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡ellos son enemigos del clan! ¡deben ser ejecutados como tal! ¡no concederles una audiencia con el maestro!-

-quisiera verlo intentarlo, maestro Kenshi…- decía Yoichi algo desafiante, teniendo Yuki, Nami y Bishop miradas similares en lo que Kagura decía de una forma seductora caminando hacia Kenshi de una forma seductora.

-Kenshi querido ¿acaso no tienes una pizca de curiosidad de lo que tienen que decir? estoy segura que el maestro Hanzo la ah de tener-

-no se que estas tramando mujer, pero no dejare que siquiera…- respondía Kenshi furioso en lo que una autoritaria voz se escucho con fuerza en la estación diciendo.

-¡suficiente!- de inmediato todos allí dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Kagura dejo unos momentos su pose seductora en lo que al igual que los demás miraban a la plataforma superior, donde se podía ver la figura oscura de un hombre, iluminada por detrás por las luces de la estación, de inmediato el grupo de Yoichi, Yuki, Nami y Bishop pudieron reconocer a esa persona, tanto por la voz como cuando esta comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de la plataforma, revelando poco a poco más de su mismo, haciendo que todos allí salvo por ellos se inclinaran en respeto hacia esa persona, quien llevaba pantalones de tela ligera con protectores de cuero amarillo en las piernas, su torso y brazos desnudos revelando una musculatura bien demarcada, lleno de quemaduras y cicatrices, pero lo más destacable era lo que parecían ser puntos oscuros en su pecho, costado derecho y antebrazo, de los cuales se extendían como venas unas líneas negras que se extendían por su torso, espalda y parte de su cuello, finalmente se pudo ver su rostro cubierto por una máscara metálica amarilla, era nada menos que Hanzo, y su sola presencia hiso que corriera un leve escalofrío por la espalda de Yuki, el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con él seguía allí, sin embargo el miedo ya no lo estaba, solo la anticipación ante tener que enfrentarlo nuevamente.

-padre…- dijo Yoichi con algo de respeto al encontrarse nuevamente con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿crees que trayendo ante mí a dos de las Kurosaki y a uno de sus aliados me harán perdonar tu traición?- decía Hanzo claramente molesto de ver al grupo allí en lo que su atención se centraba en Yuki diciéndole. -veo que has sobrevivido, pero eso puede arreglarse-

-por mucho que me gustaría enseñarle una lección ahora, vinimos por un asunto muy diferente- respondió Yuki seriamente sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia de Hanzo quien con algo de curiosidad pregunto.

-¿y qué asunto es tan importante para arriesgar tontamente sus vidas al venir aquí?-

-se trata del Enclave…padre- respondió Yoichi logrando llamar algo la atención de Hanzo y de los demás quienes no pudieron evitar ver a su maestro quien simplemente dijo.

-sigan hablando-

-sabemos muy bien que tiene asuntos pendientes con todos nosotros, pero si el Enclave continua operando como lo está haciendo ahora, nuestra guerra personal pronto no significara nada ante la amenaza que ellos representan…por eso vinimos a proponerle algo- decía Yuki para luego darle la palabra a Yoichi quien continuo diciendo.

-una alianza padre, entre nosotros, la resistencia y el clan, con nuestras fuerzas unidas el Enclave caerá antes de si actuáramos por separado, y una vez ese asunto este resuelto, podremos volver a cazarnos mutuamente…-

-si me permite mi opinión maestre, creo que el joven maestro y compañía tienen un muy buen punto- decía Kagura con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro, en lo que Kenshi comentaba.

-maestro, aliarnos con traidores y enemigos no hará nada más que manchar el honor de nuestro clan…- en eso Hanzo levanto una mano para hacerlos callar en lo que decía.

-solo para dejar las cosas en claro, esta alianza que proponen solo durara hasta que el Enclave deje de existir ¿no es así?-

-esa es la idea- menciono Yuki seriamente para luego dar unos pasos adelante para la sorpresa de Yoichi, Nami y Bishop, colocándose justo frente a Hanzo con una mirada seria en su rostro. -usted y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, una vez que el Enclave sea historia, llegara el momento de resolverlos, hasta entonces…- ella ofreció estrechar manos con Hanzo sin bajar la guardia, ante la mirada expectante de los demás allí presentes, mientras que Hanzo la miraba con esa intimidante mirada, este respondió estrechando con fuerza su mano con la de ella mientras decía.

-que así sea…-

De regreso a la base, donde Sarah, Yuzu y Ángel las esperaban bastante preocupadas, el grupo finalmente pudo respirar con alivio al estar en un lugar seguro.

-bueno…salió mejor de lo que esperaba…- decía Yoichi quien no pudo evitar apoyarse sobre el mesón central en lo que Sarah les pregunto.

-¿entonces ya está? ¿podemos contar con el clan Hasashi?-

-sí, pero solo hasta que el Enclave sea derrotado…luego de eso volverán a centrar su atención a nosotros- dijo Yuki sintiéndose exhausta por aquella experiencia.

-supongo que ese fue el mejor resultado posible- comento Yuzu algo más tranquila al saber eso, aunque Ángel no pudo evitar decir.

-no lo se, me da la sensación de que no estamos colocando una gran marca de tiro al blanco en las espaldas…-

-eso solo significa que no debemos bajar la guardia, aun cuando trabajemos con ellos- menciono Sarah con seriedad.

-¡debieron haberlo visto! ¡Yuki estuvo asombrosa!- decía Nami en lo que volvían a subirse a la cabeza de Bishop quien comentaba.

-demostró un valor admirable…-

-debo admitir que me sorprendiste, incluyo yo no pude evitar temblar al estar frente a mi padre nuevamente- decía Yoichi cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa mirando a Yuki quien algo sonrojada respondió.

-solo hice lo mejor que puede…- entonces ella volvió a ponerse seria comentando. -¿notaron aquellas lesiones en su cuerpo?-

-¿te refieres a esas feas marcas negras?- pregunto Nami con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de marcas?- pregunto Yuzu también.

-lesiones en el cuerpo de mi padre, que se extendían desde importantes puntos del flujo de Ki en el cuerpo…- respondió Yoichi seriamente. -un último recuerdo de mi tío hacia mi padre según pude ver, explica porque mi padre no ha tomado acciones contra el Enclave de momento-

-aquellas lesiones al flujo de Ki debieron debilitarlo mucho, es posible que incluso estuvieran a punto de matarlo- comento Yuki.

-¿estás diciendo que Hanzo ahora está débil?- pregunto Ángel.

-solo un poco, con el tiempo esas lesiones sanaran como una herida cualquiera, pero incluso en su condición actual pudimos sentir su fuerza…sigue siendo alguien muy poderoso…lo suficiente para mantener al clan unido…y a víboras como Kagura a raya- respondió Yoichi recordando lo que experimentaron al encontrarse con su padre.

-así que tomarlo por sorpresa está descartado…- comento Ángel.

-aun así debemos saber mas, dígannos todo lo que lograron averiguar- decía Sarah sin que nadie notara que desde una de las entradas de a la sala de control, Ren escuchaba atentamente todo lo que hablaban, desde el debilitado estado de Hanzo, hasta la ubicación exacta de la guarida, todo lo que necesitaba saber para lo que estaba por hacer.

Poco después en la guarida del clan Hasashi, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en un nuevo trono de piedra en lo que Kagura y Kenshi hablaban con él sobre la alianza con las hermanas mientras que el Profesor Zimmer, inyectaba unas medicinas en el brazo afectado de Hanzo.

-maestro aliarse con las Kurosaki y el traidor de Yoichi es un gran error, algunos en el clan comienzan a cuestionar su juicio al respecto- comentaba Kenshi mientras que Kagura decía.

-de hecho es mas como una oportunidad perfecta, estar cerca cuando bajen la guardia nos permitirá acabar con el problema Kurosaki de una vez por todas-

-no haremos tal cosa- decía Hanzo con mucha autoridad, silenciando a sus dos lugartenientes. -hasta que el Enclave este derrotado y la cabeza de Autumm en mi poder, seguiremos el juego de las Kurosaki y de la resistencia, solo cuando ese objetivo este hecho, borraremos todo vestigio del legado de Kurosaki Kurama de la faz de la tierra…- en ese entonces un mensajero del clan llego deprisa, entregándole una especie de carta a Kenshi quien procedió a leerla, llevándose una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

-maestro…es una carta de desafío, de Kurosaki Ren-

-entrégamela…- demando Hanzo haciendo que Kenshi le entregara de inmediato aquella carta la cual procedió a leer en voz alta. -mi hermana hiso un trato contigo, pero yo no, si aun tienes una pizca de honor te enfrentaras a mí en la azotea de radio galaxia, ven tu solo…Kurosaki Ren-

-sabía que no podíamos confiar en ellas- decía Kenshi cruzándose de brazos.

-es extraño ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de establecer una alianza temporal solo para romperla el mismo día?- se preguntaba Kagura con mucha curiosidad, sin embargo nuevamente guardaron silencio cuando Hanzo se levanto del trono diciendo con una siniestra autoridad.

-es porque no la están rompiendo, esto es un asunto personal que esta muchacha quiere saldar, muy bien, le daré el gusto…-

Mientras tanto en la base de la resistencia, Ángel llevaba consigo un tazón lleno de nachos con queso que Shakes había preparado junto con dos botellas de Nuka-Cola mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Ren y ella, esperando que eso lograra animarla tras todo el asunto de la alianza con el clan Hasashi, ella abrió la puerta con cuidado de no tirar nada y mientras entraba decía con una leve sonrisa.

-oye Ren, traje nachos de Shakes y Nuka-Cola para que compartamos y nos…- pero entonces ella vio que la habitación estaba vacía, faltando los tekko-kagi de Ren además de varios de sus kunai, pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue una carta sobre la cama, tras dejar los nachos y las botellas a un lado ella tomo esa carta y al leerla el pelaje de todo su cuerpo se puso de punta, haciéndola correr a toda velocidad hacia la sala de control donde Sarah y Yuki se encontraban aun hablando con Yoichi sobre algunas cosas gritándoles muy alarmada. -¡Ren se ha ido! ¡fue a pelear con Hanzo!-

Un poco más tarde, en la azotea de lo que quedaba del edificio de radio galaxia tras la invasión del Enclave, Hanzo llego al lugar teniendo el resto de su túnica puesta al igual que sus dos espadas cortas tras su espalda, al no ver a nadie allí, y con el cielo nublado por nubes de tormenta, decidió esperar sentándose de rodillas en el suelo para así meditar en lo que los truenos se escuchaban a la distancia, y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sin que estas lograron molestarlo, entonces cuando uno de los truenos se hiso sentir sobre el edificio, iluminándolo con gran intensidad, Hanzo abrió sus ojos, viendo frente a él a Ren quien llevaba puestas sus tekko-kagis en sus manos, y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de rabia.

-eres muy valiente o muy estúpida al venir a enfrentarme tu sola- decía Hanzo mientras se ponía de pie mirándola con una fría mirada.

-tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…- decía Ren llena de furia en lo que se ponía en posición de combate, con sus tekko-kagi apuntando a Hanzo que permanecía de pie sin moverse aun. -lastimaste a mi hermana…y asesinaste a mi padre...-

-y ahora te le unirás en la tumba- dijo Hanzo sin ninguna seña de arrepentimiento en lo que desenfundaba una de sus espadas, logrando finalmente que Ren perdiera la calma y se lanzara al ataque corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él primero lanzándole una serie de shurikens y kunais los cuales Hanzo desvió con su espada sin ningún problema para luego bloquear un ataque de la tekko-kagi derecha de Ren que iba directo a su rostro con su espada, bloqueando el siguiente al tomarle la muñeca izquierda para así lanzarla hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, sin embargo Ren logro aterrizar de pie y detenerse al clavar sus tekko-kagi en el suelo, levantando la mirada justo a tiempo para evadir dando un salto hacia atrás una poderosa patada aérea de Hanzo, la cual agrieto violentamente el suelo de la azotea, inmediatamente después ambos comenzaron a intercambiar y a chocar sus ataques con sus armas durante unos momentos hasta que Ren intento darle una patada lateral, pero Hanzo logro bloquearla para luego tomarla del tobillo y de la rodilla para así azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo en un rápido movimiento, el impacto le saco todo el aire de los pulmones a Ren quien intento levantarse solo para recibir una patada en el estomago que la levanto en el aire solo para recibir una patada giratoria que la lanzo lejos nuevamente, rodando varias veces en el suelo antes de chocar con una pared cercana, mientras ella se recuperaba, Hanzo comenzó a acercársele caminando ahora portando sus dos espadas, cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Ren a duras penas pudo evadir una de las espadas que Hanzo había lanzado contra ella, clavándose en la pared muy cerca de su rostro, sin embargo eso no la detuvo, pues tomo aquella espada chocándola con la que Hanzo aun tenia, forcejeando con él aunque a duras penas podía mantenerse en su lugar por la tremenda fuerza que este tenía.

-¡aun no eh terminado contigo…!- gritaba ella a duras penas resistiendo la fuerza de Hanzo quien le decía.

-me impresionas, tu hermana a estas alturas ya rogaba por piedad- aquellas palabras maliciosas hicieron que a la mente de Ren volvieran los últimos momentos que vio a su padre con vida, así como también el terrible estado en que Yuki estuvo por culpa de él, haciendo que la rabia finalmente se apoderara del todo de ella, logrando empujar unos momentos a Hanzo hacia atrás para así comenzar a chocar espadas con él de forma violenta y casi salvaje, al igual que intentaba conectar algún ataque con sus tekko-kagi como hábiles y furiosas patadas, pero todas estas eran bloqueadas o evadidas por Hanzo que llegando un momento, viendo una apertura en la salvaje arremetida de Ren logro darle un puñetazo en el estomago que la levanto levemente del suelo para luego darle un golpe de palma que la mando algo lejos nuevamente, logrando aterrizar de pie clavando la espalda en el suelo solo para volver a arremeter contra él cegada por la ira que sentía hasta que finalmente volvieron a chocar y forcejear con las espadas, ella gruñía ferozmente y mostraba sus dientes mientras que Hanzo solo la miraba fijamente, fue en ese entonces que Ren se dio cuenta de algo, al ver el reflejo de ella misma en la espada de Hanzo, pudo ver que sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de él, ojos vacios donde solo podía verse odio y oscuridad, en esos momentos, ella era exactamente igual a él, al darse cuenta de eso, de que se estaba transformando en alguien como Hanzo, fue lo que finalmente la trajo de vuelta de ese estado, dando un paso hacia atrás para romper el forcejeo y así subir a una de las entradas del edificio en la azotea, jadeando muy asustada al darse cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de volverse un monstruo. -¿vas a huir como una cobarde?- le decía Hanzo mirándola fijamente.

-no…- respondió Ren para luego dejar caer la espada cerca de los pies de Hanzo para luego decirle. -tan solo no seré alguien como tu…- con eso dicho, Ren se retiro del lugar saltando de azotea en azotea, dejando a Hanzo solo, tomando su espada del suelo para así enfundar ambas nuevamente, mirando algo pensativo mientras Ren se iba de aquel lugar. Momentos después ella bajo a una de las calles, sintiéndose más exhausta de lo que debería estar simplemente se sentó en un automóvil abandonado cercano, sin dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de ser como la persona que ella mas odiaba, en ese entonces ella escucho un vehículo acercársele, era nada menos que el Kuroi Kitsune que en modo sigiloso se detuvo junto a ella, de este bajaron sus hermanas quienes corrieron a ella.

-¡Ren!- gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo para así abrazarla todas ellas aliviadas de que estuviera bien, aunque el shock de su enfrentamiento le impidió reaccionar apropiadamente pese a lo feliz que estaba de que ellas estuvieran allí con ella.

-¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡¿tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos?!- le gritaba Yuzu con una mezcla de felicidad y enfado.

-¡¿ibas a pelear con Hanzo tu sola?! ¡ni siquiera yo haría algo tan estúpido!- le gritaba Nami de igual manera.

-¡¿te das cuenta que pudiste a haber muerto?!- le grito también Yuki, cosa que junto al verlas a todas tan preocupadas por ella, fue lo que llevo a que comenzaran a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Ren quien con una expresión muy triste solo pudo decirles.

-lo siento…- entonces del Kuroi Kitsune también bajo Ángel , quien se abrió paso entre ellas para así llegar a Ren, solo tras asegurarse de que no estuviera muy lastimada es que le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, cosa que sorprendió a las hermanas muchísimo, pero luego Ángel hiso que Ren la viera al rostro, haciéndola ver su rostro que si bien se veía triste, se reflejaba un gran alivio al ver que estaba a salvo mientras le decía con una voz rota.

-¡no vuelvas a hacerme algo así!- entonces ella le dio un fuerte abrazo en lo que comenzaba a llorar por primera vez en su presencia y de las hermanas. -¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma!- aquello hiso llorar también a Ren, sintiéndose arrepentida de haberle hecho pasar semejante miedo y preocupación no solo a sus hermanas, sino a sus amigos en la base, y a Ángel a quien amaba tanto, en medio de su llanto de arrepentimiento abrazo con fuerza a Ángel mientras le decía a ella y a sus hermanas.

-lo siento…en serio lo siento…- aquello hiso sonreír a sus hermanas, sintiendo alivio de que ella estuviera bien.

-vamos hermanita…es hora de volver a casa- decía Yuki posando una mano en el hombro de Ren, quien solo pudo asentir sin ganas de separarse de su querida Ángel, mientras se juraba a si misma que no volvería a dejarse dominar su ira, allí bajo la lluvia, juro ante sus hermanas y la persona que amaba, que sería mejor de lo que es ahora, que nunca sería como Hanzo.

Continuara…


	49. Capitulo cuarenta y siete

Capitulo cuarenta y siete: Proyecto Titán.

Tras su exitosa conquista de la región de Washington, el Enclave logro mantener durante los meses siguientes un control casi absoluto sobre la región, teniendo que lidiar con solo escaramuzas leves contra los rebeldes de la resistencia y sus tácticas de guerrilla, repeliendo emboscadas, actos de sabotaje y redadas a asentamientos donde se sospechaba de la existencia de una de sus guaridas, resultando en perdidas mínimas que no estorbaban en lo más mínimo el objetivo final del Enclave, controlar y "reconstruir" la región para luego reagrupar sus fuerzas y extenderse al resto de lo que solía ser Estados unidos. Sin embargo en las semanas siguientes al regreso de Sarah y de las hermanas a la región, el Enclave sufrió su primera gran "derrota" en el ataque y escape de los prisioneros de la torre Tenpenny, cosa que aumento la confianza de la resistencia a tal nivel que emboscadas y ataques pasaron a ser casi algo diario para los soldados, al aumentar el número de personas aliándose con los rebeldes, como también gracias a los peleadores de Necropolis liderados por Argyle que pasaron a ser parte de la resistencia también, mientras que sus no combatientes se refugiaban junto a otros en las cavernas de Lamplight, sin embargo las fuerzas del Enclave seguían dominando sin demasiada dificultad, pero todo cambio cerca alrededor de dos semanas después de que la resistencia hiso un trato con cierta facción que el Enclave no esperaba saliera a la luz, mucho menos para luchar con la resistencia.

En el puente de mando de Rivet City, el general Autumm se encontraba revisando el mapa electrónico del centro junto a los hologramas de sus comandantes, todos ellos observando como la situación se iba complicando poco a poco en la región.

-¿Cómo va la situación en el sector Oeste?- preguntaba el general.

-aun mantenemos el control del área, pero la situación se está volviendo cada vez más inestable- respondió el comandante de esa zona.

-los rebeldes se están volviendo más hozados en sus ataques, su equipamiento ah mejorado considerablemente así como su coordinación- dijo el comandante de la zona Sur sonando algo más preocupado pero no al nivel del comandante de la zona Norte decía muy agitado.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡hasta hace unas semanas a duras penas y si podían atacar nuestros puestos de control! ¡ahora cuarteles y depósitos están siendo destruidos por toda la zona!-

-es posible, su comandante sabe lo que hace- comentaba el general mirando al mapa con algo de admiración en su voz. -Sarah Lyons ah demostrado no solo ser una hábil luchadora, sus tácticas demuestran gran inteligencia y talento para la planeación…-

-el escape de los prisioneros de la torre ah levantado la moral de los rebeldes, por no hablar de los rumores de que se han unido una variante de mutantes a sus fuerzas- decía el comandante de la zona Norte.

-eso resultara ser el menor de los problemas- dijo Tristán anunciando su llegada al puente de mando junto con las pesadas pisadas de su servoarmadura. -general Autumm, me temo que esos otros rumores que hemos investigado resultaron ser una realidad- eso hiso que Autumm se le quedara viendo con mucha seriedad antes de cruzarse de brazos y responder de igual manera.

-Paladín Tristán, por favor comparta sus descubrimientos con los demás comandantes-

-como ordene- respondió Tristán acercándose al mapa colocándose junto al holograma del comandante de la zona Sur quien se le quedaba viendo con algo de desconfianza. -hace dos semanas, cuando los ataques rebeldes comenzaron a cobrar mayor fuerza, envié a un grupo de mis paladines a los distintos cuarteles donde residen ahora los sobrevivientes de dichos ataques, allí confirmaron ciertas sospechas que el general Autumm y yo estábamos teniendo, ataques nocturnos, llevados a cabo por fuerzas rebeldes respaldadas por guerreros agiles que eliminaban las defensas principales desde las sombras…-

-con todo respeto Paladín Tristán, pero ya estamos al tanto de las guerreras mutantes con esas habilidades que ayudan a los rebeldes- comento el comandante de la Zona Oeste.

-no estoy hablando de esas mutantes comandante- respondió Tristán cosa que inquieto mucho a los comandantes, pues solo tenían conocimiento de una facción con guerreros de esa naturaleza, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Tristán continuo hablando de sus descubrimientos. -estos guerreros eran humanos, con túnicas negras ligeras en cuyas espalda y pecho llevaban un símbolo distintito, una cola de escorpión, uno de ellos con una fuerza sobrehumana, otra con armas como látigos que cortaban por el metal como si fuera de mantequilla, y ayudando a los rebeldes se encontraban tropas de los mercenarios de la compañía Talón, quienes junto a los guerreros que mencione antes, solo responden a una persona…el hombre que hemos catalogado como el más peligroso para toda la operación-

-Hasashi Hanzo…- dijo el comandante de la zona Oeste bastante preocupado ahora llegando a apoyar su holograma sus manos en lo que debía ser su propio mapa electrónico. -¿es eso posible…?-

-no hay duda al respecto, el clan Hasashi a finalmente a salido a la luz, y estos han formado una alianza con los rebeldes- respondió Tristán con mucha seriedad.

-¡si eso es cierto entonces debemos hacer algo al respecto!- comentaba el comandante de la Zona sur bastante alarmado en ese momento. -¡si pelean juntos, la resistencia y el clan Hasashi desestabilizaran toda la región!-

-cálmese comandante, Hasashi Hanzo es una amenaza, pero sigue siendo un ser humano- decía Autumm para luego darle la espalda a Tristán y resto de comandantes colocando con seguridad sus manos tras la espalda en lo que miraba por la ventana del puente de control a las ruinas de la ciudad. -bajo nuestro control tenemos actualmente al mayor ejercito que existe, con la más avanzada tecnología y recursos, un hombre del pasado como el maestro Hasashi no tiene lugar en la nueva América que haremos renacer- aquellas palabras lograron reanimar un poco el ambiente del puente del mando, en lo que Autumm volteaba la mirada hacia atrás y así preguntarle a Tristán. -¿los proyectos Titan y Spartan están avanzando?-

-Spartan está por terminar las fases preliminares de prueba, pero Titan ya ah finalizado, es más las primeras unidades ya han sido desplegadas en la zona Oeste de la región- respondió Tristán quien si bien mantenía una gran seriedad en su mirada, su voz tenía una cierta seguridad que fue cuestionada por el comandante de la zona Oeste quien algo desconcertado pregunto.

-¿desplegaron fuerzas del proyecto Titan sin notificarme de ante mano?-

-creímos que sería mas conveniente enviarlas con la mayor rapidez posible para ayudarlo a estabilizar la zona, por lo que nos saltamos esa parte del protocolo- comento Tristán. -estoy seguro que terminara agradeciendo esa ayuda comandante-

-supongo que tiene un buen punto…- decía pensativo el comandante de la zona Oeste en lo que este volteo la mirada hacia atrás como si alguien detrás suyo, quizás uno de sus subordinados que no se mostraba en el holograma, estuviera informándole de algo que luego compartió con los demás en la reunión con mucha seriedad. -justo a tiempo, los rebeldes están lanzando una ofensiva contra uno de nuestros cuarteles, solicito permiso para enviar a tropas Titan al frente general-

-concedido, veamos que tan útiles resultan ser en combate real- decía en general con una sonrisa en su rostro, confiado de que la resistencia y el clan Hasashi se llevarían una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuarteles construidos por el Enclave en la zona Oeste, los soldados se encontraban en distintas posiciones defensivas tanto previamente construidas por ellos como también por las que se iban formando conforme la pelea con las tropas aliadas de la resistencia, lideradas por Reddin y por Ángel, y de la compañía Talón, liderados por Kenshi y Alez, tenía lugar en los alrededores del cuartel, lucha que al igual que las demás demostró ser de una intensidad mayor a la esperada.

-¡estos tipos no saben cuando rendirse!- decía Ángel disparando desde la cobertura de una gran roca con su rifle de francotirador, acertando con gracia a cada disparo que daba, mientras que Reddin cerca de ella le comentaba.

-¡pues no les faltan agallas, hay que darles crédito por eso!-

-¡¿a quién le importa?!- decía Alex con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro no muy lejos de ellas dos estando listo para avanzar una vez más junto con sus mercenarios diciéndoles. -¡vamos a darles una lección a esos sujetos muchachos!-

-¡yeaaaaaaaaah!- gritaron los mercenarios quienes una vez más lanzaron un ataque que si bien era bastante salvaje estaba bien coordinado contra las defensas del Enclave, quienes continuaban repeliendo con relativo éxito sus esfuerzos para tomar el lugar.

-brutos indisciplinados…- decía Reddin gruñendo del disgusto de tener que luchar junto con los mercenarios de la compañía Talón.

-al menos saben hacer su trabajo- comento Ángel en lo que lograba ocultarse en su cobertura justo a tiempo cuando el disparo de una torreta laser impacto muy cerca de ella, lo que la llevo a tomar su comunicador y encenderlo. -¡chicas esas torretas nos están dando muchos problemas aquí! ¡¿aun les falta mucho?!-

-¡estamos trabajando en eso!- respondió Yuki en lo que clavaba su katana justo bajo el esternón de un soldado antes de patearlo hacia adelante para poder sacarla, ella se encontraba dentro del cuartel tras haberse infiltrado exitosamente junto con Yuzu y Kenshi, quienes peleaban no muy lejos de ella contra otros soldados que protegían la entrada al centro de control de las torretas de defensa, tras cortar limpiamente la cabeza de uno de los soldados, su atención paso a ellos dos diciéndoles. -¡hay que apresurarnos! ¡las torretas están causando muchos problemas allí afuera!-

-¡estamos en ello!- decía Yuzu disparando dos flechas electrificadas a los soldados que quedaban protegiendo la puerta de acceso al cuarto de control para luego noquearlos a uno con una patada lateral saltando apoyándose en el otro para luego tirar este al suelo con una llave al cuello ayudada por su arco que se coloco a la espalda para así centrarse en el panel de acceso diciéndole a su hermana. -¡denme un minuto para hackear esto y abrir la puerta…!- en eso Kenshi, quien tras levantar en el aire a uno de los soldados y lanzaron con violencia hacia sus compañeros, derribando a estos en el proceso, corrió hacia la gruesa puerta del cuarto de control a la cual le dio un poderoso golpe de palma en el centro, potenciado por el impulso que se había dado al correr, haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia dentro noqueando a los soldados detrás de esta, sorprendiendo a ambas en el proceso. -oh también podemos hacer eso…- entonces tanto Yuzu como Kenshin entraron al cuarto donde solo quedaban dos soldados protegiéndolo, uno de estos fue tomado por Kenshi por el pecho para luego ser lanzado con violencia contra la pared contraria mientras que Yuzu de un salto le dio una patada en el pecho al otro soldado con la cual lo mando contra la pared trasera y impulsándose hacia atrás disparo una flecha justo en el visor del casco del soldado, quien cayo inmóvil al suelo para luego sentarse frente a la computadora central, conectando su Pipboy en esta para así comenzar el proceso de Hackeo.

-¿Cuánto te tomara chica Kurosaki?- pregunto Kenshi con mucha seriedad mirando a la puerta en donde se podía escuchar a Yuki aun luchando con los soldados restantes.

-no mucho, y por si lo olvidas tengo un nombre- decía Yuzu corriendo el programa de hackeo en su Pipboy como también tecleando comandos en la terminal en lo que miraba algo irritada a Kenshi quien simplemente respondió.

-no me importa, solo termina tu labor-

-y yo creí que Ren era molesta…- decía Yuzu en lo que finalmente logro acceder a al sistema, desactivando con éxito las torretas de defensa del cuartel. -¡torretas desactivadas Yuki!- grito mirando a la puerta del cuartel, en lo que Yuki afuera de la misma hacia caer a un soldado con una patada baja en las piernas para luego clavar su katana en su pecho para acabar con él antes de hablar con Reddin y Ángel por su comunicador.

-¡apagamos las torretas, ataquen con todo lo que tengan!-

-no lo tienes que decir dos veces- decía Ángel con una sonrisa ajustando su sombrero vaquero en lo que sacaba sus revólveres de sus fundas para luego mriar a Reddin con una sonrisa confiada, la cual está también tenía al sostener su rifle y gritarle a los rebeldes.

-¡muy bien todos! ¡terminemos con estos idiotas!-

-¡yeaaaaaaaah!- gritaron los rebeldes quienes se unieron al asalto final contra el cuartel en compañía de Alex y la compañía Talón, rodeándolo poco a poco cerrando las vías de escape en lo que Yuki, Yuzu y Kenshi se unieron a la pelea final, la cual a esas alturas ya estaba decidida, aun cuando la mayoría de los soldados del Enclave continuaban luchando con todo lo que tenían.

Por la tarde, la bandera del Enclave fue retirada del poste del cuartel, el cual termino bastante dañado tras la batalla pero aun en pie y con la mayoría de su interior intacto, sin embargo una nueva no fue puesta en su lugar, si bien habían tomado el cuartel, la resistencia no tenia los recursos o luchadores para ocuparla, por su lado la compañía Talón tenía su cuartel en el viejo sistema del metro donde residía también el resto del clan Hasashi, por lo que las labores por la tarde consistía en recuperar toda la información posible tanto de las computadoras, como archivos que pudieran encontrar, al igual que el lidiar con los pocos prisioneros que se rindieron y que ahora estaban encerrados en las celdas en el sótano del cuartel vigilados por paladines de la hermandad del acero para luego retirarse antes de que los refuerzos del Enclave contraatacaran. Reddin y Ángel se encontraban sentadas sobre el capot de un jeep de la resistencia, bebiendo calmadamente ante la luz del atardecer.

-nada mejor que una buena taza de café para recuperar energía- decía Reddin con bastantes ánimos ofreciéndole un poco a Ángel. -anda, prueba un poco, te gustara-

-no gracias, no soy muy buena con las cosas amargas- respondió Ángel amablemente mientras bebía una taza de leche caliente mirando como los rebeldes sacaban del cuartel algunas cajas llenas de municiones y armas del almacén del cuartel y que subían a los vehículos. -hoy si que nos ganamos el pan-

-si…es una lástima que tengamos que compartir la victoria con estos sujetos- comentaba Reddin desganada mirando a los mercenarios de la compañía Talón quienes no hacían más que estar sentados y emborrachándose tras la victoria, algunos incluso bobeando con unos cascos robados de los cuerpos de algunos soldados del Enclave.

-sin ellos nos habría costado incluso más el poder tomar este lugar- decía Ángel con un poco de seriedad.

-eso no quita lo bizarro de toda esta situación…dos semanas y aun me cuesta creer que el clan Hasashi y la compañía Talón son nuestros aliados…claro sin ofender a Yoichi o a Sosuke- respondió Reddin siendo lo ultimo lo que hiso reír suavemente a Ángel quien no pudo evitar decir ante eso.

-estoy segura que a ellos dos no les importaría, aunque creo que podríamos cambiar el tema unos momentos-

-me parece bien- dijo Reddin quien con una sonrisa algo traviesa le daba unos codazos amistosos a Ángel preguntándole. -entonces dime ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Ren?-

-estamos bien, ella mucho mejor que hace un tiempo- respondió Ángel con una leve sonrisa, refiriéndose al duelo que Ren tuvo con Hanzo dos semanas atrás.

-¿aun sigue fastidiada por tener que trabajar con sus enemigos mortales para…bueno tu sabes, librarse de sus otros enemigos mortales?- pregunto Reddin con algo de curiosidad.

-un poco, pero creo que su duelo con Hanzo cambio algo en ella, sigue fastidiada por cooperar con ellos, pero ahora es más receptiva con esa y otras ideas- dijo Ángel mientras miraba su taza de leche con algo de curiosidad.

-bueno dicen que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte cambian a las personas, digo un encuentro con Hanzo es básicamente eso ¿no?- comentaba Reddin.

-por como las chicas me lo han descrito así parece- respondió Ángel en lo que las dos al mismo tiempo le dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas, suspirando aliviadas de tener unos momentos de descanso para luego verse mutuamente y reír juguetonamente. En el sótano, en una sala continua a las celdas donde los soldados que se rindieron se encontraban, Yuki y Kenshin tenían una amarga conversación sobre qué hacer con ellos.

-¡ya hemos discutido esto otras veces, no vamos a ejecutar prisioneros!- decía Yuki bastante molesta al tener que discutir ese tema nuevamente con Kenshi quien con seriedad decía.

-no vamos a ejecutarlos a todos, pueden quedarse con uno o dos de ellos, el resto debe servir como un ejemplo para nuestros enemigos-

-¡¿de qué somos tan malos como ellos?!- pregunto ella muy molesta, sin embargo Kenshi volvió a responder con una calma y seriedad que helaban la sangre estando de manos tras la espalda.

-de que enfrentarse a nosotros es un error, una táctica de guerra usada a lo largo de la historia para sembrar miedo en el enemigo-

-oh también para incitar a nuestro enemigo a atacarnos con mas ferocidad, y con las fuerzas que tenemos ahora, eso es algo a lo que no podemos darnos el lujo de afrontar- decía Yuki tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible a sus argumentos contra los de Kenshi. -y tampoco es un mensaje que Sarah y yo queremos dar-

-¿y qué clase de mensaje es ese?- pregunto él con algo de curiosidad.

-de que podemos ganar sin rebajarnos al nivel de nuestro enemigo, que podemos ser mejores, y recuperar nuestro hogar sin sacrificar nuestras almas- respondió ella seriamente pero claramente habiendo esperanza en su voz la cual Kenshi pudo notar y comentar.

-la esperanza es un error, al final solo la fuerza y las tácticas son lo que determinan quienes sobreviven al final de una guerra, y es también la naturaleza misma de la vida, una eterna guerra por la supervivencia, y la guerra nunca cambia-

-la guerra nunca cambia…- decía Yuki apoyándose en la mesa para luego mirar con mucha determinación a Kenshi. -pero la vida es más que una eterna guerra por la supervivencia, es también la búsqueda de la paz, y una vida sin paz es una que no vale la pena vivir- aquello llamo la atención de Kenshi, quien no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y comentar a lo que dijo ella.

-hay sabiduría en tus palabras chica Kurosaki, es entendible que seas tu quien lidere a tu clan ahora-

-¿pero aun así no estás de acuerdo conmigo verdad?- pregunto Yuki seriamente, a lo que él respondió con igual seriedad.

-no, no lo estoy-

-entonces estamos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo- dijo ella caminando a la puerta de la habitación para luego mirar a Kenshi y decirle antes de irse. -no ejecutaremos a nadie, fin de la conversación- con eso dicho ella salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para así alejarse subiendo a las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso del cuartel, solo entonces ella dejo ir un grito de pura frustración que llego a sobresaltar a unos rebeldes que iban pasando cerca de allí, cosa que hiso que ella se sonrojara un poco por la pena antes de subir al segundo piso, donde se encontraba Yuzu sacando toda la información que podía de la computadora central. -¿has encontrado algo interesante?-

-nada realmente, al parecer este lugar solo servía como almacén de armas y de encierro de gente que luego enviarían a la torre Tenpenny- decía Yuzu bostezando un poco al sentirse algo cansada mientras miraba con mucha concentración la gran cantidad archivos de información que aun tenía que revisar y por las cosas que debía hacer. -las torretas están activas de nuevo teniendo al Enclave como blanco primario, y hice correr un cierto algoritmo que hará que ni bien el Enclave regrese y intenten ponerlas de su lado nuevamente, estas explotaran en sus caras-

-buen trabajo con eso hermanita- le decía Yuki frotándole suavemente la cabeza juguetonamente. -no olvides copiar cualquier cosa importante que encuentres para revisarla con Sarah en la base-

-ya lo sé ¿y a ti como te fue en tu reunión con la mano derecha del terror?- pregunto Yuzu sonriendo traviesamente.

-como siempre…- respondió Yuki claramente aun fastidiada con Kenshi.

-¿tan mal?- pregunto Yuzu.

-es como hablar con una pared, aunque hay que admirar su lealtad a los ideales de Hanzo- comento Yuki, a lo que su hermana respondió.

-y no olvides su fuerza bruta, el tipo es quizás tan fuerte como Bishop, quien es un lagarto gigante de quinientos kilos-

-sí, es algo a considerar para cuando derrotemos al Enclave…- decía Yuki pensando seriamente de brazos cruzados cuando las orejas de ambas se levantaron el gracioso pero distintivo sonido de la bocina del Kuroi Kitsune, el cual se estaciono justo al lado del Jeep donde estaban sentadas Reddin y Ángel, de este se bajaron Ren, Nami y Bishop, este último con algo de dificultad al ser bastante grande.

-¡hablando del diablo!- decía Ángel en lo que se bajaba del jeep para así ir con Ren, abrazándose las dos mutuamente y con mucho cariño en un lindo momento que fue prontamente arruinado por Nami quien no pudo evitar mirarlas de cerca con una gran eh inocente sonrisa feliz moviendo su cola de lado a lado al verlas actuar de esa manera, cosa que fastidio bastante a Ren quien la hiso a un lado de un empujón en el rostro.

-veo que sigues de una pieza, como era de esperarse de mi chica- decía ella con mucha confianza en su rostro a lo que Ángel pregunto traviezamente.

-¿Ren no me digas que estabas preocupada por mi?- aquello hiso que Ren se sonrojara bastante de la pena además de cruzarse de brazos y mirar seriamente a otro lado mientras decía.

-¡cla…claro que no!-

-¡si lo estabas!- decía Nami juguetonamente apareciendo al otro lado de Ren mientras le comentaba a Ángel inocentemente.

-¡debiste verla! ¡llegaba a morderse las garras de lo preocupada de que te hubieran lastimado…!- rápidamente Ren la tono de un brazo para así lanzarla al suelo con una llave al mismo mientras la miraba furiosa aunque muy sonrojada de la pena, mas cuando Ángel se le acerco para darle un beso diciéndole.

-tranquila Ren, es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero se cuidarme sola, y no es la primera vez que participo en una batalla contra el Enclave-

-no es el Enclave quien me preocupa…- respondió Ren ahora con un tono serio de voz mirando a los mercenarios de la compañía Talón quienes seguían haciendo tonterías ahora acompañados de su Cyborg comandante Alex quien sostenía una botella llena de lo que solo podía contener algún licor de alto calibre. -¿alguno de esos cretinos les ha causado problemas?-

-Sarah nos pidió venir a asegurarnos…de que todo estuviera en orden con nuestros…nuevos aliados…- decía Bishop, levantando a Nami suavemente con una de sus garras mientras ella decía.

-sí, especialmente con el rey cretino que los lidera- ella miraba con mucho desprecio a Alex a quien le saco la lengua en burla desconcertando un poco al líder mercenario quien simplemente volvió a beber con sus subordinados.

-el rey cretino y sus seguidores se han portado bien- decía Reddin en lo que todos miraron hacia ellos al escuchar una botella romperse súbitamente. -hasta donde su cretina forma de ser se los permite-

-el que causa inquietud es el que controla a los cretinos…- comento Ángel mirando al cuartel algo preocupada. -Yuki debe de estar reunida con él ahora mismo-

-apuesto que eso no terminara nada bien- dijo Ren sarcásticamente.

-y así fue- dijo Yuki quien salía del cuartel junto con Yuzu ambas contentas de ver a sus hermanas allí, rápidamente Nami corrió a darle a sus hermanas mayores un fuerte abrazo a cada una, quedándose así un buen rato con Yuzu quien le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza mientras que Yuki y Ren se daban esos cinco antes de estrechar firmemente sus manos mirándose con mucha confianza a los ojos mutuamente.

-¿el mastodonte sigue tratando de convencerte de pasarte al lado oscuro?- pregunto Ren.

-y sigue fallando rotundamente- respondió Yuki.

-ya casi terminamos aquí, solo terminar de cargar las armas y llevarnos a los prisioneros para…- decía Reddin con mucha calma cuando súbitamente uno de los rebeldes que estaba en el techo haciendo vigilancia se asomo gritando.

-¡paladín Reddin! ¡movimiento por la entrada derecha!- rápidamente Reddin y Ángel tomaron sus armas nuevamente para así subir al techo seguidas de cerca por las hermanas mientras que Bishop permaneció abajo junto al Kuroi Kitsune gruñendo ferozmente al tener un muy mal presentimiento, el grito del rebelde cambio también la actitud de Alex y de la compañía Talón quienes prácticamente tiraron sus tragos a un lado para así junto a los rebeldes tomar posiciones defensivas en aquella entrada. Momentos después las hermanas junto con Reddin y Ángel llegaron al techo, donde para su sorpresa Kenshi ya estaba allí arriba con los brazos cruzados mirando al horizonte.

-¡¿Cómo diablos llego aquí primero?!- pregunto Ren bastante desconcertada, sin embargo él simplemente ignoro la pregunta diciendo sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

-vehículos blindados, al menos cuatro de estos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Yuki un poco sorprendida de que lo supiera sin binoculares para ver tan lejos.

-seguro tiene súper visión o ojo de águila- decía Nami inocentemente, pero para su decepción Kenshi solo respondió.

-es lo que el muchacho vigía dice ver- Reddin rápidamente tomo los binoculares del vigía rebelde para así ver a la distancia lo que parecían ser cuatro camiones acorazados que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, por lo que rápidamente miro hacia abajo al resto de paladines y de rebeldes gritándoles.

-¡todo el mundo en posición!- con eso dicho el resto de rebeldes y paladines se colocaron en las distintas posiciones defensivas del cuartel tanto en las ventanas del mismo como en las instaladas afuera y las formadas como consecuencia de la batalla

-¡prepárense muchachos!- le gritaba Alex a sus mercenarios quienes se le notaban muy confiados al respecto mientras las hermanas preparaban sus armas listas para pelear.

-¡iré con Bishop!- dijo Nami saltando del techo justo donde Bishop la atrapo para luego subirla sobre él mientras ella se sostenía con una mano y en la otra sostenía su bastón, al mismo tiempo en el techo del cuartel Ángel se posicionaba apuntando a los camiones con su rifle de francotirador a la vez que Yuzu se colocaba junto a ella con su arco y flechas ya preparadas para luchar, quedando Yuki y Ren a cada lado de Reddin con su katana y tekko-kagis respectivamente ya en mano.

-algo no esta bien…no tardaron mucho en preparar un contraataque- comento Yuki seriamente pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba bastante pensativa, a lo que Kenshi comento de igual manera.

-la chica Kurosaki tiene razón…además son muy pocas las fuerzas que envían para ser uno efectivo-

-¿Ángel crees poder poder darle a los conductores?- pregunto Reddin a Ángel quien estaba ajustando la mirilla de su rifle para así apuntar a los parabrisas de los camiones, frustrándose un poco al notar una particularidad en estos.

-son vidrios polarizados, no pudo verlos allí dentro-

-¿y eso es un problema?- pregunto Reddin a lo que Ángel respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-no, solo lo hace más interesante-

-esa es mi chica- dijo Ren con una picara sonrisa haciendo que Yuki girara los ojos en lo que Ángel apunto al parabrisas de uno de los camiones, y tras hacer las debidas correcciones, ella disparo a uno de estos, dando justo en el blanco pero el vidrio tan solo se agrieto con el impacto mientras el camión seguía avanzando. -¡diablos! ¡vidrios acorazados!-

-¡que todo el mundo allí abajo se prepare! ¡a mi señal abran fuego!- gritaba Reddin hacia abajo.

-¡a nosotros no nos des ordenes…!- grito de vuelta Alex sin embargo cambio de parecer cuando Kenshi lo miro con una seriedad que helaba la sangre. -¡ya escucharon al a señorita muchachos! ¡a su señal disparen!- con eso dicho tanto los rebeldes como los mercenarios ya tenían sus armas listas para disparar, esperando solo un poco mas hasta que los camiones se acercaron un poco mas para estar a la vista en lo que estos adquirían velocidad.

-¡fuego!- grito Reddin y casi de inmediato los rebeldes y los mercenarios, todos ellos equipados con una amplia variedad de armas, comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los camiones, al igual que Ángel que seguía disparando a los parabrisas buscando finalmente que estos cedieran, pero los camiones lograban resistir la arremetida de disparos de distintos tipos mientras continuaban su camino hacia el cuartel hasta que estuvieron en el rango de ataque de las torretas laser automáticas, las cuales comenzaron a disparar con una potencia mayor a la de un rifle común, al igual que Yuzu quien dispararon algunas flechas explosivas a proximidad en el camino de algunos de los camiones, las cuales al estallar debajo de dos de estos logro hacer que uno perdiera uno de los neumáticos traseros, provocando que terminara volcándose sobre uno de sus costados también, mientras que otro sufrió la rotura de los ejes de transmisión, obligándolo a detenerse al igual que los otros dos que se detuvieron justo en frente de los dos dañados para cubrirlos de la lluvia de disparos. -¡alto el fuego!- volvió a gritar Reddin haciendo que los rebeldes y mercenarios dejaran de disparar unos momentos en lo que Yuzu con su Pipboy apago temporalmente las torretas que disparaban en ese entonces, por unos momentos hubo un gran silencio mientras todos mantenían sus armas apuntando a los camiones hasta que la puerta de uno de estos se abrió, pero lo que salió de este tomo a todos por sorpresa, un gigantesco hombre en servoarmadura del Enclave, de quizás unos dos o tres metros de altura, se puso del pie frente al camión mientras parecía jadear pesadamente.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Reddin en lo que ese hombre dejo ir lo que podría haberse descrito como un furioso rugido o grito de batalla mientras que otros dos de esos soldados enormes salieron de detrás de los camiones llevando consigo nada menos que cañones Tesla, apuntándolos directo al cuartel. -¡carajo! ¡todo el mundo al suelo!- grito ella justo cuando los gigantes dispararon esos cañones contra las defensas del cuartel, dando uno de esos tiros de súper alta energía contra una de las torretas laser que fue destruida como si nada, mientras que el otro dio contra una parte del edificio creando un gran agujero en este, vaporizando en un instante a los rebeldes que estaban allí.

-¡disparen nuevamente! ¡no los dejen disparar de nuevo!- ordeno Kenshi con gran autoridad, los rebeldes y mercenarios no la pensaron dos veces antes de volver a abrir fuego contra los tres gigantes, los cuales pasaron a cubrirse detrás de los camiones acorazados en lo que Yuzu volvía a encender las torretas laser, pero la otra torreta de aquel lado fue seriamente dañada por un disparo que apenas pudieron ver venir, dejándola imposibilitada para seguir en la pelea.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- exclamo Ren tras llevarse esa sorpresa en lo que Yuzu tomaba los binoculares de Reddin para así mirar hacia los camiones, encima de uno de estos había un gigante con un arma bastante peculiar, pero que ella pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

-¡no puede ser…!- decía ella cuando otros dos gigantes se asomaron sobre los camiones disparando esas mismas armas las cuales dieron justo en la orilla del techo del edificio, obligando a todos a retroceder por el impresionante daño que el disparo causo, mientras que el otro dio contra uno de los rebeldes, que fue prácticamente reducido a una nube roja de la cual solo quedo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-¡en serio! ¡¿Qué cosa fue eso?!- exclamo nuevamente Ren mirando furiosa hacia adelante.

-¡son rifles Gauss!- respondió Yuzu sonando bastante sorprendida.

-¡¿son qué?!- pregunto nuevamente Ren desconcertada.

-¡son armas que usan inducción electromagnética para lanzar un proyectil de alta densidad a velocidades extremas pasándolas a estado plasmático…!- explicaba Yuzu a gran velocidad hasta que Yuki la interrumpió diciéndole.

-¡en español Yuzu!-

-¡ugh…! ¡dispara balas muy pesadas, muy rápido!- respondió ella fastidiada por tener que simplificar su lenguaje justo cuando otro disparo dio en una muralla perimetral del cuartel abriendo un buen agujero en esta en lo que Ángel lograba dar justo en la cabeza de uno de los gigantes, sin embargo solo logro hacer una abolladura en el casco del mismo.

-¡su armadura es muy gruesa…!- comentaba ella disparando nuevamente pero ahora dando en el visor del mismo gigante, acabando con él definitivamente. -¡pero no son indestructibles!-

-¡ya la escucharon! ¡sigan disparando hasta que caigan!- gritaba Reddin a los demás rebeldes y a los mercenarios quienes continuaban dispararon contra los camiones que los gigantes usaban como cobertura hasta que un grupo de estos, unos cinco en total, salieron de detrás de los camiones portando consigo unos dispositivos en los brazos, los cuales al activarse crearon unos escudos de energía que los cubría casi por completo, bloqueando los disparos que recibían al disipar la energía de los láseres y desintegrar las balas que pasaban por estos.

-¡oh vamos!- exclamo Ren fastidiada al ver eso en lo que los gigantes con escudos comenzaron a avanzar, junto a otros gigantes quienes se posicionaron detrás de estos, dando un total de cuatro docenas de estos que iban avanzando directamente hacia el cuartel, todos ellos equipados con rifles Gauss que disparaban por entre los escudos hacia los rebeldes y mercenarios que iban siendo poco a poco diezmados por el ese nuevo enemigo.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Yuki bastante preocupada por el progreso de la batalla.

-¡nosotros nos haremos cargo de los escudos…!- dijo Bishop quien dejo escapar un rugido primitivo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los gigantes mientras Nami gritaba alegremente mirando hacia atrás a sus hermanas.

-¡deséennos suerte!-

-¡yo iré con ellos! ¡comiencen a evacuar este lugar, que los que aun tengan la fuerza y voluntad de pelear ayuden a alentar al enemigo!- exclamo Kenshi bajando del techo de un ágil salto aterrizando de pie para luego correr hacia los gigantes.

-odio decir esto…- decía Reddin bastante frustrada. -¡pero ya lo escucharon! ¡evacuen primero a los heridos! ¡los demás mantengan la posición!- al mismo tiempo los gigantes comenzaban a dispersarse para así rodear la posición de los rebeldes en lo que Bishop rugiendo se acercaba a un grupo de ellos con Nami encima suyo antes de que este la tomara con sus garras lanzándola bien alto en el aire por encima de los gigantes, cosa que ella aprovecho para lanzar unos shurikens contra el dispositivo que activaba el escudo del gigante del frente apagándolo justo a tiempo para que Bishop se lanzara sobre este sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, haciéndolo pedazos con sus garras mientras para luego mirar con primitiva furia a uno frente a él que estaba por dispararle con su rifle Gauss hasta que Nami logro aterrizar sobre su brazo para así desarmarlo con una patada en su mano y dar un salto a un lado sin antes darle un fuerte golpe con su bastón en el rostro al gigante dejándolo indefenso cuando Bishop, tomando a su compañero caído del cuello con su poderosa mandíbula, lo lanzo contra este para luego volver a tomar a Nami del suelo y lanzarla contra otro gigante con mucha fuerza en lo que ella ponía en posición en el aire logrando gracias al impulso clavar su bastón justo entre los ojos del visor del gigante para luego derribarlo al chocar sus piernas contra este quedando ella de pie sobre el caído gigante forzando un poco su bastón para sacarlo del cuerpo de este, logrando evitar justo a tiempo un disparo que paso muy cerca de ella, pero antes de que el gigante que le disparo volviera a hacerlo, Bishop se le lanzo encima clavando sus garras con mucha violencia en la armadura de este, a ellos se les unió Kenshi quien con mucha fuerza le dio una patada a uno de los gigantes tirándolo al suelo para luego evadir un disparo que paso frente a él, desarmando rápidamente al gigante al tomar su rifle Gauss y golpeándolo en la parte trasera del codo para luego darle un salvaje golpe de palma en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas y así rematarlo con un golpe en la nuca con su propio rifle, el cual lanzo a otro gigante cercano para sacarlo de balance antes de correr a este y darle un puñetazo tan violento que termino abollando la servoarmadura del gigante que cayó al suelo, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra el gigante que estaba por dispararle por detrás, Nami logro desviar el rifle de este con una patada horizontal voladora a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su bastón, siendo rematado por Bishop que de una embestida le hiso dar una vuelta en el aire y que aterrizara de cabeza quedando fuera de combate.

-su ayuda no era requerida…pero aun así se agradece- dijo Kenshi seria pero humildemente.

-oh no hay de que- decía Nami moviendo su cola suavemente para luego subirse de nuevo a Bishop estando de momento libres de enemigos, pero al ver hacia el cuartel pudieron ver que la cosa no marchaba muy bien.

-¿Brown, cual su situación allí?- preguntaba Kenshi con su radio portátil.

-¡como el carajo!- respondió Alex quien disparaba furiosamente un cargador completo contra uno de los gigantes antes de que este pudiera caer para luego darle un puñetazo muy fuerte a otro con sus poderosos brazos robóticos, pero sus fuerzas como las de los rebeldes estaban casi totalmente devastadas, habiendo entrado algunos de los gigantes al interior del cuartel. -¡tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya!- en ese mismo instante un gigante estaba por dispararle hasta que Yuki llego de un gran salto logrando cortar la cabeza del gigante con su katana para luego cortar una de las piernas de otro cercano haciéndolo caer apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos, a lo que ella aprovecho para clavar su katana justo en la nuca de este para luego decirle a Alex.

-¡no podemos irnos hasta evacuar a todos los que podamos!- al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos en el cuartel, uno de los rebeldes disparaba contra uno de los gigantes que de un manotazo lo derribo violentamente al suelo, pero justo antes de que el gigante le disparar, Ren se lanzo encima de este por detrás clavando sus tekko-kagi en su cuello para luego de una patada impulsarse hacia atrás haciéndolo caer mientras que en pleno aire ella lanzaba unos kunais contra cada lado del visor de un gigante que venía por detrás, y utilizando el mismo impulso con el que venía, ella de una patada clavo aun mas los kunais dentro del casco del gigante, acabando con este que cayó de espaldas al suelo con ella de pie sobre él mientras decía.

-¡ya estamos casi listos! ¡solo quedamos nosotros!- entonces ella logro evadir de un salto hacia un lado el disparo de uno de los gigantes, el cual estaba por dispararle nuevamente de no ser por una flecha electrificada de Yuzu que se clavo en uno de sus hombros paralizándolo momentáneamente para que así Ángel lograra darle un tiro limpio en el visor acabando con este, viendo como el ultimo jeep operable de la resistencia, ya a toda capacidad con rebeldes y mercenarios por igual, incluido Alex que se sujetaba de con una de sus manos de techo, se iba a toda velocidad del cuartel.

-¡ese era el ultimo! ¡es hora de irnos!- grito Reddin mientras disparaba a uno de los gigantes hasta que sus disparos de su rifle laser lograron atravesar la coraza de la servoarmadura del pecho del mismo y acabar con este, justo a tiempo cuando Bishop embistió a otro cercano derribarlo y quebrando su cuello de un solo golpe de sus poderosas garras, en lo que Kenshi volvía a subir al techo ágilmente para así decirle a ella, Yuzu y Ángel.

-no hay tiempo que perder, al vehículo de las Kurosaki, ahora-

-no tienes que decírnoslo dos veces- decía Reddin quien ayudada por Kenshi bajo del techo mientras que Yuzu ayudaba a Ángel a hacer lo mismo, uniéndose a Yuki y Ren para así dirigirse al Kuroi Kitsune que ya había sido puesto en marcha por Nami quien había venido encima de Bishop, el cual se subió encima del techo del vehículo para así hacerle espacio a los demás.

-¡¿ya nos podemos ir?!- pregunto Nami bastante nerviosa a sus hermanas y amigos al ver como los gigantes que seguían de pie se les acercaban amenazantemente, rápidamente Yuki la hiso levantarse del asiento del conductor exclamando con los mismos nervios que su hermana.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- entonces ella coloco el vehículo en reversa para así acelerar, llegando a atravesar parte del muro perimetral del cuartel en el proceso, luego ella dio vuelta el Kuroi Kitsune bruscamente, forzando a los demás a sujetarse lo mejor que podían para no caerse, solo para así acelerar de frente a toda velocidad, logrando escapar del cuartel ahora tomado por aquellos gigantes, dándole un merecido respiro a todos allí dentro del vehículo en lo que ella lo colocaba en modo sigiloso para evitar que los detectaran.

-ok…esto sonara raro… pero eso fue un poco intenso para mi gusto- decía Ren sarcásticamente sentándose junto a Ángel quien le tomaba la mano cariñosamente.

-es la primera vez que veo soldados del Enclave de ese tamaño y fuerza, por no hablar de su armamento…- decía Reddin tratando de analizar bien la situación.

-logre hacer una copia de la base de datos del cuartel antes del ataque, quizás podamos saber más cuando lleguemos a la base- decía Yuzu sentada en su puesto en lo que Kenshi decía.

-eso no será del todo necesario- de detrás suyo saco nada menos que la cabeza del gigante que Yuki había cortado, teniendo esta aun su casco puesto, aquello hiso que Ren se cubriera la boca para evitar vomitar, mientras que Yuki le replicaba algo molesta.

-¡¿en serio te robaste la cabeza de alguien?!

-¡¿me la puedo quedar después…?!- pregunto Nami inocentemente ganándose un zape de parte de Ren mientras Kenshi explicaba. mientras miraba la cabeza del gigante con detenimiento diciendo.

-el tamaño y fuerza de nuestro enemigo no era natural, es obvio que fueron sometidos a algún proceso para llegar a ser así, combinado con sus armaduras y armamento, los hacen un enemigo muy peligroso-

-creo que eso quedo más que claro allí atrás- comento Ren en lo que Yuzu se acerco a la cabeza que Kenshi aun sostenía para examinarla también diciendo.

-quizás pueda quitarle el casco…- entonces ella presiono un botón que liberaba las cerraduras del casco, y al quitarlo, todos allí se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¡no es posible!- exclamo Ren llegando a levantarse de su lugar, si bien esa cabeza tenia implantes electrónicos variados, no dejaba lugar a la duda, la identidad de los gigantes quedo confirmada en ese mismo momento, pues lo que tenia Kenshi en sus manos, era la cabeza de un supermutante.

Continuara…


	50. Capitulo cuarenta y ocho

Capitulo cuarenta y ocho: asalto a Robco.

Durante las primeras horas del día siguiente al asalto y evacuación del cuartel del Enclave en la zona Este de la región, Yuzu se encontraba en su laboratorio en la base de la resistencia en Little Lamplight, donde realizaba una especie de autopsia a la cabeza del supermutante que Kenshi había recuperado del campo de batalla, siendo asistida por Ángel y por Ren, las tres estando vestidas con trajes de cirujano, guantes largos de látex y mascarillas blancas. Lo primero que Yuzu hiso era el examinar el exterior de la cabeza, dándole un vistazo a los implantes cibernéticos que esta tenia.

-fascinante...- decía ella en lo que Ángel observaba de cerca mientras que Ren intentaba contener las ganas de vomitar por como su hermana menor manipulaba esa cabeza amputada, una cosa era cortar una cabeza, otra muy distinta era jugar con esta.

-¿Qué son todos esos locos aparatos que tiene?- pregunto Ángel mirando los implantes puestos en la cabeza.

-bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo con certeza- dijo Yuzu con mucha determinación para luego extenderle una mano a Ren mientras que Ángel comenzaba a tomar notas. -escalpelo- casi de inmediato su hermana le entrego el instrumento con el que comenzó por cortar la piel de la cabeza para luego comenzar a remover la parte superior de esta, cosa que le hacia tener arcadas a Ren por lo increíblemente asqueroso y escalofriante que le parecía.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Ángel mirando a Ren bastante preocupada en lo que ella le respondió bastante fastidiada y asqueada.

-¡¿acaso te parezco estar bien?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ayudar en esto?!-

-porque Yuki está ocupada planeando nuevos ataques con Sarah, Colvin y el clan Hasashi, Ian está en una misión de reconocimiento con Reddin, Shakes está preparando la cena, Bishop tiene manos demasiado grandes y Nami es demasiado…bueno Nami para una operación de este tipo- respondió Yuzu.

-eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta…- respondió Ren frustrada en lo que su hermana simplemente le decía.

-ya deja de quejarte tanto y dame la sierra de craneotomías- sin embargo lo único que tuvo de respuestas de su hermana fue una mirada de fastidio al no entender ella a que se refería, haciendo que ella suspirara de frustración nuevamente para así señalarle lo que parecía ser un taladro de punta plana.

-¿era tan difícil pedirlo así?- dijo Ren sarcásticamente entregándole esa herramienta a su hermana quien tras encenderla comenzó a cortar el grueso cráneo de la cabeza del supermutante intentando no dañar los implantes que salían del mismo, cosa que le causo un cierto escalofrío a Ángel, y un gran asco a Ren quien sentía como se le revolvía el estomago, mas cuando Yuzu finalmente quito la parte superior del cráneo y con mucho cuidado tomo el cerebro del supermutante y lo saco para así examinarlo junto a los implantes mientras que el liquido cefalorraquídeo goteaba de este.

-miren nada mas esto…- decía ella bastante fascinada por como los implantes se conectaban al cerebro del supermutante, cosa que hiso que incluso a Ángel le diera algo de asco mientras que Ren finalmente no pudo aguantar más, tomo un papelero cercano y comenzó a vomitar dentro de este mientras que Ángel se le acerco y comenzó a frotarle la espalda para tratar de que ella se sintiera mejor, cosa que resulto durante unos momentos hasta que Yuzu comenzó a separar los hemisferios del cerebro, lo que creaba un sonido viscoso y así mirar al cuerpo calloso del mismo mientras decía. -esto sí que es interesante ¿estás tomando notas Ángel?- aquel sonido hiso que Ren volviera a vomitar en el papelero por lo repugnante y asqueroso que eso le parecía mientras que Ángel respondía incómodamente.

-estoy en ello…-

Un poco más tarde, las tres se reunían con los demás en la sala de control, siendo Ren ayudada a caminar por Ángel al aun sentirse mal por lo que había presenciado en el laboratorio de su hermana.

-¿y bien? ¿descubrieron algo importante?- pregunto Yuki.

-no tienes ni idea, aunque no gracias a la reina del vomito a aquí presente- decía Yuzu burlándose un poco de Ren quien seguía sosteniéndose el estomago solo de pensar en recordar las imágenes de la autopsia mientras decía muy fastidiada.

-da gracias que no vomite encima de ti...- sin embargo el solo pensar en eso le hiso sentir asco nuevamente, cubriéndose rápido la boca tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar mientras Sarah les preguntaba.

-¿y qué fue lo que encontraron? ¿algo que nos diga por que los supermutantes están ayudando al Enclave?-

-sí, hasta donde yo sé el Enclave no le tiene mucho aprecio a los mutantes como nosotros- decía Nami estando sobre la cabeza de Bishop.

-pues por lo que pude determinar, los supermutantes no están ayudando al Enclave, al menos no por voluntad propia- respondió Yuzu haciendo que todos allí presentes se vieran mutuamente hasta que Yuki pregunto algo desconcertada.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿acaso el Enclave los está forzando a colaborar con ellos?-

-forzando sí, pero colaborar no podría estar más alejado de la realidad- explicaba Yuzu tratando de ser lo más simple posible. -el lóbulo frontal del cerebro, la parte que se encarga del pensamiento lógico y racional, está ausente en el cerebro del supermutante que examine, en su lugar había un implante neural de patrón conductual, al igual que amplificadores sensoriales y un sistema de comunicación radian integrado-

-espera un segundo- decía Colvin tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. -¿estás diciendo que no pensaba por su propia cuenta?-

-así es, mi teoría es que fue capturado y sometido a un procedimiento de extracción del lóbulo frontal para instalar el implante de patrón conductual en su lugar, haciéndolo alguien sin pensamiento ni identidad propia, siguiendo solo lo que en Enclave programe en su implante de conducta- explicaba Yuzu, cosa que hiso que un escalofrío recorriera por las espaldas de todos los presentes.

-así que básicamente son esclavos sin mente del Enclave…- decía Sarah aun un tanto choqueada por el descubrimiento de Yuzu.

-eso más o menos explica porque no hemos visto supermutantes desde la invasión, el Enclave debió de haberlos capturado para hacerles esa barbaridad…- decía Colvin bastante pensativo mientras conectaba los puntos en su cabeza.

-eso es muy cruel…incluso para el Enclave- decía Nami sintiéndose muy mal por los supermutantes, aun cuando lucharon mucho con estos en el pasado.

-así es como funciona el Enclave…intentan volver lo que les sea útil en una herramienta para sus oscuros planes…- comentaba Bishop al haber sido el mismo un sujeto de prueba del Enclave una buena parte de su vida, sentimiento que compartía Ángel quien también comentaba.

-y lo que no les sirve simplemente lo destruyen…- aquello creó una atmosfera algo opresiva en la sala de control, hasta que una voz femenina algo seductora se dio a escuchar entre las sombras diciendo algo burlona.

-oh vaya, y yo pensaba que la moral aquí estaría mejor ahora que cuentan con nuestra ayuda- todos voltearon la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala y allí pudieron ver como de entre las sombras aparecía nada menos que Kagura, caminando con una de sus manos en su cadera y una mirada fría pese a la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. -quizás el maestro Hanzo deba repensar la tregua que tiene con ustedes-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagura?- pregunto Yuki bastante desafiante teniendo una de sus manos cerca de su katana mirando a Kagura con mucha desconfianza al igual que los demás.

-no seas así linda ¿esa es una forma de saludar a una de tus aliadas?- decía ella sin cambiar ese tono burlón y seductor en su voz.

-¿si esa aliada es una víbora de doble cara como tú? creo que es más que justificable- decía Ren ahora de pie firme junto a Ángel, aquello llamo la atención de Kagura quien procedió a sentarse cómodamente de piernas cruzadas al borde del mapa electrónico en medio de la sala para así decirle juguetonamente tratando de provocarla.

-eres más lista de lo que pareces, y más aguerrida también, en cierto modo me recuerdas al maestro Hanzo, ustedes dos tienen tanto en común- aquello molesto mucho a Ren quien gruñendo y mostrando los dientes estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella, pero pudo controlarse para así decirle bastante molesta.

-¡no soy como él! ¡nunca lo seré!-

-oh querida, no puedes pelear contra tu naturaleza, solo acéptala, te garantizo que te hará sentir muchísimo mejor- decía Kagura aun tratando de provocarla, logrando solo que Ren la mirara molesta y apretando los puños mientras Sarah la increpo diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-si solo viniste a tratar de provocarnos, tendré que pedirte que te vayas ahora mismo- aquello hiso que Kagura riera suavemente, casi de una manera coqueta, solo entonces ella se bajo de donde estaba sentada para mirar fijamente a Sarah y decirle.

-relájate centinela Lyons, no estoy aquí para pelear, estoy aquí en representación del maestro Hanzo-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Yuki aun teniendo la guardia en alto a saber lo impredecible que Kagura podía llegar a ser en lo que ella decía.

-ustedes lograron dar un duro golpe al Enclave con su pequeña fuga de la torre Tenpenny, pero si de verdad queremos deshacernos de nuestro enemigo en común, es hora de comenzar a pensar en grande, partiendo por la destrucción de la fábrica de Robco, y eliminar su principal medio de fabricación y mantenimiento de sus equipos-

-es fácil decirlo, pero es uno de los puntos fuertes del Enclave, protegido por todo tipo de sistemas de defensa como por vertibirds, tanques y tropas- decía Colvin para nada convencido de lo que proponía Kagura. -terminaríamos con muchísimas bajas si intentamos asaltar el lugar con lo que tenemos a disposición-

-bueno, allí es donde el plan del maestro Hanzo tendrá lugar- decía Kagura juguetonamente en lo que enfocaba el mapa sobre lo que era el edificio de la fábrica de Robco, señalando un punto afuera del edificio. -hemos descubierto algunos de los túneles del viejo sistema del metro pasan justo por debajo de la fábrica, lo que el maestro Hanzo planea es colocar explosivos en los tuéneles para así hacerlos colapsar, junto con la fabrica encima de estos- aquello llamo la atención de todos allí presentes, ya que en realidad era un plan bastante inteligente de realizar.

-odio admitirlo…pero es un buen plan- decía Colvin bastante pensativo y convenciéndose más del mismo conforme lo iba pensando.

-es un plan solido…y sencillo de ejecutar, pero algo me dice que eso no es todo…- decía Sarah mirando fija y desconfiadamente a Kagura. -¿Cuál es el truco?-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no confían en nosotros?- pregunto Kagura juguetonamente, pero basto la mirada de todos allí presentes para tener su respuesta, cosa que la hiso reír suavemente. -son muy listos entonces, el truco es que esos túneles también estarán bien defendidos, por lo que una distracción será necesaria para sacar lo más posible de tropas de allí abajo-

-algo así como un asalto frontal…- decía Sarah con mucha desconfianza.

-precisamente- dijo Kagura confirmando aquellas sospechas. -sus rebeldes y nuestros mercenarios se harán cargo de ello, mientras que un grupo se encarga de plantar los explosivos-

-¿Cómo sabemos que este plan suyo dará resultado?- pregunto Yuki aun desconfiando de ella.

-pequeña maestra Kurosaki, a estas alturas ya deberías de darte cuenta, el maestro Hanzo es un gran estratega además de poseer un enorme poder a la hora de pelear, aunque claro, eso ultimo tu ya lo sabes muy bien- respondió Kagura con una mirada penetrante hacia Yuki tratando de hacerle revivir el miedo que ella solía sentir, sin embargo no tuvo éxito en ello, pues ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar mientras respondía con seguridad.

-lo se, pero si vamos a hacer esto debemos planear bien tanto el asalto como la infiltración en los túneles, no podemos cometer ningún error-

-eres una chica interesante- decía Kagura algo sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Yuki, aunque no lo demostraba físicamente en lo que se daba media vuelta hacia la entrada y caminar hacia allí de manera seductora como de costumbre. -hágannos saber cuando estén listos, pero que sea rápido, al maestro Hanzo no le gustan las demoras- con eso dicho ella volvió a desaparecer en las sombras, dejando cierto aire de incertidumbre en la sala.

-esa tipa no me agrada nada- decía Nami con una mejilla inflada tras la partida de Kagura.

-bienvenida al club- dijo Ren desconfiando mucho de lo que había dicho Kagura, inquietud que le hiso saber a Yuki y a Sarah preguntándoles.

-¿entonces qué? ¿seguiremos el plan de esa arpía psicópata y malvada?-

-bueno es un buen plan eso ya quedo más que claro- decía Yuki aun con algo de duda que compartia con Sarah quien decía.

-será mejor revisar esto con cuidado, quien sabe que obstáculos podríamos llegar a encontrarnos- entonces el grupo comenzó a revisar aquel plan y a planear una estrategia alrededor de este, existiendo claro una cierta desconfianza a este que se podía sentir en el aire, no por el plan en sí, sino por las intenciones ocultas que podría tener tanto Hanzo como Kagura en mente.

No mucho después, en la guarida del clan Hasashi en una de las estaciones del viejo sistema del metro, Hanzo se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su trono re piedra mientras que el profesor Zimmer inyectaba en uno de sus brazos una dosis de una medicina experimental en la que este había estado trabajando para tratar el daño que había sufrido el cuerpo de su benefactor tras su enfrentamiento final contra el maestro Kuro.

-esta nueva medicina actúa sobre las células estimulando la regeneración de las mismas, si mi teoría es correcta debería de devolverle todas sus fuerzas en un par de meses- decía el profesor confiado pero aun así algo nervioso al haber fallado sus otras medicinas en mejorar el deteriorado estado de Hanzo, el cual si bien había logrado frenarlo hasta cierto punto, la realidad era que este seguía progresando, haciendo pensar al maestro ninja mientras miraba su en donde las líneas negras que representaban el daño progresivo al flujo del Ki en su cuerpo, se habían extendido por este y por otras partes de su cuerpo mientras decía aun manteniendo esa firme y profunda voz que emitía autoridad, miedo y respeto.

-el último golpe de mi enemigo…incluso continua desafiándome-

-le aseguro maestro Hanzo, con este nuevo tratamiento su enfermedad finalmente podrá curarse- decía el profesor tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-más vale que así sea profesor- decía Kenshi estando este al otro lado del trono de piedra. -necesitamos que el maestro Hanzo se cure para que pueda continuar liderándonos-

-¿insinúas que en mi estado actual no puedo liderar mi propio clan?- pregunto Hanzo de una forma amenazadora, haciendo que Kenshi quedara pálido en su lugar tratando de explicarse.

-no maestro…tan solo demuestro mi preocupación por usted…si usted muere será un golpe devastador para nosotros-

-todos debemos morir en algún momento Kenshi…mi hora también llegara un día… es lo natural de las cosas- decía Hanzo mirando con enojo y determinación a su brazo y pecho para luego empuñar su mano con mucha fuerza. -pero mi hora aun no ah de llegar, no hasta que destruya lo último que queda del clan Kurosaki, incluso si mi condición no mejora, solo hará que mi victoria final sea aun más satisfactoria-

-maestro, no sabe cuánto me alivia escuchar esas palabras- decía Kenshi haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia su maestro quien continua peleando pese a su deteriorada condición. -permítame luchar a su lado hasta el final-

-así será mi aprendiz- decía Hanzo en lo que se acomodaba un poco en su trono para tratar de descansar y meditar unos momentos. -pero por ahora hay otro enemigo con el que debemos lidiar…una vez el Enclave este fuera del camino…mi venganza podrá continuar-

-que bueno es escucharlo decir eso maestro- decía Kagura apareciendo por las escaleras de la plataforma inferior para luego inclinarse haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro. -incluso en su estado actual sigue tan fuerte como siempre-

-¡cuida tus palabras mujer…!- exclamo Kenshi al sentir que ella le había faltado el respeto a Hanzo, quien rápidamente lo hiso callar diciendo en voz alta.

-¡suficiente!- una vez volvía a haber silencio, él dirigió su mirada a Kagura quien seguía en esa respetuosa posición. -¿entregaste mis planes a los rebeldes?-

-si maestro, se mostraron exceptivos pero dado nuestro pasado creo que eso es más que entendible ¿no lo cree?- decía Kagura mirando de reojo a su maestro quien simplemente respondió.

-no me importa lo que ellos crean o no, lo que quiero son resultados- entonces Hanzo se puso de pie, haciendo que Kenshi, el profesor y los ninjas que hacían guardia en las escaleras se inclinaran ante él apoyándose sobre en una de sus rodillas en lo que este se dirigía a Kagura. -el general Autumm y el Enclave traicionaron mi confianza, serán los primeros en sentir mi ira, así que confió que me acerques a ese objetivo con esta misión Kagura-

-puedo asegurarla maestro, no voy a fallarle, hare nuestros enemigos sientan la desesperación y dolor que merecen por traicionarlo- decía ella con mucha confianza manteniéndose inclinada respetuosamente en todo momento.

-bien…entonces ve, y tráeme buenos resultados- dijo Hanzo para luego volver a su trono dándole la espalda a Kagura quien finalmente dejo de estar inclinada y así decirle a su maestro.

-así lo hare, maestro- pero antes de que ella se retirara, Hanzo le llamo la atención diciéndole con una firmeza aterradora ya sentado nuevamente en su trono de roca.

-Kagura…no me falles-

-no lo hare, maestro Hanzo- respondió ella con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras hacia una educada reverencia para así retirarse, mirando de reojo a Hanzo quien por unos breves segundos tuvo problemas para respirar, pese a que aun seguía siendo alguien a quien no debía enfrentar, ella se daba cuenta de que poco a poco su maestro se estaba debilitando, aquello la hiso sonreír de forma casi siniestra, aquel obstáculo abrumador eh imposible que es Hanzo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, tan solo debía seguir con el acto de la leal y obediente discípula por un poco más, y cuando la hora llegara, el clan Hasashi finalmente seria suyo.

Unas horas más tarde ese mismo día, Yuzu, Yuki y Sarah, acompañadas por Yoichi y Sosuke, se encontraban en la sala de control de la base escuchando a Ian quien se comunicaba por radio desde las afueras de la fábrica de Robco.

-odio tener que decir esto, pero la situación aquí estaba bastante fea-

-¿hay demasiadas tropas no es así?- pregunto Yuki.

-es casi como si todo el ejercito del Enclave se encontrara aquí, por no hablar de quienes parecen ser los nuevos soldados supermutante con los que se encontraron ayer- decía Ian por la radio sonando un poco nervioso por cómo iba aquel plan.

-sin hablar de su sistema de defensa, barreras de energía que rodean la fabrica con espacio de quince metros entre estas y el edificio y torretas autónomas de plasma- decía Yuzu señalando el mapa ahora actualizado segundo lo que habían averiguado Ian y Reddin para luego mirar a su hermana algo preocupada. -no lo sé Yuki…este plan suena demasiado arriesgado cada que lo pienso-

-no eres el único…- decía Yoichi cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el mapa.

-¿tampoco confían en Kagura?- pregunto Sarah con algo de curiosidad.

-no confiaba en ella cuando estaba del lado de mi padre, mucho menos ahora que somos enemigos en tregua- respondió Yoichi encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

-el plan es claramente del maestro Hanzo, es arriesgado pero también es sólido y bien pensado…aun así si Kagura está a cargo de llevarlo a cabo…hay que estar listos para lo que sea que pueda pasar…- comentaba Sosuke.

-¿de verdad es así de mala?- pregunto Yuzu con algo de curiosidad al ver como ellos dos reaccionaban.

-Kagura es la mejor espía y asesina del clan, sus habilidades de pelea están a la par que con el maestro Kenshi, el problema es que ella es extremadamente manipuladora, siempre tiene un plan y la mayoría no se da cuenta hasta que ya tienen una docena de kunais o shurikens clavados en la espalda- explicaba Sosuke al ser él y Yoichi antiguos compañeros de ella en el clan.

-oh sea que básicamente es una sociópata- dijo Yuki como una forma de resumen.

-básicamente lo es- confirmaba Yoichi.

-entonces en su opinión ¿es seguro llevar a cabo este plan o no?- les preguntaba Sarah a ellos dos.

-bueno de una cosa es segura, mi padre odia al Enclave tanto o más que nosotros, y pese al riesgo este es un buen plan si mi padre está dispuesto también a poner a los mercenarios del cretino de Alex en riesgo también- respondía Yoichi tras pensar en el plan nuevamente.

-¿pero…?- pregunto Yuki.

-Kagura está envuelta en este, así que no debemos descuidarnos o quien sabe que puede llegar a pasar.

-joven maestro, eso hiere un poco mis sentimientos- decía Kagura entrando nuevamente a la sala de control, tomando un poco a todos por sorpresa por lo repentina que fue su aparición.

-bueno, ya me preguntaba porque el aire se volvió frio como una ventisca de golpe- decía Yoichi sarcásticamente cruzado de brazos pero mirando seriamente a su antigua aliada quien decía con una falsa mirada de tristeza.

-joven maestro ¿acaso eh hecho algo que me haga ganar tanta desconfianza de su parte?-

-¿además de todas las veces que intentaste matarnos a mí y a mis amigos?- pregunto de vuelta Yoichi.

-cierto- dijo ella volviendo a su sonrisa seductora de siempre prácticamente de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- preguntaba Yuki seriamente teniendo nuevamente una mano sobre su Katana al igual que Yuzu con su arco y flechas t Sosuke con sus sai, listos en caso de que ella intentara algo sospechoso.

-cuanta hostilidad, apuesto de que Kenshi no recibe este tipo de trato cuando se reúne con ustedes- decía Kagura sentándose nuevamente de piernas cruzadas en un borde del mapa electrónico.

-no vamos a preguntarte de nuevo, porque si solo estas aquí para antagonizar con nosotros, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-solo vine a asegurarme de que todos estuviéramos en la misma página con este plan, nada más y nada menos- decía Kagura juguetonamente.

-¿y que garantía tenemos de que no intentaras hacer algo a espaldas nuestras?- pregunto Yuki.

-no tiene de que preocuparse, pequeña maestra Kurosaki, este es un plan del maestro Hanzo, yo solo me aseguro que vaya a ser ejecutado correctamente, y todos aquí sabemos que no es sabio oponerse a él ¿no es así?- respondió ella con mucha calma para luego pasar a una mirada penetrante hacia Yuki y con una sonrisa siniestra. -pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no es así? después de todo por poco pierdes la vida enfrentándote a él- en ese momento Yoichi estaba furioso por lo mucho que ella estaba presionando a Yuki, mas por lo que ella sufrió a manos de su padre, pero antes de que él pudiera alcanzar la katana a su espalda, Yuki la detuvo y sin mostrar miedo o signo de caer en los juegos de Kagura le dijo a esta con seriedad y determinación en sus ojos.

-lo entiendo perfectamente, pero pierdes tu tiempo en tratar de sacarme una reacción con eso-

-vaya, eres más valiente de lo que pareces pequeña maestra Kurosaki- decía Kagura un tanto sorprendida por lo bien que Yuki actuaba pese a sus provocaciones, finalmente Sarah le dijo con mucha seriedad al no tener tanta paciencia.

-si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, dile a tu maestro que estamos listos para actuar mañana al anochecer, para que determine quienes participaran de los suyos y así coordinarnos con ellos-

-eso ya está listo, Alex y un batallón de sus mercenarios participaran en el asalto, mientras que yo guiare a quienes me acompañen a plantar los explosivos en los túneles- respondió Kagura.

-¿así nada mas? ¿ya lo tenias todo planeado?- pregunto Yuzu un tanto curiosa por la rápida respuesta de Kagura.

-yo no, el maestro Hanzo lo planeo todo, yo solo sigo humildemente sus ordenes- dijo ella con mucha confianza y algo altanera.

-¿y si hubiéramos dicho que no?- pregunto Sarah comenzando a fastidiarse por los juegos de Kagura quien respondió de igual manera que antes.

-no lo iban a hacer, este plan es la mejor opción que tienen para librarse de ese edificio ¿oh acaso me equivoco?- ya sin energías para seguir discutiendo con ella, Sarah simplemente suspiro apoyándose en el borde del mapa electrónico para luego decir.

-solo vete de aquí y que tus hombres estén listos…-

-como usted diga, centinela Lyons- dijo Kagura antes de retirarse con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, y una vez desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo fue cuando Sarah finalmente pudo decir con total franqueza.

-maldita sea odio a esa mujer…-

-bienvenida al club…- respondió Yoichi estando nuevamente cruzado de brazos.

-trabajar con el cretino de Alex y Kenshi es una cosa…¿pero Kagura? tengo un muy mal presentimiento…- decía Yuzu bastante desconfiada a lo que Yuki comentaba de igual manera.

-yo también pero ella tiene razón, es nuestro mejor plan para finalmente darle otro golpe al Enclave en donde duela-

-eso es cierto…- dijo Sarah frotándose los ojos mientras pensaba seriamente en cómo llevar a cabo el asalto a la fabrica. -Yuki, tu, Ren irán con Yoichi y Sosuke a los túneles con Kagura, pero cuiden sus espaldas, quien sabe lo que esa mujer pueda llegar a hacer entonces-

-no lo sé, ella será una loca sociópata, pero ni siquiera ella desobedecería las ordenes de mi padre, al menos no de momento- comentaba Yoichi seriamente.

-aun así mantengan la guardia en alto- respondió Sarah en lo que luego fijaba su vista en Yuzu diciéndole. -quiero que sigas estudiando mas sobre los soldados supermutante a partir de la información que tenemos, quiero que me digas todo lo que puedas averiguar-

-hare lo mejor que pueda- respondió Yuzu.

-bien, el resto se unirá a mí y a los mercenarios en el asalto, debemos llamar tanto la atención del Enclave como podamos para que puedan plantar los explosivos en los túneles ¿Quedo claro?-

-¡sí!- respondieron todos en la habitación con bastante motivación, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sarah mientras decía.

-entonces vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos una larga noche y habrá que prepararse desde temprano- con eso dicho todos allí presentes comenzaron a dejar la sala de control, en lo que Yuki iba camino a su habitación para meditar unos momentos antes de irse a dormir, Yoichi se le acerco por detrás diciéndole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-te manejaste muy bien con Kagura en la reunión-

-bueno de haber reaccionado solo habría seguido terminado justo donde ella quiere con sus juegos, no iba a darle esa satisfacción- respondió Yuki también con una sonrisa.

-¿y quien te enseño eso?- pregunto él con algo de curiosidad.

-la verdad es que fuiste tu- dijo Yuki juguetonamente, cosa que hiso que Yoichi riera un poco por la curiosidad mientras decía.

-¿de mi? ¿es en serio?-

-claro ¿acaso no recuerdas lo creído y desconfiable que solías ser? gracias a ti me metí en muchos problemas con padre- decía ella ahora mirándolo de frente en lo que él se apoyaba en la pared de brazos cruzados diciendo.

-ok eso no es justo, ya no así-

-lo sé…- decía Yuki en lo que se apoyaba en la pared justo al lado de Yoichi teniendo sus manos tras su espalda. -y si te soy honesta, me gusta mucho como eres ahora-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Yoichi.

-sí, ya sabes, más maduro, menos creído y egocéntrico- decía Yuki encogiéndose levemente de hombros en lo que él le contestaba.

-no era tan egocéntrico ni creído-

-oh sí que lo eras, y negarlo solo lo hace peor- decía Yuki riéndose un poco por como él decía esas cosas para luego decir. -aunque debo admitir, era parte de tu encanto-

-bueno mala suerte entonces, como tu dijiste ya madure, soy diferente ahora- dijo Yoichi con confianza en sí mismo. -creo que algo de ti se me pego al final-

-lo sé, y ya te lo dije, prefiero como eres ahora- le dijo ella algo sonrojada al admitir esas cosas.

-si… es curioso como son las cosas ahora ¿no lo crees?- decía Yoichi ahora con algo más de seriedad. -darme cuenta finalmente del monstruo en que se volvió mi padre…huir y liderar a los que me siguieron...la muerte de mi tío…y tu tomando el liderazgo de tu clan…-

-si…no era exactamente lo que esperaba tampoco cuando sali a la superficie por primera vez- decía ella algo pensativa al pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. -pero es lo que nos toco vivir, solo podemos aprovechar lo que tenemos y seguir adelante con ello…- aquello hiso reír un poco a Yoichi, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuki. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-no es nada, tan solo…es casi como algo que mi tío nos habría dicho- dijo Yoichi sonriendo levemente, cosa que ella también hiso en lo que ambos se miraban mutuamente a los ojos hasta que él se separo de la pared. -bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora, debo avisar a los demás de lo que haremos mañana-

-y yo quisiera meditar un rato antes de irme a dormir- decía Yuki aun apoyada contra la pared, haciendo reír nuevamente a Yoichi quien no pudo evitar comentarle.

-en serio suenas como mi tío…- sin embargo antes de irse él se coloco justo frente a Yuki mirándola a los ojos. -pero antes de irme…-

-¿sí?- pregunto ella con curiosidad cuando de pronto el se apego a ella para así besarla en los labios con mucho cariño, a lo que ella correspondió lo mejor que podía abrazándolo con cuidado, y tras unos momentos ambos se separaron y algo sonrojada ella pregunto con una sonrisa. -¿y eso a que vino?-

-solo para las buenas noches- dijo Yoichi con una condiada sonrisa en el rostro en lo que ella lo miraba con curiosidad y las manos sobre la cintura diciéndole en broma.

-Hasashi Yoichi, te estás volviendo alguien muy cursi-

-bueno supongo que eso es algo que también se me pego de ti- respondió él de vuelta haciendo que Yuki se fastidiara un poco siguiéndolo mientras le replicaba.

-¡oye yo no soy cursi!-

-si lo eres ¿debo hacerte recordar tus rebuscados discursos y frases heroicas?- le decía él burlonamente a lo que ella seguía replicándole.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un discurso o frase heroicas? sirven para levantar la moral-

-oh apara avergonzarte a ti misma por lo rebuscados que suelen ser- decía Yoichi aun molestando a Yuki, continuando ambos esa discusión ante la vista de los rebeldes quienes no podían evitar reírse por lo ridículos que podían llegar a ser los argumentos de ambos.

Al día siguiente por la noche, la fábrica de Robco continuaba en funcionamiento, complejas maquinas como científicos y mecánicos del Enclave trabajaban duro para mantener la línea de producción de robots y vehículos de todo tipo de su ejército, así como para hacer mantenimiento a los mismos y tenerlos en optimas condiciones para los constantes combates contra los rebeldes que se habían visto más intensos en los últimos meses, esta última función de la fabrica se llevaba a cabo en lo que solía ser el estacionamiento, donde grandes talleres hechos con paneles de acero fueron construidos, estando todo rodeado por una muralla de energía con torres de que tenían torretas autónomas de plasma para que junto a las patrullas de soldados y vehículos defendían el lugar, sin embargo no todo era seriedad en la fábrica, pues gracias a sus defensas muchos soldados lo tomaban como un lugar en el cual descansar cuando eran asignados un tiempo en esta. Dentro de la fabrica misma, en la oficina principal que tenia vista a la zona Oeste del Yermo, se encontraba el capitán a cargo de la fábrica, quien también hacia la función de capataz de los trabajadores, una vez más trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche en el papeleo resultante para así mantener informado al alto mando de que la producción y mantenimiento estaba al día, cosa que siempre lo tenía con un alto nivel de estrés y con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, llegando a sobresaltarse como en ese momento cada que uno de sus oficiales entraban a su oficina.

-¿capitán tiene un minuto?- pregunto el joven oficial con el rango de teniente grabado en su uniforme.

-no…pero ya estás aquí así que habla- decía el capitán sentado en su escritorio frotándose los ojos tratando de mantenerse despierto pese al mucho sueño que le hacía claramente falta, alcanzando entonces su taza de café que era prácticamente lo único que lo mantenía de pie hasta ese momento.

-hemos recibido un reporte del área de ensamblaje robótico, dice que estamos con un déficit en el inventario de circuitos integrados- decía el teniente claramente con más energía que el propio capitán quien algo frustrado respondió.

-ya envié una orden al comando central en Rivet City solicitando mas componentes de robótica, diles que estará aquí en tres días a mas tardar-

-lo hare señor, aunque eso no los hará muy felices que digamos- decía el teniente un tanto conflictuado por la situación actual a lo que el capitán respondió aun con frustración y cansancio.

-mire teniente, tan solo debe decirle a los de robótica que deberán trabajar con lo que tienen lo mejor que pueden, y con eso darnos resultados, es así de sencillo-

-entendido señor…- decía el teniente anotando todo eso en una pequeña libreta cuando algo afuera en la ventana llamo su atención. -¿Qué es eso?- aquello intrigo un poco al capitán quien también dio un vistazo hacia afuera, y lo que vio elimino todo cansancio que tenia por la sorpresa, allí afuera había nada menos que una gran cantidad de vehículos, de todos los tipos y tamaños, dirigiéndose directamente a la fabrica, pero antes de que el capitán y el teniente pudieran reaccionar los soldados que patrullaban afuera en ese momento, como los apostados en los nidos de ametralladoras, comenzaron a abrir fuego contra esos vehículos, los cuales desde sus propias torretas así como los que se asomaban por las ventanas comenzaron a responder el fuego también, para cuando ya estaban a cierta distancia las torretas de plasma comenzaron a disparar también, y quienes eran obviamente los rebeldes respondían disparando con lanzamisiles que impactaban contra los vehículos de patrulla como contra la muralla de energía externa, todo mientras el capitán y el teniente miraban atónitos, sin poder creer ninguno de ellos lo que estaba pasando allí afuera hasta que el capitán miro al teniente y al ver que tampoco reaccionaba le grito muy desesperado en ese momento.

-¡¿acaso está ciego?! ¡suene la alarma!- casi de inmediato el teniente salió de la oficina hacia el botón de alarma que estaba no muy lejos en el pasillo, al presionarlo todas las alarmas de la fabrica comenzaron a sonar, y rápidamente todos los soldados que estaban allí junto con algunos jeeps, supermutantes esclavizados y tanques comenzaron a moverse rumbo a la mura Oeste de la fabrica, en donde tomaban posiciones para así comenzar a disparar a los vehículos de los rebeldes, los cuales poco después se estacionaron lateralmente todos mirando a una misma dirección para crear cobertura en lo que los rebeldes, paladines de la hermandad y mercenarios de la compañía Talón salían de los jeeps y camiones tomando posiciones entre estos y las rocas devolviendo el fuego hacia los soldados del Enclave como contra sus vehículos y las torretas de plasma que les disparaban sin parar, en medio de todo ese caos, del techo del Kuroi Kitsune se asomo Ángel con su rifle de francotirador comenzando a disparar dando en el blanco con cada tiro que daba, mientras que de la puerta salían Sarah y Ian vistiendo sus servoarmaduras y tomando cobertura en unas rocas cercanas, mientras él disparaba con su rifle laser para mantener a raya a los soldados, Sarah rápidamente preparo un lanzamisiles que tenía en la espalda para así disparar contra una de las torretas laser de la muralla logrando destruirla para luego gritarle a las tropas.

-¡sigan atacando! ¡denles con todo lo que tengan!-

-¡me encanta este plan!- decía Alex bajando de su jeep personal llevando consigo su ametralladora gatling con la cual disparaba incesantemente mientras llevaba a sus mercenarios al frente. -¡busquen cobertura! ¡y no dejen a esos idiotas respirar!- en ese mismo momento, cuando unos supermutantes corrían hacia los rebeldes para atacarlos de cerca, Bishop salto desde la parte trasera de un camión aterrizando sobre estos, atacándolos salvajemente con sus garras y su cola, y cuando unos soldados del Enclave intentaron dispararle, Nami salió del mismo cañón atacando primero con una patada lateral voladora a uno de los soldados para luego derribar a dos de estos con un golpe giratorio de su sansetsukon para luego rearmarlo a su bastón con el cual hiso tropezar a otro soldado para luego noquearlo con un golpe en la cabeza antes de mirar a su amigo levantándole el pulgar y sonriendo juguetonamente sacando su lengua y moviendo su cola, cosa que hiso sonreír levemente a Bishop quien continuo junto a ella su asalto contra las fuerzas del Enclave que intentaban acercarse a los rebeldes

Mientras los rebeldes creaban un enorme caos en la superficie, el grupo guiado por Kagura avanzaba por los túneles del viejo sistema del metro, llevando Sosuke y Ren los explosivos a utilizar para causar el derrumbe que derribaría la fabrica encima de ellos, todo mientras caminaban por los oscuros túneles iluminando el camino con unas lámparas de mano, mientras que los túneles se estremecían y polvo caía del techo de estos con cada explosión que tenía lugar en la superficie.

-cielos, con todas esas explosiones quizás no necesiten nuestra ayuda para destruir esta fabrica- decía Ren mirando hacia arriba al techo cuando el túnel se estremecía con una explosión.

-tomaría demasiado tiempo para destruir la fabrica del todo, para cuando lograran penetrar las murallas de energía los refuerzos del Enclave llegarían y nuestras fuerzas serian masacradas- decía Kagura con una confiada sonrisa teniendo una mano sobre su cintura y la otra frente a ella tenía una lámpara para así iluminar el camino.

-bueno gracias por aclararlo- le dijo Ren sarcásticamente, a lo que Kagura respondió juguetonamente.

-no hay de que, después de todo no esperaba que tu pequeño cerebro pudiera entender la complejidad de las tácticas de batalla-

-¡¿pequeño cerebro?!- exclamo Ren ahora algo mas fastidiada, sin embargo antes de que las cosas escalaran aun mas Yuki pregunto.

-¿aún nos falta mucho para llegar a donde debemos dejar estos explosivos? allí arriba no van a durar mucho-

-por lo menos el plan está funcionando- decía Yoichi cuando pasaban por lo que parecía ser un puesto de vigía del Enclave que había sido abandonado hacia muy poco, quizás unos minutos atrás. -los que estaban aquí se fueron a pelear a la superficie, no sospechan que vinimos aquí a fastidiarlos-

-no falta mucho realmente- decía Kagura para luego detenerse súbitamente y señalar a una de las paredes del túnel con gracia en sus movimientos. -aquí debemos poner el primero-

-¿estás segura? ni siquiera tienes un mapa para saberlo- pregunto Yoichi.

-no lo necesito, memorice los túneles antes de venir, así que tendrán que simplemente confiar en mí- decía Kagura con una voz algo altanera y aun sonriendo, los demás se vieron entre sí con algo de desconfianza pero aun así Sosuke se acerco a la pared del túnel colocando en esta el primer paquete de explosivos que procedió a armar mientras decía sacando su lengua bífida.

-¿Cuántos más nos hacen falta?-

-unos cuatro más en los puntos adecuados, y toda la fabrica se hundirá en la tierra- respondió Kagura mientras revisaba los túneles de una intersección cercana.

-entonces hay que apresurarnos, mientras más tardemos las cosas allí arriba se pondrán más feas- dijo Yuki con seriedad. Con el pasar de los minutos, el grupo se fue encaminando por los túneles del viejo sistema del metro, mientras que en la superficie las cosas se ponían más complicadas para los rebeldes cuando un par de tanques del Enclave se unieron a la batalla, así como también unos vertibirds que sobrevolaban por encima de los rebeldes, disparando tanto ráfagas de balas como misiles contra estos, destruyendo varios de los vehículos como también acabando con varios rebeldes.

-¡oigan! ¡¿a los de allí abajo les falta mucho?! ¡esto se está poniendo demasiado intenso para mi gusto!- gritaba Alex a su radio mientras se cubría detrás de un camión recargando su ametralladora, cosa que Sarah recibió en la radio mientras disparaba contra la fabrica y los soldados que la defendían junto a Ian que estaba a su lado, solo cuando se acabo la carga de la célula de micro fusión de su rifle laser ella volvió a cubrirse para sí comunicarse por radio con Yuki diciéndole.

-¡¿Cómo van las cosas allí abajo?!-

-ya casi terminamos, solo debemos colocar una carga explosiva mas y todo estará listo- respondió Yuki caminando junto a los demás tras Kagura rumbo a la última posición en que debían dejar los explosivos.

-¡dense prisa! ¡apenas estamos resistiendo aquí arriba!- decía Sarah quien volvió a disparar contra los soldados del Enclave tras recargar su rifle laser.

-¿aún nos falta mucho Kagura?- pregunto Yoichi seriamente al escuchar el caos que había en la superficie por el comunicador de Yuki.

-no realmente, es aquí- dijo ella sonriendo apuntando a la esquina de la intersección de unos túneles.

-al fin- dijo Ren algo fastidiada dirigiéndose a esa esquina para así colocar la ultima carga explosiva que sostenía ella para luego comenzar a armarla. -suena como si nos estuviéramos perdiendo toda la diversión allí arriba-

-ok recuerden, una vez terminemos debemos avisar a Sarah para que puedan retirarse, solo entonces saldremos de los túneles y los hacemos volar…- decía Yuki teniendo ella el detonador de los explosivos cuando de pronto una de sus orejas y una de las de Ren se movieron cuando sintieron algo acercarse, cosa que sintieron Yoichi, Sosuke y Kagura, rápidamente todos prepararon sus armas colocándose en posición de combate mirando a la oscuridad de uno de los túneles. -no estamos solos aquí…- entonces poco a poco se pudieron escuchar unos pasos pesados viniendo de la oscuridad, seguido de un silencio en lo que finalmente de la oscuridad se pudieron ver los visores de los cascos de soldados del Enclave, rápidamente el grupo lanzo unos shurikens y kunais contra estos, logrando hacer algunos de esos visores se apagaran cuando de la oscuridad, una gran cantidad de soldados del Enclave surgieron.

-¡aseguren la zona!- exclamo uno de estos mientras que los demás comenzaron a dispararle al grupo dispersándose en esa intersección, sin embargo el grupo lograba evadir hábilmente los disparos, y así una batalla tuvo lugar allí, Yuki y Yoichi luchaban con sus katanas estando cerca uno del otro, en lo que ella cortaba horizontalmente a un soldado para luego enfrentarse a otro, él cortaba las manos de otro con un corte vertical para luego darle una patada giratoria en el rostro para entonces lanzar su katana directo a la nuca de un soldado que estaba por disparar a Yuki por detrás, en lo que él recuperaba su katana, Yuki se dio un impulso con la pared para así dar una patada lateral aérea a un soldado que estaba por dispararle a Yoichi.

-¡gracias!- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡y a ti también!- respondió ella en lo que continuaban luchando complementándose lo mejor que podían, lo mismo ocurría con Ren y Sosuke, mientras él inmovilizaba a un soldado enroscándose en este y lanzando sus sai contra un par de estos que venían de cerca, Ren aprovechaba de clavar sus tekko-kagi directo en el cuello de ese soldado el cual Sosuke lanzo contra un grupo de estos en lo que se reptaba rápidamente para recuperar sus sai, siendo cubierto por Ren quien se le adelanto dándole una patada giratoria a un soldado en el rostro derribándolo para luego desarmar a otro con un golpe y llave al brazo y luego tomarlo de la cabeza y darle un violento rodillazo en la frente que termino por noquearlo para así desviar justo a tiempo el rifle laser de otro soldado que estaba por dispararle clavando una de sus tekko-kagi en el estomago de este, en lo que Sosuke le lanzo una de sus sai directamente en un visor, acabando ambos con este.

-¡nada mal!- decía Ren bastante motivada por la pelea.

-¡no bajes la guardia!- decía Sosuke en lo que ambos continuaban luchando contra los soldados que tenían en frente, detrás de todos ellos estaba Kagura encargándose de un grupo que surgió de otro túnel, utilizando sus espadas cortando por entre estos tanto en su forma solida, como con su forma de látigos cortantes casi como si fuera una danza, teniendo casi ningún problema abriéndose paso por entre estos soldados, sin embargo su vista se poso en un soldado que estaba detrás de Ren y de Sosuke, notando que estaba por dispararle a este, sin embargo tras librarse de los demás, y habiendo cumplido su parte de la misión, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro, volvió a formar sus espadas guardándolas en sus fundas tras su cintura, y sin decir nada al respecto observo con sus manos sobre la cintura, casi como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, como el soldado apuntaba hacia Sosuke, quien finalmente volteo hacia atrás al sentir que algo no estaba bien, pero era ya tarde para actuar, vio al soldado apuntándole, y a Kagura sin hacer nada cuando este le disparo, dándole directo en el abdomen, no sintió dolor, solo el impacto de ese disparo laser contra él, y el cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente, ya habían acabado con los demás soldados, por lo que ese disparo le llamo la atención a todos, mas a Yoichi quien vio como su amigo se desplomaba finalmente al suelo.

-¡NOOO!- grito con fuerza para luego cortarle la cabeza al soldado antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, y rápidamente se dirigió a Sosuke quien finalmente comenzaba a sentir el dolor de sus heridas. -¡Sosuke resiste!- con cuidado levanto a su amigo quien se quejo aun mas del dolor al ser movido en lo que Yuki y Ren llegaron también para ayudarlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?!- exclamo Ren.

-Kagura…- decía Sosuke entre sus quejidos de dolor. -ella…dejo que me dispararan…- al escuchar eso Yuki miro hacia atrás furiosa tratando de encontrarla, pero Kagura ya se había ido, los había abandonado a su suerte tras cumplir su objetivo.

-¡tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y rápido!- decía ella en lo Yoichi y Ren levantaban a Sosuke cada uno de un brazo de este mientras que Ren le decía.

-¡no tienes que decirnos algo tan obvio!- entonces los cuatro comenzaron a abrirse paso por los túneles justo por donde vinieron y cuidando de no toparse con mas soldados mientras llevaban al mal herido Sosuke consigo.

-¡Sarah los explosivos están listos! ¡salgan de allí ahora!- exclamo Yuki por su comunicador siendo ella la que lideraba a los demás para salir del túnel en ese momento.

-¡entendido!- exclamo Sarah por su comunicador.

Poco después, mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina usando unos binoculares, el capitán al mando de la fabrica vio con alivio como los vehículos rebeldes comenzaban a retirarse.

-¡lo hicimos!- exclamo el teniente a su lado.

-eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo y mi…-decía el capitán cuando súbitamente sintió una serie de temblores que sacudieron la fabrica, al ver de nuevo afuera pudo ver con horror como enormes grietas se formaban alrededor de la fábrica, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o dar alguna otra orden, la fabrica entera y todo a unos diez metros alrededor de esta se hundió al menos cuatro metros en la tierra, y el impacto siguiente termino por dañar tanto el edificio que este finalmente colapso bajo su propio peso, dejando a quienes lograron escapar de ese derrumbe desconcertados por lo ocurrido, la fábrica de Robco, uno de los puntos más importantes para el Enclave en la región, había dejado de existir. poco a poco los vehículos rebeldes comenzaron a separarse para evitar ser seguidos, mientras que en el Kuroi Kitsune, que había entrado en modo sigiloso, Ángel trataba lo mejor que podía el disparo que había recibido Sosuke, quien jadeaba y se quejaba del dolor.

-eso no se ve nada bien…- decía Nami bastante preocupada con sus orejas agachadas en lo que Bishop le daba suaves caricias con su garra en la cabeza para consolarla.

-¿estará bien?- pregunto Yuki estando igual de preocupada.

-creo que sí, pero debemos llevarlo con Yuzu y rápido- respondió Ángel terminando de vendar la herida de Sosuke lo mejor que podía tras aplicarle primeros auxilios.

-Kagura pagara por esto…- decía Yoichi bastante molesto al ver a su amigo de esa forma, todo por culpa de aquella vil mujer, sin embargo logro calmarse un poco al sentir la suave mano de Yuki sobre su hombro, mirando como esta le sonreía con una mirada de determinación.

-así será, cuando llegue el momento- aquello lo hiso sonreír nuevamente, mas al saber que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo la falta de Kagura no iba a ser olvidada por ninguno todo mientras el Kuroi Kitsune avanzaba por el yermo iluminado por el sol saliente, de regreso a casa tras una victoria agridulce por la traición de Kagura.

Continuara…


	51. Capitulo cuarenta y nueve

Capitulo cuarenta y nueve: Rebelión en Nuka-Town.

La noticia de la destrucción de la fábrica de Robco se extendió rápidamente por todo el yermo de la región de Washington, en solo unos pocos días en todos los asentamientos se hablaba de cómo los rebeldes habían dado un golpe fatal al Enclave, dejando claro que no solo se le podía hacer frente, sino que también este no era imparable, podían ser derrotados, y aquella victoria de la rebelión había dejado eso muy en claro, al punto que grandes revueltas comenzaron a ser comunes en asentamientos como Big Town, Arefu y en menor parte en Nueva Megatón, y al perder si mayor puesto de producción y mantenimiento, el Enclave comenzó a disiparlas de forma más cuidadosa, sin embargo la victoria todavía era un sueño lejano, pese a la perdida de la fábrica, las fuerzas del Enclave seguían siendo poderosas y numerosas, mas en las ruinas de la ciudad, donde asentamientos como Grayditch, Nuka-Town y por supuesto Rivet City, las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, de hecho, habían empeorado bastante.

Cerca de una semana después del asalto y destrucción de la fábrica de Robco, Yuzu se encontraba en su laboratorio donde Sosuke estaba residiendo de momento sanando tras el disparo laser que había recibido en el abdomen, siendo atendido por Nami al estar Yuzu ocupada con otros proyectos, mientras él se encontraba recostado en la camilla, Yuzu le quitaba los vendajes para así revisar bien las herida, sonriendo por lo bien que esta había evolucionado.

-excelente, dentro de unos días estarás como nuevo- decía ella en lo que preparaba su equipo para limpiar y reemplazar los vendajes.

-eso es un alivio…no me agrada estar sin hacer nada…- decía Sosuke aun algo adolorido.

-tú no te muevas tanto, oh te vas a lastimar mas- dijo Nami quien tomaba el equipo de Yuzu y bastante metida en su rol de enfermera decía. -yo me hare cargo de esto-

-oh, gracias hermanita- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa en lo que se quitaba los guantes quirúrgicos que estaba por usar en lo que miraba con curiosidad a su hermana menor ayudando a Sosuke a sentarse en la camilla sin poder evitar este quejarse suavemente al dolerle mucho su herida aun.

-tuviste mucha suerte, Yuzu dijo que estuviste a unos centímetros de ser historia- decía Nami quien sonriendo y moviendo su cola se colocaba unos guantes quirúrgicos antes de comenzar a tratar a Sosuke.

-pudo haberse evitado…de no ser por Kagura…- decía él al recordar como ella se quedo mirando sin hacer nada cuando le dispararon para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-bueno es que ella es una loca malvada, pero aun así tuviste mucha suerte- decía Nami quien tarareando una canción comenzó a limpiar la herida de Sosuke quien nuevamente se quejaba un poco del dolor, mientras que a su hermana le sorprendía lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-realmente te has vuelto buena en esto hermanita- decía ella con orgullo en su voz. -los peleadores de la enfermería dicen que los atiendes muy bien-

-Sarah y Bishop me enseñaron un poco de cómo tratar heridas- decía Nami en lo que ahora comenzaba a vendar a Sosuke mientras movía su cola. -además es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a los demás-

-espera ¿Bishop te enseño a tratar heridas?- pregunto Yuzu con mucha curiosidad.

-¡sí!- dijo Nami apretando sin querer un poco las vendas de Sosuke haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante por el dolor que sintió. -Bishop es muy inteligente también, aunque no está a tu nivel-

-entiendo- decía Yuzu aun con mucha curiosidad. -y dime ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar en la enfermería?- aquella pregunta hiso que Nami se pusiera algo melancólica, cosa que era muy raro en ella pues solo suele verse así cuando descubre que unos comics que le gustan quedaron inconclusos tras la guerra o que un programa de televisión fue cancelado dejando sus holocintas inconclusas.

-pues…no soy buena pensando planes como Yuki…no soy tan fuerte como Ren…ni tan inteligente como tu…pero padre me dijo que incluso una sonrisa puede hacer mucho para seguir adelante, y tras la invasión al ver a todos los paladines heridos decidí que pondría una sonrisa en sus rostros ayudándolos a recuperarse y a seguir adelante- dijo ella al principio algo melancólica pero luego con mucha determinación en su voz, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzu quien muy orgullosa de su hermanita le dio un abrazo mientras le despeinaba la cabeza diciéndole.

-¡Nami eres adorable!-

-¡oye!- exclamaba Nami intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermana mayor en lo que Yoichi entro al laboratorio acompañado por Yuki bromeando diciendo.

-¿y bien? ¿nuestro paciente va a sobrevivir o tendremos que darlo de baja?-

-no…voy a vivir, aunque sigo estando fuera de combate…- respondió Sosuke un tanto adolorido logrando recostarse nuevamente en su camilla con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Yoichi no pudo evitar bromear nuevamente.

-mira el lado positivo, serán como unas vacaciones-

-recibir un tiro no es una buena forma de tener vacaciones joven maestro…- replico Sosuke sin poder evitar reírse un poco cosa que le hiso quejarse del dolor nuevamente, a lo que Nami con cuidado logro acomodarlo en la camilla diciéndole.

-calma grandulón, oh te va a doler mas la barriga-

-mírate nada mas hermanita, toda una enfermera- decía Yuki con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-¿no es adorable?- decía Yuzu sonriendo de igual manera, ambas haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara un poco riendo inocentemente diciéndoles.

-oh chicas, hacen que me de mucha pena, pero si quieren puedo volver a cocinar también- la sola sugerencia de que ella cocinara nuevamente hacia que a la mente de sus hermanas volvieran algunos malos recuerdos de sus platillos experimentales, así que rápidamente ambas agitaron sus manos diciendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡no! ¡así está bien!-

-¡hmph! ¡todos se creen críticos!- decía Nami inflando una de sus mejillas en lo que guardaba las vendas sin usar.

-¿y que los trae aquí?- pregunto Yuzu a su hermana mayor y a Yoichi.

-yo vine a ver cómo le va a mi mejor amigo y a su futura cicatriz de batalla- dijo Yoichi juguetonamente.

-será una buena historia para el futuro…- decía Sosuke tratando de no moverse mucho.

-eso y Sarah quiere que nos reunamos en la sala de control- decía Yuki con un poco mas de seriedad.

-¿están planeando algo grande de nuevo?- pregunto Yuzu.

-no exactamente- respondió Yuki cruzándose de brazos. -lo mejor es que vayamos a la sala de control así Sarah puede explicárnoslo mejor- aquello dejo a Yuzu y Nami con mucha curiosidad, por lo que acompañaron a su hermana mayor hasta la sala de control donde se encontraba Sarah acompañada de Ren y Colvin quienes miraban con mucha preocupación el mapa electrónico de la región de Washington.

-que bien, estamos todos reunidos al fin- dijo Sarah al ver llegar a Yuki con sus hermanas, al igual que Ian quien entro por otra de las entradas con Ángel, Bishop y Argyle.

-¿exactamente que está sucediendo? nos has estado dejando con la duda desde hace ya un rato- pregunto Ren impacientemente.

-eso es porque necesito la opinión de todos para lo que estoy por decirles antes de hacer algo- dijo Sarah llamando la atención de todos. -hace unas horas recibimos una transmisión de emergencia desde el asentamiento de Nuka-Town, lo que pudimos escuchar es preocupante- una vez dicho eso ella procedió a colocar la holocinta de audio en una de las ranuras del mapa electrónico para así reproducirla para que todos pudieran escucharla.

-habla Carla desde el asentamiento de Nuka-Town, si alguien de la resistencia está escuchando este mensaje, necesitamos ayuda urgente, el Enclave nos hace trabajar como esclavos en armas químicas usando la maquinaria con la que solíamos hacer Nuka-Cola, y hace unos días los paladines de la hermandad que se les aliaron vinieron exigiendo construir equipos para mantener sus armas y vehículos, cualquier intento de exigir un trato justo ah sido brutalmente detenido, muchos ya han muerto o se han enfermado por el exceso de trabajo y las pésimas condiciones con las que nos obligan a trabajar…solo somos productores de refrescos…no una fábrica militar ni mucho menos luchadores, si están escuchando y si de verdad simpatizan con nuestro predichamente, por favor, ayúdennos…- decía el mensaje antes de interrumpirse súbitamente, cosa que dejo a todos en silencio hasta que Sarah lo rompió diciendo con mucha seriedad.

-como pudieron escuchar, la cosa se ah puesto bastante fea en Nuka-Town, y por cómo se escuchaba esta tal Carla, no creo que puedan durar mucho mas-

-¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡hay que ayudarlos!- decía Nami con mucha determinación en su voz.

-tú solo quieres ir a ver donde se fabrica la Nuka-Cola- le dijo Ren sarcásticamente, a lo que su hermana menor respondió seriamente.

-¡pues obvio! ¡pero también se nota que esa gente necesita nuestra ayuda!-

-no es tan fácil como parece hermanita…- decía Yuki mientras seriamente.

-¡¿Por qué No?!- pregunto Nami sin saber a qué se refería su hermana.

-el problema es que Nuka-Town se encuentra en las ruinas de la ciudad, un área que está fuertemente protegida por las fuerzas del Enclave- dijo Colvin señando el punto donde se supone se encuentra el asentamiento. -y sin la fábrica de Robco para fabricar mas vehículos, torretas y vertibirds, así como para mantener los mismos, el Enclave no se arriesgara a enviarlos imprudentemente fuera de las ruinas, por no hablar de que la mayoría de la fuerza de ocupación esta allí-

-por no hablar de los paladines traidores que también están vigilando el lugar- menciono también Argyle. -odio admitirlo, y lo digo por experiencia propia, pero intentar un asalto a ese lugar sería un suicidio, nuestras fuerzas serian despedazadas ni bien nos acercáramos a la ciudad-

-¡¿quieren decir que debemos simplemente abandonarlos a su suerte?! ¡no podemos hacer eso!- replicaba Nami con mucha energía.

-ella tiene razón, esa gente claramente necesitan ayuda y rápido- comento Ian al respecto.

-es por eso que en lugar de un asalto, ayudaremos a las personas de Nuka-Town a escapar de allí- dijo Sarah seriamente. -justo como lo hicimos con la gente de Argyle, un grupo se infiltrara en Nuka-Town por medio del sistema del alcantarillado y una vez dentro se reunirán con la persona a cargo del asentamiento para así idear una forma de sacar a todos de allí de forma segura-

-eso suena más fiable- comento Argyle. -yo iré-

-nosotras también- dijo Yuki refiriéndose a ella y a sus hermanas.

-¡sí!- exclamo Nami con mucha alegría.

-iré yo también- dijo Ian para luego mirar a Argyle. -no te ofendas, pero será mejor que vaya alguien más que no se vea…bueno…-

-¿muerto? ¿horrible? ¿desfigurado?- preguntaba Argyle levantando algo una ceja.

-iba a decir diferente…sin ofender claro- respondió Ian algo incomodo.

-descuida, eh escuchado insultos peores- comento Argyle sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-entonces está decidido, sin embargo si la situación se pone muy difícil deberán de evacuar el asentamiento inmediatamente, no podemos perjudicar a esas personas más de lo que ya lo están- ordeno Sarah con mucha seriedad, dando luz verde a esa misión.

Nuka-Town se encontraba en la zona oeste de la región de Washington, precisamente entre las ruinas de la ciudad, un asentamiento de moderado tamaño construido alrededor de la vieja fábrica de Nuka-Cola, de la cual el asentamiento adquirió su nombre, tras encontrar las indicaciones de funcionamiento, mantenimiento y operación de la maquinaria de la fábrica, y lo más importante, las recetas de los refrescos de aquella marca guardados en la base de datos electrónica de la fábrica, los habitantes hicieron de su actividad principal para mantener su comunidad el fabricar y distribuir nuevamente aquel refresco tan popular en ese momento como lo fue antes de la gran guerra, logrando crecer hasta hacerse un asentamiento importante en las ruinas junto con Rivet City más al norte de allí, sin embargo tras la invasión del Enclave, la fabricación de Nuka-Cola fue detenida del todo, en su lugar el Enclave forzó a los habitantes a fabricar armas químicas y otras cosas necesarias para mantener su control sobre la región, provocando que el asentamiento antes lleno de energía se volviera casi un campo de trabajos forzados, al ser obligados a trabajar desde la salida hasta la puesta del sol prácticamente sin parar, y las sustancias toxicas utilizadas para aquellas labores, terminaron por causar que muchos cayeran enfermos, o incluso muertos al exponerse a estas, y tras la destrucción de la fábrica de Robco, los paladines traidores dirigidos por Tristán comenzaron a obligar a los habitantes a crear nuevos equipos de fabricación y mantenimiento de vehículos de guerra, llevando a los habitantes a su punto más bajo en toda su historia. Por la noche, en medio del toque de queda impuesto por el Enclave, y tras pasar una patrulla de soldados por una entrada de la alcantarilla, esta se abría lo mas silenciosamente posible, y de esta se asomaron las orejas blancas de Yuki, las cuales se movieron levemente para luego asomarse y asegurarse de que era seguro subir.

-muy bien, no parecen haber moros a en la costa- dijo ella indicándole a Ian y Argyle que podían subir, ambos llevando ropas típicas de un habitante del yermo como también unas capuchas para ocultar su identidad, llevando Argyle una máscara de plástico para ocultarla aun mas al ser necrófago.

-¿moros? ¿Qué rayos es un moro?- pregunto Ren un tanto confundida por lo que su hermana había dicho, a lo que Nami dijo también.

-pensé que aquí estaba el Enclave y los tarados traidores-

-y tampoco estamos cerca de la costa- decía Yuzu tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que Yuki había dicho, quien muy frustrada les dijo a sus hermanas.

-¡es una expresión! ¡significa que no hay nadie a la vista!-

-¿y no te era más fácil solo decir eso?- pregunto Ian sin intenciones de fastidiarla más, sin embargo ella termino por simplemente darse una palmada en al frente para así exclamarles en voz baja para que las patrullas no la escucharan.

-¡solo suban de una buena vez!- tanto Ian como Argyle se vieron mutuamente encogiéndose de hombros sin necesidad ni ganas de discutir con ella en lo que subieron a la superficie mientras Yuki les comentaba. -recuerden, haganse pasar por personas comunes y corrientes, encuentren a la persona a cargo del asentamiento y hablen con él sobre alguna forma de sacar a las personas de aquí, nosotras estaremos aquí esperando y listas para ayudar en lo que se les ocurra.

-entendido, estaremos en contacto con ustedes- decía Ian con algo de confianza en lo que Nami intento subir a la superficie siendo detenida por Yuki quien le jalo una de las orejas diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-¡¿y tú qué crees que haces?!-

-¡iba a acompañarlos y a ayudar a la gente de aquí!- exclamo Nami inocentemente a lo que su hermana mayor respondió ya regañándola a esas alturas.

-¡¿Qué parte de que nosotras esperaremos aquí no entendiste?!-

-¡no puedes salir con ellos a la superficie, eres una zorro mutante, te descubrirían de inmediato!- decía Yuzu tratando de entrar en razón a su hermana pero esta simplemente le pregunto ya algo frustrada.

-¡¿y Argyle si puede ir?! ¡también es un mutante!-

-¡pero al menos tiene la decencia de parecer humano!- le dijo Ren algo molesta con ella.

-¡escuche eso!- respondió Argyle desde la superficie.

-¡pero…!- decía Nami tratando de convencer a sus hermanas de que la dejaran ayudar a Ian y Argyle, sin embargo Yuki respondió con mucha firmeza.

-¡la respuestas es no! ¡fin de la discusión!- aquello hiso que Nami se enojara inflando una de sus mejillas en lo que Ian y Argyle se despedían de ellas para así alejarse en lo que Yuki cerraba con cuidado la tapa de la alcantarilla, solo entonces encendió una lámpara para sentarse cerca de allí junto a sus hermanas estando un poco más calmada. -ahora solo tenemos que esperar-

-que suerte que traje material de espera- decía Ren quien saco de detrás suyo un comic cruzándose de piernas para así acomodarse y comenzar a leer.

-¿crees que ellos dos estarán bien?- pregunto Yuzu en lo que colocaba una de las lámparas junto a ella.

-tendremos que confiar en su habilidad de pasar desapercibidos, con algo de suerte deberíamos de tener noticias de ellos por la mañana- respondió Yuki sentándose de rodillas y empezando a realizar algunos ejercicios de respiración que siempre hacia antes de ponerse a meditar.

-además ellos dos pueden cuidarse solos, y si todo sale mal simplemente tienen que volver aquí lo mas silenciosamente posible- decía Ren mientras leía su comic moviendo muy suavemente su cola.

-nada saldrá mal, al menos espero que así no sea- decía Yuki poco a poco relajándose mas a punto de entrar en el trance de la meditación cuando de pronto Yuzu se dio cuenta de algo que ninguna de ellas se esperaba.

-¿soy yo, o Nami está extrañamente callada?- inmediatamente Yuki abrió los ojos y Ren bajo su comic al darse cuenta de eso, inmediatamente las tres miraron hacia ambos lados, pero su hermana menor no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde se metió ahora…?- preguntaba Yuki tras suspirar y ponerse de pie algo frustrada por haber estado tan cerca de entrar en trance de meditación.

-quizás solo fue a caminar y ventilar su enojo porque no la dejamos acompañar a Ian y Argyle- decía Ren tratando de retomar su lectura sin prestarle mayor importancia a la situación.

-eso suena como algo que tu deberías hacer…- decía Yuzu bromeando, cosa que le hiso ganarse un golpe del comic enroscado de su hermana en la cabeza.

-¡Nami! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba Yuki mientras caminaba por el túnel en que estaban, pero su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando se encontró con otra entrada que llevaba a la superficie no muy lejos de allí, y por lo que ella pudo ver de las escaleras de la misma, alguien había subido por esta no hace mucho. -¡oh por favor!- exclamo ella muy enojada para luego subir rápidamente la escalera y así quitar la tapa de la alcantarilla y asomarse para así buscar a su hermana con la mirada. -¡Nami…! ¡Nami!- exclamaba ella en voz baja llegando a gruñir de la frustración, sin embargo rápidamente ella tuvo que ocultarse y cerrar la tapa al sentir una patrulla de soldados acercarse, sin más remedio ella regreso con sus hermanas. -¡Nami subió a la superficie!-

-¡oh tiene que ser una broma!- exclamo Ren furiosa llegando a tirar su comic contra la pared.

-¡tenemos que ir por ella!- decía Yuzu un poco más preocupada.

-¡¿y hacerles la vida más complicada a las personas de Nuka-Town si el Enclave nos llega a descubrir?!- le dijo Ren muy furiosa con Nami por posiblemente haber puesto en peligro innecesariamente a Ian y Argyle, por no decir a los habitantes de Nuka-Town. -¡¿no puedes comunicarte con ella y hacerla bajar?!- le pregunto a Yuki quien ya estaba tratando de contactarla con su comunicador en su muñeca, pero no había respuesta.

-ella apago su comunicador, tendré que avisarle a Ian y Argyle- decía ella ahora cambiando de frecuencia a la de ellos dos mientras Ren decía furiosa.

-¡¿pero en que estaba pensando…?!- exclamaba Ren en lo que se daba cuenta lo absurdo que le resultaba el solo hecho de imaginar a su hermana siquiera pensando. -olvídenlo…-

-pues tras escuchar la grabación, ella estaba determinada a ayudar a las personas de Nuka-Town… - decía Yuzu tratando de justificar las acciones de su hermana menor, sin embargo Yuki le replico mientras intentaba contactarse con su comunicador con Ian.

-eso no quita el hecho de que si la descubren las pondrá en un peligro mucho mayor-

Al mismo tiempo, Ian y Argyle se encontraban ocultos en una esquina por la cual este último se estaba asomando muy pensativo al notar a un par de soldados del Enclave parados en medio del camino entre la fabrica y las casas hechas de distintas planchas de madera y metal, cosa típica en el yermo.

-¿oye, supiste lo de la fábrica de Robco?- pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero quien le respondió.

-¿saberlo? estuve allí-

-¿en serio? ¿fue tan malo como dicen?- pregunto nuevamente el soldado.

-peor…los rebeldes tenían un Deathclaw con ellos, solo basto un golpe de su cola para dejarme inconsciente, para cuando desperte la fabrica era ruinas…como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado casi literalmente- decía su compañero sonando bastante preocupado.

-los rebeldes se están poniendo más astutos cada día…- decía preocupado el soldado, sin embargo su compañero le decía con algo más de confianza.

-descuida, seguro que eso fue lo mejor que ellos pudieron hacer, el alto mando está bien alerta ahora, será imposible que nos den otro golpe como ese-

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo el soldado algo mas aliviado, pero su conversación no termino allí, sino que comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, indicando que pasar por allí sería imposible.

-tendremos que ir por otro camino…- dijo Argyle dejando de asomarse.

-sea como sea tenemos que salir del exterior y rápido, si nos sorprenden afuera estaremos en problemas- comentaba Ian con algo de seriedad también.

-hay un callejón por aquí atrás que podemos usar- dijo una voz familiar para ambos.

-eso no suena nada mal…- comentaba Ian con una leve sonrisa en lo que tanto Argyle como él se dieron cuenta que no debería de haber otra voz que no sea la de ellos dos, por lo que rápidamente voltearon y allí para su sorpresa estaba Nami quien con una inocente sonrisa y moviendo su cola los saludo alegremente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- pregunto Argyle alterado pero en voz baja.

-¡se supone que esperarías con tus hermanas en el alcantarillado!- exclamo Ian en voz baja igual de alterado, sin embargo ella les respondió a ambos con mucha determinación pero también en voz baja.

-¡pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras estas personas están sufriendo! ¡no seré tan inteligente o fuerte como mis hermanas, pero puedo ayudar de otras formas y eso pienso hacer!-

-¡ese no es el punto Nami! ¡tú y tus hermanas son de las mutantes más buscadas del yermo! ¡en Enclave te reconocerá de inmediato!- decía Ian tratando de razonar con ella, pero con mucha confianza dijo.

-descuida, para eso vine preparada- entonces de la mochila que llevaba saco una especie de capa que la cubría completamente y que también tenía una capucha que ella se coloco para ocultar sus orejas y rostro, finalizando su disfraz con una máscara similar a la que Argyle llevaba puesta. -¿lo ven? ¿no es genial?- comentaba ella llena de confianza en su disfrazas, sin embargo lo increíblemente sospechoso que este lucia dejo a Ian y Argyle sin palabras cuando súbitamente el comunicador de Ian comenzó a sonar y este contexto rápidamente para que no hiciera mucho ruido.

-Ian al habla-

-¡Ian ¿esta Nami contigo?!- decía la voz de Yuki desde el comunicador, a la cual él, Argyle y Nami intentaban que bajara la voz o el volumen del comunicador mientras contestaba.

-sí, está con nosotros, y descuida aun no nos descubren-

-¡ni nos descubrirán…!- decía Nami confiada cuando súbitamente la muralla de la casa en que se estaban apoyando se abrió haciéndolos caer hacia atrás para luego ser arrastrados más hacia dentro antes de que esta volviera a cerrarse, los gritos de sorpresa que los tres dejaron escapar llamo la atención de uno de los soldados que vigilaba el camino quien se acerco a revisar que era lo que había pasado.

-¿y bien?- preguntaba su compañero desde la distancia.

-aquí no hay nada, seguro son los de aquí dentro…- dijo el soldado quien procedió a golpear la puerta de la casa con la culata de su rifle laser. -¡oigan guarden silencio! ¡es toque de queda!- quien abrió la puerta fue un hombre de gran estatura aunque ya anciano con una larga barba gris y estando ya calvo.

-lo siento señor…estábamos bebiendo un poco aquí celebrando un cumpleaños…seremos más silenciosos ahora…- dijo aquel hombre.

-más le vale…- contesto el soldado sonando amenazante antes de retirarse del lugar, sin darse cuenta que detrás del hombre, siendo sujetados y silenciados por los otros inquilinos de la casa, estaban Ian, Argyle y Nami quienes forcejeaban para liberarse.

-¡¿Ian?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclamaba Yuki desde el comunicador cuando el hombre finalmente cerró la puerta y al voltearse le hiso señas a los demás para que los soltaran.

-estamos bien…estamos fuera de peligro…o al menos eso espero- respondió Ian mirando a aquellas personas.

-te sugiero que apaguen ese aparato suyo, otros soldados pueden venir a hacer preguntas…- dijo el hombre sentándose calmadamente frente a ellos tres, por lo que Ian antes de hacer caso le dijo a Yuki.

-son aliados Yuki, lo siento pero tendremos que hablar después-

-está bien, pero tengan cuidado- respondió ella y entonces Ian apago su comunicador para así dirigirse a ese hombre.

-gracias por no entregarnos a los soldados-

-jamás entregaría a nadie a esos rufianes…nadie se lo merece…- respondió aquel hombre quien luego paso a presentarse cordialmente. -mi nombre es Barnabas…anterior alcalde de Nuka-Town, aunque incluso ahora las personas aquí siguen buscando en mi algo de guía en estos tiempos difíciles…- entonces él señalo a un joven que estaba sentado junto a Nami de cabello castaño largo pero tomado por detrás. -y él es mi hijo Cody…-

-deben de tener más cuidado, el Enclave por estas partes no le gustan los extraños, les hace sospechar más de la cuenta, sobre todo si son mutantes de algún tipo- decía Cody con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno…lamento eso…- dijo Nami algo sonrojada al ser la de apariencia mas sospechosa de los tres.

-nosotros somos de la resistencia, mi nombre es Ian, y ellos mis amigos Argyle y Nami- respondió Ian lo más educado posible también.

-recibimos la transmisión que una chica llamada Clara envió- comento Argyle con algo más de seriedad.

-¡así que vinimos a ayudar tan rápido como pudimos!- dijo Nami moviendo su cola alegremente, sin embargo la alegría y entusiasmo que ella y sus amigos esperaban de los demás allí presentes en la casa al llegar la ayuda no se hiso presente, sino que en sus rostros se podía notar tristeza y desanimo. -ok esperaba una mejor reacción que esa-

-lo siento…- decía Barnabas teniendo su voz algo quebrada en ese momento. -Carla…era mi hija…mi primogénita…el Enclave la descubrió enviando ese mensaje…y la asesinaron por eso…- el solo recordar eso hacía que Cody apretara los puños por la ira que sentía por la muerte de su hermana.

-yo…lamento escuchar eso señor…- decía Argyle empalizando con el dolor de Barnabas mientras Ian decía.

-entonces tenemos más razón para ayudarlos, aun no tenemos las fuerzas para retomar su pueblo, pero con su ayuda podemos evacuarlos- decía Ian.

-¿evacuarnos?- pregunto Barnabas con algo de curiosidad.

-¡así es! ¡los llevaremos a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo hasta que derrotemos a los tarados del Enclave!- decía Nami con mucho entusiasmo, con el cual Cody como los demás allí dentro de la casa parecían estarse contagiando, sin embargo todo quedo en silencio cuando Barnabas respondió.

-lo siento…pero eso no será posible…-

-¿a qué se refiere...?- pregunto Nami sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-este pueblo es nuestro hogar…y ya mi gente no tiene las fuerzas como para intentar irnos o pelear…- decía Barnabas en lo que su hijo rápidamente intento replicarle.

-¡padre al menos escúchalos…!-

-lo siento…pero tendré que pedirles que se vayan en la mañana…nos quedaremos…y resistiremos hasta que todo este conflicto termine…de una manera u otra…- fue la respuesta de Barnabas dejando atónito a su hijo y a los demás con expresiones tristes y derrotadas en sus rostros. -por favor denles un lugar donde dormir por esta noche…- le decía a los demás quienes educadamente guiaron a los tres a una habitación continua aun sin creer lo que este les había dicho, ni bien se retiraron Barnabas comenzó a toser mucho al punto que le era muy difícil incluso estar sentado, siendo ayudado a permanecer derecho por su hijo quien le decía calmada pero insistentemente.

-no podemos seguir así padre…la fabrica era nuestra vida eso lo entiendo pero ahora…se ah vuelto una prisión…-

-es solo temporal hijo mío…tarde o temprano podremos volver a fabricar los refrescos que traían alegría a este yermo…aquí nuestra gente puede sobrevivir…- decía Barnabas claramente cansado y enfermo por la exposición a los químicos con los que ahora eran forzados a trabajar en la fábrica.

-aquí nuestra gente agoniza…y ya tiene la libertad con la que antes contábamos…- replicaba calmadamente Cody intentando hacer razonar a su padre teniendo en cuenta lo enfermo que este estaba.

-eso lo sé…pero así podremos vivir…así tu podrás vivir…- dijo Barnabas levantándose con mucho cuidado para luego recostarse en un sofá cercano mirando con tristeza a su hijo a quien le tomaba la mano. -ya perdí a tu hermana…no quiero perderte a ti también…ni a mas de nuestra gente…- con eso dicho Barnabas finalmente se quedo dormido, dejando a su hijo bastante pensativo al respecto, respetaba y amaba a su padre, pero en su mente sabia que las cosas no podían seguir así.

En esos momentos en una habitación cercana, Ian, Argyle y Nami se encontraban reunidos charlando con Yuki mediante el comunicador de Ian.

-y eso fue lo que sucedió, el alcalde no quiere irse, y tampoco parece querer irse su gente- decía Ian seriamente.

-pues tampoco podemos obligarlos a irse ni a luchar, si esa es su decisión…- dijo Yuki de igual manera desde el comunicador, cosa que molesto un poco a Nami quien replicaba.

-¡pero no podemos simplemente irnos sin hacer nada…!-

-lo que el señor Barnabas decidió no fue sencillo, pero lo respeto por eso…- decía Argyle un poco nostálgico. -dejar Necrópolis junto con los míos fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar…y ya no podemos regresar ahora que fue destruida…-

-lo sé…pero tu gente puede empezar de nuevo…la gente aquí aun puede tener la posibilidad de regresar…yo…solo quiero ayudarlos…- decía Nami un tanto decaída llegando a agachar suavemente sus orejas.

-entonces ayúdennos- dijo Cody entrando a la habitación, cosa que los tomo por sorpresa a los tres.

-es lo que queremos intentar hacer…pero tu padre…- decía Argyle recordando las palabras de Barnabas pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Cody quien le dijo con determinación.

-mi padre esta demasiado enfermo y dolido por la muerte de mi hermana…y tantas otras a manos del Enclave…está convencido que intentar dejar nuestro pueblo ahora podría significar la muerte de todos-

-¿y tu no piensas igual?- pregunto Argyle con curiosidad.

-pienso que mientras el Enclave estén en nuestra fabrica mi gente no tiene futuro…quizás no podamos expulsarlos ahora pero si…si mi gente puede salir para volver algún día…cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena- respondió Cody determinado.

-eso es noble y todo pero aun necesitamos encontrar una forma de sacar a tu gente de aquí, sacarlos a todos por las alcantarillas por las que vinimos tomaría demasiado tiempo- comento Ian con algo de cautela.

-no muy lejos de aquí hay una estación del metro, la entrada está protegida por el Enclave pero si podemos deshacernos de quienes protegen la entrada y derribarla detrás de nosotros…- decía Cody seriamente hasta que Nami súbitamente se levanto de su lugar moviendo la cola con mucho entusiasmo diciendo.

-¡entonces podremos sacar a tu gente de aquí!-

-es un buen plan, pero solo con nosotros no bastara para protegerlos en el trayecto a la estación- comento Ian.

-en el sótano de la fabrica hay un depósito de armas y munición que solíamos usar para almacenar las botellas de Nuka-Cola, el Enclave vigila la entrada principal pero no la ventanilla que da al mismo, desde allí podríamos sacar algunas armas para equipar a algunas personas más que protejan al resto- mencionaba Cody aun confiado de que eso resultaría, algo que Ian y Argyle comenzaban a convencerse de que quizás si podría ser así.

-¿y hay quienes deseen ponerse en ese riesgo?- pregunto Argyle, a lo que Cody respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-por supuesto que sí- con eso dicho Ian volvió a dirigirse a su comunicador consciente de que Yuki y las demás escucharon todo lo ocurrido preguntándole.

-¿tú qué dices Yuki?-

-nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de la entrada de la estación, ustedes aseguren las armas y guien a las personas allí- respondió ella con algo de confianza en su voz.

-¿entonces lo haremos? ¿podremos ayudarlos?- pregunto Nami bastante ansiosa al punto de mover su cola en expectación a la respuesta de Ian quien le sonrió diciendo.

-por supuesto que sí-

-¡YAY!- grito Nami del entusiasmo a lo que rápidamente los demás le hicieron callar para que no llamara la atención de los soldados afuera, resultando en ella encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la cabeza sonrojada de la pena. -lo siento…-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, a espaldas de Barnabas quien fue a realizar su turno junto con otros habitantes de Nuka-Town tanto en la fabrica como en la nueva extensión de la misma para el mantenimiento y fabricación de vehículos a los que el Enclave los estaba forzando, el grupo comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan, Yuki, Ren y Yuzu se harían cargo de la entrada de la estación momentos antes de la evacuación para evitar llamar innecesariamente la atención hacia ellas, por lo que Ian, Argyle y Nami en compañía de Cody y otros habitantes jóvenes del pueblo que estaban fuera de turno debían hacerse con las armas, sin embargo la ventanilla que iban a usar estaba al otro lado de la fábrica de donde estaban, por lo que debieron caminar hasta allí lo más desapercibidamente posible, en especial Nami, quien en el camino pudo ver de primera mano las pésimas condiciones de vida que existían en el pueblo, en todas las esquinas y caminos entre casas y la fabrica habían barriles y charcos de químicos peligrosos, muchos de los habitantes, se veían débiles y enfermos por la exposición a los mismos, y por donde quiera que se veía habían soldados y paladines traidores así como propaganda del Enclave por todas partes.

-esto es terrible…- comento Nami sintiendo mucha pena por esas personas.

-antes no era así…al gente era orgullosa y enérgica cuando fabricábamos Nuka-Cola, algo que traía algo de alegría al yermo…pero ahora nos obligan a fabricar armas de guerra…y trabajos día y noche seguidas sin parar…poco a poco eh visto el alma de nuestro pueblo desaparecer…- comentaba Cody bastante decaído recordando los buenos tiempos al igual que sus amigos que lo acompañaban entonces. -esto no es vida…por eso debemos sacar a mi gente de aquí…-

-no te preocupes, lo lograremos, oh eso espero realmente- comento Ian tratando de animar el humor hasta que finalmente, tras asegurarse de que la patrulla de soldados que había pasado estuviera fuera de vista, el grupo rápidamente se acerco a la ventanilla en cuesto que estaba tan a la vista pero tan desapercibida a la vez que no era de extrañar que el Enclave no les mostrara mucha importancia, con cuidado Ian y Cody usando unos desatornilladores que este ultimo tomo de su casa quitaron el marco de la ventanilla creando así espacio suficiente para que alguien pudiera pasar.

-excelente, Nami, Argyle y yo iremos allí adentro y sacaremos algunas de las armas, ustedes hagan guardia por si alguien aparece- dijo Ian en lo que él, Nami y Argyle entraban al almacén de armas, mientras que Cody y sus amigos se quedaron afuera esperando. Dentro del almacén había una impresionante variedad de armas, y con mucho cuidado para que el guardia que vigilaba la entrada escaleras arriba se diera cuenta de su presencia, Ian y los demás comenzaron a registrar el lugar buscando las mejores armas para la tarea que tendrían por delante.

-¿Qué hay de esta?- pregunto Nami señalando un lanzamisiles.

-queremos proteger a las personas, no hacer explotar la mitad de la fabrica- le respondió Ian mientras hurgaba cerca de ella quien paso a mostrarle nada menos que un rifle de plasma preguntándole.

-¿entonces algo así?-

-eso está mejor- dijo Ian con una sonrisa en lo que dejaba en el suelo una caja que comenzaron a llenar con armas que iban desde pistolas de mana hasta rifles laser y de plasma, mientras que afuera Cody y sus amigos seguían haciendo guardia, entonces uno de sus amigos que miraba por detrás de una esquina se le acerco diciendo algo alarmado.

-¡soldados!- rápidamente Cody tuvo que pensar rápido en una forma de evitar que vieran la ventanilla ahora abierta, y lo que se le ocurrió fue sencillo como brillante, rápidamente él y sus amigos tomaron unos contenedores vacios de químicos y los alinearon junto a la ventanilla cubriendo para luego sentarse sobre estos y actuar de la forma más natural que les era posible en ese momento justo cuando los soldados pasaron junto a ellos a duras penas dándose cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, aun así uno de ellos se les quedo mirando y con mucha seriedad les pregunto.

-¿no deberían de estar trabajando en lugar de holgazanear aquí afuera?-

-aun no estamos de turno señor- respondió Cody calmadamente a lo que sus amigos simplemente asintieron para guardar mejor las apariencias.

-esta bien, pero no causen problemas- dijo el soldado antes de retirarse con su compañero.

-no lo haremos señor- les dijo Cody despidiéndose del par y una ves estos ya estaban fuera de vista dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona. -no tienen ni idea- eso hiso reír un poco a sus amigos quienes rápidamente apartaron los contenedores de la ventanilla justo a tiempo cuando Ian, Argyle y Nami comenzaron a entregarles algunas cajas con armas y munición las cuales ellos colocaron en una pequeña carretilla que usaban para transportar cargas algo pesadas y fingiendo estar trabajando junto con los demás se llevaron esas armas de vuelta a su casa, increíblemente sin haber llamado en ningún momento la atención.

-hasta ahora todo bien- dijo Ian algo aliviado.

-todo va de maravilla- dijo Cody con mucha confianza.

-no hay que confiarnos todavía, uno siempre debe esperar lo inesperado, y nunca dar todo por sentado- dijo Nami con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que tanto Ian como Argyle se le quedaran mirando sorprendidos por lo profundo que eso había sonado y que había salido de la boca de Nami. -¡¿Qué?! ¡yo también tengo mis momentos!-

-todo saldrá bien, de eso estoy seguro- insistía Cody lleno de confianza.

Por la noche, luego de repetir las armas a todos los que iban a participar en proteger a los demás habitantes a escapar, Cody estaba en casa junto a algunos otros jóvenes ya armados además que Nami, Argyle y Ian, este ultimo mirando por la ventana esperando a la señal de Yuki de que la estación estaba asegurada para poder iniciar la evacuación.

-¿Por qué están tardando tanto?- pregunto Cody algo ansioso.

-tranquilo, mis hermanas son de las mejores lidiando con tarados del Enclave, ya deben de estar por terminar- dijo Nami calmada teniendo su bastón listo en caso de cualquier cosa.

-una vez iniciemos, no habrá vuelta atrás- dijo Argyle con cautela.

-estamos listos, una vez inicie el cambio de turno será la oportunidad perfecta para que todos podamos escapar- decía Cody confiadamente hasta que Ian pudo ver una serie de luces a la distancia donde se supone estaba la estación del metro, era la señal de Yuki y las demás indicando que el camino estaba libre.

-espero que sea rápido, la estación ya está libre- dijo él para luego dirigirse al resto del grupo. -tenemos como mucho diez minutos antes de que sepan que algo está mal…- sin embargo mientras decía eso, un sonido muy peculiar que se acercaba les congelo la sangre a todos allí, uno que no esperaban escuchar, un grupo de vertibirds que se acercaban y sobrevolaban el pueblo, iluminando las casas con sus reflectores mientras un grupo buen montón de otros vehículos, tanto jeeps como camiones, se ponían el posición tanto dentro como fuera del pueblo.

-¿pero qué rayos…?- se preguntaba Cody asomándose por una ventana ahora bastante nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿acaso venia alguien importante hoy o algo así?- pregunto Argyle teniendo un rifle de plasma en mano por si acaso.

-¡no…! ¡no se que esta…!- decía Cody muy confundido cuando súbitamente una voz autoritaria grito desde fuera de la casa.

-¡a todos los rebeldes ocultos en este pueblo! ¡ríndanse ahora!- rápidamente Cody y los demás miraron por una de las ventanas y allí vieron a nada menos que al paladín traidor Tristán, junto a un gran grupo de soldados y paladines traidores que apuntaban a la casa y a otras mas donde estaban los demás amigos de Cody a quien les había entregado las armas, pero para el horror de todos, detrás de ellos, y a punta de cañón, estaban los trabajadores del turno de día, entre ellos Barnabas.

-los trabajadores…pero como…- decía Cody ahora respirando agitadamente.

-¿acaso creen que no prestaríamos atención a la ventanilla del almacén?- decía Tristán casi de forma burlona. -cada arma que tomaron de allí tiene un rastreador integrado! ¡gracias a eso sabemos ahora que hay rebeldes aquí! ¡entréguense ahora! ¡y liberaremos a los trabajadores!-

-¡maldita sea sabían que intentaríamos algo así!- dijo Ian bastante molesto con el rifle laser que había robado del almacén en mano buscando el rastreador al que se referían.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo…!- decía Nami bastante alarmada, mas cuando de Tristán tomo a Barnabas y lo hiso pararse frente a su casa, mirándolo amenazantemente claramente intentando que este hiciera que Cody y los demás de entregarse.

-hijo…mi querido hijo…- decía Barnabas con la voz rota llena de tristeza haciendo que en el lugar reinara un sepulcral silencio mientras hablaba. -le falle a tu hermana…no pude protegerla…y ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo protegerte tampoco…pero también me eh dado cuenta…que no necesitas que lo haga…- poco a poco su voz comenzó a tomar un tono más esperanzador con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que tomo un poco por sorpresa a Tristán. -por eso hijo mío…vive…vive para tener un futuro…¡y vive…para pelear contra quienes intenten arrebatártelo! ¡como estos hombres detrás de mí…! ese…es mi último deseo como tu padre…- aquello hiso que corrieran lagrimas de los ojos de Cody, mas porque sabía, que ese último acto de valor de su padre solo traería una consecuencia, pues Tristán, bastante molesto por como resultaron las cosas, tomo su pistola laser, y sin piedad le disparo en la espalda a Barnabas, matándolo al instante que este cayó al suelo, dejando a Cody congelado en su lugar al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre allí afuera, y eso tuvo una consecuencia aun más seria, los trabajadores furiosos rápidamente se lanzaron contra los soldados que los tenían en custodia, muriendo muchos de estos cuando los soldados comenzaron a dispararles, encendiendo la chispa de rabia de los jóvenes que estaban armados con las armas robadas en las casas que comenzaron a disparar contra los soldados también, antes de que Nami y los demás pudieran darse cuenta, había estallado una batalla campal en el pueblo, cualquier plan de evacuar a todos de allí se había ido al diablo, súbitamente una lluvia de balas disparada desde la torreta de un jeep estacionado afuera impacto contra la casa, matando a los compañeros de Cody que estaban disparando de vuelta desde la ventana, sin embargo a este lograron salvarlo cuando Nami y Ian lo embistieron justo a tiempo pasando la ráfaga de balas justo por encima de ellos.

-¡tenemos que lárganos de aquí ahora!- grito Ian.

-¡mi gente…no podemos abandonarlos!- grito Cody quien se levanto decidido a salir a pelear en medio de todo ese caos cuando Nami lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás mientras le decía con mucha tristeza.

-sé lo que se siente… créeme que lo se…pero no tires el último deseo de tu padre de esa forma…aun podemos ganar…pero no hoy…por favor ven…- Cody pudo sentir las lagrimas de Nami mojar su espalda, como si ella sintiera el dolor que el estaba sintiendo también, pese a todo el enojo, la impotencia que sentía al ser el responsable de todo eso, se pudo dar cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-maldita sea…- termino diciendo tratando de no quebrar en llanto.

-tranquilo…volveremos y liberaremos tu pueblo…lo prometo…- le decía Nami tratando de calmarlo frotándole la espalda hasta que Ian los interrumpió diciendo.

-¡vamos, hay que irnos pero ya de aquí!-

-la puerta secreta…- les recordó Cody señalando la pared por la que los habían hecho entrar la noche anterior.

-¡entendido!- dijo Argyle haciendo a un lado la muralla, solo para encontrarse con unos soldados del Enclave tan sorprendidos como él quienes le dieron un golpe en el pecho con la culata de un rifle tirándolo al suelo, pero antes de que pidieran dispararle, Argyle rápidamente apunto su propio rifle disparando al pecho de uno de los soldados Ian hiso lo mismo disparándole a otro en la cabeza, y antes de que el ultimo par de soldados pudieran apuntarles, Nami desvió el rifle de uno de los soldados con una patada hacia arriba, haciendo que ese soldado dispara al techo sin querer en lo que lanzaba un kunai directo a la celda de energía del rifle del otro soldado, haciendo que este explotara en sus manos para así impulsarse con su bastón para así darle a este una muy fuerte patada lateral y ni bien aterrizo al suelo desengancho su bastón formando su sansetsukon para así darle un muy fuerte golpe con este al otro soldado en el rostro noqueándolo al instante, todo eso dejo impresionado a Cody, sobre todo la habilidad de Nami mientras volvía a formar su bastón devolviéndolo a la realidad cuando ella lo tomo de la mano diciéndole con mucha seriedad.

-¡rápido! ¡salgamos de aquí!-

-¡cla…claro!- dijo Cody quien junto a ella y los demás aprovecharon el caos que había estallado en el pueblo, pero mientras se escabullían, Cody cruzo miradas con uno de los trabajadores que logro escapar de su retención, este le sonrió y asintió como queriendo decirle que hacia lo correcto, dejando a Cody algo más tranquilo mientras Nami seguía tirándole de su mano diciéndole.

-vamos…no podemos quedarnos aquí…-

-lo sé…gracias…- dijo Cody sonriéndole a Nami, cosa que la hiso sonreír también hasta que Argyle les dijo.

-agradezcan una vez salgamos de aquí- con eso dicho, el grupo se abrió paso por el caos que se había desencadenado en el pueblo logrando pasar desapersividos hasta que lograron salir rumbo a la estación.

Momentos después, el grupo logro llegar donde Yuki y las demás, quienes rápidamente se les acercaron claramente muy preocupadas al verse el caos desde allí.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunto Yuki bastante consternada.

-Tristán puso rastreadores en las armas…- dijo Ian bastante decaído en lo que él y Argyle lanzaban las armas al suelo las cuales Nami rompió con su bastón. -supo que alguien intentaría hacer algo así desde el inicio-

-odio admitirlo…pero eso fue muy inteligente…- dijo Yuzu bastante desanimada al igual que los demás.

-¿entonces es todo? ¿perdimos?- preguntaba Ren mas fastidiada que desanimada, sin embargo Nami sorprendió a todos diciendo con una sonrisa.

-sip, pero solo de momento ¡aun podemos ganarle a esos tarados! ¡¿verdad?!- aquel optimismo levanto las energías de sus hermanas y amigos, a lo que Yuki comento con una sonrisa.

-así es hermanita, la guerra está lejos de terminar-

-si…cuando termine podremos reconstruir…- decía Cody mirando con una sonrisa a Nami, la cual le sonrió de vuelta, para luego mirar hacia atrás a su pueblo, decidido a regresar algún día. -y así podremos reclamar nuestro futuro…-

Continuara…


	52. Capitulo cincuenta

Capitulo cincuenta: Ajuste de cuentas.

Cerca de cerca de un mes después de la destrucción de la fábrica de Robco, el dominio del Enclave se vio cada vez más comprometido, mas cuando, gracias a la labor de las hermanas y de los informantes de la resistencia, las noticias de la ahora conocida como "masacre de Nuka-Town" se extendieron por todos los asentamientos del la región, el Enclave había invadido con el pretexto de devolver tanto a la región como al resto del territorio que solían ser los Estados Unidos a su antigua gloria anterior a la gran guerra, sin embargo lo ocurrido en Nuka-Town envolvió al Enclave en una gran infamia en la población, incluso en Rivet City, capital y cuartel general de Enclave en la región, comenzaban a surgir cada vez mas grupos de oposición, los que lograban sobrevivir a las cada vez más comunes purgas del Enclave lograban encontrar su camino para así unirse a la resistencia, incluso entre las filas del Enclave, la duda sobre su causa comenzaban a surgir.

Mientras el caos se extendía poco a poco por la superficie, en la guarida del clan Hasashi en el viejo sistema del metro, Hanzo estaba sentado en su trono de piedra mientras el profesor Zimmer, bajo la supervisión de Kenshi, se encontraba evaluando la condición del maestro del clan.

-maestro Hanzo, lamento decirle esto, pero el tratamiento que hemos estado realizando solo ah ralentizado su condición…pero este daño a su cuerpo…continua extendiéndose…- decía el profesor algo nervioso ante la penetrante mirada del Hanzo.

-eso significa que no has estado haciendo un buen trabajo profesor- decía Kenshi bastante molesto con el profesor quien intentaba defenderse diciendo.

-¡eh hecho de sanar al maestro Hanzo mi mayor prioridad! ¡eh dejado de lado increíbles avances en las ciencias que podrían aumentar significativamente el poder del Clan! ¡no quiero escuchar de un inculto que no eh puesto de mi parte por el bien del maestro!-

-quizás lo que necesita profesor, es un buen estimulo para trabajar mejor- dijo Kenshi ahora de una forma amenazante, cosa que hiso que corriera un escalofrío por la espalda del profesor, pero pronto ambos se quedaron callados cuando la autoritaria voz de Hanzo se hiso escuchar cuando grito.

-¡suficiente!- el silencio envolvió toda la estación en ese momento hasta que Hanzo continuo hablando. -con este tratamiento actual…¿Cuánto me queda?-

-bueno…si seguimos con el tratamiento tal como es ahora…diría que un año…dos como máximo…- respondió el profesor sonando muy nervioso mientras Hanzo miraba su brazo al cual se iba extendiendo el daño a su flujo del Ki diciendo.

-un año…suficiente tiempo para completar mi venganza …-

-puedo curarlo maestro Hanzo, tan solo deme mas tiempo… - decía el profesor nerviosamente.

-tómese el tiempo que necesite profesor, lo importante ahora es la destrucción de nuestro obstáculo mas grande…- decía Hanzo apretando con fuerza su puño enfocando su atención en destruir al Enclave, pues solo así tendría vía libre para actuar contra sus verdaderos enemigos. -hare arder el imperio que el Enclave intenta construir hasta los cimientos…y entonces las Kurosaki y sus aliados podrán ser testigos del destino que les aguarda también…-

-¿y luego que sucederá maestro?- dijo Kagura quien iba subiendo la escalera hasta la plataforma superior donde ellos tres se encontraban, sonriendo con mucha confianza y hablando de forma juguetona. -eh escuchado murmullos en los pasillos, muchos se preguntan que se hará luego de que nuestros enemigos hayan sido destruidos-

-eso no es de nuestra incumbencia Kagura, el maestro Hanzo es quien dictara el destino del Clan, nosotros solo debemos obedecer- decía Kenshi con mucha seriedad estando cruzado de brazos.

-eso ya lo sé, tan solo tengo algo de curiosidad, el Clan ah sufrido muchas bajas en nuestra guerra contra las Kurosaki y contra el Enclave, además ya escuchaste al profesor, al maestro Hanzo no le queda mucho tiempo- dijo Kagura intentando provocar a Kenshi, logrando enfurecerlo dando unos pasos hacia ella diciendo.

-¡mujer insolente…!-

-¡ya basta!- grito Hanzo desde su trono, haciendo que se dibujara una expresión de miedo tanto en kenshi como en Kagura mientras él decía. -una vez nuestros enemigos hayan sido destruidos, reconstruiré nuestro Clan tal y como lo hice la primera vez…y una vez lo haga me asegurare que mantenga su poder sobre esta y otras regiones hasta el final de mis días-

-eso es admirable maestro…- decía Kenshi haciendo una reverencia a su maestro en lo que Kagura preguntaba con traviesa curiosidad.

-y una vez que usted no este maestro ¿Quién se hará cargo del Clan?- aquello enfureció de nuevo a Kenshi, pero no quería hacer que la furia volviera a surgir en su maestro quien con mucha autoridad simplemente respondió.

-eso lo veremos a su tiempo…ahora ¿tienes algo importante que decirme o solo intentas hacerme perder más el tiempo?-  
-maestro, yo jamás le haría perder su tiempo, mis intenciones son solo por el bienestar del clan, nada más y nada menos- respondía Kagura con una provocativa sonrisa en lo que se acercaba a su maestro sacando una nota de papel de entre su túnica. -además, traigo algo que le parecerá muy interesante- entonces ella le hiso entrega de esa nota a Hanzo, quien lentamente la abrió y al leer lo que estaba allí escrito dijo.

-en efecto…esto es interesante…buen trabajo Kagura- ella no pudo evitar sino sonreír de manera casi siniestra en lo que hacía una fingida reverencia a su maestro diciendo.

-si me lo permite, me gustaría presentar esto a nuestros aliados temporales y…-

-no- interrumpió Hanzo súbitamente, cosa que la sorprendió mucho para luego congelársele la sangre cuando este se levanto de su trono y caminaba a ella amenazantemente mientras le decía. -la última vez que te deje interactuar con ellos y actuaste por tu cuenta, por poco nos cuestas esta alianza para derrotar a nuestro enemigo común…¿acaso creiste que nunca me daria cuenta de eso? ¿me crees tan ciego o débil para no percatarme de que actuaste fuera de lo que se te ordeno?-

-yo…hice lo que pensé sería lo mejor para el clan maestro…la…la muerte de Sosuke debilitaría a nuestros enemigos…- decía ella dando unos pasos atrás pero Hanzo poco a poco se le acercaba hasta que su sombra la cubrió mientras este la miraba amenazantemente diciéndole.

-y también a nosotros en el esfuerzo para quitar al Enclave de nuestro camino…fui realmente un necio al creer que me dirías la verdad a la cara…-

-maestro yo solo…- intentaba hablar ella cuando súbitamente Hanzo la tomo con fuerza del cuello cortándole parcialmente el aire cuando este la levantaba del suelo diciéndole casi diabólicamente.

-haz actuado según tus propias reglas por última vez…de no ser por tus habilidades excepcionales ya habrías sufrido un castigo mayor…de ahora en adelante, solo harás lo que yo te digo cuando yo te lo digo…¿te quedo claro?-  
-¡si…si maestro!- respondió Kagura desesperada por conseguir aire sujetándose del brazo de Hanzo hasta que este la soltó de pronto dejándola caer al suelo de rodillas mientras ella jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-maestro, si me permite revisar la información que Kagura recibió, podre partir inmediatamente a donde la resistencia y así comenzar a elaborar un plan de acción- decía Kenshi con mucho respeto tratando a la vez de ocultar lo muy satisfecho al ver que finalmente Kagura recibía un escarmiento de parte de Hanzo quien le dijo.

-hazlo, pues si todo resulta bien, el Enclave tendrá sus días contados-

Esa noche en la base de la resistencia, precisamente en una de las salas de la que es, en cierto modo, la escuela de Little Lamplight, se encontraban reunidas las hermanas junto con Ian, Ángel y Bishop, listos para disfrutar de una noche de películas, pues Sarah les había dado la noche libre tras haber estado luchando sin parar desde que habían regresado al yermo, cosa que las sorprendió y emociono bastante. En lo que los demás estaban ya sentados en el suelo tras haber dejado a un lado las sillas y escritorios de la sala, Nami se encontraba hurgando entre las holocintas que habían logrado rescatar tanto de cuando escaparon por primera vez como las que encontraron en la casa en que se quedaron, intentando encontrar la película ideal para ver junto a todos.

-¡vamos Nami, mientras soy joven!- decía Ren algo ansiosa por comenzar estando sentada junto a Ángel.

-¡es nuestra primera noche libre en meses! ¡discúlpame si quiero que sea memorable!- replico Nami mirando de reojo hacia atrás a su hermana mientras seguía revisando cada una de las holocintas.

-me encantaría ver una ciencia ficción- comentaba Yuzu sentada junto a Ian quien tenía en sus piernas un tazón con nachos preparados por Shakes diciendo.

-la verdad yo estoy de ánimos de una romántica-

-¿en serio? no te tomaba como un romántico- pregunto Ángel con mucha curiosidad.

-es mas para tener referencias para poder tener una cita con Yuzu- respondió Ian con una sonrisa, haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara mucho pero sonriendo tiernamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ian, estando ellos dos tan melosos que Yuki, Ren y Nami hicieran una leve arcada de asco, recibiendo Ren un leve codazo de Ángel quien decía con una traviesa sonrisa.

-deberías aprender de él si fuera tu-

-no gracias, me reservo la necesidad de ser tan cursi- dijo Ren sarcásticamente.

-bueno quizás te haría bien ser algo mas cursi y romántica- decía Ángel tratando de convencer a Ren quien simplemente la rodeo con un brazo diciéndole confiadamente.

-¿de verdad? ¿pensé que te gustaba la forma en que soy?- Ángel no pudo evitar acomodarse junto a ella mientras decía.

-me gusta, pero no significa que no se puedas mejorar-

-¿y ponerme cursi como Ian es una mejora?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente.

-¿si saben que estoy justo aquí y que puedo escucharlas verdad?- pregunto Ian un tanto desconcertado.

-no te preocupes, a mi me gusta que seas así de cursi- dijo Yuzu tratando de animarlo dándose cuenta por como él se le quedo mirando que tuvo el efecto contrario. -ok…eso sonó mucho mejor en mi cabeza-

-¿Qué tal si vemos la película del Sheriff espacial contra los bandidos de Septima Mercuri?- dijo Yuki emocionada levantando la mano y moviendo su cola, provocando que casi todos allí dejaran ir un alarido de desagradado de solo pensar en ver esa película, cosa que a ella la molesto bastante. -¡oh vamos! ¡es una buena película!-

-en el mundo opuesto tal vez- respondió Ren sarcásticamente.

-¡ni siquiera la has visto!- replicaba Yuki tratando de defender una de sus películas favoritas.

-nos has hecho ver Sheriff espacial desde que tenemos memoria, créeme cuando te digo que la barra a superar no es muy alta que digamos- decía Ren con una leve sonrisa malévola, haciendo que Yuki fijara su atención en el único en quien podía contar en ese momento, que era Bishop, pues este nunca había visto nada relacionado con Sheriff espacial preguntándole.

-vamos Bishop ¿no quieres ver una película basada en una de las mejores series clásicas de todos los tiempos?-

-si eres una nerd mayor que Yuzu- dijo Ren bromeando logrando hacer que Yuki se fastidiara inflando una de sus mejillas.

-así es…- respondió Yuzu hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Ren le había dicho a ella también. -¡oye!-

-estoy feliz con lo que decidan ver al final…- respondió Bishop siendo totalmente imparcial en ese sentido.

-eso…no me ayuda en lo absoluto…- respondió Yuki aun algo fastidiada y con sus orejas algo agachadas hasta que Nami finalmente exclamo.

-¡bingo! ¡la película perfecta para esta noche!- aquello llamo la atención de todos que posaron sus miradas en Nami quien levanto la holocinta guardada en la caja original de la película. -¡duro de liquidar dos!- por unos segundos el silencio reino en la sala hasta que todos, con la excepción de Bishop, dejaron escapar un grito de aprobación al ser una de las pocas películas que todos ellos adoraban por igual.

-¡de eso estaba hablando!- decía Ren llena de entusiasmo.

-no es Sheriff espacial pero que rayos- decía Yuki conforme sentándose entre Yuzu y Bishop mientras que Nami colocaba la holocinta en el televisor arrojando al aire la caja de la película y así ir donde Bishop y subirse a la cabeza de este quien no podía evitar sonreír levemente al sentirla encima suyo, pero mientras los créditos iniciales estaban comenzando, Ian tomo la caja de la película y allí se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¡Nami, esta no es "duro de liquidar dos" es la primera película!- las miradas de todos se posaron en ella quien inocentemente y llena de entusiasmo respondió.

-¡pues veámosla dos veces y será como "duro de liquidar dos"!- todos se miraron entre sí unos momentos antes de volver a gritar en aprobación de esa idea, y cuando la película finalmente dio inicio y la acción empezó a tener lugar, todos estaban absortos en la película, al punto que en medio de esta no se dieron cuenta cuando Cody, quien se les unió tras lo ocurrido en Nuka-Town, entro a la sala bastante extrañado al escuchar explosiones desde allí dentro exclamando.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-

-¡oh! ¡hola Cody!- dijo Nami saludándolo graciosamente estando en la cabeza de Bishop.

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo?- pregunto él bastante extrañado en lo que entraba a la sala colocándose frente al televisor bloqueando sin querer la vista del mismo.

-¿tú qué crees? intentamos ver una película, ahora muévete, esta es la parte es de mis favoritas- decía Ren tratando de ver la película y haciéndole señas a Cody para que se apartara.

-¿en serio? el Enclave sigue allí afuera haciéndole la vida miserable a todo el mundo ¿y ustedes están aquí relajándose y viendo una vieja película y comiendo nachos?- criticaba Cody firmemente y con algo de desdén en su voz a lo que Ian respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sarah nos dio la noche libre, así que no hay nada de malo en que nos relajemos unos momentos-

-¿sí? pues lamento decirte esto, pero el Enclave no se está tomando la noche libre, de seguro ahora están arrestando a un inocente o algo peor mientras ustedes están holgazaneando aquí- criticaba Cody con más firmeza en lo que Yuki desde su lugar también intentaba razonar con él.

-Cody la resistencia tiene a mas miembros además de nosotros, y todos aquí hemos trabajado muy duro en nuestra lucha contra el Enclave-

-habrías sonado más convincente si no tuvieras nachos en la cara- le dijo Cody bastante fastidiado mientras que ella muy sonrojada se limpiaba el rostro pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo mas él les dijo con mucho desdén.

-¿saben qué? olvídenlo, ustedes pierdan el tiempo mientras los demás si hacemos algo al respecto- antes de que él se fuera, Ren súbitamente se levanto de su lugar para así decirle ya algo molesta por su actitud.

-¡oye tu! ¡nosotros hemos peleado contra el Enclave incluso antes que tipos como tu siquiera supieran de su existencia! ¡asi que no me vengas con eso de que no hemos hecho nada al respecto siendo que tu apenas llevas un mes en la resistencia!-

-Ren ya es suficiente- decía Ángel habiéndose levantado también pero con la intención de tratar de calmar a Ren, esfuerzos que se fueron a la basura cuando Cody le dijo con mucho desdén.

-seré nuevo pero por cómo puedo ver aquí a mi si me importa librarme del Enclave y pronto…¿pero tu que sabes? no es que hayas perdido algo importante por culpa de ellos- aquello enfureció mucho a Ren quien intento lanzarse a pelear con él pero fue rápidamente detenida por Ángel y Yuki quienes la mantenían sujeta, al mismo tiempo Cody intento hacer lo mismo pero fue Ian quien lo sujeto por detrás para detenerlo también.  
-¡no tienes idea de lo que hemos perdido! ¡eres un cretino!- le gritaba Ren tratando de zafarse del agarre de Ángel y de Yuki quien le decía muy seriamente.

-¡Ren ya es suficiente!- entonces su mirada se poso en Cody diciéndole con mucha seriedad. -¡Cody lo mejor es que te vayas!-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por decir la verdad…?!- decía este muy desafiante hasta que Ian lo interrumpió diciéndole mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

-¡ya la escuchaste! ¡largo de aquí!- Cody se le quedo mirando furioso mientras se levantaba nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ian le dijo bastante enojado también. -y si vuelves a hablarle de mas a mis amigas de esa forma seré yo el que te haga callar-

-como sea…- con eso dicho Cody se retiro caminando por el túnel aun molesto por lo que había pasado, mientras que finalmente Ren logro calmarse sentándose en el suelo mientras que Nami le dejaba en su regazo el tazón con nachos.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Ángel de rodillas junto a ella frotándole la espalda para tratar de seguir calmándola.

-estoy bien…tan solo quería darle un puñetazo a ese cretino- respondió Ren aun molesta por las tonterías que según ella Cody les había escupido en la cara.

-sé cómo te sientes pero si comenzamos a pelearnos entre nosotros el Enclave ya nos habrá ganado- comentaba Yuki tratando de que su hermana viera algo de razón en sus palabras, cosa que dio resultado cuando Ren dijo ya con más calma.

-ya lo sé…es solo…él no tiene ni idea…- aquello le trajo los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre durante la invasión, lo hiso en todos ellos, aun así Yuki con serenidad le dijo.

-de hecho creo que el sí la tiene, la diferencia es que la herida sigue muy fresca en él, solo dale tiempo para ordenar bien sus ideas-

-¿y si no le puedo dar una paliza?- pregunto Ren con una seriedad de broma, a lo que Yuki respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-mientras no le causes daños permanentes, seguro-

-¿y qué hay de divertido en eso?- dijo Ren sarcásticamente, logrando que todos comenzaran a reír levemente.

-¡bueno suficiente drama! ¡hora de duro de liquidar!- exclamo Nami llena de energía haciendo que sus hermanas y amigos, con la excepción de Bishop que se limitaba a verlos con una sonrisa, exclamaban de emoción.

-¿podemos retroceder un poco? me perdí un poco con todo lo que paso- pregunto Ian sentándose junto a Yuzu rodeándola con cuidado con uno de sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar tímidamente, pero mientras los demás tomaban su lugar y Nami retrocedía la película desde encima de la cabeza de Bishop con el control remoto, Reddin se asomo en la sala diciéndoles.

-lo siento chicos, pero Sarah quiere hablar con ustedes en la sala de control, y rápido-

-¡ugh!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, salvo con bishop que mantenía su respetuoso silencio, pues que los llamaran de esa forma solo podía significar una cosa, la noche libre quedaba oficialmente cancelada.

Unos minutos después, en la sala de control se encontraban Sarah y Colvin revisando el mapa electrónico en lo que las hermanas junto con Ian y Ángel llegaban allí también escoltados por Reddin.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad pero también algo seria.

-algo por el estilo- respondió Sarah para luego darle la palabra a Colvin.

-minutos atrás nos llego algo de información de parte del clan Hasashi, quieren organizar con nosotros una misión de sabotaje y de asesinato-

-¿asesinato?- pregunto Ángel un tanto sorprendida.

-así es, a parecer una persona del alto mando del Enclave realizara una inspección en el fuerte independencia para asegurar que este todo en orden y levantar la moral de los soldados estacionados allí, sería una oportunidad perfecta para darle un golpe definitivo al Enclave si lo conseguimos- respondió Colvin señalando en el mapa electrónico la ubicación del fuerte independencia.

-¿y exactamente quién es el blanco de la misión?- pregunto Ren seriamente y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Colvin y Sarah se vieran mutuamente antes de que fuera ella quien respondiera.

-se trata nada menos que el General Augustus Autumn- aquella revelación hiso que todos allí se quedaran con los ojos muy abiertos apenas creyéndoselo.

-esperen un minuto ¿estamos hablando del mismo general Autumn? ¿así como el mismísimo líder del Enclave?- preguntaba Ian aun procesándolo. en su cabeza.

-así es, la información le fue otorgada al clan Hasashi por parte de un grupo de soldados del Enclave que buscan formar parte de la resistencia, al parecer el alto mando está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos para su gusto y ya no quieren formar parte de eso- dijo Colvin tratando de aclarar las dudas.

-si nuestra fuente son supuestos desertores del Enclave, podría ser fácilmente una trampa- decía Yuki pensándolo seriamente.

-la verdad no quisiera que todo terminara como en Nuka-Town…- decía Nami aun afectada por cómo había terminado todo en esa ocasión siendo reconfortada por Yuzu quien le froto la cabeza suavemente despeinándola.

-eso es lo que nosotros pensábamos, pero al parecer ese grupo de soldados si buscan desertar, y la información fue corroborada por el Clan Hasashi- decía Sarah algo mas convencida que los demás.

-¿ah sí? ¿por quién del Clan Hasashi? ¿Kagura?- pregunto Ren muy exceptiva.

-de hecho, fue corroborada por el mismísimo Hanzo al parecer- respondió Colvin volviendo a sorprender a todos allí en lo que Sarah decía.

-el plan que propuso Hanzo según la información que los desertores proporcionaron es el siguiente, mañana por la noche, a las nueve de la noche para ser exactos, llegara al fuerte independencia un vertibird que transporta al general quien revisara las instalaciones y hablara con las tropas antes de reunirse con el oficial a cargo del fuerte, mientras eso tiene lugar, y al ser un asalto directo demasiado arriesgado por las extremas medidas de seguridad que se tomaran motivo de la visita del general, solo Yuki, Ren, Yuzu y Nami se infiltraran junto con un ninja del Clan Hasashi en el fuerte, colocaran cargas explosivas en los puntos señalados por los desertores en el fuerte, cuando los detonen, y en medio del caos producido, será más fácil acaban con el general-

-odio admitirlo pero es un buen plan, peligroso a más no poder, pero un buen plan al fin y al cabo- decía Yuki pensando y analizando el plan. - solo hay un problema, si solo seremos nosotras será más fácil infiltrarnos, pero aun así el lugar es una fortaleza, y si la seguridad aumentara con la visita del general, entrar allí será más difícil al menos que podamos volar-

-de hecho quizás eso no suena tan alocado como suena- decía Yuzu con una leve sonrisa en el rostro llamando la atención de los demás. -eh estado trabajando en un nuevo invento que nos servirá de maravilla para poder entrar al fuerte sin ser detectadas.

-ok…¿y es seguro?- pregunto Ren algo exceptica.

-teóricamente, tal vez- respondió Yuzu con mucha honestidad.

-suena bien para mí- dijo Nami inocentemente.

-bueno, supongo que ya está dicho…- decía Yuki aun analizando el plan del clan Hasashi cuando súbitamente a la sala de control entro Cody diciendo.

-¿van a atacar al Enclave? bien, quiero participar-

-oh no, nada de eso, este plan no te incluye- decía Ren algo fastidiada de solo ver a Cody de momento, logrando permanecer calmada cuando Ángel le tomaba suavemente la mano sonriéndole.

-si le van a causar un verdadero daño al Enclave necesitaran tantas manos como sea posible, yo y un grupo más estamos listos y ansiosos por participar- decía Cody con muchas ganas de pelear, las cuales Sarah destruyo diciéndole con seriedad.

-admiro tu entusiasmo pero el plan ya fue trazado, solo Yuki y sus hermanas junto a otro aliado del Clan Hasashi participaran, involucrar a más gente seria demasiado peligroso-

-¿y solo enviarlas a ellas cuatro lo hará menos peligroso? ¿Qué clase de plan a prueba de idiotas es ese?- pregunto él abiertamente cuestionando la Sarah, siendo Colvin quien le llamo la atención diciéndole.

-cuida tu tono jovencito, son las ordenes de la centinela Lyons y eso es definitivo…- antes de que este continuara, Sarah lo interrumpió con una seña de la mano para luego apoyar ambas en el mapa electrónico y decirle con seriedad.

-escucha Cody, en este lugar como te das cuenta se trabaja en equipo, y eso incluye en confiar en que tus compañeros tendrán éxito, así como yo tengo confianza en que ellas podrán realizar bien su misión ¿puedes hacer lo mismo?- con eso dicho Cody vio a las hermanas, pero al recordar lo ocurrido en su pueblo con mucha frustración dijo.

-no, no puedo ni lo hare- con eso dicho el les dio la espalda para luego irse de allí, estando Ren a punto de ir a darle una golpiza de no ser que Ángel logro detenerla.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- se preguntaba sin gustarle nada la actitud de Cody.

-dale tiempo Ren, tan solo esta…dolido, recuerda que no hace mucho perdió a sus seres queridos, la herida sigue bastante abierta- decía Sarah tratando de que Ren se pusiera en el lugar de Cody, al ser ella y sus hermanas quienes mejor podían entender ese tipo de dolor.

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella de mala gana cruzándose de brazos, en lo que se preparaban para afinar los detalles de la misión.

Al día siguiente por la noche, las hermanas se encontraban en uno de los tramos de las mega autopistas cercana al fuerte independencia, desde donde, ocultas bajo el manto de la noche, podían observar detenidamente los movimientos del Enclave en los alrededores, y la cosa se veía tan complicada como lo esperaban, patrullas de soldados, vehículos terrestres de todo tipo, incluidos algunos tanques, y torretas autónomas de plasma que conformaban una muralla de energía mantenían el lugar fieramente resguardado.

-vaya, no era broma cuando dijeron que este lugar seria una fortaleza- decía Ren sentada cerca de Yuki quien era la que analizaba mejor el lugar usando sus binoculares mientras decía.

-ni que lo digas, si nos intentamos acercar si quiera un poco a pie nos van a reducir a átomos-

-no se ustedes, pero a mí me gustan mis átomos en su lugar- comentaba Nami.

-es por eso que usaremos mi nuevo invento, nos permitirá pasar justo por encima de las defensas del Enclave sin que se den cuenta- decía Yuzu con bastante confianza mientras se ajustaba una mochila que tenia a la espalda y que sus hermanas también tenían.

-no estoy muy segura de esto…- decía Ren con un sano escepticismo mientras revisaba su propia mochila.

-descuida, será fácil tan solo tenemos que saltar de aquí, tirar de la cuerda ubicada sobre el hombro derecho, y dejar que la ciencia haga el resto- decía Yuzu sonriendo señalando la cuerda que estaba por encima de hombro derecho que salía de la mochila.

-¡oh! ¡una vez tuve un sueño similar!- decía Nami levantando la mano y dando unos leves saltitos en su lugar.

-¿y cómo termino?- pregunto Yuki mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

-no lo sé, me despierte cuando estuve por darme de cara contra el suelo- respondió Nami inocentemente haciendo que tanto Yuki como Ren tragaran saliva algo nerviosas.

-tranquilas, les aseguro que no terminara como en el sueño de Nami- decía Yuzu intentando calmar a sus hermanas.

-ok…pero solo por si acaso- decía Ren en lo que tomaba a Yuzu y la hacía darse vuelta acercándola solo un poco al borde de la autopista. -tu ve primero-

-¡oye!- exclamo ella en protesta.

-es tu invento hermanita, es justo que tu lo pruebes- decía Yuki medio aprobando las acciones de Ren en lo que ambas terminan dándose esos cinco mientras su hermana menor miraba hacia abajo sin poder evitar tragar algo de saliva por los nervios que sentía para luego decir.

-bueno…aquí voy…- entonces ella de un salto se dejo caer al vacío, haciendo que sus hermanas se asustaran bastante y se acercaran al borde de la autopista, pero pronto su preocupación se transformo en asombro cuando Yuzu se elevo en el aire con un grito triunfal al haberse desplegado unas alas planeadoras al lado de su mochila. -¡funciono! ¡esto es asombroso!- aquello motivo bastante a sus hermanas quienes se colocaron al borde de la autopista para así saltar al mismo tiempo tirando de las cuerdas de sus mochilas, desplegando así el mismo tipo de alas que gracias a la velocidad de la caída, les permitió elevarse bien alto en el aire también gritando de lo increíble que se sentía eso.

-¡estamos volando! ¡de verdad estamos volando!- gritaba Nami muy contenta extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

-bueno, en realidad estamos planeando para ser más exactos- decía Yuzu ya con más calma, aun así Nami le dijo muy emocionada.

-¡sigue siendo asombroso!-

-¡este es lejos tu mejor invento desde el Kuroi Kitsune!- decía Ren sin poder evitar dejarse llevar también por la emoción.

-¡ok chicas no olviden que tenemos una misión que cumplir…!- decía Yuki quien luego de la emoción no pudo evitar decirles en un tono bastante heroico mientras señalaba hacia el fuerte independencia. -¡vamos! ¡al infinito y mas haya!-

-¡ugh!- exclamaron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-no puedo creerlo, en verdad hiciste que volar sonara tonto- le decía Ren algo frustrada en lo que Yuzu la corrigió diciendo.

-planear para ser exactos-

-solo vamos…- dijo Yuki con una mejilla inflada en lo que se dirigían planeando hacia el fuerte independencia, siendo mantenidas en el aire gracias a las corrientes de aire caliente ascendente que eran bastante comunes en el yermo de Washington.

-¿estás segura que el Enclave no notara que nos acercamos por encima de ellos?- pregunto Ren un tanto preocupada mientras se iban acercando al lugar.

-lo dudo mucho, el modelo de torreta autónoma del fuerte está diseñado solo para detectar amenazas al nivel del suelo, y las alas están fabricadas con fibra de carbono reforzado, así que sus radares en teoría no deberían de poder captarnos- explicaba Yuzu.

-¿y qué pasa si nos captan?- pregunto Yuki mirando hacia atrás al ser ella la que iba al frente.

-pues nos dispararan y sufriremos una espantosa muerte al caer al vacío- respondió Yuzu de una forma aterradoramente calmada.

-eso no suena lindo- comento Nami en lo que ya estaban por llegar a los alrededores del fuerte.

-ok chicas silencio, tratemos de no llamar la atención- decía Yuki seriamente hasta que Nami le pregunto curiosamente.

-espera ¿guardamos silencio ahora o cuando estemos encima de ellos?-

-Ren…- dijo Yuki algo fastidiada a lo que su hermana con agrado respondió acercándose a Nami.

-yo me encargo- mientras tanto abajo un par de soldados del Enclave se encontraban bebiendo café caliente sentados sobre un jeep estacionado mientras hablaban de la visita del general al fuerte.

-¿crees que el general de un discurso?- pregunto uno de los soldados.

-quizás, al general le gustan sus discursos- dijo su compañero cuando súbitamente escuchar una especie de golpe seguido por una voz joven que exclamaba.

-¡auch!- los soldados miraron a su alrededor sin poder ver nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto uno de los soldados pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal alrededor de ellos su compañero simplemente respondió.

-quizás fue el viento- entonces ambos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron descansando, ignorando que sobre ellos estaban las hermanas sobrevolando y buscando un lugar en donde aterrizar, estando Nami frotándose la cabeza tras recibir un fuerte zape de parte de Ren, sacándole molesta la lengua hasta que su hermana la amenazo con darle otro golpe, entonces Yuki señalo una fila de camiones de carga estacionados, dejando entender a sus hermanas que aterrizarían allí al no haber soldados a la vista, con el mayor silencio posible y tratando de no ser descubiertas, las hermanas descendieron detrás de los camiones para luego replegar las alas de vuelta en las mochilas y preparar sus armas, mediante señas Yuki señalo a una torre de guardia en donde tendrían buena vista del fuerte, por lo que las cuatro se dirigieron a esta y trepando por los lados comenzaron a subir sin que el soldado en la torre se diera cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, pues la primera en llegar fue Yuk quien se le acerco por detrás sujetándolo en lo que sus hermanas también subían y le daban una paliza dejándolo inconsciente, desde allí, Yuzu comenzó a revisar el mapa del lugar en su Pipboy, mapa que el Clan Hasashi les había proporcionado, señalando los lugares a donde tenían que ir.

-ok…el mapa indica que debemos colocar los explosivos en los depósitos de combustibles y de armas en este lado del patio, mientras que el ninja que ellos enviaran se encargara de hacer lo mismo con los del interior- decía Yuzu en voz baja.

-¿Cuánto nos queda para la llegada del general?- pregunto Yuki en voz baja también.

-alrededor de quince minutos, según la información que nos dieron llegara en un vertibird que aterrizara en el techo- respondió Yuzu nuevamente, por lo que Yuki comenzó a explicarles los pasos a seguir.

-muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Yuzu y yo colocaremos los explosivos de este extremo, Ren, tu y Nami irán a los del otro lado y luego nos reuniremos aquí, debemos esperar a la señal que el ninja del Clan Hasashi nos dará para detonar los explosivos, y entonces iremos donde Autumn y acabaremos con él-

-¿siquiera sabemos quién es ese ninja? si es Kagura es posible que intente matarnos también- decía Ren con mucha desconfianza recordando como ella dejo que le dispararan a Sosuke.  
-no lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción más que confiar en quien sea que se trate- dijo Yuki seriamente en lo que las hermanas se vieron mutuamente formando las parejas que habían acordado para luego asentir todas ellas y separarse para cumplir su misión. Yuki y Yuzu avanzaron silenciosamente evitando las patrullas de soldados como de vehículos ocultándose debajo y entre los que estaban estacionados, llegando incluso a sujetarse debajo de uno que estaba en movimiento en lo que iban colocando las bombas remotas que llevaban en sus mochilas sobre los depósitos de combustible y entrar al de municiones que estaban en su lado dejando la bomba correspondiente allí para luego subir al techo del mismo y así comunicarse con sus hermanas.

-aquí Yuki, las manzanas están en las canastas, repito, las manzanas están en las canastas- decía Yuki en código a su comunicador en voz baja, haciendo que Yuzu a su lado se diera una palmada silenciosa en la frente y que Ren le respondiera desde el comunicador bastante desconcertada.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué manzanas y que canastas?-

-¡es un código! ¡las manzanas son las bombas y las canastas son los depósitos!- exclamo Yuki en voz baja.

-¡¿entonces por qué no simplemente les dices así?!- respondió Ren algo fastidiada por el comunicador, haciendo que su hermana mayor simplemente suspirara de la frustración diciendo.

-solo dime si ya terminaron…- en ese mismo momento, Ren y Nami se encontraban ocultas en una esquina del depósito de armas que estaba a su lado, sin embargo este no tenia ventanas y la única entrada estaba vigilada por un soldado del Enclave.

-ya casi, solo danos un segundo- dijo Ren en lo que miraba a Nami que le guiño un ojo pues ya habían pensado en un plan para deshacerse de este, el cual consistió en Nami asomándose por la esquina para así decirle alegre y inocentemente al soldado.

-¡hola!-

-hola- respondió de vuelta el soldado saludándola con la mano también, tomándole un par de segundos darse cuenta de que ella era una mutante y cuando se volteo a verla rápidamente, ella le saco la lengua burlescamente para así ocultarse nuevamente en la esquina. -¡oye!- rápidamente el soldado fue hacia ella pero al llegar a la esquina fue recibido por un puñetazo de Ren en el rostro quien luego lo arrastro hacia ellas donde le dieron una paliza hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, solo entonces entraron al depósito de armas, dejando en este la bomba remota que les faltaba.

-ok ya estamos listas- dijo Ren a su comunicador.

-ok, ahora regresen al nido, repito, regresen al nido- decía Yuki por el comunicador una vez más en código, lo que fastidio bastante a Ren quien se frotaba los ojos diciendo.

-por favor, solo di que nos reunamos en la torre…- por el comunicador pudo escuchar a su hermana suspirar de frustración quien luego le dijo.

-solo hazlo…- con eso dicho, estando las bombas ya en su lugar, las hermanas se reunieron nuevamente en la torre, donde Ren le dio una patada en el rostro al soldado cuando este estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

-creo que ya estamos listas…- dijo Yuki en voz baja cuando súbitamente Ren señalo detrás de ella diciendo con seriedad.

-y justo a tiempo- las demás miraron en esa dirección y allí pudieron ver un vertibird del Enclave que se acercaba al helipuerto construido en el techo del fuerte hasta poder aterrizar, Yuki rápidamente miro en esa dirección con su binocular, y en efecto allí estaba, el general Autumn bajando del vertibird en lo que un oficial del Enclave, quizás el que está a cargo del fuerte, corría a saludarlo.

-allí esta…justo como nos lo informaron- dijo ella con mucha seriedad.

-esperemos que el tipo que enviaron a sabotear el fuerte por dentro sea bueno…- decía Ren algo ansiosa por acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.

-pues si no recibimos una señal suya iremos por el plan B…- explicaba Yuki cuando vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer. -oh no puede ser…-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pregunto Ren algo preocupada quitándole el binocular a su hermana para ver de qué se trataba, y lo que pudo ver la dejo sin habla, acompañando al general había una escolta tanto de soldados regulares como un par de los supermutantes en servoarmadura del proyecto Titán, pero uno de estos no llevaba casco, y su piel era de color rojo, era un supermutante que conocían demasiado bien. -¡¿es ese Split Jack?!-

-así que es por eso que no lo hemos visto desde que destruimos Adams, el Enclave lo volvió uno de sus esclavos…- decía Yuzu con mucho pesar pese a los malos ratos que este les hiso pasar antes, a lo que Nami también comento.

-siempre fue un cretino, embustero, malicioso y mentiroso, pero no creo que se mereciera eso…-

-ya no podemos hacer nada por él, solo debemos…- decía Yuki algo pensativa mientras esperaban a la señal del ninja del clan Hasashi, cuando súbitamente las alarmas del fuerte comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que el pelaje de las hermanas se pusiera de punta en lo que posaban sus miradas furiosas en Nami quien bastante ofendida exclamo.

-¡oigan esta vez no fui yo!- de pronto una explosión estremeció el lugar y por una de las entradas al perímetro del fuerte las hermanas vieron como algunos vehículos de la resistencia estaban detenidos allí mientras los luchadores, tanto en las torretas de los mismos como a cubierto detrás de estos abrían fuego contra los soldados que se colocaban a cubierto como contra las torretas de plasma que les disparaban.

-¡oh no! ¡¿en que estaban pensando?!- exclamo Yuki bastante desconcertada por ver a la resistencia en un asalto frontal contra el fuerte, y por cómo se podía ver uno bastante mal coordinado cuando se supone que solo ellas estarían allí.

-¡¿ahora qué hacemos?!- pregunto Yuzu de igual manera, entonces Yuki tomo sus binoculares de Ren viendo como el general ordenaba a Split Jack y al otro supermutante que fueran a defender la entrada también, obedeciendo estos ciegamente mientras el general iba calmadamente junto a su escolta de soldados de regreso al vertibird, sabiendo que ahora no tenían otra opción les dijo a sus hermanas.

-¡hora del plan B!- ella tomo el detonador de los explosivos, haciendo que estos explotaran en gigantescas nubes de humo que causaron serios daños en el exterior, entonces Yuki se subió al borde de la torre extendiendo las alas de su mochila mirando a sus hermanas llena de determinación. -¡acabemos con esto chicas!-

-¡oh si! ¡ahora si hablas mi idioma!- dijo Ren quien junto a las demás se colocaron junto a Yuki extendiendo también las alas de sus mochilas dejándose caer y así planearon por encima de todo el caos que habían ocasionado hasta lograr aterrizar en el techo con sus armas en mano.

-¡general!- grito Yuki para detener a Autumn quien sorprendido junto a su escolta se dio la vuelta viendo a las hermanas diciendo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ustedes estén metidas en todo esto?-

-¡hoy se termina todo esto!- decía Yuki en guardia junto a sus hermanas.

-en efecto será así- dijo el general ordenando a sus soldados que dispararan, pero ni bien estos comenzaron a disparar las hermanas ya se habían lanzado al ataque, evadiendo los disparos en lo que Yuki cortaba a la mitad el rifle laser de uno de los soldados para luego derribarlo de una patada giratoria en el rostro y clavar su katana en su pecho cuando estaba en el suelo, Ren desviando de una patada hacia la izquierda el rifle de otro soldado para luego clavar sus tekko-kagi en su abdomen y arrojarlo con violencia a un lado, Nami por su parte se deslizo por el suelo para derribar otro de los soldados con una llave a las piernas para luego rematarlo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, Yuzu disparo una flecha eléctrica al último soldado paralizándolo por la descarga para luego saltar y golpearlo en el rostro con su arco dando un giro para darle más impulso y noquearlo, quedando solo él, el general rápidamente intento tomar su pistola pero esta le fue arrebatada cuando Yuki le lanzo un kunai a esta, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yuzu dio el tiro de gracia disparando una flecha que dio directamente en el pecho del general, quien dejo escapar un leve quejido mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

-¡buen tiro hermanita!- exclamo Ren emocionada, todas ellas lo estaban creían que lo habían conseguido, sin embargo la alegría se volvió en desconcierto cuando vieron que el general seguía de pie, es mas este se les quedo viendo con una macabra sonrisa en lo que se quitaba la flecha del pecho, la cual no tenía nada de sangre. -tiene que ser una broma…-

-ahora díganme, luego de asesinarme ¿Qué pensaban hacer?- dijo el general lanzando la flecha a un lado, entonces Yuki y Nami corrieron hacia en general al mismo tiempo atacándolo con sus armas, sin embargo este sin esfuerzo tomo con sus manos desnudas tanto el bastón de Nami como la katana de Yuki, dejándolas muy sorprendidas por lo rápido que fue y por no haberse cortado con la katana en lo que este paso a lanzarlas con mucha fuerza contra Ren y Yuzu, cayendo todas al suelo pero levantándose y poniéndose en guardia nuevamente sin entender que estaba pasando. -se ven confundidas, no las culpo, dejen que comparta mi secreto con ustedes- decía el general con mucha confianza en lo que desabrochaba su gabardina de oficial del Enclave y sus guantes, dejando ver una especie de traje oscuro que parecía de cuero. -proyecto Spartan, el primer prototipo de nanotraje desarrollado por nuestros mejores científicos para reemplazar las servoarmaduras, proporcionan la misma o incluso mas protección y fuerza, sin sacrificar la flexibilidad y rapidez de un soldado- antes de que las hermanas pudieran hacer algo, Split Jack y el supermutante que lo acompañaba habían regresado, teniendo este ultimo a nada menos que a Cody tomado de la cabeza.

-¡Cody!- exclamo Nami muy preocupada pero antes de que ella y sus hermanas pudieran siquiera moverse, Autumn les disparo con otra pistola laser que tenia consigo al suelo justo frente a ellas deteniéndolas en seco, para luego apuntar a Cody que luchaba por liberarse.

-al menos que quieran ver a quien voy a asumir es un amigo suyo morir, les sugiero que bajen las armas- decía el general confiadamente.

-¡no escuchen a este imbécil! ¡mátenlo…!- gritaba Cody pasando a gritar de dolor cuando el supermutante le apretaba la cabeza, sin más remedio las hermanas se quedaron allí bajando sus armas pero aun sosteniéndolas en sus manos para evitar que lo lastimaran, cosa que hiso reír a Autumn quien altaneramente les decía sin dejar de apuntar a Cody.

-increíble, estamos en medio de una guerra, con el líder de su enemigo al alcance, y aun así no se atreven a sacrificar algo o a alguien para ganar-

-quizás no queremos ganar sacrificando nuestra alma en el proceso- dijo Yuki muy desafiante.

-oh quizás no tienen el valor de hacer lo necesario para ganar- decía Autumn lleno de confianza, la cual paso a gran sorpresa cuando de la nada el fuerte entero comenzó a estremecerse al explotar varios de los pisos inferiores, un gran incendio que comenzó a consumir el edificio y haciendo que grietas salieran de este, al punto que el vertibird se vio forzado a despegar y alegarse, mientras que donde estaba de pie Split Jack el suelo colapso por todo el borde haciéndolo caer hacia un camión cercano, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar a lo sucedido, del humo del incendio que salía de aquel agujero surgió un kunai con forma de arpón que se clavo en la cabeza del otro supermutante que sostenía a Cody, haciendo que lo soltara antes de ser arrastrado hacia este.

-ellas no tienen esa determinación…- dijo una voz que helo la sangre tanto de las hermanas como del general, la identidad del ninja del Clan Hasashi que pondría las bombas en el interior quedo revelada solo con eso, del humo de ese agujero, pasando justo al lado de Cody que luchaba por ponerse de pie, surgió nada menos que Hanzo quien se coloco entre las hermanas y el general. -pero yo si la tengo…- que paso a apuntar su pistola a este sin poder evitar sudar tanto por los nervios como por el calor del incendio diciendo aun con una sonrisa.

-maestro Hanzo…que agradable sorpresa…-

-¿lo es? hasta donde recuerdo me traicionaste y tus hombres intentaron matarme…- dijo Hanzo con mucha seriedad sin quitar la mirada de su presa que en ese momento era el general, era obvio por su penetrante mirada llena de ira que quería matarlo personalmente, mientras este se acercaba al general y él se alejaba dando unos pasos atrás, las hermanas aprovecharon la oportunidad de ir donde Cody y ayudarlo a levantarse justo cuando Hanzo les dijo con mucha autoridad. -tómenlo y váyanse…el general y yo tenemos asuntos no resueltos-

-le aseguro maestro Hanzo que no fue nada personal...- decía el general ahora preparándose para pelear seriamente. -un hombre como usted no tiene lugar en el futuro y renacimiento de América…-

-y tu morirás antes sin poder ver eso…- dijo Hanzo desenvainando sus espadas, entonces otra explosión tuvo lugar, la cual creo más gritas y agujeros en el suelo, en lo que Autumn perdió el balance Hanzo se lanzo contra este, apenas dándole tiempo al genera para apuntar y disparar su pistola laser, disparo que el maestro ninja evadió con mucha facilidad para luego cortar en dos la pistola con una de sus pistolas intentando cortar luego la cabeza de Autumn con la otra, sin embargo gracias a su nanotraje, Autumn logro evadir ese corte agachándose para luego de una patada fuerte desarmar una de las manos de Hanzo, clavándose su espada en el suelo cerca de ellos, pero eso no lo detuvo y rápidamente intento dar un corte vertical el cual Autumn logro detener sujetando la espada con ambas manos forcejeando con Hanzo gracias a la ayuda de su nanotraje, al mismo tiempo las hermanas se llevaban a Cody hasta el borde del cada vez más inestable edificio mientras Yuki gritaba.

-¡hay que alejarnos de aquí ahora!-

-¡¿y qué hay de ese otro tipo?!- pregunto Cody refiriéndose a Hanzo.

-¡él puede cuidarse solo!- respondió Nami quien lo sostenía con fuerza para luego saltar junto a sus hermanas del edificio desplegando sus alas, alejándose planeando de todo el caos que se había desatado, en esos momentos, pese a la fuerza que le daba el nanotraje, Autumn comenzó a ceder ante la sobrehumana fuerza de Hanzo, quien parecía a duras penas esforzándose, quedando apoyado sobre una rodilla en el suelo, lo que le dio a Hanzo la oportunidad de darle un poderoso rodillazo en el rostro que lo hiso caer casi de inmediato mientras decía muy decepcionado.

-¿es todo lo que tienes? ¿aun con tu tecnología ayudándote? patético- antes de que el general lograra tomar la pistola que le habían quitado las hermanas anteriormente, Hanzo le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer cerca del borde del edificio mirando hacia arriba para luego pisarlo en el pecho para dejarlo allí sin poder moverse, para su horror el nanotraje no le ayudaba en nada contra el maestro ninja que lo miraba con aterradores ojos llenos de furia. -incluso herido de muerte Kurosaki Kurama dio una mayor pelea que tu…en comparación no eres más que un insecto…y ahora entiendo que nunca más habrá un oponente digno de mi esfuerzo- justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final a Autumn, el vertibird que había despegado regreso y disparo una ráfaga de balas que Hanzo se vio obligado a esquivar retrocediendo y luego haciéndose a un lado, dándole la oportunidad al general de levantarse y correr al vertibird que sobrevoló lo suficientemente cerca para poder saltar y sujetarse de un borde, logando escapar de Hanzo quien lo observaba furioso desde el fuerte en llamas, había salido con vida, pero aun así el Enclave había recibido un golpe fatal, y el general experimento por primera vez, el verdadero terror que Hanzo podía provocar.

Ya lejos de todo eso, las hermanas finalmente aterrizaron junto a una casa abandonada a la que entraron y dejando a Cody sentado en un sofá para que se recuperara.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nami un tanto preocupada.

-si…creo que lo estoy…- decía él aun algo aturdido por lo ocurrido.

-en ese caso… - dijo Ren furiosa tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camisa para así levantarlo del sofá y gritarle. -¡¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?! ¡¿sabes cuantos murieron por tu estupidez?!- rápidamente sus hermanas lograron hacer que lo soltara en lo que Yuki gritaba.

-¡ya basta Ren! ¡gritarle no ayudara en nada!-

-¡¿y quien dijo que solo voy a gritarle?! ¡voy a darle la paliza de su vida! ¡todo ese desastre fue su culpa!- grito Ren de vuelta al no poder acercarse a Cody al estar Yuki y Yuzu en medio protegiéndolo en lo que Nami lo ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente mientras decía con mucho arrepentimiento.

-tienes razón…fue mi culpa…tenía tantas ganas de pelear…de vengarme por lo que le hiso el Enclave a mi pueblo…que no tome en cuenta su misión…y lleve a otros a su muerte…soy un verdadero estúpido- aquellas palabras en cierta manera lograron calmar a Ren quien no pudo evitar simpatizar con ese sentimiento de querer vengarse, por lo que solos e dio vuelta cruzada de brazos, dejando a Yuki sermoneándolo diciendo.

-escucha Cody…estamos todos en el mismo equipo aquí, y si queremos tener éxito debemos actuar como tal y confiar mutuamente…¿podemos confiar en ti y tu confiar en nosotras?- aquellas palabras lograron llegar a Cody, quien aun no se atrevía a verlas a los ojos por lo que había provocado simplemente respondió.

-si…- eso hiso muy feliz a Nami quien moviendo su cola le dio un sorpresivo abrazo en la cabeza, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo suave que es el pelaje de ellas, aun así, pese a que la misión termino en una gran victoria, él sabía que por sus acciones el mayor objetivo no pudo cumplirse, y que tendría que esforzarse al máximo para poder hacer lo correcto, pero al menos tenía el consuelo, de que no tendría que hacerlo solo, por primera vez desde que se unió a la resistencia, mientras era abrazado por Nami y sus hermanas lo miraban algo mas aliviadas, salvo por Ren que seguía furiosa con él, sentía que finalmente, volvía a pertenecer a algo.

Continuara…


	53. Capitulo cincuenta y uno

Capitulo cincuenta y uno: El Enclave contraataca.

Días después de la destrucción del fuerte independencia, la moral de las fuerzas del Enclave estaba por los suelos, los constantes asaltos a sus cuarteles y la destrucción de sus puntos de mayor importancia a lo largo del yermo de Washington dejaron en claro que no eran invulnerables como ellos en algún punto lo pensaron, y ahora todo el yermo lo sabía, rumores sobre una masiva insurrección siendo planeada por todos los asentamientos fuera de la zona urbana, asistidos por la fuerzas de la resistencia, comenzaron a correr por las filas de soldados y demás oficiales del Enclave, algunos de los cuales incluso, tras ser testigos de muchas de las atrocidades provocadas por el alto mando, comenzaron a desertar y a unirse a los esfuerzos de la resistencia para terminar el régimen del Enclave. Todo aquello comenzaba a pasar la cuenta en el alto mando, en especial sobre el general Autumn, quien se volvía cada vez mas paranoico tras su encuentro con Hanzo durante la destrucción del fuerte independencia, rara vez ahora dejaba Rivet City, pero incluso en ese momento seguía manejando a las tropas como si de una maquinaria bien sincronizada se tratara, persiguiendo y ejecutando públicamente a los desertores, insurgentes y peleadores de la resistencia pudieran atrapar, siendo su mejor herramienta en ese momento sus tropas fanáticas de la causa del ejercito, los paladines traidores de la hermandad del acero liderados por Tristán, como también los supermutantes del proyecto Titan, quienes a pesar de que la credibilidad de su poder se había visto afectada por la destrucción de sus bases más importantes, seguían manteniendo un firme control sobre el yermo.

En una de dichas ejecuciones, la cual como muchas otras se llevo a cabo en uno de los bordes la cubierta exterior de Rivet City, un soldado desertor se encontraba de pie al borde siendo vigilado por dos supermutantes en servoarmadura a cada lado suyo, teniendo en frente al pelotón de fusilamiento conformado sobre todo de soldados leales, la multitud que se encontraba allí para atestiguar su ejecución eran tanto soldados estacionados en la ciudad como varios habitantes de la ciudad, la mayoría fueron traídos a la fuerza para dar un ejemplo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle a todos ellos si traicionaban al Enclave, cosa que también iba para los soldados que llegaran a dudar de la causa, quienes sin embargo entre los testigos que mas destacaban estaban nada menos que el general Autumn y el paladín Tristán, quienes observaban de pie justo detrás del capitán encargado de la ejecución.

-cabo Gerald Mathews, el día de hoy y en presencia de estos testigos, será ejecutado bajo el crimen de alta traición contra el alto mando del nuevo ejército de los Estados Unidos, antes de llevar a cabo su ejecución ¿desea decir algo en su defensa?- decía el capitán mientras los soldados del pelotón de fusilamiento ya se encontraban preparando sus armas contra el soldado traidor quien con mucho pesar respondió.

-yo me uni al Enclave…porque pensé que podríamos recuperar la gloria en que vivieron nuestros ancestros…pero lo que hemos hecho…lo que estamos creando…- entonces el soldado volteo su mirada a Autumn quien lo observaba con mucha seriedad y a quien le suplico. -por favor general…abra los ojos…esto no es lo que el Enclave debía hacer…este no es el futuro que debíamos crear…- sin embargo Autumn no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo miro al capitán haciendo una seña para que la ejecución del soldado siguiera.

-¡preparen armas!- grito el capitán con mucha autoridad, los soldados del peloton de fusilamiento rápidamente colocaron sus armas frente a ellos. -¡apunten!- los soldados apuntaron hacia su compañero desertor, quien los miraba con mucha tristeza al ver que el sueño de una nueva América, desde su perspectiva, había sido corrompido. -¡fuego!- el pelotón disparo casi al unisonó, dando heridas fatales al soldado quien se desplomo hacia las aguas del rio Potomac para el disgusto de los habitantes que habían sido llevados a la fuerza a atestiguar eso, por lo menos ya había terminado, y luego fueron escoltados de vuelta a la ciudad mientras que en general se había puesto de pie en la orilla donde mismo estaba el soldado hacia unos momentos atrás mirando al horizonte, aquello llamo la atención de Tristán quien se le acerco preguntándole.

-¿todo bien general?-

-Paladín Tristán, sabe como comenzó el Enclave?- respondió el general.

-según yo tengo entendido comenzó en la costa oeste del país- dijo Tristán con algo de curiosidad.

-así es, el Enclave en sus orígenes fue conformado por personal civil, militar y del gobierno quienes escaparon del holocausto de la gran guerra en una gran plataforma de petróleo en la costa oeste cerca de California, durante años se prepararon para regresar a tierra y reconstruir este país…pero fallaron…subestimaron a la hermandad del acero en california…como también a los habitantes de esa región- decía Autumn con algo de pesar en su voz. -yo era nada más que un cadete en ese entonces, la plataforma donde crecí era mi hogar, todo lo que conocía al igual que nuestra causa…lo perdí todo…y por años el Enclave se fracturo y disperso por el país, creando sus propias versiones de nuestra causa…así que yo hice lo mismo…pero a diferencia de los demás yo aprendí de los errores de nuestro pasado, nunca subestime a mis oponentes, ningún sacrificio fue demasiado…y cuando finalmente me convertí en general de mi división me propuse a reunificar al Enclave, reconstruirlo, hacerlo más fuerte de lo que jamás pudo haber sido, y hacer de este lugar, la antigua capital de nuestro país, el punto de inicio para el renacimiento de América-

-y lo consiguió general, hiso lo que sus antecesores no pudieron conseguir- respondió Tristán tratando de levantar los ánimos del claramente decaído general, quien solía ser confiado y se podría decir que optimista y que en esos momentos simplemente le dijo.

-sí, conquiste esta región, con su ayuda la hermandad del acero dejo de ser una amenaza…pero ahora la región entera está al borde de la insurrección, y cada vez siento más cerca el aliento del maestro Hanzo respirando sobre mi nuca…eh cometido los mismos errores que mis antecesores y no me eh dado cuenta de eso…incluso ahora la moral esta tan baja que mis propios soldados comienzan a traicionarme…-

-tan solo necesitan una victoria general, una con la que los soldados y la población recuerden que no solo estamos en control, sino que también sepan que desafiarnos tendrá serias consecuencias- dijo Tristán con algo de confianza, cosa que llamo la atención del general quien no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tiene algo en mente paladín Tristán?- con una leve sonrisa en su rostro saco lo que parecía ser un informe de detrás suyo entregándoselo al general mientras decía.

-recibí esto en la mañana de parte de uno de mis escuadrones de reconocimiento, y creo que es mejor que usted lo vea- el general tomo aquel informe y mientras lo revisaba una de sus cejas al darse cuenta de lo que este informe decía.

-¿es esta información acertada?- pregunto el general ahora con un sano escepticismo en su voz.

-fue entregado por uno de mis pelotones más confiables general, puedo asegurarle que esa información es fidedigna- respondió Tristán con algo de confianza que al parecer logro contagiarle al general a quien su sonrisa confiada regreso a su rostro para luego comenzar a caminar de regreso al puente de mando mientras le decía a Tristán.

-sígame paladín Tristán- de esa forma ambos comenzaron su camino al puente de mando, pero primero se detuvieron en el puesto de comunicaciones de la torre de control de la ciudad, donde el general le dijo al oficial a cargo. -contacte a los comandantes de las zonas de control, dígales que solicito una audiencia con ellos inmediatamente-

-¡si general!- dijo el oficial con mucho entusiasmo en lo que el general y Tristán subían hasta llegar al puente de mando donde Autumn dejo el informe sobre su escritorio diciendo.

-esto es justo lo que necesitamos paladín Tristán, gracias a usted podremos revertir nuestra situación actual-

-solo hago mi trabajo general, el éxito del Enclave es el éxito para la hermandad del acero- dijo Tristán en lo que el comunicador del puente de mando se activo diciendo.

-general los comandantes están esperando en línea-

-excelente…- dijo Autumn dirigiéndose al mapa electrónico en el centro del puente, y tras activar un botón los demás comandantes aparecieron alrededor del mapa en forma de holograma mientras el general se les acercaba con una confianza que ellos no habían visto en él desde hacía ya un tiempo. -caballeros, el momento ha llegado, debemos movilizar y reunir nuestras fuerzas en la zona este del yermo, pero debemos actuar rápido y lo mas sigilosamente posible-

-¿Por qué motivo general?- pregunto uno de los comandantes, cosa que hiso sonreír casi siniestramente a Autumn quien apoyándose en la mesa, mirando a un punto especifico en este respondió.

-para terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas…con nuestra victoria-

En esos momentos en la base de la resistencia, los niños de Lamplight se encontraban jugando a treparse sobre Bishop quien estaba sentado en el suelo quieto y al parecer durmiendo plácidamente mientras los niños se subían por su espalda y costado, algunos incluso colgándose de su nariz y de sus cuernos, todo mientras Nami se encontraba jugando a las escondidas con otros niños, incluidos Lucy, Bunny y Maccready, decidiendo quien iba a ser el que buscaría jugando piedra, papel y tijeras.

-¡muy bien, a la cuenta de tres!- decía Nami moviendo su cola bastante feliz de jugar con los niños. -uno…dos…¡tres!-

-¡jankenpon!- grito ella y los niños al mismo tiempo, sacando ellos papel mientras que Nami fue la única en sacar piedra.

-¡perdiste Nami! ¡te toca buscar!- decía Lucy con mucho entusiasmo mientras que Nami dijo algo mas frustrada mirando su mano en que seguía teniendo empuñada en forma de piedra.

-¡¿de nuevo?! ¡ya es la quinta vez!-

-para ser una ninja, eres muy mala en este juego- decía Maccready burlonamente, haciendo que los demás niños se rieran juguetonamente en lo que Nami los miraba con una mejilla inflada y sus orejas agachadas y el ceño fruncido de la frustración, todo eso llamo la atención de Cody quien se les acerco preguntándoles.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡ah hola Cody!- lo saludo Nami moviendo rápido su cola mientras se explicaba. -vamos a jugar a las escondidas y decidíamos quien comenzaría a buscar jugando jankenpon-

-ok…mi primera pregunta ¿Qué demonios es jankenpon?- pregunto Cody bastante extrañado.

-es la forma rara a la que Nami llama a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras- decía Maccready con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-pero suena más divertido…- decía Bunny tímidamente, haciendo que Nami la abrazara por detrás levantándola suavemente mientras le decía contenta.

-aw, gracias Bonny-

-mi segunda pregunta ¿no deberías de estar haciendo algo importante o algo similar?- volvió a preguntar Cody pero ahora con algo más de seriedad a lo que Nami respondió bastante feliz al respecto.

-¡lo estoy haciendo, estoy jugando y cuidando de los niños!- aquello hiso que los niños, con la excepción de Maccready, exclamaron contentos y reían mucho mientras Cody decía.

-me refiero a algo productivo, como lo que haces en la enfermería-

-ya lo hice, los heridos que tenemos allí están estables y algunos listos para volver a la acción, así que como no tenía nada que hacer vine a jugar con los niños- respondió Nami aun cargando a Bonny en lo que Lucy se le acerco a Cody preguntándole mientras tiraba suavemente de sus ropas.

-¿quieres jugar con nosotros? es muy divertido-

-aunque te lo advierto, Nami es muy buena buscando y encontrando- comento Maccready también.

-no gracias, ya estoy muy grande para ese tipo de juegos…- decía Cody tratando de que Lucy lo soltara, pero rápidamente los demás niños que estaban con Nami lo rodearon pidiéndole con muchas energías.

-¡vamos! ¡por favor!-

-¡dije que no!- respondió Cody ahora un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de los niños que lo rodeaban. -¡¿acaso no les enseñaron a no molestar a los mayores?!-

-pero no te ves mayor que Nami, y ella siempre juega con nosotros- comento Lucy juguetonamente, cosa a la que asintieron los demás niños al mismo tiempo, dejando a Cody en una posición bastante incomoda a la que Nami comento también con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

-no van a detenerse hasta que juegues también- al saber que ya no tenía otra opción más que seguirles la corriente, Cody simplemente suspiro diciendo.

-está bien, pero solo una vez- los niños exclamaron muy contentos, con la excepción de Maccready que si bien se reía por la situación intentaba mantenerse serio para luego decirle a todos.

-¡ok chicos a escondernos! ¡y Nami tu cuentas!-  
-¡oki doki!- respondió Nami haciéndole a Maccready un juguetón saludo militar antes de apoyarse mirando a la pared de la caverna mientras comenzaba a contar hasta diez en lo que los niños y Cody, quien de momento parecía estarse dejando llevar por la diversión del juego, se dispersaban para así esconderse. No muy lejos de allí en otra de las cámaras de las cavernas de Lamplight, Ren se encontraba entrenando utilizando unos muñecos con dibujos intencionalmente mal hechos de las caras de Hanzo, Alex y Kagura en las caras de estos, atacándolos con distintas series de patadas y golpes en lo que Ángel cerca de ella se encontraba limpiando sus revólveres de vez en cuando mirando a Ren entrenar con una pasión que le parecía admirable, sin embargo eso no le impidió decirle de broma.

-sabes, es agotador el solo verte entrenar así-

-esto es nada, padre a veces nos hacia entrenar con pesas en los tobillos y muñecas- explicaba Ren dándole una patada tan fuerte al muñeco de Hanzo que llego incluso a arrancarle la cabeza, tomándose ese momento para poder tomar un respiro y quitarse el sudor de la frente con su mano. -luego de esos entrenamientos a duras penas podíamos ponernos de pie-

-suena bastante duro- comentaba Ángel ahora cerca de ella y ofreciéndole una toalla que ella tomo con cuidado para luego colocársela alrededor del cuello diciendo.

-cuando toda esta guerra con el Enclave termine, volveré a casa para buscar esas pesas y otros equipos para poder continuar entrenando-

-pensé que se mudarian de vuelta a su hogar en la estación del metro- decía Ángel con una sana curiosidad, sin embargo Ren miro hacia abajo con algo de seriedad diciendo de igual manera.

-Yuki y yo lo discutimos hace unos días…aun no lo hablamos con las demás pero…cuando todo termine no volveremos a la estación, ya nos encontraron allí y no es seguro que nos quedemos allí, nos iremos a algún otro lugar donde podamos continuar entrenando en paz-

-no suenas muy feliz al respecto…- decía Ángel algo preocupada.

-no lo estoy, la estación fue nuestro hogar toda nuestra vida…es donde crecimos…y donde padre nos entreno…- decía Ren con mucho pesar en su voz pero luego levanto la mirada para ver cara a cara a Ángel y decirle. -pero Yuki tiene razón, es hora de encontrar un nuevo hogar-

-vaya, finalmente llego el día en que estarías de acuerdo con Yuki en algo que te desagrada- decía Ángel juguetonamente al ser eso muy raro proviniendo de Ren quien luego de reírse unos momentos dijo.

-obviamente no estuviste allí cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, me sorprende que todos aquí no escucharan nuestros gritos-

-existe la posibilidad que confundieran esos gritos con los ronquidos de Bishop- dijo Ángel bromeando mientras caminaba fuera de esa cámara junto con Ren quien le decía.

-muy graciosa-

-hablando de Yuki ¿Dónde está ahora? normalmente ustedes dos entrenan juntas- pregunto Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-está meditando en esa cámara llena de esos horrendos hongos medicinales brillosos- respondió Ren apuntando con la mirada en dirección a donde se supone estaba su hermana.

-ahora que lo pienso, Yuki le ah tomado un verdadero habito a meditar- decía Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-si, en ese sentido se ah puesto igual que padre- decía Ren si tomarle mayor importancia al asunto hasta que Ángel le dijo traviesamente.

-quizás tu también deberías intentarlo, quizás eso te ayude a controlar tu enojo-

-nah, meditar no es realmente lo mío, además, hasta donde yo sé a ti te gusta cuando estoy enojada- respondió Ren mirándola de forma traviesa también, a lo que Ángel tras darle un suave codazo en el costado diciéndole.

-solo en esas ocasiones Ren, tú ya sabes-

-si…supongo que tienes razón- respondió Ren algo sonrojada por la pena, cosa que sin darse cuenta le daba la victoria a Ángel en esa discusión.

Mientras tanto, en la cámara de los túneles cuyas paredes estaban casi del todo cubiertas por los hongos medicinales luminosos que crecían en las cavernas, Yuki se encontraba sentada de rodillas en el medio de la sala perfectamente inmóvil mientras meditaba, no era casualidad que ella hubiera escogido ese lugar para poder meditar, los demás no lo sabían, pero en ciertos lugares como era el caso de esa caverna en particular, existía una fuerte conexión con el mundo de los espíritus, y si bien el cuerpo de Yuki se encontraba allí meditando estando rodeada por un aura lumínica de color azul, su espíritu en realidad se encontraba en el mundo de los espíritus, sentada de esa misma manera a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos en flor que flotaba sobre una nube, frente a ella había una pequeña mesita con dos tazas tradicionales japonesas como también una tetera llena de té caliente, y al otro lado de esa mesita, estaba el maestro Kuro sentado de una forma similar en lo que tomaba la tetera y servía el té en una de las tazas mientras decía.

-te ves preocupada hija mía ¿hay algo en tu mente?-

-la verdad es que si, pero es algo que me cuesta explicar- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa al poder estar compartiendo nuevamente una conversación con su padre, siendo que ella aun mantenía sus viajes al mundo de los espíritus en secreto de sus hermanas.

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedes tomarte el tuyo para hablar- dijo el maestro Kuro ahora también sirviendo té en la otra taza la cual se la ofreció a Yuki quien con gusto la acepto, pero su expresión era de preocupación en lo que le explicaba a su padre.

-es solo…hemos logrado muchas cosas desde que regresamos, la gente en el yermo comienza a darse cuenta que el Enclave no es invencible, y hemos logrado darles fuertes golpes…pero no puedo quitarme el presentimiento de que algo muy malo esta por pasar…estamos a punto de vencerlos pero aun así mis instintos me dicen que debemos tener cuidado-

-en la guerra, un líder sabio es quien mantiene su guardia en alto aun con la victoria a su alcance, porque es cuando se está acorralado cuando el enemigo peleara con mas fiereza- dijo el maestro Kuro con mucha sabiduría en lo que bebía un poco de su té. -uno no debe subestimar al enemigo aun cuando ese se encuentre al borde del precipicio-

-lo sé, el Enclave aun tiene más fuerzas que nosotros…- decía Yuki en lo que miraba su reflejo en el té que le dio su padre. -si queremos ganar…debemos hacerlo con cautela-

-lo único que puedo decirte hija mía, es que sigas tus instintos y a lo que tu corazón te digan, y es el corazón el que siempre te guiara por el camino a seguir- decía el maestro Kuro nuevamente con mucha sabiduría para luego acercarse a Yuki y posar una manos sobre la cabeza de ella frotándosela suavemente mientras sonreía. -lo has hecho bien hasta ahora hija mía, puedes hacer esta labor, recuerda que ahora eres maestra de nuestro clan-

-gracias padre…- dijo Yuki conmovida por las palabras de su padre sin dejar de tener la taza de té en sus manos. -aun tengo mucho que aprender si te soy sincera…-

-uno nunca deja de aprender en la vida hija mía, incluso los maestros no son más que estudiantes con experiencia- respondió el maestro Kuro.

-aun así…¿puedo seguir visitándote…aun cuando no tenga dudas?- pregunto ella mirando a su padre con un poco de timidez, cosa que este respondió con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su barba.

-puedes venir cuando quieras hija mía, no importa donde estés, siempre estaré velando por ti y tus hermanas- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuki quien no podía evitar mover su cola, solo entonces ella le dio una probada a su té y se sorprendió por el buen sabor que este tenía. -¡wow! ¡esto esta delicioso!-

-por supuesto, fue hecho con hojas de té espiritual, y de la mejor clase- decía el maestro Kuro con mucho orgullo frotando su barba, cosa que hiso reír a Yuki en lo que una de sus orejas se movieron al escuchar algo, pero no allí donde estaba, sino en el mundo real, señal para ella que era hora de regresar.

-debo irme padre, gracias de nuevo por hablar conmigo…- dijo Yuki con algo de pesar de tener que marcharse mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita en lo que su padre le respondió.

-ve hija mía, y recuerda seguir a tus instintos y a tu corazón, y jamás olvides que eres siempre bienvenida aquí y compartir una taza de té conmigo- antes de partir Yuki no pudo evitar darle un cariñoso abrazo el cual su padre correspondió, y con una lagrima en uno de sus ojos ella abrió de nuevo los ojos en el mundo real, justo cuando Shakes entraba a la caverna donde ella se encontraba diciéndole.

-lamento interrumpirla señorita Yuki en…bueno lo que sea que siempre este haciendo en este lugar tan tétrico…pero solo quería decirle que la cena estará lista pronto-

-gracias Shakes, es muy amable de tu parte- decía Yuki colocándose de pie y limpiándose la lagrima en su ojo, cosa que Shakes noto y que lo llevo a preguntarle.

-¿señorita Yuki está todo bien?-

-¿eh? oh sí, todo está bien Shakes, tan solo estaba meditando un rato- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-oh bueno eso lo explica de cierta forma, digo estar sentada largos periodos en esa incómoda posición sin hacer absolutamente nada productivo traerian lagrimas a cualquiera- dijo Shakes sin ningún tipo de filtro, logrando incomodar levemente a Yuki por ese comentario mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Yuzu aun no arregla ese glitch que tienes verdad?-

-no, y honestamente es como estar atrapado en una pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar por más que me golpeo para despertar…luego recuerdo que no tengo sensores del dolor que hace de todo aun mas desesperante- respondió Shakes dejando escapar todas esas frustraciones, y antes de llegar a terrenos más personales y seguramente más oscuros, Yuki lo detuvo posando una manos sobre el hombro de él diciéndole.

-ok Shakes, iré a la sala de control a ver a Sarah, por favor avísanos cuando la cena este lista-

-con gusto señorita Yuki- respondió él alegremente en lo que ella se dirigió a la sala de control suspirando de alivio de haber eludido una conversación aun mas incomoda con Shakes, luego de unos momentos ella llego a la sala de control en la que Sarah y Colvin se encontraban revisando la posición de las tropas en los cuarteles ocultos y demás escondites que la resistencia tenía en esos momentos en toda la región exterior del yermo.

-nuestros contactos en Canterbury Commons informan de una disminucion significativa de tropas estacionadas del Enclave en ese lugar, de forma similar a como nos informan desde Arefu, y Andele- decía Sarah señalando aquellos asentamientos.

-algo similar está ocurriendo en Nueva Megatón, y los vertibirds que sobrevolaban la republica de Dave y Paradise Falls- comentaba también Colvin señalando a los asentamientos señalados en lo que Yuki se les unió a la conversación preguntándoles.

-¿y qué significa eso?-

-significa que el Enclave está retrocediendo, quizás para crear una última línea de defensa alrededor de las ruinas de la ciudad...- respondió Sarah pensando mientras miraba el mapa, cuando otra posibilidad muy real paso por su mente. -eso o quizás…-

-se preparan para una gran ofensiva…- dijo Yuki al darse cuenta de cuál era esa otra posibilidad, sintiendo que eso era el mal presentimiento que había estado teniendo.

-es posible…- dijo Sarah muy pensativa también.

-una ofensiva a estas alturas sería muy difícil de ejecutar, perdieron buena parte de su combustible y armas, así como sus medios principales para fabricar y reparar sus vehículos, por no decir que no tienen idea de donde esta nuestra base, es una posibilidad pero no una muy grande- decía Colvin con un sano escepticismo, considerando los duros golpes que habían dado contra el Enclave y el malestar civil que estos sufrían a lo largo de la región a causa de los mismos.

-pero aun así esta allí…- dijo Sarah seriamente para luego centrar su atención en Yuki y preguntarle. -¿Qué opinas Yuki?-

-yo creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo antes de hacer algo precipitado, así podremos recabar mas información y hacernos una mejor idea de lo que hace el Enclave- respondió ella pensando seriamente en lo que Colvin dijo.

-yo preferiría que reuniéramos nuestras tropas para realizar un ataque nosotros mismos…pero hay lógica en lo que la jovencita dice, deberíamos hacer eso-

-muy bien…tan solo esperemos que el Enclave no nos caiga encima de pronto- dijo Sarah tras escuchar las opiniones de ambos cuando de pronto a la sala entro Yuzu acompañada por Ian y por Emma, estando ellas dos bastante emocionadas mientras que Ian las seguía de cerca con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sarah, Yuki! ¡qué bien que las encuentro aquí!- dijo Yuzu moviendo su cola emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? te ves bastante emocionada- pregunto Yuki con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Yuzu y yo hemos creado un nuevo chip que actualizara nuestro sistema de radar a uno de detección de alto espectro metálico así como el rango del mismo!- respondió Emma igual de emocionada, sin embargo algo confundida Yuki les pregunto.

-¿y eso que significa?-

-significa que nos permitirá detectar más fácilmente y a mayor distancia lo que sea que se nos acerque y que este hecho de metal, como vehículos y servoarmaduras- respondió Sarah legítimamente sorprendida. -buen trabajo chicas-

-bueno el crédito no es del todo nuestro- dijo Yuzu rascándose una mejilla para luego observar a Ian. -fue Ian en sus misiones de reconocimiento quien nos entrego los materiales necesarios-

-originalmente iba a regalarte unas flores, pero sentía que equipos electrónicos como ese te gustarían mas- dijo Ian causando que Yuzu se sonrojara un poco mirándolo cariñosamente en lo que Emma le decía.

-¡qué suerte tienes de tener un novio tan atento!-

-¡lo sé!- decía Yuzu moviendo rápido su cola hasta que Colvin les dijo.

-¿chicas que tal si volvemos al tema en cuestión y probamos ese nuevo invento suyo?-

-oh cierto- dijo Yuzu volviendo a la realidad para luego entregar el chip que había creado junto con Emma a esta. -¿quieres hacer los honores?-

-¡por supuesto!- dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo recibiendo el chip para así acercarse al mapa electrónico de la sala de control y así apagarlos unos momentos para así abrir el tablero de circuitos del mismo, extrayendo el chip de radar de fabrica y así reemplazarlo con el que ella y Yuzu habían creado. -ahora solo debemos reconectarlo y esperar que no explote-

-espera ¿explote?- pregunto Sarah algo alarmada.

-no te preocupes, solo hay un 56% de probabilidades de que eso suceda- respondió Yuzu tratando de tranquilizarla pero tuvo el efecto contrario y lentamente Sarah, Colvin y Yuki comenzaron a dar unos pasos hacia atrás en lo que Emma cerraba el panel de circuitos preparándose para encender de nuevo el mapa diciendo.

-¡aquí vamos!- al encender el mapa este volvió a funcionar normalmente, sin embargo en el mapa se podía ver una gran cantidad de señales pequeñas que se dirigían a la base. -oh, eso es curioso ¿Qué es?- rápidamente Sarah, Colvin y Yuki regresaron al mapa, y cuando vieron esas señales, todas las alarmas en las mentes de los tres se encendieron, siendo Sarah la que finalmente dijo.

-¡algo muy malo…!- de pronto, las cavernas se sacudieron con mucha fuerza mientras se escuchaban los inconfundibles sonidos de explosiones provenientes del exterior, haciéndose claro como el cristal lo que estaba pasando.

No muy lejos de allí, cuatro escuadrones de tanques de artillería del Enclave disparaban en dirección a las cavernas de Lamplight, haciendo llover una enorme cantidad de proyectiles encima y alrededor de la entrada a las cavernas, mientras que alrededor de estos una gran cantidad de jeeps y camiones cargados de soldados, como también tanques y vertirbirds se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia las cavernas, los primeros en llegar fueron los vertibirds que estaban cargados con lanzamisiles, justo después de que la artillería dejara de disparar, dejando caer estos mismos sus misiles contra las defensas de la resistencia, ablandando el paso para las fuerzas del Enclave que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Dentro de la base mientras tanto las explosiones de la artilleria como de los misiles que impactaban contra las cavernas hacían que estas se sacudieran con violencia, hasta el punto que el techo de las mismas comenzó poco a poco a agrietarse, hasta que finalmente en la sala de control, parte del techo comenzó a colapsar para la sorpresa y terror de todos allí presentes.

-¡cubranse!- grito Sarah en lo que todos allí se colocaron junto al mapa electrónico del centro esperando que este los protegiera parcialmente de los escombros que estaban por caer sobre ellos, sin embargo se sorprendieron al percatarse de que estos en efecto no cayeron sobre ellos, siendo Yuzu la primera en asomarse para a nada menos que a Ian de pie al lado del mapa, apoyándose a este con una mano mientras que la otra la tenia extendida hacia arriba, donde con mucho esfuerzo mantenía las rocas del colapso levitando usando su poder telequinetico, sin embargo el peso de las mismas eran demasiado para él y más pronto que tarde su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-¡rápido! ¡no podre sostenerlas por más tiempo!- decía él entre gruñidos de esfuerzo.

-¡todo el mundo fuera de la sala, ahora!- grito Sarah en lo que todos allí presentes, entre los temblores de las explosiones, se dirigieron a la entrada para escapar del inminente derrumbe que Ian con mucho esfuerzo mantenía por encima de ellos, siendo Yuzu la única en quedarse además de él quien le gritaba seriamente.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡sal ahora!-

-¡no! ¡no me iré sin ti!- grito ella con igual seriedad para así tomarlo de la mano con la que se estaba apoyando y así tirar de él suavemente hacia la entrada. -¡iremos juntos! ¡tan solo esfuérzate un poco!- de esa forma ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada, y con forme Ian se alejaba del centro, las rocas del fondo comenzaban a desplomarse violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡eres demasiado testaruda para tu propio bien…!- le decía Ian dando un ultimo esfuerzo para mantener las rocas por encima de ellos.

-¡lo dice el testarudo que iba a dejarse aplastar por toneladas de roca!- decía Yuzu regañándolo hasta que finalmente lograron salir de la sala, permitiéndole a Ian finalmente dejar caer las rocas que terminaron por sepultar toda la sala de control antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Yuzu quien como pudo lo mantenía de pie diciéndole con una tierna sonrisa. -lo hiciste bien…estuviste genial-

-lo sé…pero gracias por decirlo…- dijo Ian sarcásticamente pese a tener una enorme migraña en ese momento. -¿pero qué rayos paso…?-

-nos están atacando, eso es más que obvio- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad en lo que contactaba por un comunicador que Yuzu le había dado a Reddin. -Reddin informa ¿Qué demonios ocurre allí afuera?-

-¡es el Enclave! ¡nos descubrieron y nos están atacando con todo!- gritaba Reddin escuchándose el sonido de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera en lo que otra explosión sacudía los túneles.

-¿pueden contenerlos hasta que evacuemos?- pregunto Sarah en lo que le indicaba a los demás que comenzaran a avanzar, siendo Ian ayudado por Yuzu y Emma a moverse debido al intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¡lo intentaremos! ¡pero son demasiados!- respondió Reddin bastante alarmada.

-lo haremos lo más rápido posible, aguanten hasta ya no poder mas- dijo Sarah en lo que cambiaba de señal de su comunicador en lo que miraba a los demás. -ya escucharon, tomen a todos los que puedan al garaje y salgan de aquí, si las tropas del Enclave entran a las cavernas denles pelea para darle tiempo a los demás de escapar-

-¿pero qué hay de ti?- le pregunto Yuki.

-yo me quedare a coordinar la evacuación hasta que todos se hayan ido- respondió ella en lo que preparaba su pistola laser que tenia enfundada en la cintura.

-¡oh no, no vamos a dejarte aquí!- replico Yuki algo desconcertada por la decisión de Sarah hasta que esta le respondió con mucha autoridad.

-¡no discutas conmigo Yuki y haz lo que dije!- aquello dejo paralizada a Yuki y a los demás por unos momentos, aunque el silencio se vio interrumpido por otra explosión que sacudió las cavernas y por Reddin que llamaba alarmada por el comunicador.

-¡Centinela! ¡tuvimos que retroceder mas alla de la entrada! ¡las fuerzas del Enclave están en las cavernas! ¡repito, las fuerzas del Enclave están en las cavernas!-

-entendido, retírense a la cámara principal de las cavernas y mantengan posición mientras evacuamos a los no combatientes- dijo Sarah extrañamente calmada pero con mucha autoridad.

-¡recibido!- dijo Reddin antes de cortar comunicación, momento que Yuki aprovecho para poder hablar con Sarah y acercársele.

-Sarah yo…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Sarah se le acerco para así darle un suave abrazo y decirle calmadamente.

-voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, no voy a dejarlas…- aquellas palabras conmovieron a Yuki quien con una expresión algo triste correspondió aquel abrazo teniendo sus orejas agachadas levemente diciendo.

-te estaremos esperando…-

-lo sé, ahora ve… decía Sarah con voz suave en lo que se separaba de Yuki, quien junto a Yuzu, Ian y Emma comenzaron su camino por aquella sección de los túneles, quedándose solo Colvin quien le dijo a Sarah.

-Centinela, solicito permiso de quedarme a ayudarla-

-aquella orden iba para ti también Colvin- respondió Sarah seriamente dejando su pistola cargada y lista para combatir de ser necesario.

-con todo respeto Centinela, iba a quedarme con usted quisiera o no- dijo Colvin con una leve sonrisa, cosa que también hiso sonreír a Sarah posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y compañero diciéndole.

-gracias…- con eso dicho y ambos con sus armas listas comenzaron su recorrido por las cavernas de Lamplight, asegurándose de que todos allí fueran al garaje y escaparan.

En la caverna principal, donde se encontraban las casas improvisadas de los niños de Lamplight y de los refugiados como combatientes de la resistencia, tenía lugar una intensa batalla entre los soldados del Enclave que salían por montones de las entradas a la misma, contra los combatientes de la resistencia y paladines del acero que lo daban todo para que los refugiados y los niños de Lamplight pudieran escapar, sin embargo la situación se complicaba debido a los incendios que tenían lugar cuando distintos explosivos daban contra las casas, llenándose poco a poco la caverna de humo, y en medio de ese tiroteo, uno de los niños estaba llorando desconsoladamente sentado en el suelo totalmente aterrorizado por el caos a su alrededor, pero justo cuando un soldado del Enclave estaba por dispararle, Reddin logro tomarlo y ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos escombros, mientras que Bishop embistió al soldado del Enclave, al cual procedió a hacer pedazos con sus garras para luego tomar una roca cercana con sus enormes garras y lanzarla furioso contra otro grupo cercano, Reddin aprovecho de disparar desde donde estaba a cubierto asegurándose de que el niño estuviera seguro en lo que Nami de una patada lateral derribaba a un soldado que se le acercaba por un lado y luego derribaba a otros dos golpeando a uno con fuerza hacia arriba con su bastón y aprovechando la inercia de ese movimiento golpeo al otro en la cabeza habiendo desenganchado su bastón a su forma de sansetsukon, desde una plataforma cercana a una de las casas en llamas, Ángel disparaba con su rifle de francotirador en rápidas sucesiones, atinando justo entre los ojos de estos con cada disparo, deteniéndose solo cuando debía recargar, un soldado del Enclave estaba por aprovechar esa situación para dispararle hasta que Ren lo embistió derribandolo al suelo y así cortarlo repetidas veces con sus tekko-kagi antes de ir hacia otro soldado cortando su rifle seguidamente de su garganta para finalmente tomar del brazo a otro soldado y con una llave tirarlo al suelo para clavar su tekko-kagi directo en su garganta.

-¡son demasiados!- exclamo Ren algo exhausta tras pelear con varios soldados pero estos parecían no tener fin.

-¡debemos resistir tanto como podamos!- decía Reddin mientras entregaba el niño a Nami quien lo cargo en sus brazos cuando súbitamente un misil paso por encima de ellas yendo directamente donde estaba Ángel.

-¡Ángel cuidado!- grito Ren pero el misil ya estaba demasiado cerca para que Ángel pudiera esquivarlo, solo podía ponerse a cubierto donde estaba y esperar que la plataforma donde estaba resistiera el impacto, sin embargo este no sucedió, para la sorpresa de ella el misil quedo allí suspendido en el aire, y tras mirar hacia atrás pudo ver porque, era Ian quien con mucho esfuerzo mantenía el misil en su lugar mientras Yuzu y Emma lo ayudaban a mantenerse de pie para luego lanzarlo de vuelta a los soldados, acabando con varios de estos al explotar, mientras que a una increíble velocidad, Yuki corrió por la línea del frente cortando con su katana a varios soldados que caían uno a uno al suelo hasta detenerse junto a Ren y decirle.

-¡debemos irnos al garaje ahora! ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!-

-¡¿pero qué hay de los demás?!- exclamo Ángel bajando de la plataforma en que estaba.

-¡ya enviamos a tantos como pudimos al garaje antes de venir aquí! ¡Sarah se ocupara del resto, pero debemos irnos ya!- exclamo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-¡vayan chicas! ¡nosotros nos quedaremos un rato mas para contenerlos!- decía Reddin aprovechando ese leve respiro para recargar su arma.

-¡¿pero estarás bien verdad?!- preguntaba Nami aun teniendo al niño en sus brazos tratando de consolarlo.

-¡estaremos bien, eh estado en peores situaciones!- respondió Reddin y antes de que Nami pudiera decir algo mas Bishop se le acerco posando suavemente su garra en ella y diciéndole.

-confía en ella…tenemos a otros a quienes proteger…- con eso dicho tanto Nami como los demás se dirigieron a la salida que iba al garaje, dejando a Reddin y a los peleadores en la cámara para lidiar contra los invasores.

-ok chicos…¡vamos a darles con todo!- grito Reddin con mucho entusiasmo el cual fue compartido por los paladines y demás peleadores, en lo que una nueva oleada de soldados del Enclave se aproximaba.

En el garaje los camiones y Jeeps de la resistencia iban siendo llenados poco a poco y partiendo de allí con instrucciones de ir en distintas direcciones para no ser encontrados, uno de estos camiones estaban llenos por refugiados y niños de Lampalight a los que Cody iba ayudando a subir, camión en que estaban Lucy y Maccready, estando ella muy asustada y preocupada abrazando a Bunny que estaba a su lado mientras que Maccready estaba furioso diciendo.

-este es nuestro hogar…-

-lo sé, se cómo se siente, pero te prometo que lo recuperaremos…oh les encontraremos uno nuevo- le decía Cody tratando de calmarlo en lo que llegaban las hermas junto con sus amigos.

-Nami sube a ese niño al camión, Ren prepara el Kuroi Kitsune para partir- decía Yuki seriamente en lo que Nami le entregaba el niño a Cody quien con la ayuda de Lucy y Maccready lo subieron al camión mientras Ren y Ángel iban al Kuroi Kitsune para encenderlo, detrás de ellas llegaron Sarah y Colvin quienes habían ya recorrido toda la base asegurándose de que no quedara nadie atrás.

-¿estos son todos?- pregunto Sarah algo exhausta.

-este es el ultimo camión, los demás ya partieron- respondió Cody.

-bien…ve con este camión y asegúrate de proteger a los niños…nosotros nos iremos en el otro vehículo-

-entendido…buena suerte…- dijo Cody para luego subir a un lado del camión y darle un golpe al costado señalando al conductor que debían irse, cosa que hicieron alejándose por ese túnel que llevaba al otro lado de las cavernas y a la superficie.

-Reddin aun está en la cámara principal con otros repeliendo al Enclave, no podemos dejarlos-

-no lo haremos…esperaremos a quienes puedan regresar…pero el Enclave esta bloqueando nuestras transmisiones- dijo Sarah algo preocupada también mirando a su comunicador en lo que Colvin dijo.

-Centinela, iré a la cámara principal a avisar que es hora de irnos-

-está bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo Sarah.

-lo intentare- dijo Colvin para luego correr por el túnel hacia la cámara principal, a la cual llego momentos después encontrándose con la escena de que solo quedaban Reddin y dos paladines del acero repeliendo a los soldados del Enclave mientras que el humo de los incendios cubría casi por completo la cámara principal, haciendo muy difícil el respirar mientras Reddin iba retrocediendo mientras disparaba, hasta que uno de los paladines recibió un disparo y ella intento arrastrarlo hacia la salida, pero ya era tarde, y este ya no se movía.

-¡Reddin! ¡hay que irnos!- gritaba Colvin uniéndose a ella para repeler al Enclave tanto como podían.

-¡tenemos que comprarle tiempo a los demás!- gritaba ella justo cuando el otro paladín recibió un disparo en la cabeza, acabando con él instantáneamente. -¡maldita sea!-

-¡solo quedamos nosotros! ¡hay que irnos ya!- le grito Colvin en lo que finalmente ambos comenzaron a avanzar más rápidamente hacia el túnel mientras disparaban a los soldados que los perseguían, hasta que súbitamente, Colvin recibió un disparo en el costado, que lo hiso caer al suelo.

-¡no!- grito Reddin yendo hacia su superior muy preocupada ayudándolo a sentarse de momento en la pared del túnel disparando al soldado que venía detrás de ellos, atinando varios disparos al cuerpo de este hasta que cayó al suelo.

-maldición…esto arruinara mi figura…- decía Colvin tratando de alivianar la situación en lo que hacía presión a su herida.

-¡voy a sacarte de aquí! ¡solo resiste!- decía Reddin tratando de levantar a su superior que se quejaba mucho del dolor, sin tener éxito en levantarlo en lo que este decía.

-Reddin…ambos no lo lograremos…no si te quedas aquí-

-¡no digas eso…hemos salido de cosas peores!- exclamaba Reddin ya con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-lo sé…pero creo que mi suerte se acabo…- decía Colvin extrañamente calmado y ahora sosteniendo su pistola laser y una granada de plasma en mano. -yo los contendré…ve con la Centinela y las chicas…-

-¡no te dejare solo!- insistía Reddin hasta que Colvin finalmente le grito con mucha seriedad.

-¡lárgate de aquí y madura de una buena vez!- luego de jadear unos momentos, sus últimas palabras a ella fueron. -ve…la Centinela va a necesitarte…-

-…eres mi hermano…- dijo Reddin sin poder contener bien sus lagrimas antes de finalmente levantarse y salir de ese lugar, dejando a Colvin riendo levemente diciendo.

-dime algo que no sepa…- con eso dicho el apunto su arma al túnel disparando a todo soldado que apareciera en este, logrando eliminar a cuatro de estos hasta que recibió un disparo en el pecho que lo hiso caer de costado al suelo, en su último aliento tomo la granada y cuando estaba por activarla pudo escuchar a uno de los soldados decir.

-mátalo, las ordenes son no tomar prisioneros-

-yo tampoco los tomo…- dijo Colvin activando la granada, haciendo que esta explotara con tal fuerza que el túnel entero colapso, haciendo que por un momento Reddin mirara hacia atrás, sabiendo bien lo que esa explosión significaba, pero no se detuvo, debía honrar la memoria de su hermano del acero, y llegar donde Sarah.

Momentos después cuando el Kuroi Kitsune ya estaba listo para partir, Reddin finalmente llego al garaje, y rápidamente Sarah la llamo diciéndole.

-¡Reddin apresúrate! ¡nos vamos en seguida!- sin embargo cuando ella se le acerco, pudo notar que venía sola. -¿Dónde está Colvin?- la sola mirada de Reddin le dio la respuesta a Sarah, su rostro casi de inmediato reflejo mucho dolor, sin embargo logro mantener la compostura tanto para su hermana del acero como también para las hermanas y los demás que tenían similares miradas en su rostro, ella poso una mano en el hombro de Reddin tratando de reconfortarla diciéndole. -daremos honor a su nombre…pero debemos irnos…-

-entendido…- dijo Reddin quien junto con Sarah y los demás se subieron al Kuroi Kitsune ahora conducido por Three Dog quien les pregunto.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?-

-al noreste, hay un lugar que creo podrá servirnos- dijo Yuki con algo de confianza en su voz.

-ya escuchaste a la joven maestra- dijo Sarah finalmente tomando asiento para tratar de arreglar su mente tras todo lo que había pasado.

-a la orden jefa- dijo Three Dog arrancando el Kuroi Kitsune y colocándolo en modo sigiloso cuando este finalmente salió de las cavernas, tomando rumbo al noreste, y dejando atrás las cavernas de Lamplight, ahora ocupadas por el Enclave, habiendo ganado estos la batalla.

Continuara…


	54. Capitulo cincuenta y dos

Capitulo cincuenta y dos: La buena batalla.

Al amanecer, a primeras horas de la mañana, las cavernas de Lamplight, refugio de los niños del yermo, y base principal de la resistencia tras la invasión del Enclave, se encontraban casi totalmente cubiertas de humo, resultantes de los incendios de las casas y demás estructuras del interior de las mismas tras el intenso combate entre las fuerzas del Enclave, quienes recorrían las cavernas en busca de sobrevivientes, y los peleadores y paladines de la resistencia que habían logrado evacuar casi del todo del lugar junto con los refugiados que el Enclave perseguía, sin embargo aquellos que fueron dejados atrás lo hicieron para pelear contra el Enclave y darle tiempo a los demás para escapar, sucumbiendo sea en medio de la batalla, ejecutados por los soldados del Enclave, o asfixiados por el humo que envolvía a las cavernas, siendo ahora solo posible respirar allí dentro con la ayuda de los purificadores de aire integrados en las servoarmaduras, y los únicos que las tenían en ese momento y que seguían de pie, eran los soldados del Enclave, así como también estaban ahora los paladines traidores de la hermandad, liderados nada menos que por Tristán quien como los demás, revisaba detenidamente los cuerpos de todos los caídos de la resistencia que pudieran encontrar, disparando a algunos de estos solo para asegurarse de que en verdad estuvieran muertos.

-señor, hemos terminado con la limpieza de las cavernas de nuestro sector, no hemos encontrado sobrevivientes- dijo uno de los paladines traidores que se le habían acercado desde la entrada de una de las cavernas.

-muy bien, revisen el resto de los sectores y asistan al resto de los escuadrones de búsqueda, recuerden las órdenes del general, no dejen ningún sobreviviente- respondió él con mucha frialdad. -y no olviden rescatar los datos de las computadoras, averigüen donde fueron aquellos que escaparon de aquí-

-entendido señor- dijo el paladín traidor antes de retirarse, solo entonces Tristán saco de uno de los compartimientos de su armadura un pequeño proyector de hologramas semicircular, y tras colocarlo en la palma de sus manos y colocarlo a la altura de su rostro, lo encendió haciendo aparecer un holograma del general Autum a quien le dijo con aquella misma frialdad.

-general, ya casi hemos terminado la limpieza de las cavernas, no hemos encontrado ningún sobreviviente-

-excelente general, este es un día que vivirá en la historia del renacimiento de América- decía Autumn con una confiada sonrisa en el rostro.

-general debo informarle que las bajas que hemos sufrido en la batalla fueron sustanciosas, recuperarnos del todo tomara un tiempo- informo Tristán seriamente mientras se movía entre los escombros y cuerpos que habían quedado en los tramos de los túneles sin inmutarse mucho al respecto.

-un sacrificio necesario para poner fin a este conflicto sin sentido, sin embargo serán recordados en la historia futura como héroes- decía el general aun con mucha confianza en su voz.

-no hemos encontrado los cuerpos de la centinela Lyons o de las mutantes que tanto nos han dado problemas, y aun debemos lidiar con los remanentes de la resistencia en el yermo como también con los que lograron escapar de aquí- comentaba Tristán manteniendo una cierta seriedad sobre la situación actual, sin embargo Autumn respondió.

-no importa, ahora que no tienen base y sin medios de comunicarse ágilmente, la resistencia estará desorganizada, serán incapaces de coordinar nuevos ataques masivos contra nosotros, solo quedara encontrarlos y destruirlos, lo mismo para esas mutantes tan testarudas-

-¿y qué hay de Hasashi Hanzo?- pregunto Tristán seriamente, siendo esto lo único que logro cambiar la expresión del general quien simplemente respondió.

-discutiremos ese tema en su momento paladín Tristán, por ahora termine su misión allí en Lamplight, ahora debemos anunciar las buenas noticias al resto del yermo-

-entendido general, continuaremos con la misión entonces- dijo Tristán con seriedad para así continuar caminando por los túneles junto con sus paladines como también con los demás soldados del Enclave, asegurándose de que nadie que no fuera ellos saliera con vida de aquel lugar.

No mucho después de la batalla, la estación de radio propaganda del Enclave, que emita siempre distintos tipos de noticias inventadas como alteradas para crear una mejor imagen del Enclave entre los distintos asentamientos del yermo ocupados por el Enclave, y que se transmitía por los sistemas de megafonía instalados en cada uno de los asentamientos ocupados, comenzó a dar la noticia de la batalla de Lamplight, y de cómo los valientes soldados del Enclave finalmente pusieron fin al alto mando de las fuerza rebeldes, dando fin al conflicto que había estado asolando a la región los últimos meses desde la invasión. Aquellas noticias tuvieron los efectos esperados por Autumn y el resto del alto mando, casi de inmediato una sensación de desilusión y derrota se hiso caer sobre todo habitante del yermo, tanto en los asentamientos como aquellos que vivían por si mismos fuera de estos, en los distintos escondites de la resistencia, a los cuales varios de los camiones con refugiados habían llegado, se sentía que toda esperanza se había perdido, sus líderes muertos, sin medios de coordinarse entre ellos, el golpe que habían recibido había sido devastador, incluso las divisiones del Enclave que estaban planeando desertar sintieron que ya no tenía sentido, por si solos no podrían hacer nada contra el resto del ejercito, hasta donde todos podían suponer, la guerra ya estaba perdida, el Enclave había ganado.

Aquellas noticias pudieron escucharlas las hermanas y sus amigos, quienes a bordo del Kuroi Kitsune en su modo furtivo se dirigían al lugar que Yuki había dicho podrían estar seguros, pero aun cuando pudieron escapar de Lamplight con vida, todos allí dentro sabían que habían recibido un golpe casi definitivo, pero más que desesperanza, lo que sentían era frustración y enojo, el cual Ren reflejo apagando la radio del Kuroi Kitsune diciendo.

-de todos modos era un programa aburrido…-

-Centinela, he logrado contactarme con algunos de los camiones que escaparon de la base, se encuentran ocultos y esperando instrucciones para reagruparnos- decía Reddin utilizando una de las radios portátiles que habían rescatado de la base, sin embargo su positiva forma de ser igual se vio dañada con los sucesos que habían transcurrido durante la batalla, en especial la pérdida de su amigo y mentor Colvin. -pero aun no tenemos contacto con los demás escondites y la mayoría de los camiones…-

-¿eso es malo verdad?- pregunto Nami bastante preocupada.

-no lo sé, nuestro sistema central de comunicaciones estaba en la base…será muy difícil contactarnos con ellos ahora- decía Sarah tratando de mantener la calma y la compostura en lo que se acercaba a Yuki quien era la que estaba conduciendo el Kuroi Kitsune en ese momento. -¿exactamente a donde vamos?-

-a un lugar donde estaremos a salvo, y del cual el Enclave no tiene idea de su existencia- respondió ella con un poco mas de confianza, cosa que llamo bastante la atención de Sarah.

-¿y tu si la conoces?-

-en realidad solo Yoichi y yo lo conocemos con más detalle, aunque mis hermanas y Sosuke también llegaron allí una vez- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa, cosa que confundió un poco a sus hermanas, hasta que finalmente ellas se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería.

-espera ¿iremos a ese loco lugar donde rescataste a Yoichi? ¿ese es el lugar del cual estabas hablando antes?- pregunto Ren.

-¿hablando de que cosa?- pregunto Yuzu con algo de curiosidad.

-¡si…! ¿de qué están hablando?- pregunto Nami inocentemente.

-Ren y Yo hemos estado discutiendo…no podemos volver a casa ahora que el Enclave y el clan Hasahi saben donde esta…por lo que decidimos que buscaríamos un nuevo lugar donde vivir, y el lugar al que iremos es el que creo será nuestra mejor opción-

-¿un nuevo hogar…?- pregunto Nami con ojos algo iluminados ante esa idea.

-así es- dijo Yuki sonriendo levemente.

-¿pero estas segura que ese lugar al que tu y Yoichi es la mejor opción?- insistía Ren no muy convencida sobre la idea de su hermana quien respondió.

-cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos te darás cuenta de por qué lo es- finalmente frente a ellos apareció la colina donde habían rescatado a Yoichi, tras bajar del vehículo se encontraron nuevamente con una muralla de raíces que cubrían el camino rocoso que iba al interior de la misma.

-en el nombre de todo lo bueno ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Ángel bastante sorprendida al ver la muralla al ser la primera vez que estaba allí, al igual que era el caso de Ian y los demás.

-no lo sé, la última vez que estuvimos aquí esas cosas nos bloquearon el camino, solo Yuki sabe que hay detrás- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados mirando la muralla mirando con mucho escepticismo a su hermana mayor. -¿alguna brillante idea de cómo hacer que se abra?-

-tengo una…- dijo Yuki acercándose a la muralla hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para posar suavemente una mano sobre esta, respirando profundamente en lo que entraba en una especie de trance y su mano era rodeada por un aura brillante azulada que llamo mucho la atención de Emma que intento acercarse a ella mientras decía emocionada.

-¡wow! ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?!- sin embargo Yuzu la detuvo antes de que continuara diciéndole.

-es algo que ella aprendió en el bosque donde nos quedamos…- en eso ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia su hermana mayor, pues ella tampoco sabía cómo explicar lo que Yuki estaba haciendo, entonces de sorpresa las raíces comenzaron a moverse abriéndoles el camino para pasar.

-vamos, dice que podemos quedarnos- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en el rostro en lo que todos comenzaron a seguirla una sorprendidos por lo que había hecho.

-¿Quién le dijo que podíamos pasar?- pregunto Reddin algo confundida pero en voz baja.

-puedo sentir una consciencia aquí…es intensa pero a la vez muy calmada, es difícil de explicar- decía Ian mientras miraba a la pared izquierda del camino amurallado que iba al interior de la colina.

-lo sabrán cuando lleguemos- decía Yuki sonriendo.

-¿podrías dejarte de misterios y simplemente decirnos…?- preguntaba Ren un tanto frustrada por el secretismo de su hermana, sin embargo se quedo callada y muy sorprendida como los demás cuando llegaron a su destino, el bosque oculto en el interior de la colina. -esto…no me lo esperaba…-

-¡increíble! ¡un bosque! ¡un bosque de verdad!- gritaba Emma entre saltos de alegría a los cuales Nami se le había unido.

-Nami tu ya estuviste en un bosque ¿no lo recuerdas?- decía Ángel sin poder evitar reír un poco al verla tan feliz como Emma, a lo que ella respondió alegremente.

-lo sé, pero quería unirme a la celebración-

-esto es increíble, las condiciones ambientales del yermo no deberían permitir la vida vegetal en la región- decía Yuzu revisando aquellos arboles sin poder evitar sacar algunos de sus instrumentos de toma de muestras. -tomare algunas muestras de los troncos para analizarlos…- sin embargo ni bien lo hiso se pudo escuchar un profundo sonido alrededor de todos ellos, y por unos momentos todos pudieron notar los arboles moverse de forma algo amenazadora, rápidamente Yuki hiso que su hermana menor guardara sus instrumentos y con algo de incomodidad le dijo.

-si…a él no le gusta que hagan eso…-

-¿a él?- pregunto Sarah estando con la guardia en alto para luego mirar a Ian seriamente. -¿es a quien te referías?-

-creo…aun lo siento…y no parece muy feliz- respondió él a punto de tomar su pistola laser hasta que Yuki los detuvo algo preocupada diciéndoles.

-¡todo el mundo tranquilo!- entonces ella se acerco a uno de los troncos frotándolo suavemente con su mano y diciendo con una voz suave. -tranquilo, son mis amigos, nadie te lastimara- poco a poco los arboles dejaron de agitarse, y para la sorpresa de todos estos se hicieron a un lado abriendo un camino para ellos. -síganme, voy a presentarles a alguien- de esa forma ella guio a sus hermanas y amigos por ese camino que se había abierto, hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro del bosque, donde el gran árbol que gobernaba sobre este los estaba esperando.

-wow…a eso le llamo un gran árbol- dijo Ren tras dar un leve silbido.

-¿Qué es este lugar Yuki?- pregunto Sarah sin poder quitar su vista del árbol.

-todo este lugar es él, el bosque entero forma parte de este árbol, es un mutante como nosotras-

-¡genial!- exclamo Nami muy emocionada sin poder evitar correr al árbol y darle un fuerte abrazo en lo que Bishop la seguía para así frotarle a ella suavemente la cabeza.

-fascinante, entonces todo este ecosistema se trata del mismo individuo, nunca habría imaginado que algo así pudiera existir- decía Yuzu en lo que Emma también le decía.

-es como si cada árbol de este bosque fuera una célula u órgano de un ser vivo gigante-

-pero para que creciera de este tamaño y complejidad, debe de haber estado vivo durante décadas, quizás más de un siglo- comentaba Yuzu, cosa que lleno de emoción a ambas.

-nerds…- decía Ren entre dientes y cruzada de brazos hasta que Reddin comento algo incrédula.

-esperen un segundo ¿están diciendo que es como si estuviéramos dentro de alguien?- esa sola idea hiso que a Ren se le revolviera el estomago, teniendo Ángel que calmarla al frotarle suavemente la espalda para que no vomitara.

-¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿tiene un nombre?!- preguntaba Nami moviendo su cola de lado a lado con mucho entusiasmo.

-no, no lo tiene, la verdad no se me había ocurrido darle uno- decía Yuki con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella sabía lo mucho que su hermana menor le gustaba darle nombre a las cosas o personas.

-¡bueno en ese caso quiero llamarlo…!- decía Nami con mucha emoción para luego pensarlo unos momentos hasta que lo que ella pensó era el nombre perfecto se le vino a la mente. -¡Barbol! ¡su nombre será Barbol!- entonces ella fijo su atención a Bishop muy feliz. -¡¿Qué te parece?!-

-me parece estupendo…- respondió Bishop frotándole suavemente la cabeza a Nami con su gran garra en lo que del árbol se pudo escuchar una especie de sonido profundo pero calmado.

-creo que le gusta ese nombre, menciono Ángel sin dejar de frotarle la espalda a Ren quien poco a poco iba recuperándose de la impresión que Reddin le había implantado accidentalmente en la cabeza, al ver esa escena finalmente hiso que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Sarah, quien se acerco a Yuki hasta colocarse a su lado y preguntarle.

-¿entonces crees que aquí estaremos seguros?-

-Barbol ah estado oculto de todo el mundo por siglos, ni siquiera el Enclave sabe que existe, creo que es nuestra mejor opción- respondió Yuki con mucha seguridad mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su hermana y amigos caminar alrededor de Barbol admirando el tamaño de este como también el hermoso paisaje que este había creado con sus árboles.

-¿y es por eso que lo elegiste también como su nuevo hogar?- pregunto Sarah ahora con algo más de curiosidad.

-bueno es eso y también…- respondió Yuki dejándose llevar unos momentos por el paisaje que la rodeaba, tan similar al bosque en donde se habían ocultado mientras ella se recuperaba, y donde ella podía sentir una cierta espiritualidad similar por lo mismo, pero sobre todo, podía ver a sus hermanas y amigos felices de estar en un lugar así. -es un buen lugar para vivir…y comenzar de nuevo-

-comenzar de nuevo…- dijo Sarah con un nuevo aire de esperanza. -hay mucho que hacer todavía…es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar-

Poco después, las hermanas y sus amigos llevaron, con el consentimiento de Barbol, el Kuroi Kitsune hasta el centro del bosque, y utilizando la radio que Reddin había rescatado de la base de la resistencia, pudieron contactar a algunos de los vehículos que habían logrado escapar, los cuales llegaron solo unas horas después, sin embargo los vehículos tuvieron que permanecer a un lado del camino de la colina, pues Barbol no permitia que ningún otro vehículo entrara a su bosque, y cuando algunos miembros de la resistencia intentaron cortar uno de los árboles para hacer una fogata con el mismo, fueron detenidos de golpe por Yuki y Sarah justo cuando Barbol volvió a agitar los arboles del bosque de forma amenazante, disuadiendo también con eso a los de la resistencia. Entre los que lograron llegar al bosque estaban Cody junto con los niños de Lamplight, todos ellos maravillados de ver por primera vez un bosque de verdad, como también Three Dog, quien había permanecido oculto en uno de los escondites de la resistencia, transmitiendo desde esta mediante una radio de corto alcance las distintas hazañas de la resistencia para así levantar la moral de los peleadores, evitando mencionar las de las hermanas a petición de Yuki, para cuando la noche había caído, la resistencia había instalado una pequeña base de operaciones allí en el centro del bosque, usando equipos conectados a la batería no hace mucho mejorada del Kuroi Kitsune para hacerlos funcionar, entonces todos se reunieron a en una mesa donde habían colocado un mapa de papel de antes de la guerra de la región de Washington, el cual usando algunos lápices, incluidos algunos de los crayones de Nami y de los niños de Lamplight, recrearon la situación actual que tenían en manos, la cual no era muy buena en ningún sentido de la palabra.

-bien, hagamos un resumen, el Enclave nos ataco desde el oeste, usando fuego de artillería pesada para aniquilar las defensas exteriores y desestabilizar las cavernas, luego enviaron sus tropas dentro para intentar aniquilarnos…pero gracias a nuestros esfuerzos…como también de quienes dieron sus vidas durante la pelea, logramos escapar con vida- comentaba Sarah señalando las cavernas de Lamplight como también el lugar del que suponía habrían provenido los ataques de artillería. -ahora estamos muy dispersos y incomunicados del resto de nuestras fuerzas como del resto de la región ¿alguien aquí tiene alguna novedad que quiera compartir?-

-nos detuvimos en el escondite cerca de Big Town unas horas, el Enclave está anunciando a todo el yermo que la guerra ya termino y que todos nosotros estamos muertos- comentaba Cody estando junto a Maccready que estaba claramente muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

-¡hmph! ya lo quisieran- decía Ren cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado de forma bastante creída.

-¡esos cretinos destruyeron nuestro hogar! ¡hay que darles su merecido por eso!- gritaba Maccready bastante enojado.

-no es tan fácil pequeño, ahora mismo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento que digamos- le decía Reddin frotándole suavemente la cabeza, cosa que solo lo hacía refunfuñar con mas enojo.

-de hecho, creo que Maccready tiene un buen punto- comento Yuki tras analizar unos momentos la situación, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero sobre todo a Maccready quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿en serio…?- pero rápidamente agito su cabeza para luego cruzarse de brazos y poner un gesto creído. -¡ya lo sabía!-

-¿si te das cuenta que nuestra base fue destruida verdad?- preguntaba Ian algo confundido, por lo que Yuki comenzó a explicarse.

-el Enclave cree que ya gano, por lo que ahora bajaran la guardia…-

-dejándolos expuestos a un ataque que no esperan- completo Sarah dándose cuenta de lo que Yuki estaba hablando.

-¿pero un ataque donde? ya hemos destruido sus bases más importantes y aun así lograron aplastarnos- replicaba Cody con mucha incredulidad por lo que ellas dos estaban planeando.

-no exactamente, aun hay un punto importante para el Enclave- respondió Sarah con mucha seriedad, siendo Ian el que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Rivet City, su cuartel general-

-corta la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo morirá- menciono Yuki en sentido figurado.

-me gusta esa idea, llevar la pelea justo a las puertas de su casa- comentaba Ángel ajustándose su sombrero vaquero.

-y terminar la guerra de un solo golpe- dijo Sarah con mucha confianza, llenando de nuevas energías a los paladines y miembros de la resistencia que estaban allí reunidos, sin embargo Cody no estaba del todo convencido mientras replicaba.

-escuchen no quiero ser el pesimista ni nada, pero no salimos muy bien parados que digamos de la batalla en la base ¿de verdad nos enfrentaremos al Enclave con lo poco que pudimos rescatar?-

-no voy a mentirles, el Enclave nos dio con un martillo en las manos- respondió Sarah

-¿entonces?- pregunto Cody nuevamente.

-atacar ahora sería como darles con una aguja…directo a su corazón- aquello en cierto modo termino convenciendo a Cody. -ahora solo necesitamos un plan solido-

-Rivet City está fuertemente defendida, el Enclave la volvió en una especie de fortaleza, por no hablar del resto de tropas que aun tienen disgregadas por la región- decía Ian recordando sus misiones de reconocimiento luego de que él y las hermanas se habían unido a la resistencia.

-y será difícil coordinarnos con nuestras tropas ocultas en la región ahora que perdimos nuestro sistema de comunicaciones- comentaba también Reddin, sin embargo fue Yuzu quien propuso una solución diciendo.

-no necesariamente, los equipos de radio que usamos son similares a los que son usados comúnmente por el mercado civil antes de la gran guerra, una estación de radio común y corriente con la frecuencia correcta podría hacer llegar el mensaje al resto de la resistencia.

-¿Por qué siento que viene un pero en todo esto?- comento Ren sarcásticamente en lo que Nami comenzó a agitar una mano en alto con muchas energías gritando.

-¡oh yo lo sé! ¡pregúntenme!-

-bueno…al momento de transmitir el mensaje, al no tener ningún tipo de cifrado, tendremos al Enclave respirándonos en el cuello casi de inmediato- respondió Yuzu in tanto incomoda rascándose la mejilla, cosa que hiso que Nami exclamara de la frustración diciendo.

-¡ugh! ¡estaba por decir eso!-

-entonces ni bien demos el mensaje, el infierno va a desatarse, es algo arriesgado solo para informar a los nuestros- comento Reddin teniendo una sana duda sobre el plan hasta que Yuki les dijo.

-no solo a los nuestros, a todos- aquello desconcertó a todos, por lo que Sarah, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería, les aclaro diciendo.

-el mensaje lo transmitiremos a todo el yermo, a cada asentamiento y persona, la que vamos a librar no es una batalla que podamos librar solos-

-es por eso que pediremos la ayuda a todas las personas de la región- dijo Yuki con mucha confianza, causando cierto debate en los demás.

-Yuki no todos en el yermo son luchadores, muchas personas solo quieren vivir tranquilamente- comento Ian hablando por su propia experiencia.

-lo se, pero mientras el Enclave siga existiendo nadie aquí podrá tener una vida tranquila como tal- se explicaba Yuki mientras todos allí comenzaban a tomarle atención. -todos aquí en algún momento fue como los demás en el yermo, sin embargo decidieron pelear, sea por principios o por algo personal, es hora de recordarles a todos que ellos también tienen la fuerza para oponerse al Enclave, y demostrarles que no vamos a darle nuestro hogar sin pelear- aquello emociono mucho a los paladines y miembros de la resistencia quienes se encontraban muy motivados a esas alturas, ansiosos de dar el golpe final al Enclave, incluso Codu no podía evitar sentir algo de entusiasmo por esa idea, finalmente todos guardaron silencio cuando Sarah dijo.

-ahora solo debemos encontrar una estación de radio con el suficiente alcance para abarcar todo el yermo-

-oh bueno, eso es fácil- menciono Three Dog bastante alegre al sentir todo ese entusiasmo en el aire, rápidamente los demás todos se les quedaron viendo de expectante esperando a que diera su respuesta. -radio galaxia, en sus tiempos de mayor gloria podía transmitir la buena batalla a cada uno de los rincones de esta región-

-¿no fue destruida por el Enclave durante la invasión?- pregunto Ian un tanto desconcertado.

-bueno la última vez que estuve allí estaba algo dañado, pero seguía en pie- menciono Ren recordando su duelo con Hanzo que había tenido lugar en la azotea del mismo.

-mientras la antena y el equipo de transmisión sigan intactos no debería de haber ningún problema- menciono Yuzu.

-y conmigo dando el mensaje, puedo garantizar que cada uno de mis fieles radio escuchas querrán tomar incluso palos y piedras en contra el Enclave- decía Three Dog muy confiado en sus habilidades.

-entonces está decidido, mañana a primera hora daremos inicio a este plan, los quiero a todos listos, si todo sale bien, desataremos la furia del yermo capital contra el Enclave- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, motivando a todos los paladines y peleadores de la resistencia allí presentes, las hermanas y sus amigos también se unieron al entusiasmo expectante ante la batalla que estaba por iniciar, dejando Bishop escapar un rugido muy fuerte que se escucho en todo el bosque, incluso el mismo Barbol se movió levemente, dejando entender a todos que hasta él estaba entusiasmado.

-¡¿quieren guardar silencio de una maldita vez?!- exclamo de sorpresa Shakes haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo algo sorprendidos por lo repentino que había sido eso mientras este caminaba con una bandeja con vasos llenos de café y de otras bebidas calientes para todos allí presentes. -en serio, estos sacos de carne pueden ser muy ruidosos a veces- aquello creó una atmosfera bastante incómoda en el lugar mientras veían al robot quejumbroso alejarse de allí aun ofreciendo amablemente aquellas bebidas calientes como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿aun no puedes arreglar ese glitch verdad?- le pregunto Yuki a Yuzu quien agachando levemente las orejas y rascándose las mejillas simplemente respondió.

-es difícil sin los repuestos adecuados…-

A la mañana siguiente, ni bien el sol comenzó a salir, el bosque de Barbol estaba con mucha actividad, los paladines y peleadores de la resistencia preparaban sus armas y equipos para la batalla que estaba por dar inicio, Sarah, Ian y Reddin llevaban sus servoarmaduras puestas mientras que Ángel revisaba la mirilla de su rifle de francotirador y las hermanas preparaban sus armas y distintos instrumentos ninja, y cuando estos ya estaban listos, las hermanas se dirigían al Kuroi Kitsune, en el cual ya se encontraba Three Dog sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras Sarah hablaba con Reddin diciéndole.

-las cosas se van a poner intensas en muy poco tiempo, mientras nosotros vamos a la ciudad quiero que vayas a cada escondite que encuentres en el camino a Rivet City, ni bien el Enclave comience a movilizarse, sin importar si tenemos éxito o no, ustedes comiencen el ataque, y causen tanto daño como sea posible ¿entendido?-

-entendido Centinela- respondió Reddin haciendo el saludo firme de la hermandad.

-bien, porque sin importar que suceda, esta guerra terminara hoy- menciono Saraha con mucha seriedad, pero antes de subirse al Kuroi Kitsune junto con las hermanas y sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba Bishop, Reddin le llamo la atención a Sarah diciéndole con una confiada sonrisa.

-ambos sabemos lo que sucederá, haremos sufrir al Enclave por todo lo que ha hecho- aquello hiso sonreír a Sarah, quien tras sentarse en el asiento del copiloto del Kuroi Kitsune, ella miro hacia atrás a los demás preguntándoles.

-¿están todos listos?-

-estamos más que listas- dijo Yuki sonriendo levemente.

-no puedo esperar para patear traseros del Enclave- dijo Ren haciendo sonar sus nudillos con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-ya tengo todo el equipo que necesitaremos conmigo- dijo Yuzu ajustandose la mochila que llevaba consigo.

-¡vamos a salvar al yermo!- exclamo Nami con mucho entusiasmo.

-vamos a fastidiarles el día a esos cretinos- dijo Ian revisando su rifle laser.

-no pienso fallar una sola vez este día- dijo Ángel guardando sus revolvers en sus fundas.

-hoy…la maldad del Enclave terminara…- dijo finalmente Bishop, y al verlos a todos de esa forma, hiso que Sarah sintiera mucho orgullo, cosa que la hiso sonreír, confiada de que podrían lograrlo, y con esa determinación que le habían dado ella fijo su mirada en Three Dog diciéndole.

-hora de volver a casa amigo mío.

-oh si- dijo él ajustando sus lentes de sol antes de encender el motor del Kuroi Kitsune, esperando a que Barbol volviera a abrirles el camino por entre los árboles, y ni bien eso sucedió comenzó a acelerar a fondo, para así salir del bosque como también de la colina que lo mantenía oculto, esta vez ya no para escapar del enemigo, sino para hacerles frente en la que sería el inicio del fin.

Algunas horas después, justo antes del medio día, el equipo finalmente había llegado al dañado edificio de radio galaxia, fijando primero sus miradas en la antena de la estación.

-bien, parece estar intacta- menciono Three Dog apoyado en ese momento en el volante del Kuroi Kitsune que de momento seguía en modo sigiloso para que no los descubrieran.

-genial, hasta ahora todo va bien…- comentaba Ren confiada hasta que de pronto Nami la interrumpió exclamando sorpresivamente.

-¡no digas eso!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- pregunto Ren algo fastidiada en ese momento.

-¡cada que alguien dice que todo parece estar bien, de pronto todo comienza a salir estrenada mal!- decía con mucha seriedad.

-oh vamos ¿no me digas que de verdad crees en ese tipo de cosas…?- decía Ren con mucha confianza pero cuando finalmente lograron entrar en la estación, pudieron ver con ojos bien abiertos que los equipos de transmisión habían recibido graves daños por los combates durante la invasión inicial, así como por el paso del tiempo.

-¡te lo dije!- exclamo Nami señalando muy de cerca a Ren quien fastidiada le torció su dedo sorpresivamente haciendo que ella se quejara del dolor, entonces ambas se miraron fijamente y tras gruñirse comenzaron a darse chistosos manotazos mutuamente, aun cuando era Ren quien llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo antes de que pudieran continuar, Yuki bastante fastidiada con ambas las tomo a cada una de sus orejas y tirándoselas mientras las separaba diciendo.

-¡¿quieren por favor dejar esto para después?!-

-¡ella comenzó!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se quejaban por el jalón de orejas que estaban recibiendo hasta que su hermana mayor les dijo molesta.

-¡pues yo lo termino!- entonces fijo su mirada en Yuzu. -¿puedes reparar todo eso?-

-me tomara solo unos minutos- dijo ella tomando las herramientas que había traído con ella, poniéndose a trabajar casi inmediatamente.

-muy bien, mientras Yuzu repara el equipo, Three Dog y yo iremos al cuarto de emisión a preparar el mensaje, Ian y Ángel los quiero en el techo vigilando el exterior, si ven algo sospechoso quiero avisen antes de abrir fuego, Yuki tu, Ren y Nami mantengan su posición aquí dentro, manténganse listas para pelear, y Bishop ve a la entrada principal ni bien el caos comience te quiero en el centro de la acción ¿quedo todo claro?- ordenaba Sarah a todos allí presentes, a lo que los demás respondieron casi al unisonó.

-¡si!- Sarah se les quedo mirando bastante satisfecha por la convicción que tenían todos en sus rostros para luego decirles.

-bien, recuerden que ni bien comencemos a transmitir, el Enclave nos caerá encima con todo lo que tienen, nos espera un largo día por delante, así que hagamos lo mejor posible ¿entendido?-

-¡entendido!- dijeron todos determinados a tener éxito sin importar lo que pudiera llegar a suceder.

-¿entonces que están esperando? ¡todo el mundo en posición pero ya!- exclamo Sarah haciendo que todos los demás fueran a las posiciones que les había ordenado ella, con la excepción de Yuzu que seguía reparando el equipo de transmisión de la estación y Three Dog que estaba junto a ella diciéndole.

-están realmente motivados hoy-

-lo sé…escucha Three Dog si algo llega a pasarme…- decía Sarah algo intranquila por lo que pudiera llegar a sucederles, pero su amigo la tomo de un hombro diciéndole.

-no te preocupes, no soy mucho de peleas pero te prometo que veré por las peluditas-

-gracias…ahora vayamos a enviar ese mensaje- dijo Sarah estando algo mas tranquila. Minutos después, estando ya todos en posición, Yuzu termino de juntar algunos cables cortados, que era lo último que hacía falta reparar el equipo de transmisión para así decirle a Sarah por el comunicador de su Pipboy.

-ya termine Sarah, debería de funcionar ahora-

-entendido…- dijo ella tomando el interruptor de que daba energía a la estación, respirando profundamente antes de tirar de este. -por favor que funcione…- finalmente ella tiro de la palanca, y como era de esperarse, todo el edificio volvió a la vida, las luces de los pasillos se encendieron y la antena, aun sin emitir nada, volvió a funcionar, sin embargo lo que estaba en duda era el equipo de transmisión que había reparado Yuzu, por lo que Sarah se dirigió a Three Dog quien revisaba el estado de los equipos de la estación desde el panel de la sala de emisión. -¿y bien? ¿funciona?-

-válgame dios, la peludita lo consiguió, todos los equipos están en verde- dijo él muy contento de ver su estación en perfectas condiciones antes de exclamar. -¡mi bebe está de vuelta!-

-excelente- dijo Sarah aliviada para luego hablar con Yuzu mediante su comunicador. -ok Yuzu está todo en orden, ve con tus hermanas y prepárate para pelear-

-¡entendido!- respondió ella en lo que Three Dog preparo todo lo necesario para comenzar a transmitir, moviendo suavemente sus dedos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja preparado para el show de su vida mientras Sarah se posicionaba junto al interruptor de emisión.

-¿listo?- pregunto ella.

-desde luego que si- dijo Three Dog con mucho entusiasmo, entonces Sarah movió el interruptor, y de inmediato la luz roja de la sala que decía "al aire" se encendió, radio galaxia comenzó a transmitir una vez más, cosa que trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Three Dog quien comenzó a hablar al micrófono. -¡buenos días yermo capital! ¡les habla el único eh inigualable Three Dog! ¡trayéndoles de vuelta a Radio Galaxia! ¡ahora y siempre radio libre del yermo en una transmisión muy especial para todos ustedes!-

La transmisión de Radio Galaxia se pudo escuchar en todo el yermo, pues aunque el Enclave no lo sabía, la mayor parte de los habitantes de los asentamientos de la región seguían sintonizando la frecuencia de esa radio, con la esperanza quizás ilusoria de que aquella estación volviera a transmitir, y ese día en la mañana esas esperanzas se volvieron realidad cuando la voz de Three Dog comenzó a escucharse nuevamente, haciendo que todos se reunieran junto a las radios para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirles.

-mis fieles radio escuchas de post-apocaliptia voy a ser muy honestos con ustedes, los últimos meses hemos vivido un verdadero infierno, y eso es mucho decir considerando donde vivimos todos, el Enclave, los supuestos herederos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, han cometido muchas atrocidades en el nombre de traer de vuelta la ley y el orden del viejo mundo, nos han quitado la libertad, nos han quitado nuestro orgullo, y a algunos de nosotros, incluso les han quitado la vida, pero les diré algo que no han logrado y nunca lograran quitarnos, nuestra esperanza, la fe en un mejor mañana, y es eso lo que ha llevado a la resistencia, hombres y mujeres compuestos de verdaderos paladines de la hermandad del acero, como también de valientes personas como ustedes y yo, ah tomar armas y hacerle frente al Enclave para recuperar lo que se nos ha robado- decía Three Dog con mucho entusiasmo mientras que en Rivet City un soldado del Enclave iba corriendo con una radio en mano hacia el puente de mando de la ciudad, donde Autumn se encontraba reunido con Tristán y el resto del alto mando mediante hologramas presenciales, en medio de esta reunión le soldado entro muy alterado exclamando.

-¡general! ¡tiene que escuchar esto!- inmediatamente el soldado encendió la radio que estaba ya sintonizada en la frecuencia de radio galaxia, y al escuchar a Three Dog hablando de inmediato hiso que en la mirada de Autumn se notara mucha ira, por lo que le grito al soldado.

-¡envíen a toda las unidades disponibles! ¡borren esa estación de radio del mapa, ahora!- no mucho después, los vertibirds estacionados en la plataforma exterior de la ciudad eran cargados por soldados, y ni bien estaban a capacidad máxima comenzaron a volar rumbo a radio galaxia, mientras que los vehículos estacionados en el National Mall, tanto jeeps como tanques comenzaron su marcha por tierra hacia esa misma locación.

Al mismo tiempo en radio galaxia, Three Dog continuaba hablando al micrófono hasta que fijo su mirada en Sarah diciendo.

-ahora mis fieles radio escuchas, tengo conmigo a una persona muy especial quien les hablara en estos momentos, pero no se preocupen, su conductor favorito volverá a ustedes en unos momentos- entonces cedió su lado a Sarah, quien dio un gran respiro para así comenzar a hablar ella ahora al micrófono.

-gente de la región de Washington…les habla Sarah Lyons, Centinela de la hermandad del Acero, y líder de la resistencia, seguramente muchos habrán escuchado el día de ayer que nuestra base fue destruida y que la resistencia había sido destruida, estoy aquí para decirles que eso no es cierto, la resistencia continua existiendo, y nuestra determinación de seguir peleando no ha terminado…- súbitamente el edificio completo comenzó a estremecerse, y mediante el comunicador Ángel comenzó a gritar-

-¡el Enclave ya está aquí! ¡y son muchos!-

-¡hay que contenerlos! ¡no dejen que lleguen con Sarah o con Three Dog!- exclamo Yuki por el comunicador, si bien Sarah se preocupo mucho por los demás al iniciar la batalla afuera, Three Dog calmado le hacía señas para que continuara con el mensaje que debía entregar, cosa que la hiso sonreír para así seguir hablando, todo mientras Bishop salía de golpe de la puerta principal, atacando salvajemente tanto a los soldados como vehículos del Enclave con su furia primordial, Ian y Ángel lo protegían desde el techo disparando con sus armas con una certeza incomparable a otras ocasiones, todo mientras las hermanas, desde distintos pasillos en la estación, luchaban contra los soldados que lograban entrar allí dentro, todo mientras que los vertibirds y tanques dejaban llover sus potentes disparos contra el edificio.

-incluso ahora que el Enclave está atacando la estación, valientes jóvenes y amigos nuestros están peleando para que podamos darles este mensaje, buena gente del yermo, la pelea aun no ah terminado y la hora de la batalla final ah llegado, pero esta es una que nosotros no podemos pelear solos, es por eso que les pedimos, tomen sus armas y peleen, por la libertad que se nos quito, por las vidas que fueron apagadas, y por las que están por venir, les pido a todo aquel que aun crea en un mejor mañana para nuestros asentamientos, para nuestra región, peleen y ayúdennos a reclamar ese mañana, demostrémosle al Enclave que nosotros ya no obedeceremos, que no cederemos a su tiranía sin pelear, y que todos nosotros, unidos, podemos hacer lo que sea- con eso ultimo Sarah se levanto del asiento para así regresárselo a Three Dog quien comenzó a hablar calmadamente pese a lo mucho que se estremecía el edificio.

-ya la escucharon amigos míos, la hora de poner a practica la buena batalla ah llegado, es momento de recuperar nuestros hogares y marchar a Rivet City, y expulsar de una vez por todas al Enclave de nuestras vidas, y así construir un futuro brillante para nosotros y nuestros hijos, les ah hablado Three Dog, y esto es radio galaxia, desconectándonos por ahora- con eso dicho él termino la transmisión de la radio, para así ponerse de pie y estirarse para lo que en su opinión, fue el mejor discurso que había dado en su vida. -ahora solo falta esperar-

-y nosotros irnos de aquí- dijo Sarah preparando su rifle laser para así hablar a su comunicador. -Yuki ya terminamos aquí, es hora de irnos-

-¡nos reuniremos con ustedes en unos minutos!- respondió Yuki tras darle un corte horizontal a un soldado del Enclave mientras que Yuzu disparaba una flecha explosiva justo al pecho de otro, causando una explosión menor que acabo con este, en el techo Ian y Ángel seguían disparando desde allí, siendo este el que luego gritarle a Bishop que seguía luchando contra el soldado del Enclave y los vehículos de estos.

-¡Bishop! ¡es hora de irnos!- pero su voz no lo alcanzaba, cegado por su furia primordial Bishop seguía luchando contra los soldados del Enclave, llegando a levantar un jeep con mucho esfuerzo y lanzarlo contra otro, destrozando ambos al mismo tiempo. -¡no nos está escuchando!-

-¡solo tenemos una opción!- dijo Ángel quien se puso a cubierto para así hablar a su comunicador. -¡Nami! ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!- no mucho después Ren y Nami salieron por la puerta principal dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Bishop, haciendo a un lado a cada soldado del Enclave que se pusiera frente a ellas con agiles ataques tanto con sus armas como con patadas y distintos otros golpes hasta que llegaron al lado de su amigo quien estaba cegado por la furia.

-¡rápido Nami! ¡no duraremos mucho aquí!- grito Ren en lo que clavaba sus tekko-kagi en el estomago de un soldado para luego apartarlo con una patada frontal, rápidamente Nami se subió por la espalda de Bishop hasta llegar a su cabeza, intentando hacerlo despertar de ese estado mientras le daba palmadas suaves y le decía.

-¡Bishop! ¡soy yo Nami! ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡por favor despierta!- poco a poco Bishop en medio de tiroteo comenzó a salir de ese estado diciéndole.-ya hiciste suficiente…es hora de ir a casa-

-ir a casa…- dijo él ya estando calmado, pero al ver el peligro en que estaban rápidamente tomo a Ren y a Nami en brazos, cosa que tomo a Ren por sorpresa, para así llevárselas de vuelta a la estación donde ya estaban Sarah, Ian y Ángel en la puerta disparando contra los soldados y cubrirlos hasta que se reunieron con ellos, y así todos escaparon por la entrada trasera donde se encontraba el Kuroi Kitsune en modo sigiloso, y ni bien ya todos estaban dentro Three Dog acelero a fondo, alejándose de radio galaxia que nuevamente era invadida por las fuerzas del Enclave. las noticias de la reconquista de radio galaxia trajo una sonrisa en el general Autumn, quien acompañado por Tristán revisaban el mapa electrónico que tenía un acercamiento de la estación.

-quiero que pongan cargas de demolición en ese edificio…nadie volverá a usar esa estación nunca más…- decía el general algo as aliviado cuando súbitamente uno de sus comandantes en modo holografico apareció frente a ellos exclamando muy alarmado.

-¡general! ¡estamos bajo ataque! ¡la gente de la zona esta atando nuestros cuarteles!-

-¡¿Qué ah dicho?!- exclamo Autumn muy sorprendido en lo que otro de sus comandantes llamo algo más calmado pero igual de alarmado.

-general tenemos noticias de alzamientos civiles a lo largo de la zona…-

-¡general están tomando el cuartel! ¡los civiles…!- exclamo otro de los comandantes antes de que su transmisión se viera cortada, rápidamente Autumn apago los hologramas para así activar en altavoces las diferentes frecuencias de radio del Enclave, para su horror en todas se escuchaban a los soldados y oficiales informando de una masiva rebelión de los civiles en todas las zonas del yermo, haciendo que este dijera en total negación.

-esto no es posible…-

Camino a Rivet City, las hermanas y sus amigos escuchaban aliviados cuando Reddin les decía por la radio del Kuroi Kitsune.

-todos los escondites de la resistencia recibieron el mensaje, de hecho todo el yermo lo hiso, ahora todas las personas se están armando hasta los dientes y están atacando al Enclave, de hecho hemos recibido informes de grandes grupos dirigiéndose ya a Rivet City-

-gracias al cielo nos escucharon…- dijo Sarah aliviada de que todo había resultado bien al final.

-por supuesto, todos tenían ganas de librar la buena batalla, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón- decía Three Dog muy feliz mientras conducía.

-así es, y ahora solo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer- decía Yuki con una sonrisa confiada ante la mirada de sus hermanas y amigos, estando todos listos y sonriendo por lo motivados que estaban y por lo que sabían ella estaba por decirles. -es hora de ponerle fin a esta guerra-

Continuara…


	55. Capitulo cincuenta y tres

Capitulo cincuenta y tres: Rebelión.

Cuando comenzó la transmisión especial de radio galaxia, en la cual Three Dog y Sarah llamaban a levantarse en armas ante la fuerza de ocupación debilitada del Enclave, este inmediatamente intento hacer callar ese mensaje, por donde se escuchara una radio sintonizando radio galaxia, los soldados asaltaban en lugar, destruyendo toda radio y arrestando a quienes hubieran sintonizado y escuchado aquella transmisión, todo mientras un grupo de las restantes fuerzas de ataque asaltaron con violencia el edificio de radio galaxia para evitar que esta continuara entregando ese mensaje, pero para cuando lograron ocupar y destruir la antena de la estación de radio, ya era demasiado tarde. Por todo el yermo, en cada uno de los asentamientos del yermo, los habitantes se armaron con lo que pudieron, a veces ayudados por escuadrones desertores del Enclave, quienes vieron una gran oportunidad para finalmente hacer lo correcto, y así comenzar finalmente a levantarse en contra de las tropas del Enclave, y con la ayuda de los peleadores de la resistencia que pudieron escuchar también aquella transmisión, comenzaron a estallar batallas intensas por todo el yermo, viéndose incapaces de responder correctamente a tantos focos de batalla en tan poco tiempo, las fuerzas del Enclave no tuvieron más opción que retirarse y abandonar los asentamientos ocupados, a veces teniendo que dejar atrás armas y vehículos que tanto la resistencia como los demás habitantes del yermo y con la ayuda de los desertores, utilizaron para empujar al Enclave mas y mas hacia las ruinas de la ciudad, donde las defensas de estos se encontraban ya listas para el combate que estaba por ocurrir, dejando a Rivet City y a la ciudadela como los últimos asentamientos que el Enclave controlaba realmente.

En el puente de mando de Rivet City, el general Autumn miraba con horror como todo lo que habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo, con tanto sacrificio entre otras cosas, comenzaba a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos mientras miraba al mapa electrónico, ah esas alturas ya había perdido todo contacto con el resto del alto mando, habiendo estos muerto o capturados por la resistencia, quedando solo él y Tristán que había entrado en esos momentos al puente como los únicos que aun dirigían realmente al Enclave.

-las tropas están en posición en el perímetro de la ciudad y mas llegan del resto del yermo- dijo Tristán manteniendo la calma pese a la complicada situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

-¿Cómo fue que llego a esto?- se preguntaba Autumn apoyado contra el mapa electrónico de la ciudad. -vinimos a traer orden…y paz a esta olvidada zona de guerra…reconstruir América…hacer que renaciera ¿y así es como nos lo agradecen?-

-una vez lidiemos con los rebeldes general, luego habrá tiempo para retomar nuestros planes originales- respondió Tristán con mucha confianza.

-cierto…no son mas que civiles enojados y un grupo de traidores…los aplastaremos aquí en las ruinas, y entonces arrasaremos con el resto de este yermo, iniciaremos de cero esta vez- decía Autumn con mucha ira en su rostro antes de levantar la mirada y colocarse en una posición más digna ante Tristán como el general y líder de su facción que es y que mas necesitaban. -espero lo mejor de usted paladín Tristán, en esta nuestra hora más oscura-

-la hermandad del acero, la verdadera hermandad que dirijo no fallara general, aplastaremos a los rebeldes antes del final del día- dijo Tristán con mucha seriedad.

-¿esta ese proyecto pausado listo para combatir?- pregunto Autumn manteniendo un sano escepticismo en esa situación.

-sí, de ser necesario lo utilizaremos- respondió Tristán.

-bien, para bien o para mal esta ridícula guerra terminara hoy- dijo Autumn volviendo a centrarse en el mapa electrónico de la región.

-así será señor, ahora si me disculpa, volveré a la ciudadela a prepararlo todo- dijo Tristán antes de retirarse lentamente del puente del mando, dispuesto a lo igual que el general a terminar la guerra con una victoria para el Enclave.

Al mismo tiempo en el escondite del clan Hasashi en la estación del viejo sistema del metro, Hanzo se encontraba sentado en su trono de roca mientras el profesor Zimmer inyectaba en uno de sus brazos una especie de medicina con la que tratar la progresiva condición de su maestro cuando de entre las sombras Kagura surgió frente a Hanzo diciéndole.

-maestro traigo noticias, la guerra en la superficie ah comenzado, ahora mismo la resistencia está empujando al Enclave a las ruinas de la ciudad-

-estupendo, esta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con esos traidores…- decía Kenshi algo entusiasmado por acabar con el Enclave, pero de pronto Hanzo dijo con una voz seria que helaba la sangre.

-no…no haremos nada de eso…-

-pero maestro…el Enclave ahora está débil, es el momento perfecto para…- decía Kenshi tratando de convencer a su maestro de que tomara acción en el asunto, sin embargo este respondió con igual seriedad.

-un enemigo débil es uno que no es digno de nosotros…el Enclave es patético, no son dignos de nuestro acero…eso me quedo claro con mi enfrentamiento con su líder…no son nada-

-¿entonces nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada como unos cobardes…?- comento Kagura un tanto frustrada ante la actitud de su maestro, pero esa frustración paso a ser terror cuando Hanzo se levanto súbitamente de su trono de roca levantando la voz de forma aterradora mientras decía.

-¡cuida tus palabras Kagura! ¡no dejare que mis decisiones sean cuestionadas, y menos por alguien como tú! ¡¿eh quedado claro?!-

-maestro…yo solo busco lo mejor para nuestro clan…- decía Kagura aterrorizada aun apoyada sobre una rodilla frente a su maestro, cosa que ella odiaba aun sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra su maestro, quien de forma imponente se le acerco con ojos llenos de furia preguntándole.

-¿eh quedado claro?-

-si maestro…- respondió Kagura agachando la mirada aterrada, pese a lo débil que ahora su maestro se encontraba, aun era un rival que ella no podía ni soñar en enfrentar.

-bien…mientras entiendas tu lugar todo estará bien para ti, pero vuelve a desafiarme y personalmente me encargare de tu castigo…- dijo Hanzo seriamente antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su trono y sentarse en este antes de que Kenshi le preguntara con curiosidad.

-¿entonces qué haremos respecto a lo que ocurre en la superficie? ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes maestro?-

-dejaremos que nuestros adversarios se encarguen del Enclave, una vez este sea borrado del mapa haremos nuestra siguiente jugada, y pronto continuaremos con nuestro objetivo real…la destrucción del clan Kurosaki- respondió Hanzo con mucha determinación al referirse al exterminio de quienes eran el verdadero enemigo a vencer, y a quienes realmente buscaba eliminar.

Horas después del inicio de la rebelión, con la ayuda de los habitantes y desertores del Enclave, la resistencia iba liberando cada uno de los asentamientos del yermo, llegando al punto que tras una intensa batalla en las calles, lograron hacer que el Enclave se retirara de Nueva Megatón, haciendo que sus habitantes comenzaran a festejar antes de tiempo mientras veían a los vertibirds y demás vehículos alejarse, todo mientras se llevaba a cabo una especie de linchamiento publico contra uno de los comandantes del Enclave al igual que sus oficiales, quienes habían causado mucho sufrimiento en la ciudad, allí se encontraban Reddin y Cody quienes habían participado en la batalla.

-Nueva Megatón estaba bajo nuestro control Centinela, tenemos al Enclave escapando con la cola entre las patas…sin ofender chicas…- dijo Reddin a su comunicador con mucha satisfacción tras aquella victoria, dándose cuenta al final que las hermanas la estaban escuchando también.

-descuida, no es lo peor que hemos escuchado o que nos han dicho- dijo Ren quien estaba junto a sus hermanas y los demás en el Kuroi Kitsune que ahora escoltado por unos vehículos de la resistencia yendo rumbo al borde con las ruinas de la ciudad, donde se había acordado con el resto de la rebelión, la cual coordinaba Sarah desde el sistemas de comunicación del Kuroi Kitsune, que se reunirán para llevar a cabo el asalto final contra el Enclave.

-¿lograron recuperar algo que pueda ayudarnos?- pregunto Sarah seriamente.

-¿Qué fue lo no recuperamos? estos tipos dejaron muchas cosas aquí cuando escaparon como zorros de la caza…de nuevo lo siento chicas…- respondió Reddin con mucha confianza hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizás había ofendido nuevamente a las hermanas, aunque esta vez fue Nami quien respondió diciendo con mucha inocencia.

-descuida…¿aunque que es la caza?-

-no quieres saberlo…- respondió Yuzu quien revisaba los distintos sistemas del vehículo desde su asiento y terminal integrado a este-

-esto está saliendo de maravilla, finalmente tenemos al Enclave acorralado- dijo Ángel alegre por cómo iba saliendo todo.

-aun así no podemos bajar la guardia, un enemigo acorralado es el más peligroso de lo normal- menciono Yuki con cierta sabiduría en su voz.

-vaya, sonaste aterradoramente similar a padre…- dijo Ren sin poder evitar estar extrañada por lo que había dicho su hermana quien luego dijo con un tono algo heroico.

-y como el Sheriff espacial diría "es en momentos así que debemos tomar la oportunidad aun con el peligro al asecho"-

-wow…lo arruinaste…ahora si suenas como tu- dijo Ren sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada por como ahora había hablado Yuki quien se le quedo mirando con una mejilla inflada de la frustración hasta que Sarah les dijo.

-Yuki tiene razón, el Enclave debe de estar reagrupando sus fuerzas en las ruinas, no nos dejaran acercarnos a Rivet City ni a la ciudadela tan fácilmente…-

-pero ahora los tenemos rodeados, eso tiene que valer para algo ¿no?- preguntaba Three Dog mientras conducía el Kuroi Kitsune.

-los tenemos rodeados y tenemos ahora superioridad numérica, esas son nuestras ventajas- respondió Yuki seriamente. -pero en la ciudad tienen solidas posiciones de defensa, por no hablar de sus avanzado armamento-

-por no hablar de posibles sorpresas que tengan listas para nosotros- comento Sarah.

-¿entonces cual es el plan?- pregunto Ian.

-simple, un ataque conjunto desde todas direcciones, y tomar Rivet City antes del amanecer- respondió Sarah con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿ese es nuestro plan? no se ofendan pero…es extrañamente simple- dijo Ren con cierto escepticismo en su voz.

-a veces el camino más fácil es el correcto a tomar- dijo Yuki con cierta sabiduría nuevamente.

-ok estas comenzando a asustarme- dijo Ren sarcásticamente a como su hermana estaba hablando nuevamente.

-si podemos lograr ese objetivo, podremos salvar muchas vidas que se perderían en un asedio largo a la ciudad, fallar en eso nos llevara a una batalla de desgaste en que muchos morirán- comentaba Sarah.

-pero las ruinas son enormes y muchos de sus caminos están…bueno en ruinas- comentaba Yuzu. -llevar a todos hasta Rivet City antes del amanecer es probabilísticamente imposible-

-nunca dije que los llevaríamos a todos- respondió Sarah para luego señalar a un mapa dibujado de la región de Washington para que todos allí pudieran verlo. -mientras las fuerzas principales atacan las defensas del Enclave en el borde eh interior de la ciudad, un grupo de nuestros mejores luchadores volaran mediante vertibirds que hemos confiscado del Enclave, nuestros objetivos son entrar tanto a Rivet City como a la Ciudadela- entonces ella miro seriamente a Sarah y a los demás antes de continuar con su explicación. -el objetivo será asesinar a los últimos miembros del alto mando del Enclave, el general Autumn y al paladín traidor Tristán-

-cortamos la cabeza de la serpiente y el resto del cuerpo morira- comentaba Yuki el plan de Sarah.

-¿quieres por favor dejar de hablar así? es muy incomodo- decía Ren bastante extrañada por la forma en que hablaba su hermana sin poder acostumbrarse a ello.

-exactamente, sin sus líderes las tropas en el campo de batalla caerán en el caos y serán mas fáciles de vencer, es la única forma en que podremos ganar la guerra- mencionaba Sarah confiada de que ese era el único plan que podría funcionar.

-¿oh sea que básicamente nos pides que nos metamos profundo en las líneas enemigas para acabar con los generales de nuestros enemigos?- pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos con algo de seriedad.

-básicamente así es- respondió Sarah sinceramente, cosa que hiso sonreír bastante a Ren quien con una sonrisa dijo.

-es lo mas de ninja que habremos hecho hasta ahora-

-y eso por eso que confió en ustedes para llevar a cabo eso- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al ver lo lejos que han llegado tanto las hermas como sus amigos. -y se que tendrán éxito…- las palabras de Sarah dibujo sonrisas de confianza en todos allí, incluso en el saurio rostro de Bishop, estaban listos para lo que estaba por venir, aquel era el momento que estaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por la tarde de ese día, el Kuroi Kitsune finalmente había llegado a la línea del frente para la batalla final por el yermo, por un lado estaban las ruinas desde las cuales, las fuerzas leales del Enclave se encontraban fuertemente atrincheradas en distintos edificios por entre las ruinas, habiendo también una gran cantidad de soldados y torretas rodeando el borde con las ruinas desde puestos fortificados desde donde los soldados miraban hacia al frente a sus enemigos los rebeldes, todo mientras que desde la retaguardia, los tanques de artillería del Enclave disparaban contra las posiciones de los rebeldes. Al otro lado del alinea del frente estaban las fuerzas de rebeldes, conformados en su mayor parte por gente común y corriente del Yermo que ya se habían cansado de las barbaridades y actos atroces que sus ocupantes les habían hecho vivir durante tanto tiempo, muchos no eran más que granjeros o chatarreros, pero todo aquel que sabia y tenía un arma, sabiendo utilizar la misma, se encontraba allí, listo para pelear por un mejor mañana sea para ellos mismos o para su familia, aun así la atmosfera estaban bastante pesada por todo el lugar, pues los constantes impactos de la artillería del Enclave eran suficientes para hacer que una persona se volviera loca, y sin embargo allí estaban, preparados para cruzar la tierra de nadie entre ellos y las defensas del Enclave para terminar aquel capitulo en la historia de la región. Del Kuroi Kitsune se bajaron las hermanas y los demás con la excepción de Three Dog, quien decidió quedarse en el Kuroi Kitsune al igual que lejos de la acción, dejando que fueran otros los que se quedaran con la gloria de la batalla, las hermanas y sus amigos entonces siguieron a Sarah hasta que se encontraron con Reddin, quien junto con Cody y otros paladines del acero preparaban un grupo de vertibirds que habían tomado tras la retirada del Enclave durante el transcurso de la rebelión.

-¡Centinela Lyons!- gritaba Reddin tratando de llamar la atención de Sarah quien se le acerco preguntándole con mucha seriedad.

-¿están ya listos?-

-están listos para volar, solo de la orden y iniciaremos el ataque- respondió Reddin con mucha confianza.

-excelente, que todos se reunan inmediatamente, comenzaremos ni bien estemos listos- dijo Sarah con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Reddin la saludara respetuosamente con el saludo de la hermandad del acero diciendo.

-¡a la orden!- con eso dicho ella se retiro del lugar, dejando a Sarah con las hermanas y sus amigos a quienes les dijo.

-lo que nos espera más adelante será la batalla más dura que vamos a tener, descansen de momento, partiremos cuando ya todos los demás estén reunidos- con eso dicho ella se retiro para revisar al resto de las tropas, dejando a las hermanas y a sus amigo a solas para relajarse, prepararse y hacer todo lo que necesitaran hacer en ese momento, pues era muy real la posibilidad de que algo saliera muy mal, ese día mucha gente iba a morir durante esa batalla, eso era algo de lo cual no podían sacarse de las mentes, por lo que durante unos minutos todos tomaron sus distintos caminos, sin alejarse mucho de lugar tampoco, y así prepararse de la forma que vieran conveniente. Bishop se sentó en el suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de tener que dejar escapar su furia primordial en contra los enemigos de sus amigos, en ese momento Nami se sentó encima de su regazo mientras lo miraba de forma inocente preguntándole.

-¿en que estas pensando grandote?-

-nada en particular…- respondió calmadamente Bishop sin poder evitar darle suaves caricias a Nami en la cabeza mientras ella movía suavemente y diciéndole.

-pues no parece que estuvieras pensando en nada- aquella mirada llena de inocencia era algo que siempre lograba derribar las defensas que el Deathclaw alfa, quien no pudo si mas sonreír levemente mientras ella le volvía a preguntar ahora con mucha curiosidad.

-anda, dime en que piensas-

-solo pienso…en lo afortunado que eh sido al conocer a tan maravillosas amigas como ustedes…- respondió Bihop, haciendo que Nami sonriera adorablemente justo antes de comentarle a su amigo.

-oye Bishop, cuando esto termine ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo y con mis hermanas?-

-¿vivir con ustedes…?- pregunto Bishop con mucha curiosidad.

-¡así es!- respondió Nami con muchas energías y moviendo bien rápido su cola de lado a lado. -será divertido, podremos jugar y ver películas todas las noches, comer comida deliciosa, de la cual por cierto aprendí mucho durante el tiempo que nos estábamos ocultando, y también…ya no tendrás que seguir peleando- mientras ella continuaba enumerando buenos motivos para que él se quedara a vivir con ellas, fue este ultimo el que mas resonó en Bishop, quien había peleado contra el Enclave toda su vida, y ahora la batalla final para acabar con ese mal estaba por dar inicio, si el Enclave pudiera ser derrotado de una vez por todas ese día, ya no tendría un propósito para seguir luchando, más que todo al nunca pensar él que aquel día pudiera siquiera llegar en algún momento, al inicio eso lo confundió bastante, pero al ver la emocionada sonrisa de Nami, el hecho de que podría tener una vida tranquila junto a ella y sus hermanas, pensó que sería una buena forma de pasar el resto de su vida, por lo que le respondió a ella.

-sería un honor…- interrumpió diciéndole

-¡genial!- exclamo Nami llena de alegría al escuchar esa respuesta, abrazando con mucha fuerza a su amigo quien con cuidado correspondió a ese abraza con uno propio, Bishop siempre se pregunto cómo sería tener una familia, y en ese momento, abrazando a su pequeña amiga, pudo darse cuenta de cómo era que se sentía estar en una. Sentada en una caja de madera junto a uno de los vertibirds que iban a utilizar, Ren se encontraba preparando sus kunais y afilando sus tekko-kagi para la batalla a iniciar, y junto a ella estaba Ángel colocándole balas a los cargadores de su rifle de francotirador, al igual que revisaba la mira del mismo asegurándose de que estuviera bien calibrada.

-entonces…llego la hora…- decía ella con una voz algo seria.

-así es, llego la hora…- respondió Ren muy centrada en preparar su equipo, quedando ambas en silencio unos momentos para poder centrarse en sus tareas del momento.

-si te soy sincera…me cuesta creer todo esto…- comentaba Ángel logrando a llamar la atención de Ren quien le pregunto seriamente.

-¿a que te refieres con que te cuesta creerlo?-

-estamos aquí…alistándonos para la que seguro será la mayor pelea de nuestras vidas…me cuesta creer que ya pronto terminara todo…- respondió Ángel con algo de melancolía, sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa cuando Ren le respondió.

-esto no terminara aquí, aun tenemos que lidiar con Hanzo y el clan Hasashi, y después de eso vendrán otros enemigos, quizás más fuertes, y tenemos que estar listas para ellos-

-¿ya estas pensando en enfrentarte de nuevo a Hanzo?- pregunto Ángel con algo seriedad, mas tras lo que ocurrió la última vez que Ren se enfrento contra Hanzo, pero se llevo una mayor sorpresa cuando ella respondió.

-padre una vez dijo que en tiempos de guerra uno debe trabajar por la paz, pero en tiempos de paz se debe de estar listo para la guerra, estoy segura de que intento decirme que nunca hay que bajar la guardia aun cuando nuestros oponentes estén derrotados- aquello dejo bastante sorprendida a Ángel quien pudo solo sonreír traviesamente para decirle a Ren de una forma similar.

-¿no será que simplemente no puedes esperar a enfrentarte a tipos fuertes no es así?-

-oh por favor, me haces sonar como si fuera alguna bruta que solo le gusta pelear- respondió Ren sarcásticamente, a lo que Ángel le pregunto mirándola sin creer muy bien lo que ella había dicho.

-¿y acaso eso no es cierto-

-bueno si es cierto, pero aun así…- respondió Ren tratando de defender su forma de ser, pero no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse de la pena que le dio cuando Ángel se dejo caer sobre su hombro y hablarle cariñosamente.

-pero nada…me gusta así como eres…-

-yo…a mi también…me gusta cómo eres tu Ángel…- dijo Ren con mucha pena rascándose suavemente una mejilla mientras Ángel seguía apoyada contra su hombro cariñosamente. -¿te quedarías conmigo…de esa forma un rato…?-

-s quieres, me puedo quedar así para siempre…te amo Ren…- respondió Ángel tomándole una mano a Ren entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, cosa que ella correspondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y así decirle.

-también te amo…- de esa forma las dos se quedaron en esa posición durante un buen rato, olvidando por unos momentos lo que estaba por suceder en la batalla que se acercaba. Yuzu por su parte se encontraba ayudando a Emma en hacerle una mantención de último momento a uno de los vertibirds que estaban por utilizar, cuando de pronto, Ian llamo su atención diciendo.

-Yuzu ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-

-¿es importante? estamos redirigiendo la carga de energía eléctrica a los motores…- respondió Yuzu bastante concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

-algo así…¿puedes venir?- insistió Ian, cosa que extraño bastante a Yuzu, la curiosidad la llevo a dejar a Emma a cargo de esa tarea para así ir con él y preguntarle.

-¿sucede algo?-

-si…- respondió Ian algo incomodo al inicio, pero poco a poco ganando confianza mientras hablaba. -mira…cuando mi hermana desapareció…mi vida paso a ser muy solitaria y rutinaria…y entonces llegaste a mi vida…y no solo me reuniste con mi hermana para hacer que descansara en paz…sino que cada día contigo siento que es algo nuevo…-

-¿Ian que…?- pregunto Yuzu cuando de pronto Ian le tomo una mano con delicadeza mientras decía.

-lo que intento decirte es que…ya no quiero pasar un día de mi vida si no es contigo…- entonces, y para la sorpresa de Emma y de todos los presentes allí, él deslizo cuidadosamente lo que solo podía ser un anillo de compromiso en un dedo de Yuzu, cosa que la hiso sonrojarse hasta las orejas llegando incluso a temblar y más cuando este finalmente hiso la gran pregunta que quería hacerle desde hacía ya un tiempo. -Yuzu Kurosaki…sé que es repentino…pero una vez esta guerra termine…¿te casarías conmigo?- con una temblorosa sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos, Yuzu se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza exclamando.

-¡si…! ¡si quiero…!- aquello hiso tan feliz a Ian quien olvido unos momentos que llevaba su servoarmadura puesta y al abrazarla provoco que ella se quejara un poco del dolor, soltándola de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡lo siento…!- exclamo él cuando de pronto Yuzu lo abrazo desde la altura del cuello para así darle un tierno beso el cual él correspondió ahora abrazándola cuidadosamente para no lastimarla, todo entre los aplausos y felicitaciones que Emma y los demás luchadores alrededor les estaban dando por la feliz ocasión antes de la batalla. Aquella escena no escapo de la vista de Yuki, quien sentada sobre un vertibird no podía sino sonreír feliz de ver a su hermana menor tan feliz en ese momento.

-no pareces estar de buen humor- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella, cuando ella volteo para ver pudo confirmar sonriendo que se trataba de Yoichi que se encontraba de pie cruzado de brazos de una forma algo creída.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que vinieras también?- pregunto ella apoyando sus manos sobre el ala del vertibird.

-bueno primero que todo es un lindo día para pasear pese a las columnas de humo y caos generalizado- respondió Yoichi traviesamente en lo que se acercaba a Yuki.

-¿así que viniste solo por eso?- pregunto ella algo juguetonamente en lo que él se sentaba junto a ella y así responder.

-eso y porque esta por librarse la batalla más importante de esta región desde la gran guerra, yo y los demás no íbamos a perdérnosla por nada-

-¿y qué hay de tu padre? ¿sabes si planea algo?- pregunto Yuki con algo de seriedad.

-nada, todo indica que saltara esta batalla- respondió Yoichi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella ahora con algo más de curiosidad.

-conociendo a mi padre es porque no considera que valga la pena seguir involucrándose en esta guerra, estoy seguro que él honrara la tregua hasta que derrotemos al Enclave, así que aunque ganemos estaba batalla no debemos baja la guarida en ningún momento- respondió Yoichi seriamente.

-eso queda más que claro- comento Yuki algo pensativa al respecto.

-lo sé…- decía él en lo que su mirada se centro en Yuzu y Ian quienes se veían muy felices juntos mientras los demás luchadores de la resistencia los felicitaban. -se ven muy felices ellos dos-

-lo sé…- dijo Yuki muy feliz por su hermana. -apenas puedo creer que Ian le pidiera matrimonio-

-yo apenas puedo creer que le tomara tanto tiempo pedírselo- respondió Yoichi haciendo que Yuki y él mismo comenzaran a reírse traviesamente, pero luego de ver de nuevo a la feliz pareja de novios, él no pudo evitar sentirse melancólico unos momentos y decir. -me habría gustado que mi tío estuviera aquí…de seguro esto lo habría hecho muy feliz-

-estoy segura de que lo está en este momento- respondió Yuki con algo más de tranquilidad, notando como Yoichi se veía algo decaído al respecto. -¿sucede algo?-

-nada…tan solo…me habría gustado poder pasar más tiempo con él, saber más de él y mama…no lo sé creo que solo me habría gustado convivir mas con él…- respondió Yoichi algo decaído hasta que Yuki comento.

-te entiendo…yo solía pensar lo mismo…pero las personas que amamos continuaran viviendo en nosotros mientras los recordemos-

-oh por dios Ren tenía razón, empiezas a sonar aterradoramente igual a él- dijo él burlescamente, cosa que hiso sonrojar a Yuki tanto de la pena como de la frustración diciendo.

-¡oh vamos no es tan así!- aquello hiso que Yoichi comenzara a reírse juguetonamente, ganándose así algunos golpes suaves de Yuki.

-ok, lo siento- decía él mientras bloqueaba lo mejor que podía aquellos suaves golpes, haciendo que ella se le quedara mirando luego con una mejilla inflada con una mirada llena de frustración. -pero aquí entre nosotros, prefiero tu lado más ñoño que responsable-

-pues yo prefiero cuando no eres tan creído y cuando eres más responsable- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado aun tratando de verse molesta con él pese a que Yoichi podía leerla como a un libro abierto mientras decía.

-¿en serio? que yo recuerde era ese lado creído mío fue lo que más te atraía de mi cuando nos conocimos-

-eso fue solo una fase… -respondió ella algo apenada y sonrojada pese a mantener los brazos cruzados para lucir algo más seria de lo que realmente estaba en ese momento.

-lo que tu digas- dijo él juguetonamente dejándole espacio a ella para que finalmente dejara a un lado su orgullo y tras ver nuevamente a Yuzu y Ian estando tan felices juntos.

-¿crees que nosotros…podamos llegar a ser como ellos?- aquello hiso que Yoichi se le quedara mirando algo sorprendido unos momentos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas cuando se termino dando cuenta de lo que había dicho, intentando remediarlo casi de inmediato. -¡espera no lo tomes así…!- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Yoichi le tomo suavemente la mano para así decirle con sinceridad.

-primero sobrevivamos a esta batalla, luego podremos discutir esas cosas con más calma- ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro entrelazo sus dedos con los de él diciendo.

-está bien…- de esa forma ambos se quedaron durante unos momentos, dejando las preocupaciones de la batalla que estaba por tomar lugar y así disfrutar de aquel momento que tenían acompañándose mutuamente.

Poco después cuando ya estaban casi todos los demás rebeldes estaban ya en posición alrededor de los bordes de las ruinas, manteniéndose coordinados mediante radios de corto alcance para así informar a Sarah y los demás de su ubicación, esperando también sus ordenes para comenzar el ataque, sin embargo en ese momento Sarah se encontraba revisando el mapa de las ruinas para poder así explicar con mayor claridad el plan que tenía en mente.

-centinela acaba de llegar un grupo de peleadores desde Arefu, creo que ellos son los últimos que van a llegar- decía Reddin con algo de seriedad.

-bien, entonces llego la hora…- dijo Sarah para así hacer que las hermanas y sus amigos se reunieran con ella para así explicarles. -así es como vamos a proceder, nuestra fuerza principal que serán dirigidos por Reddin y apoyados por el clan de Yoichi, atacaran a las defensas del Enclave en las ruinas, deberán hacer la suficiente presión para poder llegar a Rivet City y a la ciudadela-

-¡entendido!- dijo Reddin con mucho entusiasmo.

-mientras la fuerza principal atacan al Enclave y haciendo que sus fuerzas se centren en ellos, nosotros lideraremos dos grupos que se infiltraran tras las líneas enemigas usando los vertibirds que capturamos, nuestros objetivos serán iniciar el asalto de Rivet City y de la Ciudadela, y asesinar tanto al general Autumn como al paladín Tristán-

-¿Cómo se formaran los grupos?- pregunto Yuki con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-los grupos se formaran principalmente de nosotros y de los paladines de la hermandad del acero, en el primer grupo estarán Yuki, Ren, Ángel y Ian, serán los encargados de lidiar con el general Autumn en Rivet City, el segundo grupo estaremos yo, Yuzu, Nami y Bishop, seremos quienes nos haremos cargo de la Ciudadela…así como de Tristán y sus paladines traidores de la hermandad- aquello ultimo sorprendió bastante a todos allí, cosa que llevo a Ian a preguntar.

-¿no estarás con el grupo que atacara Rivet City?-

-no, estoy confiando Rivet City a ti y a los demás…yo aun tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver en la Ciudadela…y con Tristán- respondió Sarah llegando a empuñar fuerte sus puños contra el mapa de la región con el que habían estado trabajando.

-Sarah…- dijo Yuki intentando disuadirla creyendo de que estaba cometiendo un grave error, sin embargo Sarah respondió interrumpiéndola.

-no digas nada Yuki, todos tenemos motivos para participar en esto…esta es la mía…Tristán traiciono a la hermandad…asesino a padre…y ah manchado el honor de la hermandad al aliarse con el Enclave…como hija de nuestro anterior Elder…es mi deber corregir eso…-

-pero…- intento hablar Yuki de nuevo estando muy preocupada como los demás, con la excepción de Reddin que era la que más quería ir a la Ciudadela para ayudar a Sarah con su plan, sin embargo ella volvió a decirles.

-no te preocupes…lo que hare no es un acto de venganza…es un deber que aun tengo como parte de la hermandad…-

-está bien…- dijo Yuki algo decaída para luego pasar nuevamente al tema de la misión. -¿hay algo más que debamos saber de la misión?-

-así es…a las fuerzas principales les tomara hasta el amanecer del día siguiente aproximadamente para poder llegar a Rivet City y a la Ciudadela, para entonces ya deberemos de haber cumplido con nuestra misión…si fallamos se desencadenara una batalla que terminara en la muerte de más personas de las que deberían- respondió Sarah con mucha seriedad.

-¿en otras palabras estaremos solos tras líneas enemigas y a varias horas de cual posibilidad de refuerzos…?- pregunto Ren con algo de seriedad para así volver a sonreír ansiosa por la batalla. -esto me está gustando bastante-

-no voy a mentirles, esto no será fácil pero si lo logramos, terminaremos con esta guerra de una vez por todas...- dijo Sarah seriamente para luego ver al grupo una vez mas y así preguntarles. -¿alguien quiere hacerse a un lado?-

-ni de broma- respondió Ren.

-hemos llegado demasiado lejos para hacernos atrás ahora- respondió Yuzu.

-¡vamos a salvar a la región de nuevo!- exclamo Nami alegremente.

-podemos hacer esto Sarah, terminaremos esta guerra esta noche- respondo Yuki quien compartía una sonrisa llena de seguridad junto a sus amigos, cosa que calmo bastante a Sarah quien simplemente respondió.

-en ese caso no perdamos mas el tiempo, hay una guerra que ganar- con eso dicho el grupo entero comenzó a exclamar de entusiasmo, cosa que lleno nuevamente a Sarah de orgullo, solo para mirar a las ruinas de la ciudad, y a lo que había justo después de esta.

Cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, mientras los soldados del Enclave se encontraban en guardia desde sus distintos puntos defensivos en los bordes de las ruinas de la ciudad, pudieron ver grandes estelas de polvo se comenzaron a acercar hacia ellos, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y rápidamente apuntaron sus armas al frente mientras que las torretas autónomas apuntaban hacia estas, se trataba del polvo del terreno que era levantado por una cantidad increíble de vehículos de toda clase y tamaño que estaba dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia ellos, finalmente estaba sucediendo, el ataque de la rebelión hacia iniciado, casi de inmediato los soldados comenzaron a abrir fuego con sus distintas armas mientras las torretas disparaban desde donde estaban y los últimos tanques de artillería que lograron rescatar del caos ocasionado durante los alzamientos civiles iniciales, antes de que los rebeldes pudieran siquiera poder llegar a la mitad del camino en la que había sido declarada tierra de nadie, los disparos y proyectiles del Enclave comenzaron a llover sobre el terreno y los vehículos de la resistencia, la mayoría pudo resistir algunos de los disparos de los soldados mientras que algunos eran alcanzados por la artillera que los mandaban a volar por los aires, algunos vehículos lograban ser destruidos cuando un gran número de disparos laser o de los proyectiles de los soldados y torretas autónomas impactaban contra estos, solo cuando finalmente estaban al rango de ataque de las torretas del los vehículos, los rebeldes comenzaron a disparar desde estas contra las defensas del Enclave sin que los vehículos dejaran de intentar acercándose, pero durante ese tiempo más vehículos eran o incapacitados o destruidos por el intenso fuego enemigo, aquellos que sobrevivieron a dichas ocasiones, rápidamente comenzaron a correr a la línea del frente para así disparar también contra las posiciones del Encave, y al no poder acercarse más sin que pudieran correr tanto peligro, los vehículos comenzaron a detenerse a cierta distancia con el borde de la ciudad, saliendo los peleadores de la resistencia de estos y tomando rápidamente cobertura con lo que sea que habían podido encontrar, siendo algún escombro de cemento, cráteres de impacto de la artillería, así como también con los mismos vehículos en que iban o los que habían sido destruidos, así todos ellos comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los soldados del Enclave quienes superados en número por la gran cantidad de peleadores del resistencia que habían así como también sus vehículos, dando inicio a la más grande batalla que tuvo lugar en las ruinas de la ciudad desde la guerra contra las hordas de supermutantes hacia ya mucho tiempo.

En medio del caos de la batalla que estaba tomando lugar debajo de ellos, los vertibirds de la resistencia pasaban justo por encima del ahora campo de batalla que rodeaba a la ciudad, desde la ventanilla de sus respectivos vertibirds, se podía ver la intensidad que estaba batalla estaba teniendo, y de que el Enclave no iba a ceder un solo centímetro sin dar la pelea antes.

-vaya…las cosas se ven muy feas allí abajo…- decía Nami mirando por la ventana hasta que Yuzu la hiso apartarse de esta y volver a sentarla en el regazo de Bishop mientras Sarah les decía a todos por comunicador.

-nos vamos a separar ahora, no olviden sus objetivos, y por lo que más quieran…tengan cuidado-

-lo tendremos Sarah- respondió Yuki mediante su comunicador, y así ambos grupos de vertibirds, cada uno cargado por paladines de la hermandad del acero, comenzaron su rumbo hacia Rivet City como también hacia la Ciudadela.

-ahora solo queda esperar…- comento Sarah para sí misma mientras que su grupo se dirigía a la Ciudadela, quedando el vehículo en un gran silencio que Nami intento aliviar picándole un costado a su hermana pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Yuzu le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano, haciéndola quejarse del dolor y sacarle la lengua a su hermana hasta que el piloto les grito.

-¡Centinela! ¡tenemos un problema!- rápidamente Sarah y los demás se asomaron por una de las ventanillas vieron con horror como la puerta de la ciudadela se abría y de esta un gigantesco robot pintado por los colores del Enclave aparecía por detrás de esta.

-¡no es posible…¿Liberty Prime?!- exclamo Yuzu al ver a aquel robot que había ayudado a reparar moverse y apuntar con el arma laser de su cabeza hacia ellos.

-¡sujétense…! grito Sarah justo cuando Liberty Prime comenzó a dispararle al grupo de vertibirds, destruyendo algunos en pleno aire y dañando una de las alas del que estaban usando Sarah y los demás, sin poder controlar el vehículo los pilotos lo dirigieron a la azotea de un edificio cercano para un aterrizaje de emergencia, y justo antes del impacto Bishop tomo a Sarah, Yuzu y Nami con una de sus garras y las presiono contra él para así resguardarlas del intenso impacto que recibieron cuando el vertibird se estrello en aquella azotea, todo mientras los demás vertibirds eran obligados a dejar a sus tropas antes de tiempo mientras otros eran destruidos o también derribados por aquel robot.

-¿Yuzu…Nami…estas bien…?- pregunto Sarah algo aturdida por el impacto.

-eso creo…- respondió Yuzu frotándose la cabeza en lo que Bishop las dejaba ir con cuidado para que ellas no cayeran y se hicieran daño.

-depende…¿es normal que sienta mi estomago en el cerebro?- pregunto Nami en lo que sacudía su cabeza para así mirar a Bishop preocupada por el al ser quien había recibido la fuerza completa del impacto. -¿Cómo estas grandulón? ¿te lastimaste?-

-estoy bien…pero los pilotos…- dijo él mirando a los pilotos que yacían inmóviles en sus sillas, rápidamente Sarah se acerco a ellos para determinar como estaban, pero claramente ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, ninguno tenía sus cascos puestos, y uno de ellos tenía los ojos abiertos, con cuidado ella se los cerro ante la mirada dolida de Yuzu, Nami y Bishop, tras unos momentos de silencio ella tomo su arma y ahora con más determinación que antes, ella miro hacia ellos tres diciéndoles.

-vamos…hay una guerra que debemos terminar-

Al mismo tiempo, el otro grupo de vertibirds iba camino a Rivet City sin mayores complicaciones en el camino, desde uno de estos Yuki miraba preocupada por como el humo de la batalla en las afueras de las ruinas dominaban el horizonte mientras Ren y los demás preparaban sus armas para la batalla que librarían en Rivet City.

-¿estás preocupado por tu novio?- dijo Ren de forma graciosa mientras afilaba sus tekko-kagi.

-solo un poco…debe de estar con los demás de su clan cortando los refuerzos en el frente del Enclave- respondió Yuki mientras seguía mirando a la ventana, aun así eso sorprendió a los demás, quienes se miraron seriamente unos momentos hasta que Ren dijo.

-vaya…no lo negaste esta vez...¿acaso algo sucedió?-

-se podría decir que si…- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa, cosa que hiso sonreír también a Ren quien afilando aun sus tekko-kagi dijo ahora con travesura.

-¿y cuándo será la boda?-

-¡¿boda…?!- pregunto Yuki muy sonrojada hasta las orejas teniendo casi todos los pelos de su cuerpo de punta.

-esa es una buena pregunta, quizás podamos celebrar las nuestras al mismo tiempo- decía Ian sonriendo también casi iluminando el lugar por lo feliz que estaba, cosa que incomodo mucho a Yuki quien no sabía que responder.

-¿si sabes que Ren estaba bromeando verdad?- pregunto Ángel sonriendo y levantando una de sus cejas con mucha curiosidad.

-lo se, tan solo no pude resistir unirme a la situación- respondió Ian con una leve sonrisa haciendo que ellos tres comenzaran a reír mientras que Yuki los miraba apenada, molesta y inflando levemente una de sus mejillas, incluso los pilotos no podían evitar sonreír al escuchar a los jóvenes tan animados aun con la batalla que estaba por suceder, entonces uno de ellos escucho algo por uno de sus auriculares para así mirar hacia ellos diciendo.

-llegaremos en dos minutos, el camino esta…- súbitamente, algo atravesó el vidrio de una de las ventanas frontales, atravesando también la cabeza del piloto quien murió de forma instantánea, haciendo que el vertibird se inclinara hacia a un lado hasta que el otro pilotos logro retomar el control del vehículo sin antes de que los demás detrás se sacudieran un poco cuando eso ocurrió, casi de inmediato el piloto comenzó a esquivar ráfagas de balazos como también misiles y otros proyectiles, desde las azoteas de los edificios cercanos a Rivet City, los soldados del Enclave, así como también supermutantes en servoarmadura, disparaban a los vertibird del grupo, en el caso de los supermutantes algunos disparaban con ametralladoras como también con sus rifles Gauss, los cuales lograron dar contra uno de los vehículos arrancando casi de inmediato una de sus alas y haciendo que este se estrellara en una de las calles, todo mientras el general Autumn, determinado a terminar todo de una vez por todas, observaba la batalla que tenía lugar desde la ventana de puente de mando.

-¡sujétense allí atrás! ¡esto se está poniendo muy feo!- rápidamente Yuki y los demás se pusieron de pie con sus armas listas y con serias miradas en sus ojos, la batalla final estaba por comenzar, y lo único que Yuki pudo decirles en ese momento fue.

-chicos…llego la hora, terminemos con esto-

Continuara…


	56. Capitulo cincuenta y cuatro

Capitulo cincuenta y cuatro: Renacer verdadero.

Por la noche, la batalla en las ruinas de Washington continuaba, poco a poco la resistencia iba abriéndose paso por lo que en algún momento fue la capital de la nación más poderosa del mundo, obligando a lo que quedaba de lo que en habría sido el poderoso Enclave cada vez mas y mas hacia el rio Potomac, lugar donde se encontraban los últimos bastiones de control del Enclave, Rivet City y la Ciudadela, las calles y edificios en ruinas de la ciudad, en su tiempo normalmente silenciosas, ahora eran un campo de batalla por la cual los combatientes de ambos bandos peleaban intensamente. Entre los combatientes de la resistencia que avanzaban, estaban Reddin liderando el asalto, siendo acompañada por Cody y algunos paladines de la hermandad que presionaban a los soldados del Enclave a que retrocedieran, aun cuando su enemigo daba una dura pelea por cada centímetro de las ruinas, causando grandes bajas en ambos bandos.

-¡continúen avanzado! ¡llévenlos hasta el rio!- gritaba Reddin a los paladines y peleadores de la resistencia que estaban con ella mientras estaba a cubierto detrás de un camión por el cual iba disparando su rifle laser contra los soldados del Enclave resguardados en un edificio al cual habían desplegado algunas torretas automáticas que disparaban rápidas ráfagas de balas contra ellos, rápidamente Cody y otros luchadores pudieron abrirse paso entre los disparos hasta unos escombros con los que se cubrieron rápidamente y así comenzar a disparar contra el edificio, aun cuando lograron darle a uno de los soldados, estos rápidamente centraron parte de sus disparos en ellos, obligándolos a cubrirse sin tener otra apertura para poder disparar de vuelta.

-¡estos tipos no se rinden!- grito Cody algo nervioso por la lluvia de disparos laser que estaban recibiendo él y sus compañeros.

-¡debemos seguir presionando hasta llegar a Rivet city! ¡debemos dar apoyo al asedio!- grito de vuelta Reddin cuando súbitamente vieron algunas sombras pasar rápidamente por entre ellos rumbo al edificio donde se encontraban los soldados del Enclave, siendo una de estas bastante grande y alargada, cosa que espanto a uno de los paladines junto a Reddin gritando.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-

-refuerzos…- respondió Reddin con una gran sonrisa en lo que las sombras revelaron ser nada menos los ninjas del clan de Yoichi, siendo este mismo y Sosuke quienes lo lideraban en lo que entraban al edificio ágilmente evadiendo los disparos de los soldados y de las torretas autónomas, allí dentro comenzaron a derribar y acabar con los soldados con tal velocidad que a duras penas estos podían darse cuenta que fue lo que era les había golpeando, el que más destacaba era Sosuke quien con su cola le daba fuertes golpes a los soldados mandándolos a volar contra las paredes para luego enroscarse en uno de ellos para así clavarle sus sai en el cuello y luego lanzarlo contra sus compañeros, todo mientras Yoichi cortaba los rifles laser de estos con su katana para luego y en muy rápida sucesión cortar a los mismos soldados con gran agilidad a la vez que a más de uno les daba patadas tanto laterales como giratorias y así repetir el proceso nuevamente hasta que finalmente, junto con los demás ninjas de su clan, lograron limpiar el edificio de soldados del Enclave y lanzar por las ventanas las torretas automáticas en señal de que ya era seguro pasar por allí, recibiendo los gritos de celebración de los peleadores de la resistencia que estaban en la calle.

-¡muy bien todos no es tiempo de celebrar! ¡es un largo trecho hasta Rivet City así que continuemos!- grito Reddin en lo que los peleadores de la resistencia, ahora con la moral muy en alto, comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente hasta el siguiente frente de pelea, todo ante la mirada de Yoichi y Sosuke además de los ninjas del clan, quienes desde la azotea del edificio miraban a la resistencia seguir su camino.

-esta será una larga noche- dijo Yoichi jadeando un poco cansado al ya ser el quinto edificio que habían limpiado en tan solo un par de horas, y ese agotamiento se podía reflejar también en el resto de los ninjas de su clan.

-aun así hemos avanzado considerablemente pese a tal resistencia de Enclave- comento Sosuke.

-esto no es nada, cada vez que nos acerquemos a Rivet City las defensas del Enclave se harán más fuertes, no podemos bajar la guardia- dijo Yoichi mirando hacia adelante a las luches de la batalla que ya había comenzado tanto en lo que parecía ser la Ciudadela, y más claramente en Rivet City.

-Kurosaki Yuki estará bien joven maestro- menciono Sosuke al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su líder y amigo, quien no pudo evitar sonreír para luego decir.

-se que lo estará- entonces él se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo y al resto de ninjas de su clan para así dirigirse a ellos con mucha confianza. -¡la batalla esta lejos de terminar! ¡debemos seguir abriendo el camino a la resistencia hasta llegar a Rivet City!-

-¡hai!- respondieron todos ellos en lo que comenzaron su camino por entre los tejados de las ruinas para alcanzar a la resistencia, rumbo a otra línea de frente de mas a venir en el camino a Rivet City.

En ese mismo momento, mientras la lucha al otro lado del rio tenía lugar, los paladines de la hermandad del grupo de vertibirds en que estaban Sarah, Yuzu, Nami y Bishop, se encontraban ahora librando el asalto en contra de la Ciudadela ocupada por los paladines traidores de Tristán, sabiendo que este se encontraba allí adentro estos intentaban hacer presión y tratar de adentrarse en lo que solía ser el Pentágono, sin embargo el fuego proveniente de las paredes reforzadas del mismo les impedía avanzar, pero aquel no era el mayor obstáculo que tenían por delante, sino que se trataba del gran robot de batalla experimental que la hermandad había logrado reconstruir, Liberty Prime, sin embargo ahora este estaba activado, y peleando en contra de la hermandad bajo las ordenes de Tristán y del Enclave, derribando a casi la mitad de los vertibirds del grupo, quedando muy pocos sobrevivientes que lograron salir de estos para así unirse al a batalla, sin embargo poco podían hacer contra aquella máquina de guerra que hacia llover poderosos rayos de energía contra ellos, así como también lanzaba bombas de fusión miniatura que causaban una gran destrucción cuando estas detonaban, dejando solo a un poco más de la mitad del grupo aun con vida, entre los sobrevivientes estaban Sarah y los demás quienes se movían de cobertura a cobertura por entre las ruinas que iban siendo destruidas por Liberty Prime, dejando escombros en donde estaban estas hasta que finalmente lograron esconderse junto a otros paladines en la entrada de una estación del metro donde los constantes ataques de Liberty Prime no podía alcanzarlos.

-¡esa cosa de verdad no nos quiere cerca!- exclamo Nami teniendo su bastón en mano estremeciéndose justo cuando una de las bombas que arrojo la maquina de guerra exploto cerca de la entrada de la estación, sacudiendo todo el lugar.

-¡está diseñado para buscar y destruir a todo objetivo que este dentro de sus parámetros programados! ¡seguramente el Enclave quiere que destruya a todo que no sea uno de ellos!- comento Yuzu en una mezcla de fascinación como de preocupación mientras los rayos de energía concentrada de Liberty Prime pasaban justo por encima de ellos.

-¡Centinela Liberty Prime nos está destrozando! ¡debemos evacuar antes de que nos mate a todos!- exclamo uno de los paladines bastante alarmado por la capacidad ofensiva que tenia aquella máquina de guerra que se suponía debía estar de su lado.

-¡si nos vamos ahora, enviaran ese robot a Rivet City! ¡y acabara con nuestros compañeros allí! ¡tenemos que acabar con él aquí y ahora!- respondió Sarah con mucha seriedad en lo que otra potente explosión cerca de ellos hiso caer muchos escombros pequeños sobre ellos en lo que centraba su atención en Yuzu, quien había trabajado junto a Rothschild en el desarrollo de Liberty Prime antes de la invasión del Enclave. -¡¿tiene algún punto débil o alguna vulnerabilidad que podamos sacarle provecho?!-

-¡no es tan fácil! ¡está diseñado para resistir fuego intenso de tanques y su sistema de búsqueda nos detectara ni bien salgamos…!- mencionaba Yuzu recordando en el proceso lo que podía del diseño del robot hasta que finalmente vino a su mente algo que podían utilizar en su ventaja. -¡el reactor de fusión!-

-¡¿reactor de fusión?!- pregunto Sarah algo intrigada justo cuando paso cerca de ellos un rayo de energía de Liberty Prime.

-¡Liberty Prime funciona mediante un reactor de fusión acoplado en su espalda, si logramos desequilibrar los niveles de energía saliente de este podremos sobrecargarlo y hacerlo explotar!- respondió Yuzu confiada de que eso podría ayudarlos a derrotar a aquella máquina de guerra que les estaba dando un mal tiempo.

-¡¿y cómo planeas que nos acerquemos si nos dispara ni bien nos vea?!- pregunto uno de los paladines con mucho escepticismo.

-¡el sistema de blanco de Liberty Prime no puede seguir objetivos que avancen a cierta velocidad, alguien lo suficientemente rápido como mi hermana y yo podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente para lograr llegar a la parte trasera!- explico Yuzu.

-eso suena a un plan muy loco…¡me gusta!- respondió Nami moviendo rápido su cola hasta que otra explosión volvió a dejar caer pequeños escombros sobre ellos.

-¡nada de eso! ¡es demasiado peligroso!- respondió Sarah en absoluta negación al plan de Yuzu quien respondió.

-¡es la única forma de poder hacer algo contra Liberty Prime! ¡si seguimos así nos destruirá a todos!-

-¡y yo no dejare que se pongan en tan peligro!- replico Sarah sin la más mínima intención de dejar que ellas siguieran ese plan.

-no lo harán…- dijo Bishop quien los había estado cubriendo con su cuerpo hasta ese entonces, cosa que llamo la atención de todos allí.

-¿Bishop…?- pregunto Nami muy preocupada por su amigo quien dijo seriamente.

-soy rápido…puedo llevarlas cerca…protegerlas en el camino…para que destruyan a esa máquina…- dijo él mirando hacia afuera gruñendo de solo pensar en sus enemigos.

-¡no! ¡no eres tan rápido como nosotras! ¡te matara!- replico Nami tomándolo de su enorme garra en lo que este la miro diciéndole.

-es la única manera de lograrlo…-

-¡no! ¡me prometiste que vendrías a vivir con nosotras…! ¡lo prometiste…!- replicaba Nami ahora con lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que hiso que tanto su hermana mayor como Sarah y los demás paladines de la hermandad se sintieran mal al respecto, aun así Bishop simplemente le limpio las lagrimas con cuidado con su garra para así decirle con mucha amabilidad.

-mantendré mi promesa…las protegeré…y esa máquina no me matara…- con mucha delicadeza levanto la mirada de Nami quien tenía sus ojos llorosos, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los de él. -por eso te pido…pequeña Nami…déjame protegerlas…- ella simplemente tomo con cuidado la garra de su amigo para así asentir suavemente en lo que este paso a tomarlas con cuidado con sus enormes garras y subirlas sobre su lomo mirándolas de reojo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien sujetas a él.

-solo tienes que acercarnos lo suficiente para poder pasar detrás de Liberty Prime, nosotras nos haremos cargo del resto- decía Yuzu sujetándose bien de Bishop quien asintió con su cabeza diciendo.

-entendido…sujétense bien…amigas mías…- entonces justo tras una nueva explosión que sacudió todo el lugar eh hiso llover escombros encima de ellos, Bishop se piso en cuatro patas preparándose para lanzarse al ataque, pero antes que nada Sarah se le acerco posando una mano sobre su cabeza y decirle con mucha confianza.

-nosotros los cubriremos…hagan caer a ese pedazo de chatarra-

-¡entendido!- dijeron Yuzu y Nami a la vez, ambas se sujetaron lo mejor que podían a Bishop cuando este entro en una especie de trance bestial al dilatarse sus pupilas y entonces dejo escapar un fuerte rugido para así, a una impresionante velocidad en comparación a su enorme cuerpo reptil, comenzar a correr dirigiéndose directamente hacia el gigantesco robot quien centro rápidamente su atención en él y comenzar a disparar aquellos poderosos rayos de energía desde su cabeza, sin embargo Bishop comenzó a esquivar con una gran agilidad animal aquellos disparos que generaban grandes explosiones y que dejaban cráteres en el suelo, sin embargo antes de que Liberty Prime pudiera fijar bien su blanco contra Bishop, Sarah y los demás paladines del acero habían dejado su cobertura para así avanzar y tomar nuevas posiciones, disparando desde varias direcciones contra el robot que a duras penas se inmutaba ante aquella ráfaga de disparos laser.

-¡concentren su fuego! ¡no lo dejen concentrarse!- exclamaba Sarah disparando agresivamente contra Liberty Prime justo al resto de los paladines, ignorando de momento la lluvia de disparos que recibían también desde las murallas de la Ciudadela tanto por los paladines traidores de Tristán, como también de las torretas autónomas instaladas en la cima de estas, todo aquello logro hacer que de momento la gran máquina de guerra dejara de centrarse en Bishop que seguía corriendo hacia este, quien a toda velocidad fue acercándose mas y mas.

-¡sigue así! ¡no te detengas!- gritaba Yuzu teniendo su arco listo en una mano mientras que Nami tenía su bastón listo también, sin embargo justo cuando estaban por llegar a los pies de Liberty Prime, este súbitamente giro la cabeza mirándolos fijamente, y disparando otro rayo de intensa energía que Bishop a duras penas logro escapar, la explosión que genero al impactar en el suelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo y que cayera de panza al suelo.

-¡Bishop!- grito Nami muy preocupada por su amigo, pero luego tanto ella como su hermana se estremecieron mucho cuando sintieron el fuerte impacto provocado por la pierna de Liberty Prime quien las miraba fijamente preparándose para disparar, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo un misil impacto justo sobre su cabeza, provocando que fijara su atención justo a donde estaban Sarah y los demás paladines, quienes habían sido los que habían disparado aquel misil para distraer a la máquina de guerra, la cual volvió a centrar su atención en ellos y preparo una de sus bombas que cargaba a la espalda alistándose para lanzarla hacia la posición en donde estaban ellos.

-oh rayos…- dijo Sarah para sí misma al darse cuenta de ello para luego dirigirse a los demás paladines. -¡todo el mundo a cubierto!- pero justo el robot estaba por lanzar aquella bomba casi como si fuera una pelota de futbol americano, este fue detenido súbitamente al no poder mover su pierna, cuando fijo su mirada a esta noto a nada menos que a Bishop sujetándolo con tal fuerza que le impedía mover aquella pierna.

-¡ahora amigas mías…!- exclamo él usando todas sus fuerzas para inmovilizar a la enorme máquina de guerra, rápidamente Yuzu y Nami comenzaron a treparse sobre el cuerpo de Liberty Prime dirigiéndose a rápidamente a la espalda de este, donde podían ver el reactor de fusión que le daba su poder.

-¡allí esta! ¡si lo destruimos también destruirá a Liberty Prime…!- exclamo Yuzu en lo que tanto ella como su hermana menor tuvieron que sujetarse con mucha fuerza a la coraza de este cuando comenzó a sacudirse tanto para quitárselas de encima como también soltarse del agarre de Bishop que a duras penas podía seguir inmovilizándolo, llegando a hundirse sus piernas contra el suelo.

-¡rápido amigas…!- grito él claramente sufriendo mucho al sentir que sus músculos comenzaban a desgarrarse por la inmensa fuerza que debía emplear para inmovilizar a esa enorme maquina que luchaba por soltarse, entonces ambas hermanas se vieron mutuamente y asintiendo supieron lo que debían hacer, rápidamente Nami se tomo con fuerza de una mano de Yuzu quien sujetándose de la coraza del robot comenzó a balancear a su hermana menor para así darle el suficiente impulso para que ella, notando un punto débil entre las uniones de la coraza metálica de Liberty Prime, pudiera golpear con fuerza su bastón clavándolo en la estructura de este justo par de metros por debajo del reactor de fusión, entonces sujetándose fuerte de su bastón, Nami paso a impulsar a Yuzu de tal forma que ella pudiera sujetarse también de su bastón y tras una ágil vuelta ella logro ponerse de pie sobre este, dándole la posición perfecta y capacidad de preparar y apuntar una de sus flechas eléctricas hacia el reactor.

-¡hazlo Yuzu!- grito Nami dándole ánimos a su hermana mayor, quien se concentro del todo en su blanco, haciendo que todo para ella quedara en silencio y pareciera pasar en cámara lenta, entonces ella disparo aquella flecha que dio directamente en el reactor, el cual comenzó a desestabilizarse debido a la descarga eléctrica que la flecha inyectaba en este, aquello provoco que Liberty Prime comenzó a perder el control señal de que tenían poco tiempo para escapar de allí.

-¡listo! ¡hay que irnos ahora!- exclamo Yuzu quien se bajo del bastón para luego ayudar a Nami a tirar de su bastón y así sacarlo del robot descontrolado, para luego ser atrapadas por Bishop que rápidamente comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus desgarrados músculos se lo permitían en ese momento mientras arcos y chispas de energía surgían por todo el cuerpo de aquel robot.

-¡todo el mundo cúbrase!- exclamo Sarah dándose una idea de que iba a suceder, por lo que rápidamente se oculto detrás de unos escombros lo mejor que podía al igual que los restantes paladines del acero, todo mientras Liberty Prime, para el horror de los paladines traidores de Tristán, perdía el equilibrio y terminaba desplomándose justo sobre la puerta de la Ciudadela, en el último momento Bishop logro llegar a uno de los cráteres que había dejado aquel ahora condenado robot con uno de sus rayos de energía para así meterse en este y rápidamente tomar a ambas hermanas y cubrirlas con su cuerpo justo a tiempo cuando Liberty Prime finalmente exploto en lo que solo podía ser descrito como una explosión nuclear en menor escala, arrasando por completo con la zona cercana, y sobre todo con la puerta y muralla exterior de la Ciudadela, luego de eso hubo un silencio casi sepulcral, mientras el polvo comenzaba a disiparse, Sarah y los demás paladines se asomaron de donde se estaban cubriendo y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente y sin bajar la guardia mientras buscaban a Bishop y a las hermanas.

-¡Yuzu! ¡Nami! ¡Bishop! ¡¿Dónde están?!- gritaba Sarah muy preocupada y casi desesperada por encontrarlos, entonces de entre el polvo de la explosión pudieron ver una figura extraña acercándose a ellos, rápidamente tanto ella como los demás paladines apuntaron a esta listos para disparar, pero entonces la figura salió de entre el polvo, y resulto ser Bishop, con su espalda muy quemada por el calor de la explosión y que cargaba con sus garras a Yuzu y Nami quienes estaban muy aturdidas por la violencia de la explosión.

-no puede ser…- dijo Sarah dejando caer su rifle laser unos momentos para correr de inmediato hacia Bishop quien termino desplomándose de rodillas al suelo respirando profundamente mientras dejaba con cuidado a las hermanas en el suelo para que Sarah pudiera examinarlas.

-ellas está bien…las protegí…- decía él muy adolorido por las quemaduras que tenía en la espalda, y rápidamente los demás paladines, aun incrédulos por lo que estaban haciendo, ayudaban a su amigo Deathclaw a recostarse en el suelo para que así pudieran ver la gravedad real de sus heridas.

-¡gracias al cielo que están bien…!- decía Sarah bastante aliviada de que ninguna de las dos hermanas estuviera herida.

-¿Qué paso…?- decía Yuzu frotándose la cabeza aun aturdida por la violencia de la explosión.

-lo lograron, destruyeron a Liberty Prime…- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa llena de orgullo cuando súbitamente Nami recupero la compostura al ver a su amigo tan lastimado gritando.

-¡Bishop!- rápidamente ella corrió a su lado abrazando con mucho cuidado su cabeza y darle suaves caricias a estas en lo que un médico de la hermandad le decía con calma.

-descuida, su vida no está en peligro, pero esto le dolerá por un buen tiempo-

-¿de verdad…?- pregunto ella aun dolida por ver a su amigo en ese estado tan terrible, sin embargo este intento calmarla al decirle.

-no te preocupes…pequeña Nami…estaré bien…-

-tranquilo grandote…solo descansa…- decía ella acariciándole suavemente la cabeza a Bishop.

-Centinela, la puerta de la ciudadela y muralla externa están destruidas- dijo uno de los paladines del acero.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, terminemos con nuestra misión- respondió ella nuevamente tomando su rifle laser lista al igual que Yuzu para continuar la misión, sin embargo Nami la miro sin separarse de su amigo diciendo.

-quiero quedarme con Bishop…- Sarah simplemente sonrió y le froto suavemente la cabeza antes de decirle amablemente.

-claro, asegúrate de que este cómodo ¿sí?-

-¡por supuesto!- dijo Nami moviendo su cola muy feliz mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Bishop con mucho cuidado para que este pudiera sentirse mejor pese al dolor que sentía por sus quemaduras, todo mientras Sarah miraba junto a Yuzu y sus paladines a la ahora silenciosa Ciudadela, en cuya muralla exterior donde solía estar su puerta acorazada ahora había tanto un gran agujero en esta como también un cráter en el suelo con algunos de los pocos restos de Liberty Prime que no se habían vaporizado en la explosión.

-vamos…terminemos con esto- dijo Sarah con mucha determinación. No les tomo mucho tiempo a Sarah y los demás llegar a la ciudadela, y menos el comenzar a limpiarla de los paladines traidores, pues muchos habían perecido en la misma explosión ya que la mayoría estaban de ese lado de la muralla exterior al defenderla junto a Liberty Prime de aquel asalto, los que quedaban con vida dieron mucha pelea y solo unos pocos se rindieron, así continuaron hasta que Sarah, Yuzu y algunos paladines llegaron a la oficina que solía ser la del anterior Elder de la hermandad, el padre de Sarah.

-Centinela hemos asegurado casi toda la Ciudadela, no hay rastro del paladín traidor Tristán- dijo uno de los paladines con seriedad mientras que Sarah se preparaba junto a Yuzu para entrar en aquella oficina.

-eso es porque él está aquí- dijo Sarah para luego centrar su atención en Yuzu quien ya tenía su arco y flecha listos para disparar. -¿lista?-

-cuando digas- respondió Yuzu cuando súbitamente abrieron la puerta apuntando sus armas hacia el frente, allí pudieron ver a Tristán, quien estaba muy serio sentado en el escritorio que solía ser de Elder Lyons.

-Centinela Lyons…felicidades…aquí me tiene- dijo Tristán con mucha calma cuando teniendo su servoarmadura puesta salvo por su casco y una pistola laser sobre la mesa.

-¡se termino malvado traidor…!- dijo Yuzu sin querer incomodándose a si misma diciendo. -rayos soné igual que Yuki…-

-hemos tomado la Ciudadela, los que te siguieron están muertos o capturados, ya no te quedan más opciones…- decía Sarah sin dejar de apuntar con su rifle laser a quien en su tiempo fue uno de sus hermanos en armas.

-supongo que tienes razón…- dijo Tristán aun sonando serio pese a las circunstancias en que se encontraba.

-antes de decidir qué hacer contigo ahora, voy a preguntártelo una sola vez…¿Por qué nos traicionaste?- pregunto Sarah algo decaída, llamando la atención de Yuzu quien si bien no dejaba de apuntar con su arco y flecha contra Tristán, no podía evitar ver algo triste a Sarah quien parecía muy dolida en ese momento.

-lo hice porque el mundo que estas protegiendo…que tu padre protegió, está enfermo…lleno de peligrosos monstruos y gente asquerosa que cometen los peores crímenes que nos podamos imaginar…el Enclave nos ofreció una alternativa…un mejor mundo…en que nuestra hermandad podría formar parte…todo lo que hice fue por la hermandad…nada mas…y nada menos…en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo- respondió Tristán justificando su traición, pero la única respuesta que recibió de Sarah fue.

-no…estas equivocado…- entonces ella bajo su rifle laser al igual que Yuzu bajo su arco y flecha y los demás paladines también en lo que ella, sabiendo que ya habían ganado, le dio la espalda a su viejo hermano de armas. -llévenlo junto al resto de los traidores…los juzgaremos en la mañana…-

-Sarah…no hay mañana para nosotros…- dijo Tristán tomando súbitamente su pistola laser pero en lugar de apuntar a Sarah, apunto a Yuzu quien fue tomada por sorpresa al igual que el resto de paladines, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, se volteo teniendo su pistola laser en mano, disparándole a Tristán justo en medio de los ojos, matándolo al instante, su cuerpo cayó sobre la silla con los ojos cerrados, aun así Sarah seguía apuntando su pistola al cuerpo de quien fue el responsable de la miseria de sus hermanos en armas, de la muerte de muchos de ellos, y de su padre, pese a que intentaba mantenerse fuerte su brazo temblaba y de sus ojos caían algunas lagrimas, solo cuando Yuzu le tomo una mano y le hiso bajar la pisto es que finalmente pudo volver a respirar tranquila, todo eso había terminado, y junto a ella no solo estaba Yuzu sonriéndole tranquilamente, alguien que era ya de su familia, sino también al resto de los paladines quienes estuvieron con ella hasta entonces, todo eso le dio las fuerzas para no romper en llanto, por lo que ella se limpio las lagrimas y le dijo a todos allí.

-vamos…la batalla aun no termina…y hay mucho que hacer todavía…- con eso dicho tanto ella, Yuzu, y los demás se retiraron de aquella oficina, dejando de momento el cuerpo del paladín traidor, poco después los estandartes y banderas del Enclave, quemados y dañados por la batalla como por la explosión de Liberty Prime, fueron retirados uno tras otro de las murallas de la Ciudadela, y en su lugar, fueron colocados los originales de la hermandad del acero, simbolizando el resurgir de esta desde las cenizas de aquella intensa batalla.

Mientras tanto en la orilla del rio Potomac y ya en las afueras de Rivet City, los soldados del Enclave como también los supermutantes en servoarmadura lograban mantener a raya al grupo de paladines de la hermandad como también a Yuki, Ren, Ángel y Ian quienes libraban una intensa batalla para acercarse al asentamiento fortificado, siendo su progreso muy lento debido a la gran resistencia que el Enclave estaba poniendo, al ser ese el ultimo asentamiento que tenían en su poder, estando el resto de sus fuerzas repartidas en las ruinas tratando de repeler al resto de las fuerzas rebeldes que se acercaban, llegado un momento uno de los soldados del Enclave, desde la plataforma de acceso a la ciudad y que la conectaba a la orilla mediante el puente metálico retráctil, disparo con un lanzamisiles contra uno de los edificios donde los paladines estaban cubriéndose, pero antes de que este impactara, para la sorpresa de los paladines el misil se detuvo a mitad del aire, un poco más al frente desde unos escombros en los que se cubría, Ian tenía su mano extendida hacia el misil que mantenía suspendido en su lugar mediante su telequinesis, y mientras su nariz sangraba debido al gran esfuerzo que todo eso ponía contra su cuerpo, lanzo el misil contra el costado de Rivet City, causando una gran explosión antes de desplomarse unos momentos frotándose la cabeza del dolor mientras Ángel disparaba con su rifle de francotirador a su lado preguntándole.

-¡¿estás bien?! ¡parece que fueras a vomitar en cualquier momento!-

-justo de esa forma me siento…- respondió él bastante adolorido de momento en lo que sus miradas se posaban en Yuki y en Ren, quienes iban eliminando enemigos por el campo de batalla por la inmensa habilidad que estaban demostrando. -no estamos ni cerca de pelear como ellas dos…-

-ellas están en una liga superior- respondió Ángel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como sus amigas despachaban enemigo tras enemigo, uno tras otro, con gran rapidez y agilidad, Ren pareciendo una agresiva fuerza de la naturaleza con sus agresivas apuñaladas en los puntos vitales de sus enemigos con sus tekko-kagi y poderosas patadas que mandaban al suelo a cada que las recibía, en especial a los soldados del Enclave, mientras que Yuki por el contrario se deslizaba por el campo de batalla en lo que casi parecía ser una danza con su katana, y cada enemigo que estaba a su paso era desarmado para luego ser derribado sea por un golpe de palma o por una patada baja o directa en el rostro, o con cortes tan sublimes que los soldados y supermutantes a duras penas se daban cuenta que habían sido cortados hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se partían por si mismos de distintas formas, todo eso ella lo llevaba a cabo con una impresionante calma, ambas tenían estilos de lucha completamente opuestos, y sin embargo cada que se cruzaban lo hacían con tal sincronía que dejaba en claro que de esa forma se estaban complementando la una a la otra, todo entre sus ataques propios como mientras evadían los distintos disparos que iban directamente a ellas, siendo apoyadas de cerca por Ian y Ángel como también por los demás paladines de la hermandad, forzando lentamente al Enclave a retroceder mas y mas hacia el rio, hasta llevarlos a la estructura con la cual se subía al puente corredizo que conectaba con la ciudad.

-¡hacia la ciudad! ¡vamos!- grito Ren señalando al puente, haciendo que los paladines de la hermandad que las acompañaban gritaran muy motivados al estar la victoria tan cerca, pero mientras ellas lideraban el avance, no se habían percatado de que algo de considerable tamaño se estaba acercando, siendo los instintos de Yuki los que la alertaron del peligro inminente logrando hacer a un lado a su hermana gritándole.

-¡cuidado!- rápidamente ella también se hiso a un lado justo cuando un supermutante en servoarmadura, el cual portaba un gigantesco martillo que despedía chispas eléctricas, salto súbitamente de la estructura hacia donde estaban ella, al darle un mejor vistazo ambas pudieron ver que era nada menos que Split Jack, con una mirada perdida y sin brillo, totalmente controlado por el Enclave sin voluntad propia como para resistirse, rápidamente el grupo se detuvo súbitamente cuando este apareció, pero no tuvieron tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, rápidamente los soldados del Enclave que se resguardaban en las cubiertas y ventanas de Rivet City comenzaron a dispararles, forzándolos a ponerse rápidamente a cubierto, sin embargo parecían estar ignorando a Split Jack y a las hermanas, como si estuvieran dejando que este se hiciera cargo de ellas.

-¡¿chicas está bien?!- pregunto Ángel algo preocupada desde donde estaba cubierta junto con Ian.

-¡estamos bien!- respondió Ren en lo que tanto ella como su hermana Mayor estaban con la guardia en alto frente al supermutante sin voluntad propia que estaba listo para pelear contra ellas, todo mientras el puente lentamente comenzaba a retirarse del lugar para cortarles el paso, sin embargo para la sorpresa del Enclave, el puente se detuvo súbitamente, siendo Ian el que lo detenía con su telequinesis, sin embargo el esfuerzo que realizaba era demasiado para él, comenzando a sangrarle mucho la nariz mientras gritaba.

-¡no puedo…sostenerlo allí por mucho tiempo…!- lentamente el puente iba moviéndose lentamente pese a los esfuerzos de Ian para mantenerlo en su lugar, dejándolo a la suficiente distancia para que fuera prácticamente imposible para que el grupo como tal pudiera pasar, pero si para que las hermanas pudieran saltar a este, Ren se dio cuenta de ello mientras su mirada estaba fija en Split Jack para luego decirle a Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-ve a la ciudad y acaba con el líder de estos idiotas…yo me hare cargo de él-

-¿estás segura?- pregunto Yuki teniendo su katana en frente de ella-

-Ian no podrá mantener el puente en su lugar mucho tiempo, y una debe distraer a este zombie súper desarrollado- respondió Ren para luego sonreír levemente. -además me encanta patearle el trasero a este tipo-

-está bien, solo ten cuidado…- dijo Yuki retrocediendo rápidamente hasta finalmente comenzar a correr primero hacia la estructura que conectaba al puente de la ciudad, pero casi de inmediato Split Jack comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia ella listo para atacarla con ese enorme martillo, y cuando este lanzo el primer ataque con este, una patada lateral de Ren hacia su brazo desvió el ataque hacia un lado pasando solo a unos centímetros de Yuki haciendo pedazos una parte de la estructura por la cual paso aquel martillo, aun así ella sin siquiera estremecerse continuo su camino trepando ágilmente por un lado de la estructura en lo que Ren con algunos patadas laterales como también con un poderoso golpe de palma logro hacer atrás a Split Jack y decirle con una fuerte posición de pelea.

-¡tu pelea es conmigo tarado descerebrado!- entonces Split Jack comenzó a lanzar poderosos y rápidos ataques con aquel martillo electrificado, de tal manera que incluso Ren tuvo problemas para evadirlos, y cada que aquel martillo impactaba contra la estructura del puente o contra el suelo, terminaba dejando un gran agujero o cráter además de liberar grandes cantidades de chispas electricas que la obligaban a mantener la distancia. -quien diría que quedar descerebrado te haría mejorar peleando- dijo con sarcasmo para luego seguir evitando los poderosos ataques de Split Jack, todo mientras Yuki finalmente llegaba a la parte superior de la estructura donde el puente conectaba con esta para luego subirse ágilmente a un poste cercano para así saltar al puente que lentamente se iba alejando mas, logrando aterrizar de pie justo en el medio de este, al percatarse de eso Ian finalmente dejo ir el puente para así caer desplomado sentado al suelo con mucho dolor en su cabeza, el puente por su parte comenzó a alejarse de la estructura con mayor velocidad, acercando sin querer a Yuki mas a las paredes de Rivey City mientras miraba seriamente a los soldados que le disparaban desde algunas ventanas, y cuando el puente se detuvo con más fuerza de la habitual, y aprovechando la fuerza de ese frenado, ella dio un salto bastante largo para así entrar a una de las ventanas, derribando de una patada al soldado que estaba allí y así comenzar a abrirse paso por los pasillos de la ciudad cortando y derrotando a todos los soldados que cometían el gran error de meterse en su camino al puente de mando, siendo ese lugar donde estaba su objetivo.

Al mismo tiempo, Ren continuaba evadiendo ágilmente los ataques de Split Jack al no tener de momento la capacidad de acercársele bien debido a los rápidos que eran aquellos ataques además de la distancia que estos tenían, lo cual poco a poco la comenzaban a fastidiar, desde su cobertura mientras ayudaba a Ian con su aflicción al haber usado en gran medida sus poderes psíquicos, Ángel noto lo difícil que estaba la situación con Split Jack, le quedaban pocas municiones en su rifle de francotirador, y sentía que no podía dejar solo a Ian, pero Ren necesitaba su ayuda.

-ve…ayúdala…- decía Ian adolorido, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a Ángel quien le dijo.

-no puedo dejarte solo…-

-solo ve…de ser Yuzu en problemas haría lo mismo…- respondió Ian con una leve sonrisa aun sujetándose la cabeza con una mano por lo mucho que esta le estaba doliendo, con una leve sonrisa ella le dio una suave palmada para así tomar su rifle para así correr a cierta distancia de donde estaba Ren, colocándose en posición de disparo y apuntar hacia Split Jack, esperando el momento indicado para poder disparar, mientras tanto Ren logro sostener con sus dos manos la empuñadura del martillo con mucha fuerza justo por debajo del mismo, tal fue el choque de sus fuerzas que las piernas de ambos se hundieron levemente en el suelo mientras forcejeaban intensamente, ella mostrando sus dientes mientras que la expresión de Split Jack seguía siendo sin ningún tipo de emoción o esfuerzo pese a las enormes venas que surgían en sus brazos debido a la fuerza que él también estaba aplicando, aquella termino siendo la oportunidad perfecta para Ángel, quien disparo directamente contra la cabeza de Split Jack haciendo que casi toda la parte frontal de esta volara en pedazos y que se dibujara una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, al ver eso Ren aprovecho para así lograr quitarle el martillo y así, tras dar una vuelta para aplicarle una mayor fuerza, le dio un poderoso golpe en el costado a Split Jack quien dejo escapar un leve quejido del dolor antes de caer al suelo, permitiéndole un momento para respirar a Ren quien arrojo lo más lejos que podía aquel martillo en lo que Ángel se le acerco mirando a Split Jack con mucha curiosidad.

-¿está muerto?-

-no…no es de los que mueren tan fácilmente…- respondió Ren justo cuando Split Jack comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar sentado de rodillas en el suelo, cosa que hiso que ambas volvieran a ponerse en guarida. -¡te lo dije…!-

-pulgosa…-dijo Split Jack con voz rota, cosa que sorprendió a ambas al supuestamente creer que él no debería tener voluntad propia, pero sus sospechas se calmaron cuando notaron que este no podía moverse mas allá de esa posición.

-¿de verdad eres tu…?- pregunto Ren aun mirándolo con algo de lastima.

-si…lo que queda de mi…- respondió Split Jack en lo que ambas se le acercaban aun con mucha cautela. -nos prometieron…poder…y nos volvieron muertos vivientes…esta no es vida pulgosa…no es una forma de vivir…-

-¿…que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Ren sintiéndose mal por él, cosa que ni Ángel que la miraba algo sorprendida, o ella misma se esperaban, entonces Split Jack señalo a su corazón con la mirada mientras decía.

-acaba conmigo…si me atacas a aquí…no me regenerare…será mi fin…termina con esta miserable existencia…- aquello rompió el corazón de Ren, ese criminal que tantas veces le hiso pasar penurias a sus hermanas y a ella, le rogaba con tristeza que acabara con él, y por primera vez ella no sentía las fuerzas o ganas de hacerlo, pero fue el sentir la mano de Ángel tomarle la suya que finalmente ella, tras sentir aquella calidez, se le acerco a Split Jack posando una mano sobre su hombro y diciéndole calmadamente.

-hasta siempre…-

-adiós…pulgosa…- respondió él haciendo ya las paces consigo mismo entonces Ren preparo su tekko-kagi de su mano restante y así de un rápido movimiento lo clavo en su pecho, cosa que lo hiso colapsar al sentir como finalmente, la vida comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo, todo mientras Ren y Ángel lo ayudaban a recostarse mirando hacia arriba, y mientras este respiraba su último aliento, una leve sonrisa en su rostro apareció. -si hay una luz…- con eso dicho su vida finalmente se extinguió, finalmente era libre, dejando a Ren con una mirada triste al ahora tener cierto respeto por su viejo enemigo, al haber aceptado este morir libre a vivir como un esclavo.

Tiempo después, en el puente de mando, Autumn, habiendo ya apagado su mapa electrónico, se encontraba sentado muy pensativo en su escritorio, escuchando casi calmadamente como la batalla continuaba a las afueras de la ciudad, al igual que los gritos y quejidos a de los soldados detrás de la puerta de entrada, la cual finalmente esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver primero a un soldado que finalmente cayó de rodillas y luego de frente al suelo, de las sombras tras él surgió Yuki, empuñando su Katana mientras entraba a la oficina mirando con mucha seriedad al general que no parecía extrañado de que ella finalmente estuviera allí.

-bueno, finalmente una de ustedes llego aquí- dijo él seriamente para luego levantar una de sus cejas. -¿Dónde está el resto de tu manada?-

-son mi familia, y están ocupadas terminando con esta locura- respondió ella deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿locura?- pregunto el general con mucha curiosidad.

-todo lo que has hecho…la maldad que desataste sobre la vida de todos en esta región termina hoy, ha perdido general- respondió ella con mucha seriedad, sin embargo el general simplemente se puso de pie y camino hacia ella colocando el mapa electrónico entre ellos diciendo.

-todo lo que hice, todo lo que tuvo que pasar, fue por una bien mayor, llaman a este lugar…la capital de nuestro país un yermo, cuando puede ser algo mejor que la zona de guerra olvidada que es…devolver a América la gloria que solía tener…libre de bandas de saqueadores, libre de peligrosas criaturas que surgieron tras la radiación…libre de mutantes como tú y tus hermanas…-

-puedo entender eso hasta cierto punto…- respondió ella en lo que cerraba sus ojos recordando las enseñanzas de su padre solo para abrirlos de nuevo mostrando gran seguridad en estos. -pero todo humano o mutante que tengan la capacidad de amar y querer un mejor futuro tienen derecho a vivir, a ser protegidos y a crear un mejor mundo, la gente de esta región te ha demostrado que ese es el futuro que quieren…gente como tú nunca podría entender eso-

-entiendo…creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo- dijo Autumn antes de usar la fuerza de su nanotraje para arrancar el mapa electrónico de su lugar, lanzándolo hacia Yuki quien dé un salto, apoyándose en el mismo mapa para impulsarse has hacia arriba mientras este impactaba con fuerza contra la pared trasera, a gran velocidad Autumn desenfundo su pistola de plasma disparando contra Yuki que logro apartarse girando en el aire y al aterrizar darle una potente patada lateral a Autumn quien salió despedido por la ventana rompiéndola en el proceso, sin embargo logro aterrizar de pie gracias a las capacidades de su traje en lo que Yuki tuvo que maniobrar por la torre de mando para ir bajando mientras evitaba los disparos del general al igual que cuando llego al piso y corrió a gran velocidad hacia él, entonces antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella corto en dos su pistola de plasma y antes de que pudiera pestañar, ella ya estaba detrás de él con su brazo extendido a un lado hasta que con elegancia enfundo lentamente su katana, hasta finalmente hacer chocar la empuñadora con la funda, haciendo que surgiera un profundo corte por todo el torso de Autumn el cual comenzó a sangrar mucho, sin embargo este no sentía dolor, sino falta de energías, cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas pudo darse cuenta que la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. -no…esto no puede terminar así…América…debe renacer…- decía este con el poco aliento que le estaba quedando.

-¿aun no lo entiendes?- dijo Yuki con seriedad antes de voltearse y mirarlo con algo de lastima y compasión en su mirada. -ya ah renacido…la gente aquí ahora está unida…podrán reconstruir la región y hacerla mejor de lo que era...un solo debes dejarla crecer en lo que ahora debe ser…- aquellas palabras de cierta manera resonaron en el moribundo Autumn, entonces la luz del amanecer comenzó a surgir, iluminando la región con la luz de un nuevo dio, solo entonces el general pudo darse cuenta de que había verdad en lo que Yuki le dijo, América estaba renaciendo, no era lo que él esperaba, pero ya había comenzado, con su último aliento entonces hablo por la radio de su traje, sintonizando a todas las frecuencias de sus tropas.

-habla el general Augustus Autumn a todas las fuerzas restantes del Enclave…la guerra ah terminado…dejen sus armas…y ríndanse a las fuerzas de la resistencia…y de ser liberados…hagan de esta nación grande de nuevo…con la ayuda de ellos…ah sido un placer…y un honor…servir con ustedes…- tras decir todo eso, las fuerzas finalmente lo abandonaron, pero antes de caer Yuki logro sujetarlo de los hombros, permitiéndole ver de frente al amanecer, cosa que le trajo unas lagrimas a sus ojos. -cuiden bien…de esta nueva América…-

-así lo haremos…- respondió Yuki con una sonrisa y voz amable, permitiéndole al general el por fin cerrar sus ojos por última vez, sabiendo que el país que tanto amaba iba a renacer aun sin su intervención, Yuki entonces lo recostó respetuosamente en el suelo, pues incluso cuando había sido el responsable de horribles cosas, lucho hasta el final por sus ideales, algo que ella respetaba podía respetar, entonces camino hacia la orilla de Rivet City, escuchando los gritos de victoria de la resistencia, y respirando el aire de un nuevo día, con la promesa de la paz.

Continuara…


	57. Capitulo cincuenta y cinco

Capitulo cincuenta y cinco: reconstrucción.

Durante la mañana del día de la liberación de Rivet City y de la ciudadela, tanto la resistencia como la hermandad del acero tuvieron la tediosa misión de capturar y reunir a los restantes miembros del ahora destrozado ejercito del Enclave como prisioneros de guerra, la gran mayoría tras escuchar el último comunicado del general Autumn se rindieron sin poner mayor resistencia, sin embargo varios escuadrones dieron pelea hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin embargo para el medio día, la batalla finalmente había terminado, el Enclave había sido derrotado y la región había sido liberada. Por la tarde y noche hubo grandes celebraciones en todos los asentamientos del yermo capital, las personas festejaban llenas de jubilo por finalmente ser libres nuevamente, aunque la mayor de las fiestas se estaba llevando a cabo en la Ciudadela, donde la hermandad del acero festejaba el haber finalmente vencido y encerrado en los calabozos del subterráneo de la Ciudadela a los paladines traidores y la muerte de Tristán, siendo Reddin la que dirigía los festejos con la hermandad, pues Sarah en ese mismo instante, se encontraba en medio de otra celebración distinta.

En Rivet City, lugar que sufrió en cierta forma lo peor de la ocupación del Enclave, las personas celebraban en sus pasillos como si el mundo se estuviera acabando por segunda vez, bebiendo bebidas prohibidas durante la ocupación, escuchando música muy animada a todo volumen, y lo que más estaban disfrutando hacer, arrojar desde la cubierta superior toda la propaganda y vertibirds que no habían sido confiscados por la hermandad del acero hacia las aguas del rio Potomac, y todo lo que podía ser incendiado o quemado que hubiera sido del Enclave era prendido en llamas mientras las personas festejaban alrededor de aquellas masivas fogatas. Pese a las grandes celebraciones que estaban ocurriendo allí, la plataforma inferior permanecía ligeramente más tranquila, salvo por una tienda de campaña muy especial, el restaurante de fideos de la señora Kobayashi, donde las hermanas y sus amigos no solo celebraban allí la victoria, sino que también la reinauguración del restaurante, y el poder reunirse con la señora Kobayashi tras haber estado separados durante meses, en medio de la fiesta, en la que todos hacían brindis con botellas de Nuka-Cola y comían fideos muy felices, Sarah se levanto de donde estaba sentada y llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

-amigos míos, finalmente lo logramos, hemos recuperado nuestro hogar, y le hemos devuelto la libertad a su gente, pero el camino por delante no será fácil, aun hay mucho que debemos hacer para que todo pueda volver en cierta manera a la normalidad, pero esta noche es para celebrar, no solo por lo que pudimos lograr, sino por aquellos que dieron todo para conseguirlo…y a ustedes, que ya no son más que solo amigos míos…son mi familia…- lo ultimo dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de todos allí presentes, pues el sentimiento era mutuo. -¡es por eso que este brindis es para ustedes! ¡a su salud!-

-¡salud!- exclamaron los demás entre risas y sonrisas, disfrutando también de los tazones de fideos que estaban comiendo.

-esto es tan delicioso como lo recuerdo- comentaba Ian bastante alegre mientras comía estando al lado de Yuzu.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso joven Ian- respondió la señora Kobayashi muy feliz mientras iba recogiendo los tazones vacios pero deteniéndose cerca de ellos dos y preguntarles. -¿y cuándo será su boda?- aquello provoco que Ian se atragantara un poco y que Yuzu escupiera un poco de su sopa por la sorpresa en lo que ambos se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo por lo repentino que fue.

-¡eeww! ¡qué asco!- exclamo Ren logrando apartar justo a tiempo el tazón del cual estaba comiendo.

-¡a…aun no lo hemos decidido!- respondió Yuzu sonrojada de la pena en lo que se limpiaba la sopa que había escupido.

-¡pero le haremos saber cuándo así sea…!- comento Ian tras beber un buen poco de Nuka-Cola para hacer bajar la comida con la que se había atragantado, sin embargo no pudieron evitar las risas de los demás por la forma en que ambos habían reaccionado, entonces la señora Kobayashi continuo su camino hacia la parte trasera del restaurante pero al pasar cerca de la mesa de Nami esta le pregunto moviendo su cola.

-¿puedo pedir unos cuatro tazones para llevar? quiero llevarle de comer a Bishop-

-¿Qué no se supone que él debe comer liviano hasta que se recupere?- comento Ángel con algo de curiosidad al estar Bishop recuperándose de sus heridas en la enfermeria de la Ciudadela.

-así es, por eso le pedire sopa de fideos con verduras- respondió Nami con una leve sonrisa de confianza, sin embargo Yuzu le pregunto algo confundida.

-¿no es eso igual que el resto de las recetas?-

-no, esta es más sana porque es más que nada verduras- dijo Nami aun confiada para luego centrar su mirada en la señora Kobayashi. -¿no es así?-

-te aseguro que le gustara lo que sea que le lleves- respondió ella acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Nami quien sonrió tiernamente moviendo su cola un poco más rápido, todo mientras Ren y Ángel decidieron compartir un tazón de fideos y mientras comían sin querer habían tomado el mismo grupo de fideos y al ir comiéndolos sin querer terminaron dándose un leve beso que hiso que ambas se sonrojaran levemente a la vez que dejaban ir una suave risa.

-y dime Ren ¿Qué es lo que opinas?- pregunto Ángel con mucha curiosidad.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Ren sin entender a lo que ella se estará refiriendo, entonces Ángel señalo a Yuzu y Ian que estaban muy apegados al estar juntos de nuevo tras la batalla, mas cuando ahora ambos estaban comprometidos diciendo.

-sobre ellos ¿Qué opinas?-

-pues están mas melosos que antes- respondió Ren en lo que comía algo mas de su tazón de fideos.

-lo se…¿no te gustaría intentarlo también?- pregunto Ángel sin poder evitar imaginarse en la misma situación que ellos dos mientras los miraba, haciendo que Ren se le quedara mirando sin saber exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo ella. -¿intentar ser mas melosas?- pregunto ella, intentando adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando.

-ya somos lo suficientemente melosas- respondió Ángel dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Ren. -me refiero…quizás casarnos también…pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas…- aquello dejo aun mas confundida a Ren quien tras terminar de comer otro poco de fideos y así preguntarle.

-no sé si podremos casarnos…y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas…¿no estábamos haciendo eso ya?- aquello hiso sonreír a Ángel pues creyó que ella no había pensado en eso, por lo que simplemente se apego mas a Ren para así apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y abrazarle el brazo mientras decía.

-cierto…olvide esa parte por unos momentos-

-claro…lo que tu digas…- dijo Ren muy sonrojada sin poder evitar simplemente dejarse llevar y apoyarse también en Ángel, haciendo que ambas disfrutaran de la estar juntas, aquello hiso que Yuki, quien estaba sentada cerca de allí bebiendo una botella de Nuka-Cola, estando muy feliz de ver a sus hermanas y amigos tan felices tras la dura batalla que había tenido lugar la noche anterior, también le hiso pensar en lo lejos que habían llegado desde la primera vez que ella y sus hermanas habían salido a la superficie, sintiéndose orgullosa de ellas y de sí misma por ello, en eso Sarah se coloco detrás de ella posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y así decirle.

-se están divirtiendo bastante ¿no lo crees?-

-lo está, después de todo lo que ah pasado se lo merecen- respondió Yuki con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Sarah se sentaba junto a ella diciéndole.

-en verdad se lo merecen…- durante unos momentos ambas se mantuvieron en silencio mirando aquella alegre celebración en que estaban, hasta que finalmente Sarah rompió el silencio. -¿sabes? tras todo lo que paso la Ciudadela está bastante más vacía de lo que solía estar…lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan hacerse de un lugar- aquello llamo mucho la atención de Yuki quien se le quedo mirando preguntándole.

-¿estás sugiriendo que vayamos a vivir a la Ciudadela?-

-no estoy sugiriendo…lo estoy proponiendo- respondió Sarah con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a los demás y lo mucho que se divertían. -lo que dije antes…no lo dije solo porque sonaba bonito…no tengo hijas…jamás pensé en tenerlas…pero tras todo lo que hemos vivido juntas…la verdad es que aun las quiero cerca…- aquellas palabras conmovieron mucho a Yuki quien con mucho cuidado tomo una de las manos de Sarah para así responder.

-Sarah…tu eres como la madre que nunca tuvimos…y no puedo poner en palabras lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotras…y por pensar así en nosotras…- pero luego ella agacho levemente la mirada, y si bien aún estaba sonriendo se notaba que estaba pensando muy seriamente. -pero la Ciudadela no es lugar para nosotras…y ya hable con Ren al respecto…lo mejor es que vivamos en un lugar más tranquilo, donde podamos seguir ocultas del mundo como debe ser, después de todo somos ninjas, actuamos fuera de la vista y en las sombras- con mucho cuidado Sarah le hiso levantar la mirada para que la viera a los ojos y así decirle con orgullo en sus ojos.

-mientras creas que es lo correcto, yo respetare tu decisión- entonces ella se apoyo en la mesa con una expresión traviesa en sus ojos. -pero aun así quiero que me llamen al menos una vez a la semana para saber cómo están ¿de acuerdo?- aquello hiso que Yuki se riera un poco antes de responder.

-trato hecho- entonces ambas se dieron un cariñoso abrazo, y mientras lo hacían, la mirada de Sarah se fijo en algo que se movia afuera del restaurante, haciéndola sonreír levemente para luego separarse de Yuki y decirle.

-ahora te sugiero que salgas un momento, alguien parece estarte esperando- aquello extraño un poco a Yuki quien miro hacia atrás y allí noto a nada menos que a Yoichi de brazos cruzados con una expresión muy confiada en su rostro diciendo.

-¿interrumpo algo? si quieren puedo volver más tarde- en lugar de una respuesta inmediata, Yuki simplemente sonrió levantándose de la mesa para así ir hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa para luego corresponderlo en lo que ella decía muy aliviada.

-no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien-

-lo mismo digo… - respondió él con una sonrisa ahora mas cariñosa en su rostro sin romper aquel abrazo en lo que su mirada se posaba en las hermanas y amigos de Yuki quienes los miraban con ojos curiosos. -quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar menos concurrido, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar-

-¿no quieres unirte a la fiesta?- pregunto ella mirándolo sonriente a los ojos a en lo que él se separaba de ella pero aun estando cerca de ella diciendo.

-la verdad preferiría que habláramos a solas-

-ok, si tu lo dices- respondió ella sin darle importancia a las miradas traviezas de sus hermanas y amigos en lo que ellos dos se retiraban del lugar mientras Ren comentaba traviesamente aun apegada a Ángel.

-que cursis se ven-

-deberías verte al espejo antes de llamar así a otras personas- respondió Yoichi sin mirar atrás pero con una gran sonrisa, mas cuando tanto Yuki como los demás comenzaron a reírse y Ren se sonrojaba teniendo que admitir la derrota en ese momento.

Poco después, Yuki y Yoichi se encontraban en uno de los pasajes exteriores de la ciudad, donde se podían ver a la distancia las múltiples fogatas que tenían lugar y desde donde se podían también escuchar las celebraciones en la cubierta superior.

-creo que aquí estamos bien, no quería fastidiar la fiesta que estaban teniendo- dijo Yoichi apoyándose con sus manos a uno de los barandales en lo que Yuki se sentaba en el mismo junto a él preguntándole.

-¿sucede algo?-

-bueno…ganamos, el Enclave fue derrotado, eso es algo pero…- respondió Yoichi hablando ahora con seriedad.

-aun queda lidiar con tu padre…- respondió Yuki de igual manera al creer que era allí a donde él quería llegar con esa conversación.

-precisamente…ahora que la guerra con el Enclave termino nuestra tregua queda oficialmente cancelada, será cuestión de tiempo cuando para que volvamos a saber de él y del resto del clan- decía Yoichi mirando al horizonte mientras que la mirada de Yuki estaba en él preguntándole.

-¿alguna idea de que pueda estar planeando ahora?-

-es difícil de decir, ahora sabemos dónde está su base pero de seguro se habrán ido para cuando vayamos a investigarla…odio decirlo pero no creo que sepamos qué es lo que planea hasta que lo comience a llevar a cabo- respondió él sonando algo preocupado por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a su clan, pero también a Yuki en lo que la miraba nuevamente, cruzando su mirada con la de ella. -mira escuche lo que Sarah te propuso…quizás debas reconsiderar y deban quedarse con ella en la Ciudadela, la hermandad seguro las ayudaría en lo que sea que necesiten- aquello hiso que ella mirara hacia abajo unos momentos solo para volver a mirarlo antes de responderle.

-se que así seria…ella es ese tipo de persona y la quiero…pero creo que lo mejor para nosotras es nuevamente estar ocultas, ayudando a Sarah y a los demás desde las sombras…-

-como una verdadera Kunoichi- comento Yoichi haciendo que ella se riera un poco y responderle.

-así es- entonces ella se le quedo mirando con mucha curiosidad. -¿y eso es todo lo que querías decirme? parecía que tenias algo mas en mente-

-si creíste que tenía otro plan contigo para esta noche…- decía Yoichi cuando de pronto tomo una soga que estaba atada en el barandal y de esta subió nada menos que un tocadiscos junto con un disco de vinilo, mostrándoselo bastante confiado al respecto. -tenias razón-

-no sabía que te gustaba lo retro- dijo Yuki bastante impresionada en lo que él dejaba sobre unas cajas el toca discos para luego sacar el disco de su sobre de cartón diciendo.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-

-¿a si? ¿Cómo que cosa?- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad en lo que Yoichi finalmente encendió el tocadiscos tras colocar el disco en este y ni bien coloco la aguja sobre este una canción lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar, entonces él se le acerco y con algo de elegancia le ofreció una mano diciendo.

-como que soy un buen bailarín- aquello hiso que Yuki se riera un poco a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente tomándole la mano a Yoichi y bajándose del barandal diciendo algo apenada.

-ok, pero debo decirte que yo no sé bailar-

-no te preocupes…- decía él tomándola con cuidado de la cadera justo por encima de su cola para así apegarla a él sin dejar de tomarle su mano y mirándola a los ojos. -yo te guiare- ella simplemente no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente mirándolo a los ojos sintiéndose bastante tranquila al estar junto a él diciendo.

-está bien…estoy en tus manos…-

-que gusto escuchar eso- dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro en lo que comenzaba a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la canción sin dejar de tener tomada a Yuki de su mano como de la cadera. -solo relájate, y mueve al ritmo de la música-

-lo haces sonar muy fácil…- decía ella tratando de seguirle el paso.

-lo es, solo tienes que dejarte llevar- decía él con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hiso que Yuki se sintiera muy nostálgica, fue en una noche similar a esa que ambos se habían conocido, aunque eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho en ese momento iban a un sentido algo mas incorrecto, ahora eran tenían un significado distinto, y eso la hacía sentir cómoda, lo suficiente para simplemente apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Yoichi mientras él la iba guiando en ese lento y romantico baile bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

-¿lo ves? es fácil- dijo él con una leve sonrisa mirándola bastante contento de verla así.

-es porque tengo un buen instructor…- decía ella bastante relajada y segura estando tan cerca de él, solo luego de un momento y aun bailando juntos ella lo miro de reojo hacia arriba para hacerle una pregunta. -¿Cuándo me lo diras como tal?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Yoichi levantando una ceja con bastante curiosidad.

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero- decía ella con una sonrisa sin despegarse de él aunque este continuaba evadiendo el tema bromeando y diciendo.

-¿Por qué debería? tu ya lo sabes-

-lo sé…- decía ella una vez mas relajándose y ahora cerrando sus ojos mientras su rostro seguía pegado al pecho de Yoichi con una sonrisa en su rostro. -tan solo quiero escucharlo-

-está bien, tu ganas- dijo él con una leve sonrisa para luego hacer que la mirara a los ojos. -te amo…-

-también te amo…- respondió Yuki cariñosamente en lo que ambos acercaron lentamente hasta que finalmente juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso que continuo durante unos momentos para luego quedarse mirando con amor en los ojos de ambos. -¿no fue difícil verdad?-

-fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé- respondió Yoichi acariciandole el rostro a ella en lo que volvía a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él sin dejar de sonreír. -aunque me gusto más que dijeras que yo gane- aquello hiso reír a Yoichi quien procedió a continuar guiando el baile comentando.

-no era exactamente una competencia-

-no, pero aun así gane- dijo ella juguetonamente.

-felicidades, me ganaste por primera vez- dijo él sarcásticamente haciendo que ella riera nuevamente.

-aun así gane- entonces Yuki cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano de Yoichi sobre su cabeza acariciándola cariñosamente.

-si que lo hiciste- de esa forma ambos continuaron bailando durante unos minutos bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, sin embargo para ambos se sintió como si fueran horas, no porque fuera aburrido, sino por como ambos se sentían tan bien estando en las cercanías el uno del otro, estando justo donde querian estar en ese momento, y deseando que ese baile no terminara.

Días después, los habitantes del yermo comenzaron a reconstruir sus hogares dañados tras la batalla, y muchos que se unieron a la resistencia y a la hermandad del acero comenzaron a volver a sus hogares para reunirse con sus familias o con sus seres queridos, aquellos que no regresaron fueron homenajeados en los muchos funerales que se llevaron a cabo por toda la región, destacando los que tuvieron lugar en Rivet City, donde cientos de balsas cargando los cuerpos de los fallecidos eran encendidas y dejadas a la merced de la corriente, llevando a los muertos que eran velados por sus familias en las orillas del rio a su lugar de descanso final una vez se hicieran cenizas. Uno muy especial se llevo a cabo en la Ciudadela, donde finalmente fueron velados y enterrados los cuerpos de Elder Lyons, el escriba Rothschild, cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados en la morgue de la Ciudadela, a Colvin, cuyo casco fue colocado con mucho pesar por Reddin junto a su fotografía, y a todos los demás paladines que murieron tras la traicion de Tristán, los asaltos de la resistencia, y finalmente tras la batalla para derrotar al Enclave, siendo todos ellos velados con los más grandes honores de la hermandad. Luego de los funerales, la hermandad junto con las hermanas, sus amigos y demás miembros de la resistencia, se reunieron en una ceremonia en la que, según la línea de sucesión y de rango entre los paladines, Sarah era declarada por los escribas como la nueva Elder de la hermandad, tras los gritos de júbilo de los paladines como de las hermanas y sus amigos, Sarah con una seña pidió a todos que guardaran silencio para así poder dar un discurso.

-¡mis hermanos y hermanas del acero! ¡durante esta dura guerra perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, amigos, hermanos, padres eh hijos, pero sus pérdidas nos dieron la victoria contra un enemigo muy superior a nosotros, y de las cenizas de este conflicto, nuestra hermandad vuelve a surgir, más fuerte que nunca antes había sido!- los paladines gritaban con muchas energías sintiéndose motivados por aquel discurso. -¡nuestro deber no ah terminado aun, el yermo está siendo reconstruido por sus habitantes, es hora de hacer lo mismo y reconstruir nuestra hermandad, y hacer de esta mejor de lo que ya era, para ello les pido, como su nueva Elder, préstenme su fuerza, juntos podremos hacer frente a lo que sea que el destino nos traiga!- aquella hiso que los gritos se intensificaran, mas cuando los paladines comenzaron a gritar su nombre repetidas veces, todo ante la mirada feliz de las hermanas y de sus amigos. Poco después durante el banquete de celebración, Ren y Ángel bebían sentadas juntas unas latas de Nuka-Cola haciéndolas chocar en una especie de brindis para luego darse de beber mutuamente de la lata de la otra, Yuzu y Ian se encontraban aplaudiendo bien pegados el uno al otro mientras que Nami y Reddin bailaban juntas lo mejor que podían estando rodeadas por los paladines que aplaudían al ritmo de la música que algunos de ellos tocaban con una guitarra y otros instrumentos improvisados, siendo los aplaudidos de Bishop, quien tenía la espalda llena de vendajes aun, sentado y feliz de ver a Nami divertirse tanto con sus amigos, por su parte Three Dog charlaba con algunos paladines sobre lo importante que fue la transmisión especial de Radio Galaxia y de cómo debían librar la buena batalla de ahora en adelante, Emma por su parte se encontraba tirada en una de las mesas tras haber comido mucho en lo que Shakes recogía los platos vacios y los reemplazaba por algunos que aun tenían comida, todo mientras maldecía de vez en cuando al estar sus circuitos de filtro aun dañados pese a los esfuerzos de Bishop, y en medio de esa celebración, en una mesa algo mas apartada de toda esa energía, se encontraban Yuki y Sarah sentadas en una mesa una junto a la otra, tomando todo con algo más de calma.

-felicidades, Elder Lyons- dijo Yuki proponiéndole un brindis a Sarah con su botella de Nuka-Cola mientras que esta tenía en mano una botella de cerveza, ambas chocaron sus botellas para luego beber de estas y así reír unos momentos antes de que Sarah dijera.

-Elder Lyons era mi padre, para ti sigo siendo solo Sarah-

-aun así debe ser un gran honor- comento Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

-así es, tanto como ser la nueva maestra de un clan de ninjas- dijo Sarah con bastante curiosidad, haciendo que Yuki se apenara un poco.

-aun no es oficial, y aun me falta un largo camino para ser una maestra a la altura de padre-

-bueno, puedes comenzar tratando de ser la mejor versión de ti misma, en lugar de ser otra versión de tu padre- dijo Sarah mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza para luego notar que Yuki se le había quedado mirando en silencio pero sonriendo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-

-no, es solo…eso sonó como algo que padre me habría dicho- respondió Yuki moviendo suavemente su cola.

-estoy segura de que él lo habría dicho mejor- comento Sarah sin poder evitar sentirse algo apenada por aquel cumplido. -no soy tan sabia como lo eran él y mi padre…pero daré lo mejor de mi misma-

-yo creo que harás un gran trabajo- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en su rostro dándole más confianza a Sarah quien sonriendo de igual manera le dijo con mas ánimos que antes.

-lo intentare, pero ahora estamos celebrando, ya habrá tiempo de trabajar, y hay mucho por hacer todavía-

Los días siguientes a la celebración fueron los juicios a los prisioneros de guerra de alto rango del Enclave y de los paladines traidores de la hermandad, siendo estos juzgados de forma separada, los primeros por los miembros de mayor rango de la resistencia, ahora reformada en la ahora llamada "milicia unida de Washington" mientras que los segundos serian juzgados por Sarah en persona. Los altos rangos del Enclave, así como los soldados a su cargo, dependiendo de la severidad y participación en los crímenes que cometieron sea bajo órdenes o por acción propia durante la ocupación de la región, se les sentencio sea a trabajos forzados en las tareas de reconstrucción de los distintos asentamientos del yermo, mientras que la mayor sentencia era el exilio de la región, donde se les daba un vehículo con suministros para sobrevivir una semana, teniendo prohibido regresar bajo cualquier circunstancia, de igual manera Sarah sentencio a los paladines traidores, condenándolos a ser proscritos tras terminado su castigo dependiendo de cual haya sido, de esa forma los trabajos de reconstrucción de los distintos asentamientos del yermo pudo continuar a un buen paso. Uno de los primeros lugares en ser puestos de nuevo en funcionamiento fue nada menos que Radio Galaxia, permitiéndole a Three Dog poder continuar extendiendo sus mensajes y canciones a favor de la paz y de librar la buena batalla. Otro lugar que fue rápidamente puesto a funcionar fue Nuka-Town, quienes bajo el liderato de un ahora más maduro Cody, pudieron comenzar a fabricar y distribuir nuevamente Nuka-Cola al resto de la región tras haber limpiado las instalaciones de la fabrica de los químicos que el Enclave les había forzado a fabricar durante la ocupación. por su parte, Little Lamplight había quedado inhabitable debido a los daños sufridos a las cavernas durante el asalto del Enclave, haciendo de estas muy inestables, por lo que los niños de Lamplight en su mayoría fueron recibidos por sus antiguos habitantes en Big Town, mientras que unos cuantos decidieron unirse sea a la hermandad del acero como escuderos de algún paladín, Maccready por su parte decidió quedarse en Nueva Megatón hasta cumplir más edad para así iniciar un viaje en busca de nuevas aventuras, trabajando como asistente del Sheriff de aquella ciudad por el momento.

Durante todos esos acontecimientos, las hermanas regresaron a su antiguo hogar en la estación del metro en que habían crecido, más que nada para recuperar de este lo mas que pudieran, pues ya no era un lugar seguro para ellas como para volver a vivir allí, por lo que tomaron lo mas que podían durante varios viajes del Kuroi Kitsune y así llevarlo al bosque oculto de Barbol, el cual estaba nuevamente estaba desierto una vez la ahora formada milicia se había retirado de allí, borrando por petición de ellas la ubicación del lugar de la base de datos de sus terminales como también jurando no hablar nunca de ese lugar, dándoles a ellas nuevamente un lugar seguro donde ellas pudieran vivir. Tras uno de los viajes, el Kuroi Kitsune, conducido por Ren, regreso de nuevo al bosque en el que Yuki y Yuzu realizaban un inventario de lo que tenían de momento para luego voltear sus miradas en el vehículo que había regresado.

-¡chicas adivinen!- exclamo Nami muy feliz llevando consigo una holocinta mientras Bishop, que estaba en el techo del Kuroi Kitsune, se bajaba lentamente para no caerse. -¡la encontré! ¡nuestra copia de la versión extendida de "Duro liquidar cuatro: la venganza"-

-eso y otras cosas que nos serán útiles- dijo Ren bajándose también del vehículo para luego estirarse levemente tras haber estado condiciendo buena parte del día. -esto ya es todo, oficialmente hemos recuperado todo lo que se podía de nuestro viejo hogar-

-¡eso es genial!- dijo Yuki bastante feliz por escuchar eso, llegando incluso a mover su cola de lado a lado.

-aun me cuesta creer que se quedaran viviendo aquí, me trae recuerdos de la casa en que nos ocultamos- comento Ian que estaba allí junto a Ángel moviendo el sofá que Ren y los demás habían traído en su viaje anterior.

-vivimos cosas muy locas en ese lugar también- comento Ángel en lo que dejaban el sillón junto a los arboles en lo que todos escucharon a Barbol dejar ir un sonido bastante suave por entre los árboles.

-Barbol dice que también está feliz por nosotras- dijo Nami tras escuchar ese sonido, cosa que desconcertó bastante a Ren y a Yuzu, siendo la primera quien le pregunto.

-¿desde cuándo hablas árbol?-

-no lo hago, es solo una corazonada- respondió ella inocentemente para luego ir con Bishop y ayudarlo a bajar algunas cosas del techo del Kuroi Kitsune, aunque había algo que inquietaba a Yuzu, por lo que se acerco a Yuki preguntándole.

-oye Yuki…el bosque de Barbol es genial y todo pero…¿exactamente cómo vamos a vivir aquí?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Yuki sin entender a que se refería su hermana menor quien comenzó a explicarle.

-bueno no tenemos que digamos un techo sobre nosotras, tampoco habitaciones para nosotras…y más importante no tenemos un baño-

-si…no me hace muchas ilusiones estar afuera con Barbol "mirándonos" por todos estos árboles alrededor- comento Ren para luego darle un suave golpe a uno de los arboles que estaba junto a ella. -sin ofender grandote- aquello termino haciendo que este dejara ir otro suave sonido.

-Barbol dice que no lo ofendiste- comento Nami con una gran sonrisa.

-adivinare ¿otra corazonada?- pregunto Ángel con algo de curiosidad.

-algo así- respondió Nami bastante contenta de tener en su posesión su caja llena de holocintas y dando saltitos por las ganas de volver a verlas junto a sus hermanas, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuzu quien continuo explicándose.

-y ese es otro problema, no tenemos electricidad para mis equipos de laboratorio o para la televisor-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿nada de televisión?!- exclamo Nami bastante impactada ante esa revelación.

-chicas tranquilas, ya pensaremos en algo- decía Yuki tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo en que cosa? ¿construir una casa?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente, cosa que prendió un foco en la cabeza de Yuki quien respondió bastante animada.

-¡eso es! ¡podemos construir una casa!-

-¿y te das cuenta de que estaba siendo sarcástica, verdad?- pregunto Ren nuevamente de forma sarcástica.

-¡eso ya lo sé, pero es perfecto!- respondió Yuki corriendo hacia algunas de las cosas del maestro Kuro que estaban en una caja cercana para así sacar lo que parecía ser un pergamino que ella comenzó a desenrollar mientras sus hermanas y Bishop se colocaban detrás de ella con bastante curiosidad. -¿recuerdan las historias que padre nos conto sobre donde solía vivir con el resto del Clan? el nos dijo que la construyeron según como sus ancestros solían construirlas siglo antes de la guerra-

-recuerdo esas historias ¿pero qué tiene que ver con eso de construir nosotras una casa?- pregunto Ren con mucha curiosidad ahora.

-bueno, resulta que no lograron construir esa casa de la nada- decía Yuki cuando de pronto en ese pergamino, salía un retrato de lo que claramente era una casa de estilo japonés.

-¡vaya es bastante bonita!- dijo Yuzu sonriendo al ver aquel retrato.

-la verdad se ve bastante acogedora desde aquí- comento Ian.

-¡parece algo salido de una pintura!- comento Nami moviendo levemente su cola en lo que Ren se daba una palmada en la frente para luego exclamar frustrada.

-¡es porque es una pintura! ¡no podemos construir una casa basadas en un simple dibujo!- entonces Yuki se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa y mirada traviesa para así desenrollar el pergamino y allí para la sorpresa de Ren había un plano de cómo se construían casas de ese tipo. -como odio cuando tienes la razón…-

-seria un buen lugar al cual regresar tras un duro día de trabajo- comento Ángel para luego abrazar con cuidado uno de los brazos de Ren cariñosamente. -y tras tus entrenamientos-

-si tu lo dices…- decía ella algo sonrojada y rascándose una de sus mejillas por lo apenada que estaba por el afecto de su novia.

-puedo hacerle unas modificaciones al diseño para que podamos estar mas cómodas, quizás agregar un garaje para el Kuroi Kitsune- decía Yuzu sonriendo pensativa en lo que comenzaba a hacer una copia de esos planos en un cuaderno que tenía a su alcance.

-¡y una habitación grande para Bishop!- dijo Nami muy feliz para luego recibir unas caricias de su amigo que estaba detrás de todas ellas.

-bueno ya que estamos en eso, podríamos usar un dojo mas grande- comento Ren comenzando a dejarse llevar por la emoción que tenían sus hermanas por aquella idea.

-necesitaremos madera y otros materiales para una casa así, por suerte conozco un lugar con mucha madera que nadie utiliza- comento Ian recordando un sitio al que solía ir tras su trabajo como recolector de chatarra.

-tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, será mejor comenzar- comento Yuki con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro para luego cerrar su pergamino. Los siguientes días comenzaron primero a recolectar los materiales que necesitarían para comenzar a construir, los cuales eran más que nada madera y laminas grandes de papel de una imprenta abandonada, los cuales luego se llevaron de vuelta al bosque oculto donde Barbol había hecho un poco más grande el prado en él que este se encontraba para hacerles espacio para construir según las indicaciones de Yuzu a base de los planos que ella había creado según lo que necesitaban, de esa forma comenzaron primero a tallar bien la madera que habían conseguido para que quedara como nueva, luego de eso la verdadera tarea de construir aquella casa iniciando por los cimientos de madera los cuales eran asegurados al suelo por raíces de Barbol que les daba un agarre muy firme, luego de eso pasaron a armar las vigas de las paredes las cuales eran levantadas luego por Bishop y colocadas en su lugar según las instrucciones de Yuzu para luego ser clavadas al piso por Ian, Ángel y Ren hasta que quedaron firmes, para el anochecer del tercer día de trabajo, finalmente la casa ya comenzaba a cobrar forma al estar el esqueleto de la misma completo. El trabajo continuo cuando comenzaron a colocar las tablas de las paredes internas que dividían las distintas habitaciones, dejando solo descubiertos los espacios donde irían las puertas, luego de eso pasaron a colocar las rejillas a cuadros de papel que vendrían a ser las paredes exteriores con mucho cuidado para no romperlas tanto al levantarlas como al moverlas y asegurarlas en su lugar. Lo siguiente que debieron realizar fue el comenzar a cubrir el techo, lo cual hicieron con algunas planchas de metal por recomendación de Yuzu al ser más livianas y fáciles de conseguir que las de cerámica, además de que serviría para asegurar algo del equipamiento que ella quería instalar en el futuro. Otro paso a seguir fue el armar las puertas que en el caso de ese diseño tradicional japonés serian corredizas, colocándolas en el interior de las habitaciones para que fueran más fáciles de manipular, siendo todas estas de madera salvo por la que sería la del laboratorio de Yuzu siendo ese lugar el único con puerta y paredes de metal para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente que podría y quizás ocurriría durante sus experimentos. Finalmente el último trabajo consistió en tomar las pinturas en papel de las paredes del viejo dojo, pintadas por el maestro Kuro, y colocarlas en las del nuevo dojo, cosa que tomo algo de tiempo debido al extremo cuidado que debían tener para evitar dañar o ensuciar los diseños pintados en estos, a la vez que Yuki se encargaba de pintar algunos nuevos para complementar los de su padre al ser el nuevo dojo mas grande del que solía ser el suyo. Tras varios días de arduo trabajo, tras mover los muebles a las distintas habitaciones y de que Yuzu encendiera el generador de energía que estaba afuera de la casa, las luces se encendieron en esta, dejando así finalizada la ardua labor de haber terminado de construir su nuevo hogar, tanto las hermanas como sus amigo allí presentes llegaron incluso a saltar de alegría a la vez que se abrazaban, con la excepción de Bishop que con cuidado los abrazo a todos al mismo tiempo con sus enormes brazos y garras para luego dejarlos de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡muy bien! ¡todo el mundo a dentro!- exclamo Yuki con muchos ánimos en lo que todos entraron a la casa con muchas energías, dejándola unos momentos admirando el fruto de aquel trabajo, sin embargo ella no estaba sola, pues una de las razones por la que ella quería vivir allí no solo era por lo seguro que era, sino por la cercanía del bosque de Barbol con el mundo espiritual, cosa que permito al espíritu del maestro Kuro manifestarse unos momentos detrás de ella, posando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuki mientras le decía.

-lo has hecho bien hijo mía-

-no solo fui yo…fue gracias también a mis hermanas…y mis amigos…- dijo ella sin evitar sentirse una niña pequeña por unos momentos.

-lo sé muy bien…estoy orgulloso de todas ustedes… - con eso dicho el maestro Kuro desapareció nuevamente, dejando a Yuki sonriendo con una leve lagrima en sus ojos.

-¡oye Yuki! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?!- grito Ren desde el interior de la casa.

-¡ya voy!- exclamo ella limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos para luego correr de nuevo a la casa, y así disfrutar de su nuevo hogar junto a sus hermanas y amigos, sin saber que esta era una necesitada calma, para la siguiente tormenta que estaba por llegar.

Continuara…


	58. Capitulo cincuenta y seis

Capitulo cincuenta y seis: Hanzo Hasashi.

Muchos años atrás, antes de que las hermanas siquiera nacieran, y en una región apartada a la de Washington, un joven de túnicas amarillas corría por un bosque que no había sido tocado por los fuegos de la gran guerra, llevando a cabo una misión de reconocimiento para su clan ninja, uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la devastación dejada por el bombardeo atómico, además del clan rival con el cual estaban en conflicto, el joven no entendía bien el verdadero sentido del conflicto entre sus clanes, lo único que sabía es que los ninjas más antiguos de su clan tenían esperanzas en que él, al ser el hijo del gran maestro, los lideraría llegado el momento, aun cuando él sabía que tenía mucho que aprender aun. Durante su patrullaje por aquel bosque todo parecía relativamente normal sin embargo algo llamo la atención del muchacho cuando este se aproximo al rio, por lo que con mucho cuidado para que no lo vieran, ya que era posible ser descubierto si con quien se enfrentaba era otro ninja, se acerco por una rama de un árbol cercano al rio para poder ver qué era lo que había allí, lo que encontró cambiara su vida desde ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en quien era nada menos que una hermosa chica, de cabello largo y oscuro vistiendo una yukata de color rosado con diseños de flores amarillas, sentada sobre una piedra en la orilla del rio mientras que en sus manos tenía un libro que al parecer ella estaba leyendo cuidadosamente, nada de eso sin embargo le importo al chico, puesto que estaba perdido en lo hermosa que era esa chica a la que miraba con atención desde la rama del árbol, nunca antes había visto a una chica de esas características y vestimenta fuera de las pocas mujeres ya adultas dentro de su clan, y él nunca había visto a alguien así tampoco, entonces para su sorpresa ella miro hacia donde estaba él y con una dulce sonrisa ella le dijo.

-¿Por qué te escondes?-

-¡¿Cómo…?!- exclamo el chico muy confundido por como ella lo había notado, aunque inmediatamente el se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que comento el gran error de dejar saber su presencia, cosa que hiso reír mucho a la chica con una risa tan adorable que el chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo atraído por la misma, entonces la chica le hiso señales con la mano como pidiéndole que bajara mientras le decía.

-¿quieres hacerme compañía?- aquello desconcertó mucho al chico, pero ya que ella no parecía una amenaza, y la curiosidad ya le había ganado a su prudencia, él con mucha agilidad se bajo de la rama del árbol para así acercarse aun con la guardia alta a ella, vigilándola con recelo al no saber si aquello podría llegar a ser una trampa del clan de sus enemigos. -no tienes que tener miedo, no voy a hacerte daño-

-¡no tengo miedo!- exclamo el chico bastante sonrojado en ese momento, cosa que hiso reír nuevamente a la chica quien le ofreció que estrecharan manos en lo que se presentaba con mucha cordialidad.

-me llamo Sakura ¿y tú?- eso sorprendió mucho al chico, un ninja normalmente no revela su nombre a sus enemigos para proteger a sus cercanos dentro del clan, y esa chica, claramente no una habitante común de esa zona, le había dicho su nombro como si no fuera la gran cosa, solo entonces pensó que quizás ella no era una amenaza como creyó en un principio, por lo que solo entonces él bajo un poco la guardia y estrecho la sorprendentemente suave mano de Sakura para así presentarse él también.

-yo soy Hanzo-

-¿Hanzo? que nombre más curioso ¿es de origen japonés también?- pregunto Sakura mirándolo con ojos inocentes llenos de curiosidad.

-¿sabes de Japón?- pregunto él con mucha curiosidad también pues solo había escuchado del país origen de su arte marcial de su padre y otros miembros adultos de su clan.

-un poco, mi hermano me cuenta mucho de lo que mi padre le ha estado enseñando- respondió ella honestamente mientras movía algo sus pies de forma juguetona, cosa que llamaba mucho la atención de Hanzo quien no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿y qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-este es mi lugar secreto- respondió Sakura con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro. -es donde vengo cuando quiero leer y estar a solas, aunque ahora que me encontraste ya no es tan secreto- la forma tan poco preocupada de actuar de ella desconcertaba mucho a Hanzo, todo eso estaba muy fuera de la forma estricta de ser que tenían todos en su clan, cosa que lo llevo a preguntar nuevamente.

-¿y esperas que crea que solo vienes aquí a leer?- ella se le quedo mirando algo confundida llegando a inclinar algo la cabeza preguntando.

-¿Por qué mentiría?-

-porque hay gente muy mala por estos lugares y nunca había visto a alguien como tu fuera de las mujeres de mi clan- respondió Hanzo con mucha seriedad acercando su mano al cinturón donde tenía algunos kunai al alcance, sin embargo Sakura se le quedo mirando sin preocuparse y sin dejar de sonreír diciendo.

-a ti tampoco te había visto antes, pero eso no significa que seamos enemigos ¿verdad?- aquella inocente forma de ser le sorprendió mucho a Hanzo, se notaba mucho que ella era menor que él, ya que aun a su relativa joven edad, él ya tenía cierto entendimiento sobre lo peligroso que era toparse con alguien del clan contrario al suyo, y ella claramente lo era, pero esta no parecía ser una amenaza, es mas estaba siendo bastante agradable con él, dejándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar en ese momento, todo era bastante insólito para él, por lo que lo único que pudo responder fue.

-no lo sé…-

-entonces ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunto ella sonriendo alegremente, cosa que hiso que Hanzo se sonrojara un poco por aquella extraña proposición, por lo que comenzó a rascarse mucho la cabeza sin saber cómo responder adecuadamente ya que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso. -vamos, será divertido- la inocencia de Sakura no hacía más que confundir a Hanzo, no sabía qué hacer ante eso, por lo que él no pudo más que responder.

-está bien…-

-¡qué bien!- dijo Sakura muy feliz al punto de reír alegremente, cosa que llamaba la atención de Hanzo, quien no podía más que evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su estomago al ver la sonrisa de Sakura.

Durante los siguientes días Hanzo y Sakura se reunieron en ese mismo lugar, donde lo que más hacían era hablar de distintos temas mientras que Hanzo entrenaba y Sakura leía algún libro, llegando a entablar una genuina amistad con forme el tiempo iba pasando, uno de esos días ella le pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras él practicaba a lanzar sus kunias contra un árbol cercano a ellos.

-¿ya eres un Chunin? ¡eso es impresionante!-

-¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto él sin darle mucha importancia a su propio rango.

-¡claro que lo es! ¡eres del mismo rango que mi hermano mayor!- respondió Sakura con mucho entusiasmo al enterarse de eso en lo que su mirada se puso algo pensativa al pensar en ello. -ahora que lo pienso, creo que quizás tengan la misma edad-

-ya veo…- respondió Hanzo concentrado en lanzar sus kunai contra el blanco que había puesto en el árbol. -por que no le pides que te enseñe ninjutsu?-

-yo no puedo practicarlo- respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa en lo que volvia a su lectura, aun así aquella inocente respuesta llamo mucho la atención de Hanzo quien por unos momentos dejo de practicar para así voltear su mirada en ella y preguntarle.

-¿Por qué no?-

-tengo un cuerpo débil…me enfermo y lastimo fácilmente…- respondió Sakura con un poco de pesar en su voz que Hanzo pudo sentir.

-lo siento…debe ser difícil no poder practicar ninjutsu…-

-no realmente, me divierto mucho con los demás del clan, en especial con mi hermano, aunque creo que todos ellos me sobreprotegen un poco- respondió Sakura sin poder evitar reírse suavemente al recordar la última vez que se metió en problemas por la última vez que la atraparon intentando escabullirse de la casa como lo había hecho ahora.

-¿no te sientes inútil?- pregunto Hanzo con bastante seriedad, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al pensar que quizás había terminado por ofenderla de alguna manera.

-la verdad es que a veces me siento así…pero no puedo sacar nada lamentándome por lo que no puedo hacer mas debo enfocarme en lo que si puedo hacer- respondió Sakura con mucho optimismo, cosa que siempre hacia sonreír a Hanzo, ya que el ambiente de su hogar no era precisamente el más alegre en el que uno podía estar, pero con Sakura, incluso alguien como él podía mostrar una sonrisa.

Con el tiempo ambos crecieron y su amistad fue floreciendo aun mas, al punto que los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro pronto pasaron a ser más que solo una simple amistad, el amor había entrado en el corazón de ambos. Un día cuando Hanzo tenía dieciocho años y Sakura quince, ambos estaba nuevamente reunidos sentados uno junto al otro, discutiendo un tema muy delicado que había sugido en ese momento.

-¡¿le dijiste a tu hermano de lo nuestro?!- exclamo Hanzo bastante confundido y algo molesto. -¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!-

-¡no es lo que tú piensas Hanzo! ¡mi hermano Kurama nos entiende, podemos confiar en él!- replicaba Sakura de vuelta intentando de calmar a su enfurecido novio quien no podía dejar de gritarle.

-¡¿tienes idea de lo que me hará mi clan si llegan a descubrirlo?! ¡¿o de lo que hará el tuyo si lo hacen?!-

-se que fue un riesgo, pero debía hacerlo, Kurama es un buen hombre, jamás nos delataría con mi padre o haría algo para lastimar a tu clan- decía ella tratando de tranquilizar a Hanzo quien continuaba con la voz levantada.

-¡aun así nos pusiste en riesgo ambos!- entonces él le dio una poderosa patada a un árbol cercano llegando a arrancarle un pedazo del tronco como si no fuera nada, aun así luego de hacer eso y de respirar profundamente durante unos momentos, volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Sakura. -huyamos…a un lugar muy lejos de aquí…lejos de nuestros clanes y de su ya muy alargado conflicto…-

-no lo dices en serio…- respondió ella con mucho escepticismo hasta que Hanzo se le acerco de golpe tomándole suavemente las manos para luego decirle.

-lo digo en serio, vámonos lejos de aquí, a donde nuestros clanes no puedan encontrarnos nunca…solo nosotros dos…¿Qué dices Sakura?- con mucho cuidado ella se aparto de él muy pensativa por aquella extra propuesta que le había hecho.

-no puedo hacerlo Hanzo…-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto él bastante desconcertado por la respuesta que ella le había dado.

-simplemente…no puedo…amo a mi clan tanto como se que tu amas al tuyo…y nunca podría dejar a padre o a mi hermano…-fue su melancólica respuesta, cosa que dejo muy confundido a Hanzo pues ya no sabía que podrían hacer ahora, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea bastante descabellada.

-¿y que tal si nos casamos?-

-ok esta es la parte en que te dijo que las bromas tienen un límite- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa creyendo que él estaba bromeando, pero cuando se volteo a verlo y al notar lo seria que estaba su expresión, más de lo que normalmente era en realidad, se dio cuenta que no era una broma. -¿lo dices en serio…?-

-por supuesto, y con mas que lo pienso es más perfecto aun- decía Hanzo muy confiado de que aquella disparatada idea podía de verdad dar resultado en lo que se iba acercando a Sakura lentamente. -soy el hijo del gran maestro de mi clan, y tú la hija menor del gran maestro de tu clan, si nos casamos ante sus ojos podremos no solo demostrarles que este tonto conflicto que lleva siglos en lo mismo no tiene que porque continuar, y ambos podremos vivir nuestras vidas juntos, sin miedo a que vaya a suceder si nos descubren-

-yo…no lo sé…- respondió Sakura al ser todo eso demasiado repentino para ella, por lo que se sentó en su roca favorita cerca de la orilla del rio para así pensar un poco en la situación que tenían en manos. -todo eso que me dices…es como un sueño que deseo sea una realidad.

-entonces hagámoslo una realidad…- decía Hanzo en lo que se sentaba junto a ella tomándole suavemente la mano. -sé que es una locura, pero la principal razón por la que quiero casarme contigo es una muy simple en realidad-

-¿ah sí…?- pregunto ella mirándolo justo cuando él poso una de sus duras y firmes manos como resultado del arduo entrenamiento que él había tenido a lo largo de su vida, acariciándola lentamente mientras la sostenía con esas manos.

-la razón es que te amo…y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida si no te tengo a mi lado…- esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara bastante, por lo que simplemente se le acerco con cuidado para así estar mas pegada a él mientras le decía.

-yo también amo…y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…-

-entonces…- decía él en lo que con cuidado saca un pequeño anillo de cobre y que lo colocaba justo en el dedo anular de Sakura y así preguntarle con mas sinceridad y cariño en su voz. -¿te casarías conmigo?- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Sakura quien con una gran sonrisa se lanzo a los brazos de Hanzo quien sorprendido le preguntaba. -¿eso es un sí?-

-claro que si tontito- dijo ella sin ganas de separarse de él, cosa que lo hiso muy feliz al punto que ambos se dieron mutuamente un amoroso beso, ambos esperando poder pasar de esa forma el resto de sus vidas, sin embargo el destino tenía un destino muy distinto para ellos.

Días después de la proposición, el hogar de Hanzo y del clan Hasashi en ese tiempo se encontraba en llamas, los gritos de los ninjas y demás miembros que estaban siendo atacados por el enemigo, en medio del caos Hanzo corría por los pasillos en llamas de su hogar de estilo tradicional japonés, buscando desesperadamente a Sakura, a quien había traído para tratar de convencer a su padre de que se casara con él y poner fin a la guerra entre ambos clanes.

-¡Sakura! ¡padre! ¡¿Dónde están?!- gritaba desesperadamente en lo que sus sentidos le alertaron de algo que estaba detrás suyo, rápidamente tomo sus dos espadas cortas que en aquel momento tenía en su cintura y con esta logra bloquear el ataque de una katana, para luego con mucha agilidad dar un giro y cortar el estomago de su enemigo, frente a él cayó de rodillas sujetándose su abdomen nada menos que un ninja del clan Kurosaki, eso desconcertó mucho a Hanzo, la única persona fuera del clan y de sus aliados que sabían de la ubicación de su hogar era Sakura, era imposible que fuera que el clan Kurosaki los hubieran descubierto, bastante molesto por ese descubrimiento rápidamente tomo al ninja de la túnica y así gritarle. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?!-

-hoy…tu clan muere…- respondió aquel ninja antes de dejar ir su último aliento, pero sus palabras en lugar de atemorizar a Hanzo, tan solo hiso que la ira en este creciera aun mas, por lo que lo dejo caer a un lado como si de basura se tratara para así continuar corriendo en busca de su padre y de Sakura, por lo que se dirigió al dojo principal que también estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, rápidamente abrió la puerta corrediza y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos, en medio del dojo, siendo poco a poco el piso y paredes consumidos por las llamas, su padre, el gran maestro del clan, estaba muerto tirado en el suelo, y junto a él, un trio de ninjas del clan Kurosaki, uno de ellos sostenía a Sakura que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras que el otro empuñaba una katana ensangrentada, cuando este último se le quedo mirando, Hanzo pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, tenía unos ojos similares a los de Sakura, era nada menos que el hermano mayor de esta, Kurosaiki Kurama, un hombre al cual ya había enfrentado antes en algunas de las peleas que se habían desencadenado entre ambos clanes, el único que estaba realmente a la altura de sus habilidades, pero nada de eso le importo en todo ese momento, dejando escapar un grito lleno de rabia, este corrió empuñando sus espadas cortas, con la clara intención de atacar a Kurama quien rápidamente se puso en guardia y así bloquear el ataque giratorio de las espadas de Hanzo, forcejeando de tal manera con él que los tablones del suelo comenzaba a crujir y al parecer estaban a punto de romperse.

-¡llévate a Sakura de aquí! ¡rápido!- exclamaba Kurama con mucha dificultad mientras forcejeaba contra Hanzo.

-¡pero joven maestro!- exclamo el otro ninja Kurosaki, sin embargo Kurama finalmente hiso que Hanzo retrocediera mientras le gritaba a su subordinado.

-¡has lo que te digo! ¡lleva a mi hermana lejos de aquí!- en eso el furioso Hanzo comenzó a atacarlo con una muy rápida y ágil sucesión de ataques con sus espadas, dejando a Kurama a la defensiva bloqueando cada uno de esos ataques mientras que el otro ninja, con Sakura en sus brazos, se retiro del lugar en lo que ambos guerreros ninja lograron quedar forcejeando en su lugar, siendo Kurama quien bloqueaba las dos espadas de Hanzo quien aunque caían lagrimas de sus ojos, lo quedaba mirando con unos ojos llenos de rabia mientras le gritaba.

-¡asesino! ¡devuélveme a padre! ¡mi clan! ¡a Sakura!-

-¡no tuvimos otra opción!- exclamo Kurama de vuelta empujando a su adversario hacia atrás para así mantener la guardia en alto. -¡fueron ordenes de mi padre! ¡no teníamos otra opción!-

-¡cállate!- grito Hanzo en lo que corría nuevamente para así dar un salto y intentar atacar a Kurama con un corte vertical poderoso con sus espadas, ataque que una vez más su contrincante lograba bloquear, no importaba lo rápido o con tanta fuerza que atacara, sus ataques eran contraatacados por su adversario quien se negaba a responder o defenderse más allá de sus bloqueos. -¡vamos! ¡pelea cobarde!-

-¡no! ¡ya ah sido suficiente!- exclamo Kurama de vuelta para así darle una patada lateral a Hanzo, dándole directo en el estomago y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, la cual, debilitada por las llamas, colapso atrapándolo bajo su peso, haciéndolo gritar tanto por lo pesada que estaba, como también lo caliente al ir siendo envuelta por las llamas, todo mientras que su contrincante, el asesino de su padre y de muchos otros de su clan, se le quedaba viendo con ojos llenos de lastima mientras él gritaba como si fuera un animal salvaje, lleno de furia y dolor que iba poco a poco aumentando.

-¡asesino! ¡voy a matarte! ¡borrare tu asqueroso clan de este mundo! ¡lo juro!- sin embargo la mirada de Kurama no cambio, ante sus ojos solo había un hombre que incluso al borde de la muerte, seguía intentando pelear contra él, pero no uno cualquiera, el hombro del cual su hermana se había enamorado, y con quien estaba seguro, la paz podría haberse alcanzado, maldecía las ordenes de su padre de seguir a Sakura para encontrar el escondite del clan Hasashi y atacarlo, pero ya todo estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás, tan solo pudo ver a Hanzo arder junto a los escombros y gritaba enfurecido, la único que pudo decirle en ese momento fue.

-lo siento…- de esa forma le dio la espalda a Hanzo y rápidamente se alejo para escapar del infierno que lo rodeaba, cosa que enfureció aun mas a Hanzo, sentía que su honor había sido manchado al ser visto por lastima por quien sentía lo había traicionado no solo a él, sino también a Sakura, a quien habían alejado de él, a quien habían usado como un peón en su cobarde ataque sorpresa, y mientras el fuego consumía el lugar, causándole aun más dolor por como su cuerpo se estaba quemando también, juro que él no moriría en ese lugar, aquel no iba a ser su fin, no se detendría ante nada no solo para matar a Kurama, sino que lo haría sufrir de la misma forma, le quitaría todo lo que él mas quería, borraría al clan Kurosaki de la existencia así como ellos claramente lo habían hecho con el suyo, sin importarle lo que debiera hacer, sin importarle lo que debía sacrificar, aquella seria su venganza, y nada lo detendría hasta finalmente cobrarla. Más tarde, cuando el incendio finalmente fue apagado por la lluvia que cayó con fuerza sobre la región, Hanzo con mucha dificultad, intentando ignorar el inmenso dolor de las quemaduras que ahora cubrían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, logro arrastrarse hasta salir de entre los escombros que lo tenían atrapado, y que solían ser parte de su hogar, logrando con mucho esfuerzo ponerse de pie para así admirar la devastación resultante, el agua fría de la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo quemado no sirvió para aliviar el dolor que sentía por dentro, a su alrededor no había más que destrucción en donde fue el lugar donde había nacido y crecido, ya no había nada, solo muerte, sumado a su dolor físico, eso hiso que dejara escapar un grito casi bestial que puso escucharse por todo el bosque continuo, espantando incluso a algunos animales grandes que estaban rondando la zona, pero no sentía pena, ni tristeza, en su corazón solo había furia, tan grande eh incontrolable que toda noción del hombre que había sido antes había desaparecido, fue ese el momento en que Hasashi Hanzo, quien pronto seria conocido como el dragón amarillo, había renacido, como un avatar de la venganza.

Tras cubrir su cuerpo de vendajes, y recuperar buena parte de su equipo ninja de entre los humeantes escombros, Hanzo dio inicio a su plan, lo primero que hiso fue esperar, a que aparecieran algunos exploradores del clan Kurosaki a asegurarse de que nadie hubiera sobrevivido, cosa que en efecto sucedió, dos ninjas jóvenes exploraban el lugar por ordenes del gran maestro, sin sospechar que aun quedaba un Hasashi con vida, tras matar a uno de estos cortando su cabeza, y incapacitar al otro cortándole las piernas limpiamente, Hanzo lo interrogo, casi torturándolo, para que le revelara la ubicación de la base del clan Kurosaki, y solo cuando este finalmente se quebró ante la tortura a la que este lo estaba sometiendo, es que Hanzo termino su sufrimiento cortando su garganta, pero aunque cada vibra de su ser le pedía que fuera a ese lugar y los matara a todos de inmediato, sabía que al ir solo sería un suicidio de su parte, no tenía otra opción más que tomar las cosas con calma, cosa que tras pensarlo detenidamente, seria aun más satisfactorio de esa forma. Durante los meses siguientes, uno a uno Hanzo fue cazando a los miembros del clan Kurosaki, aun cuando estos sospechaban de que quizás se trataba de él mismo e iban en grupos para intentar atraparlo, este lograba tomarlos desprevenidos, utilizando toda táctica que pudiera tener a mano para acabar con sus enemigos, y solo cuando había logrado debilitarlos lo suficiente, finalmente podría dar el golpe de gracia, pero sabía que estos estarían en guardia, ocultos en su base temerosos de enfrentarse a él como si fueran ratas acorraladas, pues la única persona que podía darle problemas, Kurosaki Kurama, seguía con vida, por lo que debía esperar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y esa oportunidad llego cuando a sus oídos llegaron noticias de la muerte del gran maestro del clan, padre de Kurama y Sakura, y mente maestra de su sufrimiento y de Sakura, de quien no había escuchado de ninguno de los ninjas a los que había torturado, hasta donde sabia, y conociendo la tradición de los ninja, seguramente ella ahora estaría muerta, ejecutada por alta traición a su clan, cosa que no hacía más que alimentar la ya intensa furia en su interior. Durante los siguientes tres días, Hanzo espero pacientemente durante las ceremonias funerarias dedicadas al gran maestro del clan Kurosaiki, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, y esa oportunidad llego una noche en que luego de un banquete para celebrar el ascenso de Kurama a ser la cabeza de su clan, habían pocos ninjas haciendo guardia, por lo que puso en marcha su plan, esa noche el clan Kurosaki iba a dejar de existir. Uno a uno, y sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Hanzo fue acabando con cada uno de los ninjas en guardia, solo entonces se dirigió a la bodega de la enorme casa de estilo japonés tradicional, la cual estaba afuera del resto de la estructura, y con una antorcha le prendió fuego, esperando a que las llamas fueran lo suficientemente altas como para llamar la atención de los demás miembros restantes del clan, para luego moverse sin ser visto por la confusión para así prender fuego a distintas partes de la casa, poco después el lugar era un infierno, tal y como había sucedido con su hogar antes, podía escuchar los gritos de terror de quienes la habitaban, pero eso no pudo importarle menos, estaba allí para borrarlos del mapa, por lo que no tuvo piedad con nadie que se cruzo en su camino, hombres, mujeres, niños, ninjas entrenados o simples aprendices aun, todo quien se puso frente a él fue asesinado, generando aun mas caos que ya no podría solucionarse, y en medio de todo eso, los ojos de Hanzo se posaron en un grupo de tres ninjas, siendo uno de estos Kurama quien desesperadamente intentaba coordinar a los que quedaban en pie para apagar el incendio y tratar de descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, el verlo allí, al hombre que no solo asesino a su padre, sino que también mancho su honor, hiso que la mente de Hanzo se pusiera en blanco, lo único que hiso fue lanzarse al ataque mientras dejaba ir un grito bestial que le congelo la sangre a Kurama y a sus ninjas presentes, ninguno lo reconoció debido lo quemado que estaba y a las vendas que cubrían su rostro salvo por sus ojos llenos de furia, rápidamente los ninjas, usando ambos unas katanas, se lanzaron a atacar a Hanzo, pero a diferencia de ellos Kurama permaneció en su lugar gritándoles desesperadamente.

-¡deténganse!- él sabía que no eran rivales para esa persona, pero no pudo detenerlos, rápidamente Hanzo bloqueo el ataque de ambos con sus espadas cortas para de un giro muy rápido cortarle la cabeza a uno y al otro lo atravesó justo por la columna, partiendo a ambos instantáneamente para así correr mientras gruñía aterradoramente hacia Kurama quien logro bloquear aquel salvaje ataque al igual que los siguientes a una velocidad y agilidad impresionantes, sin embargo poco a poco Hanzo lo hacía retroceder hasta que lo dejo con la espalda contra la muralla externa de la casa, y mientras forcejeaban este lo miro a los ojos y le dijo lleno de furia.

-debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad…-

-¿Hanzo...?- pregunto Kurama en shock al enterarse de la identidad de quien era el responsable de aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo en ese momento, pero no tuvo tiempo para poder hacer otra cosa, pues rápidamente Hanzo dio un puñetazo tan poderoso que atravesó la muralla tras esquivarlo a penas y así lograr poner distancia entre ambos. -¡Hanzo ya basta…no quiero pelear contigo…!- sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, pues la capacidad de razonamiento de Hanzo había desaparecido a esas alturas, tenía una misión en mente, y no se detendría hasta llevarla a cabo.

-¡basta de tonterías…tú y tu clan morirán esta noche…y mi venganza estará completa!-

-¡entonces no me dejas otra opción!- dijo Kurama antes de ser ahora él quien se lanzaba a atacar a Hanzo, intercambiando ambos una serie de poderosos, rápidos y muy agiles ataques, siendo a esas alturas sus armas y las llamas que consumían la casa lo único que se escuchaba hasta esas alturas, llegando a un punto que Hanzo logro evadir un corte en diagonal de la katana de Kurama que corto sin problemas un árbol cercano antes de volver a intercambiar ataques con sus armas hasta que llegaron a uno de los pasillos exteriores, cuyas vigas verticales estaban debilitadas debido a la intensidad de las llamas que iban consumiendo del todo la casa, espero el momento perfecto hasta que Kurama estaba junto a una de esas vigas para así lanzar una de sus espadas que al impactar rompió con gran facilidad la viga, provocando que el techo colapsara encima de Kurama, dejándolo atrapado allí mientras las llamas se le acercaban en lo que luchaba por liberarse, ese era el momento que Hanzo tanto estaba esperando, teniendo a la persona que tanto dolor le trajo allí a su merced, por lo que se le acerco lentamente levantando en alto su espada corta listo para dar el golpe final, hasta que el sonido de una chica tosiendo a la distancia le llamo la atención, deteniéndolo unos momentos para enfocar su mirada al fondo de ese pasillo externo que daba una vuelta a la izquierda por una esquina, aquel sonido provenía de allí, eso rápidamente llamo la atención de Kurama quien desesperadamente intento pedir clemencia no por él, sino por quien estaba en la habitación de donde provenía ese sonido. -¡no lo hagas! ¡te lo suplico…!-

-¿no te lo había dicho…?- dijo Hanzo volteando nuevamente a mirar a su contrincante que rogaba por piedad por la persona que intentaba salvar. -esta noche…todo…todo tu clan muere…- de esa forma le dio la espalda a Kurama, tomando la espada que había lanzado antes para así alejarse de él con la clara intención de matar a quien Kurama intentaba proteger, y lo único que este podía hacer era gritar desesperadamente intentando escapar de esos escombros mientras las llamas del incendio se le acercaban mas, aquella sería la última vez que ambos se vería en años.

Momentos después Hanzo llego a la habitación de la que se podían escuchar los tosidos, la puerta era de madera solida y estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera, era posible que quien estuviera allí dentro fuera alguien que no querian que saliera, pero eso no le importaba, si era del clan Kurosaki, tenía que morir, eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Hanzo quien corto en forma de X la puerta con sus espadas, solo para destruirla con una patada lateral para así entrar jadeando a esa habitación que estaba oscura, pero él podía distinguir la figura de una chica, pero cuando las nubes dejaron paso a la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos se abrieron del todo al ver que quien estaba allí encerrada, era nada menos que Sakura, quien estaba tosiendo por el humo que se había acumulado en esa habitación.

-¿Quién…es?- pregunto ella al estar sus ojos irritados como para poder ver claramente, cosa que estremeció mucho a Hanzo, esa era la voz de Sakura, a quien había dado por muerta, lentamente se le acerco para así caer de rodillas al suelo, posando sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, sus nervios habían sido casi totalmente destruidos por sus quemaduras, pero aun así podía sentir la suavidad de la piel que ella siempre había tenido.

-¿Sakura…?- pregunto él aun sin poder creerlo, misma sorpresa que ella se llevo al escuchar su voz más rasposa, pero que ella podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, cosa que le llevo lagrimas a los ojos.

-¿Hanzo…? ¿en verdad…eres tu…?- ella paso a acariciar también el rostro quemado de Hanzo, sintiendo mucho dolor de ver lo lastimado que estaba. -¿Qué fue lo que…?- antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Hanzo le dio un fuerte abrazo, aun le costaba creerlo, aquello era real, ella estaba con vida, lo mismo pensaba Sakura, por lo que le regreso el abrazo con mucho cariño al sentirse segura aun con el caos que sabia estaba ocurriendo afuera.

-no hay tiempo que perder…hay que irnos…- dijo Hanzo tomando en brazos a Sakura para así caminar hacia fuera de la habitación.

-espera…¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Dónde…esta mi hermano…?- preguntaba ella bastante preocupada, pues pese a lo anterior ocurrido, se notaba que ella amaba a su hermano…y a su clan también, ella sabria la verdad años después, pero era algo que él no quería que supiera en ese momento, por lo que sin dudar le dijo.

-hubo un ataque…para cuando llegue ya era todo un caos…lo siento Sakura…todos los demás están muertos…no pude ayudarlos…- esa respuesta trajo mas lagrimas a los ojos de Sakura, quien se echo a llorar aferrada a la túnica de Hanzo, quien comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos alejándose del la casa que se incendiaba, confiado de que había eliminado al resto del clan Kurosaki, su venganza estaba completa, ahora podía reconstruir su vida, su clan, con Sakura a su lado, y así seria, hasta varios años después.

Hanzo lentamente abrió los ojos, los recuerdos de su pasado habían regresado a él en sueños como otras veces había sucedido, un pasado que ya ah esas alturas tenía poca importancia para él. Desde que la guerra termino con la victoria de la ahora llamada milicia unida del yermo, el clan Hasashi se retiro de su base en la estación del sistema antiguo del metro, durante los días siguientes el clan se oculto en un lugar desconocido del yermo, evitando ser encontrados por las patrullas de la milicia y de la hermandad del acero que ahora recorrían los caminos de la región para hacerlos más seguros de lo que solían ser antes, pero cuando ya todo parecía estar en orden, había llegado la hora de atacar para el clan, pues el profesor Zimmer había encontrado algo que podía curar a Hanzo de su actual condición terminal, y se encontraba en la anteriormente prisión de la torre Tempenny, por lo que la totalidad del clan, dentro de una gran cantidad de vehículos de la compañía Talón, se dirigían hacia ese lugar, listos para no solo recuperar ese ingrediente faltante para la cura, sino para dejar bien en claro un mensaje para el resto del yermo, el clan Hasashi seguía existiendo, y que sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

-maestro, estamos llegando a nuestro destino- decía Kenshi tras escuchar de uno de los mercenarios que condicia el vehículo en que se encontraban, sin embargo Hanzo permaneció en silencio, con solo su mirada llena sin nada mas que de determinación y la rabia que lo consumia, le hiso entender a Kenshi que el momento había llegado, por lo que este se dirigió a Alex y a Kagura desde su radio portátil.

-inicien el ataque-

Desde una de las murallas perimetrales de la torre, algunos miembros de la milicia patrullaban algo aburridos vigilaban por cualquier cosa que llamara la atención, pero desde que el Enclave liquido a prácticamente todos los mutantes peligrosos y a las bandas de saqueadores tras la invasión, y con este mismo ya desbandado desde el fin de la guerra, el yermo estaba extrañamente calmado, sin embargo uno de los miembros de la resistencia, tras bostezar algo cansado y aburrido, noto algo acercándose desde unas colinas cercanas, por lo que tomo sus binoculares para poder ver de qué se trataba, lo que vio le helo la sangre, docenas de vehículos armados de la compañía Talón, yendo directamente hacia ellos.

-¡no es cierto…!- exclamo el miliciano pero antes de que pudiera avisar a alguien, sintió un dolor tan extremo en la espalda y una sensación fría entrando por esta hasta que de su pecho salió el otro extremo de una espada, era tal la conmoción y el dolor que no pudo siquiera gritar, tan solo jadear del dolor en lo que Kagura, quien era la que lo había lastimado, se le quedo viendo con una siniestra y traviesa sonrisa se coloco a su lado diciéndole.

-dulces sueños querido- entonces quito su espada del miliciano que cayó al suelo sin vida, mientras que los demás ninjas del clan que la habían acompañado hacían lo mismo con los demás, solo entonces ella se acerco coquetamente hacia los controles de la puerta principal para así abrirla, dejando el camino libre a los vehículos que se acercaban.

-¡¿oigan quien abrió la puerta…?!- exclamaba otro de los milicianos cuando súbitamente recibió un disparo en la cabeza, pero antes de que cayera al suelo un jeep de la compañía Talón lo atropello mientras entraba al patio del hotel junto con otros dos jeeps similares, formando estos rápidamente un perímetro defensivo en la entrada.

-¡nos atacan!- grito uno de los milicianos en lo que junto a sus compañeros se ponían a cubierto y disparaban contra los jeeps, desde cuyas torretas, estando Alex en una de estas, comenzaban a dispárales de vuelta mientras los mercenarios bajaban de los jeeps en lo que otros vehículos iban entrando también, bajando mas mercenarios que poco a poco iban superando en número a los milicianos.

-¡no dejen a nadie con vida! ¡acaben con todos!- gritaba Alex casi de forma maniaca mientras disparaba junto a las demás torretas a los milicianos que eran forzados a estar a cubierto, mientras que los demás eran eliminados sigilosamente por Kagura y otros ninjas del clan, mientras que de los demás vehículos, el resto de los ninjas del clan salían en gran numero para luego trepar por las murallas de la torre y entrando por las ventanas, acabando con cualquier miliciano que llegara a estar asomado y atacando desde esta, para así comenzar a infiltrarse y a limpiar la torre, de esa forma lenta pero seguramente, la torre Tempenny iba cayendo en manos del clan Hasashi. En la sala de control de la torre, el capitán de los milicianos a cargo de la torre escuchaba por la radio horrorizado como sus hombres iban cayendo como moscas ante aquella fuerza invasora.

-¡¿Por qué no han llegado refuerzos?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- exclamaba en una mezcla de frustración y miedo.

-¡están bloqueando nuestra señal! ¡no podemos enviar nada al exterior!- exclamo uno de sus hombres cuando súbitamente la puerta de la sala fue desprendida de golpe y lanzada contra la pared del otro lado, sobresaltando a todos allí dentro, tras unos momentos de suspenso de la puerta entraron de golpe varios ninjas del clan Hasashi quienes dejaron caer una lluvia de kunais y shurikens por la sala, mientras que asesinaban con sus distintas armas a todo aquel que hubiera caído con lo anterior, tras solo un minuto de combate, el único que quedaba de los milicianos era el capitán, quien estaba oculto detrás de un panel de una de las terminales de seguridad, teniendo su pistola lista para dar un último esfuerzo de pelea, pero ni bien se asomo para disparar, frente a él estaba Kenshi, quien de un manotazo lo desarmo y luego lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello, levantándolo del suelo prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

-esto…no se…quedara…así…- decía con mucha dificultad por no poder respirar adecuadamente por el agarre de Kenshi quien simplemente se le quedo viendo para así decir.

-esa era la idea- con solo un leve movimiento, rompió el cuello del capitán, acabando instantáneamente con este para luego dejarlo caer al suelo, luego de eso, junto con el resto de los ninjas, se pusieron firmes para recibir a Hanzo, quien entro a la sala de control junto al profesor Zimmer quien caminaba detrás suyo.

-buen trabajo Kenshi- dijo bastante satisfecho por la victoria del clan para luego dirigirse al profesor. -haga lo que tenga que hacer…- de esa manera el profesor se acerco a una caja fuerte cerrada electrónicamente desde la terminal central, y tras colocar un pequeño dispositivo circular sobre esta logro sobrecalentar los circuitos internos para así abrirla sin necesidad de hackear la terminal central, entonces de allí saco el ingrediente que necesitaba para curar a Hanzo, pero esta horrorizo a Kenshi cuando la vio, era un contenedor, en cuyo interior había una sustancia verdosa brillante, la misma que usaron antes para transformar a Sosuke.

-aquí esta…el virus de evolución forzada…- decía el profesor casi maravillado de tener una nueva muestra de aquel virus, pero este fue detenido súbitamente por Kenshi quien lo tomo del cuello bruscamente mientras gritaba furioso.

-¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿quieres hacer del maestro un mutante?!-

-no…yo solo…- intentaba hablar el profesor costándole mucho respirar.

-¡Kenshi, ya es suficiente!- grito Hanzo furioso, cosa que le congelo la sangre en las venas a Kenshi quien aun sin soltarlo se le quedo mirando diciéndole.

-maestro…usted sabe lo que esa cosa le hace a las personas…-

-y aun así es lo que falta para la cura de mi condición- decía Hanzo con mucha autoridad para así dirigirse al profesor a quien Kenshi aun no soltaba. -¿no es así?- este solo pudo responder asintiendo con su cabeza. -allí lo tienes Kenshi, suéltalo o tendré que hacer que lo sueltes tras cortarte el brazo- esa amenaza hiso que Kenshi finalmente soltara al profesor que cayó de rodillas al suelo con una gran dificultad para respirar diciéndole.

-mas te vale que sepas lo que haces…- luego de solo unos momentos después de recuperarse, el profesor mesclaba en unos tubos una serie de químicos junto con el virus de evolución forzada, los cuales crearon una reacción que hiso que este cambiara de color naranja brillante, cosa que lo hiso sonreír bastante diciendo.

-ya esta…la cura esta completa-

-entonces no pierda mas el tiempo profesor- decía Hanzo bastante serio en lo que se sentaba en una silla y extendiendo su brazo afectado por el daño a su flujo de ki. -más le vale no fallar esta vez-

-no fallara maestro- decía el profesor acercándose con la cura ya puesta en una jeringa. -esto no solo lo curara, lo hará más fuerte de lo que jamás ah sido…- entonces inyecto la cura en una de las venas de Hanzo, y si bien este no sintió nada al inicio, de pronto este comenzó a sentir un dolor que no había sentido desde que sufrió sus quemaduras hacía muchos años atrás, al punto que tuvo que sostenerse firmemente el brazo ante la mirada preocupada de Kenshi y los demás ninjas, la cual paso a ser de asombro al ver como el daño, reflejado por las líneas como venas oscuras que se extendía por el brazo de Hanzo no solo comenzaban a desaparecer, sino que sus propias venas comenzaban a brillar levemente de ese mismo color, y de su brazo emanaba vapor a alta temperatura, le tomo solo unos momentos controlar aquella temperatura, y tras darse cuenta que podía controlar eso, hiso que dejara escapar una risa malévola, al sentir como las llamas de su furia que fueron su combustible tantos años, ahora se habían vuelto sus armas también, una vez más, estas lo habían hecho renacer, mas fuerte, y mas decidido que nunca, a eliminar a sus enemigos.

Continuara…


	59. Capitulo cincuenta y siete

Capitulo Cincuenta y siete: Preludio del fin

Después de la caída del Enclave, muchas de sus bases y cuarteles construidos durante la ocupación fueron divididos entre la hermandad del acero y la milicia unida de Washington, siendo estos últimos los que mantenían el control de la mayoría de estos lugares, rescatando la tecnología eh información dejados atrás por el Enclave, aun cuando mucho del equipamiento había sido dañado durante los combates y la información en la base de datos de buena parte de las instalaciones fue borrada, haciendo el proceso de usar aquellos recursos para el bien común de los habitantes del yermo bastante mas lento, aun así con lo que se iba recuperando se utilizaba para reparar los daños causados tanto a los asentamientos como también para mejorar la seguridad de estos, la razón principal era porque la milicia y ha hermandad quería mantener la libertad de los habitantes del yermo, aun cuando esto pudiera significar el regreso de grupos de saqueadores u otros peligrosos grupos, por lo que la defensa de los asentamientos como también de las caravanas de comerciantes que nuevamente transitaban por sus rutas anteriores a la ocupación, pasaron a ser la prioridad de ambos grupos, así como la recuperación de cualquier tecnología del Enclave que pudiera beneficiar al yermo, y debido a la intensa batalla que termino la guerra, esta se encontraba casi en todas partes, por lo que el negocio de los chatarreros estaba prácticamente en auge, siendo los de la hermandad quienes en su mayoría recibían y pagaban por cualquier tecnología intacta o no muy dañada del Enclave que pudieran recibir.

Una mañana relativamente normal en la Ciudadela, Reddin, ahora con el titulo de centinela de la hermandad, se encontraba sentada en un mesón afuera de la entrada principal, cuya nueva puerta estaba siendo instalada en reemplazo de la que fue vaporizada durante la batalla final, bostezando agotada tras haberle tocado el mando del turno de noche, y ahora debía ayudar a la recepción de equipos y tecnologías del Enclave por parte de los chatarreros que venían por su recompensa que la hermandad entregaba por estos, que podía ser desde chapas u otros suministros, al haber perdido a muchos miembros durante la guerra, gran parte de los paladines, incluida alguien del rango que ahora tenía Reddin, debían hacer dobles turnos y múltiples tareas al mismo tiempo para compensar sus números drásticamente menores de miembros.

-veamos…- decía ella mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser el canalizador de un rifle de plasma en buena condición. -por esto podemos darle…trescientas chapas o su equivalente en suministros-

-en ese caso quiero la mitad en suministros y el resto en chapas por favor- dijo el chatarrero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en lo que un paladín preparaba su pago mientras que Reddin le hacía entrega de un documento explicándole.

-por favor firme esto indicando que recibimos su producto y que pagamos un precio justo, etc, etc…- el chatarrero firmo aquel documento con una gran sonrisa para luego tomar su recompensa, la cual se le fue dada por un paladín en dos sacos separando los suministros de las chapas para así retirarse de allí, siendo el ultimo chatarrero que tenían que atender, dejando ella y sus paladines escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al sentirse totalmente agotados al estar casi totalmente privados de sueño.

-no es lo que me esperaba hacer luego de que terminara la guerra…- se quejaba uno de los paladines.

-ni yo al ser ascendida pero no podemos hacer nada ya…- comento Reddin frotándose el rostro antes de alcanzar su tasa pero cuando intento beber de esta se desanimo bastante al notar que estaba vacía. -¿puede alguien traerme algo más de café…?-

-¿extra cargado no?- le pregunto el paladín que tomo su tasa.

-y extra azúcar por favor…- respondió ella a duras penas manteniéndose despierta cuando su otro paladín la movió un poco para llamar su atención.

-centinela, viene otro chatarrero.

-ugh…solo pido cinco minutos…- decía Reddin claramente al límite de sus fuerzas, cosa que noto una de las escoltas de aquel chatarrero, quien resulto ser nada menos que Ángel quien se le acerco saludándola y quitándose unos momentos la máscara que ella estaba usando.

-veo que te ah tocado mucho trabajo-

-¡oh Ángel!- exclamo Reddin sorprendida de ver a su amiga allí, aunque la verdad no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para ponerse de pie y saludarla como era correspondiente. -¿estás trabajando de escolta nuevamente?-

-bueno el trabajo de mi novia y de sus hermanas no es pagado así que alguien allí tiene que llevarles el pan a la mesa- comento Ángel de forma juguetona, siendo ella y Ian los únicos que técnicamente aportaban de forma financiera al dojo de las hermanas.

-¿acaso los fondos que Elder Lyons les envía no son suficientes? podemos darles un poco más si lo necesitan- comento Reddin un tanto extrañada ya que la hermandad, en gratitud hacia las hermanas y amigos por ayudarlos a terminar con la guerra, las ayudaban tanto con provisiones como con chapas para que pudieran mantenerse sin muchas preocupaciones, todo de forma confidencial ya que ellas decidieron que era mejor que su existencia permaneciera en secreto, al recordar eso Reddin se dio una palmada en la frente al haber hablado de ese tema allí en frente de unos chatarreros. -lo siento…la falta de sueño me hace tener poco cuidado con estos temas…- Ángel en lugar de molestarse se rio un poco por la reacción de Reddin, por lo que intento animarla.

-descuida no es necesario, en realidad solo estoy tratando de mantenerme ocupada, y si me pagan en el proceso pues mejor-

-si tu lo dices…- dijo Reddin sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada para luego centrar su mirada al chatarrero. -¿y este es tu cliente?-

-así es, viene desde Arefu con algunas cosas que creo les gustara- comento Ángel colocándose su máscara para ver a su cliente quien saludo a Reddin y a sus paladines, cosa que llamo la atención de todos ellos por lo que esta le pidió a Ángel que se acercara y así le pregunto al oído.

-¿acaso no sabe que eres una…tu sabes?-

-no, pero está bien, la máscara es de cierta forma parte de mi imagen de profesión a estas alturas- respondió Ángel guiñándole un ojo a Reddin quien tan solo sonrió un poco antes de darse unas suaves palmadas en las mejillas para mantenerse despierta.

-muy bien, ahora veamos que tenemos…- entonces súbitamente un jeep de la milicia se detuvo súbitamente muy cerca de ellos, cosa que alarmo un poco a todos allí presentes en lo que un soldado de la milicia salió del asciendo del conductor bastante agitado en lo que corría donde Reddin apoyándose en la mesa exclamando.

-¡necesito ver a Elder Lyons! ¡tengo un mensaje urgente para ella…!- minutos después, tanto Reddin como Ángel y el mensajero se encontraban en la oficina de Sarah, a quien ya habían notificado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿perdieron contacto con la torre Tempenny?-

-si…no hemos recibido noticias de ellos desde ayer en la noche, creemos que fueron atacados por algún enemigo desconocido…- decía el mensajero respirando un poco mas calmadamente tras haber bebido de una botella de agua que la habían facilitado en ese momento.

-tenemos líneas de comunicación con la milicia ¿Por qué la torre no los contacto si estaban siendo atacados y por qué te enviaron a ti a avisarnos?- preguntaba Reddin mientras bebía de una taza de café y así mantenerse despierta en todo ese proceso.

-cuando intentamos comunicarnos con la torre solo escuchamos estática, creemos que alguien está bloqueando la señal de la torre, y el consejo decidió que era más seguro enviarme a mí por si también interceptan nuestras líneas de comunicación- se explico el mensajero para luego beber algo más de agua.

-bueno eso fue bastante inteligente- comento Ángel.

-pero no nos dice nada de a quién nos enfrentamos- decía Sarah bastante seria apoyada pensativa contra su escritorio.

-¿quizás sean remanentes del Enclave?- pregunto Ángel tratando de ayudar a descifrar la situación.

-bueno cerca de la mitad de ellos desertaron para unirse a la resistencia y se quedaron cuando se creó la milicia, es posible que esperaran el momento indicado para hacer un resurgir pero es muy poco probable…- respondió Reddin un tanto exceptiva ante lo que proponía Ángel quien pregunto nuevamente.

-¿estás segura?-

-sí, terminaron odiando al Enclave luego de los muchos crímenes que cometieron contra las personas de la región y casi todos son personas descantes, incluso tenemos a algunos ayudando a los escribas a investigar la tecnología remanente ahora mismo- dijo Reddin casi segura de que un resurgir del Enclave estaba fuera de cualquier duda, pero Ángel no estaba muy convencida.

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que tenemos a un grupo que fue capaz de atacar y tomar la torre Tempenny-

-adivinar sin pistas no servirá de nada- dijo Sarah en lo que pasaba a dirigirse al mensajero. -¿hay algo que nos pueda decir al respecto?-

-bueno…tras perder contacto con la torre enviamos a un grupo de exploración a las cercanías, y reportaron vehículos negros con un raro símbolo blanco en los costados…y algunas personas raras patrullando también- menciono el mensajero, cosa encendió algunas alarmas en Sarah y en los demás.

-ahora esto es muy importante, esas personas raras…tenían túnicas negras y amarillas…con el símbolo de un escorpión en estas…?- el mensajero se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Sarah ante eso, por lo que intento hacer memoria sobre lo que le habían informado de lo ocurrido.

-pues…ahora que lo recuerdo…creo si mencionaron personas con un escorpión en la espalda…- aquello congelo la sangre en Sarah y en los demás, quienes se quedaron mirando fijamente al darse cuenta de quién era a quien se estaban enfrentando en ese momento.

-¡Reddin, quiero que pongas a todos los paladines en alerta y listos para pelear!-

-¡si centinela!- exclamo Reddin tomándose su café al seco antes de salir corriendo de allí dejando caer su taza la cual se había quebrado al caer al suelo.

-¡iré a decirle a Yuki y a las chicas!- exclamo Ángel también.

-¡pide un jeep en el taller, llega donde ellas lo más rápido que puedas!- le dijo Sarah seriamente.

-¡consideraro hecho!- exclamo Ángel antes de salir corriendo de allí también, dejando muy confundido al mensajero que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la forma de actuar de Sarah y las demás.

-esto…Elder Lyons…¿acaso es muy mala la situación…?-

-es mala…peor de lo que imaginaba…- dijo Sarah sentándose en la silla de su escritorio pensando en un plan de acción en cuanto Yuki y sus hermanas estuvieran al tanto de la situación, ya que lo que habían temido desde el fin de la guerra estaba sucediendo, el clan Hasashi estaba nuevamente en movimiento.

Mientras tanto en el bosque oculto de Barbol, Ren y Nami se encontraban en posición de pelea una frente a la otra en el dojo de su casa nueva en el bosque, listas para empezar un combate de práctica.

-ya sabes las reglas hermanita, si yo gano deberás barrer las hojas del jardín- decía Ren con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-¡y si gano yo tendrás que usar una falda rosada el resto del día!- dijo Nami con una sonrisa similar, cosa que le daba un escalofrío a Ren ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba eran ropas de color rosado, por lo que ambas comenzaron a pelear intercambiando una serie de golpes y patadas ágilmente, todo mientras Bishop dormía debajo de un árbol del jardín mientras unos pequeños pájaros estaban de pie encima suyo, y en el pasillo exterior al dojo cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, Yuzu y Ian revisaban una lista de cosas que iban a necesitar para el día de su boda.

-¿y qué te parece?- pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa luego de haber hecho modificaciones la lista y mostrársela a Ian quien opino.

-me parece bien pero ¿no es un poco exagerado?-

-lo sé pero será mi día…digo nuestro día especial- dijo ella corrigiéndose a mitad de camino, cosa que la hiso apenarse y mirarlo sonrojada. -¿no quieres que sea un día especial…?- él simplemente sonrió y le froto suavemente una mejilla cariñosamente diciendo.

-oye…voy a casarme con la chica zorro más bella y adorable del mundo, eso ya lo hace un día muy especial para mí- ambos se quedaron mirando enamorados unos momentos hasta que los gritos de dolor de Nami, quien estaba en el suelo con Ren haciéndole una llave al cuello y al brazo, pedía por piedad desesperadamente.

-¡me rindo! ¡me rindo!-

-¡¿y que mas?!- exclamo Ren traviesamente tirando mas del brazo de Nami que volvía a quejarse del dolor mientras decía.

-¡Ren es la chica zorro más bella eh inteligente del universo…!-

-¡¿podrían guardar silencio un rato?! ¡estábamos en un momento conmovedor aquí!- exclamo Yuzu bastante molesta con sus hermanas.

-¡lo hare en cuanto Nami termine lo que debe decir!- dijo Ren sonriendo malévolamente mientras seguía estirando el brazo de Nami quien se quejaba cada que su hermana le hacía eso sin poder separarse de ese agarre, de pronto Bishop abrió los ojos y se levanto gruñendo mientras miraba al bosque, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede grandote?- pregunto Ian con algo de curiosidad.

-un vehículo se acerca…- dijo Bishop estando en alerta hasta que finalmente Barbol abrió un camino por entre los arboles dejando pasar un jeep de la hermandad del acero, que se detuvo justo frente a la casa haciendo que Ren finalmente dejara escapar a Nami del agarre para así acercarse al jeep del cual bajo Ángel.

-¡chicas tenemos problemas!-

-¿Ángel? ¿Qué haces en uno de los jeeps de la hermandad?- le pregunto Ren con mucha curiosidad al igual que Ian.

-¿y por qué te vez tan acelerada?-

-¡no hay tiempo que perder! ¡necesito hablar con Yuki!- respondió Ángel sintiéndose la urgencia en su voz. Por su parte, Yuki se encontraba meditando sentada de rodillas dándole la espalda a Barbol, intentando conectarse con el reino de los espíritus para buscar concejo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa hija mía?- dijo la voz del maestro Kuro desde frente a ella, haciéndola abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su padre sentado como ella frente a ella.

-la verdad es que no lo sé, la guerra termino y ahora aquí estamos a salvo…pero siento que la pelea aun no ah terminado-

-eso es porque aun existe gente que desea hacerle daño a nuestra familia, esa preocupación es el sentimiento que estas teniendo- dijo su padre frotando suavemente su barba.

-lo sé, el clan Hasashi aun sigue afuera…siendo tan peligrosos como lo fueron el primer día…- dijo ella con mucho pesar que le hacía agachar sus orejas mirando a su padre con una expresión triste. -¿Cómo puedo terminar esto padre…? ¿Cuándo terminaran todas estas peleas?-

-la pelea que se acerca será una muy difícil, no hay duda de eso, pero tan solo será una de muchas más que vendrán, esa es la verdad de las cosas, la realidad de la vida- dijo su padre, cosa que la hiso sentir algo triste al saber que este tenía razón.

-lo sé…tan solo…no sé si estoy lista para lo que vendrá a futuro…-

-hija mía, después de todos estos años, aun con todo lo que has experimentado desde que saliste a la superficie con tus hermanas, no has cambiado en nada- decía el maestro Kuro acercándose un poco a Yuki. -siempre con la mirada en el horizonte, en el futuro que un no llega, preocupada de cosas que podrían ser o no ser, nunca aquí y en el ahora, en lo que está frente a ti- con eso dicho él le dio un leve toque en la frente, cosa que ella sintió como si de verdad estuviera allí en carne y hueso, llevándola a frotarse la frente por lo mismo mientras su padre seguía diciéndole. -el momento llegara para preocuparte por lo que vendrá, lo importante es lo que tienes que hacer ahora, y lo que decidas hacer-

-¡Yuki!- gritaba Ren que corría hacia donde ella estaba, cosa que la saco del trance devolviéndola a la realidad, habiendo desparecido su padre.

-¿Qué sucede? espero sea importante-

-¡créeme, es más que importante!-

Momentos más tarde, estaban todos reunidos en el dojo sentados en circulo en lo que Ángel ponía a Yuki al día sobre lo que había sucedido.

-¡¿el clan Hasashi tomo la torre Tempenny?!- exclamo ella bastante sorprendida.

-es lo que Sarah cree, al parecer ahora están ocupando el lugar- contaba Ángel según lo que había deducido junto con Sarah.

-genial, esa torre es básicamente una fortaleza ¿Cómo se supone que los atacaremos allí?- comentaba Ren bastante frustrada por lo que increíblemente complicada que era la situación.

-no atacaremos a nadie hasta que tengamos una mejor idea de que es lo que Hanzo y el clan están planeando- decía Yuki seriamente.

-pero esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Hanzo de todo el mundo querría hacerse de una vieja fortaleza del Enclave? ¿no tiene otros posibles escondites mucho más secretos que ese?- preguntaba Ian algo confundido.

-bueno en la torre hay mucha tecnología y equipos del Enclave, quizás intenta hacerse con estas- respondió Yuzu tratando de pensar.

-¿usarlas para qué?- pregunto Nami inocentemente.

-quizás intentan crear un cohete para esconderse en la luna- respondió Yuzu con una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡¿en serio?!- pregunto Nami emocionada ante la idea de ir a la luna a pelear con el clan Hasashi, cosa que le hiso ganarse un zape de su hermana mientras le decía.

-¡claro que no!-

-¿podríamos por favor volver a concentrarnos en el hecho de que el clan Hasashi, cuyo líder nos ah querido muertas desde antes de siquiera verlo en persona, tiene ahora acceso a peligrosa tecnología del Enclave?- dijo Ren bastante molesta a esas alturas, cosa que la llevo a darle un fuerte tirón a las orejas de sus hermanas menores, haciéndolas gritar del dolor en lo que ambas se frotaban sus orejas por lo mucho que les dolió eso.

-quizás no es la tecnología del Enclave lo que están buscando…- dijo Yuki bastante pensativa, cosa que llamo la atención de sus hermanas y amigos.

-espera si no es la tecnología del Enclave lo que estaban buscando allí ¿entonces por qué se tomaron la molestia para apoderarse de la torre Tempenny?- pregunto Ian bastante confundido por lo que decía Yuki quien le dijo.

-es posible que tomar la torre haya sido más que nada una llamada de atención, Hanzo intenta decirnos que él y su clan siguen siendo tan fuertes como siempre.

-¿acaso no era eso más que obvio?- pregunto Ren sarcásticamente.

-ustedes no lo vieron como Yoichi y yo lo vimos al reunirnos con él…estaba enfermo…muriendo, padre daño severamente su flujo de Ki.

-¿Hanzo está muriendo?- pregunto Yuzu bastante sorprendida de escuchar eso, de hecho todos allí lo estaban, pues tras sus repetidos encuentros con Hanzo llegaban a imaginarlo como alguien casi indestructible.

-así es, lo que me lleva a la otra razón por la cual invadieron la torre…es posible que estén buscando una forma de curar la condición de Hanzo- dijo Yuki ahora con más seriedad.

-bueno…tiene sentido…el Enclave tiene tecnología médica mucho más avanzada de la que incluso la de la hermandad, pero para la condición de Hanzo…solo se me ocurre una cosa que quizás pudiera curarlo…y solo pensarlo me asusta…- comento Yuzu sintiendo un gran escalofrío en la espalda por lo que pasaba por su cabeza, logrando relajarse al sentir a Ian tomarle la mano suavemente.

-bueno no nos dejes en suspenso ¿Qué cosa puede curar a Hanzo?- pregunto Ángel sintiéndose algo ansiosa por el suspenso.

-bueno…una vacuna…creada en base al virus de evolución forzada- respondió Yuzu haciendo que la sangre se les congelara a todos.

-¡espera un segundo! ¡¿virus de evolución forzada?! ¡¿la misma cosa que crea supermutantes y otros locos mutantes?! ¡¿en Hanzo?!- gritaba Ren bastante alarmada de solo pensar en un Hanzo mutante.

-una versión modificada del virus podría hacer que la condición de Hanzo sea curada, pero este siempre tiene efectos secundarios dependiendo del ADN de la persona, la mutación que él podría tener…bueno no puedo predecirla- decía Yuzu pensativa al pensar en todas las posibles y igualmente aterradoras posibilidades de mutación que Hanzo puede haber sufrido al ser expuesto al virus de evolución forzada.

-¡y extremadamente peligroso!- exclamo Ren.

-¡sí! ¡Hanzo por si solo es aterrador! ¡si ahora es un mutante también…!- comentaba Nami en lo que se imaginaba a Hanzo como un mutante, cosa que le hiso gritar del terror para luego esconderse debajo de una de las garras de Bishop, quien la cubrió con sus dos garras con mucho cuidado para luego comentar a sus amigas.

-debemos detenerlo…antes de que lastime a alguien…-

-¿a quién? a las únicas que quiere ver muertas es a nosotras- comento Ren.

-no…hay alguien mas que está en la lista negra de Hanzo…- dijo Yuki rápidamente colocando la frecuencia en su comunicador para contactarse con Yoichi.

En ese mismo momento, en el dolo improvisado del clan de Yoichi en un bunker militar, Sosuke junto con algunos de sus ninjas, usando todos unos delantales de cocina, estaban preparando el desayuno para el resto del clan que incluido Yoichi estaban sentados en los mesones del comedor mientras charlaban sobre sesiones de entrenamiento anteriores como también sus respectivos progresos durante las mismas.

-el desayuno está listo- dijo Sosuke comenzando a servir platos de huevos fritos de hormiga gigante con pan en rebanadas tostado, siendo el primero al quien le sirvió Yoichi quien estaba bastante complacido con lo que su amigo les había preparado.

-gracias Sosuke, como siempre se ve delicioso-

-solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo joven maestro…- comento Sosuke sin poder evitar sisear al sentirse alagado en lo que quienes lo ayudaban servían a los demás miembros del clan.

-Sosuke, ya hemos hablado de esto, somos amigos de toda la vida, tan solo llámame Yoichi, no joven maestro- comento Yoichi riendo un poco por lo siempre muy formal que era su viejo amigo con él.

-me temo que no puedo derrotar las viejas costumbres…joven maestro- respondió Sosuke con mucha seriedad en lo que finalmente se percataban que ya todos tenían sus desayunos frente a ellos, listos para por fin comenzar a comer.

-¡gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para luego comenzar a comer en lo que otros charlaban entre ellos, en eso el comunicador de Yoichi comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que se trataba de Yuki quien lo estaba llamando.

-hola Yuki ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿tienes un minuto? hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte- decía Yuki desde el comunicador.

-¿es muy importante? estoy en medio de algo ahora mismo- respondió él tomando una rebanada de pan tostado que unto en sus huevos antes de comenzar a comérselo.

-es muy importante, se trata de tu padre- insistió ella cosa que de inmediato encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Yoichi quien se levanto de la mesa, llamando la atención de Sosuke, con la mirada que intercambiaron se percataron de que lo que debían escuchar era algo que de momento solo ambos debían saber, por lo que salieron del comedor para así hablar con Yuki a solas. -ok, ya tienes mi atención ¿Qué sucede con mi padre?-

-anoche hubo un ataque a la torre Tempenny, es posible que tu padre y el resto del clan fueran los responsables, hasta donde sabemos tomo el control del lugar- explicaba Yuki con el mayor detalle que podía darle en ese momento.

-la verdad no me sorprende, conociendo a mi padre quiere dejar en claro que aun tiene la fuerza para desafiar a todo el yermo- comento Yoichi ante esa información.

-pero eso no es todo, Yuzu cree que tu padre haya usado el virus de evolución forzada para curar el daño en su flujo de Ki- agrego Yuki lo que inmediatamente hiso que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Yoichi y de Sosuke.

-¿estás segura? ¿tienes idea de lo estúpidamente fuerte que sería mi padre con cualquier clase de mutación?-

-es por eso que estoy avisándote, algo me dice que ahora intentara ir por nosotros, debes estar alerta…- explicaba Yuki cuando súbitamente las alarmas del bunker comenzaron a sonar, encendiendo luces rojas por todos los pasillos y cuartos comunes del mismo.

-creo que es un poco tarde para eso…-

-¡espera no lo enfrentes solo! ¡espera a que nosotras lleguemos!- dijo Yuki ahora bastante alarmada desde el comunicador cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió el bunker, tratándose claramente de una explosión en el exterior.

-¡pues más les vale darse prisa o nos quedaremos con toda la diversión!- exclamo Yoichi antes de cortar unos momentos la comunicación con Yuki para así darle instrucciones a Sosuke.

-¡que todo el mundo se prepare para pelear! ¡lleva a los novatos a un lugar seguro y que los de mayor rango vengan conmigo!-

-¡¿Qué hay de usted joven maestro?!- pregunto Sosuke bastante preocupado por su amigo.

-¡les compraremos tanto tiempo como podamos para escapar, Yuki y las demás vendrán pronto a ayudarnos!- explico Yoichi en lo que intentaba dirigirse a la armería a buscar su katana y demás armas para pelear, sin embargo Sosuke lo seguía diciendo.

-¡déjeme pelear con usted!-

-¡lo harás una vez hayas llevado a los novatos a un lugar seguro! ¡es una orden!- exclamo Yoichi con mucha seriedad más preocupado por el bienestar de los más jóvenes de su clan que por la suya propia, cosa que hiso entender a Sosuke lo importante que era la tarea que le había dado su amigo, por lo que simplemente le hiso una reverencia respetuosa para así decirle.

-como diga, joven maestro…- entonces Yoichi puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma amistosa sonriendo levemente.

-cuídate amigo mío- de esa forma Sosuke se retiro rápidamente para así ir con los novatos del clan y llevárselos por la salida oculta que iba por una entrada oculta a los túneles del metro, todo mientras Yoichi iba a la dirección contraria hacia la armería donde junto a los demás de los miembros más experimentados de su clan tomo su katana y otras armas para así dirigirse a la entrada del bunker donde comenzaron a armar una barricada con casilleros, mesas, sillas, básicamente todo lo que no estuviera atornillado al suelo fue utilizado para crear la posición en la que recibirían a Hanzo y al resto del clan Hasashi.

-¡escuchen todos! ¡nuestro objetivo ahora es ganar todo el tiempo que podamos para que los más jóvenes puedan escapar y hasta la llegada de los refuerzos!- exclamaba él tratando de dejar en claro lo importante que era la pelea que iban a tener en ese momento. -¡nuestro oponente es nuestro viejo clan! ¡mi padre los lidera en este momento! ¡no les mentiré, será una dura pelea! ¡pero debemos resistir! ¡no dejen que la reputación de mi padre los intimide! ¡peleen con honor y el futuro de nuestro clan!- aquello levanto bastante la moral de los demás ninjas quienes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de batalla tras las barricadas que habían creado en ese pasillo, todo mientras el bunker temblaba ante los impactos de lo que claramente eran armas explosivas contra la puerta que lograba resistir admirablemente, sin embargo de un momento dado reino el silencio, lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración de Yoichi y de sus ninjas quienes no bajaban la guardia en ningún momento, incluso cuando la luz del bunker termino por cortarse dando lugar a las luces rojas de emergencia, pronto los ojos de todos se acostumbraron a esa nueva cantidad de luz. -no tengan miedo…- entonces para la sorpresa de todos, en el centro de la puerta gruesa de acero del bunker comenzó a calentarse al punto de que la marca de una mano surgió al rojo vivo para luego ir extendiéndose por el resto de la puerta, emanando así un calor que era casi insoportable, pero Yoichi y sus ninjas se mantenían firmes en su lugar pese a que gran cantidad de sudor corría por sus rostros, entonces la puerta desde el centro donde apareció la mano comenzó a derretirse, dejando metal fundido debajo de esta que fluia unos momentos antes de ir solidificandose nuevamente al enfriarse, entrando intensamente la luz del sol que impedia ver algo allí afuera, hasta que de pronto, un mal presentimiento llego a Yoichi quien le grito a sus ninjas. -¡a cubierto todos!- casi de inmediato todos se cubrieron detrás de las barricadas que habían creado a lo largo del pasillo de entrada al bunker cuando una lluvia de balas como de kunais y shurikens entro por la puerta, derretida, aunque no entraron en pánico muchos de los ninjas comenzaban a ponerse algo nerviosos, mas cuando aquel repentino y masivo ataque que habían recibidio termino tan súbitamente como había ocurrido, llevando a uno de los ninjas a asomarse de donde estaba a cubierto, cosa que alarmo mucho a Yoichi. -¡espera! ¡no salgas aun…!- pero su advertencia llego muy tarde, pues de la luz proveniente de la puerta surgió una de las espadas látigo de Kagura que se extendió hasta clavarse en el pecho de ese ninja y luego tirar de este hasta sacarlo de donde estaba cubriéndose, dejándolo caer al suelo sin vida, aquello enfureció a Yoichi, mas cuando la responsable, la siniestra Kagura surgió de la puerta con una aterradora sonrisa coqueta y con una mano en su cintura.

-buenos días, joven maestro ¿nos extraño?- dijo ella provocativamente en lo que Kenshi y Alex entraron también posicionándose junto a ella, y por detrás de ellos un gran número de ninjas del clan Hasashi y de mercenarios de la compañía Talón se abalanzaron contra el clan de Yoichi con un fuerte grito de batalla.

-¡al ataque!- grito él en lo que sus ninjas cargaban contra los del clan Hasashi y los mercenarios, mientras que él iba al enfrentamiento con los líderes del ataque al bunker.

Al mismo tiempo en una carretera del yermo, las hermanas junto a sus amigos iban rápidamente hacia el bunker de Yoichi en el Kuroi Kitsune, todo mientras intentaban desesperadamente contactarse con él o con Sosuke.

-¿Yuzu lograste hacer contacto?- pregunto Yuki mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera carcomida por el tiempo y la guerra con el Enclave.

-nada, creo que también están bloqueando la señal como en la torre Tempenny- respondió Yuzu mientras analizaba la información que recibía desde la terminal de su asiento.

-ah estas alturas ya deben de estar luchando contra el clan Hasashi- comento Ren estando sentada junto a Ángel.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder…- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad sin detenerse ni bajar siquiera un poco la velocidad con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta que en medio de la carretera se encontraron con nada menos que Sosuke quien iba al frente de los novatos del clan, por lo que rápidamente piso el freno mientras este le hacía señas para que se detuviera para luego asomarse por la ventana abierta del lado del conductor -¡¿Sosuke que sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde está Yoichi?!-

-maestra Kurosaki…el joven maestro está luchando junto a los demás contra las fuerzas del clan…está intentando ganar tiempo para que escapáramos y para que ustedes llegaran…- dijo él bastante nervioso a esas alturas, cosa que alarmo bastante a las hermanas y a sus amigos

-no te preocupes, iremos a ayudarlo de inmediato- .

A esas alturas, el pasillo de entrada estaba lleno de balazos, kunais y shurikens clavados en el techo, suelo y paredes, así como también en los muchos cuerpos de aquellos que murieron en el asalto inicial, habiendo avanzado la batalla hasta la cafetería donde hasta hacia solo unos momentos atrás, Yoichi y sus ninjas disfrutaban del desayuno que Sosuke había preparado para ellos, siendo ahora un caótico campo de batalla en el cual se escuchaban los gritos de los ninjas y mercenarios como el choque de las espadas y demás armas como también los disparos, siendo el mismo Yoichi quien a duras penas mantenía a raya a Kenshi, Kagura y Alex que lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, siendo el ultimo que quedaba de pie en esos momentos.

-has mejorado mucho en este último tiempo…traidor- dijo Kenshi con la guardia en alto rodeando a Yoichi al igual que Kagura y Alex.

-te darás cuenta que ahora estoy lleno de sorpresas…- dijo Yoichi llegando a jadear levemente por lo exhausto que estaba comenzando a quedar por tener que pelear con ellos tres al mismo tiempo, aunque más que nada con Kenshi y Kagura que eran las verdaderas amenazas mientras que Alex era solo una molestia menor en comparación.

-eso me gustaría verlo- dijo ella en lo que comenzaba a azotar el suelo con sus espadas látigo desenganchadas para así intentar dar elegantes pero poderosos azotes que Yoichi lograba evadir ágilmente aunque por muy pocos centímetros, dejando en las paredes y en el suelo grandes cortes donde impactaban esas espadas, aunque no tenía tiempo que perder, pues entre aquellos peligrosos azotes Kenshi se abalanzaba con su poderosos puños intentando conectar sus golpes el Yoichi quien los lograba esquivar y desviar para evitar recibir la fuerza total de estos, cosa que habría sido una muerte segura para luego evadir una ráfaga de disparos de la ametralladora gatling de Alex quien arrogantemente gritaba.

-¡ya deja de moverte para terminar con esto de una buena vez!-

-me parece…- decía Yoichi en lo que recogía una segunda katana del suelo para así ponerse en posición de combate una vez más con una mirada determinada con la que observaba a sus oponentes. -hora de terminar esto- de esa forma primero se lanzo contra Alex quien volvió a dispararle una ráfaga de balazos, los cuales Yoichi evadió saltando en el aire girando para así cortar la ametralladora en varios pedazos, dejando a Alex muy sorprendido antes de darle una patada lateral en el rostro, cosa que lo dejo fuera de combate pese a sus aumentos cibernéticos, luego comenzó a desviar los azotes de las espada látigo de Kagura hacia los lados con sus katanas hasta que de pronto las espadas látigo quedaron enroscadas en las hojas de las katanas, sorprendiendo un momento a Yoichi en lo que Kagura sonreía confiadamente mientras forcejeaban, sin embargo eso le dio una idea a Yoichi, aprovechando uno de los tirones de Kagura dio un salto hacia delante impulsándose a gran velocidad tomándola por sorpresa para así darle una poderosa patada giratoria que la hiso caer apoyada en una pared del comedor, haciendo que la moral de sus ninjas que estaban luchando aun se elevara mientras que él quedaba frente a frente con su viejo mentor estando en guardia con ambas katanas apuntando hacia este.

-hubieras sido un gran maestro de nuestro clan…- decía Kenshin con un poco de decepción en su voz al ver el talento que su pupilo había desperdiciado al haber traicionado al clan.

-maestro Kenshi se lo pediré solo una vez más, abra los ojos y dese cuenta de la demencia con la que mi padre lidera al clan, no tenemos futuro con el liderándonos- dijo Yoichi rogando a su mentor que se diera cuenta del error que cometía al seguir a su padre, pero sus palabras estaban llegando a oídos sordos.

-mi deber es servir al maestro Hanzo, aun cuando eso signifique la muerte-

-entonces no me deja otra opción…- dijo Yoichi para así lanzarse a atacar a su antiguo mentor con rápidos y agiles cortes de su katana los cuales eran bloqueados por los brazales de Kenshi que intentaba conectar alguno de sus poderosos puñetazos contra su pupilo quien seguía evadiéndolos hasta que bloqueo una de sus katanas para bloquear uno de esos golpes, que llego a destrozarla como si fuera de cristal, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yoichi cosa que su viejo mentor aprovecho para intentar conectar un golpe de gracia, pero para su asombro Yoichi logro evadirlo haciendo a un lado, pero en lugar dar un golpe de gracia con su katana, este dio un golpe directo a un punto de presión con sus dedos a la espalda de Kenshi, enviando una especie de espasmo nervioso que lo hiso caer al suelo, cosa que le hiso sentir un cierto alivio al haber acabado con los que eran la mayor amenaza en ese momento, para luego mirar a los demás ninjas del clan que lo rodeaban listos para atacarlo. -¿y bien? ¿Quién es el siguiente?- grito del extremo dolor, cosa que forzó la mirada a de Yoichi subiendo su guardia nuevamente pare ver a nada menos que a su padre entrar a la cafetería, sosteniendo a uno de sus ninjas del rostro con su mano la cual emitía una gran cantidad de calor, estando las venas de sus brazos brillando al rojo vivo al igual que sus ojos mientras hablaba amenazantemente.

-impresionante…pero no lo suficiente-

-¡¿padre…?!- exclamo Yoichi al ver a su padre con ese nuevo aspecto, claramente la forma de su mutación causada por la cura de su condición.

-me sorprende que sigas llamándome así, ya que decidiste cortar tus lazos conmigo-

-no puedo dejar de ser tu hijo padre…y felicidades, ahora eres un monstruo tanto por fuera como por dentro- dijo Yoichi apuntando su katana hacia Hanzo quien simplemente respondió.

-y voy a terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas- respondió Hanzo desenvainando sus espadas cortas las cuales casi de inmediato se prendieron en llamas de una forma bastante intimidante mientras se ponía en guardia para así enfrentar a su hijo, quien casi de inmediato se lanzo a atacarlo haciendo chocar sus armas a una gran rapidez y aunque la inmensa fuerza de los ataques de su padre, como también el calor que su cuerpo emitía, que poco a poco hacia que los muebles que quedaron allí desperdigados y rotos por el combate comenzaran a prenderse en llamas, obligando poco a poco a Yoichi a retroceder al punto que Hanzo de una patada lateral lo mando contra una pared cercana para luego lanzar con fuerza una de sus espadas que se clavo en el hombro derecho de Yoichi, haciéndolo gritar del dolor a la vez que quedaba pegado a la pared en lo que Hanzo posaba su otra espada aun en llamas contra su cuello, mirándolo con ojos llenos de furia al punto de llegar a gruñir amenazantemente.

-¿a qué esperas…? ¿esto no era lo que querías…?- decía Yoichi dando por sentado que no iba a sobrevivir, sin embargo cuando su padre intento cortar su cabeza de un solo corte, este se detuvo en el último momento, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, y más cuando, en los ahora incandescentes ojos de su padre, podía ver algo que no había visto antes, duda, entonces Hanzo quito su espada del hombro de Yoichi haciéndolo caer al suelo muy adolorido mientras este lo observaba.

-dile a las Kurosaki y a sus aliados que las estaré esperando en nuestra nueva base, terminaremos esta guerra allí…y si vienes con ellas no te mostrare la piedad que ahora te mostré- entonces Hanzo le dio la espalda y junto a Kenshi, Kagura y Alex se retiro del lugar junto a los ninjas del clan y a los mercenarios mientras las llamas iban consumiendo el interior del bunker, Yoichi en su dolor, y comenzando a toser por la cantidad de humo que comenzaba a acumularse, aun no podía entender lo que había sucedido, su padre, Hasashi Hanzo, el dragón amarillo, le había mostrado piedad, entonces una voz conocida comenzó a resonar en el pasillo, una que le hiso sentir tanto alivio que finalmente termino por desmayarse.

Más tarde ese día, Yoichi despertó en la que pudo reconocer como la habitación de Yuki, estando ella a su lado quien lo miraba bastante aliviada.

-hey, ya era hora- dijo ella sonriéndole suavemente.

-estoy bien por si acaso…- respondió él con algo de sarcasmo en lo que se sentaba con cuidado en la cama tratando Yuki de evitarlo.

-no te esfuerces, tienes que descansar-

-luego descansare…debo contarles algo…- dijo Yoichi en un tono mas serio cosa que hiso saber a Yuki lo importante que era eso que les fuera a contar. Minutos después, estando todos reunidos en el dojo, incluido Sosuke y los novatos que lograron escapar, Yoichi les conto sobre la mutación de Hanzo y de lo que este le dijo al terminar su duelo.

-así que para eso tomaron la torre Tempenny…- comento Yuzu bastante preocupada.

-el lugar es básicamente una fortaleza, asaltarla será muy difícil- comentaba Ren bastante pensativa al respecto.

-es exactamente por eso que mi padre tiene planeado…una batalla decisiva en su propio territorio, no les mentiré…ahora es más fuerte que nunca…- dijo Yoichi con mucha seriedad.

-no lo sé chicas…suena como una misión suicida para mi…- dijo Ian muy preocupado al igual que Ángel.

-si Hanzo es ahora más fuerte y con locos poderes de fuego…no sé si podremos ganarle…-

-aun así debemos tratar…su maldad no puede seguir existiendo…- comento Bishop al respecto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Yuki?- pregunto Nami algo asustada por todo lo que habían hablado todos, logrando calmarse un poco cuando Bishop le froto con cuidado la cabeza y cuando Yuki dijo con una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos.

-lo único que nos queda por hacer, aceptar su desafío, terminaremos esto de una vez por todas…-

Continuara…


	60. Capitulo cincuenta y ocho

Capitulo cincuenta y ocho: Hora de la verdad.

Tras su ataque al bunker hogar del clan de Yoichi, Hanzo y el resto de su clan regresaron a su nueva base en la torre Tempenny, allí permanecieron armando sus defensas para la confrontación que estaba por suceder, pues las hermanas seguramente no vendrían solas, la hermandad del acero por muy debilitada que estaba tras la guerra y la milicia unida de Washington vendrían con ellas para intentar eliminarlos, pero todos allí estaban preparados, sabían que era todo parte del plan de su maestro, las patrullas de vehículos de la compañía Talón rodeaban la torre mientras que otros armaban torretas manuales tanto a base de balas como de tecnología laser, por dentro los ninjas del clan hacían un último mantenimiento de sus armas para así ponerse en posición en los distintos pasillos de los pisos de la torre, todo mientras que Hanzo, sentado en su trono de roca en la azotea, lugar que había elegido como la arena donde libraría el último duelo con sus enemigos, mientras que Kenshi, Kagura y Alex se encontraban frente a él apoyados respetuosamente sobre una rodilla para así informarle del avance de los preparativos para la batalla.

-mis hombres ya están en alerta y listos para atacar maestro, haremos sufrir a esos idiotas de la hermandad y de la milicia antes de que logren siquiera poner un pie en la torre- decía Alex muy confiado.

-nuestros ninjas están preparados también, acabaran con cualquier intruso que se atreva a entrar- comento Kenshi con un poco mas de cautela, Kagura por su parte, estando consciente de que ya no podría siquiera poner un dedo encima a Hanzo gracias a su mutación, se vio obligada a seguir sus ordenes ciegamente.

-y si llega a pasar lo peor nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con quienes lleguen a adentrarse maestro- aun así ella tenía cierta esperanza, pues esta sería una batalla definitiva en más de un sentido, por lo que mantenía su sonrisa hasta el resultado final que esta podría llegar a tener.

-¿alguna noticia de las Kurosaki y de sus aliados?- pregunto Hanzo con mucha seriedad mientras los observaba con sus ahora incandescentes ojos.

-hemos encontrado grupos de exploración de la hermandad en las cercanías pero ni esta ni la milicia ah hecho ningún movimiento- informo Kenshi.

-¡tienen miedo de siquiera enfrentarnos a estas alturas!- dijo Alex engreídamente, cosa a lo que Kagura comento.

-eso solo es algo que un necio pensaría, nuestros enemigos mantienen su distancia de momento para encontrar una oportunidad perfecta para atacar-

-¡e…eso ya lo sabía!- exclamo Alex algo molesto al haber sido corregido. -¡pues si todos ellos vienen que vengan! ¡les mostraremos de lo que somos capaces!-

-estoy de acuerdo con Alex en ese sentido, nuestra posición es fuerte y nuestros enemigos siguen estando débiles, el maestro ah elegido el mejor momento para este desafío- explicaba Kenshi confiando plenamente en el plan de Hanzo.

-no solo acabaremos con las Kurosaki de una buena vez, sino que el clan quedara establecido como la facción dominante de esta región- decía Kagura con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿alguna noticia sobre mi hijo?- pregunto Hanzo seriamente, cosa que llamo la atención de sus subordinados.

-no, hasta donde sabemos él murió en las ruinas de su guarida- respondió Kenshi.

-no, está vivo, y también vendrá aquí, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Hanzo muy seguro de lo que estaba por suceder con respecto a su hijo-

-¿entonces por qué no lo mato en ese momento maestro?- pregunto Alex algo confundido para luego cubrirse la boca con su mano al creer que había cometido un gravísimo error al tocar ese tema.

-mi decisión en ese momento no es asunto tuyo, lo que te debe importar ahora es cumplir la misión que se te ah dado ¿te ah quedado claro?- le dijo Hanzo de una forma amenazante que hacía que la sangre y el aceite hidráulico en sus prótesis cibernéticas se congelara en su interior, lo único que pudo hacer Alex en ese momento fue asentir. -muy bien…ya todos tienen su misión, ahora partan y prepárense, nuestra larga guerra contra el clan Kurosaki terminara esta noche con nuestra victoria-

-¡si maestro!- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego retirarse de ese lugar para así alistarse ellos mismos para la batalla que estaba por ocurrir, solo entonces Hanzo pudo respirar tranquilo unos momentos para luego mirar una de sus manos que, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, emitía una alta temperatura, notándose sus venas brillando como si de verdad existieran llamas en su interior, sabía muy bien que su mutación no solo lo curo del último daño que le causo el maestro Kuro, así como también el darle un poder impresionante, sino que con este finalmente había dejado atrás todo lo que había sido antes, su humanidad había finalmente desaparecido y ahora era realmente un avatar de la venganza, cuya furia verdaderamente ardía con fuerza en su interior, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, pues al momento de tener al traidor de su hijo en sus manos estaba listo para acabar con este, pero algo muy profundo en su interior le impidió hacerlo, algo que se supone había ya desaparecido incluso antes de haber mutado en el ahora poderoso mutante que era, pero eso no detuvo su determinación, apretando con fuerza su puño, causando que salieran llamas de este y que comenzara a exhalar ascuas incandescentes de las rejillas de su máscara, fijo su mente en su objetivo final, la destrucción de las hermanas, y establecer la permanente dominancia del clan en la región de una vez por todas.

Al mismo tiempo en el bosque de Barbol, Sarah y Reddin habían llegado para poder informar a las hermanas y a sus amigos sobre la situación actual en la torre Tempenny, la cual se notaba que era muy complicada por donde fuera que se viera.

-genial, así que básicamente están transformando esa fortaleza en una súper fortaleza- comento Ren estando de brazos cruzados mientras miraba las fotografías que los grupos de reconocimiento de la hermandad tomaron de la torre.

-y eso es solo teniendo en cuenta el exterior, no tenemos ninguna noticia de cómo están las cosas en el interior de la torre, así que solo podemos asumir que estará lleno de enemigos y de nuevos sistemas de defensa, quizás construidos con los remanentes de la tecnología del Enclave que quedaron allí- decía Sarah bastante pensativa sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento-

-si ese es el caso quizás pueda tratar de interferir en los sistemas de defensa para alivianar un poco la presión sobre los grupos de ataque, tan solo debo conectar mi Pipboy a la terminal central para poder Hackearlo sin problemas- decía Yuzu pensativa también en lo que Ian comentaba.

-hasta entonces la hermandad y la milicia tendrán que resistir lo mejor que pueden contra los mercenarios de la compañía del cretino de Alex y contra los ninjas del clan-

-y dentro seguramente nos toparemos con el perro faldero de Kenshi y con la arpía malvada de Kagura- decía Ren seriamente.

-ellos dos no son el peor de nuestros problemas- dijo Yoichi quien aun estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes antes de continuar. -mi padre nos está esperando allí, y ahora es más peligroso de lo que nunca lo ah sido- aquello hiso que todos se pusieron muy serios hasta que Nami pregunto bastante preocupada.

-¿es idea mía…o todo esto se ve muy malo?-

-es muy malo Nami- le dijo Ángel estando igual de preocupada.

-aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué provocar un conflicto con nosotros? ¿no es desventajoso enfrentarse a nosotros al mismo tiempo?- preguntaba Reddin algo confundida por el actuar de Hanzo y del clan.

-todo lo contrario, nos tienen justo en donde querían- dijo Sarah con mucha seriedad. -la hermandad aun esta débil tras la guerra, y la milicia sigue organizándose…-

-mientras que las fuerzas de mi padre a duras penas sufrieron bajas en toda la guerra, ahora mismo son la facción más fuerte de la región- dijo Yoichi para complementar la explicación de Sarah.

-¿pero qué es lo que pretende tu padre con esto?- le pregunto Ángel aun tratando de comprender el porqué del actuar del clan Hasashi.

-fácil, para atraernos a su territorio y así eliminarnos de una buena vez, como también enviar un mensaje al resto de la región- respondio notándose bastante serio al respecto.

-¿Qué tipo de mensaje?- le pregunto Reddin también.

-que es el clan y mi padre los que mandan en la región y que tienen el poder para hacerlo, de esa misma forma mi padre mantuvo el poder en sitios tan lejanos como la Republica de Nueva California- fue su respuesta final, cosa que dejo bastante sorprendidos a todos, salvo por Yuki, quien se esperaba que esa fuera una razón de fuerza para Hanzo.

-entonces debemos demostrarle nuestra verdadera fuerza, y ponerle fin a esta insana guerra-

-Yuki esto es claramente una trampa, ni bien pongan un pie en esa torre…- decía Sarah intentando convencerla de que no hiciera algo apresurado, aun así Yuki dijo con seriedad.

-lo sé, pero el conflicto entre nuestros clanes ah durado ya demasiado tiempo…y ah puesto a muchas vidas inocentes en medio, no podemos permitir que continúe…ni podemos dejar que Hanzo se apodere de la región- aquellas palabras levanto bastante la moral de sus hermanas la cual se fue contagiando hacia sus amigos y incluso Sarah y Reddin comenzaban a sentir esa misma motivación. -el momento ah llegado, esta noche, Hasashi Hanzo caerá-

Después de esa reunión y de repasar el plan de acción con Sarah y Reddin, las hermanas y sus amigos comenzaron a prepararse para el asalto final a la base del clan Hasashi, donde librarían la más dura pelea de sus vidas. Ren afilaba sus tekko-kagi y guardaba en sus bolsillos y cinturón la mayor cantidad de kunais y shurikens que podía meter en estas mientras Ángel junto a ella llenaba cargadores con balas para su rifle de francotirador para luego colocar balas en sus revólveres y preparaba mas munición para estas. Yuzu hacia unos ajustes a su Pipboy en preparación para hackear y entrar en los mecanismos de defensa del clan dentro de la torre a la vez que armaba las diferentes variedades de sus flechas en lo que Ian revisaba las partes modulares de su servoarmadura para que esta estuviera en perfectas condiciones, añadiendo a su casco una nueva versión de la corona psíquica que debería, en teoría, permitirle usar mejor sus poderes. Una vez Nami guardo varias bombas caseras de humo en su túnica y cinturón, ella paso a colocarle una armadura de cuero duro hecha por Yuzu especialmente para Bishop, para así protegerlo un poco más de lo que ya estaba naturalmente pero que le permitía moverse con la fluidez que necesitaría. Finalmente Yuki se encontraba en el dojo meditando una última vez en frente del santuario donde estaban las fotografías del viejo clan, y también las de su padre, teniendo en el suelo sobre una tela suave la katana del maestro del clan, la cual antes fue de su padre, y que ahora le pertenecía.

-te ves nerviosa hija mía- dijo la voz del maestro Kuro, cosa que hiso que ella abriera los ojos para encontrarse con él sentado en el lugar donde solía estar la katana, siendo una nueva manifestación suya al haberse conectado ella con el mundo de los espíritus una vez más.

-esta será nuestra última pelea con Hanzo…sabia que este momento llegaría…creí que estaba lista para volver a enfrentarlo…- decía ella bastante nerviosa al respecto, llegando a agachar su mirada y sus orejas. -pero cuando pienso en mi último duelo con él…y que ahora es más fuerte que antes…me hace sentir miedo una vez más…aun cuando me decidí a tener el valor para enfrentarlo- entonces el espíritu del maestro Kuro poso suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, cosa que le hiso mirarlo de reojo mientras este le decía sabiamente.

-solo los tontos viven sin miedo, mientras que un guerrero verdadero se enfrenta a este y se hace fuerte al hacerlo- entonces este quito la mano de la cabeza de Yuki en lo que volvía a colocarse en su posición original. -y recuerda que en esta pelea no estarás sola hija mía, no solo te acompañan tus hermanas y tus amigos, sino también quienes vinimos antes de ti- aquellas palabras de su padre hiso que las dudas dejaran la mente de Yuki, tras un leve parpadeo ella noto que este ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que era ahora la katana la que había vuelto ah su lugar, entendiendo que en esta se encontraba la voluntad y deseos de todos los maestros del clan antes de ella, lo cual la hiso sonreír levemente.

-todos están listos Yuki, te estamos esperando para partir- dijo Yoichi entrando al dojo quedando detrás de ella.

-no tienes que hacerlo Yoichi…aun con todo lo que ah hecho…el sigue siendo tu padre…- le comento ella un tanto preocupada por él.

-lo sé…y es por eso que debo detenerlo, su locura ah causado mucho sufrimiento, es hora de ponerle fin- fue su respuesta ante la preocupación de Yuki, quien tomo con cuidado su katana para así colocarla en su cintura, lista para hacer frente a Hanzo por última vez.

-¿y qué hay de tus heridas?-

-no son nada que me puedan detener, y no voy a escapar de esta pelea- respondió con mucha determinación, preparado para lo que estaba por venir, cosa que hiso preocupar bastante a Yuki.

-sabe…es posible que no volvamos de esta pelea…-

-oye, no me digas que te estás asustando…- antes de que Yoichi pudiera seguir hablando, Yuki súbitamente se dio la vuelta para así aferrarse a él por la parte delantera de su túnica y así darle un gran pero cariñoso beso lleno de cariño, al cual Yoichi, si bien confundido al principio correspondió de igual manera, ambos olvidando por unos momentos que la batalla final de su guerra estaba por dar inicio.

Para el atardecer, el grupo ya estaba listo, por lo que comenzaron a subir al Kuroi Kitsune, al cual Yuzu hiso algunos retoques finales antes de partir, Sosuke por su parte se quedaría en la casa del bosque junto con Shakes, sabiendo lo dura que sería la batalla, comenzó a despedirse de Yoichi, estrechando firmemente su mano con la de este.

-mucha suerte joven maestro…que sus ancestros cuiden de usted…-

-igualmente viejo amigo…- entonces Yoichi, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba por suceder, decidió hacer un último recado a su amigo. -Sosuke, si llego a morir hoy…nuestro clan quedara en tus manos…-

-no joven maestro…solo lo será en lo que usted regrese- dijo Sosuke con una confiada sonrisa, estando seguro de que su amigo regresaría con vida, levantando mas la moral de este quien junto con Yuki y los demás, se subió al Kuroi Kitsune, tomando su lugar justo detrás de Yuki quien era quien conduciría, ella encendió el motor del vehículo y antes de partir miro a sus hermanas y amigos que estaban detrás de ella.

-¿están todos listos?-

-¡lista para patear traseros como nunca!- respondió Ren.

-¡dispuesta a lo que sea!- respondió Ángel.

-¡todos los sistemas están listos!- respondió Yuzu.

-¡terminemos con esto!- respondió Ian.

-¡tengamos una fiesta para celebrar!- respondió Nami.

-acabemos con el mal de Hanzo…- respondió Bishop.

-veo que todos están muy motivados- dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro para luego mirar a Yuki de igual manera. -estamos listos, maestra Kurosaki- aquello hiso sonreír alegremente a Yuki quien tomo con firmeza el volante del Kuroi Kitsune.

-¡entonces vamos…a la batalla final!- ella presiono el pedal del acelerador a fondo, haciendo rechinar momentáneamente las ruedas del Kuroi Kitsune antes de que este partiera a toda marcha por el camino abierto por Barbol por el bosque, a lo que sería su misión más peligrosa eh importante de sus vidas, y aun así la moral de todos estaba por lo alto, estaban decididos a ganar.

En esos mismos momentos, las fuerzas de la hermandad del acero como también de la milicia, liderados por Sarah y Reddin, se encontraban rodeando la torre Tempenny con jeeps y vehículos militares de carga que tenían disponible, apuntando con las torretas ancladas a estos apuntando a la torre ante cualquier movimiento que el clan Hasashi o los mercenarios de la compañía Talón pudieran realizar, pero solo había silencio, desde el vehículo en que ambas estaban, Sarah vigilaba la muralla perimetral de la torre con unos binoculares, donde podía ver a los mercenarios de la compañía Talón cambiando posiciones y siempre en guardia, cosa que desconcertaba mucho a Reddin.

-¿Por qué no nos atacan? estamos en el rango de sus armas-

-están esperando- respondió Sarah seriamente sin dejar de mirar por sus binoculares.

-¿a qué? ¿a que hagamos el primer movimiento?- volvió a preguntar Reddin sin terminar de entender del todo.

-no, ah que a quienes están esperando lleguen- Sarah entonces bajo los binoculares mirando con mucha seriedad hacia la cima de la torre Tempenny, si bien no podía verlo a simple vista, sabía que estaban siendo vigilados también, y quien lo estaba haciendo era nada menos que Hanzo, quien dé pie en la orilla de la azotea podía ver buena parte de la región, esperando a sus invitadas de honor, finalmente a caer la noche, noto un vehículo peculiar acercarse hacia la torre, aquello hiso que frunciera el ceño al saber que se trataba de las hermanas, la espera había terminado, rápidamente tomo una de sus espadas cortas la cual se prendió en llamas ni bien la desenfundo para así clavarla en el suelo del borde, el cual procedió a prenderse en llamas como si fuera una gigantesca antorcha en medio del paramo desolado del yermo, tomando a todos los paladines de la hermandad y miembros de la milicia por sorpresa, pero para el resto del clan Hasashi, era la señal que estaban esperando para actuar. Abajo a nivel del suelo, al notar las llamas de la azotea, Alex sonrió engreídamente para así caminar y subirse por una de las plataformas del muro perimetral para así dirigirse a todos sus mercenarios.

-¡muy bien muchachos esa es la señal! ¡que llueva el infierno sobre la hermandad y la milicia! ¡muéstrenles la superioridad del clan y de nuestra compañía!- todos los mercenarios gritaron llenos de energía y casi de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra los vehículos de la hermandad y la milicia, tomándolos por sorpresa por lo súbito que fue el ataque, recibiendo disparos desde todos los lados de la torre, incluso desde algunos de los primeros pisos de la misma, rápidamente los paladines y miembros de la milicia se pusieron a cubierto para evitar aquella lluvia de balas que comenzó a caer sobre ellos tan súbitamente, cayendo solo un par de estos que no lograron ponerse a cubierto.

-¡respondan al fuego! ¡demuéstrenles la fuerza de nuestra unión!- exclamo Sarah con mucha fuerza, y casi de inmediato comenzaron a disparar de vuelta contra la torre y la muralla perimetral de la misma, dando inicio a una intensa batalla que fue intensificándose poco a poco, en especial cuando ambos bandos comenzaron a utilizar lanzamisiles que iluminaban con grandes bolas de fuego la oscuridad de la noche junto con las rafagas de las balas que volaban por el lugar como también por los disparos laser que iban en línea recta desde donde quiera que eran disparando.

-¡esto es una locura!- exclamo Reddin estando junto a Sarah cubriéndose detrás de un jeep de la hermandad en lo que se asomaba unos momentos para disparar contra los mercenarios del muro perimetral. -¿Qué fue lo que les dio tan repentinamente?!-

-¡las invitadas de honor están por llegar!- exclamo Sarah recargando su rifle laser, cosa que llamo la atención de Reddin nuevamente.

-¡¿invitadas de honor?! ¡¿las chicas?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Sarah le señalo hacia un punto en el paisaje, donde ambas podían ver al Kuroi Kitsune avanzando a toda velocidad rumbo a la torre, evadiendo bruscamente los misiles que provenían de la torre evitando volcarse por la fuerza de las explosiones mismas.

-¡protejan ese vehículo! ¡ábranle camino a la torre!- ordeno Sarah con mucha seriedad, por lo que los paladines hicieron a un lado los jeeps que estaban frente al Kuroi Kitsune para darle paso mientras concentraban su fuego a los primeros pisos de la torre que era de donde venían los misiles que intentaban impactar contra el Kuroi Kitsune, el cual poco a poco se acercaba aun mas, lo suficiente para finalmente desplegar sus lanzamisiles frontales y disparar contra el muro perimetral frente a este, justo donde se encontraba Alex.

-¡oh carajo! ¡a un lado imbéciles!- rápidamente se hiso a un lado al igual que algunos otros mercenarios, siendo el resto que estaban en aquella parte del muro volara en pedazos junto con algunos de los mercenarios que no pudieron hacerse a un lado a tiempo, cosa que fue motivo de celebración para los paladines de la hermandad y de los miembros de la milicia, mas cuando el Kuroi Kitsune finalmente paso por entre estos para así ir directo al agujero que había provocado en las defensas del enemigo.

-¡adelante chicas! ¡denles donde les duela!- exclamo Reddin con mucho entusiasmo en lo que el Kuroi Kitsune finalmente entro al patio interior de la torre, y unos instantes después, sin desacelerar ni un poco, este atravesó violentamente el muro de la torre, entrando en esta con mucha violencia y abriéndose paso por el cuarto por el cual entro hasta finalmente atravesar otro muro, deteniéndose en seco justo en medio de la recepción, logrando algunos mercenarios que estaban allí dentro esquivar el vehículo justo antes de que este los atropellara.

-¡se abrió un hueco en sus defensas! ¡concentren el fuego en este!- ordeno Sarah para luego, junto a Reddin y los paladines que las acompañaban, lideraron el asalto hacia la torre, dirigiéndose al agujero que el Kuroi Kitsune creo en el muro perimetral que había creado al abrirse paso, pero justo cuando estaban por llegar, de detrás del muro destruido surgió nada menos que Alex portando consigo una ametralladora gatling laser, sonriendo siniestramente en lo que se preparaba para disparar. -¡a cubierto todos!- antes de que pudieran acatar la orden de Sarah, Alex disparo una gran ráfaga de disparos laser que fulminaron a buena parte de su grupo de asalto, llegando incluso a dar contra los vehículos de detrás hasta que estos finalmente explotaron, causando aun más daño, logrando Sarah y Reddin, además de otro puñado de paladines, sobrevivir gracias a que se cubrieron detrás de algunos de los escombros del muro perimetral tras explotar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿demasiada potencia de fuego para ustedes señoritas?!- gritaba Alex de forma burlona mientras lo seguían de cerca un escuadrón de más de sus mercenarios quienes se preparaban para acabar con cualquier sobreviviente del grupo de asalto, sin embargo uno de estos cayó fulminado cuando un disparo laser de la pistola de Sarah le dio en la cabeza estando bastante molesta.

-¡¿Por qué no te acercas y lo compruebas por ti mismo?!- aquello hiso reír a Alex quien no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por el súbito desafío que le habían dado y que de seguro harían de las cosas incluso más divertidas que antes.

-¡me parece muy bien señorita! ¡disfrutare mucho volver tu servoarmadura en un colador muy complicado!- rápidamente Alex comenzó a disparar en dirección de donde estaba Sarah mientras que sus mercenarios se encargaban de disparar en contra de los miembros resistentes del equipo de asalto, sin darles oportunidad de contraatacar como era debido en lo que la cobertura de Sarah iba siendo destruida poco a poco debido a la intensidad del fuego de la ametralladora laser de Alex.

-¡Elder Lyons!- gritaba Reddin desde donde estaba a cubierto sintiéndose muy frustrada por no poder ayudar.

-¡vamos! ¡no me digas que eras solo palabras!- no dejaba de gritar Alex sin dejar de disparar, dejando a Sarah sin otra opción más que dar un salto hacia un lado en el momento exacto que su cobertura finalmente fue destruida, inmediatamente apuntando apoyada sobre una rodilla a Alex.

-¿no te han dicho que hablas demasiado?- aquello hiso reír a Alex que también apuntaba a ella con su ametralladora casi muriéndose de la risa al verla en esa posición tan vulnerable.

-¡no importara cuando estés muerta…!- entonces el apretó el gatillo pero su ametralladora no disparo, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante hasta que se dio cuenta que en su rabioso entusiasmo, había vaciado la energía de su carga de electrones, haciendo sonreír a Sarah con mucha confianza.

-para ser mitad maquina, no eres muy listo- entonces ella disparo contra la ametralladora destruyendo uno de los cañones de la misma, forzando a Alex a soltarla, enfureciéndolo tanto que rápidamente tomo dos cuchillos de su cinturón para así lanzar uno contra el rifle de Sarah, clavándose justo en la célula de micro fusión de este, forzándola a arrojarlo lejos antes de que explotara, pero en lo que ella sacaba su pistola laser de su cintura, Alex se abalanzo contra ella desarmándola con un golpe de su otro cuchillo, pero logrando esquivar los demás hasta sacar su cuchillo propio y así chocarlo con el de él, quedando en una competencia de forcejeo entre los componentes mecánicos de su servoarmadura, contra los brazos robóticos de Alex.

-¡maldita sea!- gritaba Reddin frustrada de no poder salir de su cobertura al ser suprimida por los mercenarios que centraban su fuego en ella y en los demás paladines, totalmente confiados de que su líder tenia a Sarah en sus manos.

-nada mal para alguien que no es tan listo ¿verdad?- decía Alex con una extrema confianza mientras forcejeaba y hacia retroceder levemente a Sarah quien mantenía su seriedad.

-hablas demasiado…- entonces ella, hiso algo que tomo por sorpresa a Alex, soltó el cuchillo para así dejarse apuñalar en el brazo atascando el cuchillo de Alex en el metal de su servoarmadura, y antes de que su cuchillo cayera al suelo, ella lo tomo con su otra mano y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo clavo directamente en su pecho, dando directamente a su corazón que seguía siendo humano, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Reddin y a los mercenarios quienes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su líder lentamente estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas mientras Sarah mantenía el agarre del cuchillo mientras lo miraba con seriedad. -y tu confianza te hiso descuidado…- antes de que Alex pudiera decirle unas últimas palabras, las cuales seguramente iban a ser unos insultos de alguna clase, ella quito su cuchillo de él, haciendo que este finalmente cayera al suelo sin vida boca arriba, dando un golpe devastador a la moral de los mercenarios mientras que Reddin junto con los paladines y miembros de la milicia gritaban de alegría hasta que los furiosos mercenarios continuaron su ataque contra estos. -¡no bajen la guardia y sigan presionando! ¡la batalla aun no termina!- aquellas palabras de Sarah motivaron aun mas a los paladines y miembros de la milicia quienes lentamente comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas la torre, todo mientras el intenso tiroteo entre ambas partes continuaba.

Dentro de la torre, mientras el caos del exterior continuaba, los mercenarios que estaban en el exterior rodeaban al Kuroi Kitsune apuntando a este con sus armas, poniéndose más en alerta cuando un súbito ruido se escucho desde el interior, acto seguido y muy para la sorpresa de estos, Bishop salió de este dejando ir un feroz rugido que le cógelo la sangre a los mercenarios que no pudieron siquiera reaccionar cuando el furioso deathclaw comenzó a atacarlos salvajemente tanto con sus enormes garras y cola como también con sus poderosas mandíbulas, dando como resultado que en unos pocos minutos la recepción de la torre estuviera totalmente asegurada, dándole lugar a las hermanas y al resto para que pudieran salir siendo Nami la primera en ir con Bishop y abrazar uno de sus enormes brazos reptilianos para demostrar su gratitud hacia su amigo.

-¡bien hecho Bishop!- aquello logro tranquilizar una vez más al gigante, aunque ese leve momento de reposo no duro mucho.

-esto es solo el principio chicos, debemos continuar hasta encontrar a Hanzo- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-no es necesario- comento Yoichi. -el ya nos está esperando en la azotea…la eligio como la arena para la batalla final…-

-¡¿entonces a que estamos esperando?!- exclamo Ren motivada a terminar con esa batalla como todos los demás.

-no será tan fácil Ren, seguramente habrá muchos ninjas del clan y trampas en el camino, por no olvidar a Kenshi y a Kagura- decía Yuki seriamente en lo que una explosión en el exterior les hiso erizarse un poco dando pausa a la conversación.

-no es por querer entrometerme ni nada, pero si nos quedamos nos alcanzara el caos de allí afuera- les decía Ian un tanto nervioso teniendo su servoarmadura puesta y sosteniendo un rifle laser consigo.

-cierto, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Yuki quien junto a los demás se dirigieron a la entrada del ascensor presionando el botón para subir.

-¿en serio? ¿el elevador?- preguntaba Ren de forma muy sarcástica.

-¿acaso tienes una mejor idea para llegar más rápido a la azotea?- le pregunto Yuki de vuelta algo frustrada.

-¡no pero es obvio que no funcionara tras el escape que organizamos aquí! ¡dudo mucho que los del clan o los descerebrados mercenarios lo hayan…!- replicaba Ren cuando para su sorpresa, el elevador se abrió y lo que era más, había sido totalmente reparado eh incluso remodelado a un estilo más japonés, muy al estilo del clan Hasashi.

-¿decías?- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, cosa que no hacía más que fastidiar aun mas a Ren.

-no me presiones-

-si ya terminaron de hablar en medio de una gigantesca base enemiga ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto Yuzu algo frustrada al ver a sus hermanas mayores discutir de esa forma en una situación tan absurdamente complicada como en la que estaban en ese momento, por lo que se apresuraron para subir al elevador, pero ni bien Bishop intento subirse también, las alarmas de sobre peso comenzaron a sonar repetidas veces.

-¡Bishop espera!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, tomando a su amigo por sorpresa y haciéndolo salir del ascensor.

-lo siento Bishop, pero tendrás que subir por las escaleras- decía Yuki un tanto apenada al tener que pedirle eso a su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- grito Nami en protesta.

-¡si él sube con nosotros terminara por derribar el elevador a mitad de camino!- le grito Ren algo frustrada llegando a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Nami quien se quejo frotándose la cabeza mientras que Bishop le decía.

-no te preocupes…pequeña Nami…me reuniré con ustedes muy pronto…- eso termino por hacer que Nami, bastante molesta en ese momento, por lo que ella también salió del elevador para así abrazar una de las garras de su amigo.

-¡entonces iré con él!-

-¡claro que no! ¡ahora es cuando menos debemos separarnos!- replicaba Ren bastante fastidiada por lo irracional que estaba siendo su hermana menor.

-¡¿si es así, por qué obligan a Bishop a ir solo?!-

-¡porque él es demasiado grande para entrar aquí!- gritaba Ren bastante molesta a esas algunas, mas cuando Nami simplemente respondió sacándole la lengua de una forma bastante burlesca, encendiendo las llamas del enojo en ella quien casi de inmediato intento tirarse sobre su hermana y así darle una muy buena y merecida paliza, siendo detenida por Ángel quien le impedía salir a ella también.

-¡¿quizás puedan guardar esto para cuando no estemos en una base enemiga?!-

-¿estás segura hermanita?- le pregunto Yuki a Nami quien le respondió solo al asentir con su cabeza levemente, aun cuando sus ojos estban llenos de determinación, por lo que solo pudo dejar ir un leve suspiro para luego mirar a Bishop que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo. -protege a mi hermanita…por favor-

-no dejare que nadie la lastime…- respondió Bishop dándole más seguridad a Yuki que dejo escapar un leve suspiro de alivio.

-entonces nos reuniremos en los pisos superiores, pero dense prisa-

-¡prisa es mi segundo nombre!- respondió Nami con mucho entusiasmo.

-no tenemos segundo nombre…- opino Yuzu al no haber entendido el chiste, cosa que llevo a Ren a darse una leve palmada en la frente por lo increíblemente frustrante que le resultaba todo eso mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraba rumbo a la azotea, casi de inmediato Bishop ayudo a Nami a subir a su espalda para así comenzar a correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras que estaban por una puerta cercana, haciendo que ella gritara llena de entusiasmo al ir subiendo tan rápido.

-¿va todo bien por su parte?- pregunto Yuki mediante su comunicador.

-¡súper bien por aquí!- exclamo Nami bastante entusiasmada, mientras que sus hermanas y amigos continuaban en el elevador que llegaba incluso a tener música de fondo.

-muy bien, no se detengan por nada, nosotras estaremos llegando directamente a la azotea en cualquier…- mencionaba Yuki.

-¡no digas eso!- exclamo Yoichi tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-eso de que llegaremos en cualquier momento, cada que alguien dice que llegaremos en cualquier momento algo ocurre que lleva a tomar el camino mas largo- le comentaba él bastante seguro de que algo así iba a suceder.

-no sabía que eras supersticioso- dijo Ángel bastante sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Yoichi, a lo que Yuzu comento.

-en realidad eso no tiene correlación, es muy poco probable que…- entonces de la nada el elevador se detuvo de golpe tomándolos a todos por sorpresa, salvo a Yoichi quien con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción dijo.

-se los dije-

-solo es una coincidencia- dijo Yuki con un sano escepticismo.

-así es, no es que afuera nos esté esperando una trampa o algo así…- decía Ian en lo que abría la puerta del elevador con bastante facilidad gracias a la fuerza de su servoarmadura, pero ni bien todos dieron un leve vistazo al exterior, los ojos se les abrieron como platos al ver a un gran número de ninjas del clan Hasashi que casi de inmediato prepararon sea kunais o shurikens los cuales lanzaron furiosamente hacia ellos, quienes lograron ponerse a cubierto a los lados del ascensor.

-¡tenían que hablar de esas cosas!- le grito Ren a Ian y a Yoichi creyendo que todo lo que dijeron fue lo que termino llamando a ese encuentro tan desafortunado, terminando con darles a cada uno un zape en la cabeza.

-¡oh vamos era más que obvio que algo así sucedería!- exclamo Yoichi bastante molesto también, más que nada por odiar haber tenido la razón en ese momento.

-¡menos discutir y más trabajo todos!- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad desenvainando su katana mientras que sus hermanas y amigos preparaban sus armas también, listos para pelear. -a la cuenta de tres…¡tres!- los primeros en atacar fueron Ian y Ángel, asomándose en medio del elevador disparando con sus armas a los ninjas que hábilmente las esquivaron, pero dándole lugar a las hermanas y a Yoichi para salir y comenzar a luchar contra estos cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ellos dos les daban cobertura desde el elevador.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡suena a que se divierten mucho!- pregunto Nami inocentemente mediante su comunicador.

-¡tuvimos un leve desvió!- exclamo Yuki a su comunicador en lo que forcejeaba con otro ninja con el cual chocaba su katana con la alabarda de este hasta hacerlo atrás y con un corte giratorio hacia la derecha logro acabar con este, dándole un momento para poder hablar mejor con su hermana menor. -¡ustedes sigan subiendo y reúnanse con nosotras!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no te escucho!- gritaba Nami con mucha estática en la señal-

-¡¿Nami?! ¡¿puedes escucharme?!- gritaba Yuki igualmente.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Ren tras derribar de una patada voladora a uno de los ninjas del clan.

-¡no puedo contactarme con Nami! ¡algo esta causando interferencia!- respondió Yuki comenzando a preocuparse bastante por su hermana menor.

-me temo que eso es culpa mía jovencita- dijo la voz electrónica del profesor Zimmer quien apareció desde el final de aquel pasillo llevando consigo una gran servoarmadura de la cual salían varios arcos de energía. -y por el bien del maestro Hanzo, no puedo permitirles seguir adelante-

Al mismo tiempo Bishop y Nami continuaban su camino por las escaleras, intentando ella de contactarse con sus hermanas.

-mi comunicador no funciona, espero que todos estén bien…-

-lo estarán pequeña Nami…confía que así será…- respondió Bishop logrando animar a Nami hasta que este se detuvo en frente de una de las puertas a uno de los pisos.

-¿Qué sucede grandote?- le pregunto ella tras verlo gruñir a la puerta.

-hay alguien aquí…- respondió Bishop, haciendo que ella se pusiera seria tomando su bastón firmemente con una mano mientras se sujetaba de su amigo con la otra.

-entonces entremos a ver quién es- acto seguido Bishop abrió violentamente esa puerta, llegando a arrancarla de su marco, lo que encontraron fue un cuarto vacio decorado de estilo japonés, y en medio de este, para la sorpresa de Nami, se encontraba nada menos que Kenshi, arrodillado en posición de meditación, pero ni bien este comenzó a ponerse de pie, tanto ella como Bishop se pusieron en guardia, pues se habían topado con un poderoso enemigo que les decía con una intensa mirada.

-¿son ustedes a quien enfrentare? no importa, cuando me libre de ustedes me asegurare que el resto no alcance al maestro Hanzo-

Continuara…


	61. Capitulo cincuenta y nueve

Capitulo Cincuenta y nueve: Duelo final.

En las afueras de la torre Tempenny, la batalla entre las fuerzas conjuntas de la hermandad del acero y de la milicia contra los mercenarios de la compañía Talón continuaba con igual intensidad aun cuando Alex había caído en batalla, más lo contrario a lo que esperaban Sarah y los demás tuvo lugar, pues los mercenarios ahora peleaban con más fiereza para vengar a su líder caído, sin embargo eso no impidió que fueran empujados más y más hacia atrás hasta que finalmente los paladines y luchadores de la milicia batallaban con ellos dentro del muro perimetral, donde se cubrían con lo mejor que podían mientras que los mercenarios tomaban posiciones en la misma torre.

-¡Ugh, estos tipos no quieren rendirse!- reclamaba Reddin mientras cambiaba la célula de micro fusión de su rifle laser, mientras que Sarah a su lado se asomaba de la misma cobertura desde donde estaban, disparando contra los mercenarios que caía sobre ellas.

-¡aun así debemos seguir presionando, hay que darle tiempo a Yuki y a los demás para terminar con Hanzo…!- entonces un miembro de la milicia que paso junto a ellas fue fulminado por una buena cantidad de shurikens y de kunais que se clavaron en su torso, haciendo que ambas fijaran su atención hacia la parte superior de la torre, para sus sorpresa, allí habían una gran cantidad de ninjas del clan Hasashi que bajaban por las murallas de la torre como si se trataran de arañas. -¡refuerzos enemigos!- grito ella en lo que los ninjas descendieron sobre paladines y miembros de la milicia, usando su combinación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas ninja de distinto tipo como dejando caer sobre estos una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, dándole ahora la ventaja a los mercenarios quienes disparaban sin preocuparse de darle a los ninjas del clan debido a lo agiles que estos eran, aun así Sarah y los demás seguían presionando, siendo los paladines del Acero quienes entablaban batalla contra los ninjas del clan, situación extrañamente similar a combates entre los primeros ninjas contra los poderosos samurái en armadura en la Japón del periodo Sengoku, siendo igual de intensa esa batalla como las que fueron en aquellos tiempos ya hacía mucho olvidados por la mayor parte del mundo.

-¡sigan presionando!- gritaba Reddin junto con Sarah mientras bloqueaban con los brazales de sus servoarmaduras los ataques de las armas ninjas a la vez que intentaban conectar los suyos propios con sus cuchillos de combate.

-¡no se rindan!- la determinación de Sarah y Reddin devolvió la moral a los demás paladines y miembros de la milicia, llevando la batalla a un nuevo nivel de intensidad, sin saber cuál era la situación de las hermanas y de sus amigos dentro de la torre, pero Sarah no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por ellas, debía cumplir con su parte y pelear para darle el camino libre a ellas.

En uno de los pasillos de los pisos superiores de la torre, Yuki y las demás se mantenían a cubierto mientras que el ahora fuertemente armado y peligroso profesor Zimmer disparaba de cañones incorporados en los brazos de su servoarmadura poderosos arcos de energía que parecían más bien truenos de tormenta que hacían pedazos lo que tocaban, por lo que debían estar algo lejos de este para evitar ser vaporizadas o algo peor por aquellos ataques.

-¡¿de verdad nos está disparando relámpagos?!- exclamaba Ren en lo que se asomaba para ver al extrañamente calmado profesor solo para volver a ocultarse cuando una de esos arcos de energía paso muy cerca de ella y de Ángel que estaba a su lado.

-en realidad se trata de arcos de energía de alta potencia similar a los relámpagos pero no con igual potencia- comentaba Yuzu con bastante calma, logrando fastidiar bastante a su hermana mayor.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Me estas corrigiendo ahora?!-

-lo siento...¡pero así es como manejo el estrés!- le grito de vuelta en lo que un nuevo arco de energía paso junto a ellas.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo y rápido!- exclamo Yuki bastante preocupada ya que al ser ese pasillo que el profesor Zimmer les bloqueaba era el único lugar por el cual podían pasar para seguir adelante a la azotea, donde Hanzo las esperaba, entonces a Yuzu se le ocurrió una idea muy simple, tomo una de sus flechas eléctricas que habían traído con ella, y con solo mostrándoselas a sus amigos les hiso entender de que trataba su plan, aquella flecha podría paralizar temporalmente al profesor para así darles el camino libre, por lo que Ren también tomo algunas bombas de humo que trajo consigo para complementar el plan de su hermana en lo que Yuki con señas de mano le indicaba que esperara a su señal, la cual llego cuando el profesor dejo de disparar para así recargar las cargas de protones de sus armas. -¡ahora!- Ren lanzo sus bombas de humo las cuales detonaron casi de inmediato cubriendo todo el pasillo de humo, bloqueando la visita del profesor quien fue tomado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡Yuzu es tu turno!- exclamo Yuki en lo que su hermana menor, ahora con su arco y flecha eléctrica listos se asomó al pasillo en posición de disparar apoyada al suelo en una rodilla para así disparar al por entre la columna de humo, la flecha dio justo en el pecho del profesor, causando que los componentes de su servoarmadura comenzaran fallar, cosa que las hermanas a sus amigos salieron de donde estaba a cubierto corriendo a toda velocidad por entre la densa cortina de humo que también nublo la vista del profesor, con la batalla que se libraba afuera entre los mercenarios y los ninjas del clan contra la hermandad y la milicia, no podían darse el tiempo para enfrentar apropiadamente contra el profesor, por lo que solo debían pasar por encima de este, cosa que Yuki, Ren, Yoichi y Ángel lograron hacer, pero justo cuando era el turno de Yuzu y de Ian, el profesor dijo algo que los tomo por sorpresa.

-activar circuitos secundarios, activar visión infrarroja- los ojos de su casco se iluminaron de un color rojo brillante, cosa que se podía ver por entre el humo, haciendo que Yuzu y Ian se detuvieran al no esperar que la armadura del profesor volviera a la vida tan rápidamente, justo ante la ahora perfecta mirada del profesor por la cortina de humo. –ahora si los tengo- se preparó para dispararles, pero a último minuto Ian tomo a Yuzu y se lanzó con ella a un lado.

-¡Cuidado!- el profesor disparo, llegando a rozar en la espalda a Ian dañando seriamente su servoarmadura y causándole serias quemaduras en lo que caía al suelo con Yuzu en sus brazos gritando muy preocupada por él.

-¡Ian!- aquel grito llamo la atención de Yuki y los demás quienes dieron la vuelta al pasillo lleno de humo.

-¡Yuzu! ¡Ian!- gritaba tratando de ir con ellos pero Ian la detuvo rápidamente tomándola de un brazo.

-¡no, solo lo harás peor!-

-¡no podemos dejarlos allí!- gritaba ahora Ren pero antes de que partiera o de que Yoichi pudiera detenerlo, Ian grito desde la cortina del humo.

-¡váyanse! ¡nos encargaremos de esto!-

-¡no se preocupen! ¡los alcanzaremos!- grito también Yuzu ayudándolo a sentarse con mucho cuidado contra una de las paredes, aunque ambas dudaron mucho al inicio, Yuki y Ren se vieron mutuamente además de a Yoichi y Ángel, cuyas miradas serias les daban mucha más seguridad, cosa que les dio el valor para seguir adelante.

-¡más les vale seguirnos de cerca!- grito Ren aun algo renuente al igual que Yuki antes de seguir adelante.

-¡los esperaremos más adelante!- entonces todos ellos continuaron adelante, dejando a Yuzu y a Ian para lidiar con el profesor Zimmer quien seguía disparando contra ellos dos que seguían a cubierto, esperando ella la oportunidad de atacar nuevamente, pero muy preocupada por Ian y su herida.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de meditación de los pisos inferiores, Nami y Bishob se encontraban en una difícil situación, mientras la batalla de afuera se sentía con mayor intensidad desde donde estaba ellos estaban ocupados luchando contra Kenshi, quien no les estaba dando una pelea fácil, Nami se encontraba bastante golpeada y jadeando en posición de pelea sosteniendo su bastón mientras que Bishop, apoyado en sus garras listo para atacar mientras gruñía amenazantemente se encontraba a su lado, mientras que Kenshi hacía sonar los huesos de su cuello en una posición muy despreocupada, pero ambos sabían que su guardia estaba en alto.

-voy a ser honesto con ustedes, esperaba un mejor desafío de parte de ustedes dos, quizás deba esperar a que las demás lleguen- decía este de forma amenazante mientras mantenía su distancia de ellos, claramente sin tomarlos a la ligera pese al leve daño que personalmente había recibido.

-no te preocupes…nosotros bastamos para hacernos cargo de ti- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pese a lo cansada que estaba, aunque luego de pensarlo unos momentos ella reconsidero todo eso. –oh al menos eso creo…-

-¡tú maldad y la de tu clan terminan esta noche!- exclamo Bishop arañando el suelo con sus enormes garras, haciendo que Kenshi se pusiera nuevamente en guardia.

-son bienvenidos a intentarlo- casi de inmediato Bishop se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad para así atacar con una de sus garras a Kenshi quien evadió haciéndose a un lado con relativa facilidad, dándole una ventana a Nami quien de un salto intento darle un golpe en la cabeza hacia un lado con su bastón, pero este se agacho para intentar darle un golpe de palma pero ella bloque con su bastón que llego a agrietarse levemente para luego ser enviada por la fuerza del golpe hacia atrás, dando ella una vuelta invertida en el aire para así aterrizar de pie aunque ella fue arrastrada hacia atrás mientras que Kenshi se avanzó contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera atacar con un puñetazo, se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar un súbito ataque de la cola de Bishop, cosa que nuevamente Nami aprovecho para ahora intentar darle un golpe vertical con su bastón a la vez que Bishop intento clavar sus enormes garras en este, sin embargo para la sorpresa de ambos, Kenshi detuvo ambos ataques manteniéndose perfectamente inclinado hacia atrás casi de forma horizontal, apoyado solo con sus piernas, tomando el bastón de Nami con una mano y una de las garras de Bishop con la otra, con las cuales logro impulsarse hacia atrás para así darles una patada a ambos para así apartarlos de él mientras volvía a aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que Nami caía de espalda al suelo algo aturdida, Bishop rápidamente se recompuso para así atacar a Kenshi repetidamente y con mucha furia con sus garras y cola, los cuales eran desviados y evadidos fácilmente por este hasta que súbitamente logro tomarlo de ambas garras para así forcejear con él y someterlo lentamente hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

-no eres más que un animal, predecible y fácil de manejar- decía Kenshi seriamente para luego mover su cabeza a un lado cuando Bishop intentar morderlo, a lo que este respondió dándole un poderoso cabezazo que lo aturdió levemente, dándole la ventana a Kenshi para darle un poderoso golpe de palma que lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes, llegando a agrietarla además de sus huesos que se pudo escuchar como estos también se rompían, haciéndolo rugir del dolor intenso que eso le hiso sentir.

-¡Bishop!- grito Nami aterrada de ver a su amigo tan seriamente lastimado mientras que Kenshi se le acercaba amenazantemente.

-primero me librare de ti, pero descuida, te daré una muerte rápida digna de un guerrero…- pero antes de que pudiera acercársele más, Nami se lanzó a atacarlo con su sansetsukon preparado de forma muy rápida y ágil, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa y que lo forzó a retroceder un poco mientras desviaba y evadía aquellos ataques.

-¡no te dejare lastimar a Bishop!- gritaba ella en lo que formaba nuevamente su bastón para así dar un giro para darle más fuerza y atacarlo, pero Kenshi logro tomar la punta del bastón con su mano mirándola de forma amenazante.

-entonces me librare de ti primero- para el horror de ella, de un solo golpe de palma, justo donde su bastón había sido agrietado, pero ahora este se partio a la mitad, cosa que le dejo los ojos bien abiertos para luego ser mandada hacia atrás por una patada giratoria, cayendo de espalda al suelo con cada mitad de su bastón en sus manos mientras intentaba levantarse. –esperaba poder enfrentar a tus hermanas, ellas quizás me habrían dado un mayor desafío- decía Kenshi mientras se le acercaba lentamente, si bien al inicio ella se sintió intimidada, cuando él menciono eso la determinación volvió a ella, por lo que tomo con fuerza las mitades de su bastón para entonces evadir el puñetazo que este lanzo, el cual llego a agrietar el suelo, al dar un giro hacia atrás, entonces ella desengancho las dos mitades de su bastón, las cuales quedaron formando algo similar a unos nunchakus los cuales ella maniobro con una gran agilidad hasta quedar en posición de combate.

-eso está por verse calvito- Kenshi rápidamente se lanzo a atacarla, pero ahora ella se movia con mayor agilidad y velocidad para entonces, luego de evadir una patada giratoria al agacharse hacia adelante y dando un paso para acercársele, ella comenzó a encadenar una serie de rápidos y repetidos ataques con sus ahora formados nunchakus en diferentes partes del cuerpo, llegando a utilizarlos para bloquear y desviar algunos de los ataques de Kenshi, él no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, aquella pequeña chica zorro, que hasta hacia unos momentos podía leer a la perfección y que tenía a su merced, ahora no solo lo hacía retroceder, sino que los repetidos ataques de esos nunchakus que impactaban repetidas veces contra su cuerpo iban lentamente sometiéndolo, hasta que finalmente ella de un salto le dio una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo dar varios pasos hacia atrás, llegando a caer apoyado en una rodilla jadeando levemente mientras Nami lo miraba también jadeando pero con su guardia en alto. -¿aún no soy lo suficientemente buena?-

-disfrutare el romperte los huesos niña…- dijo Kenshi bastante molesto en esos momentos, pero antes de que alguno de ellos reaccionara, la pared trasera exploto debido a un misil que impacto contra esta, mandándolos hacia atrás cayendo Nami de espalda al suelo algo aturdida por la fuerza de la explosión, mientras que Kenshi logro incorporarse sin caer al suelo, viendo su oportunidad para acabar con ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, súbitamente fue embestido por Bishop con tal fuerza que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo mientras este, para el horror de Nami quien logro levantar la mirada, vio como ambos caian por el agujero que dejo la explosión.

-¡Bishop!- ella rápidamente corrió al agujero para así comenzar a bajar por la pared sujetándose de las grietas formadas, sin importarle los disparos ni la batalla que aún tenía lugar, solo quería llegar a su amigo que yacía tirado en el suelo por suerte ahora rodeado por paladines y miembros de la milicia. -¡Bishop! ¡Anda grandote reacciona! ¡Reacciona por favor!- gritaba ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras movía a su amigo que no mostraba señal de vida en lo que Sarah llego donde estaba ella sorprendida de verlos allí.

-¡¿Nami?! ¡¿Qué sucedió!-

-¡Sarah! ¡Bishop…esta…!- gritaba Nami muy asustada creyendo a esas alturas que había perdido a su amigo, pero este dejo ir un leve gruñido de dolor en lo que se volteaba hasta quedar de espalda al suelo, cosa que hiso que ella llegara a saltar de alegría. -¡Bishop! ¡estas vivo…!- rápidamente ella lo abrazo con fuerza para luego comenzar a llorar de lo feliz que estaba, dejando salir el miedo que había sentido hacia unos momentos mientras su amigo le acariciaba su cabeza suavemente con su garra.

-lo siento…pequeña Nami…no quise…asustarte…- aquella escena hiso sonreír a Sarah en lo que su atención se centró en Kenshi, quien yacía tirado de espalda al suelo sin moverse, con solo verlo ella supo que no debía preocuparse más por este, la caída quebró su cuello, y termino con su vida instantáneamente, aun así la en la torre, otros enemigos seguían asechando.

Mientras seguían abriéndose paso por los pasillos, y subiendo por los pisos de la torre, Yuki, Ren, Yoichi y Ángel llegaron a una cámara oscura de paredes rojas al parecer siendo estas de seda, cosa que levanto muchas sospechas, mas porque no había ningún tipo de sonido proveniente de esta, incluso la intensa batalla de afuera parecía haberse silenciado al estar en ese lugar.

-este lugar me da muy mala espina…- comento Ángel algo nerviosa de estar allí por alguna razón que no se podía explicar, cosa que compartia Ren quien caminaba junto a ella.

-ni que lo digas, para una decoración tan lujosa es algo aterradora…- en ese mismo momento Yuki noto que Yoichi examinaba detenidamente aquella cámara, como si algo fuera de lo ya mencionado por sus amigas estuviera fuera de lugar.

-¿sucede algo?-

-no lo sé…por alguna razón este lugar se me hace familiar…- respondió él pero cuando estaba a la mitad de su respuesta, rápidamente junto a Yuki, quien también se dio cuenta de aquello, desenvainaron sus katanas apuntando hacia una esquina envuelta por la oscuridad, sorprendiendo bastante a Ren y a Ángel por aquella súbita reacción de ambos.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Ren algo desconcertada.

-no estamos solos aquí…¿no es así Kagura?- respondió Yoichi dirigiéndose al final a la oscuridad, al escuchar a ese nombre rápidamente Ren también se puso en guardia con sus tekko-kagi en mano mientras que Ángel apuntaba con su rifle de francotirador a la misma, ya que sabían que de tratarse de ella, estaban por enfrentarse a alguien muy peligroso, pero en lugar de una respuesta una lluvia de shurikens y de kunais surgieron de la oscuridad, las cuales fueron desviadas por Yuki, Yoichi y Ren quien protegía a Ángel al no tener ella el tipo de reacción rápida que ellos sí, luego de eso la siniestra risa de su adversaria se hiso sonar en toda la habitación, a la vez que se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de sus espadas látigo chocar contra el suelo en lo que ella salía de la oscuridad azotando sus espadas con fuerza en el suelo de una forma bastante intimidante mientras los miraba con una sonrisa siniestra pero cautivante en su rostro.

-tan perceptivo como siempre joven maestro, es una lástima que eso no los salvara-

-veo que no te das cuenta que tenemos cierta ventaja numérica- comento Yoichi con su guardia en alto al igual que los demás en lo que Kagura volvía a formar sus espadas en su estado original para así apoyar una de estas sobre su hombro.

-eso realmente no importa, aunque logren pasarme todos ustedes morirán aquí, no podrán derrotar al maestro Hanzo, ya nadie puede hacerlo-

-¿y qué hay de tus planes de hacerte con el clan? ¿Acaso ahora te acobardaste solo porque no puedes vencerlo?- la provocaba él sin éxito puesto que esta solo se rio suavemente.

-no, tan solo necesitare tiempo, para un acercamiento más sutil- ella lamio el filo de su espada de forma provocadora para súbitamente desenganchar la otra eh intentar azotar con esta a Yoichi quien junto a Yuki y los demás se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo ya que la violencia del ataque llego a crear una gran grieta en el suelo justo donde fue el impacto.

-¡creo que en verdad tocaste un punto sensible!- comentaba Yuki estando en guardia, haciendo que Yoichi riera un poco.

-es uno de mis encantos- antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera moverse, Ren se puso frente a ellos con una mirada muy determinada en sus ojos.

-ustedes dos váyanse, yo me encargare de esta bruja-

-tienes que estar bromeando- respondió Yuki bastante en desacuerdo por lo que su hermana proponía, sentimiento que era compartido por Yoichi.

-tú sola no podrás contra ella, sería un suicidio-

-ella no está sola- dijo Ángel colocándose junto a Ren, ambas mirándose mutuamente con una sonrisa para luego centrar su mirada en Kagura quien no parecía importarle mucho a quien se enfrentaría, para ella el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

-¿están seguras de esto?- les pregunto Yuki a ambas, preocupada de lo que podría llegar a pasarles si se iba con Yoichi, habiendo quedado los demás atrás también.

-como no tienes idea- respondió Ren haciendo tronar su cuello para así ponerse en posición de combate. –¡ahora vete y dale una paliza a ese idiota de Hanzo!-

-descuida, yo cuidare de ella- dijo Ángel juguetonamente aun con su mirada seria apuntando contra Kagura quien se mantenía en su posición claramente muy confiada del resultado del duelo, sin mucho tiempo que perder, pese a lo mucho que le molestaba la idea de dejar a sus hermanas, Yuki guardo su katana al igual que Yoichi para luego dirigirse a su hermana y amiga antes de partir.

-más les vale llegar a tiempo a ayudarnos con Hanzo…- entonces ella y Yoichi corrieron a la entrada pero tuvieron que retroceder rápidamente debido a que Kagura dio otro azote con una de sus espadas látigo justo entre ellos y la puerta mientras se reia burlona y fuertemente.

-¿de verdad creyeron que los dejaría ir con el maestro tan fácilmente…?- su discurso se vio acortado ya que Ángel le disparo súbitamente logrando evadir justo a tiempo la bala al inclinarse a un lado solo para verse forzada a retroceder cuando Ren comenzó a atacar con mucha fiereza en una mezcla de cortes con sus tekko-kagi y patadas rápidas y agiles en contra de ella.

-¡¿a qué esperan una señal?! ¡Váyanse ahora!- les grito en medio del ataque, por lo que Yuki y Yoichi rápidamente aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir de la habitación por la puerta por la que intentaron pasar, al percatarse de eso Kagura intento detenerlos con sus espadas látigo nuevamente.

-¡oh no lo harás!- grito Ren desviando de una patada las manos de Kagura, provocando que el azote diera contra la pared junto a la puerta, permitiendo que Yuki y Yoichi lograran escapar, cosa que la fastidio bastante, por lo que obligo a retroceder a Ren y a Ángel con un ataque giratorio de sus espadas látigo, mirándolas con ambas manos en la cintura sin soltar sus espadas en ningún momento.

-tsk, arruinaron la mitad de mi diversión-

-¡pues tu arruinaste nuestra primera cita!- replico Ren aun resentida por eso, cosa que finalmente hiso reír a Kagura juguetonamente.

-¿de verdad sigues resentida por eso?-

-¡y no es la única!- comento también Ángel quitando el casquillo usado de su rifle de francotirador mientras Kagura se le quedaba mirando con cierta mirada de lastima.

-oh cariño, créeme cuando te lo digo, puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que tu novia actual-

-¡ahora sí!- grito Ren furiosa en lo que ambas se lanzaron al ataque, cosa que también hiso Kagura muy confiada, ya que todo eso no era más que un juego enfermizo para ella.

Al mismo tiempo en unos pisos más abajo, el profesor Zimmer mantenía a Yuzu a raya con los poderosos arcos energéticos que disparaba de los cañones de sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a ella para poder dar un buen disparo con su arco y flecha o para siquiera asomarse levemente, sobre todo por lo preocupada que estaba por Ian que estaba muy mal herido por recibir por ella uno de esos disparos en la espalda.

-Yuzu…no duraremos mucho así…- decía Ian muy adolorido y sintiéndose muy molesto de no poder ayudarla al no poder moverse adecuadamente.

-¡descuida, tan solo debo pensar en otro plan…!- decía ella intentando asomarse nuevamente pero otro arco de energía disparada por el profesor paso muy cerca de ella, obligándola ponerse a cubierto nuevamente. -¡oh vamos danos aunque sea una oportunidad!-

-¡nunca!- respondió el profesor recargando nuevamente la carga de protones de uno de sus brazos mientras disparaba con el otro en lo que se acercaba lentamente a ellos, haciendo temblar el suelo debajo suyo por lo pesada que era su servoarmadura. -¡acabare con ambos por el bien de mis investigaciones y del maestro Hanzo!-

-Yuzu…no hay tiempo…déjame ayudar…- decía Ian a duras penas moviéndose ya que cada que lo hacía le provocaba muchísimo dolor, sin embargo Yuzu se le acerco deteniéndolo en ese lugar.

-¡no te muevas, no puedes hacer mucho en tu condición actual…!- sin embargo pronto ella se dio cuenta de a que se refería él cuando este de uno de los compartimientos de su servoarmadura saco nada menos que la corona psíquica.

-no puedo usar mis poderes con este dolor…pero con esto…puedo abrirte una oportunidad de atacar…-

-¡no! ¡si usas eso ahora podría llegar a matarte!- replico ella totalmente en contra de ese plan, sin embargo Ian le tomo con cuidado la mano en la que ella aun tenia puesto su anillo de compromiso mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-descuida…no me pasara nada…al menos no hasta llevarte al altar- aquello hiso que Yuzu se sonrojara mucho con esas palabras en lo que Ian le entregaba la corona psíquica. –no tengo fuerzas para colocármela…necesito tu ayuda…- poco a poco los pasos del profesor se hacían más y más fuertes conforme se acercaba a ellos, mientras los disparos de energía hacia que ella se estremeciera unos momentos antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla a su querido Ian.

-te amo…-

-lo se…- respondió él juguetonamente antes de que Yuzu le colocara la corona psíquica, cosa que casi de inmediato le hiso sentir como todo su poder y un poco más corriera por cada una de sus neuronas, causándole mucho dolor justo a tiempo cuando el profesor finalmente llego a donde estaban, apuntándoles con uno de los cañones de sus brazos listo para dispararles.

-los tengo…- pero cuando iba a disparar, por alguna razón no podía disparar, algo le impedía hacerlo, es más algo le impedía moverse del todo. –¡imposible…!- exclamo muy confundido al estar todos sus sistemas en orden, entonces poso su mirada en Ian, cuyos ojos lo miraban con mucho enojo y dolor emanando tanto poder psíquico que llegaban a resplandecer levemente.

-ya lo quisieras imbécil…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo al estar utilizando todas sus fuerzas restantes para mantener quieto al profesor para darle una ventana de oportunidad a Yuzu. -¡ahora!- inmediatamente Yuzu corrió por la pared cercana empuñando una de sus flechas eléctricas para luego saltar y aterrizar justo sobre el profesor y clavar aquella flecha justo en el generador de energía de la espalda de la servoarmadura del profesor, creando una sobrecarga que solo podía terminar de una manera, una explosión, rápidamente, y con la ayuda de un leve empujón psíquico de Ian, Yuzu de una patada aparto al profesor hasta atravesar una puerta cercana y caer de espaldas desesperado por levantarse y de alcanzar el botón de salida de su servoarmadura para poder escapar, pero por como la había construido, le era imposible escapar por sí solo, aun siendo un genio, había cometido un error fatal.

-¡NO! ¡MAESTRO HANZO…!- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que el generador explotara, devastando por completo esa habitación y vaporizándolo en una muerte instantánea, mientras que Yuzu le quitaba y cubría a Ian para protegerlo de la explosión, quedando ambos cubiertos de escombros pero sin causarles ningún daño.

-¿estás bien…?- pregunto Ian algo adolorido cuando Yuzu lo embistió para tirarlo al suelo y cubrirlo de la explosión.

-¡esa es mi línea…tu eres el más lastimado…!- respondió Yuzu bastante preocupada por él quien tan solo pudo responder bromeando.

-ok…creo que con esto nos ganamos una relajante luna de miel…- aquello hiso reír a Yuzu quien se quedó a su lado para no dejarlo solo, al estar segura de que al menos en ese lugar, no quedaban otros enemigos, aunque sabía que sus hermanas y amigos tendrían peleas tanto o más duras.

Algunos pisos por encima de ellos dos, en los pasillos se escuchan los sonidos de metal chocando contra cemento, al igual que el de armas de fuego siendo disparadas, todo debido al duelo que sostienen Ren y Ángel en contra de Kagura, la cual las atacaba continuamente con sus dos espadas látigo en lo que parecía ser una danza mortal que dejaba cortes profundos en el piso y paredes cada que estas impactaban contra estos al lograr ellas evadirlas por muy poco, dejando a Ren bastante frustrada al no poder acercarse adecuadamente para poder atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que se veía forzada a lanzar sus kunai y shurikens en cada apertura que podía encontrar en la danza de Kagura, sin embargo esta rápidamente los desviaba con súbitos pero muy fluidos movimientos de sus espadas, y cuando Ren finalmente podía acercarse lo suficiente para atacarla con una serie de cortes de sus tekko-kagi como algunas patadas, Kagura usaba esos mismos movimientos para evadir aquellos ataques, al mismo tiempo que volvían a atacar con sus espadas látigo, forzando a Ren a retroceder nuevamente, mientras que los fluidos pero impredecibles movimientos de Kagura impedían que Ángel pudiera disparar cómodamente con su rifle de francotirador, quedándose poco a poco sin municiones por los tiros fallidos que había tenido.

-debo admitir que han mejorado mucho, pero no lo suficiente pare vencerme- decía Kagura claramente divirtiéndose bastante con la pelea que estaba teniendo con ellas dos.

-¡y solo estamos empezando!- respondió Ren para luego volver a lanzarse contra Kagura quien lanzó un ataque horizontal con una de sus espadas látigo, logrando evadir esta al agacharse de rodillas e inclinarse hacia atrás deslizándose por el suelo para luego levantarse de un salto pero antes de poder realizar algún ataque, otro ataque de la otra espada de Kagura venia hacia ella de forma vertical, obligándola a hacerse a un lado para evitar aquel poderoso ataque que nuevamente dejaba un gran corte en el suelo, y dejando a Ren expuesta a otro ataque de Kagura quien la miraba maliciosamente pero cuando estuvo por dar un golpe de gracia, un súbito escalofrió recorrió su espalda, por lo que rápidamente se hiso hacia atrás justo a tiempo cuando una bala disparada del rifle de francotirador de Ángel paso justo frente a su rostro, haciendo que centrar su atención a esta quien recargaba su rifle lo más rápido que podía, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, un súbito ataque de la espada látigo de Kagura, impactando esta contra su rifle de francotirador forzándola a soltarlo y hacerse hacia atrás justo cuando su rifle fue destruido por la violencia de aquel ataque, cayendo al suelo para así dar una vuelta hacia atrás y sacando rápidamente sus revólveres para así disparar con estos al mismo tiempo, pero a diferencia de los de su rifle, estos al ser más débiles eran bloqueados por los movimientos elegantes de las espadas látigo nuevamente pareciendo una danza para así con ambas espadas lanzar un poderoso ataque horizontal hacia Ángel a tal velocidad que ella no podía siquiera reaccionar a tiempo para poder hacer algo al respecto, por lo que solo cerro sus ojos al creer que su vida terminaría allí, solo para ser rescatada súbitamente por Ren quien logró colocarse frente a ella justo a tiempo y desviando ambas espadas látigo con un golpe de ambas tekko-kagi hacia el techo, clavándolas violentamente contra el techo, permitiéndole a Kagura columpiarse y así darle una patada en el pecho a Ren, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Kagura le había lanzado unos shurikens a gran velocidad, si bien logro desviar casi todos con sus tekko-kagi, uno de estos logro clavarse directamente en su hombro y que ella gritara del dolor.  
-¡Ren!- grito Ángel muy preocupada para entonces disparar muy molesta contra Kagura con sus revólveres, sin embargo esta lograba evadir y bloquear cada disparo con gran agilidad y elegancia, para entonces, con un ataque a la vez, desarmar a Ángel destruyendo sus revólveres, y finalmente hacerle un corte superficial en el pecho, que si bien no era grabe si dolia bastante, al punto de que la hiso caer unos momentos al suelo, y para cuando intentaba levantarse nuevamente, Kagura ya estaba cerca de ella con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

-es una lástima, de ustedes dos tú eras mi favorita- entonces se dispuso a darle el golpe final a Ángel con un ataque de su espada látigo izquierda, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos instintivamente, pero luego de unos segundos nada le había pasado, para cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Ren estaba entre ella y Kagura, sosteniendo con su mano el cable que unía las partes de la espada látigo mientras el resto de esta estaba enroscada en su brazo, cortándola lentamente mientras ambas ninjas forcejaban, dejando a Kagura algo desconcertada no solo con lo rápido que había llegado, sino también por lo bien que resistía el dolor de esos cortes. –impresionante, ¿Cuál es tu secreto para haber logrado eso? Me asegurare de perpetuarlo para cuando separe tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo- sin embargo en lugar de enfadarse, Ren llego a mostrar una sonrisa algo engreída en su rostro, pues era algo muy simple lo que desconcertaba a Kagura, haciéndole pensar no solo en su amada Ángel detrás suyo, sino también en sus hermanas, sus amigos, en Sarah y en su padre, todos quienes le enseñaron lo que para ella, era el secreto de su fuerza y resistencia.

-el que no lo sepas me hace sentir lastima por ti, es obvio que no sabes que es el amor ni la amistad, eso me hace fuerte y a ti débil…- entonces de un tirón forzó a Kagura a acercarse para luego darle una patada en el costado, haciéndole soltar aquella espada con la cual ahora ella estaba equipada y lista para atacar. -¡y es por eso que no puedes ganar!- aquellas palabras solo hicieron reír a Kagura, quien se ponía nuevamente en posición de pelea teniendo su espada látigo restante lista para atacar.

-¡eso ya esta por verse mocosa Kurosaki!- entonces ambas corrieron una hacia la otra y cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente con sus espadas látigo, si bien los movimientos de Ren eran más toscos y poco refinados, tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantener a Kagura a la defensiva, cosa que más que sorprenderla la molesto bastante, llevándola a romper unos momentos su cadena de ataques para dar uno muy poderoso de forma vertical, pero para sus sorpresa, Ren respondió haciendo lo mismo pero hacia arriba, logrando anular el ataque de Kagura y dejándola no solo desconcertada, sino también al descubierto, cosa que Ren aprovecho para dar un último poderoso ataque horizontal, provocando que la espada látigo pasara justo por el medio de Kagura, esta no sintió dolor, sino el impacto mismo y el súbito desconectar con la parte baja de su cuerpo cerca de la altura de su ombligo mientras sangre brotaba de su boca, al ver a Ren jadear exhausta supo que había perdido, cosa que la hiso enfurecer bastante. –no…no puedo…mis sueños…- entonces ella cayo hacia atrás, dejando una gran mancha de su sangre debajo de ella, dejando muriendo solo unos segundos después sin aceptar en ningún momento su derrota, pero eso rápidamente dejo de importarle a Ren, quien rápidamente corrió hacia Ángel para examinar sus heridas-

-¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿es muy grave?!-

-estoy bien Ren…- respondió Ángel sonriendo suavemente en lo que le mostraba el chaleco antibalas que tenía debajo de su ropa. –vine preparada…- Ren suspiro aliviada para sí sentarse junto a ella y tomarle suavemente la mano.

-no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera…-

-lo intentare…- respondió Ángel antes de darle un suave beso a Ren en la mejilla. –mi heroína- aquello hiso que Ren apartara su mirada de la de Ángel al sentirse muy apenada por todo eso, aunque de todas formas entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ángel en lo que recuperaba el aliento unos momentos, pues la batalla no había terminado aún, el duelo más importante estaba por dar inicio.

Mientras ascendían por los demás pisos de la torre, Yuki y Yoichi notaron que ya no había nadie haciendo guardia ni nada parecido, tampoco ningún tipo de trampa o algo parecido, cosa que desconcertaba bastante a Yuki.

-esto es extraño, no hay ningún guardia, ni trampas…-

-no es necesario…no nos hemos encontrado con Kenshi pero ya pasamos a Kagura, significa que mas adelante solo nos espera una persona que no necesita protección alguna…- explicaba Yoichi con una mirada bastante seria, dándose ella cuenta de a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-Hanzo…-

-así es…- entonces él miro hacia atrás mientras seguían subiendo por las que eran las escaleras de servicio hacia la azotea de la torre. –No creo que los demás vayan a llegar a tiempo…-

-entonces depende de nosotros- dijo Yuki con mucha seriedad.

-será una pelea muy difícil…- comento Yoichi recordando levemente la pelea anterior con su padre, y como a duras penas pudo darle algo de pelea, sin embargo cualquier duda paso cuando Yuki se detuvo frente a él y posar una mano sobre su hombro y sonreírle confiadamente.

-pero ahora pelearemos juntos-

-supongo que hay peores formas de irse- respondió él haciéndola reír un poco en lo que volvían a subir hasta que finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la azotea, pudieron darse cuenta de eso no solo por ser la puerta al final de la escalera, sino también por el intenso calor que emanaba de esta. -¿lista…?-

-si…hagámoslo- respondió ella en lo que ambos preparaban sus katanas y así salir bruscamente buscando ponerse en posición de combate, pero el calor intenso de las llamas que rodeaban las orillas de la azotea, a su alrededor la intensa luz naranja de las llamas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, y en su trono de piedra cerca de una de esas murallas de fuego, estaba nada menos que Hanzo, mirándolos fijamente con sus incandescentes ojos que solo podían reflejar una furia incontrolable y hablándoles con su intensa voz.

-veo que son los únicos que lograron llegar aquí, no esperaba algo más…pero eso ya no importa, sus vidas terminaran esta noche-

-¡¿no te importa que tus subordinados y aliados estén peleando y cayendo en estos momentos?! ¡¿son tan poco valiosas sus vidas para ti?!- le pregunto Yuki estando en guardia al igual que Yoichi.

-¿debería importarme? Sabían a lo que nos enfrentaríamos, y el costo de ello, con tal de eliminar tu sucio clan de la existencia- fue la respuesta de Hanzo, aunque fue Yoichi quien fue lo que le explico mejor a Yuki.

-no, ahora mismo ya nada le importa…- entonces fijo su mirada a su padre. -¿recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos padre? Ahora puedo ver que lo que sospechaba era cierto, toda esa guerra…esta insana necesidad de venganza, ya no te importa el clan, ni tu propia vida, ¡todo esto no es más que una gigantesca nota de suicidio! ¿oh acaso me equivoco?- Hanzo guardo silencio en lo que se levantaba de su trono de roca mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos dos amenazantemente.

-ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, es hora de terminar esto de una buena vez- entonces él desenvaino sus dos espadas mientras las venas de sus brazos comenzaban a brillar al rojo vivo, ambos sintiendo el calor agregado de él al irse acercándose a ellos.

-no podríamos estar más de acuerdo…- dijo Yuki con la guardia en alto como Yoichi, finalmente cuando Hanzo estuvo a la suficiente distancia de ellos hasta que este dejo escapar un grito profundo eh intenso antes de comenzar a correr hacia ellos quienes hicieron lo mismo en lo que parecio una carrera eterna, casi en cámara lenta, las ascuas de las llamas a su alrededor pasaban por entre ellos y podían sentir su calidez, finalmente lograron encontrarse y así inicio el duelo final de esa noche, tanto Yuki como Yoichi chocaban sus katanas con las espadas de Hanzo, todo a una velocidad impresionante que el ojo normal no podría ser capaz de distinguirlo, llegado un punto ambos dieron un corte vertical tras un gran salto, pero Hanzo logro bloquear y detenerlos a ambos para luego de un empujón apartarlos lo suficiente para sí darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Yoichi y una patada a Yuki, mandándolos a volar algo lejos el uno del otro pero ambos cayendo de pie justo a tiempo cuando Hanzo de un salto se lanzó contra Yoichi quien a duras penas logro hacerse atrás para evitar el ataque de su padre que termino clavando sus espadas en el suelo con tanta violencia que este se agrieto hasta casi dos metros alrededor suyo, inmediatamente este se quitó su máscara dejando ver su deformado rostro por sus quemaduras para así exhalar una intensa llama, ahora provenientes de su propio interior, Yoichi rápidamente corto un pedazo del suelo para luego levantarlo con su propia katana para así bloquear las llamas solo para tener que evadir momentos después un kunai atado a una cadena que lanzo su padre para luego regresarlo a él a gran velocidad, pero antes de poder realizar otro ataque, Yuki llego por detrás intentando dar un corte diagonal hacia arriba, forzando a Hanzo a centrar su atención en ella bloqueando con sus espadas aquel ataque para luego bloquear el de Yoichi que venía de una forma similar pero en diagonal hacia abajo, entonces ambos vieron una ventana en las defensas de Hanzo por lo que le dieron al mismo tiempo una patada en el torso, mandándolo hacia atrás hasta que aterrizo al suelo frenando el arrastre clavando sus espadas en el suelo, los miro lleno de furia en lo que retiraba sus espadas ahora envueltas en llamas del suelo en lo que Yuki y Yoichi se le acercaban corriendo para así volver a atacar juntos, iniciando un nuevo choque entre sus katanas y las espadas de Hanzo, al igual que intentar atacarlo con golpes de puño y palma como también patadas agiles de distintos tipos, pero todos esos ataques eran bloqueados o evadidos por Hanzo quien también atacaba de igual forma pero con una mayor intensidad y fuerza, comenzando a hacerlos retroceder mientras que el calor que provenían tanto de su cuerpo como de sus espadas ahora en llamas los iba agobiando poco a poco hasta que unas ascuas salientes de una de las espadas de Hanzo tras un choque con su katana paso por los ojos de Yuki, viéndose forzada a cerrar los ojos unos momentos, dándole la oportunidad a Hanzo para darle un puñetazos fuerte en el rostro que la hiso girar para así darle un corte en al espalda que si bien era superficial, el calor era tal que la quemaba haciéndola gritar para luego mandarla a volar de una patada lateral tan fuerte que termino cayendo al suelo llegando a soltar su katana al hacerlo.

-¡Yuki…!- grito Yoichi ahora enfurecido con su padre a quien intento igualar en fuerza sin éxito, pues debía lidiar con la fuerza de su padre dirigida solo a él, forzando a retroceder hasta que cayo apoyado sobre una rodilla antes de que Hanzo desviara su katana para así darle un corte superficial en el pecho, al igual que Yuki grito del dolor por lo increíblemente caliente que estaban sus espadas por las llamas más que por el corte mismo antes de recibir una patada giratoria en el rostro que lo hiso caer al suelo, seguida por una en el estómago que lo mando a un lado lejos de su katana que había soltado.

-luego me encargare de ti…- dijo Hanzo en lo que dejaba a Yoichi a un lado para centrar su atención a Yuki quien se arrastraba por el suelo muy adolorida tratando de alcanzar su katana, pero el dolor del corte y de la quemadura le impedia moverse rápidamente. –admito que han mejorado bastante, pero no fue lo suficiente, les hace falta la fuerza para enfrentarse a mi…- aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Yuki quien agacho de forma sumisa sus orejas, pues él tenía razón, ni ella ni Yoichi eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener una pelea con Hanzo, por unos momentos parecía que ese sería su fin, pero entonces ella vio su katana cerca de ella, la cual era de su padre, y de los incontables maestros de su clan que vinieron antes de ella, recordar todo eso, pudo sentir a todos esos grandes maestros, incluido su padre, estando detrás de ella, dándole fuerzas para volver a alcanzar su katana y ponerse de pie pese al dolor, decidida a hacerle frente a Hanzo una vez más.

-tienes razón, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte…pero solo por largo tiempo…tan solo debo ser más fuerte que tu un instante…- entonces ella se puso en posición de pelea nuevamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Hanzo quien hiso lo mismo, determinado a acabar con ella.

-en un instante te unirás a tus ancestros…- durante unos minutos, solo se podía escuchar las llamas alrededor de la azotea, Yoichi logro sentarse de rodillas sujetándose el pecho mirando aquella escena tan desconcertante, si bien estaba lastimada, Yuki se veía más fuerte que nunca, entonces ella respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las manos de su padre y de los ancestros del clan sobre su espalda dándole fuerza, entonces al abrirlos estos no tienen duda ni miedo, solo una gran concentración en su objetivo, dejando que fuera Hanzo quien primero se lanzara contra ella mientras gritaba con gran intensidad, solo entonces ella hiso lo mismo, ambos dirigiéndose a un gran choque que culmino en ambos dando un ataque tan rápido con sus armas, que incluso el ojo entrenado de Yoichi no pudo verlos claramente, quedando ellos dos pasándose mutuamente y dándose la espalda, pero entonces se formaron unos cortes en las piernas de Yuki que la hicieron caer de rodillas, por unos momentos el terror invadió a Yoichi, creyendo que este terminaría con ella, pero este se quedó quieto unos momentos, hasta que finalmente, un gran y profundo corte se formó en su torso, dejando escapar mucha sangre y un quejido fuerte de dolor en lo que caía de rodillas en el suelo con su respiración muy agitada, sintiendo su vida escapando de él lentamente. –bien hecho…joven Kurosaki…por un instante…fuiste más fuerte…sigue así…y serás una gran maestra…- decía ahora de una forma más calmada, cosa que la sorprendió bastante haciéndola voltearse adoloridamente, notando como ahora la furia de Hanzo parecía calmada, como si lo que tanto quería finalmente hubiera sucedido. –eres digna…de ser la hija de Kurama…- entonces este se desplomo de espalda, pero antes de llegar al suelo, Yoichi llego donde él logrando sostenerlo cuidadosamente, mirando ahora con algo de miedo como su padre, a quien había decidido odiar hasta el final, estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, cosa que pese a todo lo que ocurrio, llenaba su corazón de tristeza.

-padre…-

-Yoichi…hijo mío…ahora el clan esta en tus manos…guíalos honorablemente…- le decía Hanzo en lo que el brillo incandescente de sus ojos iba apagándose, mientras lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo caían sobre él, las cuales se evaporaban al hacer contacto con su rostro.

-lo hare padre…te lo prometo…- entonces Hanzo poso una mano sobre su rostro, mientras que con la otra se quitaba su máscara, si bien su rostro seguía igual, este ya no era el de un monstruo, sino del hombre que alguna vez fue, aun cuando sus quemaduras le impedían llorar.

-tienes…los ojos de tu madre…ella estaría…orgullosa de ti…igual que yo lo estoy ahora mismo…- en esos momentos su atención se posó en Yuki, quien con mucha dificultad llego donde Yoichi posando una mano sobre el hombro de este. –joven Kurosaki…no…maestra Kurosaki…cuida de mi hijo…- Yuki en ese momento, mirándolo con una compasión que nunca creyó que sentiría por su enemigo, asintió levemente en lo que la vista de Hanzo paso hacia adelante, donde para sus sorpresa, pudo ver a su amada Sakura frente a él, sonriéndole cariñosamente para luego extenderle una mano. –Sakura…- fue lo último que Hanzo dijo, y en el momento que extendió su mano para tomar la de su amada, su vida finalmente se apagó, y su mano, la cual logro sujetarse a la de Sakura en el último momento, cayó al suelo, casi de inmediato las llamas alrededor de la azotea dejaron de arder, y la batalla al fondo de la torre llego a su fin con la victoria de los paladines de la hermandad del acero y de la milicia, habiéndose rendido el resto de mercenarios y ninjas, pero en esa azotea donde estaban el ambiente era otro, pues ahora Yoichi lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, siendo consolado por Yuki quien permanecía a su lado en todo momento, mientras que detrás de ellos el sol comenzaba a salir, cuya luz y calidez los envolvió poco a poco, iluminando la región en lo que en ese momento, era el amanecer de una nueva era, la guerra contra Hanzo y el clan Hasahi finalmente había llegado a su fin.

Continuara…


	62. Capitulo final

Capitulo sesenta: un mañana brillante.

Tras batalla en la torre Tempenny, los miembros del clan Hasashi y los mercenarios de la compañía Talón fueron enjuiciados por la milicia y la hermandad del acero, durante el curso de estos eventos los miembros más veteranos del clan cometieron en su mayoría suicidio dentro de sus celdas tras enterarse de la muerte de Hanzo, los que fueron enjuiciados, estando Yoichi y las hermanas en estos, fueron desterrados de la región, al igual que los mercenarios, quienes al carecer ahora de un líder y habiendo muerto la mayoría de sus oficiales, tomaron rumbos distintos, de esa forma la compañía Talón de mercenarios dejo de existir.

Cerca de un mes después, la vida en el yermo volvió a recuperar un cierto sentido de normalidad, durante ese tiempo, y ya con la muralla de energía del Enclave que les impedían entrar, grupos de saqueadores y esclavistas lentamente comenzaron a ingresar nuevamente a la región, pensando que tras la guerra contra el Enclave la hermandad y la milicia estarían demasiado débiles como para hacer algo al respecto, pero estuvieron muy equivocados, uno tras otro eran repelidos de vuelta a la zona exterior de la región por las fuerzas unidas de ambos grupos, a quienes se le sumaban más voluntarios a la milicia, mientras que la hermandad lentamente reconstruía sus números, siendo ahora el principal problema en el yermo los grupos de ladrones que asaltaban las nuevamente establecidas rutas de comercio entre los distintos asentamientos, pero incluso estos palidecían ante los números y fiereza que tenían anterior a la guerra, de igual manera pasaba con los mutantes que lentamente iban volviendo a habitar el yermo, de cierta forma la vida había vuelto a como era antes, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la región de Washington pudo conocer algo similar a la paz, permitiendo que una celebración muy especial tuviera lugar.

Temprano en la mañana, en el nuevo hogar de las hermanas en el bosque de Barbol, estas junto con Ángel se encontraban en la habitación de Yuzu, ayudándole a prepararse para aquel día tan especial.

-¡quieres quedarte quieta un segundo!- exclamo Ren en lo que ajustaba una parte de la vestimenta de su hermana menor, haciéndola quejarse por lo brusca que estaba siendo.

-¡auch! ¡lo haría si fueras más delicada!-

-¿están seguras de que va así?- pregunto Ángel quien junto a Nami preparaban algunos adornos para el cabello con forma de flores.

-por supuesto, casi nunca usábamos algo así por como padre nos hacía entrenar cuando éramos pequeñas, pero todo está escrito detalladamente aquí- respondió Yuki quien leía aquel pergamino con el cual se estaban guiando, mientras que Yuzu luchaba por quedarse lo más quieta posible mientras continuaban colocándole aquellos atuendos a la vez que se sentía algo nerviosa.

-¿creen que a Ian le guste…?-

-¿bromeas? A Ian le va a encantar- dijo Nami moviendo rápido su cola estando bastante feliz por su hermana mayor.

-es más yo creo que se le saldrán los calcetines de la sorpresa cuando te vea…- comentaba Ángel cuando súbitamente escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, cosa que las alarmo bastante, en especial a Yuzu.

-¡¿es Ian?! ¡a…aun no estoy lista!-

-descuida yo me encargo…- dijo Yuki acercándose a la puerta y abrirla solo un poco para poder asomarse. –Ian no puedes entrar, es de mala suerte ver a la…-

-¿novia? Ya lo sé- dijo nada menos que Sarah, quien estaba acompañada de Reddin saludando detrás de ella, ambas usando unos trajes de gala de estilo militar con el símbolo de la hermandad en sus pechos, cosa que si bien sorprendió a Yuki, también le hiso sentirse más aliviada al no tratarse de quienes ella creían.

-¿Sarah, Reddin, que hacen aquí? No las esperábamos hasta más tarde-

-estaban las cosas tranquilas, así que vinimos un poco antes- respondió Sarah para luego tratar de asomarse por la puerta. -¿importa si vemos a la novia?-

-claro- dijo Yuki abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Sarah y Reddin, siendo ellas las primeras además de las que estaban en esa habitación en ver a Yuzu antes de la ceremonia, usando ella una hermosa Yukata de color amarillo con adornos de flores rojas y un obi en su cintura de color celeste, notándose bastante nerviosa al ser vista por Sarah y Reddin, quienes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo linda que ella se veía.

-vaya, te ves hermosa- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa en su rostro, y sintiéndose algo conmovida también, cosa que apeno un poco a Yuzu quien se puso a jugar con sus dedos con la mirada y orejas agachadas.

-¿de verdad…me veo bien?- Sarah se le acerco tomándola con cuidado de las mejillas para así levantarle la mirada y hacerla verla a los ojos.

-te ves increíble…a tu padre le habría gustado verte ahora- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuzu, haciendo que sus hermanas también lo hicieran antes de que ella la examinara más detenidamente. –aunque un poco de maquillaje te haría bien- entonces ella miro hacia atrás a Reddin quien llevaba una especie de maletín con ella. -¿tienes lo que te pedí que trajeras?-

-lo tengo todo justo aquí- dijo ella abriendo el maletín, mostrando una gran cantidad de distintos maquillajes, cosa que emociono bastante a Yuzu mientras las demás miraban con curiosidad.

-¿desde cuándo saben ustedes de maquillaje?- pregunto Ren con los brazos cruzados pero sonriendo de la sorpresa.

-bueno, nosotras somos mujeres también- fue la respuesta de Sarah en lo que tomaba algo de polvo y se acercaba para aplicarlo al rostro de Yuzu que cerraba suavemente los ojos.

-si pero no sabíamos del tipo que usaban ese tipo de cosas- pregunto Nami con bastante curiosidad en lo que miraba al lado de Sarah como maquillaban a su hermana.

-solo porque somos pateamos traseros cada día no significa que no nos guste cuidar de nuestra apariencia- dijo Reddin haciendo reír a todas allí en lo que Yuki decidía salir a tomar algo de aire para dejar a Sarah encargarse del resto, al salir pudo ver a Bishop y Shakes en el jardín el en el cual tendría lugar la boda entre su hermana menor y su amigo Ian, idea que le trajo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al punto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien muy especial se colocó detrás de ella.

-si bajas la guardia de tal forma incluso en tu casa, quien sabe quién se puede llegar a meter en esta- la voz de esa persona llamo la atención de Yuki quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que se trataba de Yoichi, a quien no había visto desde que este partió de vuelta a Boston para enterrar las cenizas de su padre.

-¡Yoichi!- exclamo ella de alegría en lo que de inmediato lo abrazo con fuerza, cosa que él mismo hiso también llegando a dar una vuelta con ella antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿de verdad me extrañaste tanto? Debería irme más seguido si esto es lo que me espera al volver-

-no arruines el momento- dijo Yuki para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios, a lo que él correspondió sin despegarse en ningún momento tanto del beso como del abrazo, estando igual de feliz que ella al estar de vuelta. Poco después ambos estaban sentados en el pasillo exterior mirando a Bishop y Shakes terminando de colocarlo todo en el patio mientras se ponían al día.

-entonces…¿Cómo es Boston?- pregunto ella algo incomoda al saber que el tema que quería tocar aún era delicado, pero Yoichi parecía estar bien al respecto.

-no es muy diferente de aquí, aunque tiene algo más de color, aunque aún hay gente obsesionada en construir casas, es algo extraño que nunca entendí bien-

-y…¿Qué hay de tu padre?- pregunto Yuki logrando armarse de valor para preguntarle a Yoichi al respecto, cosa que lo hiso agachar algo la mirada al responder.

-lo enterré junto a madre, creo que era el mejor lugar donde podía dejarlo…- durante unos momentos hubo silencio entre los dos hasta que él tenía algo más que comentarle que le hacía pensar mucho. –durante sus últimos momentos…mi padre no fue el monstruo en que se había convertido…al final logro volver a ser el hombre que era cuando madre…sé que lo correcto era acabar con él pero…ahora que él ya no está y tras lo que se vi en él…-

-lo extrañas…- comento Yuki con una mirada algo triste en su rostro, cosa que hiso reír fingidamente a Yoichi.

-¿no es esa una locura…?-

-no…no lo es en lo absoluto…- respondió ella tomándole suavemente una mano, haciéndolo sonreír levemente mientras seguía con una expresión pensativa y la mirada baja.

-en el camino a Boston…teniendo las cenizas de mi padre en mano…no podía evitar pensar que ahora estaba solo…pero luego recordé que aún tengo a Sosuke y a mi clan…ellos siguen siendo mi familia…eso me mantuvo cuerdo durante el viaje- entonces él vio de reojo a Yuki con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. –eso, y a una linda novia que me estaba esperando-

-¿así que ahora somos novios?- respondió de igual manera ella, haciéndolo reír juguetonamente sin dejarle de tomar la mano.

-solo si tú quieres- ella sonrió tiernamente para luego apegarse a él y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro cerrando unos momentos sus ojos.

-me encantaría…- ambos se quedaron en esa posición un buen rato, sintiéndose cómodos estando juntos tras estar separados un largo tiempo.

Más tarde ese día, los invitados a la ceremonia comenzaron a llegar, siendo estos algunos miembros de la hermandad del acero, la señora Kobayashi, Lucy y algunos niños de Big Town al igual que Maccready, y algunos miembros del clan de Yoichi siendo guiados por Sosuke, todos tomaban su lugar en los asientos, estando Yuki, Ren, Nami, Yoichi, Ángel y Reddin sentados en primera fila, mientras que Ian, que usaba un traje elegante que le dieron Sarah y Reddin, se encontraba algo nervioso esperando junto al altar que habían improvisado, y en el cual se encontraba Three Dog usando un traje similar al ser quien iba a preceder la ceremonia, teniendo a Shakes a su lado quien tenía los anillos en un colchón en sus manos, y Bishop, usando solo una corbata de moño en el cuello, estaba junto Ian haciendo como el padrino de este, entonces algunos de los miembros de la hermandad comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos que habían traído con ellos la marcha nupcial, por lo que los ojos de todos se posaron hacia la parte trasera, donde de una pared de tela que habían colocado allí surgió Yuzu, quien caminaba al altar siendo escoltada por Sarah, la mirada de Ian lo decía todo, apenas podía creer lo hermosa que se veía quien sería su futura esposa, haciéndolo sonreír y sonrojarse bastante al igual que ella que apenas era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos en esos momentos, finalmente ella llego al altar y se colocó junto a Ian a la vez que Sarah tomaba su lugar detrás de ella, señal para Three Dog para dar inicio.

-amigos míos, es un honor para mí preceder esta ceremonia, en donde celebramos la unión de estas dos personas, estos dos amigos mios, que si bien son muy diferentes en su apariencia, se encontraron el uno al otro en la hermosa unión que es el amor…- en medio del discurso los pelos de todos se pusieron de punta al escuchar a alguien llorar desmedidamente, cuando voltearon a ver resulto ser Reddin, quien a duras penas estaba siendo consolada por Nami que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡lo siento…! ¡es solo que es todo tan hermoso…!- eso hiso que Sarah y otros miembros de la hermandad se dieran una palmada en la frente por la vergüenza que eso les causo, mientras que los demás no podían evitar reír un poco en lo que Three Dog tosía para recuperar la atención de todos.

-cómo iba diciendo…- entonces poso su mirada en la pareja frente a él, haciéndolo sonreír alegremente al verlos así. –amigos míos, verlos aquí tras el viaje que ambos han tenido no hace más que llenar mi corazón de júbilo, es por eso que, si bien tengo el don con la palabra de sobra, no les hare perder más el tiempo con un discurso, solo puedo decirles que les deseo una vida llena de felicidad…- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuzu y a Ian quienes se apegaron un poco más cuando Three Dog le hiso la seña a Shakes para que le acercara los anillos de compromiso y así primero entregarle uno a Ian, quien procedió a colocárselo con mucho cuidado a Yuzu, y de igual manera ella hiso lo mismo cuando le entregaron el otro, entonces los dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos tomados de las manos mientras Three Dog seguía procediendo con la ceremonia. –antes de continuar ¿quieren decir algo el uno al otro?- Yuzu se sonrojo mucho al inicio al no saber qué decir, pero luego su atención paso a Ian quien comenzó a decir muy feliz.

-Yuzu, si soy perfectamente honesto, la primera vez que te vi me diste un susto de muerte- aquello hiso que tanto ella como los demás se rieran un poco en lo que continuaba con su discurso. –pero cuando te fui conociendo, y todas las locuras que pasamos juntos…no solo me sorprendió lo lista que eres…tu honestidad, amabilidad y timidez hicieron no solo que nos hiciéramos amigos…sino que fue lo que hiso que me enamorara de ti…cada día contigo es una aventura…y no puedo esperar por pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- aquello trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Yuzu quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Reddin seguía llorando detrás de ellos con Nami frotándole la espalda para que se calmara.

-¿y tú Yuzu? ¿tienes algo que decir?- le pregunto Three Dog, a lo que ella respondió con asintiendo suavemente para así mirar a Ian a los ojos.

-Ian…desde el primer momento que te vi…estuve enamorada de ti…quizás fue como Ren dijo…y fue porque fuiste el primer chico que conocí al salir a la superficie…pero el estar contigo…con todo lo que vivimos…no hiso más que reforzar mis sentimientos por ti…te amo…y quiero estar contigo siempre- Ian sonrió ante las palabras de Yuzu, aunque los pelos de todos se volvieron a erizar cuando Reddin hecha un mar de lágrimas gritaba.

-¡oh por favor! ¡esto es demasiado!- Sarah y los demás de la hermandad volvieron a darse una palmada en la frente de la vergüenza, pero eso no impidió que Three Dog continuara con la ceremonia.

-ahora, antes de que nuestra amiga se ahogue en sus propias lagrimas- entonces él primero fijo su atención en Yuzu. -¿Yuzu, aceptas al Ian como a tu esposo, tanto en salud como en enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-si…acepto- respondió ella casi de inmediato y sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que Three Dog ahora se centró en Ian.

-¿y tú Ian, aceptas a Yuzu como a tu esposa, tanto salud como en enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto- respondió él con una gran sonrisa, terminando de destruir lo poco de resistencia de Reddin quien ya ni podía articular palabras por lo mucho que lloraba mientras Three Dog continuaba la ceremonia.

-entonces, por el poder que se me conferí a mí mismo para esta ocasión tan especial, los declaro marido y mujer…ahora dejen de perder el tiempo y bésense de una buena vez- ambos hicieron caso y de inmediato se abrazaron con fuerza para así besarse con mucho cariño, haciendo que todos aplaudieran muy felices por ellos, en especial sus hermanas y amigos, incluso Reddin pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para aplaudir por ellos.

Poco después de la ceremonia tuvo lugar la fiesta, en la que los miembros de la hermandad del acero que trajeron sus instrumentos tocaban para animar las cosas mientras que los invitados bailaban y disfrutaban de los bocadillos preparados por Shakes, estando Nami sobre la cabeza de Bishop comiendo algunos de esos bocadillos a la vez que le daba algunos a él quien estaba sentado bajo uno de los árboles del bosque, estando contentos de estar así tranquilamente, mientras que miraban contentos como los demás como Ian y Yuzu bailaban en medio de todos al ritmo de la música que pasaba a un ritmo las lento para ellos dos.

-aaawww, se ven muy lindos- dijo Nami moviendo la cola muy contenta de ver a su hermana tan feliz.

-algún día…también estarás en su lugar…- respondió Bishop igual de feliz por sus amigos y darle ánimos a Nami quien se rio tiernamente.

-y cuando llegue ese día ¿me escoltarías al altar?-

-sería un honor…- respondió él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras tanto, mirando aquella misma escena, Ren y Ángel se encontraban bebiendo Nuka-Cola de unos vasos plásticos, mirando curiosamente a la pareja de recién casados.

-debes de estar muy orgullosa por Yuzu- comentaba Ángel, a lo que Ren respondió encogiéndose de hombros con algo de indiferencia-

-supongo que si-

-¿no te gustaría que ambas estuviéramos así?- le pregunto Ángel intentando avergonzarla un poco, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Ren le respondió casi de inmediato.

-claro que me gustaría- Ángel casi escupió lo que tenía en la boca para luego quedársele mirando sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿espera, hablas en serio?!-

-claro, nada me gustaría más, aunque tengo una condición- decía Ren para luego mirarla pícaramente. –Yo quiero usar el traje de novio- Ángel prácticamente estallo de la risa al escuchar eso y solo pudo responder cuando logro tranquilizarse.

-¿no quieres que ambas usemos lo que Yuzu tiene puesto?-

-nah, no me vería bien con eso- dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente en lo que Ángel le tomaba la mano y sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-yo creo que te verías hermosa…- aquello finalmente hiso que Ren se sonrojara manteniendo el silencio en lo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ángel, quienes continuaron viendo a Yuzu y Ian bailar, sin poder evitar ellas imaginarse en su lugar.

Ya al atardecer, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, quedando en la casa solo Sarah, Reddin y Sosuke, estando todos sentados en la orilla del pasillo exterior de la casa, mirando como el sol se ocultaba entre los arboles del bosque.

-bueno, debo admitirlo, todo esto fue muy divertido- comento Yoichi sentado junto a Yuki quien le pregunto.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora que regresaste?-

-Sosuke y yo volveremos a reorganizar nuestro clan, esta vez el clan Hasashi será una fuerza del bien como debe ser- respondió Yoichi.

-suena a que tendrán sus manos ocupadas por un buen tiempo- comento Ren con algo de curiosidad.

-tomara un tiempo, pero ahora que el joven maestro ha regresado, sé que será posible- respondió Sosuke esta vez.

-bueno al menos se lo podrán tomar con calma, no es que sigamos en guerra ni nada de eso- comento Nami inocentemente, a lo que Sarah le respondió.

-por ahora, aún hay amenazas que pueden llegar a surgir, es por eso que debemos mantener la guardia en alto-

-lo que sea llegue a pasar, le haremos frente como siempre- dijo Ian con mucha confianza en lo que Yuzu le tomaba suavemente la mano y mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

-lo enfrentaremos juntos-

-ya comienzo a sentir lastima por los tontos que intenten hacerle daño a nuestro hogar- comento Ángel en lo que Ren posaba sus manos tras su cabeza con mucha confianza.

-no tienes ni la menor idea- aquello hiso sonreír a Yuki, quien no pudo evitar mirar al cielo.

-de una cosa estoy segura, pase lo que pase, estaremos listas para hacer frente a lo que sea…es nuestra labor y nuestra misión-

-me pregunto…si mi tío estará orgulloso de nosotros- preguntaba Yoichi mirando al cielo al igual que Yuki quien le tomo la mano con mucho cuidado antes de responderle.

-sé que lo está, y siempre estará velando por nosotros- aquello hiso sonreír a todos allí presentes quienes también miraron al cielo, en el cual casi podían imaginarse al maestro Kuro mirándolos con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el sol se ponía para dar final al día, aun cuando su labor aún no había terminado, pero con la confianza de que estaban listos para enfrentar a lo que sea que el mañana llegara a traer. La vida en el yermo es quizás una constante guerra por la supervivencia, pero ahora con las hermanas y sus amigos protegiendo la región de Washington, su futuro tenía una fuerte luz de esperanza, al tener a tan valientes hermanas velando por un mañana brillante.

Fin.


End file.
